All About Us
by Stefanie Mizanin
Summary: Violet, Scarlet, and Charity have been in the WWE for about a year now. A few months ago they all go asked out by the guy of their dreams. They're all best friends. Follow along with each couple and find out where their realtionships take them.
1. Sin City

Tonight is the Smackdown taping in Vegas, and I'm busy in the hotel room bathroom doing my makeup and hair since I was already dressed. Once I am all done I walk out to see that Violet is already set to head to the show.

"Looking good girl!" She says once I walk in the room.

"Same with you."

"Thanks." She says. "Tonight should be exciting. With the wheel deciding the matches and everything, who knows what can happen." She adds, getting a few last things ready.

"Oh yeah. So Ted and Justin waiting in the car? Heard the door shut while I was in the bathroom."

"Yea. Justin sent me a text and said he and Ted would be waiting for us there."

"Ah ok."

"Yea. So whenever you are ready we can head out."

"I'm all set now." I nod, grabbing my gear bag.

"Lets go kick some butt." Violet says grabbing her gear bag as well.

We grab what we need then head out to the elevator and down to the lobby. Once there we walk through and head out to the car to see Ted and Justin waiting for us. We get into the back seat since both Ted and Justin were in the front, and then we head off to the arena. Once we get there we grab our things and walk in, both Ted and Justin putting their arms around us. We head to the locker rooms and drop our things off and decide to walk around for a bit. As we're walking, we bump into Charity.

"Hey Charity!" Me and Violet say at the same time.

"Hey! How are you both tonight?" Charity asks, Cody by her side.

"Oh we're great."

"Better than ever." Violet says all cheerful.

"That's good. We were just heading to catering for bit, wanna join?" She asks.

"That sounds like a good idea. How about you Scar and Ted? Wanna come?"

"Of course. Nothing wrong with passing the time by until the show starts."

"Great!" Charity smiles.

We all head to catering and when we get there we find a table and sit down. Well the guys do, since they pulled us down on their laps instead.

"Can we ever sit in our own chairs?" Violet giggles, looking at Justin.

"Hmmm. I do not think so." Justin chuckles.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" I laugh.

"Because it has not happened yet." Ted says. "Plus we just love you that much." Ted adds, kissing my cheek.

"Awwww." I say, turning my head and kissing his lips briefly.

"Awe, Look at you two. So cute." Violet says, then being pulled down into a kiss from Justin as well.

"She was saying." Charity says to me, laughing.

"Oh hush." Violet says when her and Justin pull apart. "I am sure you and Cody are the same way." She adds.

"Oh, you know we are." Cody answers for her.

"See. I knew it!"

"But, please.,.No details." Violet adds.

"Don't worry, you know I spare the details." Charity replies.

"I thank you for that."

"You're welcome."

"So...Anyone know if they are in a match tonight?" Justin speaks up.

"Against Hunico." Ted replies.

"Really? Not that damn Mexican." I add.

"Yea, but what can ya do." Ted shrugs.

"He started with me and I am going to finish it." He adds.

"And that's why I don't want you out there with me tonight." He continues. "He's dangerous."

"I know, but you know I like to be out there with you."

"If I stay on commentary, will you let me go out there with you?" I ask.

"I don't know." Ted thinks for a minute. "I guess that would be fine. As long as you stay there until the match is over." He finishes.

"Deal."

"Now that that is settled." Violet laughs. "What you got baby?" She asks Justin, turning a looking at him.

"Don't know just yet."

"Aw, I am sure you will have something." She says, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"What about you Cody?" Charity asks.

"Well I have segment with Teddy Long, and my match... it all depends on what the wheel lands on when it's spun."

"Ah, you do have a match, but you just do not know what kind it is."

"Right."

"Wonder if we have anything tonight?" Violet says, playing with her nails.

"I guess we'll find out."

"Yes we will."

We hang around the catering area for a bit, before deciding to leave. Charity and Cody head off to his locker room so that he could get changed into his gear for his match tonight. Violet and Justin head off to his locker room so that he can get changed just in case he has a match, and that leaves me and Ted backstage together.

"When is your match?" I ask as we walk toward Ted's locker room.

"Way later in the night. After Sheamus and Wade."

"Ah, so we got some time then."

"Plenty of time."

"What to do till then.." I trail off.

"..well you know there's always the option of hanging out in my locker room." He replies.

"That does sound like a good idea." I smile, running my hand down his chest.

"Of course you would think so."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" I wink at him.

He grins and opens the door, allowing me to go in first. Once we walk in and the door is shut, I turn around and wrap my arms around Ted's neck and his hand wraps around my waist and we share a very passionate kiss. We pull away after a bit and rest our foreheads together.

"Later." I say, breathless.

"You can so count on more later." He nods. "I am sure Vi would not mind spending the night with Justin tonight." He adds.

"Where? Remember the 4 of us share a room."

"We can get them to get another one for themselves."

"Hmm...Think I like that idea." I say. "I would not be surprised if he does not have one set up already for them." I laugh.

"I wouldn't be surprised either."

"So...How about we go sit for a bit and wait for the show?" I suggest, playing with Ted's hair since he still has his arms wrapped around me.

He nods and we go over to the couch that's in the locker room. And just like in catering, he doesn't let me sit down on my own, he pulls me down onto his lap.

"Every time." I giggle, once he pulls me down.

"Of course."

"That is what I love about you. Always so cuddly all the time." I smile, leaning over and kissing Ted's cheek, only to have him turn so I get his lips.

He wraps his arms around me more and pulls me closer to him.

"Sneak." I giggle one we pull away.

"You should know that about me by now."

"I do, but you just could not resist could you?"

"Nope."

"Of course not."

Meanwhile with Justin and Violet, they were in Justin's locker room and he walked out after changing into his gear.

"There is my sexy man." Violet grins as Justin walks over to her.

"My hot girl. What you doing?" Justin asks, wondering what she is looking at.

"My attire." Violet says, biting her lip.

"You know I love it." He grins.

"I know I do...I think you will like it even more."

"Well let's hope you're in a match tonight, so I can see it on you."

"If you want to wait till then."

"It'll be hard, but I think I can do it."

"If you're sure."

"I'm 100% sure. It'll be worth it to wait."

"Oh trust me, it will be."

"Always is." He grins.

"Glad you think so." Vi says, turning around in his arms.

She runs her hands over his chest, then resting them around his neck. He has his arms around her waist and he leans in and gives her a passionate kiss. He then picks her up and carries her over to the couch and sits down with her in his lap. When things get heated she pulls back.

"Not here. After the show." Vi says, trying to catch her breath.

"That a promise?" He smirks.

"Definitely."

"Looking forward to it."

Once the show starts, what happened last week in Daniel Bryan's match against Big Show for the title with AJ getting plowed into by Big Show was shown.

"Poor AJ."

"I know. She should not have been out there. That is why I want you back here from now on."

"But you're not facing Big Show...he's not even here tonight."

"I know that, but anything can happen at anytime."

"You can stay back here with Scarlet, and Charity if she's around, okay?" He asks.

"I can do that. I mean Ted does not want Scar going out anyway. So we can keep each other company."

"Well I'm sure Ted's match is later in the night anyway."

"That is true. They won't mind if I hang with them, or I could hang with Charity too."

"Exactly." He nods.

"But I am going with you when you walk to the curtain."

"Depending on what I have going on."

"I will go with you even if it is a promo."

"Of course."

Daniel comes down to the ring after that's over and after the Smackdown into is over, to talk about what happened.

"Tonight's television show is aptly named Sin City Smackdown. And that's not just because we're eminating from Las Vegas, but that's because it's exactly what Big Show did to my girlfriend AJ last week."

"Psh. You should not have had her go out there in the first place."

"He committed a sin. Big Show is 441 pounds, the world's largest athlete. My girlfriend AJ, a mere 95 okay? And just like I said Monday on Raw, bowling over AJ was not an accident, it was intentional."

"You are the one who ran over to her. You could have went the other way." Vi scoffs.

"And Big Show, he was not sorry, he only pretended to be. And those tears? Those tears...those were not tears of sorrow, those were crocodile tears. Because you see Big Show...is bitter. He is bitter because his World Heavyweight Championship reign was the shortest in history. A mere 45 seconds! After I cashed in my Money in the Bank contract, and beat him for the World Heavyweight Championship, he never lived that down."

"You do not know anything." Vi yells.

"He is a bitter, selfish, vengeful, freak!" Daniel adds, taking a long pause. "And because of that, my girlfriend AJ has suffered head trauma, a cervical sprain, and her career may very well be over."

"It will be because of you, not Show."

"All because she insisted on being with me at ringside. And why would she do that? Why would she put herself in harms way? Because she loves me."

"If you loved her, you would have told her to stay back, no matter how much she pleaded!"

"I have never had anyone say that to me before, she loves me. And I...I have a great admiration for her as well. Which is why Monday on Raw I dedicated my match to her. And I am going to do the same thing tonight. Because even though AJ is not here, in spirit...she will be in my corner. And as for the World's Strongest Man, Mark Henry...I am not afraid. Just like I am not intimidated that acro-magalic swine Big Show, who by the way isn't even here tonight. Big Show isn't here tonight and it's a damn good thing, because I can not be held responisble for what I would do to him."

"Will you shut up already? Jeez!"

"Big Show, I am pleading with you, I am pleading with you. For once...once in your life do the right thing before I have to unleash my fury on you okay? And before you inevitably hurt another innocent victim, Big Show do the decent thing...do the only thing and just quit!"

"He better not listen to him. Show is to good for that!"

His music hits shortly after and Cole goes ranting off and such. But what Cole is saying, is actually true for once. Then backstage, Alicia, Santino, Hornswoggle and Ezekiel are playing a Vegas game, while Aksana is dressed as a showgirl and is standing by the wheel with Teddy, being flirty as usual. Teddy explains what the wheel is and what it's used for, telling her about certain matches and. She suggests that she and him have a pillow fight match, and then someone clears their throat. The camera moves and it's Cody and Charity.

"Hey there is Charity!"

"I remember the wheel. My own brother Goldust, he spun the wheel...ended up in a...Vegas Showgirls match. Had an outfit just as...farcical as the one you're wearing Aksana. Point is...it was one of those times I realized I am probably the last hope for the Rhodes' family."

"Ohhhh...Burn."

"Good one Cody."

"Are you going to talk or spin?" Teddy asks, and Cody spins the wheel and it lands on 'Player's Choice'.

"Wonder who he is going to pick?"

He gets to pick his opponent for his match tonight, which happens to be next, and he points over to Ezekiel, Santino, Hornswaggle and Alicia, Ezekiel turning around.

"He is going to get beat bad f he picks Zeke."

"Not you...I pick him." Cody points again and the camera zooms in on Santino, but he points down to Hornswaggle, the camera moving to him.

"AGAIN? I am sorry, but why Cody? He is helpless."

"I'm sure Charity will give him grief for that." Justin says.

"I know she will."

While it was a break and nothing was going on, on the monitor, after a while there came a knock on the locker room door.

"I'll get it." Justin says and gets up to answer the door. Violet is curious so she walks up behind Justin. "What's up?" Justin asks after opening the door, seeing a stagehand there.

"You have plans for tonight, according to this, you're going to come to the aid of Hornswoggle in the match coming up next, in result...making a match between you and Cody." The stagehand explains.

"Interesting." Justin says looking back a Violet.

"I will stay back, don't worry." Violet assures Justin. Justin nods and they head to the curtain.

Soon the show was back and Cody and Charity were the first ones out for his chosen match against Hornswoggle. Charity wasn't happy with it, because it's not fair for everyone to pick on the guy all the time. Cody removes his hooded vest, Charity taking it before they both get into the ring. He removes the title belt, handing that to Charity as well to hold. As soon as Hornswoggle comes out, she shakes her head before getting out of the ring. Hornswoggle didn't make it far before Cody went right after him, starting with shoving him to the ground.

"Cody!" Charity yells, trying to calm him before that match. "Calm down!" She adds.

Then he just starts picking on him, Hornswoggle defenseless until Justin runs out and goes right after Cody. A fight erupting between them, and Justin throwing Cody back into the ring, before going over and getting handed a mic.

"Come on Cody, that's the match you chose? Why don't you pick on somebody your own size? Why don't you pick on somebody like uh...I don't know...me. Or would you rather do...a Vegas showgirl match huh?" Justin jokes.

"He would like that." Violet laughs.

Cody agrees, telling the ref that it's a non-title match. Justin slides into the ring, the bell rings and the match starts. Cody with a kick and forearm followed by a chop in the corner. Justin with forearms and kicks in the corner. Justin with a drop kick to Cody and he goes to the apron. They lock up and Justin with an arm drag but Cody with the drop down uppercut and Cody with a drop kick of his own for a near fall. Cody with a gourdbuster and then he applies a reverse chin lock.

"Come on Justin!" Vi cheers hitting the wall.

"Get him Cody!" Charity yells hitting the apron.

Cody with a head butt and then he stomps on Justin's chest. Cody with a punch and he gets a near fall. Cody works on the arm and then he applies a rear chin lock. Justin with an elbow but Cody tries for a slam and Justin escapes and he hits an inverted DDT. Justin with a jumping round kick and then he goes up top for the 450 Splash but Cody rolls to the opposite side of the ring.

"Oh come on! You can do it Justin!" Vi cheers as loud as she can.

"That's it Cody. You got him. Keep going!" Charity encourages from the side.

Justin with an Irish whip but Cody sends him into the air and tries for the Alabama Slam but he waits too long and Justin hits a sunset flip for a near fall. Justin with a back slide for a near fall. Justin with a boot to Cody and then he goes to the apron for a springboard cross body and he gets a near fall.

"Cody, you need to keep him grounded!" Charity yells.

"That is my man! Go Justin! 450!" Vi cheers jumping up and down.

Justin tries for a monkey flip but Cody is able to counter and he drops Gabriel on the top rope. Cody hits the Cross Rhodes for the three count.

"Oh Justin.." Vi says in disappointment.

YES!" Charity beams. she climbs in the ring with Cody and raises his hand, handing him his title. "You did great!" She says.

"It was all for you." Cody smirks at her.

They leave the ring shortly after, Cody kissing the IC title before the screen cuts to Mark Henry backstage by the wheel now.

"Mark, I brought you in here so you could spin the wheel, to see what type of match you're going to have tonight for the world title."

"I can't believe you're doing this. Sin City Smackdown? That's got to be the worse concept I ever heard."

"You going for that title again is the worst thing ever."

"It's your fault, that AJ got put in harms way." Mark says, blaming Teddy for AJ's injuries.

During that segment, Justin comes back to the locker room, looking a little beat up, but he's okay.

"Are you ok babe?" Vi rushes to Justin concerned.

"Just a little sore, but I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? Can I help at all?"

"You know I always appreciate your help in feeling better after matches." He grins.

"Well lets go fix that. Come and sit."

He nods and walks over, sitting back down. Violet walks over and sits behind him and starts to rub his sore spots.

"Feeling better?" She asks, when she hears and moan come from him.

"I think that's clear." He chuckles.

"Well that is good. Want me to stop?" Vi smirks, easing up a bit.

"Not...just yet."

"Are you sure?" She teases a bit more.

"You stop now, you're gonna be so in for it when we get back to the hotel."

"Well then..." She trails off, moving her hands away a bit more.

"You really wanna be in for it don't you?"

"Mayyybeeee."

"Maybe?"

"Ok...so I do. Can you blame me?"

"No...not really."

"Well then..."

"...I'll let you relax for a bit before you decide to change." She adds.

"That sounds like a good idea."

Charity and Cody have just gotten back to his locker room, after getting backstage after his match had ended.

"That was awesome Codes. You were totally hot out there." Charity says grinning at Cody.

"You say that every week." He says with a smirk.

"I do, but it gets even hotter each week."

"As do you in your matches."

"Oh Cody...You would think that, but I try." Charity smirks.

"Oh, you don't need to try."

"Well thanks." She smiles walking up to him. "So are you going to change or are you going to torture me more?" She says as she runs her hand down his chest and abs.

"Well either way it's gonna torture you." He laughs.

"It always does and you know that."

"Hmmm...changing will torture you more."

"Well how you know now makes me want to do more things, but we can't here..."

"Not really."

"No...We can't..So...Go..Change..."

"Alright, alright...try not to stare...too much."

"You know I will." She smirks.

"Of course." He chuckles.

He goes over to his things to change while she goes to sit down. She keeps looking over her shoulder as he gets changed and bites her lip, getting thought. After he is done changing he sits by her on the couch and pulls her on his lap.

"Well hello." She giggles.

Cody just smirks and pulls her close to him in a passionate kiss, her arms going around his neck and his resting on her waist. It takes a while for them to pull apart, but they finally do.

"The rest...save for later." Cody grins.

"If we must." Charity says breathless.

"Don't want to get too carried away. We have a tendency to do that lately."

"I know we do...Is that a bad thing?"

"No, not really."

"Well...Saving it for later...I know." She pouts.

"You'll make it."

"One more kiss?"

"Well I can't say no to that." He grins, leaning in one more and kissing her.

After a bit he pulls away and she rests her head on his shoulder. "I think that will hold me until later."

"Good."

After the break, a promo for Wade was shown before going to the next match of the night. A Tag Team Tornado match that involves Primo and Epico with Rosa Mendes and their opponents the Usos.

"You know she is going to get involved." Charity scoff.

"In some way or form." Cody agrees.

"God, I wish there was something I could do about her."

"You'll get that chance...eventually."

"I know. I just can not stand how she cheats for them all the time."

"I know."

Epico and Jey in control and then the Usos with a double back elbow and double elbow drop to Epico. Jey with a back breaker to Primo followed by a forearm from the turnbuckles by Jimmy and Jey gets a near fall. Jey punches Epico and then Primo sends Jimmy over the top rope to the floor.

"Ugh...I hope Jimmy and Jey kick their asses!"

Epico and Primo double team Jey and hit a double suplex and Epico gets a near fall. Primo gets a near fall. Primo chokes Jey in the ropes and Epico kicks Jey. Jey with an uppercut and Jimmy returns to the ring. Jimmy with a clothesline to Primo followed by a superkick to Epico. Jimmy punches Primo and then the Usos Irish whip Epico and Primo into the corner and they hit stereo splashes and Epico and Primo fall into the turnbuckles and then the Usos hit running double butt splashes into the corner.

"Come on boys! Beat those latinos!"

Jimmy and Primo fight to the floor and Rosa yells at Jimmy and she distracts Jimmy long enough to allow Primo to send Jimmy into the apron. Jey hits a superfly splash on Epico but Primo breaks it up and Primo hits the lungblower for the three count.

"There it is." Charity throws her hands up. "She ALWAYS has to do something to get them the win. They can not do it on their own."

"A lot of people can't do things on their own these days."

"Obviously not."

Still to come is the WHC title match between Daniel and Mark, and also Wade vs Sheamus is scheduled for tonight. That leaves a break before a video package about how dangerous our job is, giving people the message to not repeat what we do. After that, it was highlights of last year's Rumble match where Del Rio had won by elimination Santino. Now Aksana and Teddy are backstage, flirting again before Sheamus interrupts them.

"Why does she have to act like such a slut all the time? Like..get some class." Charity say. "Oh thank god for Sheamus!" She adds when she sees him appear.

They spin the wheel to find out what kind of match Sheamus and Wade are gonna have, and it finally stops on a tables match.

"Well that's alright with me. 'Cause as you crazy kids say, what happens in Vegas...stays in Vegas."

Sheamus walks away and the flirting resumes until the screen fades to the ring, Lillian introducing the match as a dance off, also introducing Brodus Clay first.

"A dance off? Are you kidding me? That is lame."

"They have to make the show entertaining."

"I know, but this? There better be some stripping involved."

"Really?" Cody asks.

"Well not that much...If it was you yeah...But I think it would be funny to see them do that."

After dancing their way into the ring, it's another break until Vickie comes strutting down to the ring.

"Excuse me! EXCUSE ME!" She screams, getting into the ring. "Excuse me! Lady luck is on my shoulders tonight and I am Brodus Clay's opponent in this dance off."

"Oh God! Shut up already! I hope Brodus beats you!"

"And I'm going to show all of you, how I can shake my thing. I wiggle when I walk and I jiggle when I groove, and I can make it sizzle when I move."

"You sure do wiggle and jiggle. You are all over the place. You look like a bowl of jello walking down the hall."

"And that is fo' shizzle. Hit my music."

"Oh god!" Charity facepalms.

Cole is cracking up and the music starts, Vickie looking like she's having a seizure...or as Cole says it looks like that.

"Is she ok? I think the trainers should go check on her." Charity says cocking her head at the TV.

"I don't know, I think so." Cody laughs.

Then Brodus' music hits and the girls join in before Brodus.

"Looks like somebody lost."

"Awe. Poor Vickie."

The crowd of course cheers louder for Brodus when asked who should win, that's when Vickie flips.

"Are you kidding me? No, I am the better dancer! I am the better dancer! Hit my music."

And again it looks like she's having a seizure.

"Give it up jello butt. You lost!" Charity yells at the TV.

The music stops and Regal's plays and he walks out.

"Ms. Guerrero, as an English gentlemen, I can't allow this to happen. Please ladies and gentlemen, don't laugh at this poor, unfortunate lady."

"She is unfortunate that is for sure."

"How dare you mock this buxom wench? Please...come with me." Regal says after getting into the ring and leading her out of it, then he leaves the ring, getting stopped by Brodus.

"Where do you think you're going sunshine? Let's see what you got. Or are you a funky chicken? Caw-caw, caw-caw. Funky chicken, caw-caw."

"Ohhh..This should be good."

Regal stops, and says to Brodus that he's not a chicken and gets back into the ring.

"Hit my music."

And immediately he starts dancing. It's actually better than Vickie's but more hilarious. The dancing ends abruptly when Brodus squashes him.

"That...was...hilarious!" Charity says through her giggles.

"Who knew he could dance like that?" Cody chuckles as well.

"My bad, somebody call his momma." Brodus says, before laughing.

"Ohhhh...Burrrrrnnnn."

"Definitely the highlight of the night."

"Yes it was."

In Ted's locker room, after the break was over and the Sheamus vs Wade match had started, he had shifted me so that he could get up and get ready for his match which would be coming up after this one. I carefully take out my pocket mirror and hold it up so that I can get a peek at Ted changing. Before he turns around I bring the mirror down and toss it to the side. Ted walks back over to the couch and pulls me back on his lap, re-wrapping his arms around my waist, mine going back around his neck.

"You know, it's so much harder to resist doing things to you right now."

"Is it really?"

"Yes."

"Well how about a preview of later?" Ted smirks, running his hand up my back and pulling me closer and pressing his lips to to mine in a passionate kiss. He slides his hand back down to my waist and we pull away.

"You are killing me."

"Am I?" Ted grins.

"Mmhmm, but I'm trying hard not to do anything, to cause you to be worked up before your match."

"Well, that was good..for now..."

We were so distracted with each other, that we didn't even realize that Wade vs Sheamus match was over, until there was a knock on the door from a stagehand, saying on the otherside that Ted's match is coming up next.

"Guess we lost track of time." I giggle.

"Just fix your hair before we go out there, don't want people thinking things you know?" I add, moving from his lap.

"Of course." Ted chuckles, running his hands through his hair. "How is that?" He asks when he is done.

"Perfect, now let's go."

Ted grabs my hand and we make our way to the curtain. Once we get there we see Hunico and Camacho. Ted stops short a bit and looks at me.

"You are staying back here, remember?"

"But you said it'd be okay if I sat at commentary, don't tell me you changed your mind last minute."

"I forgot. Just stay there until I tell you to come over."

"I distracted you that much you forgot huh?" I giggle.

"Yes you did. You do that to me at times."

"It's a gift, what can I say."

"A gift that I do not mind."

We walk the rest of the way until we're right near the curtain. Once they play his music we go out, I trail behind him as he slaps fans' hands and then hugs one of the people from the Posse Party today. He gets up onto the ring, waiting for me to make it to the ring myself. I walk up the steps and he holds the ropes for me to get in, before getting in himself. He does his pose in one of the corners, before Hunico's music plays.

"Wanna be gangsters." I mutter as I lean against the ropes for now.

Hunico comes out on his bike and is speaking in spanish.

"English please!" I roll my eyes.

Hunico gets into the ring, and we have to wait to see what kind of match Ted and him will be in. Teddy has the wheel spinning and it turns out to be a flag match. Ted has a look fo confusion on his face but then nods as the crowd chants 'USA'. Ted lets me stay in the ring with him as attendants come out with the flags and poles to set up for the match. But once they were set up, he had me get out of the ring and go sit commentary.

"Good luck babe!" I say, blowing Ted a kiss as I sit in a chair to watch the match.

I sit on Booker's side, cause I can't stand Cole. They greet me and offer me a headset so I can join in on the commentary myself. While they're getting everything else secured for the match, I watch on the monitor on the table a small interview earlier today that Ted did, talking about Hunico and Camacho, that I was there for obviously.

"He is going to give Hunico a run for his money tonight." I say.

The match starts and they circle each other, before Hunico kicks Ted and then hits him with blows to the back, until he goes down. He knocks him down again before picking him up and going for an Irish Whip, Ted reversing that into his own and picks him up and spins him a bit, before slamming him face-first onto the apron.

"That is my Ted! Get him!" I cheer, clapping my hands while smiling.

Ted stumbles a bit, climbing the corner to try and reach the US flag. Hunico comes to quickly and grabs Ted, sending him crashing to the apron.

"Ted!" I gasp, covering my mouth. I sigh in relief when I see Ted start to move again.

Hunico goes to his corner, starting to climb himself to retrieve the Mexican flag, but Ted gets up and stops him, getting Hunico on his shoulders and then walking away from the corner. Getting to the middle of the ring, Ted falls back, dropping Hunico onto the apron. But that also caused some pain on his part, cause he started rolling around and holding his lower back.

"Ted! Get up!" I yell, worry running through me.

Ted and Hunico both get up and when Ted charges at him, he lifts him up and sends him crashing outside the ring to the floor.

"Oh no!" I cry out. "Ted!"

Hunico rolls out and goes back to his corner, starting to climb. After some encouraging from me, Ted gets to his feet and rushes over, climbing up onto the side of the ring and then pushing Hunico off the top rope, landing on Camacho to break his fall.

"Come on Ted! You got this!" I cheer.

Ted gets back into the ring, but he's kind of favoring his left knee from the fall he had outside the ring, as he starts scooching closer to hs corner. He gets to his feet but falls back down, crawling and trying to get to the corner to get the flag. Hunico however manages to get into the ring and reach Ted as he's climbing, grabbing the bad leg, preventing him from going any further. Ted manages to kick him away and gets down from the corner. Hunico charges at him, but Ted lifts him up and sends him face first into the turnbuckle. Then Ted gets him into position for Dream Street and delivers it successfully. He quickly gets to the corner, basically climbing on one leg, and he finally reaches the flag, grabbing it and winning the match.

"YES! TED I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!" I scream, clapping my hands as i watch him wave the flag from the top rope.

I wait for him to signal to me that it's alright to leave commentary, since Hunico was grabbed by Camacho and they started to leave. Once they were up the ramp Ted motioned for me to come over and climb in the ring. Once I did I hugged him and kissed him quickly.

"Great match, but your knee." I say worried.

"I'm fine..."

"Ted...your leg gave out in the match, we have to get it at least checked out."

"Alright. We can stop by the trainers room on the way back."

We then leave the ring, me getting out normally while he just rolls out. Then I help him get up the ramp and backstage as he limps all the way.

"You really seem to have hurt it bad." I say still concerned, since he is limping, barley able to walk on it.

"I landed on it wrong, we'll see what the trainer says."

"I hope that is all it is. We will see when we get there."

We make it to the trainer's alright, and one of them checks Ted's knee out. They say it's nothing serious, it'll just basically be sore and everything, possibly bruised and then give him a bag of ice to keep any swelling down if that should happen.

"See, I told you I would be fine." Ted says once we walk out of the trainers.

"Yeah, well you know how I get when these things happen."

"I know, but just know that I will always be fine." Ted says, putting his arm over my shoulder and pulling me to his side and kissing the side of my Ted. I sigh and lean into him, wrapping my arm around his waist.

"Instead of being in for it when we get back to the hotel, I'm taking care of you." I add.

"That is fine with me...There is always tomorrow...More time to plan.." Ted smirks. "And thank you." He adds.

"You're welcome. I'm always gonna take care of you when you get hurt."

"That is what I love about you. You are always there for me."

"Of course."

We make it back to Ted's locker room and we walk in. Ted goes to get changed, taking his time with his knee. After a bit he comes out dressed.

"Wanna just head back now?" I ask.

"We can do that. I want to rest the knee a bit and get it elevated."

"Good idea. I'll just call Vi and see if her and Justin can get another way back when they want to leave."

"Sounds good." Ted says, grabbing his bags.

I go through my bag and get my phone, calling Vi.

"Hello?" Vi giggles on the other end.

"Hey, it's me."

"Oh..Hey! Whats up?"

"Ted and I are gonna head back to the hotel early, after landing on his leg the wrong way, he wants to rest it and stuff. Can you get another ride back when you decide to leave?"

"Yea..We can get a ride with Charity and Cody..."

"You can? Okay, that's good."

"Yeah, and you won't have to worry about Justin and I coming into the room if you're both sleeping or something. He said he got us a separate room for ourselves."

"Ohhh did he?"

"Yea he did... apparently I did not give him a good massage after his match or something." Vi giggles.

"You know what you did!" Justin says in the background.

"You're in trouble aren't you?" I laugh.

"I think that I am." Vi squeals.

"What was that?" I ask confused.

"Justin." She says.

"Alright, well I won't keep him from doing whatever it is he's doing. So talk to you later?"

"Ok...I will talk to you later."

We both hang up, and I put my phone away.

"She said they'll get a ride with Cody and Charity."

"Good. Shall we get going then?"

"Yeah, the sooner you get that elevated, the better."

Right." Ted nods and we both head out. Once we get to the car we put our things in the back and I drive since Ted has a bad knee. The drive was pretty quick and once we got there we got our things and headed to our room. We walked in and set our bags down and Ted went right to the bed and put his knee up.

"Not changing for bed first?"

"I will. Just resting the knee for a bit. Still hurts."

"Here, don't forget the ice from the trainer's." I say, carefully placing it on his knee.

"Thank you." Ted says. "How about you go get changed then I will after that. I should be alright by then." He adds.

"You sure?"

"I am sure." He says. "Go get ready." He chuckles.

"Alright." I nod, going over to my suitcase and searching through until I find something to wear. Then I head into the bathroom to change, before coming out, putting my other clothes on top of my suitcase.

"Only you would say that about these clothes." I laugh.

"Because only I can say that."

"Right." I nod, walking over and sitting on the bed next to him.

"Hmmm...Now to get up and get changed." Ted trails off looking at me.

"Need help getting up or are you all set?" I ask.

"I am all set, but I like the view."

"Go get changed." I laugh, nudging him playfully.

"I'm going." Ted laughs, getting up and grabbing his clothes and walking to the bathroom. He takes one last look at me before heading in. I laugh to myself and lay back on the bed. Not to long after Ted comes back out in just his boxers and I can not help but to stare as he puts his clothes back on his suitcase.

I mentally curse because it's just so much torture for one night. Ted walks over to the bed, a smirk on his face as he pull the covers down and climbs in bed next to me. He makes sure to elevate his knee, the he looks over at me.

"What?"

"Come here." Ted pouts holding his arm open.

I get under the covers myself before scooching over to him. Ted wraps his arms around me and I carefully lay on his chest, not wanting to move him to much. He starts to play with my hair and running his other hand up and down my arm as I run my nails up and down his abs.

"Tell me how are you gonna sleep like this?" I ask.

"I'll manage. Pretty comfortable right now."

"Well that's good."

"Trust me. I would have had you lay like this if it was not comfortable."

"True."

"So how about we just lay and get some rest, unless you are that tired."

"I'm not tired just yet."

"Then we can just lay here and relax."

"I like the sound of that."

"So do I." Ted breathes, hugging me closer to him.

Relaxing there ended up with me starting to doze off here and there.

"I think it is time for you to sleep." Ted whispers looking down at me.

"I'm fine, honestly."

"You keep dozing off."

"You're comfortable...that's why." I mumble.

"I know I am. Just close your eyes and go to sleep." Ted kisses my head.

"Alright." I reply, doing so.

"Night." Ted whispers softly, kissing my head once more.

I manage to mumble 'night' back, before completely passing out. Not to soon after I go to sleep Ted is out too.


	2. Autographs

It was pretty early in the morning and Justin was still sleeping. Violet was just laying there on his chest, looking up at him sleeping so peacefully. She was lightly running her hands up and down his abs in hopes that it would wake him up. She hit a spot and he twitched, causing her to giggle. He looked down at her as she tried to cover her face and hides her giggles.

"Well, good morning to you too."

"Morning." She giggles more and leans up, kissing him quickly.

"Oh...looks like you have some marks to cover up today." He says, noticing marks on her neck.

"You went a little crazy last night, didn't you."

"Just a bit."

"What am I going to do with you, huh?"

"You tell me."

"Hmmm...You know I can not punish you...You would get out if it anyway..You always do."

"That's right."

"That is because of the things you do to me." She says. "Pure torture." She adds.

"Right back at you."

"You know you love it though." She winks.

"No denying that."

"That's right." She smirks.

"So tell me...why must I cover up the marks today?" She asks.

"Autograph signing today."

"Nooooooo! Can't we just stay here all day? I do not want to move!" She whines snuggling closer to Justin.

"Unfortunately no, but we do have a few hours until the signing."

"Yayyy! So more cuddling for a bit?" She looks up at Justin through her eyelashes.

"You know I can never say no."

She msiles and snuggles closer to Justin and lays her head on his chest, just listening to him breathe as he runs his hands up and down her back.

"Now aren't you glad we got our own room?"

"More than glad. I am ecstatic!Best idea ever."

"More privacy."

"Mhm...We should do this more often."

"Plan on it."

"I was hoping you would say that."

"Oh really?"

"Yea really. You know I love our alone time."

"And now we'll get it all the time."

"I am looking forward to it."

"Speaking of alone time however...I have a surprise for you for tonight."

"Ohhhh." She picks her head up to look at him. "What is it?" She asks.

"Not telling."

"Palease!" She whines, giving him her best puppy dog face.

"You have to wait, not spilling."

"Awe." She pouts.

"You'll live."

"Well...I think I might...If I get a kiss..."

"That'll hold you over?"

"No, but it might help."

He grins before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. When Justin goes to pull away, she lets out a soft whine.

"More later." He grins.

"You are going to be evil all day aren't you?" She fakes being upset.

"Maybe."

"I know you are, but I can be evil too."

"Oh, I know."

"Just behave."

"I'll try my best."

"I know your best and it should be interesting today."

"Very interesting." He nods.

"Oh boy." She rolls her eyes. "So when do we have to be at the signing?" She asks.

"About noon."

"So we have about 3 hours..." She trails off thinking. "To stay in bed or go get something to eat." She says while moving her nails up Justin's chest.

"Could order breakfast from room service..."

"Hmmm...I like that idea..."

"Room service it is then."

Justin sits up and reaches over to the table and grabs the phone calling down for room service. Once he is done he hangs up and lays back down, pulling me back on him.

"About 15 minutes." He says.

"What to do until then..." She trails off, looking at Justin.

"I think you know."

"Oh I do.."

Even though he said that there'd be more later, she presses her lips back to his for another kiss to pass the 15 minutes by. Things were just getting heated when there was a knock on the door.

"Go away." Vi groans.

She slides off Justin and he went to answer the door, coming back with the food he had ordered.

"Here already?"

"You know how we lose track of time when that happens."

"I know."

Justin sets the food on the table and she climbs out of bed and walks over, taking a set. Justin hands her a plate and they both begin to eat, talking here and there. Then in the meantime in the room with Ted and I, I'm fast asleep, not waking up just yet. I'm having a great dream and just as I'm getting to the good part, when I start to feel some pressure against my lips. I slowly start to kiss back and when the lips move away I open my eyes.

"Morning." Ted whispers.

"Couldn't let me sleep huh?"

"No. I wanted a kiss."

"It couldn't wait? You interrupted my dream."

"Sorry." Ted pouts. "What dream?" He asks interested.

"Oh...you know...just a...dream."

"Hmmm...Does it involve me?"

"You always ask that." I laugh.

"Well you never want to wake up from them, so they must involve me..."

"...you don't know that."

"Then who?"

"Ted, I didn't exactly say it wasn't about you."

"See...I knew you would tell me..."

"So...tell me the details." He adds.

"Nope." I giggle.

"Come on...Unless you want it to just be a dream."

"I'm okay with that."

"If you are sure."

"You're not getting it out of me."

"I will...At some point."

"Uh huh...suuuure."

"Oh, I have my ways." Ted grins.

"You think I don't know that?"

"I know you know you know that. That is how we got here, remember?"

"Let me try and guess what that dream was. Hmm, it wouldn't have anything to do with my movie would it?" He adds.

"Oh, I don't know." I say biting my bottom lip. "I mean, I haven't watched it in a while. Normally watching before I sleep does something...didn't watch it last night..." I start rambling.

"But, now you have the real thing to see before you go to bed."

"Oh shush." I say, hitting him playfully.

"You know it is true. You can't resist it."

"Yes, I know...I don't have to imagine anymore like I did when I got the movie when it came out. Since I was not where I am now with you."

"No more imagining. You can actually do those things now, with me." Ted grins.

"Besides the whole going to a tropical resort, and being invaded by terrorists, becoming a hostage and it turns into a rescue mission."

"Besides all that. You know what I meant."

"I know, I know."

"Well will have to do it one day...VERY soon."

"Do what exactly? My brain isn't awake enough to think."

"Beach." Is all Ted says.

"Ohhh...right."

"You are not the only one imagining that scene either."

"Who said I'm imagining it?" I tease.

"You did remember?"

"Ah, I didn't specify what exactly I used to imagine."

"Still you imagined what it would be like to be in the movie, so that must have included the beach scene."

"Alright, so it did involve that...not my fault."

"Not at all." Ted says, leaning down and placing a soft kiss to my lips.

"So how's the knee?" I ask, after he pulls away.

"Still a bit sore, but not as bad as last night."

"That's good to hear."

"It is, especially since we have an autograph signing today." Ted says.

"Right, you can walk just fine right?"

"Yeah, I was up walking around before I woke you up."

"Ah. That is really good then."

"I told you that you had nothing to worry about."

"I know, but I can not help to worry. It did not look good from where I was sitting."

"It tends to always look worse than it actually is."

"I know, still...I get worried, you know that." I sigh. Ted cups my face and presses a kiss to my lips.

"Just like I get worried when you get hurt."

"I know..It is hard to see someone you care about get hurt, even if it is nothing."

"Exactly."

"What time is this autograph session that we are going to?"

"Noon, with Violet and Justin."

"Ah, so a few hours then? How about we get something to eat before we go? Room service?"

"It's like you read my mind."

"I tend to do that every now and then."

He calls room service while I yawn and sit up stretching. Ted looks over at me briefly as he's ordering the food. Once he's finishes, he hands up and turns back to me.

"About 20 minutes." He says after hanging up.

"Alright." I nod.

"How about some TV until the food gets here?" Ted suggests.

Ted picks up the remote and tuns the TV on, leaning against the headboard of the bed as I carefully scoot over next to him and lay back on his side, him wrapping his arm around me resting it on my stomach. I smile to myself before taking my hand and lcing my fingers with his. Ted smiles over at me and squeezes my hand.

"Perfect moment." He whispers.

I sigh happily. "Yeah."

Ted leans down and kisses my head and I snuggle closer to him and we watch some TV until the food arrives. The time seemed to pass by quickly and soon there was a knock on the door. Ted shifts me so he can get up and heads to the door, answering it and getting the food. After getting the food Ted sets it on the table and brings me over a plate so I do not have to get out if bed.

"I could've gotten up, it wouldn't have been a problem, but thank you." I say, taking the plate.

"You are welcome. You look comfy."

"I am...was more comfy before you got up."

"Sorry." Ted says, leaning down and kissing me quickly. He walks over and grabs himself a plate and then walks back over to the bed and sits next to me.

"It's okay."

"More time for that later." Ted says. "Also have a surprise after the signing too." He adds.

"Really? Any hints?" I ask, after eating a bit.

"Hmmm...Nope."

"Awwww."

"You'll see after we get back."

"Make me wait..."

"You will manage. I'm sure."

"I'll try."

"Will this help?" Ted asks, leaning over and kissing me softly.

"A little." I reply once he pulls away.

"I was hoping it would." Ted grins.

"So autograph signing huh? Hmm, I think I have the perfect outfit for that." I smirk.

"What is it?" Ted asks, raising a brow.

"I'm not telling."

"Now who is being evil?" Ted pouts.

"You can hold out a few more hours, it won't kill you."

"Not too sure about that one."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I think you can."

"I will try my best."

"Now, since I'm done eating...I'm going to take a shower...kill some time. And no you're not coming with me."

"Awww. No fair." Ted pouts.

"If you're lucky, I'll come out in the towel."

Ted's eyes get wide.

"Well then, hurry up!" Ted rushes me.

"Okay okay...jeez. Anxious are we?" I snicker.

"Of course I am!" Ted grins.

"It'll only be for a short time."

"You know how I get when you tell me that though."

"Hmmm...do I?" I smirk, moving closer to him.

"Yes...you...do..." Ted trails off.

"It kills you doesn't it?" I ask, my nails dragging across his abs.

"Yes...it..does..." Ted says sucking in a deep breath, swallowing heavy.

"Good." I grin, before retracting my hands and quickly moving away, dashing into the bathroom before he could do anything.

"Evil!" Ted calls once I shut the door.

I just laugh before going over to the shower and turning it on, letting the water heat up. In the meantime in Charity and Cody's room, they too are both just waking up.

"Morning baby." Charity mumbles, still laying on Cody.

"Morning." He repeats.

"Mmmmm...last night was fun, wasn't it?" Charity smirks, tilting her head to look at Cody.

"It was." He nods.

"So what do we have today?"

"Well I was thinking a training session this morning."

"That can work. You know how I love our training sessions."

"Gets very distracting, we never finish them completely."

"No we do not, I don't think we ever will."

"I don't think so either."

"When did you want to go? It is still pretty early right?"

"Well we can stop somewhere and get something to eat, head to the gym, eat along the way or there and then change for the training session."

"How about we grab something on the way, then get something after?"

"Sounds good."

"Alright, but I do not want to move just yet." Charity whines.

"That's fine."

"Yayyy!" Charity cheers, as she snuggles in closer to Cody.

He chuckles, a hand moving to rest on her back as she snuggles into him. She begins to run her nails up and down his chest, making their way to his abs. She lingers there for a bit when she feels him shiver. He starts to move his hand up her back, starting to pull her closer to him. He then leans down and gives her a passionate yet breath taking kiss. After a moment they pull away.

"Yeah, get both of us distracted before training."

"Have to do something to pass the time."

"So you can leave more marks and bruises on me?" She smirks. "I know you left some last night."

"I did not." Cody says, trying to look innocent.

"Uh huh...sure Codes."

"Maybe I did." Cody shrugs. "You know you love it though."

"True."

"Hmm." Cody hums, brushing his lips over hers. He then moves his head to the side and starts to kiss her cheek, moving down to her neck. "Cody..." Charity starts. "No...more..." She hesitantly starts to say.

"Aww come on."

"You left enough marks..for now. Maybe later."

"I don't think it's enough."

"You always say that, but I say it is..for now."

"Ruin my fun..."

"You will have more fun later. Don't worry."

"I'm holding you to that."

"Good because I know you will get me back at some point today."

"Oh, you know it."

"I am so in for it."

"Oh, you have no idea."

"Oh boy."

"Oh boy is right."

"The things you do to me."

"You love it."

"There is NO denying that one."

"Of course not."

"But, I can be just as evil, you know?" Charity smirks.

"Oh I know."

"Maybe even twice as evil as you."

"Maybe."

"Oh I think I am."

"We'll see about that."

"Yes we will." Charity smirks.

"Training session now?" Cody asks.

"We can do that."

They both get up and pack their gym bags for the training session, before getting changed for the day. Once they have everything they head out of the room and to the elevator, heading down to the lobby. Then they go out to the car, heading off to the gym. But they stop at a store first for some quick things to eat and some drinks before actually getting to the gym. Once they get the snacks and a few waters they get back in the car and head to the gym. Once they get there, they find a bench to sit at and start to snack on some of the power bars they had gotten.

"You ready to be taken down again Codes?" Charity laughs.

"That is not how I remember it." Cody chuckles.

"Because we stopped midway and got distracted."

"That was your fault."

"Oh sure, blame it all on me."

"I was not the who kicked my feet out from under me, then climbed on top. That was you."

"See...So this time you are going down."

"Suuurrre."

"Yes you are."

"Bring it on."

"Consider it brought."

Charity gets up from the bench and climbs into the ring first, waiting for Cody. Cody walks over and climbs in the ring himself and they decide what they are going to start with.

"Okay, come on...give me your best shot." Cody challenges.

Charity smirks as she walks about Cody, putting her hand on his chest and dragging her hand around to his arm. She lingers behind him a bit before attempting Roddy Pipers Sleeper hold and getting it locked in place, only to have Cody counter it before it takes affect.

"I got you there." He chuckles, keeping her arm twisted behind her back.

"Not fair." She whines. She then gives him and elbow to the gut causing him to break his hold on her.

Then she bounces off the ropes and clotheslines him. He goes to get up when she bounces off the ropes again and jumps on him, landing with her legs across his mid section.

"Told you that you were doing down."

"Just wait." Cody says as he gets back up to his feet. He grabs her hand and pulls her as he steps forward, then sending her into the turnbuckle as he rushes to her pinning in the corner.

"Can't get away from me now."

"I could if I wanted to."

"So assuming by you not making an effort, you don't want to get away from me."

"Maybe I like the view?" Charity bites her lips.

"And maybe I like the view too." He smirks.

Charity brings her hand up and lays it on Cody's chest. She leaves it there for a moment before dragging her nails down his chest, across his abs, before stopping right above his waist line.

"Thought you were going to bring it?" She leans up and whispers in his ear.

"I'm...trying."

"Well come on then." She teases, nipping at his neck slightly.

"Don't tempt me."

"What are you talking about?" She giggles, her lips hovering barely touching his skin.

"You know...exactly what...I'm..." He trails off, not able to take it anymore. He then turns her face to him and he presses his lips to hers, but hard.

She wraps her arms around his neck, his going around her waist and they get as close as they can get. Things start to get heated when he grabs her by the back of the thighs and picks her up, her legs wrapping around is waist. He then uses the corner to help hold her up, and when they do finally pull away from each other's lips, she stays the way she is.

"I...think...you..brought...it.." She says catching her breath.

"Told you we always get distracted."

"We do. But we can not help it."

"Attempt training again?"

"We can try."

"We can try."

"Not to sure how far we will get." She adds.

It takes them a while, but the finally move away from each other and attempt their training session again. Violet and Justin however have passed the time and it is now time to get ready for the signing.

"Babe, I need to get dressed." Vi giggles, trying to get Justin's hands from around her waist.

"I just can't help myself."

"Well I need to get ready or we will be late."

"Awww...ok."

"Later. Remember?"

"Yeah, I know...later."

"So let me go get ready before we are late."

"...okay...fine..."

"Here...Maybe this will help?" Vi says turning to face Justin giving him a soft kiss. "Better?" She asks after pulling away.

"...uh huh..."

"I will be right back out." vi giggles, grabbing what she needs and heading in the bathroom. She puts on her dress, then does her makeup, saving her hair for last. Once she was done with everything she walked back out to grab a pair of heels.

"Vi...you look...amazing." Justin compliments.

"Thank you." Vi blushes. "Aren't you a charmer today?" She giggles, walking over to the bed and sitting, starting to put on her heels.

"You know I am."

"As you always are."

"You're looking pretty good yourself." She adds.

"Why thank you. Only the best for you."

"Of course."

"Are you about ready?"

"Yup...I'm all set."

"Alright. We are meeting Ted and Scarlet down at the car."

"Alright, well let's go."

Justin smiles and grabs her hand and they leave the room after getting what they need. They go to the elevator and go to the lobby. Once they are there they go outside and wait by the car for Ted and I. In me and Ted's room, I've just finished my shower and stepped out after wrapping a towel around me. Since I had left the clothes out in the room itself, I really had no choice but to leave the bathroom in the towel. So Ted is lucky this time.

"You look good, even in just a towel." Ted teases when I walk out.

"Well so do you." I reply.

"Not as good as you do." Ted grins.

"I beg to differ."

"Hmm...I do not know about that. I REALLY like what I am seeing."

"Oh I know you do."

"So you know what I am thinking then."

"Ted, you're a guy..you're not that hard to figure out."

"That is true."

"So yes, I know what your guy brain is thinking."

"So...?" Ted trails off, getting up and walking to me.

"Uh uh...no funny business."

"Come on." Ted whines. "You are killing me." He adds still whining.

"We'll be late. Plus Justin and Vi are meeting us down in the car."

"I know." Ted pouts.

"Later..."

"Oh you know that."

"Now if you don't mind, I'll be changing in the bathroom."

"...Alright..." Ted pouts.

"But you do get a kiss to hopefully hold you over until I come out."

"I think that would help..."

I grin before grabbing my clothes and such, and then I walk over to him, kissing him long enough to hold him over. Ted wraps his arms around my waist and I reluctantly pull away. "I am going to get ready now." I grin leaving Ted a bit dazed as I go in the bathroom and get ready. After getting dressed, I blow dry my hair and style it the way I want it. Then I move onto my make up, checking that once I'm done and leaving the bathroom so that I can find shoes to go with the outfit.

"...Amazing Scar...Simply Priceless..." Ted says almost speechless.

"Still saying that after all these years?" I giggle.

"Of course. That is because you are."

"Just like yourself."

"You always say that."

"Well you said that about yourself when you debuted years ago."

"That is because I am." Ted jokes.

"Of course you are."I nod, finding a pair of heels and sitting on the edge of the bed to put them on.

"Today is going to be hard."

"Oops." I laugh.

"You do it to me every time."

"Cause it's fun."

"..For you.."

"Yes for me. But you get me back for it every time."

"Just like I will when we get back." Ted smirks.

"Oh boy."

"You know you love it."

"I do."

"Of course you do."

"Anyways...I'm all set to go...you?" I ask.

"I'm all ready."

I nod and get up, making sure that we have everything we need before leaving the room and heading down to the car where Vi and Justin are waiting.

"Hey you guys!" Vi greets with a smile.

"Hey." I greet back as Ted and I get into the back seat since Vi and Justin are in the front.

"You are looking smoking today Scar." Vi says. "LOVE that top!" She adds.

"Oh, why thank you."

"Anytime." She smiles. "So today should be fun."

"Definitely."

Violet then turns on the radio and we listen to some music on the way. When we get there Justin parks the car and we get out and walk inside, hands linked with Ted and Justin's. We already seen a lot of fans waiting as we made our way in. We walked over to the table and sat down, getting ready for a long afternoon of signing. "How long are we here for? Couple hours?"

"Yea. About 3 or so. They gave out wrist bands. So like about 400 fans or so." Justin says.

"It's gonna be a long day."

"It is, but the time will pass by quickly."

"True."

"There are A LOT of people out there." Vi mentions, looking out the windows.

"Usually tends to be."

"This is going to be one crazy day."

"We'll make it."

"I am sure. As long as you are here." Vi say, leaning into Justin.

"Try not to be too distracting." I say to Ted. "I know you'll try."

"I will do my best, but it will be hard." Ted laughs, putting his hand on my thigh.

"Ted..." I say quietly. "...behave yourself."

"I'll try." Ted grins, gently squeezing my thigh.

"You're so lucky the fans aren't in here yet."

"Am I?"

"Oh boy Ted." Vi giggles.

"Yes..."

"She is going to get you for that, you know that, right?"

"Planning on it." He grins.

"Just don't do anything here."

"Don't worry...we won't." I reply.

"Good...I do not want to see that.." Vi laughs.

"And we'll try not to do anything either." Justin adds with a smirk.

"Yes, nothing here." Vi kisses his cheek. "Later." She adds with a grin.

Soon the doors were opened for the fans and they started to line up.

"Here we go."

"Hand Ted...move the hand." I whisper.

"If I have to." Ted pouts, moving his hand.

"You can put it anywhere but where it was...for now."

"Sounds good."

Instead of my thigh, his hand has moved to my knee. "Better." I mutter as the fans make their way over. We start to sign some picture and stuff that the fans had brought, answering questions as they are asked. A few fans even asked for pictures. Just like Ted, Justin started being all touchy with Vi.

"Justin...Not now.."

"Don't worry...no one can see."

"Still...I am getting distracted..."

"Then it's working." He grins.

"Yes...it...is..." Vi says, biting her lip.

"Good."

"Payback." She whispers, taking in a sharp breath.

"Looking forward to it."

"You always do."

Then he stops for now, allowing her to focus again. We sign for a few more fans and take some pictures. After that two guys come up and we sign for them and they ask for a picture with me and Vi. We of course do so, them coming around to stand behind us to take the picture. "You're hot." The one fan says to me.

"You look smoking." His friend say to Vi.

"Aww, we're flattered."

"Yes, Thank you." Vi says as we smile for the picture.

As the picture is taken I feel and hand go on my side and I know it is not Ted so I jump and see Vi jump at the same time. I look at you and give you a look, and she does the same back to me. "Excuse me?" Vi blurts, getting Justin and Ted's attention. That also gets the attention of everyone around as well

"What?" Justin asks, looking at me. "He just touched me!" Vi says. Justin gets pissed. "Baby don't." Vi tries to calm him down. Ted looks over at me. I nod, telling him that the other guy touched me too.

Ted goes to get up but I pull him back down. I wave for security to come over and the fans are escorted out of the building. "I can't believe they did that!" Vi shudders. "I know...I mean where they did touch us, it was a little too close for comfort."

"I know...I only let Justin do that."

"Exactly."

"They better not show up again." Justin hisses.

"I don't think they will."

"I hope not."

"Let's just get through this signing."

"Lets. I just want to leave after that."

We actually do make it through the signing without anymore incidents like that. After the last few people, we sit there for a while.

"That was eventful."

"Very."

"Can not wait to get back to the hotel."

"Me neither."

"I just want to take a nap."

"And I'm actually not tired." I add.

"You probably got to sleep in."

"Not really."

"Uh oh." Vi giggles.

"Yeahh..."

"What are we doing after this?"

"I don't know."

"I was thinking about something...Just you and me." Ted says, looking down at me.

"Ooooooh." Vi giggles.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked Ted.

"That is a surprise."

"No hints?"

"If I give you any hints, it'll give it away."

"Awww." She pouts.

"Not one tiny hint?"

"Sorry, but no." Ted says, leaning down and kissing my cheek.

"Darn..."

"You will love it though." Ted smiles.

"Of course I will."

"What are we doing Justy?" Vi asks, turning to look at Justin.

"Well what I have planned isn't until much later tonight.."

"Which is?"

"...a surprise."

"Let me guess..no hints right?"

"Nope."

"No fun." She pouts.

"Sorry."

"I am sure you will make it up to me."

"Oh I will."

"I know you will."

We finally decide to get up and leave, heading back to the hotel for the day. We get out to the car, Ted and I getting in the back and Vi and Justin getting in the front. Justin drives to the hotel and parks once we get there. We say bye and head to our rooms. "So what am I supposed to do for this surprise?" I ask.

"Wear something that you do not mind getting wet."

"Like a swim suit?"

"If you want to."

"Alright..." I say, going over to my things, picking out a swim suit and heading into the bathroom to change into it. Once I change I pull my hair up in a ponytail and grab what I need and head out of the bathroom. When I walk out I see Ted in what looks like swim trunks and a white t-shirt. I mumble something quietly before putting my other clothes back with my things. As I go to stand up I feel arms wrap around my waist.* "Well hello." I giggle as Ted kisses the back of my neck.

"You know, that's distracting..."

"I know." Ted mumbles against my skin, making his way, slowly to my neck.

"Ted..."

"Hmmm."

"...the surprise?"

"Oh...yea..."

"You forgot already...I guess I'm that distracting."

"Yes you are. We should go before I change my mind."

"That'd be smart."

"Mhm." Ted says, grabbing my hand. We get everything that we need and head out of the room going to the elevator. Once we are in the elevator Ted hands me a blindfold. "Here. Put this on." Ted says with a smirk.

"A blindfold?"

"Yes. I want you to be surprised."

"And covering my eyes with your hands wasn't enough?"

"Nope. This is more...kinky." Ted grins.

"Oh my god..." I say, covering my face with one hand.

"You know you'll enjoy it."

I just shake my head amusedly, putting the blindfold on before the elevator stops. Once the elevator stops, Ted puts his arm around me to guide me to where he plans on taking me. Once we get there he stops, making me wait a bit before taking off the blindfold. "The pool?" I ask.

"Yeah...no one's here cause they're all busy and I made sure for us to have it to ourselves for a few hours."

"I like that idea. Good choice."

"And I made sure it was the outdoor one...it's a nice day out."

"Yes it is. Perfect day for a swim." "I should've guessed though, when you said to wear anything I would want to get wet." I add.

"I was trying not to make it to obvious, but there was no other way to tell you what to wear."

"Right."

We walk over to a table and set our things down. I take out the sunscreen and start to apply to the spots that I can reach. "Ted...Do you mind helping me?" I ask when I can not reach anymore. "Of course." Ted grins and walks over. Once he touched my back I tensed and let out a shiver, from the coolness of the sunscreen and from his touch. All I could do was bite my lip as he rubs the lotion on my back. "All done." He said when he was finished. Then I of course help get the spots that he can't reach on himself, after he's taken his shirt off. I bite my lip as I rub the lotion on his back. When I am done he turns around and I can not help but stare at him being shirtless. "Scar..." Ted says, waving his hand in front of my face. "Huh?" I say, snapping out of my daze. "You were kinda out of it for a minute there." Ted laughs.

"I blame you."

"Can't say I blame you. I mean look at this." Ted smirks, moving his hands down in front of his chest down to his abs.

"Do you really wanna distract me any more?"

"Maybe." Ted grins.

"Now who's being evil huh?"

"Just getting you back for this morning."

"Right right."

"So, do you want to go swim or do you want to stand here all day?" Ted chuckles.

"No, we can get in now." I laugh and turn around to head to the pool. I do not get to far before Ted comes up behind me and picks me up. Before I could say anything he had jumped in the pool, taking me with him. I come up, sputtering water. "A little warning would've been nice."

"That would not have been fun."

"The element of surprise." Ted says, moving closer to me and wrapping his arms around my waist. I wrap my arm arms around his neck and just stare into his eyes. "You're all about the element of surprise...I know."

"Yes I am." Ted says, trailing off and leaning down toward my neck, just letting his lips hover right about my skin. I wrap my legs around his waist and tighten my hold around his neck. "Ted..." I softly moan. "...you're driving me crazy." I add.

"Am I?" He smirks against my skin.

"Yes, and you know it."

"Oh I know. You love every minute of it." He says before attaching his lips to my neck softly kissing and nipping gently. I rest my head on his shoulder as he gently nips at my neck. I let out a soft moan into his shoulder when he hits my sensitive spot. "Is this...going to be a...whole few hours...of payback?" I mumble into his shoulder once I'm able to talk normally.

"Maybe." He smirks against my skin.

"I want to at least swim around for part of the time."

"We can do that."

"You finished with the payback for now?"

"For now..."

"Good..."

Ted reluctantly pulls back and when his hold loosens I quickly swim away from him before he can change his mind. "Aha, I got away."

"I see that, but not for long." Ted grins, slowly moving toward me.

"Ahh, no!" I squeal, swimming away.

"You can't get too far." Ted calls.

"Unless I get out of the pool..."

"Not if I get you first..."

"Well I'm closer to the edge of the pool to get out."

"Noooo!"

I do end up climbing out, but I only side on the edge of the pool, my legs in the water. "You are coming back in here." Ted grins as he swims over to me.

"Am I now?"

"Yes you are."

"Hmm...nope."

"Do I need to convince you to?" Ted says as he reaches me.

"I think you've done enough convincing for one day."

"You know you enjoyed it."

"Yes, and I'll have a mark on my neck later...you know how hard your marks are to cover up?"

"It is not that bad. I only left a small one this time."

"It better be small."

"Don't worry. This time I went easy."

"Well, I still don't wanna get back into the pool just yet."

"Go ahead a rest. I can wait." Ted says, leaning on the edge of the pool and resting his chin on his arms.

"No distractions though."

"It will be hard, but I promise."

In the meantime however, Charity and Cody have just finished the very distracting training session at the gym. After showering and changing, they decided to head for lunch before heading back to the hotel. They pull up to a restaurant and Cody parks the car and they get out and head inside. Once they are seated they look over the menu. Once the decide what they wait they order drinks and wait for them to come. "So..today went..well." Charity giggles.

"It did, but we always got distracted."

"Oh of course not." He smirks.

"It was your fault this time."

"Couldn't help myself."

"You never can." Charity giggles.

"You never can either. But then again, I can't blame you."

"Of course not."

"You make it hard to resist sometimes." She adds.

"Well, you don't make it easy either."

"Oh, I know, that's what's so fun about it."

"Yeah, for you it's fun."

"Exactly." "You know I am getting you back when we get to the hotel, right?" She adds.

"Planning on it."

"You'll never know when it will happen or what it may be." She teases.

"I'll try to prepare myself." He chuckles.

"I don't think you'll be able to." She smirks.

"I can try."

"Yes you can."

Their drinks soon come and they order what they want to eat, talking while they wait again. Then that comes to the table and they talk occasionally while eating their food. Once they are done with their food Cody pays and they go back out to the car and head to the hotel. As soon as they get back to their room and walk in, Charity shuts the door and leans against it with a smirk on her face. "What are you up to?" Cody asks, once he turns and sees her.

"Oh...nothing..."

"I know that look. You are up to something."

"You'll find out in due time Codes."

"I'm sure I will."

"Like I said, you won't know when it will happen or what will happen."

"Oh boy...I think I did it this time." Cody swallows hard.

"You have no idea."

"Oh man. What did I do." Cody says shaking his head.

"You know exactly what you did." She laughs, walking away from the door now.

"Oh I know. You just never get that look often."

"Exactly."

They both change into something more comfortable and then climb on the bed. Charity lays on Cody's chest as he wraps his arms around her. As she is laying there she starts to move her nails along his chest, going down to his abs, stopping there. This causes him to tense a bit, and she feels it of course, giggling. She decides to lightly move her nails right over his abs lingering for a bit. "This...must be the payback..."

"Mayyybe."

"It so is."

If that is what you think." She whispers, leaning down and kissing his chest, making her way up to his neck. She takes her time making her way up his neck, nipping in between kiss. She feels Cody tense again as he takes in a sharp breath. That's when she shifts and climbs onto his lap and wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss. His hands go to her hips, holding her in place before he brings a hand up to her neck, deepening the kiss more. But since she's the one dishing out the payback, she retracts her arms from around his neck and grabs both his hands and laces her fingers with his. "...uh uh...I'm gonna make this hard for you..."

"...evil..." Cody says, breathing heavy.

"Just paying you back after our training session."

"Still..." Cody trails off.

She just smirks, going back to kissing him, and not letting his hands go. She feels Cody shift under her, and starts to kiss him back hard. She then moves her lips away, just barely hovering his then starts to trail kisses down his cheek making her way to his ear. She starts to nip at first then goes to sucking on it, knowing that drives him crazy. Since it does drive him crazy, it gets to be a little too much for him and he manages to roll both of them over, him and her switching places. "Now who is in trouble?" He smirks not giving her time to answer as he leans down and goes right to kissing her neck. He avoids her soft spot, for now, just kissing and nipping gently around. She takes in a sharp breath and moans his name as he goes right for her sensitive spot. She digs her nails into his shoulder and muffles and moan into his neck. He smirks in triumph for getting her to react that way like always, pulling away from the spot and going back to her lips. He kisses her briefly before pulling away again, resting his forehead against hers.

"Every time." She breaths heavy trying to catch her breath.

"And now you'll have another mark to go with the rest from last night."

"I would not put it past you Codes."

"But don't worry, they're all not as bad as the last time."

"Lets hope not."

He then lets her go and moves, going back to his spot on the bed next to her. She scooches closer to him and he wraps his arms around her as she lays her head on his chest. "I have an idea, how about we make the rest of the day a movie day/night? We can order room service for something to eat for dinner and just relax?" Cody suggests.

"I like that idea. As long as I am with you it will be perfect."

"Right. And I thought you'd just want to relax after training today anyway."

"Yes. We did have an intense one...When we were actually not distracted."

"Right." He nods.

He then reaches over and get the remote, turning on the TV searching for a movie to watch. Once he finds one he puts the remote on the table again and snuggles into Charity. A few hours pass and the sun starts to set and it slowly starts getting darker. And it was getting a little bit cooler out, so being smart, I decided to get out of the pool and dry off, shivering a bit at the slight breeze that has now started to go through the air.

"You're cold." Ted says, walking up behind me and rubbing my arms to try and warm me up.

"Just a tad..."

"Here." Ted says, opening up his arms for me. I nod and walk over, balling my hands together and putting them on his chest. He starts to rub my back a bit until I am more dry and a bit warmer. "Better?" He asks after a few minutes.

"A bit, let's head back inside and up to the room, that'll help more."

"Yea, lets." Ted nods. We grab our things and head back inside. We get to the elevator and get off on our floor then head to our room. Once we are in there we hang up the towels and I got get some warm, dry clothes to change into.

"Much better." I say, brushing my hair from all the chlorine of the pool after taking the hair tie out.

"Good. Do not want you getting sick." Ted says, having changed himself.

"Well it wasn't really cold out, I mean I know it's winter and everything but surprisingly it wasn't too cold here."

"No, that is the good thing about this city. Very mild winters at times."

"So relaxing for the rest of the night seems like a good idea. I'm pretty sure I'm gonna get tired soon...or soon enough anyway."

"I was thinking about suggesting that. Been a long day."

"We're on the same page then."

"Yes we are." Ted smiles. "How about we go get some rest then." He adds.

"Sounds good."

We both then walk over to the bed climbing in. Before pulling the covers up I scoot closer to Ted and he wraps an arm around me, pulling the blankets up with his other hand. He grabs the remote and turns the TV on and puts on a movie. Since the movie was just starting, and I wasn't paying attention at first, when I finally did pay attention I realized what movie was playing on tv.

"Really?" I laugh.

"You know it's your favorite." Ted grins.

"Well yeah, but really?"

"It was the first movie I came to. I can find another if you want."

"No no...that's okay, we can watch it."

"Are you sure?" Ted teases, picking up the remote.

"I'm sure."

"As long as you are sure." Ted chuckles.

"I'm 100% sure, don't worry about it."

"Alright then." Ted says, putting the remote back down.

"I just find it ironic we were talking about it earlier today and now it's on tv."

"Then again, you didn't know this, but I do have the movie with me so I could've watched it at any time."

"You do?" Ted raise a brow.

"...yeah."

"Well that is good to know."

"Yeah...before I even got to know you it was the number one thing I brought with me on the road."

"Really now? Why is that?"

"Oh...um...it's one of my favorite movies."

"Any reasons?"

"...you..." I say quietly.

"Me? Really?"

"Yeah...what can I say...I kind of had a little crush on you after I first saw the movie."

"Well I am glad that I made that impression on you."

"Oh I'm sure you made that impression on a lot of girls."

"I am sure, but that is all they cared about. The movie star part. They did not care for the real me."

"Well they never got to know the real you...I did cause of working with you."

"That is true. Whenever I would meet fans, that is what they thought. They only cared about what they saw in the movie."

"But with these parties you have with the fans, they get to know the real you."

"Yeah. Now they get to see the real me. Back then they did not give me the chance."

"And you're so much of a dork at those things."

"That is the real me. What can I say."

"Well I love your dorky side."

"I know you do." Ted kisses the top of my head. Then we turn our attention to the tv and watch the movie. Ted holds me close and I snuggle into him. There is one point in the movie that I lose focus and bite my lip. But once that was over, it took a while but my focus came back and I mentally cursed that the scene ended. We continued to watch the rest of the movie, not many more distractions coming. When it was over I felt my eyes starting to slowly close. I can't resist the urge to fall asleep much longer, my breathing changing as I drift off. Ted notices that I'm asleep and turns the TV off and just lays there playing with my hair. Before he goes to sleep himself he kisses the top of my head and pulls me closer to him and then soon goes to sleep himself.

With Vi and Justin, he had told her to change into something that she wouldn't care about getting wet, because it relates to the surprise he has. "Why am I wearing this?" Vi says, as she walks out of the bathroom after changing into her swimsuit. "You'll see."

"No hints?" Vi pouts.

"Nope."

"You're mean." Vi pouts, jokingly.

"You'll like this surprise...now let's go."

"Alright." Vi says, grabbing everything that they need and heading out the room. As they walk to the elevator Justin puts his arm around Vi's shoulder. When the elevator reaches the lobby, he puts his hands over her eyes. "What is this about?"

"You'll see. Can't have you peeking at the surprise."

"Alright." Vi giggles as Justin starts to lead her forward. They walk a bit before stopping. "Are you ready?" Justin whispers in her ear. "Yes." She nods.

"Okay...1...2...3." He says, moving his hands from her eyes.

"Justin...WOW!" Vi gasps, when she sees they are at the pool, at night and it is empty.

"Figured we'd swim a bit for a couple hours."

"You know I love to swim. I love that idea." Vi turns around and kisses him quickly.

"Of course."

They then walk over and put their things down on a table. Vi can not help but to stare as Justin takes off is shirt. She bites her lip, before taking off her cover up that she had on over her suit. He jumps into the water first, then motions for her to do so as well. "Is it too cold?" She asks once she gets to the edge. "Not at all."

"If you say so." i say, dipping her foot in. Justin surprises her by grabbing her foot and pulling her in. She comes up spitting water out of her mouth. "That was not cool." She says once she reaches the surface.

"You were taking too long...what better way to get used to the water though right?"

"Mr. Impatient now aren't we and yes it is, but I wanted to see what it was like first."

"Well now you know."

"Yes I do." She smirks, moving father in the pool.

"After we're done here, I'm sure you're gonna be pretty tired so we can go back up to the room and go to bed."

"I am sure I will be. That is a good idea."

He nods and follows her around as she swims around the pool. She's just enjoying the soothing feeling of the water when she feels hands wrap around her waist and a chin rest on her shoulder. "Eeep." She squeals in surprise. Then they both start to just float around in the water. "This is nice." She sighs in content, resting her hands on Justin's.

"It is." He agrees.

"After a long busy day, a good swim is the bset form of relaxation."

"My thoughts exactly."

She leans back into Justin and rests her head on his shoulder as they float around a bit more. At one point she tries to stifle a yawn, but fails. "You're tired." Justin whispers. "No..." She lies.

"You yawned."

"Just once, but I am not tired yet. Just relaxed."

"I know you. The more relaxed you get, the more chances of you falling asleep."

"Maybe I should move around then."

"Vi..."

"Hmmm..."

"Come on...I'll even carry you back up."

"I don't wanna go yet." She whines.

"I can feel you falling asleep."

"I...am...not..."

"Vi...you're hestitating with your words."

"Am not."

"Alright...let's go. We have a long day tomorrow anyway."

"Fine..."

"Can't stay up too late...you know that."

"I know..." She tries to hide another yawn.

"Now you're tired."

"I guess I am."

He starts to lead her in the direction of the pool stairs and then they both get out, to dry off before heading back upstairs. Once they were dry, they head upstairs. She was leaning into Justin as they walked up, since she was tired. Once they got in the room, they hung their towels up and got some dry clothes to change into. When she was done changing, she hung her suit up and walked out of the bathroom. Since she was feeling so tired, she immediately climbed into bed next to him and snuggled into his side. Justin wrapped his arms around her as she laid on his chest. "Night babe." Justin whispered. "Night Justy." She mumbled and fell asleep to Justin rubbing her back soothingly. Soon after that Justin went to sleep himself.


	3. January 27, 2012

We're in the next city for Smackdown tonight, in our own rooms...Ted and I in our own, Justin and Vi in their own and of course Charity and Cody in their own. I've just finished getting my hair and makeup done after I had changed. I walk out and dig through my things for jewelry and put that on before picking out shoes and sitting on the bed to put those on. Ted was finishing up getting ready as well. When he was done he walked over to the bed.

"How's the wrist?" I ask Ted, since he hurt it in a match at a house show over the weekend.

"It still hurts but, that's why it's heavily taped up."

"Well that is good." I say. "I can't believe he took it that far." I add, sighing.

"He didn't mean to Scar, you know that. It just happened. A broken wrist isn't keeping me down."

"I know that. It just sucks."

"You're not competing like that are you?"

"Actually, I do have a match tonight."

"Dare I ask against who?" I ask, standing up after finishing with my shoes.

"Hunico."

"Again?"

"Yeah. He requested it."

I sigh. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Don't worry." Ted says, walking over and kissing my head.

"Tape isn't gonna protect your wrist that much...no matter how heavily it's taped up."

"I know. I will see what the trainers say when we get there."

"Obviously if you're competing, they think it's not much a threat."

"Well will just check, so you do not have to worry."

"Well I'll still worry...cause it is Hunico. After all he did hurt your knee last week."

"Yea, but that was nothing. I am fine with that now."

"He'll use your wrist as a target..."

"That is to be expected, but all I can do is try to prevent it."

"Right." I say quietly.

"Just relax, everything will be fine." Ted says wrapping me in a hug.

"I'll try to." I mumble.

"I know it will be hard, but we will make the best of it."

"I know."

"Are we meeting Vi and Justin at the car or the arena?" Ted asks.

"Arena."

"Ah. So do you want to head out now or wait a bit?"

"Heading out now sounds good since I'm already ready."

Ok. Lets go." Ted says, and we make sure we have everything we need before heading out.

"What about you though? Are you in a match tonight?" He asks.

"Actually yes. I'm gonna be teaming with Nattie to take on Aksana and Tamina.

"That should be interesting."

"Very."

"I know you are going to win."

"Yeah, no foolish roll ups from a weakling like Nattie gets done to her all the time...ridiculous."

"It is. Well she has you out there and it should be a good, fair match."

"Right."

"Do you know when it is?"

"The 2nd to last match, after yours of course."

"So you will be able to see mine."

"Yes...and I know you're gonna object to this, but I'm coming out with you."

"I really do not like that idea, but I want you to promise to stay by commentary than that should be fine." Ted says hesitantly.

"You know I look out for my safety as much as you do. I'll stay by there."

"As long as you do that, then that will be fine."

"I promise."

"Good."

We soon get to the arena, and as we pull up we see Charity and Cody getting out of their car to head inside themselves.

"Hey guys!" I say once Ted and I get out of the car.

"Hey!" Charity greets back.

"Ready for tonight?" I ask.

"Of course. Good luck in your match tonight by the way." She says.

"Thanks." I say. "Do you have anything tonight?" I add.

"Unfortunately no, because there's normally only one divas match...hence yours, maybe next week. Cody has a match though against Justin again."

"Ah. Hopefully next week. And again?"

"Yeah, again."

"Well good luck Cody."

"Thanks. Good luck to you too."

"Thanks."

"And oh look, speaking of Justin...there he is with Vi." I say, as I see her and Justin pull in.

Justin and her pull in and park, getting out of the car. Once Justin grabs his bags, they walk over. "Hey all!" Vi says, cheerfully.

"Hey." We all greet back.

"How is everyone tonight?"

"We're good, you?" Charity asks.

"I am doing great." Vi smiles. "Ted, How is the wrist?" Vi asks, sounding concerned.

"Hurts a bit, but other than that okay."

"That is good. Been worried about ya."

"He's competing tonight." I say.

"WHAT? That is just crazy. Ted you should not be in a match!"

"I went over this with him already."

"I bet you did. You should listen to her Ted." Vi shakes her head.

"He's cleared to compete...can't do anything. Hunico requested the match too."

"Well that is not right. Hunico is crazy."

"Crazy Mexican...who for some reason has a problem with Ted now...I don't know."

"Neither do I. Ted did nothing to him."

"Did you hear...Justin's facing Cody again."

"He is what?" Vi says shocked.

"I guess you didn't hear then."

"No!" Vi says. "Justin you did not tell me!" Vi turns to Justin.

"I found out while you were getting ready." Justin says.

"Still!" Vi says, getting upset.

"Vi...calm down...please?" Justin asks soothingly.

"I just wish I knew before."

"We're better to find out now rather than later."

"I know. I just wish I knew." Vi says low. "I am coming out with you for that match. Cody will not do anything." Vi adds.

"Not that I'd let him anyway." Charity adds in.

"I know you wouldn't" Vi smiles.

"Plus I respect you, whether I'm in character or not." Cody adds.

"I feel the same Cody. I am glad you feel that way."

"Well are we all ready to head inside?"

"All set." Everyone says. We all head inside and make our way to the lockers rooms.

After Vi and Justin get to his, she sits down while he puts his stuff down and gets changed since his match against Cody is the first one of the night, after the opening segment of the show. After Justin changes he comes to sit by her and wraps his arms around her. "Are you feeling better now?" Justin asks.

"Just a bit." She sighs.

"Everything will be fine."

"I hope so. You saw what he did to Ted though."

"It wasn't intentional."

"I know, but still. Things like that can happen." I sigh. "Just be careful." I add.

"I will be." He nods, kissing the top of her head.

"Good. I will make sure nothing happens too."

"Of course."

"I swear, if anything happens I will be so mad."

"I know."

"So it is the first mach?"

"Yes, after the opening segment."

"Good. Maybe we can leave early then?" She smirks.

"Hmmm...maybe." He grins.

"We never got to enjoy our time the other night."

"I know..."

"Maybe we can finish it, if you are not to tired."

"We'll see how I'm feeling after the match."

"If not we can just relax. As long as I am with you, I do not care what we do."

"Right." He nods.

Soon the show starts and again they replay what happened to AJ after Big Show plowed into her, sending her to the hospital. That led to Show coming out to the ring, once in the cameras show the arena.

"Poor Show. It was not his fault."

He walks out with a slight smile on his face, going down to the ring, grabbing a mic after he gets in.

"Uh...I have a lot to say, I don't know how I want to say it. Uh...I'm not really good at uh...I'll just go ahead and say it. I'm sorry. Uh...now I've already said this to AJ in person, but I want to come out here publicly in front of you. I apologized to AJ and she forgave me immediately."

"Good for her."

"And I'm out here asking all of you to do the same. Problem is though, I'm having a little bit of trouble forgiving myself. Uh...that collision with AJ wasn't exactly an isolated incident. Even when I was young, I didn't even know my own strength. Growing up no matter how hard I tried, I still somehow, someway would end up hurting other kids."

"You did not know. You were a kid back then."

"I made it really hard, but you know...when I came to the WWE, I thought all that was behind me, I thought...you know that being a freak and it not being my fault was all behind me. It wasn't my fault, but here in the WWE I found a home, I found a place where I belonged."

"Awwww."

"I love what I do. Believe me, I've been here 13 years, I love my job."

"That is dedication right there."

"After what happened with AJ, uh...I don't think I have the heart to go on with my career, I really don't."

"You better not do it! It was an accident!"

"Don't get me wrong, I'm...I'm very very honored and proud to be in the Triple Threat Match this Sunday at Royal Rumble. But regardless, I think after Sunday I'm really gonna have to...I'm gonna have to do some soul searching..." Show's cut off by Daniel's music.

"Oh god. Not him." Vi rolls her eyes.

He walks down the ramp and gets into the ring, with a not so pleased look on his face.

"You're...you're sorry? Man what a relief, that makes everything okay."

"Oh shut up! You are not better than him!"

"Daniel, listen..."

"No, YOU listen. You put a 95 pound woman in the hospital."

"Yeah, it was an accident Daniel. I didn't do it on purpose."

"I heard, I heard you went and apologized, and AJ accepted. But news flash genius, AJ was heavily medicated at the time. She doesn't even remember you visiting."

"So you say! I am sure she remembers everything!"

"But guess what? I remember. I remember everything. And I remember as a kid watching the WWE, thinking it was a place for athletes, not genetic freaks. And before you even mention Andre the Giant, don't you dare. Don't you even dare, because you are no Andre the Giant."

"Oh he did not go there!" Vi scowls.

"I think he did." Justin adds.

"He better watch himself."

"He's got you all fooled." Daniel says to the crowd, as they chant 'Big Show'.

"You're full of it. You have no plans on reassessing your career. That's just empty talk, like all those apologies. If you were truly serious, if you were really repentant about your sorry excuse for a life, you wouldn't be out here apologizing to AJ. You wouldn't be out here apologizing to me, you certainly wouldn't be out here apologizing to all these people. You would do the honorable thing, and just retire...right...now!"

"Apologize to you? I do not think so and you better not push him into making that decision. You are the one that needs to go!"

"That's right, do the honorable thing for once in your life and leave! Go climb back up whatever beanstalk you came from and stay there! You claim you can't help being the way you are? That you can't do anything about it? Well guess what, I can!" Daniel yells before slapping him across the face.

"You do not do that to The Big Show and get away with it."

Show turns around with an angry look in his eye.

"You're not a man, you're a monster!" Daniel yells again, slapping him once more.

That makes Show snap and he grabs Daniel by the throat, pushing him into one of the corners, yelling back at him before throwing him across the ring.

"See, I told you. Daniel you asked for it." Vi shakes her head

Then Mark Henry's music plays and he comes out, going down to the ring as well.

"Ugh. Not him too."

"Amidst this love fest going on out here, I felt compelled to come out here and remind you two, that it's a Triple Threat Steel Cage match on Sunday. And I don't care about your hurt feelings. And I don't care about your Napolean Complex. And I damn sure don't care about some little 95 pound girl in a training bra."

"Is he serious?"

"You know what I'm capable of. I ain't gotta sweet talk ya'." Mark says to Show. "And you...get over here and stand in my face and talk to me. GET OVER HERE!" He says to Daniel, who cautiously makes his way over.

"I hope Mark gives it to him."

"After weasling your way out of MY Heavyweight championship last week, I'ma tear your skin off under general principle." He adds.

"Listen Mark...Mark, that was not my fault. Those lumberjacks, they piled in, they ruined our match. I was every bit of disappointed as you were." Daniel tries to explain and then Teddy Long's music hits and he comes out.

"I bet he is going to make a match. Either Show and Henry, or one of then against Bryan."

"Just a minute, just a minute playas. Now we're just days away from the Royal Rumble pay-per-view. So the question is, will Smackdown go into it with a whipper or a bang? Now tonight there's already one main event, Wade Barrett will face Randy Orton. So, the way I see it, now just two weeks ago Daniel Bryan faced the Big Show. Last week Daniel Bryan faced Mark Henry. So tonight I think it's only fair, that Mark Henry goes one on one with the Big Show!"

"I knew it. Something will happen."

Then after the segment was over, a video package about the rivalry between Wade and Randy plays during the break.

"Well should be getting to the curtain now."

"Alright." She says. They get up and head out of the room and make their way to the curtain, hands laced together. When they get there, Cody and Charity are already there.

"Hey guys." Vi says as we walk up.

"Heyy, ready for the match?"

"Of course I am." Justin says.

"I won't hurt him, I promise." Cody adds.

"I know. I trust you." She says.

Soon the break is over and the tech people plays Cody's music, signaling him and Charity to head out first. They do so, Cody doing his usual entrance and halfway down the ramp he strips the vest, handing it to Charity before both of them get into the ring. Once they are in the ring, Justin's music plays and we walk out. We walk down the ramp, slapping hands with some fans on the way. We get to the ring and climb up, Justin holding the ropes for me. Once I get in I wait as Justin does all his poses, howling and everything. When he is done he walks back over to me.

"That is hot!" I say about the howling.

"You would say that." He grins.

"Of course I would."

Then before the ref could ring the bell, Vi and Charity both get out of the ring and stand ringside. Cody kicks Justin in the stomach and goes for a backdrop, bust Justin counters and kicks him, then Cody comes back with an Alabama Slam. He twists Justin's arm around, then hits a Russian leg sweep, and then puts him in a headlock but Justin hits a monkey flip and a forearm shot off the ropes. Cody rolls outside and Justin knocks him down with a plancha, then gets back on the apron and goes for a springboard kick. Cody counters and almost rolls him up, then hits Beautiful Disaster and follows it with a Cross Rhodes for the win.

"Good job Codes!" Charity cheers and claps before climbing on the apron and getting in the ring with Cody.

"Justin, are you okay?" Vi asks concerned, once she gets over to where he is in the ring.

"Yeah...I'm fine."

"Good. Lets get you backstage." She says, helping Justin up and out of the ring. They head up the ramp and through the curtain, making it backstage. Then they head back to the locker room so that he can relax a bit before changing.

"Are you feeling up for staying a bit? I want to watch Scar's match." She says, still a bit concerned. "I can help you if you are sore." She adds.

"Yeah, we can stay a bit longer."

"As long as you are up to it."

"I'm fine don't worry."

"You know I can not help but to worry about you." She sighs.

"I know."

"Do you want to lay down for a bit or are you good?"

"I think laying down would be a good idea."

"Alright." She says, moving on the end of the couch so Justin can lay down. He lays down with his head in her lap as they watch the rest of the show.

Charity and Cody however are on their way back to his locker room now. "I was thinking...maybe a small celebration for my win out there..." He smirks.

"Oh I have something in mind already." Charity says, wearing a smirk of her own.

"Now why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because that is how I think."

"True...well let's head in so that we don't end up doing whatever is it you have planned out here."

"That is a good idea." Charity grins as they make their way to Cody's locker room. Once they get there and get inside, Charity stops short causing Cody to bump into her. She smirks then turns around and pushes Cody into the door. She immediately places her lips to his resting her hands on his chest and starts to kiss him hard. It takes a minute for Cody to respond, but when he does he starts to kiss her back. She runs her nails down his chest to his abs, and he grabs her waist and lifts her up, her wrapping her legs around his waist. He makes his was to the couch and sits down with her on his lap. She moved her hands up to his neck and was running her hands through his hair. They broke for air, but instead of her lips, Cody made his way down to her neck, nipping and kissing gently. She let out a soft moan as he hit her sensitive spot before moving back to her lips. This time it was her turn to let her plan out. She slowly made her way from his lips to his jaw, kissing and nipping gently, then making her way to his ear. She started to gently nip and suck on it and she could feel him tense up. She then made her way to his neck and did the same thing he did to her, lightly kissing and nipping at his neck, before moving back to his lips.

"Hmmm, I liked that mini celebration." He smirks after she pulls away.

"I have more planned for later too." She grins.

"Oh really? Looking forward to it."

"I am sure are you." She says, moving a bit on his lap.

He mentally curses and tries to keep her still. "You know I don't have much for clothing on right now...stay...still."

"Come on Codes." She grins, leaning down. "You know you like it." She whispers in his ear.

"Not...here..."

"Ruin my fun." She pouts.

"You know what that does to me. I don't want to be pitching a tent here...not right now."

"Fine." She pouts more. "But you are in for it when we get back for ruining my fun." She breaks into a grin.

"Already looking forward to it."

"I bet you are."

Now backstage Santino is talking to Teddy Long.

"No I was not."

"Teddy Long, as your assistant, I have now divised the perfect match. It's an extreme loser leaves town match, where the loser is forced to join a group of monkeys, go in a spaceship and blast off planet earth."

"Haha, monkeys. Santino is funny."

"What're you talking about? I'm not feeling nothing like that."

"Well what do you think, Toshi Yatsu?"

"It's out of this world."

"Oh god." Charity facepalms. "Those two are to much." She laughs.

"You think?"

"What a coin-ki-dink that Toshi Yatsu here, 'cause it allows me to introduce to you...the future tag team championship team of...SanToshi."

"SanToshi? What in the hell is that?" Charity laughs harder.

"Obviously a mix between Santino and Yoshi Tatsu."

"No...YoshiTino."

"SanToshi."

"No...YoshiTino."

"SanToshi."

"No...YoshiTino."

"San...To...shi."

"YoshiTino."

"I like YoshiTino myself." Charity says, cocking her head a bit.

The Drew comes in, stopping the hilarious argument for now.

"I heard you wanted to see me, and I got here as quick as I possibly could."

"Yeah, thank you Drew. You see just last week, has been like the past several weeks. I have told you that your career has been on thin ice. Even when you promised me that you could beat Santino Marella in a blindfold match. Even when you cheated you couldn't do it."

"That match was a joke anyway."

"Awkward." Santino sings, before he and Yoshi leave.

"Teddy, did you know that once, Babe Ruth had struck out 5 times in one game? Babe Ruth. See this is nothing more than a slump...and believe me I hate this..."

"Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah, but listen. Did you know that Babe Ruth might've struck out on occasion. But more often than not, Babe Ruth knocked it out of the park playa. And that's exactly what I'm gonna need you to do for me tonight...against Sheamus. One more thing Drew...Babe...batter up, your match is next."

"I hope Drew wins. He is much better than this."

"True. I know cause we were Tag Team Champs." Cody agrees.

"Damn good ones too."

"Exactly."

"He deserves this win, if he does not that is messed up."

During the break, Drew made his way to the ring and after the break, Sheamus had come out next. Sheamus whips Drew off the ropes and Drew hits him in the head a few times but Sheamus levels him with a clothesline, then whips him into the corner. Drew gets his feet up but Sheamus comes right back with a rolling fireman's carry, then Drew rolls to the apron and snaps Sheamus' head on the top rope. He rolls back in and punches Sheamus then hits a suplex, and puts him in an armlock and hits a snap suplex when Sheamus tries to get out of the hold. Sheamus psyches up and throws Drew in the corner and hits him a few times, then hits a powerslam and shakes off a right hand and hits him with a Brogue Kick for the win.

"Oh no! Poor Drew!" Charity sighs.

"Yet Teddy doesn't fire him yet."

"We can only hope he does not."

It was another break and they played a Sheamus promo during it, before showing statistics for the Royal Rumble, and then going to the next match of the night which was Santino and Yoshi vs Epico and Primo.

"This should be interesting."

"Rosa dresses like a whore." Charity scoffs.

"One of the many reasons they use her more than others." Cody shakes his head.

"Which is one of the reasons I hate."

"I know. A lot of us do." Cody says. "I am glad you are better than that." He adds.

"Trust me, I wouldn't want to be like her or Kelly for that matter, if I was the last diva on earth and the company depended on me."

"I do not blame you. It is not worth looking like that for anything."

The bell rings and the match begins. Santino takes Primo down with a hiptoss then spins on his back and does his trumpet dance, then snaps Primo's arm and holds him for Yoshi. He makes the tag and Yoshi chops him from the top rope, then he whips Primo off the ropes and Epico makes a blind tag and suplexes Yoshi from behind for two. Epico goes for a neckbreaker but Yoshi counters with a backslide for two, then Santino comes in and hiptosses him and hits a diving headbutt for two. Primo breaks it up and throws Yoshi outside, then Santino hits him with the Cobra but Epico surprises Santino with a Backstabber for the win.

"Well at least she did not get involved this time."

"Pshh, she would've had a wardrobe malfunction if she got involved." Cody scoffs.

"That would have been...something." Charity shudders at the thought.

"That would'nt be PG."

"They way she dresses is not PG"

"Yet they allow it."

"That is a shame. Gives us a bad image."

Mark Henry is shown warming up when Daniel Bryan comes up to him and Henry says he better have a good reason for being there. Bryan says the lumberjacks were all Teddy Long's idea, and so was the match tonight and it's all because Teddy wants Big Show as champion. He says tonight is the last time before Sunday they can make things right, and he knows Henry can beat Show but he needs to hurt him and teach him a lesson. Bryan says Henry is the guy who can do that to Show, then smacks him on the shoulder and says it is up to him but Henry gives him a dirty look as he walks away.

"He is up to something. I just know it."

"I have that same feeling."

"He is a cheater and a sneak. He will do anything to win."

"Any heel will do that."

"That is true."

Meanwhile with Ted and I in his locker room, he had to move me unfortunately to get ready for his match coming up after Wade's segment about Randy.

"About ready?" Ted asked, walking out after getting changed.

"I've been ready all night." I laugh.

"I know, but we need to head out now."

"Right. I know." I nod, getting up and walking over to him.

Ted takes my hand with his good one and laces out fingers together and we start to walk to the curtain. The whole time I am thinking about what could happen out there. "What's wrong?" Ted asks, as we reach the curtain.

"I can't help but worry about what could possibly go wrong."

"Try not to focus on that. I will be as careful as I can be out there." Ted says, moving his hand and rubbing my back soothingly.

"I know you will."

"So try not to worry." Ted kisses the top of my head.

Hunico and Camacho go out first, getting into the ring and a replay of Ted's match last week where he was was shown. Hunico is in the ring now, not looking too pleased with that result. They play Ted's music and I take a deep breath before taking Ted's hand again and going out with him. We walk down the ramp and Ted slaps hands with fans and members of the Posse before he gets in the ring. I kiss him quickly before going over to commentary.

"I have a bad feeling." I mumble to myself.

The bell rings and Ted moves quick as Hunico tries to figure out how to get to that broken wrist of his. Ted has control, suplexing Hunico with the goodarm before clotheslining him with that same arm, then hits him with a boot to the face and goes for the cover, getting a 2 count.

"Come on Ted! I know you can do it!" I cheer from commentary.

Ted helps pick him up and leans him against the ropes, hoping to send him into the opposite side, but Hunico latches onto the bad arm and attacks the wrist and then proceeds with jumping on it once he has Ted flat on the apron.

"I knew it!" I panic. "Ted, come on!" I try to get momentum going for him.

Ted makes it to his feet though, makes Hunico break his hold on the broken wrist. He ducks a clothesline and comes off the ropes, clotheslining Hunico again with the good arm, but wincing in pain, holding his wrist. He tries going for Dream Street, but Hunico counters it and attacks his arm again.

"Come on! Leave his wrist alone!" I scream.

He finishes the match with dropping Ted with an inverted fireman's carry slam and makes the cover to pick up the win. After the bell rings I make my way quickly over to Ted, checking on him. "Ted! Are you alright?" I ask, panicking.

He didn't have time to respond since Hunico and Camacho go after him and attack him, Camacho following Ted as he rolls out of the ring. I have to back up of course, and stay out of the way. Camacho goes on the attack and then grabs his wrist, and holds it on the steel steps, followed by Hunico stomping on it.

"Leave him alone! You have done enough!" I yell from the edge of the ropes.

The ref finally gets them to back off and I rush over to Ted as the ref is checking him. He keeps wincing in pain, before hitting the padded barrier with his other hand in anger. The trainers come over to check his wrist out and I get out of the way so they can do their job. That's when I turn my attention to Hunico and Camacho. I storm over to them, mostly just Hunico and I give him the evil eyes before slapping him hard across the face.

"There was no need for that!" I spat, before walking back over to Ted.

I ask the trainer there what's wrong, and according to the amount of pain that Ted's in...he's gonna have to go to the hospital for further observation, possibly getting a cast on his arm if it's too severe. We make our way backstage, slowly and head to the trainers for some ice. Once we get the ice we go back to Ted's locker room.

"Have to go to the hospital after the show to get that checked out." I sigh.

"Better yet, after my match...are you sure you can hold till then?"

"I can manage. I will be fine until then." Ted winces a bit.

"Are you sure? I mean you can go to the hospital now, and I can meet you there after."

"I can wait. I want you to be there with me. I know you want to."

"Plus...I'm not missing your match Scar..."

"I know you do not want to miss it, but you need to get your wrist taken care of."

"I can wait...trust me..." He says through his wincing.

"Ted..."

"I am not missing your match. I have had worse injuries than this. I will be fine."

"I just hope worrying about you doesn't cost me and Nattie the match..." I say quietly as I go over to my bag and take out my ring gear so that I could go and change.

"Scar..."

"Would it make you feel better if I went now?" Ted sighs.

"It would. I know you don't wanna miss my match, but your health is far more important than a match."

"Then I will go. As much as I do not want to miss it, I can not have you losing because you are worried about me." Ted says walking over to me. "I'll see if Justin will go with me and you and Vi can ride back together. Ok?" He adds, wrapping is good arm around me.

"That makes me feel better already."

"Good. You go get changed and I will go get Justin and see you back at the hotel. Sound good?"

"Yeah, I know you won't be too long at the hospital cause they'll just x-ray you and obviously you don't need surgery...they'll just give you a cast."

"Right. So I should be there when you get back, if not soon after that, depending on the wait."

"Right. Don't you have to get changed too? Or are you going to the hospital like that?"

"No, I am going to get changed first. Just forgot." Ted laughs a bit.

"You don't need help do you?"

"I will let you know if I do."

"Okay." I nod.

Ted grabs his clothes, using his good hand and goes to change. I wait for him to get changed, in case he needed any help. "Scar?" I heard Ted call.

"Coming!" I call back. "What is it do you need help with?"

"Just my shirt. Kinda hard to lift it with one hand."

"True." I nod, walking over and helping him with his shirt.

I go slow, careful not to hurt his wrist anymore than it is. Once it is on I stand back and look at him. "What?" Ted asks.

"I liked it better the other way." I grin.

"Of course you did."

"Can't help it."

"Now I'll just get changed and you can walk me to the curtain before you go find Justin and head to the hospital." I add.

"Sounds good."

I head out of the area he's in to go back into the locker room itself and change into my ring gear. Once I am changed I call for Ted and he comes out. We then head for the curtain, hands laced with his good one. When we get there I turn to him.

"Good luck out there." Ted says, kissing my head.

"Thank you."

"Even though you go not need it. I know you will do great out there." Ted smiles.

"I still appreciate it."

"No problem."

"Well here comes Nattie..." I say, seeing her walking towards us.

"I guess I should go find Justin now." Ted sighs.

"Yeah..." I sigh too.

"I will see you back at the hotel though." Ted says, wrapping his good arm around me pulling me into a hug.

"Right." I nod, hugging back.

Ted pulls away from the hug and reluctantly leaves. Nattie walks up as soon as he is gone.

"Hey." Nattie says, a bit concerned. "How is Ted?" She asks.

"He's going to the hospital."

"Hunico really hurt him that bad?" Nattie says in shock and disgust.

"Yeah...the trainers looked him over and they said he has to have his wrist checked out further at hospital."

"Aw. He will be alright. Think positive." Nattie says, putting her hand on my shoulder for comfort.

"I know."

"Take it all out in the ring tonight."

"Right. I told him to go to the hospital, despite him wanting to see my match, cause I didn't want my worrying about him cost us the match tonight."

"Right. He should have went anyway. You would have understood if he missed it for this."

"Yeah, he's gonna have Justin take him and I'll just go back to the hotel with Vi."

"Ah. That is a good idea."

Then as we're standing there, Alex starts to walk past us, but stops before going out to the ring. "Scarlet, I'm sorry for what happened to Ted, but don't worry about him okay? He's a strong person, just like you."

"Thank you Alex. Thant means a lot. He is on his way to get it check out right now." I smile, my thanks telling him about Ted.

"Well, I hope what I do out there will cheer you up at least a bit. Let's just say I'm gonna try to start a little dance off with Brodus."

"Oh boy." I laugh. "I am sure it will, with you and your goofy dancing." I add still laughing a bit.

"Aha, I got you to laugh already."

"Yes you did. You are always good for that."

"Good luck out there." I add.

"Thanks." Alex says. "Good luck with your match too." He adds.

I thank him back before they play his music and he heads out during the break. He makes his was to the ring doing all his poses along the way. Once he is in the ring the break is over and Brodus' music hits. As Brodus is getting into the ring after walking out, Alex of course starts dancing to the beat of the song.

"What a goof." I laugh, shaking my head.

Even after Brodus' entrance, when the bell rings, Alex stops him and starts his mini dance off, which had be laughing. That didn't last long, cause when Brodus put his hand up, Alex put his up and that's when the match started officially. It ended how Brodus' matches always do with him squashing his opponents.

"Not cool." I shake my head. "That could have been better." I add.

"It's just the way they're using him..."

"I know. He deserves better. He is a good competitor."

It takes a bit, but Alex finally comes through the curtain and I told him that his dancing cheered me up definitely. Then that's when Nattie and I had to go out to the ring during the break, waiting for that break to be over Aksana and Tamina could come out.

"This should be interesting." Nattie says.

"Right. Has Aksana ever competed other than NXT?" I say.

"Don't think so." Nattie replies.

"Well her Smackdown debut won't be a happy one."

"No it will not."

Then finally Aksana comes out, with Tamina to her music, which was just not fit for an entrance theme. I just relax against the ropes like nothing's important, thoroughly bored as they get into the ring, doing all their in-ring poses and whatnot.

"Scar looks bored." Vi says to Justin

"She does." Justin replies. There was a knock on the door and Justin got up and answered it revealing Ted.

"What's up?" Justin asks, stepping aside letting Ted in.

"I need to get to to the hospital...Scar doesn't want to worry about me in her match. You think you can give me a ride?" He asks Justin.

"Sure. Just let me change and I will take you."

He heads to get changed and Ted comes over and sits next to Vi. "Well I'll get to see some of her match at least."

"That is good." Vi says. "You know you had us all worried tonight." She adds.

"...I know."

"Just do not do anything more to hurt yourself, alright." Vi chuckles.

"I'll try."

"That is all that we ask." Vi says, as Justin comes out from changing.

"Ready when you are Ted." Justin says walking over to Vi.

"I'm ready." Ted says getting up.

"See you later." Justin says, leaning down and kissing Vi quickly. Ted and Justin then head out and go to the hospital.

I'm currently in the ring first since the match started and Aksana thought she could go honestly go against me. She stood really no chance when I took complete control over the match.

"That is right. You are no match for Scar!"

I decided that I had enough with her and grabbed her by the hair and brought her over to my corner, tagging Nattie in. I hold her long enough for Nattie to hit her before I leave the ring.

"Nice one! Give it to her!"

But at one point, Aksana countered a move of Nattie's and rushes over to Tamina tagging her in. That's when Nattie's hit with multiple clotheslines and it's starting to look bad for her. Tamina doesn't see it, but after Nattie is thrown into the ropes near me, I tag myself in and climb to the top turnbuckle of our corner, waiting. Nattie wraps her arms around the ropes, holding herself there and then slides out of the ring. When Tamina turns around, I jump and hit her with a dropkick.

"Ooohhhh...She so did not see that coming!" Vi laughs.

Nattie has taken out Aksana outside the ring so she couldn't try to stop anything. Then she walked back around to our corner. I wait for Tamina to get up, and when she does I get her in position for Dream Street. I figured I'd do it, just for Ted...even though he's not watching. I successfully deliver it, and make my way over to Nattie, tagging her in and she goes over to Tamina and puts her in the Sharp Shooter, causing her to tap.

"Nice Scar!" Vi cheers. "YES! Go Nattie!" vi says, jumping up and down clapping.

We get our hands raised in victory and the crowd cheers. We do a short celebration before leaving the ring and heading backstage.

"Great job out there!" Nattie says, once we are through the curtain.

"Same goes to you."

"It is always a pleasure working with you." Nattie says. "Ted would be proud with how you used his move out there." She adds.

"I did it for him...even though he couldn't watch."

"I am sure he will get to see and be proud of you."

"True...when they air all this Friday."

"See. So he will get to see your match." Nattie smiles.

"I think he would've liked to see it live but, his health is more important."

"Yes. That is true." Nattie says as we reach her locker room.

"Well I'm gonna head back to Ted's locker room and change, go get Vi, call Justin and see how Ted's doing and then head back to the hotel."

"Alright girl. Let me know how he is."

"I will."

We say 'goodbye' and I head back to Ted's locker room to change. I walk in and grab my clothes and change into them. Once I am all done, I put my attire in my bag and head for Justin's locker to get Vi. Once I get there I knock. "Hey!" Vi greets, after opening the door. "Ready?" She adds.

"Yup. Do we have to say bye to Charity and Cody?"

"No, they left early." She nudges me, laughing.

"Of course they did." I shake my head laughing.

"Let me get my bag and we can head out." Vi says.

"Kay. Hey on the way back can we call Justin and see how Ted's doing?"

"Of course we can. They took Ted's car, so you can call while I drive back."

"Alright." I nod.

Then she comes out with her bag, and we head to her and Justin's car. Once we get to the car I put my bags in the back while Vi starts the car. Once I am in the car I take my phone out calling Justin to see how Ted is.

"Hey Justin...how's Ted?" I ask after he answers his phone.

"Hey just got out of X-ray and...well...he broke his wrist." Justin says, hesitating his words.

"Well I kind of figured that, it was broken to begin with, just worse now right?"

"Yea...going to need a stronger cast for it now."

"...alright, well thanks for the update."

"You are welcome. We should be back in about an hour."

"Ok, well we're on our way back to the hotel now."

"Ah. We will see you soon then. Ted says don't worry."

"I know, he told me all night. Tell him Nattie and I won the match too."

"You did? That is great. He will feel better hearing that."

"I did something special for him in the match that I'll tell him about it when you both get back."

"Alright. I will let him know."

"Alright, thanks Justin."

"Welcome." Justin says and we both say 'bye' and hang up. "How is Ted?" Vi asks once I hang up.

"Ted's wrist is broken more, he needs a stronger cast this time."

"Aw..Poor Ted." Vi sighs.

"Justin said that he said not to worry."

"Of course he would say that. I am sure he knows it is nothing major so he is trying to have you not get all worried."

"I know." I nod.

Then we pull into the parking lot of the hotel and park, getting our things as we get out and then head inside and up to our floor. "Alright, so I'll see you later." I say, as we stop at me and Ted's room. "Of course." Vi says, hugging me. "If you need anything while they are gone, I am right across the hall." She adds.

"Right, thanks."

"Anytime." Vi smiles. We both head into our rooms and get changed. Vi just lays there and watches TV while waiting for Justin to get back.

After changing, I don't go to bed just yet. I stay up, doing things on my computer to keep me occupied. I do not realize how much time has past until I hear the door open and see Ted walking through. I put my computer off to the side and get up, walking over to him and wrapping my arms around him in a hug. Ted hugs back with his good arm hold me as tight as he can. "It is alright Scar." Ted whispers, rubbing my back soothingly.

I nod, but I stay clinging to him.

Ted just keeps a hold of me and continues to rub my back. He places a kiss on the top of my head. "How about we go lay down?" Ted suggests.

"You need to change first." I point out.

"I know that. I will change and then we can lay down."

I nod and let him go, going back over to the bed and grabbing my computer, shutting it off before putting it away while he goes to change. Once my computer is away I climb on the bed and wait for Ted to come out. He comes out shortly after and sets his things in his bag and comes over to the bed. He climbs in under the blankets carefully next to me.

"So what was this special thing you did for me tonight exactly?"

"Oh, well you'll be able to see it Friday when they air the show, but just for you...I used your finisher on Tamina."

"You did now?" Ted grins. "Can't wait to see it then." He adds, still grinning.

"All my anger towards Hunico went into that tonight."

"That is one way to get it out."

"I am getting tired though, so I think we should sleep. Long night tonight."

"It sure was. That is a good idea."

"But first..." I trail off, leaning over and digging through my things next to the bed, taking out a sharpie. "...I get to be the first one to sign the cast."

"I would not have it any other way."

I take the cap off the marker and sign it. I put the cap back on and put the marker away. "There."

"Perfect." Ted smiles, kissing my cheek.

"Now we can sleep."

"Good idea."

We both get more comfortable, and I reach over and turn the light off before snuggling closer to him, draping an arm across his waist, my head resting on his chest.

"Night." I reply.

Justin had just got back from taking Ted to the hospital and walked in his room. Vi looked over an ran up to Justin and hugged him tightly. "I am so glad you are back." Vi said in Justin's shoulder. "I missed you too."

"How about you change and we get into bed and have some cuddle time?" Vi suggests.

"I would love that."

"I would too."

He kisses her quickly before grabbing his things and going to change. She goes over to the bed and gets under the covers and waits for Justin to come out. When he's done, he walks to his bag, putting his things away and comes over to the bed. She instantly moves over to him and lays on his chest, him wrapping his arms around her. "Finally." She sighs in content

"Yes it has."

"If you fall asleep, that's okay."

"Mkay."

That's when she yawns.

"I heard that."

"Heard what?"

"That yawn."

"Guess I got caught." I yawn again, trying to fight it.

"Yes you did."

"I guess that means we should go to sleep then." She sighs.

"Well you're clearly tired."

"Yea. I guess I am."

"Then let's go to sleep."

"Alright...night."

"Night." He says, after kissing her briefly.

She snuggles into Justin and he pulls her closer to him and starts to rub her back. That of course puts her right to sleep and soon after that Justin goes to sleep himself.


	4. February 3, 2012

Another week of Smackdown, Ted won't be on it this week due to his wrist, they want him to heal a bit before coming back. We're all currently at the arena, Ted and I hanging out in what would be his locker room if he was competing, Charity and Cody getting ready in his locker room and then Justin and Vi getting ready in his locker room as well.

"Another long night tonight." Vi sighs, getting her attire out of her bag.

"Yes, but you have match tonight."

"I know. Against Charity though."

"All you have to do is act like you hate each other."

"That is the hard part. I hate doing that."

"I know."

"We do, do a good job at it though." She laughs.

"You really do."

"She makes it fun. I may hate doing it, but it is fun. Everyone thinks we hate each other."

"'Cause you play your characters extremely well."

"That we do."

"By the way, speaking of matches, I'm facing Hunico tonight."

"Not him! Anyone but him!" Vi says, worried.

"I'm taking Ted's place since he's not competing against him tonight."

"I want to be out there with you for it!"

"I want you safe when you're out there then."

"I will be. Don't worry. I will do what Scar does and stay by commentary."

"Alright, good."

"When is your match anyway?"

"After Cody's...it's the 2nd match of the night."

"Good. I will wait to change then."

"Alright." He nods.

Justin goes in his bag and gets his gear out and goes to change as she goes and sits on the couch. Once Justin is finished he walks out and puts his clothes away and sits next to her on the couch. He puts his arm around her and she leans into him.

"When's your match?" Justin asks.

"The fourth one."

"Ah ok." He nods. "I'll be able to come out and support you then."

"I would love that!" She says, kissing his cheek.

"I knew you would."

"My good luck charm."

"Always."

She leans closer to Justin and reaches and gives him a quick kiss on the lips, moving back down next to him. The show soon starts and a video package of Wade's destruction on Randy is shown, and advertising a match between them tonight. The intro video is played, before going to the ring where the pyro and everything went off. Usual introduction to the show by Cole, Josh and Booker before Teddy is introduced, already standing in the ring.

"I wish Cole would shut up." Vi says, making a face. "Wonder what Teddy is going to say?" She adds.

"Alright! Ladies and gentlemen, this past Sunday's Royal Rumble pay-per-view event was off the chain, you can believe that playa'. And tonight I am happy to announce that Smackdown will be participating in the 2012 Elimination Chamber pay-per-view. Now at this time, allow me to introduce the participants in the Elimination Chamber match for the World Heavyweight Championship. Now first up, he is the current World Heavyweight Champion, Daniel Bryan."

"Of course." Vi scoffs.

"Second we have the British Brawler, Wade Barrett."

"I see he finally is getting his chance. Maybe he will stop whining now."

"The world's largest athlete, The Big Show."

"Nothing new there."

"The Intercontinental Champion, Cody Rhodes."

"Charity is going to be happy."

"The World's Strongest Man, Mark Henry."

"Seriously?"

"And finally, the last participant in the 2012 Elimination Chamber match for the World Heavyweight Championship, The Viper Randy Orton."

"I hope Randy takes it to them! They all need to stop whining, expect Cody of course."

"Alright, now that we know who all the participants are going to be, let me quickly explain the rules. Now superstars will draw numbers one through six. Now the superstar that draws numbers one and two will start the match. Now doing regularly scheduled intervals, eliminations will occur during submission or pinfall. And the last man standing will be the winner and the World Heavyweight Champion, and will go onto WrestleMania to defend that title. Now good luck to every one of them."

And that's when Mark Henry's music plays and he comes out to the ring.

"What is his problem now! He is in the match!"

"Who knows." Justin shrugs.

"Teddy I'm not liking this one bit. You put me in this match, I got a mathmatical chance of six to one that I'll come out as the winner. And it's less than that, depending on the number that I draw. I don't deserve this."

"Oh shut it! You are in the match, so just be happy about that!"

"Well Mark, considering that you lost a steel cage match at the Royal Rumble pay-per-view, you should be happy I'm even putting you in this match playa'."

"What is that supposed to mean? What is that supposed to mean, I'm supposed to be thanking you now? I'm the most dominant talent on this program. I'm the big fish. I'm your meal ticket. So what I'm gonna need you to do, is I'm gonna need you to take me out of this Elimination Chamber match, and book me in a match for the World Heavyweight title tonight with Daniel Bryan."

"You wish you were the best. Stop complaining!"

"And if I don't?"

"So you trying me now? Give these people what they want, you hear them. Give ME what I want. Give me what I deserve."

"Let me tell you something right now. I don't know who you think you are, you understand? But I'm gonna give you half your wish. First, I'm taking you out of the Elimination Chamber, and second...there will be no World Title match for you tonight. You got that?"

"Ooohhh...What now?"

"You don't get it do you? You're replaceable. Just like John Laurinaitis was on Raw. You have got to do the right thing. I'm not asking you, I'm demanding."

"Slow your roll playa'. Now I'ma tell you something. You see what you just did? It's gonna cost ya. I'm the general manager of Smackdown, and you just put your hands on me. So as of this moment, you are indefinitely suspended!"

"Oooohhh...That is what you get! Nice one Teddy!"

Teddy tells him to leave and he hesitates, before grabbing Teddy by the tie.

"If I'ma get suspended, then I might as well get my money's worth about you."

"I would not do that if I were you. You will get more than suspended."

Sheamus' music plays and he walks down to the ring, interrupting Mark's attempted attack on Teddy before he leaves on suspension. Teddy and Mark argue before Sheamus hits Mark with a Brogue Kick.

"In your face loser."

"Hah, literally." Justin laughs.

"I know! Don't mess with Sheamus." Vi laughs.

Mark rolls out of the ring, laying on the ground, recovering from the kick before finally getting up and heading up the ramp.

"Mark, Mark security will be waiting on you in the back to escort you right out the door."

"He messed up big time tonight. Bringing in the big boys."

"Ladies and gentlemen, let's give it up for the 2012 Royal Rumble winner, Sheamus! Sheamus, I just got one question I wanna ask you. Have you decided on uh...what title you're gonna go after at WrestleMania?"

"No, actually Teddy over the last few days that's a question that everyone's been asking me. But my answer is...no. I haven't decided which championship I'm going for, and I'm gonna wait until after the Elimination Chamber pay-per-view. So rather come out here every week and do speeches, I'm gonna do what I do best."

And then Cody's music interrupts Sheamus before he could finish.

"This should be good."

Cody comes out with Charity of course, a mic in hand, ready to talk as he walks down the ramp with her.

"Relax Great White. I don't wish to fight you, I wish to warn you. Don't let success go to your head, in the end...nobody is going to remember that you won the 2012 Royal Rumble match. The only thing that any of these people remember is the fact that I eliminated the most superstars in that match. Six...two of them hall of famers, I lasted over 45 minutes, I did all the work."

"He is right. He was one who lasted the longest." Vi says.

Then he and Charity get into the ring before he continues.

"And I'm gonna take that momentum, I'm going to carry it into the Elimination Chamber, and I'm going to become the World Heavyweight Champion. I'm going to be the first dual champion in the WWE since the Ultimate Warrior."

"That would be a nice change." Vi says.

"Striking...striking parallel between the Warrior and yourself Sheamus. And especially you tonight too Teddy. Half the time I can't understand what either of you are saying."

"He's got a point there."

"Teddy..." Sheamus says.

"Well I'll see if you understand what I'm about to say to you right now. It works for me Sheamus. So I tell you what, Cody Rhodes...thanks for coming, because tonight you're going to go one on one with Sheamus!"

"Oh boy."

"And I wanna see if you understand this. Give me a referee out here, because that match is next, right now!"

"Cody has got to be pissed, not to mention Charity."

"It seems like it, they're both yelling at Teddy."

"Not cool, not cool at all." Vi shakes her head.

During the break since everything out in the ring is shown, just not shown for when Smackdown air Friday night, Cody and Charity are still pissed as Teddy walks away. Charity tries to calm herself down and then Cody, but it doesn't seem to work very well.

"Charity, you need to calm down." Cody says, pulling her close and kissing the top of her head.

"Easy for you to say."

"It is going to be fine. He is nothing. I can beat him easy."

"I know you can."

"Then there is no need to be upset." Cody hugs her tight.

"Hey, you were pissed off too."

"I know. You are my main concern right now. I am saving my anger for the match."

"The break is almost over, so why don't you get out of the ring?"

"Alright."

Cody and Charity step out of the ring right before the shows comes back on. Cody takes off his jacket and title, handing it to Charity before kissing he quickly. He gets back into the ring, getting back into character for the match, saving his anger for it. Sheamus takes Cody down with a snapmare then shoves him in the corner and whips him across the ring, and Cody tries leapfrogging him but Sheamus catches him. He powerslams Cody for a near fall, then they end up near the apron and Sheamus ties Cody up and pounds on his chest.

"Cody!" Charity winces. "Come on!" She cheers, trying to bring momentum.

Cody goes to the floor but Sheamus follows and hits him and tries to throw him into the ringpost, but Cody slides out and hits a Beautiful Disaster kick off the barricade. He rolls Sheamus back in and kicks him in the corner then hits a moonsault for two, and follows it up by choking Sheamus on the ropes and putting him in a crossface variation.

"Get him Cody! You can do it!" Charity yells, cheering Cody on.

Sheamus gets up so Cody breaks the hold and hits a legdrop bulldog, then kicks Sheamus on the mat but Sheamus makes it to his feet and hits an axehandle smash. Sheamus follows with a powerslam for two and goes up top, then Cody cuts him off and tries to knock him down but Sheamus shoves him hits a shoulder tackle. He calls for a Celtic Cross but Cody slides out and tries to hit another Beautiful Disaster, but Sheamus ducks and hits a back-to-belly driver for the win.

"Damn it!" Charity screams. Charity walked over to the side of the ring where Cody was making sure he was ok. "Codes..You alright?" Charity asks worried.

He nods, but groans in pain at the same time as he rolls out of the ring. Charity says that they should head backstage, but he refuses, starting to get a little aggravated with the loss to Sheamus. They stay out there the whole time during the break, even after the break was over.

"Well, time to head out there." Justin says.

"Ready." Vi asys, standing up. Justin takes her hand and they walk to the curtain, waiting for his theme to go off.

It finally does and they both head out, down to the ring, Justin letting her into the ring first before cartwheeling in off the top turnbuckle like always. He and Cody have a stare down until Hunico's music goes off.

"Don't worry about him." Vi says to Justin.

Hunico speaks in Spanish before speaking in English.

"You people think you can...come and judge me and my homie Camacho? Huh? Just by the way we look? Huh ese? You think we're thugs? We're not thugs holmes huh? We're not the people that make you nervous when you walk down the street ese. We have each other's back. Just ask Ted DiBiase about it holmes."

"Do not even bring that up!" Vi scowls.

Hunico speaks in Spanish one more time and Cody slides in and attacks Justin from behind. Thankfully though, Vi had gotten out of the ring just mere seconds earlier. Cody, Hunico and Camacho all gang up on Justin, before Khali's music goes off and he comes walking out to the rescue.

"Thank god for Khali!" Vi says, looking on in panic

Cody, Camacho and Hunico throw Justin out of the ring, so there's no match afterall. Khali gets up onto the side of the ring, Camacho and Hunico storm at him, only to be grabbed and pushed away. Cody exits the ring and Camacho tries going after Khali again as he gets into the ring, only to be met with a huge hit to the head. That's followed by one of Khali's chops to the head and when he turns around, Khali goes right after Cody, but Cody jumps down just in time, him and Charity leaving.

"Justin! Are you alright?" Vi says after rushing over to him. looking him over.

"I'll...be fine, help me up."

"Of course!" Vi says, helping Justin up and over to the ramp as they head backstage.

Hunico goes after Khali by himself and it does barely anything. Hunico then suffers a power bomb.

"Adios Hunico." I laugh. "Serves you right for what you did last week."

"It sure does." Ted laughs as well.

"We both have the night off..."

"I am really liking it too." Ted smirks, pulling me closer and starting to run his fingers, on his good hand, up and down my arm causing me to shiver.

"What're you planning?"

"Something.."

"...I'm curious now."

"I'm sure you are." Ted grins.

"When am I going to find out?"

"Hmmm..." Ted pretends to think.

He leans down as if he was going to whisper something, but he instead starts to kiss my cheek trailing down to my neck. I tilt my head to the side slightly as Ted gently kisses and nips at my skin. He grazes my sensitive spot, causing me to tense. I feel him smirk against my skin as he moves from the spot to the back of my ear. He slowly makes his way back down and goes for the spot. I bit my lip and try to control myself, but a soft moan escapes me. Ted makes his way back to my lips and pulls away, leaving me breathing heavy. "That was just a preview." Ted gins.

"Tease..." I mumble.

"Learned from the best."

"Of course you did."

"There will be more later...Trust me."

"Have I ever doubted you?"

"Nope. Never."

"I thought so."

"Just hope you're ready."

"I'm always ready."

"Hmmm...I don't know this time..." Ted says, trailing his fingers up my thigh.

"Ted..." I mutter.

"Hmmm..."

"You're teasing again..."

"Am I?"

"Yes...you are."

"Want me to stop?"

"Unless you want to be attacked...the good kind of attack..."

"...I don't mind..."

"I'm trying to control that urge though...you're not making it any easier."

"Is that a bad thing?" Ted says, hovering over my lips.

"Don't tempt me Ted."

"We have nothing going on tonight..."

"...I know that, but you can get far too tempting."

"I know." Ted grins.

"But like you said...more later..."

"Yes...later..." Ted says, moving his hand to my side.

Then Drew is seen backstage with Teddy yet again this week.

"I know Teddy, I just...Teddy you've got to help me get out of this slump. I can be the biggest superstar of all time, I just need to..."

"Drew, I've heard that before, all you do is disappoint me."

"It's not his fault, he's put in pointless matches."

"I'm just asking for one more opportunity Teddy..."

"Listen...let me explain something to you. See there's nothing worse than predictable television. And every time you go out, it's predictable...you lose. Now I suggest to you, that you find another way to impress me and be glad you still have a job playa'."

"Right Teddy, thank you." Drew says, trying to be nice and walks out.

"I would be pissed if I was him too. It is not right what they are doing to him now."

Then Santino comes into the room, doing the man hug thing with Teddy.

"Look last week with SanToshi, I know that did not quite go it was 'posed to."

"True that."

"Worry not, for I have found a new tag team partner. Get ready to experience the magic of Santin..."

"Hooooooooo!" Hacksaw Jim Duggan says, coming into the room.

"Hooo?" I laugh. "That did not sound to good." I laugh more.

"USA USA USA!"

"Italia Italia Italia!"

"Wait wait wait wait wait. Alright alright alright alright. I'll give you a match tonight with the tag team champions. Primo and Epico and that match is next. Now I'm begging both of you, get out of my office."

"Great." I roll my eyes sarcastically. "We get to see HER." I add in a scoff.

Then the color of the room changes like always, romantic music plays and Aksana comes into the room.

"Here we go with the awkward flirting."

"Don't pay attention to that." Ted says, turning my face and looking at me.

"When do I ever?"

"Never."

"Exactly."

"Before you know it, it will be over."

Just like he said it was over and the match was up next. Santino comes out first, followed by Hacksaw. Out next was Epico and Primo with Rosa like always.

"Look it's the whore. At lease she covered up a bit, better than those strapless tops."

"A bit better, but not much."

The match starts and Santino tries to sweep Epico's legs then brings him down with a hiptoss, and he tags in Duggan, who hits a clothesline and follows with an Irish whip. Epico kicks his knees then he and Primo both hit Duggan, and Primo puts him in a headlock but Duggan makes it to his feet and blocks a face smash in the corner. He knocks Primo down and Santino comes in and gets a near fall, then Duggan stops Epico from coming in. Santino pulls out his sleeve and sets up for a Cobra, but Rosa jumps up and blows him a kiss then Primo counters and hits a Backstabber for the win.

"Figures she would get involved again." I huff.

Then after the break, Cole was in the ring to interview Daniel Bryan.

"Can I have your attention please. Ladies and gentlemen, there is no doubt that he is the most unlikely World Heavyweight Champion of all time. Fresh off his victory in the Triple Threat, Steel Cage match this past Sunday at the Royal Rumble event, my guest at this time, Daniel Bryan."

"Great...MORE whining from the baby."

He takes his time getting to the ring, but he finally gets there.

"Bryan there's no doubt that all of these people here and myself included have been extremely critical of you. I mean at best I thought you were nothing more than a nerd, and at worse I never thought you'd make it here in the WWE."

"Took them 10 years to discover him."

"Right."

"But you proved something to all of us Sunday at the Royal Rumble event. You won the Triple Threat Steel Cage Match. Now let's not get ahead of ourselves, it...it wasn't a dominant victory, in fact many people are saying that you were extremely lucky. But you did indeed win. So I am man enough to stand up here tonight, admit that I was wrong, admit that I was wrong about you."

"Suck up. You never liked him. Just shut up."

Cole goes to shake his hand but Daniel reaches out and takes the mic in his hand instead.

"I appreciate the sentiment, but believe it or not Cole, this interview is not about you."

"Unfortunately it's about you."

"Everything is not about you. This is about me. So if you would excuse me, I have something I need to say. This past Sunday, I succeeded in defeating two monsters inside a steel cage, who together weigh close to a half ton. Proving not only am I a champion, but I am a great champion."

"You climbed out like the coward you are you. You hardly competed!"

"I also consider myself to be a great role model. And as such, I urge you to follow in my footsteps. Follow me in living the American Dream. Be like me, be a Vegan."

"No I like eating my meats thank you."

"Amen to that."

"Stop...eating...meat. By eating meat, you are poisoning your intestines. By eating meat, you are killing innocent animals. If you were to go to a slaughter house, and witness the murder of the cattle, of the chicken, of the precious, little innocent pigs. You would never eat meat again. But unfortunately, the people in this city are some of the worst offenders."

"That is something I did not want to know."

"And that's why I'm confident in saying that because I'm a Vegan, I am healthier than everyone in this building. I do not have clogged arteries, I will never have congenital heart failure, I will never have the diseases that many of you carry around right this second."

"Will you shut up already?"

"So I urge you for your own good, follow me. Become Vegans!"

"No thanks. I will stick with meat. Do not want to be like you at all."

"I realize there are many sacrifices that I have to make. And many injustices that I have to endure. But I will not stand for prejudice against me. I should not have to defend my championship in an Elimination Chamber. Especially not against 5 other men. Especially not against the man I've dominated over and over again. Especially not against the man who holds the record for the shortest title reign in WWE history. Especially not against the man who I have beaten in 4 championship matches already!"

"Suck it up you little baby!"

"I'm talking about The Big Show. A man who has consistantly failed, yet consistantly been rewarded. A man who intentionally ran over my 95 pound girlfriend, as if she were a piece of meat. The Big Show is a failure. Both as a competitor and as a human being and as such, he should not be in a championship match. And that's why if Teddy Long does not change his mind, and take The Big show out of the Elimination Chamber, I am going to take my case to the WWE Board of Directors, and Teddy Long like many of you, will join John Laurinaitis in the unemployment line."

"For doing their job? You are pathetic!"

"Thank you very much and please take every word that I have said..." Daniel is cut off by Show's music.

"Oooohhh..This is going to be good!"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I would've came out earlier to interrupt you, but I was in the back finishing a great big steak."

"Oooooohhhhhhh."

"Now, you call yourself a role model? Daniel the key to being a role model is you don't tell everyone what to, like a dictator. You let people follow you by your actions. They want to follow you, because you're the model..the example to follow. You're not a role model."

"That is true. Never liked people telling me what to do."

"I mean you're...you're a pompous, arrogant, little ass."

"That he is. Thank you for saying that!"

"A very very lucky, pompus, arrogant little ass. But see after the Elimination Chamber, unfortunately for you, you will still be pompous, arrogant little ass. But you will not be World Heavyweight Champion anymore."

"We can all hope that is the case."

"You can't hide in that match Daniel. You can't escape, no one can save you, you can't climb out..."

"Listen, I understand that mathmatically the odds are stacked against me. And it is possible that I will lose my World Heavyweight Championship. But it will not be to you. You will not win that match, you will lose. Just like you always do. Once a loser, always a loser. I have proven that I can defy the odds, and I have proven over and over and over..." Daniel says, poking Show in the chest before Show attacks him.

"That was not a smart move on his part."

"No, but then again, he's not smart."

"That he is not." I laugh.

AJ walks out and Show stops and she tries to reason with him, then he lets go and Bryan tries to hit Show from behind. Show grabs him by the throat and calls for a Knockout Punch but AJ grabs his arm and begs him to stop, then he lets go and Bryan gets AJ out of the ring. Show watches them leave and Bryan hugs AJ and says he will never let anything happen to her and he will keep her safe.

"You will keep her safe like last time? I bet you do not even love her. You are just using her!"

"That's what everyone's thinking."

"Because it is true. I just wish she would see it."

"She's blinded by him, that's what it is."

"Someone needs to help her see it then."

"Right. You know, I think we can leave after Charity and Vi's match. I'm sure with what you have brewing in that mind of yours, you want to be back at the hotel."

"That is perfect. Hope they hurry up."

"Well aren't you the eager one."

"Yes...yes I am."

"I'm in for it aren't I?"

"You so are." Ted grins.

"I figured."

"Had time to plan."

"Too much time if you ask me." I laugh.

"Which is a good thing."

"For you."

"And you too."

"Oh of course." I nod.

"Good thing we do not have much planned for tomorrow."

"That's when I know I'm so in for it...oh boy."

"Better start preparing yourself."

"I'll try."

"Although...I do not know if you will be able to this time."

"We'll find out won't we?"

"That we will."

Shortly after, the next match had started and it was Vi vs Charity. Charity was the one to come out first.

"This should be interesting. They put on a good show when they are out there."

"I know, makes everyone believe they really hate each other."

"I know. They are so good at that."

Next to come out was Vi and of ourse Charity had to act like she hated her, glaring at her as he got into the ring.

"Oh man. This should be good. They are giving each other glares already."

The bell soon rang and they circle before locking up. Vi lifts Charity up and slams her down on the apron. But Charity gets up quickly and kicks Vi in the stomach and then they fight until Charity picks Vi up and slams her onto the apron this time.

"Jeez. They are really going at it."

"Well they have to make it seem believable."

"They sure are."

Charity then goes to drop an elbow but Vi moves out of the way just in time. She takes advantage of the moment and goes for the pin, only getting a one count. She then gets her in a reverse chinlock, keeping the pressure constant as she holds her to the apron. Charity soon gets to her feet and gets Vi to release the hold.

The match goes on for a long time actually, longer than typical diva matches are. They both tried their hardest, but in the end, Vi had won.

"That was a good match. Longer than any other divas match we have seen in a long time."

"And it's about time if I do say so myself."

"Well, they are both hoping to change the divas division, along with myself. So that is a start."

"Right, well the match is over now..." He trails off.

"We can go." I say, giving in to his temptation.

He grins and gets up, taking me with him and we head out of the locker room, back in the direction of the parking lot and get in the car, heading back. When we get back to the hotel we walk to our room and go in and set our bags down. Ted then turns to me and grins, walking over to me and wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to him and presses his lips to mine kissing me hard. I wrap my arms around his neck as he starts to walk toward the bed, me walking backwards. When we get the he gently lays me down, not breaking the kiss and lays so he is hovering me. He pulls away and brushes his lips against mine. I make a whimper nose when he does not kiss back. He then trails down my cheek toward my neck, while moving his hand up my thigh. I shiver at the touch and lean my head to the side. Ted starts to kiss and nip at my neck, being sure to leave a few marks. I moan as he hits my soft spot on my neck. Once he is satisfied he then trails back up to my lips kissing me back passionately. I have my hands in his hair gently running my hands through and pulling at his hair. He then pulls away, leaving his one hand on my thigh and his other hand on my side.

"Evil..."

"You loved it."

"You totally look like you have sex hair...my bad."

"I do not mind. Was going to happen at some point tonight."

"Just don't leave the room without fixing it, people will be thinking things, I don't think we need that right now."

"Hmmm...I do not think I will be leaving anytime soon..."

"Oh, I know that, I'm just saying."

"If I do, I will be sure to fix it."

"Good."

"So..." Ted trails off looking at me.

"So..." I repeat, looking back at him.

"Shall we finish?" Ted smirks.

"Well I really don't have a choice do I?"

"Not really." Ted says. He then leans down and presses his lips to mine again before pulling away and rolling over into his spot. He wraps his good arm around me and pulls me close. "Night." Ted whispers.

"Night." I say back.

I snuggled into Ted's side the best I can, without hurting his wrist and lay on my hand on his chest. Soon I am passed out and Ted follows shortly after. Charity and Cody have gotten back to their room as well, and from the very beginning since they walked in, things were heated. Cody was carrying Charity as she had her legs wrapped around his waist, hand around his neck. His were around her waist but roaming around until he reached her thighs. He was kissing her hard and she as kissing back just as hard. They made their way over to the bed and Cody sat down with Charity in his lap as the kept kissing.

"You may not have won your match tonight, but I'm still proud of you." He mumbles.

"I know you are. Vi is very good. She is hard to beat."

"Well so are you."

"I know. She just got the win tonight. Next time I will get it."

"And I am proud of you tonight too." She adds.

"Hence why we are the way we are right now."

"Oh but of course."

"Next time however, when you win a match, there's will be something special for you." She adds.

"Oh I will be looking forward to that." Cody grins.

"I'm sure you will be."

"Always do."

"Well, I suppose we should get ready for bed, before we get too carried away. I don't want to just yet."

"We can save it for another time."

"You have to let me go in order for me to get ready for bed Codes." She laughs.

"Oh." He pouts. "If I must." He says, moving his hands so she can get up.

But to torture him one last time she moves around on his lap before getting up and going over to her things to change.

"Tease..." Cody mutters.

"...you love it." She says before going into the bathroom to change.

Cody just makes a noise in response and slowly gets up and walks over to his things. As Charity is changing in the bathroom, Cody quickly changes in the room. When Charity walks out she sees him in only shorts, and bites her lip.

"You're killing me Codes."

"You do the same to me."

"I know." She says with a smile, putting her clothes in her bag before going over to the bed and climbing under the covers.

Cody goes over to the bed and climbs under the covers himself and pulls Charity next to him. She lays on her side, laying on Cody's chest as he has his arm wrapped around her.

"Night Charity." He says quietly.

"Night Codes." Charity manages to say back. She snuggles into Cody's side and he kisses the top of her head. Soon they are both fast asleep.


	5. February 10, 2012

Another week of Smackdown and we're all already at the arena after being there for most of the day. As usual, we're in the locker rooms with the guys waiting for the show to start. But Justin and Vi have the night off since neither one of them have a match tonight. But they still came to sit backstage and watch the show. Cody had gotten his gear on since he has a segment that opens the show, and I'm currently in Ted's locker room in a seperate room getting changed into the dress I chose to wear for tonight. After doing my hair and makeup I put my things in my makeup bag and walk out, putting them in the bag I brought tonight. When I turned around Ted was looking at me wide eyed.

"...you...look...amazing..." Ted stutters.

"You always say that."

"It's the truth." Ted grins looking me over.

"Of course it is." I nod.

"You are amazing, you know that right?"

"I do now, but so are you."

"Why thank you." Ted grins. "Well are you going to come over here and sit with me or not?" Ted pouts a bit.

"Why of course I am." I laugh, walking over and taking a seat next to him.

"Ah. Finally." Ted sighs in content as he wraps his arms around me.

The SmackDown intro plays before going to the ring with the usual pyros before introductions to the show. The SmackDown music fades and Lillian introduces Sheamus and he comes out to the crowd going crazy.

"As the winner of the 2012 Royal Rumble match, I have earned the right to be in the main event of WrestleMania. And the next thing for me to decide is now, do I go for the WWE Championship or do I go for the World Heavyweight Championship. Well realistically we all know who the champions will be until the Elimination Chamber pay-per-view. And history has told us there will be at least one title change that night. So I'll be watching both matches closely, but I promise you by the end of that night, I will decide which champion I will face."

"I am going to go with Bryan."

"Now a lot of WWE superstars have been telling me that I should make my decision right now. Well I don't like being told what to do. I don't like being pushed around...I never have. Because you see as a kid, I was bullied. And I responded by fighting back. And yeah, sure...I had my arse handed to me a couple of times. But I continued to fight back, and the more I fought back, the better I got. Actually I became so good at fighting, that it brought me here to the WWE."

"You know, bullying is not the way to go, but it made Sheamus a stronger and better person."

"But when I got here...when I got here it started again. WWE Superstars telling me what to do, telling me 'don't spike your hair', 'get a tan', 'stop talking with a funny accent'. Well I stood my ground. I refused to be bullied and that led me to the main event of WrestleMania."

"That it did. He earned his way."

"You see, I'm a pastey face, red-headed Irishman and I'm damn proud of it."

Then Wade's music goes off and walks out with a smug smile on his face.

"Ugh. Him? He needs to wipe that look off his face."

"I've never liked him." I add.

"Neither have I." Ted says.

"Sheamus...thank you very much for such a...heartwarming story so early in the show. Now this might surprise you but I do actually posess a smidge of respect for you. But right now, I'm gonna tell you exactly what you need to do. You need to go for the WWE Championship at WrestleMania, because if you did indeed decide to go for the World Heavyweight Championship, you're gonna end up fighting me. 'Cause mark my words Sheamus, I'm gonna win the Smackdown Elimination Chamber match. And as you know from very bitter experience, I CAN and I WILL beat you."

"Good luck with that." I roll my eyes.

"And of course Sheamus, if that were to happen at WrestleMania, then you would forever be remembered as nothing but a...pastey-faced, ginger, Irish, loser."

"Well all you are in a British bully."

"I'm sorry fella', I wasn't really listening to ya'. I was too busy thinking of last week, when Randy Orton kicked you all over this ring."

"Oooohhh...That was a good night too."

"That's very funny, well what I was actually saying..." Wade's cut off by Cody's music, him and Charity coming out.

"Thank you Cody!"

"What you were saying Wade, is of little to no significance. Unlike both of you, I know what it's like to have my hand raised in victory at WrestleMania. Unlike both of you, I know what it's like to be a champion here and now."

"True. He is the only one out there with a title."

"Oh you think I forgot about you? Unlike this audience, I don't have the urge to cry every time I see myself naked in the mirror."

"Oooohhhh...Burrrnnnnn."

"Charity's face on that comment." I snicker.

"Priceless." Ted laughs.

"Naked in the mirror...I don't wanna know."

"Neither do I."

Cody allows Charity to walk up the steps and onto the ring before he follows.

"Let's get serious. The Elimination Chamber is a tax on the mind. And no one's mind is mor formidable than my own, it's my match to win and what that means Sheamus, is you're going to go down in history as the man who lost to the very first dual World Heavyweight and Intercontinental Champion Cody Rhodes."

And right after that, Show's music goes off and he comes walking out.

"Uh oh. This could get ugly."

"Now Sheamus, I respect you, you're not the type of fella' that's gonna tell anybody what to do. So please allow me to do it for you. Cody, if you don't shut your mouth, I'm gonna slap the taste right out of it."

"I do not think Charity will allow that."

"Now I'm not gonna come out here and tell you I'm gonna win the chamber like these two, I'm not gonna make a bunch of promises and bragadocio, I just want you to think about this. I want you to think about Sheamus vs The Big Show for the World Heavyweight Championship at WrestleMania. That my friend is a match. That is a lineup...a match that is definitely worth the main event at Wrestlemania."

"Hang on, just...just hold on a second. I'm gonna be as polite as I can here but are you aware that you're nothing more than a WrestleMania punchline? I mean lets face facts. Even Snooki has had a more successful WrestleMania career than you." Wade interrupts.

"Wow! Bringing Snooki into it. Good one Wade." I roll my eyes.

"Who?"

"He's...he's right. Apparently Giants can win the SuperBowl, but not matches at WrestleMania. You're...you're like the reverse Undertaker. Who are you gonna lose to this year? The Boxer, the Sumo Wrestler, maybe you'll just..." Cody adds, before getting slapped across the chest by Show.

"Not good. Wonder what Charity is going to do?"

Charity quickly gets out of the ring while a fight breaks out in the ring. Sheamus goes after Wade while Cody goes after Show. He goes for his Beautiful Disaster kick, but Show catches him by the throat and pushes him over the top rope, falling to the floor...Sheamus doing the same to Wade.

"Good thing she got out when she did. It is chaos out there."

Cody is seen favoring his left arm when he gets back to the ramp, looking it over. This of course concerns Charity and she checks it over herself.

"Are you alright?" Charity asks worried, looking at Cody's arm.

"Landed on my elbow, hurts a bit." He mutters.

"We should get it checked out."

He nods as Wade, Charity and himself head backstage. Charity and Cody head for the trainers room so Cody can get check out. They say it is nothing serious and he is alright to compete. They give him some ice and they leave and head for Cody's locker room. After getting to his locker room, they sit down on the couch and he holds the ice to his elbow where it hurts.

"Are you sure you are alright Codes?" Charity asks, still worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The ice is helping."

"Good. You had me worried."

"I'm sorry I worried you."

"It is ok. You are alright now and that is all that matters."

"Right." He nods.

"Uh..."

Then after the break, news just arrived about a tag team match Sheamus, Wade, Cody and Show happening tonight. Cody is teaming with Wade and Sheamus is teaming with Show.

"Great! You can not go out there! You are hurt!"

"I'm cleared to compete Char."

"I know, but I am just worried you can get hurt worse."

"I know, would it make you feel better if I let you go out there with me?"

"Yea, that would."

"Then you can come out with me."

"Good. That way I can make sure nothing happens."

"Just like you always do."

"Of course."

And back in the arena, Jinder Mahal doing what he always does and gets into the ring, getting ready for his match against Khali.

"He needs to go back to India. Like we need him here."

"I know."

"Ugh. I can not stand him."

Once Khali gets to the ring, the bell rings. Jinder slaps Khali in the face, but he gets chopped right back, then Khali slams his head into the turnbuckles and chops him again in the chest. Jinder tries to rebound with a knee smash, then he chokes Khali on the middle rope then punches him in the back and applies a front facelock. Khali makes it to his feet and throws Jinder backwards, then he chops him in the face and chokebombs him to pick up the victory.

"Well that was pointless."

Then after that, they showed what happened last week between Show and Teddy, resulting in him firing Mark. That leads to Teddy being backstage with Aksana again.

"Not her, AGAIN." Charity groans, rollingher eyes.

"What the hell is going on here?" Daniel says as he just barges in.

"What do you think stupid?"

He then asks Teddy really had a barbecue in the parking lot. Teddy says he did and he is sorry he didn't invite him, but Bryan reminds him he is a vegan and says he feels sick and can't compete tonight. Bryan tries leaving but Teddy says he is sick of the preaching and tells Bryan he better get ready and feel better because he is still competing in his match tonight.

"Sucks for you Bryan." Charity laughs.

Next match of the night is Beth Phoenix vs Alicia Fox, the first one out is Beth.

"Hope this is good and not short."

Alicia follows shortly after...her and her stupid strut down the ramp and everything.

"Rihanna wannabe." Charity scoffs.

"That is her."

Beth holds the ropes and tells Alicia to get out of her ring, then she grabs her and tries throwing her out but Alicia blocks it so Beth shoves her to the mat. Alicia punches her a few times and goes for a springboard elbow, but Beth catches her and throws her to the mat. Beth picks her back up, then drops her with a Glam Slam to get the win, but she picks her back up and tries to attack her. Tamina runs out to make the save, and they have a staredown before Beth backs away and clutches her title as she goes back up the ramp.

"Well that was short. And why is Tamina coming to the rescue all of a sudden?"

"Who knows." Cody shrugs

"Well this has got to stop."

After that, it was a break before coming back and there was this whole thing on the Rock that they just had to show. But finally that was over and backstage was Nattie and Tyson talking. Nattie says she is embarrased about her problem, and he says it is OK and not to worry. She says she meant she talks too much then he walks away and she farts as Hornswoggle walks around the corner. Hornswoggle takes a whiff and passes out on the floor and she looks worried and says it was Tyson who did it, then she runs away.

"Oh wow. That is not right but funny as hell at the same time!" Charity says through her laughs.

Then there's a knock on the door and Cody's told that his tag team match is up next so he needs to get to the curtain.

"Ready to go?" He ask Charity, who looks worried.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She sighs and stands up.

They link hands and walk to the curtain. There waiting is Show, Wade and Sheamus. Big Show goes out first.

"Be careful Codes."

"I'll try." He nods

And as soon as Show's music ended, they played Cody's and both he and Charity walked out.

"I hope this goes alright." Charity mumbles to herself.

They stop at the end of the ramp, by the ring and Wade comes out next. He says something to Cody and they walk around the ring. Sheamus comes out last and gets into the ring. Charity stays ringside while Wade and Cody climb up onto the side of the ring.

"This is not going to end well, I can feel it." Charity mumbles.

Cody gets scared when Big Show screams at him, so he tags Wade and runs away then Wade gets chopped by Show so he tags Cody right back in. Cody tries to avoid him and ducks a punch then kicks him in the corner, but Show spins him around and chops him in the chest. Show continues to chop him as he gets up, then he gorilla press slams him and calls for a Knockout Punch but Cody ducks and crawls away. Sheamus and Wade both tag in, and they lock up and end up in the corner where Sheamus punches Wade and follows it with a clothesline. Wade tries to run off the ropes but Sheamus clothelines him again then ties him in the ropes and clubs him in the chest and gets a two count fall.

"Come on!" Charity yells.

Wade catches him off guard with a big boot, then he tags Cody but Sheamus rebounds and tosses Cody to the floor as we go to a break. When we get back, Sheamus bodyslams Cody and gets a near fall, then tags Show back in and holds Cody so Show can punch him in the ribs. Show backs him into the corner and he squeezes around his waist, then he whips him across the ropes but Cody gets his knees up and he dives and tags Wade. Show gets chopblocked and clotheslined, then Cody jumps off the top turnbuckle and hits him and gets a two count, but Show breaks a headlock and tries to tag out. Wade gets in and stops him, then puts Show back in a headlock, but he makes it to his feet with Wade on his back and slams him in the corner.

"Take him out! Come on Wade!"

Cody tags in and connects with a dropkick, then puts Show in a sleeperhold but he gets up again and reverses the hold into a side slam, then crawls and makes the tag. Sheamus clotheslines Wade a few times then punches him and hits a tilt-a-whirl side slam and calls for a Brogue Kick. Cody tries to interfere but Show runs back and levels him with a spear, then Sheamus hits the Brogue Kick for the win then shakes Big Show's hand and celebrates.

"I knew it." Charity sighs. She makes her way over to where Cody was in the ring and leans in. "Codes, Are you hurt?" She asks concerned.

Cody just shakes his head, no of course, and proceeds to roll out of the ring.

They head up the ramp and get backstage. "Codes, I know something is wrong." Charity says worried.

"I'm only sore. You try getting speared by the Big Show and see how you feel after."

"Wow Codes." Charity says a bit taken back. "I know it sucks that you lost to him that way but you do not have to take it out on me." Charity says getting upset.

"Oh no...Charity...I didn't mean for it to sound like that. I'm not trying to take it out on you."

"That is not what it sounded like to me." Charity said, trying to hold back tears.

"Don't cry...please don't."

"It is hard Codes." Charity sniffs. "Seeing you get hurt like that. I am just worried about you and then you have to snap at me like that." Charity sniffs again a few tears falling.

"Hey..." He says quietly, taking her face in his hands and wiping away any tears he sees. "...I'm sorry. I never meant for it to sound the way it did. I was just trying to get you to try and see how you would feel if you were me. I know you worry about me, just like I worry about you."

"I do know how it feels. He is a tough guy. I have been up against some tough divas before and had the same thing happen to me." She starts, taking a breath. "I know you worry about me like I do about you. I can not help if I get this worried. It is how us girls are. I will try to be more understanding and try my best not to worry so much." She finishes.

"And I'll be more careful how I say things."

"Thank you." She says. "I should know how you get after your matches." A slight giggle escaping her.

"Ah, there's that giggle." He chuckles.

"You always know what to say to me." She blushes a bit putting her head down.

"The blushing is cute." He chuckles.

"Coooodessss." Charity blushes more.

"What? It's true."

"You always know what to say." Charity smiles. "You are the best ever." She adds.

"So are you."

"Am I?" She grins.

Charity leans up and kisses him quickly. "Need to stop and get some ice?" She asks after pulling away.

"Please?"

"Alright, lets go." Charity says taking Cody's hand. They head to the trainers to get him some ice and then head to his locker they get there they take a seat on the couch, Cody putting the ice where he is the most sore.

"Poor Cody." Vi says after watching what happened in the match.

"I am sure he is fine." Justin says.

"I know, but that looked like it hurt." She winces at the thought

After the break, Cole is in the ring and he'll be interviewing AJ.

"My guest at this time will be making her first public comments since her career was almost ended last month after what many people call the wreckless actions of the Big Show. Ladies and gentlemen, she is the girlfriend of the World Heavyweight Champion Daniel Bryan, AJ."

"I give her credit for coming out.

"Aj first and foremost, how're you feeling?"

"Well I'm feeling a lot better, I still have some stiffness in my neck, but I'm gonna be getting this off next week and hopefully I can compete in this ring pretty soon. And I just wanted to thank everyone who supported me during this..."

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa, wait a minute, wait a minute. You know what, nobody even really knows who you are. So you want to sit in the ring here and tell me and the rest of the world that people are actually supporting you through this injury?"

"I know I have supported her and she has more fans that you think Cole! So just shut up!"

"Hey hey, come on guys. Come on guys, I'm just joshing...I'm just joshing, I'm just having a good ol' time playing with AJ up here. No listen, really...the reason why I brought you in here tonight is, I want to know if you blame that big oaf the Big Show. I mean, as we just saw this past Monday night on Raw, it almost happened again. Big Show at the last minute though was able to pull up and avoid the collision. I guess what I'm getting at is this...why are you even at ringside?"

"Supporting her boyfriend! The same thing Scar, Charity, and I do you idiot!"

"Well first of all, I was at ringside at Raw, because Daniel asked me to, and I love him. And second of all, I have never blamed the Big Show for what happened to me. I think it's obvious that he would never do anything to hurt me on purpose."

"Exactly! It...was...an...accident!"

"You want to know someone who's done a lost more damage then the Big Show? You, Cole."

"Me? Me. How in the world have I caused more damage than anybody...than the Big Show?"

"You have never believed in my boyfriend Daniel Bryan. You have done nothing but stir things up. You have insulted Daniel, you have insulted me, and you have insulted the entire Divas Division. You...you are a biased, obnoxious, jerk."

"Well said! You go girl!"

"No no no no no no..you..no..."

"I wasn't finished."

"Damn. Tell him AJ!"

"Quite frankly as far as I'm concerned, the entire WWE would be a better place...if you...would just shut your mouth."

"Ooooohhhh how I wish he would!"

"How...how how how dare you? Now you listen to me honey. You know what it is missy? It's called doing my job. You know what I get paid for? I get paid for my insightful commentary, I get paid for my personality. And you know what else? You know what people are saying about you and your boyfriend Daniel Bryan, you know what they're saying? You know what they're saying about Daniel, the love of your life? AJ they are saying that Daniel Bryan set you up. They are saying that he set you up to get run over by The Big Show. You know what else they're saying? They're saying that you're so blindly in love, that you love Daniel Bryan so much that you would throw yourself in front of a moving bus for him. People are saying that Daniel Bryan has no guts."

"Well...he does have a point. I do not think he loves her like she loves him."

"And do you know what else they're saying? You know what I heard today? You know the rumors floating around in the locker room and all in the street? Somebody told me at breakfast this morning, you know what they're saying about you AJ? People are saying that you...that you have no self respect."

"Hey! She loves the guy. She can not help it!"

"And I am gonna be in my glory...I'm gonna be in my glory at Elimination Chamber. Because at the end of that night, you and your little boyfriend Daniel Bryan are gonna be nothing more than footnotes in WWE history."

"That's enough! That is enough!" Daniel yells, coming storming out to the ring. "You say one more word to my girlfriend, I swear I wil break both of your arms."

"Tough words from a whiny baby."

"Here you take this..." Cole says, handing AJ the mic and leaves the ring like a coward.

"Doesn't surprise me right there, he's never proven that he's a real man."

"I do not even think that he is."

"Hasn't this woman been through enough? You're gonna verbally harass her because you don't like me? I've got news for you Cole, I've got news for all of you. I am more than just a footnote. I am a great wrestler. I am the World Heavyweight Champion!"

"Not for long."

He also says that he's a role model because this Sunday he took a nature walk while the fans watched the Super Bowl. Bryan says they stuffed their faces with animal products and says they don't think about recycling, then says he cares about future generations like he cares about AJ. He says the fans have been so mean to her so he is taking her home because she has been traumatized enough, then says he is eco-friendly and will leave in a Prius. They walk to the back and Teddy Long stops them and asks what is going on, and he tries to leave again but Teddy says he will get AJ a ride out of there. Teddy says Bryan isn't going anywhere, and tells him if he leaves the arena he is going to lose his title.

"Do it! Leave Daniel! Dooooo iiiitttt!"

"He won't leave...unfortunately."

"Of course not. We could not be that lucky."

"Ted's back in action tonight."

"He is? I bet Scar is going crazy."

"He's been medically cleared to compete."

"I know, but she has to be a nervous wreck. I would be to, cleared or not."

"Hunico again right?" She asks.

"Yup."

"Now I know she has to be nervous."

"I am sure Ted will get her to calm down."

"Oh I know, he always does."

"We do have our ways."

"Yes you do."

Justin pulls her closer to him and kisses her quickly before wrapping his arms around her.

"I am so glad you have the night off." She sighs, snuggling into his chest.

"So am I."

"Have not had one in so long. Now we can spend time together."

"Which is great."

"You have no idea."

In Ted's locker room, he's getting ready for his match which is up next and I'm sitting there trying to shake the nerves I have about it.

"Scar..." Ted says walking out. "I am going to be fine out there. They would not have cleared me if I could not compete." Ted says, walking over ad sitting next to me, pulling me close to him.

"I know...but still."

"I will be fine." Ted says. "You can come out with me again if you want." He adds.

"You know I go out there regardless."

"I still get you though."

"I know, but I really do not want you out there with him."

"I'll be fine."

"I know you will be. I just get worried."

"Just as I get worried about you."

"It is hard. I can not be there when I am in the ring."

"I know."

"Lets try not to focus on that right now."

"Right. You have a match to win."

"That I do." Ted grins. "Ready to go out there?" He adds.

"Ready as I ever be."

We get up and I lace my fingers with his as we head out of his locker room and to the curtain. It's only short wait before they play his music and we head out. After walking down the ramp and slapping a few of the fans hands, he lets my hand go to let me walk up the steps while he slides up onto the side of the ring. He holds the ropes open for me before getting into the ring himself and then he does his in-ring poses and such. Once he back standing next to me, I lace my fingers with his again and when his music fades, Hunico's starts. He and Camacho come out like always and I glare and quietly growl, and I tense up.

"Relax."

"Hey, Ted DiBiase, I'm glad to see you back in action so soon ese. I bet it's really hard throwing one of those little DiBiase parties ese, with one broken wrist. Imagine throwing one with two broken wrists."

"Now how can I relax if I have to think of that possibly happening?"

"It won't."

"You don't know that."

"Trust me." Ted kisses the top of my head.

Hunico gets into the ring and Ted kisses me quickly before I get out of the ring. This time I'm ringside itself, instead of commentary. The bell rings and Ted instantly gets Hunico in the corner and beats on him until the ref pulls him away, but Ted clotheslines him over the top rope and Camacho tries to get involved, but Ted pushes him away. As soon as Hunico gets up, Ted goes over to him and pushes him into the barricade.

"Nice Ted! Keep it up!" I cheer.

He pulls him away from the barricade and then throws him back in the ring, staring down Camacho before sliding back in himself. Ted then stomps on Hunico's hand and when Ted picks him back up, Hunico twists his bad arm with the cast on it and slams it onto the apron, Ted screaming in pain.

"Damn it!" I yell. "Ted! You can do it! Do it for me!" I encourage him, hitting the mat.

He then repeatedly starts stomping at that bad arm, befor grabbing Ted and throwing him through the ropes and out onto the floor. I'm instantly there by the announcer's table, checking on Ted and that's when I see Camacho coming over. Since the ref's distracted with Hunico, I move when I see Camacho come closer and then he kicks Ted in the gut.

"You ass!" I seethe and walk up to him, wanting to hit him so badly.

He just casually walks away like nothing happened, but I'm not letting him get away with that. I turn him around and slap him across the face, harder than I slapped Hunico a couple weeks ago. Harder to the point where I had to shake the feeling off my hand.

"Get involved again and I will do much worse!" I glare at him.

Hunico in the meantime has slid outside the ring and started attacking Ted, before taking the broken wrist of Ted and hitting his cast against the ring post.

"Just stop!" I wince.

He does it again before rolling Ted back into the ring, going back on the attack on his wrist again. After some encouragement from me, Ted manages to get up and makes Hunico let go of his arm. But it doesn't last long, cause Hunico strikes back. He climbs up to the 2nd rope and jumps, but Ted manages to hit him in the gut cause Hunico screams out in pain. He avoids Hunico before clotheslining him and goes for the cover, only getting a two count. Hunico rebounds by jumping up and snapping Ted's arm down, then does it a few more times. But the last time, Ted moves and manages to roll Hunico up, getting the pinfall for the win. Ted rolls out quickly and I rush over to him as he makes his way back up the ramp quickly away from the ring.

"We need to get you to the trainers." I say concerned.

He nods and we head there. He gets checked out and they say he'll be fine.

"I am happy you won, but I was so worried out there. All those hits to your wrist. I wanted to do something."

"I know." He nods.

"Lets go back so you can get changed and maybe we can head back to the hotel." I suggest.

"Sounds good."

"Maybe you'll get something for winning tonight." I smirk.

"Oooohhh, Is that so?" Ted grins.

"Well I said maybe. I'll have enough time to plan."

"Then I can not wait."

"Then you better get changed." I laugh as we walk inside his locker room.

Ted kisses me quickly before he hurries as best as he can to get changed. He comes out a short time later dressed in his normal clothes. "Lets go." Ted says eager.

"Eager much?" I giggle.

"How can you expect me to not be?" Ted chuckles.

"My bad."

"The things you do to me."

"The things I do to you? The things you do to me."

"Well...You know you love it." Ted grins.

"I do."

"Which is why I do it."

"I know."

Ted and I finally make it out to the car. He puts his things in the back and we get in and I drive back, since Ted's wrist was still hurting. Once we get there, I park and get Ted's things out of the back. We then head up to our room.

"So...do I get something for winning?" He asks.

"Hmmm..." I trail off walking closer to him and brushing my lips against his. "Go get changed and you will see." I whisper.

Then I head over to my things and search for something to change into for bed. I finally find the perfect thing and I head into the bathroom to change and wash all the makeup off my face. Ted changes while I am getting ready and lays on the bed in only his shorts. A short time later I walk out of the bathroom.

"Well...here's the surprise." I say, leaning against the doorframe for now.

Ted's eyes go wide. "Wow...You...look...amazing..." Ted says speechless.

"I had this for a while, just didn't know when I could wear it."

"You picked a great time to wear it." Ted grins.

"I thought so."

"Come here." Ted opens his arms.

I smile before walking away from the bathroom and over to the bed, climbing on next to him. Ted looks down at me and kisses my head.

"If this is what you had planned, I love it."

"Yes, this is what I had planned."

"I love it. You look stunning."

"Aww thank you."

"No need to thank me. It is the truth."

I smile before leaning up and kissing him. Ted wraps his good arm around me and holds me the best he can while kissing back. I go to pull away, but I find that hard since he won't let me just yet. Ted slowly starts to deepen the kiss as he runs his hand down my back, sending chills down my spine. His hand then rests on my waist, and I feel his grin into the kiss. He starts to rub his thumb across my lower back. I do manage to pull away eventually, only to get air.

"Let's just take it easy tonight. I know I'm tempting right now."

"You are." Ted breaths heavy. "You are killing me." He adds.

"I'm good for that."

"Yes you are." Ted says. "Just wait though. He smirks.

"Why...what're you planning, and when is it gonna happen?"

"You will see and when you least expect it."

"Hmmm, I'm curious to find out now."

"Have to keep you on your toes. You will not see it coming."

"Right. Sneak."

"You know me too well."

"I do. But I know you're still gonna wanna be all touchy feely right now so, have at it...before we go to sleep."

"Yay." Ted quietly cheers. He then takes his hurt wrist and rests it on my arm as his other hand moves up and down back. He moves his fingers over my shoulders, tickling my bare skin giving me goosebumps. Ted then moves his hand down my back before pulling me closer to him and resting his hand on my lower back.

"Now we can sleep, I'm good now."

"I am sure you are." I giggle. I lean up and give Ted a quick kiss before laying back down on his chest. "Night." I whisper.

"Night." He whispers back.


	6. February 17, 2012

About a half hour before the show was set to start, we were all in our rooms getting ready, except for Charity and Cody, they spent the day at the arena so it'd be easier. Vi and Justin are getting their things together before she heads into the bathroom to get ready. She does her usual of getting her makeup applied and doing her hair. She finishes what she needs to do and walks out, grabbing her shoes and sitting on the bed putting those on.

"Vi...you look amazing."

"You think?" She blushes slightly, putting her head down.

"I don't think...I know."

"Aw Justy." She blushes more. "You always say that." She smiles.

"Because it's true."

"You always know what to say." She walks over and kisses him quickly.

"Of course." He nods, pulling her in for a much longer kiss.

She wraps her arms around his neck, moving one to his hair and running her hand through it, as his other hand moves to her waist. Then he starts to back up until she ends up hitting the door with her back. He starts to deepen the kiss as she moves her hand down his shirt and moves it up under his shirt and starts to drag her nails over his abs. He leans against her and grips her waist with his one hand and moves his other up her back and pulls her closer to him. He pulls away almost instantly though, leaning his forehead against hers.

"That was a sneak preview of what's to come later."

"Looking...forward...to...it..." She says, catching her breath.

"Thought so."

"Are you going to let me finish getting ready?" She giggles.

"Hmm...I don't know..."

"I did not think so."

"But unfortunately I have to because we have a show to get to."

"Awww." She pouts.

"If I could, I'd lock this door and we wouldn't leave at all tonight."

"That, I would love." She smirks.

"Another night...promise."

"Of course. I know you."

"I'll have plans for that night."

"Hmmm..." She grins. "Any hints?"

"Not at this time...let me think about it."

"I can not wait for that night."

"Oh I'm sure."

"I do not want to go just yet." She sighs.

"I know , but we have to."

"Noooo..." She whines.

"We get more alone time in the locker room..."

"...To far away."

"You'll make it."

"I...hope..." She trails off. "You make it hard." She adds.

"Oh I know." He smirks.

"I guess we should get ready then." She says frowning.

"Unfortunately."

"Alright." She sighs. Justin lets her go and she goes over and puts her shoes on. Once she gets done, they make sure they have all that they need and head out and go down to the car and head to the arena.

I walk out of the bathroom after getting ready in there, shoes and all, adjusting a few things here and there.

"Scar...you look stunning." Ted grins.

"As you always say."

"Because it's true."

"I don't know, the top part isn't too revealing is it?"

"Of course not." Ted smiles.

"Hmm I don't know..."

"It is perfect. I love it."

"Well of course you do."

"I love you in anything."Ted grins.

"As do I about you."

"Of course you do."

"Debuting the new t-shirt tonight I see."

"Yes I am. Hope everyone likes it."

"I love it."

"I was hoping you would."

"Maybe I'll wear the one you gave me to bed tonight."

"I would love that." Ted smirks, moving closer to me.

"Of course you would."

"Can't wait to see you in it."

"Uh huh." I giggle.

"I can picture it now."

"Can you now?"

"Yes I can."

"Well keep picturing...we have hours until we're back here."

"Oh I will."

"Good."

"We should get going soon. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm all set."

Ted smiles and takes my hand in his and we make sire we have everything we need. We head out of the room and head down to the car. Once we get in we head to the arena.

"You know I'm glad you got the cast off, but are you sure the brace is enough now?"

"I am glad to and yes. They said it is healing good and I am doing good."

"I'm happy about that."

"I am too. I knew you would be."

"Who are you facing tonight? That damn Mexican again?"

"I think so."

"Grrr."

"I know. It will be fine. I am better now and can handle him better."

"I won't hesitate to do something again like last week. This time it'll be worse than slaps."

"Go for it. I will not stop you."

"Just gotta watch the dress. I don't want a wardrobe mishap."

"Of course not. I know you will be careful."

"The shoes will be coming off this time and things will be going down."

"I can not wait to see what you will do. A total turn on."

"Really?"

"Anything you do turns me on." Ted grins.

"Likewise." I bite my lip.

"Is that so." Ted raises a brow.

"Mmhmm." I say, still biting my lip, as I open the locker room and walk inside, backwards.

"Mmmmm..." Ted says looking me up an down. "If I did not have a match we would so be at the hotel right now."

"I'd be so in for it..."

"Oh I know you would be, The things I have planned."

"Oh really?" I grin.

"Mhm...You will get a preview later." Ted smirks.

"Sounds tempting..."

"Oh it is...Trust me."

"Tempting yet I can wait."

"I am sure you can...but I am not sure..."

"Well a girl can try."

"I am sure." Ted grin.

Then I head over and sit down, while he gets changed right there for his match later tonight. He makes it so hard to resist looking. He takes his time getting dressed, torturing me some more. Once he is done he walks over to where I am sitting and wraps his arm around me. Next thing I know, I'm pulled onto his lap, and a squeak in surprise.

Ted wraps his arm around me and pulls me close to him. He leans in a presses his lips to mine. He lets his hands wander as he kisses me hard. I move my hand to his hair and start to gently pull at it as he moves his hands to my thighs. I arch my arch my back and press my body closer to him. He rest his hands at the bottom of my dress as he starts to trail kisses down my cheek. I let out a soft noise in content as he nips at my skin. He does not leave marks this time, and he start to move back to my lips. He kisses me more and then pulls back.

"Preview of our night alone." Ted breathes, resting his forehead against mine.

"Hmm...I like the preview."

"I thought you would."

I get comfortable as the show starts, but Ted still tries to be distracting with running his free hand along my leg gently. I lean back against him him and sigh in content.

"Going to be distracting tonight, aren't you." I giggle.

"Oh you have no idea."

"I did not think so."

After showing what Daniel did to Randy on Monday with hitting him in the back of the head with the title, going backstage, Randy is in Teddy's office not looking too happy.

"I would be pissed if I was Randy too."

"Randy, I'm sorry playa', but it's out of my hands and it's out of your hands too. Now I can see that you're dressed and ready to compete tonight, but I can't do that. I can't let you compete, you've got a concussion and you're not medically cleared. Now I know that Daniel Bryan is gonna get his, but it won't be from you. At least, not tonight."

"Awww. Poor Randy. I wanted to see him give it it to Bryan."

"In fact, from what I hear, Daniel Bryan is not even here yet. Randy, on the otherside of that door, there's security and they're waiting to escort you out of the building. And the reason why is because I know how you are, and I can't blame you one bit. But I'm concerned about you and your health. Now it's like I said...you cannot compete tonight, or in the Elimination Chamber. I'm sorry."

"I was looking forward to that, but his health matters the most."

Randy gets up, not too happy with the decision and he leaves. The screen goes right to the Smackdown intro to start the show. After the introduction by Josh, Show comes out for the opening match, not too happy with what happened last night on Raw.

"I hope things go his way tonight. Not right what Bryan did Monday."

Khali comes out as his tag team partner. Out next as their opponent was Cody, and like always, Charity comes out with him. They stop at the end of the ramp and Wade comes out as Cody's tag team partner.

"Hope things god well this time for him."

Charity walks around with Cody, but stays ringside as Cody and Wade get up into the ring. It starts off as Wade against Khali and Wade circles him before going right for the legs of Khali. He goes for them a second time, only to get stopped and pushed down, stumbling into the nearest corner. Khali holds him there before elbowing him in the face, and does it again, before holding him again and slapping him on the chest.

"That has go to hurt." I wince.

"It does...trust me. Try getting that done by Big Show. I had that happen. Oooh, not a pretty sight afterwards."

"I bet. Looks and sounds like it."

Wade stumbles forward before scrambling over to Cody and tags him in. Cody comes in and it's him vs Khali now. He circles him as well and avoids Khali's arm, and slaps him on the chest which has like no effect whatsoever. Cody hits him one in the face, before Khali grabs his throat and pushes him into the ropes, hitting Cody over the head when he comes back.

"Poor Cody."

Khali picks Cody up and throws him into the corner, face first onto the top turnbuckle. He too holds Cody there before slapping him across the chest like he did Wade. Cody screams out in pain, going to the middle of the ring and ducking for cover.

"He needs to try something different. This is getting old."

Khali picks him up again and pushes him into the ropes, Wade tagging himself in. Cody takes a cheap shot at Khali's leg before rolling out of the ring. Wade manages to knock Khali down, going for the cover, getting two count. Wade kicks Khali over to his corner and tags in Cody. Cody repeatedly stomps on him before getting him in a reverse chin lock, holding it for a bit before hitting him. He climbs to the top rope to jump and land on him, but instead Khali grabs him by the throat again and throws him away from him, and then starts reaching for a tag to Big Show.

"Do not let him do it! You got him!"

Cody tags in Wade, and Khali tags in Show. Wade keeps getting hit with clotheslines and soon a spear. Cody comes up from behind and Show pushes him over the top rope and then hits Wade with the chokeslam and covers Wade for the win.

"Well that was a bummer." I say.

Meanwhile Charity had rushed over to where Cody was, making sure was alright. He nods that he is fine and they head up the ramp and backstage.

Khali starts talking to Big Show about something, but Show hits him with the WMD before leaving the ring.

"WOW!" Is all I can can say.

"That's right, Randy Orton is not in the Elimination Chamber now. Well he's got a concussion, he can't compete. I don't know what I'm gonna do. What? Henry...what're you doing here you're suspended."

"Cut the crap Teddy Long. Everybody knows that Randy is out. He's out of Elimination Chamber. That's why I'm here, to be put in it. I mean, you do the right thing. You know that, there's nobody else. EXCEPT me. Now don't let your foolish pride get in the way of this business."

"Dude, you are suspended. Get over it."

"Yeah that's right, now you see it my way. NOW you see it my way. You need me in the Elimination Chamber. You need me as a Heavyweight Champion."

"Teddy! Yo, hey look...I just did you a favor in that tag match, I need you to do me a big favor okay? I want Daniel Bryan and I want Daniel Bryan tonight."

"Alright, I'll tell you what..."

"Whoa whoa, wait a minute. You hold on a second. I don't need this from you, you wait your turn. Now you take your heavy breathing and you take that drooling somewhere else. Now as I was saying..." Mark trails off before getting hit with the WMD by Show.

"Ooooohhhh..."

"You're gonna give me what I want tonight Teddy. You're not gonna give me what I want? Huh?"

And then Show starts flipping out, throwing things everywhere, punching the TV, flipping furniture, etc. Mark is left on the floor however, rolling around.

"I think Show has lost it..."

"He just wants Daniel Bryan, that's all."

"I know, but still...just...wow..."

"Ready to go out there for my match? I get it done early tonight."

"Yes. The earlier the better." I grin.

"More distractions when we get back." Ted smirks.

"I bet there will be."

"It's gonna be a fun night with you, that's for sure."

"Oh boy. I am in for it, aren't I?"

"More than usual."

"Uh oh..."

"But you can worry about that later, I have a match to go win."

"Yes you do." I grin, taking Ted's hand and lacing my fingers with his. We then head out and walk to the curtain and wait for his theme to go off.

It takes a bit, but it finally goes off and we head out. Doing the usual entrance, down the ramp and into the ring. We watch the replay of his match from last week and I have a smile on my face and so does he. Hunico comes out next doing the usual trash talking, before getting into the ring. Ted keeps me behind him before motioning for me to get out of the ring, and he strips the shirt off of him and throws it into the crowd.

The bell rings and the match officially starts. They circle ach other before Hunico takes control, getting Ted into the corner, the ref having to pull him off. He goes back to Ted only to have him grab him and throw him into the same corner and start throwing punches himself. Ted backs up because the ref has him do so and Camacho tries to get involved, the ref seeing this clearly and Ted ducks Hunico's arm, flipping him over his back, but Hunico lands on his feet. Hunico ducks Ted's arm this time and delivers a Hurricanrana. Ted comes back however and kicks him square in the face.

"Nice one babe!" I cheer.

He goes for the cover, only getting a one count. And yet again, Hunico goes after the bad arm like last week.

"Come on Ted!" I yell, and this seems to work cause he got up and caused Hunico to let him go.

But Hunico fires back, which leads to Ted lifting him and spinning him and throwing him a bit, making him land on his face. Ted charges at Hunico who's in the corner right now, but Hunico moves, making Ted hit the corner. Then Hunico kicks him in the leg before climbing to the top rope and jumping. But Ted catches him offguard with a dropkick, only thing is, he landed on his bad wrist when he fell from that dropkick.

"Ted!" I wince, gasping and covering my mouth."

Ted is leaning against the ropes and Camacho gets involved, jumping up and pulling back onto the ropes, and Hunico takes advantage rolls Ted up for the win.

"Oh hell no!" I yell, and this time the shoes come off and I walk over, kneeing Camacho in the family jewels.

"Mess with him again!" I growl.

Hunico decided to ditch after he saw what I did to Camacho, and even then I wasn't done with him. I brought him back up before using all my strength and throwing him into the steel steps.

"You do not want to mess with me!" I hissed.

"Next time Hunico isn't walking away so lucky." I add, before sliding into the ring, sitting on my knees next to Ted, checking on him.

"Are you alright?" I ask concerned, looking him over.

"I'll be fine."

"Lets get you backstage and get you checked out."

"Just let me get my shoes first." I add, sliding out and grabbing my shoes that are on the ground.

I get my shoes and make my way back over to Ted. I help him out of the ring and up the ramp backstage.

"You said the shoes were coming off." Ted slightly chuckles.

"I did take them off."

"Kneed Camacho in the jewels and threw him into the steps. I'm tired of him getting involved."

"Nice." Ted grinned. "Hopefully you taught him a lesson."

"I hope so."

"I can not wait to see the reply. I am sure you looked hot."

"Oh shush."

"What? It is true."

"Yes I know, it's a turn on, like you said." I giggle.

"Everything you do is a turn on."

"Like you said before."

"You have no idea."

"Well let's head back to the locker room before we end up having a PDA session in the hallway."

"That is a good idea." Ted grins.

We then start to head back to the locker room before we end up doing something in the hallways. Ted takes my arm and stops me, turning me around and pressing his lips to mine. He starts to walk me backwards until my back is against the wall. He moves his hands to my waist as he kisses me thoroughly. He starts to trail kisses down my cheek and I move my hands that were on his arms up around his neck and make my way to his hair. I start to gently pull on it as he makes his way toward my neck. But he stops before going any further.

"Ted..."

"What?" He chuckles.

"...not...out...here..."

"I said...not in the hallways..." I add.

"Sorry." Ted chuckles. "Could not help myself."

"Of course not."

"You make it so hard for me"

"My bad."

"How about we head inside now."

"That would be the smart thing to do."

Ted then takes my hand, lacing our fingers together and we make our way to his locker room and head inside. In the meantime, Vi and Justin are sitting in his locker room watching the show and relaxing.

"Oh how I wish you did not have a match." She sighs as she snuggles into Justin's side.

"I know, but at least it's not until the end of the night. Which you will be staying back here for. A Battle Royal gets crazy."

"Yea. They can. I really hope that you win." She says. "Plus I can hang with Scar and Charity because I am sure Ted and Cody will have them stay back here too." She adds.

"Right, because the safety of you three is important."

"As you always say. You are so protective. I like that." She grins.

He smiles back and kisses the top of her head. She sighs in content, resting her hand on his chest, moving her fingers over it gently. She lays her head on his shoulder as he wraps his arm around her and pulls her closer to him.

"We have the rest of the night to ourselves, until the Battle Royal."

"Mmmm...I like the sound of that."

"Knew you would."

"How could I not. I get alone time with you." She grins.

"And then more alone time when we go back to the hotel." He smirks.

"I so can not wait. You have something planned, don't you?"

"Maybe."

"You so do. I can just tell."

"You'll see."

"Going to make me wait, huh?"

"Yes I will."

"Evil..."

"You love it."

"When don't I?" She giggles.

"Good point." He chuckles.

"You are so good to me."

"Because you deserve it."

"Aw babe." She blushes, leaning up and kissing Justin on the cheek.

"It's the truth."

"You do too. Maybe I have something in mind for later too." She smirks.

"Oh really?"

"Actually, I know exactly what it is going to be."

"And darn, I have to wait."

"You are making me wait, so it is just as fair."

"True."

"All I will say is that you are going to love it as well."

"I'm sure I will."

"Oh I know you will."

Then they turn their attention to the TV, when they hear music play and see that the Uso brothers are coming out for a tag team match.

"That is an interesting entrance. Hope they do something tonight."

After they get into the ring and are introduced, the music changes and then Epico and Primo come out with Rosa like always.

"I really wish she would put some clothes on." Vi says, rolling her eyes.

"Unfortunately that's how they want her to dress."

"Pitiful."

"Always gotta be about looks."

"We are much better than that too."

"All three of you are."

"Because we do not dress like that all the time."

"Well you don't really have the need to."

"Nope. Never will either."

During the break they got ready and then the bell rang, signaling the start of the match and the break was over. Jey headbutts Primo then Jimmy tags in and gets a near fall then hits an elbow drop with his brother, then he punches Primo in the corner but gets tripped up. Primo unloads on him in the corner then spin kicks his legs out and suplexes Epico onto Jimmy, then he dances before applying a headlock. Jimmy tries to stand up but Primo slams his head off the mat, then puts him back in a headlock but Jimmy gets up again and ducks a diving kick by Primo. Jey tags in and he knocks Epico down and hits a corkscrew elbow then calls for a corner splash, and Epico rolls out of the way but Jey ends up hitting a Samoan Drop. Jey then fights off a Backstabber attempt, and he tags Jimmy in but Primo avoids a top rope splash by getting his knees up, then he jumps up and hits a Backstabber for the win.

"Figured they would win."

"Always do."

"Need better competition in that division."

"Unfortunately they don't really care about the Tag Team Division all that much."

"That sucks. It was better when you were part of the tag champs. To bad who your partner was, but what can you do."

"I know, they always split up the good tag teams."

"They do and it's a shame."

Backstage Daniel Bryan is all smiles as he walks along, clearly having arrived and heading to the ring.

"Wonder why he is so happy?"

"Who knows." Justin shrugs. "Whatever it is, must be something pretty stupid."

"Knowing him it probably is." Vi laughs.

There was a long break this time, because there was some promos and such, but after the last promo, Daniel came down to the ring finally.

"And here we go."

"Wonder what it will take for him to just shut up?"

"I take it you people must've seen what I did Monday Night on Raw. I just got two for the price of one. You know it was finally time for me to declare myself. Finally time for me to show all of you who I really am and what I'm about. Let's take a look."

In the middle of the segment however, Justin stopped paying attention and started paying more attention to Vi. He started being all touchy feely with her and everything.

"Mister affectionate." She giggles.

"I don't wanna pay attention to him tonight..."

"We don't have to."

"Hence why I'm doing this.."

"...I do not mind at all..."

"I didn't think so."

She sighs in content and leans against Justin as he continues wandering his hands and placing kisses where ever he can reach. He then suddenly pulls her onto his lap, holding her closer. She squeaks at the sudden movement and then relaxes. She runs her hands over his shoulders and then rests them on his chest.

"Wanted you closer..."

"I see that." She giggles.

"You won't be moving all night."

"Mmmm...Sounds good to me."

"Which is why I said it."

"Mhm."

"I may have my own plans for when we get back to the hotel too."

"Ooooohhh." She picks her head up slightly. "Really?"

"Uh huh." He smirks.

"Oh boy."

"With the match not being until the end of the night, gives me time to plan."

"I am in for it huh?"

"Big time."

"Should be a interesting night then."

"Indeed it will be."

"Can't wait."

Justin starts to be even more affectionate, and it lasts through Daniel's little speech. Teddy had come out to arrange a match for Daniel and his opponent is Sheamus.

"Ugh. Hope Sheamus wins." Vi manages to say.

The match wasn't a long one, but it didn't go how Vi wanted it to. Daniel had won by disqualification after spitting in Sheamus' face, causing Sheamus to beat the hell out of him until the ref calls for the bell.

"That was wrong. I do not blame Sheamus at all."

"Spitting in the face, that's total disrespect."

"Yes it is. And Daniel wants respect? He needs to show some first."

"He thinks he gets it straight away just because he's been here for what a couple years now?"

"Right? He needs to earn it like everyone else. You have both been here the same time and you earned yours."

Then Teddy Long is backstage in his office watching a monitor in disgust.

"Teddy Long...I want a word with you." Wade says, walking in. "Nice office by the way."

"What do you want?"

"I want to know who my opponents are in the Elimination Chamber. Who's Randy Orton's replacement?"

"Well I'm..."

"What're you doing here Wade?" Cody asks, coming into the room with Charity and a towel wrapped around his neck.

"Hmm...looks frustrated..."

"You would be too if you lost your match."

"You got a point."

"Licking your wounds after your latest loss? Teddy I'm going to beat the Great Khali, Daniel Bryan, The Big Show, this man..." Cody adds, pointing to Wade. "But I need to know who else is going to be in the Elimination Chamber."

"You and everyone else."

"Well I don't know, but we're going to find out tonight. 'Cause any man that ever put on a pair of wrestling boots will get the opportunity to enter that chamber."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"It's like I said. I am inviting everyone in this building, whether it be someone from Raw, Smackdown, Superstars, NXT, I don't care where they come from. Because I'm going to fill that ring up tonight and we're going to have ourselves an Elimination Chamber Wildcard Battle Royal."

"Should be interesting. That is A LOT of guys."

"But I'm included." Justin grins.

"I know...And you are gonna win."

"I hope so."

"I hope so too. It would be amazing for you."

"Y...you can't do that. You can't just place some no name in the Elimination Chamber." Cody states.

"Watch me playa'. Someone is going to get the opportunity of a lifetime. Now you can believe that."

Cody makes a noise in frustration as he and Charity leave in a huff, and Wade leaves as well.

"Oh. That did not go well for them."

"Not really."

"We will see how it goes later then."

"Right." He nods.

"But that is later..."

"...true."

She places her hand on Justin's cheek and caresses it gently before leaning down and kissing him quickly.

"That's all I get?"

"Hmmm..." She pretends to think bofore leaning down and kissing him for a bit longer this time.

But this time he doesn't let her pull away so easily. She gives into Justin and wraps her am around his neck and pulls herself closer to him. He moves his hand to her lower back and starts to move his fingers up and down her spine, causing her to shiver. When he does pull away however, he leans his forehead against hers.

"Sneak peek at tonight."

"You are killing me."

"I know."

"Just wait until you see what I have planned for you."

"I wish this night would end so that I could see what you have planned for me."

"It will be over soon. I want to see what you have planned just as bad."

"Good."

"You are not making it any easier though."

"Oh, I know that. It's part of my plan."

"Tease."

"So are you." He chuckles.

"Of course. You love it though."

"So much."

"Why can't this night be over yet?" She groans.

"Because it hates us?"

"I think it does."

"Curse you night."

"I knowwww." She whines.

Next match of the night, was Ezekiel Jackson vs Jinder Mahal.

"Towel head...or that's what Scar calls him."

"She would." Justin chuckles.

"Well it's true...that thing looks like a towel."

"It does." Justin cocks his head. "I think it is." He laughs.

Jinder knees Zeke in the ribs then goes for a big boot, but Zeke ducks and chokes him then clotheslines him in the corner. He hits a few more clotheslines and a side slam, then goes for the Torture Rack but Jinder grabs the top rope and drops him with a DDT. He taunts the fans and puts Zeke in a Camel Clutch, but Zeke breaks the hold and shoves him in the corner. Jinder gets his knees up in the corner, then he throws Zeke to the ground and puts him back in the Camel Clutch and gets him to tap out.

"Stupid towel head."

Meanwhile in Cody's locker room, he's relaxing while she's massaging his shoulders, helping him feel better from the match in the beginning of the night.

"Feeling better?" She asks as she rubs his shoulders.

"Much...thank you. I definitely needed this...especially before I change so that we can head back to the hotel after the show."

"Good. Maybe I can help you relax more when we get there too."

"Hmmm, I like the sound of that."

"Knew you would."

"Why can't the night end already?"

"It will be over soon."

"As soon as we find out who wins that Battle Royal, we're leaving."

"Eager, aren't you?" Charity giggles.

"When it comes to you, yes."

"That tempting, am I?"

"Very."

"As are you Codes."

"I know, I do it purposely."

"No matter how you look you are tempting to me."

"I just ooze temptation, I know."

"You have no idea how hard it is for me right now."

"Oh, I have a pretty good idea."

"That noticeable huh?"

"Oh yeah."

"Oops." Charity giggles.

"Just wait...I'll have a plan for when we go back."

"Is that so?"

"Uh huh."

"In that case..." Charity trailed off and leans down, kissing Cody's neck and nipping at his skin.

"Char..."

"Hmmm..."

"Not...now..." He manages to get out.

"Fine." She pouts, pulling back. "But just so you know, you'll get it a lot worse later." She whispers in his ear.

"I would not put it past you." Cody swallows heavy. "You will too." He adds with a smirk.

"Looking forward to it Codes."

"As you always do."

Next up was the Divas match. Beth and Nattie vs Tamina and Alicia.

"I hope Beth and Nattie teach them a lesson."

"Even though Tamina is a tough competitor."

"She is...Well they can teach it to Alicia.."

Beth puts Alicia in a full nelson, but Alicia slides out and kicks Beth in the face and Natalya tags in and taunts Alicia after she kips up. Alicia smacks her then monkey flips her, but Natalya slides out of the ring then rolls back in and slams her head off the mat. Beth kicks her in the head while the ref is distracted, then Natalya puts Alicia in a headlock but Alicia armdrags her to get out of it. Alicia tries to leapfrog her but Natalya sweeps her legs and applies a Sharpshooter, then the ref smells one of her farts. Natalya breaks the hold and argues with him, then Tamina tags in slams her down and hits a Superfly Splash for the win. Tamina sees Beth trying to attack so she kicks Beth in the head and goes up top, but Beth rolls away and grabs her title while Tamina watches from the turnbuckles.

"WOW! When are they going to stop doing that to Nattie. She so had that won."

"That's one way they're showing that they don't respect your division." Cody shakes his head.

"Well we are going to have to do something about that."

"I know you will."

"All 3 of us will."

"Of course, I mean look at what Scar did...she took out Camacho. Not many of the Divas can do that."

"Nope. She is one tough Diva that is for sure."

"So are you and Vi."

"Oh I know we are. We will get the job done when needed."

Then backstage in Teddy's office, John Laurinaitis walks in with David Otunga and says he can't believe Teddy Long is letting anyone enter his battle royal, but he wants to introduce someone who will win it. John says he has someone who is charismatic and a winner, and says Otunga is the man who will win the battle royal and the world championship. Teddy asks what that smell is and Otunga says it is his cologne, but Teddy says lawyers like him have a certain stink about them and John leaves with Otunga.

"He does stink."

"But on the brightside...one more match and then we can leave."

"Yayyy!" Charity cheers. "Finally!"

"Just let me go get changed back into my regular clothes and we can pack our things up and get ready to leave when the match ends."

"Sounds good." She says. He leans down and kisses her quickly before heading to change.

In Ted's locker room however, he was just fixing his wrist tape on his good wrist because he's going to be in the Battle Royal next. Once he was done getting ready he walked over and joined me on the couch.

"I want you to stay back here. These matches are not that safe for you to be out there." Ted says.

"I know. I'll find Vi and Charity and we'll all hang out to watch."

"Good. You know Justin will not let Vi go out there anyway."

"Right and Cody's not in the match 'cause he's already in the chamber match."

"Right. So maybe he will hang with you girls, unless he takes Charity back to the hotel early again."

"I don't think so, he wants to know who's replacing Randy so..."

"Ah. So in that case he will have to wait."

"Right...but you know before you go out there...I think you need some luck." I smirk.

"I think so too." Ted grins.

I reach out and grab him, pulling him close, my lips a mere inches away from his. He can't take it anymore and presses his to mine. I giggle into the kiss and move my hands up his shoulders making their way to his hair. I start to gently tug on his hair as he wraps his good arm around me pulling me closer to him. The moment is soon interrupted by knocking on the door and a backstage person telling Ted that he needs to be with the rest of the superstars waiting to go out for the match.

"More...later..." I say between breaths. "...go win that match.." I add.

"Plan on it." Ted grins before getting up and heading down getting ready to go out.

I put my shoes back on and head to Justin's locker room where Vi is, to see if she wants to come with me to find Charity.

"Hey!" Vi greets opening the door.

"Heyyy, wanna go find Charity so we can watch the match together?"

"Sure!" Vi smiles and walks out of the room.

Then we head to Cody's locker room, because that's most likely where she is. We knock waiting for a response. Once we get one we open the door and walk in.

"Hey Char, hey codes." Vi says as we walk in.

"Mind if we watch the match with you guys?" I ask.

"Oh no, not at all. You don't mind do you Codes?" Charity asks him.

"Not at all. Have a seat." Cody says, offering us a seat. We nod and take a seat on the extra couch in his room.

As soon as we sat down, the match had started. All the superstars who were not in the Elimination Chamber match made their way down to the ring for the Wildcard Battle Royal.

"This is going to be crazy." Vi says, seeing how many people are in the match.

The bell rings as soon as Otunga gets in the ring and it's complete chaos. The first one eliminated of the night after a while was Derrick Bateman, eliminated by Otunga.

"Bye Derrick." Charity laughs.

"That was quick." I laugh.

"He's from NXT..what do you expect?"

"Not much."

It's a while before the next elimination and it's Percy Watson.

"What now 'Showtime'?" Vi laughs.

Justin works on getting Epico eliminated and he almost does, but Epico rolls back under the bottom rope.

"Damn." Vi mutters. "Almost." She sighs.

Shortly after that Ezekiel Jackson eliminates Titus O'Neil.

"Not so tough now are you Titus?"

Then like a second after that, one of the Usos is eliminated.

"Sucks for him."

After about a minute or so, Drew is seen holding Tyson in the air and he just drops him out of the ring, eliminating him.

"That looks like it hurt." Charity winces.

Then Heath is fighting back on the outside of the ropes with Ezekiel, but Jinder Mahal comes by and hits him with a knee, Heath falling and then rolling onto the floor.

"Haha! Bye Heath!" Vi laughs.

Darren Young has Ted on his shoulders and he almost eliminates him, but Ted holds onto the ropes. Darren turns around and realizes Ted's still in this, and charges at him, but Ted pulls the top rope down, causing Darren to tumble out of the ring, but he too holds on...both of their feet dangling mere inches off the ground. Ted lifts himself up and kicks Darren in the side, and Darren finally lets go and falls to the floor.

"Oh thank god!" I sigh in relief. "That was close." I add.

"Too close."

Shortly after Hunico eliminates Yoshi.

"Stupid Mexican." I scowl at him.

Justin tries to eliminate Alex, but doesn't. Ted gets Camacho on the outside of the ropes and dropkicks him off, eliminating him.

"Go Justin!" Vi Cheers.

"Take that!" I say once Ted eliminated Camacho.

Shortly after, Justin eliminates McGillicutty.

"Yes!" Vi cheers excitedly.

There's a break and no one is eliminated during it, but shortly after the break, Justin eliminates another person and it's Curt Hawkins.

"Justin is doing pretty good out there." Charity says.

"He is!" Vi smiles.

Epico and Primo work on Alex and somehow, they manages to lift him and carry him over to the ropes, lifting him and dropping him out of the ring.

"How the hell...?"

"Poor Alex."

After that, they're on a roll with eliminations...eliminating Tyler Reks and Johnny Curtis at the same time. They go after the remaining Uso brother and eliminate him shortly.

"Will somebody eliminate them? Please?"

"We could only hope someone will."

And we got our answer cause Primo eliminated his own cousin...Epico.

"Ahahaha!"

"So much for being family."

Then we see Hunico on Ted's shoulders, and Ted drops him over the top rope, but he counters and sends Ted to the floor instead. Hunico goes to kick Ted, but Ted grabs his foot and pulls him down so he's eliminated too.

"Aw Ted." Charity sighs.

"At least he eliminated that mexican." I say.

"By the way...what is up with his hair?" Vi giggles.

Ted then clotheslines him, that angry look on his face, and we get a better look at his hair.

"Oops, I knew I forgot to tell him something." I answer Vi.

"Oh of course." Vi laughs.

Justin's almost eliminated but he holds the ropes, getting back into the ring. He grabs Primo and throws him over the top rope, but he hangs on as well. Justin turns around as Primo gets back into the ring, and Primo sends him outside the ropes, Justin hanging on again. Primo sees him still in the match and goes after him, but Justin slides back into the ring from under him and clothesline him out, but Primo's still hanging on.

"So close!" I say.

"Knock him off!" Vi yells.

Primo hits Justin and then flips over him and gets back into the ring. Justin kicks him in the gut, bringing him back over to the ropes. Primo is still hanging on and he now has Justin outside the ropes with him. They fight on the outside, until Justin kicks him in the head, and he falls to the floor.

"That is my werewolf!" Vi grins.

Justin gets back into the ring however, only to be eliminated by Ezekiel.

"Damn." Vi mutters.

"He did last pretty long." Charity points out.

"Yea." Vi sighs.

He also eliminates Jinder. It's down to Zeke, Santino, Drew and Otunga. All three go after Santino, until Zeke gets Otunga and Drew. Drew gets a little bit too fired up after hitting Otunga, and Santino eliminates him. Then Santino eliminates Zeke, and it's down to Otunga and Santino. It takes a while, but Santino eventually eliminates Otunga after getting angry.

"Santino? Really?" Cody scoffs.

"Be nice Codes." Charity says.

"But him? He is a joke!"

"Be nice or what I have planned isn't happening when we go back to the hotel."

"Fine." Cody mutters. "I'll be nice." He adds.

"Ooohh." Vi and I snicker.

"Well the match is over, have to get back to Ted...he in a mood tonight and has things planned for me." I say, standing up.

"Yea. I better go to. Justin has something planned too." Vi says joining me.

"So we're all gonna be busy tonight." Charity giggles.

"That we are." I laugh. We then say 'bye' to Cody and Charity and head to Ted and Justin's locker rooms. Vi and I say 'bye once we get there and head in.

"I'm all set to go...come on." Ted says, grabbing me almost instantly.

"Eager much?" I giggle.

"You know I am."

"Of course."

"Now let's gooooo."

"Alright." I giggle and follow Ted out of his locker room. He practically drags me out of the arena to the car. Putting his bag in the back, we both get in and he starts to drive to the hotel. Once we get there and park, Ted rushes me again as we make our way up to our room.

Ted and I were on our way up to our room and ever since I told him I had another surprise for him he could not keep his hands off me. Getting to our door, I fumbled with the key card as Ted had his arms wrapped around me from behind as he was kissing my shoulder. Finally sliding the key in the door, I opened the door and was rushed in by Ted. He was placing small kisses on the back of my neck sending chills up ad down my spine as his hands were roaming over my stomach. I leaned my head against his chest taking in the moment. Ted then turned me around so I was facing him and he leaned in a pressed his lips to mine is a hard yet eager kiss. I rested my hands on his shoulders as his hands moved up and down my back. I moved my hands down his chest, slowly dragging my nails as I made my way down to his abs then the waist of his pants. I felt him tense and a growl came from him and I pressed my thumb into one of his indents. He started to kiss me more thoroughly as I have my other hand running up and down his chest and abs. Not being able to take it anymore Ted ran his hands down my arms and moved my hands, a soft whine escaping me. Ted smirked into the kiss and started walking back to the bed. He only broke the kiss for a moment then laid down and was hovering over me.

"Ready for your surprise?" I said breathing heavy.

Ted just nodded and leaned down and pressed his lips back to mine. His hands were wandering down my sides, making their was to my thighs. Ted then started to make his way down to my neck/collarbone kissing and nipping gently as I was tugging at his hair. I let out a muffled moan into his shoulder and felt him smirk against my skin. I decided to torture him and moved my hands back down his chest and wasted no time in going after his indents. Again another growl came from him. He made his way to my lips and ran his hands though my hair. He started to mess with the straps of my dress and slowly started to take that off. I started to tug at his pants and shortly everything that we had on had come off.

After walking into Justin's locker room Vi was met with a pair of hands around her waist. Justin was changed and more than ready to go."Hotel...Lets go." Justin said grabbing her hand and hurrying my out. "Pushy." She giggles. Vi had just got back to their room at the hotel He had his arm over her shoulder and hers was around his waist. Once they got in the door Justin surprised her by turning her and backing her up the door leaning down and kissing her hard. He moved his hands slowly down her arms as I moved hers up to his hair, tugging gently. He made his was to her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"I...need...to...change..." She said between her breaths.

"Aw." Justin pouted.

"Want your surprise?" She smirked.

Justin's eyes got wide and he rushed her to her things. She let out a giggle at how anxious he was. She went into the bathroom and changed into a Lace Appliqué Satin Slip and brushed out her hair. When she was done she walked back out to see Justin already in his boxers. When he turned around, his eyes got wider and he walked right over to her. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him as he started to make his way to the bed. He laid her down without breaking the kiss and moved her up to the top of the bed. She still had her legs hooked around his waist as he hovered over her. He was running his hands up and down her thighs as he slowly started to trail kisses to her cheek then her neck. I buried her face into his shoulder to muffle any noises that might escape. He was kissing and nipping around her sensitive spot and she was gripping his shoulders. He finally went for the spot and smirked at the moan that was muffled into his shoulder. Once he was satisfied he made his was back to her lips. He was kissing with so much intensity she could not take it. She moved her hands down his arms to his chest. She slowly made her way down his chest and abs making her way to the waist of his pants. She felt him tense as he started to pick up the kiss. She ran her fingers along the waistband on his pants and slipped her fingers under and pressed one of his indents making him growl. She kept running her fingers across them until he could not take it and moved her hands over her head, making her whine into the kiss. He held her arms there for a bit before moving his hands to the bottom of her nightgown. He started to tug at it and then lifted it over her head. She moved her hands to the bottom of his shirt and slipped it over his head. They broke for air, breathing pretty heavy. Justin looked into her eyes as she was staring into his. He then started to work on her shorts and soon everything that they had came off.

"Are you ready to go back now?" Cody asked looking at Charity and Vi after Scar had left.

"Of course I am."

"What are we waiting for?" Cody grins, standing up and offering his hand. Charity giggles at his eagerness and takes his hand standing up. He grabs his bag and it is a quick paced walk to the car for them. He puts his bags in the back and they head to the hotel.

"Eager much?"

"Of course I am. Can you blame me?"

"Well don't crash the car with your eagerness, safety Codes...safety."

"I won't. I may be eager, but I would not do anything that crazy."

"We're almost there anyway." He adds.

"Good. I am just as eager as you are Codes."

"Eager's good." He smirks, as they pull into the parking lot.

"Yes, yes it is."

They both get out of the car, and almost instantly they head up to their room. Once they make their way in Cody instantly grabs Charity and pulls her close to him, pressing his lips to hers kissing her hard. She pulls herself closer to him, and he's walking her backwards and her back hits the door to the room. She moves her hands too his hair and starts to gently pull at it as his hands go down to her waist holding her place. He helps her get a boost and she jumps a bit and wraps her legs around his waist. That holds her in place for now, and he moves his hands and grabs hers, pinning them against the door. A small whine escapes her as he starts to trail his kisses down her cheek making his way to her neck and collarbone gently kissing and nipping at her skin. A soft moan escapes her and he grins against her skin making his way back to her lips once he is satisfied. He lets her hands go in favor of helping hold her up and he turns around, walking in the direction of the bed, not breaking the kiss, until he drops her on it. He looks down at her as she looks up at him. He then climbs on the bed and hovers over her, brushing his lips against hers. He starts to play with the bottom of her shirt already, not wanting to really waste any time at all. She lifts her hands allowing him to remove her shirt and he starts to tug at the bottom of his. He breaks the kiss once again and allows her to take his shirt off for him, before going back to her lips. She runs her hands down his chest and starts to play with the waist of his pants. She manages to reach one of his indents making his growl slightly. She does it again, earning a much louder growl from him. He can't take it anymore and removes her hands, pinning those to the bed now.

"Uhhh..." She whines into the at not being able to touch him.

"I'm having my fun first..."

"Uhhh..." She wines again as he leans back down, brushing his lips against her. Instead of kissing her he moves down to her neck again. She stiffens once he makes contact with her skin. He starts to kiss and nip at her neck once more causing a much louder moan coming from her this time. "Codes..." She moans.

He smirks against her skin but continues there still. He finally pulls away and goes back to her lips. She kisses him eagerly as his hands start to wander up and down her sides, going to the waist of her pants. He works on those after she lets him, and then she works on his. Shortly after that the rest of the clothing they had on was gone.


	7. Super Smackdown Live

Another week has passed by and this week instead of being at Smackdown since tonight it's live, Ted and I are taking a couple weeks off and letting him relax that wrist of his. So we're currently down at his place and for once I can sleep in. Or at least I thought I could, but Riggs had jumped on the bed, waking me up.

"Well good morning to you too Riggs." I giggle patting his head as I yawn.

I then stretch and sit up in the bed. Swinging my legs over the bed I walk over and grab my robe and put that one. I slide my feet into my slippers and make my way downstairs, with Riggs behind me. I get the scent of something cooking and walk into the kitchen to see Ted making some breakfast.

"Morning sleepy head." Ted says, walking over and kissing my cheek before going back to the stove.

"Morning. Did you send Riggs in to come wake me up?" I laugh.

"No..." Ted looks innocent. "I told him to stay here. Right boy?" Ted says, looking at Riggs.

Riggs barks in reply. "See?"

"Mhm...Suuurrrreeeee."

"So, more relaxing today, or are you going to hang out on the lake?" I add walking over to the counter and resting my elbows on it as I watch him cook.

"Probably a bit of both."

"Sounds like a plan." I say. "That smells really good." I say, taking a deep breath, taking in the scent.

"I thought the scent itself was gonna wake you up, I guess Riggs beat the scent to it."

"He did." I laugh. "I must have been that tired." I add.

"That's okay though...well deserved rest."

"Yes it was. Going to be a nice few weeks."

"Something you and I both need."

"Well you need to rest that wrist of yours, so you need it a bit more."

"It's healing pretty well, I've got to say."

"Right. Hopefully you will not need that brace soon."

"Right, even though it hasn't really gave me many problems with anything. Especially with last Tuesday night." He smirks as he's getting the food onto plates.

"Right, but thankfully that did not injury it more."

"Now how would that injure it more?"

"Oh I don't know. There could be many ways you could."

"Like what?"

"You could have put to much pressure on it without thinking, I could have rolled on it..."

"...but none of that happened, because I was well aware of what could've happened."

"That is good, but you know how I worry about those things."

"I know, but you enjoyed that night didn't you?"

"Of course." I bite my lip.

"Then don't worry about it..."

"I won't" I say, a small smile on my face remembering that night.

"And I promise..." He trails off before walking around and standing behind me, leaning down to my ear. "...to wait until after I'm healed completely to do it again."

I shiver at the touch of his breath on my ear. "That would be good, but we do not know how long at will be."

"I can wait if you can wait."

"I am sure I can manage..."

"Are you sure?"

"I am sure. Nothing a kiss would not fix."

He grins before turning my head so that he could kiss me easier. An arm goes around my waist and he pulls me back into him and then presses his lips to mine. I let out a sigh of content and start to kiss back. After he pulls away, he rests his chin on my shoulder as I lean my head against his. Then he goes and grabs the plates of food, bringing them over to the table. We both sit and eat what he had cooked.

"Thank you." I say once he seats the plates down. "Mmmm...It tastes better than it smells too." I add after taking a bite.

"Sometimes it does." He nods.

"You are a great cook." I smile and lean over and kiss his cheek.

"It is true, but you're welcome."

We continue to eat, talking to each other most of the time. I finish first and I go to put my dishes in the sink, but Ted stops me. "I'll do that, you just go get dressed for the day."

"Oooh. What do you have planned?" I ask, handing him my dishes.

"You'll see later. Just get dressed."

"Ok, ok." I laugh. I give him a quick kiss before heading back upstairs to get dressed for the day. Once I get there I pick out my clothes for the day. I go in the bathroom and change doing my hair and everything. When I am all set I walk out and put my other clothes away, then head back downstairs.

"All set." I say once I see Ted.

"Aren't you gonna get dressed?" I ask.

"Later." He replies.

"Torture huh?" I giggle.

"You know me too well." Ted grins, patting the spot on the couch next to him. I walk over and sit next to him and he wraps his arm around me as I lean into his side.

"You know what would be a good idea? Filming another video for your YouTube. Haven't done that in a while."

"Yea, we could do that."

"I'm sure everyone would want to know what you're up to and how the recovery is going."

"I'm sure about that. Good idea." Ted kisses the top of my head.

"I'm full of good ideas."

"Yes you are. We will do that in a bit. Right now I want to sit here with you and relax for a bit."

"Right, sounds good."

Ted then pulls me a bit closer to him, tracing pattern on my arms with his fingers. We sit there and watch some TV until Riggs decides to jump up onto our laps.

"Looks like someone else wants to spend some relaxing time with us too." I laugh.

"Of course. He probably got jealous of me spending time with you. He wants time with you now." Ted laughs.

"Is that true?" I ask Riggs.

Riggs barks and moves closer licking my face.

"Told you." Ted laughs.

"Someone missed me too much I see."

Riggs licks my face more. "I'll take that as yes."

"Down boy." I laugh.

Ted pats Riggs on the side and he settles down in our lap, resting his head on my legs. "He's too much."

"But he loves you."

"Oh I know that. Just as he loves you."

"All animals love me...for some reason." I add.

"How can anyone not love you?"

"You're amazing." Ted adds.

"Aw." I blush, putting my head down. "You are too." I add.

"You're more amazing than I am."

"Aw Ted." I say blushing more. "Stooooppp."

"Nope...because it's true."

"If I blush anymore I am going to be redder than a tomato."

"It's cute though."

"As you always tell me."

"Because that's true too."

"Teeeddd..."

"Quiiiiit." I add, hiding my face in his neck.

"Nope. You deserve to hear it."

"At this point, I'll be as red as a lobster." I mumble.

"You will still look good even if you did look like one."

"Okay, can you let me calm down now so I can come out from hiding?"

"I suppose." Ted says. "For now." He adds.

"Thank you." I say, and I purposely kiss his neck a few times while my face is hidden in his neck.

"Scarrr..." Ted takes a deep breath.

"Hmmm?" I ask.

"...Don't...Tempt...Me..."

"If I do?"

"We will be staying in all day."

"Oh that's so not fair."

"You started it."

"Can you blame me?"

"Not really." Ted says, lifting my chin.

He leans down and presses his lips to mine, kissing softly at first. I start to run my nails down his chest and his grip tightens as he pulls me closer, kissing me harder. His hands make their way down my arms, tickling a bit and I shiver. He slowly makes his way to my thighs and starts to run his hand up and down. Moving my hands to his arms, I run the over the tight muscles of his and grip slightly as his hand starts to move to the waist of my pants. Before he can do anything though, Riggs jumps up and makes up pull apart, both of us breathing heavy.

"Riggs..." I laugh.

"Nice timing bud."

"We'll just save that fun for tonight."

"Planning on it." Ted grins.

"Oh of course you are."

"Well..." Ted starts, looking at me. "I just can not resist you." He adds with a smirk.

"You have no idea how much I can't resist you." I reply.

"I think I have an idea." Ted says, as my hands are roaming across his chest.

"Well you'd get an even better idea if Riggs wasn't sitting between us."

"Riggs, down!" Ted hurries and tries to move Riggs.

"He's not budging." I snicker.

"Riggs, come on!" Ted whines, trying to push him off.

"Come on Riggs...down." I giggle, and he listens to me.

"I see how it is." Ted laughs.

He just barks before getting comfortable on the floor.

"Oh Riggs."

"He's adorable." I laugh.

"That he is, but not as adorable as you are."

"Aww."

"It is the truth. You are."

"Well you're adorable sometimes too."

"Sometimes?" Ted raises a brow.

"Okay, all the time."

"Thought so." Ted chuckles.

Then I scooch over and move and sit in Ted's lap. I turn my head and kiss the corner of his mouth, before getting more comfortable. Ted wraps his arms around my waist, resting his hands in my stomach leaning his head against mine since I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I could get used to this." Ted sighs in content.

"I could get used to it too." I nod.

"Definitely going to plan more days like this."

"You should." I agree. "When we're not working of course."

"I am sure we can work that out."

"Let's just hope you don't get injured anymore anytime soon."

"I will do my best not to."

"I know, it's hard to avoid..."

"I know it is, but that is something that can happen in this business unfortunately.

"Right, happens to the best of us."

"That is how it seems to go." Ted sighs. "Let's not think about that right now though.." Ted adds, pulling me closer to him.

"...right."

Ted starts to run his finger along my stomach in soothing motions, sensing that I am upset. I lean back on him more and turn so I am looking up at him. I sigh in content from the soothing motions he is doing. I hide my face in his neck as I calm down.

"Just try and not to worry about it." He says.

"It is hard not to though."

"Cody hurt your wrist first, then Hunico made it worse..."

"...you are just so vulnerable right now...it worries me."

"Which is why I'm taking this week and next week off from the SmackDown tapings."

"Good. You need the time to rest and heal that wrist."

"Which is exactly what I'm gonna do. You don't have to worry."

"Which I will not do for the next two weeks."

"Good."

"What do you plan on having us do today?"

"Well Brett's coming over later, probably go fishing off the dock, cooking on the grill. Spend the rest of the day outside. And I can take the brace off if you want me to swim with you."

"Well I have not seen Brett in awhile so it will be nice to see him and of course I want you to swim with me, silly. Not fun swimming alone."

"Of course not." He chuckles.

"How much time do we have until Brett comes over?"

"About an hour." He says, after checking the time.

"Hmmm..." I trail off brushing my lips against his neck. I feel his shiver at the touch and smirk to myself. I lightly place a kiss to his neck before moving to his lips kissing him softly.

"Now that..." I trail off, after pulling away. "...is a preview of later." I smirk.

"Can't...wait..." Ted says resting his head against mine, catching his breath.

"You're not the only one who can give sneak previews."

"I can see that." Ted chuckles.

In the meantime, Vi and Justin had decided to go out to lunch with Charity and Cody. Would've been all of us, but since Ted and I were down in Mississippi, it was just the four of them. They had got to a place to eat and were seated.

"It is such a nice day out." Vi says, looking over her menu as Justin puts his arm over her shoulder.

"Too nice." Charity agrees, as Cody does the same as Justin.

"Wish Scar was here though. Not the same without her."

"Not it is not. I am sure Ted is keeping her busy though." Vi giggles.

"Oh you know he is." Charity grins.

"Of course." Vi says. "Just like these two." She giggle, looking between Justin and Cody.

"Definitely."

"So, other than the show, what are the plans for today?" Charity asks, looking over at Cody.

"Well I was thinking the gym for about an hour or two, before we head to the arena for the day."

"Ah, that sounds like an idea. I could do some walking on the treadmill." Charity nods.

"What about us babe?" Vi asks, looking over at Justin.

"I was thinking maybe a walk and then the gym for a bit as well." Justin says with smile.

Vi smiles and nods.

"Cause I have a Superstars match taping before Smackdown to do tonight."

"Ah. Well then that means we get more time alone." Vi smirks.

"Exactly."

Soon the waiter comes over to the table to take their orders. He is all smiles and is not paying attention to Cody and Justin, just focusing on Vi and Charity. He asks what she and Charity want, before asking Cody and Justin what they want. *He keeps complementing them on how nice they look before walking away. Cody and Justin sit there with a scowl on their faces.

"Babe." vi says, reaching up and turning Justin's face to look at her.

"He was flirting with you."

"Don't worry. I am all yours." She says in a soothing tone, running her thumb over his cheek.

"They can flirt all they want, they'll be denied."

"Good."

"He better not try it again." Cody adds.

"Codes, relax."

"I know."

"I can not help but to get all protective of you when that happens." Cody pulls her closer to him.

"Same here." Justin says, doing the same thing.

"Aw, our protectors." Vi giggles earning a giggle from Charity as well.

"That's right."

"No complaints here." Charity smiles, leaning up and kissing the corner of Cody's lips.

"None here either." Vi agrees, leaning over and kissing Justin as well.

"Of course not."

"One of the things I admire about you." Charity says, looking at Cody, running her hand across his chest.

"I agree." Vi says, running her nails up and down Justin's arm that is resting on her shoulders.

Not too long after that the food had come to the table. After setting down the food the waiter had winked and Charity and Vi before walking off. Luckily they were able to calm Justin and Cody and they started to eat, talking here and there. Cody and Justin had paid, not leaving a tip. Once that was all set we all got up and started to walk out when the waiter walked by, brushing against Vi handing her something. Looking at it she lets out a sigh.

"Seriously?" Vi annoyingly says.

"What is it?" Justin asks.

"He gave me his number and said to call him."

"I'm sorry, but no." She says, waiting until they're at the car and ripping up the piece of paper.

"Denied!" Charity laughs.

"Was he for real? I mean, he was being nice, but that was going to far." Vi rolls her eyes.

"Just a tad."

"Ugh! How could he not see we were there with our boyfriends?" Vi gets upset.

"Some guys just don't want to see it."

"Well they need to. I am getting tired of it."

"It's gonna happen no matter where we go."

"I know, but I wish they would just see that we are not interested in anything more."

"Delusional...that's all they are." Cody chuckles.

"They can try all they want, but they are not going to get what we got." Justin adds, chuckling.

"Nope."

We reach our cars and get in and go in our different directions getting ready to spend time together before the show. Cody and Charity go to the gym, while Vi and Justin go to the beach before the gym, just so they can walk the shoreline a bit. After finding a spot to park Justin gets out and walks around and opens the door for her.

"Awe Justy. How sweet. You know I love the beach." Vi smiles, kissing the corner of Justin's mouth as he laces his fingers with hers.

"Well I figured we could walk the shoreline for a bit, before heading to the gym."

"I love the sound of that. nice and relaxing." She says, leaning into him.

"Which is exactly what we need before tonight."

"Of course." She sighs. "What is going on tonight?" She asks, looking up slightly.

"Superstars taping before the Smackdown...against Jinder."

"Not him!" She says a bit upset. "Why can't they find someone else for you?"

"I don't know Vi, probably because most of the other superstars are gonna be on the live Smackdown tonight."

"Well, he better not do anything to you..."

"I'll try and make sure nothing happens."

"I really hope so. I do not know what I would do if something did happen."

"Just try and not worry about it."

"I will. Right now the ocean is starting to relax me."

"Good, I know how much it does."

"I thank you for bringing me here." She smiles up at Justin, pecking his cheek.

"You're welcome."

She leans into Justin's side, putting her arm around his waist as he wraps his arm around her shoulder. They walk a bit more before deciding to sit down. Justin sits down and pulls her down onto his lap.

"Eep." She squeals. "No warning?" She asks, giggling.

"Nope." He chuckles.

"How did I know you were going to say that?"

"Because you know me so well."

"That I do."

"And I know you so well too."

"Really now?" She says, slowly leaning down to his neck and hovering her lips above it. She feels him shiver from her breath and smirks, waiting for the right time to make her move. Once she feels his arm tighten around her, she moves down and starts to slowly kiss and nip at his neck.

"You really...want to do this...here?" He asks.

"No...Preview of later..."

"Oh boy." He chuckles.

"If all goes well, I have a plan." She smirks.

"You always have a plan."

"Yes, yes I do." She grins. "Do you ever complain?"

"Of course not."

"Well then...How about we enjoy the time we have and save the rest for later." She says, running her nails down his chest.

"Sounds good."

She leans up and kisses Justin before turning and leaning against his arms wrapped around her, resting on her stomach. She puts her hands on his and rests her head on his chest. He kisses the top of her head and rests his head against hers as they sit there and enjoy the soothing sounds of the ocean. But Justin had to look at the time and unfortunately it was time to get to the gym before having to head to the arena. They both stand up and lace their fingers as they walk back to the car. Justin opens her door once they get there, then goes over to his side. "It may not have been long, but it was nice. Thank you." She says, once Justin gets in the car.

"Anything for you."

"Awe. You are to sweet." She smiles and leans over kissing his cheek.

Then he starts the car and it's off to the gym where Charity and Cody already are. Charity has been walking on the treadmill after doing some upper body work and she was staring off looking at Cody, who was all sweaty, glistening from the light. She bit her lip as she watched his arms and pecs flex. Her thoughts were interrupted when she was tapped on the shoulder. She looked over disgusted to see Daniel Bryan standing there with a grin on his face. After taking at her earphones she shot him a glare. "What do you want?" Charity spat disgustedly at Daniel.

"What, I can't just engage in some friendly conversation with you?"

"Sure. I know what you are doing."

"And what's that?"

"I know you are trying to get to Cody so his focus will be off that title of yours."

"If I was trying to get to Cody, I would just approach him myself, not go through you. But speaking of Cody...one question...why him?"

"That is none of your business. One thing...He is BETTER than you are!"

"Hmm, I don't recall him being the one who has the World Heavyweight Championship."

"He does have a title. He is the Intercontinental Champion and will soon be both World AND Intercontinental Champion."

In the meantime, Brie Bella...who is Daniel's off-screen girlfriend notices him talking to Charity and that flirting look in his eyes. A scowl forms on her face and she crosses her arms over her chest. She then spots Cody, looking back at Charity before heading in Cody's direction.

"Hey there Cody." Brie says in a flirty voice as she walks up to Cody.

"Brie...what do you want, I'm kind of busy if you didn't know already."

"Just wanted to come say hello to my sexy co-worker, that is all."

"You barely talk to me as it is, why start now?"

"Because I think you can do much better than her." Brie said, pointing to Charity.

"Excuse me? And wait a minute...aren't you with Daniel?" He asks, stopping what he's doing.

"Yea, but he is boring. I find you more interesting." Brie says, walking over and running her hand up his arm.

"Yeah...not interested." He says, getting up and stepping away from her.

"Cody wait!"

"No Brie, I'm not interested in someone who whores around. Unlike you, I'm faithful." He shakes his head, walking off leaving her there dumbfounded.

Brie shakes her head and stomps off clearly angry. Meanwhile, Charity is still trying to get Daniel to leave her alone.

"Listen Daniel. Just leave. I am not interested in you."

"What's going on here?" Cody asks, walking up next to Charity. "You'd leave my girlfriend alone if you knew what's good for you."

"What are you going to do about it?" Daniel challenges.

"I would do something, but I don't want to get thrown out of here. Let me guess, just because you can't satisfy your girlfriend, you have to hit on someone else?"

"Ooooh. He told you!" Charity says in a 'ha' tone.

"That has nothing to do with it. I can have whoever I want. I am the Word Heavyweight Champion and I get get whatever I want."

"Think again, now leave her alone."

"Yea. Buh-Bye." Charity waves her hand in Daniel's face.

He just makes a face before nodding and walking off.

"That was something I did not need."

"Well I didn't need Brie coming over and flirting with me either."

"She what? Oh that whore is going down!" Charity says, scanning the gym for Brie.

"Char...not here...save it for the ring when you have a match with her...whenever that may be."

"Oh I plan on it. No one messes with my guy and gets away with it!"

"Right, well I'm ready to leave, what about you?"

"I am so ready to go now."

"Alright, come on."

Charity nods and grabs Cody's hand, lacing her fingers with his. They head into the locker rooms to shower and get their things. Once they are finished they meet back in the gym and lace their hands together before heading out to the car. Vi and Justin were just finishing up with what they were doing in the gym since they had arrived a while ago. Justin was in the weight room getting ready for his match. Since Vi did not have one, she was doing some basis things. She was currently on one of the elliptical machines just to strengthen her legs. She was looking over at Justin, just admiring what she was seeing, when the last person she wanted to see stepped in front of her. Heath Slater. She tried looking around him to see Justin, but he kept moving with her head.

"Hello gorgeous." Heath grins.

"Can I help you?" She says, clearly not amused or interested.

"Just wanted to come over and say hello, anything wrong with that?"

"No. As long as you do not try anything like last time. I told you I am with Justin."

"Oh I know. I just don't know why you chose him over me."

"Well lets see. He is nicer, sweeter, and knows how to treat a woman, unlike you."

"He wasn't always like that you know."

"That does not matter. He treats me the way I should be treated. Are you saying you are better than him? " She gets annoyed and shuts off the the machine not wanting to work out anymore. She gets down and walks in the direction Justin is.

"Well I wouldn't say...yes I think that."

"Please." She rolls her eyes. "All you care about is yourself. You would not know how to treat a woman if it smacked you in the face."

"The day you actually get a girlfriend, I'm gonna feel sorry for her."

"That someone could be you." Heath winks.

"Sorry, not interested."

"You would be if you gave me the chance." He says moving closer to her.

"Are you just asking to get slapped across the face?"

"You know you want want this." Heath points to himself, showing off what he thinks she wants.

"You mean white as Sheamus? No thank you." She says, walking into the room Justin's in.

Justin looks up from what he is doing as she walks in, mumbling under her breath.

"Justin, are you about ready to go? I really don't wanna be here anymore."

"Yea. What's wrong?" Justin looks concerned.

"Heath."

"Again? When is he going to get it through his head you are not interested! I think I need to have a talk with him." Justin says, heading for the door.

"Justin no...not here. You're gonna end up fighting and that'll only cause problems."

"He needs to learn to leave you alone."

"Wait until you have a match with him."

"I guess...but if he tries it again I am not promising anything." Justin walks up to me and wraps his arms around me, kissing me quickly.

"Just focus on your match with towel head tonight for Superstars Thursday."

"I can try."

"That's all I ask."

"How about we head out of here now and head to the arena."

"Good idea."

Justin kisses her once more before walking out with his arm around her. They see Heath staring at them and Justin shoots him a glare as she leans into Justin more. They head into the locker rooms and shower before getting their things and heading to the arena. Since it's going to be a few hours before anything starts, they just hang around backstage once they get there. As they're walking, they decide to head to catering. That's when they see Charity and Cody. They walk over to them and greet them.

"Hey, you two." Vi greets. "Mind if we join you?" She asks.

"Oh no, not at all, go ahead." Charity replies.

"Thanks." Justin says sitting down and pulling Vi onto his lap. "Of course." She giggles and kisses Justin's cheek as his arms wrap around her. "How was your day?" She asks, once they're settled.

"It was...okay."

"Uh oh. You do not seem too happy about that."

"Five words...Daniel Bryan and Brie Bella."

"Brie was trying to flirt with me..." Cody starts.

"...and Daniel was trying to flirt with me." Charity adds.

"They are both delusional. Seems like they are perfect for each other."

"Yet clearly he can't satisfy her."

"Obviously not if she is looking for another man."

"And what does that tell us about our World Heavyweight Champion hmm?"

"He is all talk and does not know how to please anyone."

"Exactly."

"Just like her."

"But anyways, how was your day Vi?" Charity asks.

"Well Justin took me to the beach, then we went to the gym. Was good until Heath showed up." She smiles, then shudders at the mention of Heath.

"When is Wendy gonna leave you alone?"

"I have no idea, but he needs to stop. It is getting annoying. He actually thinks I am going to leave Justin for him." She says. "Nope. not going to happen." I add.

"He's delusional too."

"He so is."

"So what's up with you tonight?"

"Justin has a Superstars taping before the show. You?"

"Just a short little thing where I embarrass Big Show." Cody replies.

"Another one of those hilarious clips?"

"Yep." He nods.

"Too bad we are going to miss it though."

"Heading back after my match." Justin adds.

"Ooohhhh." Charity says. "Alone time I take it."

"Yup...alone time."

"We will have ours later." Cody says, pulling Charity closer to him.

"Oooooh." Vi giggles.

"That is what she gets for teasing at the gym." Cody smirks.

"In for it, huh?" Charity looks up a Cody.

"Big time." Cody grins.

"Uh oh." Vi laughs.

"Don't think you are off the hook for earlier either." Justin says.

"Oh believe me, I know I'm not."

"Good. I will get you back for that too." Justin smirks.

The four of them hang around catering for the few hours there are before the Superstars tapings start. Vi and Justin had went back to his locker room so that he could be ready in time for his match. She's sitting on the couch waiting for Justin to finish changing. When he walks out, she bites her lip, looking over him in just his attire, no short.

"Looking sexy." She says slowly, looking him up and down.

"Only for you."

"I feel special."

"Because you are special."

"As you always tell me."

"Because it's true."

"As you are special to me."

"I know."

Justin goes over and sits on the couch, pulling her onto his lap. She squeal in surprise, soon relaxing as his arms wrap around her and rest on her stomach.

"How soon until we can leave?" She whines a bit, sucking in a breath as his touches start to tickle.

"Well I should be called out for the match soon, not sure how long the match will be but after we come back here and I get changed, then we can head back."

"I can not wait."

Then shortly after that, there was a knock on the door and someone calling for Justin to head out to the curtain.

"Aw. Already." She pouts.

"The sooner the match gets over, the sooner we get back to the hotel."

"Right." She smiles. "So go!" She jokingly rushes him.

He chuckles and you both get up from the couch, heading out the door and to the curtain. She takes Justin's hand and laces her fingers with his as they walk toward the curtain. She scowls once they get there at the sight of the towel head. Justin leans down and whispers soft things in her ear while they wait for his music to hit.

They hit his music and then he and Vi go out first, slapping fans' hands as they get to the ring. Before getting into the ring himself, he helps Vi get in and he does his poses in the ring. He stretches a bit in the ring, before Jinder's music goes off and he walks out. He gets down to the ring and puts his head thing in a case before getting into the ring.

"Stupid towel head." She mutters before giving Justin a quick kiss and getting out of the ring.

The bell rings and they circle each other a couple time before locking up. Justin flips Jinder and gets him in a headlock on the apron. Jinder gets up however and takes Justin down, but Justin holds on, keeping the headlock on him. Jinder gets up again and pushes Justin against the ropes, but he still holds onto Jinder. Jinder gets up again and manages to get out of the hold, sending Justin into the ropes. Justin comes back only to be hit with a shoulder block. Now Jinder gets him in the headlock on the apron. Justin gets to his feet and bounces off the ropes, Jinder letting go. Justin lays on the apron, Jinder hopping over him, coming back off the ropes and Justin jumps over him. Jinder comes back and Justin locks his arm hoping to flip him, but Jinder blocks and goes to hit him, Justin ducks and takes him down with another headlock.

"Keep it going! You are doing great!" Vi cheers.

Jinder gets to his feet again and Justin twists his arm, only to get hit in the face. In the corner now and Jinder kicks him a couple times before hitting him across the back. Jinder throws him towards the opposite corner, only to have Justin grab the top rope and lift himself up, making Jinder stop and turn around when Justin lands behind him. Jinder goes to hit him, but Justin ducks and hops onto the ropes in corner and jumps on Jinder, wrapping his legs around his neck and flipping him over to the otherside of the ring.

"Take that! You are going down!"

He twists Jinder's arm again, before sending him into the ropes. When he comes back, he kicks Justin in the shoulder. He goes back and bounces off the ropes, only to have Justin jump up and kick him. Jinder rolls out of the ring and Justin goes over to the ropes, going to launch himself out and onto Jinder, but Jinder moves and Justin just backflips off the ropes in the ring, obviously seeing Jinder move away. Justin backs up and goes full speed off the ropes, sliding out of the ring, only to get clotheslined but Jinder.

"Ow! Come on babe! You got this!" Vi slams the apron

After some struggle, Justin made it back into the ring and had started coming back with punches to the head. He bounces off the ropes and gets kneed in the gut. Jinder goes in for the cover, getting a two count. He then wraps his arms around Justin's neck, but Justin gets to his feet and gets Jinder to release, and then hits him with a monkey flip.

"Yes! You got it now!"

He then goes for a backwards slide cover, but Jinder kicks out. Jinder quickly kicks Justin in the leg before hitting him with a neckbreaker. He goes for the cover only getting a two count once again. He goes over and places Justin on the rope, his knee on the back of Justin's neck, putting pressure on the neck and choking him. He does it again using the ropes for leverage as the ref counts and he lets go. He picks him up only to slam him back down again.

"Get off of him! Come on Justin!"

He then jumps, using the ropes for leverage and hitting him in the neck with his leg. He does it two more times before pulling Justin away from the ropes and going for a cover, getting a two count yet again. He picks him up yet again and throws him into the corner hard. He walks over to Justin, picking him up by the hair, throwing him against the ropes and shoulder blocking him. He goes for the cover, only getting two count.

"Give it up! You are not going to win that easy!"

Jinder goes for a potention submission hold, but Justin gets to his feet, getting Jinder to release the hold and Jinder slaps him across the back. Justin gets into the corner and Jinder backs up, before charging at him and going to hit him with a kneee, but Justin moves at the last second. Justin counters whne Jinder goes over to him and then punches him before kicking him down. He goes to lift Jinder up but Jinder counters and hits him in the head. Justin stumbles into the corner and Jinder goes over to him, being met by a boot to the face. Jinder stumbles away as Justing goes outside the ropes, before hopping onto the top and then jumping, hitting Jinder with a cross body. Justin goes for the cover, getting a two count himself.

"Ugh! Almost babe! You can get this!"

They both get to their feet and Justin has taken control of the match, hitting Jinder with forearms. He picks him up and slams Jinder down, going for the cover, but Jinder's shoulder was up. Justin goes over to the ropes, hopping to the top one and jumping, backflipping and making contact with Jinder's now elevated legs. Jinder comes up behind Justin and hits him in the back with his knee before stepping over him and putting him in the camel clutch, tapping out.

Crap! You stupid towel head!" Vi scowls, waiting for him to leave Justin before she makes he way over to him.

She helps her out of the ring, and he uses her for support as they walk back up the ramp to head backstage.

"How are the ribs? You took some hard hits out there."

"Nothing ice can't fix."

"We will get some on the way back."

He nods and once they get backstage, they head to the trainers to get ice, then they head back to the locker room so Justin can get changed. Once Justin gets changed, he grabs his bag and they head out to the car. Justin puts his things in the back and they get in and drive to the hotel. The drive isn't too bad, they make it back safely. He parks the car and they grab their things before heading inside and up to their room.

"How are you feeling?" She turns and asks Justin once they are in their room and he sets his bag down.

"The ice helped."

"Well I'm glad." She smiles and kisses the corner of his mouth. "Get ready for bed?" She asks after pulling back.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

She heads over to her things and looks for something to wear. Once she finds something, she heads into the bathroom and puts those on, taking her hair down. Once she's done, she walks out and puts her other clothes with her bag and lays on the bed and waits for Justin. Shortly after, he's done and does the same thing, climbing into bed next to her. She lays down and snuggles into Justin's side carefully since he's sore from his match. She leans up and gives him a quick kiss before laying back down on his side.

"Night babe." She yawns.

"Night." He replies.

In the meantime, Ted and I had just settled down and relaxed so we could watch Smackdown since it's live tonight.

"Should be a good show tonight. Anything can happen." I say as we wait for the show to start.

"Right. But I know it's been a long day and if you get tired, don't be afraid to fall asleep."

"I will keep that in mind. Thank you." I say, kissing Ted on the cheek.

The show soon starts, the intro being first this week and the usual pyros and introductions to the show. First one out for the beginning segment, Daniel Bryan.

"Joy."

"Whiner."

He gets to the ring being annoying as always before getting a mic.

"Ahem. Back in July, when I won the Smackdown Money in the Bank contract, and I said that I was going to main event WrestleMania, there is not a single person in this arena who believed me. There was not a single person watching at home that believed me. Yet here I stand as your World Heavyweight Champion!"

"Which is a joke."

"And might I add, I'm heading to the main event of WrestleMania! Santino Marella, he was trying to channel Rocky Balboa heading into the Elimination Chamber match this past Sunday. But I am a role model. I am the real Rocky story. Santino, The Great Khali, Cody Rhodes, Wade Barrett, the Big Show...I beat them all. You want Rocky...yo AJ, I did it!" He yells, hugging AJ with one arm.

"You barely won. You got lucky."

"Yes! Yes! Yes! But, as I was celebrating, physically spent after defeating five other men in one of the most grueling and barbaric matches ever constructed. My moment was ruined. My moment was ruined by Sheamus. Well now it's my turn. I am going to ruin Sheamus' moment at WrestleMania. I will show Sheamus, I will show all of you, I will show everyone watching all over the world that I will be victorious. Just like tonight when I will be victorious against CM Punk."

"Keep telling yourself that and it might happen...in your dreams."

"You want to talk about the best in the world..." Daniel's cut off by Mike's music and he comes out.

"Oh boy. This should be good."

"Well look at you. The World Heavyweight Champion. Who would've thunk it? But you know what Daniel, you're wrong. You are so wrong. You weren't the only one that believed that you would become a world champion. I knew you would. I mentored you, I molded you into becoming a world champion. From the first day that I was your pro on NXT, I knew you had the skill, I knew you had the temperment and the determination to become a world champion. But I'm not out here asking for thanks. I'm not out here to steal your spotlight. I'm simply out here to say congratulations."

"Cocky much."

"Be nice Ted, he's also one of my friends remember?"

"Well it is true. He is cocky, in the ring."

"Yes I know."

"Which is why I said it."

"Congratulations on being in the main event of WrestleMania, just like I did last year. So as you continue to follow in my footsteps, and take the skills that I taught you, and after you embarrass Sheamus at WrestleMania, I think one day we should form a tag team. And this is not just like any other tag team..people..." Mike's cut off by Sheamus' music.

"I would like to see that, but I think Mike is in trouble now."

He comes down the ramp and gets into the ring, taking the mic right out of Mike's hand. "I too would like to congratulate you Daniel Bryan. I would like to congratulate you on being a massive arse."

"Oooohhh...This is starting off good."

"I would like to congratulate you on being a hypocrite. You see, you're no role model. You're just a coward. You'd rather hide behind a woman's skirt, than stand up and fight like a man. Oh by the way, I'd also like to congratulate you on hanging out with someone almost as conceited as you. Good job fella, good job."

"He does hide behind AJ a lot."

"And he's not the only one. Ziggler hides behind Vickie."

"Some men they are."

"Thing is Daniel, when WrestleMania's over, nobody's gonna be congratulating you. They're gonna be saying...that you got exactly what you deserved."

Mike steps up, taking the mic from Daniel, standing in front of Sheamus.

"Let me tell you what you deserve. You deserve to be taken down a notch or two. How dare you come out here and interrupt me and try to steal the thunder of the world champion Daniel Bryan."

"Do me a favor will ya? Why don't you let the lads who actually have a match at WrestleMania talk yeah?"

"Ooohhh...That was a blow."

When Sheamus turns around, Daniel slaps him and then leaves the ring quickly as Sheamus tries to go after him. Mike goes after Sheamus and starts beating up on him, before Sheamus throws him out of the ring while Daniel escapes up the ramp with AJ.

"What did that prove Daniel? It proved that you are a coward!"

"That was a little sissy slap too." Ted chuckles.

"I think that was the best he had." I laugh.

Coming back to the break, Sheamus and Mike were in the ring in the middle of a match. Apparently during the break, Teddy Long came out and made a match between Mike and Sheamus official.

"Great...so he can lose...again."

"Seems like that is all he is doing lately."

Sheamus send Mike to the apron and clubs him in the chest. Mike falls to the floor so Sheamus brings him back in and hits a flying shoulder tackle, then Mike tries to escape but Sheamus clotheslines him. He whips Mike into the corner and attempts a shoulder ram but Mike moves out of the way and Sheamus hits the post, then Mike jumps down on his arm. Mike kicks him in the face after an armbar, and follows it with a diving clothesline and a top rope axe handle smash. Sheamus battles back with some forearm shots and a clothesline, then gets a two count after a backbreaker but Mike comes back with a breaker combo. Mike calls for a Skull Crushing Finale but Sheamus hiptosses him then avoids a rollup and drops him with a Celtic Cross for the win.

"I can not believe that. He is so much better than this."

"I can't believe they're having him lose constantly." I add.

"That happens to the best of us sometimes."

Backstage now, Teddy Long is in his office with Aksana, and her being all flirty again.

"Makes me sick."

"That is all she is good at and knows how to do."

"Teddy Long." Laurinaitis says, coming into the office.

"Ugh, not him and his little Carlton Banks sidekick." I roll my eyes.

"They need to go back to their own show."

He says Teddy is unprofessional, and that is why he himself should be running both shows, but Teddy says he has an office for them. Teddy tells them it has it's own bathroom because it is the bathroom, and David Otunga says Teddy will be in the dumpster after he beats Ezekiel Jackson tonight. Teddy says they will see about that, then they eyeball each other before John tells David they should leave.

"He shouldn't be in charge of both shows, Teddy should. Because Laurinaitis doesn't give people fair chances and all that. He doesn't care about the talent."

"No he does not. I am with Long on this one."

After the next break, the next match of the night was Kofi and Truth vs Swagger and Ziggler with Vickie. After Truth and Kofi come out, Vickie comes out with her 'Excuse Me'.

"Oh my god, shut up. There is no excuse for you."

"None at all."

"Looks like a bird attacked her hair."

"I would not be surprised."

Truth starts with a headlock so Swagger throws him into the ropes but Truth knocks Dolph off the apron and dances, then gets clotheslined by Swagger. Dolph tags in and hits an elbow drop then does some crunches, but Truth stands up and avoids a splash then dives to tag Kofi, who hits a springboard splash for two. Swagger gets involved and sends Truth to the floor, but Kofi knocks Swagger out next to him, then Dolph rakes Kofi's eyes and catches him with a Zig Zag for the win.

"That was a joke! You have to cheat to win? Shows how you really are."

Santino Marella is doing target practice with some plastic cups and his Cobra, when Heath Slater walks in and says he knows how to get rid of them quicker. Slater knocks them off the table and Santino says he shouldn't have done that, because the Cobra is dangerous and 'it' spits in Slater's face and leaves him rolling on the ground.

"Oh that is to funny! That is what you get Wendy!" I laugh.

The next break goes by awfully quick and it's the next match. This one has Khali coming out and Drew is by the the announce table complaining about Khali being his opponent.

"I do not blame Drew. I would be upset too."

Drew tries to beg off Khali and says the match won't happen, then he shoves him but Khali punches him and chokebombs him for the win.

"Well that was quick. Poor Drew."

Big Show is in the back with Matt Striker and he says Cody Rhodes is on his 'you know what' list, and he is actually at the top of it. Show says he is probably on top of Mark Henry's list too, but he doesn't care where he finds them because he will break their necks.

"That is a bit..harsh if you ask me."

"Just a bit."

The match starts after the break and Big Show punches Henry in the corner and hits a splash, but he misses a KO punch and Henry drops him with a right hand and a few headbutts. Henry taunts him and kicks him in the head, but Show punches back from his knees until Henry knocks him back down and hits him with a forearm shot for two. He steps on Show's chest then chokes him on the ropes and whips him into the corner, but Show gets a boot up and clotheslines him then hits a spear. Show calls for a chokeslam but Cody comes out with Charity and interrupts the match.

"Oooh. This is going to be goood."

"Oh oh...The Big Show choke slamming somebody? The Big Show choke slamming somebody...it must not be WrestleMania. Let's take one of your finer WrestleMania moments, you vs the sumo great Aki Bono at WrestleMania 21. The lasting image of that match being your dimply, crater-laden, looking like you left it hanging out in the hailstorm, fat...you know what, I'm being too perspicuous. Basically you made an ass of yourself."

"Oh, that is something I do not want to see again."

"That is wrong on so many levels."

"How can you unsee that? I can't look." I cover my eyes and hid in Ted's chest.

Henry turns Show around and hits a World's Strongest Slam and a diving splash, but Big Show kicks out and hits a Knockout Punch then goes after Cody.

"Uh oh. Cody better run!"

"Oh he's running."

Then I yawn as I snuggle into Ted more.

"Someone is tired."

"I'm getting there."

"Just relax and don't worry if you go to sleep."

I nod and my eyes close as I listen to the sound of the tv. Pretty soon I don't hear it anymore, and have dozed off. Ted looks down as he notices my breathing changed and smiles at me. He moves a piece of hair off my face and rubs my cheek gently with his thumb. He decides to turn the TV off and head upstairs. Once everything was off he carefully picked me up and carried me to the bedroom. Once there he set me on the bed, and I whine not feeling him. Ted whispers to me, soothing me and climbs into bed next to me. He pulls me over to him and says 'goodnight' before going to sleep himself.

Charity and Cody are in his locker room after escaping Show, and Cody is getting changed back into his clothes so that they could head back to the hotel themselves.

"That was funny Codes. I think you are getting to him. " Charity calls from the couch with a giggle. "But honestly? Sumo wrestling? That image was disturbing." She adds.

"Oh I know, but I figured it would embarrass him." Cody chuckles, walking out after getting changed.

"Well it was embarrassing that's for sure."

"Then my plan worked."

"Ready to head back?" He asks.

"Of course." Charity says, standing up and walking over to him.

She grabs his hand, and then they head out of the locker room, out of the arena and out to their car. They get in after putting their things in the back seat and then they head back to the hotel. Once they get there, they head up to their room and put their things away. After finding something to wear Charity goes and changes. Once she is done she walks out to see a shirtless Cody sitting on the bed. She bites her lip and walks over to the bed, getting pulled into Cody's lap, his arms going around her.

"Cuddly." She giggles.

"I can not help it." Cody kisses her shoulder. "You are mine." He adds after pulling away.

"And you're mine."

Cody pulls her closer to him. "Nothing is going to change that." He whispers in her ear, gently nipping at it.

"Of course...not."

"Good." He says turning up the affection. His hands start to wander from her waist to her legs, as he presses kiss to the skin on her neck.

She finally can't take it anymore and moves, pressing her lips to his. Cody smirks into the kiss and starts to kiss her back hard, moving his hands to her back pressing her close to him as her hands rest on his shoulders. When he pulls away, he leans his forehead against hers, watching her as she calms down.

"That was for earlier."

"I figured as much."

"Told you, you were going to get it." Cody chuckles. "Now how about bed?" He adds.

"That sounds like a good idea."

Charity then moves off of Cody and up to her spot in the bed. She gets under the covers followed by Cody and she lays on his chest as his arms go around her. He leans up and kisses him quickly.

"Night Codes." Charity says, laying back down on his chest.

"Night Char." He replies and they both drift off shortly after.


	8. NXT & Smackdown

Tonight is the NXT and Smackdown tapings, Justin being a part of the NXT tapings tonight. She and him are currently in their hotel room, getting ready before they had to head to the arena. She's currently in the bathroom doing her hair and makeup after getting dressed. Once everything looks perfect, she puts her things away and walks out of the bathroom and goes to grab her shoes for the night.

"You look amazing, as always."

"Awe. You look as sexy as ever. I love the tie."

"Why thank you."

"You're welcome." She smiles. "You should wear them more often." She adds.

"Maybe I will."

"I would like that very much."

"Of course you would."

"What can I say. You are just that good looking."

"Of course I am."

"You really think so, huh?" She smirks.

"Well of course I do."

"Not gonna lie, but you are right."

"Hmm, I think we should go before you end up not wanting to go."

"That is a good idea, even though I already do not want to go."

"Come on..."

"Coming." She giggles.

She stands up after fixing her shoes and walks over to Justin. She laces her hands with his and they make sure they have everything they need before heading out. They make their way to their car and get in, heading to the arena. When they get there, they head inside and since it was about a half hour until showtime, everyone was running around, being busy.

"Looks like we just made it."

"Got a good half hour to go."

"Ah. Everyone seems to be rushing though."

"No, they're not really rushing."

"Oh. Well how about we go find some place to stay before you have to go out."

"Sounds like a plan."

Justin and Vi then head to his locker room that he will be using and walks in and sits on the couch. She leans into Justin's side as he arm goes aver her shoulder as he runs his fingers over the bare skin of her shoulder.

"Having fun?" She giggles, looking up at him slightly.

"Tons of fun."'

"Thought so." She giggles. "I had to wear this dress."She adds.

"I love it."

"Which is why I chose this one, just for you."

"Good choice."

"Glad you think so."

The show soon starts and after the intro, the first match to start things off, had Alex going out first with Percy Watson, their opponents being Darren Young and Titus O'Neil.

"Oh, it's Alex. This should be a good match."

"He's on a losing streak though isn't he?"

"Yea, but he is better than that."

"They're treating him and Mike the same way, with jobbing to all these people." She adds.

"I am sure things will get better for them. They are to focused on Wrestlemania right now."

"Yeah more focused on Rock and John. They've completely forgotten about everyone else."

"They are trying to hype it up more than they should probably."

"Well it's not fair."

"That is how they do things now."

"How well I know."

The match starts out with Alex and Titus. They circle and Titus takes control of the match instantly. That changes after an Irish Whip and Alex takes control now. Titus backs up into his corner and tags in Darren Young. He runs at Alex and Alex takes him down and then he gets to his feet, pushing Alex into the corner. He throws Alex into the opposite corner and Alex moves at the last second, bouncing off the ropes as Darren bounces off the corner, and clotheslines him. He goes for the cover, Darren kicking out at two. Titus tries to cause a distraction and Alex goes over, hitting him with a cheap shot, knocking him to the floor.

"That is what you get! Don't mess with him!"

Alex climbs out of the ring and to the top rope in the corner, only to have Darren get up and kick him in the head, knocking him off the corner and back into the ring. Darren goes over and picks him up, delivering a neck breaker before tagging in Titus. They double team Alex before Darren gets out of the ring. Titus picks Alex up only to clothes him back down. Back over in his corner and Darren tags himself in, them double teaming him again. Darren lits Alex up and drops him onto the top rope, before going for the cover, only getting a two count.

"See, he can do so much better than what they have him doing."

Alex reaches for Percy, but Darren goes over and hits him with his own cheap shot, so now Alex can't tag Percy in right now. Darren goes back over to Alex, dragging him into his corner while Percy tries to get in the ring, causing a distraction. Darren tags Titus in again and then he gets out. A clothesline in the corner by Titus before a few hits to the chest of Alex. Titus gets distracted by the ref and Alex hits Titus in the face, before elbowing Darren. He hits Titus again and elbows Darren again and then he hops up onto Titus' shoulder reaching for a tag to Percy, but Titus never lets him. Instead he brings him over to his corner, but Alex counters and rolls Titus up, not knowing that Titus made a legal tag to Darren, so Darren breaks up the cover.

"Boooo...Alex could have won!"

After a back breaker, Darren goes for a cover, only getting a two count, and then he gets Alex in a submission hold. It takes a while, but Alex manages to get out of the hold and gets to his feet and gets Darren to let go. A counter after another and Alex comes back, and little did Darren know, Alex tagged Percy in and Darren knocked Alex out of the ring, over the top rope. Percy climbs to the top and when Darren turned around he hit him with a double ax-handle. Percy takes control of the match now, not letting Darren get a shot in. He gets fired up before doing his signature move and then kicking Titus out of the ring before he gets involved. However, Darren hits his finisher and Percy gets pinned...Alex and him losing.

"This is getting old. Week after week jobbing to others who they are better than."

"That's good work right there. That's good work. Now, you see Percy...what we have here ladies and gentlemen is a failure to communicate." Titus starts, getting into the ring. "You see Percy, you've been going around and telling folks in the back that you deserve a rematch against me. Well Percy, next week you'll get your rematch. And I promise you, you better be more aggressive and have a better attitude than you've ever had. Otherwise you'll be just like these folks here again...a loser." Titus finishes, leaving the ring.

"He does deserve a rematch. Someone needs to shut Titus up."

Then up next they see that Derrick is going to be going against Heath.

"That's not gonna happen at all." Justin says.

"I would love to see Wendy get beat."

"But unfortunately he's not here, and that match is just a decoy for what's really going to be happening."

"What is that?" She turns to look at Justin.

"Well you've seen how Maxine's been treating him right?"

"Of course. It is hard not to see it."

"Well Kaitlyn came to me the other day and came to Alicia, asking if we would all join in on an intervention for Derrick. An intervention of Maxine."

"Oooh."

"Something needs to be done about her." She adds.

"And..." Justin starts to say, but a knock on the door and Kaitlyn's voice calling his name stopped him.

"...looks like we have to head out there now."

"I will see you when you get back." She sighs and gives Justin a quick kiss.

"You can come out with me, there's nothing against you going out there. You can come out with me only if you want to."

"I would like that."

"Well let's go then."

She walks over to Justin and laces her fingers with his as they make their way to the curtain and wait to go out. Soon they do and they get into the ring, sitting in the chairs set up. Justin, Vi, Kaitlyn and Alicia sit there in the ring, in chairs, waiting. Soon enough, Derrick comes out and they all stand up. He's confused as he gets into the ring.

"Looks like he is clueless."

"That was the plan."

"Derrick Derrick, this is a safe place, this is the trust tree." Kaitlyn says.

"This is actually a ring, and I have a scheduled match with Heath Slater, the red-headed ginger man..."

"Derrick, you do not have a match tonight." Justin adds.

"This...this is an intervention."

"Intervention for what? I mean I have a clean bill of health, I don't understand..."

"Only five foot five inches of pure evil...pure evil." Alicia adds.

"Brown haired whore."

"Are we talking about Trent Barretta, because we can't be talking about my girlfriend Maxine, she's a sweetheart, she's a peach."

"No, is there anything more evil on NXT please?"

"Dude, she's a piranha. She's evil, you need to lose her man. Do me a favor, think back. Think back to when you were single and you were happy and you were smiling all the time. Team Single, remember that?" Justin asks.

"I mean this girl is crazy. I mean anger management classes, court appointed therapists, that is nuts." Alicia adds.

"Man, she beats up random crew members backstage." Justin continues.

"And she makes everyone's life miserable." Alicia adds.

"Some peach she is."

"And Kaitlyn came to us and..." Justin starts to say.

"Hold on, so Kaitlyn I assume you set this up? And as much as I appreciate all of your efforts, I have a match with Heath Slater..."

"Derrick! Derrick Derrick, hey! We all care about you, just look, watch this. Watch." Kaitlyn says, pointing to the tron, which plays a video package of all the things that Maxine has done to Derrick.

"Yea, she seems fantastic." Vi sarcastically rolls her eyes.

"Now Derrick, are those signs of a...healthy relationship? But hey, the first step is admitting that you have a problem."

"I get it, but you don't see her at home. She's...okay. And I mean, I don't wanna die alone, and I guess we're in love, I mean..."

"Oh you're in love. Derrick, she's just using you. Wait till the next guy that comes around, that can do more for her career. Oh you're in love? Is it because she hits you? That's not love, that's weird."

"Maybe he likes it rough."

"Okay okay, well love guru, oh wise one please tell me what is love."

Kaitlyn puts her mic down, before taking Derrick and kissing him before dropping him.

"Oooohhh."

That's when Maxine comes running out and Alicia tries to restrain her, while Justin keeps Vi behind him. Then Kaitlyn and Maxine go at each other. Derrick tries to restrain Kaitlyn, while Justin grabs Maxine.

"Whoa!"

Maxine makes him let go and she grabs a chair, going after Kaitlyn and Derrick, but Justin grabs it out of her hands. Alicia restrained Kaitlyn while Maxine went over and started slapping Derrick left and right in anger. Justin goes over and grabs her, pulling her away the best he could. Maxine screams for Justin to get off her and let her go, and when he does she does one thing to possibly make Derrick jealous and that's turn around and kiss Justin.

"No she did not!"

He instantly pushes her off of him and that's when Vi storms over and starts attacking her to the point where Justing had to pull her off of Maxine.

"Stay away from him you stupid whore! I mean it!"

She rolls out of the ring and starts heading back up the ramp, glaring at both Vi and Kaitlyn. But more at Kaitlyn because of kissing Derrick.

"You better watch! Go back with your 'boyfriend'."

They all wait until Maxine had disappear backstage before getting out themselves and heading back up the ramp and backstage too.

"I-I can not believe she did that! She better hope I do not see her again."

"Vi...calm down." Justin says, her face in his hands as he's trying to soothe her.

"I can't! The nerve of her!"

She starts rambling on and Justin does the only logical thing and kisses her. She slowly starts to calm down and kisses back. She runs her hands up his chest and around his neck, pulling herself closer to him. Once he feels that she's calmed down, he pulls away, resting his forehead against hers.

"Better?" He asks.

"Much."

"Good. Now let's go relax for the rest of the show before Smackdown."

"Lead the way." She smiles.

He smiles back, once again lacing his fingers with hers and they head back to the room to relax for the rest of NXT before Smackdown starts up. In the meantime, Ted and I have finished eating dinner and decided to stay outside for a while. I was currently sitting on the dock, enjoying the calm feeling and watching the reflection of the moon on the water.

"It is so peacefully and beautiful out here." I say.

"Which is why I love being home when I can be."

"I can see why. Nice and relaxing."

"These couple weeks off have been amazing." I add.

"I agree. Mostly because I got to spend it with you." Ted leans over and kisses my cheek. "But there is good news, kind of...back in action next week." He adds.

"That is great!" I smile and kiss the corner of his mouth. "I bet everyone misses us." I add.

"Do you know what on yet?" I ask.

"Not yet. All I know is we go back next week."

"At least you are back, even though these few weeks have been great."

"They have." He nods.

"When we get the chance we have to do it again."

"We do" I agree.

"I will have plans for when we do."

"Oooh, like what?"

"A surprise."

"Hmm...okay."

"You will love it. Trust me."

"I love all your surprises."

"Of course you do. Only the best for you."

I lean back into him and look up at him. "Of course."

Ted smiles and kisses the top of my head as he wraps his arms around me. I snuggle into him as we both look over the lake at the moon and stars.

"So beautiful." I say in awe.

"Not as beautiful as you." Ted whispers, kissing my cheek.

"Always the charmer."

"Only for you."

"Of course."

"Another fun filled day tomorrow?" I ask.

"It's gonna be another fun filled week."

"I would not doubt that. Been fun the past few weeks."

"It always is."

"Right. Anything with you is fun."

"And I think it's a movie night." I add.

"I think so too. Cuddling all night."

"Scary movies are good for that."

"So a scary movie it is." Ted grins.

"Lights off and everything to get the full effect."

"If you get to scared, just remember I am right here."

"Oh I know, but I'm pretty good when it comes to scary movies. Unless it's one I haven't seen before."

"How about you pick the movie then. Do not want you that scared."

"Right. Well let's go now then, make it a movie marathon for a few hours or so."

"Good idea. Lets go." Ted say standing up. He offers me his hand and I take as he helps me up. Ted laces his fingers with mine and we head up to the house. Once we walk in, Ted locks the door before joining me in the living room.

I find a movie on TV that I've already seen so it's not that scary, and once I have one picked out and it's on, he goes around, shutting the lights off. After shutting everything off Ted comes to join me on the couch. Once we are all set I start the movie. Not to far into the movie we can hear rumbles of thunder in the distance that seem to be getting closer.

"I think we came inside just in time earlier."

"We did. The roll in was unexpected over from the river."

"Or Mother Nature just knows we're watching this movie and is making the weather appropriate." I laugh.

"She has her ways." Ted chuckles.

"She does." I nod.

"Should make the movie even better."

"Of course." I say, snuggling into him more as we continue to watch the movie.

Ted holds me a bit tighter making sure I feel safe, while rubbing his thumb gently over the skin of my arm. I sigh in content and lean my head on his shoulder resting one hand on his leg and the other on my lap. The storm however is only a quick passing one and after about a half hour it got quiet and soon that first movie had ended.

"You want to pick this time?" I ask, looking up at Ted.

"Sure, of course."

"Not your movie...just saying. There's only so much distraction I can take."

"So I am distracting huh?"

"Yes you are, you should know that by now."

"I do know. You tell me all the time." Ted says, looking for a movie.

"Because it's true."

"As you are distracting for me."

"And sometimes it's not intentional."

"What can I say. You are perfect no matter what."

"So are you."

"All because of you."

He soon finds a movie and we turn our attention to the TV and watch that. Ted starts to run his fingers through my hair and I can feel myself starting to drift off. I started to run my fingers across his chest, trying to stay awake. "You're making me fall asleep and I'm not even tired or ready to go to bed yet."

"Sorry. I can't help it. You are just so soft and touchable."

"Good to know, but I'm not ready to fall asleep yet."

"I should stop then." Ted says, resting his hand on my side.

"You don't have to stop, I'll just try and keep from falling asleep."

"Maybe I want to keep you up a bit longer."

"I can fight it, trust me."

"Good. Then I would not be able to do this." Ted grins and leans down giving me a soft gentle kiss.

"No, you wouldn't be able to, would you?" I smile, after he pulls away.

"No I would not. Now you can go to sleep whenever you feel you need to."

"Still too early to go to sleep."

"Maybe we can do that again then..."

"Oh you would love that." I giggle.

"Of course I would." Ted grins.

"Hmm...I don't know...I don't think you'd be able to stop yourself this time.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, not really."

"Well then..." Ted trails off. He leans down and presses his slips to mine kissing softly at first. He then wraps his arms around me and starts to deepen the kiss as he slides his hands to my waist. I make a soft noise, then start to run my nails down his chest, to his abs. Since his indents were exposed a bit, I was able to get to them so I moved my nails over to them. I felt Ted tense and heard a slight growl come from his chest. He then moved his one hand to my thigh and started to squeeze it slightly. I knew things were gonna go a bit farther like before, so I had to stop him, because of his bad wrist.

"...Your...wrist..." I managed to say between breaths.

"...I know."

"You need to be careful."

"Remember you said no getting carried away until it's healed." I add.

"Right. Just could not help myself."

"Yeah, I know. It's hard to not get carried away."

"Especially with you."

"Yes, especially with me."

"You're just so irresistible."

"Good to know." I giggle.

"How about we finish this movie?"

"Good idea."

Ted kisses me one last time before we turn our attention back to the movie. I snuggle into him as his arms stay around me. We finish that movie and move onto another one. We manage to watch that one before I yawn slightly.

"You're tired." Ted notices my yawn.

"Just a bit."

"If you want we can go to bed now or I can carry if you fall asleep here."

"See if I fall asleep and if I do you can carry me."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Probably won't take long, knowing me."

"Well it was a busy day so of course you would be tired."

"Right. I'm surprised you're not."

"I am, but not too much."

I then rest my head on his shoulder as I watch the rest of the third movie we picked out to watch. Once that was over I let out another yawn, trying to hide it from Ted.

"I saw that."

"Saw what?"

"That yawn."

"Are you sure?"

"Scar..."

"Okay okay, I yawned, but I'm still awake aren't I?"

"Yes you are." Ted says. "Another movie?" He asks.

"Hmmm, well I'm not sure if I want to really fall asleep during it."

"Want to head to bed and relax there?"

"I think that would be the better idea, yeah."

"You head up and I will turn everything off and lock up down here."

"Alright." I nod.

I stand up and kiss Ted quickly before heading upstairs while he does everything. When I get there I walk to the bedroom and climb under the covers and wait for Ted. Shortly after Ted comes up and walks in. He then climbs into his spot next to me and I snuggle his side. And it really didn't take long for me to start getting tired more and soon enough I felt myself falling asleep.

"Night Ted." I was able to say before I was completely out. Ted whispered ' night' back and kissed the top of my head before going to sleep himself.

In the meantime, NXT had just ended and Vi and Justin are relieved, because that means that SmackDown will start soon. They are currently in his locker room and he has been all cuddly since that 'scene' earlier. He had her sitting in his lap with his arms around her as he kisses the back of her neck. "Mr. Cuddles I see." She giggles.

"Yup." He chuckles.

"I'm not complaining."

"Of course not."

"This is just want I need after earlier." She sighs in content.

"I know."

"I am sorry. I did not mean to over act out there."

"It's okay."

"I can not believe she had the nerve with me out there. I am sure glad I went now."

"You know, I really don't think she cares."

"Obviously not." She says. "Whore." She mutters.

"Can't say I disagree with that statement."

"That is all she knows how to do. No class." Vi shakes her head.

"Not really, no."

"I do not want to think about HER right now. What do you have going on tonight?"

"Smackdown match."

"Oh. Two shows in one night. Do you know who?"

"Drew I believe."

"Should be easy. He really has not had much going on the past few months." Vi says. "Feel bad for him though." She adds.

"Yeah I do too."

"I just hope that Long does not fire him. He does have a lot of talent."

"Right. Who knows what could happen."

"These days, I do not think anyone knows anymore."

"I know, with how things get crazier around here."

"True. When do you go out?"

"5th match of the night."

"So we have some time to cuddle then."

"Plenty of time."

"I like the sound of that." She sighs, snuggling into Justin more.

"Then we can leave after my match, unless Cody has one and you wanna stay and watch that."

"Hmm...We can leave after yours. I really do not want to stay longer than we have to."

"Alright, sounds good."

"I wonder how Scar and Ted are doing. Have not heard from her today."

"I'm sure they're fine."

"Me too. It is just not the same without her here."

"They'll be back next week. I heard Ted's back in action next week."

"That is great! They both must be excited."

"Yeah I'm sure they are. Just don't know if he's gonna be doing a Superstars taping or be on Smackdown though."

"Well whatever it is, I am sure he is happy to be back."

"Right. We can only hope nothing goes wrong in whatever match he has."

"That we can. He has been through enough."

"He has, I think she has too with him being hurt and out of action or a couple weeks."

"She has. She has been so worried about him and everything. I do not know if she can handle him getting hurt again."

"And this she isn't gonna be able to stay home with him the whole time. She's lucky she got these past couple weeks off."

"She is. She is going to be a mess if it happens again."

"Exactly."

"She has us though and we can help her as best we can."

"Right." He nods.

She turns to Justin and gives him a quick kiss. Justin pulls her in closer and starts to deepen the kiss. After he pulls away he leans his forehead against hers. "I love you." Justin whispers, rubbing his nose against hers while running her hand over her back.

"I love you too." She smiles and gives him another kiss.

When she pulls away, she goes back to snuggling into him. Justin keeps his arms around her and holds her closer to him. She starts to run her nails up and down his arm sighing in content. The screen on the TV changes, the WWE intro playing before showing a video package of Daniel Bryan and his title reign, advertising his match against Randy tonight before going to the SmackDown intro.

"The little twerp is so in for it tonight."

"Randy does not play like that."

Sheamus comes out to the ring once the show was introduced.

"You know since winning the Royal Rumble match, all I can think about is WrestleMania. Stepping into that ring, in front of over 80,000 members of the WWE Universe, and millions and millions more watching around the world, I'm going to be in the main event of the greatest show on earth. And I cannot wait to step in the ring face to face with the World Heavyweight Champion Daniel Bryan. You know since Daniel Bryan became World Champion, he's become a changed man. He's become conceited and obsessed. So much so, that he reminds you of someone else, after they won their first WWE Championship. Me. When I won my first WWE Championship over 2 years ago, I believed I was the greatest thing ever, I believe I deserved it, I became wrapped up in my own ego."

"You did. As for Daniel, he changed for the worse."

"Well a matter of fact, I should've realized how lucky I was. I should've known that the WWE Championship...was the greatest trophy I could've earned at that time. But what happened? I became the one thing I despised my entire life. I became a bully. And what I needed was, I needed somebody to remind me where I came from. I needed someone...to set me straight. I needed someone to knock my block off and realize what I had achieved and who I was. Well Daniel Bryan needs the same thing."

"He does. Bullies are not good and that is what he is."

"And lucky enough for him, come April 1st I'll be more than happy to show him when I kick his arse, and become the new World Heavyweight Champion!"

"EXCUSE ME!"

"Ugh. Not her again!" Vi rolls her eyes.

"EXCUSE ME! EXCUSE ME! Sheamus, what a wonderful story you told. It was so special, but you know what my favorite part of your story was? My favorite part is when you finally stopped talking."

"I wish you would stop talking."

"Now we don't want to spoil this heartfelt moment, but do you think anyone really cares about your little story? You say you wanna give the people what they want, what they deserve. They deserve to see the greatest sports entertainer in the world today, the show off Dolph Ziggler in the main event of WrestleMania." Dolph adds, taking the mic from Vickie.

"I would rather see Horneswoggle than you."

"Not you. Oh and Sheamus, I don't want to freak you out man but, your hair's on fire brother." He continues.

"It is kinda bright tonight." Vi laughs.

"Really fella? That's joke's almost as old as your grandmother Vickie there."

"Ooooohhhh! Burn big time!"

"Excuse me? Let me tell you something fella. I am not old, I am experienced!"

"I do not want to know about that, thank you."

"Um...gross."

"Right." Vi shudders.

"You know there's all this talk about John Laurinaitis and Teddy Long running both shows. Which for the record, Dolph and I prefer John Laurinaitis over the bald nincompoop Teddy Long. But for your information Sheamus, I am the only person without the last name of McMahon that has ever been a general manager for Raw or Smackdown. So if you're looking for someone to help..." Vickie's cut off by Teddy's music.

"Thank god someone shut her up!"

"Well...Vickie Guerrero, the only thing that you're going to run is Dolph Ziggler's career right into the ground. Now let me show you how I run SmackDown baby girl. Let's get some action going in that ring. Dolph say hello to your opponent for tonight, Sheamus."

"She is not doing a good job with Dolph right now."

"Not at all."

"He is going to be a nobody soon enough."

"I know, keep hiding behind her and he will be."

"Shows what a real man he is."

"And that match is going to start right now." Teddy finishes, leaving.

"Watch her get involved."

"As always."

"I can't stand that."

Sheamus applies a headlock then runs the ropes and hits a shoulder block, but Dolph comes back with a dropkick and shows off while Sheamus gets up. They lock back up and Sheamus hits another shoulder block, then he holds the ropes to avoid a dropkick and clotheslines him. Sheamus clubs him in the corner and Dolph tries to roll outside, but Sheamus catches him on the apron then ties him in ropes and punches him in the chest. He suplexes him back in the ring and gets a two count, then Dolph rolls back out of the ring so Sheamus goes after him and rolls him in. Dolph catches him with a kick to the head, then he uses the ropes to hit a neckbreaker and kicks him in the corner.

"They are taking it to each other."

Dolph hits another neckbreaker then puts Sheamus in a headlock, but Sheamus makes it to his feet and connects with a few forearm shots. Sheamus comes back with a powerslam for two, then Dolph puts him in a sleeperhold but Sheamus backs him into the corner and flips him outside to break the hold. Dolph leaps off the top rope but Sheamus catches him and hits an Irish Curse and goes for the pin, but Vickie puts Dolph's foot on the ropes. Sheamus calls for a Celtic Cross, but Dolph slides out and gets a near fall, then Sheamus calls for a Brogue Kick but Vickie calls for backstage help. Swagger runs out and jumps on the apron, but Sheamus kicks him down to the floor and gets hit with a Zig Zag. Dolph makes the cover, but Sheamus kicks out so Dolph goes for another sleeper, and Sheamus counters with White Noise for the win.

"I can not believe she did it again! But Sheamus showed them."

Teddy is seen walking backstage on the phone with Aksana as he walks into his office. He hangs up and then Laurinaitis and Otunga are waiting for him.

"Mr Laurinaitis, this is my office. Now what can I do for you."

"Teddy I came here to be the better man...and came here to get an apology."

"Apology? What're you talking about?"

"Teddy when you viciously attacked me on Raw this past Monday, I hurt my back. I actually went to the hospital Monday Night."

"What?"

"Luckily it's not broken. But the MRI did show that I have a lower lumbar strain.

"Which only proves how tough Mr. Laurinaitis is. A normal man wouldn't even be standing up, let alone standing in your office. By the way Theodore, just because those criminal assault charges have been dropped, I'm still contemplating filing a civil action against you for your brutality."

"He deserved it! I for one and happy he did what he did."

"And Teddy, I'll accept an apology instead."

"I'm not apologizing to anybody. Now I think everybody enjoyed what I did to you this past Monday on Raw, shoving you on your rear end. You looked like a combination of a cow on ice mixed with Sesame Street Big Bird. And I got a laugh out of that playa'."

"You think that's funny Teddy? You're not gonna get a laugh out of next week when I run SmackDown, and show you and the Board of directors how it should be done right."

"And you won't be laughing when I run Raw this Monday. And as for your coffee sipping sap right there, he will be going one on one with the over 7 foot, 350 pound giant the Great Khali. Now I suggest to the both of you, get to stepping, get out of my office, before I put some stank on ya'."

"Teddy you need to calm down a little bit. You may wanna try some yoga." Laurinaitis says before he and Otunga leave.

"I am not looking forward to that next week."

"Neither am I."

"Not going to be a fun night."

"Not really."

During the break, they watch as Heath comes out for his match, and he waits in the ring for a while until his opponent comes out, who is Santino.

"Wendy HAD to be here...I hope Santino kicks his ass!"

After strutting around the ring, Santino gets in. The bell rings, starting the match. Santino throws his shirt in the crowd then does a split to avoid a punch by Slater and follows with a hiptoss, but Slater gets his knees up and blocks a headbutt. He kicks Santino a few times then they trade punches, and Santino runs the ropes but Slater connects with a heel kick for a two count. Slater goes up top but Santino shakes the ropes and gets him to fall on the turnbuckles, then Santino hits the Cobra and drags Slater away from the ropes and makes the cover.

"Haha! Take that Wendy!"

"That's what he gets for flirting with you last week."

"Good. I hope he gets it."

It's a while before there's another segment and this time it's Eve backstage, making sure she looks perfect.

"Hoeski.." Vi glares.

"Hey Eve, uh...I know we have a match coming up next but there's something I really need to talk to you about." Nattie says, coming into the locker room.

"Go ahead."

"Uh you and I haven't always seem eye to eye but um...I want you to know that what you're doing to Zack is inexcusable. Zack is a really good person, he's a genuine person Eve."

"This is what you wanted to talk to me about before our match? Thank you Natalya for being the TMZ breaking news story of the week...you think I haven't been hearing this for the past two weeks? At least I'm honest enough to admit that I used Zack. And while I'm being honest, while Zack may have been sweet and genuine, he really stinks."

"Now that was going to far. Zack is a great person!"

Then it's the farting thing that they have Nattie doing again. Eve makes a face in disgust, but Nattie smiles.

"No Eve...THAT stinks." She continues grinning and leaves.

Eve puts a hand over her mouth. "How...dare you?" She says, grabbing a nearby scarf and covering her mouth with that.

"Haha. She told you Eve."

"Not so tough now is she?"

"I think not. About time someone told her how it is."

Natalya was the first one out and she waited a while until Eve came out next. The whole crowd boos her and her smile fades from her face as she struts down to the ring and gets into it.

"I really do not care to see THAT out there."

"No one does."

Natalya does a cartwheel to get out of an armbar, then she runs at Eve and rolls her up for two before escaping another armbar. They both kip up then Eve slaps Natalya, and Natalya runs at her but she gets knocked down and put in a choke submission. Natalya escapes the hold and goes for a rollup, but Eve reverses it and holds Natalya's legs and gets the win.

"Are you kidding? That was not even a match!"

"You know how the matches are."

"Yea, but at least Charity and I gave them something they could enjoy."

"You, Scar, and Charity are the only ones that can give people the better matches."

"'Cause we know how to make things exciting. We do not mess around out there like some of the others do."

"Exactly."

"The Divas now a days." Vi shakes her head.

Cody now comes out with Charity, and they go down to the ring this time instead of staying at the top of the ramp. He gets a mic and stands in the middle of the ring to talk, Charity next to him.

"Wonder how he is going to embarrass Big Show this week."

"Last week I chronicled the Big Show's pock marked, crater laden rear end, suffering an embarrassing loss to Aki Bono at WrestleMania 21." Cody says and the picture of Show's rear end was shown in that sumo diaper thing.

"I did not want to see that again...Thanks Cody.."

"And this past Monday night on Raw, Floyd Mayweather knocking out the Big Show at WrestleMania 24, was the embarrassing moment dejour." Cody continues, showing a picture of that.

"I still do not know how he did that..."

"Now if you hear it from Show, I'm at the top, the tippy top of his you know what list, because I cost the Big Show the opportunity to go to WrestleMania. Well Show, I hope it's a thank you list. Because I saved you sir. Saved you the embarrassment of floundering yet again on the grandest stage of them all."

"Got a point there. He has not done that well there."

"Listen...listen. I know you're the world's largest athlete. I know you're a former World Heavyweight Champion. You're one of the biggest stars in all of the WWE. You're The Big Show, but at the big show..haha...you're a choke artist."

"Sad, but true."

"Need proof? WWE has some pretty extensive archives when it comes to Big Show's most embarrassing WrestleMania moments. If you look, they'll just keep coming. For example..." Cody's interrupted by Show's music.

"Uh oh. This is not going to go to well."

Cody stands there as he glares at Show as he walks down to the ring and gets into it. But as soon as he gets into it, Cody drops his mic and ushers Charity out of the ring first, before following her. They both escape through the crowd.

"Come on Cody. Stand up to him."

"Cody! Cody! Hold on a second. Hold on a second. Where are you going? You don't have to leave, I mean hey I wanna come out here and watch your next video segment. I mean I can laugh at myself, I mean sometimes I'm pretty funny. Well...sometimes. Come on back down man. Come on Cody, we can watch this together like friends."

"Friends? Yea right. He knows you better than that."

"Now Cody, well...I mean if you're not gonna come back down here, then uh well...I guess I just have to come get you don't I?"

Show goes to get out of the ring to get Cody, but Teddy's music stops him.

"Thank god for that. Good thing Charity is safe."

"Show...wait a minute. Just a minute Show. Alright...now Show, listen. Now this...I understand, but let me explain something to you. Now I can't have you bursting out into the audience sending people flying like the running of the bulls or something playa', alright? Wait wait wait. Now I know you and I talked about this, and I'll tell you what..it's a done deal. Now Cody, you want to talk about a WrestleMania moment? Well guess what playa', you got one. When you put you Intercontinental championship on the line at WrestleMania!"

"Uh...That is not good..."

"Against...The Big Show!"

"WHAT?" Vi and Justin clearly see Charity say as she stands there in the crowd next to Cody.

"That is not going to be good at all.."

"Now Show, I know you've got some other business to take care of with the World's Strongest Man, Mark Henry."

Then Mark's music goes off and he walks out for his match against Show up next.

"This again?" Vi rolls her eyes.

A bit into the match, Cody and Charity come back for commentary.

"Big Show was quite excited about our upcoming WrestleMania match, but he's got his hands full in the match with the World's Strongest Man Mark Henry."

"I wanna know why you was running Cody." Booker T adds.

"Why was I running? I'm not disputing who the Big Show is. Like I said, he's a choke artist."

"Not to mention crazy."

"You didn't answer the question."

"He did answer the question Booker, weren't you listening?" Charity asks.

"Exactly. The Big Show is an every day player, he isn't a game day player, WrestleMania's game day."

"He better hope that happens."

"Mark Henry with those steel steps in his hands!" Cole exclaims.

"For god's sake..." Booker trails off.

"You're not gonna make it to WrestleMania." Coday says calmly.

"We can only hope."

Mark screams and throws the steel steps, but Show moves at the last second, making the steps bounce off the ring post.

"Speaking of hurting one another, I think Big Show's hurt his ribs right here on the outside strut." Cody says.

"Looks like he hurt your ribs when you was running over that barrier Cody."

"Oh it's always the same...it's always the same. I don't know how many times I'm gonna tell you Booker..." He trails off.

"...he wasn't running away from the Big Show, he was buying his time." Charity finishes for Cody.

"Aint that the truth."

"If it looks like a duck, if it quacks like a duck, it's a duck in my hood." Booker comments.

"Charity does that make any sense?" Cody asks her.

"None at all." She shakes her head.

"He needs to stop trying to be funny."

Show is laying by the corner and Mark climbs it going for that splash move he does or whatever it is. He lands it successfully.

"Again, on the ribs of the Big Show." Cody points out.

But Big Show kicks out.

"Well Cody, as we were referring to earlier, Mark Henry exposed the pulley that tie the turnbuckle to the steel post. The steel was exposed and Big Show went rib first into that steel and since then Big Show has not been able to recover." Cole explains.

"And favoring the ribs, I told you. Favoring the ribs."

"Not good for Show, but good for Cody."

"Cody, that's your WrestleMania opponent, the giant, the Big Show. How're you feeling now knowing that you have to face this man in 30 nights at WrestleMania?" Josh asks, after watching Show spear Mark Henry.

"I'll answer that Josh. Cody's not worried about anything. Have you seen the Big Show's record at WrestleMania? It's not very good." Charity answers.

"She's got a point."

"But Big Show was on a winning team last year at WrestleMania."

"Statistically the odds are in my favor." Cody replies.

"He is right. Big Show has not done so well at the past Wrestlemanias."

After a World's Strongest Slam, Henry covers Show, but Show kicks out. Henry gets another near fall then he gets up and runs at Show, but he runs right into a Knockout Punch and Show makes the cover to win.

"Cody needs to watch out for the punch of Show's."

"Everyone Show faces has to watch out for that."

True. If he gets that, then it is not going to be good."

Cody takes the headset off, putting the IC title over his shoulder as he stares Big Show down. Charity takes her head set off and stands up herself, grabbing Cody's free hand. The screen then fades to Teddy backstage walking around and he spots Drew.

"Drew, there you are playa', been looking everywhere for you. Now Drew, now you know I've been cutting you a lot of slack playa. And if you didn't start winning, I was going to have to let you go."

"I know that sir, but you know circumstances..."

"Tonight it's do or die. If you lose, you're fired."

"Sorry Drew, guess you are getting fired."

"Teddy you can't be serious."

"Good luck to you." He says, walking off.

"Teddy, come on, please. Damn it."

"He is going to need all the luck he can get."

Then Cole, Booker and Josh talk about Drew possibly getting fired, then they talk about Randy being back tonight and getting revenge on Daniel and then they play again what Daniel did to him last month on Raw. Backstage Randy is in the locker room with Matt Striker for an interview.

"Randy, welcome back, how do you feel?"

"I'm fine, and for a while there I wasn't feeling myself. But now, I am back to normal. And by normal, I mean angry."

"That is the Randy we all know and want to see."

"Cold-blooded and hell bent on getting revenge on Daniel Bryan for what he did. I'm not talking about my concussion. This goes beyond physical pain. Daniel Bryan cost me the opportunity to walk into WrestleMania as world champion. And I don't think he fully appreciates how steep a price he's gonna have to pay. And tonight...I collect."

"Someone is in trrooobbbblllleeee."

"Good, he deserves it." Justin chuckles.

"He does. That was a cheap shot to Randy and he should not have done it. What a coward."

"Right. Well I have to get ready for the match."

"Awww." She pouts. "Don't be too long." She adds, pouting her lip.

"You know I will be going out with you."

"Of course." He says, kissing her quickly before getting up and going to change.

While Justin is changing she walks over to the door and leans against is while she waits or him. Once he walks out she bites her lip seeing he has no shirt on. "Mmmm...My sexy werewolf."

"You know it." He chuckles.

"All mine." She says, looking him up and down, biting her lip.

Justin walks over and takes her hand and laces their fingers, kissing her on the cheek before they head out. They leave his locker room and head to the curtain and wait for him to go out. Drew goes out first and not too long after that, Vi and Justin go out. Instead of getting into the ring with him like always, she stays on the outside after he kisses her quickly and gets into the ring himself.

"You got this babe!" She calls once he is done all his poses.

After a while after the bell rings, Drew uppercuts Justin and gets a two count, then Drew whips him off the ropes and avoids a spinning heel kick and clotheslines him for another near fall. Drew punches him in the corner and hits a few short-armed clotheslines, then tries to hit a backbreaker but Justin counters with a headscissors takedown. Justin goes up top and hits a 450 splash for the win, then Drew gets up and realizes what happened and Teddy Long appears on the Titantron and fires him.

"Yes!" Vi cheers. "Uh oh..." She says after hearing Teddy talk.

She then walks over to Justin and kisses his cheek as they head up the ramp.

"Now we can go back to the hotel after you change."

"Finally!" Justin says happy wrapping his arm around her.

On their way back to his locker room, they pass by Cody and Charity as they're on their way out to head back themselves. "Hey guys!" Vi says once they see them.

"Heyy." Charity greets.

"Nice job on commentary tonight."

"Thanks."

"Too bad about your match though Cody. I know you will win."

"Oh I know I will too."

"Of course."

"On your way out?" Vi asks.

"Yea. Long day." Charity says.

"Much needed time alone." Cody adds, pulling Charity to his side.

"Like always." Vi giggles.

"Hey. You do the same thing." Charity laughs.

"And if Scar was here, we'd be saying that she does the same thing."

"Can't blame us can we."

"Not really."

"That is because we are the best." Justin grins.

"Well we won't keep you from that quality alone time."

"Thanks." Charity giggles. "See you later." She says as her and Cody walk off.

As Charity and Cody walk off, so does Justin and Vi, walking the rest of the way to his locker room. Once they get there and walk in, she pulls Justin over to her and gives him a long, hard kiss. Before he can respond, she pulls away. "That was for winning tonight." She smirks after pulling away.

"Why thank you." He grins.

"Anything for you." She smiles, running her hands across his chest. "Now go get changed so we can get out of here." She adds.

"Right." He nods, heading to change.

As Justin is getting changed, she just gets a few things ready before they head out. Once Justin comes out and is ready, they head out of the arena to the car and head back to the hotel. Charity and Cody are already at the hotel, and changed for bed, currently laying there cuddling. Charity is laying on Cody's chest just drawing patterns on his chest with her nails as he runs his fingers along her arm. "Tonight was...interesting..." Charity says a bit warily.

"It was." He agrees.

"Just sucks you have to go against him." Charity sighs.

"I know, but what can you do..."

"Hope for the best."

"Even though I know you will win." She adds.

"Right. Statistically I can't lose."

"No you can not and you will not. I have that feeling."

"As long as I have your support..." He grins, kissing her head.

"You will ALWAYS have my support."

"And you will always have my support." He adds.

"Of course I will." Charity smiles. "I love you too much to not support you."

"And I love you."

"I think I love you more." She giggles.

"No, I think I love you more."

"I don't know..." Charity bites her lip.

"...I think so." He chuckles.

"I do love you a lot. More than you could ever know." Charity blushes.

He smiles and leans down, kissing her briefly before pulling away. Charity smiles and keeps tracing patterns on his chest, sighing in content. "These are the moments I love." She murmurs.

"Can never get enough of it."

"No we can not. Which is why I enjoy every moment of it."

"So do I."

"Can't get any better than this."

"Not at all."

Charity then leans up and kisses Cody on the cheek and snuggles into him while he wraps his arm around her pulling her closer to him. She soon ends up falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat and Cody follows shortly after. Meanwhile Justin and Vi have gotten back to the hotel a short time ago and they're getting ready to change and lay down themselves. Vi was currently looking for something to wear, having a bit of trouble.

"Need help?" Justin asks.

"I think I do."

"Say no more." He says, walking over to help.

She watches in amusement as Justin looks for the right thing for her to wear. Once he finds something he likes, he turns to her. "Nice choice." She smiles.

"I thought so."

"Well thank you." She smiles and kisses the corner of his mouth. She then goes into the bathroom and changes, taking off all her makeup. She lets her hair down and brushes it out before walking out and heading for bed.

"Beautiful." Justin smiles as she climbs into bed and under the blankets.

"As you always say." She smiles, snuggling into him. "And are you trying to kill me?" She asks.

"I always sleep like this." He chuckles.

"I know, and it kills me every time you do."

"Good to know."

"What can I say? You are just that good looking to me."

"So are you."

"Am not..." She blushes.

"Yes you are."

"Alright. Only because YOU say I am."

"It's true."

"I am glad you see it. I don't."

"I know you don't, but I'm not gonna stop proving it to you."

"I would not doubt that. You have not stopped yet."

"Because I love you."

"And I love you too. Which is why I appreciate everything you do for me."

"I'm glad." He grins, kissing her briefly.

She holds Justin there for a bit longer, not wanting to let go just yet. Once she feels better, she pulls away and lays on his chest, just running her nails across it gently. Justin reaches over and turns off the light, and gets more comfortable in his spot.

"Night. Love you." She whispers getting more comfortable herself as Justin starts to run his fingers over her arm.

"Night Vi, love you too."

She smiles to herself and soon goes to sleep and Justin shortly follows after watching her for a bit.


	9. Superstars & Smackdown

Another Tuesday night, which meant Superstars and Smackdown tapings for Thursday and Friday. Charity, Cody, Vi and Justin were already at the arena waiting. Vi and Charity insisted on waiting outside for Ted and I to pull into the parking lot. And once we did, they got really happy. After getting out of the car, I'm engulfed in hugs by both Charity and Vi.

"Scar!" Vi beams.

"We missed you so much!" Charity beams as well.

"I missed you all too."

"How was your time off?" Charity asks, after pulling from the hug.

"Yea. Tell us everything!" Vi added, after pulling away too.

"It was relaxing, but I missed you guys too much."

"Aw we missed you to. Was not the same without you both here." Vi said.

"We missed you a lot to Ted." Charity added as they both gave Ted a hug.

"I missed you guys too."

"So you are back in action tonight. Excited to get back?"

"Very. Wrist is feeling much better after those two weeks off." He nods.

"Well that is good. You are going to kick some ass tonight."

"Like always. We'll find out who I'm facing and whether it's Superstars or Smackdown once we get inside."

"Ah. Well we should go find out then."

"We should."

Charity and Vi nod as we head inside. Ted laces his hands with mine and we make our way inside. Once we are in we drop our stuff off and head to see what the lineup is for tonight and who Ted is facing.

"Hmmm...look like...you're on Superstars. Against..." I trail off and sigh in frustration.

"Who?" Charity asks looking over the the list. "Oh.." She says.

"Towel head." Vi mutters after looking as well.

"I wouldn't mind if he didn't have a problem with Ted."

"It will be fine Scar." Ted says putting his arm around me and kissing my head. "Try not to worry about it." He adds.

I nod and look to see if I have a match. "Well looks like I have a Superstars match too. And ooh against the hoeski. She's so gonna pay for treating Zack the way she has been."

"She so is. She is not going to get away with it." Vi scoffs.

"Not at all." I smirk evilly. "Teach her a lesson about using people."

Then Vi looks at the lineup and sees that Justin also has a Superstars match...against Heath. "Ugh. Not who I wanted to see tonight." She says disgusted.

"What?" Justin asks, looking himself. "Oh...well hey on the bright side, he pays even more for flirting with you a couple weeks ago."

"Oh I know you will get him back for that." Vi smiles and kisses Justin's cheek.

"He'll be taught a lesson."

"Good. Then maybe he will leave me alone."

"Let's hope so."

"Is Cody embarrassing Big Show again this week." Vi asks Charity.

She looks at the lineup and finds Cody under the Smackdown match listing. She sees that he's teaming up with Mike and Daniel to take on Big Show, Sheamus and Randy. "He is tagging with Mike and Daniel against Big Show, Sheamus and Randy." Charity says after looking.

"Yep. More embarrassing tonight." Vi laughs.

"Well attempting to anyway." Cody chuckles.

"You have not failed yet."

"Because it's so easy."

"Of course it is."

"Well, suppose we should all head to the locker rooms and get ready then."

We all nod and start to head to our separate rooms when Vi stops. "Scar! Wait up!" Vi calls. "I am going to talk to Scar about her match." Vi turns to Justin and kisses him quickly.

He nods and he heads to his locker room, while she turns and comes to me. We walk to Ted's locker room and once we are in there Vi asks about my match.

"Would you mind if I came with you for your match?" Vi asks.

"Oh no, I don't mind at all. I would love if you came out with me."

"Sweet. I wanna be out there when she gets taught a lesson, and maybe help out." Vi grins.

"She won't know what hit her." I grin.

"No she will not. She will learn not to do that to him."

"Feel free to start a hoeski chant too."

"Oh I already plan on it." Vi smirks.

"Good. Hope it gets to her and messes her up in the match too."

"I am sure it will. She will not know what to do."

"I know you'll be going out with Justin for his match, so just wait for me at the curtain when you come back. My match is being taped after his."

"Ah. Sounds good. I can do that." Vi nods. "I will let you both get ready and I will see you in a bit." Vi adds, before heading back to Justin's locker room.

Ted and I head into his locker room so we both could get ready. I take my bag into the separate room inside to get changed in there, while Ted gets changed in the main part of the locker room. Once I am all done I walk out and see Ted in his trunks wearing his shirt. I bite my lip and walk over to him and wrap my arms around his waist. "Looking good." I say.

"As you always say." He chuckles.

"It is true. What can I say?" I giggle.

"Now let me take a look at you." He grins, taking my hands after moving my arms, making me step back so he could see. "Amazing!" Ted grins. "Red's my favorite color on you." He adds.

"I will have to wear it more then." I blush.

"Yes, you will."

"Just for you I will."

He grins, leaning in and kissing me briefly. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Not yet, but you sure do show it a lot."

"Because I do love you."

"As I love you too."

Then we go over to the couch to sit and watch Justin's match when it starts, as they tape it for Thursday. Meanwhile Vi was walking back to Justin's locker room. She was almost there when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into an isolated hallway. "What the hell?" Vi was shocked and startled.

"Shhhh." She hears a voice and a hand goes over her mouth. "Quiet."

She looks up to see it's Heath and she tries to call for help but her voice is muffled by his hand. She tries pushing him away, but he pins her to the wall. "I told you, I would get you."

"JUSTIN!" She yells, only to have it muffled.

"I said, be quiet."

"No!"

"Let me go!"

"Not until you tell me you're gonna leave him."

"Never!"

She goes to yell for Justin again, but he covers her mouth again. She does the only thing she can do and that's bite his hand and knees him in the family jewels. Heath bends down and and she goes to run away, only to have him pull her back and push her against the wall again. He starts to put his hands on her waist and she screams for Justin again.

"Justin!" She screams again, trying to push Heath away again.

Since she was taking a bit of time getting back, Justin decided to see where she was and that's when he heard her scream. He rushes off in the direction and when he gets there, he sees Heath having her pinned against the wall. At the same time, Mike had appeared because he was nearby and heard her screams as well.

"Justin! Mike! Help!" She screams, seeing them come in the hallway.

Heath looks over to see them and that's when he lets go and bolts down the other end of the hallway. She rushes over to Justin and wraps her arms around him and clings to him.

"Thank god you found me!" She cries into his chest.

"Yeah keep running Wendy!" Mike calls to him.

"He better watch out tonight." Justin scowls.

"Vi, are you alright?" Mike asks.

"I am now that you are both here. You do not know how thankful I am you both showed up."

"I heard you as I was heading to catering. I don't just ignore something like that."

"I am glad you didn't. I tried kicking him, but he just pulled me back. I did not know what to do."

"For now on Vi, you're not walking backstage alone." Justin says firmly.

"I am ok with that. I did not think he was going to try anything here."

"It doesn't matter where you are, he'll still try anything anywhere."

"I see that now. Should not have let my guard down."

"It's okay. But I have to get going for the match. I want you to stay back here, I don't want you anywhere near him."

"I am supposed to meet Scar after we come back from your match though."

"I'll bring you to the curtain after his match is over." Mike offers.

"That would be nice. Is that ok Justin?"

"That's fine. As long as you're safe, I'm okay with it."

"I will be. I don't think Mike would let anything happen to me."

"You can trust me." He nods.

"Good. I will see you after Scar's match then." Justin says and gives her a kiss.

After he pulls away, she holds onto him a bit longer before Mike has to pull her away.

"Kick his ass good out there!" She calls as Justin heads off.

"Let's go find somewhere, where we can watch it."

"Well you were going to catering, so how about there?" She suggests.

"Sounds like a plan." He nods.

She takes one last look around, even though Heath is getting ready for his match. Mike and Vi then head to catering and find an empty table after getting what they want and wait for Justin's match to start. Shortly it does and Justin is the first one out.

"He does not look happy. Heath is going to get it!"

After getting into the ring, Heath comes out, Justin glaring at him as he gets into the ring.

"Wonder how his hand is doing." Vi smirks. "Oh and his boys." She adds.

"What'd you do?" Mike asks.

"Well...not only did I kick him where it hurts, I bit his hand too."

"Hah." Mike chuckles.

The bell rings and Justin starts going at him almost instantly, but the ref backs him up.

"HEATH SLATER, I HATE YOU!" A guy in the crowd screams.

"Oh I so want to hug that guy! I feel the same way bud!"

"HEATH SLATER, YOU SUCK!" The same guy screams.

"Haha..I love that guy!"

Justin and Heath circle each other before locking up, and Justin gets the upperhand with a headlock. Heath then rolls Justin out of it, Heath celebrating. "Woooooo! Yeahhhh!"

Justin smiles mockingly of course before that smile fades to a glare.

"I do not think so Wendy. You are in for it...bad."

They circle a bit again before a 'You suck' chant breaks out. They circle again and while locking up that guy in the crowd screams again. "HEATH SLATER, I HATE YOU!"

"Man he has a lot of hate for Wendy...Then again I do not blame him." She laughs and shakes her head.

Justin flips him and twists his arm, keeping it twisted as Heath gets to his feet. Heath counters, getting out of the hold. "Haha! Woooo baby! The man. Hear me? The man."

"Some man. More like a washed up wanna be rocker."

They circle again before locking hands and Justin twists his arm around, bringing him down to the apron and driving his elbow into the back of his shoulder, keeping the pressure on. Heath manages to get up and Justin twists his arm again. Heath counters and tries for a clothesline, but Justin ducks and then sweeps Heath's legs out from under him, making him hit the mat face first and hard.

"Haha. Not so hot now are you?"

"Let's hope he suffers a broken nose from that." Mike chuckles.

"We could only hope."

Justin laughs as Heath gets up, and when he does, he looks back at Justin and Justin mocks Heath with the 'Wooooo'. Heath runs at him, hoping for a clothesline, but Justin ducks again and when Heath comes back off the ropes, Justin hits him with an elbow. Justin picks him up and then drops him on his back, going for a cover, but only getting a two count.

"Crap!"

Justin and Heath both get up and Justin twists his arm once again. Again he makes him go down onto the apron and he drives his elbow into the back of his shoulder, keeping the pressure. Heath gets up to his feet, grabbing Justin's hair as he backs him up into the ropes. The refs tarts counting and Heath hits Justin in the stomach, making him loosen the hold on his arm. Heath throws him into the ropes and then drops to the apron, causing Justin to hop over him. He bounces off the ropes again and when he comes back, as Heath gets up, he tries to deliver a hip toss, but Justin flips and lands on his feet, then hits him with a monkey flip.

"You are going down Wendy! No doubt about that!"

Justin stalks Heath as he gets up and then hits him with a kind of hip toss, twisting his arm yet again with an armbar. Justin gets to his feet while Heath is on his knees, crawling about, trying to get to the ropes. He grabs Justin's hair again and he gets to his feet. Justin twists his arm again, but only to get hit in the face but Heath's fist. He does it again, sending Justin to the apron. Heath then hits him in the back with an elbow. Justin gets up and Heath gets him in the corner, spearing him a few times before the ref has to back him up. Justin gets the chance to recover however and when Heath goes back over to him, Justin slaps him hard across the chest.

"Ooohhh..You are asking for it now!"

He then elbows him in the face, sending him leaning into the ropes. He then flips him goes for a cover, only getting two count. He goes for it a second time, getting a two count. Again with the arm and the elbow into the back of the shoulder and keeping the pressure.

"Come on Heath...huh?" Justin taunts, ruffling Heath's hair a bit.

"Just give it up Wendy!"

Heath manages to get to his feet once again and Justin moves as Heath tries to counter and he kicks him in the gut. He then goes to pick him up and Heath counters, not letting him. Heath punches him one in the side and goes to pick Justin up but fails. Heath does it again and fails, Justin blocking it. But he does it on the third try, Justin landing on the top rope in a not so comfortable area.

"Awww. My poor baby." Vi winces.

"That...never feels good." Mike winces himself.

"I wouldn't think it would."

Justin rolls out of the ring as Heath celebrates. Heath gets out and gets Justin in the ring, getting him in a headlock. Justin gets to his feet and gets Heath to let go before countering. He hits him in the face a few times before bouncing off the ropes, but Heath gets him with a heel kick. He goes for the cover, only getting a two count.

"HEATH SLATER, I HATE YOU!" The guy in the crowd speaks up again.

"I hate him too. He needs to give it up already!"

Heath tells the ref to shut up, before kicking Justin in the gut hard. He laughs before going 'woooo' again and then kicks Justin in the same spot again.

"You're nothing! You're nothing!" Heath yells at Justin.

"He is a better man than you will ever be!"

Heath goes for another kick to the gut but Justin moves so Heath goes flying a bit into the air and landing hard on the apron.

"Flying Wendy." Mike chuckles.

"Always knew there was something different about him."

Justin gets to his feet and so does Heath. Justin kicks him in the leg, the leg he had landed on when he fell. Then he kicks him in the chest, then hits him with another move, sending him stumbling into the ropes. When Heath comes back, Justin hits him hard, sending him down to the apron. Heath comes at him again and Justin hits him in the face, going for a cover but only getting a two count. Justin hits the mat in frustration before getting to his feet. In the corner and Justin elbows Heath a few times before trying to send him into the corner. Heath counters but Justin uses the corner to jump up and Heath catches him on his shoulder. Heath spins him and slams him down, going for a cover, getting a two count.

"Ow!" Vi winces. "Justin can get through this though." She adds.

Justin rolls to the ropes and Heath goes over to him, hitting him a few times. He goes for something else but Justin counters, sending him to the apron. He uses the ropes and moonsaults off them, going for a cover, but it's only good for two. Justin can't believe that he kicked out of that. Justin kicks him in the shoulder as soon as he gets up, and elbows him in the face a few times until the ref has to pull him away. He goes to hit him again, but Heath moves and Justin hits the corner hard. Heath picks him up and sets him on the top turnbuckle before hitting him in the back a couple times. He then delivers a neckbreaker, Justin coming off the top turnbuckle.

"Aw babe. I know he can do this!"

He goes for a cover, but Justin kicks out at two.

"Come on! That was three! That was three."

He continues arguing with the ref as Justin gets up, holding his neck. Heath picks Justin up, going for a powerbomb, but Justin fights out of it, sending Heath into the bottom rope, just barely missing the corner. They get to their feet and Justin uses the ropes to jump up in the corner and kick Heath in the chest, sending him away from him. Justin goes to the top, holding his neck. He stands but then hits the 450 Splash, getting the three count.

"YES!" Vi cheers. "I knew he could do it! Take that Wendy!"

"Want me to walk you to the curtain now?" Mike asks.

"Sure." She says, standing up.

He stands up as well and then they head towards the curtain to not only meet Justin, but to meet me as well as I head there for my match up next. As they get there, Justin is walking through the curtain.

"Great match. You taught him a lesson, but how are you.. You were holding your neck a lot." She asks once they reach Justin.

"It hurts. I'm gonna go get ice once I leave here."

"Alright. Maybe when we get back I can help you with it."

"Please?"

"Of course. Anything for you." She smiles and carefully kisses his cheek.

While waiting for me however, I'm not the first to get there, Eve is. "Hoeski..." She coughs.

Eve just glares at her and looks at Justin.

"Back off before I rip all those fake extensions out of that head!" Vi spits. "You may use Zack, but you're not getting to Justin. So back off!" She adds.

"Oh...Denied!" Mike chuckles.

"She is not worth my time." Justin says, putting his arm around Vi the best he can.

Then I finally get to the curtain, just as they played Eve's music. I walk up just as she goes out.

"Hey! You just missed the Hoeski trying to get MY man." Vi scoffs.

"Oh no she didn't."

"Yes, she did. I told her that I would rip every fake extension out of that head of hers and she was not going to use Justin like she is Zack."

"Hmm, I'll rip some out tonight if you want."

"Go for it! I would not mind at all."

"Give it to you as a memory of the match."

"Haha. Something to remember her defeat by." Vi laughs.

"Exactly."

"Oh this is going to be good."

"Indeed it will be."

Soon my music hits and Vi and I walk out after kissing Ted and Justin quickly. We slap the hands with some fans as we make our way down to the ring. I give Vi a look and she nods, before starting the 'hoesk' chant. I join in with her, along with the WWE Universe.

"Hoeski! Hoeski! Hoeski!" She chants, waving her arms in the air.

I laugh as Eve gets flustered, looking around at everyone chanting 'hoeski'. But the flustered look turns to anger as she charges at me. But I move out of the way at the last minute, avoiding any contact.

"Haha. Too slow there hoeski." Vi laughs.

I then go over and grab her my her fake hair, pulling her away from the ropes. I'm told to get off the hair, but I don't listen. I then wrap my other arm around her neck, still holding her hair with the other hand, before hitting her with a neck breaker. I take advantage of the situation and go for an early cover, Eve kicking out at one.

"Damn it! Rip her hair out!"

I sit her up and grab her arms, pulling back as I drive my knee into her back. I keep applying the pressure, making her scream out, but she keeps saying no to giving up.

"Give it up! You know you want to! You are just weak!"

She starts to struggle and gets to her feet and then twists my arms, reversing and kicking me in the gut. She bounces off the ropes and kicks me in the shoulder, before going back off the ropes and hitting me with a clothesline. She does it a second time. I get up right away and she goes to kick me, but I grab her foot. She hops and then kicks me in the head, causing me to fall and I crawl to the ropes after coming to.

"Come on Scar! You can do this! Get up! You got her!"

I decide to exit the ring to try to recover, shaking my head a bit. Eve comes out however and grabs me, throwing me back into the ring. Little did she know, I recovered just enough, so when she went to get back into the ring, I got up and bounced off the ropes, dropkicking her off the side of the ring.

"Yes! That is how we do it! Take notes there hoeski!"

I wait for the perfect opportunity and when she's standing, I use the ropes and launch myself up and over, hitting her with a cross-body.

"Sweet! You are going down!"

The ref however starts to count and I get up. Since he's counting slow, I have time to do a few things before throwing her back into the ring. First after picking her up, I throw her into the steel steps, then I grab her and ram her back into the side of the ring. Then I take her and throw her back into the ring, before getting back in myself.

"Awww...is the poor baby hurt?" Vi fake pouts mocking Eve. "You deserve it!" She adds.

I go for the cover, but it's still not enough since she kicks out. I hit the mat in frustration, thinking about what I could possibly do to finish her. That's when it hits me, I'll wait until she turns around to get her. So I get up and stand where I know her back is gonna be towards me. I stalk her as she gets to her feet, waiting for it, she turns around and I hit her with a roundhouse kick to the head, sending her crashing to the mat. This just has to work. So I quickly go for the cover and behold...I've beaten her.

"Yes!" Vi cheers and climbs in the ring as my hand is raised. "Nice job! You got her good!" Vi says to me once she is in the ring.

"And here..." I say, holding out some of her extensions.

"Aw. For me. Why thank you." Vi grins. "Take that!" Vi mocks, waving Eve's hair in her face.

Then we leave the ring, heading back up the ramp to my music, heading backstage with grins on our faces. "That was amazing!" Vi says with enthusiasm on we get backstage.

"What did you do?" Ted raises a brow seeing our grins.

"This!" Vi says holding up Eve's hair I ripped out.

"A memory of me beating her." I laugh.

"Something I will look back on." Vi laughs.

"Great job." Ted grins walking over and giving me a quick kiss.

"Now all there's left to deal with is your match." I say to Ted.

"I am sure it will be fine. Try not to worry." Ted reassures me, running his hand down my arm.

"Oh I'm not worrying, I'm actually calm about this."

"Well that is good then. I do not like when you worry."

"I know."

"Where is Justin?" Vi asks after not seeing him.

"He went to get ice before his neck really started bugging him."

"Ah. Well I can just wait until after your match to head back then." Vi says. "He does not want me alone anymore." She adds with a slight sigh.

"He told me." Ted nods.

"I know. I just sucks the HE had to do that."

"Someone's a little obsessed, to the point where it's creepy."

"Right? I do not even know why either."

But before Ted could reply, they play his music, meaning that he had to go out.

"Good luck." I say, kissing him quick.

"Kick his ass!" Vi says as Ted is heading out.

"I really hope nothing goes wrong." I sigh.

"Try to think positive. I am sure he will be fine."

"Towel head is dangerous."

"I know. He got Justin too."

After doing all his stuff in the ring, his music fades and Jinder comes out once his music goes off. He does his entrance, putting that towel in the case before getting into the ring. Ted just has an amused look on his face, before starting a 'USA' chant.

"He would." Vi laughs.

They circle before locking up and Jinder takes control with a headlock. Pushing off the ropes, Jinder hits Ted with a shoulderblock. But Ted fires back with a dropkick after more bouncing off the ropes. He knocks him down and in the corner, he hops up and punches Jinder in the head the 10 times before jumping down. Then he hits him with a back suplex before going for a cover, only getting a one count.

"Damn!" I hiss. "Almost." I mutter.

Ted goes over to Jinder and he quickly kicks Ted's foot out from under him, before kicking him in the head. Then he hits a swinging neckbreaker twice, then goes for a cover, Ted kicking out at two.

"That was close." I sigh.

More of the ropes and Jinder knocks Ted down again. He then throws Ted into the corner and he hits it hard before stumbling back down to the mat. Jinder jumps up and lands his knee on Ted's chest, and Ted rolls away, holding onto the bottom rope. Jinder the pushes his knee into his throat, before using the ropes as an extra boost and hitting Ted in the chest with his knee.

"He needs to back off before I go out there and make him."

Jinder goes to pick Ted up, but Ted starts to punch him. It doesn't work since Jinder hits him over the back with his arm. Then he grabs the bad arm, hitting him in the wrist. And then he does it again. He gets him in a chin lock, his arm held up. Ted tries to get out of it with punches to Jinder's gut, but Jinder hits him over the back again.

"What the hell? He had to go after his wrist?"

He then knees Ted in the face a few times before Ted falls to the mat. Jinder climbs the corner and lifts his arms up before jumping, and getting met by a dropkick by Ted.

"Now that was nice! Keep that up Ted and you got this!"

Ted uses the ropes to sit in the corner and he gets to his feet. Jinder runs at him and Ted moves, sending him into the corner. When he comes off the corner, Ted hits him with a clothesline and then a leg drop, and then a spinebuster, going for the cover, but Jinder kicks out at two.

"Come on! Give up already!"

Ted then gets him in position for Dream Street, but Jinder counters. But Ted comes back with another clothesline. Irish Whip reversal and Ted's in the corner. Jinder comes at him and he lifts his foot, kicking him in the face. Ted hops up in the corner and jumps, meeting a knee to the chest by Jinder.

"Ow!" Vi winces.

"This is not looking good." I sigh.

Jinder gets Ted in the Camel Clutch and Ted taps out with his bad wrist. Jinder doesn't want to let go, but he finally does.

"Oh that damn towel head! He is just lucky I am not out there right now!" I scowl.

"Well Ted seems to be alright." Vi says.

"For now."

"We will see when he gets back here."

It takes a while, but Ted finally makes it backstage. But not without assistance from the ref.

"You're hurt again." I frown, worried.

"I feel..." He starts to say.

"...you're favoring your foot." I cut him off.

"I am sure it is nothing. Lets just get is checked out and get some ice for it." Ted says, wincing a bit.

I sigh and nod, getting on the other side of him and helping the ref take him down to the trainer's. On the way there Justin meets us and Vi goes with him to his locker room. Once we are at the trainers, Ted sits on on of the beds and the trainer starts to check it out. In order to get a better look at his foot, they have him take his boot off and that's when I know something's wrong, because he can barely get it off without any pain.

"I knew something was going to happen." I sigh, as they help Ted with his boot.

They finally get it off and check out his foot, but when they go to touch it..even the slightest touch has him cry out in pain.

"Damn!" Ted mutters in pain.

"The ankle's definitely broken. We'll need an ambulance." One of the trainer's say.

"Not again." I sniff. "I knew it Ted..."

"Scar...I will be alright. Come here." Ted says, opening his arm for me. I walk over and lean on his side and he kisses me head. "We will get through this." He adds.

"I hate when I'm right."

"I know you do, but like I said we will get through this."

I nod.

"...I'm gonna get our things..."

"Alright." Ted sighs at seeing how upset I am. I then head off to get our things before meeting Ted in the waiting ambulance.

Justin and Vi were just on their way out of the locker room to head back to the hotel for the night since nothing was happening on SmackDown for either one of them. They see me walk by and I flip out as I'm walking to Ted's locker room to get our things. Knocking things over, hitting things off tables, etc.

"I guess things did not go good out there." Vi says to Justin. "Scar...What happened?" Vi asks once they walk over to me.

"He's going to the hospital again, his ankle is broken."

"What?" Vi sounds shocked. "That damn towel head! Everything will work out." Vi says, walking over and giving me a hug.

I almost completely break down, I hug back and I bury my face in her shoulder as the tears finally start to fall.

"Aw Scar." Vi sighs. Justin then comes over and joins the hug.

"He will get better. He has you there for him." Justin tries to sooth and he rubs my back.

"I have to get our things, the ambulance will be here any minute." I manage to get out.

"Want us to walk with you?"

"Please?"

"Sure."

I sniff as I wipe the tears from my face and we walk the rest of the way to Ted's locker room. We walk in and Vi helps me gather up all our things. Once we have everything we head out and make our way to where the ambulance is waiting just as they get there with Ted. We wait as they help Ted into the back. Vi turns and gives me a hug.

"Let me know how everything goes." Vi says.

"Call us if you need anything." Justin says, giving me a hug as well.

"I will. I'll keep you updated too." I nod.

"Good. I am here if you need anything. Just call and I will be there."

I nod again, before getting into the ambulance with Ted. Justin and Vi watch as the ambulance drives off. They then head out to the car and Justin puts his things in the back and they head back to the hotel. Once they get there they head right up to their room.

"I feel so bad for Scar." Vi Sighs. "I was right when she would be a wreck if this happened again." She adds.

"You were. As long as she has all of us I am sure she can make it through this."

"Right."

"You should do something for her when things get settled."

"I think I will."

"Something to help keep her mind off things for a bit."

"Right, cause she's not gonna be able to stay home with Ted like she did the past two weeks."

"No. That is why you and Charity need to keep her as busy as you can."

"I'll be sure to let Charity know."

"I am sure she would not mind. You will all get to spend time together."

"True."

"How about we get changed and I help you with that neck." I add.

"Sounds good." He nods.

She walks over to her things and looks for something to wear. She bites her lip as she has three different chemises picked out. She's going back and forth between the colors, pink with black zebra lines, blue with black lace, and red with black lace. She sighs, not being able to decide.

"What's wrong?" Justin asks.

"I don't know what one I want. I like them all."

"Hmmm..." He says, walking over and looking at the choices. "...go with the blue."

"Thanks." She smiles. "I was leaning toward that one more, but it was tough."

"That's why I'm here." He smiles back, kissing her cheek.

"I'll be right back." She says and kisses him quick.

She walks in the bathroom and changes, also taking her hair out. She runs her fingers through her hair and leaves the curls in. She washes all her makeup off and then walks out and puts her things away. She sees that Justin is already laying on the bed in just bed pants. She grins and ptus her clothes with her things, before walking over to the bed and climbing onto it next to him.

"Are you ready to feel better?"

"Uh huh." He nods.

"Roll over then." She giggles.

He chuckles before moving and laying on his stomach. Once Justin is on his stomach, she carefully climbs on his back and straddles his waist. She moves her hands to his neck, starting gentle at first before starting to work. Justin groans at the pressure, and she continue to work on his neck. Once she feels the tension go away, she moves to his shoulders and starts to apply pressure, working on all of his sore muscles.

"Definitely going right to sleep after this." He mumbles.

"Glad it is helping." She says, and starts to work on his back a bit.

"I'll have to return the favor one day."

"I am sure you will. Looking forward to that day. Right now it is your turn." She says, applying pressure with her fingers up and down his back.

"Feeling better already."

"Good. That is what I am here for." She smiles and moves her hands up to his neck and finishes. She leans down and kisses his cheek before climbing off and laying in her spot.

"Yup, I'll definitely sleep good."

"That relaxed huh?" She giggles.

"Yes." He nods.

"How about you get some sleep then. You had a long night."

"Not without a kiss first."

"Of course not." She giggles and leans over, and gives him a kiss.

After she pulls away, he moves to laying on his side and then she snuggles into him as he wraps his arms around her.

"Love you Justy. Night."

"I love you too Vi. Night."

She then gets more comfortable and runs her nails along Justin's chest as he runs his hand up and down her back. Soon they both drift off to sleep. I'm currently waiting in one of the waiting rooms, to wait for news on Ted. I'm changed out of my ring gear since I could change in the bathroom. But I'm sitting there, waiting and worried. "What is taking so long." I think to myself as I wait for someone to come out.

It takes a while longer, but finally one of the doctors comes to tell me what's happened. Ted was diagnosed with a fracture to the calcaneus bone, which is the heel bone, and a grade-two tear to his deltoid ligament. Thankfully the grade-two tear is only a sprain, but there is a partial tear in it. I'm told that he'll be placed in a cast for the broken heel, and it will also allow the torn ligament to heal. Good news is that he won't need surgery...at this point anyway.

"When can I see him?" I ask worried, but relieved."

"The cast is being put on now. I'll come back and tell you when you can go see him and what room. We're gonna keep him overnight for observation reasons."

"Alright." I nod. I go back and sit down and wait. As I am waiting I send a message to Vi and Charity telling them what is going on.

Then I sit back in the chair I'm in and wait for the doctor to come back to tell me when I can see Ted. After what seemed like hours the doctor came out and told me I could see Ted and what his room was. I stand up and get my things and head to Ted's room. I thank the doctor before opening the door and walking in. Ted looks up and sees me walk in and gets a smile on his face.

"I am so glad to see you." Ted breaths.

"I'm glad to see you too."

"Come here." Ted opens his arms for me and I go straight over to him and hug him tight.

I stay quiet, hugging him for the longest time. Ted holds me and tries to calm me down by rubbing my back. "I am fine. See? It is just an ankle." Ted tries to sooth.

"Your heel bone is broken."

"It is not that bad. Could have been the whole leg."

"I know. But I cant take all the time out you're gonna be taking with you. Not like the last couple weeks."

"I know." Ted sighs. "You can come down when you can, but you can hang with Vi and Charity too." He adds.

"I know..."

"I will be fine. I will miss you, but I know you have to be at the shows."

"I wish you could be, but this happened."

"I know. There is nothing we can do now." Ted sighs.

"...towel head..." I grumble.

"He will get what is coming to him."

"I hope so."

"He can not do this to everyone, so I am sure someone will teach him a lesson."

"Someone better."

"We will see." Ted says.

"I'm gonna have to get a taxi or something back to the arena to get the car tomorrow. I'm staying the night with you here."

"I did not think you were leaving. I wanted you to stay anyway."

"I know."

Ted pulls me closer and kisses the top of my head. "I am so glad you are here." He whispers.

"There's no reason for me not to be here."

"I know. I just knew how worried you were and I wanted you to be with me the whole time."

"I have to be honest, on the way back to the locker room to get our things, I did have a meltdown."

"Oh Scar...I did not want that to happen." Ted frowns.

"I kind of made a mess backstage yeah."

"I am glad that you are more calm now."

"Vi and Justin helped."

"They are good for that. I will have to thank them later for that."

"Of course." I nod.

"How about you get some rest. Not saying you should sleep, but just lay back and relax." I add.

"Only if you lay with me."

"I would not have it any other way." I smile.

I pull from the hug and sit in the spot next to him, before laying back and resting my head on his chest. Ted wraps his arms around me and pulls me as close as he can. He leans down and kisses the top of my head.

"Love you Scar. Night."

"Love you too Ted. Night."

I carefully snuggle into Ted as he runs his fingers through my hair. I soon drift off to sleep and Ted stays up a bit and just watches me. Soon he starts to drift off himself. It's hours later and it's the main event of Smackdown. After Daniel and Sheamus going at it in an interview by Cole, Cody and Charity coming out interrupting them so that the match could start.

"Do your thing babe."

He grins and nods before kissing her. She walks around so she can go stand with AJ and talk with her while they stay ringside for the match, as Cody gets into the ring.

"Hey AJ." Charity greets before turning her attention to the ring.

Aj greets her back and then Big Show comes out next. Following Show, it was Mike.

"You might want to stand back.." AJ says moving from the ring.

"I'll be fine. You might need to."

"But you know what, I'll make sure Show doesn't get anywhere near you. Don't need another accident like last time."

"Thanks." AJ smiles.

"Gotta look out for each other right?" Charity smiles back.

"Yes we do."

Then last to come out was Randy. Charity starts cheering for him and Cody turns, giving her an amused look.

"What?" Charity shrugs.

He just shakes his head, laughing to himself.

"Wow. He looks good." Charity bites her lip. "Not as good as Cody though." She adds. "Cody got to me first..." She says to herself.

"You are one lucky girl." AJ says.

"Thanks. I'd say the same for you but, a lot of us are questioning about how Daniel treats you."

"I know but, he really does love me. I know he does."

"And we all know you love him. We all can see how much you do."

"I do love him. He is a great guy."

The match then starts, Sheamus and Orton keep Cody down, but Cody comes back with a dropkick then he makes the tag to Bryan, who hits a running dropkick for a two count. Orton comes back with a dropkick then he tags Big Show, and he headbutts Bryan then tosses him in the corner and follows with a bodyslam. Bryan gets up and tags Mike, then Shown feigns a Knockout Punch and Mike falls back in the corner, looking scared. Show grabs him and chops him in the corner, then Mike tags Cody and Show claps for him to get in, but he immediately tags Mike back in.

"Oh Cody. You would."

After getting Mike back in the ring, Show tags in Sheamus and he has Mike in the corner when we get back, then he hits a powerslam and punches Cody on the apron, but Bryan distracts him and Mike kicks him out of the ring. Bryan hits him with a running knee, but Sheamus comes back with some right hands so Bryan chokes him on the ropes and hits a few kneedrops. Cody tags in and continues to keep Sheamus down with some kicks, then Mike hits a swinging DDT for a near fall. Sheamus tries to counter with an Iron Cross, but Cody reverses it and hits a side Russian leg sweep then Sheamus comes back with a backbreaker.

"Damn!" Charity mutters. "You can do this Codes!" She cheers.

Orton gets the hot tag and he unloads on Mike while Show chases Cody backstage, then Orton DDT's Mike and sets up for a RKO. Bryan tries to knock Orton down with a kick, but Orton ducks and sends him to the apron. Sheamus ends up whipping Bryan into the guardrail while Mike waits to hit a Skull Crushing Finale, but Orton counters with a RKO for the win. Kane runs in after the bell and pulls Orton out of the ring and slams his head into the announcer's table and follows him around the ring. They trade punches and fight into the crowd, then Orton leads him up the steps and they continue to brawl as Smackdown ends.

"That was crazy." Charity says.

"It was." AJ seems startled.

"Well I am going to go find Cody." Charity chuckles. "See you later AJ." Charity says before walking off and heading up the ramp backstage to look for Cody.

Charity finds Cody back in his locker room, mid-changing so she stops in her tracks. She bites her lip and just stands there and stares as she watches him get changed. Once he is all dressed she walks up and wraps her arms around him from behind. "That was a nice view to walk in to."

"You just had great timing."

"I am glad I did. Love that view."

"I'm sure you do, you've seen it enough."

"I can never get enough of you. Gets better every time."

"Good to know." He chuckles.

"So are you ready to get out of here?" Charity asks.

"I'm ready if you are."

"I am ready. Can't wait to get back." Charity bites her lip.

"Nether can I. I think you'll be in for it tonight."

"Uh oh." Charity giggles. "We should go then." She adds.

"Yes we should."

Cody then grabs his things before taking Charity's hand and lacing his fingers with hers. They make their way to the car and Cody puts his things in the back before opening Charity's door. She thanks him and he goes to his side and gets in. Once in he heads to the hotel. They make it back to the hotel no problem and head up to their room once getting back. They walk in and Cody sets his bag down as Charity looks for something to wear. "Hmm...aha...I've got it. Be right back." She grins, heading into the bathroom to change.

Cody looks at her with amusement shaking his head. He then strips down to his boxers and lays on the bed waiting for Charity.

"Charity, I'm waiting." He chuckles.

"Be patient. I'm coming." She giggles.

"Patience isn't my best trait."

"I know. I am all done." She says stepping out of the bathroom.

"You...are killing me here."

"Am I?"

"Yes."

"Good to know." She chuckles.

"I want you...bad."

"How bad?"

"I think you know."

"Oh I do. As bad as I want you."

"Then why don't you show me?"

"Hmmm..." She pretends to think before walking over to the bed and climbing on it.

"...I don't know." She adds.

"I will come get you if you do not come over here." Cody smirks.

"Ooooh, I'm so scared."

"Charity..." Cody groans. "I am going to count to 3 and if you are not here I am coming to get you." He adds.

"You don't scare me Codes."

"1..." Cody starts.

"Still not scary."

"2..." Cody sits up on the bed.

"Oooh you got up...now you're scary." She giggles.

"3...I am coming to get you." Cody says getting off the bed and walking toward her.

"Ooooh, I'm real scared now."

"You better be." Cody says, moving closer to her slowly.

"Nope, not scared."

"Never said you would be."

"But you said that I better be."

"Did I?" Cody chuckles, as they both walk backwards ending up against the wall.

"Yes you did."

"So I lied." Cody shrugs before putting is hands against the wall on either side of her.

"I have to say, I love this side of you Codes. So aggressive."

"That is good to know. Now..." Cody trails off taking one last look at her before pressing his lips to hers, kissing her hard.

He moves his hands so that they can rest on her hips and a bit after that, once the kiss starts to get more intense, his grip on her hips tightens a bit. She hooks one arm around his neck as she makes soft noises into the kiss. She starts to tug at his hair as he runs her other hand down his chest and makes her way to the top of his boxers.

"...not like this...bed..." He mumbles.

Charity mumbles into the kiss and Cody lifts her up as she wraps her legs around his waist. Cody walks over to the bed and lays her down, not breaking the kiss. He starts to tug at the top that she's wearing, mumbling that it has to come off. They break the kiss so he can remove her top. Once that is off he throws it to the side and starts to nip at her neck. Since her arms around him, and her hands are on his back, she digs her nails into his skin lightly as she makes quiet noises. Cody smirks against her skin going around her sensitive spot, avoiding it for now. He feels her tense as he brushes over and he waits for the right moment to go after it. Once he is ready, he goes after it getting a muffled moan in his shoulder. Smirking he leaves a small mark and moves slowly back up to her lips. His hands then travel to the waistband of the shorts she's wearing, tugging at those, wanting those off as well. Cody then grabs the blanket and covers the both of them as she starts to tug at his boxers. The blanket covers them as whatever clothing they had left came off.


	10. Decisions

Ted and I decided to go back home so that he could get the rest he needed to heal his ankle. But I only get to stay for a few days at least. I was currently getting him settled on the couch so he could rest his ankle. "How is that?" I ask, after adjusting some pillows under his foot.

"Perfect, thank you."

"Ok, Now how about I go make something to eat?"

"Sounds good." He nods.

I nod and lean down and kiss him quick before going in the kitchen. I search for something to make and then make it. Once I am done I walk out and hand Ted his plate and go get drinks before getting mine. Once that is all set I walk out and sit on the chair opposite the couch.

"The few days I'm here, I'm taking care of you." I tell him.

"I appreciate that. Thank you."

"I do wanna get a different cast today though." He adds.

"Right. Well we can see if we can get that done."

"After the MRI of course."

"Yes. Get everything taken care of while we can."

"I hope it's not worse than a break."

"It does not feel like it but, we will see in a few hours."

"I just can't believe you didn't show any reaction to the injury during the match. You looked fine. Then again adrenaline masks pain sometimes."

"I did not feel it at the time either. It was like any other time."

"Right."

"Then we will find out how long I am out for." Ted sighs.

"It shouldn't be too bad."

"Right. At least a few months."

"Depends on how bad it is, and if you need surgery or not."

"We can only hope it is not that bad."

"Right."

"We will find out soon."

"Yeah." I nod.

Soon we finish eating and I take our things in the kitchen and clean them. After putting them away I walk back out and sit back in the chair, Ted looking at me.

"What?" I ask.

"I want you to come over here." Ted fake pouts.

"Too far away from you?"

"Yes."

I giggle before getting up from the chair and going over to him. Once I get close enough Ted pulls me down so I am laying half on his chest and half on the couch.

"Ah, much better." Ted sighs, holding me close.

"Yes, much better."

"Going to miss this."

"I know, I will too."

"Which is why we are going to do it as much as we can now."

"Of course."

"Not letting go anytime soon either."

"I figured as much."

I lay there and trace patterns on Ted's chest as he rubs my back. I sigh in content just enjoying the moment.

"So just a relaxing day today, that's the plan."

"Yes. Got nothing other than the doctor today."

"When I'm not here though, I do want you to take it easy."

"Oh I will don't worry about that."

"Good."

"I know Riggs will give me a run for my money though." Ted chuckles.

"Oh I'm sure...crazy dog." I laugh.

"Right. Gotta love him though."

"Of course." I nod.

"I think he'll miss you more than me when you go." Ted chuckles.

"I don't know about that. He loves you just as much."

"But he loves you just as much as I do."

"I know that and I love you just as much as he does too."

"And I love you just as much."

"I love you more."

"I think I love you more."

"Hmm..I think I love you more."

"Maybe."

"You know I do."

"I know."

"As long as you know that." Ted kisses the top of my head.

"I'll always know that."

"Good. I will keep telling and showing you how much I love you too."

"Of course you will."

"Never going to stop."

"Not expecting you to."

"Of course not."

I smile before kissing him and after I pull away, I snuggle back into him. Ted then pulls me closer to him and starts to run his fingers through my hair. Hours pass and before we know it, it's that time where he has to go get the MRI on his ankle. We just got to the doctor and after I park the car I go over and help Ted. We then make our way inside and he signs in and we sit and wait for him to be called. It wasn't a long wait, and once his name was called, I helped him up and through the door. After walking through the door we were lead to a room and walked in. I helped Ted sit on the bed and pulled the chair over and sat next to him. Ted reaches down and takes my hand and laces his fingers with mine.

"I hope it's good news." I sigh.

"Just try and think positive okay?"

"I'm trying. It's hard though."

"I know, try a little harder though."

"Okay." I say and take a deep breath. "A bit better now." I say.

"Good. I don't want you all worked up."

"I think I'll be alright."

"Okay, good."

"I just hope the doctor comes in soon. The wait is already killing me."

Soon enough after I said that, the doctor had walked in. "Wasn't that long." Ted chuckles.

"Nope." I laugh.

After the doctor shakes our hands and introduces himself he looks over his papers. Then as all doctors do, he asks questions before even starting the MRI.

"That was a process."

"He has to ask questions Scar..."

"I know but, I want to get this over with so we know how bad it is."

"I know, you just have to have patience."

"I do but when it comes to your health, you know how I tend to worry about that."

"Right...come here.." He motions.

I walk over to Ted and he wraps his good arm around me and holds me close. He kisses the top of my head and whispers sweet things, soothing me some. It seems to work and before we know it, it was time for the MRI. I lean up and give Ted a quick kiss before he is led to where they will be doing the MRI. I sit in the room and wait anxiously. It seems like I'm waiting forever, I try to keep myself occupied with my phone in the meantime. I look for any messages and missed calls and see and message from Charity asking how Ted is doing. I send her a quick reply giving her an update and what is going on now. Then I do the same thing and leave Vi a message, telling her what's happening. Before I could get anything back Ted was walking back in the room with the doctor. He walked back over and the doctor looked over the MRI results.

"Looks like it's not as bad as we all thought. You won't be needing surgery."

"That is good." I sigh in relief.

"But of course you will still need to wear the cast until it heals."

"I can handle that." Ted nods.

"Other than that, you're all set."

"When does he need to get the cast?" I ask the doctor before he leaves.

"As soon as possible."

"Today would be great. The sooner the better."

"Today it is then. I would rather it get now now rather than later."

"Then I gotta ask everyone on Twitter which should I get. I'm thinking either camo or orange." Ted adds.

"You would." I laugh. "I say go with orange." I add.

"Or wait...clever idea...orange camo." I continue.

"Hmmm... Interesting. Lets see what the DiBiase Posse has to say."

"Right, well let's sit and wait and see what they say."

Ted then gets his phone out and sends out a tweet. We wait a few minutes since everyone replied quickly. "Looks like camo won." Ted chuckles.

"Well I can't say I blame them for picking camo. You look good in camo."

"You really think so?"

"Do I need to refer to your movie again?" I laugh.

"Maybe..."

"...that proves that you look good in camo." I add.

"I will have to wear it more for you then."

"Yes." I nod.

Soon a nurse comes in and Ted tells her the kind of cast he wants. She gets everything ready and once it is set she starts to wrap his foot and ankle.

"You know, while we're here, I think I may want to schedule a surgery afterall. Not on my ankle though of course." Ted says.

"Oh...your shoulder?"

"Yeah...it's been bugging me for a year. I'm surprised I've been able to work through the old injuries on it."

"Right. Good to take care of it now before something worse happens to it."

"We can schedule the appointment before we leave." I add.

"Right." Ted nods.

After getting the new cast on, I help him out of the room and we get to the front desk so he can schedule the surgery for his shoulder. Ted asks the receptionist when the earliest appointment is and she tells him she can get him a spot in two days. He sets a time and everything. We thank her before walking out and heading slowly back to the car. I help Ted in the car and then walk to the driver side and get in. I then drive us back to Ted's place and help him back inside once we get there. I help him back over to the couch and do the same thing for him that I did this morning. After making sure Ted is as comfortable as possible I carefully lay next to him on the couch. He wraps his arm around me as I lay on his chest.

"So you shouldn't be out too long since you don't need surgery."

"No. Not as long as I thought. Still a few months though."

"Or so you think."

"Yeah. We will see what the doctors say after everything is done."

"I hate the idea of not being able to be here."

"I know you do. You can come down whenever there are no shows or you do not have anything to do on those nights."

"Right, I know."

"I will be looking forward to those visits too."

"So will I."

"I just want to enjoy the time we have right now." Ted holds me tighter and kisses my head.

"And we will."

"How about we watch a movie and just relax today?" Ted suggests.

"Sounds like a good idea." I nod.

I sit up and reach over to the table and grab the remote. As I am sitting there trying to find a movie I feel Ted's hand travel across my lower back. I shiver a bit at the touch and bite my lip as I find a movie. Once I find one I lay back down and snuggle into Ted again.

"You were distracting for a second there." I mumble.

"I did not know that." Ted smirks.

"Uh huh...sure."

"Guess I was not that distracting. You did find a movie just fine."

"Aha, so you admit to being distracting."

"Well..." Ted grins. "You make it hard not to do that." He adds.

"Hmm...I can be more distracting than you."

"Can you now?" Ted raise a brow.

"Uh huh.."

"We will see now, won't we?" Ted smirks before leaning down and pressing his lips to mine. I start to kiss back and he starts to move his hand down my side resting on my waist as he lightly moves his fingers over my skin. Ted starts to trail kisses down my jaw before making his way to my neck. He gently nips at my skin and avoids my soft spot. He moves to whatever skin he can reach before making his way to the spot. I tense a bit and tug at his hair and feel him smirk against my skin. He then goes after the spot and nips gently at it. I make a few soft noises that are muffled into his shoulder. Once he feels he left a small mark he moves back to my lips. "Preview of later." Ted smirks, pulling from my lips.

"Mmm..." I say, a bit dazed. "Just take it easy though." I add.

"I will."

"That is all I ask."

Meanwhile, Vi and Justin have just left breakfast, heading back to the hotel. Once back in their room, they walk over to the bed and cuddle for a bit.

"So..any plans for today?" She asks, looking up at Justin.

"Hmm, do you have any ideas?"

"I was thinking maybe we could check out the pool and swim for a bit."

"Sounds good."

"Maybe later I will have a surprise for you too." She smirks.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. A special one too."

"Oooh."

"Everything is all picked out and no you can not see until later."

"Awwww."

"I think you will live."

"I can try."

"Well..Will this help?" She says, before leaning up and pressing her lips to his.

All he can do is nod.

"The rest you will get later." She says after pulling away.

"Evil." He chuckles.

"You love it though." She smirks.

"I do."

"Of course you do." She laughs.

"So the pool now?"

"We can, before things get to distracting."

"Good idea."

She steals one quick kiss from Justin and goes over to her things and searches for a swimsuit. Once she finds what she needs, she heads over to the bathroom and changes real quick. She slips on her cover up before walking out and putting her things with her bag. Justin's changed as well, his things ready to go.

"All set?" She asks, turning and facing Justin.

"Yup." He nods.

They make sure they have everything they need before heading out. Justin laces his fingers with hers and they head down to the pool area. Surprisingly, it wasn't too crowded at all. Just a few people here and there. "Nice and quite today." She says as they find a few chairs and set their things down.

"All the better for us."

"Mhm." She giggles. She then takes her coverup off and sets it on the chair.

"I like the view." He chuckles.

"Not as much as I like mine."

"Oh of course."

"I must say, I really like that color on you." She says, looking him up and down. "Brings out your eyes...Very sexy." She bites her lip.

"The same goes for you."

"Charmer." She blushes.

"Always."

She leans up and kisses the corner of his mouth, sliding her hands down his chest. Before he could respond, she walks over to the pool to test the water with her foot.

"I'm gonna get you for that."

"Are you now?"

"Yes."

"You have to catch me first."

"Don't test me." He grins.

"Oh I think I am."

"You think so huh?"

"Ok..I know I am." She smirks.

Justin makes the slightest movement and she dashes off. He sits there chuckling.

"Very funny!" She calls from the other end of the pool.

"I thought it was!"

"Haha." She says dryly. "Guess I am going in alone then." She adds teasingly.

"Noooo."

"I think I am..." She slowly makes her way closer to the stairs. He moves from the chair to the point where he's standing.

She slowly keeps making her way over, watching Justin out of the corner of her eye with a smirk.

"No you don't!" He yells, dashing over to the pool and diving in before she could get in.

"Goof." She shakes her head.

"I beat you."

"Yes you did." She laughs. "But what if I do not want to go in now?" She adds.

"That wouldn't be fair."

"I know. I am kidding." She laughs and makes her way over to the stairs. She walks in and slowly gets farther in the water, getting used to it.

"It's not that bad is it?"

"A little chilly but, it is fine."

"Right."

She makes her way over to Justin and wraps her arms around his neck as he wraps his arms around her waist. She lays her head on his shoulder as she starts to get used to the water.

"Better?"

"Much." She sighs.

"That's good."

"Mhm." She lifts her head and kisses his cheek.

Then they both start to float around in the water. She's shifted so he back was to Justin and he had his arms around her waist resting on her stomach. He kisses her shoulder before making his way to her neck. "Justin..."

"Hmm..."

"Not here..."

"Just having some fun."

"I know."

"Behave if you want your surprise later." She adds.

"Darn."

"You can save it all for later."

"Good idea."

"All the more fun for you."

"Yes."

She giggles and leans up and kisses him quick before they go back to floating around the pool more before deciding to get out. They wrap the towels around themselves to dry off, before sitting back down on the chairs. As she goes to sit on her chair, Justin surprises her by pulling her down on his lap.

"So cuddly today." She giggles, leaning into him.

"I love being cuddly."

"Of course, not that I mind."

"Which is why I do it so much."

"One of the things I love about you. Always so cuddly."

"I love you too."

Justin leans over and kisses her cheek. She lays her head back on his shoulder and sighs in content as he runs his fingers up and down her arm. "Today has been nice."

"It has."

"Wish we had more days like this."

"Maybe after Mania, we can take a little vacation."

"Ooohh..I like the sound of that."

"I think we deserve it."

"I think we do too." She smiles. "Much needed alone time." She adds.

"Exactly."

"Where did you want to go?"

"I don't know yet, but we have time to think about it."

"I am sure where ever it is, it will be nice." She says. "Mostly because you will be there." She adds with a grin.

"Of course."

"What do you want to do after this?"

"We should go out for ice cream."

"Ooohh..Sounds nice. I love ice cream!"

"I know." He chuckles.

"How about we go get changed and go?" She says excited.

"Don't wanna wait huh?"

"I do but, now I want ice cream."

"Haha, of course we can go get changed and go."

"Yay!" She cheers. She gives Justin a quick kiss before standing and gathering their things up.

He follows shortly after, and they head back inside and up to their room. Once they get inside, they set their bags down and get clothes to change into. She walks over to the bathroom after getting her clothes and Justin follows. She looks at him and giggles as they both start to get changed. Of course he kept making excuses to touch her any chance he got, but they manages to get dressed.

"Mister touchy today." She giggles, facing the mirror and doing her hair.

"Very."

"Not that I mind."

"Of course not."

"I think I'm all set." She turns to face Justin, after fixing her makeup and hair.

"Me too." He nods.

Justin leans down and steals a kiss before they head out of the bathroom. They make sure they have everything they need before heading out and down to the car. Once in the car he starts it and begins to drive, reaching over and taking her hand and lacing their fingers together. They drive until they find an ice cream place and park. They get out of the car, Justin getting her door again and helping her out. She thanks him and kisses his cheek before putting her arm around his waist and his goes around her shoulders. Then they head inside and choose what they want to get.

"Oooohhh...Vanilla Cake Batter...That looks good!" She looks in amazement.

"It really does." He nods.

"I am getting that!"

"Alright." He chuckles, before picking out what he's getting.

Once they decide, they order what they want and wait. Once they are handed what they wanted, Justin pays and they find a table to sit at. Justin pulls his chair next to her and they start to eat.

"This taste better than it sounds." She says after taking a bite.

"Oh I bet."

"How's yours?"

"Really good."

"Is it?" She asks, before reaching over and trying some. "You're right, it is good." She adds after taking some.

"I think it's only fair I taste yours now."

"Of course." She smiles and gives him some of hers.

"That is good."

"Right? Like eating a vanilla cake."

"Exactly."

"I think you have some right there." She giggles and points to the corner of his mouth.

"Really?" He asks, taking his hand and wiping where she pointed.

"Nope...Missed it." She giggles. "Let me help." She says and leans over and kisses the corner of his mouth. "Got it." She says, after pulling away.

"Of course." He chuckles.

"Not to mention you just look so kissable today."

"Why thank you."

"No problem."

They stay until they finish their ice cream, and they make their way back out to the car. After getting in, they head back to the hotel. Once there, they get out and head up to their room and Justin comes behind her and wraps his arms around her waist and kisses the back of her neck. She sighs and leans into his touch.

"You're all mine now."

"Yes I am and you are all mine now."

"All alone."

"Can not get any better than this."

"Nope."

They make their way over to the bed and lay down, Justin pulling her close to him and she lays her head on his chest and traces patterns with her nails. "So...what now?" She looks up at him.

"We can relax for the rest of the day, go out for dinner later, and then come back and relax for the night."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"Maybe a little walk on the beach after dinner too."

"I really like that. You know how I love the beach."

"Which is why I suggested it."

"You are the best." She smiles and gives him a quick kiss. "Love you."

"I love you too."

She nuzzles into the side of Justin's neck and sighs in content. They relax and in the meantime, Cody and Charity have gone to the beach for the day. They are currently laying on their towels taking a break from the water. Charity is laying on her stomach and Cody is laying next to her with his hand draped over her lower back.

"This was a good idea." She says.

"Figured we could use a nice relaxing day."

"Right. Good idea Codes."

"Plus I get to see you in a swim suit." Cody grins. "It's hot." He adds.

"Only for you Codes." Charity laughs. "I get to see you in one too. Never get tired of seeing that." She adds, looking over at him as her eyes scan him.

"I know I know, I'm ridiculously good looking. No wait...dashing."

"Much more than dashing Codes. Try totally sexy."

"Dashingly sexy." He smiles.

"What ever helps you Codes." Charity laughs, patting his arm. "But, yes...You are dashingly sexy." She adds.

"Of course I am."

"Cocky much?" Charity chuckles. "I like that." she adds biting her lip.

"Oh I know you do."

"Such a turn on."

"For you, I know it is."

"As are many other things about you."

"Good to know."

Charity leans over and kisses Cody, running her hand down his chest. She pulls away before he can respond and dashes toward the water.

"Ohhh you tease!"

"You love it!" She calls over her shoulder.

He just grins before getting up and going after her. Charity looks behind her and sees Cody coming toward her. She squeals as she tries to run faster once she reaches the water. "Noooo!"

"I am going to get you." Cody calls from behind her.

Once she was in the water, she got slowed down a bit allowing Cody to catch her.

"Got you." Cody grins.

"So you did."

"Yes and just so you know...I am going to get you for that."

"Looking forward to it."

"Of course you are." Cody chuckles and kisses her shoulder.

"Don't be too distracting right now."

"It is hard but, I can manage."

"You can be as distracting as you want, back at the hotel."

"Trust me...I plan on it."

"Of course."

"You started it."

"My bad."

"Not that I am complaining." Cody says as he leads them farther into the water, his hands around her waist.

"Oh of course not."

"I never could."

"Me neither."

They get out far enough and Charity leans into Cody as they just float around in the water, Cody stealing kisses from her. "I love you Char." He smiles.

"I love you too Codes."

"The best part of the day will come when the sun goes down."

"I can not wait for that."

"Going to be so beautiful." She adds.

"Of course."

"Not a beautiful as you are though." Cody adds kissing her cheek.

"Always the charmer Codes."

"For you, always."

"I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I don't either but, you will never have to find out."

"I'm never leaving."

"I am never leaving you. I would be lost without you."

"Awww."

"It is the truth. You are everything to me and I could not imagine what it would be like if you were not here with me."

"I feel the exact same way."

"We both will never have to find out either." Cody kisses her quick.

"Good."

Charity leans into Cody more and they steal a few kisses from each other as the float around in the water some more. After a while they decide to leave the water and go back onto the beach to dry off some. Charity lays on the towel, propping herself up on her elbows and she glances over at Cody and bites her lower lip as the sun hits him right and the water he had missed makes his arm muscles glisten.

"I think you missed some Codes."

"Oops." Cody chuckles. He then takes the towel and dries off what he missed. "Did I get?" He asks after he is done.

"Yes." She giggles.

Cody smiles and leans down and gives her a kiss then lays down next to her.

"You look like you're ready for a nap." He chuckles.

"Alright." Charity stifles a yawn. "Maybe for a little bit." She adds.

"If you don't wake up in a bit, I'll wake you up."

"Thank you." she yawns again. "I want a kiss first." She adds.

"Oh of course." He smiles, leaning over and kissing her.

"Much better." Charity sighs one the pull away. She lays her head on her hands and closes her eyes as Cody runs his fingers up and down her back. Before she knows it she is sleeping as Cody watches her. He smiles to himself as he watches her sleep peacefully.

Meanwhile I had just got done making some dinner for Ted and I. I was getting everything set up on the plates so I could take it out to him. Once everything was ready I took a plate out for Ted and placed it on a tray set up next to him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." I smile and go back to get some drinks and my plate. Once that was all set I took a seat next to Ted and we began to eat.

"So, I'm thinking after we eat, we relax and watch some tv, maybe more movies and then go to bed." I suggest.

"That sounds like a nice plan. We can do that."

"It's been a long day, I think you need it more than I do."

"It has. As long as you are with me, I do not care what we do."

"Oh, I know."

"When do you have to go back?"

"I was told Friday, they want me to be there for the house show. I guess they liked what I did to Eve on Superstars, they've set up a match between us again."

"Oh really?" Ted raises a brow. "Look at my girl go." Ted grins.

"I'm just hoping this takes me one step closer to getting a title shot."

"I am sure you will get your chance. Keep doing what you are doing and you will get your shot in no time."

"I wish you would get a shot at a title. I know you're injured but, it's been a while."

"I know. When I get back I am hoping to get things going again and get back in the running for one."

"I hope so."

"We will see once I am all healed and back in the ring."

"Right."

We soon finish eating and I take our things into the kitchen and clean up and put things away. Once I am done I go back over to Ted and carefully lay next to him.

"I think you should cook more often." He grins.

"It was really that good, huh?"

"It was."

"I guess those cooking classes paid off then." I chuckle. "If you think that was good. You should have the desserts I make." I add.

"Ooooh. You will have to make some before you leave then."

"Already planning on it."

"Then I can not wait." Ted grins.

"I go crazy when I make desserts." I laugh.

"I am sure you do. Just like you did with dinner."

"What can I say, I don't do it too often."

"You should. You are really good at it."

"Kind of hard to do when we're on the road all the time."

"Right. I am sure you will have plenty of time to cook soon."

"Right."

"How about you pick us out a movie to watch?" Ted suggests.

"Alright." I nod.

*I stand up and walk over to find a movies for us to watch. Once I find one I get everything all set up before going back over to Ted. He immediately wraps his arms around me and presses a kiss to my shoulder.

"Don't tell me you're gonna be distracting so we can't focus on the movie." I laugh.

"Maybe." Ted grins.

"So why did you tell me to choose a movie if you were gonna distract me?"

"I was not planning on it, until I saw how amazing you looked over there."

"Suuurrre." I giggle.

"I will try my best not to but, you do make it hard."

"And I'm not even dressed for bed yet. I can't possibly imagine how you'll act once we're in the bedroom."

"Oh I think you know." Ted smirks.

"Oh boy."

"Oh boy is right."

"Let's just get through a couple movies first, before you even decide to do anything."

"I can try."

"That's all I ask."

Ted smiles and steals one last kiss before we turn our attention to the movie. He manages to keep focus on the movie only running his fingers up and down my arm. Once that movie was over, we only laid there and not moving. "Can you make it for one more movie or no?"

"I think I will be able to make it."

"Are you sure now?"

"I am sure."

"Alright." I say, getting up to go take the movie out and pick another one and set that up.

After setting up the movie I go back over and lay next to Ted again. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me close to him. He managed to behave himself during that movie as well. Once the movie was over we laid there for a bit before turning everything off. After everything was off we then made our way upstairs. It takes a bit because of his cast, but with my help he makes it up. We go into the bedroom and I help him over to the bed.

"Need any help with changing?" I ask.

"Maybe just a little."

"Alright." I nod and start to help him with taking his shirt off.

Once his shirt is off, he shifts a bit and starts to slide his pants down. He gets them as far as his knees and I help his pull the the rest of the way off. "You want shorts or are you gonna sleep like that?"

"I think sleeping like this would be fine."

"Alright...I will be back."

"Don't be too long."

"I won't, don't worry."

I then go and pick out something to wear before going in the bathroom to change. After I was finished I walked out and put my other clothes away. I saw Ted laying on the bed with his hands behind his head. Biting my lip I made my way over to the bed.

"Have I ever told you how good you look in my shirt?

"Not yet but, I am glad you like me in it."

"I don't like, I love."

"Of course you do." I giggle as I lay on the bed next to him only to have him pull me close to him. "Cuddly."

"Yes I am." Ted kisses my cheek. "Plus you wearing my shirt it a major turn on." He adds.

"Oh, of course."

"I do not know if it should stay on or come off."

"Conflicted are we?"

"Yes I am. I want to take it off but, you look too good in it."

"Good to know."

Ted then starts to run his hand down my side and plays with the bottom of the shirt before slipping his hand under and running his fingers over the skin of my stomach. "You just love being distracting don't you?"

"I do. You know how hard it is with you."

"Especially when you are wearing my shirt." He adds.

"Uh huh, sure."

"It's true." Ted grins, running his fingers along my skin.

"Are you trying to tempt me?"

"I don't know...Is it working?" Ted grins, kissing my jawline.

"...you should know...you know what that does to me."

"Trust me...I know..." Ted trails to my neck, gently kissing and nipping along the way.

"...evil."

"You love it." Ted chuckles against my skin. He starts to move to my sensitive spot and I bite my lip. He knows that it's hard to keep any noises muffled, especially since my face is nowhere near his shoulder this time to do so. He brushes over my sensitive spot and makes his way back to my lips, his fingers making patterns on my skin. I can't take it anymore and I take matters into my own hands and make the process going back to my lips quicker and I move my head slightly when he gets closer and I press my lips to his. Ted then moves his hand around to my lower back and pulls me so I am laying on top of him as he kisses back hard. I wrap my arms around his neck the best I can, and hold myself closer as he continues. He then moves one hand to my hair and starts to run his fingers though it as his other hand is on my back keeping me as close to him as possible. I feel him start to play with the bottom of the shirt, but I shake my head, telling him no. Ted whines in the kiss and moves his hand back to my waist and rests it there.

"Not tonight." I say after pulling from the kiss for air. "You need to rest your ankle. The shirt comes off and that leads to other things. Things we can't do right now."

"Right." Ted pouts. "Save it for another night." He grins.

"Right. Now I may have bruised lips thank you." I giggle.

"It was worth it though. Been waiting all night to do that."

"I could tell."

"Now I think I am happy."

"You should be."

Ted steals on last kiss from me. "Now I know I am." Ted grins.

"Good."

"How about we get some sleep before you get more distracted." I add.

"Good idea." He chuckles.

"You're gonna have to let me go first."

"Aw." I pout before moving my arms from around his neck. "Well the same goes for you. I can't really sleep this way, laying on top of you...especially with your cast."

"Right." Ted sighs and moves his arm so I am able to move next to him.

"How you're able to sleep with that, is just beyond me." I say about the cast.

"It is pretty hard but, I will manage."

"That's good"

"Mhm." Ted mumbles as he pulls me closer to his side, running his fingers up and down my back.

"Trying to help me go to sleep faster?"

"No but, I know how it relaxes you and it is keep me from being distracted."

"Very true."

"You do not have to go to sleep but, if you want to go right ahead."

"Right."

I snuggle into Ted more and run my hands over his chest trying to keep my eyes open. Eventually sleep wins and my breathing changes and I'm out. Ted notices my breathing had changed and he leaned down and kissed me on my head. He says 'I love you' as he watches me for a bit, just playing with my hair. Soon he drifts off and is soon asleep himself. Meanwhile, Vi and Justin had just gotten back from having dinner. After walking in, she takes her shoes off and puts them by her bag as Justin walks behind her and snakes his arms around her waist, kissing the back of her neck.

"You looked gorgeous tonight." Justin says between kisses.

"Only for you."

"I love it every time."

"I know you do."

"Just like how I love you." Justin kisses my cheek.

"I love you too."

"Now since we are in for the night, how would you like to have that surprise?" She adds with a smirk as she turns in Justin's arms so she's facing him.

"I like the sound of that."

"You'll have to let me go so I can get everything ready." She giggles.

"Oh..right." He chuckles, letting her go.

she gives him one last kiss and goes in her bag and gets everything she needs. Once she has everything, she goes in the bathroom to get ready. She washes her face of her makeup to apply more to match he outfit. She takes her hair down and brushes it before putting it on two side braids. She changes into a white baby doll with black lace and puts on a crown necklace. To top off the outfit, she adds a tiara. She slips on a pair of black heels and giggles as she hears Justin getting impatient.

"You're so impatient." She giggles.

"I want you out here and you are taking to long." Justin whines.

"Patience is a virtue."

"I know, I know."

"Almost done."

"I do not know how much longer I can wait."

"Just a few more seconds."

After applying some lip gloss, she makes sure everything looks perfect before hanging her dress in the door and walking out. Once she walks into the room, Justin's jaw drops and his eyes go wide.

"Justin..." She giggles. "You still with me?" She adds, still giggling.

"uh...huh..."

"Are you sure now?"

"...I think so."

"So, I am guessing you like it?"

"...so much.."

"Hmmm..." She says, turning to look in the mirror. "I think I need to go fix a few things." She adds, just to torture him more.

"No no no...everything's perfect."

"You sure? I think I could fix a few things."

"Don't make me get up from this bed and prevent you from going to fix anything."

"You might have to." She grins.

"Don't tempt me."

"I think I already did." She grins as she walks back towards the bathroom, teasing him more.

Before she knows it, he's moved from the bed and his arms are around her and he's pulled her extremely close to him.

"Sneak."

"You love it."

"Not denying I do."

"The things you do to me."

"Only because I love you."

"I love you too."

She moves one hand up to his hair and runs her fingers through it as she moves her other down his chest, making her way to his abs, stopping before the waist of his shorts.

"You're killing me."

"Am I?"

"You are."

"Good to know." She smirks and moves her fingers under his shorts and presses his indents. She feels him tense and a faint noise comes from him. She giggles and presses one more time, before Justin moves her hand, not being able to take it anymore. "No more."

"Aw." She pouts. "Ruin my fun." She adds.

"I can't take it anymore, you're driving me crazy with that."

"I just know how to get you, don't I?"

"Yes you do."

She looks into his eyes before leaning up and brushing her lips over his. He wraps his arms around her tighter, holding her as close as he can. She then presses her lips to his and runs her nails across the back of his neck as he starts to kiss back hard. He then starts to back he up until she hits the wall. His hands start to wander and he starts to move from her lips. She whines once he does but, he makes up for it by nipping at the skin on her neck. She runs her fingers through his hair and gently tugs on it, the closer he gets to her sensitive spot. He stops however and then gives her a boost so that she can wrap her legs around his waist. She starts to nip at his neck as he makes his way over to the bed and sits so she's straddling him. She smirks against his skin at all the quiet noises that he's making. Justin then shifts, laying her on the bed and he hovers over her.

"You're so in for it now."

"Uh oh."

He removes the tiara before that gets ruined, then he removes the hells, and then goes back to her lips and kisses her. She grips his shoulders and moves her nails across his skin. His hands wander everywhere and he's very tempted to take that babydoll off of her. He start to play with the bottom of dress and starts to slide it up, wanting it off. She giggles into the kiss at his eagerness.

"...eager..." She manages to say between kisses.

"...very..."

"...I'm...not...going...anywhere..."

"That's right...you're not."

"Didn't...think...so..."

"It comes off...now."

She sits up long enough for him to lift it over hear head and toss it to the floor before he presses his lips to hers again. From there things just get crazy. He takes the blanket on the bed and pulls it over the both of them before the rest of what they both were wearing had to come off. With Cody and Charity, she has been up for a bit and is leaning back on Cody as they watch the sun start to go down over the ocean.

"We're so going to bed once we get back, I'm exhausted."

"I agree. It has been a pretty busy day."

"Just wait until we get to Miami for WrestleMania stuff, now that's crazy."

"Oh I know. All the events and Axxess things we have to do."

"But it's all gonna be fun."

"Oh I am sure it will be."

"But the best part is that it's in Miami...warm weather."

"Oh yes. More days like this...hopefully."

"Hopefully Ted can join us for the WrestleMania week."

"He might actually be there for Axxess."

"I know someone who will be happy about that."

"She sure will be. Probably the first time in weeks after she comes back."

The sun soon sets and they gather everything and head back to the car, getting in and heading back to the hotel. Once they make their way to in their room they put everything away and gather clothes to wear for bed. After changing and climbing into bed, she immediately snuggles up to him.

"Now this is relaxing." She sighs.

"Very." He nods.

"This has been an amazing day. Thank you." She says, leaning up and kissing him quickly.

"You're welcome."

Charity then lays her head on Cody's chest, as he rubs her back gently. She sighs in content and snuggles in even closer to him. The soothing feeling eventually helps her fall asleep quicker since she's already tired. Cody notices that her breathing had changed and smiled at how peaceful she looked. He kissed the top of her head and whispered 'I love you' to her and soon drifted off to sleep himself.


	11. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

After waking up in the morning and not really sleeping all that well last night, Vi and Charity had knocked on my hotel room door and I walked over, opening the door and letting both of them in.

"Hey Scar." Charity says, hugging me.

"How're you holding up?" Vi asks, giving me a hug as well.

"Okay I guess. Couldn't really sleep all that much last night, but I managed."

"Awww. It must be hard." Vi sighs.

"He will be back before you know it." Charity adds.

"I know."

"How about we go out and just have a girls day?" Vi suggests.

"Yeah!" Charity says excited. "Shopping, nails, and the spa!" She adds.

"Sounds like a plan." I nod.

"Yay!" Vi cheers.

"There is a surprise too." Charity grins.

"Surprise?"

"Yea." Charity giggles.

"Cody and Ted booked a day at the spa for us." Vi smiles.

"Ohh, they would."

"Yes. Cody came up with the idea and Ted thought it was a great idea as well."

"I'll have to text Ted later and thank him for that."

"I am sure that will make him happy. He was worried about you."

"Yeah I know. Talked to him last night. You wouldn't believe what Riggs is obsessed with now. Socks."

"Oh Riggs. He is too much."

"I know right?"

"He is going to give Ted a run for his money that is for sure."

"I think he already is." I laugh.

"He would. Riggs is crazy in his own special yet adorable way." Vi laughs.

"Exactly."

"When ever you are ready we can head out of you both want. Grab something to eat on the way?" Charity says.

"Yeah, sounds good." I nod.

I go grab a few things that I need and get ready. Once I am all done we all head out of my room and down to the car. Charity drives us someplace so we can grab an early lunch before we start out day. Once we get there we find a place to park and head inside, finding a table and sitting down. As we sit, my phone goes off, meaning a text message.

"I was waiting for him to text me." I laugh.

"Riggs was probably keeping him busy." Charity laughs.

"With the socks no less."

"Looks like he found a new toy."

"Sure seems like it."

I send Ted a quick text back then look to see what I want. Once we all decide the waiter comes over and takes our drink orders. After coming back with our drinks we order what we want and talk for a bit about the day.

"So I'm assuming you're both gonna get attacked by Cody and Justin once we're done with our day all together?" I laugh.

"Most likely." Charity giggles.

"Justy did not want me to leave this morning."

"Awww."

"Been very cuddly lately."

"Cody has been the same way."

"Awwww cute."

"Right? I am sure Ted was the same way. Did not think you were going to be here until later." Vi chuckles

"Oh he didn't want me to go, but I had to."

"Awww...a few more days right?" Charity asks.

"I don't know yet."

"Let's not think about that right now. We are going to have fun today!" Vi says.

"Right."

"Don't worry about anything today. It is all taken care of." Charity grins.

"Alright, whatever you say."

"Everything is on the us today. Expect for the spa but, everything else is on us."

"Ah...ok."

Soon our food comes and we eat and talk here and there. Once we are done Chairty and Vi pay the bill and we head out to the car. When we get in Charity begins to drive.

"So..mall first?" Charity asks.

"Yes, we should get a ton of new things for WrestleMania week."

"That is the plan. We do have a few things requested to get...Not just from Cody and Justin either."

"Uh oh."

"Yes. He has been very busy." Vi giggles.

"You will find out what when we get there." Charity adds.

"Should I be worried?" I laugh.

Vi looks at Charity in the mirror. "Uh...Not really." Vi chuckles.

"Okay, I'll take your word for it."

We arrive at the mall a short time later and Charity finds a spot. After parking we all get out and head in the mall.

"So where to first?"

"Dresses." Charity and Vi say in unison with a grin.

"Oh boy."

"This is going to be fun!"

"It always is."

"Lets see if you both like the same one."

"We usually do."

"Well lets gooo." Charity says, pulling us along.

"We're coming." Vi and I laugh.

Then we start looking around for dresses, once we go into a store. We browse a few racks before something catches Charity's eye. She holds onto it as we look for a few more. I have found a few that catches my eye and see Charity a Vi grin at one of the choices.

"I see those grins."

"Huh?" Vi says looking away.

"They are just really nice dresses you pick." Charity covers.

"Uh huh..."

"Go try them on and we will tell you which one looks better."

"Okay." I nod, going into one of the dressing rooms.

Vi and Charity sit out on the chairs talking about the one dress I picked. Vi has her phone ready to take pictures, upon Ted's request. Once I get the first dress on I walk out. I come out in an Island Blue dress with a single beaded strap, with a beaded design on the side.

"Oooh...That one is nice." Vi says taking a picture.

"It's alright." Charity makes a face. "The color is nice but, I think you can do better." she adds.

I head back in and change into the 2nd dress which was a one shoulder, floor length, sequin scala, red dress.

"That one looks perfect on you!" Charity smiles.

"That is definitely the one!" Vi agrees, taking another picture.

"Hmmm, I don't know. We'll say it's a 'maybe'. I have one more in here."

"Well let's see it then!"

"Okay okay, chill." I laugh, heading back in and changing into the last dress.

After putting that on I walk out and see the look on Charity and Vi's face.

"I take that back." Charity says.

"THAT is the one!" Vi smiles. taking yet another picture for Ted.

"I can expect Ted to like fall in love with this."

"Oh he already has." Vi giggles, after sending the pictures to Ted.

"He was hoping you would pick that one." Charity says.

"You all had this picked out ahead of time didn't you?"

"Mayyybeee." Charity says innocently.

"It was all Ted's idea." Vi adds as her phone goes off. "Yep. Ted is happy." She giggles.

"I can expect my phone to be going off like crazy soon too then." I laugh.

"I think so. He wants to know when you are all done."

"Well seeing as this is the dress we all agree on, I'm done here."

"Alright. I think you should change. Ted really wants to talk to you." Vi laughs.

"I can put him on speaker while I'm changing, if he wants to talk to me that bad."

"I think he would love that."

I walk back into the dressing room where all my things are and before I change out of the dress, I call him and then put the phone on speaker.

"Love the dress!" Ted says once he picks up.

"So I've been told." I giggle, as I start to unzip it to get out of it and change.

"You're getting that one, you know that right?"

"Yes, I know.

"Yes I know and since it's a formal one, it's gonna be for the Hall Of Fame. Which I hope you can be there for. I mean you're not that far away from Miami, we're gonna be there starting next week."

"I am going to do everything I can to be there. Have to talk to the doctor and see what he says and if he says I am alright to go, I will be there."

"Right."

"Those other dresses...I like those as well."

"Let me guess, you want me to get them all."

"Of course. Anything you want, you are getting today."

"Like always."

"Anything for you."

"Of course."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I finish getting dressed and walk out, taking the phone off speaker and talking to Ted as I walk over to Vi and Charity.

"Alright, let's see what you two picked." I say, sitting down.

Charity goes in first and picks out a dress. She walks out with a Strapless Nude Color Beaded Gown going to the floor.

"That is very pretty! Love the design." Vi says, admiring the dress.

"I agree with her."

"I do too...Lets see about the others." She says.

Charity then walks back in and changes into a Blue One Shoulder Ombre Sequins dress and walks back out.

"That color is amazing!" Vi says. "Look at all the sprakles." She nudges me.

"I think you should get that one."

"It looks different on me though." Charity sighs, really wanting that one. "I have one more though." She adds.

She heads in to change into the last one she had and this one is a mixture of purple and blues. Purple starting at the top and the blues being the rest of the dress.

"You have got to get that one! It looks perfect on you!" Vi beams.

"Cody will love you in that."

"He so will!"

"So this one it is then." Charity smiles.

"Yes."

Charity then goes in and changes back to her regular clothes before coming back out. Next Vi goes in and tries on a blue strapless dress with jewels on the top.

"Ooooh, I like that."

"I do love the color." She says, smoothing out the dress.

"That is a good color on you." Charity compliments.

"This is a maybe."

Vi then goes back and changes into another dress. This one being a Creme colored Sequin Embellished dress with a slit going up the left side.

"Well?" Vi asks, unsure.

"I love it."

"You know Justin will love it to." Charity says.

"Oh I know he will. We night not make it to the ceremony if I get this dress." Vi laughs.

"Probably not."

"Nope." Vi giggles.

She then goes in to try on the last one she picked out. This was strapless with black sparkly material on the top and pink silk on the bottom with a slit going down the right side of it.

"Now I REALLY love that."

"I think this is my favorite on out so them all." Vi smiles.

"You should get that one."

"I think I am going to."

"Justin will die."

"He might. He does love when I wear pink."

"How well we know."

"Of course." Vi giggles.

She then goes back in and changes into her clothes. Once she is done we head to pay for what we had picked out.

"Getting them all I see?" Charity chuckles.

"Ted said I could."

"He would tell you to get them all."

"I know right?"

"Good thing he was not here or he probably would have bought the whole store." Vi laughs.

"Exactly."

We make out way to the register and pay for our dresses. Once we are done there we head over to look at some shoes.

"Don't tell me...the shoes are all picked out too right?"

"For your dress yes but, not for the others you pick up. Ted did not know about those."

"Ah ok."

We then start to browse for some shoes that we like. Once Vi and Charity are done they help me with decisions for my other dresses. When we get them all picked out we head over to pay for our things. "I say we take a short break after this and get some smoothies or something." Charity suggests.

"Good idea."

After leaving the store we all head over to the food court and go to a smoothie place. We are looking over the choices when someone walks behind us.

"Hello ladies." Vi rolls her eyes at the voice.

"Ugh."

"Just go away before you get rejected again, Wendy." Charity scoffs.

"Yes, please do."

"Unless you want a repeat of last time." Vi growls.

"Fiesty. I like that." Heath says putting his hands on Vi's waist.

Vi then turns around and does what she did last time and send Heath to the floor.

"Now stay away from me!" Vi says annoyed.

"Should've just screamed rape. People would've stopped and looked."

"I should have. Did not want to cause that big of a scene."

"Security woud've dragged him away though."

"True but, I think that would do more to his ego. Getting taken down by a girl in public."

"Right."

We get what we want and walk over to a table and take a seat. Vi looks around to see if HE is anywhere. Not seeing him at the moment she turns back around facing us. "So, where to next?" She asks.

"Jewelry maybe?"

"Ooohh..I was thinking the same thing."

"Great minds think alike."

"Yes they do." Charity laughs.

After we finish our smoothies, we head off to the jewelry. We go seperate ways and pick out things that we like and will match our dresses. After we are done we meet up and pay for our things before going to the next place. That place is more like perfume and such. We walk in and find a few fragrances that we like and get those. The next place we go is to get our nails done. We walk in and are quickly seated.

"Today has been fun."

"It has." I nod.

"After this...the spa.."

"Yes."

"Now that is something I think we all need."

"Definitely."

"All thanks to Ted and Cody."

"They do have the best ideas." Vi agrees.

"Yes they do."

"So I hear you are facing Eve at the house show?" Vi mentions.

"Yup."

Soon our nails are done and we head out and back to the car. We carefully place our dresses in the back and put everything else in the trunk. We get in the car and head over to the spa. When we get there we go off on our own and do whatever we wanted to get done. We stay there for a few hours and get massages and pampered to the fullest. Once we were all done we met back up and head out to the car.

"Now that was nice." Charity says, once we are in the car.

"If we get back to the hotel soon, we'll have just enough time for that surprise." Vi says to Charity.

"That's right. Almost forgot." Charity says.

"Let's gooo."

"We are going. I want to get us there in one piece." Charity laughs.

We do manage to make it there in one piece. When we get back we go right back up to my room, and they both tell me to log onto my computer, but to let them do the rest. They then go to a site and bring up a screen. Once it is all set they call me over and have me sit in front of the screen.

"You are going to love this." Vi says.

"Ted's YouTube? What a new video?"

"Yes. Posted just a bit ago. He wanted to wait until you got back."

"But wait until you hear what he says."

"Oh I can't wait."

They play the video and first it shows Riggs with a sock in his mouth.

"Ohhh Riggs." I laugh.

"He is to cute!" Charity gushes.

"What're you doing? Another sock. You see this? Do you see this?" Ted says, turning the camera to show him now.

"Do you see that sock? That's what I've been dealing with. I don't know what it is with this guy, but he like...has found this new love for...for socks. It's really really freaking me out, 'cause I'll take one away and I'll hide it and somehow he finds more socks. Weird dog."

"That is Riggs for you."

"It's been fun finally spending some time with him um...sorry. So, hey, what's up? Yeah, yes...yes I am alive. I'm here, I'm alive, I'm okay. As you know I've had an ankle break, I fractured my...I've had tons of fractures actually the doctor said. I had old fractures and there were some new fractures and I broke my heel bone, I tore a tendon, and..." He trails off, taking the toothpick out of his mouth.

"Really?" I laugh.

"He would forget that." Vi laughs.

"...sorry. I just had some sushi earlier." He adds, putting the toothpick behind his ear. "So yep tore a tendon. It was bad, I'm lucky I didn't have to have surgery. And then shoulder surgery, it went well. Decided hey since I'm gonna be out with the ankle, I'm gonna go ahead and get the shoulder surgery. Much needed, wasn't a repair. It was just, they went in and cleaned some stuff out. Like my AC joint was ratty and my collarbone I dislocated it about a year ago and just have never taken time off, it's kind of what we do."

"No time to do anything."

"Not really."

"Good thing he could get it all taken care of now. Sucks why though."

"Hey, now it's fixed, don't have to worry about it."

"Not at all."

"So all is good, good news is yes, I will be in Miami at WrestleMania and I'm super pumped, looking forward to getting there. Getting out of the house...you know I have absolutely loved my time at home, besides Riggs bugging me with all these socks, it's crazy."

"Heyyyyy."

"See, he is going to be there!"

"I'm going to the ankle doctor tomorrow. I think they're gonna put me in a walking boot. So I wont have to ride around in this thing..." He points the camera over to this special scooter bike thing that he's been using.

"It was pretty funny to see him going around the house on that though." I laugh.

"But he's gonna be walking again."

"That is the best news I have heard in awhile."

"That scooter has saved my butt. That's awesome. If you hurt your ankle or if you're in a boot, whatever, swallow your pride and scoot around on the scooter, it's much better than crutches trust me. Anyway, just want to say thank you guys for all of your support, your encouragement, your prayers, it's been really cool. I've kept you updated as much as I can on Twitter. Wanted to announce that Tiffany Casad...cas...castat, ah...I murdered your last name. Trust me I know what it feels like, I'm sorry about that. Tiffany, she was week #1's fan of the week so, she has thrown several DiBiase Posse Parties. But she's the winner of the WrestleMania tickets. So Tiffany congratulations, her and three friends or family members are going to WrestleMania courtesy of Ted DiBiase. So, thank you guys for all of your support, all of your encouragement, I'm okay. Hopefully looking forward to getting back around 4 weeks from now, if I'm lucky that'll be pushing it, best case scenario."

"4 weeks?"

"That is a long time."

"Actually not really. I just find that shocking that he hopes to be back in 4 weeks if he's lucky."

"Right. He should take some time to make sure it is completely healed before coming back."

"But we'll see, you know hopefully things will heal up quickly." Then he ends the video with his website, his facebook page, and his twitter before telling everyone he'll see them in Miami and of course adding that wink in there for me.

"Ohhh of course he added that in there for me." I laugh.

"He just had to. That was the surprise he had for you."

"I have to call him now."

"You go do that. I am sure he is waiting for you to call him."

"In the meantime we'll go find Cody and Justin. They're probably wondering where we are by now."

"I think we should. They are probably going crazy since we have been gone all day."

"I wish you good luck then." I laugh.

"Oh I think we will need it." Vi laughs. "We will see you tomorrow." She adds giving me a hug.

"Alright." I nod, hugging back.

"We should do this again when we have the time." Charity says hugging me as well.

"Yes, we should."

We say our goodbyes and once they leave I get my phone and call Ted. After grabbing my phone and sitting on the bed, I call Ted.

"Hey babe." Ted said after answering.

"So, I saw it."

"Did you like the surprise for Miami?"

"More like love...you sneak."

"I knew you would love it. Now I get to see you in that dress you got today."

"And whatever else I choose to wear for WrestleMania week stuff."

"You plan on killing me don't you?"

"Maybe."

"Oh I think you are." Ted chuckles.

"Yeah, I am. It's for the time we haven't spent together. I think that now knowing you're gonna be in Miami for WrestleMania, I can sleep better at night until then. I've had trouble sleeping...alone."

"Aw Scar. You know how much I would love to be there right now. We will make up for it in Miami though. Until then, remember I will be there soon."

"I know, less than a week."

"It can not come fast enough. It is hard not having you here."

"And Riggs and driving you a little too crazy with all the socks, I know." I laugh.

"I do not know why he started it. I was sitting here and he just started bringing them to me." Ted laughs.

"Dogs are crazy like that sometimes."

"They are but, hey. Gotta love them."

"Especially him."

"He makes it hard not to love him. He is a great dog."

"Exactly."

"Did you enjoy all the pampering today?"

"Of course I did."

"Good. There will be more to come once we get to Miami too."

"I kind of figured that."

"You deserve it."

"Just showing you how much I love you." He adds.

"Aw, well I love you too."

"I think I love you more."

"I think I love you more." I laugh.

"We will just see about that, won't we?" Ted chuckles.

"Yes we will."

"Riggs..." Ted chuckles. "Where did you get that from?" He adds chuckling.

"Another sock?"

"Yep. I do not know where he is getting them from." Ted laughs.

"Well he is a smart dog...maybe he knows how to open the dresser drawers."

"I wouldn't put it past him to do that."

"Of course not."

"I can not wait to see you. It is going to be a long couple of days." Ted sighs.

"I know."

"But hey, we will make up for it once we are there."

"Right."

"I am surprised you are still up. You must be tired from all the shopping you girls did today."

"Well it's too early to go to bed right now. Yeah I'm a little tired but still."

"Right. I am just glad I get to hear your voice."

"And I'm glad I get to hear yours."

"My day has been made. Now I can go to sleep happy tonight."

"So can I"

"Well I feel better now knowing that you will sleep better tonight."

"Well I should be able to. I shouldn't have any problems tonight."

"Good. That makes me feel better already. I have been worried about you."

"I know, Vi and Charity told me you have been."

"It is hard not being able to be there for you but, soon we will not have to worry about that."

"And the best thing about that, is that you'll maybe be able to walk again."

"Yes, that is the best news we have gotten yet."

"Possibly no more cast, just the boot."

"I will find out tomorrow but, I have a feeling they are going to take the cast off."

"I hope they do."

"Best case they are most likely to take it off and just give me the boot to wear."

"And that should happen, I want you to travel with me again."

"You know I am not going to pass up the chance to do that."

"Of course not."

"If I could, I would be there right now with you."

"I know."

"Few more days and I will be there with you."

"I can't wait."

"Neither can I."

"I don't know, I think I'm more excited than you are."

"I don't know. I am already packed and ready to leave."

"Ohh, ahead of the game huh?"

"Of course. I want to leave as soon as I can to get to you."

"The sooner the better."

"I have the first flight out on Wednesday and I will be there by mid morning."

"I shall be at the airport then to get you."

"I will be looking forward to that."

"You and your happy attack." He chuckles.

"It has been forever since I seen you. Can you blame me?" I laugh.

"No not really."

"I am sure you will have a happy attack of your own too."

"A different kind of happy attack."

"Oh I am sure. I will be looking forward to that."

"Oh I know you will."

"Of course."

"But I don't want to be all marked up for the WrestleMania stuff." I add.

"I will do my best. They will be coverable."

"As long as they are, I'm fine with it."

"They will be, don't worry about it."

"Good."

"We might not get out of the room much that day."

"Depends on what they have planned for you next week."

"It is probably going to be light. Really can't do much with a broken ankle." Ted chuckles. "I am sure we will be able to have time to ourselves." He adds.

"Well of course, can't be busy all of the time."

"No which is a good thing."

"Right."

"All the more time we get to spend together."

"Exactly."

"I am going to have a surprise for you when I get there too."

"Oooh?"

"Yes but, you will have to wait until I get there to see it."

"I know, I can try to wait."

"Trust me, you will love it."

"No hints?"

"Hmmm...Nope." Ted chuckles.

"Well it was worth a shot."

"It was. Not going to spoil it for you."

"Of course you're not."

"All I can say is you are going to love it."

"I always love your surprises."

"Of course. I never disappoint."

"Not ever."

"This time will be no different."

"Not at all."

"So tell me...How was your day?"

"Well it was fun for the most part, until Wendy had to come and try to flirt with Vi again."

"Again? When is he going to learn? Everything worked out alright though, right?"

"Yeah, everything worked out fine."

"Well that is good." Ted says. "Did you like the first surprise you got today?" He adds.

"Yes I did."

"Figured you deserved it after taking such good care of me while you were here."

"Well I did that because I love you."

"Oh I know. I was just showing my thanks and love back."

"You show your love everyday without even trying."

"That is how it is going to be. I will tell you and show you everyday how much I love you."

"I will as well."

"Just you being with me is all I could ask for."

"Awww."

"It's the truth. You are the best thing that could have happened to me and I am going to keep showing that."

"Don't make me cry now, you're being just too sweet."

"I told you I was going to let you know how much I love you."

"Oh I know."

"I am not going to stop either."

"Didn't plan on it."

"As long as you know that."

"I will always know that."

"That is how it should be."

"Always."

"Forever."

"Always and forever."

"I love you so much."

"And I love you so much."

"I can not wait to have you back in my arms."

"A few more days or so."

"Right, but that is too far away."

"If I can last, you can last."

"It is going to be hard but, I think I can manage."

"Well I think you'll be able to make it until then if you talk to me everyday."

"I do plan on taking to you everyday. Every minute if we can."

"I think we can make that happen."

"That would be perfect. Like you are here with me."

"Except when I'm driving. If we're talking then, you're going on speaker."

"I would not want you to do anything like that anyway. I want you to be safe."

"Of course."

"I wish we could talk all night."

"I know, but we both do need to sleep."

"But I wanna hear your voice."

"You know there's always skyping. That way you can see me too."

"Hurry." Ted says excited.

I laugh at his excitement and then go get clothes to change into. Once I am all done, I get my laptop out and turn it on. "You're so impatient." I laugh.

"Because I miss you!"

"And I miss you too."

"I can not wait to see that beautiful face."

"Well it'll only be a few more minutes and then you can."

"Can't wait."

"Just a few more seconds..."

Once everything loads, I am able to see Ted. "There you are." Ted smiles.

We hang up the phones since we can talk and see each other at the same time. "It is so good to see you." Ted says. "Likewise." I reply.

"You look even more beautiful then the last time I saw you."

"I don't know if that's possible, but you're always the charmer."

"For you, always."

"You get more beautiful everyday." He adds.

"Is that even possible?" I ask, after smiling a bit.

"It is. You amaze me every day with how beautiful you are."

"Awwww."

"It's true. You do not know how lucky I feel just to have you."

"Extremely lucky."

"Exactly. You could have chose anyone but, you chose me and made me the happiest person ever."

"I'm glad I did choose you. I chose you before we even knew each other."

"Made that good of an impression, did I?" Ted chuckles.

"Yes you did."

"Well I am glad that I did." Ted smiles. "It got me you." He adds smiling wider.

"And I'm happy about that."

"Looks like Riggs is happy about it too." Ted laughs as Riggs shows up on the screen.

"Someone else misses me too much."

"Yes he does. He keeps looking at the door waiting for you to walk in."

"Awww."

Riggs barks agreeing with Ted. "See. He is happy to see you too."

"I'm surprised he doesn't have a sock in his mouth." I laugh.

"I think that I hid them all so he could not find them." Ted laughs.

"Don't underestimate him. I'm sure he'll find them."

"He probably will."

"I did my best." He adds with a chuckle.

Meanwhile, Vi's just walked back into her room and was almost attacked by Justin. "Miss me?" She giggles.

"Too much."

"I can tell." She laughs. "I missed you too. So much." She adds leaning into his touch.

"You're staying here for the rest of the night."

"I did not think you were going to let me leave."

"Of course not."

"What did you do today?" She asks, running her fingers through his hair.

"Oh just went to the gym and such."

"Sounds fun." She pecks his lips. "I think you are going to like what I got today." She adds with a smirk.

"Oh?"

"Mhm. All I can tell you is Scar said you will die." She laugh.

"Hmmm, if she says so, then I know it's true."

"We will just see. Another hint...It is your favorite color one."

"Oooh."

"Yes. Those are all the hints you get. You will have to wait a few more days to see it."

"Awww."

"You'll make it." She says kissing him quickly.

"I'll try."

"Even though I know how hard it will be for you." She giggles.

"You know that all too well."

"Yes I do." She smiles. "Are you going to let me change or am I going to bed like this?" She laughs.

"You can change."

"You have to let me go first silly."

"Right." He chuckles, letting her go.

She gives Justin a quick kiss before walking over and finding something to wear. She's looking at two different things when Justin comes over and points to the one he thinks is best. She kisses his cheek and goes to change, only to have him pull her back for a longer kiss. She sighs into the kiss and wraps her arms around his neck, running her fingers gently across his neck. He pulls away and reluctantly lets go so she can get changed. After she changes her clothes, she walks out and puts her other clothes with her bag and joins Justin who is already in bed.

"Cuddly."

"Always"

"I need it after the day I had." She sighs, snuggling into him more.

"What happened?"

"Well everything was going great until...HE showed up." She shudders.

"Really?" He sighs.

"Yeah. Came from out of nowhere. I was not expecting to see him there."

"You're safe now, don't worry."

"I know. I am glad I am back with you. I just do not know what to do anymore." She tears up. "No matter where I go he always shows up." She adds, sniffling.

"I think I may have to be with you at all times now."

"That is what we might have to do. That might not stop him though. He is determined."

"And we'll keep making him go away."

"I hope. He is really starting to scare me."

"All that matters now is that you're back here and you're safe."

"I could not feel anymore safe than I do right now in your arms." She sighs, snuggling close as she can as Justin wraps his arms around her tightly.

"Good."

"I do not know what I would do if I did not have you." She kisses the corner of his mouth.

"I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you either."

"You are never going to find out. I am not going anywhere."

"Neither am I."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Justin kisses the top of her head and she nuzzles into his neck. He starts to run his hand up and down her back causing her to slowly drift off. He noticed her breathing had changed and lays there and watches her for a bit, running his hand through her hair. He pulls her closer to him and soon drifts off to sleep himself. Charity too was on her way back to her and Cody's room and she barely made it in the door. "Finally your back." Cody says as he wraps his arms around her, holding her close.

"Miss me a little too much?"

"So much." Cody nuzzles her neck.

"Figured as much."

"Now you are not leaving. All mine."

"Of course."

"So...what did you get?" Cody asks curious, as he runs his fingers over the skin of her waist.

"You'll find out when it's the Hall Of Fame Codes." She giggles.

Aw." He pouts. "That is too long." He makes a puppy dog face.

"You'll survive."

"I can try." He leans down and gives her a kiss.

"That's all I ask."

Cody leads her farther into the room and leans down and kisses her once again. This time he has no intention of pulling away. His fingers slide up under her shirt as his other hand rests on her waist. She wraps one arm around his neck and pulls herself closer to him. They then start to make their way over to the bed, but before they could even make it there, her shirt had come off. Cody then starts to play with the button on her jeans and gets that off allowing them to fall to the floor. He then lifts her up and lays her down on the bed so he is over her, not breaking the kiss. She starts to play with the bottom of his shirt wanting that to come off. He waits a few minutes before breaking the kiss long enough for her to help pull his shirt off of him. Instead of going back to her lips he makes his way to her neck. He brushes her sensitive spot causing her to tense. He smirks against her skin kissing everywhere but there. She starts to run one hand down his chest making her way to the top of his pants leaving her other hand tugging at his hair. To torture him a little bit, seeing as he's clearly doing it to her, he decides to run her nails across the skin above the waistband of his pants, making sure to drag them slowly. A slight growl comes from him as she starts to slowly make her way to one of his indents. She presses her finger into one and drags her nails across it. He growls louder against her neck and this time in retaliation, nips at the skin lightly. She muffles a moan into his shoulder and drags her nails one last time before Cody can not take it and moves her hands above her head.

"No more."

"Aww."

"Those pants still need to come off though Codes."

"They will."

"I don't think I can wait anymore."

"They're coming off."

"Good."

She starts to tug and his pants and he helps her get them the rest of the way. He goes back to her lips and kisses hard before pulling the blanket over the both of them. Ted and I in the meantime have been talking to each other on the computer for hours now, neither one of us wanting to go to bed yet.

"I do not want to stop talking to you."

"Neither do I, but we both need sleep."

"I am not even tired."

"I'm a little bit, but talking to you is more important right now."

"You are more important to me than sleep right now."

"Don't want you tired for your doctor's appointment for your ankle tomorrow though."

"I will be fine. Right now you are all that matters to me."

"Ted..."

"Only if you call me right when you wake up."

"I promise."

"I think I will be able to sleep much better tonight after getting to see you."

"Same here." I nod.

"I am going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too. But we'll be with each other soon."

"Can not wait fo love you."

"I love you too."

"I will talk to you soon then."

"Of course." I nod.

"Goodnight my love."

"Night Ted." I smile.

After Ted's image is gone I sigh and shut my computer down. I put it with my things and climb into bed. I try to get comfortable grabbing a pillow to snuggle with. I then close my eyes and slowly start to drift off thinking of Ted.


	12. Signings and Wrestlemania Party

We were now currently in Miami for WrestleMania and I was fast asleep in my room. I had not gotten much sleep again since I was excited to see Ted in a few hours. Shifting in my sleep, I felt something or someone next to me. I got startled until they spoke. "It's just me." I heard Ted whisper.

That's when my eyes open right up. "Ted?" I ask, before turning around and finding him there.

"Yes, it's me." Ted smiles and wraps an arm around me and pulls me close giving me a kiss.

"I thought I was coming to get you in a few hours."

"I got an earlier flight and wanted to surprise you."

All I can do is smile and hug him. Ted hugs me back tight not wanting to let go.

"I can see you are just as happy as I am."

"I think I'm more happy than you are."

"I do not know about that. I wanted to wake you up when I got here but, you look so beautiful sleeping."

"You've always thought that."

"It's the truth." Ted says. "Now that I am here I am not leaving you at all." He adds still holding me close to him.

"I didn't think so."

"Good." Ted smiles.

He leans down and presses his lips to mine kissing softly at first. He moves his hands down my back and rolls us over so he is hovering over me. He starts to deepen the kiss as I move my hands up his arms making their way to his neck. I pull him as close as he can get and start to run my fingers through his hair enjoying the moment.

"...wait. Your ankle..." I say, pulling away for a moment.

"It's fine. No more cast."

"But you still have to be careful, it's not completely healed."

"I know, it will be fine. Trust me."

"I just don't want you to move it the wrong way and re-injure it, or make it worse."

"We can do this..." Ted says rolling us over him so I am on him this time.

"Oh of course. May have to do this until you're healed."

"I can get use to this." Ted says, pecking my lips and resting on hand on my waist and the other on my upper back moving his fingers gently across it.

"So can I."

Ted kisses my cheek and slowly makes his way for my neck. I lean my head to give him better access. He starts to nip at the skin on my neck causing a few noises escape me. Ted smirks and leans a small, coverable marks before moving back to my lips. After pulling away, I sigh in content. "I missed that so much."

"I missed doing it too."

"I can tell."

"If we did not have all the signings to do I would so so much more."

"Oh...trust me, I know." I giggle.

"After everything...Not making any promises." Ted smirks.

"Oh boy."

"You are going to be so in for it."

"I kind of figured as much."

"Making up for all the time we missed."

"Multiple times I'm assuming?"

"You have no idea." Ted rubs his nose against mine.

"Uh oh." I laugh.

"You are going to see how much I missed you."

"I better tell Vi and Charity that I'll be going MIA at some point this week then."

"Oh they already know." Ted smirks.

"Of course they do."

"How do you think I got a key to your room."

"True."

"All that matters is that I am here with you now."

"Exactly." I nod.

Ted runs his hand through my hair and looks me in the eyes. "I missed this so much." Ted kisses me quickly.

"More than I did?"

"It's pretty close."

"But I still missed it more than you."

"I think you are right. However I did miss holding you more than anything."

"I missed you holding me too."

"Didn't think you would."

"Mine."

"Yes, yours."

"Forever."

"Forever." I repeat.

Ted then brushes his lips over mine and I let out a soft sigh. Not being able to take it I press my lips to his and kiss him hard. His hands fall to my waist holding me in place. I let the nails on my one hand trail across the skin of his chest while the other finds it way back to his hair. "I don't know...if I'm gonna be able to wait...until after all the Mania stuff." I mumble against his lips.

"I don't think I can either but, we can not have you all marked up."

"Yeah...you go crazy."

"That I do." Ted grins. "Only because I love you that much."

"I love you too." I say, pulling away and then snuggling into him as I lay on him.

Ted kisses the top of my head and runs his fingers up and down my back holding me as close as he can.

"I think I can try sleeping now. I had trouble again last night."

"Aw babe." Ted sighs. "You get as much rest as you need. I am not going anywhere."

"I know."

I lay my head on his chest and snuggle into him enjoying his touch. He runs his hand through my hair and soon I start to doze off. Ted lays there and watches me as I fall back into a much more peaceful sleep.

Charity and Cody in their room, have just woken up themselves. She is laying in his chest as he holds her close. She snuggles into him not wanting to move at the moment. "Soooo comfy." She mumbles in his chest.

"And you don't have to move just yet."

"Good. I wish we could stay here all day."

"Well we could until the WrestleMania Premiere Party tonight."

"I like the sound of that." She sighs. "I think that is what I want to do. Cuddle all day."

"I'm okay with that."

"Yayy." She cheers getting a chuckle from Cody.

"I'm sure you have what you're gonna wear tonight all ready right?"

"Of course I do. Gives us more alone time."

"Exactly, and I have what I'm gonna wear all picked out too."

"So that means we have the whole day to ourselves." She leans up and kisses him quickly.

"Yes we do."

Cody looks down at her and move some of her hair over her face and leans down a gives her a kiss. She sighs into the kiss and shifts so she is laying on him. One hand slips her back as his other cups the side of her face. She runs her nails up and down his chest. She lets out a soft whine when he pulls way.

"Later..." He says, resting his forehead against hers.

"...Killing me Codes."

"Do not want to get carried away, do we?"

"Not yet, no."

"So that can be your preview of later."

"I like that preview."

"Figured you would." Cody grins. "More to come later." He adds with a smirk.

"Can't wait."

"It is going to be hard for the both of us."

"Yeah, just a bit."

"How about we order some breakfast and just watch some movies today?" Cody suggests.

"Sounds good."

They talk about what they want before Cody calls down for room service. Once that is all done Charity turns on the TV and looks for a movie to watch. After finding one she set the remote down and snuggles back into Cody. Soon there's a knock on the door and it's room service. Cody gets up to get the door and Charity whines at him moving. He leans down and gives her a kiss before getting the door. After taking the food and paying he brings the food over to the bed.

He gives her what she wanted and he sits back down next to her.

"Thanks Codes." She smiles.

"You're welcome."

They both eat and talk here and there. Once they are done they put their plates on the tray and set it to the side. Cody lays in his spot and Charity lays back down on his chest as he pulls her close. Then they go back to focusing on the movie that they had agreed on. In the room with Vi and Justin she is currently sleeping as Justin lays there and watches her. He's running his hand down her back and she shifts in her spot, burying her face in the pillow groaning. Justin leans down and kiss her the back of her shoulder and she starts to stir. "Five more minutes..." She whines in the pillow.

"Wasn't trying to wake you up."

"I know." She sighs. "It's okay." She turns her head to face Justin. "I'm glad you woke me up though." She adds.

"And why is that?"

"Bad dream..."

"...oh."

"Yea...I was coming back from shopping and Heath came out of nowhere and grabbed me and took me to his room and you could not find me.." She tears up, her lip quivering. "It was horrible."

"That's never going to happen Vi...ever."

"I know, but the thought still gets to me." She bites her lip. "I know you will not let anything happen to me." She moves closer and clings to him.

"That's right, I won't."

She leans up and kisses Justin as he wraps his arms around her and pulls her closer to him. "Do we have anything to do before tonight?" She asks after pulling away.

"Nope, we have the whole day off since the Axxess stuff doesn't officially start until tomorrow."

"Good. I want to spend as much time with you as I can."

"How about the beach then?"

"Oohh...I like the sound of that."

"We can stay all day, until we have to come back to get ready for the party."

"Love that idea." She smiles. "When did you want to go?"

"We can go after breakfast if you want."

"That sounds good."

"Go now?"

"No, breakfast first silly." She giggles.

"That's what I meant. Go to breakfast now?"

"Yes. You know how I am in the morning." She blushes.

"Yes, I know." He chuckles.

"Even though I do not want to, I think we should get ready."

"Good idea."

She leans up and kisses Justin quick, only to have him pull her closer and hold the kiss longer. He runs his hand down her arm and slowly down her side, starting to play with the bottom of the shirt she's wearing. She breaks the kiss and reluctantly pulls away. "...not...now." She mumbles resting her forehead against his.

"Awww."

"Later...I promise." She brushes her lips against his.

"I'm holding you to that."

"Of course you are." She giggles. "Have I ever let you down?"

"No, you haven't."

"I do not plan on it either." She grins. "Now I think we should get up before we get to distracted and stay here all day."

"We wouldn't want that." He chuckles.

"As much as I would love that, I think we should get up."

"I think so too."

She gives Justin a quick kiss, running her hands down his chest and climbs out of bed. She giggles at the dazed look on his face and picks out clothes for the day. Once she has them, she goes into the bathroom and does her morning routine. As she's finishing up, Justin walks in dressed and wraps his arms around her and places a kiss to the back of her neck.

"Couldn't resist could you?"

"No. You make it so hard."

"Oh do I? Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I love it that way."

"I was only kidding. I love making things hard for you."

"Tease." Justin chuckles, kissing her cheek. She sighs and leans back into his touch. He pulls her closer and runs his fingers over her stomach. She feels him starting to play with her shirt and she takes his hand.

"Impatient now are we?" She giggles, turning in his arms.

"Just a bit."

"Save it all for later." She pecks his lips.

"I can try."

"Today should be fun then." She giggles.

"Yes it should."

"Oh boy." She laughs. "How about we get going now?"

"Yes, before we end up not leaving."

"That would not be good." She laughs.

Justin steals a kiss before they walk out and grab everything they need. He laces his fingers with hers and they head out and find a place to eat. Since it was nice out, they decided to walk instead of driving. They walk a bit and come to a nice little place. They walk in and are seated quickly. Justin sits on the same side as her and puts his arm around her and pulls her close. "Looks like it's just gonna be us this morning. Thought Charity would be here. Already know Scar wouldn't be." She laughs.

"You know how Charity and Cody can get." Justin laughs. "I don't think we will see Scar until later." He adds.

"Oh I know we won't see her until later. And yes I know how Cody and Charity can get."

"Of course. Just like how we can get." Justin kisses her cheek.

Soon the waiter comes over and takes their drink orders. They then decide what they want and when their drinks come, they order. They talk a bit until the food comes and they eat and talk here and there. Once they're done, Justin pays and they head back to the hotel to get ready for the beach.

"Almost ready?" He asks.

"I am just about ready." She says, walking out and walking to the bed to grab her coverup. He stops and stares for a moment, but as soon as she puts her coverup on, he snaps out of it. She can feel him looking at her as she gathers up a few things they'll need.

"Are you ready?" She asks, once she has everything.

"Yeah, all set."

She grabs the bag she packed and they make their way out of the hotel, Justin putting his arm around her shoulders and she slides hers around his waist. They make their way to the beach and find a spot, then lay on their towels.

"Now this is great. Not too packed...yet."

"Everyone is probably just getting here. Glad we came early."

"I know right?"

"Just Perfect."

She then takes off her coverup and puts it with the bag she brought. She squeals when Justin pulls her down so she's sitting on his lap. "Mine."

"Yours."

"No moving for a while...comfortable."

"Me too." She nuzzles his neck as he runs his hand up and down her arm.

"But I think it'd be wise for sunscreen first."

"Right." She giggles.

She then takes the sunscreen out of the bag and they get the spots they can reach. After getting those, they help each other with the spots they can't reach. As she's getting Justin's back, she slips her hand around and slides her nails across his exposed indent. A slight growl comes from him and she giggles.

"Oops." She giggles.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?"

"No..." She bites her lip. "...my finger slipped."

"Uh huh..."

"It did. The sunscreen my my had slippery." She defends.

"Okay okay, I believe you."

"Your turn." He adds.

She switches places and sits in front of him. Justin then starts to rub some on her back making sure to get everywhere. As he rubs, he presses his fingers down and hits a few sore spots. She bites her lip and takes a deep breath as he hits a sore spot.

"Something wrong?" He asks.

"Neck hurts a bit."

"Any reason why?"

"I don't know..." She trails off. "Stress probably."

"...we all know what that stress is from." He sighs.

"We do. I am trying to relax and forget about it all but, it is hard."

"Vi..." He sighs, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"...you have nothing to worry about." He whispers kissing her cheek.

"As long as I have you I will be fine." She says, leaning into him.

"That's right, you will be just fine."

"I don't want to think about that right now though."

"You don't need to think about it at all."

"You are all I need think about and will from here on out." She looks up at Justin and kisses his cheek.

"Good."

"How about we go in the water now? It is getting kinda hot out."

"Good idea. After you."

She stands up and waits as Justin gets up as well. They make their way down to the water's edge and Justin slides his arms around her waist as they walk in. Once they're far enough out, she leans into him and they float around for a bit.

"This is much better."

"I agree."

Then out of nowhere he splashes her a bit.

"Heyyy!" She laughs and splashes him back a bit.

"What?" He chuckles.

"You splashed me." She laughs.

"So I did."

She splashes him again. "I got you back too." She grins.

"So you did." He chuckles, splashing her again

This starts a splash war and they keep splashing until she starts to swim away. "Can't get me now." She teases, swimming away from Justin.

"Oh yeah?" He replies, coming after her.

"Noooo!" She squeals and tries to swim faster only to have Justin catch her. "Darn." She mutters.

"I caught you."

"Yes you did." She says. "Now what are you going to do?"

"I think I deserve a prize."

"Is that so?" She grins turning to face him.

"Yes."

"Hmmm..." She trails off. "What could you want?" She teases.

"I think you can guess."

"A kiss maybe?"

"I would love that."

She smiles and leans up and kisses Justin's cheek just to mess with him. She goes to pull away and he cups her face and pulls her in, kissing her hard. She smiles into the kiss and rests her hands on his arms. After a bit she pulls away. "Can't have bruised lips for tonight." She says after pulling away.

"...right."

"We will have all the time we want later." She brushes her lips against his as he holds her waist.

"Of course."

She lays her head on Justin's shoulder and stifles a yawn.

"Seems like someone is already getting tired."

"Just a bit. It is the ocean air."

"Wanna nap for a bit?"

"I think I should. Don't want to be tired for later."

"Alright, let's go."

They head out of the water and when they reach the sand, Justin picks her up and she wraps her arms around his neck and nuzzles it. He walks over to the towels and sets her down after she kisses his cheek.

"Thank you." She smiles.

"You're welcome."

She lays on her stomach and lays her head in her hands. Justin leans down and kisses her shoulder while running his fingers over her hair. The soothing motion soon causes her to drift off and Justin lays there and watches her. A few hours or so later, it's getting close to lunchtime, and Ted and I still haven't moved from the bed. I was now awake after getting some much need sleep and was just laying on Ted's chest not wanting to move. "Better now?" Ted asks after I am fully awake.

"Much better."

"Good. That makes me feel a whole lot better now."

"You want to go out for lunch or stay here and get room service?" He asks.

"I really don't want to move right now, but we could go out and eat."

"We can go whenever you're ready."

"I don't think I will ever be ready, but I think I should change."

"If you're sure."

"As much as I don't want to, we do have to get up for your signing later anyway."

"I'll just change into the clothes I picked out for that." I add.

"Don't be too long." Ted leans over and kisses me.

"I'll try not to be."

Ted groans in protest when I get up. I then walk over to my bag and get my things for the day before heading to the bathroom to change. Once I am done my morning routine I walk out and see Ted already changed. I grab the boots that I picked out to wear with the outfit and I sit on the end of the bed to put them on.

"Gorgeous." Ted says.

"As you always tend to say."

"Because it is true."

"Of course it is."

"Never going to stop letting you know how beautiful you are to me."

"Oh I know."

"Before I get any ideas, I think we should go if you are ready."

"I'm all set to go."

Ted holds out his hand and I take it. We make sure we have everything we need before leaving. Ted wraps his arm around my shoulder holding me close and I wrap mine around his waist. We walk out of the hotel and find a place to eat. Since there's a place outside to eat, we head in and order what we want. When we get our food, we head outside. Finding a table we take a seat and begin to eat.

"This is a nice little place. Perfect day to eat outside too."

"Exactly."

"Ready for your first WrestleMania signing?" Ted asks.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"You'll love it. The fans are really great. Always a good time."

"Oh I'm sure."

"After everything tonight, I have something for you." Ted smirks.

"Uh oh."

"Making up for the time we missed."

"Of course."

We soon finish eating and throw our trash away. We then start to walk down the street fingers laced.

"Any other plans before the signing?" I ask.

"Not really."

"Head back or walk around for a bit?

"We could walk around for a bit."

"Alright."

We decide to walk around for the next few hours or so, taking breaks inbetween before we had to head to the signing, which we needed the car to get to. So we headed back to the hotel and got the car keys and then were on our way. Once we get there we find a spot to park and get out. We then head inside and see there are already a lot of people there.

"Looks like this might take a while."

"It might." Ted chuckles. "There are going to be 300 people here." He adds.

"Well that's not that bad."

"No, not really."

"Well let's get to the table."

Ted nods and laces his fingers with mine as we head over to the table that is set up. Once we sit and get settled they start to let the people in. They all line up near the table, and soon are let through one by one. We start to sign pictures and items the fans had brought, taking pictures with a few as well. Everything was going pretty smooth until Ted took a picture with one fan who was getting too close during a picture trying to grab his butt. After telling her a few times nicely to stop she kept doing it and that is when I stepped in.

"I'm sorry, but who do you think are?" I ask.

"Someone that could make him happy. Who are you?" The fan said with attitude.

"I happen to be his girlfriend, thank you."

"Not for long." She challenges with a glare.

"Scar..." Ted starts to say.

"No Ted..." I stop him. "Security over here please?"

Security then comes over and I ask them to escort the girl from the building. We then sit back down and Ted tries to soothe me by rubbing my back and kissing my cheek. Of course all the fans saw what just happened and when they came up to the table, they also helped make me feel better, by telling me that they thought Ted and I were perfect together. I blush with a smile as I thank each one of them. We go back to signing and taking pictures until there are a few people left. Once the line got down one of that last few people there ask for a picture with me. I smiled and stood next to him for the picture. Before the picture was taken, I heard him whisper in my ear.

"Those are nice jeans, do you think I could get in them?"

I wait for the picture to be taken, forcing a smile. Once it was taken, I turn and slap him. "Excuse me?"

The few people that were there turned to look including Ted. "What is going on?" Ted says walking over less than pleased.

"He was hitting on me."

"What did he do?" Ted glares.

"He asked me something really inappropriate."

"I think it would be best if you left...Now!" Ted tenses up.

"Ted...that's security's job, relax."

"I do not know what he said, but he better hope security escorts him out before I find out."

I motion for the fan to be escorted out and security does so.

"Okay...relax." I say to Ted.

"He had no right to say something like that to you."

"I know, just forget about it."

"I will do my best." Ted wraps his arms around me and pulls me close to him.

"We now have a party to get ready for."

"Can not wait to see what you have picked out."

"Oh you'll like fall in love with it."

"Plan on killing me tonight, don't you?" Ted chuckles.

"Maybe."

"You don't even have to try."

"True."

"So, ready to head back now?"

"Yes, I am."

We lace our fingers together and head out to the car. We greet some fans that had stayed before making it to the car. Once we are in the car we are off to the hotel to get ready. Charity and Cody are currently busy getting ready for the party. Charity in the bathroom getting ready and Cody in the room itself. After doing everything she needed to do she made sure everything looked perfect before walking out to grab her shoes for the night.

"Char..." Cody says in awe at how she looks.

"...you look amazing."

"Thank you Codes." She blushes. "You look quite dashing yourself."

"You mean..." He trails off, smiling. "...dashing."

"Yes Codes." She chuckles. "You are dashing." She mocks him with a giggle.

"Thought so." He chuckles.

"You will always be dashing to me." She says after getting her shoes on and standing up.

"I know." He grins.

He walks closer to her and pulls her close. "The things I could do if we did not have to leave." He smirks.

"Oh really?"

"That dress would come off, that is for sure."

"Oh boy."

"I got plans for when we get back already." He smirks.

"Of course you do Codes."

"Can you blame me? I mean look at you right now...Just...amazing!"

"Well then we better get going before we don't leave at all." She laughs.

"I think we should."

"After you." He says, after they both grab what they need.

Charity heads out the door first followed by Cody and he puts his arm around her waist as they walk. They get in the elevator and head down to the lobby then out to the car. Cody helps her in and goes over to the drivers side getting in himself and drives them to the party. Vi and Justin are also getting ready for the party themselves. She's currently in the bathroom applying her makeup after her hair was all done. Since she left the door open a bit, Justin peeks in once he's all done getting ready.

"You look amazing."

"As you always tell me." She blushes. "You are looking good yourself."

"Why thank you."

"Anytime." She leans over and kisses his cheek before finishing. After she was done, she puts everything away and they walked back into the room, her getting her shoes and sitting on the bed.

He stands there and watches and waits as she puts her shoes on.

"I can feel you looking." She giggles.

"That's because I am." He chuckles.

"I really look that good huh?"

"Yes...yes you do."

"Good to know." She smirks. "Just so you know...I would so jump you right now if we did not have to leave." She grins.

"Really?"

"Mhm." She bites her lip and stands.

"You look that good in a suit." She leans up and whispers in his ear, running her hands down his chest.

"Just wait until the Hall Of Fame then." He smirks.

"You are going to torture me, aren't you?"

"Maybe."

"Going to be a long few nights for me then." She giggles.

"Yes."

Justin rests his hands on her hips and leans down and gives her a kiss. He starts to go for her neck when she stops him. "Not now...we have to go."

"Darn."

"All the more fun you can have when we get back."

"Yes." He cheers.

"You're such a goof." She laughs at his enthusiasm.

"Let's go before I lock that door and we never leave."

She grabs what she needs before lacing her fingers with his and then they head out the door to head to the party. Ted and I were getting ready in our room as well. Ted was all changed and was leaning on the door frame of the bathroom, watching as I finished getting ready. "You're right..." Ted said walking in. "...I love it." He adds pressing a kiss to the back of my neck as his arms slide around my waist.

"Save all the extra distractions until later." I giggle.

"Aw." He pouts.

"I don't know if I can help myself." He adds.

"You can be distracting tonight...to an extent okay?"

"Yes." He quitely cheers. "I will try my best to behave."

"Even though I know it'll be hard."

"It already is."

"Oops...my bad."

"Just missed you so much." Ted sighs, holding me tighter.

"I missed you too."

"Shame we have that party tonight. We would not be leaving this room if we did not have to." Ted grins.

"Oh I know."

Ted kisses my cheek and steps back so I can finish getting ready.

"I'm just glad you have the walking boot, you can go to these things now."

"It is much better than the cast or that scooter."

"Oh I'm sure."

"I am just glad I am do all these things now, especially with you."

"So am I."

I finish doing everything I need to do and walk out, giving Ted a quick kiss on the way. I walk over and grab the shoes I picked out and sit on the bed and put them on.

"The red carpet should take up some time tonight, but those are always fun. All the interviews and such."

"They sure are fun. All the pictures too."

"Yes."

"If I do say so, you are going to be the best looking one there too."

"Oh of course."

"It is the truth."

"Only in your eyes, yes."

"Of course." Ted says kissing my head. "My eyes only."

"We should get going now."

"We should before we skip everything tonight."

"And I don't want to skip anything."

Ted holds out his hand which I take. We grab everything we need before lacing our fingers and leaving for the party. We all get to the party at different times, going onto the carpet for the pictures and interviews. That takes up some time and once we all made it through we all went in and found a place to sit. We greet each other as we reach the table we're all sitting at.

"I love those dresses." Vi comments once Charity and I sit with Ted and Cody.

"Thank you." We say.

"Tonight should be fun."

"You have no idea." I laugh.

"Uh Oh."

"Looks like someone was missed a little too much." Charity chuckles.

"Oh, you know I did." Ted smirks.

"Of course. Who could blame you?"

"She missed you too. Poor girl lost sleep over you." Vi adds.

"Oh I know. She will be making most of it up this week."

"Oh I'm sure."

"Among others things I am sure." Charity chuckles.

"Shush you two." I say.

"It's true." They giggle.

"I think we all know that."

"We do." Charity and Vi snicker.

"So, what has everyone got tomorrow?"

"Well I know Ted and I are going golfing. I'm just watching not playing. The only golf I can play is mini golf."

"Haha, same here." Vi laughs. "We have an Axxess signing." She adds.

"Cody and I got golf too." Charity adds.

"Sounds like a busy day for all of us."

"Yup. Busy but fun."

"Oh of course." Vi says.

"Oh, we are on the same team." Cody says to Ted.

"Oh good, Charity and I can hang out and watch." I add.

"At least we will have something to do." Charity smiles. "Should be interesting." she adds with a chuckle.

"Yes it should."

"Do we know who else is going to be there or just us?" Charity asks.

"I think Randy's gonna be on our team too."

"Ooohh." Charity says. "A little reunion." She adds.

"Yes, I know." He chuckles.

"Definitely going to be fun then."

"Yes it will be."

Once everyone had gotten in and to their seats they started art show part of the party. We got to get up and walk around and look at all the different art pieces there were. We found a few that we liked and some that were not so great. After we had seen all the pieces that were out we made out way back to our seats.

"Well that was fun."

"Sure was." Vi says.

"Some nice pieces up there." Cody adds.

We all nod in agreement. They soon start the auction and everyone is able to get what they had seen earlier. Once that was over they moved onto the fashion show part of the evening. A few of the other divas modeled some clothes from a clothing line in Miami, along with clutches and stuff. Then Mike stepped out, showing off the watch he had on. "Oh my god." I facepalm.

"He so would brag about that." Vi laughs.

"That is Mike for ya." Charity laughs as well.

After the fashion show, we all went back and sat down, the rest of the party just being a normal one with music and dancing and such. We were all having a good time, the guys being all cuddly and touchy. Soon the play a slow song and we all go with our guys and and dace as they pull us close to them. And of course, Ted was being more touchy than usual.

"Couldn't wait could you?" I giggle.

"Nope."

"Not that I mind. I missed your touch."

"Oh I know."

"Almost as much as I missed this..." I say leaning up and giving him a kiss.

"...almost." I slowly say after pulling away.

"I think I missed that more than you." He smiles, leaning his forehead against mine.

"I bet you did."

"And I'm gonna show you how much once we go back to the hotel."

"I am looking forward to that." I smile. "Just missed everything so much." I add laying my head on his shoulder.

"At least I won't have to go home right away after WrestleMania, since Raw is still here in Florida on Monday."

"Yay." I cheer. "The more time the better." I add.

"Exactly."

I keep my head resting on Ted's shoulder as he hold me close, running is fingers over my skin as we dance. After a while we got a little tired from the dancing so we went back and sat down at the table. Ted of course pulls me down so I am sitting on his lap. I lean back and sigh happily as his arms go around my waist.

"The day went by too fast."

"It sure did. I am just happy I got to spend it with you."

"Me too."

Soon Vi and Charity come over with Justin and Cody and before they can sit they are pulled on their laps as well.

"Out there wasn't enough?" Charity giggles.

"Right?" Vi giggles as well.

"Nope."

"Of course not." We giggle.

"Wonder what else they have going on tonight."

"Who knows."

"We will find out." Vi says as the host takes the stage and gets everyone's attention.

"We are going to be doing something special tonight. We are going to have a few Divas come up here and we are going to have a little auction for a date with one of these lucky ladies and all the proceeds will go to charity." The host announces.

"Huh, interesting."

"Those Divas will be..." The host pauses for affect. "...Natalya, Charity, AJ, Violet, and Scarlet. So ladies will you please join me up here."

"Looks like you're gonna have to let me go Ted."

"Same with me Justy."

"You too Codes."

"Awwww." They all pout.

"Better make sure you get us then. You do that, the quicker we get back here."

"We will just have to do that then."

We kiss them before getting up and going onto the stage. Once we are there they decide it will be AJ, Me, Charity, Natalya, the Violet going. They start off with AJ and she gets a good number of guys wanting a date with her. They get her auctioned off for a date and then move onto me. Once the bidding starts everyone sits and lets Ted bid on me. To his surprise someone else actually tries to bid to. He of course out bids them and gets the date with me.

"Of course he would." Charity laughs.

"Yes he would." Vi laughs.

I laugh myself and walk off the stage and head back over to the table. Next up is Charity and Cody starts off the bidding only to have Daniel go right after him. They keep going back and forth and at the last mintue when she thinks Cody won, Daniel puts in a bid and gets the date. "You're kidding me."

"He is suck a jerk. He just had to do that."

"He tries anything on the date, feel free to punch him."

"Believe me, I will."

Then she steps off the stage and goes right back to Cody. "So not happy." She mutters once she reaches Cody. He wraps his arms around her as she sits on his lap and they move onto Natalya. A few bid on her here and there, but Tyson was the one who won the bid, getting the date with her.

"Congrats girl." Vi smiles.

Natalya steps down and goes over to Tyson and soon the bidding starts on Vi.

"Last one." She says to herself.

She takes a deep breath as they start the bidding. She is all smiles as Justin is the only one bidding until Heath starts in. Him and Justin are going back and forth and in the end it was Heath that got the final bid.

"What?" Charity and I say at the same time.

Vi gets off the stage and goes right to Justin and clings to him. "That can not be right!" She tears up.

"I wish it wasn't happening either Vi."

"That is what he wanted. I do not want to go with him." She bites her lip, trying to keep from crying.

"Hey, relax, it's not like the date is tonight."

"I know." She takes a deep breath. "Getting it out of my head now."

"We can leave now if you want, I have a way to keep your mind off of it."

"Oooohhh really?" She looks at Justin. "Lets go then." She smiles.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow." You say excitedly.

"Bye." We all say.

"Looks like someone will not been seen for the rest of the night."

"Looks like someone will not been seen for the rest of the night."

"I think that makes two of us." I giggle, looking back at Ted.

"Oooohhh." Charity teases.

"Same goes for you too." Cody says to her.

"We're all in for it."

"We sure are." Charity giggles as their holds get tighter.

"We all can leave now if you want."

"I think that the guys would love that. Am I right?"

Cody and Ted look at each other. "Let's go." They say in unison.

"Uh oh." Charity and I look at each other as the guys take our hands and hurry us out to the cars.

"Slow down."

"Can you blame me for being in a hurry?" Ted chuckles.

"I know you have a walking boot and all, but take it easy okay?"

"I will try to." Ted says, slowing down a bit.

"That's all I ask. I don't want you hurting yourself."

We make it to the car and get in and we head back to the hotel. We make it back ust as Charity and Cody arrive too. We are both hurried inside again and get in the elevator and go to our rooms.

"Before we do anything, let me take the boot off." Ted says, going over to the bed and sitting down to take it off.

"Alright." I say as I take off my shoes and set them aside and put my clutch on the table.

"Are you sure you'll be alright without that on?"

"I am sure. As long as I am not walking for a long time I will be fine."

"But technically you won't be walking, we'll be in bed right?"

"Right."

"I don't know, it still concerns me."

"I will be careful, I promise." Ted says, setting his boot to the side.

"There's way's around this you know." He adds.

"I'm sure and you probably already have something in mind too."

"Of course."

"You always do."

"Just let me get changed..."

"Uh uh...come over here."

I raise a brow at Ted and walk over to him. As soon as I reach him his hands go around my waist and his lips are pressed to mine as he kisses me hard and eagerly. He then pulls me onto his lap and I have no choice but to straddle him to make things more comfortable while we kissed. I move one hand to his hair and run my fingers through his hair and rest my other on his shoulder. His one hand wanders over to my thighs and he starts to run his hand up and down while he is fumbling with the strap of my dress with his other hand. "Can't get it?" I giggle into the kiss. "Almost got it." He mumbles, moving his other hand for some help. He cheers quietly once he gets it off.

"That's all that's coming off for now. I have less clothes on than you do."

"I'm fine with that." Ted then trail from my lips to all the newly exposed skin and starts kissing everywhere that he can reach. I grip his shoulders and muffle a few noises into his neck. I make us pull away from each other and I rest forehead against his as I start to work on getting his shirt off. I slide my hands under his jacket and help him take that off before I start working in the buttons of his shirt. Once they are all undone I help him take that off as well. He starts to go for my dress again, but I stop him. "Not yet."

"Aww." He whines in the kiss. Since he can not get my dress off yet he goes right for my neck and start nipping around my sensitive spot. Every time he would get the slightest bit closer to it, I would dig my nails gently into his shoulders. I felt him smirk against my skin as he let his hands wander once again. Waiting for the perfect moment Ted went right for the spot causing a louder noise from me muffled in his neck. My hands start to wander until they stop at the waistband of his pants and I tug at those, wanting those to come off. I shift so that Ted is able to slide them done and kicking them to the floor.

"Now can this come off?" He asks about the dress.

"Yes."

He smirks and presses his lips back to mine as his hands wander and he feels around for the zipper in the back. Once he finds it, he purposely takes his time with it. I whine into the kiss and kiss him harder as I tug at his hair. He finally gets the zipper down and lets the dress slide all the way down. I shift so he can get the rest of it off and he just tosses it aside with everything else. He then starts to move down and nip at my collarbone making me dig my nails into his shoulder once again. I bite my lip to try and contain any noises that may come from me. He knows that I'm trying to keep the noises from coming out, so he steps up his actions, nipping more as he goes. A soft moan escapes my lips as he nips, leaving a few marks as he goes. He smirks against my skin before going back to my lips and making us scooch back so that we're against the pillows and more comfortable. I run my hands over his chest before going to the waist of his boxers. He tells me to wait and then pulls the blanket over us, giving us more privacy as the rest of any clothing we had on came off.

Charity and Cody have gotten back to their room and Cody was instantly all over her.

"Mine." He mumbles.

"Yours." She giggles leaning into him.

"That dress is so not lasting any longer on you."

"Did not think so." She says.

"Neither is that suit on you." She adds, running her hands under his jacket.

Then within a blink of an eye, she has his suit jacket off and tossed off to the side. He smirks and presses his lips to her as she start to unbutton his shirt. She gets those all undone throwing that to the side as well. Before she can go any further, she takes off whatever jewelry she has one, and her shoes, and Cody does the same with his shoes. Once that is all off Cody looks at her again and walks back over to her. She hooks on arm around his neck and lays the other on his chest running her nails across it gently as he makes his was to her neck. He then walks her backwards and to the bed, but he stops before she reaches it. "I think the dress should come off now."

"Go for it Codes."

He then starts to unzip her dress and slides the straps off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Once she steps out of it, he picks her up and places her on the bed. He leans down and hovers her going for her neck instead of her lips this time. He starts to nip at the skin on her neck and she digs her nails into his shoulder. He grazes her soft spot and she tenses a bit gripping his shoulders more tightly. That's when she can't take it anymore and she pulls him down and pulls herself closer to him. He smirks against her skin and goes right for her sensitive spot causing her to muffle a moan into his shoulders. Once he feels he left a decent mark he makes his way back to her lips and once he reaches there she pulls him even closer and kisses him hard as she runs her fingers through his hair. He pulls away for air a bit after that.

"Bruised lips for sure."

"Oh yeah." She giggles.

"You know if we go any farther, I'm gonna leave more marks. If I leave more marks, that won't be good for golf tomorrow, considering WWE cameras film stuff."

"Maybe we should stop then." She bits her lip. "Even though I do not want to." She adds running her hands down his chest.

"I know, but even if we do stop and we don't do much like this the rest of the week, there's always after WrestleMania, whether I win or lose."

"I will hold you to that." She kisses him quick. "Win or lose...you will still be champ to me."

"Of course and I'm gonna have new ring gear Sunday for WrestleMania."

"Oooohhhh." She raise a brow. "Any hints?"

"Different color, that's all I'm saying."

"Mmmm...no matter what I am sure you will look just as sexy as ever."

"Only to you."

"Oh but of course." She licks her lips. "My eyes only." She adds looking him over.

"One more kiss before we sleep?"

"I can't say no to that." She smiles and leans up and kisses him. When he goes to pull away she whines softly.

"More tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Good." She smiles.

He then shifts and moves her so she is laying on the pillows. She snuggles into him and he puts his arm around her and pulls her close to him.

"Night Char."

"Night Codes."

They get more comfortable and she drifts off to him rubbing her back. He drifts off shortly after her. Vi and Justin had gotten back to the hotel much earlier than we did and at this point most of their clothes were already off. They were sitting on the bed, her on Justin's lap as he was kissing everywhere that he could reach. She had her hands in his hair, tugging as he was nipping at the skin he could reach. "Your plan is working."

"Figured it would."

"My plans always work."

"Yes they do, thankfully." She says. "So need this."

"I thought so."

"You always have the best ideas."

"I know."

Justin then presses his lips back to as he lets his hands wander wherever they can reach. She moves her hands to his back and runs her nails over his skin. As his fingers run across her skin as his hands wander, they leave goosebumps behind, along her skin. She pulls him closer and presses her body against his. She starts to run her hand down his side and makes her way to the waist of his boxers, lightly running her fingers over his skin. With every motion of your fingers along the waist of his boxers, she feels him tense. She giggles into the kiss and slips her fingers under the band of his boxers and glides her fingers over one of his indents, getting a deep growl from him. "Do that again and you know where everything is heading."

"Oh I know." She smirks as she does it once again.

This time the deep growl is louder. Justin takes her hand and moves it, not being able to take anymore. He laces his fingers with her as he shifts so they are laying on the bed with him hovering over her. He brushes his lips against hers and makes his way to her neck and starts to slowly kiss and nip at the skin. She squeezes his hands as he get closer to her sensitive spot, just brushing over it. He then stops completely, not moving at all, just hovering over the spot and when she least expected it, his lips are on it. She bites her lip, closing her eyes as she squeezes his hands more, trying to control what she know is going to happen. Not being able to keep it in, she leans and muffles a moan into his shoulder. He smirks against her skin and continues anyway.

"...you're...killing...me..."

"I know."

She bites down harder on her lip as he keeps up with the kissing and nipping. She moves her hands to his hair and starts to gently tug on it, not being able to take much more. "I can't take it anymore."

"It's fun." Justin smirks lifting his head slightly.

"I think you know what I mean Justy..."

"I know." He chuckles moving up and pressing his lips to hers, kissing hard and eagerly.

And in the midst of everything, the rest of their clothes came off too. She runs her hands down Justin's chest and he pulls the blanket over them.


	13. Axxess and Golfing

It's a little bit past 9 in the morning and Justin's already up and dressed for the day, letting Vi sleep in as much as she can. After he was done getting ready he walked over to the bed and sat down. He moved the hair off her back and leaned down and kissed the back of her neck causing her to shift. "Mmmm...morning." She mumbles into the pillow.

"Morning." He says back.

"Thank you for letting me sleep." She rolls over. "I needed it."

"I knew you needed it."

"You are so good to me." She smiles and leans up and kisses him quick. "Guess I should get ready to go too." She chuckles.

"Yeah, we can pick something up to eat and stuff along the way."

"Sounds good." She says. She stretches really quick and gives Justin another kiss. She climbs out of the bed and wraps the blanket loosely around her and goes to pick out her clothes for the day. Once she has those, she goes into the bathroom and gets ready. As she's getting ready, the door opens and Justin walks in and watches as she gets changed. "If I had known you were gonna watch, I would've gotten dressed out there."

"I was going to let you change but, I got lonely and I couldn't help myself."

"Aww poor you."

"From now on I will get changed in the room, just for you." She adds as she finishes getting dressed. Justin grins and she turns and starts to do her routine. She can see him looking at her through the mirror and all she can do is giggle. "Just have to grab my shoes and we can go." She turns and faces him. Justin walks over and puts his hands on her hips and gives her a soft kiss.

"Don't take too long."

"Won't take that long." She says as she walks out and grabs her shoes, slipping them on. "See? I told you."

"Yes you did."

"Let's go."

They make sure they have everything they need before lacing their fingers together and walking out of the room, heading to the car. Once they get in, they find a place to stop and get something to eat. They go through a drive thru and eat on the way to Axxess for the signing scheduled. Once they get there, they throw out their trash and walk in, holding hands. Once they walk in, they are directed to where their table is and they take a seat. Justin rests his hand on her leg as they wait for everyone to make their way over. "It's gonna be a long day."

"Looks like it, but going to be fun too."

"Right."

"So much going on here. It's crazy."

"I know right?"

"I think there is more this year than last year, if that is possible."

"That's what I heard."

"There is more fan interaction activities. You can even play the new WWE '12 game."

"I know, and speaking of that...I'm part of the superstar challenge with that game."

"Oh?" She raises a brow. "Sounds interesting...and fun."

"That's sometime this week."

"Ah. That should be a fun day then."

"Very."

Soon they start letting the people through and they start to sign a few things that they had brought. Most ask for pictures and they agree. Justin was taking a picture with a little kid and she could not help but smile at how cute he was. "Awww."

"The kids just love me." Justin smiles a cheesy smile.

"Yes they do."

"Not more than I do though." She kisses his cheek.

"Of course not."

They go back to signing more picture for fans who seem to keep coming through. Since they're gonna be there for most of the day, the line dies down and they wait for more people.

"Well that was fun."

"Just have to wait now."

"There are so many people here, I just can not get over it..." She says, leaning into Justin. "...just amazing."

"It's something you'll get used to."

"Oh I'm sure I will."

"We're here all day."

"One long day it is going to be. One busy but fun day I am sure."

"Right."

"You know, I am really happy that you got another shot for the tag titles at mania."

"Too bad it's not aired on the pay-per-view itself."

"It really should be." She sighs. "No matter what I am still proud of you for getting another shot." She kisses him briefly.

"I know."

Soon they line up more people and it's more of the same. They talk to some fans and they tell them how cute they look together. They smile and thank them as more people come around. In the meantime, Ted and I have just woken up and started to get dressed for the day. It's going to be golf for most of the day and then the rest of the day we'll have to ourselves. I am currently in the bathroom after getting dressed as I apply my makeup and do my hair. Once everything is done, I head back out and grab my shoes for the day. I sit on the edge of the bed, and put them on.

"You look gorgeous as always." Ted smiles.

"Of course."

"Only speaking the truth."

"Oh I know."

Once I get my shoes on I grab whatever else I need. "Ready if you are." I say.

"One thing before we go." He grins, before walking over and kissing me.

"Better every time."

"I couldn't agree more."

"Maybe we should go before we end up not leaving at all."

"I'm that distracting huh?" I giggle.

"Yes you are." Ted grins.

"I always am to you."

"You always will be too."

"As will you."

"Of course." Ted smiles. "I love you." He adds kissing me quickly.

"I love you too."

We steal one last kiss before we get everything we need and head out and down to the car. We head to the golf course, and I get a text from Charity saying that they're on their way as well and that they'll meet us there. "Looks like Charity and Cody will be here soon too." I say as we pull into the parking lot.

"Alright." He nods.

I park the car and we get out, heading over to where everyone else is waiting. As we get there, we see Randy waiting. "Hey Randy." I greet as we walk up.

"Hey." He greets back, before doing the man hug thing with Ted.

"How have things been with you?" I ask.

"Good. And yourself?"

"They have been going. Rough few weeks but good now."

"That's good."

Soon Charity and Cody get there and they walk over and greet us as well. Then we wait a while and talk amongst each other before we get to start the game. We got to our golf carts and go to the first hole. As the guys are getting set up Charity nudges me.

"I can not believe Randy is here." She says.

"I know, but it is just...great they are all back together again."

"Just for today."

"True, but it is good to see them all together again. Did not think it would happen at all."

"They're all friends though."

"Oh I know, but they have not been able to spend much time together."

"True."

"But today should be fun."

"Yes, it should."

"I can only imagine what goofs they will act like now."

"Oh, I know right?"

"See?" Charity laughs as Cody does some goofy dance after hitting the ball. "Already with the goofy dancing."

"That's your boyfriend for ya'." I laugh too.

"My goofy boyfriend." She shakes her head. "What to do with him?" She jokes.

"Love him to pieces like I do Ted."

"Of course." She chuckles. "Hard not to."

They all talk amongst themselves and Ted steps up for his turn. Out of nowhere there was this ringing or beeping sound, which we just ignored, but Ted decided to have fun with it.

"Quiet! No, I'm kidding."

"Oh Ted." I giggle.

The ringing/beeping finally stops like a second before he hits the ball.

"Oh yeah that's it, screw the team and go for the individual honors, that's alright."

"That's actually pretty good guys. I don't think it's gonna win but...down the middle, we're good."

"That was actually a nice swing."

Then he makes his way over to someone who was recording the whole thing. "These injuries may have actually helped my golf game, that's the sad thing."

"Just more weight on the one foot. It helps with the balance."

"But you know what, with the shoulder and the ankle, he's doing pretty good."

"He is. Who knew all that would improve your game."

"Did you see that..oh! The golf...did you see it?"

"It was awesome. With the boot and the shoulder."

"See...okay. This lady is just an approving golf champion of the LPGA. Correct? We've had how many wins? 11 wins...11 wins on the LPGA. And you approve of my swing and my abilities."

"Unbelievable. I am giving him the thumbs up for golf swing."

"Not two?"

"The injured golf swing."

"Two thu..."

"Two thumbs up."

"Okay." Ted laughs.

"He deserves two thumbs up."

Then they wrap up the talking, and after Randy goes, we all grab everything and head to the next hole. "You were too funny." I chuckle as we head to the next hole.

"All about having fun."

"Yes it is." I say as we reach the next hole.

"After all this we'll have the rest of the day to do what we want."

"I say we do something relaxing."

"Pool or hotel room?"

"Umm...Pool sounds good."

"Pool it is."

We then reach the next hole and Ted goes and joins the rest of the guys. Charity and I of course are off to the side and talking to each other while we watch. There was more of the same goofing around. Charity and I could not help but laugh at how goofy they all were.

"Our men." Charity laughs.

"Gotta love them."

"Of course."

"What're you doing with Cody after this?"

"He mentioned something about the beach, so we might go there."

"Ohh, Ted and I are gonna go to the pool."

"Oooohhhh, nice."

"Yeah, end the day that way."

"What a way to end it too. Nice and relaxing."

"Right."

The guys come back over and it is on to the next hole of day. The game goes on for a few more hours, and that takes us well into late in the afternoon. After the last hole we headed back and returned the golf carts and took everything back to the car. We said our 'goodbyes' to Randy, Charity, and Cody as Ted put his things in the then got in the car and headed back to the hotel. We head up to our room and since we're spending the rest of the day at the pool, we get changed for it. After getting changed we grab everything we need and head down to the pool, Ted putting his arm around my shoulder. We get down to the pool and find a couple chairs, setting our things down and sitting.

"I think we should use sunscreen before we do anything else."

"Good idea."

I take out the sunscreen and we get the areas we can reach. After getting those we help each other with the spots we could not get.

"There." I say as we settle into our spots.

"Just what we needed after a busy day."

"I agree." I nod.

"That bathing suit has to be one of my favorites now." He grins.

"Of course." I giggle.

"I think you should wear that one more often."

"Hmmm...maybe I will."

"Yes." Ted cheers. "I love it on you."

"I can tell you do."

"Of course." Ted grins.

"Only question I have is...why are you sitting all the way over there?" He asks.

"Too far for you?" I giggle.

"Yes."

"What if I am comfy over here?" I tease.

"Scar...please?"

"Alright, I coming." I chuckle and get up, walking over to Ted. Once I get there he pulls me down on his lap.

"Much better."

"Figured as much."

"Wait a minute...you just want an excuse to be all touchy."

"Mayyybeee."

"That's so the reason." I laugh, as I lean back against him.

"Can you blame me?" Ted chuckles. "You look amazing right now."

"Of course I do."

"As always." Ted pulls me closer and kisses my head.

"Axxess tomorrow...Hall Of Fame Saturday and finally WrestleMania Sunday. It's coming way too fast."

"It is, I can not believe it is here already."

"Gonna be watching from the hotel or get one of those suites in the stadium?"

"A suite. Figured we could watch it there."

"I like that."

"Thought you would." Ted smiles. "Our own private suite all to ourselves."

"I like the sound of that even more."

"Which is why I planned it that way."

"Always one step ahead."

"Yes I am."

Justin and Vi are still at Axxess, finishing up with the last of the autographs before they switch for the afternoon, getting it to themselves. After the last few people leave, they sit there for a bit and relax. "That was fun." She says.

"It was. What do you want to do once we leave?"

"Something relaxing...The pool maybe?"

"Sure, that sounds like a good idea."

"Yayy." She giggles. "Well whenever you are ready we can go."

"We can go now."

She nods and they get up and get whatever they need. Justin laces his fingers with hers and they head out to the car and greet whatever fans they see. They get in the car and head back to the hotel. Once there, they head up to their room and start to get things ready. After getting their things ready, they both change. As she's putting a few extra things in a bag, she feels a pair of arms snake around her waist and a kiss to the back of her neck.

"Cuddly again?" She giggles.

"I always am."

"Not that I mind." She says turning around to face him. "I love when you are cuddly."

"I'm cuddly because I love you."

"I love you too." She smiles and kisses him quick.

"All set to go?"

"Yes." She nods. They then grab what they need and lace their fingers before heading out and down to the pool area.

When they get there, that's when they spot Ted and I.

"Looks like Scar and Ted had the same idea." Justin points us out. They then walk over and greet us both.

We greet them back and they take the pool chair next to us.

"What a way to end the day huh?"

"I know right?"

"Friends, boyfriends, sun, and fun. Could not be better."

"Can't believe WrestleMania week is almost over."

"I know. Everything happened so quick."

"But hey at least we're in Miami for a few days after Sunday."

"Right."

"Going to be fun."

"Wish you could stay after the few days." I say to Ted.

"So do I." Ted sighs. "Got the baseball game back home to go to."

"I'll make up for not being here though." He adds.

"Of course you will."

"Before and after I leave."

"Ooohhh." Vi teases.

"Shush."

"What?" She giggles with a shrug.

"You know what." I laugh.

"Do I?" She chuckles.

"Vi...leave her be." Justin whispers.

"I'm only messing with her."

"You mess with her enough already."

"Fine...I'll stop...Sorry Scar."

"It's ok."

"I think I am going to go in the pool for a bit." Vi says standing up.

"I'm coming with you." Justin says, getting up himself.

"Alright."

"You can go in too if you want." Ted says.

"Maybe in a bit."

"I am good with staying here for now too." Ted says pulling me closer.

"Good chance to nap too."

"You can nap for a bit if you want to."

"I think I will. All the walking and such from the golfing got tiring."

"It can do that to you." Ted says. "Take a nap now and I can help later if you are still tired."

I nod and get more comfortable. Ted keeps his arms around me and runs his fingers down my arms. The soothing motion relaxes me more and I drift off.

"Awww." Vi says when she glances over. "That is so cute." Vi gushes.

"You have those moments too." Justin chuckles.

"I know." She blushes. "Just never saw how cute it was."

"Now you've seen."

"Yes I have." She smiles. "They are just too cute."

"So are we."

"Yes we are." She smiles. "Too cute I think."

He nods with a smile, before kissing her briefly. After pulling away she test the water with her foot. "Feels good."

"After you."

She sits on the edge of the pool before sliding in. Justin soon follows and puts his hands on her waist as they move farther into the pool.

"We're so gonna sleep great tonight after this."

"I think we will. Been such a long day, I don't know how I am still up right now." She chuckles.

"You're strong, that's what it is."

"I can be. This is just a good day."

"It is." He nods.

She leans back and kisses his cheek before moving from his arms and swimming away with a smirk.

"Oh no you don't."

"I think I just did."

"Well here I come..."

"Noooo!" She squeals and tries to swim away.

"You can't get far."

"I can try."

"Yes, you can try."

She then swims to the other end of the pool and reaches the edge and tries to get out.

"Ohhhh no."

She gets halfway out when Justin comes behind her and pulls her back down and holds her close. "Darn...almost." She giggles.

"You can't get away from me that easily."

"Obviously not." She giggles and leans into him. "Not letting go now I assume."

"Nope."

"Didn't think so." She leans back on his chest.

Then they float around in the water. Justin keeps his arms around her and she rests her hands on his as they steal kisses from each other. Meanwhile at the beach, Cody and Charity have just come out of the water from swimming themselves. They walk up to where their towels are and sit. As Charity goes to sit she is pulled onto Cody's lap.

"Cuddly."

"I like cuddling with you."

"I know you do."

"Plus you are mine and I am letting everyone know that too."

"I think everyone gets it by now."

"I know...just reminding them."

"Right, of course."

"After this, I think we should just relax. I know you must be tired."

"I am a bit."

"It's been a long day."

"It has."

"A fun day too." Cody says. "This is a great way to end it." He kissing her quick.

"I agree."

She then shifts and lays down on the towel next to him. Cody leans back on his elbows and watches as she lays there. He can not help but to stare at her. "Just so beautiful." he says, looking her over.

"You always say that."

"Because it is true." He smiles. "Especially now." He grins.

"Of course."

Cody then leans down and kisses the back of her neck and rubs his thumbs over her shoulders. "Helping me fall asleep to nap?"

"No...Unless you want to nap?"

"I probably will for a bit."

"You go right ahead then." Cody kisses her cheek and keeps rubbing her shoulder and back.

Before she knows it, she's dozes off fairly quickly. Cody lays down next to her and watches her while she sleeps. Meanwhile back at the hotel Justin and Vi are still in the pool and I had started to wake up a bit.

"Sleepyhead." Ted chuckles.

"Hmm." I mumble sleepily. "How long did I sleep?" I yawn and stretch a bit.

"A couple hours."

"I guess I was more tired then I thought."

"It seems so."

"You make a good pillow." I giggle.

"I think I've figured that out by now." He chuckles.

"Of course." I snuggle into him.

"Sun's setting...where did the day go?"

"Went by fast. We did a lot today."

"We did. Go in the pool before pool hours end?"

"We could. Been wanting to get you in there all day, but you needed your sleep."

"Just remember, because of the ankle, I can't do much in the pool."

"Oh I know." I nod.

I then get up and wait as Ted gets up slowly. We walk over to the pool just as Vi and Justin are getting out. We walk over to the stairs and get in slow. I follow him over to one of the pool corners and see that he turns and leans back against it. He motions to me to come over, so I do, and I lean back against him as his arms go around my waist.

"Now this is nice." Ted kisses my cheek.

"Even though the pool chair was relaxing too."

"Right."

"But the water makes it better."

"Yes, more soothing."

Vi and Justin however are over by the pool chairs, drying off since they were done with the pool for the day. After wrapping the towel around her, she goes to sit, only to be pulled on the chair next to Justin. "Still not done cuddling I see." She giggles, leaning back against him.

"Nope."

"Not that I mind."

"Of course not."

"Oh, got something the other day when we out and I think you might like it." She grins.

"Ooh?"

"Mhm. Just don't go to crazy." She chuckles.

"I'll try not to, but you know me."

"Yes I do." She giggles. "Just remember we have Axxess again tomorrow."

"Right right." He nods.

"Did you want to stay and watch the sun go down or go back to the room?"

"I think I can last until the sun goes down."

"As long as you are sure." Justin pulls her closer and kisses her cheek.

"I'm sure."

Justin holds her close to him and runs his hands up and down her arms as they sit there and relax as they watch the sun start to set. Ted and I are still in the pool just relaxing against each other.

"I'll sleep good tonight."

"I am sure. This is helping too I bet."

"It is."

"That is good. Can't have you to tired. Another busy day tomorrow."

"I know."

"We also have the game on Saturday too."

"Right."

"That should not take all day, then we can relax before the Hall Of Fame."

"Then you get to physically see me in that dress...and not by a picture."

"I have been waiting for that day for a week."

"Oh I know."

"May not be able to help myself after seeing you in it."

"Uh oh." I giggle.

"Uh oh is right." Ted grins tightening his hold on me.

"Let me guess, if we did not have to go, then we wouldn't leave the room."

"You got that right." Ted chuckles. "You know me all to well."

"That's because I love you."

"I love you too, which is why I get the way I do."

"And it's only a way of showing how much you love me."

"Of course it is. Never going to stop either."

"Of course not."

Ted leans down and steals a quick kiss and I lean back and rest my head on his chest. We rest there and watch the sunset. Once it gets dark, we decide to get out of the pool and dry off a bit before heading back up to the room.

"Have fun?" Vi ask once we get to the chairs.

"Yes." I nod.

"Looks like it." She says. "Today turned out great."

"It did."

"Def going to crash when we get back up there...maybe." She says with a giggle.

"I know I will."

"Oh I bet you will."

"You even had a nap too."

"I know."

"The heat does not help any either."

"Not really."

We stay for a bit longer and talk before getting our things and heading up to our rooms. When we get there we say 'goodbye' and head in our rooms. After walking into ours, I head right over to my things to find something to change into after taking a shower because of all the chlorine from the pool. After getting what I need I go in and start the shower. Once it heats up I step in and do my routine. Once I was done I got out and dried off then changing into my clothes. Then once I'm changed, I blow dry my hair. Once my hair was dry I put everything away and head back out into the room.

"I was ready to come in there and get you." Ted chuckles.

"Took too long for you?"

"Just a bit."

"Sorry. So much chlorine to get out."

"Aren't you the lucky one to have short hair." I add.

"I guess I am."

"I hate having long hair sometimes."

"It can be hard, but you are beautiful with it."

"If you didn't have it, what would I have to run my fingers through?" He asks.

"It would still be long enough for you to do that, trust me."

"But I like it this long."

"Which is why I am keeping it this way, just for you."

"Good."

"How about we go and lay down and you can play with it more." I stifle a yawn.

"Good idea."

We then walk over to the bed and climb under the covers. Ted pulls me right into him and I lay on his chest as he runs his fingers through my hair.

"If you make me fall asleep, that's okay."

"Alright." Ted kisses me quickly.

"That's all I get?"

Ted grins and leans down and kisses me again holding it for longer this time. He leaves one hand on my head and moves the other to my waist and pulls me even closer to him. "Better?" Ted asks after pulling away and resting his forehead against mine.

"Much better."

"Now you should go to sleep."

"I should." I nod.

"Yes, you should." Ted say as he starts to run his fingers through my hair again. I snuggle into him more and listen to his heartbeat. Soon the soothing motion and sound of his heart puts me to sleep. Ted watches me for a bit before going to sleep himself. In Vi and Justin's room, they've just gotten inside and she grabbed clothes for bed, heading into the bathroom to take a shower herself.

She gets the shower ready and gets in and does her routine. After finishing, she then gets out and puts on the special babydoll she got for Justin and blowdrys her hair. once she's done, she puts everything away and walks out and puts her things with her bag.

"Vi...you're killing me."

"Oops." She giggles.

"But I love it."

"Of course you do." She turns and starts to walk to the bed. He follows and then they both climb on and under the blankets. Before she has the change to do anything, Justin playfully tackles her to the bed. "You so would." She giggles.

"Of course I would."

"I am just surprised you waited this long to actually do it."

"I'm full of surprises."

"That you are." She smiles and leans up and kisses him.

"I'm sure you're tired, so how about we get some sleep. Long day tomorrow."

"I think we should."

Justin opens his arms for her to snuggle into him. She moves closer to him and lays her head on his chest as he wraps his arms around her.

"Night Vi."

"Night Justy."

Currently, after getting back from the beach, Cody was carrying Charity into the hotel, because she dozed off again. He makes his way up to their room and lays her on the bed and tries to gently wake her up. "Char..." Cody whispers. "You need to get changed."

"...pick something out...for me..." She mumbles.

"Of course." Cody says kissing the top of her head.

Cody then walks over to her bag and grabs a nightgown out for her and walks over to the bed. "Need help?"

She puts her arms out for help sitting up. Cody reaches for her hands and helps her sit up. She fumbles with her top and Cody helps take that off. He helps her slip on her nightgown and she slides her bottoms off. He hands her the pair of boyshorts he grabbed and she slips those on before getting under the blankets. Cody changes himself and puts their things away. He walks over to the bed and climbs under the covers. He pulls her close to him and wraps his arm around her. "Night Charity. Love you." He whispers.

"Love...you too."

He kisses the top of her head and she snuggles into him and soon falls back to sleep. Cody runs his fingers through her and and drifts off soon after her.


	14. Axxess Day Two

The next morning and Charity ended up sleeping in because of the long day yesterday, Cody letting her sleep in as long as she wanted. He was already up and dressed for the day, sitting on the bed next to her as she sleeps. She shifts in her sleep and reaches for him, snuggling into his side. She settles back down once she feels him as he moves his hand round to her back playing with her hair. Then he leans down and kisses the top of her head, before resuming playing with her hair. She slowly starts to stir just laying there letting him play with her hair. She flutters her eyes open and smiles as she looks up at him.

"Morning Codes." She yawns a bit.

"Morning Char."

"I see you are dressed already." She say lifting her head. "How late did I sleep?"

"Pretty late. But that's okay, we're not due for Axxess for about another couple hours."

"Didn't think I was that tired, but thanks for letting me sleep." She leans up and kisses him briefly before laying in his chest.

"You're welcome, you needed it."

"Guess I did." She chuckles. "So..what are we doing before Axxess?"

"Probably lunch. It is around that time."

"That sounds good. Now just to get up and get ready."

"No rush or anything."

"Good." She snuggles into him. "I don't wanna move right now."

"I figured as much."

"Too comfy."

"And warm." She adds.

"Right."

Cody then wraps his arms around he and pulls her closer to him and kisses the top of her head.

"Love you Char."

"Love you too Codes."

"Whenever you want to get up, let me know."

"Okay. I am good with laying here for a little bit longer."

"Alright." He nods.

She then settles down lays on his chest for a bit longer. She begins to run her fingers over the skin of his chest as he plays with her hair. After laying there for about a half hour she decides to get up and get ready. She gives Cody a kiss before grabbing her clothes for the day and heading to the bathroom, doing her routine. After doing her routine, she steps out of the bathroom, ready to go.

"Ready if you are Codes."

"I'm all set to go."

They grab whatever they need and head out. Lacing their fingers together they make their way to the elevator and out to the car. Getting in they head for something to eat before going on to Axxess. Justin and Vi however are both already ip and dressed for the day, getting their things together for when they have to head to Axxess. She was putting the last few things in her bag when she feels a pair of arms wrap around her waist. After putting everything in her bag, she leans back into Justin. "Amazing." He whispers, kissing her shoulder.

"As you always tell me."

"It's the truth. Never going to stop telling you."

"And you always look handsome...no matter what you wear."

"I try." Justin smiles a cheesy smile. "Never as good as you."

"I think we're equal."

"If you think think that, then I agree with you."

"Good."

She then turns around in his arms so she's facing him, wrapping her arms around his neck as his hands rest on her waist. She leans up and kisses him briefly. When she goes to pull away, Justin does not let her and holds the kiss for longer. He runs his fingers over the skin of her lower back causing goosebumps. He chuckles as he feels the goosebumps form along her skin.

"...we're...going...to...be...late..." She mumbles against his lips.

"Awwww." He pouts.

"If we had more time, you know I would not care."

"Darn time."

"I know...We will have more time later."

"Good. Looking forward to it."

"You always do."

"Because I love you."

"I love you too."

"Another kiss before we leave?"

"I can not say not to that."

He grins before leaning in and kissing her once more. After pulling away, they gather what they need and head out lacing their fingers together as they walk to the elevator. Once in the elevator, he lets her hand go in favor of wrapping an arm around her shoulders and holding her close. She wraps her arm around his waist enjoying the moment. He kisses the top of her head as the doors open. They then walk through the lobby and out to the car.

"After you." He says, opening her door for her.

"Thank you." She smiles and kisses his cheek.

"You're welcome." He smiles back as he shuts her door and gets into the driver's side.

Once Justin gets in, he starts the car and begins to head to Axxess. In the meantime, I'm in the bathroom getting ready for Axxess myself, Ted's in the room itself and he's watching his movie...in Spanish. I finish my routine and walk out to see Ted starting at the TV, puzzled. "Spanish huh?"

"I sound so awesome...but weird."

"Weird, but in a good, sexy kinda way."

"And I've heard you speak Spanish in your normal voice, so that says something."

"I might have to do that for you more often then."

"Maybe."

"I'll surprise you then."

"Will you now?" I ask, grabbing shoes to finish getting ready.

"I am full of surprises, as you know."

"I know."

Ted then gets up and walks over to the bed. He sits down next to me wrapping his arm around my waist, pulling me close to him. "Cuddly."

"Always am."

"Now let's enjoy the rest of the movie...in Spanish." He adds.

"Alright." I chuckle as we sit back on the bed to watch the movie. Ted keeps his arm around me as I lean into him.

Also during the movie I can't help but notice that he's having way too much fun with the style of my shirt, with my shoulders being exposed.

"Having fun?" I giggle.

"Yes."

"I can tell." I chuckle.

"How did I not know about this shirt?"

"I just got it." I say slowly and innocently.

"Or you've just been hiding it from me."

"Why would I do that?"

"To torture me."

"Maybe."

"That's so the reason."

"Now that you know about it you can have all the fun you want with it."

"Yes I can."

Ted keeps playing with my shirt, leaning down and kissing my shoulder since it is exposed, causing goosebumps to form on my skin.

"So you don't want to listen to your awesome yet weird Spanish voice?"

"I can still hear it." Ted murmurs.

"Goof."

"Your goof."

"That I love."

"I love you too."

"Just watch what you do, we do have Axxess to go to after the movie."

"I'll be good."

"Good."

Ted keeps busy with pressing light kisses to my shoulders and neck as he runs his hands over my skin. He was too occupied with that, he did not notice the movie had ended.

"Ted...the movie's over." I giggle.

"Aw." He pouts.

"More later. Remember, all we have is Axxess to do, then we have the night to ourselves."

"Yes." Ted cheers. "Got plans already."

"Uh oh."

"You did it with that shirt."

"My bad."

"Amongst other things."

"Like what?"

"Everything." Ted looks me over.

"Oops."

"I love it though."

"Of course you do."

Ted leans in and gives me a soft kiss. "We should go before plans change." Ted grins.

"And we all know how fast plans can change."

"Yes we do."

"Well let's go then."

We both get up from the bed then gather everything we need. Once we have everything we head out, lacing our fingers together and walk to the elevator. Getting in, we go to the lobby before heading to the car. We get to the building where Axxess is and along our way we first pass by Vi and Justin.

"Hey you two." Justin says.

"Heyy."

"What's up?"

"Not much...just got done watching Ted's movie...in Spanish."

"Ooohh...Interesting." Vi says.

"It was very...interesting."

"How did he sound?"

"I think you know." I grin.

"Oooohhhh."

"Of course he thinks it's awesome but weird."

"Of course." She laughs. "Now I wanna see what it sounds like."

"Yes, you have to see what it sounds like. His Spanish voice is so much deeper than his own."

"Now I can see why it was weird."

"Yeah, I like his normal voiced Spanish better."

"I don't blame you."

"But yes, very entertaining before we got here."

"Sounds like it." She says.

"Well we have to get to our booth, so we'll see you later."

"Alright. See you later."

We say bye before moving on, heading to our booth. Once we get there, we sit and wait for the fans to start coming through.

"So after this..." I trail off, starting to ask.

"...a short photo shoot session with the fans." He answers for me.

"Ah. Then that is it, right?"

"Yup. The shoot with the fans shouldn't take too long."

"Right."

"You can take pictures with them too if you want."

"Oh I know. That would be fun, getting to know them more."

"Right."

Soon the fans start coming over. We sign pictures for them occasionally taking pictures here and there. It's basically the same thing for all of us, the autographs, the pictures, etc. Vi, me and Charity went walking around while the guys did the photos with the fans.

"What a busy day so far."

"But at least tomorrow is the Hall Of Fame."

"Right. Another busy day, but it is going to be fun too."

"Yes."

"Lets just hope we all make it out of the room." Charity chuckles.

"Right?"

"I think they are going to go crazy."

"We all know Ted's reaction already."

"That's for sure."

"I say we have a salon trip tomorrow before we get ready?" Vi suggests.

"Oooh yeah."

"Try to relax before everything later in the day."

"I think they are going to die when they see us."

"Oh yes."

"Should be a...fun night."

"It's gonna be a long night."

"Yes it is."

"Maybe head back now before they start to worry?"

"That would be good."

After looking at the last thing, we turn around and head back. We walk back over to the guys to see them looking around for us. Once they spot us they walk over toward us.

"They you girls are." Cody says as they all walk over to us and wrap their arms around us.

"We went for a little walk."'

'"Ah. Still got worried though."

"We weren't far."

"We could not see where you were with all the people here."

"We have our phones you know."

"I was about to call you too." Cody says to Charity.

"Well we came back just in time then."

"Yes you did."

"Figured you'd want to take photos with the fans as well. Some were asking about you three."

"Aw. That is sweet." Vi says.

"Well we are here now." I add.

"And here come some fans."

We greet them as they walk over, taking pictures with them all. They tell us how cute we all are together and we thank them before they leave.

"How long are we here for?"

"Another few hours."

"How about we go explore more?" Charity suggests.

"Sounds good."

Instead of holding our hands, the guys put an arm around our shoulder to hold us close as we put ours around their waist. We walk around checking out all the activities they have set up.

"The last day we get to see all this stuff."

"It went by too quick."

"Way too quick."

"It was a fun week though. All the fans and everything was great."

"More fun stuff the next two days. But not as fun as this."

"Right."

"Dresses tomorrow."

"Yes."

"Yes." The guys cheer.

"Still no hints?" Justin asks.

"Nope." Vi giggles as he pulls her closer.

"Darn."

"Patience" She kisses his cheek.

"Same for you Codes." Charity chuckles at the curious look on his face.

"Ted already knows my dress. Isn't he lucky." I laugh.

"Yes he is." Cody says and Justin nods.

"Not my fault he couldn't wait."

"Suuure." They say.

"Hey, he likes red. He couldn't wait."

"Of course he couldn't."

"That's right." He nods.

"I can not wait to see what you are going to wear." Cody grins pulling Charity closer.

"Same with you." Justin says, pulling Vi close to him.

"Of course."

We walk around for a bit more, talking to some of the other superstars and divas that we see. The rest of the hours we had to spend there went by quickly and we were able to leave now.

"Now to go back and relax."

"Finally."

"Can not wait to get back."

"Me neither."

We all walk out to ours cars, saying our goodbyes as we reach them.

"See you girls tomorrow." I say as Ted and I head to our car.

"See you then." Vi and Charity call.

"So Vi, Charity and I are kind of having a girls day tomorrow..."

"...Oh?"

"Yeah like hair and stuff."

"Going to be a long day without you, but I will try to manage."

"As long as you try."

"Might go out myself." Ted smirked.

"You can do that...keep yourself busy."

"Exactly."

"It could be like mine. They said it would be a while before I go heel."

"Might get you something too."

"Aw. You don't have to."

"But I want to."

"I know and it is sweet. Thank you." I kiss his cheek.

"You deserve it."

"As you always tell me."

"Because it's true."

"You are to good to me." I smile.

"Again, because you deserve it."

"Aw Ted." I blush as we reach the car.

"Love you."

"Love you too." Ted kisses me quick before opening my door. "After you."

"Thank you." I say, before getting into the car.

"Your welcome." Ted smiles, closing my door. He heads over to the other side getting in. Starting the car he starts to drive back to the hotel.

We all leave at different times, getting back to the hotel at different times. Since Ted and I left first, we got to the hotel and up to our room first. As we walk in I take my shoes off, placing them over by my bag. Turing around I see Ted looking at me with a grin.

"Uh oh...I know that grin all too well."

"You should, now come here." Ted points his finger motioning me over.

"Uh...I don't know about that." I laugh.

"Do I have to come get you?"

"Maybe."

"You know you will be in for it if I do." Ted smirks.

"Oooh, I'm so scared." I say jokingly.

"Sure you are." Ted chuckles as he starts to slowly walk toward me.

I just smile and stay where I am. Ted takes his time acting like he is not going to do anything. At the last second he wraps his arms around me, surprising me.

"Eeep." I squeak.

"Got you." Ted chuckles as he kisses my neck.

"So you did."

"Now..." Ted trails off kissing my neck more as he plays with my shirt.

"...this needs to come off." He mumbles against my neck.

"Hmmm...I don't know about that."

"Aw." Ted whines.

"I think you're doing perfectly fine without it coming off."

"For now."

"When we go to bed tonight the shirt will be coming off, so I can change."

"That is too far away."

"I think I have something that will hold you over until then..."

"...oh?" Ted raises a brow.

"Mmhmm." I say, pulling back so that his face is no longer in my neck and then I lean forward and kiss him hard.

It takes a moment for him to respond, but when he does he pulls me closer and kisses me back just as hard. I only pull away when I need air to breathe, and we lean our foreheads against each other's. "Will that hold you over until tonight?"

"Uh huh." Ted nods.

"Thought so."

"How about we order some dinner?"

"Sounds good."

Not wanting to let go just yet, Ted walks us over to the side of the bed. He sits down and pulls me on his lap as he calls down for room service. I giggle and I mouth 'cuddly' as he's giving the order for room service on the phone. Ted grins as he finishes ordering. Once he hangs up he kisses my cheek. "Always."

"Just didn't want to let me go."

"Nope."

"You're gonna have to when the food gets here though."

"I know." Ted frowns. "We got time until then."

"I know."

Ted continues to be all cuddly, touching anywhere he can as he places light kisses to my shoulders. I sigh in content and lean into his touches. Ted keeps up with the touching and light kisses until there is a knock on the door. He reluctantly gets up to answer the door. He takes the food after paying. He brings it in, setting it on the table. He of course gets everything, telling me that I can stay sitting there on the bed. I nod as he gets everything ready. He then brings over a plate for me before going to get his. Once he is done he sits on the bed next to me. In the meantime, Vi and Justin have just gotten back to their room and she instantly gets comfortable and takes her shoes off before falling back on the bed.

She sprawls out to stretch as Justin takes off his shoes. He looks over at her and grins. He walks over to the bed, laying next to her and putting his arm over her stomach as his fingers run up and down her side.

"Another long day done."

"Finally." She sighs, leaning into him.

"Tomorrow will kind of long too. Girls day with Scar and Charity." She adds.

"Ah." Justin says pulling her closer. "It will be a long day without you."

"You can still text me, don't worry."

"You know I will."

"Maybe I'll send a picture of my hair once it's done, to you."

"Oooohh...I would love that."

"And maybe I'll get you something." He adds.

"Aw. You know you do not have to."

"But I love you and I want to."

"I appreciate it, and I love you too." She kisses him briefly.

"I do have an idea of what to get you, I know you'll love it."

"Anything you get me I love."

"Well this will always remind you of me, I hope I can find what I'm picturing."

"I am sure you will. You never stop until you find what you want."

"Exactly."

She moves closer to Justin and snuggles into his side more, sighing in content as he kisses her head.

"I don't wanna move." She mumbles.

"And you don't have to."

"Good."

"Order dinner and just relax here?"

"That would be perfect."

"Just let me go enough to call them."

She slowly lets him go enough so he can call to order. As he is telling them what they want, she lays on her side, sliding her fingers under his shirt, dragging her nails across his lower back lightly. He manages to finish giving the order before getting too distracted. After hanging up the phone, he turns around and grabs her hand, pinning it to the bed as he hovers over her.

"I got you now."

"You do." She bites her lip. "Now what?"

He pretends to think about it for a bit, before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. she closes her eyes as she starts to kiss back. She moves her free hand to his shoulder only to have that one pinned to the bed as well. She whines into the kiss as Justin starts to deepen it. He just chuckles and continues to kiss her. She starts to relax, taking in the moment. She squeezes his hands as he starts to slow the kiss. But of course, room service has to come at the wrong time, knocking on the door and forcing Justin to pull away.

"Awww."

"We can cuddle when we go to bed."

"Alright."

He lets her go and kisses her quickly before getting up and answering the door for the food. He pays before bringing the food into the room. He sets it on the table, getting things ready before bringing a plate over for her, then going to get his. After getting his plate he sits on the bed next to her as they eat. Cody and Charity however, stopped somewhere and got something to eat, bringing it back to the hotel, and going up to their room to eat it. Once in their room they set the food on the table so they can take off their shoes, Charity taking off her jewerly putting it with her bag. When they are all set they sit down and begin to eat.

"I can't wait to change and relax for the night."

"After we are done we can do that since there is nothing else going on tonight."

"Good it was a long day."

"Yes it was. A few more, then things will be a bit slower."

"Right."

"Oh, I am having a girls day with Scar and Vi tomorrow." She adds.

"Oh really?"

"Mhm. Hair...nails...stuff like that."

"Sounds like fun."

"It should be."

"Maybe I'll send you some pictures." She adds.

"I would love that." Cody grins.

"Only thing is...you have to behave tonight."

"Awww." He pouts. "It will be hard, but I will."

"I'm giving you this one night to behave yourself, since I know you won't tomorrow night."

"I shall behave for tonight then and save it all for tomorrow night."

"You do that."

Cody chuckles as they continue to eat talking here and there. Once they are done, they clean everything up then walk over to the bed laying down to relax for a bit before changing. All of us had gotten changed for bed at different times. All the guys behaved themselves once we all went to bed, because we knew they all would be all over us after tomorrow night.


	15. Hall Of Fame 2012

It is early the next morning and Ted and I are still in bed. He is letting me sleep in a bit before the busy day. I am laying on his chest as he is holding me close watching me sleep. After a few minutes or so I start to move a little, and I bury my face in his neck after having seen how bright it is in the room from the sun from opening my eyes only slightly.

"To bright?" Ted chuckles.

I make a noise in agreement.

"Take your time, no rush to get up." Ted says, cupping his hand around my eyes.

I nod, snuggling closer into him. Ted wraps his arms around me hold me closer to him.

"How long have you been up?" I ask.

"Not long, maybe 20 minutes or so."

"Couldn't sleep anymore?"

"Not really. The sun made it hard plus I was to busy watching you."

"As always."

"Can't help it."

"You're so peaceful when you're sleeping." He adds.

"Awwww." I blush. "That is because I am with you." I add.

I then press a kiss to his neck in response.

"When are you meeting the girls?" Ted asks as he runs his fingers over my arms.

"What time is it now?" I ask.

"Around 9."

"In an hour."

"That doesn't leave us much time to cuddle then." Ted frowns.

"You'll be fine."

Ted pulls me closer to him as he leans down pressing his lips to mine. He holds the kiss for a bit before pulling away resting his forehead on mine. "Now I will be."

"Good."

I brush my lips over his, pecking his before getting up to grab my things for the day. Once I have everything I head in the bathroom to change. After getting dressed I do my routine before walking out to grab my shoes.

"Still wish you didn't have to go."

"I know, but I should not be gone that long. You can still text when you miss me."

"I know, already planning on doing that."

"Of course." I smile. "I will send you some pictures too."

"Oooh, of what?"

"My hair possibly...or just some before and after shots."

"Oooh, I like."

"Figured you would."

"That makes me feel a little better."

"Good."

"Just think about the dress hanging up over there..." I motion towards the dress. "...and you'll make it through the day without me here."

"Just the thought of you in that dress will help me get me through the day."

"There you go." I grin.

"I can't wait for you to put it on."

"Of course you can't wait."

"You looked so good in it the first time, I want to see it for myself...in person."

"Oh I'm sure."

"You are going to be absolutely stunning."

"Aww, why thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I for one can't wait for you to see me in the dress in person." I smile.

"You just want to torture me, don't you?" Ted chuckles.

"Maybe."

"You so do."

"It's fun."

"For you."

"Yes for me, but you always get me back."

"I do and tonight will be no different."

"Uh oh."

"You are going to be in for it." Ted grins.

"Oh boy."

"Just be prepared."

"I can try."

"Yes you can." Ted grins.

"Love you."

"Love you too." Ted kisses me quick.

"Well I still have time before I have to leave."

"Well then..." Ted pulls me closer to him.

I squeak in response, not expecting it.

"More cuddle time." Ted wraps his arms around me holding me as close as he can.

"Goof."

"Your goof."

"Yes, my goof."

Ted kisses my cheek as I lean back into his touch. We stay like that until it is time for me to meet the girls.

"Well it looks like I have to go now."

"Time went by too quick."

"I know."

"The sooner I go the sooner I will be back." I add.

"Right."

I lean up giving him a quick kiss before going and grabbing what I need. Once I have everything Ted follow me to the door. He holds my waist as he leans down giving me a long kiss. We say 'bye' to each other as I leave to meet Vi and Charity. I end up meeting them in the lobby of the hotel.

"There she is." Vi says once I step off the elevator.

"Took you long enough." Charity laughs.

"Ted did not want me to leave." I say once I walk up to them.

"Oooooh."

"Cody was the same way." Charity chuckles.

"So was Justin." Vi adds.

"All I had to do was remind Ted of my dress."

"Ooohhhh." They say.

"No wonder you were late."

"Yeah." I laugh.

"How about we get something to eat then get started." Vi suggests as we walk to the car.

"Sounds good."

We reach the car, Vi driving this time. I get in the passenger seat as Charity gets in the back. Once we are all in Vi drives to a place to eat. After parking we get out and head in getting seated quickly. We all decide on drinks first and order those before deciding what we want to eat, and order that when the drinks get to the table.

"So, what is the first thing on the list to do today?"

"I say our nails."

That is what I was thinking too." Charity agrees.

"Sounds like a plan." Vi nods.

"What color do you think I should get for my nails?" I ask.

"Well your dress is red, so how about a shade of that?"

"Ooh, good idea."

"I say a glittery red, one that shines in the light."

"Oooh I like it."

"I think Ted will like it even more."

"Oh we'll see when I send him a picture of it."

"It's red, he will love it."

"I can see him playing with my hands all night."

"Knowing him he will."

"I'm already in for it tonight because of the dress..."

"Ooohhh." Charity teases.

"Uh oh." Vi says.

"He behaved last night in order to get me tonight."

"I know I will be in for it...Justin behaved last night to."

"I think we are all in for it." Charity adds.

"We have to try and prepare for tonight then."

"We can do our best even though that is never enough with them."

"Nope."

"Tonight should be fun then." Charity says as we all giggle.

"Oh yes."

"Definitely hair down day tomorrow, I am sure."

"Yeah, no debating that."

"They are going to go crazy tonight."

"Just a tad." I laugh.

"Lets just hope they can last the whole ceremony tonight."

"Oh you know that'll be hard for them."

"Of course." Vi laughs.

"When is it not hard for them?" Charity chuckles.

"True."

We talk a bit more until our food comes. When it gets to the table we eat while talking here and there. Once we are done we all pay the bill then head back out to the car. After getting in we are off to get our nails done. I decide to take their suggestions and go with the red nails with a bit of sparkle to them. We all decide on what to get, Vi getting a shade of pink to match her dress with a black tripe design on it, while Charity gets colors to match her dress. We are all seated as they start to work on our nails. And of course the guys had to choose now to text us, when we can't answer them back because of our nails.

"Now they decide to text us." Vi laughs.

"And we can't answer them back."

"Poor them." Charity chuckles.

"We are almost done, they will manage."

"Exactly."

They soon finish with our nails before we go over to dry them. After they are all dry, ew get our things then head to the car. We check our phones to see that the guys are missing us.

"Awww. They miss us already."

"Time to take a picture for Ted."

"I think they are all gonna want one."

"Yeah, they're all curious."

"Well lets not keep them waiting."

We all take turns taking pictures with each others phone before sending the pictures to the guys. And of course we get excited texts back in response.

"If they are excited about that, wait till they see our hair."

"Oh yeah."

"I sense a happy attack when we get back."

"Yeah, just a bit."

We all laugh as we drive to a place to get our hair done. We find a place, walking in. They do one of us at a time, the first being Charity.

"Tonight should be fun. Most looking forward to Edge being inducted."

"Same here. He deserves it. He has done so much over his career to night be inducted."

"And of course who better to induct him but Christian."

"Right. They could not have chose a better person to induct him."

"Exactly."

"Cody is going to go crazy over your hair."

"Oh I know." Charity giggles.

"Are you going to make him wait?"

"Oh, that would kill him wouldn't it?"

"Yes it would...I think I will make him wait a bit more." She grins.

"He'll see it when you go back anyway."

"Right."

Soon Charity was done and the next to go was Vi.

"You know I think we should make them all wait until we get back to see our hair."

"We should. That would just kill them even more."

"So it's a deal, we wait until we head back."

"Deal."

They work on styling Vi's hair the way she showed them. Once she was done I sat down as they started to style my hair.

"So Ted said he was getting me something today..."

"Ooohhh...let me guess...he gave you no hints, right?"

"Nope."

"Of course not."

"Cody said he was getting me something too."

"Oooooh."

"Again, no idea what he has planned."

"Same here with Justin."

"Ooohhh."

"Looks like they all had the same idea."

"I'm sure we'll love whatever they get us."

"That is for sure, they always get us the best things."

"Because as they say, we deserve the best."

"Which is why we love them."

"Alright, what do you think?" I ask once my hair is finished.

"Amazing!"

"Love that style on you."

"So do I."

"Just wait until Ted sees it."

"He'll be all over me." I laugh.

"Oh you know he will."

"Just like Cody and Justin will be with us, I'm sure."

"But we'll have to prevent them from messing up our hair."

"There is one way to prevent that."

"Not let them touch it."

"Or tell them no fun later."

"Right."

"Even though they make it hard for us."

"True."

After thanking everyone who helped with our hair, we made our way to the register to pay. After paying we walked back out to the car. Once in the car we made our way to the hotel.

"In just a few hours, we'll be on those buses and heading to the Hall Of Fame."

"I can't believe it is already here."

"Oh I know right?"

"Came up so quick." Charity says as we get out of the car heading into the hotel.

"Think we should tell them we're coming up?"

"Or we could surprise them?"

"Surprise them." We say at the same time.

"Prepare for a major happy attack then."

"Big time." I nod as we step onto the elevator.

"Lets just hope we are able to make the bus in time."

"Let's make sure we do make it on time."

"I am sure we will." Vi says as the elevator reaches our floor. We step out heading for our rooms.

We reach Charity and Cody's room first. "Well we wish you good luck Char."

"Thanks. I might need it." She laughs as she opens the door. "Codes?" She calls out, not seeing him in the room.

"In here." He says from the bathroom.

She walks over to the door, peeking her head. He turns to look at her doing a double take.

"You look amazing." He says in awe.

"And this is only my hair." She giggles.

"Well if it gets better than this, I can not wait." Cody walks to her giving her a kiss. He moves his hands to her hips pulling her closer to him as her hands rest on his chest.

"No messing the hair up, or no fun tonight."

"Awww." He whines. "I guess I have to try to behave tonight."

"Yes, behave yourself until we get back here tonight."

"I will do my best." Cody kisses her quick. "After you get changed, I have something for you." He grins.

"Oooh?"

"Yes." Cody smiles. "I know you are going to love it."

"Well of course I will."

Cody keeps looking her over, amazed with her hair. He goes to touch it and she playfully swats his hand away. "No touching." She playfully warns.

"Not even a little?"

"Maybe just the hanging pieces, but that is it."

"Yesss." He cheers, reaching out and touching the hanging pieces of her hair.

She giggles at his excitement leaning into his touch. "Now between the both of us, it'll take a while to get ready so we should get started now."

"I think that would be a good idea."

"You can finish in the bathroom, I'll get ready out here."

"Alright." Cody nods. She give him a quick kiss before going out to get her things ready. Since her hair was done all she had to do was makeup and put her dress on. She takes her clothes she wore over to her bag before grabbing her dress out of the closet. She slides that on then using a mirror in the room to do her make up. Once she is all set she grabs her shoes, sitting on the bed to put them on just as Cody walks out of the bathroom all ready himself. "Well don't you look dashing." She grins.

"Why thank you." Cody grins, looking her over. "You look absolutely ravishing."

"Thank you."

"You know how hard it is going to be for me tonight, don't you?"

"Yes I do."

Cody walks over to his bag, taking something out then walking over sitting next to Charity on the bed. "Are you ready for your surprise?"

"I've been ready all day."

"Alright...close your eyes."

She nods and does so. He then brings the box from behind his back as he opens the box. Inside is a Personalized Heart-Shaped Pendant with the words 'Our Love Grows Stronger' going around one side of the heart. Once he is ready he tells her to open her eyes. "Ok...open."

"...Codes..." She says in awe of the necklace. "...I love it!" She leans over kissing him hard. "Thank you." She says after pulling away.

"I knew you would."

"It is beautiful." She says admiring it. "Help me put it on?"

"Of course." He grins. She turns so her back is to him as he puts the necklace around her neck. After hooking it, he rests his hands on her shoulders, leaning down placing a kiss on the back of her neck.

"Makes you look even more beautiful."

"Awww Codes." She blushes.

"It's the truth."

"I love you." She says turning to face him.

"I love you too."

"Should we head to the bus now?"

"We should. Better to get there now and get a seat rather than wait and not have a place to sit together."

"Right." She nods. They both get up, gathering whatever they need before leaving. Once they have everything they head out of the room, hands linked together as they make their way to the elevator. They ride the elevator down, the whole time Cody was being touchy. Charity giggled as they reached the lobby. They made their way through the lobby and to the bus finding a seat together.

Vi and I stop when we get to her door and I wish her luck with Justin. She thanks me, saying she'll need it before heading in. She walks in as Justin is getting his things ready for tonight. "I'm back."

He turns around and his jaw almost drops. "Vi, your hair...it's amazing."

"Thanks." She giggles. "I know how you love when I curl my hair."

"I do. So much."

"Which is why I do it as much as I can."

"Of course."

She then walks over to her bag to gather her things for the night. As she passes by Justin, he takes her arm and pulls her close to him. He rests one hand on her waist as he looks at her hair, reaching up to touch one of the long curls. She moves his hand away, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"No touching...not yet." She says after pulling away.

"Awww."

"After the show you can go as crazy as you want."

"Already planning on it."

"Of course you are."

"After you get ready, I have what I got you today, to give you."

"Ooh? I think I should get ready then."

"Yes, you should."

"One thing...you have to let go first."

"Oh, right." He chuckles, letting her go.

She kisses him quick before she gathers her things, heading into the bathroom to change since he's getting changed in the room. She grabs her dress from the closet as she walks in. Closing the door, she does her routine, putting the dress on first, followed by makeup. Once everything looks perfect, she heads back out, putting her clothes with her bag, grabbing her shoes. She walks over to the bed and sits down to put them on.

"Vi...words cannot describe how you look right now." Justin says when he gets a good look at her.

"Justy..." She blushes, looking down. "It is all for you."

He walks over to her and kneels down to her level, tilting her face up so she's looking at him. "And I love it."

"You are looking fine yourself." She bites her lip as she gets a good look at him.

"Why thank you."

"You're welcome." She leans up to kiss him.

"Ready for your gift?"

"Of course I am!" She smiles excitedly.

"Alright, close your eyes."

She does as he tells her and closes her eyes. Justin takes the box out of his jacket pocket, opening it. Inside is a silver howling wolf pendant. Once he is ready, he tells her to open her eyes. She opens her eyes staring in awe. "...Justy..." She gasps. "...it's beautiful."

"And it was exactly what I was looking for today."

"I am glad you found it. It is perfect." She says as she admires the necklace.

"Help putting it on?"

"Please?" She turns around.

"Of course." He replies, putting the necklace around her neck and then clasping it. She looks down admiring the necklace more as Justin rests his hands on her arm, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

"Now you have something to remember me by."

"I do and it is just perfect." She turns and kisses him briefly.

"Ready to go so we can find a place to sit on the bus?"

"Yes." She nods.

Justin holds out his hand for her. She takes it, then they go gather what they need before linking hands and walking to the elevator. As they wait for the elevator, Justin puts his hand on her waist, as she leans into him. They then get on the elevator, heading to the lobby, then the bus, finding a seat. I make it to my room and walk in after unlocking the door with the keycard. I happen to walk in on a shirtless Ted in suit pants, basically only being half dressed. I bite my lip as I stare at him for a moment. Once I let go of the door it closes causing Ted to turn around. Once he sees me he comes right over, pressing his lips to mine.

"Finally you are back...and your hair...just...amazing." Ted says after pulling away, getting a good look at me.

"Thank you."

"I love it." He says, admiring the curls. He goes to run his hand through the long pieces when I stop him.

"Uh uh...no touching...it has to stay perfect."

"Awww."

"You can do all the touching after tonight."

"Yesss." Ted cheers.

"Dork."

"Your dork."

"Who's being distracting with no shirt on right now." I giggle.

"You just came in at the right time I guess."

"I guess so."

"You are distracting right now too."

"Oops."

"You will always be distracting to me no matter how you look though."

"Right."

"How about you go get ready, then I can give you the surprise I got you today."

"Oooh...okay."

"Don't take too long..." Ted kisses me quick. "...I can not wait any longer to see you in the dress." He says after pulling away.

"I'll try not to take long."

"Well get going." Ted chuckles as he playfully pushes me toward my things.

"Okay okay, pushy."

"Told you I can not wait any longer...It is killing me."

"I can tell. You finish getting ready yourself mister."

"I will." Ted nods walking over to his things as I gather what I need before heading into the bathroom.

I slip into the dress first, before doing my makeup which doesn't take all that long. That leaves my shoes which are back out in the room with my things, so I walk out and grab them, sitting on the bed to put them on. Ted is just getting his jacket on when he turns to see me sitting on the bed. His jaw drops as he tries to say something. "...Scar..." Ted manages to say. "...that is better than the picture." He finishes as he walks over to me.

"You really think so?"

"I know so." He sits next to me as he runs his hands over my arms. "I love it." He whispers leaning near my ear.

"Now are you ready for your surprise?"

"Yes I am." I smile excitedly.

"Alright, close your eyes."

I do as he asks and close my eyes. That's when I feel him slip something onto my finger and at that point the only thing I know from the feel of it, is that it's a ring.

"Alright, open your eyes."

I do so and look at where the ring placed to see a Topaz stone and an Aquamarine stone with his name next to the Topaz and mine next to the Aquamarine, and that's when I realize it's our birthstones.

"...Ted..." I saw in awe. "It is perfect, I love it!" I lean over kissing him.

"I knew you would, but it's not just any ring..."

"...oh?"

"It's a promise ring."

"Aw Ted." I blush. "Now I have something that will always remind me of you."

"And my promise to you, is to love you forever."

"I will love you forever too."

"And I will wear this always." I add.

"Now everyone will know how much I love you."

"Good, they should know. I can't wait for you to heal and be back in that ring again."

"I will be soon."

"I hope so. So, should be find seats on the bus before there are none left?"

"I think we should."

He helps me up after getting up from the bed himself. We grab what we need before heading out of the door, heading to the elevator, down to the lobby and out to the bus. We were lucky to find seats next to each. Once we sat down we waited for a few more people to get on then it was off to the Hall Of Fame. It took a while before we finally arrive and looking out the tinted windows, the walkway leading to the doors into the building, behind the fences were lines with fans. The bus pulled up before stopping and one by one we all got off the bus to walk in while greeting the fans.

"There are so many fans here."

"Probably waiting to go inside." Vi says as she and Justin walk behind us.

"Ah."

"More than likely." Charity adds.

"Right, right." Vi nods.

As we pass the fans, they of course cheer for us and we soon make it inside the building, where we have only about an hour before getting seated for the Hall Of Fame. We stay by the guys for a bit, since they were being all clingy before spotting a few people we wanted to talk to. We tell the guys that we want to go to them for a bit and then we'll be back. They let out a whine before reluctantly letting us go. We then walk over to where we see Mike, Alex, and Zack talking. As we walk over we greet them.

"Well don't you three look good." Vi says, getting their attention.

"Hey there." They smile, walking over and giving us all a hug.

"You are the ones that look good tonight." Mike winks, playfully.

"Aren't you the charmer tonight."

"I like to think I am all the time."

"Well isn't that how you got Lacey anyway?"

"Of course it is."

"Even though, liking him to begin with helped more." She adds, coming back over.

"That is always a good thing."

"Good thing you got him before someone else did."

"I know right?"

"He is a really great guy, funny too."

"Oh I know."

"So boys, who are the lucky ladies you asked to come?" Charity asks, looking at Zack and Alex.

"Brought my mom." Alex answers.

"Unfortunately I don't have a lucky lady. I brought my dad and Chiappetta." Zack adds.

"Aww, how sweet Alex." I say.

"That is fun enough. They can make anything a good time." Charity says.

"No Big O?" Charity laughs.

"Nah, he was busy."

"Too bad, things would have been interesting tonight if he was here."

"He'll be around for tomorrow night though."

"Looks like it is going to be a interesting night tomorrow, he is such a riot."

"We also wish you luck tomorrow night in the match."

"Thanks, it is going to be a tough match, but I believe I can pull a win for my team."

"An no offense Mike, we don't want Laurinaitis running both shows, so we're going with Team Teddy."

"Oh I see how it is." Mike acts hurt. "I am kidding, I understand."

We talk with them longer than expected, and soon the hour is up and everyone starts filing in to go to their seats. "Looks like the show is about to start." Alex says.

"Yeah, I think we should get back to the guys. They are probably worried about us." I say looking around.

"We'll talk to you later."

We say 'bye' to everyone, hugging them before we leave. We head in seperate directions to our seats finding they guys sitting there. After sitting for a while and after everyone's in their seats, including the WWE Universe, the Hall Of Fame starts. We watch on the tron as a little video package of pictures plays of the past Hall Of Famers. That goes until the show officially begins. Jerry comes out first to introduce the first inductor of the night.

"This should be interesting."

"Thank you, wow that's quite an ovation. Wish I could figure out who you have me confused with. Welcome everyone to the 2012 WWE Hall Of Fame Induction Ceremony. Let's hear it for that, it's going to be great night. I guess when sometimes in our industry when several wrestlers ban together as a group, it's sometimes referred to...well sometimes referred to as a stable. And you know, that term has never been more applicable than it is to our next inductees."

And then we watch on the tron as a video package of the Four Horsemen play.

"Now that was a good group right there."

It's a long video, but we're all clapping at the end of it.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, our next presenter is a son of a plumber and he fought for the common man. But whenever he was around the Four Horsemen, all he did was fight. WWE Hall Of Famer, The American Dream, Dusty Rhodes."

"Heyyy. You did not tell me he was here." Charity says to Cody as they stand clapping for him.

"Surprise." He chuckles.

"Goof." She playfully nudges him.

We all sit before he goes to speak.

"John Lennon brought the Beatles over as a faction. There were four of them. They laid down the foundation for the music that we have today. And through the years our industry has seen different groups blaze up in a flame of glory and soon flicker out. Until the Four Horsemen rode that lightning bolt into this business called professional wrestling!"

"The groups we have now put a shame to what they created."

"They do."

"It's a great honor to present to you, to this 2012 class of the WWE Hall Of Fame, the Four Horsemen."

Of course two of them, one being Ric Flair are escorted out by one of the Bella Twins, but we all stand and clap for them, sitting shortly after.

"It was uh...it was a day about 25 years ago where 4 exceptional athletes held all of the major championships. These guys, they carried the gold, had all the bragging rights and somebody said that they should all go out for a TV interview together and I really believe that the sun and all the planets and the moons and all the stars were in perfect alignment that day because something truly magical happened, and the Four Horsemen were born."

"Best group of their time too."

"So I fast forward a quarter century to tonight and here we stand united, to accept the highest possible honor that we could receive and that's induction into the WWE Hall Of Fame. Natch come up here, tell them what's causing all this."

"They deserve this."

"You know I get emotional at these damn things, I've got to tell a funny story. Since I saw you all in '08, I've remarried, shocker right? Okay."

Some people laugh and Cody just cracks up.

"Wow..." Charity laughs.

"So, but I never got to tell anybody why I got remarried. The only woman that would ever talk to me to going into a hotel and calling her when I got back to the hotel was Tiffany. And I said jesus, well John Cena was looking at me and was like, are you gonna call your wife? And I said, I know this don't work. So I went upstairs and called her from the Hiat in Indianapolis, and uh...I said I'm gonna have a couple drinks with Cena. She said, are you ever gonna grow up? I said, what? I said, what'd you say to me? She said are you ever gonna grow up? I said, I don't know, I'm not thinking about it anytime soon, why? And then she tried to put the ace on me. She said, what do you have in common with someone 30 years younger than you? Woooow. I said, I don't know, but I'll tell you this...you won't find out tonight. Bonk. And the cellphone was powered down."

"Oooohhh."

"And I left the bar at 3 o'clock with John Cena. And that's because I'm a Horseman. Woooo! Woooo! Hell yeah."

"Only he would have a story like that."

"I have had the most wonderful career that any athlete of any sport could possibly have. God I've been doing this 40 years guys. But the 8 years or 9 years that this group ran together, good lord it was the best time of my life. And I can tell you this, the thing that made these guys special, that I'm putting myself int he same group, we could not wait to get to that arena. We just loved being the best at what we're doing.." He says, starting to tear up a bit.

"Aww...they looked like good times too."

"This is where it all started for me, right here in Miami. To be inducted with this group of guys, just is...is something that I would never have imagined ever before in my life. I'll tell you, there is something that comes to mind, my father is a hall of famer and I believe I'm the first son of a hall of famer and to be in the hall of fame. Thank you."

"Well he deserves it, he was a great wrestler."

"Ladies and gentlemen, I wake up every day with a little twinge in my back, little twinge in my neck, because of the bumps, the clotheslines, the over-the-top ropes onto the floor. And I'm not wanting anything in return for it. That's how much I thought of you guys. Each one of these gentlemen does the same thing, because you the WWE wrestling fans worldwide deserve every ounce of our energy, every ounce of our effort, every time we went to the ring. Thank you and god bless you."

"That was touching...I am going to cry by the end of the night if they are all like this." Charity says. "I know I will when Edge comes out." She adds.

"Thank you, thank you very much. You're gonna hear all night long, us recognizing our families. But the fact is, they, our families are part of your families. I don't know if you know that or not. We are all, every one of us, all the way up to the top intertwined. Every one of us, more than you will ever know. If you only knew the power that you possess, we live our lives every day not for the money, not for the notary, the notoriety, the glory, to get a good seat at a hotel or restaurant or whatever it may be. We live our lives to come through that curtain and entertain you. And there's no feeling better than coming back through that curtain. You don't have to ask anybody how it was, you know. You know exactly. Good or bad, you guys let us know and I applaud you for that. Now I'd like to end with just simple thought. People ask me all the time how you'd like to be remembered, and what would you like to be put on your epitaph, and I thought about it quite a bit and it's really just pretty simple. Be a nice thing to think, as much as I've chosen this wonderful industry and this wonderful path to spend my entire adult life with all of you. Would be nice to know that this business chose me as well. Thank you and good night."

"Well said." Charity says as everyone claps.

We all stand and applaud them as they hug on stage and their music plays, and they're led backstage. After them it was a few more inductees until the last two were left. Mike Tyson and Edge.

"And now it's time for a very special induction. It's an induction into the celebrity wing of the WWE Hall of Fame. Ladies and gentlemen, this bad man has won plenty of gold throughout his career, but he will forever be known as Iron."

And then a video package of Mike Tyson plays and we all watch.

"Well, our next presenters have two words for ya'. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome a couple of pretty bad men themselves, Triple H and stronger than ever Shawn Michaels!"

"Woo...this is going to be funny."

"Mike Tyson, the undisputed World Heavyweight Boxing Champion. At one time the most ferocious, most intimidating man to ever step inside a boxing ring." Shawn starts.

"Mike Tyson had a huge impact on the WWE actually. Mike Tyson helped turn the tide in the war, the Monday Night Wars, when it was the WWE against WCW. Mike Tyson turned that tide for us. Whether it was his iconic encounter with Stone Cold Steve Austin, or the night that he joined D-Generation X. All the way through to WrestleMania 14, where he was the special guest enforcer. And then at the end of that, POW! He knocked Shawn Michaels, down goes Michaels, down goes Michaels, down goes Michaels. Oh my god, it was so funny. You got knocked out cold but..." Hunter adds, starting to crack up laughing, talking about Shawn.

"I like Shawn and all, but that was funny."

"We talked about this in the back alright? We said we were gonna come out here and make fun of Tyson. Remember, you were gonna do the squeaky, high-pitched voice and all that and you know. And then you know, you were gonna make fun of..." Shawn trails off, making a face.

"Oh these two."

"Why would I come out here and make fun of Mike Tyson. It'd be stupid. What I'm gonna stand here and then Mike's gonna come out here and then I'm gonna stand here in front of him. You don't do that, you don't make fun of Tyson. You know what happens, you stand in front of Tyson, POW! He knock me out, just like he knocked you out. He knocked you out cold, laying on the ground, ahahahahaha, hahahaha. He knocked you out, I cant take it, it was..." Hunter cracks up again.

"Hunter has a point."

"Can we just move on, alright? Let's just introduce Mike shall we?"

"Well I mean, why don't you do it, you're better than me at everything anyway."

"Aha!"

"Oh Hunter." I shake my head laughing.

"That's what's bothering you isn't it?"

"I've got feelings man."

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is D-Generation X's pleasure to introduce to you..."

"...the baddest man on the planet, and now the baddest hall of famer on the planet..."

"...ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, Mike tyson."

We all stand clapping as Mike walks onto the stage.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. Wow, I can remember the great fights I used to watch as a little boy. Watching Bruno Samartino, watching most of his title defenses. I watched him fight Nickoli Volkov, I watched him fight The Sheik, I watched him fight Moondog Mane, I watched him fight Freddie Blasey, Lou Albano. You know I used to watch all of his title defenses in the great matches with the Valient Brothers and man it was just crazy. I guess being a part of all this is just um...wow."

Everyone applauds him, agreeing with him.

"You know I always wanted to be a wrestler before they turned it into the WWE, but I never had the opportunity. I guess I got arrested then...I got arrested and then I met Demott, but I'm still here though right? I'm still here, I still made it to here and I'm still heeere."

"Been through a lot, but yes he is still here."

"What i'm trying to convey, Mr. Patterson, it's very nice seeing you sir, really it is. Um, I owe a great deal of appreciation of the whole wrestling family, the WWE family and um...I'ma finish. My family's here, my children's here, I'm so happy my children...they didn't want to go to the boxing hall of fame. They hurt my feelings a little bit, that's okay, but they came here. You see they came to this one, they wanted to come to this one. That's okay, that's okay. Um, and another thing I wanted to say...and I love you with all my heart. I love you with all my heart, thank you very much, and I love you too Raina, mwah. Listen man, if I didn't do that WrestleMania stuff man, I would've lost my house, I was gonna be ohhh man. Ohhhhh, man."

"Awww."

"Goodnight guys, I'm sorry." He ends his speech, laughing up a storm, before disappearing backstage, and we all stand up and clap.

"Now time for the tears." Vi says once everyone sits down as we wait for Christian to come out and introduce Edge.

"I'll be here to wipe them away." Justin replies.

"Aw, of course you will." She smiles.

Jerry comes back out next for Edge's induction.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our final inductee into the 2012 WWE Hal Of Fame."

And then a video package on Edge plays, with other superstar interviews, talking about him.

"He was amazing." Vi whispers as we all watch.

"Well as this is our final induction of the night, I'm sure no one will mind if this next presenter makes one more speech. Ladies and gentlemen, former World Heavyweight Champion Christian!"

We all stand and applaud as Christian makes his way out.

"WrestleMania week man, it's amazing. As a performer, this is without a doubt the best week of the year. And this year especially man, it's so crazy, it's...it's got me thinking a lot, kind of reminiscing on old times, thinking about the path, the road that Edge took to get to this point. I guess I can sum it up for you like this. You can take the boy out of OrangeVille District Secondary School, he can grow up, travel the world become one of the biggest superstars in this industry, win multiple heavyweight championships and headline WrestleMania, even star in a couple movies but...someday, maybe 20 years later, that boy will return home."

And then we see this video on the tron of Edge in a lobby somewhere, pretending like he's back in the ring again, acting like a little kid.

"Oh Edge...he is always so humorous." Vi says as we alll laugh at his goofiness.

"Actually that was a text message that Edge sent to me, probably about a month ago no lie. He's probably wishing right now that he didn't send it to me. You know I could stand here and talk about all of his accolades, but we already know that, we already know how great of a performer Edge was. He had a great mind for the business, we already know that. I want to kind of take you behind Edge the person and really let you know what it is that got him to this point. You see Edge grew up, his mom was a single mother. And at times she had to work...a couple jobs at a time to make ends meet. To pay the rent. And that day he looked at me and said, I have to make it in this business, I have to. The only thing that I want to do, is earn enough money to take care of my mom. To buy her a house and make sure she never has to worry, ever again."

"How sweet!"

"So please help me welcome, the newest member of the WWE Hall Of Fame, Class of 2012, the one and only Rated R Superstar, Edge."

We all stand and clap as his music goes off and he hugs Christian, trying not to cry. Then he takes out his phone and starts recording everyone, being a little kid again.

"Only Adam would do that." Vi chuckles.

"Alright alright, I know what you're probably thinking. You're probably saying to yourself, where the hell is Edge? But fear not dear wrestling fan, it is I, the Rated R..." He trails off and everyone finishes his sentence for him.

"...yes, Edge. Uh you know Christian and I have been best friends for 28 years. Um...we have been through so many things together. I mean, he's not just a friend, uh...he never changes and I honestly think to me, the thing that impresses me most about him, it's his morals and the fact that he is the best husband that I have ever met. It's true, it's so true. Uh...mind you look at his wife, that's why. Hey, I'm just saying she's pretty, but he's an awesome husband alright?"

We all gush and laugh.

"Um...I want to thank Beth. Um, for tiptoeing into my life and making it so, so much better. I love you."

"Awww." We all clap, getting a bit teary at the emotion he has.

"And I'd like to thank the best tag team partner I've ever had, and it's not Christian, it's my mom."

"That is the sweetest thing ever." Vi gushes, and we all clap getting more teary.

"She was my backbone and when I was 17 and said I was gonna start becoming a wrestler, she said do it, you can do it. Um, fast forward a bunch of years later and I thought the best look that I would ever see on her face was when I was able to buy her a home."

We all clap as we gush over his sweetness.

"Uh, but tonight the look on her face is even better. I love you." He says, trying not to cry again.

"He is gonna make me cry."

"Alright I made it through that. I thought...woo, I kind of made it through that. Listen uh, I want to thank all of you, the WWE Universe. You know, I've kind of lived by the motto, this one song I really like. Decide what to be and go be it. And I did, and now I'm a hall of famer."

We all clap and cheer for him more.

"I've already said thank you, probably better than I ever could uh...in the past. So...here we go."

Then on the tron, it's an old clip of him dressed up like Elvis, moving like Elvis and goes 'thank you, thank you very much'.

"Oh Adam." We all cheer while chuckling.

"Thank you."

We all stand as they play the classic Hall Of Fame music, but Edge stops it.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa, hold on hold on hold on. Is it just me or is everybody all sick of this music? Bear with me here, because that whole duh duh duh duh, and then everybody automatically stands up, I'm sick of it, I had to sit there so often and hear that. This is a party. I want to hear some rock n' roll, I wanna play that fooze again, and do this right. Hit it."

It of course plays and Edge is happy.

"Much better, thank you."

We stay standing and clap for him as he poses on the stage and stuff.

"That was so touching." Vi says trying not to cry.

Eventually he does head to the back and the Hall of Fame was over, everyone starting to file out.

"That was a good show. Adam had me in tears." Charity says as we head out to the bus.

"He did."

"I think that is an amazing way to end a fantastic career."

"It really is." I nod.

"Going to miss him being around." Vi adds as we get to the bus.

"You know I still think he'll be around, I mean look at Shawn."

"Right, lets hope. Will not be the same if he was not around."

"Exactly."

We all reach the bus, getting on find seats. Once we find them we sit and the they guys are all touchy right as we sit down.

"Touchy..."

"Been waiting all night to do this."

"Of course you have."

"Just wait until we get back." Ted smirks.

"Uh oh."

"You are so in for it."

"Oh boy."

"I think we are all in for it." Vi chuckles as Justin's hands are wandering.

"I think so." Charity giggles as Cody is doing the same.

"It's gonna be a very interesting night."

"Oh I think it will be."

"Sleeping in tomorrow I'm guessing?"

"Yes, nothing but Mania tomorrow."

"Good, 'cause I have a feeling we're gonna be up all night."

"We just might be."

"Kind of figured."

"That is what I thought."

Soon everyone was on the bus and we headed back to the hotel. Once there, we get off the bus and head inside, getting onto the elevator and heading up to our floor. When we get to our floor they guys hurry us to our rooms and we say 'bye' to each other as we giggle at their eagerness. "Codes, slow down, I can only go so fast in heels you know." Charity laughs.

"Sorry." He chuckles, slowing down a bit.

"It's okay...we're at our room anyway."

Cody opens the door and they both head in. As soon as Charity takes her shoes and jewelry off, Cody has his hands wrapped around her waist, his lips on her neck. "Now why was I expecting this?" She giggles.

"Because you know me so well." Cody mumbles against her neck.

"I do."

"As you should by now."

"Right."

Cody then picks up the kissing, moving slowly down her neck making his way to her shoulders as he lets his hands roam over her stomach for now. "Let's take this necklace off I gave you, so it doesn't get ruined in the process."

"Of course."

He helps her take it off and he goes and places it on the table where it can't be ruined. After placing it down he turns back to Charity with a grin on his face.

"Uh oh."

"Come here." Cody motions to her with his finger.

"I don't have a choice do I?"

"No you do not."

"Alright..." She says, walking over to him.

"Much better." He says looking her over once she reaches him.

"Of course you would think so."

"Always." He leans down pressing his lips to hers as he plays with the back of her dress.

He goes to unzip it but, she stops him. "Uh uh...you have more on than I do."

"Aww." Cody whines. Charity giggles as she moves her hands up his chest going under his jacket. She lifts it off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. He then presses his lips to hers as she starts to unbutton his shirt, going slow just to torture him more. He groans in protest over the torture into the kiss. She smirks into the kiss, taking her time. When she gets the last button done she slowly runs her hands up his chest, dragging her nails as she makes her way to his arms. She runs her hands up and starts to take his shirt off, letting it fall to the floor.

"Dress...now?" He asks, between kisses.

"...go...ahead..."

He smirks and his hands once again go to the back of her dress and to the zipper. He takes his time at first just to torture her now. She whines in the kiss as he gets the zipper all the way down, letting her dress fall to the floor. He then gives her a boost and she wraps her legs around her waist, not breaking the kiss, as he walks over to the bed, carrying her, breaking the kiss shortly after that and dropping her on the bed. He looks her over again before grinning and hovering over her. He makes her think he is going for her lips, but instead he goes for her neck, kissing and nipping at it as she holds his shoulders digging her nails in gently. He makes sure to leave marks, but ones that are easily coverable because they'll need to be if she's gonna be going out with him for his match tomorrow night.

"...Codes..." She muffles in his shoulder.

He smirks against her skin, and continues. She decides to have some fun of her own, so she runs her hands down his chest as she makes her way to the waist of his pants. She is able to slip her fingers under, pressing one of his indents, causing a growl to come from him. "Killing you aren't I?" She giggles.

"Yes..."

"Good...it's working then."

"You are in for it now."

"Bring it on."

"Oh it is on." Cody smirks, attaching his lips to her neck again nipping a bit harder this time as he runs his hands down her sides stopping at her waist as he runs his thumbs over the waist of her bottoms.

"...nothing else...of mine is...coming off, until your pants are off..."

"...what...are...you...waiting...for..."

"...your shoes...are still on."

Cody chuckles as he kicks them off. "Now they are off."

"Good." She says, working on getting his pants off now.

She gets them undone and starts tugging at them. Cody helps her get them off the rest of the way as he starts playing with her bottoms again eagerly. "Wait wait wait...blanket first."

Cody then grabs the blankets pulling it over them and the rest of what they have on comes off. Vi and Justin get to their room and he's fumbling with the keycard since he's in a rush. She giggles at his eagerness and trys to help him. "Relax...I am not going anywhere." She chuckles and tries to help him get the key in. With her help, he does and he rushes her inside.

"Easy Justy." She laughs as she's able to get her shoes off along with some of her jewelry before Justin walks over, pulling her close to him. He presses his lips to hers, hard as his hands wander down her sides, resting on her waist. During the kiss, she removes his suit jacket first. He starts to play with the back of her dress when she stops him. "...not...yet..."

"...whyyyy..."

"...you have...more on...than me..."

"I want it off though."

"You can wait a bit longer."

"If you say so."

"You will get me back for making you wait."

"Mmhmm."

"Oh boy." She giggles as she starts to slowly unbutton his shirt, trailing kisses along his cheek as she makes his way to his neck, kissing and nipping lightly. He sighs in content before his head drops to rest on her shoulder. She takes her time undoing his shirt, but one she's done, she slowly runs her hands up his sides, dragging her nails as she goes. She reaches his shoulders as she brings her hands up to slide his shirt off, letting it fall to the floor. She still doesn't let him help take her dress off. She wants him to be de-clothed before she is. She makes her way back to his lips as he whines at not being able to take her dress off yet. She moves her hands down his chest, dragging her nails slowly across his abs, getting a slight growl from him. He deepens the kiss as she makes her way to the waist of his pants, starting to work on getting those off. She gets those off with no trouble and she finally lets him have access to the dress.

"...go ahead..." She mumbles in the kiss as she feels his hands playing with the top of her dress. He helps her get it off and when it falls to the floor, she steps out of it and then he picks her up and carries her over to the bed, placing her on it. He then hovers over her with a smirk on his face as his eyes wander.

"Uh oh..."

"Uh oh is right."

"I did it this time, didn't I?" She bites her lip.

"Possibly."

"Oh boy."

"You've got that right."

Justin then leans down just brushing his lips against hers. She whines a bit as he moves along her cheek, still barely touching. He reaches her neck and she shivers at the breath on her neck. He continues to hover as she starts to shift under him. He moves his hands, holding her in place. "No moving." He mumbles into her neck.

"You're killing me."

"That's my plan."

She bites her lip as she whines.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Then he goes back to kissing along her skin, kissing any skin that he can reach, which happens to be a lot. She moves her hand to his hair, gently tugging at that as her other grips onto his shoulder. His hands however move to both her top and bottoms, wanting those removed now. She nods her head, telling him he can take them off. Once those are off, Justin grabs the blanket, covering them as she works on getting his bottoms off. Soon those were off and Justin fully covers them with the blanket.

Ted and I made it into our room with no problems, but he insisted that he'd help take everything off. From my shoes to my jewelry and ending with the dress. So after removing his suit jacket, he has me sit on the bed so he can take my shoes off for me. He kneels down in front of me, lifting my dress so he had better access to my shoes without ripping my dress. After he lifts it up he slowly runs his hands down my leg as he kiss the inner part of my leg. He makes his way to my shoes, removing them with no problem.

"Well aren't you Mr. Touchy." I giggle.

"Can't help it."

"Don't forget to take that walking boot off before we do anything."

"Right." Ted nods. After taking my shoes off he removes his boot before doing anything more.

"Hmm, should I let you take my dress off first, or no? That is the question roaming around in my mind." I say as I take the pins out of my hair that kept it up a little, and then run my fingers through it to flatten it a bit.

"I want that dress off." Ted says as he starts to play with it.

"Eager are we?"

"Yes I am...Been waiting all night for this moment."

"Well, what's stopping you?"

"Nothing..." He trails off pressing his lips to mine, kissing me hard. He moves his hands to the back of my dress, starting to pull the zipper down. I also start to work on his shirt at the same time, so we're both trying to get something off. I get his shirt undone the same time as he gets my dress fully unzipped. I pull his shirt off, tossing that to the floor. Ted lifts me up so he can slip off my dress. Once it's off, he puts me back on the bed and he gets the rest of his clothes off himself before joining me, and pressing his lips back to mine. He lets his hands wander as he slowly trails from my lips to my neck. He takes is time, brushing his lips over my sensitive spot causing me to dig my nails into his shoulders. He smirks at my reaction and at the last second he goes after the spot. Since it was unexpected, not only do I dig my nails into his shoulders again, I muffle the moan that comes from me into his neck. He works on the spot until there is a coverable mark. Once he is satisfied he makes his way back to my lips. I pull him down as close to me as I can, kissing him back just as eagerly. My hands move to his hair and I tug lightly as he then pulls the blankets over us.


	16. Wrestlemania 28

It's the afternoon, and we all were finally up after sleeping in late because of our activities last night after getting back from the Hall Of Fame. We all left the hotel, with everything we needed, before heading to the stadium for the rest of the day. Once we get there, we all decide to walk around for a bit just looking at things.

"This is incredible." I say seeing the size of the stadium.

"I wonder how they have the stage set up."

"That is a good question."

"We shall see once we get in there." Ted says. "We have to find the suite I have for us anyway." He adds.

"Right." I nod.

"Ooohhh." Vi and Charity say.

"Oh shush."

"I think it is sweet." Vi smiles as Charity nods in agreement.

"Beats sitting in the hotel and watching it there."

"Right."

"So, I can't wait for the tag team pre-show match tonight."

"Oh neither can I." Vi grins looking up at Justin.

"Hopefully bringing the title back where it belongs." Justin says.

"As long as you try your hardest, you're still a champion to me, whether you win or lose." She adds.

"Of course." Justin leans down kissing her. "As long as you are there to cheer me on, I know I will do just fine."

"I will be, you know that. And yes I will be safe."

"Good, that is all I care about...you being safe."

"I know. I'll sit by commentary to be safe."

"As long as SHE does not get involved that is." She adds.

"But we all know you'll give her a beating if she does."

"I am just waiting for her to give me a reason to."

"You do what you have to."

"Trust me...I will."

"I'll laugh."

"She gets involved, it is not going to be pretty."

"And she acts like she's Puerto Rican, we all know she's really Canadian."

"Not so tough now, is she?" Charity laughs.

"Not really." I laugh too.

"Well let's go find that suite of ours." Ted says to me.

"Alright." I nod. "See you all later." I add as Ted and I head off. The rest of them say bye to us and then Ted brings me out onto the stage built for the show, revealing the wide open and huge stadium.

"...wow..." I look around in awe. "...amazing..."

"Wish I could be a part of all this, this year." Ted adds.

"I know." I sigh. "Your heath is more important right now. I would love nothing more than for you to be out there is year."

"But, there's more to look forward to for next year's WrestleMania."

"Right. You will be back and better than ever...hopefully with a title shot too."

"That's what I'm aiming for."

"Once you get back and are fully healed, we are going to make sure you get a title shot too."

"Oh I know."

"Hopefully a few more weeks until you are back."

"I hope so too."

"I miss you being there with me...it is not the same."

"Which is why we have to enjoy the next few days while we can."

"I know I am going to."

"Good."

"So where is this suite we are staying in?"

"Well we have to walk through the stands to get to it."

"Oh?" I look at him. "Must be a good one then."

"Oh, it is."

"Shall we go see or do you want to look around more?"

"We can go see the suite."

"Alright, plus I am sure you need to rest your ankle."

"Right."

We then walk through the stands, taking our time. Once we reach the top we head to where the suites are. Finding the one Ted rented we walk in. "...this is amazing..." I say in awe of the view.

"You know me, I only get the best."

"Yes I do and yes you always do." I smile kissing him quick.

"Because you deserve the best."

"As you always tell me."

"Because it's true."

"Oh Ted..." I blush.

"So we can wait in here until everything starts...if you want."

"We can. I want to spend as much time with you as I can." I smile. "Plus you need to rest that ankle." I add.

"After you." He says, allowing me to walk in first.

"Thank you." I peck his cheek as I walk past. He follows after me, closing the door behind him. We walk over to one of the couches that are set up taking a seat. Ted puts his arm over my shoulder, pulling me close to him. I snuggle into his side as I sigh in content.

"I'm already enjoying this."

"So am I, going to be like this all night too."

"Well of course it is."

"We do not have to go anywhere at all which makes it even better."

"Great."

We sit there for a bit talking to each other as Ted is running his fingers up and down my arm, resting is other hand on my knee.

"Affectionate."

"For you, always."

Vi, Justin, Charity and Cody are still walking around, exploring the huge stadium. They are currently looking at the ring, trying to picture what it may look like once the show starts. "Just think...in a few hours those seats will be filled with fans."

"I know..."

"I can't believe Mania is here already.."

"Yup...came so fast."

"That it did."

"Going to be amazing though."

"Yes."

"Lets hope Justin wins and Cody retains." Charity says.

"That would make this night even better." Vi adds.

"It would."

"Well you know we are going to do our best, even though it is great already with you both here." Cody says.

"Awww."

"It's the truth." Justin says. "You both make everything better."

"Awwwww."

Vi and Charity look at each other before leaning up and kissing their men. They hold the kiss for a bit until the guys get touchy. They pull away at the same time.

"...not here..." Vi says.

"...later you can be touchy..." Chairty adds.

"...we can deal with that."

"Good." They nod.

"I can not have you to distracted before your match." Vi says to Justin.

"Right."

"You need to be focused tonight to mister." Charity says to Cody.

"I know, I know."

"As long as you are, that is all that matters."

"Same with you." Vi says to Justin.

"I know, I will be."

"Good."

They then decide to walk over to the ramp area and check things out. Cody and Justin of course hold the ropes for Vi and Charity as they hop down. Walking up behind them, they rest their hands on the girls waist as they walk.

"This is gonna be amazing tonight." Vi says as they all take one last look of everything.

"It really is going to be."

"And then after tonight, everything starts all over again, leading up to next year's WrestleMania."

"Right. Wonder what will be the main focus next year."

"Who knows."

"We will find out soon enough though."

"Right."

"Should we head to the back, or wander out here more?"

"I think we can head back."

They then start to head backstage, as the guys put their arms over the girls shoulders and the girls wrap around their waist. Once they get there, they see people running around getting things ready for the show. The hours seem to pass quickly and it's time for the pre-show portion of the show. Vi and Justin were making their way to the ramp for Justin's match. Once there they saw Tyson waiting to go out as well. They greeted him as they walked up, Vi leaning into Justin. They wait as the pre-show officially starts and short promos for the top two matches tonight are shown, and soon the match will start. The match is introduced, first the Usos go out. After they make it to the ring, they play Justin's music and then him, Tyson and Vi go out next. Justin and Tyson jump all pumped up as they walk to the ring. Once there, Vi kisses Justin quickly, wishing him luck, before heading over to commentary. After they were in the ring, Epico and Primo come out with Rosa.

"Ugh." Vi rolls her eyes as they make their way down to the ring. "Trashy." Vi says disgusted as Rosa does her dance on the side of the ring.

It starts off with one of the Usos, Primo, and Tyson. The bell rings and Primo immediately goes after Tyson and throws him out of the ring to focus on one of the Usos. But Tyson however holds on and prevents himself from falling out of the ring. He stumbles away and allows the two to go at it. Primo ends up falling out of the ring and then Tyson runs and kicks him in the head. Now it's Tyson and the Uso going at it. They both go for pin attempts, both only getting two counts. Tyson takes advantage, until Primo comes out of nowhere and takes him down. Primo tags in Epico and it's only him and the Uso, followed by another tag so it's back to Primo. Primo goes for the pin attempt, but Jey kicks out and Tyson breaks up the count at the same time. Primo takes Tyson down and goes for a pin, but Tyson kicks out. He goes back over to Jey Uso, dealing with him for the meantime.

"Come on Tyson! You can do this!" Vi cheers as she watches Rosa closely.

Primo climbs the corner, bringing Jey with him and wants to attempt a suplex off of the top rope. Tyson gets up, hope to the top rope himself and pulls them down himself. All three men are down, crawling for the tags. Primo tags in Epico and Jey tags in Jimmy. Jimmy takes advantage of the match and Tyson crawls over to Justin, slowly of course, but he does tag him in.

"Yes! Go get 'em Justy!"

Justin hops to the top rope and jumps, hoping to land on Jimmy, but he moves and Justin jumps over him. Going back over to him, only gets him a backbreaker onto the knee of Jimmy. He gets up and he's clotheslined before he's hip tossed. An Irish Whip into the ropes and after bending over, Jimmy grabs Justin and sends him into the ropes, and Jey comes in off of a tag and after Jimmy tosses Justin in the air, Jey slams him down, backfirst. He tries going for a cover, but Justin rolls away to avoid being pinned.

"Oh no." Vi gasps as she winces. "You can got it Justy, I know you can!"

Jey is tagged back in and they work together, hitting both Epico and Justin in the corners. Another tag and Jimmy covers Epico, Primo coming in and breaking things up. Jey picks Primo up and throws him out of the ring and he does it to Epico as well, making him land on his cousin. Jey them climbs to the top rope and jumps, landing on them both below. Tyson then goes after Jimmy on the outside of the ropes, only to be picked up and dropped on Jey. Jimmy is still standing so Justin gets up and knocks him off the side of the ring, before stepping out himself and hopping up to the top rope, but stops as he almost loses his balance and hops back into the ring. He does it again, this time successfully and then flips and lands on everyone outside the ring.

"Phew...that was close." Vi sighs.

Justin takes Epico and rolls him back into the ring, one of the Usos is starting to get up as well as Justin jumps up onto the side of the ring. He goes to do a 450 splash from the rope, but Epico lifts his legs up and Justin lands on them. One of the Usos takes advantage of the opportunity hitting a splash move of their own on Justin and goes for the cover. Epico breaks it up at two. He then hits the Uso brother with the backstabber and covers him, winning the match when the ref counts to three.

"Justin!" Vi panics. "Of course they would win again." She shakes her head as she makes her way over to where Justin is.

"You're holding your arm, what's wrong?"

"Landed wrong. I'll be fine."

"As long as your sure Justin."

"Lets see if ice helps it, if not I will get it checked out."

They make it backstage and after Primo, Epico and Rosa's celebrating, backstage Daniel is with AJ for an interview from Scott Stanford.

"Alright guys, Daniel talk about your strategy going in tonight against the Celtic Warrior."

"Strategy? I have gone through every opponent that's come my way. From the Big Show and Mark Henry at the Royal Rumble, to the top five Smackdown superstars inside the Elimination Chamber. I even pinned Sheamus this past Monday on Raw. So maybe, just maybe you should ask the number one contender what his strategy is for me. Wait, you know what, nevermind. Because just like this past Monday, Sheamus is going to make a mistake. And I am going to be there to capitalize on that, just like I always am. I am walking into my first WrestleMania as your World Heavyweight Champion. And I will be walking out still your World Heavyweight Champion."

"Keep telling yourself that and maybe it will happen."

"Isn't that right AJ? Now give me a good luck kiss."

"Barf." I say as they kiss.

"She can do much better than that."

"Actually, do that thing. Go on, do it." Daniel says, handing her the title. Then she walks around him, raising the title up and saying 'yes' repeatedly.

"That is just degrading and pathetic." I shake my head.

Once that was over, it was merely just minutes before the show would officially start.

"This is really exciting."

"And people are still coming in."

"I am sure, heard it was sold out again and this place is huge."

Eventually it does start and Lillian sings the America The Beautiful and the fly over happens. After promos and such, the first match of the night is for the World Heavyweight Championship.

"I really hope Sheamus wins. I can not stand to listen to Bryan anymore."

Sheamus comes out first and it almost looks like he blends in with the background behind him. He makes his way to the ring and once he was there, Daniel comes out with AJ and he says 'yes' almost 12 times as he goes down to the ring.

"Will he shut up already?" I roll my eyes.

He finally gets into the ring, and AJ removes his coat before getting out of the ring. Of course he does the 'yes' thing again, before handing over the title for the ref to show the crowd. He hands it off and the bell rings. Daniel stops Sheamus and motions for AJ to get up on the ring. She does and they kiss, only for Daniel to turn around and get hit with the Brogue Kick and get pinned.

"What that..." I do a double take. "He won?" I say shocked. Ted is just snickering.

"That was quick, but funny. Serves him right."

"I think everyone will be laughing about that forever."

"I am sure they will be. I know I will."

"But wait, he'll blame AJ for it."

"He most likely will."

Daniel can't believe what happened, and Sheamus was busy celebrating. They replay in slow motion what happened with the kiss, and in regular motion the win. Sheamus leaves the ring and celebrates with the crowd before heading back up the ramp and backstage. Then they replay Sheamus mocking Daniel with the 'yes'. He stops at the top of the ramp, celebrating still.

"I hope he does not start that now."

Then backstage, it's team Laurinaitis talking amongst each other, until Mike comes in. "Guys, listen up guys. Guys Guys Guys Guys Guys Guys Guys Guys hey! Listen up. We all know what's at stake tonight. Losing is not an option. And just like, I won the main event of WrestleMania last year, we will win tonight!"

He waits for a reaction, but they ignore him and go back to talking amongst themselves.

"Wow...I guess they do not have faith."

"Ladies and gentlemen, ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce to you, the Executive Vice President Of Talent Relations, and soon to be general manager of both Raw and SmackDown, Mr. John Laurinaitis." Otunga introduces as he comes into the locker room.

"Ugh."

"Team Johnny. Keep in mind that by winning the match tonight, you are creating a moment. That'll be etched into WrestleMania history. Like when Hulk Hogan bodyslammed Andre the Giant. Like Stone Cold Steve Austin refusing to submit to Bret Hart's Sharpshooter. You will become part of the elite. You will be known as the night that I, Mr. John Laurinaitis, became the general manager of both Raw and SmackDown."

Everyone cheers and agrees and they all leave the locker room.

"Lets hope they do not win. I do not want him in charge of both shows."

"I don't think anyone does."

"Let's just hope they do not win."

"Right."

"Things will not be good around here if they win."

"No they won't."

"We will find out soon."

Another view of the stadium and a promo for a WrestleMania opportunity for next year's WM is played. Ted and I seeing it because of the tron screens out in the stadium itself. Once that was over, Kane's music hit and he walked out for his match against Randy.

"I really hope Randy puts an end to all this."

"It'd be a great birthday present to himself."

"That it would be. A win at mania on your birthday would be the best thing that could happen."

Randy comes out next and the match starts after a while. The match goes on for a while and there are very close calls between Randy and Kane both. During the match, Randy Orton went for the career-threatening punt to the skull, but Kane recovers, drilling Orton with a chokeslam, but Orton manages to kick out! Shortly after this, Randy Orton meets Kane on the top rope with sinister intentions, but Kane grabs Orton by the throat, hitting a chokeslam from the second rope on Orton en route to picking up the win

"Good match, but poor Randy. Would have been nice for him to win on his birthday and to beat Kane."

Then Santino is backstage with some captain.

"I'm not captain of the sea, but I am captain of Team Teddy. This is probably going to be one of the best WrestleManias ever Captain Keith, I mean Miami."

"I think it may get a little rough in here. Batten down the hatches." The captain says, handing something to Mick Foley.

"Aye aye."

"Santino cracks me up."

"Sailor Mick, did you know that Captain Keith and all the other captains of Deadliest Catch put it all on the line every time they go out to see?"

"Aye."

"Deadliest Catch is just like WWE, except on the ocean."

"Aye."

"Actually did you know that Discovery Channel wanted me to be on the season premiere of Deadliest Catch on Tuesday, April 10th? Except they haven't yet discovered me."

"Aye, did you know I be on a high protein, low carb diet. So I suggest we mateys, we tear into the beautiful batch of hearty king crab legs. Aye."

"Nobody talks like that. You guys know how to get into a crab leg and get the meat?"

"Captain Keith, this is not our first time rolling the dice at the crab table."

"Let's just say we have our own special method. Santino?"

"It goes like this...cobra!" He exclaims and starts attacking the crab legs.

"That is one way to get it out of there." I laugh.

The Mick has Socko taking apart the crab legs too. The Captain Keith hits his plate of legs with an elbow. They keep destroying the legs and Ron Simmons is walking into the room in the background.

"Uh oh. This is gonna be funny."

"Anything with him is funny."

He looks at them funny and hesitates a bit.

"Damn!" He exclaims and Santino throws the crab legs.

"Oh classic Ron."

The screen fades to a break, promoting the National Guard and such. Going back to the ring, a special welcome is given to the troops. The Cody's music hits and he walks out with Charity, but he has new gear. He has a coat and new boots and new trunks.

"I bet Charity is loving that new gear of his."

"Probably teasing him about the coat, cause it looks like a dress."

"She probably is."

After getting to the ring, they get into the ring and during that, they play a promo about Show, before his embarrassing moments that Cody has shown everyone. Charity laughs as she shakes her head while hooking her arm with Cody's. They are both shown laughing in the ring as they wait for Show to come out. And he does come out as Cody raises the title in the air for everyone to see. He takes his time getting to the ring, Cody and Charity at this point have gotten out. The ref takes the title from Cody before he kisses Charity for luck and cautiously gets into the ring.

"This better go good." Charity mumbles.

He gets into the ring and when Show takes a step towards him, Cody rolls out of the ring quickly. But as soon as he gets out, Show gets out and Cody slides back in as Show chases him. He goes to get back into the ring himself, but Cody hits him with a dropkick to the gut. It does barely anything and Cody uses the ropes to launch himself over, but only to get caught by Show. Show lifts him up and throws him back into the ring, over the top rope.

Charity winces as she tries to encourage Cody.

Show gets into the ring, but Cody gets up right away and tries anything to slow him down. But it doesn't work since Show shoves him away, then gets him in the corner, before throwing him across the ring. He gets him in the other corner and slaps him hard on the chest, making him stumble away. In the other corner, he does it again.

"Ouch." Charity winces. "Come on Show, knock it off!" Charity yells.

Show clubs him over the back and then picks him up, and tosses him back down to the mat. In another corner and he punches him in the gut before slapping him in the chest a third time. He pushes him down into the corner so he's sitting and he backs up into him, his butt in Cody's face.

"That is just gross."

He backs off and picks Cody back up and sends him flying into the opposite corner. Show backs up and runs to him, Cody moving out of the way so Show hits the corner. Cody hits him with a dropkick, sending him back into the corner. Then he dropkicks Show's legs, taking him down. He starts hitting him, only to have Show push him away and then into the ropes. Cody comes back and dropkicks Show's legs out from under him, making him fall.

"There you go! Keep him down Codes!" Charity cheers.

Cody keeps on him, trying to keep Show down and off his feet. He covers him for the pin, but Show powers out at one, sending Cody across the ring. He goes right back on the attack, going after the hurt leg of Show. He wrenches his knee, putting the pressure on Show's knee and ankle. He stays on the attack, kicking and stomping when he can. Then he goes back to wrenching the knee.

"Keep on him Codes! You got this!"

Big Show manages to get the other leg up and pushes him away with his feet. Cody gets right back up and goes to kick Show in the head, but he catches Cody's leg and swats him down. That's followed by a clothesline and a club to the head. Thrown into a corner and Cody jumps up and kicks Show in the head, making him stumble away. Cody then climbs to the top rope, but show grabs him by the throat. But Cody grabs his arm and jumps down to the ground outside of the ring, making Show's arm bounce off the top rope. Charity bites her lip. "You gotta keep him down Codes."

Cody gets back into the ring and uses the ropes, hitting Show with the Disaster Kick, but Show is only dazed and not out. Cody goes to do it again, only to be speared by Show. Charity winces biting her lip. "Get up Codes!" She hits the apron.

Show then takes the straps off and screams, getting the right hand fist ready and when Cody stands up, Show hits him with the WMD and covers him, pinning him to become the new Intercontinental Champion.

"Crap!" Charity mumbles. She waits a few moments before getting in the ring to check on Cody. "Codes...you alright? Come on, talk to me."

"I'll be fine." Cody mumbled obviously angry.

"Come on, you need ice before your face swells."

"Alright, lets head back."

She helps him out of the ring and they make the long trip back up the ramp to go backstage. Show is overcome with emotion as he celebrates on his win, before getting out of the ring. He goes over to his wife and kisses her before heading back towards the ramp and heads up it to head backstage. That fades to another break, the KMart WWE commercial with Sheamus playing.

"I still think they could have gotten someone better for that...like you." I say looking over at Ted. "I mean it would've gave you something to do with your ankle the way it is." I add.

"Right, maybe I will be in the next one."

"Hopefully."

"We will see."

After that, they just showed the matchup between the divas. That of course highlights all the Divas, including various interviews from some of them. But since they showed that, the Divas match was next. First coming out to Eve's music was her and Beth.

"Um...I like Beth's gear but what's on her head?"

"I...ummm...don't know." Ted chuckles as he tilts hs head.

That was interrupted by Kelly on Extra with Maria, when Beth and Eve interrupt them and thus the match at WrestleMania being made. Once Eve's music ends, Kelly's plays and her and Maria come out.

"You know I don't know how Maria can compete when she has those two cracked ribs from Dancing With The Stars. She won't last long."

"True, but the doctors say she is getting better."

It starts off with Eve and Kelly. They circle before locking up and Eve pushes Kelly into the ropes before kneeing her in the gut. Against the ropes again and Kelly slides underneath Eve and grabs her hands and flips her. Then she does a innovative roll up, only getting the two count. Eve knees her in the gut again before elbowing her in the head and then slams her into the corner. She goes to clothesline her in the corner, but Kelly moves and then slams Eve's head into the turnbuckle repeatedly. Kelly backs up and then does her cartwheel move, only to have Eve reverse and kick her. Eve climbs to the top, going for the moonsault, but Kelly gets up and hits her, making her fall upside down, before falling to the mat.

"Serves you right, hoeski."

Ted just snickers. Kelly tags in Maria and they do a double butt in the face. With the ref distracted however, Beth hits Maria and she falls to the mat. Eve takes advantage of the situation, going after the ropes of course, and again when the ref is distracted, Beth takes another cheap shot. Eve starts pulling at her hair, and starts to stretch the ribs. Maria tries to get out, elbowing Eve in the face. Eve tags Beth in and Beth goes after the ribs as well. Beth does hair pulling before hitting Kelly with a cheap shot. The ref is distracted so Beth takes full advantage. She tags Eve back in and they both do damage to Maria's ribs. Eve then sets up for her booty popping before he moonsault, but mid-popping, Maria pushes her away with her feet, sending her out of the ring.

"HAH!"

"That can't work all the time."

Maria makes it to the corner eventually and tags in Kelly just seconds after Beth rushes in after being tagged herself. She jumps on her and starts throwing punches before hitting Eve with a cheap shot. Then she does her scissors spin before hitting Beth with a neckbreaker. She climbs to the top rope and when Beth gets up, Kelly jumps and flips, rolling Beth up for a pin attempt. Eve gets in quickly to break the pin and throws Kelly into the corner. Beth grabs Kelly and sets her up for the Glam Slam, but when Kelly was in the air, Kelly countered it into a Bulldog. Kelly inches over to Maria and tags her in. Maria climbs to the 2nd rope, only for Beth to come and lifting her in the air. Kelly climbs in and helps Maria down and they both push her into Eve who goes flying off the ring before Maria rolls up Beth for the win.

"As much as I do not like Kelly, I am glad they beat that Hoeski."

Taken back to the locker room, there's Matt Striker.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Shawn Michaels. We are now just moments away. As the guest referee inside Hell In A Cell, you must be filled with conflicted emotions. Shawn your thoughts?"

"This match is the end of an era. Something's coming to an end. It's either the end of the streak, which means the end of the Undertaker, or it's the end of the Game. Which means he couldn't do what I couldn't do. Facing the Undertaker ended my career. Isn't it ironic that I hold the power in the palm of my hand, to end an era."

"It actually is very ironic."

"Ladies and gentlemen, since August of 1987, Sunlife Stadium has hosted some extraordinary events. But tonight thanks to you the WWE Universe, you have set a brand new attendance record of 78, 363!" Justin Roberts announces in the ring.

"Wow...That is a lot of fans."

Fireworks then go off in celebration of the record attendance.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, WWE Hall Of Famer, good ol' JR, Jim Ross!"

"Oooohhh...Always good to see him back."

He comes down the ramp and joins Cole and Jerry for commentary. Cole is actually dignified and shakes his hand. The bell rings for the next match and it just so happens to be Triple H vs Undertaker. First to come out was Shawn, being the guest referee afterall.

"This is going to be a good, but long match. I give Shawn credit for doing this."

"It's gonna be hard for him definitely."

"Oh I know it will be."

Out next after Shawn was in the ring was Triple H and he had this pretty cool set up on the stage, with smoke and everything. Once he was in the ring, Taker came out, his new jacket having a hood and it had some sort of spikes on it. After making his way to the ring, and getting into it, he takes of his hood to reveal his new look, his hair being almost buzz cut.

"What the...he cut all his hair off?"

"He looks so different." I add.

"He does...must be some kind of statement."

During the course of the match, The Undertaker would bring the bottom half of the steel steps into the ring, but Undertaker would pay for it as Triple H plants Undertaker with a spinebuster on the steel! Triple H then closes in on Undertaker, but Undertaker catches Triple H in Hell's Gate, but Triple H counters with a thunderous, modified powerbomb.

"Intense."

Shortly after this, Triple H would absolutely wear Undertaker out with countless steel chair shots to the point of Shawn Michaels stepping in and knocking the chair out of Triple H's hands, pleading with his friend to just pin Undertaker and end it.

"He is not going to do it that easy."

"Nope."

However, the sadistic side of Triple H shows through as "The Game" grabs another steel chair, shoving Shawn Michaels out of the way before going back to work on Undertaker with the steel chair. When is stopped by Michaels again, Triple H shouts at Michaels to end the match or he will. However, The Undertaker repeatedly demands that Michaels does not end the match, leading to Triple H retrieving his trusty sledgehammer from underneath the ring.

"Uh oh..."

When Shawn Michaels tries to prevent Undertaker's destruction by pleading with Triple H, Triple H tells Michaels to end it or he will, but the same cycle repeats itself as Undertaker tells Michaels not to end the match. Triple H then drills The Undertaker with a sledgehammer shot to the skull, but Undertaker manages to kick out. Triple H then raises the sledgehammer up, ready to deal the final blow to The Undertaker, but Shawn Michaels makes a desperation dive for the weapon, taking it from Triple H's grasp and tossing it the outside of the ring.

"Smart move."

With The Undertaker nearly unresponsive and Triple H ordering him to end the match, Shawn Michaels nearly calls for the bell, but when Michaels goes to check on Undertaker, Undertaker grabs hold of the Special Referee, locking Michaels in the Hell's Gate, leaving Undertaker open for another sledgehammer shot to the skull by Triple H. Triple H then raises the sledgehammer up again, but Undertaker counters with a low blow and, with Michaels down, Undertaker locks in the Hell's Gate on Triple H, rendering "The Game" unconscious.

"Looks like the end, same way as last year."

"It really does."

A referee then rushes down, unlocking the Cell and taking over as the referee for the match as Undertaker drills Triple H with a chokeslam, but when Triple H manages to kick out, Undertaker takes it out on the referee, drilling the referee with a chokeslam Undertaker then goes for the Tombstone Piledriver, but Triple H fights out of it, shoving Undertaker right into Sweet Chin Music by Shawn Michaels.

"Oooohhhh."

"He's in trouble when Taker gets up."

"You may be right about that."

The dazed Undertaker then turns around into the Pedigree by Triple H, but Undertaker still manages to kick out. A conflicted Michaels then steps in between Triple H and The Undertaker, trying to protect a seemingly helpless Undertaker, but Triple H tosses Michaels to the outside of the ring. However, when Triple H approaches The Undertaker, "The Phenom" sits up before taking the fight to Triple H in an inhuman display of resolve, spiking Triple H in the center of the ring with the Tombstone Piledriver, but Triple H kicks out. As an emotionally ravaged Shawn Michaels looks on, Triple H and The Undertaker fight back to their feet as both men trade blows before Triple H catches Undertaker with the Pedigree, but Undertaker kicks out again! Both men then grasp their weapons of choice, a steel chair for Undertaker and a sledgehammer for Triple H with Undertaker getting to his feet first as Undertaker pays Triple H back for the earlier chair shots with several vicious shots of his own to the skull, back, and mid-section before Undertaker tries to pin Triple H, but Triple H kicks out as Michaels pleads with both men to stop.

"They are not going to stop."

"Nope, definitely going to be a repeat of last year."

Triple H then manages to get his sledgehammer, but Undertaker blocks the shot, taking the weapon from "The Game". However, Triple H then shoves Undertaker back, daring Undertaker to finish him, giving Undertaker the signature crotch chop. Then, as Michaels turns his back, Undertaker blasts Triple H in the skull with a sledgehammer shot. The Undertaker would then spike Triple H with the Tombstone Piledriver, truly bringing an end to an era as Undertaker finally puts Triple H down for the three count, increasing his undefeated WrestleMania streak to 20-0.

"He did it. He is still undefeated...Amazing match though."

"And looks like this time, it's Triple H that'll need help leaving the ring."

Shawn extends his hand and helps Undertaker up and they sort of hug each other.

"Awww."

"Nice sign of respect between them."

He raises his hand in victory, before going to check on Triple H. Taker looks around at everyone in the stadium before doing his victory pose in the middle of the ring and the fireworks go off. After resting for a while, he goes over to Triple H and Shawn, helping Shawn pick him up and get to his feet.

"Now that is a great sign of respect right there."

They then help him get to the ropes and get out of the ring, helping him walk up the ramp and to the stage. At the top of the stage, they all engage in a group hug, before heading backstage.

"Awww."

The screen fades to a slim jim commercial for Tribute To The Troops. A view of the city is shown before highlights of last night's Hall Of Fame is shown.

"Good night."

Once that was over, Howard Finkel was in the ring for the usual introduction of the Hall Of Fame inductees. He welcomed them all in the following order, Mil Mascaras, representing Yokozuna was his children, Ron Simmons, The Four Horseman, Mike Tyson and finally Edge and they had to play his music of course.

"I'm going to miss that theme."

His music fades the Hall of Fame music plays before showing the inductees one last time, and then the promo for the next WrestleMania is shown again. And then Josh is backstage, outside of Flo Rida's room.

"In just a moment ladies and gentlemen, I'll be joined by multiplatinum recording artist and international superstar, Flo Rida. Flo Rida will be performing here tonight at WrestleMania, he's a lifelong WWE fan and a good friend of The Rock."

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa." Heath says coming onto camera interrupting Josh.

"Ugh...Go away Wendy."

"You don't want to interview Florida. You want to interview a real rockstar. Me, the one man, southern rockband, Heath Slater baby, woooooow. Haha, heyyyyy, what's up Florida, man I'm a huge fan."

"It's not Florida, it's Flo Rida."

"That's what I meant. But anyway, picture this tonight, WrestleMania. You and me out there singing a duet. Hah, good huh?"

"No. No."

"Well what about I'm out there, I'm one of your DJs. You know, I'm spinning the records..."

"No."

"How about I'm a backup dancer, you know watch these moves, you ever seen anything like this?"

"No."

"Man, what is it I can do then?"

"Hold my mic."

"Ohhhhh, you may be a guest here..." Heath doesn't even get to finish his sentence, because Flo Rida shoves him into the wall.

"Oooohhh...burn...sucks for you Wendy." I laugh.

"Vi's got to be loving that."

"I am sure she is."

Curt Hawkins and Tyler Reks show up laughing at him and Heath can't believe what's happened. That leads to the next match which was Team Johnny vs Team Teddy, Brie Bella being on the stage, introducing Team Johnny first. "Representing Team Johnny! The Miz! Mark Henry! Drew McIntyre! Jack Swagger! Dolph Ziggler! And your team captain, David Otunga! And it now my extreme privilege to you, a company by standard bare, Vickie Guerrero, the Executive Vice President of Talent Relations and the Interim General Manager of Monday Night Raw, John Laurinaitis."

"Ugh...they better lose."

After he makes it to the ring, Nikki comes out next to introduce Team Teddy. "And representing Team Teddy. Kofi Kingston! The Great Khali! R-Truth! Zack Ryder!" And of course he comes out with the hoeski. "She had to go out there didn't she." I scoff

"Apparently."

"She better not do anything to mess this up."

"Booker T! Team Captain, Santino Marella! And now alongside standard barrier Hornswaggle, accompanied by Aksana, the general manager of Friday Night Smackdown Teddy Long!"

"Go team Teddy!"

During the match, the majority of the Superstars in the match were down on the outside of the ring before Aksana and Vickie Guerrero get into an argument, which leads to Aksana tackling Vickie, pummeling Vickie until The Bella Twins break it up.

"Finally someone took care of her."

Shortly after this, Zack Ryder looked to have things in control as only he and The Miz remained in the ring, but Eve enters the ring and does the fist pump and the 'woo woo woo'. The ref tries to get her out of the ring and Zack gets distracted, this allows Mike to take advantage and hit Zack with the Skull Crushing Finale and winning the match. "What that hell was that called!"

"That whore." I add.

"She could have gotten hurt."

Eve's in the ring, checking on Zack to make sure he's okay, while Team Teddy comes to. She can't believe what she just did. She keeps apologizing too. Zack gets to his feet and then he and Eve argue. Then what happens next was totally uncalled for. She knees him in the family jewels, before leaving the ring. "Oh she is going to pay for that!"

"Oh, I think Vi and Charity have that covered, believe me."

"I think you may be right."

After the replay of what just happened, they cut to Eve at the top of the stage and then just like Ted predicted, Vi and Charity both walked out and stood behind her with not so pleased looks on their places. Eve turns around with a smirk on her face until she sees Vi and Charity behind her. She tries to go around them, but they tackle her to the ground. They both make sure to attack her to the point where it'll take a while for her to get up. Once they were both satisfied with their work, they both left with their own smirks on their faces before heading backstage. "They really got her good, wish I could have helped."

"You'll get her next time."

"I am sure I will."

The screen fades, a promo for Extreme Rules, the next PPV at the end of the month. Then ringside A-Rod of the Yankees and ex-Diva Torrie Wilson are in attendance. Then of course Jerry and Cole talk about Extreme Rules, before showing all the stuff during WrestleMania week, Axxess and everything. "That was really fun."

"All over for another year."

"Right."

Backstage Punk is warming up for his match when Team Johnny walks by him, Laurinaitis stopping by Punk. "Hey Punk. I know you saw what happened, I'm surprised you haven't jumped for joy. Everybody else seems to be. Or do you have something on your mind like maybe your championship match tonight with Jericho?"

"I'm a little busy."

"You look like you've been testy a little bit with what Chris has been talking about your family. You look kind of angry. You almost look like you want to go out there and beat him up. Let me tell you something, I don't want a brawl out there, I want a wrestling match. So here's what I'm gonna do to ensure it. If you lose your temper, and you get disqualified, you will also lose your WWE championship to Chris Jericho. Have a good match."

"That is just wrong."

Going back to the ring, the lights go out, and Chris is on the stage with a new sparkly and blinking light jacket. He makes his way to the ring and after he gets there and does his thing, Punk comes out, after a promo about him anyways. And then a promo about the feud between him and Chris. Knowing full well what the stipulation of the match is, Chris Jericho repeatedly tries to get CM Punk to lose his cool and get himself disqualified, almost driving Punk to use a steel chair on Jericho, but Punk manages to barely maintain his composure. At the end of a stellar match befitting the "best in the world", it was CM Punk locking in the Anaconda Vise on Chris Jericho, making sure to position himself out of the way of Jericho's knees, forcing Jericho to tap out to pick up the win and successfully retain the WWE Title. "I think he is going to have that title for awhile."

"He already has, who knows when they'll have him lose it."

"Probably not for a few weeks or so."

After Punk's celebration, it was more promos and such for next year's WrestleMania. Ringside the pilots who did the fly over earlier tonight, when Lillian was singing. Then Brodus' music plays with the voices of Naomi and Cameron, followed by them coming out. "The Funkasaurus is at WrestleMania! And we gonna do something special tonight. I want everybody to reach down in their pockets, and pull out they phones. 'Cause we gonna call somebody, and not just anybody, we gonna call our mommas."

"Some people are actually doing it." I laugh seeing some people on the screen with their phones.

Then Brodus of course calls his mother, and someone just dressed as her comes out and starts dancing, and then the Bridge Club comes out and starts dancing along too. "Anything for entertainment."

"No matter how lame it might be."

After a view of the city again, they show the trailer for Rock's new movie G.I. Joe. Going back to the ring, the time has come because next is John Cena vs The Rock. "This is going to be a long one. Hope John gets the win...he needs it."

"He really does."

"Lets hope for the best."

"You know, there's a party after this, and I already have a dress picked out, I think we should go." I add.

"Ooohhh..." Ted raise a brow. "...I think we are going to go now." He grins.

"I thought so." I giggle.

"Any hints on what you are wearing?"

"It's red."

"I can not wait to see it."

"Good, cause that's the only hint you're getting."

"Aww." Ted pouts. "Just the thought of seeing you in red makes it all better."

"Good, keep that in mind then, until the end of the show."

"Trust me...I will." Ted grins pulling me closer.

"Oh I know you will."

"Mhm." Ted kisses my cheek.

To bring forth an iconic main event, an iconic name in hip hop and pop culture, Sean "Diddy" Combs introduces MGK and Ester Dean as they perform "Invincible", playing John Cena to the ring. Not to be outdone, multiplatinum performer and Miami's own Flo Rida would perform two hit songs, "Good Feeling" and "Wild Ones", playing The Rock to the ring.

"This is should be good."

After a year of waiting and anticipation, it was finally time for the clashing of generations, the colliding of two icons, the "Once in a Lifetime" Match as ten-time former WWE Champion John Cena goes one-on-one with "The Great One" The Rock! During the textbook back-and-forth match, John Cena hits the Attitude Adjustment on The Rock, but The Rock kicks out. Rock then responds by planting Cena with the Rock Bottom, but Cena kicks out. After trying everything in his arsenal to try and defeat The Rock with no success, John Cena would take a page out of The Rock's playbook, trying to go for the People's Elbow, but Rock pops up, catching Cena with the Rock Bottom en route to picking up the win.

"Wow..." I trail off. "...I can't beleive that...great match though."

"He looks so disappointed."

"He does. It was a must win in his mind."

"I think it was a must win in all of our minds."

"It was...I'm sure he will get another shot and this will all be an after thought for him."

"Who knows. With Laurinaitis in charge...maybe not."

"Things are going to be changing around here that is for sure and not for the good I am guessing."

"I just hope things are just good for you when you finally come back."

"I am sure they will be. All we can do is hope he does not run the company into the ground first."

"If only you could give him a good punch in the face."

"I would like nothing more than to do that right now, trust me on that."

"I think we all would."

"One day, he will get what is coming to him."

"Ready to head back to the hotel so we can get ready for the party?"

"Ready if you are."

We get up and head out the door and out of the suite. I'm almost being rushed as we leave. "Relax." I laugh. "I can only go so fast."

"I wanna see the dress."

"I know you do and you will."

"You can't rush these things you know."

"I can try."

"You'll see it don't worry."

"I'm that excited to see you in it."

"I know."

We reach the parking lot as we head for the car. After getting in we head for the hotel. Once at the hotel, we park and head up to the room to get ready for the party. He gets ready in the room itself, while I take everything and go into the bathroom. I do my routine, putting the dress on first then makeup as I save my hair for last. After making sure everything looks perfect I walk out of the bathroom to grab my shoes. Ted was already dressed, sitting on the bed when I came out. His jaw drops as he eyes go wide. "...Sc-Scar..." Ted stutters. "...you look so amazing." He adds in awe.

"I knew you'd like it."

"I don't like it...I LOVE it." Ted looks me over.

I smile as I walk over with my shoes, sitting on the bed to put them on. Ted moves so he is closer to me as he wraps his arm around my waist kissing my shoulder. "If you start being distracting now, we may not end up leaving."

"Is that a bad thing?" Ted grins.

"Not really, but considering last night we already had our fun..."

"...awww."

"You know we do need breaks now and then."

"I know...don't have to have that much fun."

"You can be all touchy tonight and stuff, that's it."

"I am good with that."

"Good."

I lean back, kissing Ted's cheek. I get my shoes on, then stand to fix my dress. I grab everything I need. "I'm ready if you are."

"Of course I'm ready."

Ted gets the things that he needs as we head out of the room, arms hooked together. We make our way to the elevator. We get to the lobby then head to the car. Once we are in, we then head to where the party is. Vi and Justin too are getting ready for the party, but she's kind of having second thoughts, because it looks like Justin's arm is really hurting him.

"Justy..." She says, walking to him. "...I think we should skip the party tonight. You should really get some rest."

"You say you're fine, but from how you can barely move the arm without pain..."

"...I think you should just rest it for now."

"There'll be other parties."

"You're right." Justin sighs. "There will be other parties, plus I think it would be a good idea to stay here." He adds.

"Like I said."

"I know you wanted to go though..." Justin sighs. "...you can still go if you want."

"It wouldn't be a party without you."

"True...even though there are other people there I am sure you want to see."

"I'll see them tomorrow."

"As long as you are sure you do not want to go." Justin says. "I would rather have you here with me anyway."

"It's okay. It's just one night. We'll see how the arm in is the morning, we'll go see the doctor just in case and we'll see what's wrong."

"Right. That is a must for tomorrow, it doesn't feel like anything is wrong, just stinging."

"Which still isn't good."

"The ice seemed to help it some while we were at the arena, I should put more on it for now then take what the trainers gave me for the pain until tomorrow."

"I'll go get the ice, you take what the trainers gave you for the pain."

"Alright just be careful." Justin kisses her quick.

"I will be."

Justin steals one last kiss before she grabs the bucket for ice. Heading to where the ice machine she she gets the ice. She gets the ice with no problem, making it back to the room. Setting the bucket down, she gets a bag to put the ice in. After it was all set, she walked over to the bed since Justin was laying down already. "Here you go babe." She helped him lay the ice on his arm. "Welcome." She leans down, pecking his lips. "I am gonna go get changed now...think you will be alright?"

"Yeah, that's fine." He nods.

Walking over to her bag, she gets the things she needs. She goes to the bathroom to clean off her makeup, leaving her hair as it is. Once she is done, she then walks out to put her things in her bag. After doing that she walks to the bed, carefully laying down. Since she was on his other side, the good side, she carefully snuggled into him. "Not hurting you, am I?" She looks up at him. "No, not at all."

"Alright." She sighs. "How is the arm feeling?"

"The ice is helping and what the trainers gave me for pain should be kicking in soon."

"Good...you know...you had me really scared out there...I thought something was seriously wrong." She bites her lip.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"You can't help when things happen...I understand that, but it just worries me."

"I know."

"I am just glad that you are here with me now and you are safe."

"So am I."

"I think we should get some sleep so the pain meds can work better."

"Right, sounds good."

Justin gets in a position that is comfortable for him as Vi shifts with him. He keeps his good arm around her, holding her as close as he can without it hurting him. "Night...Love you." She leans up kissing him.

"I love you too."

She lays her head back on his chest as he plays with her hair. She slowly drifts off, Justin following shortly after her. Meanwhile Charity and Cody are in their room getting ready themselves. She is finishing up her makeup in the bathroom as Cody anxiously waits for her to finish.

"Almost done?"

"Just about." She calls, putting the finishing touches on her make up. She puts everything away before walking out to grab her shoes.

"Do we have to go to the party?" Cody asks, once he sees her.

"That is why we got all dressed up, isn't it?" She chuckles.

"Well yeah."

"Plus you had your fun last night...there will be another night for that."

"Plenty of nights for that."

"Of course there will be." Charity says, sitting on the bed to put her shoes on. "I swear you're like the energizer bunny though Codes." She laughs.

"I can not help it...you do that to me."

"Cody the Energizer Bunny. Has a nice ring to it."

"It does, doesn't it?" Cody grins.

"Well Mr. Energizer Bunny, we have a party to get to."

"Right. Before things get out of hand."

"Exactly."

Cody stands up, holding out his hands for her. She takes them as he helps her stand. He pulls her close, stealing a kiss before they grab what they need before heading out. Ted and I had gotten to the party first, parked and walked in. After finding the table we were seated at, we walk over taking a seat. Of course Ted pulls me on his lap, not letting me sit in my own chair.

"Cuddly."

"Of course."

"Not that I can complain."

"Didn't think you would...just showing how much I love you right now."

"I love you too."

I lean back into Ted, kissing his cheek as we sit there waiting for more people to arrive. Soon Charity and Cody walk in as they come over to our table.

"Heyyy." She greets as they go to sit.

"Hey." We greet back.

"Looks like we got the same table."

"Guess so."

"Vi and Justin here yet?"

"You know what? She texted me not too long ago. I guess Justin hurt his arm in the pre-show match and he's resting."

"Ah, that fall did look pretty bad. She said something at the arena about it."

"I hope he's okay."

"I think she would have told us if something more was wrong."

"Right, but still."

"I am sure she is taking really good care of him. She was really worried about him after it happened."

"Right."

"Did you guys enjoy the show?"

"We did."

"Really good show this year."

"It really was."

"Tonight should be fun too."

"Until we get tired."

"True."

"Probably won't take long, it's been a long day."

"Oh I hear you there, plus someone..." Charity looks over at Cody. "...did not not want to leave the room."

"Don't worry, Ted didn't want to leave either."

"Uh oh." Charity laughs.

"The dress did it."

"Same here."

"You both just like torturing us, don't you?" Cody says.

"It's fun."

"For you it is."

"Yes, for us."

"Like always."

"You know you love it."

"Of course we do...so much."

"How well we know."

"That is because you know us so well."

"Exactly."

We sit there as everyone arrives. There is some music playing as people talk and dance amongst each other. We sit there for a bit, just enjoying the relaxing moment.

"Okay you, let's go dance for a while before you become too relaxed." Cody says to Charity.

"A little to late for that, but lets go."

"Well I meant too relaxed to the point where you get tired."

"Oh.." Charity giggles with a blush. "Lets go dance before you change your mind."

"Right." He nods, and they both get up and head out onto the dance floor.

"I think we should go dance too." Ted says to me.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. You're gonna have to let me go first though."

"Right." He chuckles as he unwraps his arms from around me.

I move from his lap and then he gets up from the chair, and we head out onto the dance floor ourselves. Once we make our way out there, Ted puts his hands on my waist as I wrap my arms around his neck. He pulls me closer as I rest my head on his chest.

"Tonight is ending just great."

"It is. Would not have it any other way."

"So I know we have Raw here tomorrow night. How much longer are you staying before you go home?"

"Probably have to head out early Tuesday morning."

"Aww."

"I know." Ted sighs. "Which is why we are going to make the most of the time we have until then."

"One more day to do that."

"It will be worth it. Spending all day in the room tomorrow."

"Ooh, fun."

"Going to make up for the time we will not see each other."

"You know if I can, I'll try to make it home."

"You know I would love that."

"Which is why I'm gonna try the best I can."

"I am sure you will be able to, unless you have to be at the shows I do not see why you could not get a few days away."

"Right."

"We'll just have to wait and see."

"True."

Ted kisses my head as we dance closely, enjoying the time we have right now. Between the four of us, Charity was the first one to get tired first and Cody clearly saw it. "I think it is time to head back, you are getting tired." Cody tells Charity since she was laying her head on his chest not moving much. She just nods her head in response, and he picks her up to carry her to the car. He manages to get the door open while holding her, then he carefully sets her in the car. He helps her buckle up before going to the drivers side. Getting in, he gets ready then starts to head for the hotel. She did actually fall asleep on the ride back to the hotel. When they got there, Cody did the same thing but in reverse, unbuckling her and carrying her inside and to their room. He walks in then laying her on the bed. He goes over to her bag, getting something for her to change into.

"Char...you need to change." Cody tries waking her.

She's somewhat awake, so she holds her arm out for him to help her up so she can change. He takes her hands, helping her sit up. She takes off her jewelry setting that to the side. Cody helps her with the zipper of her dress, then she puts on what he gave her. Almost instantly after that, she climbs into bed and gets under the covers. Cody grabs her things, putting them away before changing himself. Once he is done he climbs into bed with her. She reaches out for him, so he pulls her closer to him. She snuggles into his chest as he wraps his arms around her. "Night Char...Love you." He kisses the top of her head.

She of course has fallen back asleep, so she didn't say anything back. Cody get more comfortable in his spot, just hold her in his arms. He moves a piece of hair from her face kissing her cheek one last time before going to sleep himself. Ted and I were dancing to a few more songs, before he sensed that I was getting tired as well. "You're getting tired, we should head back now." Ted says to me since I have not moved much.

"Alright." I nod.

Ted decided to make it easy for me, so he picked me up as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He then made his way out to the car, opening the door fairly easy then gently placing me in the seat. After buckling me in he then went to the other side, getting in then heading to the hotel. We make it to our room walking inside. I walk over to my bag, setting my shoes down as I grab what I need to bed. After finding what I want, I decide to change right there. Once I was done I walked over to the bed, pulling the covers down and climbing in as I waited for Ted. He didn't take long to change himself and he climbs into bed next to me, shortly after. I move closer to him, snuggling into him. He wraps his arms around me, kissing the top of my head.

"Love you Scar...night."

"Night Ted, love you too."

Right after saying that I drift off to sleep. Ted smiles down at me, falling asleep shortly after.


	17. Unexpected Return

It's the Monday after WrestleMania. The aftermath of last night will go onto Raw tonight. But we all sleep in this morning for a little bit. Justin's awake before Vi is. She rolls over a bit, opening her eyes slowly to see Justin sitting up on the bed looking at his arm. "Morning babe." She yawns. "How's the arm?"

"I haven't looked at it yet."

"Well let me see." She says, sitting up in the bed. "That doesn't look good." She says after looking at it. "We should get you to the doctor." She adds concerned.

"It's all bruised and red and everything. That can't be good."

"We're definitely taking you to the doctor before the show."

"Maybe sooner rather than later would be good though, to find out what exactly is wrong. I may need rest or something, you never know."

"That's to be expected, but I will feel better knowing what is wrong now."

"Let's get changed for the day and then we can go."

"Sounds good."

They both get up and go through their things for clothes to wear. She heads into the bathroom while he stays out in the room. She got dressed fairly quickly and once she was done, she headed out to see if Justin needed any help. As she walks out, she sees him having trouble with his shirt. "Need help babe?"

"Please?"

She nods as she walks over to help. Slowly helping him get it over his head, she then helps him with the sleeves.

"There ya go." She kisses his cheek.

"Thank you."

"Anything for you."

"I think it would be a good idea if you drove. Don't want to hurt my arm more than it is."

"Of course. That's not a problem."

She makes sure she has everything before opening the room door. "After you."

"Thank you." Justin kisses her cheek as he passes. They then make their way to the elevator before going to the lobby. Once there, they head out to the car. She opens his door for him and after he's in, she walks around, getting int he driver's side.

After starting the car, they pull out of the parking lot and head to the doctor's. Since it was not that far away, they made it there shortly after leaving. After parking the car, she got out making her way over to help Justin. Once he was out, they made their way inside to check in. Of course they had to wait, so after checking in, they both sit down in the waiting area.

"I hope we don't have to wait long. I really want to know how bad that is."

"Well they're not busy so we shouldn't have to wait long."

"Good. I hope we don't."

"Try not to worry okay?"

"It's hard not to." She sighs. "It just looks so bad."

"I know. We'll find out what's wrong if anything soon."

"Right." She sighs, leaning on his good shoulder.

Soon enough Justin's name is called. Vi stands up first so she's able to help him up. Carefully doing so, they then follow the nurse to the back where she leads them to a room. She then says that the doctor will be in, in a few minutes. Justin sits on the bed in there as she sits next to him on the chair. After a few minutes the doctor comes in and they explain why they're there. The doctor goes right to examining Justin's arm.

"From the looks of it and the bruise, I would say you hyperextended your arm when you fell."

"Will he need surgery?"

"Luckily no."

"Thank god." She sighs in relief.

"How long do you think he'll be out?"

"About six weeks or so."

"That's not that long." Vi says, also trying to convince herself.

"I suggest getting rest and not using that arm a whole lot for right now. Let the swelling go down. If you need to use that arm, use it with caution."

"Trust me, he will not be using it at all. I'll make sure he gets all the rest he needs."

"Good."

"Anything else we need to know?"

"No, that's all you need to know."

"Alright, thank you for your time."

"You're welcome."

After the doctor leaves, She helps Justin as they make their way out to the car.

"At least you don't need surgery."

"Right."

"When we get back, it's rest and ice for you."

"Of course."

They make it to the car and she helps Justin in once again. Walking to the driver's side, she gets in before heading to the hotel. Once they get there, they head back inside and up to their room. After making sure that Justin is comfortable on the bed, she heads to get him some ice. She makes it there and back with no problem, then climbs on the bed next to Justin, setting the ice carefully on his arm.

"Already starting to feel better, thank you."

"I'm glad and you're welcome."

"So I guess no show tonight right?"

"Have to make an appearance. Laurinaitis is making an announcement and wants everyone there."

"Ugh, why'd he have to win last night?"

"They think he will make the company better."

"Psh."

"What can we do though?" Justin shrugs.

"We'll just have to wait it out."

"For how long is the question."

"Hopefully not that long."

"Let's hope not."

"Right." Justin kisses the top of her head.

Justin moves his good arm behind her so she's able to snuggle into his side more.

"If you're still tired, you can sleep."

"I am a bit, but not much. I just want to spend as much time with you as I can right now."

"I know."

"It's going to be one long tour, I can tell already."

"Probably. Since I most likely won't be able to come to most shows."

"I know, which is why it's going to be so long."

"You'll make it through, I know you will."

"I'm sure I will."

"I can try to come to the shows when you're there."

"I would love that." She smiles at him. "As long as it doesn't get in the way of therapy for your arm."

"I can probably work something out."

"Really?" She asks hopeful.

"Yeah, I'll see what I can do."

"Awe Justy." She leans up, kissing him quick. "Now I have something to look forward to on the tour."

"Yes you do."

"That makes me feel much better."

"Good."

"Do you want more ice?" She says, noticing the ice he had, melted.

"I think I'm all good for now."

"As long as you're sure."

"I'm sure."

"Alright." She says as she shifts in her spot so she can take her shoes off. After taking them off, she sets them to the side and lays back down on the pillows. Then she snuggles into Justin's good side. She lays her hands on his chest, moving her fingers in circular motions as he runs his good hand up and down her arm.

"It's gonna be a long day."

"It already has been."

"I think I'm gonna nap...get all the rest I can get before tonight."

"Yeah. I think that sounds good."

"I'll be awake, making sure you don't do anything to your arm."

"Thank you." Justin leans down, giving her a kiss.

"You're welcome."

Justin then gets himself comfortable before pulling her closer to him. She rests her head on his chest as she lets him get the rest he needs. Ted and I are still in bed from sleeping in, and I'm not ready to wake up yet, so I shift in my sleep and snuggle closer to him. Since Ted is already awake he chuckles to himself holding me closer. He watches me sleep as I'm snuggled into him, and then starts to play with my hair. I shift again still not wanting to wake up. I make a quiet noise in content as I become more relaxed. Ted just looks on as I lay there peacefully.

"I'm awake you know." I mumble.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up."

"I've been awake for a few minutes now. I just didn't want to get up."

"Understandable."

"You're far too comfortable."

"As you've told me before."

"Because it's true."

"Well I'm glad."

"Are you gonna be coming to Raw with me tonight or no? I have to be there unfortunately. Laurinaitis wants everyone there because he has an announcement."

"I actually have to head back home later today."

"Aww."

"I know. Got some interviews for do back there. Throwing the first pitch at another game."

"Ohhh."

"Yeah." He sighs. "Would rather be here with you."

"I know, I'd rather have you here with me too."

"It's something that I have to do...if only you could come back after tonight."

"I could probably for a couple days. Not the whole week. I'm not on the card for Raw tonight and I don't know about tomorrow yet for the SmackDown taping."

"Well I really hope you can. You got that tour coming up and it would be great to see you before you go."

"Right. I'll see what I can do after tonight."

"Let's hope you are able to."

"Right."

"Did you want to go get something for breakfast or order in?"

"Hmmm, I say order in this time."

"Arlight." Ted nods as he reaches over for the phone.

"And you can order me whatever you want. I'm not picky."

"Don't worry, I know what you like."

I nod, and sit up before moving from the bed and heading to the bathroom to go to the bathroom. I do what I need to do in there and once I am finished I walk out to see Ted laying on the pillows. "About 10 minutes." He says.

I nod again before going back over to the bed, sitting in my spot. Ted pulls me closer to him so I am almost on top of him. "Hello to you too." I giggle.

"I was lonely."

"I was only in the bathroom for like not even a minute."

"Still...that's a long time."

"For you."

"Anytime away from you is too long for me."

"Well I'm here now."

"Where you're staying."

"Until the food gets here."

"Right."

"There are a lot of things we can do with the amount of time we have until it does get here..."

"Hmmm..."

"Do you really need to think about it?"

"No." Ted chuckled leaning down and pressing his lips to mine.

I smile into the kiss and I move my hands to his, lacing my fingers with his as I kiss back. Ted shifts so that he his hovering over me as he deepens the kiss. That made time go by quicker and before we knew it, there was a knock on the door for the food.

"Perfect timing." I mumble sarcastically against his lips.

"More later...I promise."

"Holding you to that."

"I know." He chuckles, before kissing me quickly and then getting up to get the food.

After paying for the food he brings it over to the bed so we don't have to move too far. He hands me what he ordered for me and then grabs his, sitting back down in his spot next to me on the bed.

"So...when do you have to leave?" I ask after taking a bite of food.

"Sometime after noon."

"Awww."

"I know." He sighs.

"We can stay here until I leave if you want."

"We could. There are things we can do here at the hotel."

"True."

"I just want to spend as much time with you as I can."

"I would like nothing other than that."

"I thought so."

"What did you want to do? Pool?"

"Yeah, the pool sounds good."

"We can head down after we eat."

"Alright." I nod.

We finish eating before we clean everything up and start to get ready.

"Plan on killing me today with the swimsuit?" Ted asks.

"Maybe."

"You so are."

"Just a bit."

"You always do."

"Because it's fun."

"For you."

"Yes for me."

"Like always."

"You always get me back though."

"You love it though."

"I do."

"Well how about we get ready now?"

"Yes, before you change your mind."

"I would never do that."

"Really?"

"Why wouldn't I want to see you in a swim suit?"

"Well you'd probably get too distracted by the swimsuit and not wanna leave the room. I know you."

"True."

"We'll find out once I change into what I picked out."

"I'm sure we will."

I head into the bathroom, grinning because I know what I picked out will kill him. I take off what I have on before putting on my swim suit. When I am done I walk out waiting to see his reaction. His back is turned for right now. So I stay in the bathroom doorway, leaning against the doorframe, waiting for him to turn around. When Ted turns around his eyes go wide as his jaw drops.

"I was waiting for that reaction."

"...wow..."

"You're gonna catch flies with your mouth open like that." I snicker.

"Uh huh." He nods slowly.

"So you wanna catch flies then...goof."

"...no..." He shakes his head, closing his mouth.

"That's what I thought."

"So...leave...before we don't?"

"Yes Ted."

We then gather what we need before heading to the pool. And of course the whole time heading down there, Ted can't help but be all touchy and grabby and such. We make it to the pool area, finding chairs to put on things on. Luckily there was an umbrella so we weren't in the sun that much. Taking out the sunscreen, I get all the places I can reach before Ted helps me with the rest. I have to stop him when he gets a little too touchy. "Okay I think you got everywhere."

"You're turn." I add.

He hands me the sunblock and I get the places that he can't reach. Once I'm done, I set it to the side and sit on the chair at the table.

"No cuddling?" Ted asks from the pool chair he decided to use.

"Oops." I giggle, moving over to where he is sitting.

"Better?"

"Much."

"You're gonna be even more touchy aren't you?"

"Maybe."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"You know me to well."

"Well of course I do."

"Then you know it will take some convincing for me to let you go."

"I expected that."

Ted then moves his fingers along my stomach.

"You're lucky that's relaxing. Normally it's a ticklish spot."

"Well we can't have you too relaxed."

"I can't help it if I become too relaxed."

"We might have to change that."

"That's why I'm hoping I get to go back home to your after tonight. We got the lake in the backyard, and it's peaceful and we have our privacy."

"Yes we do."

"If things go well I may just get a flight out tonight."

"One can only hope."

"I'll call you after the show is over and I'll be able to tell you then."

"I already can't wait."

"I can tell."

"Already dying to know."

"Of course you are."

"How about we get in the water now before it gets to late."

"Right, let's do that."

I then stand up so Ted is able to get up. After that we head to the water.

"Are you forgetting something?" I ask. "You can't swim with the boot on your foot for your ankle."

"Right." He sits back down, taking it off.

"How is it feeling anyway? Your ankle."

"Good. Been resting a lot as you know."

"Right."

He then grabs my hand hand as he leads me to the pool. We reach the stairs and we walk into the water. Almost instantly Ted has his hands around my waist as we walk farther into the water.

"Not too cold is it?" He asks.

"Oh no, it's fine."

"Good."

We spend a good amount of time in the water, and decided to get out and relax for a while.

"I wonder what Laurinaitis has to say tonight."

"Who knows. Probably something stupid."

"Most likely, I just hope he doesn't take forever to get to the point like always."

"Right."

"Do you want to get something to eat after we get change or just stay in?"

"We can go get something."

"Alright."

"Ugh, I'm gonna have to talk to Laurinaitis about taking a few days off to be with you. I really don't want to talk to that man."

"Maybe have one of the girls go with you?"

"I could try it."

"I don't think they would mind."

"Well I know that."

"How about getting Cody or Justin to go too?"

"Depends on what Justin is doing after the announcement. He got hurt last night."

"Well if Vi has nothing, they'll probably just head to the hotel after it."

"We'll see."

"Right."

"Should be an interesting night, that's for sure."

"The aftermath of WM. It sure looks like one."

"You know, everyone is talking about Brock Lesnar."

"I heard something about him possibly coming back."

"Honestly, do we really need him to come back?"

"No, but they think he will bring in more viewers."

"I don't like it."

"Neither do I. He's no good."

"Exactly."

"I really don't like the idea of him coming back and me not being around either."

"Because you can't be there to protect from anything he may do..."

"Exactly."

"I want to be there, but can't unfortunately."

"I'm sure I'll be fine."

"He better not come near you.."

"I don't see why he would."

"He is like that. He tries to get whatever he wants."

"And why would he want me?"

"He's Brock. He doesn't meed a reason to want someone. All he cares about is how they look."

"I'll try to steer clear of him if he shows up."

"Good."

"If he does show up, it'll be a surprise. No one will know about it. If he really wanted to make it shock value, he'd like wait until it got close to the end of the show before showing up."

"Right and you will probably be gone by then."

"Right. If I get to leave early to come back home to you."

"Which I hope happens."

"We'll see what Laurinaitis says, since he's in charge of both shows, so everyone has to listen to him."

"Right." Ted nods. "How about we go get ready so we can eat before I have to leave."

"Sounds good."

We gather up everything we brought before making our way back to our room.

I change into comfortable clothes after taking a shower to get the chlorine out of my hair. After walking out, I grab my shoes then slip them on. The hours seemed to pass by quickly since it was almost time for the show. Charity and Cody had arrived at the arena a bit early. After parking the car, Cody got his things out of the back before wrapping his arm around Charity's waist as they walked.

"So my match isn't until close to the end of the night." Cody says.

"So we have to find something to do until then.."

"Right, because that's a lot of time."

"Oh I am sure we can think of something..." She smirks.

"We always do."

"Of course we do."

"I know you're still bummed about losing last night, but you'll get it back." She adds.

"I am sure I will."

Cody didn't need to get ready right away, but he and Charity did head to where we all had to be for the start of the show for Laurinaitis' announcement. They find seats and sit and wait. Vi and Justin are the next to arrive and they head right to where everyone has to be and they find a place to sit and wait. Then instead of me and Ted, because he had to go back home, I got a ride to the arena with Alex and after dropping his stuff off, we head to where we all had to be as well.

"I really hope he makes this quick."

"I want to go back to the hotel to make sure you rest." You add.

"That sounds really good." Justin kisses her cheek.

"I know Ted's not here and everything, and I know you're a little down about that. You think maybe coming out with me for my match tonight will help you feel better? And yes my first match in like 6 months on TV." Alex asks me.

"Sure. I would love to come and support you."

"I could also use a bit of support on my own. See I just want a few days where I'm home with Ted, but I obviously have to ask Laurinaitis for the days off." I add.

"I'll come with you if you want me to." Alex offers.

"That's why you're such a great friend to me. I'd appreciate you coming with me."

"I'll go then. Just let me know when you want to talk to him."

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

"And you know what, it's about time you're back on TV. I was honestly starting to get worried."

"No need to worry. I was just needed on NXT for a bit."

"Well six months of no live TV time was concerning. But then again, everything was focused on The Rock for WrestleMania last night."

"It was, which is why most of us were on the other shows."

"Hopefully things will get better now that's all over with. But then again with Laurinaitis in charge, I don't think things will be any better at all."

"We can only hope for the best and prepare for the worst."

The show soon starts, first the usual WWE intro. The cameras are turned on and facing us while we're all talking amongst each other. We all stop talking when Otunga and Laurinaitis enter the room.

"Last night I made WrestleMania history when I earned the right to become the general manager of Raw and SmackDown. Arguably making me the most powerful person in WWE. A power I will not abuse. A power that I'm going to give back to the people and give the WWE Universe exactly what they want to see. For instance Santino Marella. Former team captain of Team Teddy, will defend his United States Championship against Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger in a Triple Threat Match."

We all look at each other shocked while some of us roll our eyes.

"Mr. Laurinaitis? Or is it John Laurinaitis? Or general manager John Laurinaitis?"

"I wasn't taking any questions until I'm finished."

That's when Punk walks into the room.

"This is actually more of a statement than it is a question, so I hope you don't mind me interrupting but uh...I speak for all the fans in the WWE Universe. As well as the vast majority of everybody sitting here today. And despite the fact that yes you are general manager of both Raw and SmackDown, we all consider you to still be...a giant toolbox."

We all snicker quietly at his comment.

"Punk I know you're a prankster. Always telling jokes."

"I like a good rib just like anybody else, but I'm...I wasn't joking."

"Well you know what Punk, I'm not joking either when I say you're gonna defend the WWE Championship tonight against the World's Strongest Man, Mark Henry. Now that's a good use of power. That's giving the people what they want. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to a new era. And that era is People Power."

"Grrreeaatttt."

"His definition of People Power I'm sure isn't what People Power is."

"Probably not."

The show officially starts since we hear the Raw intro go off and such. We all stick around for a while, and see the Rock come out to start the show off.

"Longest entrance ever."

"Ugh."

"Fourteen months ago. Hold on, The Rock is going somewhere with this. Thank you. Fourteen months ago, The Rock came back to the WWE. The Rock came back to the WWE, and we did it all. Birthday parties, history lessons, rock concerts. We electrified sold out arenas all across the country. But it wasn't until last night. Where The Rock stood before a history making, 78,000 at Sun Life Stadium. History making, record breaking crowd at Sun Life Stadium. Victorious at WrestleMania. That The Rock is able to stand here tonight, live in front of all of you, and truly say...finally The Rock has come back...home."

"Yeah...not for long. This will proably be the last we see of you."

"Yeah, probably going off to do more movies after tonight."

"Wouldn't doubt it."

"Just so you guys don't think I'm crazy, everytime I do this I'm just showing that I have goosebumps running up and down my body. That's what this means, thank you. There is one man, who The Rock has to thank. That man is John Cena. Last night at WrestleMania, John Cena brought it to The Rock like never before. Like like never before. John Cena after..after 2 AA's, after a big leg drop off the top rope that almost took The Rock's head off. After The Rock had the STF applied to him in the middle of the ring. While John Cena was applying the STF, The Rock was having a JHC moment. Which was jesus h.." He's cut on the rest.

"...get this guy off me." He finishes.

"John, at the end of the day, it was an honor that The Rock competed with you in the biggest match of all time."

"Sportsmanship...that's good."

"Yeah...for once."

"And John, win or lose, at the end of the day, the most important thing is what we did last night, which is we made history at WrestleMania and we did it for the fans. So The Rock wants to thank John Cena. The Rock wants to thank his friends who came from all around the world. His family who came to watch The Rock last night. But more importantly than that, more importantly than that, The Rock has to thank the people. The Rock has to thank, The Rock has to thank the people. Thank the millions...no no no no no. The millions! No no no, we are live Miami, let the world hear you. The Rock said thank the millions...of The Rock's fans. You see in 1995, The Rock was cut from the Canadiam Football League. Now do you have any idea how much you gotta suck to get cut from the Canadian Football League?"

"How much longer do we need to listen to him talk in third person? It's getting boring."

"Oh it could take forever."

"Let's hope not."

"And it is because of you, because of you The Rock can stand here today. The most electrifying man in all of entertainment. But damn it more importantly than that, I stand before you, your people's champion. And for those of you who think here tonight and around the world that this is the end, well The Rock says this, he guaran-damn-tees that this is just the beginning."

"Please, don't make us laugh. You will be gone after tonight."

Then a 'yes' chant breaks out and then a 'thank you rocky' chant breaks out.

"This is just the beginning. You see because The Rock ever since last night, after WrestleMania, The Rock has had this vision. He's had this vision in mind, see The Rock went out in Miami last night celebrating his victory. He was celebrating. He was celebrating and doing a little Salsa, doing a little merengue. Now there's a lot going on down here, The Rock had a vision. Okay stop dancing, okay I will. Listen, The Rock had a vision. And The Rock woke up, thank you for whistling. And that was a dude too."

"Wow...like we care."

"Awkward."

"Right?"

"Oh a John Cena fan, thank you. The Rock had this vision, he had this vision. And The Rock woke up this morning, telling some people about the vision. And they said, Rock that vision is impossible. But what they failed to realize is this. The Rock wipes a monkey's ass with the word impossible. Now would the people like to hear The Rock's vision? I said would the people like to hear..." He's cut off by another 'yes' chant.

"That vision is this. That The Rock one day will walk down that aisle as the jabroni beating, pie eating, trail blazing, eyebrow raising, one vision in mind, don't need no revamping. The Rock's gonna be...WWE Champion."

"That'll be the day."

"Team Bring It worldwide, thank you, I love you, that will come true one day. If you smeeeeeell what The Rock is cooking!" He finally ends.

"About time."

"Thank god that is over."

"Wanna go back to the hotel now?" Justin asks.

"We can. Get you some rest."

First she finds me with Alex and she tells me where she's gonna be, just so I don't worry. After telling me they are leaving they go find Charity and do the same. Once they are done, they head out to the car.

"To bed early with you. We can relax and watch the show in our room."

"We can try." Justin smirks.

"Justin...you have to rest your arm, no funny business. I don't want you hurting yourself more than you are."

"I'll be careful...promise." He pouts.

"I know, I just don't think taking the risk is worth it though right now. It's swelled Justin and the bruising is almost the whole length of your arm. I want you to get better."

"I know...it'll be hard, but I think I can manage."

"When it starts to get better, then we can do all the distracting and fun stuff. Right now since it's the day after the injury, let's not chance it okay?"

"Alright...all the better for later." Justin puts his good arm around her waist, leaning down and giving her a kiss.

"Exactly." You reply after he pulls away.

They then make it to the car and head to the hotel. Once at the hotel, they head up to their room and walk in.

"Need help taking your shirt off?" She asks.

"I could use a bit. Arm is a tad sore still."

"Alright, just get your good arm out and I'll help you."

Justin nods and does so. Once that is done, she walks over to help him. He winces a little bit when he moves his arm as she helps him get it through the sleeve, but other than that, she manages to help him get it off.

"Need any more help?" She asks.

"I think I've got it from here, thank you."

"You're welcome." She kisses him quick before getting her things and going to change.

Since she really didn't dress up, she didn't have to do much. She changed and once she came out of the bathroom, Justin was already in bed with Raw on the TV, waiting for her. Putting her things away, she walks over before laying carefully next to him.

"Much better."

"Figured."

They relax just in time to see the first match of the night, which was Santino vs Swagger and Ziggler for the US Championship.

"Ugh. This is pointless. You know Vickie will get involved."

"Of course."

"Excuse me!"

"Oh shut up!"

"Excuse me! One of my clients will become the next United States Champion. Will it be the All American American, Jack Swagger." She announces and Swagger comes out. "Or will it be the most physically fit athlete in the WWE, The Show Off, Dolph Ziggler." She adds and he comes out next.

"Psh. Lets hope not."

During the match, the partnership between Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger would fall apart, allowing Santino Marella to take advantage, hitting the Cobra Strike on Jack Swagger en route to picking up the win, retaining the United States Title.

"Thank god neither of them won."

"Right? That's the last thing we need."

"We don't need to hear her anymore than we do now."

After the match, Dolph & Swagger would attack Santino, but the United States Champion narrowly escapes and, with Dolph & Swagger in hot pursuit, Santino gets a new ally as "The Funkasaurus" Brodus Clay emerges. Dolph tries to take down Brodus, but he easily dispatches Dolph with a headbutt to the mid-section.

"Ooohhhh...sucks for him."

Then Brodus' music hits and Cameron and Naomi come out dancing. Santino joins in with the three of them.

"Now that is how you celebrate."

The next break of the night comes after the screen fades out on the dancing.

"You know what I'll never forget? Your little dance off with Brodus on SmackDown." I tell Alex.

"That was really fun to do."

"You were hilarious."

"I try to be."

"Speaking of me...my match is up next. Just let me go get changed first and we can head to the curtain alright?" Alex says once we reach the locker room.

"Sounds good." I nod.

He then heads into the locker room, leaving me in the hallway. Looking around to pass the time, I notice someone. I squint my eyes to get a better look and then my eyes go wide. I look around for the nearest place to hide, and thankfully I find a spot, and rush over, hiding. While waiting for him to pass, Alex happens to walk out of the locker room. He looks both ways before calling my name. "Scarlet?" He calls.

"Over here." I say, only loud enough so he can hear.

"Why are you hiding?" He chuckles as he walks over.

"Lesnar." I point in his direction, just mere minutes before he passes by, and I stay as still and as quiet as I can be, watching him carefully as he passes.

"Stay with me and you'll be fine." Alex says after he passes.

"Ted told me stay away from him...for...reasons. He was afraid of him showing up early with the rumors circulating out there about him coming back."

"Looks like he was right." Alex says. "I won't let anything happen to you, don't worry."

"I know. Ted says all Brock cares about is looks and if he wants me, he'll do anything to get to me. Whoever brought him back is making a mistake."

"First of all, I wil not let him near you and second I think we all know who brought him back."

"Right. I'm gonna call Ted and let him know. Let's just get to the curtain before he comes back."

"Alright, lets go." Alex makes sure he is not around before we head to the curtain.

Then I take out my phone and call Ted, just hoping that he answers. After a few rings Ted picks up. "Hello?" I hear him ask.

"Ted...I hate to say this but you were right...about Lesnar. He's back and here early."

"I was afriad of this." Ted sighs. "Where are you now?"

"With Alex. I'm going out with him for his match. I think I'm gonna talk to Laurinaitis after the match and see if I can get the time off and fly straight out after talking with him. Alex is coming with me to talk to him for support."

"Good. I feel better that you are with him and lets hope Laurinaitis gives you the time off."

"But don't worry about Lesnar...he hasn't seen me at all yet. I hid before he could even see me."

"That's my girl. Just stay as far away from him as you can."

"I'll try."

"Lets just hope you don't see him anymore tonight."

"Alex will make sure I don't the best he can. But I've got to go, Alex is going out to the ring during this commercial break."

"Alright. Talk to you soon. Love you."

"Love you too."

I then hang up and wait for Alex's music to hit. Once it does we go out, and after Alex acts all goofy on the stage, we head down the ramp and get into the ring. Alex holds the ropes for me before doing his poses. Then all we had to do is wait for the break to be over. Once it was, his opponent came out. Lord Tensai.

"Who's this?" I ask curiously.

"He wrestled a few years back."

"Oh well, you've got this." I nod, patting him on the shoulder before getting out of the ring.

Alex nods as he waits for Tensai to get in the ring. After his long entrance, he's finally ready for the match. The bell rings and Alex is immediately knocked down with an elbow to the jaw. Alex tries fighting back, but gets knocked back down in the adjacent corner. Tensai then throws him into the opposite corner, before getting headbutted a few times, making Alex slide down to the mat. He picks Alex up and then locks his arms with Alex's before lifting him into the air upside down, kind of like how Kharma finished off the Divas she faced before she left on maternity leave. He then slams him down before backing up and coming off the ropes, hitting him with a couple elbows before just basically squashing Alex.

"Ohhh, come on."

"That was so not right."

Tensai gets set before picking Alex up by the head and elbowing him in the head a few times or so. Picking Alex up again he yells at Alex in Japanese before hitting him with a powerbomb, deeming him unfit to compete, Tensai wins. I let out a gasp at seeing how much pain Alex was in. Alex tries to get to his feet using the ropes, Tensai backed up into the corner opposite of him. I see him spit in his hand before raising it. I quickly slide into the ring and get between him and Alex, stopping Tensai in his tracks. They crowd does not really know how to act, since no one has ever done that before.

"Stop. You've beaten him already. Don't hurt him anymore."

Tensai just glares at me before slowly stepping back. He gets out of the ring next, and I watch him carefully as he and Sakamoto leave. Once they are gone, I turn my attention to Alex.

"Scarlet...you...that was dangerous." Alex says between the jolts of pain going through him.

"I couldn't stand there and let him do that to you. You couldn't do anything to stop it and I didn't want you hurt more. I already don't have Ted around because of his ankle. I don't wanna not have one of my best friends around because of injury."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Thanks to me."

"Exactly...thank you."

"You're welcome...now let's go."

Alex nods as he slowly gets up with my help.

"Will you be alright to come with me to go talk to Laurinaitis?" I ask as we head up the ramp after getting out of the ring.

"I should be alright. Just some ice first."

"Alright, let's go get that first."

We make our way farther backstage with no trouble. We get to the trainer and get some ice. It's coming out of the trainers where we kind of have trouble. Not looking where I was going, I bumped into someone. I look up to see and my face almost goes pale as a ghost.

"Oh no." I mumble.

I swallow hard as I'm looking at the face of Brock Lesnar. He says no words, only looks at me, taking in my image. I start to back away from him, wanting to get away as fast as possible.

"Alex..."

"What's wrong?" Brock smirks.

After finally getting the ice bag where it felt the most comfortable, Alex notices what's going on. He forgot all about the pain as he rushed towards me and helped to hurry me away.

"Thank you." I sigh in relief once we are far enough away.

"Let's get you to Laurinaitis now. We need to get you out of here. Now that he's spotted you...it can't be good."

"No, I just want to get this done and over with."

We then find Laurinaitis' office and Alex knocks for me.

"Come in." We hear from the other side.

We walk in and he's just getting off his phone.

"Hello Scarlet, Alex. How may I help you?"

"I'm actually here to ask for something." I reply.

"What would that be?"

"Well I wondering if I could have a few days off this week."

"Well I don't know about that. We do have that big European tour coming up and after what you did out there I want you to be on that tour."

"I understand that sir, which is why I'm only asking for a few days."

"I think I can give you a few days, but I want you on that tour." He pauses. "I will give you until Wednesday. However you need to be at the show on Thursday night, so leaving Wednesday would be best."

"Right, thank you."

"Now if that is all, I have some business I need to take care of."

I nod and then Alex and I leave the room.

"Well that went better than I expected." I say relieved. "Thank you for coming with me."

"You're welcome."

"Now, let's get you back to your locker room so you can rest." I say. "Then I have to call Ted and tell him the news."

"Right." Alex nods.

"I can drive you back after you get changed."

"You're not needed the rest of the night are you?" I ask.

"No, that was it."

"Then I can drive us both back. I can just get a taxi or something to the airport. Unless you wanna drive me."

"I can drive you, no problem."

"Good the quicker I'm home with Ted the better."

"Right."

"I don't want to run into Brock again."

Alex opens up the locker room door.

"Well no one is in here right now, if you wanna come in and wait."

"I think that would be safer, thanks." I nod, walking in before him.

"As long as you're safe, that's all that matters."

"Right. Ted appreciates you looking out for me for him."

"Well you can tell him he is welcome when you talk to him."

"Which I'm going to do now."

"And I'm gonna go change."

I nod as he heads into the changing area. I take my phone out once again and call Ted.

"Hey sweetie." Ted says after picking up.

"Good news. I got time off. Laurinaitis says I have until Wednesday though. He definitely wants me on the tour for Thursday night. After what I did in Alex's match."

"I saw that and you had me worried the whole time. I really wish you didn't do that...you could have gotten hurt bad. On you getting time off, I am surprised he gave it to you. Might be a few days, but I am ecstatic about it."

"I'm sorry I worried you, but I couldn't let him hurt Alex anymore. You're already out on injury, I can't have one of my best friends out too."

"I understand why you did it, but I was afraid something was going to happen to you."

"I know and um...I kind of...ran into Lesnar. It's not my fault, I bumped into him coming out of the trainer's with Alex. I didn't even see him."

"He didn't try anything did he?" Ted's voice gets tense.

"No. He just stayed quiet...looking at me."

"Lets hope that is the only time you will see him."

"I hope so. I called for Alex because he was right there, but he was trying to find the right place to put his ice bag. Then Brock finally spoke and smirked and asked me what was wrong."

I hear Ted take a deep breath and let it out sharply. "There has to be a way to keep him from you."

"Not come to Raw anymore until he's gone?"

"That is what is going to have to happen."

"We're part of SmackDown anyway. I don't need to show up to the Raw SuperShow unless I have to."

"Right. That is the best thing until he is gone."

"Let's hope it's soon."

"We can only hope." He sighs. "So, when do you get to leave?"

"I'm actually driving Alex and myself back to the hotel once he's done changing. Then I'm getting my stuff together and he's driving me to the airport. So within a couple hours or so."

"I can't wait for you to get here. I miss you already."

"I miss you too."

Just then Alex walks out all ready to go.

"Looks like Alex is ready to go. I'll text you when I'm on the plane okay?"

"Alright. Love you."

"Love you too."

I then hang up once again before standing from the couch.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes."

He grabs his things and then we leave the locker room, heading to the parking lot and to the car. I get into the driver's side and then we head back to the hotel. Once there I make sure Alex gets to him room alright before heading to mine. We promise to meet up in the lobby when I'm all packed and ready to go. I gather up all the things I have before grabbing my key card and heading to the lobby. I turn in my keycard and sit down, waiting for Alex. It doesn't take long for him to walk out of the elevator. I spot him and get up from where I'm sitting. When he reaches me we head out of the lobby and to the car where we put my things in the back seat before getting into the car and he drives to the airport. The ride was fairly quick so we got there in no time. Once there I thanked him as he helped me get my things out of the back.

"So I'll see you Thursday?"

"Yes, I'll see you Thursday."

I then hug him before heading inside. I make it through everything with no problem before heading to the gate. I'm able to get onto the plane, them taking my bigger bags, while I take my carry on with me. After finding my seat, I take out my phone to text Ted. I tell him that I'm on the plane, waiting for it to fill up and take off. I get an excited text back as I shake my head giggling. The plane soon got filled up and was getting ready to take off. I told Ted that I would text him when I was landing so that he could come and get me. Once everyone was in their seat then plane started to take off. To pass the time, I figured I'd get some sleep. So I got comfortable, put my music in and drifted off to sleep.

Vi and Justin were watching the rest of RAW at their hotel. Vi was in shock of what had just happened. "I can't believe that happened. I really hope Charity is alright." Vi sounds worried.

"It didn't look good what Beth did to her."

"No it didn't. I actually heard something snap too."

"She'll be out for months."

"Probably. It's a shame too. She was a damn good diva too."

"But you know what? She'll come back stronger than ever."

"I know that. Especially with Cody's help."

"Right. He'll try to be home all the time to take care of her when he can."

"I am sure he will. It's going to be hard for him to be away from her for that long."

"First Ted, then me, now Charity. String of bad luck."

"We can never catch a break. Let's just hope you and Ted get back soon."

"Right."

"I am going to miss you during this tour. I mean you did say you would try to come, but it's not going to be the same."

"I know."

"I just hope it goes by quick."

"I'm sure it will. I will call you everyday." Justin says as he rubs her arm. She smiles, then leans up giving him a kiss. She goes to pull away but he holds her there for a bit longer, not wanting to let her go just yet.

"I know you will."

"I hope so." She sighs.

"I will, don't worry."

"Are you going to be at the show tomorrow?"

"Are you going to be at the show tomorrow?"

"Depends, is that when the tour starts? If it is then I can try."

"No, for Smackdown."

"I should be able to."

"Good. One last night with you is what I will need."

"I thought so."

Justin pulls her as close as he can with his good arm. She looks up at him to be met with his lips once again. Holding her there for a bit, he slowly starts to pull away.

"Never gets old."

"No it doesn't."

"When I'm not able to be with you on tour, I'm gonna miss it."

"I'm gonna miss it too." She pouts.

"But let's not worry about that right now."

"No. I want to enjoy this time we have now."

"So do I."

She lays her head on his chest as he runs his hands through her hair. Meanwhile, Cody's with Charity in the trainer's getting checked out.

"Thankfully it's not a bad injury. The latest you'll be out, looking at this, is a couple months or so."

"It really hurt though. I heard something snap and that can never be good."

"Well I see no swelling right now. But in the case that you heard something snap, I would advise getting an x-ray, just in case."

"I think that is a good idea."

"For now, just keep that ice on it."

"I'm going to, it's helping a bit."

"We should go now."

"Your match though Cody."

"Damn." He mutters. "Want to wait or have someone go with you?"

"Who's around? I don't think Scar and Vi are around."

No...umm...how about...Zack?" Cody says as he walks by.

"What's up bro?" Zack asks walking over.

"I need to get my arm checked out, get an x-ray. I would have Cody come with me but he still has his match to do. I need someone to go with me."

"So you need me to take you to the hospital?"

"Please?"

"Of course I will. Shouldn't take too long right? I can probably have you back before the match, just so you won't miss it."

"Hopefully it won't."

"And don't want you missing mine either. I have one too."

"Well we better go now then so we can get back."

"Right." He nods.

"Cody, try not to worry too much okay?" Charity asks.

"I'll always worry about you, but I will do my best." He says before kissing her.

"Focus on the match. If I'm not back in time, I wish you luck."

"I'll try. Let me know when you find out anything."

"I will."

Zack and Cody then help her up as she leans on Zack for support. They all leave, Zack and Charity heading in the direction of the parking lot and Cody heading into the direction of the locker room. Once at the car, Zack helps Charity get in and settled before going to the drivers side. When he is in he starts the car then heads to the hospital. After getting there, he parks and helps her inside and they reach the front desk, telling them what happened. They get a wheelchair for Charity before taking her right to X-ray. Zack sits out in the waiting area as she's brought in. It does not take long, about 20 minutes for everything to be done. They bring her out and take her to a room as Zack follows. Soon the doctor comes in and talks to her about the x-rays.

"Looks like you broke your ankle and strained your shoulder a bit." The doctor explains.

"Well I'll be out for months."

"Most likely. The shoulder should be fine in about 2 weeks, but the ankle will take a few months to heal then therapy. I am going to say about 8-10 months."

"Great." She sighs.

"I do want to put a cast on your foot for about 4 weeks. Stay off it for a few days. Other than that, I'll give you something for the pain and you should be just fine."

"Right."

"So, here is your script and I would go put that ankle up."

"Of course. Thank you."

"So we can go now?" Zack asks.

"You're all set."

"Thank you." Zack nods before helping Charity off the ned in the room.

"That didn't take long."

"No, not at all. Maybe we can make it back intime for Cody's match."

"Hope so."

They make their way out to the car and Zack helps Charity once again. After getting the other side, he heads back for the arena. Going on when they walked back in was a in-ring segment between Sheamus and Alberto Del Rio.

"Oh I hope we didn't miss it."

"Actually we didn't. His match isn't until after this."

"Oh thank god."

"You can sit in the locker room with me and watch it if you want."

"That would be great. Thanks." She smiles.

"You're welcome."

They make their way to his locker room slowly. Once there he makes sure she is come in. Since no one was there he opened the door and helped her to the couch.

Daniel Bryan was then shown backstage with AJ, looking on at what just happened with Del Rio and Sheamus.

"This has to be very painful for you Daniel Bryan, knowing what just happened to Alberto Del Rio happened to you last night at WrestleMania. A 18 second loss to Sheamus, you've got to be really upset."

Daniel however says nothing.

"Daniel Bryan thank you very much for your time. Gentlemen, back to you at ringside."

After the break, pictures from WrestleMania were shown. Then MGK was in the crowd, being booed. That was before Cody's music hit and he went out for his match first. And he was not too happy either, being in character afterall.

"Boy he looks pissed. I wish I could be there with him now."

"I know. But your health comes first of course."

"True."

Kofi came out next as his opponent. Once he was done with his entrance and was ready, the bell rings, starting the match. They circle and Cody takes control early on, taking his frustrations out on Kofi. He runs into boots to the face before a cross body. Cody then hits him with a Disaster Kick and he goes for a submission but Show comes out.

"Oh no, this is not going to be good."

"Cody! Cody, Cody. What's up buddy? Hey look, I've got something I want to show you from WrestleMania. I just hope that uh...I just hope you don't find it embarrassing. Take a look."

And just like what Cody's been doing to Show, Show does the same thing, but it's last night's WrestleMania when Show knocked him out with the WMD.

"That is just not cool." Charity shakes her head.

Cody turns around after getting even more flustered and angry, and he gets hit with Trouble In Paradise, Kofi pinning him to win the match. Show bows a bit before heading backstage.

"Show better be lucky I am not out there."

"Woo woo woo, you know it."

"Oh Zack." Charity laughs.

"Just trying to lighten the mood. I know you're down about being injured."

"I know and you did. You always know how to make me laugh."

"I'm good like that. I've got to get ready for my match, but how about you go find Cody, let him know what's wrong and I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Alright, sounds good." She says as she stands. "Thanks again Zack." She smiles from the door.

"Anytime."

She then opened the door and slowly made her way to find Cody. She heads in the direction of the curtain, knowing that Cody will come through and down the hall at any time. Using support from the crutch the doctor gave her she stands there until he appears from behind the curtain. Finally he does and once he sees her, he frowns a bit, seeing her on the crutch.

"I'll be fine Codes." She sighs. "In about 10 months or so."

"That'll feel like forever."

"I know." She frowns. "Broke my ankle and strained my shoulder. I am going to have to do therapy for months." She tears up.

"Hey...don't cry. I'll be there for you every step of the way." He reaches out and holds her face gently in his hands.

"I don't think I can take being away from you for that long."

"I'll come home every chance I get. That'll be a lot since I know you'll be there."

"I really hope so. It will be lonely there without you."

"I know."

"Lets get you back to the locker room so we can get you back to the hotel." Cody says as he puts his arm around her. They head to his locker room and he helps her sit once they are there before he goes to change. It does not take him long to change and soon he comes out and gathers his things.

"Can we just see Zack's match first? I don't wanna miss it."

"Sure." He sits next to her after making sure her ankle was elevated.

After the break more pics of WrestleMania last night were shown before Mark Henry was freaking out over his loss to Punk earlier tonight.

"What the hell you want A.W.?" Mark asks as Abraham Washington walks into the locker room.

"Mark Mark Mark, I told you before, it's not about what I want. It's about what you need brother. Now my name ain't Obama. But the whole world just saw what happened to you out there with CM Punk, and it's time for a change. It's about time you put some muscle with that hustle."

"What're you talking about?"

"What am I talking about Mark, I'm talking about me representing you, the World's Strongest Man standing next to the man with the master plan. You know what Mark? Here's my card. Take it. Think about it. I'm on your schedule."

Highlighting Taker's match with pics, Kane vs Randy and Team Johnny vs Team Teddy was next before Eve's music hit and she walked out with a mic in hand. The whole crowd chanting Hoeski.

"I'm surprised she can walked after what you and Vi did to her."

"She's hurting, I can tell."

"Everyone wants to have their WrestleMania moment. And last night, I got mine. I manipulated Zack Ryder. And poor Zack, it was just so easy."

"It sure was easy beating you up or are you afraid to admit that."

"But let's face it, it's easy for me to manipulate any man. Except one man. And he is the general manager of both Raw and SmackDown because powerful people cannot be manipulated."

"Psh. He is a loser."

"And if my actions last night helped him in any way, then so be it. Now, let's hear it for People Power." She finally ends.

"People power my ass."

Once she's gone, they replay what the Rock was talking about in the beginning of the show before another break. After that break more pics from WrestleMania were shown, before going to the next match. Mike is the one who goes out first. Once his music faded, Zack's went off next.

"Even though Mike is a good friend, I really hope Zack beats him tonight."

The match starts and Mike starts to mock him, but Zack fires back and hits him with an elbow, knocking him down. He climbs over him and starts hitting him with punches until the ref pulls him off. Mike rolls out of the ring and Zack goes after him and hits him against the barricade before throwing him back into the ring.

"Good job Zack! Keep it up bro!"

Zack gets up onto the side of the ring apron and Mike charges at him, but Zack headbutts him, making him stumble away. Back into the ring and Zack rolls Mike up for a pin attempt, but Mike kicks out at one. Zack goes at Mike in the corner, but Mike elbows him away. Zack fires back and kicks Mike down with his foot.

"He so has this!"

Zack kicks him repeatedly in the corner and backs up, going back and only being met by a boot to the face by Mike. Mike has now taken control of the back, applying a reverse chin lock. Zack gets to his feet and reverses, getting into the corner. Mike charges at him again and Zack jumps up and hits Mike in the face with his knees. Ducking a clothesline from Mike, Zack delivers a few of his own. Mike reverses an Irish Whip and Zack comes back and plants Mike face first into the ring apron, making him stumble back into a corner. Zack then hits Mike in the corner with a big right hand and he slides down to the apron. Zack backs up and signals for the Broski Boot and this time delivers it. He goes for the pin, but Mike kicks out at two.

"Oh come on!" Chairty throws her hands up. "He should be out from that!"

Zack tries to pull Mike away from the ropes, but Mike holds on. Zack has to let go and Mike gets up, only for Zack to kick him. Zack goes for a neckbreaker, but Mike reverses and sends Zack shoulder first into the steel ring post. He gets him out of the corner, sets him up for the Skull Crushing Finale and then gets the pin to win the match.

"Ouch. Poor Zack."

"Boooo."

"That was not what I was hoping for."

"No...well ready to go now?"

"Yes I am."

He helps her get up and hands her the crutch. He grabs her bag and his and opens the door for her, allowing her to go out first. Then he heads off back to the hotel. Once there he puts the bags on his shoulder before helping Charity. Then he helps her inside and onto the elevator. They head up to their floor and he helps her to their room and inside. He drops the bags by the door then helps her over to the bed.

"I'll get your clothes, you just sit there." Cody tells her.

She nods as he does so. After finding something he walks back over to her. He helps her take off the top of her attire before helping with her pants. He then helps her put on both articles of clothing he picked out. Once she is all changed he then stands and takes off his shirt and pants leaving his boxers on to sleep in. After h's done, he makes sure Charity is all set before he lays down next to her, laying his hand across her stomach.

"Love you Char." He says as he gives her a kiss.

"Love you too Codes."

He then lays down next to her getting as close to her as he can. Soon they both drift off to sleep, it not being such a comfortable one for Charity.

_**I just want to let my readers know, that the character of Charity will no longer be in the story. Not much you can do when one is injured anyway. So now if there's any Raw or SmackDown or PPV, and Cody's involved, he will be mentioned for said matches/segments. I've been asked to not have Cody and Charity in the story anymore couple-wise. So instead of there being a part being written for each couple, it'll only focus on Scarlet/Ted and Violet/Justin.**_


	18. Justin's Back!

"I'm so glad you can walk around again and ride planes. It means a lot that you can be here, especially for my match on NXT with Vi tonight." I call to Ted since I let him get changed in the bathroom first.

"I'm just glad that I was able to make it." Ted calls, opening the door slightly.

"I can't wait until you're cleared to compete."

"Should only be a few more months." Ted says walking out of the bathroom.

"I hope so, and not longer than that. I mean you're walking you're ankle is fine. I guess they need to figure out how to bring you back."

"Most likely. The doctors are waiting until it is healed more. Only at about 85% right now."

"I've just missed having you with me on the road. I don't think you even know how much."

"I have a pretty good idea." Ted chuckles. "Just about as much as I miss you at home."

"Awww."

"It's true. Things are not the same without you around."

"I've said the same exact thing."

"Now things can be how they should be."

"Finally."

"You have no idea how much I have missed being with you."

"Well now you are back with me."

"And you are back with me." Ted sits on the bed, pulling me onto his lap.

"I couldn't ask for anything better."

"Me either." Ted leans in brushing his lips against mine with his hands wrapped around my waist.

"Mmm...must you have no shirt on?" I say, pulling away.

"Well..I was going to put one on, but got distracted by you."

"Oops."

"Not that I mind."

"Oh, of course not."

"But, you do have to get ready." Ted slowly says as he runs his fingers across my back.

"Aw...do I really have to?"

"Up to you, unless you want to stay in the room all day." Ted gets that look in his eye.

"You'd like that all too much."

"I just might." Ted grins.

"Sounds tempting, but I am hungry and want breakfast so...I'll get ready."

"Awww." Ted pouts. "If you must." He slowly lets me go.

"After the NXT taping we can spend all the time we want in here."

"Now that I love the sound of."

"I knew you would."

"How could I not."

"Alright Mister you need get a shirt on while I'm getting ready myself."

"I will." He chuckles.

I slide off his lap and go over to my things, picking clothes out and heading into the bathroom to change. While I am getting ready Ted finishes himself. I take off my night clothes before putting on my clothes for the day. Once they are on I then start on my makeup before moving to my hair. When everything was perfectly how I wanted it, I grabbed my old clothes then headed back in to the room.

"Never cease to amaze me."

"I try."

"Alright, ready to go to breakfast?" I ask.

"All set."

"After you." He adds.

I grab what I need then head out the door with Ted behind me. Meanwhile, Vi's still sound asleep in her room. She was snuggled under the blankets with one of Justin's shirts since it helped her sleep while he was gone. While she was sleeping, she didn't hear the door open and close. She was totally out of it for the meantime. Justin walks in as he sets his bags down by the bed watching her sleep with a big smile on his face. He walks over to the side of the bed so he could lay next to her. As he was laying on his side facing her, he lighting ran his fingers over her cheek, then through her hair. Then he leans down and kisses the top of her head. She shifts slightly in her spot, not realizing it was Justin, since she had his shirt close to her face. He chuckles to himself as she mumbles something, bringing the shirt closer to her. He then proceeds to wrap his arms around her as he lays there with her.

"No..." She mumbles. "...get away." She whimpers, pushing him away still in a dream-like state.

"Vi?" He questions, getting concerned. "Vi, wake up."

"Justin!" She cries before jolting in her sleep. She opens her eyes to see someone in bed with her and gets startled at who it is. She blinks her eyes a few times to see it's Justin. "Justin?" She happily says in a sleepy voice.

"Surprise."

"When? How?" She blinks her eyes a few times in confusion, making him more clear. She breaks into a smile once she sees the grin on his face.

"I'm returning to the ring tonight."

"You are?" She asks shocked, but concerned.

"I'm medically cleared to compete. And yes I am, on NXT tonight."

"That's great!" She says excited. "I have a match tonight too with Scar."

"Which I will be out there with you for."

"Good. I missed having you out there with me." She frowns a bit as she starts to play with his now longer hair. "By the way..I love the new hair. More to play with." She laughs as she slightly ruffles his hair.

"Of course you would say that. I decided to grow it out a bit...just for you."

"Aw." She smiles, still admiring his hair. "Well I absolutely love it."

"I knew you would."

"Of course." She smiles as she bites her lip. "So...do I get a kiss?" She moves her hand from his hair down to his cheek.

"Well of course you do."

Justin leans closer to her as he moves his hand to her waist, pulling her closer to him. She moves her hand to the back of his neck as he presses his lips to hers. He starts off slow and soft at first, then starts to kiss more eagerly. Both of them could tell how much they missed each other from how the kiss was going. She shifts in her spot so that Justin was now hovering over her without moving his lips too far.

"...missed...you...so...much..." She mumbles in between kisses.

"...I...missed you...so much...too..."

They kiss for a bit longer until they break for air. Justin leans his forehead against hers as he plays with her hair. She runs her hands across his back, resting on his shoulders.

"Not leaving the room until the show?" She runs her fingers over the fabric of his shirt.

"That's the plan."

"Missed me as much as I missed you I see." She giggles, lightly brushing her lips against his.

"Yes I did."

"The only thing that got me through was your shirt." She bites her lip, blushing slightly.

"Aww."

"Even though it was not the same as having you with me."

"Right."

"But..." She runs her hand down his arms going to the bottom of his shirt, tugging at it. "..I think this needs to come off."

"Oh really?"

"Mhm." She nods with a smirk.

"Well what's keeping you?"

"Nothing." She pulls his shirt up and over his head before tossing it to the side. She runs her fingers up his arms to his shoulders, just missing his touch.

"Back on the road with me, and I can't be any happier."

"It's going to be good to be with you again."

"I couldn't agree any more."

"So happy to have you back."

"I'm happy to have you back too."

"I missed this so much."

"So did I."

Justin runs his fingers over her face as she leans into his touch. He leans down, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. Then he decides to start kissing wherever he could reach. He makes his way down her neck as he starts to tug on the shirt that she's wearing.

"I think this needs to come off..."

"...your move."

"Gonna have to move a bit so I can remove it."

She shifts in her spot so he can slide it up, before lifting it over her head and tossing it to the side. "Oh how I missed you." Justin smirks as he looks her over.

"I know you are gonna show me too." She bites her lip.

"Yes I will."

"Looking forward to it."

"I've been looking forward to it, ever since I heard I could come back."

"I have been waiting ever since the day you left for this moment."

"Now that makes me happy."

"I am sure just as happy as I am right now."

"But enough talking..." She adds.

She reaches her hand around his neck and pulls him as close to her as he can get with her lips against his. His hands rest on her hips for the meantime. She moves her hands to his head, pulling him closer as she gently tugs on his hair. She manages to move and roll them both over so that she was over him this time. She kisses down his jaw, making her way to his ear as she lets her hands move down his chest. She decides to tease him a bit by gently nipping on his earlobe a bit. His grip on her hips tightens as she continues. She moves from nibbling to sucking on his ear as she lets her hands move down to the waist of his pants. Running her fingers lightly over his skin, she feels him tense as his grip gets more tighter. She smirks at the reaction she gets, moving from his ear down his neck, to his chest and to his abs. Moving her hands up his side, she kisses and nips at his skin, moving closer to the waist of his pants. She feels him tense more the closer she gets.

"Evil.." He mumbles.

"You love it." She smirks as she runs her nails down his sides going to his hips, running her fingers along the top of his exposed indent.

"I...do..." He manages to get out.

"I can tell." She chuckles. "You always have this exposed...it's your fault." She adds.

"..can't...help...that..."

"Oh, I know."

"You're so in for it."

"Kind of figured."

She then slowly starts to make her way back to his lips, hovering her lips above his skin as she goes. He soon can't take any more and pulls her up to him, his lips crashing against hers. Smiling into the kiss, she rests her hands on his shoulders as his wander all over. His hands finaly wander to the bottoms that she was currently wearing...he clearly wanted them off.

"...eager..." She mumbles against his lips as she moves her hips a bit.

"Can you blame me?"

"Not really."

"This is well deserved."

"Yes..yes it is."

"Well what're you waiting for?"

He keeps tugging until he gets her bottoms off before rolling them over so he is hovering over her.

"I believe it's your turn."

"Mhm." Justin smirks before he leans down, trailing kisses from her jaw to her neck.

"Take your time."

"I plan on it." He mumbles as he slowly nips at the skin on her neck.

"But your pants need to come off first, before we continue." She adds.

"Well...go ahead.

"You're gonna have to help you know."

"I know."

She wanders her hands once more to the waistline of his pants, before starting to tug them off and he helps when he has to. Once they are off and tossed to the side, Justin focuses his attention back to her neck lightly nipping around her sensitive spot, causing her to muffle a moan into his shoulder. He smirks because that's the reaction he was waiting for the whole time. She runs her hands up his side, then his arms before gripping onto his shoulders.

"I don't know how much I can take..." She mumbles.

"...I'm having my fun." Justin mumbles against my neck.

"And it's driving me crazy."

"Good." Justin brushes his lips over her sensitive spot before attaching her lips causing her to grip his shoulders more tightly as he gets a few more noises from her.

Once he knows that he's left a mark, but a coverable one of course because of tonight, he moves back to her lips. Mid-kiss, he reaches down and takes the blanket to pull over them both. Meanwhile Ted and I have just got done eating.

"So what's the plan until the show?"

"Whatever you want to do."

"Well, we can either take a walk or go back to the hotel."

"How about a walk, then back to the hotel?"

"Sounds good."

We head back to the car, and find a park we can walk around in because it makes things easier. After Ted parks the car we head on the path with our hands linked as we look at the scenery.

"I've missed this warm weather."

"It is nice, but before too long it is going to be too hot."

"Right, I know."

"That means I get to see you in a swim suit more." Ted grins.

"Yes, that's true. Lots of swimming when it gets too hot out."

"So looking forward to that."

"Well of course you are."

"I have missed it way to much."

"I can tell."

"That's not the only thing I missed."

"Oh?"

"The thing I missed the most was you. I missed your laugh, smile, touch...everything."

"Aww."

"It's the truth."

"I know, but it's so sweet."

"Well I'm glad." Ted kisses the top of my head. "I always miss all that...even if you are gone for a minute." Ted puts his arm over my shoulder pulling me closer to him.

"Well I miss everything about you too."

"Let's just hope we never have to be apart for that long again."

"I hope not."

"Well now that I can travel more, we won't have that problem unless I have other things to do that you are not able to do with me."

"Right."

"But that is then and right now we are together."

"Exactly, and it's much better."

We keep walking until we come to a bench that is over looking a small patch of water. We take a seat with Ted pulling me close to him as I rest my head on his shoulder.

"If only you could come out for my match with me for support. But I know you can't until you actually come back."

"I know. I would love nothing more that to come out. I miss being there with you."

"Only a matter of time."

"Hopefully not much longer."

"Depends on when WWE wants you to come back and what they have planned for you."

"That is true. We will think more about that when the time comes."

"It better be something good. That's all I have to say about that."

"I'm sure it can't be all that bad."

"You'd be surprised."

"Well, when it gets closer for me to come back, you come with me when I talk to Vince about it."

"I like that idea."

"I want you to be there anyway."

"Well it's important so why wouldn't I be there?"

"There is no reason you wouldn't be."

"Hopefully by then Laurinaitis is gone."

"Hopefully. That would be great."

"And after that, things can start to get better. So many people are out on injury because of his decisions for matches."

"He is making it worse for everyone. The match ups have not been the best."

"His definition of People Power, isn't what People Power really is."

"No it's not. More of what he wants than the people really."

"Exactly. He only cares about what he wants. He could care less what the fans want."

"He is to self-centered and power hungry to see that though."

"He'll get his eventually. Vince will realize that he's the reason why the ratings have been dropping each week. No one wants to see Mr. People Power."

"Right. The shows have been a joke with him in charge."

"I don't know how I've been able to deal with it."

"You're doing what you love to do and have those who care for you around and that is what is helping you get through it all."

"Even though he barely puts Divas in matches. Ever since Eve became his Executive Administrator. She like hates all of us."

"She is full of herself too. Her problem is, is that she is just jealous that you are all better than her."

"And we don't have to suck up to powerful people to get what we want. We earn what we get. She just gets it because she's a brown-noser."

"Exactly why you are better than she will ever be."

"I just can't wait until she has no one to suck up to. She'll go back to competing with the rest of us and I can kick her ass."

"I'm looking forward to that day too."

"You and me both."

"Speaking of matches, who are you and Vi going against tonight?"

"Tamina and Kaitlyn."

"Eh, you both got that match won already."

"Oh, I know."

"But after that we will have the rest of the night to ourselves."

"Mmhmm...what are your plans for after the taping hmm?"

"I think you have a good idea of what that might me." Ted smirks.

"Oh boy."

"Mhm."

"No hints?"

"Well..." Ted leans down pressing his lips to mine. He holds the kiss a bit longer before pulling away. "...that's just the start."

"You're killing me already."

"Good."

"You always know how to drive me crazy."

"That I do."

"No matter what."

"You do it to me too."

"Because it's fun."

"Of course."

After sitting there for a while, we decide to get up and start walking again. We talk about a different things as we look at all the different animals that are around. Once we were done walking through the park, coming out on the other side, we walk all the way around to get back to the car. When we get to the car, Ted opens my door for me before he goes to the drivers side. After he gets in, he drives to the hotel.

"Looks like we have just enough time to relax before the show."

"Oh good.

"How about be take a small nap?"

"I do like the sound of that."

"Well come on so we can snuggle."

"Dork."

"You love it though."

"Now let's go..." He adds, pulling me.

"Alright." I squeal as a giggle escapes my lips.

Almost immediately after we get our shoes off, he has me snuggled into him right as we're on the bed. Ted runs his fingers up and down my arm soothingly causing my eyes to get heavy the more he does it.

"Every...time..."

"It helps you relax which is why I do it."

"It never fails."

"Nope."

"But nap. I'll make sure you're up in plenty of time to get ready for the show."

"Mmm kay."

It doesn't take me long, and soon I'm out. Ted makes sure to set the alarm on his phone in case he too falls asleep. And after a while of watching me sleep, he does fall asleep. In Vi and Justin's, she is laying on his chest still asleep as he looks down at her with his arms still wrapped around her holding her close to him. He smiles to himself and leans down, kissing the top of her head. She shifts in her spot, snuggling in closer to him not wanting to move any farther. He chuckles a bit, holding her closer. She finally starts to stir, opening her eyes slightly as she looks up at him through her lashes with a smile.

"You were out for hours."

"Can you blame me." She chuckles.

"No, not really."

"It was all worth it though."

"It was."

"Too bad we have the show tonight. I don't want to move."

"I know, I know. Well you don't have to move right away."

"Good. I'm too comfy anyway."

"I thought so."

She starts to trace patterns on his chest as she lays there in content, the best she has felt in months. They decide to lay there for the rest of the time. But of course they o order food for dinner before the show and have to get clothes on. But besides that, they enjoy each other's company. After they had got done eating, she reluctantly made her way over to her things so she could get ready. She goes in the bathroom, slipping on her purple halter top sundress before applying her makeup and doing her hair. Once everything looked perfect, she went into the room to get her heels on for the night.

"You look amazing."

"Thanks and like always so do you."

"Only for you."

"Of course." She giggles. "I only dress like this for you too." She bite her lip blushing.

"Well I feel special."

"That's because you are."

"So are you."

She can't help but hide her face behind her hair as she blushes.

"You always know what to say." She smiles behind her hair.

"I'm good like that."

"Which is why I love you."

"I love you too."

"I wish we did not have to go." She stands up, going over to get her jewelry.

"I know. I'd stay in this room all night with you if we could."

"Luckily we just have NXT then we can leave early."

"Whenever my match is that is."

"Hopefully early."

"Well we'll just have to find out."

"Exactly."

"You all ready to go?"

"Mhm." She leans up, giving him a quick kiss.

"After you."

She smiles as they grab their bags and whatever else they need. They then head out of the room to the elevator before making their way to the car. Ted and I had just finished getting ready ourselves. The only thing I had left was my shoes, which I sat on the bed to put on.

"Amazing." Ted says as he looks me over.

"I try."

"No matter what you look amazing whether you try or not."

"And I know, I don't have to try."

"That's right."

"See, I know what you're gonna say...all the time."

"Because you know me that well."

"Yes I do."

"Almost ready?"

"Mmhmm." I nod, getting my other shoe on.

After I stand we gather what we need before we head out and down to the car. We arrive at the arena after Vi and Justin, grabbing our things and getting out of the car. We then walk inside and head to our locker room so I could get ready.

"Shouldn't take me long to get ready." I tell Ted.

"I'll be here."

I nod, heading into the changing area to get changed. Like I said it does not take me that long to get ready and I soon walk out all ready.

"You're staring." I giggle.

"I can't help it."

"Of course not." I reply, sitting down next to him.

"I really missed being here."

"I can tell." I nod.

"When is your match?"

"The 2nd one of the night."

"Not too long. Then we can leave early possibly."

"Right. We'd be able to leave early. Don't know about Vi and Justin. Depending on his match."

"True."

In the meantime, Vi comes out from getting changed herself, after Justin of course.

"Okay so I got the schedule. There's a tag team match first. Hawkins and Reks vs The Usos, your tag team match is 2nd and mine is last." Justin says.

"So we have to stay here almost all night." She groans as she makes her way over to him.

"Unfortunately."

"Can't this night just be over already?"

"I'm sure it'll just fly by."

"Now that you are back I am sure it will." She leans into his touch as he wraps his arm around her.

"I'm glad to be back here."

"I am so glad you are back too."

"I missed having you back her with me." She adds as she snuggles into his side.

"I missed being here with you, traveling.."

"What I missed the most was at night. It was so hard to sleep."

"Aww."

"It was hard. I missed holding you."

"Well, you don't have to miss that anymore."

"No and I could not be happier." Justin leans down giving her a soft kiss as he pulls her onto his lap.

He keeps his arms wrapped around her so that she could not move...not yet anyway. She moves her hand to his face, holding the kiss for a bit longer. She pulls away once he starts to get a bit more touchy. "...save it..for the..hotel.." She rests her forehead against his, catching her breath.

"...right...can't do anything here..."

She lightly brushes her lips against his. "..as much as we would like to.." She runs her nails down his chest. "..we can't." She whispers in his ear as she gently nips at it before pulling away.

"Unfortunately..."

"...later...if tonight goes good."

"Let's hope so."

"Mmmhmmm."

"Well looks like the show is starting." Justin points to the screen.

"Finally."

The NXT intro video goes off, no pyros after. Starting off the show was a tag team match, first coming out, Reks and Hawkins. Out next was the Usos.

"They all bore me."

"Don't do much for me either."

Reks and one of the Jey start things off. After circling, they lock up, trying to get out of the hold. They do back up into the corner, breaking the hold. Jey moves out of the way, making Reks hit the top turnbuckle in the corner before slapping him across the back. Reks argues with the ref about what he just did, before going over to his corner to consult with Curt. Curt tells him to get back in the match and he does. They circle again, Reks grabbing Jey around the waist before taking him down. Jey gets up and takes control of the match from there. Reks gets up and gets out of his hold before tagging Curt in. Jey trips him and twists his arm. Tagging in Jimmy, they double team Curt, followed by a hip toss from Jimmy. Pushed into the corner, the ref counts and Curt backs up before sending Jimmy into the other corner, which doesn't work. Jimmy goes for the cover, but Curt kicks out. Jey's tagged back in and takes control of the match where Jimmy left off. He tags Jimmy back in, not allowing Curt to get to his corner. Another tag to Jey and they double team again. Going for a cover, Curt kicks out. He tries to get to Reks but Jey prevents it. Curt gets out of the arm hold, goes for another move, but Jey counters, superkicking Curt in the face. Jey goes up to the top, Reks pulls Curt out of the ring to safety. That doesn't work because Jey jumps on them both on the outside. Jimmy then gets involved and takes out Curt again. The match was long, but in the end it was Curt and Reks who won.

"Well, it's time for my match now."

"I'm coming with you. Unless you want my return to be a surprise and wait for my match."

"Hmm..you can come to the curtain, but I think your fans would be surprised when they hear your music go off."

"Right. So save it for my match then. I'll stay backstage."

"Even though I would love nothing more than for you to be out there with me."

"I know, but can't let the fans know early. Have to leave it a surprise until then."

"Right."

They stand up and link their hands together as they walk to the curtain. Ted and I meet them there, him of course having to stay backstage too, but at least he has Justin. As we are waiting we see Tamina and Kaitlyn walk up glaring at us as they steal a look at Ted and Justin looking them over.

"Ohh, they did not just do that." I say once they walk farther into the curtained area and out of hearing range.

"They are so going to get it for that." Vi tenses.

"Relax..." Justin tries to soothe her.

"..just...the nerve.."

"Save it for the match..."

"I plan on it."

We waited as they played Kaitlyn's music first and she went out. Then they played Tamina's and she went out next.

"Ready to kick of ass out there?"

"Uh...yeah."

"Let's do this!" Vi says as soon as my music hits.

"Oh they are so in for it." I say after I go out and head down the ramp.

I make my way down slapping hands with all the fans. I stop short of the ring and glare at Kaitlyn and Tamina as I wait for Vi's music to go off. It does shortly after mine and she does the same thing I did. We make our way to the ring as we climb up not taking our eyes off of them. We go to get in their faces, but the ref backs us off.

"Watch what happens when you try to mess with our guys."

"You wanna go first?" I ask Vi.

"Sure." She nods.

I climb outside the ropes as the bell rings to start the match, Vi going up against Tamina to start. They glare at each other as they circle each other in the ring. They lock up before pushing each other. Vi gets Tamina backed into the ropes, but has to let go and she does. They circle again and lock up once more. This time Tamina pushes Vi into the corner, holding her there, before backing off. She then hits her across the chest with her arm, making Vi slide down into the corner. She does it again, before tagging Kaitlyn in. Vi is able to kick Tamina away, but Kaitlyn is the legal diva in this match. I drop down from where I am and pull Tamina out of the ring, climbing back up to watch Vi go after Kaitlyn.

"Come on Vi!" I slap the turnbuckle. "Take her down!"

After a while I reach for the tag, wanting into the match badly. She tags me in and I come in all fired up. Kaitlyn goes to clothesline me but I quickly slide underneath her and dropkick her in the back, sending her into the corner. I then use her back as a stepping stone and climb up to the top of the corner. I wait until she stands up to wrap my legs around her neck and I hold onto the top rope with both hands before moving away from them and sending her flying across the ring. I quickly pull her into the middle of the ring, covering her for the pin. She however kicks out at two.

"Give it to her Scar!" Vi encourages. "Show her who's boss."

She starts to crawl over to Tamina, but I don't let her. Sure I let her move a bit, but step over her and grab her by the hair before slamming her face into the apron. After that I go and hit Tamina with a cheap shot, sending her off the side of the ring, hitting the announce desk. I then drag Kaitlyn over to my corner and quickly tag Vi in. I let her finish the match. We double team her before Vi gets her into a submission hold where she has no choice but to tap. After she taps Vi pushes her down on to the mat as I get in the ring after the ref had rung the bell. We get our hands raised in victory as Kaitlyn slowly rolls out of the ring. We hug after celebrating, waiting for Tamina and Kaitlyn to leave before we do. We make our way up the ramp waving to the crowd before we get behind the curtain. Once we are back there we are instantly engulfed in a hug.

"You both did amazing out there."

"We always do."

"Taught them a lesson too."

"Yes we did."

"How are we head back so I can get changed for your match." Vi says to Justin.

"Right." He nods.

We all head back to our locker rooms saying goodbye before we part ways with each other.

"Looks like we can head back early." I say to Ted.

"Yes it does." He smirks at me as I get my clothes to change into.

"I know what that means..."

"Do you now?"

"Yes I do."

"The sooner you change, the sooner we can get to that."

"Right, but maybe I'll just be slow with changing and torture you. Ever think of that? Hmm?" I giggle.

"You do and you will be in for it when we get back to the hotel."

"Ooooh I'm so scared."

"I can torture you just the same."

"Oh I know..."

"Shall I start?" Ted lifts up the bottom of his shirt showing a bit of his abs.

"You do that and the shirt's coming off ahead of schedule."

"It is kind of hot in here." He slowly lifts it up farther as he smirks.

"Don't tempt me..."

Ted keeps lifting his shirt up more and more going slower that father up he gets.

"Okay I'm gonna go change now before I do something I can get in trouble for."

"I think that would be wise."

I head into the changing area to get out of my ring gear. It does not take me long, but I wait a few extra minutes just to torture Ted a bit. Once I feel I waited enough, I grab my things and head back out to my bag.

"You made me wait longer...you're so in for it now."

"Oh did I?" I shrug innocently. "Oops."

"Yeah sure, act all innocent now."

"I don't think I was that long."

"You were long enough."

"Sorry." I pout in my best baby voice.

"Ohh not the pout..."

"...you know what that does to me." Ted chuckles as I pout more batting my eyelashes.

"Alright, you're not in for it as much as you were going to be."

"But I am still in for it though, I know."

"Yes, you are."

"Well how about we head back now so we can get started?" I grin as I grab my bag laying it on my shoulder.

"You read my mind. Let's go."

I shake my head as I giggle. Ted grabs my hand lacing our fingers as we head out to the car fairly quickly. In the meantime, Justin had just come out from getting ready for his match which was coming up soon. She can't help but to stare as he walks over to the couch since it has been months of seeing him in his gear.

"You missed this...I know." He smirks.

"I did..." She bites her lip. "...too much." She runs her hand up his arm after he sits next to her.

"I figured as much. Well we got some time before I'll be called to the curtain.."

"Uh oh..I know that look."

He smirks before pulling you onto his lap.

"Mine."

"Yours." She brushes her lips over his cheek as she traces her fingers along the skin of his shoulder.

"Depending on how my match goes, you keep this up, you may be in for it again."

"Keep what up?" She nips at his cheek as she runs her hand down his chest.

"I think you know what."

"Want me to stop?" She pulls away a little and hovers her hand over his chest as she starts to scoot off his lap a bit, teasing him.

"Nooo..."

"If you say so..." She leans closer to him, putting her hand on his shoulder as she presses her lips to his for what was supposed to be a quick kiss.

Instead, he holds it for longer, not wanting to let go just yet. She moves her hand to the back of his neck, pulling him closer, just missing these moments so much. He moves his hand down her back to her leg and starts to move to the bottom of her dress.

"..not here.." She mumbles against his lips.

"Darn...right. I forgot we were still in the locker room."

"Soon we will not be.."

"..then you can be as touchy as you want." She adds.

"Which I am sure will be a lot."

"Yes there will be."

"No sleep tonight I am guessing."

"Oh we'll get sleep...just not much."

"Oh boy."

"Maybe round two of this morning...you've tempted me enough."

"Sounds like a long night to me."

"Possibly."

"Knowing you, it will be." She leans down and nips at his cheek.

"You know me all too well."

"That I do." She slowly says.

Before they could do anything else, there was a knock on the door, letting them know that it was time for Justin's match. Stealing one last kiss, she slides off his lap allowing him to stand before they lace their fingers and head to the curtain. Once they get to the curtain, mostly everyone is there. She stands facing Justin as he has his arm over her shoulder, when she feels something or someone touch her butt.

"Uhh..Justy?" She looks behind her. "You didn't just touch me did you?"

"My arm's around you, that's about it."

"Well someone just touched my butt."

She turns around to see Johnny Curtis smirking.

"Dude! What the hell!

"What?" Curtis smirks. "She hot." He winks being cocky.

"Ugh." Vi makes a face, disgusted. "Soooo not interested." She rolls her eyes.

"You could be." He grins trying to step closer.

"No thank you."

"Oh come on." He touches her waist, only to have her move so his hands drop.

"I said no!" She turns around, snapping at him.

"I suggest you back off now." Justin says to him.

"Unless you don't want to compete tonight." Vi mumbles.

Thankfully it was time for him to go out, but on his way out he made a kiss face while mouthing 'see you out there'. She turns to Justin and shudders.

"Don't worry. Stay by commentary and you'll be fine."

"I will, but if he comes near me...I see a lot of ice in his future."

"I wouldn't doubt it." Justin chuckles.

"Better not mess with me." She takes a breath. "He's just lucky you were here."

"Well at least he's stuck on NXT and isn't on SmackDown or Raw."

"Not yet anyway."

"Even when he does get on the shows...he's not coming near you again."

"That's right." She kisses the corner of his mouth. "My protector."

"Always."

"Good." She smiles, giving him one last kiss just as his theme goes off.

She and Justin head out to an excited crowd. Slapping hands as they go down the ramp, they stop at the end and wait. Next to come out was Percy, followed by Derrick. Justin kissed Vi briefly before letting her walk over to commentary to be safe. She walks over, glaring at Curtis who keeps looking at her before she focuses on Justin.

"Come on babe. You got this." She encourages while clapping her hands.

It however starts off with JTG and Percy. Back and forth action before Percy takes control. He goes for a cover, but JTG kicks out. He picks him up and goes over to this corner, Justin tagging himself in.

"Yes!" Vi cheers as the crowd goes wild. "Show 'em what they missed!"

They work together, double teaming. Justin takes control where Percy left off, twisting JTG's arm, only to get hit away. JTG gets into his corner and tags Curtis in. Curtis picks up where JTG left off with the control. He sends Justin backwards, but just like Justin does he lands on his feet, stumbling backwards into the ropes, kicking Curtis away with his feet. He goes for an innovative way of pinning him, but Curtis kicks out.

"Damn! Almost!" Vi claps. "You'll get him." She encourages.

Justin with the arm again, and tags in Derrick when close to their corner. Derrick continues with the arm himself. Curtis gets to his feet, but Derrick hits him with a dropkick. He goes for the cover, but Curtis kicks out. He then misses hitting Curtis in the corner since he moved, and McGillicutty comes in since he was tagged. McGillicutty taking control of the match from what Curtis caused now. He goes for the cover, getting a nearfall. Derrick however trips McGillicutty, going for a cover himself, getting a two count. Curtis tries to get involved, but Justin rushes in and stops him. JTG comes in next, but Percy stops him. Derrick clotheslines McGillicutty out of the ring, him, Percy and Justin standing tall in the ring for now.

"Woo!" Vi cheers. "That's how it's done!"

McGillicutty eventually gets back into the ring, and has taken control of the match against Derrick. He goes for the cover, kickout at one. The crowd gets clapping and Derrick gets out of the hold, but gets hit with a dropkick. Another pin attempt failed by McGillicutty. He drags Derrick over and tags Curtis back in. He picks up where McGillicutty left off. Derrick tries to fight back, but it's no use. After a suplex, he goes for the cover, but he fails. He tags McGillicutty back in and Derrick can't catch a break. He drops the elbow before tagging Curtis back in once more. He climbs to the top, but misses. Derrick manages to get away and tags Percy in. He hits dropkicks and a clothesline, kicking McGillicutty off the side of the ring. He tries to get into the ring to confront Percy, but the ref stops him and gets distracted. That allows JTG to pull the top rope down, Percy falling to the floor.

"What the hell?" Vi scoffs. "Pay attention!" She throws her hands up.

Justin tries to explain to the ref what happened, but it's no use and Justin goes back to outside the ropes where he's supposed to be. Curtis tags in JTG and he goes after Percy outside the ring. He rams him back-first into the side of the ring before rolling him back in. Percy starts crawling for a tag, but JTG won't let him. He goes for a cover, Percy gets the shoulder up at two. Pushed into the heel corner, McGillicutty's tagged in once more. The ref gets distracted with him so that allows Curtis and JTG to take advantage of the situation and get a couple shots in themselves. JTG gets tagged back in, not letting Percy get away. Clapping ensues and Percy gets to his feet, making JTG let go of him, but he gets hit again and another pin attempt failed by JTG. He's pulled over to the corner again and Curtis is tagged in. Percy fights back, but it's not good enough. A pin attempt by Curtis, but Percy gets his shoulder up. Percy gets a slight advantage, crawling to his corner where he tags Justin in. At the same time, JTG is tagged in.

"Finish it Justy! Show them who is boss!"

Justin ducks JTG's arm, kicks him in the leg, then the chest, and then spins and kicks him in the jaw, sending him back into the ropes. Irish Whip reversed into the ropes, Justin comes back and rolls over JTG's back and spins and kicks him in the jaw again. In the corner, Justin hits him in the face with his arm before hitting him a few times. He then lifts and slams him down, going for the pin. McGillicutty comes in and breaks it up.

"Give it up already!"

Derrick comes in to take care of him. Percy helps by pulling him out of the ring, and Derrick sends Curtis out of the ring as well, before hitting the suicide dive on both Curtis and McGillicutty. Justin goes to use the ropes, but JTG had gotten up and tried to stop him. Justin elbowed him away, before climbing to the top of the nearby corner. He then jumps and kind of hits a Springboard DDT from the top. He goes for the cover and gets the three count.

"Ahhh." She squeals as she jumps up and down excitedly. She waits until everyone is gone before she gets in the ring with Justin and them.

She waits until they put him down from lifting him up on their shoulders. He turns to see her and he immediately hugs her first.

"Great job!" She says over the crowd so he can hear. "I knew you would so beat them."

"And that's what kept me going."

"That's what I'm here for." She kisses his cheek.

"Let's go." He says, leading her out of the ring.

She nods as they make their way to the ropes. Justin holds them for her then hops down after she's out. They walk back up the ramp waving to fans along the way. Then they head backstage and back to the locker room.

"Alright, won't take me long to get changed, should be ready to go soon."

"Alright. I'll be here...maybe." She teases.

"You better not be going anywhere..." He chuckles.

"We'll see..." She grins. "...better hurry."

"I'm on it." He says, quickly heading in.

"Goof." She laughs, shaking her head.

"Your goof." He says, peeking his head around the corner before disappearing back into the changing area.

"Always." She calls as she begins to gather up some of the things they had brought. She had just got her bag all packed and was getting Justin's ready when she felt arms go around her waist and lips on her neck. "That was awful quick." She leans back into his touch as he drops his gear in his bag.

"Couldn't take the chance of you not being here when I came out."

"Where would I go exactly?"

"I don't know, the car maybe?"

"Not with Wendy and Curtis around. I am not taking any chances anymore with those two."

"In that case, we should leave now before Curtis comes looking for you."

"Yes. I don't even want to think about him right now."

She grabs her bag and Justin grabs his, and then they both leave the room to head to the car. Luckily they make it to the car without seeing anyone. They put their bags in the back then walk around getting in the car. As she goes to sit, she notices someone staring over at them in the shadows, but it is hard to make out. She shakes the thought out of her head and gets in as Justin starts the car. The ride is fairly quiet, Vi can't really stop going back to who was watching from the shadows. She was so lost in her thoughts that she did not realize that they had arrived at the hotel until Justin touched her shoulder, bringing her back to reality.

"Vi..."

"Huh?"

"Something wrong?" He asks concerned.

"No." She lies, putting on a fake smile. "Just thinking about this morning..." She bites her lip. "...and tonight." She tries not to worry him until she finds out who it was she saw.

"Oh...well good. We're back, let's go."

"Coming Mister Eager." She giggles as she opens her door and gets out.

They both go to the back and grab their things. Justin locks the car before they both head inside. Justin puts his arm around her waist as she looks over her shoulder checking all the dark places. Not seeing anyone, she sighs in relief to herself as they make their way into the hotel. They then wait for the elevator before stepping in and heading to their floor. Once they reach their floor, they step out of the elevator and head to their room. After they make their way in, they set their bags down and Justin immediately puts his arms around her, kissing everywhere that he can as his hands roam all over. She reaches around his neck and runs her nails just under the neckline of his shirt. The first thing he does is back her up, so that her back is against the wall. She moves her hands to his shoulders as she starts to move her hands down to the bottom of his shirt, wanting that off. He pulls away so it can come off before going back to kissing all down her nack and shoulders, gently nipping as he goes. She moves her head to the side, muffling the noises that come into his shoulder. He smirks against her skin, and she knew that he was waiting for that response from her.

"...always..." She breathlessly says as he moves the straps down on her dress. "Uh uh...your pants first." She manages to say.

He groans a bit at having to wait, but she slowly moves her hands down his chest, to the waist of his pants. Getting them undone, they fall to the floor. She then runs her fingers against his exposed indent from the waist of his boxers causing him to growl and tighten his grip on me.

"You're making it harder to wait."

"Am I now?" She smirks.

"Very hard."

"Well..." She trails off as she leans in, nipping at his neck. "...go ahead." She gives in.

He grins before going back to the straps of her dress once again. Once they're off, he lets the dress fall to the floor before lifting her up so she has to wrap her legs around him. He makes his way to the bed, laying her down as he hovers over her. She whines a bit at how long he is taking, then he leans down trailing kisses up her stomach as she runs her fingers through his hair. When he reaches her lips, she wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him as close as he can get. She holds him there, her arms wrapped around him, without breaking the kiss. The only time they do break the kiss is to get air and he kisses along the skin of wherever he can reach so that they both can get the air that they need. She moves her hands to his back only to have him move them, pinning them to the bed. She whines at not being able to touch him.

"I want my fun first...then you can touch."

"Awww." She whines more.

"I won't take long...promise."

"Mkay." She nods, biting her lip.

He starts on her lips again, staying there for a bit, before moving to her neck, going right for that sensitive spot, but since there was already a mark there, he doesn't leave another one. Her hold on his hands gets tighter as she muffles a moan into his shoulder. After hearing that, he moves from her neck, to her shoulder before going to her stomach again.

"...you're...killing...me..."

"...almost...done..." He says between kisses.

"Mmmm..."

He starts to make his way back up, and when he reaches her lips, he lets her go. She instantly wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him as close to her as he can get. Slowly she moves one hand down his side, making her way to the waist of his boxers once again. This time she tugs on the waist of them, eager to get them off. Justin chuckles against her lips at her eagerness as he helps her get them off. It doesn't take too long before whatever else she was wearing to come off and they had a repeat of this morning. Ted and I in the meantime have been back at the hotel for awhile now and he has been dying to get whatever I had on off.

"Patience..." I giggle.

"You know I have none when it comes to you."

"But you always manage to get some."

"Because it's all worth it." He grins.

"Of course it is."

"How much longer." He whines getting all pouty, mocking me from earlier.

"Just let me go change into something more comfortable okay?"

"Even though it will not be on long." Ted smirks.

"I figured as much."

"Go before you don't make it that far."

"Well in that case...to find something more comfortable or not..." I pretend to think.

"Do I need to decide for you?" Ted walks over to me.

"Maybe..."

"Well..." Ted pulls me to him pressing his lips to mine as he starts to tug on the bottom of my shirt wanting it off.

For now, I grab his hands, lacing my fingers with his, the shirt not coming off right now. Ted mumbles against my lips as he walks forwards, making me walk backwards, toward the bed. My legs hit the bed first, but I don't fall back onto it. Ted then turns us around so his back is to the bed. He sits on the bed making me down down with him as I straddle his lap. I let his hands go at that point and they go right back to my shirt.

"...yours...first..." I mumble against his lips.

"No...yours."

"...Ted..."

"...oh...okay..."

I reach down to the bottom of his shirt lifting it off and before I can toss his to the side, he already has mine up and over my head. "Someone's eager."

"Been waiting all night for this." Ted leans down nipping at the skin on my shoulder moving up to my neck.

"Ever since you came back on the road with me..."

"Mhm." He mumbles against my skin.

He then shifts so that we're on the bed now, him hovering above me. He moves from my neck to my collarbone as his hands move to the waist of my pants I have on.

"Not now..."

He mumbles against my skin as he lightly moves his fingers over the skin above my pants. Gently nipping at the skin on my stomach he slowly makes his way back up to my neck, nipping just below my sensitive spot. I wrap my arms around his neck as he lightly grazes over the spot with his lips. Grabbing his hair, I gently tug at it as I tense underneath him.

"...Ted.."

I feel him smirk against my skin as he goes for the spot making me muffle a moan into his shoulder. Once he left a coverable mark, he pulls away moving to my lips. I move my hands from his hair to his back as I drag my nails across his skin making him kiss me more roughly. Sliding my hands over his shoulders and down his chest, they make their way to his belt. After getting that undone, I start to fumble with the button. Once that was undone, I started to tug those off with his help.

"..now.." Ted eagerly mumbles wanting my pants off.

Nodding, he quickly moves his hands down to my waist lightly grazing his fingers over my skin as he went. He starts to fumble with the button, making a triumphant noise when he got it undone. Slowly pulling them down, I moved to the waist of his boxers wanting them to come off too. Soon Ted got my pants off as he tossed them to the side along with his boxers. He pulled the covers over us for more privacy and we had a long night of fun.


	19. So In For It

It's finally the weekend, and we all have it off. Sleeping in felt great, and that's exactly what Vi and Justin were doing. She started to shift a bit in her spot, being in the middle of a dream. When it got to a certain part of the dream, she opens her eyes to see she was still laying on a peacefully sleeping Justin. Not wanting to wake him, she lays her head back on his chest and snuggles into him, closing her eyes, trying to let him get more sleep. With the sound of his heartbeat, she ended up falling back asleep, even though she wasn't really tired. The sound was just soothing to her. She actually gets a bit more sleep with no dreams this time. She didn't realize how long she went back to sleep for until she slowly opens her eyes to see Justin smiling down at her with his one arm wrapped around her while his other runs down the side of her face.

"Well good morning."

"Morning." She smiles up at him as he leans down, giving her a soft kiss.

"How long have you been awake?" She asks.

"Not long. Maybe ten minutes or so."

"Have fun watching me?"

"I always have fun watching you. You're to beautiful for me not to watch."

"Awe Justy." She blushes, trying to hide her face. "Must you make me blush this early?" She adds.

"Yes." He chuckles.

"Always." She manages to look up at him. She lightly runs her fingers over his chest as she just looks into his eyes until there is a bang outside the door, making her snap her head up and Justin to look over at the door.

"W-what was that?" She asks a bit shaky.

"I don't know. You stay right here, I'll go check it out."

"Be careful." She bites her lip as she shifts so Justin can go see what made that noise.

"I will." He nods, getting up and heading over to the door, opening it.

After opening the door he looks both ways to find the halls empty. As he goes to walk back in the room he finds a note laying on the floor. He picks it then closes the the door before walking to the bed.

"What's that?" She asks curiously.

"A note...for you." He hands it to her.

She opens the note, then throws it down after reading it and bites her lip as she gets tears in her eyes.

"Vi...what's wrong? What did it say? Who's it from?"

"I-I.." She stutters as he lip trembles. "I don't know...all it said was 'You'll be mine soon'."

He picks the note up, looking at the writing carefully, before ripping it up...mumbling things to himself.

"Now what's gonna happen?" She starts to shake as the tears fall from her eyes.

"You're never leaving my side...ever."

"What if they are working together? How are you going to stop both of them?"

"I can ask for help. You know how Tyson and I started to form the tag team before I got hurt...I'm sure he'd help. We've got Ted too. We've got a lot of people on our side."

"That's true, but now I'm afraid to do anything."

"Don't let his threats get to you. You're not going anywhere. You're with me, that's how it's going to be."

"He's sneaky, they both are." She trembles. "What if they have others helping them too." She thinks the worst. "I know one of them have been following us too."

"We just have to be careful, and aware of our surroundings then."

"Lets just hope they get over this soon." She wipes a few tears away. "I don't want to be with anyone else but you." She starts to cry again.

"You're not going to be with anyone else but me. You're not ever gonna be away from me."

"Good. I can't imagine being with anyone else." She sniffs. "You're too good to me."

"Because you deserve it."

"As you always tell me." She smiles slightly.

"And I will continue to tell you."

"I'm sure you will."

"Forever."

"Awe Justy." She smiles, blushing slightly. "There you go with making me blush again." She adds.

"That's because I love you."

"I love you too." He pulls her to him, kissing her softly.

"So, what are the plans for today?"

"Hmmm...breakfast then...you pick."

"Alright."

"How about we invite Ted and Scar to join?"

"I think that would be a great idea."

"Oh..another idea..how about the beach after?"

"I think you know my answer to that." He grins.

"Of course I do." She giggles. "Got a new swim suit too." She smirks.

"Now I definitely can't wait."

"I think you will like."

"Oh, I'll more than like it..."

"You'll love it?" She finishes for him.

"Yes."

"Well you'll see it when we get to the beach." She kisses his cheek.

"Make me wait."

"If you see it before, we might never leave this room."

"True..."

"You'll live."

"I'll try."

"Will this help?" She leans up, cupping his face, giving him a thorough kiss.

"...that helps."

"I figured it would." She smiles.

"Do you want to call Ted or Scar or do you want me too?"

"I think you should. I don't think I can function correctly to be able to talk on the phone right now from that kiss."

"Oh Justy." She shakes her head, laughing as she grabs her phone.

"Your fault." He chuckles.

"Always is."

"Not my fault, you always drive me crazy."

"You always get me back for it."

"I do."

"How about I make that call and you start to get ready before we never leave this bed."

"Good idea."

He steals on last kiss before he moves from the bed to change. She looks through her phone and calls me to see if Ted and I want to meet up. I was still semi-sleeping, Ted was up but was in the bathroom, in the shower. I woke up completely when I heard my phone going off. Seeing who it was I picked it up right away, mumbling a hello into the phone.

"Hey!" Vi says happily. "Were you still sleeping?"

"Little bit."

"Ooooohhhh." She teases. "Well I was wondering if you and Ted wanted to get something to eat then spend the day at the beach with Justy and I?"

"Ooooohhhh." She teases. "Well I was wondering if you and Ted wanted to get something to eat then spend the day at the beach with Justy and I?"

"That does sound like a good idea."

"Cool I just have to get ready then we can meet. How about an hour or so?"

"Sounds good. Ted's in the shower now anyway, so...I think it'll take that long before we meet up with you and Justin."

"Sounds good. I'm gonna get one too." She said. "So, we'll see you in an hour."

"Yup, see you in an hour."

"See you then. Bye."

"Bye." I say back, before putting my phone back down on the table next to the bed.

"I've got to get up now..." I say to myself, but I refuse to move. I just lay there.

Shortly after laying there, I hear the water shut off meaning Ted was done in the shower. Hearing the door open I turn my head to see Ted walking out in only a towel as the water is still dripping from his hair and running down his chest. I bite my lip mumbling to myself as I try not to stare as he walks over to his bag. Shortly after laying there, I hear the water shut off meaning Ted was done in the shower. Hearing the door open I turn my head to see Ted walking out in only a towel as the water is still dripping from his hair and running down his chest. I bite my lips mumbling to myself as I try not to stare as he walks over to his bag.

"Scar?" Ted turns to not see me on the bed. He drops his shirt then walks over to the side of the bed. "Are you alright?" He chuckles as he helps me up, still in his towel.

"I'm fine." I nod. "Must've been moving a lot in my sleep." I lie.

"Are you sure?" Ted looks at me. "You seem pretty awake to me." He grins.

"Well wouldn't you be pretty awake if you hit the floor?"

"True." He laughs. He looks me over to make sure I'm alright and not bleeding. "You didn't hit your head did you?" He runs his hand over my head checking for any bumps.

"No." I shake my head.

"Good." He nods. "Can't have that now can we." He leans down giving me a kiss.

"Mmm...no we can't." I say after pulling away from the kiss.

"So what's the plan for today?"

"Oh, we're meeting Vi and Justin in an hour. Breakfast and then the beach for the rest of the day."

"Breakfast sounds good...beach sounds even better. Haven't been there in awhile."

"But wait...how did you know all that if you were sleeping?" He finally realizes.

"Um...she told me last night?"

"Nice try." He chuckles. "I think I would remember that..."

"Okay so you caught me. I was sleeping but Vi called and woke me up. That was like a few minutes ago, before you got out of the shower."

"I see now." He grins. "You fell off the bed because you were 'distracted' right?"

"I tried reaching for my phone to un-distract me..."

"But it didn't work." Ted smirks.

"Clearly."

"Maybe I should get changed in the bathroom from now on.."

"No, that's alright. You don't have to change in the bathroom for now on. You didn't know I was awake."

"Alright." He grins. "You know you liked it."

"Well duh."

"I think I should go get dressed so we won't be late."

"Right."

Ted then heads over to his things as I follow, gathering my clothes for the day before heading into the bathroom. It doesn't take me particularly long to get ready, and I come back out once I'm ready. Ted looks at me with a smirk before walking over to me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Beautiful." He pecks my lips.

"Wonder what your reaction will be to the swim suit." I smile.

"I think you know what it will be."

"It's a new one by the way."

"Oh?" He raises a brow. "When do I get to see it? Before we leave or...?"

"Sorry, you're gonna have to wait and be surprised."

"Awww." He pouts with puppy eyes.

"I think you'll live."

"I don't know..."

"Do I have to give you motivation?"

"Maybe..."

"Hmmm..." I pretend to think.

"...come on." Ted whines.

"Patience."

"You know how I am with that."

"I know."

"Please?" He softly says as he pulls me even closer to him.

"Well okay, but only because you asked so nicely." I grin, before taking his face in my hands and pressing my lips to his. I make sure to hold it long enough, but only until I start to feel him respond, that's when I pull away and lean my forehead against his.

"Mmm." Ted slowly opens his eyes.

"That help?"

"Yes it did."

"Good. Works every time."

"It does."

"Why do you think I do it?" I giggle.

"To kill me?" He chuckles.

"Yes."

"I have my ways too."

"Oh I know."

"You'll see later." He smirks, brushing his lips against mine.

"So what to do for the next half hour since we just wasted the first half?"

"Hmmm..." Ted trails off, moving my hair off my shoulder. "...I think you know." He leans down, brushing his lips over the skin of my neck.

"You know...what that ends up...leading to."

"Want...me...to...stop?" He says between nips.

"Unless you want me to jump you..." I trail off.

He nips one last time before moving to my lips. "Later." He grins after pulling away.

"Evil..."

"Getting you back for that kiss."

"I was just helping you with the waiting until we come back from breakfast for the beach."

"Oh I know. Just giving you a preview of later too."

"Let me guess. Marks will be visible from what happens later?"

"You know me too well." He grins.

"I do. You didn't leave any marks with that preview did you?"

"No."

"Good. Because my hair's staying up all day, I'll have no way to hide any marks."

"I'll save them for later, I promise."

"Well they better be coverable, because it takes a while for them to go away, and who knows if I'm on TV for Raw or whatever."

"They'll be coverable."

"Good."

"Should we start to head to the lobby now?"

"Yeah, we can head down there now."

He kisses me one last time before we gather the things that we will need before leaving the room, heading for the lobby. In the meantime, Vi and Justin were getting ready themselves. She was in the bathroom fixing her hair after getting her swim suit and dress on. She was just pulling her hair up when the door opened and Justin popped his head in.

"Almost done." She smiles at him through the mirror.

"Looking gorgeous as always." He grins.

"Why thank you." She turns after getting her hair up. "You look hot as always too." She looks him over, biting her lip.

"Only for you."

"Good." She walks over wrapping her arms around his neck. "Cause someone would be in a lot of pain."

"Oh I know."

She leans forward, pecking his lips. "I just need to get my shoes.."

"Already have them..." He holds them up.

"You're on top of it today, aren't you?" She takes them from him. "Or do you just want more time ot be all touchy?"

"Maybe both."

"You have all day to be touchy.." She runs her fingers through is hair. "..especially after you see my suit." She smirks.

"True."

"I do think we should go though.." She says after his hands start to wander. "..before you do something that causes us not to."

"...right."

She uses one hand that is not in his hair to cup his face as she gives him a soft, lasting kiss.

"That help?"

"Yes." He nods.

"Alright...now how about we go so we do not keep them waiting?"

"Yeah, let's go."

He lets her go so they can grab whatever they need before heading out. As they walk out of the room, she looks both ways to make sure no one is lurking around. Justin keeps his arm around her so she's close to his side as they get to the elevator. When the doors open, they step in and then head to the lobby. When they get to the lobby, they easily spot Ted and I waiting, sitting on one of the couches.

"Hey." Vi greets as they walk over.

"Are we all ready?" Justin asks.

"Yup."

Ted and I then stand up as we follow Vi and Justin out. We decide on taking Ted's car, this way we can leave the beach stuff in the car. We drive to a little place along the beach and decide to eat there. We walk in and get seated with Ted and I on one side and Vi and Justin on the other.

"Perfect place to eat."

"It is." Ted nods.

"After this we can go right back to the car and get our stuff before picking a spot on the beach."

"That's the reason I chose this place."

"Good choice."

"Thanks." Ted nods.

"Vi...everything alright?" She asks since she has been fairly quiet.

"Hmm..." She picks her head up from Justin's shoulder. "...yeah." She lowly says.

"You sure? You're awfully quiet."

"I guess.." She sighs. "...I don't know." Justin rubs her arm.

"It's the note isn't it?" Justin asks. She looks at him and slowly nods biting her lip. "I can't stop thinking about it."

"Note?"

"Yeah. You know about Slater and everything right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well...Curtis touched her before the match and was trying to flirt with her...then when we left, she said someone was watching us then there was a bang on the door this morning. When I went to look I found a note..it really scared her." Justin explains as he holds Vi close to him.

"So you're thinking the note is either from him or Heath..."

"I think it's Slater." Justin gets tensed. "He's obsessed."

"Do I need to teach that chick from Wendy's a lesson? 'Cause I will."

"Only if he comes around...other than that it would be best not to get him angry."

"I think he has Curtis helping him." Vi mentions.

"I mean, why else would he all of a sudden start after all this time. We've been around him before." She adds.

"Right."

"Neither of them are going to get to you." Justin rubs her arm, kissing the top of her head.

"If it helps, I will make sure they don't come near you either." Ted offers.

"That would be great." Vi smiles slightly as Justin nods.

"Thanks." Justin says.

Ted smiles and nods as the waiter comes to the table for our orders. We order drinks and our food at the same time since we decided to get both out of the way. We talk amongust each other until our drinks come. Shortly after our drinks, our food comes out. While eating, we talk amongst each other again. After we finish Justin and Ted pay the bill.

"Now...to the beach!" Vi declares.

"Finally!" The guys get excited as we walk to the car to gather our things

"I think they're a little too excited." I giggle.

"It would appear so." Vi giggles. "Told Justy I got a new swim suit and he had to wait to see it."

"I told Ted the same thing."

"This should be interesting."

"Very."

"Come on!" The guys urge us, getting impatient.

"Patience you two."

"Them and patience." Vi shakes her head with a laugh.

We finally grab our things from the car and walk over to an impatient Justin and Ted. They take our hands and practically drag us to the beach where we find a spot near the water.

"Okay okay, slow down."

"I wanna see." Ted whines.

"Give me a minute."

Ted groans at having to wait as Justin keeps giving Vi his pouty face.

"You give me a minute or two myself."

"It's been forever though." Justin whines.

"To you it seems like it's been forever. It's only been an entire morning."

"Still..." He whines more.

"Let me get settled first."

We get theT towels all laid out and anything else set up that needed to be done.

"Ready?" Vi asks me with a grin.

"Yup."

We then start to take off what we had on over our suits, leaving both Justin and Ted speechless as the just stare.

"I think we killed them." I giggle.

"Think so..." Vi giggles. "..what do you think they would do if we left?" She whispers to me.

"I don't think we'd make it very far."

"We might...they are pretty out of it." We look to see them still staring with their jaws slightly dropped.

"Well let's try it...let me try to put my wrap on that goes over the bottom part of my swim suit." I say, picking up my red, mesh wrap and going to tie it around my waist to cover the bottom.

After putting that on, we start to slowly step back keeping our eyes on the guys. Once we are out of reach, they snap out of it.

"Heyy..." Ted calls.

"..get back here." Justin finishes.

"Uh oh..."

"...run." She finishes for me.

We then start to run toward the water only making it to the shoreline before they catch us from behind.

"You are both in trouble now." Ted and Justin look at each other then us.

"Oooh, we're so scared." I laugh.

"You think we're joking?" Justin says playful yet serious.

"We're oh so sorry for running."

"Sure...act all innocent now."

"I'm sure you know where you two are going now."

"The water?"

"You've guess correctly."

"Do we get a say?"

"After running away...not anymore."

"Awww."

"We said sorry." We both pout.

"Still going in."

"But..." We did not get to protest anymore since they picked us up and took us into the water.

"Noooo..."

"Yes."

"Maybe we shouldn't have run." I say to Vi.

"Not my best idea."

"No, it wasn't." Justin chuckles.

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

"Yes...yes you are."

"Ooooohhh." I snicker.

"Oh shush." Vi blushes.

"Nope." I laugh.

"You went along with it though."

"How come you're not in trouble?"

"Oh trust me...she is..." Ted smirks.

"Ooohhh." Vi mocks me.

"I'm in more trouble, because I was already in trouble for what I did back in the hotel room."

"Uh oh. What did you do?"

"Stuff..."

"...evil stuff." Ted adds.

"Sounds like what Vi did." Justin looks at her with that look as she shrugs innocently.

"What can I say...couldn't help myself."

"You both never seem to be able to."

"Not our faults."

"Riiiight."

"I think it's time you two got wet."

"You drop us, we take you down with us."

They look at each other shrugging as they fall backwards into the water still holding us.

"That's cheating." We say when we all come back up to the surface.

"We were going in anyway, so why not at the same time."

"True..."

"Not letting us go now are you?"

"Nope."

"Didn't think so." We both giggle as we lean back into them.

"Crap, you know what we forgot? Sunscreen."

"A little late now."

"If I burn..." I trail off. "...you won't be able to touch me." I say to Ted.

"Same goes for you." Vi says to Justin.

"Sunscreen...now..."

"On it." Ted says as they lead us out of the water and back to the towels.

"Allow me..." Ted offers to put sunscreen everywhere possible.

"Of course." I giggle.

"I got you." Justin tells Vi taking the sunscreen from her as well.

"Now how did I see that coming?"

"Happens everytime."

"Exactly."

They take their time, making sure to get everywhere they possibly can. They also get very touchy because they can. We get relaxed and lean into their touch as they linger in certain places that they know gets us.

"Alright, all done."

"Now it's your turn."

We then grab the lotion and start to put it everywhere we can. Trying to get them back was hard since they kept moving our hands when we got to their sensitive spots. We manage to finish and we put the lotion away.

"Now what?"

"Back in the water."

"Sounds good to me."

Before we know it, we are picked up and being taken back to the water.

"Here we go again."

"Must you always do that to us?" Vi jokes.

"Yes."

They get us back in the water, setting us down on our feet this time.

"What no dropping us in?"

"Not this time."

"Good."

The guys then take us off in different directions for a bit more alone time.

"Alone time?" She asks, even though she already knows that it is.

"Mhm." Justin nods running his fingers over her bare back. He then leans down nipping at the exposed skin on her shoulder.

"...Justy..."

"Hmm?"

"We're in public remember?"

"Darn." He pouts.

She lifts his face so it's in front of hers. "Later..." She gives him a soft kiss as his hands fall to her hips. "...I promise." She says after pulling away.

"Holding you to that promise."

"Of course." She smiles. "Have I ever let you down?"

"Never."

"I don't plan on letting you down...ever."

She runs her nails along the back of his neck just under his hair line.

"You know...what that does to me..."

"...I do." She smirks.

She leans up, kissing his jaw, trailing to his ear, then nipping gently. "Preview for later." She whispers in his ear.

He grips her hips a bit tighter pulling her close to him. She wraps her arms around his neck, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Later might come sooner than expected." He kissed near her temple.

"Oh boy."

"Oh boy is right."

"I'm in more trouble then before, aren't I?"

"Maybe."

"By that look, I know I am."

"We'll see." He grins.

"We will." She enjoys the feelings of having his arms around her as they move around in the water.

"Some things may be left to surprise too, you never know."

"You're really going to think about this, aren't you?" She tilts her head to look at him.

"Yes."

"You'll find out later."

"Can't wait." She moves her fingers to his hair, gently running them through as she kisses his cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too." He smiles.

"This is just what we needed."

"It is." He nods.

"So calm, peaceful, and relaxing."

"Exactly how it was when I took you back home to South Africa with me for some of the time I was away. The mountains, how peaceful it was."

"Exactly. I wish we did not have to leave."

"It was so beautiful."

"We can go back again sometime. I know my mom would love to have you back. She absolutely loved you."

"Awe. She was really great. Treated me just like family. I would love to go back."

"One of those rare weeks we have off, we can go back."

"Now that I would love."

"Hopefully it's soon." She adds.

"I'll see what I can do."

"You're the best." She smiles, kissing his cheek.

"I know."

"Can you get anymore amazing?"

"You'd be surprised." He grins.

She smiles as she bites her lip. She lifts her head to look him in the eyes and before she knows it, his lips are on hers while he brings his hands to her face, cupping her cheek. He holds the kiss for a bit, then pulls away with a grin. She lays her head back on his shoulder while he puts his hands around her waist, holding her as close as he can.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too...so very much."

"I think I love you more."

"Mmmm...I love you more."

"No, I think I love you more."

"Do I have to show you how much I love you?" She raises a brow, licking her lips.

"Maybe..."

"...well..." She hovers her lips over his neck as she runs her nails down his chest. She lets her fingers linger over his skin above the waist of his trunks while she nips at the skin on his neck. She lightly drags her nails over the seam of his shorts, then stops when she hears a growl, making her giggle against his neck.

"I think you get how much I love you now...huh?"

"Mhm." He nods trying to catch his breath.

"Maybe I'll show you more later."

"I...would love...that."

"I thought so."

"The things you do to me." He kisses along her jawline.

"You love it."

"No denying that."

"And there's no denying that I love the things you do to me either."

"No there is not." His runs his fingers up and down her back. "I love seeing your reactions to what I do to you." He adds.

"Justy." She blushes, trying to hide her face. "I can't help it." She mumbles against his chest. "You know how to get me."

"Oh I know, which makes it so much more fun."

"Of course it's fun for you."

"You love it."

"Yes, yes I do."

"I'm glad I'm back and I can do all those things again."

"I'm glad you're back. I missed it all way to much." I snuggle into him more.

"I'm back for good and I'm never leaving again."

"Good. The time you were gone was torture."

"It was torture for me too."

"Now we don't have to worry about that anymore."

"Nope."

"So glad you are with me."

"So am I."

"Never again am I going that long without you."

"And you won't have to."

She makes a noise of content as she wraps her arms around him tighter, while they enjoy all the time they missed when he was gone.

"I'll be sure to make up for all that time too." He mumbles.

"I'm sure you will." She softly says, getting more relaxed.

Ted and I in the meantime are floating around in the water, and I'm leaning back against his chest as he keeps his arms around my waist.

"Today has been really great." Ted says as he brushes his lips over my cheek.

"It really has." I nod.

"Tonight will be even better."

"Do I wanna know?"

"Just something special I have in mind."

"Oooh?

"Mhm. Just the two of us. Something quiet and romantic."

"Now you've got me interested."

"You'll find out later. Only hint...a dress will be needed and that is all you get."

"Okay."

"But for now..." Ted trails off, kissing my cheek slowly making his way to my neck nipping at the skin lightly.

"...Ted, you know we're in public..."

"...so..." He ignores brushing his lips over my skin.

"There's kids around..."

"...alright." He sighs kissing my cheek one last time before resting his chin on my shoulder.

"I promise. When we're not here at the beach, you can do what you want."

"Holding you to that." He pecks my cheek.

"You always do."

"Yes I do." He grins. I feel his fingers starting to roam across my stomach making me lean into him more.

"Touchy."

"Can't help it. I just love how you look in that suit."

"Of course."

"This is my new favorite one on you by the way."

"Looks like I'll have to wear it more often."

"Yes you do."

"I'll make sure I do."

"Best idea ever."

"You're welcome."

"I'm so glad we got to do this today."

"So am I."

"Just holding you is the best thing for me."

"Awww."

"Best part of the day for me."

"Best part of the day, every day."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He kisses me briefly.

"So, we're staying for the sunset right?"

"If that is what you want, then we can."

"I think we should, yeah." I nod.

"Then we will stay all day."

"Yay."

"As long as you're happy, I'm happy." Ted kisses my cheek.

"Oh I know."

"After that we can have our nice romantic night."

"Sounds good."

"Right now I just want to enjoy the time I have with you." Ted wraps his arms tighter around my waist.

"Cuddly."

"Yes I am."

"Always am." He adds.

I lean back into him more as I tilt my head giving him a quick kiss. After some time in the water, we decided to head back onto shore. Justin and Vi however decide to stay in the water for a bit longer.

"Looks like they really missed each other." Ted mentions as we sit on my towel, with me in between his legs.

"They did. Even though it wasn't as long as you're out of action, I knew what she was going through."

"That's true, but you also got to see me a lot more than she got to see him."

"True."

"How long do you think they are going to be in there?" Ted chuckles.

"Probably a long long time."

"You might be right." Ted rests his arms on my shoulders. "Gives us more alone time."

"Nothing wrong with that."

"Not at all." Ted slowly said as he brushed his lips over my cheek.

"Plus, we can cuddle more onshore than in the water."

"We can, which is why I wanted to get you up here."

"Now, how did I know that?" I giggle.

"Because you know me that well."

"I do."

"Then you know what I would love to do right now."

"Of course I do."

"Too bad there are kids around..."

"I know...poor you."

"You're so tempting."

"Oops.

"You know how I get when you wear that color."

"I know that very well."

"You just love to torture me." He brushes his fingers over my stomach.

"Yes I do...it's fun...for me."

"Yeah...for you."

"But...you love it."

"Never said I didn't."

"I know, I'm just saying."

"Just more torture for you later."

"Looking forward to it."

"Although, you will never know when or what the distraction will be." He smirks.

"You're good for that...leaving things to surprise."

"That I am."

"Sneaky."

"Makes things more fun."

"Of course."

Meanwhile, Vi was still floating around in the water with Justin. She's just leaning against him as he has his arms wrapped around her, holding her close.

"Justy..." She looks up at him. "...I hate to do this, but I'm getting a bit thirsty."

"Awww."

"You can be all cuddly on beach."

"It's more easier to be all cuddly on the beach anyway." She adds.

"Mmmm...that's is true." Justin grins.

"Well let's go." She giggles.

He lets go of her and then they both walk out of the water and back onto the beach. She takes his hand as they make their way over to the towels.

"What would you like?" Justin asks as she sits on the towel.

"Water please?" She looks up at him.

"I'll be right back."

"You want anything?" Ted asks me.

"Hmm, Pink Lemonade."

"Alright. Be right back." Ted kisses my cheek before going to catch up with Justin.

"So staying for the sunset? Ted and I are."

"Ooohhh...that sounds like a good idea. I think we just might."

"Then Ted said he and I are having a romantic night. All he's telling me is that I have to wear a dress."

"Oooohhh...nice."

"I just wonder what it could be."

"Knowing him, he will have you thinking one thing and it will be totally different."

"That's true."

"All Justy said is that I'm in trouble for what I did."

"Uh oh."

"Plus what I did in the water too."

"Oh of course."

"Going to be another interesting night." She giggles.

I go to say something else when two guys walk over and sit down next to us on our towels.

"Uhhh...can we help you?" Vi moves away from the one sitting a bit to close to her.

"Why are two girls like you sitting here all alone? You shouldn't be sitting all alone."

"One, we're not alone. Two, you need to leave."

"Not alone...anymore."

"Do you mind?" Vi swats the one guys hands off her thigh.

"Oh don't be like that."

"I have no idea who you are, so you should not be touching me like that."

"Hands off!" I say to the other guy who's hand tried to slide around my waist.

"Come on. We are just trying to be friendly."

"And that's being friendly?"

"Just showing you girls what every man should."

"Excuse me?"

"Girls as sexy as you should be shown a little affection." They both start to get a bit more touchy.

"We get affection thank you and not from you two."

"From who? I don't see anyone."

"That's none of your business."

"I think you're lying." The one next to me smirks, trying to put his hands on me while the other tries going after Vi's neck.

The one next to me then tries to go to kiss me, I turn and slap him, pushing him away. Vi tries pushing the one by her away, only for him to hold her hands as he goes for her lips.

"What...are you...doing?" She stops him.

"Getting something I want."

"I don't think so." She says, pulling her hands away and getting up.

"Where are you going?" He gets up annoyed grabbing her hand stopping her from walking off.

"You don't ever...touch me...you hear me?"

"What're you going to do about it?" He steps closer to her.

"Well I may do this..." She trails off before kneeing him in the jewels, making he fall to the sand, hunched over. "...don't ever touch me again." She says through her teeth.

"I suggest both of you leave...now."

"If we don't?"

"You'll have more than us to deal with."

"How come I don't believe you?" The one who is not on the ground smirks as he makes his way to Vi before taking her hand and pulling her to him.

"Let me go." She struggles.

"I don't think so...someone wants to see you."

"No." She simply says before spitting in his face.

"You're going to pay for that." He grits his teeth as he wipes the spit on his face tightening his grip on her hand.

"Oh hell no." I grumble, getting up and tying the wrap around my waist.

I then run despite the sand making it hard. Little do these guys know, we've got the strength to take them on. So what do I do? I tackle him to the ground which makes him let go of her. After steadying herself, Vi walks over to him and gives him a hard kick to his ribs making him gasp in pain.

"Tell whoever the hell it is, I am not going anywhere!" She kicks him again.

"Now take your little buddy over there and leave...NOW."

They look up at us shocked and angry before scurrying off down the beach.

"What happened?" Justin asks as he and Ted finally get back, passing the two guys who ran past them away from us.

"They were flirting and being all touchy..." Vi says.

"...even tried taking Vi." I said what she did not want to say. "Taught them not to mess with us though." I grin.

"Good, I thought we would have to beat someone up." Ted chuckles.

"Scar took care of that."

"Try to flirt and crap with us." I say, fixing my swim suit.

"Vi.." Justin walks over to her. "..are you alright?" He senses something is wrong.

"I am now that you are back." She wraps her arms around his waist while his goes around her shoulders. He knows she is not okay siunce he can feel tears on his chest.

"Maybe I shouldn't have left you alone. I'm sorry. I should've brought you with me." He sighs.

"No...it's alright. Scar was there to help me..." She sniffs. "I think Heath sent them." She lowly says.

"He's a dead man." Justin growls.

"Now he has random people helping him. What are we going to do?" Her lip quivers as she looks at him with tears in her eyes.

"No matter what we try to do, he's always one step ahead of us. He must be spying on us. You know what...you stay here with Ted and Scar, I'm going to go find him. And if I find him...ooooh he's going to be so in for it. I'm tired of his games. This has gone too far."

"Justin no. What if he has people with him? He could do something to you then what would we do? I would not have you with me and then we will get me for sure."

"He's gone too far Vi. I hate seeing you get upset because of him."

"I know it has, but I don't want anything to happen to you in the process. I don't know what I would do without you here."

"I don't know what I'd do without you either."

"Please just stay for now. If he is watching, we can give him something to watch."

"I'll stay."

"Thank you." She sighs in relief burying her face into his chest.

"I'm never letting you out of my sight ever again."

"I will never be out of your sight. Never leaving your side."

Then he tugs her to sit back down with him on the towel. He wraps his around her tighter than before as she leans back on his chest, trying to relax a bit. "I almost forgot." She tilts her head to look up a him. "Scar and Ted are staying for the sunset...you up for that?"

"Of course I am."

"Yay." A slight smile forms on her as she reaches up kissing the corner of his mouth.

"Sunset at the beach is always amazing."

"It is...more amazing when I'm with you."

He grins and kisses the top of her head. Ted and I sit down as well with him pulling right to where I was before he left. "Are you alright?"

"Oh I'm fine."

"They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"No."

"Good. Someone would be getting a worse beating."

"I think I handled it pretty well though."

"I have no doubts that you didn't. You're my tough girl."

"No one, messes with me."

"No they don't."Ted chuckles. "I'm just glad that you are alright." He kisses the top of my head.

"I slapped one of those guys because he tried to kiss me. Thought you should know."

"He did what?" Ted gets tense. "He better be glad he was gone before I got back."

"Hey...relax."

"No one is allowed to do that but me."

"Well...what's stopping you right now?"

"Nothing..." Ted looks at me as I cup his face pulling him toward me. He presses his lips against mine letting his fingers trail over my stomach.

"...mmm, can't get too carried away...not yet...not here."

"...I know..."

"Touchy." I giggle.

"Mhm." Ted nips at my earlobe letting his fingers walking along my stomach.

"Are you trying to drive me crazy?"

"Maybe.." He grins.

"It's not gonna change my mind...about staying for the sunset you know."

"Figured as much." He chuckles. "More fun for later." He whispers to me.

"Always looking forward to it."

"I'm sure you are."

"I may have some tricks up my sleeve myself."

"Really now?" Ted raises a brow.

"Mmhmm."

"Look like I'm going to have competition tonight."

"Maybe."

"Definitely sleeping in tomorrow...I can tell now."

"Most likely."

I then relax into his touch as we all sit and enjoy what is left of the day. Vi can't help to scan the beach every so often for any sign of Heath or anyone who looks suspicious while Justin keeps his arms around her, stealing kisses here and there.

Before we know it the day seemed to pass by awfully quick and we could see the hints of orange in the sky.

"Wow." Vi and I say in awe.

"So.." Vi start.

"..beautiful." I finish for her.

"Not as much as you two are."

"Awww." We say in union.

"Nothing can be more beautiful than you."

"Again...awwwww."

"It's the truth."

"You're too sweet."

"Only because we love you both."

"And we love you both...so much."

"I can't believe the day's already over though."

"It went by too quick."

"The sooner that sun sets, the sooner we head back and get ready for our romantic night." Ted grins.

"Mmm...can't wait."

"Don't have too much fun." Vi giggles.

"We'll try." Ted grins.

"Same with you." I tease.

"I don't know how much trying we can do."

"Going to be a long night for all of us."

"No doubt."

"Looks like the sun is gone."

"Awww."

"That means we can get on to other things.."

"True."

"What do you say we head back now?"

"Good idea, I'll need to take a shower anyway." I nod.

"Me too." Vi says.

The guys nod as we stand up and start to gather our things before we head to the car. Vi and Justin get into the front while Ted and I get into the back, and then we head back to the hotel. It doesn't take that long, since we were a few blocks away. After parking the car, we all get our things out of the trunk then head inside the hotel and up to our rooms.

"Have fun." I say as we split up.

"You too."

Vi and Justin get to their room, and she drops her things before going over to her bags for clothes to put on after taking a shower. Once she has those, she makes her way to the bathroom, only to have Justin pull her to him.

"I'm just taking a shower." She giggles as he kisses her shoulder.

"Oh I know, I still can't help myself."

"Of course you can't." She giggles. "The sooner I get a shower, the sooner you can be more touchy."

"No rush or anything."

"I'll be a quick as I can." She pecks his lips.

"Take your time."

"Alright." She smiles as she pulls away from him. She then walks into the bathroom, checking the shower for anyone who could have snuck in. Finding no one, she then turns on the water then gets ready to get in.

She takes her time, but makes sure to not take too long. Justin sits out in the room, waiting patiently. Once she's done, she gets out and dries off before putting on the baby doll that she chose to wear. Drying her hair with the towel, she grabs her clothes from earlier and walks back into the room.

"Trying to kill me?" Justin says from the bed.

"Maybe." She smirks as she sets her clothes on her bag before turning to face him. "Are you trying to kill me?" She bites her lip seeing him with no shirt and his indents exposed.

"Maybe." He repeats.

"You so are." She stays where she is for a bit, making him wait.

"You love it."

"That I do." She lets her eyes wander as she bites her lip.

"Are you just going to stand there all night?" He chuckles.

"Thinking about it." She teases.

"Do I have to come over there and get you?"

"I don't know..." She moves to the side, farther away from him, trying to hide her smirk.

"I think I do."

"Uh oh." She mumbles at the look on his face.

"Uh oh is right."

She squeaks as she tries to climb over the bed before he can reach her.

"Uh uh, you can't get away from me that easy."

"I can try."

"You can try, yes."

She manages to get over the bed, but Justin moves so he is blocking between both beds.

"I've got you now."

"Uhhh.." She bites her lip, looking for a way out.

"There's no way out."

"Crap." She mutters to herself as he walks closer to her.

He smirks as he steps closer. "You're so in for it now."

"I was only having fun."

"You know why you're in for it...not because of this..."

"...the beach."

"Yes."

"I said sorry.." She pouts.

"I know, but I still want to have my fun."

"I'm sure you are going to teach me a lesson about doing that."

"Yes I am."

"Well..." She licks her lips. "...what're you waiting for?"

"Patience..."

"Justy." She whines.

"Is it wrong that I want to torture you with taking my time?"

"No.."

"Then have patience." He grins.

"I can try."

"As long as you try. Now...what to do first."

She stands there looking at him, trying to figure out what he is going to do first. The first thing he does is let his hands roam everywhere they can, making sure to make the touches light and slow, to torture her just a little bit for now. At one point, she can feel that his lips are close to hers, but she doesn't feel contact just yet. She makes a soft, whining noise as she tries to move closer to his lips.

"Not yet." He whispers in her ear.

"Uhh.." She groans.

Then she feels him press a kiss to her neck, but only one. She makes a noise of content as she lays her head on his shoulder for now, moving her hands to his waist. Her fingers involuntarily move to the indents that were exposed on him and she runs her nails across them. Justin lets out a deep growl before removing her hands, making her whine.

"In a little bit..." He mumbles.

"...killing...me..."

"I know." He smirks.

"...evil."

"You love it."

"I do."

"Now I think you should go back to enjoying this..."

"Mmkay."

He grins before finally placing more kisses along her neck, starting to get into more of the torture of her. She tilts her head to give him more access while she muffles soft noises into his shoulder. She squeezes his hands as he gets closer to her sensitive spot while he grazes over it with his lips. Just as she thinks he's going to go right for it, he moves away from it, and trails kisses along her shoulder. She starts to calm down a bit as she starts to nip lightly at his neck while trailing her tongue over his skin after each nip. He stops what he's doing for the time being since he's more distracted with what she's doing to him. She smirks against his skin, since she knows he is distracted from what he was doing. She slowly makes her way up his neck before lightly nipping and sucking at his earlobe which makes him tense up a bit. She manages to move him so that both of them end up on one of the beds, with her on top on him, hands still holding onto his. Since he does not seem to let go, she starts to move from his ear, to his neck, before she ends up at his chest. She keeps nipping and using her tongue as she goes in hopes he will het her hands go. He struggles with deciding whether to let her go or not...but he finally gives in and lets her hands go. She smirks immediately, bringing her hands to his sides while she lightly runs her nails down his skin. He already gets impatient and brings her down to finally kiss him. She kisses back eagerly while she lets her hands move to his waist on his boxers again. She lightly runs her nais over his exposed indent again, making him growl while he kissed her more roughly. Then he manages to roll the two of them over so that he was hovering above her now.

"I...was...having...fun..." She whines.

"You can still have fun. You can still reach the indents can't you?"

"Yeah.." She moves her fingers over them.

He tenses and presses his lips back to hers, roughly. Smirking at his reaction, she presses her thumbs into them while her other fingers graze over the skin of his hips. Not only does the kiss get even more intense, he lets out a growl into it as well. Keeping that up, she slips her fingers under the waist band as she tries to pull them down. Staying propped up with one hand, he takes his other and stops her, pulling away slightly from the kiss.

"You take your clothes off first."

"Awww." She whines, moving her hands to his hips, resting them there for now.

"At least some of it anyway."

"I'm surprised they are even still on."

"Taking my time...but I can't anymore."

"Go for it." She drags her nails up his side so she can slide them around his neck.

He grins before going back to her lips and his hands start to play with the straps on her shoulders. He slowly slides them off her shoulders while he moves from her lips to her neck. As he focuses on her neck, he keeps sliding the straps down her arms, as far as they can go. This time he goes right after her sensitive spot without holding back. Her hands go to his hair as she tugs on it while muffling a loud moan into his shoulder. Once he knows that a mark will be forming on the spot, he kind of motions for her to move so that he can cover the both of them with the blankets to further the de-clothing.

Meanwhile, I had just gotten out of the shower and was getting my dress on while Ted was getting ready in the room. It didn't take me particularly long to get my dress on, but it was going to take some time for my hair to dry. So I grabbed the hair dryer and started drying my hair while styling it the way I wanted. After that was all done I moved on to doing my makeup. Next was jewelry and lastly my shoes, since I had brought them into the bathroom with me. Once that was all done, I grabbed my clothes from the beach and headed out into the room to see Ted dressed in a tuxedo.

"Scar..you look..amazing." Ted says as I walk to my bag.

"New dress." I state.

"Well I love it."

"I'm glad."

"Fit you perfectly..." Ted grins. "...and the hair...I love when you curl it." He tries playing with a few of the curls.

"Which is why I did it."

"Not only do I love it, but it makes you absolutely beautiful."

"Maybe I'll keep it curled for now on then..."

"I love the sound of that."

"You play with it more when it's curled." I giggle at him playing with a few.

"I can't help it." He chuckles. "It just looks so amazing."

"And it smells amazing too...is that...cherries I smell?"

"Mmhmm."

"I really love that...you should use it more often."

"Stock up on cherry scented items."

"Yes. My new favorite scent."

"Well...now that I know it's driving you crazy..." I bite my lip.

"I see that look...you're up to something."

"Maybe..."

"You're gonna kill me with that now, aren't you?"

"I just might."

"Oh you're so going to be in for it." He smirks.

"I take that as a challenge." I smirk right back.

"It's so on." Ted moves his hand to my face pulling me into a kiss.

I smirk into the kiss because not only does my lip gloss match the dress...it's also cherry flavored. Tasting the cherry flavor, Ted kisses back eagerly trying to get as much as it off that then can. I have to pull away because I don't want all the lip gloss gone. Even though I can re-apply it. But that's not the point.

"Awww." Ted whines after I pull away.

"You're taking all the gloss off my lips."

"It tastes so good..."

"...and it needs to be saved." I add.

"Alright." Ted pouts. "It's all coming off later though." He smirks.

"Well...I have a whole tube of it." I say, dangling the clear tube that shows the red of the gloss.

Ted's eyes light up seeing the tube and he tries to go back for my lips.

"Uh uh...I need to re-apply...then no more for you until later."

"Not fair." Ted grumbles.

"You'll live."

"I think I can manage." He kisses my cheek.

"Good...because I'm re-applying...right here...in front of you."

Ted licks his lips as he watches me re-apply the lip gloss. "I-I think we should go before there is a change of plans."

"Oh, what's the matter...can't handle watching me re-apply this?" I tease.

"I can, but..." Ted pauses. "...I may not be able to help myself this time."

"Oops." I giggle, putting the cap on and putting it away into my bag.

"Plus, I don't want to be out too late.."

"...and we need to be where I planned to take you soon."

"Right..."

"You'll love it. Trust me."

"I love everything, don't I?"

"Yes you do." Ted smiles. "One of the reasons why I love you." He kissed my forehead.

"I love you too."

"Are you all ready?"

"Mmhmm."

Ted kisses my cheek before I grab my clutch. We then link our fingers after grabbing what we need then head out of the room and down to the car. When we get down to the car, like always, he opens my door for me and I thank him as I get in. He then goes over to the other side, getting in before starting the car. Leaving the spot, Ted then heads to where ever it is he is taking me. After about 30 minutes of driving, Ted pulls up to this little cozy looking restaurant that is set in the pier. I take my seatbelt off and wait, as Ted gets out and comes around, opening my door for me again, and taking my hand as he helps me out. We start to walk to the doors when Ted tells me to close my eyes. I do as he asks then feel him leading me into a cool space. We walk a bit before stopping.

"Open." He whispers in my ear from behind me.

I open my eyes to see no one else around expect for a few workers. There is a table set for two with candles and roses on it.

"Ted...I don't know what to say..."

"You're welcome." He kisses my cheek before leading me over to our table.

"How did you plan all of this without me knowing?"

"I have my ways." He grins.

"Sneaky."

"Yes I am." He gives a cheesy smile. "You were actually out with Vi that day."

"Ohhhh."

"Figured it was time we had another nice night out together. Don't get many chances to do so."

"Right. What with me being all busy. Even though you're back on the road with me, but still."

"All very true, but I love nights like this the best. Where it is just you and me, candlelight, no one else around. These are the nights I cherish the most."

"I couldn't agree more."

Ted reaches across the table for my hand. He lifts it to his lips giving it a soft kiss before lacing his fingers with mine. The waiter comes over and takes our drink orders and of course Ted orders the best wine that they have available. We then look over the menus for what to eat. When we both decide on something, we spend the rest of the time waiting for the drinks, talking. Soon our drinks arrive and we order what we had picked out. After that was done we sat there drinking while enjoying the each other's company.

"Anything planned for after this? Or are we going right back to the hotel?" I ask.

"I was thinking maybe a walk along the beach."

"I like the sound of that."

"I knew you would."

"Well you just know me so well, that's why."

"I do."

"Just like I know you so well."

"Love you." Ted reaches over and squeezes my hand.

"Love you too."

The waiter then comes out with our food and places it in front of us. We start to eat as we talk occasionally.

"You're too sweet." I say after he repeatedly compliments me on almost everything.

"No need to thank me for speaking the truth."

"But you know I thank you anyway."

"I know and I love hearing you say it."

"I know you do." I smile. "Thank you." I add.

"Anything for you."

Then he leans over the table and presses a quick kiss to my lips.

"Tonight has been just perfect."

"And it's not over just yet."

"Far from over." Ted smirks.

"You so have plans."

"I just might. You'll have to wait and see."

"Well even though I'll be curious, I can wait."

"You won't have to wait long."

"Oh boy."

Ted gives me his famous look just as the waiter comes back over. Ted pays the bill then walks over to my chair, helping me up before leading me out to the beach. We take our shoes off before stepping on the sand. Then Ted puts his arm around my waist as we walk.

"You always have these great ideas, and I love every one of them."

"I do them because I know how much you love them.""

"Especially the beach at night."

"Mhm." Ted kisses near my temple. "I love how you look in the moonlight...so breathtaking."

"There you go with being sweet again." I start to blush and try to hide my face.

"No hiding." Ted stops us and lifts my chin. "It's too beautiful to be hidden." He kisses me softly. "Especially when you blush."

"I'll be as read as a lobster."

"That doesn't matter to me. Makes you more beautiful." He kisses me again.

This one lasts longer than the one not too long ago. I move so that I can wrap my arms around his neck. His arms move to waist while he pulls me closer to him, deepening the kiss more.

"Mmm...not here." I say, pulling from his lips. "It's too public out here, and I can tell where things are going."

"That is just a preview of things to come."

"I like that preview."

"More later." He brushes his lips against mine.

"Can't wait."

"I can't wait to get all that cherry off." Ted licks his lips from the lingering cherry flavor of my lip gloss.

"I bet." I giggle.

We both walk up and down the beach a few times. I lean into Ted as he keeps his arm around my shoulder. After walking up and down a few times we decide to head back to the car.

"And now the fun begins." He grins.

"Oh boy."

"You're gonna be in for it."

"I kinda figured." I giggle.

We get to the car and even before I could open my door, he had me back against the car, each hand on either side of me, blocking me from moving any farther.

"This is not getting us back any faster." I chuckle.

"I know..."

"One last kiss then we should go.."

"...the kiss couldn't wait until we got into the car?" I tease.

"No...the light is hitting you perfectly."

"Charmer."

"For you...always." He leans down pressing his lips to mine.

He keeps the kiss short and sweet, before pulling away and moving his hands, allowing me to get into the passenger seat. Once I am in, he heads back over to his side. When he gets in, he starts to drive back to the hotel. Every time we had to stop at a red light, he took one hand off of the steering wheel and started to be very touchy with me. I stop his hand when he goes up too far, since we were still in public. He then focuses on the road as we arrive at the hotel.

"Were you trying to cause me to jump you at those stop lights?"

"Possibly."

"Well I think you're in trouble...for causing that...when we get back up to the room."

"Oh we'll see about that." Ted smirks.

"Very shortly."

We then get out of the car and instead of letting me walk, Ted scoops me up to make things go faster.

"Someone's in a rush."

"Been waiting all day for this." Ted steps into the elevator after the doors open.

"Not gonna put me down yet...are you?"

"Nope."

"Figured as much."

The doors open once again, this time on our floor. Ted steps out still carrying me as he makes his way to the room. Once there, he manages to unlock the door before walking in.

"Before we start anything...I'm trying to think of something cherry scented to drive you crazy before I'm in for it."

Ted's eyes light up since he knows what I am talking about. He sets me on my feet, but keeps his arms around my waist. I open my clutch and take out the gloss that I had to bring with me. I take the cap off and let the aroma of cherries fill the air around us. I can hear Ted taking in the scent while he walks his fingers along my stomach. I cover the gloss and put it away, tossing the clutch and my shoes away, giving him my undivided attention. "Now..." Ted leans close to my lips. "...where to start." He runs his fingers up my sides to my hair. He seems to be going to my lips, but decides to wait going for my neck instead lightly nipping and kissing at the skin.

He keeps going until he is sure there will be a few coverable marks before moving his hands to the zipper on my dress. He leaves his one hand there while he lets the go to my hair. He then moves from my neck to my cheek making his way to my ear, nipping and sucking at it gently. My hands that were resting on his back, on his shoulder blades, my fingers clench and my nails dig into his skin a bit as I tense. Ted chuckles at my reactions as he slowly starts moving us closer to the bed. The first thing I feel, is the back of my legs hit the side of the bed, but with Ted holding me, I stay standing. I move my hands under his jacket, sliding it off his shoulders. He lets me go so he can let the jacket fall to the floor. Trailing kisses along my cheek, he brushes his lips against mine as he takes in the cherry scent. He turns us around before sitting on the bed, not breaking the kiss and I end up straddling his lap. I slowly start to unbutton his shirt while he lets his hands roam all over my back, impatiently waiting to get the dress off. Once I get to the last button and get that free, he moves his arms in order for me to get the shirt off of him. After it's off, my hands roam almost instantly and his go right back to the back of my dress where they were.

I break the kiss in order to move to his neck so I can have my fun. I nip and kiss at his skin, keeping them light as my hands roam where ever they can reach. It turns out to be too much for him and he starts to already play with the zipper on the back of my dress, close to unzipping it at this point. I mumble for him to go ahead and he eagerly unzips my dress. He slowly moves the straps off my shoulders letting them fall down my arms. I mumble for him to go ahead and he eagerly unzips my dress. He slowly moves the strap off my shoulders letting them fall down my arms. He shifts so I am now laying on the bed and he can pull the rest of my dress off that way. While he does that, he kiss all the exposed skin that he can. I squirm from under him with every kiss he places, but it's a squirm of enjoyment. He slowly moves me up to the pillows while he hovers me. I start to work on getting his pants undone as he pulls the blankets over us before the rest of our clothing comes off.


	20. Hawaii

**Scarlet**

It's day two of a mini vacation, we all got to Hawaii yesterday. It's a well deserved vacation after working hard for the longest time with barely any vacations. Ted and I were up just sitting on the balcony enjoying the nice ocean breeze that was blowing. I had his arm over my shoulders while I was leaning into his side.

"You know it was nice of you to invite Justin and Vi to come with us."

"I figured they could use some time away so where better to go that than Hawaii."

"Well with things with Heath, it's exactly what they need."

"Exactly. That's the main reason I suggested it. Once Justin heard, he knew it would take her mind off everything."

"You always have great ideas."

"I know." Ted smirks. "I'm just that good."

"They look much happier without dealing with all the drama." I say, as I look down on the beach where Vi and Justin were.

"They do. It's what they both needed."

"Definitely."

"How about later, we go scooba diving along one of the reefs they have here?" Ted suggests.

"After we get back from the signing." He adds.

"I like the sound of that."

"I had a feeling you would." Ted grins. He lifts my chin then looks me in the eyes before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to my lips while he lets his fingers run through my hair.

"I love you so much." He says after pulling away.

"I love you too."

I lay my head on his chest and snuggle into him more as he pulls he closer, holding me tighter.

"We are not moving until we have to." He kisses the top of mt head.

"Good."

Ted keeps his fingers in my hair, but not enough for me to fall asleep. I relax into hin as we watch the waves crash onto the beach below.

"What time is the signing? Noon like most are?"

"This one is earlier. Like 10:30."

"Ah, ok."

"We have about another hour or so before we have to get ready though."

"So we don't have to move just yet."

"Nope."

"Good, because I'm comfortable."

"I wasn't planning on letting you go yet anyway."

"Of course not."

"You know..." Ted looks down at me. "...they way the light is right now...it makes you look absolutely stunning."

"...charmer."

"Always for you."

"And see, I'm not trying to hide this time."

"Good. You know what I say about hiding."

"Yes, I know."

"I want to be see everything about that beautiful face, no matter if you are blushing or not."

"Teeeed." I say, blushing more.

"It's true. The more you blush the more beautiful you are."

"I'm gonna be as red as a tomato soon, if you keep it up."

"Maybe I like when you look like that."

"Oh of course you do."

"You're just that gorgeous."

"You're too sweet."

"Because I love you."

"And I love you too."

Ted then leans down once again pressing his lips to mine. He makes sure to hold this kiss a bit longer by resting his hand on the back of my head, holding me in place. I can't help but smile into the kiss, resting my arms around his neck. He moves his hand to the back of my legs, pulling me onto to his lap so we are ever closer. His hands rest on my legs for a bit, before moving them up to rest on my hips. He begins to kiss more eagerly, since we are so close. I run my fingers through his hair not wanting to pull away just yet. I start to tug when I feel his thumb move under my shirt and over my skin. I shiver slightly and feel goosebumps forming after his thumb moves over my skin. I make a quiet noise here and there. He smirks against my lips while he moves his fingers around to my lower back, lightly moving his fingers over the band of my shorts. As much as I wanted to continue, I knew we couldn't get too carried away. So I left him with a lasting kiss, before pulling away, leaning my forehead against his.

"Aww." Ted pouts once I pull away.

"Can't get too carried away. If we do, we may not make the signing."

"Right."

"But I am more comfortable now..."

"We still got some time left to relax."

"Then I'm not moving."

"You don't have to."

"I know, I'm just saying."

"We're just going to relax for now."

"Mmmm...I love that idea." I grin, snuggling into him.

"Me and my great ideas." Ted smirks.

"Yes, you and your great ideas."

We then sit and relax for the rest of the time we have until we need to start getting ready for the signing. Once it's time to get ready, I slide off of Ted's lap.

"Let me tell them where we're going first." I point to Vi and Justin.

"Aright. I'll start to get ready while you do that."

I nod, going over to the railing while he heads into the room.

"Justin...Vi...!" I call from the balcony.

"Yeah?" Vi shouts back.

"Ted has a signing and I'm going with him. Just thought I'd let you know so you don't wonder where we are."

"Alright." She calls back.

Then I head into the room to get ready for the day, since I was still in what I wore to bed last night, tank top and shorts. I pick out a tank top and shorts before heading into the bathroom to change. It doesn't take me long and I come back out to get the rest of my things, because I had to do my hair which would take some time, the way I wanted to do it.

"Stunning." Ted says as I pass him on my way to my things.

"And my hair's not even done yet."

"Still stunning no matter what."

"Might take a while to look even more stunning."

"I don't think you can look any better than you do right now."

"Oh, you'd be surprised what I can do."

"You surprise me everyday."

"Think you can handle the wait?"

"I don't really know, but I think I can manage."

"I'll be as quick as I can."

"Alright."

"I know you'll end up in the bathroom, checking up on me anyway at some point."

"I just might." He grins.

I grab what I need, from makeup to jewelry, and a clip to put into my hair once it's done, before going into the bathroom to get everything done. I start with my makeup to get that out of the way before starting on my hair. When I am finishing up my hair, Ted walks in just like I knew he would. I do the finishing touches on my hair, with putting the clip in.

"I think you have done it again." Ted looks at me in the mirror while he stands in the doorway.

"I always seem to."

"Never fails." He walks up behind me leaning down kissing my cheek.

"I smell apples." He sniffs the air.

"It's actually Caramel Apple."

"It smells really good." He moves closer to my lips.

"And here I thought you liked Cherry the best."

"That was until now."

"I know it must be driving you crazy, but all of it has to stay on my lips until later."

"Awww...not even a little kiss?" Ted pouts.

"Well I suppose a little kiss wouldn't hurt."

Ted grins before using his fingers to turn my face so I am facing him. He leans down pressing his lips to mine, trying to get as much off as he can. I pull away before he could take off too much, but just enough so that I had to re-apply.

"Remember...a little kiss."

"You're killing me."

"Hey, you said a little kiss. That was turning out to be more than just a little kiss."

"Couldn't help myself."

"Well enjoy what you have on your lips for now, that's all your getting right now."

Ted licks his lips then looks at me. "Today is going to be really long."

"Says you."

"Yes I do say so."

"You'll live."

"I can only try."

"That's all you have to do."

"I do think we should get going before we end up missing the whole signing and that lip gloss comes off."

"After you." I tell him.

Ted turns to walk out, but grabs my hand from behind. I follow him out to the room then grab my shoes quickly. I slip those on and grab my bag, before following him out the door. We make our way to the elevator, taking that down to the lobby before we head out to the car.

**Vi**

Justin I were still cuddling on the beach since we have been there for about an hour so. I was enjoying all the peace and non-stressful senerity the island had to offer. We had been at the beach for most of the morning and it has just been a wonderful day.

"I'm so glad Ted invited us to come along with him and Scar." I look up a Justin.

"I am too. We really needed this."

"We do. I have not been this relaxed in weeks."

"Neither have I."

"I'm just happy that I'm here with you and we have a few days to ourselves."

"So am I."

Since Justin was laying on his back in the sand, I shifted so that I was laying on his chest looking at him. I just look into his eyes getting lost and feeling at ease. Not realizing, I started to run my nails over the skin of his chest, making patterens.

"Having fun?"

"Hmmm?" I blink coming out of my daze. "Actually I am." I smile.

"That's good." He smiles back.

"Everything is just so perfect right now."

"That's the way it should be."

"I wish it could last forever." I sigh.

"I know..."

"But this is enough for me right now. Just you and me...in Hawaii...alone..."

"Alone indeed."

I scoot up a bit bringing my lips inches from his, just close enough so he can get a good wiff of my coconut lips gloss. I lightly brush my lips against his, giving him just a small taste...for now.

"You're killing me."

"You love me anyway." I smirk as I move my hands up to his hair, letting my fingers run through it.

"I do...very much."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"Patience."

"You know me and that...I have none."

"But it's fun to torture you." He chuckles.

"For you it is."

"You always get me back though."

"Yes I do." I smirk.

"So what else do you want to do today?"

"I don't know..." I trail off. "...I'm good right here for now, unless you have something in mind."

"Well we don't have to move right now. I'm talking about much later."

"How about we go out to dinner? We hve not done that in awhile."

"That sounds like a great idea."

"I'm full of great ideas."

"Yes you are." He grins.

"Like this one..." I trail off pressing my lips against his. I was only planning on giving him a quick kiss, but he moved his hand to the back of my head holding my in place. His other arm wraps around my back, holding me there even more. I move my one hand up to his hair, running my fingers through it while I let my other rest on his chest. Since his arm was around my back, his hand had been resting on my side. Unconsciously, his fingers run along the skin of my side. Goosebumps rise along my skin as I shiver from his touch. I tug on his hair a bit while I let my nails move across the skin of his chest. He smirks into the kiss when he feels the goosebumps form, feeling them when his fingers he keeps moving across my skin. He then rests his hand, but keeps it on my side. We do pull away, but only for air. I shift a bit, moving myself onto his chest more. Justin feels me move and to prevent me from moving anymore, he rolls us over so he is hover me. Luckily we went to a part of the beach where no one was.

"Now you can't move." He grins.

"I wasn't going far."

"Still."

I manage to move oe of my hands to his chest. Lightly hovering my fingers over his skin, I feel him tense up as I move farther down to his abs. I stop just above his trunks and move to one of his exposed indents, letting myfingers lightly run over, just enough for him to growl slightly. A smirk appears on my face from his reaction.

"Everytime."

"Your move." I brush my lips against his.

"You know what happens when you tell me that." He smirks with that look in his eye.

"I do...all to well."

"Then I think it's time we went into the water..."

"Uh oh..."

"Uh oh is right." He grins.

Before I knew it, Justin picked me up and started walking to he water.

"You better not drop me in...you're going with me if you do."

"What if that;s what I want?" He smirks.

"Justin..." I try to be serious.

"I'm only kidding."

"Good." I grin. "What's the plan lover boy?" I lightly run my nails over his neck.

"You'll see."

"Evil."

"You love it."

"Only because I love you that much."

"I love you too."

I lean my head on his shoulder only so it will be easier for me to get to his neck. I start to nip at the skin on his shoulder as I slowly make my way to his neck, making sure each kiss lingers. This makes his walking into the water slow down, since each kiss is getting to him.

"Am I distracting you?" I chuckle against his neck.

"Is that the goal?"

"Yes it is."

"Then maybe you are."

"I can stop..."

"I'm not saying you have to."

"I wasn't going to." I whisper in his ear before I nibble at it gently.

"Didn't think so."

He manages to get out far enough to where to wants to be. He slowly moves so we are both in the water, but not letting me go.

"See? Told you I wouldn't drop you in."

"I knew you wouldn't."

"Only unless you would let me."

"Noooooo." I cling to him.

"Don't worry about it."

"I won't."

"But at least the water's not really cold."

"No. It feels really good."

"I couldn't agree more."

"Now...why did you move us exactly?" I look up at him with my hand in his hair as the waves move us around.

"I just thought we could spend some time in the water."

"Mmmm...that was a great idea." I nuzzle his neck, lightly placing kisses along his skin.

"My exact thoughts."

"I don't think today can get any better, but knowing you...I'm sure it will."

"Oh, you can count on it."

"Believe me...I am."

"Things can only get better in Hawaii."

"I'm sure they can."

"So much to do."

"I think we should try to do as much as we can while we're here."

"I agree with that."

"But what first?" I chew my lips trying to think.

"I'm completely comfortable with what we're doing now."

"So am I." I relax into him. "We have all day to do something, but for now we can stay right here."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Justin then moves the hair from my face before leaning down and pressing his lips to mine. He keeps his hand on my face, moving his thumb over my cheek as I run my hands through his hair. I wasn't close enough to him so he takes his other hand and pulls me closer to him. My hold gets tigher around his neck as I happily move closer to him. Both his hands now rest on my hips, as mine are around his neck, kissing back just as eagerly as I am. We eventually pull away for air, but that does not last to long before he goes right for my neck. I bury my face in his neck, knowing what is coming next. He just smirks against my skin as he goes, knowing that I know what's coming next. The closer he gets to my spot, the more tense I get. I tug at his hair when I feel his lips brush over the spot. Since any marks he's left before are gone by now, this meant that he was able to leave new ones, which is exactly what he does. I muffle a moan in to his shoulder as my grip on his hair gets tighter. Since he was intent on leaving a make, he stayed in the same spot for a bit getting more noises to come from me. When he feels that the mark is big enough, he pulls away from my neck to see what he left. He grins in triumph, seeing how big it was, but he did make sure that it was coverable at least.

"Coverable?" I mumble, still trying to catch my breath.

"Of course."

"You're proud of this one...I can tell."

"I am."

"You would be." I chuckle.

"I always am."

"You should be." I smile then kiss his cheek.

"I got you good this time...even though it is coverable."

"Justy..." I blush. "...you would try to out do yourself."

"Can you blame me?"

"No, not really." I giggle.

"I thought so."

Justin keeps his arms around me as he pulls me as close to him as I could get. I snuggle happily agasint him as we both float around in the water just enjoying the time we have.

"You know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think that you can't catch me."

I move my hands down to where I know he is sensitve. Once I get there I lightly more my fingers over the spot.

"You didn't?!"

"I think I did!" I laugh as I swim away.

"Oh you're so in trouble now."

"You have to catch me first."

"Oh...I will."

"I'm waiting." I sing.

Since my back was still turned, I didn't see what he was doing. Little did I know, he had resorted to going under the water to catch me. I look over my shoulder to see how close he was, but I do not see him. I scan the water for any sign of him. It is not until I feel something touch my leg that I jump as he comes to the surface in front of me.

"You scared me."

"Sorry."

"I just didn't know where you went."

"Now you do."

"Yes I do." I smile. "But you still can't get me." I grin, slowly backing away.

"Oh no you don't."

"I think I am."

"Nooooo." He says, latching onto you.

"Looks like you caught me." I giggle wrapping my arins around his neck.

"It seems so."

"I'm assuming you want a prize for it too, right?"

"Possibly."

"I have a feeling I know what it is too." I grin.

"And what's that?"

"This..." I pull him closer to me giving him a quicky soft kiss before pulling away.

"You're right."

"See? I knew that is what you wanted."

"You always know what I want."

"Of course I do." I grin.

"That's why I love you."

"I love you too."

"Wanna go dry off? Or stay in the water?"

"We can go dry off for now."

"After you."

I kiss him one last time before making my way to the shore, Justin close behind. We make it up to our towels and of course Justin is all touchy while I try to wrap my towel around me. Once I have that on, he pulls me down onto his lap.

"You can never get enough, can you?" I lean back into him.

"Nope."

"Not that I mind."

"Of course not."

"I do think a nap would be good when get dry off." I yawn a bit.

"Well we can head back to the room when we're all dry if you want."

"Good idea." I try to stifle a yawn. "I just hope I don't fall asleep before then."

"If you do, I've got you. I'll carry you back."

"You're the best." I tilt my head, giving him a quick kiss. I then lay my head on his chest and snuggle into him more.

"I know."

Justin keeps one arm around my waist while he lets the other run through my hair. I lean into his touch getting more relaxed the more he does it. I become so relaxed that I do not realize that I had dozed off. Justin finally realizes that I'm asleep. So he carefully lifts my in his arms to carry me inside. Once he makes it to the room, he sets me on the so he can hang the towels up to dry. He goes over to our bags, getting dry clothes. He changes first, before walking over and helping me get change. He made it easy by just gettig one of his shirts. After he got me dressed he pulled the blankets and pulled me close to him once we were under the covers. He leans down and kisses my forehead, before he decides to take a nap with me.

**Scarlet**

Ted and I are still at the singing he had scheduled that day. I was sitting there next to him, quiet at times when the fans came up for autographs and such. That goes on for a few more hours before he is done with everything and we have the rest of the day to ourselves. We head somewhere for lunch before deciding to go scuba diving. When we arrive, Ted parks the car then we get out and head over to get our gear on and get instructions of the proper way to do things.

"If I must say, a wet suit looks awfully good on you." I tell him, with a slight smirk.

"I can say the same thing about you." He smirks back at me.

"Well of course you would think so."

"I do." He grins moving closer to me and wrapping his oe arm around my waist. "I don't think anyone could make it look as good as you do." He pulls me closer to him.

"Always the charmer."

"For you...always."

Then we get taken out on the water in a boat to where we'll be diving into the water. Once we get to a certain spot, the boat stops and we get on our goggles and air masks. We are told to sit on the side of the boat then fall back into the water when we are told to do so. We wait above the surface of the water for a bit before heading under. Slowly heading down, we look at all the exotic fish that are swimming all around us. We get down to where the reef is and Ted takes my hand as we make our way over, just admiring all the different pink, blue, purple, and orange colors that are shining from the suns reflection. We go all around the reef, admiring everything, spotting other fish here and there and other creatures that live in the reef itself. After doing that for a bit, we head back to the surface so we do not run out of air. We slowly make our way back and once we do we are pulled back on the boat.

"Definitely going to have to do this again sometime."

"Oh we will." Ted grins. "I got something for you while we were down there." He reaches behind his back. "Close your eyes."

"Okay.." I grin and do so.

Ted pulls out whatever he had from behind his back before telling me to open my eyes. "Okay. Open." I hear him say.

When I open my eyes, I see a conch shell in his hands.

"Ted..." I say, in awe at how pretty it is. "...how did you get this without me knowing?"

"I have my ways." He grins. "You were looking at the fish and I saw it and knew I had to get it for you."

"Awww."

"Something to remember our trip by."

"I love it, thank you. I know exactly where to put this, when we go home after this trip."

"Where would that be?"

"You'll have to see when we go home."

"I'm sure it will be perfect no matter where you put it." He smiles leaning over and kissingme quick.

"So, what else is planned?"

"How about we head back, get changed and just relax by the pool for a bit? Maybe an early dinner too?" Ted suggests.

"I think you know my answer to that."

"Of course I do." He chuckles as the boat starts to head back to the marina.

When we reach the marina, we take the wetsuits off, grabbing our clothes, and getting off the boat, onto the dock. Ted put is his around my waist as we made our way over to the car. He opened my door for me before going over to the other side and getting in. Once we were ready, he started to head back to the hotel. Once there, we went up to our room to put our clothes there and grab towels and such before heading down to the pool. After making our way to the pool, we find chairs to set our things on and before I can even sit Ted pulls me down on his lap.

"Mine." He kisses my shoulder as I lean back on him.

"Yes, yours."

"Forever and ever."

"And ever."

""Im just glad there are not many people here right now. Gives us more time alone." He smirks.

"You do love that alone time."

"Yes I do." He grins. "You know what I'm thinking right now?"

"What?"

"Pool..." He starts as he stands, picking me up and cradling me in his arms. "...now." He walks over before I could object.

"You drop me in, I'm taking you down with me."

"Don't worry." He chuckles. "I'm not letting you go anytime soon."

"Good."

He slowly makes his way down the steps in the water. It is not to cold, just the right tempature. He gets out to a certain part, the lets my legs go then turns me so I'm facing him with my legs on either side of him while his hands rest on my hips.

"Still not letting me go?" I giggle.

"Nope."

He has my back against the wall as he looks a me for a bit. Since there was not really anyone around right, Ted brushed his lips against mine making me think he was going to give me a kiss instead kissing down my jaw. Since my arms were around his neck, I let me fingers run through his hair as he got closer to my neck. At first he hovered his lips over my skin causing me to shift a bit on his lap. I knew it was getting to him since his grip got tighter on my hips and he attached his lips to my neck. He started out soft before nipping lightly at my skin. I tugged at his hair once he got closer to my sensitive spot. I bit my lip at he brushed his lips over it before start to go after it. I muffled a few noises into his shoulder which make him smirk against my skin. Since I had no marks on my skin he decided it was time I got more. Instead of one big mark, he left a few tiny coverable ones. The more noise that escaped me, the more he left. Once he felt that he left enough for now he made his way back to my lips as I pulled him close, kissing him back eagerly. He then moved his hands from my hips, letting them wander where ever he could reach. Of course when his hands do wander, he hits a ticklish spot so i squirm a bit. He chuckles against my lips before move his hands to my upper back behind my shoulders and pulls me as close to him as I could get. I push myself off the wall a bit, and we float around in the water as he continues to kiss me. He moves his hands to the top of my bathing suit and that is when I pull away from the kiss making him whine a bit.

"Not here." I say quietly.

"Darn." He mumbles against my lips.

"You can save that for later, if you can wait that long."

"I think...I can manage."

"Are you sure? It seems like you're struggling right now."

"I'm sure. It's going to be hard, but I think I can do it."

"If you say so."

He then leans down giveing me one last kiss, not as long as the other but just enough for him to make it until later.

"Now I will be." He says after pulling away.

"Good."

I lay my head on his shoulder just letting my fingers run along any skin that I'm able to touch. We stay that way as we float around the poll a bit longer. We do get out at some point to just relax for a bit on the chair, poolside.

"After this we are going to order food and stay in the room all night."

"Sounds like a plan."

After we get more dry we then decide to head back to our room to shower and change for rest of the day.

"Comfortable clothes."

"Feel better?" Ted chuckles as I walk over to the bed. Once I get close enough, he pulls me down so I'm laying on his chest.

"Much better."

"Good. That's all that matters."

"Even though the shower took longer than normal. You just had to join in didn't you?" I giggle.

"Couldn't help myself."

"Of course not."

"When do you want to order dinner?"

"Whenever you feel it's the right time to."

"I think now before we get to distracted and it gets to late."

"I don't have to move do I?"

"No, I can reach the phone."

"Good, because I'm comfortable."

"So am I." He kisses the top of my head before reaching over to grabs the phone. While he orders the food, I absentmindedly draw pattern on his chest with my fingers.

"About 15-20 minutes." He says after hanging up.

"Mkay." I sigh in content as I snuggle closer to him.

"Plenty of time to get more comfortable."

"Good 'cause I don't want to move right now."

"It looks like you don't." He chuckles.

"What can I say? You're that comfortable."

"As you always tell me."

"It's true."

"Oh I know."

"We don't have to move until the food gets here anyway." Ted adds.

"Well of course not."

We were to busy enjoying each others comfort that we had not realized how quickly the tim passed until there was a knock on the door.

"Aww I have to move."

"Just until we get done eating then you can snuggle more."

I nod, reluctantly moving so that he could get up. He goes over to the door and pays for the food before bringing it in. Since I have not moved, he decided to bring the tray over to the bed so we could sit there and eat.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Ted kisses my cheek.

He sits down and we both start to eat.

**Vi**

Justin and I have woken up from the nap that we've decided to take. I lay there for a bit not really wanting to move at the moment. I was just enjoying the feeling of being relaxed. It gets harder for my to hide the fact that I am sleeping since Justin move his hand under the shirt I was wearing, letting his fingers move lightly over my skin. I snuggle into him more and let out a soft noise as I slowly open my eyes.

"Well look who's awake."

"Mhm." I tilt my head to smile up at him. "Did you get some sleep too?"

"Yes I did."

"Good. How long did we sleep?"

"A few hours at the latest."

"I guess I was more tired that I thought." I chuckle. "Plus I have the best pillow too." I snuggle into him more, lighlty graging my nails over his skin.

"The best in the world."

"The best." I move up to give him a quick kiss. His arms get tighter around my waist as he holds me there for a bit longer not wanting to pull away just yet.

"So when do you want to go out for dinner?" He asks, after pulling away.

"Ummm... in a bit. I don't feel like moving right now."

"Alright, no rush."

"I wish we could stay here forever and never leave."

"I know."

We lay there for a bit more not really wanting to move. After about an hour we decide to get up and start to get ready.

"I'm gonna get a shower first." I smirk up at Justin while I let my fingers walk up his chest to his face. I lean in real close to his face. "I wouldn't mind some company..." I whisper, brushing my lips against his.

"You know I never pass that up...ever."

"Well lets go before I get in without you."

"After you."

I decide to tease him so I give him a slow lingering kiss while I run my hands down his chest to the wasit of his shorts. Since he was focused on my hands, he did not start to respond to the kiss until I stopped my hands right about his bottoms. Once I felt him start to kiss back I pulled away and slid off the bed, quickly going to the bathroom with a smirk on my face.

"Evil..."

"You'll get me back." I call from the bathroom.

"You know it."

"It's getting lonley in here..." I call after getting the water ready. "...and hot too."

"I'm coming."

"Better hurry." I sing.

"You were saying?" He says, appearing in the doorway.

"Nothing..." I bite my lip. "...wanna help with my shirt or do I have to do it?" I play with the bottom of the shirt slowly lifting it up.

"Hmmm...tough decision."

"Really?" I try not to laugh. "Guess I'll just have to take it off...real slow." I tease him.

"Slow doesn't work for me." He smirks.

"What are you waiting for then?"

"Don't tempt me."

"Me? Do that?" I innocently say slowly lifting up the shirt a little.

*Before I know it, he's rushed over and taken the shirt off himself.

"Was I going to slow for you?"

"Yes, you were."

"My bad." I giggle. "Now...I think it is time these came off." I run my hands down to the waist of his shorts starting to tug at them.

"I have less on than you do though, I think yours need to come off."

"Eager?" He chuckles.

"Yes...now off."

"Okay okay, but yours comes off after."

"Mayyybeee."

"Maybe?"

"Okay...they will."

"I thought so."

"Like you would let that happen anyway."

"True."

I then tug down his shorts and before I could even get to mine, he already has them down. I giggle at how eager he is. I run my hands up his chest as I lean up giving him a teasing kiss before pulling away and stepping into the shower giggling.

"You coming?" I peek out from behind the curtain since I left him in a daze.

"Huh...oh yeah." He says, snapping out of it.

I move so he is able to get in and once he is in he gets all touchy. We do manage to get everything done, but not without him paying me back for what I did to him. Once we are done, he reaches out and grabs us towels so we can dry off.

"That was longer than I expected." I chuckle as we walk into the room.

"Oops." He chuckles.

"Not that I mind though."

"Of course not."

"Having fun?" I chuckle since he has not stopped looking at me since we left the bathroom.

"Yes, yes I am."

"Good. Enjoy it now because I do have to get dressed."

"Awww."

"Don't worry. You can look more after dinner." I kiss him quick.

"Looking forward to it."

"You always do." I grin. I give him one last kiss before pulling away. I try to walk to my things, but he keeps his arms around my waist just looking me over a bit more.

"Gorgeous." He smiles, moving some hair from my face.

"Sweet talker." I blush with a smile.

"For you, always."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

He lets me go after one last kiss and I go pick out clothes to wear. After finding clothes, I decide to get changed in the room. I can feel his eyes on me and hear him groan when I put on my clothes. I look over at him and bite my lip since he was still in his towel.

"Are you going to get dressed?" My eyes travel over him.

"Oops, I guess I got caught up watching you."

"Like always." I chuckle. "You better get dressed before I get to tempted again." I bite my lip, eyes still locked on him.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." He laughs.

"Trust me, it's not. I would love to stay here all night." I lick my lips.

"But you said dinner tonight so.." I add.

"I did and I have a surprise after too." He grins.

"Oh?" I raise a brow. "Hints?"

"Nope."

"Awww." I pout.

"You'll love it."

"Of course I will." I smile.

"I always do." I add.

He walks over to his bags, giving me a quick kiss on the way. I decide to start on my hair and makeup while he is getting change so I do not get anymore distracted even though I can see him through the mirror. I bite my lip knowing he did it on purpose. Just as I was finishing up he can in the bathroom, wrapping his arm around my waist and kissing my shoulder.

"You know..you don't need that to look beautiful."

"Justy..." I blush.

"You look just as good without it."

"You would think that." I blush more.

"Because it's true."

"I'm going to need more with how red you are going to have me."

"No hiding it."

I tilt my head down letting my hair fall in front of my face. Justin turns me around so he can lift my chin.

"No hiding that beautiful face of yours."

"Even if it is redder than a lobster?"

"Even that."

"You're so amazing, you know that right?"

"I know."

I can't help but smile up at him while he runs his thumb over my cheek. He peck my lips then I step aside so he can do his hair. I keep my arms around his waist with my head on his back as he does his hair. I was so content I did not realize he was done.

"Vi...I'm done."

"Hmm...oh...ok." I reluctantly move.

"You don't have to move though...not yet."

"Yayy." I snuggle back into him happily.

"No rush to go or anything, don't worry."

"Mkay." I sigh in content. "Don't feel like moving."

"I didn't think so."

"You're just easy to cuddle with."

"How well I know."

"My cuddly werewolf."

"That's right." He grins.

"All mine." I give him a squeeze.

"All yours."

He lets me stay like that for a bit longer before he decides it is time to go. I whine slightly, but let go. We walk back into the to get whateer we needed. After we got everything, we walked out of the room. Justin kept his arm over my shoulders while I kpet mine around his waist just leaning into his side as we made our way to the elevator. We make our way down to the lobby and then out to the car. He opens my door for me, waiting for me to get in before he shuts my door and goes around to the driver's side and gets in. Once he gets in, he puts on his seatbelt before starting the car and heading off to where he planned for dinner.

"Still no hints?"

"No." He chuckles. "You're not getting it out of me." He reaches over with his free hand, lacing his fingers with mine.

"Can't blame a girl for trying."

"I can't, but we are almost there."

"Good."

We soon arrive at this nice little authentic Hawaiian resturant that sets right off the beach. It had little lanttern candles going around the outside giving it a cozy, romantic feel. I was in awe of how it looked. It was so amazing and beautiful. The perfect setting for the end of a perfect day. Justin then parked the car before getting out and walkiing over to my door. He opened it for me then I got out, lacing my fingers with his.

"This place is beautiful." I said in awe.

"I knew you would say that."

"This is a great way to end a perfect day." I lean into his shoulder.

"This is not all either." He grins.

"Oh?" I look up at him.

"You'll find out after dinner." He kissed my head.

"I can't wait."

"I'm sure you can't." He chuckled.

We made our way inside and were seated not to long after walking in. Once we say down, we were given menus to look over before deciding what to drink. When we were ready we decided to order both at the same time.

"I wish we didn't have to leave at the end of the week."

"I know, but we will try to come back whenever we can. I can tell how much you love it here."

"I really do."

"Now we have two places we can go. Here and back home in South Africa."

"Yep." He grins.

"Both amazing places. I would not mind staying in either one."

"Me neither."

"I think our next vacation should be in Africa though. there was so much to do there we did not get to do last time."

"That sounds perfect."

"Also I can spend a bit more time with your mom. Didn't get to spend much time with her last time I was there."

"I know she would love that."

"I'm sure. It was great spending time with her."

"Well she keeps asking me when we're coming back."

"She does?" I smile. "That is so sweet of her. Hopefully we can get back there soon."

"I hope so too."

"Well see what we can do." I kiss his cheek.

Soon we got out drinks and we continued to talk as we sipped on those. I was leaning against Justin while he ran his fingers over my arm. We did not have to wait to much longer for our food to arrive. Once it came, we started to eat sharing what we had gotten.

"This is really good."

"It really is. The pineapple gives it a really good taste."

"I agree."

We keep eating while talking and take bites of each others food with the occasional kiss. After we are done, Justin pays the bill and leads me to where the second part of the night is goiing to be.

"No peeking." He covers my eyes.

I giggle as he puts his hands over my eyes and I bring my hands resting them on his wrist. We walk for a bit until I hear the sound of waves crashing.

"Ok...open." He whispers, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"...Justy..." I gasp in awe of the view.

I look out to see we are standing on a bluff where you can see the lights from the nearby city. What make it more romantic was that you could hear and see the waves crashing into the rocks below.

"...this is amazing." I tilt my head back, kissing his cheek.

"Figured we could end the night with this."

"It's perfect. I do love it."

"I'm glad."

"I feel like the luckiest girl in the world right now." I lean back into his touch while he rins his fingers over my stomach.

"That's because you are."

"All because I have you and I could not be any happier than I am right now."

"I couldn't agree any more."

"Best night ever. I don't think anything can bring me down."

"That's great." He grins.

"The lights from the city look so beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you."

"Awww." I blush.

"Speaking the truth."

"You just love making me blush."

"Have to admit that I do."

"Well you did it again. I'm going to be a lobster before the night is over."

"A cute lobster."

"All yours too."

"I couldn't ask for anything better."

"Neither could I." I move my arm, hooking it around his neck letting my fingers run thorugh his hair.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I lean over kissing his cheek before laying my head back on his shoulder. He gives me light kisses on my shoulder, slowly moving to my neck. Since he left a mark eariler, he kept moving to my cheek. He gave me a quick kiss before resting his chin back on my shoulder. We stayed like that for a bit until it started to get chilly from the ocean breeze. Justin rubbed my arms when he felt me shiver as I leaned into his touch.

"Cold?"

"Just a little, but that is helping."

"Okay good, just making sure."

"It's so pretty that I don't want to leave."

"I know..."

"You just want to go back so you can be more cuddly."

"Maybe."

"That is so the reason." I chuckle. "We can head back if you want."

"Only if you want to."

"We can. It's getting a bit more chilly."

"Alright." He nods.

I take one last look over the water before we start to head to the car. Justin keeps his arm aoruns me, trying to keep me warm. Once we get to the car, he gives me a lingering kiss before opeing my door. After I am in, he goes over to his side. On the way back, I lean my head against his shoulder trying to keep from falling asleep.

"You seem tired."

"Just really relaxed right now."

"It looks like it." He chuckles.

"I think it was all the ocean air. It does that to me." I try to hide a yawn.

"That would be it."

"Mhm." I slowly nod.

"Don't worry, we're not far from the hotel, we'll be back soon and you can get some rest."

"Okay." I let out another yawn. I let my eyes close slightly just taking in Justin's scent.

In just that short time, I fell asleep. I looked so peaceful when Justin and I got back, that he didn't want to wake me. So he got out and went around to my side, opening my door, unbuckling the seatbelt and carefully lifting me out of the car. I snuggle right into him wrapping my arms around his neck. He closes the door with his foot before making his way back to the room. Once there, he gets the door open without wakig me, then carries me to the bed after closing the door. He grabs what I wore to bed last night and comes back, helping me out of my clothes and putting my bed clothes on. He pulls the blankets down before carefully moving me up to the pillows. I bury my face into the pillow and groan once I realize he is not there. He smiles at me before he quickly gets ready for bed himself. When he is done he walks to the bed, moving me slightly so he can climb in. Once I feel him, I snuggle into him while he wraps his arms around me.

"Goodnight Vi."

"Night Justy."

He then kisses to top of my head and soon I am fast asleep. He lays there watching me for a bit before he goes to sleep himself.


	21. Ted's Back

**Vi**

A couple months have passed and next month is finally SummerSlam. So many things are going on. This Monday Raw is going three hours permanently, starting off with a huge 1,000th episode. But before we can get to that, we have to get through the house shows this weekend. I had decided it would be a good idea to hit the gym in the morning. I let Justin sleep in just unitl I got done getting ready for the gym. Once I was all changed, I made sure to add a fresh layer of lip gloss to my lips. I walked over to the bed and started to wake him up.

"Justy..." I shook him slightly. "...time to get up."

All he does is mumble incoherently in his sleep, before rolling over to his stomach. I shake my head before moving on the bed so I'm hovering him slightly. I lean down pressing my lips to his. I only kiss him enough for him to get a taste of the vanilla from my lip gloss before I pull away smirking. He makes a mumbled noise in disappointment.

"More after you get up."

"Awww."

"Well, I want to go to the gym for a bit. Either you can get up and come with me or I can go alone..." I move from the bed to get my sneakers. "...with the lip gloss." I add.

"Nooo...don't go alone with the lip gloss."

"Then you better get up. I'm leaving soon."

"How soon is soon?"

"Two minutes..." I lie, messing with him.

"Really?"

"If you take to long then I will." I tease.

"I'm up." He says, sitting up in bed.

"Good because I'm ready to go." I stand from the bed then walking to get my bag.

He then quickly moves from bed, rummages around in his bags, before quickly heading into the bathroom to change.

"Slow down there." I laugh shaking my head.

"I'm trying to get ready as fast I can, since you said you're leaving soon." He says from the bathroom.

"You do know I was kidding right?"

"You were?"

"Yes I was." I laugh. "I want to get there before to many people get there."

"Had me rush in here..."

"So I did." I grin innocently. "Gives you some extra time for what I promised you..."

"True..."

"As soon as you are done you will get it."

"Almost done."

It does not take him much longer and soon he comes out of the bathroom. After putting his clothes with his bag, he walks over to me, pulling me close to him wanting his kiss.

"Ah ah ah...what flavor it is?" I smirk making him wait a bit more.

"You're killing me here. Hmmm..."

"That's my job." I smirk brushing my lips over his.

"Aha...vanilla."

"You're right." I give him a light, teasing kiss.

"Yess." He cheers.

Smirking, I hover my lips over his, moving one hand to his hair while the other rests on his shoulder. I feel his grip on my tighten, so I press my lips to his. I was only going too give him a short kiss, but when I went to pull away he would not let me. Instead he holds me tighter, lips not leaving mine, wanting to get all the lip gloss off. The way he was kissing me made me give in and let him have his way. Once he got it all off, I tried pulling away only for him to hold me there still.

"...it's...all...off..." I manage to say.

"I know...kissing you...is addicting..."

"..same..with you..."

"I would nonstop if I could."

"I would love nothing more than that."

"But unfortunately we can't...if you want to get to the gym that is."

"Darn..." I mutter. "...we can after..."

"We can." He agrees.

"Then how about we go so we can get back here sooner?"

"I like that idea."

"Just have to reapply then we can go." I pull out the tube of lip gloss. I open it and slowly put it on so he can get the smell of it.

"You're killing me again."

"I am? Oops." I rubs my lips together.

"You know exactly what you're doing."

"Maybe I do." I smirk. "You love it though." I add.

"I do."

"More after the gym. There is enough for that."

"Right."

"I do think we should go...I can tell you're going to convince me to stay here."

"Very soon."

"Lets go lover." I give him quick kiss.

I grab my bag and he grabs his, before we head out of the room and to the elevators, stepping inside one of them and heading down to the lobby. Once we reach the lobby, we make our way te gym at the hotel. When we get there, we set our bags down then head off to the first thing we wanted to do. Justin and I stay relatively close to each other, and I make sure he has a clear view of what I've chosen to start with. Things were going really well at first, then after a bit I started to get a bit distracted watching Justin with his shirt off. It gets to the point that I have to stop and start over.

"Never fails." I mutter to myself biting my lip.

I have to look away in order to start over and I try to fight the urge to look. I do manage to focus on what I was doing and finish up the set I was working on before moving onto the next thing. Of course this too is also in direct view of Justin, so I can already tell it's going to be hard to focus at first. Staring at him for a bit, I bite my lip before getting started. Seeing him makes me push myself harder in my workout so I am able to get done a bit quicker. Thankfully for me, just as I finish, Justin moves to a different area, father from me. I groan a bit at not being able to see him that good, but push it out of mymind before heading to the treadmill to finish things off. After a few minutes or so on the treadmill, I feel arms go around my waist and a chin rest on my shoulder.

"Having fun?" Justin asks.

"Of course." I start to solw down the treadmill. "Even though you made it very hard for me to focus."

"Oops. My bad."

"You just had to be where I could see you."

"Not my fault, everything is relatively close."

"True." I turn to face him since the machine stopped. "This was to distracting anyway." I run my hand down his chest.

"Of course."

"To bad there are other people here."

"I know.."

"But..." I trail off. "...when you are done, we can head back and get a shower..."

"I like the sound of that."

I lean up giving him a kiss, but pull away before he can fully respond. "Lets got then." I whisper after pulling away just as I slip from his arms.

"Now?"

"I'm pretty much all done. I had to do stuff more than once from getting distracted...unless you are not done yet."

"No no, I think I'm pretty much done."

"Are you sure? I can stay and watch."

"I think the shower would be more fun."

"It does sound better..." I bite my lip.

"Let's go then."

"We have to get our bags first." I laugh at how eager he is.

"Let's go get them."

We walk over to where we set our bags down then Justin practically drags me out of the gym.

"Slow down." I giggle starting to walk slower.

"Your fault."

"Oops." I giggle walking a bit slower. Justin is not having it so he just picks me up. I squeal in surprise and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Really?" I laugh.

"Yes, really."

"I was coming."

"You were moving too slow."

"I thought I was going just right."

"You weren't."

"Sorry?" I look up at him innocently.

"Uh huh..."

"I can show you how sorry I am..."

"I know you can."

"Starting...now." I brush my lips over his once we reach our door.

During the kiss he takes the keycard out and fumbles with it as he tries to unlock the door. I pull away for a brief moment to help him with the door. Once it is open he walks in and we drop our bags by the door. He goes back for my lips as he walks to the bathroom. And we waste no time in removing each other's clothes as we go through the bathroom doorway.

"...have to...start the..water..."

"...go...ahead.." He says, pulling away just for me to do so.

I get the water turned on and we wait for it to get to the right tempature before we step in. While we wait, his lips never leave mine while he lets his hands wander whenever he could touch while mine stay in his hair.

"...rest...of our...clothes..."

"...can't...reach...yours..."

"If we pull away, I can get it."

He sets me down so I am ablr to help him with his pants before he works on the rest on mine.

Once all of your clothes are off, I step into the shower.

"Are you coming?" I ask him.

"Yeah. Just taking in the view." He grins.

"Justy..." I blush.

"What? It's true."

"Of course. I love my view too, but it would be better in here...with me."

"I'm coming...don't worry." He chuckles.

"Good. I'm getting lonely." I pout.

"Well we can't have that." He says, getting into the shower now.

"Much better." I sigh, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Good." He smiles.

"I do think you missed some lip gloss though..."

"I believe I did." He grins.

Next thing I know, he has his lips against mine in rough kiss as he tries to get all the lip gloss off. He is determined to get it all and does not stop even when he gets it all off. My one hand moves from his neck to his hair while I let the other lightly run over his shoulders. He decides to have a little fun and ends up backing me up so my back is against one of the walls of the shower. My hands stay around him while I hook one leg around his. Since I can not do much, I decide to drag my nails across his back. The causes a noise to come from him as he reaches up and takes my hands, pinning then above my head. I let out a soft whine at not being able to touch him.

"Don't worry. You won't be like this for long..."

"It's torture." I whine.

"I know..."

I whine in protest at not being able to touch him. He smirks against my lips in response for now, continuing to keep me from touching him for now. He does that for a bit before moving from my lips to my neck. I squeeze on his hands as he gets closer to my spot. He stop just before it, his lips hovering over it for now, wanting to torture me a bit more. My girp on his hands get tighter as I take in a sharp breath. The longer he hovers, the harder I bite down on my lip. He of course decides to tease me and he moves away from the spot on my neck, making his way back to my lips. Once there, I kiss him as hard as I can while trying to her my hands free. He kisses back just as rough, still not letting my hands go.

"..uh uh...not yet..." He mumbles.

"Awwww..."

"You'll know when..."

"...killing...me..."

"...you love it..."

"...so much..."

"Thought so."

I press my lips back to his as good as I can since that is all I'm able to do right now. Eventually he does let me go, he does it on his own accord and I instantly wrap my arms around him. I pull him as close as he can get, picking up the kiss. He pulls away after a bit and goes right for my neck not stopping this time. I had no time to even think about muffling any noise that came from me, so when he went after the spot, whatever noises I did make were loud and clear. He smirks against my skin at my reaction then decides to keep going. My hold on him gets tigher the more he goes after the spot. Once he feels there will be a decent yet coverable mark he pulls away watching as it starts to form. He then moves back to my lips kissing back just as rough as I am. Then after a bit we pull away to help wash any sweat or anything off each other, as well as doing other things. Once we are done, he grabs us towels and we step out. Before I could even think about walking out, he has me picked up and carried into the room. When we get out there he lays me down on the bed.

"Not letting me get clothes?"

"I'll pick them out." He grins.

"I have a feeling I know what you are picking too." I chuckle.

"I'm sure you do."

"Mhm." I nod.

"Well you're gonna have to wait and see."

"I know. You'll find something quick. I put them all on top for you." I grin.

"Of course you did. You always do."

"Maybe that is because there is always a surprise in there somewhere."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. No snooping or you will not get it either." I grin.

"No snooping...promise."

"Alright. Have fun then."

"Oh I will."

"Uh oh." I shake my head as he looks thorugh my bag. After a bit of searching he finds something that he likes and brings it over to the bed.

"You would pick that." I laugh seeing that he picked a pink baby doll outfit.

"Yes, I would."

"Let me guess...you want to help put it on too, right?"

"Of course."

I shake my head at how eager to looks to help my put it on. I take off my towel and toss it to the floor. He stis there looking at me for a bit before snapping out of it and helping me put on the outfit while being all touchy.

"I think you had to much fun with that." I say once he finally pulls it down.

"Maybe..."

"You did." I chuckle. "It stays on too."

"Until the show tonight, and then it's back on for when we go to bed."

"I was actually thinking of wearing this to the show tonight." I tease.

"Seriously?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Seriously. Just wear a long coat and take it off in the locker room." I try hard not to laugh.

"What if someone comes in?"

"New ring attire?" I shrug.

"I don't think they'll fall for it."

"Darn. It was worth a try."

"Trust me, I would love nothing but for you to wear this to the arena, but if you're coming out with me for my match, I don't want the men in the crowd oogling you. This is for my eyes only."

"I would never do that. I would be to ashamed to go out there in this. You're the only one that gets to see me in this."

"Good."

"But now it's time for you to get some close on mister." I keep my eyes on him while biting my lip.

"Are you sure now?" He chuckles.

"Yes." I slightly nod. "Unless you want a repeat of what happened in the shower..."

"...tempting..."

"...Justy..." I try to be stren. "I know that look..."

"...okay okay, I'll get dressed." He chuckles.

"Yes. Before things get out of hand again."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"No..."

"Thought so."

"Either get changed or come back to bed."

"I'll get changed."

"Okay..." I sigh.

"Don't worry...you'll like what I'm changing into." He smirks.

"I always do."

"How well I know."

"That you do." I say slowly still staring at him.

"I can feel you staring."

"That's because I am."

"I can't blame you." He chuckles.

"It's getting harder to control myself the longer you take."

"Oh, I know."

"Tease."

"You love it."

"I do...so much."

"Good." He grins, as he goes over to his things to find something to change into.

He takes him time deciding to torture me more since he knows I'm staring. I groan at how hard it is to control myself while he just smirks. Finally he gets changed then comes over to the bedlaying next to me, pulling me close to him.

"Mmm...this is nice." I snuggle into him as his arms go around me.

"It is." He agrees.

"I say we lay here until we have to get ready." I suggest trying to hide a yawn.

"I love that idea."

"I had a feeling you would."

"I never pass up the chance to."

"Of course not."

"Hiding a yawn? Still tired from waking up this morning?"

"A bit, but I wanted to get the gym in early."

"Understandable."

"Not to mention you wore me out in there too."

"Oops."

"Loved every minute of it though." I smirk, leaning up kissing his quickly.

"That was what I was aiming for."

"You succeed...again."

"Of course I did."

"Like you always do." I lazily run my fingers over his chest.

"That's what I'm best for."

"I agree with you there." I try to hide another yawn.

"You can't hide those you know."

"I know, but I can try."

"Yes, nothing wrong with trying."

"No..." I yawn again. "...there's not."

"Alright you...I think you may need a morning nap."

"...you maybe right..." I get more relaxed as my eyes slowly close.

"...sleep..."

"...I'm...going..."

"I can tell."

"...mhm..." I slightly nod. He keeps running his one hand down my back with the other runs through my hair. Before I know it, I am fast asleep. He lays there watching me for a bit, before setting the alarm on his phone. He rests back in his spot with his arms around me as he drifts to sleep after watching me fot a bit longer.

**Scarlet**

Ted and I are still in our room, decided to sleep in for a least a few hours. I'm sleeping peacefully until I'm woken up by the sound of a phone going off. I realize that it's Ted's phone going off, and I mumble in my sleep.

"Ted...your phone."

"Hmm..." He grumbles shifting to grab his phone. Answering it, he sleepily answers it before perking up after hearing who was on the phone.

I only hear things here and there, because I'm going in and out of sleep.

"Alright sir. Thank you." Ted says after a bit of talking. He hangs up his phone and sets it back on the table before wrapping his arm back around me.

"...who was that?" I mumble, my eyes still closed.

"Vince..." Ted says causing me to open my eyes and tilt my head. "He said I am clear to come back."

"Really? When?"

"Tonight at the house show."

"No way."

"Yes way." He chuckles. "I have been getting stonger everyday and the trainers feel I am ready to come back."

I squeal and turn around so I'm facing him and hug him. He hugs me back just as tight as I am.

"I can tell someone is excited."

"Well of course I'm excited."

"Good, 'cause now I can finally go back out with you for your matches now that I'm back."

"And I can go back out with you for yours."

I can not wait for that. It's been to long."

"Far too long."

"We don't have to wait much longer. Tonight it starts again."

"I couldn't be happier."

"Neither could I." He leans down giving me a kiss.

He makes this kiss last a bit longer, making it also a proper good morning kiss as well. I make a soft noise of content into the kiss, but whine when he pulls away.

"More later." He chuckles.

"Awww..." I pout.

"We have all day..."

"...I know."

"One more before we get up?"

"You know I can never turn you down."

I move up and bit farther so I'm abke to wrap my arms around Ted's neck. Once I am there, he presses his ips to mine. He keeps his arms around me so I can not move while I keep my hands in his hair. This kiss is different. So much happiness is coming from the both of us, that it's making the kiss far more passionate than before. He starts to make the kiss deeper while he runs his hands up my back. Next thing I know is that I'm on thebed while he is hovering me, lips still pressed to mine with his hands going back to my hips. And since we already had a round one last night, I did end up grabbing his shirt that was close by and slept in that, so I really wasn't wearing much at the moment, which made it so much easier for him to be touchy and whatnot. Deciding to have some fun, he lightly move his fingers up and down my legs before gently squeezing on my thighs. That earns a muffled noise from me into the kiss and I also tug at his hair since my hands are still in it. He smirks into the kiss at my reaction deciding to lightly glid his fingers over my skin in a teasing motion.

"Teeeddd..." I whine into the kiss.

"Yes?"

"You're teasing..."

"Am I?" He pulls from my lips for a moment.

"You are."

"Maybe I should stop?" He whispers in my ear before hovering my neck, his breath hot on my skin.

I shake my head, telling him no.

"Didn't think so..." He brushes his lips over my soft spot making me grip his hair tighter. He kisses everywhere around the spot before going right after it. I can't help but arch up into him a bit, and I know I'm going to make some noise so I make sure to muffle it into his shoulder. Hearing my reaction does nothing but make him go after the spot more. Getting a few more noises from me, he pulls away after a bit and looks at the mark he caused. Moving to my lips, he gives me light, teasing kisses for now.

"If I wasn't awake before, I sure am now." I mutter.

"Like that wake up call?" He grins.

"I think you know the answer to that."

"I'll keep that in mind for tomorrow."

"Oh boy."

"I could always trying something different too."

"Like what?"

"Now, what fun would it be if I told you?"

"You've got a point."

"I do." He give me a lingering kiss. "How about we get up and go get some breakfast?"

"That sounds good. I'm gonna have to take a shower first...after last night afterall."

"Right." He moves so he is next to me. "Want some company?" He grins.

"You would like that wouldn't you?"

"Very much." He nods vigorously.

"Then I would love some company."

His grin gets bigger and he practically jumps out of bed. Since he thought I was moving to slow, he walks around the bed to pick me up in favor of carrying me in the bathroom.

"I can't walk?" I ask after squealing in surprise.

"Nope. To slow."

"And I wasn't even moving at all yet when you picked me up."

"Excatly why I picked you up."

"Didn't really have a chance to move anyway. You moved too fast."

"Can you blame me?"

"No, not really." I laugh as he walks into the bathroom, setting me down so I'm sitting on the counter and then he goes to turn the water on. After getting the water turned on, he walks back over to me while we wait for it to heat up.

"Yes?" I say as he approaches me.

"Shirt...off..."

"So demanding." I giggle.

"Only with something I want."

"How well I know."

"You do..." He moves closer. "...do I need to take it off?"

"...maybe..."

Before I know it, he has the shrit over my head and tossed on the floor.

"Eager."

"Yes, yes I am." He says slowly as his eyes wander.

"Enjoying the view?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"No, but I like to anyway."

"Nothing gets better than what I see now."

"Of course not."

As much as he does not want to look away, he decides it is time to get in the shower since the water is ready. Instead of letting me, he lifts me up and sets me down in the shower before taking off what he wore to bed. Once that was done, he stepped in behind me and started to be all touchy.

"Remember you can be touchy as long as I can clean up from last night."

"No worries. I can help with that."

"I had a feeling you would."

We start to get each other cleaned up with the normal things that need to be done. Ted decides to have a bit of fun and our shower lasts a bit longer than I expected it to be. When he's finally done, he steps out first and wraps a towel around his waist and grabs one for me, deciding to put that around me just so that he could be touchy again. We do manage to make it out of the bathroom even though he made it a bit hard with his arms around my waist from behind.

"Let me guess. You wanna pick out what I'm wearing don't you?"

"How'd you know?"

"Because I know you that well."

"That you do." He kisses me before going to my bag.

I sit on the bed and watch him as he goes through my things. He picks out and beaded strap halter top with various blues and a flower pattern along with a pair of white skinny jeans to go with it.

"Anything for me to have exposed skin for you." I giggle as he walks over with the clothes.

"Of course." He grins. "Plus I really like when you wear that color too."

"Oh I know."

"I do think you should get dressed before I get more ideas and we never leave this room today."

"Really now?"

"Yes really." He moves closer starting to play with my towel.

"But we do need to leave it at least once and that's for tonight."

"That is the only time we will leave."

"But we're supposed to be going for breakfast."

"I suggest you get dressed before I change my mind."

"Okay then, I'll get dressed."

Ted gives me a quick kiss before going to get his clothes for the day. He stays where I can see him also so he is able to see me at the same time. Once I was dressed, I head into the bathroom to do my hair. It takes a bit of time for me to curl my hair the way I wanted to, but one that was done I got started on my makeup. As I was finishing up, Ted appeared in the mirror.

"Stunning as always." He grins walking over, pressing a kiss behind me ear.

"Only the best for you."

"Only for me." His hands snake around my waist.

"You get touchy now, we may never leave for breakfast. Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"I would love nothing more than that..."

"But we're already dressed to go."

"That's true..." He sighs. "...best to go before things get out of hand."

"Right." I nod.

He give me a quick kiss before we head out of the bathroom. I grab my jewelry, putting that one before I grab my shoes. Once that is all done, I walk over to Ted who is waiting by the door.

"After you." He says, opening it.

"Thank you." I smile kissing his cheek. He follows me out the door racheing for my hand. I lock my fingers with his as we make our way to the elevator. Once in the elevator, we head down to the lobby, finding the hotel restaurant and walking in, being seated. We look over the menus decidiing what we want. Once we decide we tell the waitress once she comes back. We talk for a it until she bringsour drinks back, then we order what we want.

"So what's the plan for today? Besides tonight."

"Not really sure. What did you have in mind?"

"Maybe like do something fun?"

"That sounds like a plan."

"I mean I'm sure you wanna put in a gym trip too considering tonight ."

"Yes. The gym is a must for tonight."

"Thought so."

"We can do that after we eat if you want."

"Would just have to head back up to the room for you to change."

"Or I could just workout in what I have on..."

"True..."

"I'm sure you would love to see that." He grins.

"I would."

"So we can just head right to the gym when we are done."

"Sure, sounds good."

Soon out food arrives and we eat while we talk occasionally amongst each other. When we do finish, Ted pays the bill and we leave, heading right to the gym like he suggested. After we walk in, Ted heads to where he wants to start first as I follow him. The first thing he does is take off his shirt, handing it to me.

"Don't get too distracted now." He chuckles.

"A little to late for that." I bite my lip.

"Oops."

"You just had to wear jeans." I shake my head. "You had this planned all along, didn't you?"

"Maybe."

"That look and the way you said it tell me you did."

"So I did." He grins.

"I knew it." I chuckle.

"You know what that does to me."

"I do, but you love it."

"Can't argue there."

"You never do."

"Because I don't need to."

"Try not to stare to much." He chuckles giving me a quick kiss.

"You know how hard that is."

"All to well." He walks over to the weights before picking them up.

I choose to sit on the bench closeby so that I'm not standing the whole time, and like always, he makes it hard to not stare too much. I bite my lip as he purposely lifts the weights up slow. He knows it is getting to me just by the smirk on his face.

"Youuu..."

"Meee..." He grins.

"Trying to kill me are you?"

"Why? Is it working?"

"Maybe a little."

"And I just started too."

"What can I say...you get to me that easily."

"Just like you get to me."

"But we always get each other back for things like this."

"Why do I have a feeling you are planning something right now?"

"Because we're in a public place, there's a lot of people around, and I can't jump you right now..." I grin.

"Really now?" He raises a brow. "That hasn;t stopped you before..."

"There's more people here than the last gym we went to."

"Darn..." He mutters along with a few other things.

"I think we'll both survive."

"I know I will, but I don't know about you."

"I think I'll manage."

"We'll see."

"You're not gonna make this easy for me are you?"

"Nope." He grins.

"Let's just hope I can get through everything you're going to do then."

"We'll find out." He continues, still going slow before finishing and moving on to the next thing.

He stayed relatively close so that I wouldn't have to move very far. Since he knows I'm watching, he decides to keep wqorking on the weights. With each lift he does especially slow just to torture me more. I mumble incoherently, but still not able to really look away, since I'm mesmerized. He makes sure to take his time working, not only to kill me but to mkae sure he is ready for tonight. It's the same routine no matter where he goes for workouts. He gets to the final workout of the day and I didn't realize how long I was staring, until he walked over and snapped me out of it.

"You doing alright over here?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm good."

"One more thing then we'll be good to go."

"Alright, sounds good."

He leans down giving a kiss before going to work on somethings for his ankle to make sure it is ready for tonight. Once he was done with that, he comes back over to me, and we head out of the gym. Go go back to the room so that he is able to shower and everything from getting all sweaty. While he's in the shower, I'm laying back on the bed waiting, staring at the ceiling. It's not long before hew comes out of the bathroom. Thinking he was dressed, I look up to see he is only wearing a towel.

"Ohhh not again."

"I know how much you enjoy so I couldn't help myself."

"Torture I tell you."

"It's only torture if you do nothing about it."

"Well I would, but I don't want to get my clothes wet."

"I can help you with that..."

"...the clothes aren't coming off either...eager beaver." I laugh.

"Oh I know that..." He smirks before taking the towel off to finish drying himself off.

"Ohhh it's gonna be a long day."

"It sure is." He slowly says walking over to the bed where I am. leaning down, he hovers over me with his hands on either side of me on the bed and his lips inches from mine. He waist a moment before pressing his lips to mine.

"Mmm...maybe...you should...get dressed."

"Maybe I should." He pulls away, standing back up.

"Only because things can happen right now...if you catch my drift."

"Oh I do...not that I would mind.""Of course not, but you kind of wore me out last night. I don't think I'm ready for a round two just yet."

"You loved it."

"Yes I know I did."

"We'll save round two for later." He winks before slowly making his way to his bags.

"Ohhh of course we will."

"Might even sleep in even later tomorrow."

"Which you know I love to do...especially after nights like last night."

"Not as much as I do." He walks back to the bed after changing. He lays down next to me pulling me close to him, hands around my waist so I can not move. "Mine."

"Yes, yours."

"Now you're not moving until we have to."

"Wasn't planning on moving."

"Good. I wasn't going to let you anyway." He holds me tighter.

"You never do when we have time like this."

"Because we never get enough of them. I want them to last as long as they can."

"You do make them last as long as you can."

"That's the plan." He kisses the top of my head.

"Like always."

"So, some TV or a nap?"

"Well I'm not really tired so TV sounds good."

"TV it is." He nods reaching for the remote. Once he has that, he turins on the TV for something to watch. When we decide on something, he puts the remote back down re-wrapping his arm around me. Hours pass by and before we all now it, it was time to get our things ready to go.

**Vi**

I was just finishing up the last few touches on her makeup in the bathroom before walking out to see Justin about ready.

"So do you know who you're facing or..."

"I'm teaming with Sin Cara and we're facing Hunico and Camacho." Justin answers.

"Them again?" I roll my eyes.

"Yeah unfortunately."

"I really do not trust them at all."

"Me neither but, gotta have the match."

"I know." I sigh picking up my bag. "I'll be there to cheer you on like always." I kiss him quick. I pull away smirking as he rubs his lips together tasting my blueberry lip gloss. "Like that one?"

"I do."

"You'll get more later." I grin. "Knowing you, we'll be late."

"And we can't have that."

"No. not tonight since we both have a match."

"Oh? Who are you facing?"

"Natalya."

"You can take her. That'll be a good match."

"She is tough, but I have done it before. Hopefully this will get me closer to the title."

"That would be amazing."

"Right? All my hard work will finally have paid off."

"Still wish they had more title for you girls. One title isn't enough for the whole roster. They should come up with another new title for all of you."

"I think they should bring back the womens title or give us a tag title. Maybe even both."

"Now that's a great idea."

"Just have to pitch the idea to Hunter and hopefully he'll be on board with it."

"We can hope."

"I'll give him a call in the morning if we do not see him tonight."

"Sounds good."

"You ready?"

"Yup, all set."

After getting everything we need, we head out of the room with arms around each other. We head to the elevator, taking that down to the lobby then out to the car. Justin opens the door for me, after putting both of our bags into the backseat. I thank him and get in, putting on my seatbelt and he shuts the door before going over to the drivers side and getting in. Once he gets his seatbelt on, he starts the car and we head to the arena. When we get there, we grab our bags and head inside. On the way to the locker room, I can not help but get the feeling someone is watching.

"Something wrong?"

"I'm getting that feeling again..." I look over my shoulder. "...someone is watching."

Justin looks too, seeing no one.

"There's no one there..."

"There never is." I get worried. "Someone is messing with me, I just know it." I move closer to his side trying to fight tears.

"It's okay. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. No one is going to get you."

"I really hope not. Whoever it is needs to just leave me alone. I am perfectly happy where I am now." I say the last part loud enough for everyone to hear.

"As you should be."

"No one is ever going to change that. No matter how hard they try." I state as we reach the locker room.

"Exactly."

We walk in, setting our things down. Justin decides to go get changed for his match while I wait to get changed after him. I was about to sit on the couch when there was a knock on the door. I debate on opening or not when the person says they have a delivery. I crack the door to see a man with flowers. Smiling, I take them and smell them as I walk back in the room. It was a bequest of pink roses, my favorite. I wait until Justin comes back from changing before giving him and huge hug.

"Thank you so much Justy." I smile after pulling away. "They are beautiful." I smell them again.

"Uh...where did those come from?"

"Someone delivered them...didn't you send them?"

"You know I would do something like that, but I didn't send them this time."

"No..." I frown. "Maybe there is a card..." I look through the flowers for a card. Sure enough I find one. I read it and bit my lip as tear form in my eyes. 'The time is getting near.' Is all the card says. I move from Justin and throw the flowers in the trash.

"What does it say?"

I don't say anything, I just had him the note being to shaken up to talk.

"No no no no no. He is not getting anywhere near you."

"He is doing everything he can." I start to breakdown. "It seems like he only does this on nights I have a match. Like he is trying to end me or something. This way, I will not compete good therefore I get released and not be around you making it easier for him to get to me somehow." I totally breakdown.

"You're not going to get released. You have talent, Hunter sees that. How about this...when you talk to him about more titles for the divas division, you let him know what Heath is doing. Maybe he can get him to back off or suffer severe consequences."

"It's worth a shot, even though I doubt that will stop him from doing anything when we are not here."

"Last resort is a restraining order."

"We might have to, but that means if I do not have a match I can not be here with you."

"Well let's just see what Hunter can do first."

"Aright." I sniff, burying my face into his chest.

"How about after the show, we go out and I get you flowers, that come from me?"

"That would make me feel better." I smile slightly not moving my face from his chest.

"I'm glad."

"You are your great ideas." I look up at him finally. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I guess I should get ready." I sigh not wanting to leave his arms just yet.

"That would be a good idea." He nods.

"I'll be back." I hesitantly say.

"Take your time."

"Alright." I lean up kissing him quick. He pulls me closer, holind the kiss a bit longer before pulling away. I smile before moving from his arms and grabbing my bag. I head in the room to change, wanting to be quick, but I keep hearing the littlest things that make me stop. I finally get my attire on and quickly make my way back out to Justin.

"My favorite color attire on you." He grins.

"Which is why I wear it as often as I can." I smirk as I sit on his lap.

"And I love you for it every day."

"I love you too." I kiss his cheek as he starts to let his fingers wander. "Uh oh...already with the touching."

"Can you blame me?"

"No." I bite my lip. "Not really."

"I have plenty of time to be touchy, before my match. I open the show tonight."

"Need some motivation for that match?" I smirk.

"Why do you think I'm being touchy hmm?" He chuckles.

"Oh I don't know...all the skin you can touch?"

"That too."

"You can never get enough." I giggle as he presses a kiss to my shoulder.

"Nope."

"I can tell." I shift so I'm facing him. I brush my lips over his while I play with the ends of his hair.

"I love how I can play with your hair much more now."

"Since you let it grow, it's a lot easier for me to do so."

"So I've noticed."

"Just don't cut it anytime soon. Only a trim and that is it."

"Got it."

"You wouldn't be my werewolf without it." I grin lightly pecking his lips just teasing him with the small tastes of my lip gloss.

"Very true."

He keeps is hands on my waist, lightly running his fingers over the exposed skin making me whine.

"You're killing me here..."

"Oh I know."

"...you're so...evil..." My eyes close as my breathing picks up.

"You love it."

"So much." I rest me head on his shoulder. Since he is giving me a distraction, I decide to give him one too. I move closer to his neck lightly kissing and nipping at his skin.

"Now you're being evil..."

"Payback." I mumble against his neck.

"Until I get called for my match..."

"I know." I slowly move up his neck to his jaw. I move along his jawline, stopping right before his lips.

"Don't stop."

"If you insist." I smirk pressing my lips to his. When he starts to kiss back, I go to pull away.

"Tease..."

"What's stopping you from getting more?"

"Well..." He trails off, but then we hear outside the door his name being called.

"Seriously?!" I groan, rolling my eyes.

"After the match?" He asks.

"Definitely."

"Something to look forward to."

"Just stay focused out there. Can't have that getting you distracted or hurt."

"Right."

I slide off his lap so he is able to stand. We head for the door, fingers locked together as we head to the curtain for his match. I glance around looking for any sign of Heath, but I don't make it noticable to Justin. Sin Cara then shows up, followed by Hunico and Camacho. I roll my eyes, moving closer to Justin since there is not much room and Hunico is a bit to close for comfort. Thankfully he and Camacho went out first, so once they were gone I was able to have more room. Once they finally get to the ring, Justin's music goes off and we head out. He does his poses at the top of the ramp before taking my hand as we walk to the ring slapping hands with all the fans. Justin kisses me briefly before getting into the ring and I stay ringside to watch the match. As soon as Sin Cara got in the ring the match had started.

The match was fast paced and full of high energy, which is expected with Justin and Sin Cara considering they're high flyers. There was plenty of double team moves and high flying maneuvers. Sin Cara and Justin hit a double team move on Hunico off the top rope for the win. Once Hunico and Camacho we out of the ring, I slid in going right for Justin.

"You did fantastic!" I give him a kiss.

"You're my good luck charm." He smiles.

"That's what I'm here for." I return his smile.

"Time to head back."

"Give you a little extra something for winning." I smirk as we make our way to the ropes. Justin holds the ropes for me before getting out himself.

"Can't wait."

"I can tell Mister eager." I giggle as he hurries up the ramp and backstage.

"Your fault."

"Oops." I giggle again. Since he is so eager to get to the room, he picks me up to make things go faster. "Justy!" I squeal as he picks me up.

"Moving too slow."

"You always say that."

"Because that's what it seems like to me."

"Only when you're eager like you are now."

"Yes, I know."

*We finallyreach the locker and once we walk in, he closes the door and locks it. I sake my head as he walks over to the couch.*

"Had to lock it, didn't you?" I chuckle as he sits with me on his lap and his lips in my neck.

"Yes I did."

"Don't want any interruptions this time?"

"No."

"You got time. My match is not until the end of the night."

"Great."

He continues to focus on my neck while I run my fingers through his hair.

"Have all the fun you want..." I pause as he grazes my spot. "...but no marks...for now."

"Awww."

"I still have a match..."

"Coverable ones?"

"As long as they are...go ahead..."

"Yesss." He cheers quietly.

Before I can even respond he has his lips back on my neck not holding back this time. I arch my back into him while tugging his hair the closer her gets to the spots on my neck. Every little noise I do, makes him nip gently at my skin. My grip in his hair gets tigher the more he lightly nips at my skin. I decide to let one hand fall to his back, letting my fingers lightly trail over the skin of his back. He moves from my neck, up to behind my ear, then to my jawline, nipping still as he moves to my lips. Once there he starts to kiss soft at first before making it a bit more rough. Both my hands wrap around his neck so I'm able to pull him as close to me as he can get. He keeps the kiss going for as long as he can, making sure he gets all my lip gloss off. While he does that, he brings on hand to my hair while letting the other one wander over the exposed skin from my attire. When his fingers move along my skin, it forms goosebumps and I shiver from time to time.

"...having...fun..." I mumble against his lips between kisses.

"...tons..."

"...mmm..." I sigh in content as he starts to deepen the kiss more.

"...love you...so much..."

"...love you...more..."

"...I think I love you..more..."

"...no...i love...you more..."

"I think I'm proving that I love you more." He says, breaking the kiss for just a moment.

"You maybe, but if we were not here...I would be showing you how much I love you."

"Oh really."

"Yes really." I nod. "Just have to wait until we get back to the room..."

"I wish the night would hurry up then."

"I'm sure you'll find a way to pass the time."

"I think I already did."

"So you did." I brush my lips over his, giving him a quick peck.

"This can keep me occupied all night."

"Of course it will. You just love doing all that."

"I do."

"I don't mind either." I lay my head on his shoulder while absentmindedly running my fingers over his chest.

"Of course not."

I keep my head on his shoulder while he keeps his arms wrapped securly around my waist. We sit there for a bit until there is a knock at the door. We hear someone say that it is time for my match, so I slide from Justin's lap so we can head out. He locks his fingers with mine as we walk. I notice he keeps looking down at me, particularly my neck.

"Are they that noticable?"

"Just to me."

"As long as only you can see them." I squeeze his hand as we reach the curtain.

"I'm sure, I'm the only one who can see them."

"Because you know where to look."

"Exactly."

We stand there for a bit while Natalya goes out to the ring. Once she is in the ring, my theme goes off as Justin and I make our way out. I do a few poses at the top of the ramp before taking his hand and wlking to the ring, slapping the hands of fans on the way. Justin gives me a good luck kiss right before I hop on the apron to do all my poses. Once I am, I get in the ring and wait for the bell.

Since I have respect for Natalya, I has no problem in showing sportsmanship and shaking her hand before the bell rings. We start off by circling each other beforle going toward each other, locking up. Natalya then goes behind me and locks her arms around my waist, applying pressure for now. I try getting out of her grip by moving her hands. When that does not work, I start to elbow her where ever I can reach. I'm able to get out of her hold since she lets go. I hope that coming off the ropes and attempting a clothesline would work, but Natalya beat me there and hit me with one of her own. She goes for a quick cover that I kick out of at two. With the encouragement of Justin, I'm able to slowly get back up. Natalya starts gloating about how quickly she took me down before the attempted pin. She's distracted and after I get up, I charge towards her and spear her, throwing punches after I crawled on top of her. After giving her a few good shots, I eventually stop. I grab her hair, pulling her hair bringing her feet before kicking her in the ribs. I throw her across the ring into the ropes then successfully deliver a closeline once she comes back. I go for a quick cover and almost get there, but Natalya kicks out at 2 and ½. Justin keeps encouraging me to keep going which give me the strength to keep going. I focus back on Natalya and once she stands up, I set up for my finisher. However when I get her in it, she reverses and drops me and goes to put me into the SharpShooter. While rolling me on my stomach, I try to wiggle out of the hold while moving my legs in attempt for her to lose her grip. Thankfully I was able to get out of it and spin so she goes halfway across the ring. I slowly get up once again, holing my lower back just as she starts to charge at me. I move just in time causing her to run into the ring post shoulder first. I got right over to her and pull her away giving her a neckbreaker then a backbreaker quickly pinning her after. She kicks out yet again however, and you get frustrated.

"Vi, you know what to do!" Justin calls from ringside, giving me a look.

I glance over my shoulder at him, giving him a nod. I get up and quickly go to the top rope. Once there, I stand up and wink at Justin before doing his move. You go for the pin once more, this time getting it. The ref takes my hand as I stand up, raising it in the air. I feel arms go around my waist and lips on mine. Knowing it's Justin, I wrap my arms around his next. When he pulls away, he leans his forehead against yours.

"Knew you could do it."

"I had you cheering for me, of course I could do it."

"Well even if you didn't, you still would've won."

"True. I am that good." I grin.

"Yes you are."

Thanks to you."

"And you're welcome for that."

All I can go is smile.

"Lets get out of here." I smirk walking over to the ropes.

He nods and holds the ropes open for me. I get out of the ring first, before he does and we head to the back. Justin puts his arm around my waist as we walk bck to the room. We make it back to the locker room just fine. Once we are in, I grab my bag and head to get changed.

"Think you can manage while I get changed?" I chuckle since he has not let go since we got in the room.

"I suppose so."

"You can do all the touching you want back at the hotel."

"Can't wait for that."

"You never can." I giggle. I give him a quick kiss before heading into the changing area. It does not take me long to change and once I'm done, I walk back out so he can change.

"I'll be quick." Justin says.

"I'm sure you will."

He heads in with his bag to change, and like he said, he didn't take too long. Since I already had my bag, we make sure we have everything before walking out ot the car. He keeps his arm aound me while I lean into his side. We make it out to the car, putting our things in the back. I can't help but to look around as I get in the car. Once we are in, we put our seatbeelts on. Justin starts to drive and like he said he stopped off to get me some flowers that were from him.

"Justy..." I look at the bouquet of light blue roses he got me. "...they're beatuiful."

"Just remember..." He looks at me. "I'll love you until the last one dies." He grins.

Sure enough, I look to find one of the flowers are fake.

"Justy...I-" I start to tear up.

"...I love you too."

He leans down giving me a soft kiss.

"Now lets get back so I give you a proper thank you."

"I like the sound of that."

He starts the car back up then heads back for the hotel. Once at the hotel, Justin get our bags since I'm holding the flowers. I can't help but to stare at them and smile. When we get to our room, I find something to put the flowers in. After putting them in water, I stand there adminring them when I feel arms go around my waist as Justin kisses behind my ear.

"I love them."

"I can tell. You haven't stopped looking at them."

I turn in his arms so I'm facing him.

"That's because you gave them to me."

"Because you deserved them."

"You always tell me that." I blush trying to hide against his neck.

"Because it's true."

"Justy..." I blush more.

"Just being honest."

"That's why I love you." I lift my head giving him a light teasing kiss while letting my fingers run across the nap of his neck.

"I love you too."

"I think it's time I show you just how much I love you." I smirk. I lighty brush my lips over his while moving one hand to his hair, letting the other slip under the neckline of his shirt.

"Finally." He grins.

"You've been patient all night. You deserve it, but this does need to come off." I tug at his shirt.

"Oh of course." He chuckles, taking it off.

"Mmmm..." I bite my lip. "...what to do first..." I trail off, running my hands down his chest. Leaning down, I hover my lips over the skin of his chest as I move to his neck. Still not placingmy lips on his skin, I wait until I get to his ear.

"Killing you yet?" I whisper before nipping at his earlobe a bit.

"You...have no idea."

"Good." I smirk. "It's working." I move my hands to the waist of his pants. I feel him tense a bit so I decide to lighty run my fingers under them for now. Almost immediately I feel him tense and I grin. I slowly start to unbutton his pants as his hold around my waist gets tighter. I grin against his neck while lightly nipping at his skin. He starts to grumble at how slow I'm moving.

"Patience." I mumble against his neck.

"You know what I say about that."

"All to well." I chuckle as I gt his pants undone, letting them fall to the floor.

"Your clothes need to come off..." He mumbles.

"They will..." I smirk guiding him to the bed.

"...when?"

"Soon...I'm not done yet..." I gently push him back on the bed. As he lays there looking up at me, I bite my lip thinking of my next move. Leaning down, I start to kiss just above the waist of his pants making sure to graze over his indents before slowly moving up his stomach leaving light kisses followed by my tongue. When I reach his lips, I brush over them and shift so I'm straddling him.

"You're killing me..."

"...showing how much I love you."

"I'm about ready to show you how much I love you too."

"Almost done..." I move down his neck, nipping as I go. I feel him tense when I get to a certain spot and stay there for a bit. When I feel his hold on my get tighter I pull back. "...all done."

"You're evil..."

"You love it." I brush my lips over his while moving my hips on his lap.

He then reaches out and stops me from moving.

"What?" I smile inoccently.

"You know what that does..."

"So I do..."

"You're so in for it now..."

"I'm so scared." I joke.

"You should be." He smirks.

"Uh oh..."

Before I knew it, he had us rolled over she he was hover me.

"Justy!" I squeal in surprise.

"I told you." He chuckles.

"So you did." I chuckle back as I move my hands to his hair lightly running them thriugh it.

"I think your clothes need to come off now."

"You would like that, wouldn't you?"

"I would."

"What's stopping you now?" I grin.

"Well I would have to move you in order to do so..."

I sit up just enough for him to take off my shirt.

"Better?"

"Better."

I go to pull him closer to me while I let my hands fall to the back of his neck just lightly running them over his skin. He leans down and presses his lips to mine, while he trails his hands down to my bottoms. He decides to get me back for what I did to him by running his fingers lightly over my skin. I whine into the kiss as he starts to slowly get them undone. He doesn't take too long, and before you know it, they're off.

"...eager..." I mumble against his lips.

"Your fault."

"Oops."

"Suuure."

"Just showing how much I love you." I grin.

"So am I."

"We're so sleeping in tomorrow, aren't we?" I chuckle.

"You can count on it."

I look up at him, biting my lip as I let my one hand start to wander down his arm to his chest. Not wanting to stop there, I keep going until I reach his indent again. He takes a sharp breath as I lightly run my finger over it.

"Oh yeah, definitely sleeping in tomorrow." He grins.

I giggle since that was the reaction I was going for. I keep doing that until he starts to growl. He starts to go after my neck as he starts reaching around for the blanket to pull it over us.

**Scarlet**

Ted and I are still at the show waiting for his match. We are just enjoying the little bit of time we have before we have to head out.

"So revenge against Jinder for injuring your ankle. I love it." I grin evilly.

"I have been waiting months to get him back. He'll never see it coming."

"Nope, he has no idea you're back. Which is the best part."

"No one know, expect for you, Vi, and Jusitn. Going to surprise everyone tonight."

"Then the next step is getting back on TV."

"Right. Just don't know when with all the stuff for Summer Slam right now."

"Right, I can't wait for all that stuff though."

"Same. Going to be a very busy weekend."

"But fun."

"Of course." He nods. "Always is with the fans."

"But also fun for when we get time to ourselves."

"I always look forward to that." He grins.

"I'm sure you can't wait for the kickoff party. I have a dress in mind for that."

"Oh?" He raises a brow.

"Mmhmm."

"Any hints?"

"I think it's better to leave it to surprise."

"Awww." He pouts.

"I still need to shop for it."

"Shopping?" Ted grins. "I'm up for it this time."  
"Are you sure now?"

"Absolutely sure."

"You just want to go crazy with picking out possible dress choices." I laugh.

"Maybe."

"Knowing you, you'd probably buy everything you liked."

"That's because everything looks good on you."

"Of course."

He gives me a soft kiss, pulling me closer to him.

"So when's your match?" He asks, after pulling away, but not letting me go just yet.

"Well since it's intermission right now and your match is up right after that, Cody's is after yours, mine is after his."

"So almost the last one." He frowns.

"Unfortunately."

"Gives me more time to plan." He smirks.

"Uh oh."

"Lets just say we are going to sleep all day."

"We always tend to when you have way too much time to plan."

"You love every minute of it."

"I do."

Just as Ted was about to kiss me, there was a knock on the door meaning it was time for his match.

"Awww really? They have terrible timing."

"They really do." Ted sighs. He gives me a soft kiss, making sure it will hold me over for now.

"That should hold you over until after the match."

"It should." I leave my eyes closed for a bit.

"I think it's already working." He chuckles.

"Mhm." I slowly nod.

"Come on, can't be late for my own match."

"We can't have that." I open my eyes to look at him. I then slide off his lap so he was able to stand.

"No we can't." He says, before we head out the door.

He opens the door, allowing me to go first. I smile then grab his hand as we make our way to the curtain. As we head there, Jinder was already going out as we heard his music. While we wait, I lean up to give him a kiss for good luck. Once we heard his theme, we pulled away and walked out. They started going crazy once they heard his music and saw him walk out while Jinder was in shock.

With a mic in hand, Ted cuts a promo, talking about this being his first match back from injury, also giving a shout out to the Iowa National Guardsmen at ringside. I'm all smiles as I nod at what has to say. Once at the ring, he sets the mic down and gets into the ring, ready to start the match. During the match there was a series of USA chants. The match was a decent one, Ted gaining control in the end to the point where he got Jinder in the spot for Dream Street and he hit it, covering him for the win. After Jinder is out of the ring, I get in and celebrate with Ted. I give him a big hug before raising his hand in the air.

"Revenge...feels so great."

"I'm sure it does. I am so glad you got him back for taking you out."

After a bit of celebrating in the ring, we finally leave and head to the back. On the way back, a few other superstars and Divas come up to Ted to welcome him back. When they were all done, we got back to the room with just enough time for Ted to get changed.

"And now we have some time to relax before going back out there." I say once he comes out from changing.

"I can never say no to that." He grins, pulling me down on the couch with him.

"Always cuddly."

"I can't help it." He nuzzles my neck. "I love holding you."

"Especially when you have skin to touch." I finish for him.

"Especially then."

"Never fails."

"Nope." He kisses behind my ear while letting his fingers run over all the exposed skin he can reach.

"Already starting before we can even get back to the hotel aren't you?"

"Just giving you a bit of good luck for your match."

"Even though I know I won't need it, but thank you anyway."

"Aynthing for you."

"And you being there ringside is good luck in itself."

"I'm so glad I finally get to be there again."

"So am I. It was hard before without you being there for me."

"Well I'm here now."

"I know, and what kept me going through the matches was thinking about you."

"Good. It makes me feel better knowing that."

"Only lost a few matches here and there."

"Right. Depends on the competitor and all."

"Right right." I nod.

Before we knew it there was a knock on the door letting me know it was time to head out.

"Looks like we have to move."

"Awww." He whines. "That wasn't long enough."

"No, it wasn't."

"We'll make up for it at the hotel." He grins.

"Oh, I already know that."

"Lets go so we can get back even quicker."

"Good idea."

I slide off his lap so he is able to stand once again. He takes my hand, lacing out fingers together as we leave the room and head to the curtain.

"It's been a long night, and I can't wait to go back to the hotel."

"As soon as you are done, we are there."

"Well...once I change anyway."

"You know what I mean." He chuckles.

"Yes, I know." I laugh.

We finally make it to the curtain just in time to see Kaitlyn go out to her theme.

"Now this should be a good match."

"I know it's going to be. You're that amazing."

As soon as he music faded, they played mine. Ted and I wait a few seconds before finally heading out. I do a few poses at the top of the ramp before we head down, slapping the hands with fans as we go. I then get into the ring and do my in-ring routine there before meeting Kaitlyn in the middle of the ring. I shake hands with her before the bell rings to start the match. Between the two of us, it was a long, hard fought match. The control was back and forth but stayed steady with one person at a time. It was nearing the end and I had her weakened enough to try for my finisher. Once I had her set up, I hit it then went for the pin getting the three count. I stand up as my music plays and Ted gets in the ring as my hand is raised in the air. He lets go of my hand in favor of hugging me quick before I celebrate. Once I'm done celebrating, Ted and I leave the ring and head to the back.

"You did amazing out there." He says once we get behind the curtain. "I'm so gald I finally get to see that again."

"I'm also glad you get to."

"Feels so good to be back."

"It's great to have you back."

"Tonight feels like a celebration night." He smirks.

"I know that look..."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He tries to act inoccent.

"Suuuure."

"You'll just have to wait and see..."

"I have a feeling it's going to be a long night."

"Lets just say, it's a good thing we have nothing planned for tomorrow."

"Oh boy."

"Oh boy is right." He chuckles as we reach the locker and walk in.

"Now hurry and get changed..."

"I'm going." I laugh at his eagerness.

"Not fast enough."

I shake my head at how impatient he is before grabbing my things and heading into change. I tried to be as fast as I could, but when I walked out I knew it was not that fast for him.

"You took to long." He has the look on his face and I know I'm in for it.

"I tried..."

"...and failed." He grins walking up to me. He decides to start the torture now by giving me a passionate kiss, but pulling away before I could respond.

"...tease."

"No...you'll get the rest later. That was for taking to long."

"I didn't mean to take too long."

"It wasn't that long, but to long for me."

"You're very impatient."

"Can you blame me?"

"No, not really."

"Well, lets go before I lose all control right here."

"Can't let that happen can we?"

"No." He takes my hand. "Lets goooo."

"Okay okay, I'm coming." I giggle as he drags me out of the room.

We make our way out to the failry quickly. We put our bags in the back of the car then get in. Once we're all buckled in, Ted starts to drive to the hotel. It's not a long trip back and once we do get back, we grab our things and head inside. We walk into the lobby and press the button for the elevator, waiting for it to reach the lobby where we are. Ted can't stand still the whole time we wait. I laugh to myself while shaking my head. Soon the doors open and he rushes us in.

"Okay okay, slow down."

"I can't help it."

Even when we're in the elevator and heading up to our floor, he was being all touchy and everything.

"Easy...there's an elevator camera. Remember?"

"Let them look. They will not see anything..."

"Ted..."

"I'll stop..." He pouts. "...for now."

Not too long after that the elevator stops and the doors open on our floor. Ted yet again drags me out of the elevator and down the hall to our room. He gets the door open while pulling me inside. Once inside, he tosses his bag to the side then takes mine doing the same. When they are out of the way he pulls me to him and lets his hands wander all over. He leans down, pressing his lips to mine in a rough uet eager kiss. He starts to walk me backwards, but it wasn't towards the bed right now. The next thing I know after a bit of making me walk backwards, was that my back was against the wall.

"...shirt...off..." He mumbles against my lips while tugging on the bottom of my shirt.

"...it's tied...behind my neck..."

He moves his hands to the back of my shirt to untie it. Once he gets that done, he breaks the kiss to pull it over my head and tossing it away. Instead of going for my lips, he goes right for my neck just lightly laying kisses up and down my neck. I turn my head to give him better access, my eyes instictively close. My arms around around his neck and I unconsciously tug on the collar of his shirt. I feel him smirk against my neck as he starts to nip at my skin. The closer he gets to my spot the tighter my grip on his shirt gets. When he gets to my spot, he hovers his lips over it just lightly moving his tongue over it at first. Hearing a few noise come from me, he goes after it and does not stop until he is sure there will be a mark. I have no time in muffling any noise so any noise I make is loud. I hold him closer to me as he continue, as I dig my nails into his back through his shirt. I am able to relax a bit after he pulls away to see the mark form.

"It's coverable." He grins looking at it.

"Although...I don't think it would matter...if it was or not. Not much planned this week." I manage to get out.

"Really..." He trails off, leaning back down.

I however move my head so he can't get to the spot as easily as before and I take one of my hands to move his face and then I press my lips against his just as eagerly as before. Then I manage to push myself off the wall, turning around so that I can't be pressed against it anymore. Ted however, picks me up causing me to wrap my legs around his waist. He leaves his hands on my hip as he walks over to the bed. Once he lays me down I take a hold of his shirt and lift it over his head, tossing it to the side.

"It was taking too long to get that off. Couldn't wait anymore..."

"It's off now." He chuckles. His hands start to wander all over while he kisses all the exposed skin that he can reach.

He moves his hands from my sides down to the jeans I was wearing, where he really wasted no time in wanting to get them off. After he gets them undone he pulls them off. Once they are out of the way, he hovers back over me while I try to get his off. He reaches for the blanket to pulls over us before the rest of what we have on comes off.


	22. Tennessee

**Scarlet**

We're in Johnson City, Tennessee for the show tomorrow night. Today we have a day off, to rest from last night's show and such. I've been up for a while and watched Ted as he slept. At one point he starts to mumble incoherently in his sleep and I hold back my laughter. His arm that was around me, pulls me closer to him as he nuzzles his face into my neck more. I realize that if I wanted to move at all, it was not going to be possible, because his hold on me was tight. He starts to mumble more in his sleep and all I can get out of it is my name. I look at him trying to figure out what he could be dreaming of. The only thing I can figure out is that it is about me, clearly because of him mumbling my name. All I know is that it must be a good one if he hasn't woken up yet. I decide to let him sleep for a bit longer before waking him. Once his mumbling stops and he settles down, I decide to wake him up.

"Ted..." I say, lightly shaking him.

He just mumbles more, snuggling more into me.

"Ted...wake up..."

"...not...yet..."

"Still too tired?"

"...good dream..."

"I had a feeling it was."

"You heard me?" He opens his eyes halfway.

"I was awake while you were still sleeping."

"...how much did you hear?"

"Just my name."

"That's all you need to know." He smirks, nipping my neck lightly.

"Aww."

"Everything else is confidential."

"No fair."

"Maybe one day you will find out."

"One day?"

"Okay..." He chuckles. "...maybe later you will..."

"That's better."

"If not now." He grins.

"Well, I'm sorry for waking you from the oh so secret, yet enjoyable dream."

"I don't mind. I still get to see your beautiful face either way."

"You're too sweet."

"Because I love you."

"And I love you too."

"What did you want to do today?"

"Oh, I don't know. Was too preoccupied watching you sleep to think of anything."

"Of course you were." He chuckles. "How about I take you shopping?"

"You have fun when you take me shopping."

"I do. I just love seeing all the stuff you try on."

"And you end up buying me close to everything."

"You deserve everything."

"As you always tell me."

"Because it's true." He leans up giving me a kiss.

"I know."

"Get some breakfast first too."

"Sounds good."

"When did you want to go?" He snuggles into me more.

"Whenever you want to go."

"In a bit. I'm good here for now."

"Kind of figured."

"Don't want to let go yet."

"Cuddly."

"Always."

"Like a giant bear."

"Your personal bear too."

"Yes and I love it."

"Glad to hear that."

"But you may want to loosen your grip on me just a bit...can't move really."

"Oops." He lets me go so I can move.

"It's ok. You just kind of grabbed me in your sleep, that's all."

"Guess the dream was more real than I thought."

"You were being cuddly in the dream?"

"Among other things..."

"Like what?"

"Without doing into detail, it was somthing that happened last night..."

"...ohhh, I see why it was such a good dream then." I smirk.

"Mmmhmm."

"Although a dream never compares to the real thing."

"Honestly, it was not even close."

"Even though you were enjoying it...Mr. Mumbles." I giggle.

"I was. It was you after all." He grins.

"You don't need a cold shower after all of that do you?" I tease.

"Only if you join..."

"Well...we do both need a shower in general after last night."

"I think we should do that then..." He smirks as his fingers start to wander.

"I just need a shirt to put on for now...unless I wrap this blanket around myself as we head into the bathroom."

"How about I just carry you like you are now?"

"You would enjoy that."

"I would." He smirks looking me over.

"Oh, alright, go ahead."

He cheers to himself as he shifts on the bed so he is able to pick me up. I wrap my arms aroound his neck as he stands from the bed walking to the bathroom. The whole way there he lets his fingers move all over the skin he can reach, not taking his eyes off me. He then sets me down once we're in the bathroom, and gets the water started so it can warm up. After getting the water started, he truns back to face me. He walks toward me causing me to walk backwards. Since there is not much space to move, I end up bumping into the counter. He then lifts me up on the counter letting his hand move up and down my thighs.

"Someone's eager this morning."

"Blame the dream." He brushes his lips over mine, hovering them for a bit.

"More like blame your guy brain." I snicker.

"Can't help that you make me feel that way." He trails across my jawline to my neck.

"Of course...not."

He keeps his lips on my skin as he trails down my leaving light kisses. His one hand goes to my back while he leaves his other on my thigh just moving his fingers lightly over my skin. He moves his fingers of the hand on my back, along my spine, sending a shiver down it. He chuckles into the kiss as I arch my back into him. My arms get tighter around his neck as I pull him as close as he can get. Soon enough, the bathroom starts to fill up with the steam from the shower.

"I think it's warmed up..."

"Hmmm..." He pulls away slighty. "...we will finish this..." He smirks, picking my up off the counter and carrying me into the shower. Once in there he goes right for my neck again.

"...no marks...have enough..." I mumble.

"...I won't..." He mumbles against my skin as he lightly nips against it.

I go to respond, but he nips my skin gently again and I yet again arch into him. He smirks against my skin as he grazes over my soft spot. I dig my nails into his back as he starts to slowly move his tongue over it, teasing me a bit. When I least ecpect it, he goes after the spot. Not having time to muffle any noise that were to come, the came out loud and clear as he kept nipping at the spot. Pulling away before there would be a mark, he made his way back to my lips. He then moved us so that we were under the running water, and he kept the kiss going before we do the usual routine when we shower together. Once we got done helping each other, I shut the water off while he got towels for us. He hands me my towel while he puts his on. We both then walk out into the room, going into our things for clothes. I decide to get dressed in the room since I can feel Ted staring at me.

"You're staring."

"I love what I see."

"And I love what I see." I look at him innocently.

"Mmm..." He bites his lip. "...we may not be leaving for a bit..." He gets that look in his eye.

"Uh oh..."

"...you get to me that way."

"Just like you get to me that way too."

"Touche"

"But I really think we should get dressed."

"Only if we must." He pouts.

"As much as I would for us to stay like this all day..."

"...it would be good for us to get out."

"True."

"So get dressed you."

"You first." He leans back on the bed. "I like the view right now." He looks me over licking his lips.

"I can either make this very easy for you or very hard." I smirk.

"You know what will happen if you take to long..."

"I know..."

"I can make things just as hard for you too." He smirks.

"Oh I know that too..."

"Then you better hurry before I lose all control again."

"Going as fast as I can."

"I could help you with that..."

"If you help me...I know what will happen."

"You're right."

"Then I think I can get dressed on my own."

"Arlight. Just know you're killing me here." He groans.

"Obviously."

He groans more as I drop my towel too get my things on. I take my time, but not to long. His groan gets louder once I slip my shirt on. I shake my head trying not to laugh as I get my pants on next. "And look...even better for you since my shoulder and stuff is exposed." I grin.

"Today is going to be hard."

"Oops."

"I think I'll manage..."

"I think you can." I nod.

"More fun later."

"Of course."

I then move into the bathroom to work on my hair and makeup. While I'm in there, Ted decides to start to get dressed himself. I get everything done, the add my jewelry last. Once I'm all done, I walk out too see Ted standing there with jeans on and no shirt just yet. I have to put a hand on the bathroom doorframe to support myself and to keep myself standing.

"Oh good god." I say to myself.

Since he does not know I'm standing there, he puts his shirt on, it being light blue in color, and I inwardly groan as he does that. It takes me a while, but I eventually shake the thoughts from my head and walk out of the doorway. I walk over to my bags and put my clothes away.

"How much did you see?" He chuckles from the look on my face.

"Well...no shirt and just the jeans."

"That explains why you are so dazed."

"Well how was I supposed to know you weren't dressed completely yet? Not that I can complain."

"That was my plan all along. I know how long it takes you so I waited for the right time to get dressed."

"So you knew I was standing there..."

"I did."

"And here I thought you didn't."

"I knew the whole time." He grins.

"Sneaky."

"You love it."

"I do."

"You were right. I do love the shirt." He starts to move his hands over my exposed shoulder.

"I just know you that well."

"Yes you do." He leans down kissing my shoulder, placing his one hand on my waist.

"Basically everything I have, you love so..."

"Everything looks that good on you."

"Touche."

"Are you ready to head out?"

"Mmhmm."

"After you."

I grab my bag and I walk ahead of him, heading out the door first. He grabs anything that he might need before meeting me at the door. I lace our fingers together as we head out the door to the elevator then down to find a place to eat.

**Vi**

Justin and I are still laying in bed ourselves. But I'm sleeping and Justin's watching me. I was still in a deep sleep, not wanting to wake up just yet. He smiles down at me while he runs his fingers thorugh my hair. I shift a bit in my sleep, then settle back down moving closer to him. He smiles to himself and wraps his arm around me, holding me close. Feeling his arms around me puts me at ease again. I start to drift off again feeling calm and safe again. I fall asleep for another hour or two, and when I wake up, I open my eyes to see Justin watching me.

"Morning." I yawn, snuggling into him more.

"Morning."

"How long you been awake?"

"A few hours now."

"Been watching me the whole time?"

"Yup."

"You looked so beautiful that I could not look away."

"Awe Justy..." I blush. "...already."

"Yes. Never to early to see you do that."

"...Justy..." I bury my face in his chest, letting my hair fall over my face.

"Uh uh...no hiding."

"Can't help it." I mumble.

"I know."

He moves the hair from my face so he can get a better look at me. I tilt my head up so I'm looking at him and move up so I'm closer to his face. Taking his one hand, he cups my face while his other stays on my back. He leans down pressing his lips to mine. My hands go around his neck to his hair as I let my eyes fall shut just enoying the wake up call for now. I run my fingers through his hair a bit and the hand that's on my back, he moves every so often. I start to move my one hand from his hair down his chest, but before I could get very far he rolled us onverso he was hovering me. The hand that was cupping my face, took my hand from his chest, pinning it to the bed. He lets his other hand move from my back to my thigh as he inches up. I pull him closer to me, kissing him harder the higher his hand goes. When he gets high enough, he stops and squeezes gently. I make soft noises into the kiss as my grip on his hair get even tighter while I squeeze down on his other since it's pinning mine to the bed still. He smirks into the kiss before stopping to nip at my bottom lip gently. I let out a soft moan as he does that. My body gets more tense as I move my hand to his neck, gently running my nails across his skin. That makes him let out the usual growl, while still nipping at my lip. The more he nips on my lip, the more I move my fingers over his neck making him growl more. He also squeezes my thigh again in retaliation. More noises come from me, but I love hearing his reaction so I do it one last time. This growl is even louder than the others. I smirk slightly at his reaction this time since that is what I was going for. I then move my hand back to his hair, letting my fingers run all thorugh it. He goes back to kissing me normally, making sure to make this one linger before pulling away. I keep my eyes closed as I try to catch my breath.

"Love you." He leans his forehead against mine.

"...love...you...too..."

"Good...wake up call?"

"The best ever."

"I'm glad."

"What's the plan for today?" I ask after calming down a bit.

"Well we have a day off so we can do anything you want."

"Hmmm..." I think. "How about shopping? There are a fews things I want to pick up." I suggest. "We could go to your favorite store too..."

"Oooh. I like that idea."

"When don't you?" I laugh. "You always go crazy in that store."

"I do."

"But that would require you to let me go, which you don't seem to want to do." I look from him to my hand that is still pinned then back to him.

"Not ready to let go yet."

"Neither am I." I pull him down closer, giving him a quick peck. My arm stay resting around his neck for now as he lays his head on my shoulder. I keep running my fingers through his hair while he lets go of my hand in favor of resting it on my side. My, now free hand goes to his shoulder where it rests for now.

"Alright, we should grab breakfast before going shopping."

"Mkay." I kiss the top of his head. He then shifts so he is sitting, allowing me to get up. We head over to our bags for things to wear. After finding something, I decide to just change in the room since he would follow to the bathroom. The whole time I change, I feel his eyes on me. After sliding on my pink shrit with a grayish butterfly design, I slipped on a pair of gray skinny jeans. I turn toward Justin, just in time to see him slip his shirt on. I bite my lip a bit before gathering my make up and heading to the bathroom. It does not take long for Justin to appear in the mirror with a smirk on his face.

"What?" I giggle as I try to focus on my makeup.

"Just watching."

"Like what you see, hmm?"

"Mmhmm."

"You never fail to amaze me with your beauty." He adds.

"Justy..." I blush. "...I don't even do anything special either."

"You don't have to."

"You always say that." I smile as I start to curl my hair.

"Because it's true."

I can't help but to smile while blushing more. I continue to add more loose curls to may hair as he watches me. When I'm all done, I unplug everything and turn to him.

"What do you think?" I bite my lip. moving my hair over my shoulders.

"Love it."

"Of course you do." I grin as he walks over wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Mine." He pulls me closer to him.

"All yours." I rest my hands on his shoulders.

"You should curl it more often."

"Just for you I will."

"Yay."

"Goof."

"But you love me."

"I do. Now and forever."

"Forever." He repeats.

I look up him, my eyes never leaving his. I move my arms around his neck and pull him down for a quick kiss. I go to pull away, but once he got a taste of my lipgloss. he held the kiss a bit longer.

"I think we should go now..." I say after pulling away. "...you'll get more later."

"Awww...ok."

"You know what will happen if I let you continue..."

"Right right."

"Like I said...later." I brush my lips over his before sliding out of his arms.

Then we grab what we need before heading out the door for breakfast. *He puts his arm over my shoulder while I lean into his side with my arms around his waist. We wait for the elevator to open and while we do, I sense something watching. I hug Justin's side tighter as he kisses the top of my head. Soon the doors open and we step in, taking it to the lobby. Once there, we head out and decide to walk somewhere since it is nice. I look over my shoulder, still with the feeling that someone is following us.

"No one's around Vi, don't worry."

"I can't help feeling that he is around somewhere."

"I know..."

"He knows to stay away, but I don't think he cares. Hunter can't do anything if it's not at an event."

"Unfortunately."

"But I have you here and I know nothing will happen."

"Exactly."

We soon find a place to eat, deciding to go in. Once in, we are taken to a table and given menus. Justin site next to me in the booth, keeping his arm around me as we decide what to order. We order the drinks first as always and then once those get to the table we order our food.

"What did you want to do later?" I ask, taking a sip of my drink.

"Hmmm...I don't know."

"Well, I did see this little karaoke club I wanted to check out..."

"Oh really. That sounds like it could be fun."

"Since you have never heard me sing, I figured this would be your chance too."

"I would love that."

"We can even invite Ted and Scar to come. I know she loves to sing too."

"Sure."

"Maybe pick out a new dress for tonight too..."

"Oooh."

"Mhm." I nod, giggling at the look on his face. "Just don't buy the whole store."

"I'll try not to."

"One for tonight and maybe a few others. That's it. I have to many as it is." I laugh.

"You can never have too many dresses."

"No, but I'm running out of room for my other clothes."

"True..."

"I could send some stuff hime to make room for more dresses if you want..."

"Ony if you want to."

"I could. I know how you love when I wear dresses."

"I do."

"For you, I'll do it." I kiss him quick.

"Yay." He grins.

"Love you."

"Love you too." He kisses the top of my head as our food arrives.

"Oh that looks so good."

"That's why I had to get it. Sounded amazing."

"Same with mine."

"I'll give you some of mine, if I get yours."

"Deal."

I then get some on my fork while he does the same. QWe turn to each other, taking a bite of the food.

"Mmm..." I moan at the flavor. "...yours is amazing."

"Likewise about yours."

"Take as much as you want." I give him a quick kiss before tunring back around.

"Thank you."

We got back to eating, stealing each others food here and there. Once we are done, Justin pays te bill and we head back to the hotel to get the care before heading to the mall. That feeling of being followed was gone for now, thankfully. So we were able to head to the mall in peace. Once we get there, Justin finds a place to park. After shutting the car off, he gets out then comes to my side. I get out and lock fingers with his as we head inside.

"How about you start to look for dresses and I'll meet you there?"

"You sure?" I say a bit uneasy.

"I'm sure. I have something I need to do." He pecks my lips. I look at him confused before heading off to the nearest dress store. I find one and walk inside, browsing the racks fir anything I might like. Finding a few that I like, I grab those before spotting the perfect one for tonight. It being pink in color which Justin will love. I'm to busy admiring it to notice someone walk up to me.

"There's my gorgeous girl." I hear the souther accent of Heath.

"What the hell do you want?!" I growl, rolling my eyes.

"We go through this every time. You know what I want."

"You're not getting it. Just leave me alone!" I go to walk away only for him to grab my arm. "Get off!" I growl.

"Keep your voice down." He leans in close. "People will stare."

"I want them to!" I raise my voice. "You were told to leave me alone, now get away!" I say the last part loud.

"We're not at work sweetie." He smirks.

"Then I'll call the police and have you arrested." I threaten.

"What are mall cops going to do hmm?"

"Get you away from me long enough for Justin to come."

"Yeah, I don't think so."

"You better believe it. He is not that far away."

"I'll be gone before he can even get here."

"Then go. He's walking through the door now." I lie, hoping it will get him to leave.

"Nice try." He looks over his shoulder. "Time for us to go." He starts to pull me toward the door.

"Let go." I try getting his hand off my arm.

"Excuse me miss?" A voice comes from behind us making him stop. Thankfully it was a worker from the store. "Would you like to try those on?" They ask.

"No." Heath says.

"Actually..." I pull my arm away from him. "...I'd love to." I walk behind the worker, smirking at a pissed Heath. "Nice try." I mouth to him as the worker leads me to the fitting rooms.

"Thank you so much for that." I sigh once Heath is out of sight.

"It's no problem. So what is he, like a crazy ex or something that's not over you? If you don't mind me asking anyway."

"That's alright. He's just someone who wishes he was my ex. He has this crazy obsession with me and will not let it go no matter how many times I turn him down."

"Ohh."

"I know." I sigh. "I really appreciate you coming over when you did." I smile. "Could I try these on please?"

"Of course.

He then opens one of the doors for me and I step in.

"Oh...if a guy with dark hair comes in looking for me, that's my boyfriend. Just let him know I'm here?"

"Will do."

I smile and nod my thanks before turning back into the dressing room and closing the door. Taking a few deep breaths, I try to shake off what happened. Hanging up the dresses, I bite my lip trying to decide what one to try first. I decide on a spaghetti strap white dress with purple flowers and a purple bow in the front. It has purple lace going along the bottom trim. Just as I smooth out the voice of Justin enter the store. I unlock the door of the dressing room I'm in and I walk out, seeing Justin heading my way.

"There you are." I sigh once I reach him.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah..." I chew my lip not looking at him right away.

"Vi..."

"Okay..." I sigh. "...there not..." I try to blink the tears away but fail.

"What happened?"

I take a deep breath, trying to be strong. "...Heath..." I mumble still looking down.

"Tell me everything." He says after his body shakes with anger from hearing that Heath showed up.

"Well...I was looking at dresses and he just walked up to me. Same thing happened...him saying he wants me...I told him he was told to leave me alone, but he said we were not at work. I then told him I was going to call the cops, but that did not phase him...when I tried to walk away, he grabbed my arm and tired to take me out of the store...before he could, that worker..." I point to the man who helped. "...came over and helped me get way from him by bringing me back here." I begin to tear up more the more I talk about it. "Oh Vi...I should've have left you alone. I just wanted to get you a gift. If I had known he was gonna show up...in here of all the places, I would've waited and gotten the gift later."

"That's alright...you didn't know..." I pause. "...you got me a gift?" I look up at him. "You didn't have to do that." I smile slightly.

"I wanted to. I think I'll give it to you now. Help you feel better."

"Only if you want, even though you being here makes me feel better." I wipe the tears from my face.

"You deserve it now." He nods, reaching into the small bag he had in his hand and he takes out a small box, handing it to me.

*I look at the small box in my hand. Looking from the box to him, he nods for me to open it. After opening it, I gasp and put my free hand over my mouth. Inside the box in a silver infinty ring. I take it out and admire it more closely.*

"Look inside." He says. What I see brings tears to my eyes. 'Now and Forever' is what it reads, just like this morning.

"Oh Justy..." I breath in awe. "...I love it! Thank you!" I throw my arms around his neck, pulling him closer as I press my lips to his.

He smiles into the kiss and I lean my forehead against his after I pull away.

"I knew you would."

"You're amazing."

"Here..." He steps back a bit. "...allow me." He takes the ring and sides it on my finger. I smile wide as he does, then hold my hand in front of me just admiring it more.

"Perfect." I smile.

"Just like you."

"Awwww." I blush. Before I could think if hiding he lifts my chin.

"No hiding either."

"I know." I smile still. "I love you...so much."

"I love you too...so much."

He pulls me to him, just holding me for a bit longer. I sigh in content with his arms around me. After a bit, I pull back for him to see the dress I have on.

"What do you think of this dress?" I twirl around so he gets the whole view.

"I love it."

"If you love this one, you might like the others too. I got three more to try on."

"Oooh?"

"Mhm." I nod. "Even founf one that would be perfect for tonight too."

"Well what are you waiting for then?"

"Nothing..." I smile inoccently. "...going." I laugh after seeing how eager he is. I then head back in and try on the next one, which was a pink one. I walk out and spin so he can see the whole dress. All he does is nod with wide eyes. The next one I tried on was a one shoulder black dress. I do the same thing for him getting the same reaction from him. I then head back in for the final dress, that one being pink too. It had a waterfall neckline at the front and chain detailing around the straps in the back. Elastic in the waist and the sides of the skirt which creates a ruched effect. After smoothing it out a bit, I stepped out of the room.

"Last one." I do one final spin.

"You've left me speechless."

"So I have." I smirk. "Think I should get it?" I walk over to the mirror to get a better look. I instantly know this is the dress for tonight, he just does not know it yet.

"Yes."

"I have a feeling this is one I'll be wearing a lot." I laugh as I see him looking me over through the mirror.

"I would hope so."

"You would love that, wouldn't you?" I turn to face him. He walks over to me, letting his fingers wander over all the exposed skin he could which was a lot.

"I would...very much."

"Then I'll wear it as much as I can." I brush my lips over his. "You'll have to wait and see though." I pull away then head back to the dressing room to change.

"Awww."

"Maybe sooner than you think." I call from behind the door.

"Can't wait."

I smirk to myself since I know I'll be wearing it later. "Think you can manage?" I chuckle once I step out of the room all chang ein my regular clothes.

"I think so."

"I would hope so." I giggle. "We still have your favorite store to go to." His eyes get wide. "After I pay for these..." I lift up the dresses.

"Right, of course."

"Lets get these paid for so we can go to your store." I start to walk to the register.

He nods and follows me. He of course pays for all the dresses, and then we walk out of the store, bags in hand. I hold onto the bags in favor of him putting his arm over my shoulder. We walk for a bit before reaching his favorite store. Once we reach the entrance, his eyes get wide and he gets more excited.

"Go ahead." I laugh at his excitment. He kisses me quick before dashing off into the store. "Goof." I shake my head as I walk in as well.

He does his own searching while I do my own as well. I decide to check out some of the new scents and lipglosses that came out. While I was doing that, Justin came over with an arm full of stuff.

"Really babe?" I giggle as he drops it in the bag I'm holding.

"Not done yet." He takes off before I could stop him.

"Easy Justy." I call hafter him.

"Don't worry."

I keep looking around more before deciding to do find him. When I find him, his hands are full once again.

"The whole store..." I chuckle. "...again."

"Everything smells so good."

"It does. New fragrances...which I got."

"Oooh."

"Mhm." I nod. "I do think we should go before you go really crazy in here."

"Awww."

"Another time my love." I rub his cheek.

"Holding you to that."

"You always do." I kiss him quick before we head the the resgister to pay.

"I'm choosing the gloss you wear tonight." He grins.

"Oh boy." I giggle. "You're going to have fun with that."

"Yes I will."

"You always do when you pick."

"Can you blame me?"

"No, not really."

"I thought so."

We set everything on the counter and of course Justin pays again despite me telling him I would. Once that was all done, we got the bags and headed ouf of the store.

"Where to now?"

"Well it's after lunch, so how about we gtet something to eat?"

"Sure."

We head off to a place to eat and on the way there, I send Scar a messege to see if her and Ted want to join us tonight. It does not take long for her to reply saying they would like to go. Once finding a place to eat, Justin and I get seated and look over what to order. Almost a few minutes or so later, Ted and Scar show up where Justin and I are.

**NO POV**

"Hey guys." Vi waves to us from their table.

"Heyy."

"Having fun?" Vi asks as she motions for us to join them. Justin moves to the other side of the booth next to her.

"Tons."

"I can tell from all the bags." She laughs. "Go crazy again Ted?"

"That obvious huh?"

"Yes." She chuckles. "Just about the same as Justy."

"You wouldn't believe all the lipglosses and everything he got for me." She add.

"That much, huh?" Scar laughs.

"Mhm." Vi nods.

"Some many kinds...had to get them all." Justin grins.

"Oh of course."

"So, excited about tonight?"

"Very excited."

"Should be a good time. First time Justy gets to hear me sing."

"Oh, she's amazing." Scar tells him.

"I'm sure she is." He pulls her close. "Can't wait to hear."

"What about you? Are you going to sing?" Vi asks Scar.

"I might." She smirks.

"You really should. You're just as good."

"No one besides you has heard me sing either."

"Nope and I think it's time Ted heard you sing."

"I agree." He nods.

"Well tonight you get to."

"I can't wait."

Scar gives Ted a quick kiss just as the waiter comes over. We order our drinks before deciding what to get. When our drinks come, we then order what we have chosen. We all talk amongst each other as we wait for the food. Shortly after we order te foods arrives and we all began to eat. We both steal food from Justin and Ted as they do the same with us.

"So, what're we doing after this?"

"Good question." Vi laughs.

"Nothing wrong with staying in the mall until it closes."

"Good point."

"That means more time for you both to go crazy." Scar says about the guys.

"Nothing wrong with that."

"You both just love to spoil us."

"We do."

"We love you both that much."

"Awwww." We both say.

"And it's true."

"We love you both very much too."

"We know."

Once we were finished eating, Ted and Justin split the bill before helping us with all of our bags.

"I call the pet store next."

"Aww. Me too. I want to see all the puppies."

"Let's go."

We head in the direction of the pet store then wallk in after getting there. Vi and Justin head to the puppies. Ted and Scar head to where you can hold and play with the animals and such.

"Awww...so cute." Scar says once you get over there and see the kittens.

Since we are in one of the things where they give you the animals, one of the kittens walks over and starts being all cute.

"I think that one likes you." I smile as one of the kittens rubs against Ted's leg.

"It looks like it." He chuckles.

Scar leans down to pick it up.

"Hello to you too." She giggles as it starts to sniff her.

"I like it likes you too."

"So it seems." She scratches behind its ear.

"Just wait until the dogs."

"I already know they like me...thanks to Riggs."

"I miss when he was a puppy, so cute."

"I do too, but maybe one day I'll get another puppy."

"Oh, Riggs would have so much fun with another buddy around."

"He would." Ted laughs. "He goes crazy at the park with other dogs."

"Well of course he does."

While Ted and Scar were with the kittens, Vi and Justin are already over looking at the puppies.

"Look how cute they are." Vi gushes as they pet a few that were out.

"We should get one someday."

"Really?" She looks a him. "I have always wanted one."

"Next time we get to go home...we can look around local pet stores."

"You mean it?" She looks at him with hopeful eyes. "I would love that."

"I mean it."

"Awwww." She leans over, kissing him quick. "You're the best." She smiles after pulling away. "Love you."

"I love you too. We can even bring it on the road with us if you wanted, so it's not alone while we're gone."

"That's a great idea. Just have to decided ono what kind to get. Obviously a small one that will not get to big."

Right."

"How about one like this?" She points to a Shetland Sheepdog, or Mini Collie. "Always wanted one of those."

"We'll see what the store back home has. But I like your choices."

"Yay!" She cheers. "I really hope we can find one."

"Let's hope so."

"Seems like this one likes you." Vi says since the one puppy has not stopped sniffing Justin's pant leg.

"What can I say...dogs love me." He chuckles.

"You're just that lovable."

"Yes I am."

"Just one thing..." She tilts her head. "...if we get a dog, no teaching it to howl at every full moon." She tries not too laugh.

"If we got a husky, I think we would have to worry about me teaching it to do that."

"Just like the one at yours mom's." She laughs.

"Exactly."

I was wondering who taught who what." She chuckles.

"You'd be surprised."

"Let me guess...you taught him?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" She laughs. "I think you did Mister Werewolf." She pokes his side.

"You'll never find out." He grins.

"Mhm...whatever you say." She leans into his side.

"I'll find out...eventually."

"You just might." He puts his arm around her as she leans down to pet the puppy they are watching.

Once it sees her, it starts barking happily and trying to jump on her. She smiles while kneeling on her knees to pet it better. It jumps on the side of the cage trying to get out while licking her face. Justin smiles at how adorable it looks before kneeling down himself.

"Well aren't you just the cutest thing."

"Look at you...so soft and fluff." Vi ruffles its ears talking in a baby voice.

Justin watches with a smile on his face.

"Hello to you too." Vi laughs as it licks her face. She starts to scratch behinds its ear making it wag its tail more.

"It's very happy."

"He is." She smiles, looking from the puppy to Justin.

"I think he wants your attention though." She laughs.

"Looks that way." He chuckles since the puppy made his way over to him. The puppy licks Justin's face too while Justin scrathes under his chin.

"Awww..." Vi gushes. "...to adorable."

Just then even more come over for the attention.

"Looks like you attract them all Justy..."

"What can I say..." He shrugs with a chuckle. "...they love me."

"I can tell."

"Wish we could take them all." She adds with a sigh.

"I know."

"There are a lot of people here so I'm sure they'll all get a good home."

"Right."

Soon more people start to gather around the puppies along with Scar and Ted.

"Awww, they's so cute." Scar remarks.

"I really think we should get another one soon." Ted mentions.

"You think so?"

"I do." He nods. "It'll give Riggs someone to play with while we are gone. I think he would enjoy that."

"He would." I nod.

"Maybe one about his size, not much bigger though."

"Well grow into his size anyway."

"Exactly."

"I like that idea."

"We'll look for one next time we have off. Maybe get one then."

"Sounds good."

They head over to an opening to get a better view of the puppies they had out and also so they could pet a few before leaving the store.

"If we could, I would stay in there all day."

"We can stay as long as you want to."

"I do want to walk around more though."

"What do want to see next?"

"Candy store."

"You and the candy." Ted laughs.

"Yes, me and the candy."

"Well you can as much as you want and whatever you want."

"As you always let me."

"I know how much you like it."

"And how much of a sugar high I get from it."

"Right. This time, I'm limiting how much you can have."

"Same goes for you." Justin tells Vi.

"I know. Can't help my sweet tooth though."

"I don't think anyone can."

"Not really."

"But come on, let's go find it and go inside." Vi declares.

"Were coming." We all laugh.

We go find the map of the mall and find the candy store, then we head in the direction that it is. Once we get there, we pull the guys in looking at al lthe rows of candy there are.

"I think we can stay in here all day."

"So...much...candy..."

"Hard to choose what to get."

"I'm thinking a little but of everything."

"Oooh yeah."

We then get a few bags to put the candy in before we go off in different directions, getting whatever we like. We also get suggestions from Ted and Justin on what to get. After walking around the store and getting a few bags of all our favorites, we decide that we had enough. The guys took our bags to the register to pay.

"Always being the nice ones to buy everything for us."

"No matter how much we insist on paying either."

"Exactly."

"I think we should do something for them."

"Oooh like what?"

"Definitely something nice. Maybe a day at the golf course. We pay, let them have a guy day ane we have girl time?"

"You always have great ideas."

"Why thank you."

"We should do that."

"We should. Not tell the either until the night before."

"Right, keep it a secret."

"Starting now...here they come."

"We know nothing." Scar laughs.

"What do you mean?" Vi plays it off.

"Haha exactly."

Just then the guys walk up with the candy in hand.

"What are you two giggling about?" Ted asks after hading Scar her bag.

"Oh, nothing."

"Suuure." Justin says unconvinced. "Vi..."

"It's nothing, I swear." She holds her hand over her heart.

"Just girl stuff."

"Mhm." Vi nods in agreement.

"It's true. I don't think you want to know."

"No, I don't think so either." Scar adds.

They look at each other then back at us.

"We believe you." They pulls us into a hug.

"Good."

"So, where to now?"

Justin and Ted look at each other before looking back at us.

"Gamestop." I state with a laugh. "Men and their video games."

"Right?" Vi laughs.

"Come on." They start to pulls us toward the store.

"Okay okay, in a rush are we?"

"Yessss." They whine.

"The new army game came out and I want to get one." Ted acts like a four year old.

"You mean Call of Duty?" I laugh at him acting like a child.

"Yes and I want to get one before they sell out."

"Alright let's go Mr. Four Year old."

"Yay!" He cheers.

Then he literally drags her out of the candy store.

"Wow." Vi laughs. "He must really want that game."

"It looks like it." Justin chuckles.

"Come on." She starts to walk. "Lets go get you a game."

He nods and follows. They walk in to see Ted with the game in his hand, holdling it tight. They make their way over to the section Justin wants to look at then browse for a bit.

"Hmmm..." Justin says, while browsing the games.

"What you thinking of getting? I can help you look?"

"Anything that has adventure in it of some sorts and yes you can help."

"How about this one?" She picks up 'L.A. Noire'.

"Well I have seen the trailers for the game and I did find it interesting." He nods.

"It does. Was thinking of picking it up for you if you didn't get it."

"Well thank you."

"Anything for my little darewolf." She grins kissing his cheek.

Then we head to the register to pay for the game. It's not to long after that, that Scar and Ted head there too.

"I think we should go back to the hotel and try out our games." Ted suggests when we all walk out of the store.

"That's a good idea." Justin agrees.

"To the cars!" Ted declares.

"Excited much?" Scar giggles.

"Yes."

"Alright. I'm coming."

We all exit the mall and go to our cars. Then we head off in the direction of the hotel. Once at the hotel, the guys help us with all our bags. We manage to fit in the same elevator then ride it to our floor. After the doors open, we say our goodbye until later then head to our rooms.

**Scarlet**

As soon as we get into our room, Ted goes to his things and grabs his gaming system and sets it up to the TV in the room. I set all the bags down next to my things before walking to the bed and plopping down on it. Once he gets the game all set up, he sits down on the bed next to me.

"Long day."

"It was." He nods.

"Don't be surprised if I pass out here on the bed."

"Go ahead. You need a nap anyway if we are going out later."

"I wanna watch you play the game first for a bit."

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure. I love this game."

"One day we'll have to play together." He suggests as he starts the game.

"I agree."

"The next free time we get, we we'll play."

"Sounds good."

He leans over, giving me a quick kiss before he starts the game since it is already set up and ready. I smile and watch as he plays. He gets really into the game at one point to where he starts yelling at the TV. I can't help but to laugh at how crazy he is being.

"It's not going to yell back Ted." I say, still laughing.

"I know, but it keeps geeting in my way." He grunts, moving around like that is helping.

"Moving around won't help either."

"It's a...reflex."

"Suuuuure." I snicker.

He then falls silent, trying to focus on the game while I sit there and watch intently.

"Love you." I remark, leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"Love you too."

Then I rest my head on his shoulder as I watch. He plays for sometime and I'm trying my best to stay awake to watch him. After about the third yawn, Ted pauses the game and turns to me.

"I think it is time for you to nap."

"I'm fine...honestly."

"That's the third time you yawned in the past ten minutes." He looks at me unconvinced. "Come on. I'll lay with you."

"But the game..."

"Can be finished later." He sets the controller down. "We have a long night ahead and you had a long day. You need rest."

"...true..."

"You can watch later. Right now...sleep." He climbs on the bed, helping me up to the pillows.

"Oh, alright."

Once he gets settled into his spot, he pulls me down so I'm laying on him. He pulls the blanket over us so we will not get chilly. His on hand rests on my hip while he lets the other run up and down my arm.

"Get some rest." He kisses the top of my head.

I nod, snuggle into him more and close my eyes, drifting off to sleep. Ted smiles down at me once he sees I'm asleep. He moves some hair off my face, pecking my cheek lightly. He leans his head against mine and decides to get some sleep too.

**Vi**

Justin and I made it back to our room and I had just set all my bags down with my things when Justin wrapped his arms around my waits.

"Well hello." I giggle, leaning back into him.

"Hi." He says back.

"Starting already with being touchy?"

"Can't help myself."

"You never can." I chuckle, turning in his arms. I move my arms around his neck with my hands running through his hair.

"Well that's because I love being touchy with you."

"I love when you're that way." I rub my nose over his. "Shows me how much you love me."

"And I do love you, a lot."

"You show it everyday. That's why I love you so much." I give him a quick kiss. When I got to pull away he holds me there for a bit longer, not wanting to let go just yet. I sigh happily into the kiss and let him have his fun for now. His hands move from resting on my waist to the back of my thighs. He lifts me up causing me to wrap my legs around his waist. He then starts to walk over to the bed, laying me down when he gets there, never letting go of the kiss. My legs stay around his waist with my hands running through his hair, while he lets his hands run up my thighs. I make a few noises into the kiss. He starts to kiss a bit more roughly and I know it is because of what happened at the mall. I kiss him back just as rough and soon he starts to slow the kiss.

"Mine." He says after pulling away.

"Yours." I smile, still having my eyes closed. "I'm not going anywhere." I pull him closer to me.

"Good."

"I'll make sure of that too." He adds.

"I know you will. I trust you."

"I know you trust me." He nods.

"I always will." I pull him down giving him another kiss, but not as long. "Do you want to play your new game for a bit?" I ask after pulling away.

"Please?"

"Of course." I smile. "Gotta let go though." I giggle.

"Only for now. More later." He grins.

"Holding you to that."

"You always do."

"Mhm." I nod. He leans down giving me on last kiss before moving and going to get his and system.

Then I move so that I am to sit as I watch him. Once he has everything set up, he sits on the edge of the bed. I scoot up closer to him and rest my head on his shoulder as he starts the game. After playing for a while, he starts to get frustrated and he mumbles to himself. I can't help but laugh at his frustration.

"Jusy...relax." I try not to giggle while rubbing his shoulders. "It's just a game. You'll get it soon."

"I keep getting killed...in the same spot."

"How about you do a different way?" I suggest. "I have a feeling you will get past it this time."

"I'll try that."

"Good." I kiss his cheek for luck.

He starts to play the game again and when her gets to that spot, he waits a bit and is able to get past that part with not trouble at all.

"See?" I smile. "I told you, you could do it."

"Thank you for the suggestion."

"That's what I'm here for."

"Feel free to suggest anything to help, any time."

"Don't worry..." I giggle then grin. "...I will."

After a little bit longer, I can't help but yawn since it has been a long day so far. I try my best to hide it from Justin, but since I have my head on his shouler he feels it.

"I felt that." He chuckles.

"You felt nothing." I jokingly play it off.

"Uh huh...sure."

"Lay with me?"

"Of course." He nods, shutting the game off and then putting the controller with the system. While he was doing that, I moved up to the pillows after taking off the jeans I was wearing to be more comfortable. Once he was done, he walked over to the bed and laid next to me. I instantly moved closer to him snggling in close to his side.

"Much better." I mumble.

"Not quite." He pulls me closer so I'm laying on his chest.

"Now that's better." I snuggle down into him.

"Yes it is." He agrees.

"Love you." I sleepily say.

"Love you too."

My eyes start to close, but I keep fighting the feeling to go to sleep. Everything that happened eariler keeps coming back when I try to close my eyes and I feel like Justin will not be there when I get up. I sihver a bit and move closer to him.

"I'm not going anywhere...promise."

"I know...just..." I sniff. "...it got to me this time."

"I know...just remember I'm here...I'm not going anywhere."

"I'll remember." I shift so I have a better hold on him. He holds me tightly to him and I feel safe like always. He kisses the top of my head then moves his one hand so he can rub my back. The soothing motion of his hand starts to put me to sleep even though I fight. He starts to whisper sweet little things to me and soon I'm clam enough to let myself fall asleep. Once he notices I'm asleep he smiles down at me. He stays awake for a bit, just watching me sleep. I smile in my sleep and he knows that I'm finally peaceful. He moves some hair off my face that had fallen so he can rub my cheek. He kisses it softly before resting his head on mine and going to sleep himself.

The rest of the day seems to pass by quickly as we all sleep. Before we know it, we were being woken up by Ted and Justin to get ready to go for karaoke at the club.

"Vi...wake up." Justin shakes me gently.

"...nu uh..." I mumble into his chest.

"It's time to get ready to go."

"Already?" I slowly open my eyes.

"Mmhmm."

"I guess I should get up then..."

"You should." He nods.

"I have a feeling you're going to like what I picked out." I smirk.

"Oh I'm sure I will."

"Just keep in mind we do have to leave the room tonight."

"Right right, I know."

"You have all night to be as touchy as you want." I smirk, leaning up to give him a kiss.

"Yay."

"You goof." I shake my head with a laugh as I slide off him.

"Love you too."

*I blow him a kiss as I slide off the bed. I then go over to the bags from earlier, taking them all in the bathro0om with me. Once in there, I take out the pink dress he loved so much much. I then strip out of my clothes before I slide the dress on. After that is on, I work on my makeup before moving onto my hair. Since he loves when my hair is curled, I decide to do that for tonight as well.

"Did you pick out the lips gloss yet?" I call when I'm just about done.

"Yup."

"Alright." I call back. "I'm coming out now."

"Okay."

I take one last look in the mirror, moving my hair off my shoulders. After opening the door, I step out in the room waiting for Justin's reaction.

"Well?" I ask, biting my lip.

"The...the dress...the dress I love."

"I told you, you would be seeing it soon." I smirk.

"I'm glad you chose it."

"I can tell." I giggle since his eyes have not left me since I walked out.

"You're gonna be distracting all night."

"Oops." I giggle. "Want me to change?" I turn to the bathroom stepping back into it.

"No no no, don't change."

"You really like this dress, don't you?" I looked up at him as he pulled me back into the room.

"I do."

"That's why I chose it." I bite my lip as I get a good look at him. "You're going to be distracting to night too." I look him over. "I love when you wear that shade of blue." I run my hands on his chest.

"I know, it's why I chose it."

"You always know how to get me." I give him a quick kiss. "So, what gloss did you pick?"

"This one..." He says, handing you the tube.

"You and the sweet tasting ones." I take the tube from him. I can tell that he is anxious for me to put it on so I move my hands so I'm able to put it on right then. He closes he eyes as he gets a wiff of the scent.

"Might have to bring that with you..."

"Kind of figured that." I chuckle since he is already trying to get to my lips.

"Uh uh...for now it stays on."

"Awww." He puts with a whine.  
"You'll survive."

"I don't know...so tempting."

"You picked it out so it's your fault."

"...true..." He gives me his pouty face.

"Oh no. Not that." I look away. "Not getting me that easy."

"Awww..."

"Justy..." I sigh. "...we need to leave..." I finally look back at him. Once I look at him, I lock eyes with him and I instantly want to give in. "...only if you promise to be quick."

"One quick kiss to get a taste of it...promise."

"Just a taste is all you get."

"I can deal with that." He nods.

Before I could respond, he pressed his lips against mine. My hands rested on his shoulders for now as he started to kiss a bit more eagerly once he got a taste of the gloss. When I felt he had enough, I started to pull away.

"...Justy...no more...later..." I say as he gives me little kisses.

"It's...addicting..."

"I know...you can have all you want later."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Alright, I can wait."

"Good." I smile. "Are you ready to go now?"

"Yup, I'm all set."

"Alright lover boy. Lets go."

I lace my fingers with his after making sure we had everything we needed, and then leave the room, heading to the elevator. Once we were in lobby, we made our way out to the car. Justin, of course, opened my door for me. I kissed his cheek before getting in. After I was in, he went to his side ad got in. He put on his seatbelt before starting the car and heading to the club.

**Scarlet**

Ted and I in the meantime were getting ready ourselves. I was just finishing up in the bathroom as he was waiting out in the room itself. After making sure everything looked perfect, I walked out into the room.

"Scar...t-that dress..." Ted tries to find the right words. "...looks incredible one you."

"Why thank you."

"Going to be hard to watch anything else but you tonight."

"Well that's a good thing, I suppose."

"A very good thing."

"As if my outfits don't make it hard for you to pay attention to anything but me as it is anyway..."

"True...you're all I ever see."

"Well except in your matches. That's the only time you have to take your attention away from me."

"I do, but not totally. You're what keeps me going through them."

"As long as I'm not a total distraction during them."

"You're not. I look at you for the strength too keep going."

"That makes me happy."

"It makes me happy that you're happy."

"Touche."

"I do smell something really good though." He walks closer to me.

"Marshmallows right?"

"Mhm." I nod with a grin.

"Another scent which I can tell you love now." I add.

"I really do." He takes in the scent trying to get a taste already.

"You get one little taste."

"Yesss." He cheers, wasting no time in pressing his lips against mine.

Before he could get too much, I have to pull away to stop him before he goes crazy. He keeps trying to lean in not wanting to stop just yet.

"Uh uh." I giggle. "No more for a while."

"Awww." He pouts. "It's tastes to good."

"I know it does..."

"Bringing that with you."

"Kind of figured."

"Tonight is going to be tough..." He bites his lip looking me over. "...the way you look...smell...taste..."

"I went all out, I know."

"That you did." He slowly as his eyes still wander.

"Maybe we should go before we don't end up leaving."

"We should."

"Gonna have to let me go first."

"If I must." He slowly lets me go.

"You can be cuddly and touchy all night."

"I was planning on it."

"Of course you were."

I then go over to get my purse while he makes sure to get everything else. Once we had everything, we linked arms and headed out the door. Once in the elevator, we head down to the lobby, and then out to the car where he opens my door for me. I thank him before he shuts the door and gets into the driver's side, starting the car and we leave.It did not take to long to arrive at the club since it was down the street. After parking the car, we head in to find Vi and Justin.

**No POV**

They spot them and head over to where they are sitting.

"Hey!" They greet as Ted and Scar walk up. Ted pulls out Scar's chair for her before sitting next to her at the table.

"We almost didn't make it here." Scar laughs.

"You too?" Vi laughs. "Justy had to much fun with the lip gloss he picked out."

"Not to mention the dress." Justin adds.

"Same with us." I laugh.

"Exactly." Vi laughs. "Justy almost lost it in the store today when I tried this on."

"Oh boy."

"I didn't want her to take it off."

"Of course not."

"Reason why I chose to wear it tonight."

"That's the opposite with me. Ted did not know about this dress at all. I kept it a secret."

"How you did that, I will never know." Ted gives me a quick kiss then rubbing his lips together to savor the lip gloss for now.

"I have my ways."

"I'll figured them out one of these days."

"Maybe."

"We have ours ways of keeping things from you both." Vi adds with a grin.

Just then a waitress walks up asking us what we would like to drink. We all tell her what we would like and before she walks away, she asks for Vi then hands her a foloded up piece of paper.

"What's that?" Justin asks.

"I don't know..." She wairly says as she opens it. Once she opens it, she hands it right to Justin then looks around the club.

"He just doesn't get it..." She mumbles.

"That's it." Justin rips up the paper, throwing it on the floor as he stands up. Before Bi can stop him, he is gone.

"Ted...go with him please?" Vi asks worried.

"Of course." He nods. "You two stay safe." He adds, kissing Scar's cheek before getting up and going in the direction Justin went.

"He does not know when to quit." Vi sighs. "First the mall and then now with telling me he loves the dress. He just needs to stop."

"He does. Maybe getting a restraining order for outside of work?"

"That's what Justy said to do. Looks like that's what I'm going to have to do."

"I would most likely suggest that." Scars adds.

"I'll do that in the morning. I just hope he stops with the letters. They are really creepy."

"Well he's a creepy person right now."

"He is. He needs to get over this obsession and move on to a girl who actually wants him."

"Right?"

"I am not letting him ruin this night. He has ruined to many good days for me and he is not going to anymore."

"Positive thinking...that's good."

"I'm done letting him get to me. After tomorrow there will be nothing more he can do."

"Good."

Just then Ted and Justin come back to the table. Since Vi had her back to them she did not know they were baack. Justin put his hand on her shoulder making her jump a bit, thinking it was Heath.

"Don't worry...it's me." Justin reassures her.

"Thank god." She sighs in relief from his voice. "Did you find him?" She asks.

"No." He sighs angrily.

"We searched the entire club. He must've left when he saw us leave the table."

"Lets hope he did." Vi leans into Justin as his arms go around her. Just then her phone goes off. She reaches over to pick up then reads the text that just went through. "H-he's still h-here." She hands her phone to Justin as his hold on her gets tighter.

"I'm do getting that restraining order tomorrow." She mumbles.

"Good. 'Cause then he can easily be arrested for being in the same building as you."

"Exactly. The only thing is, is work. If he is there and has a match and I don't, then I can't go."

"Well it's only until he stops his crap."

"Hopefully after getting that paper tomorrow he will start."

"Let's hope."

Vi leans back in him more while he has a firm hold on her. She sighs in content until her phone goes off again. She groans, rolling her eyes not bothering to look at her phone. Justin lifts her chin and gives her a soft kiss, making sure to hold it for a bit since he knows Heath his watching. He keeps the kiss going until she pulls away breathless.

"Justy...public..." She leans her head on his, leaving her eyes closed still.

"I know..."

"Sending him a message...I know." She smiles at him. "Remember...more later." She says so only he can hear.

"I remember." He nods.

"Now...how about we all enjoy the rest of the night." Vi perks up a bit.

"That's a great idea."

"Did you get your song in yet?" Vi asks Scar.

"Mmhmm."

"Is it the one I'm thinking of?" Vi grins.

"You know me all too well."

"Yes I do." She laughs.

"What about you?" I ask.

"Yes. Just after we got here."

"Good. Can't wait to hear it."

"I just can't wait to her you sing." Justin adds kissing her cheek.

"Oh I know."

"Won't have to wait long. Looks like they are starting." She adds.

"Ooh yay."

The DJ gets on the mic welcoming everyone to the club and introducing what is going to be going on for the night. He goes on to say it is their annual karaoke night at the club and introduces the the first person who will be singing. We all sit there listening as she starts to sing the song. She was good, but missed a few of the notes.

"Not bad."

"Not at all."

Next up is Violet." The DJ says.

"Well here I go.." Vi says, getting up.

"Knock 'em dead." You grin.

"Oh I will." Vi smirks as she walks to the stage.

Once on stage, she takes the mic and looks right over at Justin.

"This song is for the most amazing person in the world. My boyfriend, Justin. I love you with all my heart." She blows him a kiss.

"Awwwww." I grin.

Justin just smiles wide as the music starts to play to _You're Still The One _by _Shania Twain_.

"I knew she was going to pick this one." I say to Ted.

Once the she starts to sing, Justin can not take his eyes off of her. She moves her hair off her shoulders as she starts to sing along to the music. Putting as much feeling and emotion into the song that she can, she hits all the notes perfectly. Her eyes stay locked on Justin's as she sings the song to him and only him. When the song ends, everyone stands up and claps for her. There where even some whistles coming from the crowd at how amazing she sounded. Once everything was done, she did a bow then left the stage, coming back o the table.

"Vi...that was...amazing."

"Thank you." She blushes slighty. "Every word is true.

"I believe it." He smiles.

"That's how much I love _you_."

"I love you just as much."

She gives him a quick kiss then goes to sit on her chair only to have him pull her on his lap. She giggles as his arms go around her securely as she leans back into him. They announce the next few people to go then soon they take a short break. We all sit there and talk while sipping our drinks. Once the break is over, they start things back up again.

"Next up we have Scarlet." The DJ says.

"Well looks like it's my turn."

"Go show then everything you got." Vi grins as Scar gets up from the table.

"Oh I will."

She then heads over to the stage, walking onto it before taking the mic. She does a shoutout to Ted like Vi did to Justin before the music starts and she instantly starts singing the song _When You Say My Name _by Jessie James.

"That was sweet." Vi smiles.

Ted is so captivated by her voice, that he can not take his eyes off of her the whole time she is singing. She puts all her feeling into the song that she can. She locks eyes with Ted and look at him the whole time she sings the song. Once the song was done, the music faded out to the end. She put the mic back, walking off the stage to clapping from everyone, before making it back to the table.

"Scar...your voice...it's...amazing."

"Thanks. It's been a while since I've sang like that."

"You should do it more often. I love it."

"How did I know you were going to pick that song hmm?" Vi grins.

"A lucky guess?" Scar shrugs inoccently.

"Mhhm...suuuurrre."

"Are you two singing at all?" Scar asks Ted and Justin.

"I am." Justin nods.

"So am I." Ted nods as well.

"Ooh. This should be fun."

"I for one can't wait."

"Are you going to act like you did on RAW, Ted?" Vi jokes.

"Oh way back then? Nah, that was just for entertainment purposes. I have a better song than that one." He chuckles.

"I would hope, even though it would be funny."

"What made it hilarious was Maryse's dancing. Talk about a trainwreck."

"Oh god." Vi faceplams. "She was just horrible. I was embarrassed just watching her." She laughs.

"Thank god she's gone now."

"I would not be able to take her if she was still here. She was annyoing all the time."

"And not to mention..." I trail off. "...a gold digger." I sing.

"She almost made me go broke from all the stuff she wanted and never used." Ted shakes his head.

"I feel bad for the poor soul she's with now."

"She probably left him because he went broke from buying her usless stuff she will never use."

"Oh god, don't get me started on that." Ted adds.

"Don't worry. This night is not about her, it's all about having a good time."

"Exactly."

They announce the next person who will be singing and we all sit there and watch. This person did not to good, but we all clapped for their courage to get up there and sing. When they were done they announced who was next.

"Can we have Justin up here? You're next." The DJ says.

"Oooh, go, I wanna hear." Vi tells him.

"I'm going." He chuckles before kissing her quickly.

He makes his way to the stage, walking up and taking the mic.

"This song is for the best person that I have ever met. I love her so much." He looks right at Vi. "This is for you Vi." He adds as the music for _You're Like Coming Home _by Lonestar starts to play.

"Awwww." Vi bites her lip, fanning her eyes as they tear up.

Justin starts to sing the song, looking at Vi the whole time he is singing. He gets all the words right while putting as much passion into the song as he can. Once the songs ends, he puts the mic back and walks back to the table.

"Justy!" Vi jumps in his arms when he gets back to the table. "That was amazing!" She kisses him briefly. "I love you too." She adds after pulling away.

"Awwww."

"Every word is true. Whenever I'm with you, it's like being home."

"Awww Justy." She tears up. "I feel at home with you too."

"Nothing can come between us. Nothing and no one."

"Nothing nor anyone ever will. I love you and only you."

"You and only you." She repeats.

"You're the only girl I want and that ring proves it." He takes her left hand and turns the ring he gave her.

"And I'm never taking this off...unless necessary."

"I didn't think you would."

"You didn't show me the ring. I wanna see." Scar adds.

"Oops." She giggles. She then walks over to Scar so she is able to see the ring better.

"And look what it says..."

She takes off the ring so Scar is able to see the encryption _Now and Forever_.

"Awwww."

"I told him this morning that I love him now and forever then at the mall he gave me the ring with the same saying on it."

"I repeat...awwwwww."

"He really is all I could have asked for, if not more."

"Which is why you two belong together."

"I'm glad you think so. Not many people think we do..."

"You know, it doesn't matter what they think. As long as you're happy, that's all that matters."

"And I as happy as I can ever be. Keeps getting better everyday."

"That's good."

"Vi..." Justin starts to whine. She looks over her shoulder to see him pouting. "...you coming back?" He acts sad.

"Coming." She giggles shaking her head. Instead of him pulling her on his lap, she just sits there since she will end up there at some point.

"I was only over there for two mintues. Miss me that much?"

"Yes I did."

"Well, I'm don't have to move for the rest of the night." She leans back into him as his arms slid tighter around her waist.

"Good. Because I wasn't planning on letting you move until we leave."

"I can tell just by how you are holding me."

"Of course." He grins.

She tilts her head up giving him a quick kiss as the announce who is going up next.

"Ted, you're up." The DJ says.

"I think you're going to like what I picked out." He says, kissing me quickly before getting up.

"There's no doubt in my mind I won't."

Then he walks away from the table and over to the stage. Once on the stage, he takes the mic and looks right at me.

"This goes out to the most beautiful girl I know. I love you Scar."

"Awwwww."

When the music starts, she is shocked he chose her favorite song, _Honey Bee _by Blake Shelton. The entire time he sings the song, his eyes never leave her nor do hers leave him. He sings with so much love, she can not help but to tear up. When the song ends, he heads back over to the table.

"I love you too Ted."

"You are both perfect for each other." Vi comments.

"Just like you and Justin."

"True." She grins.

"How did you know that was my favorite song?" Scar asks Ted.

"Oh, well I hear you listening to it a lot, so I just kind of figured it was one of your favorites."

"It really is. Such a beautiful song."

"Just like you." He kiss her quick.

"Always the charmer."

"Only for you."

"Of course."

He sits down in his chair, pulling her close to him. So close that she just decides to move to his lap. He wraps his arms around her and sgihs happily as he nuzzles her neck.

"Now I can be touchy." He mumbles.

"Yes you can. Do not have to move until we leave."

"Kind of figured."

She leans back into him as he lets his hands wander for now. The DJ getsback on the mic and introduces more people that will be singing. We watch as a few more people go and stay for a few more hours before Vi and Scar start to yawn.

"Oh, looks like a certain two people are getting tired."

"Tired? Me? Nevvverrrr!" Vi plays it off singing the last part.

"Then what was that yawn?"

"I didn't yawn..."

"Suuure."

"Just really relaxed right now."

"To the point where you yawned."

"Mhm." She nods, fighting another yawn.

"I saw that one too."

"I'm not going to win this time, am I?"

"I don't think so."

"Alright." She sighs.

He moves Vi from his lap and she stands, followed by him. She leans into him for support while he gathers their things.

"You guys heading out too?" Vi asks.

"Yeah..." I say mid-yawn.

"Alright, lets get you back." Ted slides Scar off his lap so he can stand.

We too gather our things and follow Vi and Justin out. Halfway to the car, they both pick then up since they are walking a bit slow. Before getting in the cars, they say bye to each other incase they do not see each other at the hotel.

**Scarlet**

"I...could've walked..." I mumble.

"You were starting to stumble." He says as he places me in the car.

"Oh, I was fine..."

"I did not want you to fall in those heels though. Can't chance you getting hurt at all."

"I could've taken them off."

"You could have, but so many things could have happened."

"Like what?"

"Glass, rocks, you could have stepped on them and cut your foot. I could go on."

"Oh...right."

"Just thinking about your safety." He kisses me quick before making sure I'm bucled in.

"I know."

He then gets out of the car, closing my door before going to his side. Once he gets in, he puts his seatbelt on before starting the car and heading back to the hotel. I was sleeping by the time we got back, so he had no choice but to carry me inside. He makes his way up to the room and gets his key out. He is able to get the door open, using his foot to push it open. Once inside, he uses his foot to close the door. He walks over to the bed, laying me down gently. Since he does not want to wake me yet, he gets ready for bed before deciding to just get me change himslef. I mumble in protest as he moves me, because I was comfortable.

"Just getting you out of this dress." He softly says.

I just make a quiet noise as he gets the dress unzipped in the back, after sitting me up so that he could do so. He then moves the straps over my shoulders and down my arms, removing them and then moving the dress lower to get it off. Once he gets the dress off, he sets it to the side so he can pull the covers down. He moves me up to the pillows, just leaving me my under things for now. He puts the dress with my things before he walks back to the bed. After he climbs in, I lazily reach for him. He guides me over to him and I sunggle into his chest while he wraps his arms around me. He reaches over behind him and shuts the light off before returning that arm to wrap around me.

"Night Scar."

I mumble a goodnight of my own, just barely awake. He kisses the top of my head, holding me close to him. He smiles down at me, just watching me for a bit before he goes to sleep himself.

**Vi**

Justin and I have gotten back to our room and I'm barely awake. I dozed off a bit in the car, so He carried me up to our room. After we got in the room, he set me down and I slowly made my way over to my things to find something to wear.

"I wish you did not have to take that dress off." He pouts.  
"I can't sleep in it Justy." I giggle slightly.

"Wish you could."

"I know. I'll wear it again." I turn to face him to see he is staring. "As much as you want it to stay on, would you like to help take it off?"

"Please?"

"Of course." I walk over to him so he can help with taking it off.

He grins and begins to help me take the dress off, being touchy along the way.

Once the dress falls to the floor, he looks at me with that look in his eye and a smirk on his face.

"Uh oh..." I bite my lip. "I know that look..."

"You're sleeping just like that tonight."

"I had a feeling I was not going to need to change."

"I never get tired of look at you like this."

"You never will either."

"The way it should be." He pulled me to him, letting his fingers wander over all the exposed skin. I wrap my arms around his neck while he starts to nuzzle my neck. The same thing always happens when he does that. I feel his lips brush over the skin of my neck before he presses light kisses, for now.

"You'll get more in the morning..."

"Awwww." I whine. "Now I'm awake."

"I can help you fall asleep...remember?"

"I remember."

"We'll get to sleep in tomorrow." He smirks.

"You read my mind."

"I tend to do that a lot."

"Mhm. I love when you do." I run my hand down his shirt. "Can you read it again?" I look up at him as I play with the bottom of his shirt.

"Oh yeah." He grins, moving back from me a bit and removing his shirt.

"Now that's better." I look him up and down, letting my hands wander over his chest.

"Let me guess, pants too right?" He chuckles.

"Right again."

"Hmm, I'll let you get those."

"My pleasure." I grin moving both my hands slowly down his chest to the waist of his jeans. I get his belt undone before working in the button. As I do that, I lay little light kisses along his chest making him groan. After I got the undone, I pull them doen letting them fall to the floor. I start to move my hands up his chest again, but not before moving my fingers over his indents lightly. But before I could let him respond, I retract my fingers and dash over to the bed and get under the blankets with an innocent look on my face.

"You're so in for it." He says after coming out of his daze.

"I did nothing." I mumble from under the blankets.

"It's now going to be a long night for you Vi." He smirks.

"Uh..." I peek from under the blankets to see him slowly walking to the bed with a smirk. I squeal and pull the covers over my face again.

When I peek out from behind the covers, Justin is right there next to me on the bed with that look in his eyes.

"Yup...going to be a long night..."

"Oh yeah." He nods.

Before I knew it, his lips were on mine and he was hovering over me. I moved my arms around his neck, kissing back just as hard as he was kissing me. He moves from my lips, trailing down my jawline to my neck. I move my head to the side giving him better access while I let my fingers move thorugh his hair. Just as he hits the spot on my neck, he starts playing with the little clothing that I do have on, wanting it off and I know what's coming next if he gets it off. I arch my back into him so he is able to reach the back of my bra. He gets the hook undone and smirks against my skin. After tossing that to the floor, he goes after the spot on my neck causing me to let out a moan the was loud and clear since I was not expecting it. He stays on the spot for a bit until be feels a good size mark will form since the others had faded. Despite all the noises I make, he keeps going. When he feels he left a good sized one, he pulls away to look to see one starting to form. Without warning, he leans back down going over all the exposed skin that he can reach. My hands stay in his hair as I try to catch my breath, but he is making it very hard.

"I think...the rest needs...to come off..." He mumbles.

"...come under...here then..."

"Don't have to ask me twice." He smirks against my skin.

I shift a bit so he is able to move the blankets and join me under them. He lets his hands wander a bit before he takes off the rest of what I have on and I work on his boxers. Just like he said, it was a very long night.


	23. Summerslam Party

**Vi**

After a long week, it's finally the start of SummerSlam weekend. It's Friday and tonight is the kickoff party for SummerSlam. The Axxess stuff doesn't start until tomorrow, so it was going to be an easy day. Justin and I are currently sleeping in our room until the sound of my alarm starts to go off. I groan, rolling away from him to shut the alarm off. Once that is off, I stay laying on my stomach, to lazy to move.

"Too early." I mumble.

Justin rolls on his side, so he is laying next to me. He drapes his arm over my back, kissing my shoulder.

"How come these things have to be so early?" I groan with my face still in the pillow.

"...have to make sure...they have time for...all the people they have..." He mutters, clearly awake.

"They should have more people working then. I hate getting up early and waiting for hours."

"But it's worth it..."

"It is. I love seeing your reaction every time."

"I know you do."

"It gets better every time too." I giggly softly.

"The outfits get better every time."

"They seem to." I grin. "I think you will like this session too."

"Oh?"

"Mhm." I nod. "That part is a surprise though." I roll over so I'm facing him.

"Oh darn."

"Patience love. Patience." I run my hand over his face before leaning in to give him kiss. When I got to pull away, he does not let me, holding the kiss for longer.

"Now that's a good morning kiss." He grins, when he finally pulls away.

"Gets better every morning."

"I make sure of that."

"You're the best, that's why."

"So are you."

"I love you." I smile at him.

"I love you too." He gives me quick kiss.

"Think we should get up though. Don't wanna be late." I try to roll away from him.

"Right." He nods.

*I manage to get out of bed before he can keep me there any longer. He groans as I walk over to my bag to get some clothes for the day. Once I have those, I head to the bathroom to get ready. Since I do not have to do much, I just change my clothes and leave my hair down since it will be done at the photo shoot. I leave my makeup off and just add some Vanilla Birthday Cake lip gloss before heading back into the room. When I get out there, I see that Justin is all ready for the day. I walk over to my bag to set my clothes down, when I feel arms go around my waist from behind.

"Already starting?"

"Can't help it." He nuzzles my neck.

"You never can." I chuckle.

"Can you blame me?"

"Not really. I get the same way with you too." I turn in his arms.

"Vanilla?" He tries to go for my lips.

"Yes. I know it's your favorite." I grin.

"It has to stay on though." I add.

"Awww." He pouts. "Not even a little taste?"

"You know what happens when you get a little taste."

"They all just taste so good though."

"Of course they do, but we don't want you taking all of it off just yet."

"You could always bring it with you."

"It won't kill you to wait."

"Alright..." He sighs. "...just more fun for later."

"True."

"I do think we should go before we are late." I add.

"Can't have you be late."

"No we can't." I slid from his arms, to grab my flip flops. After sliding them on I turn to him. "Ready." I state, holding out my hand.

He grins and grabs it, lacing his fingers with mine and then we leave the room, heading to the elevator and heading down to the lobby. Once there, we head out to the car and get into it, before heading off to where the photo shoot is being held.

*Once there, we walk in to see not that many people there.*

"Hmm...guess I'm the only one today." I look around as they are finishing up the current session.

I'm soon met my one of the wardrobe people and taken to the back. I give Justin a quick kiss before going to the back. The first outfit they have me try on is a black dress, resting just off my shoulders with a butterfly design on the front. I'm given black heels to go with it, before being taken to hair and makeup. As soon as I sit, they start to curl my hair and add some black eyeshadow. After that was all done, I head back out to where Justin was waiting. When Justin sees me, he stops what he's doing and stares.

"Justy?" I laugh as I walk over since he has not moved. "You alright there?"

"Huh?" He snaps out of it.

"I lost you for a second." I shake my head giggling. "Going to be able to make it though this one?"

"I can try."

"As long as you can do that, you will be fine for the others."

"I can do it." He nods.

"Good." I say as the photographer calls over over to me. "Looks like they're ready for me." I give him a quick kiss before going over and being told what is going to happen.

Justin makes his way over so he is able to see a bit better. I'm told how to stand, which was a few front facing shots, before I slightly turned to the right with my hand resting on my shoulder. When I turn around for the back shots, I look over my shoulder with my left hand resting just under my shoulder. I can't help but to laugh at the way Justin is looking at me. He bites his lip, never taking his eyes off me the whole time. I'm the told to turn around for more shots from the left side this time, before a few more front facing ones are taken. Once that was all done, I walk over to look at the pictures. I wave for Justin to come over for a look as well. He walks up behind be, resting his hands on my hips with his chin on my shoulder.

"I love them all."

"Of course you do, but they can't use all of them."

"I know. Unfortunately."

"I can give you a copy of the file when I'm done." The photographer suggests.

Justin nods excitedly.

"I think that would be good." I chuckle at his enthusiasm.

"It would." Justin agrees.

"As soon as we are done, I'll get them ready for you."

"Thank you." Justin answers before I could.

"You goof." I laugh, tilting my head to look at him.

"Your goof." He grins.

"Always will be too." I kiss him quickly.

"Always." He repeats.

Just then I get called to go get ready for the next set. I sigh, not wanting to leave just yet. He rubs mt back kissing the top of my head before walking me to the back. I'm taking back to wardrobe again, this time they have me in a leopard print bikini type one piece suit and jean shorts with fishnet type stockings. The top has two piece of fabric going down the front, leaving the rest of my stomach and back exposed. They give me black boots to go with it before taking my back to hair and makeup. My hair is done in slightly tighter curls this time and my makeup is a light green/greyish color. After they are done, I take on last look in the mirror knowing this outfit will kill Justin for sure. I then start to head back out to where he was waiting with a smirk on my face.

"I so hope you get to keep that."

"We'll find out when the shoot is over, but by the look on your face...I'm sure you'll talk them into letting me keep it."

"Most likely."

"Try not to stare to much during this one." I laugh.

"You know that'll be hard..."

"Oh I know it will be." I grin.

"I think you should go over there before you don't make it there."

"I'm going." I shake my head then make my way back over to the set.

This one was some of the same shots as the first one, only for the front poses, I hooked the fabric going down the front under my thumbs and pulled it forward a bit. The next shots were the same, but with my hands on my hips. For the next few, I put my hands over my head with my hips to the side. I had to hold back any laughs from seeing Justin shift in his spot since I had to look serious for these few shots. The last few shots, were just side shots with my thumbs looped though the belt buckles, tugging the waist for the shorts forward. Once they were all done, I couldn't help but laugh at the look on Justin's face. This time when I walk to the photographer, Justin was right there behind me, running his fingers over all the exposed skin there was for him to touch.

"...behave..." I mutter.

"...trying..." He groans.

"...later..." I say for him to hear before turning my attention back to the computer.

Even though Justin liked all the pictures like the last set, he helped to pick out the ones that were the best.

"Very nice choices." I peck his cheek.

"Thank you."

"Now I have to go get ready for the next one."

"Awww, do I have to let you go?"

"For now...yes."

"Darn."

"You'll survive." I give him a quick kiss.

I pull away before he has a chance too respond since I know what will happen. As I walk away, he slaps my butt making me jump and squeal a little. I look over my shoulder to see a smirk on his face. I bite my lip as I once again head in the back. The set was going to be for my attire before the last one. I get changed into my pink attire, then head to hair and makeup. My hair was left curly for this set as well, only my eyes were changed to a light shade of pink. After that was all done, I then headed back out to Justin.

"My favorite gear of yours."

"Because all the pink." I grin.

"Yes."

"Well just stand there and enjoy."

"Oh, I will."

"Of course you will." I laugh heading back over to the set once again.

The first few shots, I'm standing with my hands on my hips, looking serious for the camera. I do a few side shots with my hand on my chin. Another pose was where I held a fist up and had a serious look on my face no matter how hard I want to laugh at Justin's expressions. I was then told to sit on the floor with my left leg bent and my right leg crossed under it with my hand on my knee. After a few shots of that pose, I then went to my knees. I glanced over at Justin, who's eyes went wide as I did a few front and side poses while on my knees. When those were done, I stood up for a few head shot photos before that set was finished.

"I'm so glad that was in your ring gear, and you actually own it." Justin remarks, when you both look over the pictures taken.

"I know how much you love, I got it in different colors too."

"Oooh."

"Mhm." I nod. "You get to see them all soon too." I grin.

"I can't wait."

"I bet you can't, mister touchy." I giggle aas he lets his hands wander over the exposed skin. "Just behave."

"I'm trying."

"It's hard...I know." I kiss he cheek.

"Very hard."

"Well I got a sneak peak at what's next..."

"Oh?"

"You're gonna have to wait...just try not to go to crazy."

"I'll try."

"Try to prepare while I'm getting ready." I give him a quick kiss and go to pull away.

"I will."

"I'll be back." I smile as I head to the changing area for the last outfit of the day.

This set was going to be a swimsuit shoot. I head back to the room where I'm given a tube top bikini set that is blue with white stripes. I slide on the white flip flops and white robe that were in the room as well. Once that was done, I head to hair and makeup. They changed my eyeshadow to a white glittery shade and blowing out the curls a bit in my hair to make it wavy. I clean off my lip gloss to add a coconut flavored one. After that was all done, I headed back out to Justin while they got things set up outside on the beach that was behind the building.

"Swimsuit?"

"Possibly..."

"I know what that means." He grins.

"And what does that mean...hmmm?"

"Outside shots."

"You're right...on the beach to be exact."

"I think I might die now."

"And you have not even see the swimsuit I have on either." I chuckle.

"I'm still gonna die, I know it."

"I have a feeling you will." I smirk.

Just then they tell us they are ready.

"Looks like it's time."

"I'm as prepared as I can be."

"Well lets go then." I giggle, taking his hand and heading outside.

Once on the beach, I am told to stand just at the shoreline. I undo my robe, looking over at Justin the whole time. After getting it open, I see his eye widen a bit until I pull it the rest of the way off. His jaw drops and he has to stop himself from coming over to me. I toss the robe to the side, keeping my eyes on him. The first few shots were of me on my knees with my hands in the sand. There were a few where I picked up the sand and let it slowly fall through my fingers. At one point, I can't help but to laugh at how close Justin moved to the photographer to get a closer look. After those were done, I was told to stand up for a few shots of me in front of the water. I then headed into the water for some in water shots. I stole a glance at Justin, whose eyes were locked on me the whole time while he licked his lips. When everything was done, I made my way out of the water and to my robe to put that on only to have Justin stop me.

"Don't put it on."

"You just want to me all touchy, don't you?"

"Maybe."

"As long as you can control yourself, you can."

"Promise."

"Go ahead." I chuckle as he head over to the photographer to look at the pictures. Justin, of couse has his hands around me touching everything he can, but behaving at the same time.

Just like the other photos, we pick out the best ones despite Justin liking them all. The photographer gets them all ready on a disk while I head back inside to get changed. I put back on my normal clothes before I'm given all the clothes from te photo shoot. After getting them in my hand, I head back out to Justin who grins upon seeing the bags.  
"You get to keep them all."

"I got them all."

"I'm happy."

"I can tell." I giggle. "Maybe I'll let you pick one out for me to wear for you later." I smirk.

"I hope so."

"You did behave today so..."

"...so I can pick something?"

"You can."

"Yay."

"Just as soon as we get back."

"Which won't take long."

"Take it easy. I know we're not far from the hotel, but no need to rush." I say as we head out to the car.

"I know."

"Going to be a long day, isn't it?" I giggle as he eagerly leads me to the car.

"Just a bit."

"Oh boy."

"Blame the photo shoot."

"I already am."

"Now how did I know that?" He chuckles.

"Becuase you know me that well."

"Just like you know me that well."

"I do, which is why I know today is going to be long."

"Maybe even after the party tonight."

"I'm gonna be sore for a few days, aren't I?"

"Possibly."

"Good thing everything is easy this weekend."

"I know right?"

"Just the signings. No match for me this time." I sigh.

"You never know that. You know how they add things last minute. I don't even think Scar has a match either."

"I know...Hunter did say he was bringing back the womens title, he just did not say when."

"I think that's a good idea. With just the Divas title, all everyone gets is one feud that lasts a few months, leaving every other Diva on the backburner."

"Exactly. That's why I suggested it and he surprisingly went with it."

"That is shocking that he would go with it." Justin nods.

"It was. I was shocked when he called back and told me."

"Well hopefully it happens soon."

"I'm sure we'll find out."

"Of course."

We finally reach the car and I put all my bags in the back. Justin opens my door for me, giving me a quick kiss, until he gets a taste of the lip gloss. I pull away before he can go to crazy, making him groan. I giggle as I sit in the car and he heads over to the other side. He gets into the drivers side and puts his seatbelt on, before pulling out of the parking lot and going back to the hotel. Once there, I get my bags from the back as we head to our room. Justin puts his arm around me, trying to be all affectionate on the way to the room.

"We're not even in the room yet." I giggle.

"You got to me that much today."

"I did? Oops." I giggle.

"Oh suuure. You knew what you were doing."

"I was told to pose like that. There was nothing I could do." I shrug inoccently.

"But you did it better than what they described for the poses."

"That was just for you."

"And I love you for it."

"I love you too."

"I love you more."

"No. I love you more." I poke his chest.

"I think I love you more."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Possibly."

"Well then..." I walk over to him, shifting my bags to one hand in favor of putting my hand on his chest. "...bring it on." I whisper in his ear, nipping gently while my hand runs down his chest and along the waist of his pants.

Then before he could do anything, I move away to head the rest of the way to the room with a smirk on my face.

"You're so in for it now." He calls with a groan.

"Can't do much from over there." I call from our room door.

"Not for long."

I look down the hall to see him making his way quickly to the room. I squeal as I try to get the door open, right before he gets there. I'm able to get in the room and set my bags down just as he walks in the room with a smirk on his face.

"Now you're in for it."

"Am I?" I try to dash away from him.

"You are."

"Sorry..." I play inoccent.

"I don't think that's gonna work this time." He chuckles.

"Oh darn."

"Between the shoots and what you just did..."

"You're gonna get me back for all that, I know."

"Yes I am."

"Uh oh..."

"Uh oh is right."

He starts to walk toward me making me walk backwards. I keep going until my back is against the wall. He smriks at me, putting his hands on either side of me on the wall.

"You have no escape now."

"Looks that way." I bite my lip.

"Or you just don't want to escape."

"Maybe I don't." I move my hands to his chest and start to move them down.

Before I could even blink, his lips were then pressed against mine in an eager kiss. It takes a bit for me to respond, but when I do, I lose all focus on what I was doing. My hands stop on his waist, resting there for now. I then slip my fingers under his shirt and since his indents were exposed to my fingers, I press my fingers into them. He growls into the kiss making it more rougher. I smirk into the kiss, pressing my fingers down once again. That makes an even louder growl come from him. He tenses up as I go to do it again, only for him to move my hands pinning them to the wall. I let out a soft whine into the kiss.

"No...more..."

"Awww." I whine. "It's fun...to see...your reaction..."

"I think you've seen enough of my reaction."

I whine softly, giving in to him for now. He focuses more on the kiss, pressing his body against mine, so that I couldn't move as much as before. I relax my body into his, kissing him back just as roughly. He slowly moves from my lips, making his way down my jawline to my neck. Just then, he helps to lift me up and I wrap my legs around his waist, bodies still pressed together. I start to play with the bottom of his shirt as he moves farther down my neck. I move my head to the side, giving him more access as I lose all focus on what I was doing. Then I start to inch his shirt up more and more, wanting it off as soon as possible. He moves from my neck giving me just enough time to lifthis shirt over his head before me moves back to nipping at my neck. My arms wrap around him and when he hits the sensitive spot, I can't help but dig my nails into his back. I bite my lip, burying my face into his side to muffle any noises that may come. He works on the spot until a small, but coverable mark starts to form that only he can see.

"...you and...the marks..." I muffle against his chest.

"You love me anyway."

"Of course I do." I lay light kisses on his chest.

"I think we need to move to the bed." He grins.

"You're call since I can't really move right now."

"Now you can." He lets go of my hands.

"Well..." I run my hands down his chest. "...lets go." I press my fingers into his indents once more before dashing to the bed.

"Oh you're in for it now."

"Get over here then and show me." I play with the bottom of my shirt teasing him.

In an instant, he's away from where he was standing and on the bed with me.

"Eager much." I giggle since he took my shirt off himself and let his hands wander all over.

"Your fault."

"Oops."

"Uh huh..suure."

"I'm going to pay for all of that now, right?"

"You know it."

He then presses his lips to mine in a much more eager kiss than before. My hands make their way to his hair as I sigh into the kiss. He lets his hands wander over all the skin he can for now. I tug at his hair as he lightly moves his fingers down my side making me shiver. After moving his hands down my side, he rests his hands at the top of my bottoms. He glides his fingers along my skin while moving from my lips, kissing all the skin he can reach. My grip on his hair gets tighter and I can help but to squirm underneath him at the torture from the light kisses and touches.

"I think these need to come off now..."

"Mhm." I nod, humming lightly.

He grins and starts to move them. I lift my hips up so it's easier for him to pull them down. After he tosses them to the floor he slowly runs his hands back up my legs, pressing a bit harder when he gets to my thighs. I let out a soft moan into the kiss, gripping his hair tighter.

"I can't...take...much more..." I'm able to mumble into the kiss.

"Patience."

"Justy..." I whine.

"Just a little bit longer..."

I let out another whine only to have him squeeze on my thigh more turning my whine into moan. I'm eager, with all the torture he's giving me, so I move my hands from his hair, and down to the pants he was still wearing. I start to fumble with the button since I'm to focused on the kiss. Finally getting them undone, I tug them down as far as I could get them. I move my hands back to the waist of his boxers, lightly moving my fingers over the top of his indents. I feel him tense and I grin into the kiss because that's the reaction I was looking for. His hold my my thigh gets higher in retaliation as he kisses me harder. I do it once more, getting the same reaction again. He takes my bottom lip between his teeth and starts to suck on it gently. I arch my back into him, moving my hands up his sides to his neck so I'm able to pull him closer to me. While he's doing that, he starts to look for the blankets with his free hand. It takes a while for him to find it considering how distracted he was, but he finally does find it and begins to pull it over us. After that the rest of what we have on comes off and he got me back for every bit of torture I put him through this morning.

**Scarlet**

Ted and I, in the meantime have just finished having lunch before deciding what we wanted to do until the the party later.

"Do we need to go shopping for an outfit for tonight for you? Or do you already have something picked out? I don't mind going shopping with you. You know me and loving everything you try on." Ted suggests.

"I might have something I could wear. I could try on the ones I have so we don't have to go to any stores."

"As long as I see you try stuff on, I'll be good."

"Oh you will...don't worry."

"So we can go do that now, if you want." I add.

"I'm ready." He says eagerly.

"Good thing we chose a place close to the hotel. You'd be driving like crazy to get back."

"I probably would be." He chuckles, tugging me out the door.

"Slow down, slow down." I laugh.

"Can't help it. I love seeing the dresses you try on."

"I know, I know."

"So you see why I'm in a hurry."

"Yes, I do."

We finially make it to the elevator and Ted keeps pressing the button for the doors to open. I shake my head with a laugh, moving his hand in favor of lacing my fingers with his.

"Pressing the button repeatedly will not make the elevator come down any faster."

"It needs to hurry." He groans, bouncing around in his spot.

"You need to be patient."

"I'm trying, but it's hard."

"Hmm..." I trail off.

I let go of his hand and move to stand in front of him. I then put both hands on the sides of his face and pull him close, pressing my lips to his. He kisses back almost instantly, wrapping his arms around me so that I'm as close as I could get to him. After a bit there was a ding and the elevator doors open. I pull away from Ted with a smirk on my face of knowing my distraction worked. I walk onto the elevator, turning to see him still standing in the hall a bit dazed.

"You coming?"

"Huh?" He shakes his head. "Yeah." He steps into the elevator, reaching out for me and pulling me close. Once the doors close again, he starts to be all touchy.

"Ted...elevator cameras...remember?"

He groans, resting his hands on my hips for now.

"You'll live."

"So...tempting..."

"And I'm not even doing anything."

"You never have to."

"You just relax."

"One more kiss might help."

"One quick one."

He grins, pressing his lips to mine. I pull away shortly after just as the doors open once again.

"Let's go touchy." I laugh.

"Finally."

I lace my fingers with his once again and pull him out of the elevator and to our room. Once there, Ted gets his key out and opens the door allowing me to go in first. I walk in and go to my bags as he walks in and closes the door behind him.

"Dress time." He excitedly says sitting on the bed.

"Yes." I laugh at his excitement.

"Yay." He cheers.

"I'll be back with dress number one."

"I can't wait." He grins.

I take all the dresses into the bathroom with me, and get changed into the first one which is a leopard print, one shoulder, semi-long sleeved dress. I smooth out the dress before making my way back out to Ted. Once he sees me, his jaw drops.

"That...is amazing." He looks me up and down.

"You know me and the animal print." I laugh.

"I do." His eyes wander. "You look hot in it too."

"Of course you would think so."

"I don't think...I know."

"You always say that too."

"Because it's true."

"Ready for the next dress?"

"Mhm."

"Even though I don't want you to take that one off, I'm ready." He adds.

"Of course you don't." I chuckle.

I head back into the bathroom and take that dress off, grabbing the 2nd one and putting that on before walking out. This one was also one shouldered and black, but there were cut outs in the fabric where it revealed pink underneath.

"Uh...Scar..." Ted's jaw drops again. "...you have...me spechless." He manages to say.

"Again." I laugh.

"But this one..." He trails off, touch where the slits are. "...shows more." He runs his fingers over them.

"Just the pink fabric underneath though."

"Still...I love it."

"You love everything."

"Because it all looks so good on you."

"Two more dresses before you help me pick."

"You're killing me already." He groans.

"Oops."

"We might show up late..."

"Nothing wrong with being fashionably late."

"No there's not."

"Well I should put on dress number 3 before you get too touchy."

"You should."

I move away from him and back into the bathroom where I get changed into a dark, dark red, like burgundy red, with a glitter design down the front and back, the sides being stretchy to help the dress fit better. After that was on, I walked back out to Ted again. The second he saw me, his eyes got wide.

"...red..."

"Yes...red."

"I-I..." He tries to talk. "...I love it." He gets out. "So damn sexy." He bites his lip looking me up and down.

"Can we just stop with this and I can pick that one?" He suggests.

"I do have one last one...you never know." I shrug. "You might like that one better."

"But I love that one."

"How about I try on the last one even though I know what one you are going to pick?"

"...okay."

"You'll live."

"I'll try."

"I'll be quick this time."

"Alright."

I then head back into the bathroom to try on the last dress I picked out. That is one shouldered, but it's a long sleeved one, with metallic dots and blue. I walk out for the last time to show off the dress. Ted just stares, eyes wider than the last dress.

"I think that is the one..."

"Thought you wanted the red one." I giggle.

"I did until I saw this one." He looks be up and down more. "This one brings out your amazing eyes more."

"And I think it's more suitable for the party anyway." I add.

"It is. Will go with what I'm wearing too."

"What're you wearing?" I ask.

"Something blue..." He pauses. "...and something else you love." He smirks.

"Well then, the day better speed on by so I can see that."

"I know how we can make it go quick." He reaches out, pulling me on his lap.

"I'm still wearing the dress you know..."

"That can be taken care of..." He searches for the zipper.

"Hate to burst your bubble but, there's no zipper. The dress has to be pulled off entirely."

"...I want...it off..." He groans, kiissing my bare shoulder.

"Patience. Why don't I get changed back into my normal clothes?"

"How about not?"

"Hmmm how about you come into the bathroom with me, I let you take the dress off, you can be as touchy as you want, before I put my normal clothes back on?"

"Deal."

"Well let's go then...touchy. You're clearly not letting me go so you'll have to carry me."

"We're going." He stands up, quickly walking inot the bathroom, setting my on my feet when we get there.

He closes the door to the bathroom then, and turns back around to face me. He grins before running his fingers over the skin of my exposed arm while tugging at the sleeve on the other arm. Goosebumps start to form on my exposed arm from his fingers and I help him with the sleeve on my other arm. As he tugs on it, I pull my arm out more and more each time. As soon as my arm is out of the sleeve, he starts to inch the dress down until it falls to the floor. I step out of the dress only for hi to lift me up and sit me on the counter. He lets his eyes wander a bit before moving down to kiss all the exposed skin he can reach. I wrap and arm around his shoulders and hold him close as he continues, making quiet noises here and there. He makes his way over my collarbone the to my neck, only leaving light kisses because of the party later. When e gets to the one spot on my neck, I arch my back into him causing him to smirk against my skin. He works on the spot for a bit getting a few more noises out of me. He pulls away, before any marks could form, making his way to my lips. When he does make it to my lips, I move my hand that was resting on the back of his shoulder to the back of his head, holding him there as he kissed me, not wanting him to stop just yet. His arms go around me, pulling me as close to him as I could get. I did have to break the kiss eventually for air, so I did so and leaned my forehead against his as I caught my breath.

"...how about...we go back...to the room?"

"...after I...get my normal...clothes back on..."

"Awww." He pouts. "I like what you have on now."

"You made a deal though. I let you be as touchy as you wanted, before I put my clothes back on."

"Do you really have too?" He whines.

"You really wanna relax for the rest of the day with me wearing next to nothing?"

"I never said anything about relaxing..." He smirks.

"You've drove me crazy with the dresses..." He adds.

"Oops." I giggle.

"I think I should return the favor."

"Uh oh..." I chuckle. "...we can't be that late tonight."

"I know."

"Which is why were are going..." He scoops me off the counter. "...now."

I reach down and open the door and he walks back out into the room, carrying me once again. As soon as he reaches the bed, he lays me down so he is hovering me with my legs still around his waist. He leans down, crashing his lips to mine, while his hands wander up and down my thighs. I respond to every little thing he does with a muffled noise against his lips, and it only makes me kiss back even more eagerly. He smirks against my lips, running his fingers more lightly over my skin making me shiver from the touch. That earns a muffled whine noise from me so he squeezes down when I least expect it. That earns him a moan even though it's muffle against his lips. He smirks even more when he hears it, knowing that he's driving me crazy like I drove him crazy not too long ago. He does that a few more times before moving his hands to my hips, resting them there for now. Of course that doesn't stop his fingers from drawing patterns on my skin as they rest there, and I squirm a bit under his touch.

"...stay...still..."

"...tickles..."

"...now?" He presses a bit harder to keep from tickling.

That causes me to pull from his lips, bite my own and turn my head to the side as the tickling feeling goes away and a totally different feeling takes over. He takes that chance to go for my neck since my head is turned. Lightly nipping at my skin, he moves his tongue after each nip. Hearing more noises come form me, he works on that spot, not caring about leaving marks. Once he feels a small mark, that only he can see, is forming, he pulls away with a smirk.

"You..and the marks. I'm able to cover it right?"

"Yes. I'm the only one that will know about it."

"Okay good."

"Now...no more talking..."

"You have too many clothes on." I say before I can't say no more.

"You're right." He sits up a bit so he is able to removwe his shirt.

"Those too." I point to his pants.

"They'll come off..." He say, reaching for the blanket to pull over us.

"After you get that over us..."

He nods pulling the blanket over us while I work on getting his pants off.

Once I get them most of the way, he gets the rest and not too long after that, we get lost in the moment and end up doing what he hinted at earlier.

**Vi**

The day seemed to pass by very quickly with everything that was going on. Justin and I were currently getting ready. Well, I was trying to get ready since Justin was still being all touchy.

"Justy..." I giggle from his touches. "...I need to get ready."

"I can't help it."

"You had enough fun today. I think you should save the rest for later."

"Aww."

"I'll do my hair and makeup first so you can be all touchy."

"Deal."

"Good." I nod.

I start to work on my makeup first, since that will not take to long. Justin makes it a bit hard for focus will all the touching and light kisses, but I manage too get that done. After that was done, I started to curl my hair. I glanced at him the mirror to see his eyes get a bit wide at the curls. As I finished one side, he moved to the over, leaving light kisses on the back of my neck and shoulder. After I was all done, I set the curler down and unplugged it so it could cool.

"Alright..." I looked at him in the mirror. "...you have to let go now."

He pouts, but reluctantly lets you go.

"Don't you want to see the dress I picked out?"

"Yes I do."

"I can't get it if you are on me. After I get it on, you can be all touchy again."

"Alright." He nods.

I just him a quick kiss before going over to get my dress. My dress was a Bandeau style with light gray and pink colors. I slip on the dress, getting the zipper up fairly easily. Once it was on, I turn to Justin and do a spin for him.

"Wow."

"Like it?"

"Love it."

"I can tell." I bite my lip since he went right back to being all touchy. "Good thing you got ready first." I run my hands over the vest of his suit.

"Right?"

"Otherwise we would be really late."

"True."

I can't help to bite my lip at the sight of him in a suit.

"Damn, you look so sexy in this suit." I run my hand down his tie, pulling him closer to me. I brush my lips over his just hovering them there.

"So you've told me many times before." He smirks.

"It's the truth. You look better every time."

"So do you."

"Like you say everyday." I blush slightly.

"Because it's true."

I blush more, trying to hid my face in his chest.

"Uh uh...no hiding."

"Can't help it." I mumble.

"I know."

"Love you." He kisses the top of my head.

"Love you too."

"Shall we get going now?"

"Yeah...I just need my shoes."

"Okay." He nods.

I walk over to my shoes, slipping them on. I grab my clutch from the bed before walking back over to him.

"All set to go."

"Mhm." I nod walking over to him.

I lace my fingers with his and then head out of the room, to the elevator. Once the elevator reaches the lobby, we head out to the car. Justin opens my door for me, giving me a kiss before I get in. He then goes over to the drivers side and gets in. After he buckles his seat belt, he starts the car and we head to the party.

"Tonight should be fun."

"It really should." I nod. "Can't wait to just have a good time."

"Of course, after all the red carpet stuff."

"That's always fun. Getting to show off all the outfits and the interviews."

"I couldn't agree more."

"All in all, tonight is going to be an amazing one."

"Yes it is."

"Even better that I get to spend it with you." I lay my head on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Neither would I."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

I kiss his cheek before resting my head back on his shoulder.

It doesn't take long to get there, and we pull up to the valet to park the car for us. Justin walks over to my side, helping me out. We then make our way over to the entraance for the red carpet. Justin puts his arm around my waist as we get ready to walk down along the line of reporters and photographers. We go through the photographers first, before heading to do the interviews. *We get asked various questions about our realtionship and what we are looking forward to durning the weekend. We talk about the events over the weekend and everything before moving inside to where the party is being held. After we go through those reporters, we walk up onto the area where Natalya is interviewing people, so she can interview us as well.

"Hey Nattie." I smile, walking over to her.

"Hey." She smiles back and hugs me.

"Excting. You get your own interview show again."

"Mmhmm."

"Anyone interesting yet?"

"Not yet. Still early though."

"Right."

We talk with her for a little bit more, before walking away to enjoy the party. After walking in we find a table to sit at. Justin pulls his chair closer to me so he is able to be all cuddly. We sit there for a bit just waiting for more people to arrive.

"So cuddly today."

"That's because I can be." He grins.

"Yes you can." I lean back into him.

"Love the setup here."

"They did do a really good job. Everything goes so well."

"Something new every year, but still looks great."

"It does. I really like how they have the dance floor set up too."

"It is pretty cool."

"Good size too. Won't have to worry about being near people we don't like."

"Exactly."

"Spekaing of that...he has not stopped staring since we got here either." I roll my eyes.

"Ignore him.."

"I have been. I can feel his eyes though. It's different then when you look at me."

"I'm never leaving your side...all night."

"Good." I move closer to him. "I just wish Hunter did not take the restraining order off him. He is just going to start agian."

"Maybe you should beat him in a match, like how Lita beat him on the 1,000 episode of Raw. He'll never live it down if he's beat twice by a girl."

"You know...that's not a bad idea."

"Wait for him to do another open challenge...then surprise him."

"Oh I will." I smirk. "He will be so embarrassed, he will probably go into hiding." I laugh.

"Maybe after he sees that I can kick his ass he will leave me alone for good." I add.

"Let's hope so."

Since I can still feel Heath's eyes on me, I shift so I'm facing Justin. I pull him closer by the tie, crashing my lips to his. Since I caught him off guard it takes him a while to kiss back. Once he does, he kisses back roughly. I keep the kiss going until I don't feel Heath is watching. I slow the kiss down, pulling away with a smirk on my face.

"He's not watching anymore."

"He better not be. I'll do that all night if I have to."

"I don't mind."

"Of course you don't."

"I love it when I get to kiss you."

"I love when you kiss me."

"It's addicting, I know."

"Way to addicting."

"Very true."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"Always."

"Always and forever." I snuggle into his side more.

Then when I look up, I see Ted and Scar walk into the party area. I get their attention and wave them over to our table. They head over, greet Justin and myself, and then sit at the table with us.

"I see you both made it." I tease.

"Almost didn't."

"Oooohhh."

"Only because of a little bit of trying on dresses and showing him and letting him pick what to wear tonight."

"That wil do it." I chuckle. "I'm lucky we made it. The photo shoot this morning did."

"Oooh."

"The outfits..." Justin grins.

"One being a swim suit and on the beach." I add.

"Ohhh, I see now." Scar laughs.

"I'll have to show you the pictures later. Lets just say, Justy almost lost all control there."

"Uh oh."

"Got her back though." Justin smirks.

"Justy..." I blush.

"Well of course you did."

"This dress is not helping either..." He runs his hands over my bare shoulders.

"Later." I kiss his cheek.

"Well my dress isn't helping Ted much either so..."

"No it's not." He grins. "Might be an early night for us." He adds with a smirk.

"Us too." Justin agrees.

"After all we did today...after making you both go crazy..."

"You're in for it." They say in union.

"Oh boy."

"Going to be a long night."

"Just like this afternoon."

"Maybe even longer."

"Just keep in mind the busy weekend."

"We know. Have to keep you both on your toes."

"Same goes for you two."

"We find that out everyday."

"Yes you do."

"I say we go dance before we never make it out there." I suggest.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Justin chuckles.

"It's really not, just thought we could get some dancing in..." I smirk.

"We can do that."

"Lets go then." I stand up, taking his hand. "You two coming?"

"In a little bit."

"Alright." I nod. "Don't have to much fun." I tease, pulling Justin on the dance floor.

"Try telling him that." She points to Ted.

"No promises." He grins.

"Of course not."

"Can't help it...it's the dress."

"I can only imagine what it'd be like if you had picked the red one."

"We probably wouldn't have made it out the door."

"Probably not."

"We're lucky we're even here right now."

"I know, we would still be back at the hotel and be having a longer night than ever before."

"A much lonnger one."

"I do think we should actually get some sleep tonight though to some extent. I do have a signing to do tomorrow."

"Awww." He pouts. "I'll go easy on you then."

"Don't have any signings Sunday though so tomorrow night..."

"Deal." He grins. "Tomorrow is going to be a long night."

"I figured. Just keep any marks coverable just in case I'm put into a last minute match for the show."

"Can't promise anything, but I'm sure no one will see them if I do."

"Because you make them only noticeable to you."

"Exactly."

"Ready to go dance now?"

"Mhm."

"After you." He adds.

She then stands up, taking Ted's hand as they head out to find a spot to dance. The current song was an upbeat one and of course Ted had to be a dork with his dancing to start. She can't help but to laugh and shake her head.

"You're such a dork."

"You love me anyway."

"I do."

"But you know wanna join in with the crazy dancing..." He grins.

"Oh I will." She smirks.

"You haven't seen crazy dancing until you've seen mine." She adds.

"Can't wait to see it."

"That'll have to wait though...the song's over."

"I'm sure I'll see it."

"At some point."

"True."

We all dance for a few more songs or so, before deciding to take a break, walk around and talk to people. We see a few people that we're friends with and talk to them for a bit before we decide to get something to eat and drink. Once we hae that, we head back to the table.

"This party is pretty awesome, don't you agree?"

"It really is. They did a good job with this one."

"They did." Scar nods.

"I don't think anything can top the Wrestlemania party though."

"No, now that was the greatest party ever."

"Especially being in Miami. Now that was just amazing in itself."

"Yes, loved it there."

"The weather is the best. Warm all year long there."

"Can't get any better than that."

"No you can't."

"Can't wait to go back."

"Neither can I. Just hope we get to go there soon."

"I'm sure we will."

"It will be even better next time too. We kow where everything is now."

"Exactly."

We finish eating while talking amongst each other. They then start to put out some deserts on one of the tables and our eyes light up.

"I see chocolate." I grin excitedly.

"Oooh where?"

"Over there." I point to the table they have set up.

"Oooh, let's go."

"Already there." I get up, heading for the table.

"I'm coming." Scar states, getting up and heading for the table herself.

"Be careful." The guys call.

"We will." We call back.

"So many things to choose from." Scar says as we reach the table.

"I know..." I look at all the choices. "...ooohhhh...chocolate cheescake." I take a slice for me and Justin.

"That looks good."

"It does. Can't wait to try it."

Scar also grabs a couple slices of cheesecake for Ted and herself, but it's a White Chocolate Raspberry Cheesecake. Once we have what we wanted, we head back to the table and sit next to the guys. Before I could sit, Justin pulled me down on his lap.

"Miss me that much?" I giggle.

"Yes."

"I'm back now and not leaving this table unless it's with you."

"Good."

"We got cake...cheescake to be excat." Scar says.

"It definitely looks good."

"Everything over there looked good, but this looked the best."

"So did this." Scar adds.

"Here...try it." She puts some on a fork for Ted to try.

"Before you eat your own piece."

"You just want to feed me."

"You do the same to me."

"It's fun." He grins.

"Awww." I tease.

"Of course it is. Now try it."

He leans forward, taking the piece of cake off the fork.

"So..."

"Delicious."

"Good." I grin.

"Now you try." He takes a fork to give her some.

"Awww that's cute." I tease more.

"Oh hush."

"Neeevvvverrrr." I sing.

"It's good." She agrees with him after I take the piece off of the fork.

"Good choice."

"Why thank you."

"You're welcome." He kiss her quick.

"Now time for you to try." I take some of what I got for Justin to try.

He grins and takes it off of the fork, eating it.

"That's amazing."

"Better then it looks, I'm assuming."

"Oh yeah."

"Here..." He takes a fork putting some on for me. "...you try."

I lean forward to take a bit. My eyes close as I moan at the flavor.

"Mmmm...amazing."

"Like I said." He chuckles.

"Might have to go get more of that."

"I'm sure there's plenty of it, so sure."

"I'm so getting more then."

"Of course."

"You know how I love my chocolate."

"Yes, I know."

"Think they'll notice if the whole dish goes missing?" I joke.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"I'll think of a way to get more to take with us."

"Can probably ask."

"I could do that."

"And that is something you would do." Justin chuckles.

"What can I say?" I shrug. "I gotta have my chocolate."

"We all do at times."

"True."

"Maybe you should get the recipe and make it yourself."

"Ooohhh...now that is a good idea. I'll have to do that before we leave."

"You know me and my good ideas."

"Mhm. One of the many reasons I love you so much."

"Love you too."

I give him a quick kiss before we go back t eating what we got. Justin and I feed each other, steeling kisses in between bites while Ted and Scar do the same. Shortly after that, we all were done with the slices of cake we had.

"Now that was good."

"Really good."

"I don't think I ever tasted something that good...ever."

"I know right?"

"I doubt anything can top that."

"I agree with you there."

"How about we go dance before we leave?"

"Good idea."

We all get up and head to the dance floor for a spot to dance. We stay close by each other as we start to dance to the upbeat song that is on. I stand in front of Justin a bit, moving my hips to the music while running my hands through my hair.

"You're killing me Vi..."

"Then come over here and dance with me." I motion for him with my finger before spinning around with my hands still in my hair.

He smirks and comes closer to me. I turn so my back to to him. He comes up, resting his hands on my hips with his chin on my shoulder. I move my hand to hook it around his neck. We dance closely together to the music until he starts to kiss my neck. I turn around so I'm facing him with my arms around his neck. I shake my head, telling him to wait making him groan in protest. I move my hands form his neck, down his chest as I move around him slowly, running my hand over his stomach, sides, and back before standing in front of him again.

"Torture..."

"You love it." I grin, moving my hands up and down his chest.

"So much."

"It's all for you." I lean up, nipping at his ear before pulling away quickly. I look at him with a smirk as I move my hips once again, but more slowly this time.

I hear him inwardly groan at the torture. He goes to reach for me, but I move back just out of his reach with a smirk on my face. I lick my lips with a smirk, continuing to toture him more.

"Vi..."

"Yes?"

"You know what..."

"I do." I grin. "But it's fun."

"Just remember what happens the more you do that..."

"...long night?"

"Mmhmm."

"Well then..." I trial off, spinning around with my hands in my hair once again. Once I get to where I'm facing him again, heis right there to catch me. I squeal in surpirse since he caught me off guard.

"Got you."

"So you do."

"Not getting away from me now."

"This time, I don't want to." I wrap my arms around his neck. "I've tortured you enough."

"Good."

"People were starting to stare too and ruin my fun." I roll my eyes, semi pouting.

"They're just nosey."

"They can be all they want. That was all just for you...only you."

"Of course it was."

"I have something else just for you when we get back too." I smirk.

"Oh?"

"Mhm." I nod.

"Can't wait."

"As soon as you're ready to go, you can see it."

"Alright." He nods.

I keep my arms around his neck and his hands on my hips as we move to the best of the music, dancing closely together. We stay like that foe the next few songs before heading back to the table.

"I think that after we rest for a bit we can head back."

"That sounds good." I lean into him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Tonight has been fun. And then we're in for a fun two days, including the show."

"Right. Axxess is always fun. Getting to meet all the fans, then the actual show."

"We can hope you get a match at the show Sunday."

"That would make things really excting. You'll get to see me in my gear."

"Which is why I'm hoping you get a match. I wanna see."

"We'll just have to wait and see...eventhough you can see me in it whenever you want..."

"True."

"Might not last long, but you will still get to see it."

"Right."

I keep my head on his shoulder, nuzzling his neck. He keeps his arms around me, hos on hand running over the skin of my shoulder. I shiver a bit, getting goosebumps so I do the one thing I can do to get him back. I run my hands up his chest while nipping at his neck, then running my fingers aloing the collar of his shirt.

"Maybe...we should go...now..."

"Maybe we should." I grin.

"Can we?"

"Yes, we can."

"Yess."

"Just want to say bye to Scar and Ted first."

"Right."

We gather up what we brought then head to find Scar and Ted. Once we let then know we are leaving, Justin hurries me out to the car.

"Slow down Mister Eager." I giggle.

"Can't help it."

"True, but you're not the only eager one right now."

"Of course not."

"Good thing we are not far from the hotel either."

"That's a very good thing."

"Would give me more time to do this..." I move take my hand from him moving it to the back of his neck and lightly runniing my fingers over the nap of his neck.

"You know what that does to me."

"I do." I smirk. "All to well."

"Which is why I do it." I add.

"You know I'm going to get you back, right?"

"Oh I know. Just bring it." I challenge with a smirk.

"I take that as a challenge."

"Maybe it is just that."

"Sounds like it."

"We'll find out when we get back, now won't we?"

"Yes we will."

Once we reach the car, Justin opens my door for me. After I'm in, he goes over to the drivers side. When he gets buckled in, he starts to head back to the hotel. The whole ride back, I keep running my fingers through his hair, still lettig him focuos on the road but, enough to torture him.

"Torture..."

"Having my fun while I can."

"Of course."

I lean over toward him, nipping at his ear lobe a bit. He takes a sharp breath as he tenses in his seat. Before I can do anything else, we arrive at the hotel. Once he parks the car, I get out before we could come over and I dash to the hotel.

"Oh you're so in for it now."

"Have to catch me first." I call as I head into the lobby.

"Oh I will!"

I look over my shoulder to see him coming as quickly as he can. I squeal as I hurry to the elevator, trying to put the button to get it to open. I look behind me again to see him getting even closer and I keep pressing the button to open the doors. Just as the doors open and I step in the elevator, Justin makes it there, stepping in himself. He tries to catch his breath while I look at him with a grin.

"Almost didn't make it."

"Oops." I giggle, biting my lip innocently.

"Uh huh...suuure."

"I honestly didn't mean for that to happen."

"Uh huh..."

"Honestly..." I give my best innocent look. "...forgive me?" I give my best puppy dog eyes.

"Not the eyes..."

"You know you want to." I keep that look going as I walk over to him. I run my hands down his chest to the waist of his pants just as the doors open on our floor. I move my hands quickly and hurry to out room.

"Heyyy."

"Innocent." I giggle.

"Suuure."

"You love me anyway."

"I do."

"Better hurry or no surprise for you." I call as I get to the room and open the door.

"I'm coming."

I see him coming down the hall and quickly head into the room to grab what I plan on showing him. I makes it into the bathroom just as he walks in the room.

"I know where you are."

"I know. Get ready for bed and I'll be out in a minute."

"Alright."

I take the time to get out of my dress, hanging it up on the door for now. I then slip on the deep pink baby doll I chose for him, with the bottom and but see through from the lace fabric. Once I have that on, I clean off my makeup, leaving my hair curly from the party. I apply some of the Vanilla Birthday Cake lip gloss from earlier. After that was all done, I peeked through the door to see Justin in his boxers sitting on the bed. I open the door fully, leaning against the door frame, facing him.

"Yoo hoo."

"Justy...are you still with me?" I chuckle, moving from the door frame over to him.

"Huh?"

"You're staring..." I lift his chin once I get over to him. "...you are going to catch flies." I move my hand to his cheek, brushing my lips over his.

"My bad."

"What do you say we go to bed now?" I fake a yawn, teasing him.

"Nooo..."

"Sure you're not to tired?" I drag my fingers down his chest to the waist of his boxers. Since his indents are exposed, I can't help but to run my fingers over them. He tenses a bit with a slight growl. I run my fingers over them again, pressing down before trying to dash away.

"Oh no you don't." Justin says mid-growl, holding you in place.

"You know I can do more sitting here right?" I run my arms up his chest while moving on his lap.

"I know."

"So..." I lean down, starting to nip at his neck. "...had enough yet?"

"I don't think so."

"Hmm..." I mumble against his neck, nipping more at his skin while I move my hands back down his chest again.

"Still not...enough."

"Well then..." I start to suck at his neck, dragging my tongue along as I suck and nip. Once my hands get to the waist of his boxers again, I slip my fingers under, lightly running my fingers over his indents. I feel him shift a bit, then I press down, still sucking at his neck.

This causes his grip on me to get tighter. I smirk against his skin still sucking and nippig at his skin while I let my fingers move across his indents lightly.

"Okay...I think...I've had...enough..."

"I don't think you have..." I shift on his lap, running my nails over his abs.

He ends up resting his forehead against my shoulder as I continue. I keep my hands where they are for now, slowly moving away down his neck. I move to his chest, kissing along his skin with my tongue traveling with each kiss. I let my fingers move along his abs, tracing patterns lightly as I go. He moves his head from my shoulder going for my lips only for me to move, continuing to the other side of his neck, repeating what I did to the other side. He groans in frustration because he wants to kiss my lips.

"Patience love..."

"You know I have none in this kind of situation."

"I know...having my fun before you have yours." I whisper in his ear, nipping at his ear lobe. I keep it between my teeth for a bit before sucking at it making him growl as his grip on my hips get tighter.

"Might come sooner than you think."

"...bring it on..." I challenge, moving from his ear to his jaw, stopping right at his lips. "...your move..." I brush my lips against his.

He kisses back more eager than before, to the point where I'm going to have bruised lips after everything is over. I move my hands around his neck, pulling him as close as I can while trying to match his amount of passion in the kiss. He then moves me mid-kiss so that I'm no longer sitting on his lap, and he's hovering over me. I squeal into the kiss at the sudden movement, but then focus back on the kiss. My hands find their way to his hair as he starts to let his hands wander. While he lets them wander, he moves from my lips, starting to move down my jawline.

"My turn now." He smirks as he goes along.

"Uh huh..." I nod slightly, biting my lip as his hands lighty move up my thighs.

"I think you know what's happening tonight..."

"...I do..."

"...then you know what needs to come off..."

"...clothes..."

"Yes."

"Go ahead..."

He smirks against my skin as he moves his hands higher, tugging on my clothes. I shift under him so that he is able to lift the top up and over my head. His lips go right back to mine after he tosses it to the floor. I start to kiss back just as eager as he is. Instead of my hands in his hair, I move them to his back, lightly moving my nails over his skin. He then starts to work on geting my bottoms off at the same time. I move my hips, helping him with the bottoms. Once they are off, he tosses them to the side, letting his hands roam over all the neck skin he can touch. I got for his lips only for him to move to my neck. He starts out with light nips at first before starting to suck at the skin. I move my head to the side as I dig my nails into his shoulders. He keeps that going until he gets tat usual moan from me, only leaving a small mark for now. I wait until he stops on my neck to move my hands to get his boxers off. But of course I get him to pull the blanket over the us. As soon as the blanket is over us, the rest of whatever we have on came off and it was indeed a long night.

**Scarlet**

Ted and I stayed at the party for a bit longer before deciding to head back to the hotel ourselves. "That was a fun party."

"It was."

"Great way to start the weekend."

"I couldn't agree more."

"Going to be a long one too."

"Very long."

"All the signings and everything tomorrow..."

"I know..."

"So we are going to bed early tonight."

"Right."

We then arrive at the hotel where Ted finds a place to park. Once he shuts the car off, he gets outs and comes over to my side, helping me out. I thank him and we head back inside. On the way up to the room, I lean into his side just resting my head on his chest.

"Someone's tired."

"It was all that dancing we did."

"That would do it." He nods.

"Mhm." I nod with a yawn.

"Want me to carry you?"

"I think I can make it..."

"You sure?"

"Yeah..." I yawn again. "...on second thought...maybe you should."

"I thought so." He chuckles, picking me up before the elevator doors open.

My arms go around him with my head nuzzling his neck. The elevator chimes and the doors open, Ted walking out and heading down to our room. When he reaches the room, he gets the door open, using his foot to open it the rest of the way. After he walks in, he lays me down on the bed.

"Want me to pick something for you?"

"...go ahead...I know you'll enjoy that..." I mumble.

"Of course I will." He grins, giving me a quick kiss.

Then he heads over to my bags, searching through them for something for me to wear. Once he finds something, he comes back over to the bed. Since I'm almost asleep, he decides to help me get changed before he gets changed himself. The he moves me so that I'm under the blankets, before climbing into bed himself. I move closer to him so I'm laying on his chest with his arms around me.

"Night Scar." He says quietly.

"...night Ted..." I mumble.

He starts to run his hand through my hair and it does not take long for me to drift off to sleep. Noticing I'm asleep, he smiles down at me, kissing the top of my head. He watches me a bit longer before going to sleep himself.


	24. SummerSlam 2012

**Scarlet**

It's finally Sunday and it's the show tonight. We were getting worried that there wouldn't be a match for either Vi or me tonight. But yesterday we got the greatest news. There would be a Divas match. And it wasn't going to be just any match. It was going to be a battle royal for the title that is being brought back...the Women's Championship. It's the last day of Axxess with the show being tonight. Ted and I were still in bed, not wanting to get up just yet.

"I still can't believe they are bringing back the title."

"Gives more of you a chance to feud over it. Just one title wasn't enough."

"No it was not. I'm just glad Hunter and Vince agreed to bring it back. Things are going to get better around here."

"They got better the day you and Vi were signed."

"That is what we wanted to happen. It was dull and we came to spice it up a bit."

"And you've done a great job so far."

"We plan on getting better to. Making the matchs worth watching."

"Which you already do now."

"Exactly."

"Wish I had a match tonight, but I'll enjoy watching yours."

"I wish you did to, but you still need more time before you come back."

"Right. I'll be in a pay-per-view eventually."

"I'm sure I will be."

"So, Axxess all day until we're needed at the arena."

"Yup. Another long day." Ted nods. "Hopefully we have something to celebrate tonight after the show too."

"Oh, I know you would absolutely love that. Especially if you're being all cuddly and touchy now."

"I would." He kisses my neck. "You'll see just how much more too."

"I can only imagine."

"Might be longer night tonight than the others."

"If I win anyways."

"You will win. I can feel it."

"You and your feelings."

"Just like yours." He kiss me quick.

"Suppose we should get up now. All the Axxess stuff starts in a couple hours."

"That would be a good idea."

"Which means you have to let me go for now."

"Awww."

"I know, I know."

"To comfy." He resists letting me go.

"Of course you are."

"Don't want to let go." He nuzzles her neck.

"Well, we do have time..."

"Then we are taking advantage of it."

"Kind of figured."

"You were right." He pulls me close, not wanting to let go.

"Of corse I was right."

"You always are." He kisses the top of my head, letting his hands wander.

"Oh, I know that."

"Right now, I just want some extra time with you before tonight."

"Nothing wrong with that."

"There never is."

"But I do have something picked out to wear today and tonight, that I know you'll like..."

"Oh?" He raises a brow. "Looks like we might get up sooner then."

"Mmhmm, picked it out last night."

"I know it has to be good if you picked it out already."

"Of course you would think so."

"I know so."

"Well you can only find out if we get up now."

"I'm okay with that."

"So gonna let me go?"

"Yeah..." He sighs. "...only because I want to see what you picked out."

"You can be all cuddly after though."

"Already planned on it."

"I figured as much."

"Well...what are you waiting for?"

"You haven't let me go yet."

"Right." He lets me go. "Now you can get that outfit on."

"Yes I can. I'll try not to take too long." I kiss him quickly and move from the bed.

"Holding you to that."

"I know."

I then head over to my things to get the outfit I picked out. I head into the bathroom after, doing all that I need to do in there, putting the outfit on. After doing all my makeup and hair, I head back out into the room. I put my clothes with my bag then turn to see Ted is dressed already. Once he sees me, his eyes go wide and his jaw drops.

"...Scar..." He stutters. "...that is...incredible." He breaks into a grin.

"I had a feeling you would say that."

"You look amazing in that...my new favorite."

"Good to know."

"I'm going to have fun with this one." He walks over to me, running his fingers over the exposed skin.

"That was my plan."

"Never fails."

"And I don't even have shoes on yet."

"Doesn't matter. Still amazing."

"Of course."

"Should get those on so we are not late." I add.

"Right, even though it's not for another hour.

"True, but knowing you right now, we will need all the extra time we can get."

"That's true." He smirks.

I walk over to my things, getting shoes and putting them on.

Then we make sure we have what we need before leaving the room to head to Axxess.

**Vi**

Justin and I were in our room, still laying in bed, him not wanting to get up yet no matter how much I tried to convince him.

"Justy...we have to get ready..."

"Awww."

"As much as I would love to stay in bed with you all day...we can't keep the fans waiting."

"True..."

"You can be as affectionate as you want after we get ready." I give him a quick kiss. "Plus...I'm wearing a dress today..."

"A dress?" He perks up.

"Mhm." I nod. "A pink one." I add with a grin.

"I wanna see."

"Then you have to let me get up so I can put it on."

"Alright.." He says, letting me go.

*I give him a quick kiss before moving from the bed and going to my things. I get my dress I chose then head into the bathroom. Since I did not have that much to take off, I slip on my dress before starting on my makeup. Once that was done, I started curling my hair. After loosly curling my hair, I shut the curler off and set it to the side. When everything was done and looked perfect, I made my way back into the room to grab all my jewelry. As I'm putting that on, I can feel Justin staring.

"I know you're staring..." I smirk.

"Can't help myself."

"You like this one?" I spin around for him.

"Love."

"Well then..." I walk over to him. "...maybe I should get more like this..."

"Yes, you should." He nods.

"Looks like more shopping then."

"Oh yes."

"We'll pick a day or I can get them online. Either way I will get more just for you."

"Love that idea."

"You always love when I shop for dresses." I chuckle. "I'm surprised I do not have more of them."

"Well you will now."

"Oh boy." I laugh. "You are not going to know what to do when it gets cold...no more dresses."

"I'll figure something out."

"Do I even want to know?" I raise a brow.

"You'll find out eventually."

"I'm sure I will." I run my hand through his hair. "I really love this shirt on you..." I add, biting my lip.

"I knew you would."

"Love the color...makes you look more sexy then you already are."

"Why thank you."

"You're welcome." I give him a quick kiss. I go to pull away only for him to hold me in place a bit longer. After a bit, I'm able to pull away.

"Don't want to start something we can't finish." I say after pulling away.

"Unfortunately."

"If all goes well tonight, maybe I'll have another surprise for you."

"Ooh?"

"Mhm." I nod. "I have something you have not seen yet..."

"I can't wait."

"I know you can't...you never can." I grin.

"That's your fault most of the time. Everything looks great on you."

"I don't even try either." I blush slightly.

"You don't have to try."

"As you say all the time."

"Because it's true."

"Of course." I smile up at him. "Love you." I give him a quick kiss.

"Love you too."

"I think we should leave before we are late."

"Right."

We make sure we have everything that we need, such as our gear bags and everything before heading out if the rom and down to the car. Once all our stuff is in the back, we get in and head off to the signings.

"I'm hoping we have the same signing together today."

"Me too. Yesterday was tough, but at least I was with someone I actually liked."

"That was the good thing."

"A really good thing." I rest my head on his shoulder. "Don't they have you signing with Tyson though?" I look up at him.

"Probably. Us being a tag team and all."

"So we'll most likely be split again today." I frown a bit.

"We'll just have to wait and find out when we get there."

"You're right." I take a breath. "Lets hope for the best."

"Right." He nods.

It does not take to long to get get there and once we arrive, Justin parks the car. He comes over to my side of the car, helping me out. I wrap my arm around his waist and his rests on my shoulder as we head to where the signings are being held. We go to find out what booth we're both gonna be at, and if you're going to be signing together. I look over the seating arrangements and groan.

"Looks like we are not sitting together today." I sigh.

"Well who are you with?" He asks.

"I'm with..." I look at the name agian. "...Heath..." I say lowly in shock.

"Great..." He mumbles.

"I'm not happy about this at all." I scoff. "I really wish there was a way of changing it."

"I wish there was too."

"I bet he had something to do with it. I just knew there was a reason he actually stopped bothering me."

"I hope my booth is at least semi close so I can keep my eye on him."

"I hope so too." I move closer to his side. "I think I can handle him this time."

"As long as you're sure."

"Not totally, but I can't let him know he gets to me."

"True."

"I'm just glad there are more people around so he can not try what he did last time."

"Thank god for that."

"Yes. Thank god." I mumble, still leaning into his side as we make our way over the booths.

"Well I don't see him anywhere...yet."

"He'll show up. Once he finds out he is with me he will be here in an instant."

"Let's hope he's late."

"We can only hope." I say, just as there is a voice behind us.

"Well, well, well." I roll my eyes at his voice. "Looks like we meet again." We turn to see Heath grinnng.

"No by choice." I scoff.

"And it's only for a couple hours." Justin adds.

"It's going to be the best few hours of her life too." Heath smirks.

"Psh. In your dreams."

"That's right." He grins.

"Just get over yourself. I'll never leave Justin to be with you. I love him, not you. Grow up and deal with it."

"We'll see about that." He states, before walking away.

"God he gives me the creeps." I shutter after he walks away.

"Because he is a creep."

"To much for is own good." I hold onto to him for as long as I can before we have to head pur separate ways.

"Alright, it's only a few hours..."

"I know..." I sigh, biting my lip. "...kiss?" I look up at him through my eyelashes.

"Of course." He grins.

He moves his hands from my arms to my face, cupping it as he gives me a soft kiss. His fingers run thorugh my hair while he gives me a lingering kiss that will get us through the signing and also let Heath know I'm not going anywhere.

"That should help you get through the signing...I hope."

"Mmmm...I have a feeling it will."

"Good. That's what I was going for."

"Works every time." I say in content.

Just then, Justin gets called for his signing.

"Guess we should go now..."

"Unfortunately."

"See you in a few hours." I reluctantly pull away from him.

"See you in a few hours." He repeats.

I slowly make my way over to the booth I'm signing at. When I turn around, I see Justin still watching as he makes his way over to his booth. I blow him a kiss before sitting down and moving my chair as far from Heath as I could.

"Why so far?"

"I want to be as far away from you as possible."

"Move away anymore and you'll be off the platform this table's on."

"Anything is better then sitting close to you."

"But you have to stay on the platform for the signing."

"I'm still on it." I roll my eyes.

"Here..." He pulls my chair over. "...that's better." He grins.

"No it's not." I clench my teeth, putting on a smile for the fans. I try moving my chair, but he grabs my leg. "You better remove that hand before I break it." I growl.

"Try and stop me."

"I will." I go to move his hand only for him to move it higher, his hold getting a bit tighter. "Get off." I growl again.

"I would just relax."

"Not with your hand there. All I have to do is get Justin's attention and you will regret it."

"I don't think he will be a problem." He smirks.

"Why is that? Hmmm?" I raise a brow.

"You'll keep quite...unless you want something to happen to him."

When he says that, I gasp as I look over at Justin biting my lip.

"If I were you, I would just sit back and not worry about a thing." He whispers to me.

"You wouldn't dare do anything to him."

"Try me."

"You're an ass. You'd risk everything just to get me. That's just insane."

"I would do anything to get you, but you will have no proof I did anything." He smirks.

"Like I said...you're an ass." I yank his hand off my leg.

"By the way..." He looks we over. "...love the dress." He licks his lips nlloking at me.

"To bad for you, I wore this for Justin and only Jusitn." I smirk sweetly.

"Not stopping me from looking."

"You know what." I said fed up. "Look all you want, but you are never going to get a chance."

"We'll see about that." He mutters as the signing continues.

*We keep signing things the fans bring up along with taking pictures with them. During the pictures, he uses that chance to put his hand on my waist, getting a little to close. As we sit down, he keeps trying to touch my leg no matter how many times I push him away. Finally after a long few hours the signing is over. I go to get up to head over to Justin when Heath brabs my wrist.*

"Remember what I said." He firmly whispers to me.

"Yeah...whatever." I pull my hand away to leave the platform.

Along the way to get to Justin, I stop to sign more things with fans and take pictures. While I'm doing that, Justin happens to walk over. He slides his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder. All the fans around us gush, taking pictures of us, some of them wanting pictures with us. We agree and take a few pictures with them before heading off to something else. The whole time we walk around, I cling to him while keeping an eye out for Heath.

"Something wrong?" Justin asks.

"No..." I lie. "...just looking to see where Scar and Ted are."

"Oh, ok. Just wondering."

"Plus, I just missed you. That was a long few hours."

"It was." He nods.

"How about after we leave here, we get something to eat before heading to the arena?" I suggest.

"Sure, sounds good."

I just nod, leaning more into him. I try my best to relax, but what Heath did and said keepsplaying in my mind. I want to tell Justin, but I don't want anything to happen to him. I'm so deep in thought, I do not realize that we had walked back to the car.

"Vi?" He says as he opens your door for me.

"Huh?" I shake my head. "Oh...thank you." I fake a smile, giving him a quick kiss before getting in the car.

"You're welcome." He replies, shutting the door and walking around to the driver's side.

He gets in the car, puttig his seatbelt on before starting the car. I'm looking out the window not paying much attention until I feel his take my hand in his. I jump slightly until I see it is him. He takes my hand to his lips, giving it a kiss as he starts the car. I smile at him, moving over so I can rest my head on his grins before pulling out of the parking spot and heading off to find a place to eat. After finding a place to eat, he pulls in and finds a place to park. Once he is parked, we head in and get seated right away. After we sit down and order, I stay quite most of the time we are eating. When we were finished, Justin paid the bill and we headed back out to the car, heading to the arena. As we arrive, we see Scar and Ted getting ready to walk in.

"Hey!" I greet as Justin and I get out of the car.

Heyy!" She greets back.

"Ready for tonight?" I ask excidetly.

"Oh you know it."

"After tonight, one of us will have that title."

"Can't wait to see which one of us."

"We'll find out in a couple of hours. It's what...the fourth match of the night?"

"I believe so."

"Looks like we all have time to realx then."

"Which is good."

"We know how you both like the extra time we get."

"We do."

"How about we head in there and not waste anymore time?"

"Let's go."

"We're coming." We giggle as the drag us inside.

"You know, I just realized something. There's one person I have to look out for tonight." Scar remarks.

"Who might that be?"

"Ted knows who I'm talking about. The one person he didn't want me running into months ago while he was off on his injury and I did, because he'll stop at nothing to get what he wants. Lesnar."

"That guy is a creep. Just the way he looks at you..." I shudder.

"I've been able to avoid him when he's been around, thankfully. I totally forgot about his match against Triple H tonight."

"You know...I did too."

"He is not going to try anything with me here. I will not let him have that chance." Ted holds her tighter.

"Same for you." Justin says to me.

"I still wish you could be out there for the battle royal." She tells Ted.

"I do too. I want nothing more that to be out here supporting you."

"You're lucky Justin can come out with you." She says to me.

"I am, but how about for tonight we go out together? Justin stay stay back here and keep Ted company."

"I can deal with that." He nods.

"What do you say Scar? It sure would be a surprise for everyone."

"It would be. I'm up for it."

"Good. We'll tell the tech guys when we get there that we are going out together."

"Sounds good."

"Well...here's our stop." I say as we reach mine and Justin's locker room. "I'll see you later."

"Of course. See you later."

Justin and I head into out locker room while you and Ted head the rest of the way to yours.

**Scarlet**

"Tonight should be exciting."

"It should. You're one step closer to having a title."

"So is Vi."

"You both are, but you can't blame me for wanting you to have it."

"Right. Of course not."

"Well, her we are." Ted says as we reach our locker room.

We head inside and set our bags down before walking over to the couch. Before I could even sit, he has me on his lap.

"You would."

"I would." He grins. "I didn't get enough time to do this today."

"Well now you have the rest of the afternoon."

"I plan on taking advantage of the too." He smirks as his hands start to wander.

"Of course."

He mumbles a response back in favor of nipping at my neck lightly. His hands rest on my thighs for now while he lays light kisses on my neck being sure not to leave any marks for the match. He kept up the affection and before we knew it, the show was getting ready to start.

"Show's about to start already."

"Oh darn..."

"...time went by to fast."

"Well it kind of does when we do what we did."

"I does." He nods.

"Not that I'm complaining."

"Of course you're not."

"You're lucky I don't have to get ready yet."

"Very lucky." He holds me tighter.

**Vi**

"Excuse me!" Vickie interrupts Cole and Jerry.

"Oh god no." Scar groans.

"Try not to focus on her."

"She's just annoying, and louder than everyone."

"I know..." Ted kisses behind her ear. "...just try...for me." He whispers, leaving light kisses along her jaw.

"I guess I can.."

"Good."

"I said excuse me! Allow me to introduce to you the one superstar in the WWE that shines brighter than any leading man in Hollywood history. He is my client, he is Mr. Money in the Bank, and he is the show off, Dolph Ziggler!"

"Who should be on his own, not with you." She mumbles.

"Like she would let that happen. She steals the show more than him."

"Ain't that the truth."

"She needs to go."

"But we all know she's not gonna go anywhere."

"Unfortunately."

They replay the Money in the Bank match from last month where Dolph had won, before going back to the ring. Dolph's music fades out and the lights go out, Chris appearing on the stage like he always does, but with taped up ribs.

"Hmm, the taped up ribs are gonna be a major factor in this."

"That's the first thing Dolph will go after too."

"Well it's the most logical thing to go after. Take advantage of an opponent's injury."

"Exactly." He nods. "I do not see how Chris will pull this off."

"You'd be surprised."

"With Chris, you usually are."

"But I do want that jacket."

"Because of the sparkles...I know." He chuckles.

"Yes." I laugh.

"We'll see." He grins.

Jericho tries to lock up but Dolph rolls out of the ring, then Jericho goes after him but Dolph runs around the ring to get away. Jericho catches him with an elbow on the way back in, then he follows with a shoulder block and a chop to the chest. He sets up for a suplex but Dolph floats over, then he attacks Jericho's ribs and gets a near fall pin attempt. Dolph sends him off the ropes but Jericho holds on and backdrops Dolph outside, then Jericho psyches the crowd up and dives outside. Dolph rolls away and Jericho crashes on the floor, then Dolph rolls him in and kicks him before choking him on the ropes. The ref calls for a break so Dolph dropkicks him and hits Jericho's ribs, then he puts him in a side headlock but Jericho breaks it and chops him near the corner.

Dolph hits Jericho's ribs again then drops him with a neckbreaker for two, then he punches him in the face and sends him into the ropes. Jericho counters with a roll through pin attempt, then he pulls himself up in the corner and he avoids a corner splash by Dolph. Jericho tries to get going on offense but Dolph goes right back to the ribs, then Jericho counters a corner whip with a boot to the head. He goes up top and hits an axe handle smash, but Dolph throws him into the corner and catches him with a legdrop bulldog for two. Jericho takes Dolph down and goes for Walls of Jericho, then Dolph shifts his hips to break it but Jericho catches him offguard with an enziguiri. Jericho runs at him in the corner but Dolph dives away and Jericho hits the turnbuckles, then Dolph puts him in a sleeperhold but Jericho slams him in the corner to break the hold.

Dolph goes up top but Jericho cuts him off, then he punches him ten times and follows it up with a jumping hurricanrana for a two count. Jericho gets up but Dolph surprises him with a DDT, then they slug it out until Jericho elbows Dolph and takes him down with a bulldog. Jericho goes for a Lionsault but Dolph gets his knees up, then he jumps up and hits a Zig Zag but Jericho kicks out and Dolph can't believe it. Jericho surprises Dolph with a Codebreaker, then Dolph rolls out of the ring so Jericho rolls him back in the ring and Vickie tries to grab his foot. Dolph tries to steal a pin but Jericho kicks out, then he throws Dolph into the ringpost and gets him to tap out to the Walls of Jericho.

"That was one hell of a match. I though dolph was going to win, but Chris came through."

"Injured ribs and all."

"He really is the best in the world at what he does."

"Yeah and Punk says the same exact thing...about himself."

"Punk has nothing on Chris. He has not proven it yet."

"Poor Vickie...she was crying. Oh too bad. About time she doesn't cheat for him."

"For once a fair match. Now she can go cry in the back. I'm sure no one will really care."

"I know I won't."

"I don't know who would."

After both men leave the ring and head backstage, it's a quick break before coming back to the show. They replay last Monday the conflict between Lesnar and Shawn, breaking his arm when Triple H came down to the ring.

"Unbelievable. Isn't this supposed to be family entertainment? That's not family friendly at all."

"It's suppose to, but Vince thinks that is what gets the ratings."

Lesnar is then backstage with Heyman, ready to be interviewed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Brock Lesnar." Striker introduces.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Paul Heyman. And I am the advocate for the most destructive, the most dominant, the most decorated athlete in the history of WWE, Brock Lesnar. Now earlier this evening, my client's opponent Triple H used his influence to convince a referee to use his...discretion. My client's opponent Triple H said and I repeat this to you verbatim, this is a fight...a fight to the finish. The key word there is finish because tonight Brock Lesnar will finish Triple H and break the spirit of WWE."

"Highly doubt that...well the spirit of the company anyway."

"Right."

"I'm just glad I'm not roaming around backstage right now."

"As long as he is around, you will not be unless you're with me, Justin, or someone else I trust."

"I don't want him hurting any of you though. The last thing any of you need is a broken arm."

"Hopefully none of us will have to face him and have that happen."

"Hopefully."

"Triple H, this is a fight you cannot win." Brock simply states.

"And if you ain't down with that, we have two words for you. Tap...out."

The screen fades on Brock's face to the stage where Daniel's screaming 'No!' as he goes down to the ring.

"I wish he would just shut up." I roll my eyes.

"Maybe after tonight when Kane beats him, we will not have to listen to him anymore."

"Oh I hope so."

"Maybe he will get choke slammed into next year. That would shut him up." Justin chuckles.

"I'd love to see that."

"I bet you would." He nips at my neck lightly.

"Remember, no marks before the match."

"I remember..." He groans. "...those will be saved for later." He smirks.

"I would hope so."

"They will be. I'll control myself...for now."

"Good."

"Going to be hard though..." He moves his fingers up my arms lightly causing goosebumps to form.

"Justy..." I shiver. "...the show."

"...I know..."

"...you can be as affectionate as you want, but no marks."

"Deal."

He lets his hands move over all the skin he can reach, which is a lot due to the spaghetti strap dress I'm wearing. I lean back into his touch as he presses light kisses from my shoulder to my neck then back again, repeating the process for as long as he can.

"I'm so totally relaxed right now."

"Good. That was my plan." He grins.

"I'm glad the match isn't for a while. I don't want to move right now."

"I don't want you to move right now." He holds me tighter. "Been waiting for this all day."

"Mmmm, I bet you were."

"I was...now I'm good. I got you and that is all I need."

"I feel the same way."

"Love you."

"Love you too." I kiss him quick.

"I love you more."

"Nooo...I love _you_ more."

"I think I love you more."

"I know I love you more." I run my hand over his cheek. "Do I have to show you how much I love you?" I smirk, brushing my lips over his.

"You show it everyday, I know."

"So do you." I give him a slow kiss. "We love each other equally." I say after pulling away.

"That's very true."

"Always will be." I rest my head on his shoulder sighing in content.

"Forever."

"Forever." I repeat, kissing him quickly.

The end of the match came a while later. Daniel lets the YES! chants get to him again, then he goes up top for a diving headbutt but Kane catches him on the way down and stands up and chokeslams him. Kane calls for a Tombstone and screams at Daniel to get up, then he lifts him up but Daniel rolls through and steals it with a small package rollup. Kane freaks out about losing the match and he rips off his elbow pads and heads backstage, then he screams at a bunch of people backstage and opens a door. Josh Mathews tries to get a few words with him about the match, but Kane screams at him and asks where Daniel is. Josh tells him he already left, then Kane screams and throws him over a table before knocking over some trash cans down the hallway.

"That was uncalled for. Josh did nothing to him. He did not deserve that." I shake my head.

"That's why you avoid an angry Kane."

"Exactly. Glad I'm not out there walking around right now. He scares me."

"He scares a lot of people."

"I'm just glad I've never had to be around him." I shudder at the thought.

"Don't worry. You'll never have to be either."

"Good." I move closer to him, snuggling into his touch more.

It's another quick break with an ad before going to the next match, which was the Intercontinental Championship match where Rey faces Mike.

"I really don't see how this match is fair. Rey hasn't done anything to deserve a title match."

"No he has not. There are others who deserve a shot before he does.

"Must be nice to just come back and instantly get a title shot."

"Right. If they do it for him they should do it for everyone."

"Exactly. But hey Rey looks like batman." Justin chuckles.

"He does." I chuckle.

"Very creative though."

"It is." I nod. "I think it would look better on you." I smirk.

"Of course you would think so."

"Just the though of you in all that leather..." I trail off biting my lip at the thought. "...so hot."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"You would." I chuckle, kissing the corner of his mouth.

"Yes...yes I would."

"Going to kill me, aren't you?"

"Possibly."

"Oh boy."

"You'll never see it coming."

"Knowing you...I won't."

"You know me so well."

"I do. Just like you know me."

In the end, Rey counters with a roll through for a two count, then they both get up slowly but Mike launches Rey headfirst into the turnbuckles, then he hits Skull Crushing Finale to retain.

"Thank god Mike won. Rey doesn't deserve that title yet."

"No he doesn't."

"I think you should have a title shot before Rey does. You've worked so hard to get one. He has not."

"I know."

"Hopefully you'll get one soon."

"Hopefully." He agrees.

"I'm going to have to move...have to get ready for the match soon."

"Aww."

"I won't be long." I assure him. "Plus...it's your favorite gear of mine."

"Well that changes my attitude." He grins.

"I figured it would." I grin. "You just have to let me go so I can put it on for you."

"Right. My bad." He chuckles, letting me go.

"I'll be right back." I kiss him quick, lightly running my nails over the back of his neck.

Before he has time to react, I rushed into the changing area giggling. I grab my gear bag and get my attire out. It doesn't take me long to change and once I'm done, I walk back into the room.

"Yup...you're distracting."

"Oops." I giggle. "My bad." I walk over to him, sitting on his lap. Once I sit, his hands start to wander all over.

"Remember...nothing until after the match."

"I know..." He sighs. "...just can't help myself...I love this attire on you." He grins.

"I know you do."

"I'll behave...it's going to be hard, but I will do my best." He kisses behind my ear.

"Good."

I lean back into his touch, letting him have his fun while he can.

Then appearing on the sceen was Eve and Teddy Long coming out of AJ's office.

"You know Eve, I think AJ is doing a great job as general manager of RAW. I talked to some of the Raw superstars and they all love her. Especially the way she runs RAW."

"She sure is amazing."

"Yes she is."

Then Punk is outside her office and rolls his eyes before entering.

"What's with the look on your face? Okay cute. Uh...I brought this up...in the past...I feel like I need to reiterate it. But putting the champion in a match where he can lose his title, without being the one defeated is unfair. And I can only speculate the reason you're doing this to me is because you got down on one knee and you proposed in front of the world, and I said no. And humiliated you right?"

"You wish." I roll my eyes. "Get over yourself."

"I get it, you're being your quirky, unstable self. That's cool. Hey. Alright look. Now you're disrespecting me just like my opponents are disrespecting me. Just like most of the uninformed public is disrespecting me. But I want you to know, tonight, I will successfully defend my WWE Championship. And prove once again that I am the best in the world. And then tomorrow night you and everybody else, well you'll be forced to show me some respect won't you?"

He then leaves the room from not wanting to deal with a zoned out AJ.

"He thinks that will get him respect?" I scoff. "He has to earn it not demand it."

"Apparently he doesn't see it that way."

"The he will not get respect. Not from me anyway."

"Nope."

"I hope he loses tonight." I mumble.

Back to ringside where Cole and Jerry talked briefly about Punk, before going into a video package that highlight's the memorable moments of the Women's Championship, followed by individual promo videos for the divas competing.

"I hope I get that title."

"I hope so too."

"That will be a major accomplishment in my carrer. Everything I worked for will be proven with that title."

"It will." He nods.

"Even if I don't win, there's the Divas title too. I do know who I don't want to win and if I don't, I'll make sure Scar gets it."

"And I'm sure she'd do the same for you."

"I know she will."

"Should probably get going huh? With that video package, it means the match is up next."

"Yeah, we should." I sigh, moving from his lap.

"No one will ever expect you or Scar to be in the match."

"They won't. Going to be a surprise to everyone. We go out last and since we are going together they will not expect it to be both of us."

"I can see their reactions now if one of you win too."

"It'll be priceless...especially Eve. I would love to get that on video." I laugh.

"Well I do have recording capabilities on my phone." Justin states.

"That's true, but I thought you were staying back with Ted this time?"

"Well I'm sure the cameras out there will catch her face when one of you win. I can take it right off of the monitor to my phone."

"Good idea. I want to remember that moment forever." I snicker.

"And you shall."

I lean up kissing his cheek just as we reach the curtain. When we get there, we see Scar and Ted waitiing with most of the Divas going out already. All that was left was Natalya and Kaitlyn.

"So, you think they know?" I ask once we walk up to her.

"They have no idea."

"Perfect." I grin, rubbing my hands together. "This is going to be to easy."

"Imagine if it came down to just you and me?"

"I never thought about that..." I bite my lip. "...it would sure be one hell of a fight...not meaningful though."

"We can only hope that doesn't happen, or hope that neither one of us has a heel turn."

"I don't think either of us will turn...if it comes down to just us, we will come up with something."

"Right, of course."

The tech waves us over since everyone else is already in the ring. We give Ted and Justin a quick kiss before Scar's theme hits and we walk out, posing at the top of the ramp as the crowd goes wild at seeing us. We grin at each other before high fiving and heading down the ramp. After slapping hands with the fans, we reach the ring and go to opposite sides, climbing up and into the the ring.

Once the music fades, that's when they ring the bell to start the match. All the Divas go after each other and it turns into khaos. We work together to get as many Divas as we can out of the ring. At one point, I'm about to send someone over the rope and almost go over until Scar comes over and elimate that Diva, saving me from going over.

"You're not getting rid of that fast. You're gonna last as long as you can."

"Thanks. Same goes for you."

"Look out." She states as another comes at us. We work together and send her over the ropes, eliminating her.

"That was close."

We get back into the action, getting most of the Divas out of the ring. After getting most eliminated, it came down to Scar, me, Eve and Kelly. Eve was going after me while Kelly and Scar were fighting. Scar tries to get Kelly over the ropes, while Eve sends me over at the same time. I fall to the floor, holding my back a bit since I landed hard. Scar finally gets Kelly over, but Eve comes over and starts to lift her over.

"Oh, I don't think so." I huff, getting up and walking over to where you both are.

I pull at Eve's leg long enough for her to get distracted and let Scar go. She starts to yell at me and Scar takes advantage, starting to lift her over. I put my knee on the ropes, pulling it down causing Eve to fall to the floor and Scar to get the win. Right at the moment when the bell rang and she was announced the winner, it didn't hit her as hard for the time being that she had won. But once the title was brought into the ring by a ref and handed it to her, it finally hit her and she had all kinds of emotions.

"You did it!" I get in the ring, giving her a hug after her hand is raised.

"With your help."

"I was not letting Eve get that title. No way in hell."

"And there's no way she's getting the Divas either. You'll make sure of that whenever a number one contender is chosen to face Layla."

"I sure will. She is not worthy of any title."

"No. Not like she needs the Divas championship again anyways."

"Nope." I shake my head. "Lets go get your name on this." I point to the title.

"After the little attack I'll receive when we get backstage, through that curtain."

"Of course." I chuckle. "I think he's waited long enough."

"I think he has." I laugh.

She raises the title up one last time before we exit the ring and head up the ramp to the back. Almost instantly, like she had said, she was attacked by Ted.

"I'm so proud of you!" He picks her up, spinning her around.

"Well if it wasn't for Vi, I probably would've been eliminated, but I know you are. I had that feeling before coming back here."

"Well I'm glad she helped you." He grins, setting her down. "Thank you for that Vi."

"Anytime." I nod.

"I also have another sense...of what's to come when we get back to the hotel."

"You're feeling is right." He smirks.

"Oooohhhh." I tease.

"Shush you."

"Neeevvveerrrrr." I sing.

"I got Eve's reaction on video." Justin grins.

"Prefect. I want to see it."

"Here..." He says, playing the video and we crowd around to see her reaction.

"Oh that is priceless." I laugh.

"Aww...she's crying." Scar fakes sympathy.

"Poor poor little hoeski...NOT."

"That's all she'll ever be. An ass kissing little hoeski. Nothing more and probably much less."

"Now, I think I need to get my name on this title, that's mine now."

"You do." We nod.

"I'll go with you." I say.

"We'll all go."

"Good idea."

We then leave the curtain and head to where the names get put on titles. Once there, her and Ted head in while Justin and I wait outside the door for them to come out. While we are waiting, I keep trying to stretch my back out since it still hurts a bit from the match.

"Need help?" Justin asks.

"Please?" I groan.

"Of course."

He moves behind me and starts to rub any of the sore spots I have. He hits a few spots that make me wince so he works on them for a bit before moving to the other spots. After a few minutes, I start to fell a bit better.

"Mmm...thank you." I lean into his touch.

"Anything for you. You took a hard hit out there. Eve is vicious."

"She is and that hurt like hell. I was going on pure adrenaline."

"I know you didn't win, but I'm proud of how long you lasted in the match."

"Thank you." I tilt my head giving him a quick kiss. "Scar helped a lot too. I was almost out if it was not for her."

"I saw. It's a good thing to work together in situations like that."

"It is. That's the reason why her and I are so good out there."

"Well that just leaves you for the Divas title."

"I plan on bring that title home where it belongs. I mean, I like Layla and all, but I want that title."

"Right."

"Just have to wait for a chance to get it. Hopefully there will be another battle royal or something to get that chance."

"Lets hope so."

I lean back into him more, trying to relax as he rubs my shoulders trying to ease some of the soreness. After awhile, her and Ted come back out with her name on the title.

"There."

"I wanna see." I move from Justin, walking over to you. "Now that looks better." I mention after seeing her name in it.

"It sure does."

"Now it's perfect."

"Yes it is."

"I think we should go and get redy to head back." Ted says to her with a smirk.

"Now how did I know you wanted to leave this early huh?"

"Because you know me all to well."

"It's a good thing I have this recording back at the hotel. I don't wanna miss the rest of the show."

"It's a very good thing."

"So yeah, let's head back so I can change and we can get ready to go."

"We're there." Ted starts to pull her down the hall.

"Don't have to much fun champ." I tease as they head down the hall.

"Can't make any promises!" Ted calls.

I laugh shaking my head as Justin and I start to head back to our locker room.

**Scarlet**

Ted and I make it to our locker room and he hurries me inside.

"Okay okay...pushy." I laugh.

He does not respond, but presses his lips to mine in an intnese kiss. Before I realize what is going on, he has my back against the wall with his hands on my hips and lips still on mine. After a bit I start to respond, my arms finding their way around his neck. He keeps the kiss going for a bit longer before slowing the kiss down and pulling from my lips.

"We'll finish later." He rests his forehead against mine.

"I would think so. Because we can't really do things other than this in here."

"I know...that was just a preview of things to come."

"I kind of figured that."

"Now go get ready so we can get out of here."

"Have to let me go first."

"Right." He lets go, giving me a quick kiss.

I then walk past him and go in to change. It doesn't take me that long to change and once I'm done I walk out then put my gear back in my bag.

"All ready to go?"

"Been ready." He nods anxiously.

"Of course."

"Lets goooo." He starts to pull me out of the room.

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

He leads me down the halls trying to get to the car quickly. On the way, I'm stopped by a few Divas and superstars saying congratulations on winning. I thank them as we head out to the car. I get my things in the back before getting in the car. He's already in the driver's side, anxious to leave. Once I'm in and bucklet, he starts the car and heads for the hotel. It doesn't take to long to get there and once we reach the hotel, I get my bag out of the back and we head inside. After reaching our room, we walk inside and I drop my bag by my things.

"Now..." He walks over to me. "...where were we?" He pulls me to him, moving some hair from my face. He looks at me for a moment before pressing his lips back to mine once again.

I take no time at all to kiss him back, and my arms once again go around his neck and rest there as I hold him even closer. He lifts me up, as I wrap my legs around his waist as he carries me to the bed. Once there, he sits down with me on his lap while letting his hands roam from my waist to my thighs. He pulls from my lips to trail across my jawline and to my neck. I tilt my head to the side giving him better acess. He lightly nips at my skin as he brushes over my sensitve spot. That causes me to tug on his hair instead of making any noise for now. He nips a bit more roughly at my skin while squeezing my thighs, intent on getting a response out of me. As much as he wants a response, I resist as much as I can.

Since he is determinded to get a reaction out of me, he starts to use his tongue as he hovers over the spot on my neck. I'm trying so hard to resist, but now that he's stepped it up a bit, it's even harder. Not able to fight it anymore, I do make a noise, and I don't have time to muffle it into his shoulder so it's loud and clear to him. He smirks against my skin as he continues to work on the spot until there is a good sized mark, but also coverable. Once he feels there is one forming, he pulls away to see one forming. Smirking, he moves back to my lips. My arms move from around his neck, my hands making their way down his chest, abs and then stop at the bottom of his shirt where I start to play with it. He pulls away just long enough for me to pull it over his head. Once that is off, his lips go right back to mine. Since he's busy with my lips, I take the chance to have my fun at the same time. My nails run across his abs lightly. A growl comes from his as he kisses more roughly. I manage to smirk into the kiss and since I got that reaction out of him, I do it some more...purposely. This time a much louder growl comes from him. He shifts from sitting and next thing I know, he has me pinned to the bed.

"I can't touch you no more?" I fake a pout.

"Nope. You had your fun for now."

"You're no fun."

He lets go of one hand in favor of tugging at my shirt.

"Better?"

"I can deal with one hand being free."

"Good." He lifts my shirt up, wanting it off.

"You do know you have to let go of the other hand in order to get the shirt off right?" I giggle.

"I know..." He lets go of my hand, slowy moving his hand down my arm then my side.

"Of course you have to take your time..."

"All the more fun for me." He grins.

"And the more torture for me."

"Mhm. You love it though."

"I do."

"Now..." He pulls on my shirt. "...this needs to come off."

"Of course." I state, sitting up so he can take the shirt off.

He pulls it over my head and his hands start to roam over all the newly exposed skin. I shiver a bit as I start to feel goosebumps form after his fingers move across my skin. He moves his hands to my hips, resting them there for now as he leans down kissing all the skin he can reach. Soon, his hands start to fumble with the button of my pants.

"Oh so all my clothes come off first I see."

"Yes." He grins.

"Proceed."

He wastes no time in getting my pants undone before tugging them down. He pulls them off then moves his hands slowly up my legs, kissing up my stomach as he goes. Once he's close enough to move to my lips, I wait until he's done before pulling him up to my lips and kissing him hard. His one hands rests on my side, while the other goes to my hair. He kisses me back just as hard, hard enough that we will have bruised lips when everything is done.

"Bruised lips."

"Most likely."

"But you're not done yet...I know it."

"Far from done."

"Well then...I think we need to continue..."

"We shall." He grins, pressing his lips to mine once again.

From there, he grabs the blankets to pull over us to continue to celebrate my win from tonight.

**Vi**

Justin and I were in our locker room watching the rest of the show. I was laying on my stomach with my head in his lap while he was holding some ice on my back to ease the soreness a bit more.

"Feeling better?"

"A little. The ice is helping some."

"That's good."

"Can't wait to get back." I groan, shifting a bit. Thinking about a hot bath or a dip in the jacuzzi."

"We can do that."

"I think that will help out a lot. Just as soon as the show is over..." I wince as a sharp pain goes through my lower back.

He instantly moves the ice to that spot, to ease it.

"Thanks." I bite my lip, taking a deep breath.

"Anything to help you feel better."

"You're the best." I smile slightly. "I do need to get changed though." I slowly try to push myself up.

"You need any help?"

"I think I'll be fine..." I slowly get to my knees. I go to stand back up, but stumble back down. "...maybe I could use some help." I wince, holding my back.

"I'll carry you in."

"Alright." I hold out my arms as he stands up.

He carefully picks me up then carries me into the changing area. I start to get off what I can while he gets my clothes for me to change into.

"Got your clothes."

"Thank you...again." I laugh slightly. "I just need help with my shoes."

"I've got it."

While he takes my shoes off, I carefully slip my dress on over my head.

"Can you help with the zipper?"

"Of course." He grins, zipping the dress.

After he gets that done, he moves his fingers over my shoulders trying to ease of of the pain. He kisses my shoulder lightly, moving up my neck to my jaw before giving me a quick kiss.

"You have to get me going?" I lean back into him.

"You love it."

"There's no denying that I don't." I grin.

"But I know that you'll be taking it easy tonight, we don't need you hurting yourself even more. So that means no doing what we normally do. Just for tonight unfortunately."

"Right. I need to be in the best shape I can be if I want the Divas title. Tomorrow is another day."

"Exactly."

"Do we really need to stay for the whole show?" I look up at him. "I hear that jacuzzi calling my name."

"We can leave when you want."

"I want to leave now. I don't think I will make it the rest of the night."

"We can go now then."

"Yayy."

I go to stand up, but he stops me. I give him a look before he scoops me up carefully in his arms. He walks back out into the room to get my bag before we head out to the car.

"No walking for you."

"Well aren't you just a sweet little thing." I kiss his jaw.

"I love you too."

I smile, resting my head on his shoulder. When we reach the car, he sets me down, making sure I'm leaning against the car so he can open the door. Once he has that open, he helps me in the car then with my belt. I give him a quick kiss before he closes my door, putting my bag in the back. He then gets in the car and once he is buckled, he heads to the hotel. Once we get to the hotel, he comes around to my side. He gets my bag first and sets that on the hood of the car, before opening my door and helping me out, followed by picking me up to carry me inside. I wrap my arms around his neck, laying my head back on his shoulder as he makes his way into the hotel and through the lobby. Once the doors open, he steps in and hits the button for our floor. When the doors open again, he makes his way to our room. He reaches the door to our room and opens it with the card, walking in. He carefully sets me down on the bed where it's comfortable.

"I could get used to that."

"You know I love carrying you."

"I know you do." I grin. "I have a feeling you'll be carrying me for a few days."

"Most likely."

"Now how did I know that?" I chuckle.

"Because you know me that well."

"I do." I nod. "Now, I think it's time to get in that jacuzzi and relax."

"Yes." He nods.

"Lets go then." I hold my arms out for him.

He walks over to me, picking me up carefully before heading over to the jacuzzi.

"Just let me get this started."

"Alright."

He sets me down so he can do that. As he is getting that ready, I reach back to unzip my dress. I'm able to get the zipper down without any trouble then I let my dress fall to the floor, carefully stepping out of it. After he gets the jacuzzi turned on and waiting a few minutes, he tests the water himself and it's the perfect temperature. He motions for me to get in, him helping me get in. I slowly sit down in front of one of the jets, letting it hit the sore spot on my back. After he gets his clothes off, he climbs in since I'm all settled and wraps his arm around my neck while I lay my head on his chest.

"This feels so good." I sigh.

"Good. It's supposed to."

"This was a great idea. I'm starting to feel better already."

"That's great."

"Just hope I can stay awake long enough."

"If you fall asleep, I'll carry you out, dry you off and put you in bed."

"You always do." I relax more. "Love you." I tilt my head giving him a quick kiss.

"Love you too."

We go back to relaxing and enjoying the soothing motion of the jets. Justin moves his hand from my shoulder, rubbing some of the sore spots that are still there. With his help and the jets, all the spots go away and I start to feel myself starting to doze off. I try to fight the feeling, but end up closing my eyes and going to sleep on his shoulder. Once he notices a change in my breathing, he looks down to see I'm asleep. He smiles to himelf before carefully moving me into his arms, carrying me out of the jacuzzi. He gets a few towels to dry me off before taking me over to the bed. Once he has me dry enough, he pulls the covers down then gently laying me down. I roll over, reaching out for him and groan once I don't fell him.

"I'll be right back...promise."

"Mmmhmmm..." I nod sleepily.

He heads out to shut the jacuzzi off before coming back in. He walks over to the bed, pull the covers down and climbing on the bed. He pulls me over to him carefully asnd once I feel his skin, I snuggle right into him. He kisses the top of my head as I settle back down, drifting back off to sleep.

"Night Vi." He whispers.

I mumble a response back then I'm out. He looks down at me smiling, moving some hair from my face, leaning down giving me a kiss. He stays up for a bit longer just watching me as I sleep before he goes to sleep himself.


	25. RAW After Summerslam

It's the next day after Summerslam and it is a busy day for us. We all have a make a wish event to got to, but that is later in the day. Justin and I are currently still sleeping after a relaxing night after the show. I'm sleeping, but the ringing of a phone wakes Justin up. He looks around before realizing that it's my phone. So reaches over and grabs it, answering it.

"Vi..." He tries to wake me.

"...hmmm..." I shift, not wanting to get up.

"Phone." He shakes me again.

I roll over on my back as he hands me the phone.

"Hello?"

"Violet. It's AJ. I have some good news for you."

"Oh, hi AJ. What's the news?"

"I'm giving you another shot at a title. We're having a Battle Royal for the number one contendership for the Divas Championship. Winner faces Layla at the next pay-per-view."

"Really? That's great news. When is this match going to happen?"

"Tonight on Raw."

"Amazing. Thank you so much for the opportunity, it really means a lot."

"You're welcome."

She then tells me what time the match will happen and everything I need to know before hanging up. After hanging up, I roll over to set my phone on the nightstand. Justin rolls over behind me, draping his arm over my waist laying a light kiss to my shoulder.

"Good news."

"Very good news. There's going to be a Battle Royal for the Divas title tonight and I get to be part of it."

"Really?"

"Yes. That's what AJ called for. Winner faces Layla at the next pay-per-view."

"That's great!"

"I'm excited. Now maybe I'll get a chance at having the title."

"That would be amazing."

"It really would." I shift so I'm laying on my back. "Everything will be paid off if I get that."

"And when you do get it, some well deserved celebrating." He winks.

"Oh boy." I giggle. "Going to be sore for a few days I assume?"

"Most likely."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I pull him down, giving him a slow kiss.

"Me neither."

"Love you."

"Love you too." He kisses me quick, letting his hands wander.

"Touchy already I see."

"Mmhmm."

"Anything to do with the lack of clothes?" I run my hands though his hair while he kisses the skin he can reach.

"Maybe."

"...I think...it is..." I shift a bit as he brushes over a few spots on my neck.

"It's possible."

"It so is..." I bite my lip as his hand goes up my thigh.

He keeps up the torture by just hovering his lips over the spot on my neck. I moan softly as his breath hits the spot, driving me more crazy. He chuckles quietly and I can hear the smile in his voice.  
"...torture..." I whine, tugging on his hair.

"You love it."

"I do."

He hovers a bit longer knowing it's getting to me. Before I have time to react, he goes after the spot, nipping and sucking roughly intent on leaving a mark. Since it was so sudden, I had no time to muffle the noise that came from me so they were loud and clear to him. I arch my back into him, pulling on his hair. He grins against my skin, the reaction being what he was waiting for. He continues until he's sure that a mark is forming, but a coverable mark at the least, because he keeps in mind of my match for tonight. Once he feels on is starting to form, he pulls away with a smirk seeing one start to form. He moves back to my lips slowly and once he's there, I pull him as close to me as he can get, kissing him hard and eagerly. I keep my hand rested on the back of his neck, holding him in place so that he couldn't move at all just yet. He moves his hand from my thigh to my hip just lightly running his fingers over my skin. I start to slow the kiss down after a bit, pulling away for air.

"Bruised lips?" He chuckles.

"Most likely."

"Good. That was my goal."

"It always is." I grin. "Now...I think we should get up soon. I want to go to the gym before tonight." I add.

"Good idea."

"You're going to have to let me go first."

"Aww."

"You can be all touchy after I change...promise." I give him a quick kiss.

"Alright."

"Don't pout. You know I can't resist that."

"I know."

"Then you know how hard it for me to be strong right now." I slowly shift from his arms.

"I do."

"The things you do to me." I chuckle.

I try to move from the bed, but he does not want to let go just yet. I grin, pressing my lips to his while running my hand down his chest. I stop right before the waist of his boxers, making him tense. I press my fingers into one of his indents causing him to let me go briefly. I take the chance and move from the bed quickly with a smirk on my face.

"Sneak."

"Love you too." I giggle.

I head over to my bags getting out a pair of short pink workout shorts along with a pink sports bra. I get those on then get my shoes out as well. I got to the mirror, putting my hair in a side braid before going to the bed to put my shoes on. As I do so, I can feel Justin's eyes on me.

"I can fell you staring." I smirk.

"Can't help it."

"You never can."

I get my shoes on the go to stand only to have Justin's arm snake around my waist holding me in place.

"Can't help it in the gym either."

"Of course not. This is all for you anyway." I tilt my, giving him a kiss. "Now go get dressed before I leave without you this time." I poke his side.

"Can't have that."

"Nope. Now go." I chuckle.

"I'm going, I'm going." He laughs.

He gets off the bed going to his things to change. While he changes, I get my bag ready so I can change at the gym for the make a wish event later. Just as I finish packing my bag and getting stuff for Justin, he's comes up behind me, wrapping his arms around my wait all changed.

"I'm all set to go now."

"Me too."

"Got you clothes for later too." I add as we get everything else we may need.

"Oh?"

"For the make a wish even we have. Figure we change at the gym instead of come all that way back here."

"Good point."

"We'll have just enough time to get lunch after then we have to head over there."

"Sounds good."

After we have everything we need, he laces his hand with mine as we head out the door. We make our way to the elevator then down to the car, heading to the gym. When we get to the gym, he finds a place to park. We get out, grab our bags and head inside. *As we head inside, there are not many people there but, the few that are there look over at us seeming to know who we are. We smile and nod at them as we head over to where we want to start. While I'm warming up, I notice a few of the guys looking for a bit longer than they should. I get up from stretching and walk over to Justin, wrapping my arm around his neck and pulling him down for an intense kiss.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything, but...what was that for?" He grins, after I pull away, breathless.

"Just showing a few people, who like to stare, who I'm here with." I nod my head back to the guys who are staring.

"Ohhhh."

"They've been staring since we walked in. Obviously seeing me with you was not enough for them."

"Apparently."

"It worked. They're not looking anymore." I glance over my shoulder.

"Good."

"Now to workout." I pull away from him, heading over to the arm bar.

I make sure to stay in the same area as him just in case. He stays where he is, since that's where he's working first. He makes sure he's in view of me and I'm in view of him. I can't help but to get a few glimpses of him in the mirror. I bite my lip, trying to remain focused on what I'm going. Since he knows I can see him, he goes slower making sure his muscles flex. I'm to busy staring that I almost drop the bar I'm holding, but catch it in time. To get him back, I change the weights and put the bar on my shoulders, making sure to go up and down as slow as I could. He too almost drops what he's holding and catches it in time before it falls. The back and forth torture continues until we move onto something else. The next thing I do is some leg exercises. I start with a few leg lifts making sure to go as slow as I could since I knew he was watching.

"Killing me." He says loud enough for me to hear.

"I know." I smirk. "Just returning the favor."

"Touche."

We go back to working out before I decide to so a bit more upper body work. I go over to do some work on my arms and upper body. I sit down and grab the handles on the machine and start to pull on them, keeping a close eye on my surroundings. Justin decided to take a break, so he came over and sat on a bench nearby.

"Done already?" I ask between reps.

"Just taking a break."

"Ah." I nod. "Come over here to distract me more?" I joke.

"Maybe."

"Well, it's working." I wink.

"I can tell."

"A bit to much." I slow down before stopping what I was doing.

I move to the end of the bench, so I'm closer to where he's sitting. He reaches out resting his hands on my lower thighs.

"I think one more thing and I'm done for the day." I rest my head on his arm trying to catch my breath.

"Alright." He nods.

"You go do what you need to and I'll be on the treadmill."

"As long as you're sure."

"I'm sure. You'll be able to see me and I'll be able to see you." I assure him.

"True."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." I give him a quick kiss.

"I trust you."

"Good. Then you know I'll take care of anyone who tries anything." I give him a reassuring kiss.

"Of course."

"I'll be right over there." I nod my head over to the treadmills.

I give him a quick kiss before standing up and heading over. As I walk by, he slaps my butt then acting all innocent.

"Oh you're so in for it."

"Looking forward to it." He grins.

"Insatiable." I call as I head to the treadmill.

"You know it." He calls back.

I blow him a kiss as I step on the treadmill. I start it up and start to walk before breaking into a jog. He then gets up and heads off to the next thing he decides to do. We do that for awhile longer before deciding to to finish up for the day. Since we were finished, we head into the locker rooms to change. I gave Justin his clothes before we headed in. I headed in, getting a quick shower before changing and getting my hair and makeup done. Once that was all done, I walked out to see Justin waiting for me.

"You look amazing."

"Thank you." I blush slightly. "I must say. I did good with the clothes. I love that shade of blue on you."

"You know me so well."

"I do." I grin, playing with the collar of his shirt. "Just like you know me." I pull him down, kissing him briefly.

"Mmm...I do."

"How about we head out? Don't want to give everyone here a show."

"Good idea."

He keeps his arm over my shoulder as we head out to the car. Once there, we put our things in the back before he opens my door. I thank him then get in before he heads over to the other side. After he's in, we head off to find a place for lunch.

In the meantime, Scar had gotten up before Ted and grabbed some clothes to wear before heading into the bathroom to take a shower. She set the water to the temperature she liked and wait for it to heat up. Once the water was ready she stepped into the shower. She got mostly everything done, when she heard the door open.

"It's just me." Ted says as he walks in.

"Well of course. You're the only one who shares the room with me."

"I know. Just didn't want to scare you."

"Right. Well I'm almost done in here..."

"Awww. I was hoping to join you."

"You're just a little too late..."

"Darn." He pouts. "Next time I won't be late."

"Of course. But there is one thing you can do for me. Hand me the towel, please." She says as she shuts the water off.

"Sure." He gets a towel before walking over to hand it to her. He waits a bit before handing it to her, just taking in the view.

"There's only so much heat the bathroom holds before it starts getting cold you know." She laughs.

"Oh...right." He snaps out of his daze, handing her the towel.

"Dazey." She snickers as she wraps the towel around herself.

"Your fault." He comes up behind her letting his hands run over her arms as he leans down pressing a kiss to the back of her neck.

"My fault that I just needed to take a shower..."

"You know what I mean." He chuckles.

"Yes I know."

"I think I should get dressed before we have a round two of last night." She adds.

"That's a good idea."

"It requires letting me go.."

"Right." He slowly lets go.

"Just remember...photo shoot..."

"Mmmhmmm...I remember." He smirks.

"Ring attire..."

"Killing me with the thoughts already..."

"Oops."

"You're just that sexy...in anything you wear or don't wear."

"Good to know."

"I think you should get dressed now so we're not late to your shoot."

"I should." She nods.

He spins her around, walking back until she bumps into the counter. He cups her face, giving her a soft, lingering kiss. After he pulls away, he goes back into the room allowing her to change and so he can change himself. After he shuts the door, she takes her clothes and start to change. Once she was dressed, she dries my hair and just leaves it the way it is when it's dried, since it's going to be done up for the photo shoot. When she is done everything, she heads back out into the room to get whatever else she might need.

"Gorgeous." Ted says once he sees her.

"Even in one of your shirts."

"Especially in my shirt." He grins.

"I thought so."

"Looks even better on you then it does me."

"Well I wouldn't say that."

"You should. It looks amazing on you."

"I think it looks more better on you."

"I beg to differ, but you know what looks good on me."

"I do."

"Well, I'm all ready when you are."

She grabs her bag that has her ring attire in it and then takes his hand and they leave. They take the elevator down to the lobby before heading to the car. Once there, she puts her bag in the back before Ted opens her door for her. She gives him a quick kiss getting in then he heads over to the other side. When he is in and all ready, he starts to head to where the photo shoot will be.

"You keep thinking about the photo shoot." She giggles.

"Can you blame me? I get to see you in your attire and whatever else they have you in. I can't wait to see why else they have you in."

"Probably just the attire, but you love it anyway."

"I do, but not as much as I love you."

"Awww."

"That's the truth. No matter how much I love what you wear, I'll always love you more."

"One of the many reasons why I love you."

He lifts her hand, kissing it with a grin.

"Love you more."

"Of course you do."

"Always will."

Soon they pull up to where the photo shoot was going to be. She grabs her bag and gets out of the car, her and Ted heading inside. Once they're inside, they take her right to the back for hair and makeup.

"I shall be back shortly."

"I'll be here." He kisses her quickly.

She then heads to the back for her hair and makeup before getting into her gear. They do a few extra touches before she heads back out to where Ted is waiting.

"Amazing."

"Only for you."

"Just as it should be." He lets his hands wander all over.

"We have some time to ourselves before I'm needed..."

"I love the sound of that." He pulls her closer, his hands going where ever they feel skin.

"Touchy."

"Because I can be." He grins. "This is all mine."

"Yes it is."

"Good." He firmly says, hands still moving all over. He leans down kissing her lightly, slowly moving across her jaw to her ear, nipping lightly at it.

"Watch it...no marks...I just had the makeup done, covering the ones from last night."

"I know..." He mumbles. "...saving it for later."

"Good thing I have the night off from the show tonight then. Still wanna go and be backstage, but I have the night off."

"Right..." He says between kisses. "...thought you would."

"There's a Battle Royal for the number one contendership to face Layla for the title, and I hope Vi's in it and wins."

"I'm sure she'll win. She is a lot tougher than most of the other Divas in that match."

"She is." I nod.

"Good to be there to support her. I'm sure Eve will have something planned after what happened last night."

"Probably."

"Hopefully everything will go fine and you will both have titles...finally."

"I hope so."

"It's bound to happen. You both have the talent and deserve them. Now you have yours, all she needs is hers."

"Right."

Soon she gets called over for her session.

"Looks like I'm needed."

"Awww." He whines not wanting to let go yet.

"I know. But this shouldn't take long. It's just one set of pictures of me with the title. For the website."

"Alright...I'll be watching."

"Of course."

He gives her a lingering kiss before letting her go over for her pictures. He follows a little bit before stopping where he was and standing there to watch. She makes her way in front of the cameras as the photographer tells her what poses to do. The first of the poses were easy basically. The usual title resting on the shoulder thing and everything. Another pose was holding it in front of her, and the next couple were holding it in the air. One where she was looking at it and another where she was looking at the camera. The last three, she was laying on her side on the ground, the title resting on the ground in front of her, and then laying on her stomach, the title still on the ground. Ted looks on with wide eyes, getting lost in every move she makes. They take a few more shots before she's able to go over and look at all the shots they did take. She motions for Ted to come over and he does so. He rests his chin on her shoulder as they look through them.

"They all look amazing."

"Of course they do." She grins.

"To bad only a few are getting chosen. I love them all."

"I'm sure we'll end up getting copies."

"I really like that idea." He grins.

"You would."

"I would and I do. Can never get enough hot pictures of you."

"How well I know."

"That's my girl." He kisses behind her ear.

They help with picking out the ones that go on the site and the rest get printed out and given to us to keep. She then heads back so that she can change into her normal clothes. Once she is done, she walks back out to Ted.

"All done for the day?"

"Mmhmm."

"I was just starting to enjoy myself too." He chuckles.

"I know. Let's hope they schedule another one real soon then."

"I'm sure they will." He smirks. "Might be sooner then we think." He winks.

"You're gonna arrange something...aren't you?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." He acts innocent. "You'll have to wait and see."

"Sneak."

"You love me for it." He kisses the top of her head.

"I do."

"How about we go get something to eat? I know you've got to be hungry."

"I am. And then we can head over to the Make-A-Wish event."

"Right." He looks at his watch. "Looks like we have just enough time to get something quick."

"That's fine." She nods.

They head out to the car, her putting her bag in the back. He opens her door for her before going over to the other side and getting in. Once he is in and ready, he heads to find a place to eat. When they get there, they head inside and of course he brings the pictures in with them so he can look at them.

"I really like this one...a lot." He shows her one he seems to keep going back to.

"Well I think I know what you're gonna do with that. You're gonna frame it aren't you?"

"That obvious huh?"

"Mmhmm."

"I can't help it. You just look that good."

"And where shall I ask is this picture going once it's framed?"

"I think you have a good idea on where."

"Above the fireplace or the bedroom?"

"This one...bedroom. I have another one in mind for the fireplace."

"Oh? Am I going to see which one it is?"

"My second favorite." He grins, showing her the picture.

"That would be."

"The rest are going through the house. I just have to show you off."

"Oh of course."

"My Champ. I'm so proud of you."

"I'm glad."

"You should be. Nothing but better than the best for you from now on."

"Wonder who it is that I'm gonna feud with."

"Hmm...probably find out tonight after the battle royal."

"Probably. Or it'll come sometime before the next pay-per-view."

"I'm sure there will be plenty of Divas wanting to feud with you after tonight."

"Right, because Vi so has that match and will go on to face Layla, so they don't have to wait forever at least, now that the first title has been brought back."

"Exactly. I'm sure they are already asking for a match against you. Just have to see who gets it first."

"True."

The waiter comes to the table soon after, taking their drink and food orders. They order what they want and after he leaves, Ted pulls her chair closer to his in favor of draping his arm over her shoulder.

"You would."

"You were to far away."

"Oh of course I was."

"If I had my way, you would be even closer right now."

"Well we will be able to be even closer...when we're at the arena for the show tonight."

"Mmmm...can't wait." He nips at her ear.

"Wearing a dress too. Can never be too sure when I'm needed or not at the last minute."

"Oh you're killing me already. You know I how get when you wear dresses."

"I know. And I think you'll die with this one."

"Like I haven't with the others. You do seem to surprise me every time."

"Which is a very good thing."

"A very good thing." He kisses her jaw. "Might be another long night tonight..."

"Almost every night is anyway."

"True." He smirks. "Might out do last night."

"You can try."

"I can and I will."

"Oh I know you will."

"You can count on that." He winks.

"Already preparing the best I can."

"I wish you luck with that."

"I'm gonna try at least."

"All you can do is try."

"Right."

Shortly after their drinks arrive and their food comes after that. They eat while talking occasionally. They share food from each others plate as they eat.

"What you got is good."

"Yours is too. Good choice."

"It sounded good, so I thought I'd get it."

"It tastes better than it sounds too."

"It really does."

They continue eating before getting the bill. Like always, Ted pays the bill and they head back out to the car.

"Now time to meet Vi and Justin at the Make-A-Wish event."

"Right. This is going to be a good one. Going to see the children at the hospital is always a good cause."

"It is." She nods.

"We should be there soon. Not to far away."

"Right."

Soon they arrive to where the event is. When they pull into the parking lot, they find me and Justin waiting. After parking, they get out and make their way over to us.

"Hey." I greet. "How was the shoot?"

"Fun."

"I bet. They usually are."

"Well he wanted more sessions to be done, but I only had one."

"Of course. They always want more then what there is."

"He's having all the copies of the pictures put throughout the house, the next time we go there."

"That is so something you would do too." I say to Ted.

"Yes I would."

"Sounds like something Justin would do too."

"You know I would."

"Of course you would." I hug his side.

"Even though that's what our place looks like right now." He chuckles.

"True. You have so many, I don't think you can fit anymore."

"That's true."

"I'm sure you'll find a way to get more or you'll have to take some down."

"He would." Scar laughs.

"As much as I don't want to, I might just do that."

"Anything to have the best pictures up."

"Of course."

"I think we should head inside though. Almost time to meet the kids."

"Right. We should head in."

We make our way inside, meeting the people in charge. They show us where we will be meeting the children and we wait outside the room while they introduce us. Once we are introduced, they open the door for us and we all walk in. The kids look at us in awe, not believing that we are really there. We stand in front of them smiling and waving before starting to talk to them. As we're talking with them, we're handed some toys and such that we can give out to them. We sign the packages they are in and give them to the kids who have big smiles on their faces. Then we all split up to individually talk to them. Justin and I talk to a few kids who look really anxious to meet. When we walked over, they got really excited. They almost instantly hug the both of us.

"Awe. Aren't you all just so sweet." I smile at them.

"I think I'm getting attacked over here." Justin chuckles.

"It's cute though." I giggle. "They really like you."

"It seems so."

"We do." One smiles up at him.

"You're the best." A little girl beams.

"We love you." They all say.

"Awwwww." I gush.

"Well I love you all too."

The kids squeal, hugging him tighter. Once they calm down, we talk to them a bit more about what they want to do when they get out of the hospital. We give them kind, inspirational words while talking about what life as a wrestler is like. They all crowd around and listen, interested in hearing about our lives as wrestlers. We tell them that is takes hard work and dedication to be where we are. We also make sure to point out to never try unless they are being trained properly and there is supervision. They ask about when I'm going to be Divas Champion and I tell them they will have to watch the show to find out what happens.

"I hope you get it."

"Thank you." I smile. "I hope I get it too." I pat the little boys head. "If I win, I'll dedicated the title match to you." I add.

"Awww." Justin grins.

I blush slightly, ,covering my face with my hand.

"Actually. It will be for all of you."

They all break out in a chorus of 'yays'. *I smile big as they all attack me with hugs.*

"We love you!"

"I love you all too." I smile glancing at Justin who has a big grin on his face.

"Now who's getting attacked?" He chuckles.

"Looks like it's me." I laugh. "I love it though."

"Of course." He grins.

"Seems like Ted and Scar are getting the same thing."

"The kids love all of us."

"They do." I nod. "It just feels so good to see them so happy and the smiles on their faces. Makes you feel out of this world amazing."

"It does."

The kids then start to tug on our hands wanting to show us all the things they have and pictures they have drawn. We gladly take their hands and follow them.

"Oh look, I think that's supposed to be you." I point out a picture to Justin.

"That is me." He grins. "Who drew this?" He looks around grinning.

The little girl who drew it steps forward shyly.

"You did this?" He kneels to her level. She nods shyly. "Well you did an amazing job. Mind if I take a picture of it?" She nods excitedly. Justin takes out his phone, taking a picture of it and sending it to Twitter. "I love this. Thank you." He gives her a kiss on the top of her head.

"All the drawings are cute."

"They really are. Looks like we have the next designer for WWE here."

"I think so." I agree.

We look at a few other things she wants to show us before walking around to the others rooms to see some of the same things. We stayed with the group of kids for a while, before having to move onto the individual rooms of the kids that couldn't leave their rooms, because either they were really sick or something else. Scar and Ted visit one little boy who was in his bed with IVs everywhere. They learned that he had a form on cancer that made it hard for him to move around much.

"I feel so bad..."

"I know. The poor little guy. I just want to do whatever possible to help him."

"I do too."

He looks up from the magazine he was reading to see them standing in the doorway. His eyes go wide and he gets a big smile on his face. They greet him as they walk father into the room, over to him.

"Hey there big guy." Ted smiles. "What you reading?" He grins seeing an article about him.

He gets a closer look as he walks closer to the bed.

"Ah, that's a great article."

"It is." The boys nods. "I have read it a few times already."

"Glad you like it."

"You gave great detail on what it takes to to do what you love. I look back to it whenever I'm down and it brings me right back up."

"I'm happy to hear that." Ted grins.

"You're my favorite wrestler." He gives a toothy grin. "Did Scarlet come with you? She's my favorite Diva."

"As a matter of fact she did."

"She did?!" He gets excited.

"Yes she did." Ted motions for her to walk over next to him.

He looks at her speechless not knowing what to say.

"I'm flattered that I'm your favorite."

"You're just so amazing. I really love your style." He beams. "Last night was the best night of my life when you won."

"Awww."

"I just knew they would get my letters about making you a champion. I just knew it."

"Well, I'm happy they listened to you."

"So am I."

"I actually brought it with me, if you'd want to see it up close and in person."

"I would love to see it!"

Since she had placed it down on a nearby table, she goes over to grab it then brings it back over. He looks at the title wide eyed. He stares at it for a bit before reaching out to touch it, but retracts his hand.

"Can I touch it?"

"Of course you can."

He smiles up at her, reaching out again to touch the title. His hands move over it getting the feel of the textures on it.

"Never thought I would see a title or touch one."

"Well now you have. And speaking of titles..." Ted trails off, moving from the side of the bed and going out of the room for a minute. He comes back with a replica title belt of the WWE Championship.

"Is that..." The boy looks at it in shock. "...for me?"

"It is." He grins.

"Oh thank you!" He takes it, holding it close to his chest. "This is the best thing anyone has gotten me!"

"You're very welcome. Now you can be a champion as well."

"I can! I can say that Ted DiBiase gave it to me too."

"Yes you can."

"That is why you are both my favorite. Your both so nice."

"We do love fans like you."

"I'm your biggest fan too. Can I get a picture with you both?"

"Of course."

He gets even more excited as one of the nurses gets a camera ready. Scar sits on the bed next to him while Ted stands on the side of the bed. Once they're ready, the nurse takes the picture. She goes to move from the bed, but the boy holds onto her arm. She grins at him then leans over giving him a hug. He hugs back tightly not wanting to let go.

"Looks like I got some competition." Ted chuckles.

"Looks that way." She laughs.

"I'll let you get away with since you are so cool." Ted pats the boys shoulder gently.

The boy just smiles and keeps hugging her. She hugs him back for a bit longer before pulling away.

"If you were able to come tonight, I would invite you to the show."

"I really wish I could. I don't think the doctors will let me though." He frowns.

"I know. But you'll watch right?"

"Of course. I never miss a show."

"I may just have to sneak in an appearance just for you then."

"You would do that for me?"

"Absolutely."

"I'm going to get the nurses to tape it for me. Thank you!"

"Anything for one of my biggest fans."

"You're the best. I love you!"

"Aww. I love you too."

"Alright. You need your rest. They will come back to see you." A nurse say as she checks things over.

"Awww." He pouts.

"Tell you what, my promise to you, before we leave to go to the next town, I'll make sure we come back."

"I would love that very much!"

"Pinky promise."

He holds out his pinky, hooking it with hers.

"Pink promise." He repeats.

"We'll see you later then."

"See you later. Thank you for coming to see me."

"You're welcome."

They each hug him one last time before leaving the room.

"I wish he could be able to leave the room."

"Me too. The he would be able to come tonight and see what it's really like."

"Right."

"Hopefully one day we can make that happen for him."

"I hope so."

"It sure was a great feeling to see the smile on his face and the happiness in his eyes."

"It was."

They head back to the room where we started at. Justin and I however, were just finishing up our visit in one of the rooms ourselves.

"That was so...heart breaking." I sigh, feeling for the children.

"It's alright to cry." Justin nods.

"It's just so sad not being able to do anything for them." I blink away a few tears.

"I know." Justin frowns, wrapping me in his arms.

"They're so precious. They don't deserve any of this."

"They don't. But unfortunately it does happen to them."

"I know." I sigh. "That's the hard part. Just wish there was something more we could do for them."

"I do too."

"I wish we had more time with them. They're all really great kids."

"We could always come back."

"That's a good idea. I really like that."

"I knew you would."

"You and your amazing ideas." I kiss him quick.

"You love them."

"I do. Just as much as I love you."

"I love you too."

He kisses the top of my head while I hug his side as we meet up with Scar and Ted.

"Hey." I greet.

"Hey." She greets back.

"How was your room visits?"

"They were good. Ted has some competition though." She chuckles.

"Oh really?"

"Mhm." She nods. "He was so adorable. When I gave him a hug, he did not want to let go."

"Awwwww."

"He was so sweet. Poor little guy had to stay in bed. I wanted him to come to the show tonight, but he can't leave the bed." She frowns.

"Aww."

"He was definitely the biggest fan I have seen so far."

"That's cute."

"It really is." She nods smiling.

"What about you?" She asks.

"We met a bunch of sweet kids. This one girl made an amazing picture of Justin. Looks just like him."

"Aww cute."

"It really was." Just brings the picture up on his phone. "Here it is." He shows her and Ted the picture.

"Awwwww."

"Some of the other kids had a few too. Of their favorites too. I was amazed at how good they were for their age."

"I bet."

"I can't wait to come back and see them."

"Me neither."

"We should come back before we leave for the next city. I'm sure the kids would love that."

"Well I had already made a promise I would come back."

"Awww." I gush. "I think Justin and I will come back with you."

"Sounds like a good idea."

"Hopefully I have good news for the kids. They want me to get a title shot and maybe after tonight I'll have the news they want."

"I know you'll get it."

"I'm sure I will. They don't stand a chance against me." I smirk.

"No they don't."

"I can't wait to see the look on Eve's face when she loses again tonight. No matter if I win or not."

"I know right?"

"You so have to get a picture so I can see."

"Maybe I'll make a little trip to observe the match then." She smirks.

"Oh she would hate that." I grin. "Do it."

"I shall do that. Plus I do wanna scout out my first opponent for my title."

"Right. Could be anyone of those Divas in that ring tonight."

"Exactly."

"Going to be an interesting night that's for sure."

"Oh yes."

"In more ways then one." Ted says as Justin grins.

"I'm sensing a plan from the tone of your voice."

"Hmm...maybe..."

"Uh huh..."

"Oooohhhh." I snicker.

"Shush."

"Nope." I laugh.

"Well looks like we have a few hours until we need to get to the arena."

"You know what that means." Both guys look at each other before looking at us with smirks.

"I think we know."

"Good." Ted grins.

"Back to the hotel." Justin declares.

"Of course."

They hurry us out to the cars, opening our doors for us. We say bye to each other before they close our doors. Once that is done, they get in and we head back to the hotel.

"In a rush are we?"

"Just a bit. Didn't have much time for this after we got up."

"Good point."

"Now we can."

"Of course."

Since we were not far from the hotel, we all arrived back at the same time. To save even more time, we all take the same elevator, but of course split up when we reach our floor to head to our rooms. Scar and Ted walked into their room and she put her bag away with her gear in it.

"Oh, before I forget...I may have a little surprise for you tonight..."

"Ohh?" He raises a brow.

"Mmhmm. No hints though."

"Awww." He pouts, giving his best puppy dog face.

"You'll find out tonight."

"I should be alright until then."

"Depending on when the Battle Royal is."

"Right, right."

"I wanna see if you'll figure it out when the time comes tonight." She grins.

"I just might." He grins.

"We'll see." She states as she goes over to the bed and fall back on it, looking up at the ceiling.

"Mmmm...I have my ways..." He grins, walking over to the bed. He lays down next to her, draping his arm over her side, nuzzling her neck.

"You do."

"Mhm." He nods slowly, kissing up her neck to her ear, nipping at it gently.

"Are you just trying to make me jump you?"

"Possibly..." He mumbles, switching from nipping to sucking.

"You...so are..."

"Is that bad?"

"...no."

"Well then..." He smirks moving from her ear, lightly kissing across her jaw to her lips.

She turns her head when he's close enough and press her lips against his eagerly. Next she shifts onto her side and pull him closer, her arms around his neck, holding him in place. His hand rests on her side, holding her even closer to him as he kisses back just as eagerly as she is. He manages to move them, and she's back to laying on her back on the bed as he's laying on top of her, as he continues. His hands start to wander before he slips them under her shirt, wanting it to come off.

"...gonna have to move if you want that off..." She mutters, breaking the kiss for just a moment.

"...I know..." He moves just enough to pull the shirt over her head.

"Now you." She grins.

He takes her hands from his neck, moving them to the bottom of his shirt. She grins as she lifts it over his head. Once that is off to the side, he leans down pressing his lips to hers. She takes advantage of all the skin of his that she can touch, making sure to run her nails across every inch that she can reach. He tenses up as a growl comes from him. His hands start to wander down her sides until he reaches her thighs. He waits a bit then without warming he squeezes them. Since his lips were still pressed to her, the noise she makes is loud, but it's muffled. She also at the same time stops her hands from moving and her nails gently dig into his back. He smirks at her reaction, doing it again. Getting the same reaction, he moves his hands to the waist of her jeans. He only runs his fingers above the waistline for now, and she moves a bit under him. But that's when he moves and starts to fumble with the button. It takes a bit of effort, but he gets it undone making a triumphant noise. He starts to tug them down as she moves up to the pillows. Once he gets them off, he tosses them to the side like he did the shirt and since he had to break from her lips when she moved up to the pillows, he made his way back to her with a smirk on his face.

"Uh oh..." She bites her lip. "...I know that look."

He says nothing, keeping that smirk on his face as he keeps getting closer. His hands run down her side as he leans down kissing all the skin he can reach.

"I think your jeans need to come off..."

"Patience." He mumbles.

"I think you know I have none right now."

"I know...almost done..."

"...taking too long."

"Soon." He continues what he was doing before moving back to her lips.

To keep her from speeding up anything, he takes her hands and pins them to the pillows. She can't help but whine into the kiss. He mumbles into the kiss, kissing her back just as rough and eagerly as she is. After a while, he allows her hands to be free. She takes that chance to move them to his jeans. She gets them undone then starts to tug them down. He helps get them off the rest of the way and those get tossed away as well. He reaches for the blanket, pulling it over them before the rest of what they have one comes off.

Justin and I however have gotten to our room and when I turned to look at him, he had that look on his face.

"Uh oh..." I slowly started walking backwards. "...I know that look..."

"You sure do."

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?" I fake pout as my back hits the wall. He walks up to me, pinning me to the wall so I can't move.

"Possibly."

"Well...if I'm already in trouble..." I move my hands to his sides, slipping my fingers under his shirt lightly running my fingers over his skin with a smirk on my face.

"You're so in for it now."

"When am I not?" I grin, doing it again. "You make it fun to be in trouble." I lean up, nipping at his ear.

"I sure do."

"Mhm." I mumble, kissing down his neck while lightly nipping at his skin.

He moves his hands to my hips as I move across his jaw, hovering over his lips. Not being able to take it anymore, he presses his lips to mine. I kiss him back just as rough as he is kissing me. My hands rest on his sides for now while he starts to play with the bottom of my shirt. Without warning, he lifts it up breaking the kiss and tossing it to the side. He smirks as he leans down, kissing all the new skin he can reach. Since my hands moved, they find their way to his hair light moving through it. He helps me get a boost and I wrap your legs around his waist. He keeps his hands on my thighs as he makes his way over to the bed. As he goes to sit down, he grabs my butt making me arch my back into him. I start to tug on his hair a bit more as he makes his way up my neck, leaving light kisses as he goes. He continues towards the bed, making sure to walk carefully in order to not trip or bump into anything. Once at the bed, his hands wander to the clasp of my bra.

"...uh huh..." I break the kiss. "...your shirt first..."

"Aww." He pouts.

"Your shirt then you can have fun."

"Alright." He nods, sitting up to take it off.

"Allow me..." I smirk, lifting his shirt over his head. Once it is off, I toss it to the side letting my fingers move up and down his chest.

"You enjoy that."

"Mmm...I so do."

"As do I with your clothes."

"Of course." I lean down, kissing everywhere I can reach. "...you can continue..." I mumble between kisses.

"Gladly." He smirks.

While he works on unhooking my bra, I make my way to his neck lightly nipping at his skin. That causes him to fumble with the clasp at times. He mumbles under his breath as it happens. I smirk against his skin as I keep up what I was doing. Just as he get the clasp undone, I go the the spot on his neck that makes him crazy. I feel him tense as a growl comes from him. I keep doing that, using my teeth in between nips. An even louder growl comes from him and he stops what he's doing as his whole body tenses for that moment. I stay there for a bit longer letting my fingers move alone the waist of his pants. I slowly start to make my way to his lips. Once I reach them, he kisses back rough and eagerly. In the midst of everything, I roll us over so that I'm on top of him. His hands rest on my hips for now while I let my hands wander over all the skin I can reach. He moves his hands, starting to fumble with the button on my pants. Since I was not done having fun, I move my hands down pressing my fingers into his indents. That halts his actions and he almost instantly pulls me into another kiss. I do it one more time getting a loud growl from him, much louder than the others. I smirk against his lips until he grabs my hands while rolling us over pinning me to the bed.

"Awww..." I pout. "...that was fun..."

"Now it's my turn again before things go where they're going to go."

"Oh boy..." I chuckle. "...remember...match later."

"Right, right."

"Have all the fun you want, but save the rest for later." I smirk.

"I take that as a challenge."

"Maybe it is..."

"Challenge accepted."

"Good. You just have to keep up with me now."

"I think I can."

"We'll find out."

"Yes we will." He smirks.

He looks me over, licking his lips trying to decide what to do. He grins as he leans down, kissing all the skin that he can reach. I squeeze on his hands since he still has them pinned, want them to be free.

"Uh uh...not yet."

I whine still wanting my hands free.

"Not much longer now."

"I wanna touch you." I pout.

"I know. Patience."

"...I have none..." I groan as he starts nipping at my neck.

"I know that too."

I whine a bit more as he nips at my neck still keeping my hands pinned to the bed. Since I can't take it much more, I start to move my hips under him.

"Stay...still..."

"...can't...help...it..."

"Just a little bit longer."

"...alright..." I bite my lip.

He keeps my hands restricted for a bit longer, before deciding to let them go. Once free, I wrap one arm around his neck pulling his as close as he can get while I let the other run over all the skin I can reach. My hand once again move to the waist of his jeans, before the button, intent on getting them off. I fumble with it since he is still nipping at my neck. I try to focus on what I'm doing then I finally get it undone. I help him get them off as far as I can reach. He has to get them off the rest of the way. After those are to the side, he presses his lips to mine while trying to get my pants off next. It takes him a bit since they are a bit tight. I wiggle my hips, helping him to get them off. Once he has them off, he tosses them to the side where his are on the floor. He lets his hands wander a bit more before he reaches for the blanket. Once he has that, the rest of what we have on comes off.

Hours pass and before we know it, it was time to start to get ready for the show. Scar was up before Ted and was in the bathroom getting ready. She had decided to take another shower because of the events just hours before now. After she's done, she blow dries her hair before getting her dress on. Once that was done, she moved onto to her makeup before styling her hair. After that was all done, she walked back into the room to see Ted waking up.

"Sleepyhead." She remarks with a grin.

"What can I say?" He shrugs. "You wore me out this time." He chuckles with a grin.

"Oops."

"Not that I'm complaining." He sits up on the bed to get a better look at her. When he does his eyes go wide and his jaw drops. "I-I love that dress." He stutters watching her every move.

"I told you that you would." She laughs as she goes over to get shoes.

"My favorite as of now." He gets off the bed. "To bad we have to leave soon." He comes up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yes, too bad."

"Good thing I get you all to myself...until the battle royal, but still..." He nips at her shoulder.

"But that's basically most of the night and we can leave after that."

"I like the sound of that."

"Of course you do."

"I do think you should get dressed now..."

"To distracting?" He smirks.

"That and I may be too distracting to you."

"True." He chuckles. "I'll go change."

"Good choice."

"I'll be right back." He kisses her quickly.

"Alright." She nods.

He heads off to change while she gets what they need. She makes sure she has everything set to go, and she sits on the bed and wait for him to finish in the bathroom. He comes out shortly after all ready to go.

"All set?"

"All set." He repeats.

"Then shall we?" She gets up from the bed.

"After you."

She thanks him and she heads out the door first, and he follows. They head to the elevator taking that to the lobby. Once there, they make their way out to the car. He opens her door then goes over to the other side. Once he's in, they head off to the arena. Of course the whole ride, he's touchy, especially when we have to stop at a red light. He keeps his hand resting on her thigh the rest of the drive, lightly moving his fingers over her skin.

"Touchy...again."

"Because I can be."

"Yes you can."

"All mine." He squeezes her thigh gently.  
"You know what that does to me..."

"I do." He smirks.

"And yes, all yours."

"Good."

Shortly after that they arrive at the arena. Ted parks the car then goes over to her door, opening it for her. He puts his arm around her waist as they head inside. Meanwhile, Justin and I have got got done getting dressed and he was being extra affectionate.

"Someone is affectionate today." I giggle.

"I love being affectionate."

"I love when you are." I tilt my head to kiss him.

"I know you do." He says before pressing his lips to mine.

He tires to keep the kiss going after getting a taste of my cherry lip gloss.

"Uh huh..." I pull away. "...that stays on."

"Awww."

"I know what happens when you get a taste of it and we can't be late. Not tonight anyway."

"Darn."

"How about I bring it with me and you can have more when we get there?"

"Please?"

"Anything for you." I kiss him quick.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"Ready to go?"

"Mmhmm."

He slowly lets me go so we can get our things. After we have everything, we link hands as we walk to the elevator.

"I can't wait until your match."

"Neither can I. I hope it's not to far into the show."

"Right, but we can leave right after."

"Of course you would want to leave right after." I chuckle.

"The sooner the better."

"Exactly." I nod. "I also have something special for you tonight." I add with a smirk.

"Oh?"

"Mhmm." I nod. "You'll see when we get back."

"I'll try to survive that long."

"As long as you try, but until then you get to see me in my gear..." I grin.

"Can't wait." He smirks.

"You never can."

"Well it's new gear so of course I'm excited."

"It is and I have a feeling you're going to love it."

"I'm sure I will."

"You always love it."

"I do."

I lean up kissing his cheek as we reach the car. We put our bags in the back before he opens my door for me. Once I'm in he goes over to the other side. After he gets in we then head to the arena. When we get there, we grab our things from the back and then head inside, and to the locker room.

"Hmmm...to change into my gear now or to wait..."

"Well I don't mind waiting..."

"You want me to put it on now, don't you?"

"Maybe.."

"You so do." I laugh.

"So I do."

"Alright...I'll go change." I pick my gear bag up, giving him a quick kiss.

"I'll be here."

"I know you will." I grin as I head into the changing room. I set my bag down then get out my new light purple sparkly attire. I take off what I had on and slip on my attire. I make sure my hair and makeup look good before grabbing my boots. I slide those on, lacing them up then heading back out to Justin.

"Well..." I spin for him. "...what do you think?"

"You...you...wow."

"I guess you like it." I giggle.

"Love."

"Glad you love it. I get too wear it for all the special events."

"Great." He smirks.

"Uh oh..." I step back a bit. "...I know that smirk..."

"Mmhmm."

I look for a way around him until he quickly comes up to me, picking me up and taking me to the couch.

"Really?" I giggle. "I wasn't going anywhere." I look innocent.

"Uh huh...suuure."

"Honestly." I try to be serious, but my voice cracks.

"Suuuure."

"Sorry?" I pout, giving him my best puppy dog eyes.

"Not the eyes."

"Is it working?"

"A little."

"How about now?" I stick out my lip.

"You know what I can do to that lip."

"I do."

"Do I have to do that?"

"Uh...no..." I retract my lip.

"I thought so." He grins.

"As much as I want you to...we can save that for later." I smirk.

"Yes we can."

"For now, Mister touchy...we have a show to watch."

"Right." He nods.

I lean back into him while he runs his hands over all the skin he can reach. I sigh in content as we watch the start of the show.

The show starts off with Brock Lesnar and Paul Heyman, Brock's music hitting and he walks out with Heyman in tow.

"He won. He does not need to be here anymore."

"Especially after what he did to Hunter." I add shaking my head.

"Ladies and gentlemen, ladies...I'm talking right now."

"No one cares."

"He obviously thinks we do."

"Ladies and gentlemen, I understand how you feel because last night at SummerSlam when Brock Lesnar faced Triple H, it was a most uncomfortable match to watch. Not only because of Triple H's legendary ability to withstand punishment, despite Triple...you know, I sat at that very desk doing a far better job than those two announcers 11 years ago. I watched Triple H's quadracep get ripped completely from the bone. The man suffered a completely torn quadracep and yet Triple H finished that fight. What a warrior Triple H was. I mean this man continued in the fight despite an injury like that. A torn quad couldn't stop Triple H. But Brock Lesnar could. Because ladies and gentlemen last night at SummerSlam, Brock Lesnar defeated Triple H and forced Triple H to tap out."

"He only tapped because Brock broke his arm you ass."

"Now for those of you who don't know what that means, tapping out means that Brock Lesnar forced Triple H to quit. Brock Lesnar forced Triple H to quit on his own family, Brock Lesnar forced Triple H to quit on his company, Brock Lesnar forced Triple H to quit on his friends, Brock Lesnar forced Triple H to quit on his fans, Brock Lesnar forced Triple to quit on each and every one of you!"

"He has not let me down. Still as strong as ever to me."

"Even if he does make some pretty dumb decisions at times."

"True, but that happens at times."

"Brock Lesnar made Triple H suffer. Brock Lesnar stripped Triple H of his dignity. Brock Lesnar took away Triple H's manhood, because this man, this athlete, forced Triple H down to the canvas and left Triple H a beaten, battered shell of a former man. And I don't feel sorry for Triple H, and neither should any single one of you. Because this was a fight that Triple H picked. it's not just a fight with Brock Lesnar that Triple H picked, which he couldn't win, but this very fight. Because wasn't it Triple H that called the referee into his locker room and said hey, let the rules be bent. Let the rules be broken. I want this to be a fight to the finish. And that's exactly what it was, except it wasn't the finish Triple H was looking for. So at this time, on behalf of my client, I would like to call that referee Scott Armstrong down to this ring, because my client Brock Lesnar Mr. Armstrong, would like to address you."

"Oh no..." I chew my lip.

"Would someone please send Mr Armstrong down to the ring at this time. Brock Lesnar is awaiting his arrival. Mr. Referee, you're being paged at this time by Brock Lesnar."

He does come out, but is extra hesitant as he gets down to the ring.

"Please. Please sir. Mr. Armstrong, please. It's live television. Come into the ring. My client does not bite. He may do everything else, but bite is not one of them Mr. Armstrong. Brock Lesnar would like to speak with you."

He gets to the ring and is still hesitant to get into it.

"Please. I just want to be sure here that you are the referee from last night Mr. Armstrong. Triple H did tell you to let the rules be bent. Triple H did tell you to let the rules be broken. Triple H did tell you to let this, despite whatever's going on, be a fight to the finish. Even if someone was getting hurt. Even if it was my client getting hurt, that you should let this be a fight to the finish. Even if someone was getting hurt. Even if it was my client getting hurt, that you should let this be a fight to the finish. Mr. Armstrong, last night I had two words for Triple H, they were tap out. Tonight my client has two words for you."

"This is not looking good..."

Lesnar is handed the mic and he backs Scott into the corner. He pats his head, then his shoulder.

"Good job."

"Thank you very much. Ladies and gentlemen, last night not only did Brock Lesnar end the career of Triple H, Brock Lesnar has jeopardized the future of the entire WWE. Because by taking Triple H down and tapping him out, I hereby annoint Brock Lesnar the new King of Kings. The master of the Brocktagon and the conqueror of the WWE Universe. Which means, and here's the best part, that each and every one of you are now the loyal subjects to the lord and master of the WWE Universe. The conqueror himself, my client Brock Lesnar!"

"Psh. I'm not one of his subjects. He can forget that." I scoff.

"No and you don't have to answer to him."

"I sure don't and I won't. No matter what either of them say."

As soon as Brock went backstage, the screen faded to the first break of the night. But coming back, they show a tout video from Punk talking about winning at SummerSlam last night. After that, Kofi and Truth come out for the first match of the night.

"This should be semi interesting."

"Depending on their opponents."

"That's true."

After them, their partner for the six-man tag team match was Sin Cara. Their opponents first was Cody, and then Darren Young and Titus O'Neil.

"Okay...this is going to be an interesting match."

For the third match in a row, Cody's obsession with Sin Cara's mask would cost him the match, when he goes for the mask, Sin Cara counters with a roll-up to pick up the win for his team.

"He needs to stop worrying about that mask and focus on competing more."

"He does."

"Just pathetic."

They move from the ring and advertise a tag team match. Kane and Zack will be facing Mike and Daniel tonight, ordered by AJ.

"I'm not sure how I feel about Zack with Kane. Not after their past."

"Yeah, that can't end well."

"Not at all."

Then Striker was backstage, ready to interview.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Raw's general manager, Ms. AJ Lee. AJ, CM Punk has touted that he would like-" Striker stops when Otunga walks into the view of the camera, standing next to AJ.

"Ewww...it's the man who rolls around in baby oil all day."

"And has like what 10 thermoses of coffee a day?"

"I bet it's water most of the time. He couldn't handle all that caffeine."

"I'm back. David Otunga at your service. Now while I was gone filming my movie The Hive starring myself and Halle Berry, you know that's academy award winning actress Halle Berry."

"Oh that one. That Halle Berry."

"That one. Well during that time, I found out you became the general manager of Raw. Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"AJ it occurred to me you might be in the need for some legal council. Now not just any legal council. Harvard educated legal council. Now I'm the man for that. You see I'll file a lawsuit in a blink of an eye if anybody calls you crazy. You need to be protected. Taken care of. Insulated from any and all potential liability."

"Uh oh...he said the 'C' word."

"What did you just say?"

"Oh no, I was just saying you need to be protected. Insulated from-"

"Say it again."

"Calm down. I'm just here to offer my services."

"You want to offer your services?"

"Yeah."

"Then offer your services in the ring tonight. Against an opponent of my choosing."

"Someone's in trouble." I sing. Justin chuckles.

"Okay." Otunga nods and walks away.

"Okay. Okay then. Okay."

"Very impressive. I'm sorry, the original question. CM Punk touted earlier that he was expecting you to show him proper respect by allowing CM Punk to choose a number one contender to his WWE Championship. And we'd like to get your thoughts?"

"Well I kinda like it. CM Punk can choose anyone he wants. Pending my approval." She simply states before skipping away.

"Looks like he has no choice."

"Nope."

"Sucks for him."

After the next break, they talk about Khloe Kardashian being the Social Media Ambassador. Just as they finish, Ryback comes out for the next match, and it's going to be the typical squash match against nobodies.

"I just think this is a waste of airtime." Scar remarks.

"It really is."

Ryback goes for his finisher, but Jinder comes through the crowd and ambushes him.*

"I still have resentment for him after what he did to you." She grumbles.

"I don't blame you. Good thing out feud is done with."

"For now."

"Right."

Ryback takes care of Jinder Mahal, before going back after the two local nobodies. Then backstage, Chris was backstage on his phone, when Ziggler came up to him.

"I've been looking all over for you Chris. You finally won the big one. Congratulations you got one win. You know how it is in this business. What've you done for me lately? You need this. You need a rematch with me, let me prove it tonight. I can beat you. I can win the big one."

"Maybe you forgot who you're dealing with Dolph. I'm Chris Jericho. I'm the ayatollah of rock and rolla. I'm Y2J. And I'm a six time world champion. I know how to win the big one. Do you?"

"Ooohhh...burn."

Just then, AJ comes skipping into the room and around them before stopping.

"Hey guys. Just break it up for a second. Now I guess you both really want a rematch and as general manager it's my job to make things interesting. So let's give you what you want. A rematch. But I want to raise the stakes. So Jericho, if you lose, your contract is terminated."

"What?"

"And Dolph. If you lose, your Money in the Bank contract, goes to Chris Jericho."

"Damn...she's not playing around with this job."

"No she's not. Which is why we should always be on her good side."

"Exactly."

AJ then skips away. Dolph takes one look at the briefcase before dashing off after her.

"Wait. AJ wait."

Del Rio is currently walking through the hallway to head to the ring, Ricardo tries to offer him a water, but he slaps it out of his hand and yells, before continuing down the hallway.

"Poor Ricardo. I would slap Dorito if I was him."

"But he doesn't have the guts to unfortunately."

"No, but I do."

"We both do."

"If he ever tries anything, that's the first thing I'll do too."

"And I'll just plain knock him out."

"That's why I love you." She kisses him quick.

"Love you too."

Just as the break was over, Del Rio was on his way to the ring, and he was pretty ticked off.

"I should be standing in front of all of you peasants...as the new World Heavyweight Champion by now. But it's not like that because last night, last night I got robbed. I got robbed by the referee and by the peasant Sheamus. You don't believe me? Well, believe this."

He points to the tron and it shows a picture of Sheamus going for the pin, Del Rio's foot on the bottom rope.

"See?! Right there. My foot was on the rope. They robbed me! And you think I'm gonna stay here and just take it? You think I'm gonna stay here and do nothing? Well no. I demand another World title match against Sheamus right now!"

"Awww poor baby. Deal with with it."

"He does get a rematch, but that's Booker's decision when."

"Exactly. He can not make those decisions himself."

"Though he thinks he can."

"Hopefully he gets denied."

It takes a bit, but it's AJ who comes skipping out.

"Hola Berto. Now as you know, I have no authority over the whole World title scene. I mean, that's Booker T's deal on SmackDown. But since you were kind enough to come out here all dressed and ready to go, I can put you in a match right now that will give Booker T plenty to consider when it comes to the World title. So, say hello to your little friend. Your opponent this man." She states and it's Randy who's his opponent.

"He is going down. Randy will shut him up."

"Like always."

"This is going to be a good match. I can tell already."

Before the match could even start once both men were in the ring and ready, Sheamus came out to simply observe the match and Del Rio is flipping out.

"Wow. He is such a child."

"Very much so."

During the match, Ricardo Rodriguez would attempt to interfere in the match, but Sheamus would get up from his seat, scaring Rodriguez away. However, the situation on the outside would distract Randy long enough for Del Rio to hit the Back Stabber, but Randy would get his foot on the bottom rope and Sheamus quickly alerts the ref to the foot on the rope. This would keep the match going as Randy would hit the RKO on Del Rio, picking up the win.

"See, if Ricardo did that last night then all would be fine."

"Exactly."

"Seems he needs to learn how to do his job better."

They advertise Punk naming the number one contender for the WWE Championship, before showing a exclusive from after SummerSlam last night. Then they also show that Shawn Michaels is going to be live to talk about what Brock did to him and such.

"That's why Brock needs to go."

"We don't need that kind of violence here. This is more for kids and family. He is to hardcore."

"Always has been. He should go back to UFC where that stuff is more appropriate."

"Hopefully after tonight he does just that."

"I hope so. I really don't want anymore backstage run ins with him."

"We will do our best to avoid him. I'm here now and he won't do anything to you."

"Right."

"Lets just hope this is his last night here."

They go back to paying attention to the screen and they show Cesaro speaking in five different languages and then beating Santino to become the US Champion. And then they show the tout from the ring. They then show all the SummerSlam stuff from the weekend. Once that was over, it was time for the next match and out first was Brodus Clay with Cameron and Naomi like always.

"Ugh. They can do so much better then that."

"And can the shorts get any shorter?" She adds.

"I really hope we don't find out."

"We've seen that with Kelly and Eve, I don't think we need to see it anymore."

"I hope not, even though you're the only one I'll be looking at."

"Well I would hope so."

"Always have and always will."

Once his entrance was over, they replay from two weeks ago the attack Sandow took out on him. And of course his opponent tonight was Damien Sandow again. In the end, it was Damien Sandow catching Brodus Clay off-guard with a roll-up, hooking the tights for added leverage to pick up the win over him. He was not done with Sandow however, since he hits the Funkasplash on Sandow after the match.

"That was a pointless match."

"Usually tends to be."

"Hope things pick up. Been boring so far."

"Right. Hopefully that battle royal comes up soon."

"It should be up soon."

"We can only hope, because I know you're anxious about the surprise I have for you."

"I really am."

"I wish they would hurry up." He adds.

"Patience." She giggles.

The next commercial break was over and it was time for the interview with Shawn. He says that he knows what is going through Triple H's head right now, saying that all the thoughts of retirement are usually kept in private. He continues to say that you cannot prepare to face your own "professional mortality", saying that he knows what Triple H is feeling and Triple H is a "warrior" as "The Game" always left it all in the ring. He says that he wanted to support his friend, but he became a "distraction" for Triple H, saying that he did not tell Triple H the truth last week as Triple H needed him to say that Triple H could not beat Brock Lesnar. He then says that it is never easy to tell a friend that he cannot succeed, saying that he has always been "proud" of Triple H. He then concludes by saying that he and the fans "love" Triple H before congratulating Triple H on a "job well done".

"That was sweet of him."

"Best friends gotta stick by each others sides."

"Exactly."

After the interview was over, it was time for the next match. Out first, Otunga...ready to find out who his opponent will be.

"This should be good." I laugh evilly.

"That's what he gets for using the 'C' word around AJ."

"Sucks to be him."

"It so does."

His opponent shortly is revealed to be Big Show...who isn't happy after losing last night in the triple threat match.

"Ahaha, it really sucks to be him now."

"Especially when he is in a bad mood. This is not going to go well for him."

"Nope, but it's going to be hilarious."

"Mhm."

The match isn't very long and Big Show wins with the KO punch. While he heads to the back, they show the backstage footage of Big Show after he lost the match last night, extremely pissed. Up next however is the tag team match; Zack and Kane vs Mike and Daniel.

"Finally an interesting match."

"This should be, but you know what's after this, right?" Justin grins.

"Yes, and when I win, after the match we can head back to the hotel."

"Definitely going to have something to celebrate."

"Mmhmm."

"Good thing we can sleep in for a bit tomorrow."

"I know right?"

"Mhm. You're going to need it."

"Kind of figured."

"I wish the match was right now so we could get out of here."

"I know."

"At least I can still be all touchy." He smirks as his hands wander all over.

"For now."

"I can deal with that."

"Good."

As his hands wander he starts nipping at my neck lightly.

"Justy..." I giggle. "...I wanna see Mike win this."

"Don't mind me..."

"...trying not to..." I move my head to the side.

Kane comes out first, followed by Zack who was super excited at first, but had a worried look on his face as soon as he saw Kane in the ring.

"Poor Zack. I would be scared too."

He got into the ring, the worried look on his face still. His music faded and Daniel's goes off next and he comes out, screaming 'No' while the crowd screams 'Yes'. He takes a sign that says that and rips it up as he goes to the ring, still screaming 'No'.

"I wish he would shut up with that." I roll my eyes.

"I'm beginning to hate that word now."

"So am I."

His stops and they play Mike's music, and he comes out next. Daniel then gets into a shouting match with a fan, and Mike breaks it up and makes Daniel get into the ring. But once the bell rings, Daniel quickly tags Mike in and gets out of the ring.

"Wow...what a coward. Leave Mike with Kane." I shake my head.

A while into the match, after inadvertently colliding with Mike, Mike would refuse to tag Daniel in, and then walks out on this tag team partner, leaving Daniel to fend for himself.

"I don't blame Mike at all for leaving. Daniel deserves to fight on his own."

After Daniel slaps Kane, he flees, which enrages Kane and he attacks his own tag team partner...Zack, laying him out with a chokeslam. He then goes on a rampage outside of the ring, ripping the announce table to shreads and putting his hands on a crew member before setting his sights back on Zack, spiking him with the Tombstone Piledriver in the center of the ring.

"That was just uncalled for! Zack did nothing wrong."

"Anger issues, big time."

"Something needs to be done about him." I shake my head. "But, we are going to have to move..."

"Oh yeah, that's right."

"Once this is over then we get to leave..."

"Yes." He grins.

"So lets get going." I give him a quick kiss then slide off his lap.

He nods and gets up from the couch. I lace my fingers with his and head out the door and to the curtain to join the rest of the divas who will be there. We wait for a bit while some of the Divas go out and that is when we see Scar and Ted walk up.

"Heyy."

"Heyy." I greet back.. "Sitting ringside for the match I see."

"Mmhmm. Wanna scope out my future competition."

"Good idea." I nod. "I heard Eve talking and she said if she loses tonight, she's coming after you."

"Well then. I wish her luck."

"She's going to need it. Both tonight and when she faces you because she sure is not winning tonight."

"Nope."

After all the Divas have gone out they hit my theme.

"See you out there." I say as Justin and I head through the curtain.

It was still the commercial break when I went out, but just as I got into the ring, the commercial break ended and the show came back on.

"So staying back here or going out there with me?" She asks Ted.

"I think you kow the answer to that." He grins.

"Coming with me."

"Of course."

"Well then get ready for the surprise..."

"Can't wait."

Just as my music faded, they hit her new music and she waited a few seconds before starting to head out to the ring.

"I'm in love with your theme."

"I thought you would be." She mutters to him.

They make their want over to commentary where she sits down with Ted next to her.

Just like Layla I don't have a headset on, she's just there to observe the match. They watch all the Divas in the ring for their possible opponents.

Most of us were focusing on Scar and Layla, but that's when Tamina backs up from the group to the middle of the ring. That's when the match officially starts. Tamina was dealing with Alicia and Rosa. Aksana was dealing with Natalya before going over to Rosa. Then Tamina. Kaitlyn was going after Natalya and Eve was going after me.

"So far, this is a good match." Scar says to Layla.

"It is." She nods. "Many good competitors in the ring."

Everyone stops to see Aksana and Rosa rolling around in the ring, before rolling out onto the floor and eliminating themselves. That left Alicia and Tamina going at each other. Kaitlyn switched her attention to Eve and I switched my attention to Natalya.

Scar and Lalya sit there, watching the match intently.

Natalya fights me off and goes over, pulling Kaitlyn off of Eve. Tamina and Natalya try to eliminate Kaitlyn, but they can't. They work together again and double suplex her. Alicia comes over and goes after Natalya, and then she and Tamina fight back and try to eliminate her. It doesn't work and Tamina and Natalya work together again. But Alicia fights back and almost eliminates them both. Kaitlyn and I work together to go after Eve. Tamina and Natalya work together, only for Alicia to move and she gets eliminated. Tamina eliminates Alicia and Kaitlyn eliminates Tamina. I come up behind Kaitlyn and quickly eliminate her. So now it's down to me and Eve.

"That was very smart of Vi to do." Layla comments.

"Exactly. She is a tough opponent."

"She doesn't want Eve to win either. I'm 100 percent sure that she wants to be the one to face you for the title." Scar adds.

"I can see that. I can already tell she is going to be tough if she wins."

They watch as Eve goes right after me, trying to get me onto her shoulders to bring me over to the ropes to eliminate me. But I counter and send Eve into the ropes and when Eve comes back, I hit her with a clothesline that knocks her into next week. I then get Eve onto your shoulders, and start to walk towards the ropes. I go to drop her over the top rope, but she struggles and gets down. Eve slaps me across the face, making me stumble away, and that makes me mad. Before Eve had the chance to get back into the ring, I superkick her in the face and she falls to the floor.

The bell rings ang my theme plays through the arena. I'm still in shock of what happened until Justin gets i nthe ring and spins me around.

"I told you could do it."

"Yes do did." I smile. "I just can't believe I won."

"Well believe it." He grins.

"Might take awhile, but I will." I grin as I wave to all the fans who are cheering.

He grins and raises my hand in victory. I take a quick glance over at Scar to see Eve starting to approach her.

"Uh oh."

"What?" Just turns to see what I'm loking at. "Oh..."

"This is not going to end well." I step away from him and leave the ring to get ready if I'm needed.

Scar stands so she's at her level, and it begins are a stare down.

"I'm coming after that." Eve firmly says after a few tense moments while pointing to Scar's title on her shoulder.

"So I've heard."

"Then you're ready to lose that already." She smirks.

"More like you're ready to be embarrassed...again."

"I think not." She scoffs. "More like the other way around." She glares before pushing you.

That ends up making Scar go right back down into the chair and she turns around to walk away and laughs. Scar growls and gets up, storming over and grabbing her by the hair and pulling back. She throws Eve into the barricade making her fall to the floor. I rush over and start kicked her in the sides as he screams, begging us to stop.

"You have no idea what you just got yourself into." Scar says with a growl before standing back up, and grabbing her shoes which she had kicked off in order to attack Eve.

Eve goes to stand up, but I push her head making her fall back down. I have a few words with her before going back over to Justin.

"I love it when you beat someone up." He chuckles.

"I know, I'm just that much hotter." I smirk. "You'll see me do it more if she keeps it up too."

"Great." He grins.

"How about we head back so I can change and we can leave?"

"Good idea."

I lace my fingers with his as we head back up the curtain followed by Scar and Ted. We all go to out lockers rooms and when Justin and I get to ours, I grab my things and head to change. It doesn't take me long to change and once I do, I head back to him.

"Ready."

"Well lets go then." He grins, taking my hand and rushing out of the room.

"Justy..." I giggle at his eagerness. "...slow down. I can only go so fast in heels."

"In that case..." He trails off, stopping for only minute and picks me up.

I squeal at his sudden movement, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"You so would." I chuckle.

"I would."

"Goof."

"Love you too."

I give him a quick kiss before I start to move across his jaw to his ear. I lightly nip at his ear while I move him fingers lightly over the back of his neck.

"Vi..."

"Hmmm?"

"Torture and we're not even at the hotel yet."

"That's the plan." I smirk.

"Don't wanna wait?"

"I do...just getting all my fun in while I can."

"I can't focus..."

"Oops." I giggle. "I'll stop...for now."

"You can resume when we get to the hotel." He smirks.

"You can count on that."

"Of course."

We finally reach the car when he opens my door setting me in the car. I toss my bag in the back while he hurries over to the other side. Once he gets in he starts the car then heads to the hotel. "No rush or anything."

"That's easy for you to say."

"Yes it is easy for me to say." I laugh.

"You're in for a long night." He smirks.

"Bring it." I challenge with a smirk of my own.

"You know how long the nights get when you say that."

"I do...all to well." I rest my hand on his leg, squeezing a bit.

"Especially with doing that."

"Like I said..." I move my hand up a bit higher. "...having all my fun while I can."

"Even though we have all night."

"We do, but I have a feeling you're going to have more fun then me."

"Possibly."

"We'll see when you see your surprise."

"Surprises?"

"Mhm." I nod. "I have something special planned for you."

"Oh boy."

"You'll see in a bit." I grin as we pull up to the hotel.

"I can't wait."

"I'm sure you can't." I grin as he parks the car.

I reach behind the seat to grab my bag as he gets out and comes over to my side. After he opens my door, he picks me up again to save time getting to the room. I wrap my arms around his neck again as he closes the door with his foot. Once that is done, he heads in the hotel then to the elevators.

"Never gonna let me down are you?"

"Nope."

"Well until we get to the room anyway." He adds.

"Anything to get us there quicker."

"Exactly."

Soon the doors open and he steps in hitting the button for our floor. As we ride up, I take advantage and start to run my fingers over the back or his neck again, lighlty nipping at his neck.

"Getting you back for all this."

"Sooo looking forward to it." I mumble against his neck.

"Of course you are."

"Just really excited about tonight. It's finally getting to me."

"It takes a while to sink in." He nods.

"How well I know." I say as the doors open.

And then he steps out of the elevator, making his way to our room. Once there, he gets the door open before walking in. After we get in the room, he sets me back down. Before we can do anything, I go over to my things and get out what I planned for him. When I have what I need, I head to the bathroom.

"You get ready and I'll be out shortly."

"Alright." He nods.

I walk in the bathroom making sure to close the door so he can not peek. I change out of my clothes then put on the Maroon sheer babydoll & g-string that was parted in the center that I picked out for him. I fix my curls a bit in my hair making them more full before setting my clothes on the counter and walking out of the bathroom.

"Ready for the surprise?"

"Of course I..." He starts to say until he looks up to see me. His eyes go wide and his jaw drops. I slowly walk over to him then sit on his lap so I'm straddling him.

"Flies love." I chuckle.

"Can't help it."

"So...you like your surprise?"

"Love."

"Well good." I grin. "Now you know why I had my fun already."

"Uh huh..."

He starts to let his hands wander under the fabric by my sides making me shift a bit on his lap. I run my hands down his chest slowly making thier way to the waist of his boxers. I slowly lean closer to him brushing my lips over his.

"Now it's your turn." I smirk.

"Finally."

"Have fun."

"I will."

He looks me over, deciding what to do first. His hands wander up my sides a bit making me move closer to him. Since I'm so close to him, he decides to start by nipping at my neck. He wastes no time in going after the spot and he does it without warning. My fingers press into his sides as the nocies that come from me are loud and clear to him since I had no time to hide them. He smirks as he continues, getting the reaction he wanted. The more he does it the more noise that come from me. Once he feels that a nice size mark will form, he pulls away to see one starting to form.

"My goal has been accomplished."

"...is it coverable?" I say between breaths as he grins. "You would."

"I would."

"You're lucky I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"Now I know you can't be done..."

"Nope. You're getting a proper celebration for winning tonight."

"Mmmm...lets go then." I smirk.

"Say no more." He grins, before pressing his lips to mine and moving me so that you're under him this time.

I wrap my legs around his waist while moving my hands to his shoulder so I can pull him as close as he can get. He lets his hands wander down my side to my thighs, lightly moving his fingers over them. When his fingers move down my side that sends a shiver up my spine and goosebumps form. He chuckles slightly moving his hand back down my side, squeezing my thigh. That makes me arch my back into him, kissing him back more roughly. He then starts to play with the fabric of the babydoll...giving signs of wanting to take it off. I nod my head to let him know he can take it off. He smirks as he pulls away so he can pull it over my head. After tossing it to the side, he looks down at me with a smirk before leaning down kissing al lthe newly exposed skin. My hands go to his hair, gently tugging at it between running my fingers through it.

"You know...it's not fair that mostly all my clothes are off and you still have some on." I mutter.

"You're going to have to fix that..."

"...blanket first.." I point out.

He reaches for the blanket to pull over us and once that was done the rest of what we had came off for a long night of celebrating.

Ted and Scar in the meantime have been in their room for a while now. It took him a while to let her go in order for her to get ready for bed. But he finally gave in and let her go when she said she would be wearing his shirt again like earlier today. Once she got done changing she made her way back out into the toom to set her clothes with her bag. Ted was already dressed and waiting for her in bed.

"You're staring."

"Can't help it...you just look so good in that shirt." He grins.

"Good thing it's one of my favorites then."

"Very good thing." He motions her over with his finger.

"Thank god it's not cold weather yet." She says, grinning as she walks over.

"Oh I'll think of a way for you to still wear it."

"Of course you will."

"Anything to see you in my shirt."

"Oh, I know."

"Now come here." He pulls the blanket up for her to get in.

She grins, climbing into the bed and under the blanket. As soon as she lays down, his arms are around her, holding her close to him.

"Cuddly."

"Mhm." He nods. "I love holding you."

"I love to be held by you."

"Good to know."

"I feel safe."

"That's how you should feel." He holds her tighter. "As long as you're with me, you will be safe." He kisses the top of her head.

"And of course I know that."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"Suppose we should go to bed now.."

"We could...if you want to."

"Well it has been a long day. I was yawning on the way back tonight. Almost fell asleep in the car."

"Then to sleep it is."

"But first..." She trails off before shifting slightly and leaning up, pressing her lips to his in a kiss.

He gladly kisses her back while pulling her close to him, holding the kiss for as long as he can. When they do finally pull away, she snuggles back down into his side.

"Night Scar." He whispers as he runs his hand through her hair.

"Night." She mumbles since she's starting to get more comfortable.


	26. Fun At The Beach

It's a few days after the SmackDown taping. We were all there, but not used for the show. But now we have a day off. Scar took advantage of the time to sleep in. Ted has been up for awhile, but decided to let her sleep. He was just enjoying the time he has to look down at her and hold her while she was sleeping so peacefully. At one point she ends up mumbling in her sleep, but it's incoherent. He chuckles to himself as he starts running his hand through her hair since he knows she is about to wake up soon. That causes her to shift in her sleep, ending up snuggling closer to him.

"Scar..." He whispers. "...I know you're awake." He chuckles.

"...mmmm..."

"Don't worry. We don't have to get up yet."

"...good..."

"Go back to sleep if you want. We got all day."

"Planning...on it..."

He stays quiet for now so she is able to get more sleep. His one hands stays in her hair as the other goes up and down her back. Before she knows it, she's sleeping once again. It's about a couple hours later when she wakes up and she's up for the day, not tired anymore.

"I see that extra sleep helped." He laughs.

"It did. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"You've been up all this time?"

"Most of it. Dozed off for a bit when you went back to sleep."

"You could've gotten up and done stuff, instead of waiting for me to wake back up."

"Holding you was better then anything else I could think of."

"Awwww."

"Plus, you look so peaceful that I did not want to disturb you."

"You say that all the time when you watch me sleep."

"Because it's true."

"Well I feel peaceful when I'm sleeping. Aside from rare nightmares but other than that, peaceful."

"If I could make them stop, I would. In a heartbeat."

"I know."

"So, what do you want to do today?"

"Well it is a day off so we could do anything."

"Hmmm..." He starts to think. "...the beach?" He suggests. "Haven't done that in awhile."

"And it'll start getting into the fall/winter season too."

"Exactly." He nods. "Better to do it now before it gets to cold."

"Right."

"When did you want to go?"

"Well how about making a day of it?"

"Good idea." He grins. "Breakfast first though."

"Right, of course."

"Get ready in a bit?"

"Sounds good. We should invite Justin and Vi too."

"Another good idea."

"I'm full of them."

"One of the many reasons I love you." He kisses her quick.

"I love you too."

He pulls her closer to him in favor of giving her a proper good morning kiss. His arms wrap tightly around her, holding her in place while he keeps the kiss going for as long as he can. When she goes to pull away, after a while, he pulls her back, not done yet. He keeps it going for a bit longer before starting to slow the kiss down.

"Best part of the morning."

"Gets better every time."

"It really does."

"Love you."

Love you too."

"Let me text Vi and let her know we're planning a beach day. That way she'll get the text when she wakes up, and I'm not the one waking her up. She's probably taking advantage of this time off too." She says as she turns and reach over to grab her phone off of the night stand.

Ted nods as she sends me the text. I don't respond right away since I'm still sleeping. It takes a few minutes for me to reply back saying we will go.

"She said they'll come."

"Great."

"I think I'm ready to go to breakfast now."

"Alright. Even though I don't want to let you go right now."

"You can pick out everything I wear, right down to the swim suit..." I grin.

"Lets go." He perks up.

"Works every time."

"I love when I get to pick what you wear." He grins.

"Which is why I let you more often now."

"Good. Thank you." He grins, kissing her quick before rushing over to her bags.

She laughs as she sits up and watches him search through her bags. He takes him time looking for something he likes. He looks at every suit she has before picking out the one he likes best.

"This one." He grins, hodling it up for her to see.

"I knew you would pick that."

"I've never seen it on you yet so I'm anxious to see."

"Well you'll get to see at the beach. Because until then, clothes will be covering it up."

"Darn." He frowns. "I think I can wait until then if you wear..." He picks out clothes to go over it. "...this." He smirks, holding up the clothes.

"Good choice."

"I always do when it comes to your clothes."

"Well that's because most of the time, you come shopping with me and pick out mostly everything."

"Only because you look good in everything."

"Of course."

"Oh the images I'm getting already..."

"Maybe I should just go get into those clothes and swim suit so you won't have to imagine it."

"Please?"

"I'll try not to take too long." She laughs as she gets out of the bed and walks over, taking the clothes and swim suit from him.

She then heads in the bathroom to get ready for the day. It of course takes her longer to get ready, but not too long. She gets the swim suit on, and the clothes over it, and she can hear Ted outside of the door, waiting anxiously.

"I can hear you outside the door." She says amusedly as she brushes her hair out, leaving it down.

"You're taking to long." He whines.

"It's just my hair, you can come in if you want. I'm dressed."

He opens the door without waiting any longer. Once he is in there, his arms go right around her waist as he kisses her shoulder.

"Always cuddly."

"Mhm." He mumbles against her shoulder.

"And I know it's tempting, but try and resist leaving marks right now."

"Fine..." He groans. "...more for later." He smirks.

"Expecting it. Because if you started now, we'd probably never make breakfast. That's how you get sometimes."

"You're right about that."

"Are you gonna be alright while I put the lip gloss on?"

"Maybe..."

"Are you sure?"

"Not really, but I can try."

"As long as you try."

"Going to be hard, but I will try."

"Alright, well it's with my things out in the room. We have to move."

"Awww."

"Sorry, didn't think to grab it before coming in here. Unless..."

"Got it." He smirks pick her up.

She squeals as he picks her up, even though she was expecting it. He carries her out of the bathroom and back out into the room, over to her things. He sets her down gently in front of her bags still holdong around her waist. She takes out another bag that holds all the makeup she hase and she starts going through the lip glosses.

"That one." He points to his favorite one.

"I knew you'd pick that one."

"You just know me so well."

"I do."

"Do I get to taste it now or do I have to wait?"

"Hmmm..." I start to think.

"Pleeeaassseee." He pouts.

"Well you can't taste it if it's not on me now can you?"

"True..."

"Put it on." He adds anxiously.

"Alright, alright." She laughs, as she puts the bag down and turn in his arms so she's facing him.

As soon as she opens the top he inwardly groans wanting to get a taste of it.

"Patience."

"What is that exactly?" He jokes, clearly not having any.

"Something you clearly don't have right now."

"No I don't."

"You're just so cute when you have no patience." She grins, before putting just enough lip gloss on for him to take off.

"So you think. That's probably why you make me have none."

"Maybe."

"It so is."

"It's true."

"So getting you back for that." He smirks as he starts to walk forward causing her to walk backward until her back reaches the wall.

"Kind of expecting that."

"Good." His smirks gets bigger as he leans down just hovering above her lips.

"Well, what're you waiting for?"

"Nothing..." He says before pressing his lips to hers.

He takes his time just getting at taste of the lip gloss then starts to kiss more roughly after getting some. Since the tube of gloss was still in one hand and the cap was in the other, all she could do was wrap my arms around his neck. He keeps one hand one her waist, holding her in place while the other runs up her side to her back so he can pull her closer to him. He does pull her close, but a bit after that, she has to stop him because otherwise he wasn't going to anytime soon.* "Mmm...remember..breakfast."

"...I remember..."

"..can't have you losing all control, can we?"

"Not right now, no."

"Plus the lip gloss isn't capped."

"Can't have it coming out on accident."

"No...because then there would be no more left."

"That wouldn't be good at all."

"Well...for you anyway."

"Right."

"So...breakfast now?"

"Sure." He moves back so she is able to move.

She re-applies the gloss that was taken off and put it in the bag which she had packed while in the bathroom for the beach, with everything they need for it, after they have breakfast.

"All set?"

"Mmhmm."

"After you gorgeous."

"Just so you can stare." She laughs.

"I like the view." He grins.

"Likewise."

"Shall we?"

"We shall."

He opens the door for her, allowing her to go first so he has time too stare. Once in the hallway, he links hands with her and they head to the elevators then down to the lobby to head to breakfast.

With Justin and I, I'm just barely awake, since after texting Scar back, I went back to sleep. Justin was starting to stir himself since I moved away from him after putting my phone back down. He reaches over, gently pulling me closer to him and I snuggle right back into him mumbling to myself.

"...morning..." He mumbles, eyes still closed.

"...morning..." I mumble, moving closer to him.

"Why'd you move away from me earlier?"

"Scar sent me a text..." I yawn. "...she wanted to know if we wanted to go to the beach today."

"Oh? What'd you say?"

"I say we would...that is if you want to..."

"Well we should take advantage of the warm weather while we can."

"I figured you would want to."

"You just know me that well."

"Yes I do." I lean up kissing him quick then laying my head on his shoulder.

"We can meet them there whenever you feel like going."

"In a bit...to comfy right now."

"I thought so." He chuckles.

"I just love my pillow."

"Of course."

"Once we do get up, I say we get breakfast."

"Good idea."

"Here's an idea...how about you pick out the suit I wear?"

"Really?"

"Yes really." I chuckle.

"I like that idea."

"You always do when it comes to that."

"I do." He nods.

"How about you go do that since I know you're anxious too and I'll stay here until you're done?"

"Alright." He grins.

I slide off him so he can go do that. While he is looking for the suit he wants, I close my eyes trying to get a bit more sleep before I get up. I get comfortable again and don't realize I actually doze off. When Justin found a suit he wanted me to wear, he turns to face me, only finding that I've fallen back asleep. He chukles to himself as he walks over to the bed, sitting down trying to wake me.

"...uhhh..." I groan, not wanting to get up.

"I wanna show you what I picked out."

"Mkay." I slowly open my eyes and shift to my side.

"You so would pick that." I smile.

"I loved it on you the day of the photo shoot and I'll love it even more again." He grins.

"Of course."

"Now get up so I can see you in it again."

"Relax." I giggle at his eagerness. "I'll get up in a minute silly."

"I will be wearing other clothes over it afterall." I add.

"I know..."

"Since you know what will happen if I don't." I poke his chest.

"True."

"Just save it all for later." I smirk.

"I can try."

"As long as you try, even though I know I make it hard."

"You do."

"I just so fun to see your reaction." I walk my fingers up his arm to his neck. I pull him down so he is inches from me while I brush my lips over his.

"...for...you..."

"Mhm..." I lightly kiss him while running my fingers through his hair. "...I think I should get dressed now." I pull back slightly are teasing him a bit.

"Maybe you should...before you don't end up getting dressed at all."

"Mmmm...you'd like that to much."

"I would."

"Of course." I giggle. "I'll go get dressed then you can have your good morning kiss. Alright with you?"

"I can wait that long...yeah, it's alright with me."

"Alright lover. I'll be back." I slide away from him then get off the bed with my clothes.

"I'll be here."

I blow him a kiss before heading in the bathroom. Since I only has on his shirt, it did not take long to put on my swimsuit and other clothes. I start to loosely curl my hair before doing my makeup lightly. The last thing I have to do was add lip gloss and after that was on, I headed back out into the room where he was already dressed himself.

"Awww." I pout. "I missed it?"

"Sorry."

"That's alright...I'll get to see later."

"Yes you will."

"Now..." I walk over to him. "...I think I owe you something..."

"Yes, yes you do." He grins.

"Then come here." I smirk, motioning him with my finger.

He keeps the grin and walks towards me. *Once he was close enough, I wrap my arms around his neck while pressing my lips to his. As soon as he gets a taste of the berry lip gloss I have on, he starts to go crazy. Since he did not feel I was close enough, he moved his hands to the back of my thighs, giving me a boost. I wrap my legs around his waist as he starts to walk us toward the wall. Next thing I know, we reach the wall, with my back leaning against it. He presses his body as close to mine as he can get while one hand stays on my thigh and the other moves to my head holding me in place. I let my hands run through his hair for now as he starts to make the kiss a bit more rough. At times I feel him nip at my bottom lip, and he does it a few more times before pulling away slowly, moving to my neck.

"...coverable..." I mumble as I move my head to the side.

"...I know.."

"...go for it..." I move my hands to the back of his neck, lightly move my fingers over his skin.

He kisses along my neck for now, just making it kisses, especially when he goes over one sensitive spot on my neck. He does it to the other side as well. I tense up each time he goes over the spots on my neck. Just when I think he is done, he goes after the spot without warning. Like always, I can't help the noises that come from me, and they're loud enough for him to hear. He smirks against my skin at my reaction and nips a bit harder getting the same reaction from me. My fingers dig into the back of his shirt the more he goes after the spot. He of course only goes after it to make a small mark that's coverable. Once he feels one is starting to form he pulls back to look. A smirk appears on his face when he sees one starting to form. He then starts to slowly kiss along my jaw to my lips. Once his lips are on mine, I pull him close kissing him hard. The only time we break the kiss is for air, and I rest my forehead against his.

"...satisfied now?"

"Very."

"I'm sure you would love that every morning."

"Oh yeah."

"Maybe you will get that..."

"Maybe?"

"Okay...you will."

"Yay."

"Like I would ever deny you anything."

"Good point."

"I do think we should start to head out. We can't be to late now."

"Right."

"Gonna put me down or carry me all day?" I laugh since he has not let me go yet.

"I do love carrying you..."

"Carrying me it is then." I chuckle. "Just have to get the bag I packed..."

"Where is it?"

"Over on the chair."

He carries me over there and helps me reach down and grab the bag.

"Looks like we're ready."

"Mmhmm. Now let's go."

"And we're off." I laugh as he heads to the door.

"I'll put you down when we get to the lobby for breakfast."

"Sounds good to me." I nod then rest my head on his shoulder.

He makes sure to grab the key before we head out of the room. I put the key in the bag I packed as we head to the elevators. Then we head down to the lobby for breakfast. One in the lobby, he sets me down on my feet. I kiss his cheek as he puts his arm over my shoulders. I lean into his side as we walk into the restaurant. We don't have to wait too long and soon we're seated. We look over the menus after ordering our drinks. Soon we decide whatwe want and wait for the waiter to come back. Once she does we order what we want.

"Uh...that's all we need." I look at her after she stays a bit to long, obviously staring at Justin.

She nods and finally leaves to get the orders made.

"...slut..." I mutter, annoyed.

"Some of them just don't know how to lay off." Justin shakes his head.

"No and if this one tries it again, she will feel my wrath. No one looks at you like that but me."

"I know."

I mumble a few things to myself as she passes by the table a few times. She tries not to make it obvious, but she keeps looking at him with a smirk on her face. I start to tense up as a slight growl comes from me. Justin puts his arm around me, pulling me closer to him, whipsers sweet things to help me calm down. It works for a bit and just as I start to realx, she comes back over to the table.

"Great..." I roll my eyes. "...it's back."

"Just think...no tip for her." Justin mutters.

"You got that right."

She comes to the table and places our plates down in front of us, before asking if there's anything else we need.

"...for you to leave..." I mumble.

"No. That's all." Justin says as nice as he could.

"Alright, well let me know if you change your mind." She says all flirty before leaving.

"Oh she is so lucky I'm not on the end..." I start to shake from her throwing herself at him.

"Relax." He says, trying to calm me down.

"If she stops then I will."

"You have nothing to worry about."

"Oh I know that. It just irritates me she keeps trying."

"I know it does."

"Hopefully she doesn't come back at all."

"Well she may have to, just to give us the bill. Remember?"

"True...but that better be it."

"Right."

He manages to calm me down enough to enjoy our meal. We occasionally feed each other what we got, being all cute and affectionate as we eat. Before we even know it, we are done and the bill is already on the table.

"Looks like we won't be seeing her."

"Good."

Justin pays the bill and we get up and leave, so we don't have to see the waitress again.

"Now that, that's over...time for some fun." I grin.

"Yes." His grin is bigger than mine.

We reach the car and get in then head to the beach.

"And the next task will be finding Ted and Scar."

"I'll text her when we get close and if she does not answer we will have to just find them on our own."

"Alright."

I send her a quick text and after a bit of waiting, I get no answer.

"Guess they are in the water or something."

"Either that, or..." Justin trails off with an amused look on his face.

"Justy..." I playfully hit is arm. "I doubt she would let him do that there...or would she..." I trail off.

"They'd sneak off somewhere, I'm sure." He chuckles.

"If he's anything like you then I can believe it."

"True."

"I'm sure we'll find them once we get there."

"Right."

We soon arrive at the beach and he finds a place to park. After he parks, I grab my bag from the back while he opens my door for me. I thank him and give him a quick kiss before we link hands and head onto the beach. We walk along the beach, searching for any sign of Her and Ted. We don't see them until she runs past us, Ted following behind her.

"Looks like someone is in trouble already." I snicker.

"Hey, what'd she do this time?" I ask Ted before he has the chance to run past us.

"The usual." He says quickly before going after her.

"Yup. She's in trouble." I laugh.

"And he's gaining on her too."

"We can never seem to win with you two." I shake my head as we head in the direction she went.

When we reach them, Ted has caught her.

"Help."

"Sorry." I chuckle. "If I do, I'll be in trouble."

"We'll be right back." Ted states as he starts to head for the water.

While they head out there, Justin and I get set up on the beach.

"You're so in for it now." Tead say as he reaches the water.

"No no no no no no no. I'm sorry."

"Nice try, but it's to late for that."

"Aww."

"Don't think pouting is going to work either." He chuckles.

"But you can't resist it."

"I can't, but I'm not letting you get off that easy this time."

"Oh darn."

He gets her out in the water just far enough from the shore then gives her that famous look of his.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh I would." He smirks pretending to let go.

"You drop me, I'm taking you down with me."

"Is that so?"

"Oh yeah."

"Hmm...not if I..." He trails off then starts to tickling her.

"Ahhh! No!" She squirms in his arms.

He keeps tickling her until her hold around his neck get looser. Once her arms fall from his neck he slowly lets go of her. She then prepares herself as she starts to fall, holding her breath, pinching her nose so no water goes up it, and she closes her eyes. After that, within seconds, she goes under. When she comes back to the surface, she spits the water out ofher mouth and looks for Ted who seemed to disappear.

"Oh you are so in trouble when I find you."

She hears some splashing behind her and when she turns around Ted is standing there with a grin on his face.

"You are so in trouble."

"Am I now?" He raises a brow while walking closer to her.

"Yes, yes you are."

"Let me have it then." He challenges with a smirk as his arms go around her waist.

"Hmm what I was thinking of doing is kind of hard to do with you so close, holding me."

"Oh no." He holds her tighter. "I don't think so."

"Looks like I have to rethink my way of getting you back then."

"Maybe you do..." He steps back a bit, fingers resting on her hips.

"Hmmm, well I do know how to drive you crazy..." She trails off, thinking.

"You already are." He looks her over.

"Well besides the swimsuit silly."

"Everything you do drives me crazy."

"How well I know."

He groans, biting his lip as his eyes keep traveling over her.

"All the temptations, I know."

"Way to many."

"Oops."

"Every time."

"And I don't even try."

"You never have to."

"Good to know."

He starts to move closer to her, but she stops him.

"Try to resist the temptations. We are out in public afterall."

"Doing my best." He groans. "All the more trouble you will be tonight."

"Oh boy."

"Another long night." He smirks.

"When aren't the nights long with you?"

"True."

"Always something that causes it."

"You just get to me like that."

"Likewise."

"Do I get to old you yet? I'm dying over here." He whines.

"Just a little bit longer, have to let me do what I'm planning."

"Huuurrryyy."

"Patience." She reachs out and moves her fingers from his abs, up, but very slowly.

He tenses a bit as a slight growl comes from him.

"See? I know how to get to you."

"Mmhmm..." He slowly nods.

Her hands go around his neck and she helps pull him closer to her. To get to him some more, her nails run across the back of his neck. He tenses more as another growl comes from him only louder this time.

"...killing me..."

"I know."

"You're so in for it later..."

"Expecting it."

"Good."

"This is the best way of getting back at you." She grins.

"It seems that way." He moves his hands from her waist to her stomach allowing his fingers to run over the hem of her bottoms.

"Don't be getting any ideas right now. Touchy."

"You knw me to well."

"Yes I do."

"Then you kow what I want right now."

"Well is anything stopping you?"

"Nothing..." He hooks his finger under the waist of her bottoms pulling her even closer to him.

Once she's close enough, he presses his lips to hers in a hard eager kiss. She can't help but hum in content into the kiss, her hands finding their way to his hair on instinct. His one hand moves from her stomach to her waist in favor of holding her close. His other hand moves to her head, holding her in place.

"Ooooooh." I point them out from where we're sitting on the beach.

"Seems like she got to him more than we thought."

"Well you two do happen to do that to us from time to time."

"We don't even try or do anything either." I look around innocently.

"You don't have to."

"That's what you keep telling us."

"Because it's true."

"Of coruse it is." I stretch, sitting up only to have him pull me back down. "I'm not moving, am I?" I giggle.

"Nope."

"Not even to go in the water?" I start to move my hands down his chest to his abs slowly.

"Well that's the exception."

"That's where I was going to go. I'm hot."

"Yes you are." He smirks.

"Oh Justy..." I shake my head. "...you would think that."

"I don't think, I know. It's a fact."

I blsuh slghtly, letting my hands move down to the waist of his trunks as I lightly move my fingers.

"So..." I trail off when I feel him tense. "...water now?" I brush over his indent hearing a growl come from him.

"...Have no choice...do I?"

"You can stay here..."

"No no, that's not as fun."

"Then lets go." I lean up giving him a kiss. Before he has a chance to resopnd, I get up and dash toward the water.

"Ohhh, you're in trouble now."

"Have to catch me first." I call over my shoulder.

"Oh you can count on that!"

I look over my shoulder to see him already up and coming after me. I squeal as I reach the water only to be slowed down. When I'm out far enough, I look over my shoulder to see him catching up.

"I'm gonna get you."

"Noooo."

"Yesss."

I keep trying to run faster, but the water is making it hard. Before I know it, I feel arms go around my waist and I stop moving.

"I've got you."

"Darn. Thought I could get away this time."

"Nope."

"You're lucky the water slowed me down." I turn in his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Yes I am lucky."

"Now that you've got me...what's your plan this time?" I grin as I run my nails over he back of his neck.

"You'll see."

"Oh boy...I really did it this time."

"Mmhmm."

"Sorry?"

"Not this time."

"A girl can try."

"Yes, yes you can."

His hands start to wander all over since we are in the water. I tense up as his hands slip under the waist of my bottoms slightly. I grip his hair tightly and since I'm so close to him, I start to nip at his neck slightly.

"Torture already."

"Mhm." I mumble against his neck.

"Before you can get to me." I add.

"You're just making it harder on yourself..."

"Bring it on."

"You got it." He smirks.

He moves his hands to the back of my thighs giving me a boost so I wrap my legs around his waist. I try to stay focused on his neck, but he makes that hard by running his hands up my legs to my inner thigh squeezing on it.

"Justy..."

"You asked for it..." He mumbles, continuing to nip at my shoulder.

"Sorry?"

"Not this time."

"Aww." I pout.

"You know what I can do with that lip if it's out..." He nips around his favorite spot on my neck.

"...I...know..." I say, still pouting.

He slowly makes his way up my neck to my jaw, trailing kisses across it. Since my lip was still out, he took it between his teeth, sucking and nipping at it. That absolutely drives me crazy, and once he stops, I take full advantage and press my lips to his in a rough kiss. He kisses back just as rough while moving his hands from my thighs and up my back, pulling me closer. My hands find there way to his hair as I gently tug at his while holding me him place. After a while, I feel him start to slow the kiss down, only leaving lingering kisses before he comes to a complete stop.

"Mmm...love you." I rest my forehead against his.

"Love you too."

"Love you more."

"I love you more."

"No, I love you more."

"Oh no...I love you way more."

"We love each other equally more."

"That we do."

"So very much."

"Mhm." I hum as I lay my head on his shoulder just snuggling into him as my hands run thought his hair.

He then starts to float around in the water, while holding me. He lets his hands wander since no one can see and I have to stop him a few times.

"Justy..." I bit my lip hard. "...we're still in public..."

"I know."

"Then you know hat can't happen here...no matter how much you tempt me."

"But it's fun to tempt you."

"For you it is...makes it so hard for me...you know I can't resist you."

"I know that very well."

"Nothing is ever enough for you, is it?"

"Nope."

"Insatiable."

"You know it."

"All to well." I nip at his neck, getting him back for the torture he's causing me. "I think we should get out before you go to crazy."

"Thought you were hot though and wanted to be in the water?"

"I am...I suppose we can stay in a bit longer."

"Yay."

"You just want to stay in so you can keep being all touchy."

"Guilty." He nods.

"All the time, even though you can touch whenever you want."

"I know."

"All mine."

"Just like you're all mine."

"That's right, you are. No one can change that."

"No one ever will. I love you and no one can or will ever change that either."

"No they won't."

I just him a quick kiss only to have him hold it a bit longer. After he finally pulls away, I lay my head on his shoulder while his arms start securely around me as we relax in he water.

"Awww cute." Scar grins, looking over to see me and Justin.

"They are. I'm just glad they can finally relax and not have to worry about anything."

"Exactly. They need it, and not the drama."

"That's for sure. I'm just glad no one haas tried that with you."

"Oh, I'm glad too."

"I think most of the guys are scared to mess with you since you are so tough. I know I was intimidated at first when I saw you."

"Oh really?"

"Really." He chuckles. "I saw how you were when guys hit on you and I was afriad to make a move. That's one of the thing that attracted me to you."

"Good to know. Well you should know I turned all those other guys down because I had my sights set on you."

"Did you now?" He looks at her. "If I knew that, I would have made my move sooner."

"But it's understandable why you waited."

"True, but I have you now and that's all that matters." He kisses her quick.

"And I couldn't be happier."

"Neither could I." He holds her close.

"Things couldn't be more perfect than they are now."

"No and they will only get better."

"Already started to."

"Good. That's how it should be."

"Just can't wait until you go back on TV competing. It's only a matter of time."

"I can't either. Hopefully it'll be soon...just don't know how soon."

"Whenever they decide."

"Exactly."

"They're taking too long to decide."

"I know. They're probably waiting for the current feuds to cool down a bit before deciding to have me go against."

"Probably."

"Who really knows. They take forever with these things. I'm sure I'll hear something soon."

"I hope so."

"Me too, but for now...lets enjoy the day and not worry about that."

"Right."

"You know...I saw a volleyball net over there. Maybe when Justin and Vi get out we could play a game?" He suggests.

"Hmm, it can be you and Justin against me and here, see who wins."

"You know who will win." He grins.

"Yes, us girls."

"Think again. Us guys will win."

"Uh huh..suuure."

"You girls are not beating us this time. No way." He chuckles.

"We'll see."

"Yes we will since they are coming back now."

"You two are going down." She says to Ted confidently.

"Uh oh." I chuckle as Justin and I reach where they are. "Who's going down and why?"

"Ted suggested volleyball. And then I suggested you and me face him and Justin, see who wins."

"Oh that sounds fun. Then I have to agree with you. They guys are going down."

"See? I told you."

"I don't think so. You girls better be ready, you're so going down."

"Suuure."

"How about we go find out then?"

"Let's."

Ted helps her up before we all head over to where the volleyball nets are set up.

"This is gonna be fun."

"It so is." I rub my hands together. "Do they know we used to play?" I whisper to her.

"I don't think so."

"They have no clue how hard this is going to be for them then."

"Just like last time."

"Oh yeah." I grin.

"Hope you two are ready to lose."

"We're ready to win. You both better be ready to lose."

"We'll just see who wins and who loses."

"That we will."

"Now who wants to go first?"

"Ladies first."

"Alright. You serve or I serve?" She asks me.

"You can. You got a wicked serve."

She nods and backs up to serve the ball. Once she serves the ball, it goes high and over the net to the other side. Ted gets to the ball sending it back over when I hit it back. We keep doing that a few times until they both go for the ball at the same time and miss it.

"Oops." She snickers.

"Yeah yeah yeah." They laugh.

"Girls one, guys zero."

"For now."

"We're gonna remain in the lead too."

"So you think."

"I don't think, I know."

"So confident. Bring it on then."

"You asked for it."

The ball gets served again and like before we went back and forth. Since I was closer to the net, I decided to do a bit of distracting. Once you hit the ball, I started to move my hips a bit seeing as the ball wa heading for Justin. While he was to busy starting, the ball went to him and bounced off his head causing him to snap out of his daze.

"Oh did I cause that? I'm so sorry." I grin.

"Focus Justin. Focus." Ted encourages.

"But she...she distracted me. It's not my fault."

"I did no such thing." I look around inncoently. "I was just warming up."

"Sure you were."

"I was. I had no intent of you missing that ball."

"Uh huh."

"It's the truth."

"We're still in the lead." She grins.

"Thanks to that distraction. You won't be for long."

"Bring it."

Once again the ball gets served. It goes back and forth for awhile with the guys getting a few points and us as well. We were still in the lead and it all came down to one final serve.

"Last one, whoever gets this wins the game."

"That is so going to be us." Justin says as they both grin.

"No, that's gonna be us."

"So you've been saying, but we've got a plan."

"Riiight."

"You'll see." They smirk.

"I suppose we will."

For the last time, the ball gets served again. We got back and forth sending it over the net. The guys try to distract us with flexing only for it to backfire as I spike the ball, them missing it.

"Ohhhh who won? We did."

"You said it would work." Justin says to Ted jokingly.

"It usually does." He shrugs.

"Not this time." She laughs.

"We're just that good." I smirk.

"Better than you think."

"Now why do I have a feeling you've both played before?"

"Well..."

"That's for us to know and you both to find out...eventually."

"Exactly."

"Oh we'll find out alright." They look at each other before going under the net and slowly making their way to us.

"Uh..." I look at her. "...run!"

We then start to run away from them, trying our best to go as fast as we can. I don't get to far until Justin catches me, wrapping his arms around me and taking me over to the towels. She gets a bit farther away then I did until Ted catches her, bringing her back to the towels as well.

"You got us."

"We did."

"Now, are you going to tell us or do we have to gt it out of you?"

"Hmmm..."

"I know someone who will tell." Justin gives me his famous look as he moves his hands up my leg to my thigh.

"Uh uh." I shake my head biting my lip hard.

"I think you will."

I shake my head again trying my hardest not to spill.

"You know you want to."

"Scar...help." I squeak.

"Nope, she can't." Ted chuckles.

"I'm not spilling..."

"Are you sure now?" He asks, his breath on my neck.

"...uh huh..." I slowly nod.

"I don't believe you."

"..not saying it..."

"You can't resist much longer, I can feel it."

"I can try."

"But you will give in."

"No..."

"Yes you will."

"Noooo."

"Then this doesn't stop."

I groan slightly as he starts to nip more at my neck making it more harder for me to resist telling him.

"Fight it...fight it..." She encourages me.

"It's so...hard..."

"Trust me I know, try your hardest."

"...trying to..." I bite down hard on my lip.

"Don't encourage her..." Ted tries to stop her.

"Or what?"

"I think you know."

"Uh oh..."

"Mmhmm, so I would suggest you don't encourage her."

"Sorry Vi."

"It's okay...you tried..."

"You'll tell me soon." Justin smirks as his hand gets higher.

"...no...I won't..." I take a sharp breath while still biting hard on my lip.

"Suit yourself...this won't stop...like I said."

"Scar...I can't...much longer..."

"I can't do anything. I'm sorry."

"...have to tell..."

"Unfortunately."

"...must be strong..."

She goes to respond, but Ted covers her mouth with his hand.

"No way out now." Justin whispers as he nips at my ear.

"...not fair..."

"Then tell me."

"...fine..." I finally give in.

Justin stops all the torture for now so I'm able to talk.

"First..." I catch my breath. "...I tried Scar and second...we played before." I mumble.

"Aha I thought so."

"Does that mean were in trouble?"

"I don't know, what do you think Ted?" Justin asks him.

"Hmm...I don't...yeah they are." He chuckles with a grin.

"Uh oh."

"Like I'm not in enough already." I try to calm myself down.

"True."

"You're so evil..." I turn looking at Justin.

"But you love me."

"I do...very much." I grin pressing my lips to his in a hard, eager kiss.

"Ooooooh." She teases.

I wave my hand at her staying focused on the kiss.

"Let them have their moment." Ted says to her.

"Right." She nods. "I know you have something planned...you have that look..."

"What look?" He says innocently.

"The one you get when you're up to something."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Suurrre."

"Sneak." She adds.

"You love it." He holds her close to him as his hands move up her leg to her thigh, his breath hot on her neck.

"Remember...we're in public."

"I know..." He pulls an extra towel over, draping it over her legs. "...there." He grins.

"Clever."

"Why thank you." He smirks.

"You're very welcome."

"Now I can continue." His smirk gets bigger as his hand goes higher.

"You're making me want to jump you right now..."

"Trust me...I know." He leans down lightly nipping at her neck.

Her breath hitches and she tenses at the feeling. His hand stops right at her upper thigh and he lightly moves his fingers over her skin as he slowly nips up her shoulder to her neck. One of her hands grips his arm as he continues. His hands rests on her thigh for now as he kisses up her neck nipping gently as he makes his way to her jaw then her lips. Instinctively, her arms move to wrap around his neck and she pulls him closer. He brushes his lips over hers, knowing the tortue he is causing. Finally she can't take it anymore and presses her lips to his. She sighs in content against his lips and her fingers of one hand find their way to his hair and they run through it. He keeps the kiss going for as kong as he can then starts to slow down. When she feels him start to pull away, she whines quietly, not wanting it to end.

"...more...later..." He says between kisses.

"...okay..."

"Getting a bit to much for here."

"Your fault."

"Usually is, although you aren't helping me right now."

"Oops."

"Happens every time I see you."

"How well I know."

"Mhm." He nods. "So, tell me..." He says after a bit. "...think they will stop for air or no?" He nods it head at me and Justin.

"Well they're gonna have to at some point."

"Maybe, but I don't think they will." He chuckles.

"If they wanna faint from lack of oxygen."

"We can hear you." I groan after pulling from his lips quick.

"Our bad."

"It's fine..." I give him one last quick kiss. "...someone was getting a bit to touchy over here anyway."

"Oooooh."

"Oh sush." I chuckle. "I bet Ted was doing the same too."

"Guilty as charged."

"Oooohhhh. I knew it!"

"His hands have yet to move from where they are too."

"So that's why the towel is there."

"Mmhmm."

"Oooohhhh."

"I don't think he plans on moving them either...do you?"

"Nope. I know I'm not going anywhere either, right Justy."

"No you're not." He grins holding me in place.

"We're both stuck here." She laughs.

"I have a feeling we are."

"Until they wanna go in the water again or something."

"True."

"Which I have a feeling won't be for a long time."

"Your feeling is right." Ted says as he glances at Justin. They both nod then get up heading to the water with us in their arms.

"You just had to say something." I laugh.

"It was going to happen anyway...we just didn't know when."

"True."

"We'll see you both in a bit." Justin smirks as we head into the water away for her and Ted.

"After we all just got out of the water, we're going back in."

"That's what happens when you get to us." He grins as we get out far enough away from the shore.

"I can see that."

"Now...where were we..." He trails off lightly kissing me.

"...killing me..." I groan, wanting to kiss him.

"I know." He smirks letting his hands wander only to stop on my upper thigh.

"...Justy..." I moan, biting my lip hard.

"And my hands are staying here."

"You want me to lose control and jump you, don't you?"

"I know you're saving it until the days ends and we're back at the hotel."

"I'm trying so hard to, but you're not making it easy for me..."

"Oh, I know."

"I'm so going to get you back." I start to shift on his lap sightly.

"No moving..."

"Awww." I pout. "That's no fun then."

"We don't want things to happen..."

"...no..." I stop moving, for now. I take the time that I have to lightly move my nails across the back of his neck. He tenses up causing me to smirk so I do it again over the spot where I know it gets to him. This time a deep growl comes from him as he squeezes down on my thighs making a few noises come from me.

"That's for the nails."

"I'm not going to win this time, am I?"

"Maybe not."

"Damn." I move my nails again not realizing it.

That causes him to squeeze down on my thighs again. I moan softly letting my hands rest on his shoulders for now. Since I was so close to him, I decided to try and torture him back by lightly nipping and sucking at his neck.

"Now you're being torture..."

"That's the plan." I smirk, slowly moving down his neck.

"Evil..."

"Love you too." I mumble against his neck.

"You know I love you."

"I do...very well." I move to his jawline while I move my hands down his chest to his abs then stopping at the waist of his trunks, letting my fingers linger.

"Vi..." He tenses.

"Hm?" I smirk stopping right before his lips.

"You know what that does to me."

"I do." I smirk. "Just like what you're doing to me." I lightly kiss the corner of his mouth just teasing him.

"You may just make things even harder for yourself later."

"You know I like it when it's rough."

"Just like how it is every full moon."

"Those are some great nights..."

"Very great." He smirks.

"Just like tonight will be." I smirk giving him a teasing kiss.

"And next Friday. Next Friday is the next full moon."

"So looking forward to that."

"Of course you are."

"Mhm." I nod moving my hands to his hair, lightly running my fingers through it.

He then starts to press lingering kisses everywhere he could reach on my skin. I sigh in content as I lay my head on his shoulder.

"So much skin...I'll be able to get the rest later."

"You will. Even though I know you want it now." I grin.

"I do, but we're in public."

"All the more torture for you so it looks like I win afterall."

"This time."

"Until we get back, I know." I lean up giving him a proper kiss this time.

He kisses back eagerly and wraps his arms around me, holding me even closer than before. My arms stay around his neck and my hands stay in his hair so I'm able to hold him in place. I kiss him back just a eagerly. I shift on his lap sao I can tighten my legs around his waist which cause him to make the kiss more rough then it was before. Once again, he goes until we need to breathe. He rests his forehead against mine just so we can catch our breath. Once we catch our breath, I pull him back to me in another hard, rough kiss. I keep it going until I feel he's has enough, but when I got to pull away he moves one hand from my thigh to the back of my head holding me in place. He's clearly not had enough yet, so I kiss him back for as long as he keeps me. He keeps the kiss going for a bit longer before he deicdes to start to slow down. I whine softly as he goes from kissing hard to leaving little kisses before stopping.

"More later."

"There better be." I try catching my breath from the intensity of the kiss.

"I promise."

"Good." I rest my head on his shoulder trying to calm down. "Love you."

"Love you too...so much."

"We show it every day."

"We do and it's not going to stop either."

"Nope."

"I'm so lucky I'm with you...you've been nothing but good to me since the first day."

"Because you deserve it."

"As you tell me every time."

"Because it's true."

"Mmm..." I wrap myself arounf him tighter not wanting to let him go at all.

"Always will be."

"You don't know how happy that makes me."

"I have a pretty good idea."

"I'm sure you do."

"I really hope we spend the rest of our lives together."

"As far as I'm concerned, we're going to. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

"I know."

"I love you so much." I hold him tighter and closer to me.

"I love you so much more."

"I love you so much that there are not even enough words to describe how I fell."

"Well you don't need words. You show me every day and that's good enough for me."

"Just like how you show me everyday too."

"Because you deserve to be shown how much love I have for you."

"Awww Justy..." I tear up a bit, biting my lip.

"Hope those are happy tears."

"They are." I nod smiling. "You just make me that happy. I'm so lucky to have you."

"If anyone's lucky, I am to have you."

"Justy...you're going to make me cry even more. You're just to sweet."

"That's how I am around you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way either." I give him a soft kiss.

"Neither would I."

"My life is complete." I softly say as I snuggle into him more.

"So is mine. It was completed the day you came into my life."

"That really was the best day of my life. I just knew, I was going to be nothing but happy with you."

"I hoped for the best that day and the best I got."

"That you did, just like I got the best."

"The very best."

"There is nothing or no one better than you."

"Likewise."

Since my head was on his shoulder, he took the chance to lightly kiss from my shoulder then up my neck.

"Mmm..." I sigh in contect from his touch.

"I know all the spots to kiss." He chuckles.

"Yes you do." I solwly say as my fingers run through his hair.

"And you know the spots to get on me as well. So I know you'll get me back later when you really can."

"Got that right." I smirk. "Going to get you good."

"Looking forward to it."

"You always do." I nip at the spot on his neck making sure to linger after each nip I do.

"Getting a headstart?"

"Mhm." I mumble as I nip a bit harder this time.

"Are you sure you're not a werewolf like me?" He chuckles.

"Maybe I am..." I grin.

"That would explain your craziness every full moon." He grins.

"Oops." I giggle. "That obvious?"

"Yes."

"My bad." I chuckle. "You love it though." I start to nip and suck at the spot on his neck knowing it drives him crazy.

"...I...do..." He lets out a quiet growl.

I chuckle against his skin at his reaction and do it again getting a louder growl from him this time.

"Oh you are so in for it tonight."

"Which is why I'm getting in all my fun now." I go from nipping to sucking at his neck.

"The fun you can get away with in public.."

"Exactly." I move from his neck up to his ear.

I take his earlobe between my teeth ligtly nipping and sucking on it. That drives him absolutely crazy and he tenses more than before and another growl comes from him. It was loud, but not too loud. I do it a bit longer before kissing down his jaw then across to his lips. He wastes no time in kissing back, holding me as close as I can get. My hands stay in his hair for now holding him just as close. He starts to make the kiss more rough when I move my hands from his hair to the back of his neck. I hold him in place, making sure he doesn't pull away just yet, because I wasn't done yet. I keep the kiss going for a bit longer until he starts to get extra touchy once again. I start to slow the kiss down, leaving light lingering kisses until I stop.

"Can never get tired of kissing you."

"It's addicting...I know."

"Very."

"You can kiss me whenever you want and for how ever long you want...these..." I point to my lips. "...are all yours."

"Yes, yes they are."

"Forever and always."

"Forever and always." He repeats.

"Now...lets save the rest for the hotel...can't have anything happening here..."

"No."

"That will be for your eyes only...no one else."

"I would hope so."

"What I have on is all others get. You're the only one I want seeing what is under all this."

"Oh, I know that."

"That's how it will awalys be." I finally calm down and lay against him again.

"Yes it will be."

He pulls me close to him making sure his arms are securely around me. My arms get tighter around his neck as I sigh in content at hhaving his arms around me. Scar in the meantime managed to get away from Ted and started to swim away and he started to go after her.

"I'm so going to get you." He calls, not to far behind her.

"Oooh so scared." She laughs.

"Laugh now because when I get you, you're so in for it."

"Is that supposed to scare me or something?"

"Just you wait."

"Uh huh...suuure."

He picks up speed and when she looks over her shoulder he is right behind her.

"Eeep!" She squeals, trying to swim faster.

"Don't think so." He grins, reaching out and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Ahhh, no!" She laughs.

"Yesss." He chuckles, pulling her close to him.

"And I thought I was faster."

"If it wasn't for the water, you just might have gotten away...for now."

"But now there's not getting away from me." He adds.

"I can tell just by how you're holding me."

"If you're going anywhere in this water, it's with me."

"Figure that much."

"Touchy." She adds.

"There's so much to touch."

"But you can only touch so much that you can get away with."

"Out here...if we go in the water I can touch where ever I want." He grins heading over to the water.

"You would."

"Yes I would."

"Sneaky."

"Anything to get my hands on you."

"Of course."

He gets into the water making sure to hold her close to him. Once he gets out far enough, he starts to lightly kiss up her shoulder to her neck. Since he was holding her from behind, one hand moves to rest on the back of his neck and she leans her head back to rest on his shoulder. He starts to make the kisses more lingering the farther up her neck he goes. Once he grazes over the spot on her neck, he feels her tense as he smirks. He hovers over the spot for a bit just letting his breath hit it for now.

"...taking too long..."

"Patience."

"Now I have none."

"Now you know what you do to me." He chuckles.

"I already know without you having to do this to me."

"Good." He smirks, hovering a bit longer.

When she least expect it, he attaches his lips to the spot. Almost instantly her hands tug on his hair and her other hand squeezes his hands that were holding her. He smirks at her reaction, nipping and sucking at the spot. He keeps going unitl he gets a few noises out of her then goes from nipping to kissing lightly. At that point, she can relax a bit and she does so in his arms.

"You might have another mark." He smirks.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Because you knew it was coming."

"Coverable or no?"

"This one, yes. The ones later, no."

"Some bruises might not be coverable either." He adds.

"Oh boy. Tonight is going to be longer then ever."

"Yes, yes it will be."

"No time to prepare either I'm assuming."

"Not really."

"Then I'm as ready as I can be."

"Good."

"You're not moving either. Staying right here." He adds.

"I figured as much."

"I'm not done with you yet." He grins as his hands start to wander over the top of her bottoms. He slips his finger just under the top letting his touches linger.

"You're just asking to get jumped, aren't you?"

"Maybe..." He starts to nip at the skin on her shoulder.

"Well...your tactics are working."

"Good." He smirks as he moves up her neck to her ear.

Once there, he takes her earlobe between his teeth, lightly nipping and sucking on it while he moves his other hand to her thigh keeping his other hand where it was. Finally not able to take anymore, she turns around, causing his hands to move and hop up and wraps her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck as she pulls herself closer. And then she presses her lips to his eagerly. He kisses back just as eagerly making sure to wrap his arms around her not only to hold her in place, but to hold her as cose as he can.

"You'll get jumped...even worse later..." She mumbles into the kiss.

"That's...the...plan..."

"You have no idea how much though."

"If it's how bad I want you, then I have a good idea."

"And how bad do you want me exactly?"

"This bad..." He starts to tug at her bottoms.

"And I know it's killing you we can't here."

"It really is." He groans.

"The day is almost over, don't worry."

"Not fast enough..."

"That's how the day is sometimes."

"Why can we go now?" He whines.

"I wanna stay for the sunset."

"I might be able to last that long."

"Let's hope so."

"You're not making it easy for me."

"Oops."

"You never do."

"Neither do you." She bites her lip.

"Im just that good." He smirks.

"Yes, yes you are."

"Love you." He kisses her quick making it linger.

"...love you too..."

"And yes I do know how much."

"You better."

"Don't worry, I always will."

"Exactly how it should be."

"Just like you'll always know how much I love you."

"You show it everyday. I can and will not ever forget."

"I would hope so."

"Don't worry. I know...very well."

"Good."

"I'll find out later just how much too." He grins.

"Just like you do when any night is like tonight."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I can just imagine what the holidays are gonna be like."

"You're going to get nothing but the best. Anything and everything you want."

"Well of course."

"I mean it. You want something, I'll get it. No matter what it takes or how much. You will have it."

"Oh I know. How much something costs has never been an issue."

"Never will be for you."

"Of course because you spoil me."

"Because you deserve to be spoiled."

"As you say all the time."

"It's the truth."

"I know."

"Good." He gives her a quick kiss.

She then rests her head against his shoulder as he continues to hold her. He leans his head on hers as they float around in the water enjoying the time they have. After a while, they head back to shore. She unwraps herself from around him before they do so. Once they head back to the towels, they see me and Justin already there. After Ted sits down, he pulls her down with him so she is laying against him between his legs.

"Aww isn't that cute." I grin.

"Just like you two other there."

"We try." Justin chuckles.

"I don't think any of us have to. We just are."

"Very true."

"You both staying for the sunset?" I ask her.

"Yup."

"Cool. We are too."

"Ted didn't originally want to, but I convinced him."

"Ooohhh." I tease.

"He's just really anxious to get back."

"So is Justy, but that took a lot of convincing for us not to leave hours ago."

"Oh I know right? Ted was not making it easy for me out there in the water."

"Him to?" I laugh. "Justy was doing the same here, but I got him back for it." I smirk.

"I'll be getting Ted back for it...later."

"Ooooohhhh."

"He can only blame himself."

"Right? But, let me guess, he said it was your fault."

"Exactly."

"Always." I shake my head laughing.

"When is it not our fault right?"

"Exactly. We can never win."

"Nope."

"Of course not."

"But for now, we get to relax."

"That's right...for now."

"Providing the touchiness."

"Right? Has not stopped all day." I giggle as Justin runs his fingers over my legs.

"Exactly."

We talk for a bit longer just passing the time until it's time for the sin to go down.

"Almost time to head back." Ted says excitedly.

"Yes." She laughs at his eagerness. "Almost."

"Just have to wait for the sun to take its time setting."

"It needs to hurry up."

"You can't rush the sun."

"I know...just have no patience right now."

"That's obvious."

"Your fault."

"Oops."

"It does look beautiful." I comment about the colors in the sky.

"It really does."

"Are you even looking at it?" I glance up at Justin.

"I can see it...out of the corner of my eyes."

"I knew you weren't watching it. I can feel your eyes on me." I blush.

"Of course you can."

"Best feeling the world."

"I would hope so."

"Trust me. It really is." I lean back into him more as his arms tighten arund me.

"I'm glad."

"Good." I smile. "That makes me happy."

"I live to make you happy."

"Awww...Justy..." I bite my lip. "...so sweet." I kiss his cheek.

"Always."

"Love you." I kiss him quick.

"Love you too."

The time still is passing by quite slowly and the sun is just inching it's way down as it sets and she can tell Ted is getting more impatient, the more the minutes go by. Soon the sun sets and it starts to get darker as the colors start to fade in the sky.

"I think it's time to go now."

"Yes, we can go now."

"Alright, we will see you guys tomorrow." Ted basically rushes them.

"Byee." I wave as they head off the beach after getting their things.

"He's in a rush." I laugh.

"Can't say I blame him." He chuckles.

"We should get going too."

"Lets go." He eagerly says.

We grab all our things and make our way back to the car ourselves. Scar and Ted, in the meantime have just gotten back to the hotel and to their room.

"Okay, I think I need to take a quick shower...all the salt from the ocean you know?"

"True." He nods. "Want company?" He grins.

"You would love that."

"I would...very much."

"Hmm..."

"Please?" He puts on his best pouty face.

"How can I say no?"

"You really can't."

"True. Well...what're you waiting for?" She grins, moving towards the bathroom.

Before she knows it, he dashes toward her, picking her up then taking her into the bathroom.

"In a rush are we?"

"You were moving to slow."

"Oh, sorry." She snickers.

"Oh you'll be sorry alright." He smirks.

"Oops?"

"Suurrre."

"Now you stay here while I get everything ready." He adds as he places her on the counter.

"Alright." She nods.

"Not like I would be able to go anywhere anyway."

"Nope."

"Thought so."

He gets the shower ready, waiting for it to get to the right temperature before helping her off the counter.

"Now, I believe something needs to come off." He smirks.

"Go ahead." She chuckles. "I know you want to do it."

"So so much." He plays with one of the straps of the top of her swim suit.

"Have fun then."

"Oh, I will."

He grins as he start to slowly pull the starps down her arms.

"Remember it's tied in the back too."

"Got it." He moves his hands to the back getting it untied.

That makes it easier for him to pull it off and toss it to the side, not worrying about where it lands. Next he starts to tug her bottoms down as she starts to pull his down. Once they're undressed, they step into the shower, which she knows is going to be longer than normal. He can't help but to be all touchy. They do manage to get everything done along with a few others things. After a good amount of time, she turns off the shower before they get out. He hands her a towel after grabbing one for himself. She wraps hers around herself and Ted wraps his around himself.

"You know that's not staying on too long right?"

"Yes I know." She laughs.

"Once your dry, bye towel."

"Right. Of course."

"Which should be very soon."

"Knowing you, it will be."

"Mhm." He grins.

"But you're pretty distracting yourself right now."

"I can tell." He chuckles since her eyes have not stopped looking him over.

"Never get tired of this view."

"I never get tired of mine either."

"It's only every other day you get to see this."

"I still love it, no matter how you're dressed."

"Uh huh.." She says as she's still distracted.

"Still distracted?" He chuckles.

"Huh? Oh, oops. Can't help myself."

"Of course you can't."

"You're a bit too far away, if I say so myself."

"Say no more." He smirks, moving closer to her. "Better?" He wraps his arms around her waist.

"Much better."

"Good" He starts to run his hands over all the skin he can touch. "I think you're dry now." He grins.

"I feel dry." She nods.

"You know what that means then..."

"...well let's go then. The towels I believe should be coming off out there."

He says nothing, but lifts her up then takes her out to the room. Once there, he lays her on the bed then just takes in the view. She looks up at him and bites her lip with a slight smile.

"Get ready for a long night." He smirks as he leans down closer to her.

"I think I already am."

"Good because it starts...now." He presses his lips to hers in a hard kiss as his hands wander all over. His hands move to the top of the towel and right to the spot where she has it tucked inside to keep it held around her. Her hands at that same time move down his chest and to his abs and tug a bit on the top of the towel that he's wearing. He starts to move them up to the pillows while he pulls her towel off not wanting to wait any longer. She ends up pulling his towel off and they crawl under the blankets for the long night he had ahead for the both of them.

Meanwhile, Justin and I have just gotten back to the hotel ourselves and made it up to our room. Once we were inside, I set my bags down and headed toward the bathroom.

"Shower?" He asks.

"Possibly..."

"Join you?"

"Of course. I was just going to get it ready."

"Great." He smirks.

"You can come now if you want."

"Don't have to tell me twice." He grins, following.

We walk into the bathroom and as I start the water he comes up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Try to wait a bit longer..."

"You're tempting though."

"I know I am." I smirk. "So are you."

"Good to know."

"I think we can get in now..."

"After you."

I slowly take of my swimsuit just to torture him more. He inwardly groans at how slow I'm going. Once that's off, I step in the shower, waiting for him.

"Well are you coming in or not?"

"I am. Just admiring my current view." He smirks as he starts to take off his trunks.

"Mmhmm...of course."

"Now I'm ready." He grins as he steps in with me, hand doing right to my waist as he kisses my shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll let you do what you need to before we have fun."

"You better or there will be no fun for you at all." I tease with a smirk.

"Don't worry."

"Alright. I trust you."

"Good."

I turn under the water, but so I'm facing him. He or course has to be all touchy, but I manage to hold him off until I get everything done I needed to do.

"Aha fun time now."

"Got for it." I lick my lips.

He pulls me to him and instantly presses his lips to mine. My arms go around his neck as I kiss him back just as eagerly. He reaches down, giving me a boost and I wrap my legs around his waist. He then turns and presses me against the wall of the shower, still under the running water. I pull him closer to me as the kiss starts to get more rough. He pulls away after a bit, trailing light kisses down my jawline. I rest my head against the wall giving him more access to any skin he can reach.

"Towels so won't be needed...once we're done. Only to dry off...that's it." He mumbles against my skin.

"...figured...that..."

"...wouldn't last long anyway...if you had one on.."

"Of course not...mister eager..."

"Your fault."

"Oops...sorry?"

"..too late..for that.."

"...darn..." I take a sharp breath as he brushes over a few sensitive spots.

"Getting you back for today."

"I see that...you're really killing me..."

"Good." He smirks.

He starts to focus back on all the skin he has been wanting all day. He starts to leave light kisses along my shoulder then starts to nip the closer he gets to my collarbone and neck. I tense up, tightening my legas around his waist while trying to pull him closer to me. He only leaves the torture for in the shower, when he feels he's done enough for now, he leaves only lingering kisses along my skin, before coming to a stop, and then reaching over to shut the water off.

"...finally...to much...torture..."

"Oh...not done quite yet. We just can't stay in the shower all night."

"True..."

"I'll let you dry off before things continue out in the room." He gives me a look.

"Sure you can wait that long?" I tease.

"It's worth a shot."

"I wish you luck then." I smirk. "Just have to put me down so I can get dry."

"Right right. Almost forgot." He chuckles.

"Suurrre." I chuckle.

He kisses me once before helping me down. I grab towels so that we are able to dry off. To torture him more, I make sure to take my time while doing so.

"Ohhh you're so in for it."

"More than before?"

"Possibly."

"Hmm..." I bite my lip. "...maybe I should do even slower..."

"You do that, you won't be drying off anymore."

"Well..." I look at him and drop my towel. "...looks like I'm done."

"So am I."

"Then what is stopping you from getting what you want?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"Come and get it." I smirk.

He smirks back and wraps his arms around me after moving closer to me. Next thing I know, I'm being walked out of the bathroom. My arms go around his neck as I steady myself from falling. Once we're out of the bathroom, he presses his lips to mine once again while lifting me up once more. He heads over to the bed and places me down onto it without breaking the kiss. My legs stay around his waist as he hovers over me. He lets his hands wander down my sides to my thighs as he pulls away from the kiss only to move down toward my neck. I moan slightly at not being able to kiss him.

"Patience..."

"...that left in...the shower..."

"Just a few more minutes."

"...uh..." I whine.

"One mark before the night gets longer than expected."

"...alright..."

He only hovers above the spot once he gets to it. He pays attention to my reaction while he hovers above it, and without any warning he presses his lips to it. I grip onto his hair tightly as I arch my back into him. A few noises come from me and they are loud and clear to him since I had no time to muffle them. This time the mark is bigger than before, and it's less coverable. He smirks against my skin, realizing that.

"...how big?" I try to catch my breath.

"Not coverable this time..."

"...you would."

"I would." He agrees.

"Good thing I have no photo shoots."

"Or shows."

"Exactly." I nod. "Nothing is going to be coverable...I can tell."

"No, not this time."

"Oh boy." I bite my lip. "I love it that way." I smirk.

"How well I know."

"Mhm." I nod taking his bottom lip between my teeth and sucking on it.

"I think we should get this long night started."

"We really should."

He moves towards the pillows with me and makes sure to grab the blankets just as we were comfortable, and that's where the night became longer than we expected.


	27. Divas Battle Royal

Beginning of the week again and back to another night of Raw. Justin and I were getting ready to go. We didn't really have to pack gear bags since neither one of us would be competing. I was in the bathroom putting the final touches on my makeup since my hair was already done from the morning. Once I was done, I walked back out in the room to get my shoes and jacket.

"Not being needed really tonight, gives us more alone time." Justin points out with a smirk.

"Mhm...I know how much you love alone time too."

"I really do."

"Just like I do." I walk over to him then slowly move my hands up his chest as his move to rest on my hips. I rest my hands on his shoulders as I lean up giving him a quick kiss.

"The only time apart, is when I'm out for the Divas match. Then the whole night I'm yours." I add.

"Awww." He pouts. "I was hoping to have you all night."

"You will...except for that one time. And don't worry, it's early on enough in the show so we get it over with."

"Yay." He cheers. "I can deal with that."

"Good."

"Now all I have to do is get my shoes and jacket and I'll be ready." I add as I try to pull away.

"Not yet..." He holds me in place.

He grins as he leans down pressing his lips to mine. I try to make the kiss short, but he moves his hand up holding my head in place. He then dips me, adding some passion to the kiss, still holding me in place. He doesn't pull away until after he brings me back up so I'm standing upright again.

"...wow..." I say brethless. "...never gets old."

"I love doing that from time to time." He grins.

"I love when you do that." I return his grin. "Now can I get ready or are you not satisfied enough?" I chuckle.

"I think I'm good...for now."

"As long as you're sure. I know how you can't get enough." I smirk.

"Oh I know. I can survive...until we get there."

"Alright." I chuckle as he lets me go.

I walk over to my things making sure to sway my hips a more since I know he's slipping my shoes on and grabbing the jacket I chose to wear. Once I have those on, I walk back over to him.

"You live to torture me don't you?"

"I do." I smirk. "I know how much you love it."

"So so much."

"I love how I can get to you like that."

"You just have a gift." He grins.

"I do, don't I?" I chuckle with a smirk.

"Yes, yes you do."

"Good to know." I grin. "Now how about we leave before we never make it out of this room?"

"Maybe that's a good idea."

"You can have all the fun you want when get there, but no marks until after I come back from the match."

"I think I can handle that."

"If you say so."

"I can try at least."

"As long as you try." I give him a qiuck, lingering kiss.

"I promise I will."

"Good. Now lets go before things get out of hand." I move away from him, starting to walk to the door. I make sure to do what I did eariler just to tease him. I giggle to myself when I hear him groan.

"Coming?" I turn once I'm at the door.

"...yeah...I'm coming..."

I hold out my hand for him and once he snaps put of his daze he walks over. We lace our fingers together as we head out to the elevators. Once there, he puts his arm around my waist holding me closer to him. As the doors open, I look up to see the last person I wanted to see. Heath. Luckily the doors closed before he could get in with us. I wrap my arms around Justin and rest my head on his chest while he holds me tight. The elevator finally gets to the lobby then we head out to the car.

"You know what's funny? He got denied by an elevator." Justin chuckles, referring to Heath. "I so wanted to go...'ohhhh denied'."

"That was funny. If I could, I would give that elevator a hug." I laugh.

"We can thank the elevator when we get back later tonight." He chuckles.

"Sounds good." I laugh.

He opens my door for me and I thank him, getting in first and he closes my door before going around to the driver's side and getting in himself. Once he's in and ready, he starts to head for the arena.

"I can't wait until it's the night of the pay-per-view. You so have that title won already."

"You think so?" I bite my lip. "I mean, I know I can beat her, but she is really tough when it comes to the title."

"Yes, I do think so. It's going to be a good match."

"I know it's going to be good. Neither of us are going to hold anything back. I'm going to do whatever I can to get that title. Friends or not."

"Of course."

"I will be the new Divas champion. There's not doubt about that."

"I know you will be."

"As long as you're there cheering me on, I know I will."

"Always will be there cheering you on."

"Just like I'll always be there for you." I smile as I kiss his cheek.

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

"Neither would I." I contently sigh as I lay my head on his shoulder. "Love you."

"Love you too."

We soon arrive at the arena and get out of the car, heading inside and to the locker room. Scar and Ted in the meantime have just finished getting ready and were about to head out themselves. She grabs her light jacket and go to pull it on, but he stops her.

"What?"

"Do you really have to put that on?"

"It is a little breezy outside."

"Awww." He pouts. "I barely got to have my fun."

"You have anymore fun, we won't make it out of here."

"I just really love this dress." He bites his lip as he looks her over.

"Oh I know you do."

"So you know why I don't want you to wear that jacket."

"Alright, I'll carry it. Will that make you happy?"

"Very." He grins. "But, if you do get cold you can put it on."

"I think I can deal with that."

"Alright." He nods. "You ready?"

"Mmhmm."

"Shall we then?" He grins as he puts his arm over her shoulder so he can be all touchy.

"We shall."

He makes sure they have everything they need before they head to the elevators. "It's gonna be an easy night tonight. I'm only needed to see who will be facing me for my title at Night Of Champions." She says as they step into the elevator.

"So, an early night?" He smirks.

"Depending on when the match is. We'll have to see when we get there. I can tell you really want it to be an early night."

"I really do. So much."

"Hopefully it will be early in the show so we can leave right after." He adds.

"You so would want that."

"I would." He smirks. "It's the dress. I don't know if I can control myself tonight."

"Oops."

"No different from any other night, but that dress..." He bites his lip. "...so perfect on you."

"Good to know."

"If I could...I would have you right now."

"But you're gonna have to resist for a while. Eager."

"It's going to be hard, but well worth it later."

"I'm sure the shoes aren't helping that much either."

"No, not at all."

"My bad."

"Suuurrre."

"You just like everything I own."

"Because it all looks so good on you."

"We both know that."

"So very well."

They reach the lobby and exit the elevator, heading out of the lobby and to the car. He opens her door for her, allowing her to get in first. Once she's all set, he closes her door and goes around to the driver's side, getting in and starting the car, heading to the arena. It doesn't take long for them to get there and once they do, they head to see when she'll have to be out for the battle royal for her opponent.

"Hmm..." She trails off, looking at the matchups listed. "...looks like it's the 7th match of the night. After Truth vs Daniel."

"So we get some alone time before you have to leave." He grins.

"Plenty of time."

"Then what are we waiting for?" He starts to tug her toward their locker room.

"Slow down...heels...remember..."

"Oops. Keep forgetting."

"Uh huh..."

"I would carry you, but I don't want anyone getting a show."

"Only I get to see that." He adds.

"That's right."

He does slow down a bit so she doesn't fall. Once they finally make it to the locker room they walk in and he starts being all touchy.

"Privacy...finally."

"Impatient." She chuckles.

"Your fault."

"Always seems to be."

"You are the one who picks out what to wear afterall."

"I just have that good taste, plus I know what you like."

"Yes you do."

He lifts her up then starts walking over to the couch. She squeals and cling to him, and when he sits on the couch, he places her on his lap.

"So much better." He sighs as his hands start to wander all over.

"Of course it is...touchy."

"There's so much to touch." He runs his hands down her arms as he lays light kisses across her shoulder.

"And you get all the time you want until I'm needed."

"I'm going to take advantage of that too."

"I can tell."

He mumbles against her skin as he moves closer to her neck. He slowly moves up her neck to her ear, nipping at that for now. She leans into him, and since his hands had stopped wandering for now, resting on her waist, her hands moved and she laces his fingers with his. He squeezes her hands as he slowly moves from her ear to her neck, kissing lightly since he can't leave any marks right now.

"You are being evil."

"Just having some fun."

"And you know how much torture it is for me."

"I do." He smirks. "I would do more, but they might not be coverable."

"Oh I already know they won't be if you try."

"It's so hard to resist right now..." He groans, lightly moving to her shoulder.

"But you must try..."

"So much skin...it's so so hard."

"Trust me, I know."

"You just love to do this to me."

"Maybe."

"You so do."

"It's fun."

"So is this." He nips a bit harder on her shoulder.

That causes her to bite her lip and her hands tighten around his. Since he can't leave any marks, he moves across her shoulder then up her neck. He slowly makes his away across her jaw to her lips. She turns her head to make it easier and when he reaches her lips, she kisses him right back. He kisses back just as eagerly as she is. The kiss starts to heat up fairly quickly when she starts to pull away.

"Can't get too carried away...no matter how much we want to. Plus I think I'm gonna have to re-apply the lip gloss. You took all of it off."

"It tastes so good though."

"Peppermint Marshmallow."

"I really love that one."

"You love every single flavored one I have."

"They all taste so good."

"Of course they do."

"How about you put more on?"

"Promise to not take it all off again?"

"I promise."

"Alright. Hand me my bag please." She points to it on the other side of the couch, where she set it when they sat on the couch.

He reaches over, picking it up then handing it to her. She thanks him and dig through it, finally finding it. As soon as the cap comes off of the tube, the aroma of the gloss goes into the air and he almost goes crazy.

"Nu uh. You had enough."

"Awwwww."

"You said you were gonna leave it alone." She says while re-applying it.

"It just smells so good."

"I know it does. But you have to leave it alone."

"Alright..." He sulks.

"You'll survive."

"I'll try."

"Good."

He tries to steal a few more kisses, but she makes them very short. Soon the show begins and they turn their attention to the TV. It starts off with a video package of the whole thing with CM Punk and John Cena and then Jerry Lawler. Once that was over, the Raw intro goes off next. That's followed by the usual pyro and introduction from Cole and Jerry. As Cole is reading a tweet that Jerry had made, Jerry takes his headset off and leaves commentary and goes into the ring. He asks for a mic as soon as he gets into the ring.

"Wonder what that's all about?"

"Probably involving the whole Punk situation." Justin says.

"Ah. True."

"Now I know that this is not the way Monday Night Raw normally starts. But I got something that I really need to get off my chest. As we went off the air on the 1,000th edition of Raw, I made a remark that CM Punk later described as a derogatory remark. And I...I admitted that I may have mis-spoke. So, last week when CM Punk came out here and demanded I get in the ring and apologize to him, I thought out of respect for the WWE Championship it's no big deal. So I came in the ring, I apologized to CM Punk, after which I got kicked in the head from behind."

"That was so not right. He did not deserve that."

"No. Because he did apologize. Guess that wasn't enough. Or it didn't matter. Shouldn't have asked him to apologize then."

"Right. If he wants respect, he doing it all wrong."

"He doesn't know what respect is to demand it."

"So last week, I apologized to CM Punk, this week...I want an apology from CM Punk."

"I have a feeling this isn't going to go over very well."

"I have that same feeling."

"Just more bullshit from him."

"Pretty much."

The crowd starts to chant his name, and just when we think he's not coming out, he does.

"You want a what?" Punk says, which is barely audible on the mic but the camera picks it up. "You want the WWE Champion to apologize for doing his job? On the 1,000th episode of Raw you said and I quote, CM Punk had just turned his back on the WWE Universe. Because I justifiably beat the crap out of The Rock, and I say justifiably because he showed me a gross lack of respect. And you somehow wanna sit in your little chair and paint be as a bad guy? I'm not a bad guy. And I didn't turn my back on anybody. You Jerry Lawler turned your back on the WWE Universe when you slandered it's beloved champion."

"Beloved champion. Psh. Yeah right."

"And it's because of your lack of respect that I kicked you in your stupid head okay? Don't get it twisted. I didn't attack you from behind, I didn't ambush you, I didn't kick you in the back of your head. You tried to leave my ring and you pushed me out of the way. And then you got socked in the head. That's what I do. I will put down anybody who shoes me res...disrespect. But as far as your apology goes, I'm a man, I'll apologize in front of the world. I am sorry Jerry Lawler. I'm sorry that all it takes to get into the WWE Hall Of Fame is to beat a bunch of nobodies from Memphis. To get into a slap fight with a Hollywood comedian. To act like a juvenile, infintile, 14 year old for your entire 23 year career here in the WWE. I'm sorry...that you're jealousy and lack of respect for me stems from never being WWE Champion yourself. And I'm sorry that when you finally got your big WrestleMania moment, you couldn't beat Michael Cole!"

"That's just wrong. Jerry is a legand and that match was a joke."

"Entertaining yes, but a joke."

"I'm sorry I'm raising my voice right now and I'm sorry that you've become the WWE's circus seal. Ready to regurgitate and repeat any stupid opinion that's barked into your ear. Most of all...I'm sorry...about the man you've become. Oh you upset? Did that upset you? Did I touch a nerve? You look like you wanna fight. You wanna fight me Jerry Lawler? You're uh...you're just a commentator. I'm the best in the world. And everybody here knows, because they paid to see me, that I would embarrass you. I would embarrass you."

"I sense a match or something happening."

"I came out here for an apology, not a fight."

"I know that. I hear the words. You're not asking for a fight, but I can see it on your face. I can tell in your body language. You're getting all tensed up. You want to bow up because you wanna fight, but honestly what do you think would happen if you fought me? I'm the WWE Champion. If I'm not the best in the world Jerry, then who is? Are you? Are you? Are you the best? You wanna find out? Cause I'll fight you. I'll promise you one thing's gonna happen at the end of tonight. You're gonna leave embarrassed. I'll leave it up to you how embarrassed you're gonna leave. You're either gonna leave embarrassed because I'm gonna beat you within an inch of your life, or you're gonna leave embarrassed because you wouldn't fight me. Decision's yours King. Think about it."

"Sure. Make it look like it's all Jerry's fault now." I scoff.

Punk then proceeds to leave the ring, and he yells out 'respect' before heading back up the ramp, and he keeps yelling out 'respect' before he disappears.

"Hey Punk. I'll think about it!" Jerry states before leaving the ring and going back to commentary.

"If I was Jerry, I wouldn't give Punk that satisfaction."

"Anything for the fans though."

"True, even though we all know what's going to happen."

"And it's not right."

"No it's not."

There was the first break of the night and once that was over, Swagger was already in the ring and ready to go for his match. His opponent was revealed to be Ryback.

"Swagger? Haven't seen him in awhile and I have a feeling we won't be seeing him for long either."

"Not after tonight, no."

"It was nice seeing him while we could." I joke.

"Yup, buh bye Lispy."

"I would hate to be him right now."

After a decent match, in the end, it was Ryback hitting Shell Shocked on the former World Heavyweight Champion en route to picking up another impressive win.

"Ouch." I wince. "I sure hope you never have to do against him."

"I hope not."

"I'll probably be a nervous wreck that night."

"Well let's hope neither AJ or Booker do that to me."

"Hopefully not."

They advertise Triple H addressing his status in the WWE, and then a major match of the night, John vs Mike. Cole asks Jerry about facing Punk, and Jerry is just thinking about it before it's another commercial.

"I really hope that Hunter is okay. Things won't be the same without him around."

"I'm sure he's still gonna be around. Probably just tell everyone they want to hear."

"Right. It'll just be good to hear from him after what happened."

"It will be." He nods.

"Mike and John's match should be good too."

"Yes. We'll stay for that, seeing as I know you wanna see it."

"I do." I nod. "Thank you." I give him a quick kiss.

"You're welcome." He grins.

And not too long after that there was a knock on the door and I was being called for.

"Well looks like it's time for the match."

"Awww...you have to go?" He pouts.

"Yes, but I'll be back after the match is over."

"Alright..." He slowly lets me go.

"I'm not gonna be that far away."

"I know...just be careful."

"I will. Don't worry."

I give him a lingering kiss that will hold him over until I get back. Once I pull away, I head out of the room then to the curtain. When I get there, I immediately go out, because I was to go out during the commercial break. I make my way over to commentary then sit next to Cole. I', given a headset to wear and I put that on. Not too long after that, Natalya comes out first and the show comes back on the air mid-entrance, but while she was in the ring. Then Layla came out next. Of course Cole had to ask me questions, but mostly about what I thought of both divas.

"Well, they are both very tough competitors. They have their own style which makes it challenging when facing either one of them. I've been in the ring with both of them and I have a great amount of respect for each one of them."

"Excuse me!" Vickie's voice rings out through the arena as she walks out onto the stage.

"Oh god." I roll my eyes.

"Excuse me! This match needs to be over with very quickly. Because I have an important announcement to make. So hurry up! EXCUSE ME!"

"No one cares! Just go in the back and wait your turn."

She walks up the steps and waits there for the match to be over with. The bell rings and they circle before Natalya grabs Layla around the waist and then trips her, keeping her on the mat. Vickie is being very impatient, wanting the match over with right then and now. Layla goes for the pin, but Natalya kicks out. Layla uses the ropes and hits Natalya with a cross body. She goes for the cover again, but Natalya kicks out. Layla does start to have fun and dance in the ring and such, until Natalya uses the ring apron to her advantage.

"So do you believe that you can win the Divas Championship from Layla at Night Of Champions?"

"Oh I know I can. Layla is tough and we've faced each other before, but I know this time I'll get the best of her and take that title home with me."

"And given the time frame between now and then, I have plenty of time to prepare." I add.

"Right. I for one am looking forward to that match." Jerry comments.

"No one is going to keep me from competing in that match either. A lot of the other Divas probably dislike me right now, but their shot will come...eventually."

"There are a few who are not happy. You're going to have to keep your eye on everyone of them too."

Natalya tries getting Layla in the SharpShooter, but Layla counters and Natalya gets caught up in the ropes, hanging off the edge. Natalya gets back and Layla rolls Natalya up and goes for the cover, but that doesn't do it. The kick to the head does however, and when she covers her, she wins.

"That won't happen to me. I'll be prepared." I comment as I look on as Layla celebrates in the ring with the title.

Vickie however interrupts the celebration.

"Excuse me! Excuse me! You're done now. Be gone. Thank you. And that goes for you too missy." She says to Layla before turning her attention to me.

I take off my headset as I stand up glaring at her.

"I'll leave when I'm good and ready."

"Why are you still here? The match is over. You're no longer needed."

"Whatever." I throw my hand up at her.

She watches as I leave to make sure I do leave and rolls her eyes.

"Excuse me, I have something to say! Last week, the Raw general manager AJ Lee decided to make a match against Chris Jericho and the next World Heavyweight Champion Dolph Ziggler. She added the stipulation that if Jericho lost, his WWE contract would be terminated. Which was fine with me until she added that if Ziggler lost, he would lose his Money in the Bank contract to Jericho! That...is an abuse of power and blatantly unfair! EXCUSE ME! No one on the WWE roster has the guts to speak up to the new general manager except for me! If the WWE Board of Directors is watching, I'm not asking. I am begging that it is time to put Raw back in the hands of an adult, someone who fair like me! And not some mentally deranged, child!"

"She shouldn't have said that." Scar sings.

"Big mistake on her part."

"And she should talk about abusing power by the way. Does anyone remember her abusing power when she was GM multiple times on both shows?"

"Obviously she forgot about all that."

It isn't too long after that when AJ comes skipping out to the ring. After skipping around the ring, she gets into it, and stands before Vickie, taking the mic from her. It looks like she's going to say something, but instead she slaps Vickie across the face. She then tackles her and attacks her. Vickie flees, holding her face and runs to the back.

"Damn! That shut her up."

"But you wanna bet she's gonna go to the board about this?"

"Most likely. I wouldn't be surprised if she's on the phone with them now."

"Knowing her, she probably is."

"I'm sure we'll lfind out."

"Two matches down 4 more to go until I'm needed for the battle royal."

"So I plenty of more time to be touchy."

"Yes you do."

"Yayy."

While heading back to the locker room, I'm mumbling to myself about how Vickie was so rude out there, demanding that I leave and head to the back because the match was over. I wasn't really paying attention to where I wqas going until I bumped into someone. I look up to see the one person that I was hopwing not to see. I try to push past him, but he grabs my arm, pullig me back.

"Get the hell away! I'm not in the mood!" I spit, trying to pull my arm from his grip.

"I don't think so. The elevator may have stopped me, but it can't stop me now."

"I'm going to tell you one time and one time only. Get off me now or you'll regret it." I grit my teeth.

"Like you're really going to do something here."

"Watch me." I got to give him a low blow only to have him spin me around so my back is to him.

"I knew that was coming this time."

"You ass." I struggle to get away from him.

"I'm always going to be one step ahead of you now. I know your moves before you're going to do them."

"That's because you're nothing but a creep who watches everything I do."

"Ah but you don't know for how long. If only you knew."

"I don't want to know. Now let go of me!"

Just then I spotted AJ making her way down the hall in our direction. That's when a lightbulb goes off in your head.

"You know all of my moves huh? What about this one. AJ! He said you're crazy!"

"Slater!" She yells. "Get over here now!"

"Oh you're going to pay for this." He growls in my ear.

"We'll see. Now I think you should let me go and go see her, or else you'll be in more trouble."

"This isn't over."

"Whatever. Now get your filthy hands off of me."

He grumbles before letting me go and he makes his way over to AJ to suffer the consequences of something he did not say. I just grin evilly as I know what will happen and I continue the rest of the way to the locker room. Just as I open the door, I'm met by Justin who was getting ready to leave.

"There you are. I was getting worried."

"Here I am." I half smile the go quiet as I wrap my arms around him.

"You okay?"

"No...not really."

"Well come back in, we can talk about it."

I nod, letting go of him so I can close the door. He takes my hand and leads me back to the couch where I lay my head on his chest with my arms around his waist.

"Okay so let's talk about it."

"Well...first...you saw what Vickie did. I was not happy about that at all then when I was coming back...I ran into..." I bite my lip. "...Slater." I say lowly.

"I knew I should've went with you. He didn't do anything did he? He didn't hurt you right?"

"It's alright and he grabbed my arm. Hurts a bit, but that's all."

"Let me see."

I shift a bit in his arms so I'm able to take off the jacket I was wearing.

"Which arm?"

"Right one."

He carefully grabs it and examines it to see if I'm hurt at all, or if there's anything visible like a bruise or whatever.

"Well I see nothing, but it usually takes a day or so before bruises show up. If there's anything tomorrow, that's it..he's done."

"He was holding pretty tight. He even twisted it behind my back after I tried kicking him."

"We'll keep a close eye on your arm."

"Hopefully nothing will show. That's the last thing I need." I move back to laying on his chest as his arms go tightly around me. I can't help but to tremble from time to time from thinking about what happened.

"Looks like I'll have to be with you always for now on again."

"Probably, even though that does not stop him. He said he's been watching for a long time." I quiver. "He's so obsessed it's creepy."

"Well we're staying in here for the rest of the night. He can't bother you in here."

"Good. I just want to be with you right now and no one else."

"And that's how it's going to be."

I bury my face in his chest as I move closer to him. After the break, Cole brings up how AJ ordered Daniel to attend anger management classes. The first meeting was shown from last week.

"Hello everyone. Welcome to anger management. I'm Dr. Shelby. Now you're all here because you have anger management issues. And we're looking for ways for you to resolve them alright? I'm gonna guide you on a path of...yes?"

The camera pans over to Daniel who has raised his hand.

"I don't have anger management issues. I'm not like the rest of you losers okay? I'm fine. Couldn't be calmer."

"Yep. He's real calm."

"Okay. We're waiting for one more person in group today, but we're gonna go ahead and start without him. So let's remember back to last week, we talked about our anger color."

Just then the door opens and a kid with a goat mask walks into the room.

"No! No! No!" Daniel exclaims, throwing his binder on the ground, before walking over to the kid. "Which one of you did this? Huh? Do you think this is funny? I don't have a goat face, I am handsome! Did you set this up Dr.? You listen to me. You little brat. You take that goat mask off right now! Do you hear me?!"

"Now that's funny. Looks like it could be a younger version of him."

"This is my son Richard. He's a goat in his school play, Noah's Ark. Richard, this man is sick and needs help. Okay?"

Daniel walks away and sits back down in his chair.

"It's alright buddy."

"Don't touch me Harold."

"Someone needs anger management. Oh wait...that's what he's there for."

"Not sure how well that's gonna work." Justin chuckles.

"Doesn't seem to be working so far."

Going back to ringside, Cole brings up a tweet that Punk made about Jerry. That causes Jerry to stand up and take the headset off and he stands up on the table.

"You know, CM Punk came out here and said...that I beat up a bunch of nobodies down in Memphis, Tennessee. Well let me tell you something Punk. Those nobodies that I beat up down in Memphis, Tennessee include names like Jesse 'The Body' Ventura, Harley Race, Jack Brisco, Superstar Billy Graham, Bill Dundee...the list goes on. And I can tell you this Punk. I don't know how long you would've lasted down in Memphis, Tennessee pal. Now he also said that sometimes out here I act like a fun loving 14 year old. That may be true. He also said I've never been WWE Champion...that's true. He said I beat up a comedian down in Memphis. Well you know what, that comedian was one of the greatest comedians ever from Hollywood that I had a lot of respect for. His name was Andy Kaufman. Now the one thing you did say Punk about me is...that I am a WWE hall of famer. And you don't get in the WWE Hall of Fame unless you stand up when the time is right. Unless you summon the guts to stand up to somebody who's younger than you, someone who's in the prime of your life. Now, CM Punk, I know I'm not the best in the world. But I don't think you are either."

"I totally agree. Punk needs to stop with 'the best in the world' crap. He's far from it."

"So I've never backed down in a challenge in my life, and I am not gonna start tonight. So you wanna know Punk if I'll fight you? You're damn right I'll fight you tonight!" Jerry finishes, before leaving ringside and going to the back.

"That's going to be interesting."

"Very. Still don't think he should be competing."

"No he shouldn't. There are so many things that could go wrong."

"But they continue to let him compete."

"They just better hope he doesn't get seriously injuried."

"Let's hope not."

"THat would not be good at all."

"No it wouldn't be."

"Lets just hope nothing does happen."

It's not too long after I was done talking about that, the show came back and it was time for the next match. John came out first, so I knew it was the match he had against Mike.

"Last match then we can go."

"Good. Then I can get you out of here and away from you know who."

"I can't wait."

"And I say time in the jacuzzi because I can feel that you're tensed and stressed out."

"I really am and that sounds perfect."

"I thought so." He grins.

"You and your amazing ideas." I lean up giving him a quick kiss.

"I'm full of them."

"Yes you are and I love them...just like I love you."

"I love you too. So very much."

"Mmm...love you more."

"We love each other equally."

"Yes we do."

Once John makes his entrance, Mike was next to come out.

"Going to have to go with Mike to win on this one."

"I'll have to agree this time."

The bell rings and they cirlce before standing across from each other. They circle again before locking up and Mike gets John in a side headlock and takes him down to the mat, keeping the hold. The usual chants for John start and he starts to get to his feet and does. He gets out of the hold, Mike coming off the ropes and John gets him in a side headlock himself. Mike gets to his feet, and John goes against the ropes and Mike goes for a hip toss, but John blocks it and gets Mike in another side headlock. After a long match, in the end it was John hitting the AA on Mike, and pinning him to win the match.

"Of course John wins." I roll my eyes.

"Well, suppose we can head out now. Wanna go tell Scar and Ted that we're leaving?"

"That would probably be a good idea." I nod.

"Here's your jacket." He grabs it and hands it to me.

"Thank you." I take it then put it on. "Alright, I ready."

I get up first, followed by him. We make sure we have everything we brought with us before leaving the room and going to find Scar and Ted's locker room. As we walk, he holds me close to him while my eyes look all around. After a bit if searching, we find their locker room and knock.

"Come in!" Scar calls, only because Ted wasn't letting her go anytime soon.

"Hey you two. We just came by to let you know we're heading out early." Justin says after we walk in.

"Aw really?"

"...yeah..." I nod.

"Not a good night for her." Justin adds.

"Aww."

"I think it best if she's not here any longer tonight. She ran into...Wendy..." He says lowly, but I still tense up. "...on the way back."

"Not him again."

"As if at the hotel wasn't bad enough." I mumble.

"Unfortunately yes." Justin sighs.

"He got denied by the elevator but still." Justin adds.

"Oh that's just a shame." She sarcastically says.

"He said that wasn't going to stop him."

"If we have to, we're gonna have to talk to AJ about this."

"We might and I know she's not to happy with him right now either." I chuckle slightly.

"What did you do?" She asks, amused.

"Well, since he had me so I couldn't do anything, when I saw her coming I said really loud that he called her crazy."

"Hah. Wonder what the consequences were."

"I don't know, but she was pissed when I left."

"Uh oh..."

"He's so in for it." I chuckle evilly.

"Yes he is."

"Poor, poor Wendy." I mock sarcasm.

"Yes, poor Wendy." She laughs.

"Alright. I think it's time to get you out of here." Justin says to me.

"I agree." I nod, hugging him tighter.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"See you tomorrow. Bye."

"Byee."

Justin and I then walk out of their locker room and close the door before we head out to the car.

"We'll be back at the hotel in no time."

"I can't wait. I want to get away from here right now."

"And we will." He says, opening my door for me.

I thank him as I get in and once I'm in, he closes me door then goes over to the other side. After he's in and ready, he starts to head for the hotel. As he's driving, I lace my fingers with his free hand and lay me head on his shoulder. He leans down and kisses the top of my head as we reach a red light, before leaning his head on mine. He keeps his head there until the light turns green then picks his head back up to continue to drive. While he drives, he picks up my hands where our fingers are laced and he kisses my hand. I sigh in content as I smile to myself. He keeps our fingers laced as we keep drving to the hotel. After a bit, we finally make it back. Once there, he parks the car and we get out. When we meet at the back of the car, his arm goes over my shoulder asa mine go around his waist.

"Back safe and sound."

"Finally. Just us."

"Like it should be."

"Exactly."

We head inside and to the elevators, only waiting a short time before the doors open and we step inside, heading up to our floor. Once on our floor, we hed right to our room then walk in.

"Why don't you get changed, I'll get the jacuzzi ready." He suggests.

"Sounds good." I nod then give him a kiss.

He then goes to get everything ready while I got look for something to wear. I search my bag for one of his favorite swim suits then smirk when I find the perfect one. I don't bother going to the bathroom and get changed in the room. Once I'm done, I sit on the bed until he has everything ready. Once he feels the water is the temperature it should be at to be comfortable, he comes back into the room.

"It's all set."

"So am I." I smirk as I stand up. "But, you're not."

"Oh I know that."

"Want some help?" I walk over to him and start to play with his shirt.

"If you insist." He grins.

"Oh I do." I smirk as I slowly lift his shirt up, making sure my fingers lightly move over his skin.

"You know what that does to me."

"Mhm." I hum, lightly kissing his chest after tossing his shirt to the side. I keep lightly kissing up his chest to his neck as I start to work on getting his pants off.

His eyes close as he leans into me, the torture getting to him already. I chuckle against his skin as I keep kissing and nipping lightly. I make her to take my time while letting my fingers linger. A slight growl comes from him as he tenses. I decide he's had enough torture for now then get his pants undone, letting them fall to the floor.

"Now you're ready." I smirk.

"Oh you're so going to get it." He smirks as he lifts me up.

I squeal in surprise as I cling to him.

"I'm oh so scared."

"You should be." He chuckles.

"Is the big bad wolf going to eat me?" I act scared.

"Oh I would never eat you. But you do know what I love to do with my teeth afterall." He winks.

"Oh boy." I giggle. "I'm in for it aren't I?"

"Possibly."

"Sorry?"

"I think it's too late for that."

"Oh darn."

He then carries me outside and to the jacuzzi where he puts me down into the water. I lean back against the side as he climbs in himself. Once he's in, he pulls me over, moving me to his lap.

"There, much better."

"Mhm. Relaxing too."

"That's the whole idea."

"Well, I'm feeling better already." I lean my back against his chest as he starts to lightly kiss across my shoulder.

"That's great."

"Are you really starting already?" I chuckle. "We just got in here."

"Can't help myself."

"Of course you can't. I'm just that irresistible." I smirk.

"Yes, yes you are."

"Just like you are." I move my hands slowly up this thighs.

"I try."

"You don't even have to."

"Only for you."

"Good."

"What you're doing right now though, may lead to other things. You know I can't resist long."

"Oh I know that." I smirk. "You're not helping me either."

"I know."

"...you're...killing...me..." I bite my lip as he slowly and lightly starts to kiss and nip at my neck. I squeeze my hands down on his thighs making him nip a bit harder.

"...touche..."

He starts to focus back on what he was doing until I squeeze down again, giggling to myself when a growl comes from him. He moves his hands from around me, taking my hands and lacing our fingers as he continues to slowly nip, kkeping up the torture. A few noises come from me, but not loud enough for him just yet.

"Not stopping until I hear what I want to hear." He mumbles.

I bite harder on my lip as I shake my head.

"Suit yourself then." He smirks.

He starts nipping harder, leaving little marks for now getting a few soft noises from me. Once he's done with those, he moves to his favorite spot just grazing over it, getting a bigger reaction out of me as I tense up and moan a bit louder. He smirks, but is still not satisfied. He grazes the spot again before pressing his lips to it. I grip his hands tightly as I bite down harder on my lip trying to resist. The harder he nips and sucks at the spot, the harder it is for me to hold any noises back. Soon, any noises that come from me are loud and clear to him since they were not muffled at all. He grins and starts to pull away from the spot. Once he sees a decent size mark starting to form, he makes his way to my lips, letting go of my hands. I turn around so I'm straddling him then press my lips to his in an eager kiss. His arms wrap around my waist and his hands wander where they are for now. My hands go to his hair, tugging gently at it as I put more passion into the kiss. Sitting in the jacuzzi didn't really last long because once the passion and intensity of the kiss picked up, Justin held me in place as he started to get up to get out of the jacuzzi.

"...have to...dry off..." I mumble against his lips.

"..I'll do it..."

I mumble a response against his lips as he tries to shut the jacuzzi off. We pull away so he can do that then his lips go right back to mine as he starts to head inside. The first place he goes to is the bathroom, so he can help dry me off and himself before going to the bed. He starts to take off my swim suit to help me dry quicker. He reaches for a towel, the smirks as he looks me over. As he dries me off, he kisses all the skin he can reach. Once I'm dry, I help him with his bottoms then start to dry him off. Once he was dry, I drop the towel on the sink countertop, not needing it anymore. He wraps his arms around me once again and presses his lips to mine as he pulls me out of the bathroom and into the room, falling back on the bed when he gets there. I move my legs so they're on either side of him as I rest my hands on his chest for now never breaking the kiss. After resting my hands for a bit, I slowly start to move them down when he rolls us over, taking my hands and pinning them to the bed. I whine softly as he starts to move us up to the pillows.

"Wanna try something new. See how you react when you can't touch me during it."

"That's going to be more torture than I can handle."

"We'll see." He smirks.

I whine softly again at the torture it's causing already. He does however let one hand go for a brief moment to make sure the blankets are over you before he even thinks of doing anything. Once he pulls the blanket over us, he laces his fingers with my hand again then we have a very long and torturous night.

Back at the arena, it was getting down to the end of the match between Daniel and Truth. Daniel was on the outside and arguing back and forth with a fan and ended getting himself counted out, losing the match.

"Well that was just stupid."

Daniel starts to throw a fit for losing the match, once Truth and Kofi leave.

"That's not channeling his anger." Scar laughs.

"No. Looks like those classes aren't working." Ted chuckles.

"Well it's only the first class anyway, but still."

"True."

"But that match is over, so I believe I'll be needed now."

"Awww." He whines. "I'm not done yet." He pouts.

"I know, but I do need to see who I'll be facing at the pay-per-view."

"I know..."

"We can only hope it's not too long. I can tell you won't be able to wait long."

"You're right about that."

"Gonna have to let me go now."

"Alright." He slowly lets her go.

She moves from his lap and stand, fixing her dress before grabbing the title.

"I'll be back." She gives him a quick kiss.

"And then we call it an early night."

"How did I know that?" She chuckles.

"Because you know me."

"I do." She grins. "Now I think I should go before I'm late."

"Right." He nods.

She gives him one last kiss to hold him over then leaves the room and heads to the curtain. This time she goes out when the show comes back on the air, going out before all the other girls come out. She makes her way over to commentary then sits down, putting on the headset she weas given. She gets introduced and she thanks them for having her there. They talk a bit about how the title was brought back and how she was the one to win it, before everyone started to come out. Once all the girls were in the ring, the ref rang the bell.

"So, Scar. Tell us. Who do you think is going to win and who would you like to face for the title?" Cole asks her.

"Honestly every single one of the ladies in the ring are talented. I can't pick just one to be the one to win. I'd like to face any of them."

"Right, right. The word around the backstage area, so I've heard, is that Eve says she is going to win and take that title from you at Night of Champions. Your thoughts?"

"She can keep dreaming. I just got this and there is no way I'm losing it. She's just jealous because she's never been a Women's Champion. She's also a little ticked off because I cost her the shot at the Divas Championship, letting Violet get that shot instead."

"As we all saw. Is there any reason you did that?"

"Straight out, Eve's already held it what twice already? She doesn't need to hold it again. Time to give someone else a shot, someone new. Plus Violet is one of my close, personal friends. Friends help friends. She helped me to get this title, it's only fair I help her get her shot."

"That maybe true, but in my opinion I would rather see Eve with the title then Violet. What has Violet done that give her the chance to go for the title? In my mind, nothing at all. I think Violet should just step back and let someone with better talent go after the title." Cole rants.

"And there you go." She shakes her head. "You know after all Eve's done, she doesn't deserve anything to be completely honest. Using Zack Ryder, plotting to use John Cena...both two other friends of mine, and sucking up to get to a higher level in her career."

"She did what she had to do. I'm sure you would've done the same thing. How do we know you didn't do that to get the title you have? Huh?"

"Because I've stayed true to one person my whole career. Don't believe me ask him yourself."

"Oh I will. I've had my suspicions about you."

"Cole will you shut up and leave the poor girl alone!?" Jerry interjects. "She is our guest out here so treat her with a little more respect then that."

"Thank you Jerry. At least someone respects the Divas around here."

"I for one do. I really enjoy seeing all you girls out here showing us what you've got. It's exciting."

"One of the few." She states as Aksana was one of the very first eliminated.

"Oh there goes Aksana. What a shame." Cole comments.

"She's not champion material yet anyway. She's got a ways to go."

"That maybe true, but she is a good competitor."

"She is, I will give her that."

Alicia and Rosa were working together for the moment, trying to eliminate Kaitlyn. Eve got Natalya out of the equation for the time being before going over and eliminating all three, leaving her and Natalya left in the ring.

"Eve and Natalya. Who's your pick?" Jerry asks.

"Easy. Eve." Cole simply says.

"He wasn't asking you idiot. We already know who your pick is."

He just grumbles to himself turning his attention back to the ring.

"Scar...who's your pick out of the two ladies in the ring?"

"Well I've faced Eve tons of times, I'd like to face Natalya for the title. She and I have that mutual respect for one another so no matter who's victorious in our matches, there's that respect."

"You both do put on one hell of match. I would love to see you both go after the title."

At one point, Natalya almost had the match won, thinking she eliminated Eve. When she turned around however, Eve was still in the match and when she went back over to her, the tables turned and Eve got the control back. All it took was a cheap shot and Natalya was eliminated.

"I told you it would be Eve! I told you!" Cole smugly brags as Scar glares at him.

Once the bell rang, Eve looked shocked that she won. After she celebrates in the ring, she goes over to the ropes by commentary then starts to taunt Scar motioning around her waist where the title will be. Scar takes the headset off and place it back on the table, grabbing the title, and raising it in the air and giving her a look that says 'bring it on'. Eve smirks at her as she nods pointing from the title to her waist again. She gives Eve a mocking smile back, before leaving the ringside area. As she heads up the ramp, she turns around raising the title high in the air before putting back on her shoulder. She makes sure to keep an eye on Eve as she heads behind the curtain. After getting to the back,she heads right back to the locker room. She was mumbling to herself when she walked in so Ted got right up and walked over to her, pressing his lips to hers. He does end up catching her offguard, so it takes a bit to kiss him back. Once he feels her relax he starts to pull away, resting his forehead against her.

"Let me guess...that was because I was mumbling to myself."

"I knew you weren't happy so I had to calm you down somehow."

"Works every time."

"Exactly why I do it."

"Of course."

"Now that you're all done...how about we get out of here?" He grins.

"Well we did agree that we would, so let's go."

"Yess." He cheers.

He goes and grabs everything they had brought with them, handing her stuff to her, before basically rushing her out of the room.

"Ted..." She laughs. "...heels remember."

"I forgot..my bad."

"You always do." She chuckles.

"Your fault."

"As always."

"Think you can slow down a bit until we're actually back at the hotel and in our own room?"

"I think I can." He starts to slow down.

"Okay good."

He walks at a pace that is good for her. They reach the car and put their things in the back. Then they get into the car and he drives back to the hotel. On the way back, he tries to be as touchy as he can while he drives.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive?"

"I'm sure."

"Alright. Don't want you too distracted."

"I'm good...for now."

"Okay, if you say so."

"We're almost there anyway."

"So we are."

Soon he pulls up to the hotel then parks the car. They grab their things from the back, and then head inside. They head through the lobby to the elevators and once they're on the elevator, he starts to be all touchy again.

"Seems like you don't want to wait."

"I've waited all night for this."

"I can tell."

"This won't stay on long once we get in the room either."

"I kind of figured."

"Good. Becuase I'm going to have my fun..." He says as the elevator dings. "...now." He smirks as he lifts her up, taking off toward the room.

She squeals and clings to him as he walks faster than they would have been if he was not carrying her. He gets to the room in no time at all then gets the door open, walking in while still holding her. He shuts it with his foot and he doesn't bother locking it, because of course it locks when it shuts and the card is the only way to open it. They drop their bags as he takes her over to the bed. He sets her down and his hands are resting on her legs until he kneels down by her feet. He moves his hands until he reaches one of her shoes and he starts to untie it from where it's tied around her ankle. Once he gets that one off, he does the same thing with the other. After those are off, he slowly runs his hands up her legs.

"Super touchy now."

"Because I can be."

"As much as you want."

"And that's going to be a lot." He moves his hands up her sides to the back of her dress.

"Only thing about this dress. There is no zipper. It just pulls off. I think that makes things a lot easier for you."

"It does." He smirks as he starts to tug it down.

"In a rush are we? I don't think it's fair that this comes off when you have all your clothes on."

"You can start while I do this."

"Jewelry first."

He stops what he's doing while he anxiously waits for her to take that off. After taking everything off, she places it on the table that was next to the bed.

"All set now."

"Finally." He eagerly says as he starts to tug at her dress again.

While he does that, she decides to wait on trying to get his clothes off. Her hands instead wander under his shirt and she does what she knows gets to him, and that's drag her nails across his abs. He growls slightly as he tenses up. He finally gets her dress down far enough then he leans down starting to kiss all the skin he can reach. She grins and continues to drag her nails there for a bit longer before deciding to move his shirt up. The growls from him get deeper as he starts to nip harder at her skin. That stops her from keeping focus on what she was doing, one hand moving to wrap that arm around him to hold him close. He smirks since he knows it's getting to her then starts to linger each kiss.

"You're keeping me from taking your shirt off..."

"Just having my fun."

"And I want to have fun too."

"Arlight...I go easy...for now."

"Well I never said you had to go easy on me, I can still have my fun while you're having your fun."

"Sounds like a challenge."

"Maybe it is."

"Challenged accepted."

"But I do think the shirt needs to come off first at least."

"Be my guest."

She grins before moving her hand back to the bottom of his shirt. She then proceeds to move it up and help pull it that's off, she tosses it to the side then slowly moves her hands down his chest to his pants.

"Hmm...what to do now?" She smirks.

"...Scar...killing me..." He groans.

"I know. You get to have fun, I get to have fun, and I'm having my fun."

"I'm going to have fun alright." He smirks, pressing his lips to the spot on her neck without any warning.

She arches into him and her nails end up digging into his skin, as she knows what he's going to do if she resists letting any noises come out. He nips and sucks as hard as he can, intent on getting what he wants out of her.

"...no..." She manages to get out without anything else getting out.

"...yes..." He mumbles as he nips as hard as he can.

She still tries to resist letting anything out, but it soon gets too much for her and she lets out a quiet noise for now. But that doesn't satisfy him so he continues with his tactic, and she can't help but to get gradually louder. He smirks once he hears the reaction he was waiting for then he slowly pulls away to see a good size mark starting to form. His smirks gets bigger as he starts to move to her lips. She simply cannot wait after that, so she moves the rest of the way, pressing her lips against his, and kissing him eagerly. Her hands move from his sides to resting on his back as she holds him as close as he can get to her. His one hand goes around her back as he kisses back just as eagerly. His other hand moves down, starting to pull her dress the rest of the way off. She has to move a bit in order for him to pull it off, and once he does get it off, he tosses it over where his shirt was, that she tossed. Since that was done, while one of her hands is running through his hair, the other moves to the waist of his pants, because that's the next piece of clothing of his that needs to come off since her dress is gone, and it needs to be even. She's able to get them undone with no problem since he was just as eager as she was. He helps her pull them down before he steps out of them then starts to move them up to the pillows.

"So much better."

"Now we're even."

"Until we can't resist with the little things left."

"That won't be much longer."

"No it won't." She agrees.

He presses his lips to hers again as his hands start to wander. As his hands wander, goosebumps are left behind, since he was touching lightly. He moves them from her sides and rests them on her hips, tracing patterns along the skin, but only briefly before he moves them down to her legs. He starts to tug at the rest of what she has on, wanting it off. His hand grabs the blanket since he knows what is going to happen next. She grins against his lips as he pulls the blanket over them.


	28. Proving A Point

It's back to the beginning of another week, just one more week until the pay-per-view. Scar had just finished getting ready in the bathroom, and sat on the bed as she was pulling her boots on.

"Do you have a match tonight?"

"I do."

His eyes light up at the thought of seeing her in her gear.

"So I get to see you in your gear tonight." He grins.

"Mmhmm."

"I so can't wait."

"And you can stick it to Cole on commentary about that little comment he made about me too. About acting like Eve to get where I am now. So disrespectful." She shakes her head as she stands.

"He's just lucky I wasn't out there when he said. That really pissed me off. You're nothing like her."

"No. So be expecting for him to ask you all these questions. Come up with these ridiculous stories that he heard." She sighs, putting air quotes up when she says that last word.

"I'll put him in his place. Don't you worry about that." He kisses her quick.

"Good. I'm tired of him disrepecting those he doesn't like."

"He'll learn to respect you whether he likes it or not."

"He better. Or I swear I won't hesitate to deck him in the face. I'm sure AJ will allow it."

"I don't think she'll mind at all." He chuckles.

"I'm facing Eve tonight anyway. Non-title."

"And you're going to win. No doubt about that and if Cole has something to say, I won't give him the chance."

"Even if I happen to lose? Cause you know he'll be bragging about how she won and blah blah blah."

"I'll kick him from under the table if I have to."

"That'll be funny." She laughs.

"He'll deserve it. No one talks about you like that. Not as long as I'm around."

"And that's why I love you."

"I love you too." He gives her a kiss, but holds it for longer this time.

"Mmm...it's a good thing I'm not wearing anything like last week or we'd be having trouble leaving tonight." She says when she's able to pull away.

"Very lucky." He chuckles. "Although...it's always hard leaving the room with you at all."

"Never fails."

"You're that irresistible." He bites his lip. "I hate that I can't have you all to myself all the time."

"Oh poor you."

"Yes...poor me. It's so hard not keeping you locked up all for me."

"Aww."

"You're mine and I don't like sharing you...at all."

"And you don't have to...unless when it pertains to work."

"That's the hard part. Knowing all those guys are looking at you the way only I should. It kills me."

"Ah, but neither of them are the one I go back to the hotel or home with at night. You are."

"True and that's what keeps me from going after each and everyone of those guys too. Just knowing I'm the one that gets to hold you gets me through it all."

"And we get to make them jealous...when we kiss in the middle of that ring." She smirks.

"My favorite part of it all." He smirks as well.

"Of course it is."

"I get to show them who gets you. Best feeling ever." He runs his fingers through you hair. "I love showing you off as mine."

"Just imagine how it'll be the day you propose and we're engaged. Ohhh, so many of them will be disappointed and so many of the girls that love you will be disappointed." She laughs.

"That will be one sad day for a lot of people, but not for us. It'll be the best day ever."

"Yes it will be."

He pulls her close to him as he runs his hand through her hair once more. His eyes never leave her as he leans down giving her a passionate kiss. He holds the kiss for as long as he can, making sure it will last until they make it to the arena. When he feels it's lasted long enough to help them make it to the arena, he pulls away. She grabs her bag and they head out of the room and to the elevator, hand in hand. Once in the elevator, they take that down to the lobby then head out to the car. As they head to the arena, he keeps his fingers laced with hers, as he drives. Once at the arena, they head inside then go right to their locker room. With me and Justin, I was in the bathroom finishing the last few loose curls in my hair. I started to work on my makeup when Justin came, snaking his arms around my waist as e rested his chin on my shoulder after kissing my cheek.

"I love to watch you put your makeup on." He grins.

"Even though I don't need. I know." I chuckle. "Have to look my best though."

"Of course."

"Almost done..." I say a sI get my Pina Colada lip gloss. "...just have to put this on." I take the cap off then slowly put it on my lips.

"Ohh that smells amazing."

"It does." I rub my lips together. "It has to last even though I'm bringing it with me."

"Awww."

"I know how you get. You'll take it all off before we even leave." I giggle as he lightly kisses my shoulder. He starts to lightly nip across my shoulder blade since I'm wearing a spaghetti strap dress. I bit my lip as he starts to move up my neck.

"Justy..." I close my eyes. "...I know what you're doing."

"What am I doing?"

"You know exactly what."

"Do I?"

"...yes." I bite harder on my lip, trying not to give in.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

"You know what that does to me."

"So I do."

He slowly makes his way up my neck, leaving the kisses light for now. Once he gets to my ear, he starts to nip and suck on my earlobe. It gets to the point to where I can't take it and I turn in his arms, pressing my lips to his in a hard kiss. And since I was leaning against the counter of the sink, he takes the opportunity to pick me up and set me on it. I wrap my arms around his neck while my legs go around hisw waist as I pull him as close to me as he can get. His hands rest on my thighs, lightly squezzing when he feels necessary. That gets the same reaction out of me that it always does and he smirks against my lips. I suddenly realize though that he's about done taking the lip gloss off, but by the time I pull away to stop him it's too late.

"...that's what you wanted..."

"That's what I wanted." He nods.

"Satisfied now?"

"Mmhmm."

"Good." I grin. "now, I have to put more on hten we can go."

"Right." He nods.

"Just have to let go silly."

"Oops. Right. My bad." He chuckles, letting go.

I shake my head with a laugh as I hop down off the counter then reapply my lip gloss. Once that's done, I take his hands as we head back into the room so I can get my boots on. After those are on, I grab both our bags.

"Alright. I'm ready."

"You look amazing."

"As you awlays tell me." I blush slightly.

"Because it's true."

"Always." I smile. "Love you."

"Love you too." He give me a quick kiss.

Then we gather our things and we head out and to the elevator. Once in the elevator, we head down to the lobby and then out to the car. He does the usual and opens my door for me as I get in before he goes around to the drivers side and gets in, and then we head off to the arena. Once we arrive at the arena, we get out of the car then head inside to the locker room hand in hand.

"So do you have a match tonight?" Justin asks.

"I do." I nod. "Against Rosa." I make a face.

"Oh that'll be an easy match."

"It should be. She's really weak, but she's also sneaky too."

"But you're sneakier." He grins.

"I am." I grin evilly. "I learned from the best."

"Yes you did."

"And I have your favorite attire tonight too." I smirk.

"You do?"

"Mhm." I nod. "My pink one."

"Now that makes me even more excited for your match." He grnis.

"I'm sure it does. You're always excited when I wear my ring gear."

"Very excited."

"To bad you have to wait a bit. Still have time before I need to get ready."

"Awww."

"You want me to change now, don't you?"

"I do."

"Alright mister eager. I'll change." I laugh. "Only because you know I can't stand to see you pout."

"Works every time."

"Oh you little sneak."

"You love me though."

"Yes. Very much."

We reach the locker room and head inside. Justin goes and sits while I head into the changing area to get changed into my ring gear. It doesn't take me long to change and once I'm done, I head back out into the room. After dropping my gear bag by the couch, I sit down on his lap since I knew he was going to pull me there anyway. As soon as I sit, his hands start to wander all over.

"Starting already?" I giggle.

"Can't help it."

"It's all the skin you can touch."

"Yes."

"Touchy." I giggle.

"It's the gear. It helps." He grins.

"It awlays does."

"Always." He repeats.

"I have a feeling you're not going to let me go at all tonight."

"Nope."

"I didn't think so." I giggle as I lean into him.

"Well until your match anyway."

"Of course and you have plenty of time too."

The show starts with a video package of the stuff with Jerry and Punk from last week, and highlights of their match which ended up being a steel cage and then AJ announcing that Punk would be defending his title against John at the pay-per-view. Then his brutal attack on Jerry, and John running out to try and help, it only being too late by the time they got the cage up.

"That was really uncalled for. He could have seriously hurt Jerry."

"I don't think he cares."

"It seems like he doesn't. Not getting my respect by doing that."

"Nope. He has to earn it and that's not the way to earn it."

"Not at all."

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, this is Monday Night Raw live tonight in Chicago and a disturbing situation developing moments ago here. Uh it was just minutes before Raw and I was making my customary entrance to ringside here at the Allstate arena here in Chicago. Now normally I'd be interrupted by the music of Jerry The King Lawler. Well so far so good. Lawler's music would hit, but there was no sign of the King. Let's show you why." Cole states and backstage footage from just three minutes before the show, was showing Punk and Jerry in a backstage brawl, officials holding Punk and Jerry back, that is until Jerry charged and got kicked in the face by Punk.

"Wow...he's taking this a bit to far."

"I'm surprised we didn't hear any of that. Must not have been nearby."

"Looks like it was more by the entrance to the rapm then back this way."

"Would make sense seeing as he goes out after Cole does before the show."

"Right."

The show then started officially and Justin Roberts introduced Sheamus to the ring.

"Well it looks like we're off to a jumpstart here in Chicago. You know every time I come here, the party never ends. But I'm here to tell ya', that the party is gonna end for one man. Alberto Del Rio."

"Alberto Dorito."

"More like a crunchy party snack."

"That's a good one."

"Why thank you."

"That's because at Night of Champions-" Sheamus is cut off by Punk's music.

"Ohh, here comes the party pooper."

"Like anyone even cares what he has to say."

The crowd of course is all for him, being Chicago and all, chanting his name and such.

"Sheamus, don't come here and try to talk to MY hometown. They can't relate to a guy like you. They can relate to a guy like me because I'm from here. How's everybody doing? What you saw a little bit earlier was me beating up Jerry Lawler."

"Captain..Obvious."

"Idiot."

"But what the cameras did not catch was Jerry attacking me from behind. See there's only one king in Chicago. And when you come at the king, you best not miss. Jerry Lawler just got exactly what he deserved and he got it Chicago style."

"Why is it that I don't believe him?"

"Because he's a habitual liar."

"He is. I think he started that whole fight, not Jerry."

"Now that I believe."

"It's not bad enough that Jerry Lawler needs to attack me from behind. For weeks he's sat at his desk and he's attacked my integrity. And I think everybody here knows that's something you do not do. So last week in a cage, I decided to take it upon myself to teach Jerry a little bit of a lesson in respect. And class was in session until a little white knight decided to come and stick his nose where it didn't belong. That white knight's name is John Cena."

"John was doing what was right. Jerry needed the help."

"See I did to Jerry Lawler what he deserved because on the Raw 1000th episode, he famously stated that I turned my back on the WWE Universe. So I ask of the Universe. Did I turn my back on you?! John Cena you helped Jerry Lawler, and when you helped Jerry Lawler, you agree with Jerry Lawler. And when you agree with Jerry Lawler, that means you disagree with me. And if you disagree with me, that means you're disrespecting me. And where I come from, you do not disrespect the best in the world. And if you foolishly choose to disrespect the WWE Champion, for 288 days, well then John Cena, it's you who's turned your back on the WWE Universe."

"More like the other way around. You turned your back on everyone."

"Well maybe not Chicago anyway."

"Of course. He would nver do that to his hometown." I roll my eyes sarcastically.

"So rest assured-"

"Fella fella fella, honestly honestly honestly. Yes I know, I know we're in your hometown. But like you wanna talk about disrespect? You wanna talk about disrespect?"

"You're interrupting me."

"Well I thought this was gonna go on for a half an hour, thirty minutes which I don't have. But let me say this. You wanna talk about disrepect? You wanna come out here and say you're the best in the world? Well I'm the World Heavyweight Champion. And you...you interrupted me. Come on man. That's like the crime The Rock committed. You said to everyone The Rock committing that massive crime, when he interrupted you. Remember that? You remember how you told everyone how The Rock disrespected you by interrupting you? Well here's the thing fella. At least The Rock had the guts to step in the ring...unlike you who's all the way over there on the stage. So how about it fella? How about you come on down?"

"He's is right. To bad Punk is to chicken to go face him like a man."

"Sheamus I already beat up one goon tonight. I don't think tonight's your night. I have nothing to do with you. Yeah you're the World Heavyweight Champion. But guess what fella, that makes you at best, the second best in the world. Awwww. And comes with that a pecking order. And in that pecking order, you're right behind me, so shut your mouth."

"Shut my mouth? You want me to shut my mouth? Do me a favor will you? Why don't you turn around, because you're talking out of your arse, so I might as well be looking at it!"

"Ooooohhhhh."

"Burn." Justin chuckles.

"Sheamus is right though. I mean...Punk does look like one afterall."

"He acts like one too."

"Yes! A very big one at that."

"You know that's just the sort of disrespect I expect-" Punk gets cut off by AJ's music and her coming out.

"Someone's in trouble."

"No disrespect Punk and no disrespect Sheamus, but I have an announcement to make. Night of Champions is less than 2 weeks away. Which is giving me an idea for tonight's two main events. In one match, the challengers for both the World title and the WWE title will face each other. Which means Alberto Del Rio will face John Cena. And the other main event...is going to be a champion vs champion match. Which means World champ Sheamus will face WWE champ CM Punk."

"Punk does not look to happy about that."

"Well that's too bad for him now isn't it?"

"He'll get over it."

She then proceeds to skip down the ramp and around the ring before going back up the ramp and to the back, leaving Sheamus and Punk talking smack to each other, and then Randy is shown heading to the curtain for his match which is next.

"This should be a good match."

"Whoever he's facing."

"Right, but it's usually always a good one when Randy's involved."

"That is true."

"I do wonder who he's facing though."

"We'll find out soon."

"Right."

Just as the show came back, that awful, dreaded voice is back.

"Excuse me!"

"Oh god. My ears!"

"I've got it covered." Justin nods, covering my ears for me.

"Much better."

"Excuse me! I've got some personal issues with AJ, and I will discuss them with all of you later on tonight. But for right now, it is my pleasure...excuse me! It is my pleasure to introduce to you the man that will defeat Randy Orton, just as he defeated Chris Jericho. He is Mr. Money in the Bank, the resident show off, Dolph Ziggler!"

Justin uncovers my ears, since Vickie is done talking.

"Oh joy. Him too."

"It looks like he's Randy's opponent."

"Randy's so got this. Ken is going down."

"If Vickie doesn't get involved."

"True. Hopefully she'll be to scared to do anything."

They replay the match between Randy and Dolph from last Friday night on SmackDown when it aired, and talked about how Dolph demanded this match.

"He demanded the match? Well that was a mistake."

"I agree. Not smart on his part, but that much be from all the bleach he has in his hair."

"Killed all his brain cells."

"What few he had."

Randy has control of the match, and Vickie is screeching from ringside the whole entire match.

"I wish someone would put her out of her misery and shut her the hell up."

At one point, Dolph missed one of his moves and Randy hit him with his signature DDT from the middle rope. In the end, it was Dolph going coutner for counter with Randy and finally getting a roll up, hooking the tights for added leverage to win the match.

"He stole that victory. What a cheater."

"Psh. Well at least Vickie didn't get involved."

"For once she she didn't. I'm very surprised at that."

"So when is your match exactly?" Justin asks.

"I was told...second to last."

"So we still got time." He grins.

"Tons of time."

"Perfect." He smirks as he starts to kiss all the exposed skin he can reach as he slowly moves to my neck.

"...Justy..." I bite my lip.

"Just taking advantage of all the time we have."

"I know...no marks though...later."

"Oh...I know..."

He focuses back on what he was doing for now. I lean my head to the side just resting my hands on his arms for now. He makes sure to take his time as he moves along my neck, up to behind my ear and back down my neck again. He then moves to my jawline, moving to my lips. I press my lips to his in an eager kiss as my arms go around his neck making sure he is as close to me as he can get. His one hand stays around my waist as his other moves to my leg, moving it so he's able to shift so he's hovering me. My legs go around his waist, holding him in place. He smirks against my lips and his hands move to my hips where they stay for the time being, his fingers tracing patterns along the exposed skin. I shiver as goosebumps start to form. I tug on his hair as I start to kiss him harder then before. He kisses back just as hard as I'm kissing him. He stops tracing the patterns on my skin in favor of gripping at my hips instead. That gets him a few soft noises from me. I move my hands from his hair to his shoulders where I slip my fingers under the collar of his shirt and light move my nails across his skin. This gets me a quiet growl from him, so I continue to do it, trying to get a much louder one. The more I do it, the louder his growls become. I smirk into the kiss, doing it one last time just loving his reaction. In retaliation, he bites my bottom lip gently with a smirk. I moan softly as I rest my hand on his shoulders, pulling him down even closer to me. He lets my lip go in favor of kissing me hard one last time, before slowly breaking the kiss. Once he pulls away, he rests his forehead aginst mine.

"...love you." I say, catching my breath.

"Love you too. So very much."

"Just imagine how much worse it would be if I had my trunks on...and only those." He grins.

"Then something would have happened that only does at the hotel."

"Oh just wait until the end of the month...full moon."

"That's going to be one wild night." I wink with a smirk.

"Always is."

"I wouldn't have it any other way either."

"Neither would I."

"Hopefully no show the day after. I have a feeling you're going to out do the last full moon. You always do."

"Well I try to."

"Maybe this time you'll have to keep up me with."

"Maybe."

"You've got some competition."

"So I do." He grins.

"You love it."

"I so do."

"Of course you do."

"Maybe now we should sit up and continue watching the show?"

"Awww." I pout. "If we have to."

"But you're sitting on my lap." He grins.

"Well alright then. As long as I don't have to move."

"Never. You'll never have to move."

"Good." I hold him tighter while he moves us back so we're sitting up.

Then I turn around so I*'m leaning back against him and he wraps his arms around my waist. I lay my head against his as I lay my hands on his arms while we focus back on the show. Coming back from the show, Mike has replaced Jerry on commentary and its back to anger management class.

"Oh boy. Another anger management class." I laugh.

"Wonder if they improved any over the past week." Ted chuckles.

"Hello everyone. Welcome back to anger management therapy. It's nice to see you all again. Everyone please find your seats and we'll get started. Okay. If you remember, last week at anger management therapy, I asked you to create an anger collage. So would you all please take out your anger collages now so we can share them with the group? Who would like to be first? Daniel? Would you like to show the group your anger collage?"

"Wanna see it? Fine. Here it is."

"That's great. How about you walk us through what's going on there Daniel."

"Okay. I say 'yes', people say 'yes'. I say 'no', people still say 'yes'. I say 'no' louder, people scream 'yes'. No! Yes! No! I can't take it anymore." Daniel says, ripping up the collage and whipping the paper.

"Someone still has issues."

"Thank you Daniel. That was great. Who else would like to share with the class? Kane? Would you like to share you anger collage with the class?"

Kane simply holds up a blank piece of paper, Daniel is cracking up.

"Kane, your anger collage is blank. This is supposed to be a reflection of how you feel inside. Is that how you feel inside Kane? Blank?"

"You wanna see how I feel inside?" Kane asks, getting up and walking over to the trash can in corner of the room, crumples the paper up and throws it in the trash can, then proceeds to light it on fire like how his fire froms from the ring posts as part of his entrance.

"I don't think these classes are working, but they sure are funny."

"Definitely a highlight of the night."

"Oh yes."

"Teacher's pet." Daniel states and Kane laughs.

"Okay. Let's talk about our families."

"Now you're at good read of people, how do you think Dr. Shelby is doing with all this?" Cole asks Mike now that the cameras are back ringside.

"That's a whole new take on anger management if I might say."

And then Sin Cara is seen backstage, and he meets up with Rey and they head to the curtain for their tag team match. As they're heading there, they replay Rey's match with Cody on SmackDown last week, where Sin Cara came to the rescue and put a duplicate of his mask on Cody's head.

"Now thaty was funny."

"Still obsessed with the masks I see. I don't know what's worse. That or the paper bags he used to do."

"I'm going to say the bags. Those were just degrading."

"Especially after he made you wear one a few times."

"I don't think I've ever been so embarrassed. That was worse then Maryse and she was a pain."

"It was worth it though to see you get him back though, finally turning good guy. Clocking him from the crowd. Oh was he shocked."

"He so didn't see that coming. It felt really good to do that after what he did to me the week before."

"Plus, you had that angry look and feel to you and you know how I feel about that."

"Yes I do. Very well."

"Between the jeans, the shirt and the angry face...so did not help." She laughs.

"I'll have to do that again sometime for you then." He smirks.

"Are you just trying to kill me?"

"Possibly." He grins.

"Oh you."

"You love me anyway."

"I do."

"Good." He kisses behind her ear, lingering there for a moment.

"And now you're being distracting."

"Mhm." He nods. "We got time." He mumbles as he slowly nips at her earlobe.

She goes to say something else but she can't manage to get anything out. All she can do is relax into him since he already had her sitting on his lap like he always does. And she squeezes the hand of their fingers that were laced, clearly letting him know that what he was doing was getting to her already. He smirks as he slowly suck on her ear intent on getting a reaction out of her. When the does not work, he moves down her neck lighlty nipping as he grazes over the spot on her neck. She tenses slightly and bites her lip to tring and keep the reactions in. And he just makes it harder every second that goes by. Since he's so intent on getting a reaction out of her, he moves his free hand to her thigh squeezing on that as he goes after the spot on her neck without warning. And that's all it takes because it's too much to handle to even hide anything. She stops biting her lip and she can't help the semi-loud moan that come from her, but not too loud, because she knows where they are right now and people walking by in the hall would hear. He smirks against her neck satisfied then pulls away before any marks can form since her match is coming up. He makes his way to her lips as he moves her closer to him. He's taking far too long in getting to her lips, so she turns and sits sideways on his lap and press her lips to his eagerly. He grins into the kiss as he kisses her back just as eagerly as she's kissing him. One of her arms goes around his neck where her hand goes to his hair, her fingers running through it, gripping lightly at times and her other hand rests on his chest. His one hand goes to her waist while his other moves to her hair, holing her in place. At one point, his fingers happen to slip under her shirt and he traces patterns along the skin. She shivers a bit as she feels goosebumps form along her skin, but get used to the feeling after some time. He does that a few more times before he starts to slow the kiss down, lightly kiss her. She quietly whines in protest at him stopping, resting her forehead against his once he pulls away.

"We'll finish later." He smirks.

"You are so evil..."

"Love you too." He chuckles, giving her one last lingering kiss.

"And I think we missed the entire match too." He adds with amusement, as we see Rey and Sin Cara celebrating.

"Must not have been that interesting then." She chuckles.

After the celebration, they go back to the anger management class with Daniel and Kane.

"Okay. One of the reaons we have anger issues, is because we also have trust issues. So we're gonna work on that right now in an exercise I like to call Circle of Trust. So please move your chairs and let's create space in the center of the room. Okay? Do that now. For this exercise, I'm gonna ask Daniel and Kane to demonstrate for us. So gentlemen will you please stand? Your peers are encouraging you. Alright. Now gentlemen, let's both face in this direction. And Daniel, what I'd like you to do is just fall backwards."

"Wait, what do you want me to do?"

"Just fall backwards and Kane will catch you."

"I will?"

"He doesn't seem to convincing."

"Gentlemen, you need this exercise more than anybody. And I think if you do it successfully, you're gonna have a real breakthrough. Plus, I don't think you want to come back and try it again next week. So just take a deep breath and trust Kane and fall backwards."

"No! I mean...no. It's okay. Kane, I trust you."

He takes a deep breath and then falls backwards and Kane catches him, but pushes him away afterwards.

"What do you know. He actaully caught him."

"Shocker."

"I was waiting for him to fall right now the floor."

"I'm so proud of both of you, that I'm gonna move you onto phase two. Working together. So Kane and Daniel, I'm gonna have both of you catch Harold."

"What? Oh no no no." Harold protests.

"So just turn around and fall back."

"Okay."

He falls back but they don't catch him.

"Uh oh."

"Did you know I wasn't gonna catch him?" Daniel asks Kane.

"Did you know that I wasn't going to catch him?" Kane asks Daniel.

"I think I finally understand you Kane."

"Okay I think Harold needs medical attention."

"You think? Poor harold."

It was now time for the Champion vs Champion match. Sheamus comes out ready to go, but Punk comes out in his street clothes.

"Ohh that's surprising." I roll my eyes.

"Maybe he thinks this will get him out of the match."

"Sweet home Chicago. See Sheamus, there's a lot you don't know about my city. The first being, they respect me and my decisions. This city really gets it. They understand that a WWE Champion against the World Heavyweight Champion is nothing more than a WrestleMania main event. They understand that CM Punk is nothing less than a main event wrestler. Listen to them. This place respects the fact that you don't just parade CM Punk out at the 8 o'clock hour and exploit the fact that he happens to be from Chicago. They respect that and they respect all my decisions and besides, it's Labor Day and a lot of people here have probably taken the day off from work. That's why I'm sure they're all gonna respect the fact that I'm doing the same thing." Punk says, dropping the mic and leaving.

"That's not going to go over to well with AJ."

"Nope."

"Punk, you wanna talk about disrespect? That's exactly what you're showing to everybody in this arena by walking away. They want to see this match!"

Punk is caught walking through the backstage area to leave and gets stopped by AJ.

"Wait, what're you doing? You can't leave okay? You have a match."

"I can't leave?"

"No!"

"Well check the deal bro, check my contract, I got personal days, today's one of them." He states, getting into a car and leaving the arena.

"Alright then. Guess he's done. Some champ he is."

"The only one to take a personal day during the show."

"Excuse me AJ? AJ, what're you gonna do about your main event?" Striker comes up, asking her.

"Who are you? I said who are you? Whoever you are, just do me a favor. Go tell Sheamus to stay in the ring. I will find him an opponent." She says all flustered and walks away.

"Wonder who she's going find."

"Who knows. But I think I'm gonna get changed now for my match. It's after this one that's happening after the break."

"Ring gear!" He perks up. "Go go go!" He eagerly says.

"Okay okay okay. Pushy." She laughs as she gets up.

"Can't help it. I love when you wear that."

"I know, and I'll try to not be too long."

"Good. I'll be waiting."

She kisses him quick before grabbing her bag and heading in to get changed. She tries to be as quick as she can and once she's done, she heads back out in the room and back to the couch.

"Told you I wouldn't be too long."

"You did and I'm glad you weren't." He grins, pulling her on his lap as his hands start to wander.

"Almost forgot to tell you. I got some good news on when I officially return to TV. Well it technically won't be TV, but still."

"Yeah? When?"

"The pay-per-view pre-show. The big battle royal they have."

"Oh Ted!" She hugs him tight. "That's great!"

"I'm so coming out with you for that."

"I was hoping you would anyway."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Just think if you win, you get a title shot later in the night against Cesaro."

"I'd come back then have a title match the same night. I like the sound of that."

"More like love. We can only hope you win."

"I'll do everything I can to win. I know with you out there, I'll do great."

"No matter what happens, I'm just happy you finally have a match at an event that's seen by everyone and not just a selecet crowd."

"I'm happy to finally be back. It's been to long."

"Far too long. I miss going out there with you and now I can do that again."

"Yes you can and it's going to feel good going out there with you by my side again."

"That news just made my night now, thank you. I'm really happy."

"You're welcome. Anything to make you happy."

"Just being with you makes me happy. It's the little things that add to the happiness."

"Good. 'Cause when you're happy, I'm happy."

"And that's how it should be."

"That's how it's always going to be."

"Of course. So what'd I miss while I was changing? Much?"

"No not really. The match won't be worth watching."

"Why...oh I see. Swagger. Yeah he just kills a match." She says when she looks at the screen to see Swagger being the one to face Sheamus.

"This should be a quick match."

"Think we should stay here or head out and wait at the curtain?"

"That would be a good idea."

"Gonna have to let me go first."

"Right. I always forget." He chuckles, letting go.

"Uh huh..."

"Okay. So I like holding you."

"More like love."

"And the ring gear makes it harder to resist." He adds.

"Oops."

"Not your fault you look so damn good in everything."

"I can't help it, I know."

"No." He bites his lip. "I do think we should go before things happen...again."

"And then I'll be late, and we don't need that."

"Not at all."

"Alright, let's go touchy." She laughs, after standing up.

He stands up after her, lacing his fingers with hers as they head out of the room. When they get there, they have to wait a bit, because the match isn't over yet and they're most likely going to have to sit through a commercial break.

"Guess we're a bit early."

"That's okay though."

"It just give me more time to have fun."

"While behaving. We're not exactly in privacy like we are in the room."

"I know." He grins as he rests his hands on her hips letting his fingers light move around.

The current match was was soon over, with Swagger tapping out to Sheamus' new submission, the Texas Cloverleaf, Sheamus winning the match. After the match, Del Rio would use Ricardo as a distraction to try and attack Sheamus, but he would fight back, knocking Ricardo out of the way before hitting White Noise on Del Rio. When Sheamus goes for the Brogue Kick, Ricardo shoves Del Rio out of the way, taking the Brogue Kick himself.

"Ouch." She winces. "That had to hurt."

"His own fault though. Should've have gotten involved."

"True, but he'll do anything to protect Dorito."

"As most managers or whoever would do."

"Exactly."

"But at least now all we have to wait for is the commercial to be over and it'll be my match."

"Yess." He cheers. "The sooner we go out there the sooner we can leave."

"I was just gonna ask if you wanted to leave after it. Which I really didn't need to ask. I know what you would say anyway."

"There's no doubt we're leaving right after."

"Of course."

"You might not have time to change either."

"Now why doesn't that surprise me?" She laughs, and at that time Eve comes walking by, obviously being the first to go out once the commercial break is over.

"Because you know me."

"Yes I do."

"Just focus out there. Don't let her get to you."

"I won't let her get to me. Don't worry. Even if she does her two faced act out there, act all nice before getting mean and nasty."

"I'm not worried. I know you will kick her ass and not believe her act."

They very quickly show the officials tending to Ricardo after the Brogue Kick, before starting the match, Eve's music going off and her going off. But just as she gets to the ring and gets into it, they hit Scar's music and then Ted and her head out. As they walk down the ramp, she glares at Eve while holding the title over her shoulder. Once they get to the ring, she gives Ted a quick kiss before jumping on the arpon and doing her poses as she holds the title up high. Once she was done, they replay two things. First they replay the battle royal where she cost Eve the title shot, helping me win. Then they show the battle royal from last week where Eve had won, but they had that intense staredown. While they were showing that, Ted went over and sat down at commentary, joining Cole and Mike, putting on the headset.

"Ah Ted. How nice of you to joins us." Cole says, trying to shake his hand.

"Yeah, I'm only out here for two reasons. One of them is to be here as support for Scarlet and the other is regarding some comments you made last week."

"She's one lucky girl to have you out here. Seems like she's come far with all your support." Cole tries avoiding the second subject by sucking up.

"That's not what you said last week." Ted remarks as the match gets underway.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I had nothing but good things to say about our current Women's Champion."

"Oh really? Is that why you said she stooped down to Eve's level to get to where she is right now? How about be get a confirmation on this? Miz, did you or did you not hear last week Cole accusing her of stooping down to Eve's level to get to where she is right now?"

"That's what I heard. I have to say, I don't agree with Cole on that. She is very talented and worked very hard to get to where she is now. She had no help, only support."

"See? So next time Cole, I would keep the accusations to yourself."

"Hey, in my defense, I was only going off what I heard. And who I heard it from ir a very reliable source."

"And who is this reliable source?"

"That's none of your business. I'm not giving out my source. No."

"It is my business when it involves Scarlet..."

"Still not giving up my source. And speaking of Scarlet, looks like she's not doing so good." Cole mentions as Eve goes for the cover with her kicking out at 2.

Eve gets up so she's standing as Scar tries to get her strength back. Eve comes over and grabs her feet and that's when Scar starts to struggle, until she manages to move and flip her over to the other side of the ring. She quickly moves over and cover her, but she grabs the bottom rope so the pin attempt is broken up.

"Looks like she's doing just fine to me." Ted shoots back.

"For now." Cole remarks.

Scar goes towards her, but the ref backs her up because she's still in the ropes. She keeps trying to go to her, but she gets stopped each time. Eve then rolls out of the ring and to the outside of the ropes. Scar storms over and grab her by the hair and pull her up so she's standing on the outside, but she counters and grabs her head and jumps down to the floor so Scar bounces off of the top rope.

"Man. These two are giving it all they've got. So much talent in one right, it's hard to tell whose going to win." Mike cmments.

Eve recovers outside the ring while Scar recovers in the middle of the ring. But since Eve was still out of the ring, the ref did start the count. She starts the taunting and stuff on the outside before getting back in and pulling her over to the corner. Once she's in the right spot, Eve starts to climb the corner. She gets to the top and looks behind her to make sure Scar's not moving. Once she thinks it's all clear she goes for her moonsault, but Scar moves out of the way at the last second, Eve coming crashing down on her stomach.

"That's my girl! Keep it up!" Ted cheers. "That's why she's Women's Champion Cole. Right there."

Scar gets to her feet and waits for Eve to get to hers and once she does Scar hits a couple dropkicks, the 2nd one knocking her out of the ring. She quickly follows and take the fight outside, hitting her against the barrier, making her way all the way around where she slams Eve's face first onto the commentary table and spearing her back into the side of the ring, and then throwing her back into the ring.

"Looks like she's out to prove you wrong Cole." Mike says to Cole.

"I'm still not convinced." He rolls his eyes.

"You will be soon."

She starts to approach Eve, but she starts to back up, trying to plead with her to do no more. She doesn't fall for it and pull her up by the hair and throw her across the ring. When she gets up, Scar hits her with a hard clothesline. She then crawls over her and start throwing punches left and right before the ref has to pull her off.

"These two are really going at it. This is turning out to bbe a main event type of match. I love it!" Mike compliments.

"At least someone does." Ted adds.

"What are you both talking about?! This is boring. It could be so much better!"

Scar backs up into the corner, waiting for the right moment. Eve slowly gets to her feet and her back is turned. Scar then goes up and delivers a vicious backstabber. She knew it was getting to the end of the match because Eve was putting up less of a fight than before. There was only one thing left to do. She doesn't do this very often, but Ted is sitting ringside, so she's doing it just for him. She helps Eve up and put her in the position, hitting her with his finisher, because she save it for special occasions. She covers Eve and make sure to stare right at Cole as the ref gets to three and she's declared the winner.

"Take that Cole." Ted smugly says as he takes off his headset then heads to the ring.

As the ref raises her hand in victory as she's handed her title while Ted climbs up the steps in the ring. Once in the ring, he picks her up and spins her around.

"You used my move." He grins.

"I use it on special occasions."

"Well, I'm honored." He grins giving her a kiss. "You should use it more often."

"Only for you. Whether you're watching or out here for me, I'll use it."

"I would like that very much."

"Now let's get out of here, before Cole starts making a scene and I knock him out for it."

"Good idea."

They go to leave, but unfortunately Cole starts to run his mouth, stopping them.

"He would wait until we decide to leave. Hold this." She hands Ted her title to hold for now, before getting out of the ring and approaching the table.

"Uh oh...you're in trouble now." Mike snickers.

He moves way off to the side just in case he gets caught in the crossfire. She crosses her arms over her chest as she listens to Cole's rambling. The rest of it is just bad mouthing her, telling more lies about her from his reliable source. She's simply had enough and slap the mic out of his hands. He stands there, frozen. The next thing she does is take his drink from the table and throw it in his face, before walking away.

"You asked for that one Cole." Mike tries not to laugh as Cole tries to celan off the coffee.

Ted meets her by the ramp and he hands her back her title before they head back up the ramp and to the back.

"That was totally hot!"

"Well I heard enough from him. Bad mouthing me was a bad move. And yes I know, my angry side is as much of a turn on as your angry side is to me."

"It really is." He grins. "Cole needs to keep his damn mouth shut. He knows nothing."

"Exactly."

"I do believe it's time to get you out of here so you can relax." He winks.

"Well I do need to relax. Parts of me do hurt."

"We can save what we were planning for another night. Getting you rested comes first."

"Right. If Eve wasn't so hard on me then we could've done what we planned."

"Ture." He nods. "We have all the time in the world for that. There's no rush."

"Right." She nods.

They reach their locker room and she grabs her bag to go change.

"Need any help?"

"I think I might."

"Arlight." He grins as he follows her to the back.

When they get there, he helps her with almost everything that she couldn't get off by herself from where she had been hurting. He takes advantage to be all touchy as he helps her get changed. Once she's all dressed, he helps her with her bags.

"When we get back, I'll give you a massage."

"I do like the sound of that."

"I knew you would. Plus, it'll help you sleep."

"Always does."

"Good. That means it works."

"Because you know what you're doing."

"I do."

"Just like I know what I'm doing when I have to do the same thing to you."

"You've had a ton of practice that's why."

"That's true."

"Are we ready to go?"

"Yup, all set."

He takes her hand, lacing it with his as they head out of the room. They head out of the arena and out to the car where he drives like always and they head back to the hotel for the night. Once at the hotel, he gets her bag out of the back then they head up to their room.

"I'll go change into something more comfortable. I think I'll be alright this time to change on my own."

"Alright." He nods. "I'll get the stuff ready once I change too."

She nods and goes through her things for something to wear, before heading into the bathroom to change. Once in there, she does her routine before changing. When she walks back into the room, Ted has everything ready for when she goes to bed.

"You know, you're amazing." She remarks.

"So I've been told." He grins. "Now come to bed so I can make you feel better."

Shes puts her clothes with her things before going over to the bed and climbing onto it. Ted waits for her to get comfortable before putting some massage oil on his hands as he sits next to her.

"This might be cold." He warns, rubbing his hands together to get the oil warm.

"Oh I know. I'm prepared."

"Alright. Just letting you know."

He slowly puts his hands on her back so she can get used to the feeling. Once he feels the oil is warm enough, he starts to rub her shoulders, making sure to get all the sore spots he finds.

"I can feel it working already."

"Good. You'll feel better in no time."

"And I'll be able to sleep much better than I would've without you doing this."

"Well, you feeling better is my main concern. I'll do anything to help you feel better."

"Just like I'll do anything to help you feel better."

"I know. You've done it in the past so now it's my turn to help you."

"Right." She nods.

He continues to rub her back, working on all the spots that she winces at. Once she starts to relax, he slows down to gently rubbing her back. He does that for a bit longer before stopping. He reaches for the towel he set to the side so he can clean his hands off before laying in his spot next to her.

"I feel much better now. Thank you."

"Anything for you." He kisses the top of her head.

"You should get some rest now." He adds.

"I am nice a relaxed now." She yawns.

"Good. Shouldn't be take too long for you to fall asleep."

"Not tonight."

She then moves closer, snuggling into his side in content. His arms go around her as he holds her close to him. He kisses the top of her head then runs his fingers though her hair.

"Night. Love you." He whipsers right before she goes to sleep.

With Justin and I, it was getting closer to my match. It was coming to the end of the match between Cesaro and Santino, and in the end of that match, Cesaro won with the Neutralizer, retaining the United States Championship.

"I really can't stand him. I hope he loses that title soon so we don't have to see him anymore."

"I have a feeling he won't be losing it for a long time though."

"Ugh." I roll my eyes. "But, my match is soon and you know what that means..."

"...yes I do." He grins.

"Tonight going to be a long one too?"

"Possibly."

"Looking forward to it." I smirk, giving him a kiss.

"Of course you are."

"I do think we should head out now. My match is next."

"That would be a good idea."

"You're forgetting something...again." I giggle since he still has his arms around me.

"Oh right." He chuckles, letting me go.

"You can hold me all you want...after my match." I say as I slide off his lap.

"Already planning on it."

"Good. I love when your arms are around me."

"I love when my arms are around you too."

"That's my favorite place in the world to be."

"I'm happy to hear that."

"Love you." I kiss him quick as he leave the room.

"Love you too."

He puts his arm over my shoulder while mine goes around his waist as we head to the curtain. When we get there, we only have to wait a for a little bit until they're ready for me. While we're waiting, Rosa walks up with Epico and Primo. As they walk by, I notice her look at Justin in a way she should not be looking at him.

"Oh she better not think about it." I growl.

"Save it for the match."

"I will. She's so going to get it." I grit my teeth.

"She's in trouble for sure."

"For looking at you like that. Hell yeah she is."

"You won't have to worry about her though. She is not taking me away from you. I'm not into that anyway."

"I'm not worried. I know you're not going anywhere. Whos knows where that's been anyway."

"I'd rather not find out." He shudders.

"Me either." I shoot her a glare when I hear her say something to Epico in Spanish. A slight growl comes from me since I know what she's saying and it's happens to be about me.

"Oh yeah...she's going down...hard." I grumble.

"Kick her ass and kick it good babe."

"I plan on it." I smirk evilly.

Their group music goes off and they all head out. Once they get to the ring after she does her little dance, my music goes off and Justin and I head out. I do my poses at the top of the ramp before heading down, slapping hands with fans as I head to the ring. Once there, I jump up, doing the rest of my poses. I lean out of the ring, giving Justin a quick kiss before turning my attention to Rosa and glaring at her.

Once the ref sees that we're ready, he signals for the bell and it rings, starting the match. She starts trash talking me in Spanish, telling me I'm no good and Justin can do way better than me. That sets me off and I rush toward her, kicking her in the stomach then flipping her behind me. I then crawl over her and slam her face into the mat a few times before having to move. I drag her over near the corner. I grab her feet and then fall backwards, making her go flying into the corner, hitting the top turnbuckle face first.

"You're doing good Vi. Keep it up. You got this." Justin cheers from the side of the ring.

And of course Primo and Epico try encouraging Rosa, in Spanish of course. She turns and slides down into the corner. I stand back up and go over, grabbing her feet again as she hangs onto the top rope. I pull her out before lifting and dropping her on her back. I quickly pull her away from the corner and go for the cover, but she kicks out at two.

"That's alright, that's alright. It's still early. Teach her a lesson." Justin encourages.

As soon as I get back up, I back up into the corner as I wait for her to get to her feet. Once she does, which is very slowly, I charge at her and hit her with a vicious spear.

"You got it! cover her!"

I got for the cover but she kicks out at 2 1/2. I run my hands through my hair, getting frustrated with her.

"Don't let her get to you Vi. Focus." Justin tells me.

And just then, Primo and Epico both have the nerve to jump up onto the side of the ring, trying to cause a distraction. It does cause a distraction, but Justin comes around and grabs both of them by their feet and pulls them down so they hit their faces off of the side of the ring. Rosa however comes to and comes up behind me, rolling me up. I reverse the roll up and get her into my signature submission move. She has no choice but to tap out. After the bell rings, I keep the hold on her for a bit longer making her suffer for what she did to me. I finally let go then lean down to her ear.

"Ever talk about me again or look at him like that again and things will be so much worse for you." I hiss in her ear before standing and getting my hand raised in victory.

Justin slides into the ring once the ref lets my hand go, and he wraps his arms around me in a hug. My arms go around his neck as he lifts me up, giving me a kiss.

"You were amazing." He grins after pulling from the kiss.

"I was." I smirk. "She got what was coming to her."

"Yes she did. No one should mess with you. Let this be a lesson."

"Exactly. Mess with me or my man and they will wish they never did."

"And you know that when you do get angry like that, it's a turn on for me." He says quietly.

"Oh I know." I smirk. "How about we get out of here then?" I run my hands slowly down his chest before walking over to the ropes and climbing out.

He quickly follows, catching up with me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders as we head up the ramp and to the back. We make it to the locker room with no problem at all. Once in there, I go to get my things to change, but he doesn't want to let me go.

"Justy..." I giggle. "...I have to change."

"I can help with that."

"Hmmm..." I pretend to think.

"Please?" He pouts.

"Again with the pout?" I chuckle. "Of course you can come help."

"The pout works everytime."

"You know I have a weak spot for that." I reach down, picking up my bad. "I can't deny you anything."

"Yes, I know." He grins.

"You're so luck I love you." I chuckle giving him a quick kiss. "Now lets go so we can get out of here."

"I love you too." He says, heading into the changing area with me.

Once in there, I get everything ready as he starts to help me take off my gear. He takes the chance t be extra touchy, making sure to take his time. At times, he kisses my shoudler before I put my jacket back. As soon as I do, he whines in protest.

"You can take it off once we get to the room." I pat his chest.

"I can try and last that long."

"I have a feeling it'll be off before we get to the car." I laugh.

"We'll have to find out won't we?"

"We will." I laugh since his look say different. "Shall we go now?"

"Yes we shall."

*After making sure we have everything we came with, we head out of the room then to the car. He keeps his arm over my shoulder, playing with the jacket I'm wearing. We're not even half way down the hall when he has my jacket half off. I laugh to myself, moving from his side to take the jacket off. Once that's off, he pulls me to his side again as he lets his hands wander.*

"Now how did I know that was going to happen?" I laugh.

"Because you know me that well."

"That I do."

Once we get outside, we reach the car. He, like always opens my door for me to get in. He waits until I'm seated and have my seatbelt on before closing my door and heading around to the driver's side where he gets in, buckling and starting the car and heading back to the hotel. The whole ride back to the hotel he was as touchy as he could be and since I had a dress on, that made it easier for him. I bit my lip as I tensed a bit at his teasing. After, what seemed like forever, we finally reached the hotel. After he parked, we got out then I got my bags and we headed inside the hotel.

"You just had to do that, didn't you?"

"Yes, yes I did."

"You're so going to get it." I grin as we reach the elevators. We step in and I wait a bit before push him against the wall and giving him a slow, teasing hiss while running my hands slowly down his chest. I wait for the right moment then press my finger into one of his indents rigfht before the doors open. Once they open, I pull away from him and dash out toward the room.

"Oh you tease!" He calls to me, before dashing out of the elevator after me.

"Payback." I call over my shoulder as I reach the room. I get the door open and hurry inside as I wait for him to catch up.

"You can't hide." He says as he reaches the door.

I try to contain my giggles as I hide in the closet that's near the bathroom. I watch as he searches the whole room before going to check the bathroom.

"Oh where can you be?"

I stand as still as I can as he starts to come out of the bathroom.

"Hmmm..." He starts to think. "...only one place left..." He turns to the closet.

I move back as far as I can go, but it's not far enough and his fingers brush over the fabric of my dress.

"Aha!"

"Nooooo." I squeal as he reaches in a pulls me out of the closet.

"Yesss. I win." He chuckles.

"So you do." I laugh. "I suppose you want something for finding me, huh?"

"Maybe."

"Oh what could that be..." I traill off pretending to think.

"You know."

"Hmm...maybe I do, maybe I don't." I tease.

"I have to show you don't I?"

"I think you do."

"Hmm..." He starts to walk forwards, which ends up making me walk backwards.

He keeps walking until my back touches the wall. My arms stay around his neck as he leans down pressing his lips to mine. His hands rest on my hips for now while mine run through his hair. I sigh contently into the kiss, relaxing into him more. It only takes a few minutes or so before he gives me a boost and I wrap my legs around him, as his hands rest on my thighs. As the kiss starts to get more intense, he starts to walk over to the bed, starting to pull at the zipper on my dress. He gets that down as we reach the bed. Once there, he sits down so I'm straddling his lap.

"...your shirt first..." I mumble against his lips as I move my hands to the bottom of his shirt.

"All yours." He mumbles back.

I grin against his lip as I slowly lift his shirt up, making sure my fingers linger. We break the kiss so I can pull his shirt over his head then he presses his lips back to mine as I toss his shirt across the room. I take advantage of the newly exposed skin and I let my hands wander all over. One of his hands move to my head and he holds me there for the kiss and his other hand travels along my side. I shift on his lap as I shiver from his touch. He hand slowly moves up my side to the top of my dress as he starts to tug it down. I move so that he able to get it down and off my shoulders.

"...gonna have to move for a second...to get it off completely..." I mumble.

"...hurry..." He pulls away from my lips. I move from his lap, standing up, letting the dress fall to the floor.

I step out of it and toss it where his shirt was before climbing back onto his lap. He grins as he looks me over. His hand wander all over, finally resting on my thighs as he leans down kissing all the newly exposed skin he can reach. I, in retaliation let my hands wander, especially in the places where I know my touches get to him. I feel him tense up when I go over his sensitive spots. A slight growl comes from him as I press down on one of his indents. He squeezes down on my thighs as he starts to nip harder at my neck. That only makes me torture him even more with the teasing touches. The more I tease him, the hard he nips and sucks at my neck. It gets to much for me and I rest my hands on his hips, gripping them as he continues. I try to contain any noises, but he squeezes my thigh causing me to moan loud. He smirks against my neck as he starts to pull away to see a decent sized mark starting to form. Next thing I know, he moved and I ended up by the pillows with him hovering over me. He presses his lips to mine as he reaches for the blanket. He pulls that over us and soon the rest of what we had on came off and the night got really long once again.


	29. Night Of Champions 2012

It's finally the day of the pay-per-view, I was too excited to fall back asleep once I woke up in the morning, knowing I had the big title match tonight. Justin was still fast asleep with his arms still around me. I was able to shift a bit so I was looking up at him. I smiled at how peaceful he looked and decided to let him sleep a bit longer before waking him up.

"Justy..." I try waking him up.

He mumbles incoherently holding me tighter.

"Wake up." I sing, starting to run my fingers over his chest.

"Five more minutes..."

"Fine." I chuckle. "That's all."

"...deal..."

I laugh to myself, letting him get a few more mintues. After the time past, I tried waking him again.

"Times up love." I run my hand over his cheek, playing with the hair on his face.

"Seemed like a much shorter time than five minutes.."

"You didn't even go back to sleep, did you?"

"Not really."

"That's why it seem so short." I laugh. "Hope it wasn't my fault."

"Oh no not at all."

"Arlight." I smile. "I'm just to exctied about tonight."

"I can tell."

"I can't believe that tonight is the night. It seems like we just had the battle royal for this."

"Speaking of Battle Royals. Guess who's in the pre-show battle royal or a shot at the United States Championship?" He grins.

"Are you serious?!" I squeal. "Justy, that's amazing!" I squeak, leaning up giving him a kiss.

"Found out yesterday."

"Finally they did something right. Just think, if you win then we'll both have titles."

"And that would be amazing."

"Yes it woul be." I grin. "Just thinking about it is making me...excited." I bite my lip.

"Well we can hope for the best tonight."

"I'm sure it will be." I nuzzle his neck.

"I know you're gonna win your match, that's for sure."

"I know that. I should just go get the title from Layla right now. That's how sure I am I've got this won."

"Well regardless if both of us win tonight or just one of us win tonight, it will call for celebration."

"Of course it will." I grin. "What kind did you have in mind?" I smirk, licking my lips.

"I think you know."

I blush, hiding my face in his neck.

"I do." I nod.

"I thought so."

"Do we really have to get up or can we stay here until the show?" I whine a bit, not wanting to move.

"Well I do wanna make a gym trip before we're needed at the arena later today."

"That's something I'll get up for."

"You always do."

"What can I say?" I shrug. "I like seeing you in gym clothes."

"Likewise."

"When did you want to go? Soon?"

"Whenever you feel like going."

"In a little bit. I'm to comfy right now."

"That's fine."

I snuggle into him more as his arms stay around me. We lay there for a bit longer before deciding to get up.

Once I find clothes to wear to the gym, I head into the bathroom to change while Justin changes in the room itself. It doesn't take me long to change since I did not have to really work on hair or makeup. I chose a simple pait of blue shorty shorts and and whit tank top. I put my hair up i na messy bun before going back out into the room. I almost step dead in my tracks when I get a glimpse of Justin and what he changed into.

"...damn..." I mumble to myself, biting my lip.

I shake the thoughts out of my head since we need to go to the gym. I go to set my clothes with my bag and when I pass him, I grab his butt then act all innocent.

"I know you did that."

"What?" I look at him serious. "I didn't do anything."

"Uh huh."

"I swear." I hold my hands up. "I see that you're trying to kill me though." I bite my lip again as I look him up and down.

"Maybe."

"I think you are, but we really do need this gym trip."

"We do." He nods.

"There will be plenty of time for that later." I grin.

"Very true."

"One thing before we do go..." I trail off as I walk over to him. I put my hand on the back of his neck, pulling him close to as I press my lips to his, kissing him hard.

I only let him respond to the kiss a bit before pulling back, teasing him.

"That should hold you over for now." I smirk.

"That was so mean."

"You get me back though."

"You bet I do." He smirks.

"Looking forward to it."

"You always are."

"Can you blame me?"

"No, not really." He chuckles.

"Thought so."

"I do think we should go before we never make it there." I add.

"I agree."

I move away from him then walk over to the bag I had packed. I get a few bottles of water and whatever else we might need.

"All set?"

"Mhm." I nod.

"After you."

"You just want to stare, don't you?" I laugh as I walk to the door.

"I just love the view." He grins, smacking my butt.

"Justy..." I squeal. "...you know what that does to me." I blush.

"Yes, yes I do." He smirks.

"Later." I grab his hand, pulling him next to me as we head out the door. "Now you're walking next to me."

"Oh darn."

"Unless you really want me to jump you in the hall and give everyone a show..."

"No one's really around..."

"Justy!" I whack his chest. "You never know who's around."

"I'm kidding." He laughs.

"I never know with you. You surprise me at times." I chuckle.

"I do."

"One of the many reasons I love you." I lean up, kissing his cheek.

"I love you too."

We reach the elevator and he presses the button. Once inside, I let go of his hand and he takes the chance to be all touchy. I try telling him about the cameras, but he doesn't care. When the elevator reaches the lobby, we step off hand in hand then head to the hotel gym.

"Thank god for hotel gyms."

"They're the best. Don't have to look for one or go to far."

"Exactly."

We head inside, deciding what we want to do first. Since we chose to start with different things, he gives me a quick kiss before going off on his own, but making sure I can still see him and he can still see me while I do do what I chose. We go to focusing on what we chose to start out with, but we do occasionally look over at each other. Sometimes when the other's not looking, sometimes when the other is looking. I decide to tease him a bit and go really slow. I make sure to look over at his reaction only to see him almost drop what he's doing. I laugh to myself then go back to what I was doing. He looks over at me and when I look back at him he mouths 'evil' with a laugh. All I do is nod at him with a smirk on my face. Once I was done with what I was doing first, I make my way towards Justin, but I was just going to pass him to get to what I was going to do next. With his back to me, when I walk by, I quickly drag my nails down his spine, before quickly retracting my hand and walking away with a grin.

"Vi..." He groans lowly.

"Hmm?"

"I didn't do anything." I add, turning around to face him.

"Suuuurrrre." He chuckles. "So some random girl just touched me like that?"

"You probably imagined it, because you know there's no way in hell I would let any girl touch you like that. Only I'm able to."

"That's true. You would kick ass if someone touched me that way, but you're probably right...I just imagined it." He says, unconvincingly.

"Yes, because I distracted you so much." I laugh.

"Just like you always do." He grins.

"Because you're so easily distracted."

"When it comes to you...yes I am." He bites his lip, trying to reach out and touch me.

"Ah ah ah..." I back away, shaking my finger at him. "...you can touch me after we're done."

"Awww."

"You'll survive."

"I can try."

"You do that." I pat his shoulder. "I'm going to go over there..." I point to the next area I'm going to. "...and if you behave then maybe I'll let you get a shower with me when we get back." I grin.

"Looks like I have to behave then."

"Yes it does." I smirk. "Good luck." I turn around, making sure to sway my hips a bit more just to torture him.

"You're not making it easy!" He calls to me.

"Love you too." I yell over my shoulder.

He laughs to himself before focusing on what he was doing while I headed to where I was going. We stay at the gym for about another hour or so before deciding to head back to the room.

"Get a good workout?" I ask, even though I knew the answer.

"When I wasn't looking at you, yes I did. You?"

"Same."

"Good."

"Now I think we should get up to the room." He smirks, putting his arm over my shoulder.

"We should." I nod.

He tugs me to the elevator, pressing the button. As we wait, he can't seem to stand still.

"Anxious?" I chuckle.

"Your fault."

"Oops." I giggle.

"Suure."

"You love it." I tease, running my hands down his chest to the waist of his shorts. I run my fingers along the waistband then pull away just as the doors open.

"Coming?" I smirk as walking in.

"Coming." He snaps out of it, following me.

Once he steps in, the doors close. When they do close, he backs me against the wall and starts being all touchy.

"Justy..." I bite my lip as he nips at my neck. "...cameras."

"...I know..."

"...right..." I manage to say while he runs his hand up my leg, stopping at my thigh.

But before he could do anymore, the elevator dinged and the doors opened. He pulled away then walked out of the elevator like nothing ever happened.

"Oh, not that was mean!" I call as I come out of my daze.

He just chuckles and makes his way to the room. I calm myself down then jog up to him. We get in the room and once our bags hit the floor, I push him against the wall, pressing my lips to his in a hard, eager kiss. It takes him quite a bit to respond seeing as I did catch him offguard. I let him respond only to pull away before he can hold me there.

"...shower..." I smirk, heading into the bathroom.

"You read my mind."

He follows me in as I start to get the water ready. As I'm testing the water, he comes up behind me, resting his hands on my waist as he starts to inch my shorts down.

"Might as well take our clothes off as we wait."

"I was planning on it." He smirks.

Once he does get my shorts down, I step out of them and then he works on my shirt. He lifts that over my head then I start to pull at the shorts he had on. After they fall to the floor, he steps out of them then starts to work on my undergarments. When everything is off, he lifts me up, placing me in the shower. I wrap my arms around his neck as he stands us under the water. He leans down and presses his lips back against mine for a bit, before having to do the usual shower stuff. Since he was being all touchy, I decided to give him my loffa so he could wash me up. When he was done, I did the samething to him then we washed each others hair. After that was all done, I shut the water off while he grabbed us towels. He wrapped a towel around me, while being touchy, before wrapping one around himself and then we step out of the shower. He wraps his arms around me as we walk into the room.

"So, should I even pick out clothes right now?"

"I think you know the answer to that one."

"I didn't think so."

"Maybe in a few minutes or so, I'm enjoying the view."

"I like my view too." I grin as I turn in his arms. I wrap my arms around his neck, lightly brushing my lips over his.

"Of course you do."

"I would like it better if..." I run my fingers down his chest, pulling at the towel, making it fall to the floor. "...it was on the floor."

"Well, maybe I would like it better if yours..." He trails off, pulling at my towel and making that fall too. "...was on the floor too."

"Now the view is much better." I grin, letting my hands wander.

"Maybe we're gonna have a pre-win celebration." He chuckles.

"Nothing wrong with that." I smirk.

He presses his lips back to mine and he helps give me a boost and I wrap your legs around him as he carries me out into the room. He reaches the bed, pulls back the blankets and places me on the bed and climbs on himself without breaking the kiss as he stays hovering above me. He takes the blankets and pulls them over us for the pre-win celebration.

Meanwhile, Scar and Ted have been up for awhile, but she was just content on laying on him for now, not wanting to gt up.

"Too comfortable to move...still."

"That's alright. I don't want to move yet either."

"Of course not."

"I do want to go to the gym, but since there's one here, there's no rush to go."

"True."

"Since I'm in the match, I want to be as ready as I can be."

"Right." She nods.

"I know you want to go since you have that match with Eve tonight."

"Yes. Can never be too prepared when it involves her."

"Nope. She's sneaky."

"She's not gonna get the best of me and take my title away from me. I just got that, and I'm never letting it go."

"Oh I know she won't. No one's taking that from you."

"No one." She repeats.

"You're going to be the longest running Women's Champion there ever was and will be."

"That's the goal."

"It's going to happen too."

"But that would refer to past title holders of this generation. I don't think I would be able to hold this quite as long as the original title was held...almost 30 years. That's like impossible. But I wanna out-reign Michelle and Layla when they had it so..."

"True. I know you can do it. You'll definitely out-reign those tow for sure."

"And it's not getting split in half like how they did. That was the most stupidest move ever. Breaking it into two parts so they both would have it."

"That was the stupidest thing ever. You're not going to share it will anyone so that will never happen."

"Exactly."

They lay there for a bit longer just enjoying the time they have to relax. After about an hour, he decides to get up and get ready for the gym, letting her lay there for a bit longer.

"You're not geting dressed in the bathroom are you?"

"Now why would I do that?" He chuckles. "I know how much you like to watch." He grins.

"So much."

"Of course." He laughs as he gets his clothes out. "Enjoy." He grins as he slowly starts to change.

"It's torture when you change that slow."

"I know." He smirks. "It's fun though."

"For you."

"Mhm." He nods. "You'll get me back, I just know it."

"I'm plotting as we speak."

"Of course you are."

"It may involve something I wear to bed tonight."

"Oh?"

"Mmhm. We'll see."

"Can't wait."

"But I think you'll die alone from what I chose to wear tonight for the show. What I'll be wearing for a dress when I go out with you for that battle royal pre-show."

"Since it's a dress, I already know I will."

"Oh, but you do not know what this dress looks like."

"It doesn't matter. Just you in a dress is enough for me."

"So you can wait to see it, or do you wanna see it now? But not on me of course."

"Hmm..." He pretends to think. "...now." He grins.

"I thought so." She laughs, sliding out of bed and going into her bag and pulling out the dress.

"Oh it just had to be a red one."

"Well, just red in the middle."

"Still...it's has red in it." He takes the dress, holding it up in front of her. "Oh yeah...you're definitely going to look amazing."

"Like always."

"It's not going to last long once we get back either."

"I didn't think so."

"I'm getting thoughts already."

"Maybe I should put it away then."

"That might be a good idea."

She laughs as she takes the dress back and puts it back into her bag.

"And you know we'll kind of be matching tonight. Wearing the red trunks tonight."

"Oh really now? How did we manage that one?" She laughs.

"We're just that good I guess."

"Yes we are."

"How about you get dressed now before I change my mind about the gym."

"That would be a good idea wouldn't it?"

"A very good idea." He holds her waist. "First..." He trails off giving her a proper good morning kiss. He hold the kiss for a bit before pulling away.

"Almost forgot about that this morning."

"I didn't. You were just so comfortable, I didn't want to move you."

"I would've moved in favor of that. Trust me."

"I know, but I honestly didn't want to let you go."

"Awww."

"Like now." He holds you closer and tighter. "I don't want to let go...ever."

"But like you said...I should get dressed before you change your mind."

"True..." He slowly lets go.

"Once we're done in the gym though, you won't have to let me go until we have to leave."

"I don't plan on it either."

"Of course not."

He gives her on last kiss before he reculantly lets her go. She heads back over to her bags to pick out gym clothes. Once she has those, she heads to the bathroom to change.

"You're really changing in there?"

"Mmhmm." She laughs a bit at his reaction.

"Aww...I got changed out here for you." He whines.

"So you did."

"Can you change out here?" He pouts.

"Oh, you know I can't resist the pout."

"Yess." He cheers.

"Dork."

"Love you too."

"And let me guess...you wanna help right?"

"Please?"

"Go ahead."

He grins as he eagerly starts to help her take off what she has on, taking the time to be all touchy as he helps. He got everything off of he, and he got even more touchy. She had to stop him so she could get her gym clothes on.

"Awww...I was having fun." He pouts.

"I know you were, but we wouldn't have ever made it to the gym with you."

"True..."

"There'll be plenty of time for that later."

"Yes there will." He grins. "I'll make sure of that."

"Of course you will."

"Which means we should go now so we have that extra time."

"Right. Just let me finish getting ready." She says, getting her shoes on and making sure she has what she needs in her bag. "Now I'm ready."

He takes her hand, lacing her fingers with his as they head out of the room and to the elevator. They head down to the lobby and when they step out of the elevator, they make their way to the hotel's gym.

"Where you going first?" Ted asks as they walk in the gym.

"Well I always start off easy with the treadmill so, I'll be there first."

"Arlight. I'll be by the weights."

She nods and they head off in different directions. Him going over to the weights and her going over to the treadmills. He makes sure that he has a clear view of her and she has one of him as well. She puts her music in before starting the treadmill, and once it's started she looks ahead of her where he is, watching the whole time. Since he knows she's watching, he starts to go really slow, causing his muscles to flex. She groans inwardly, and try too look away, but he makes it hard to, so she can't. He smirks as he does it again, going ever slower. Once he's done, he sets the bar back on the rack then blows her a kiss. All she does is grin and shake her head amusedly before mouthing 'evil'. He chuckles to himself as he watches her for a bit before moving onto the next thing. She keeps her music in and when she feels like she's done enough on the treadmill, she moves onto the next thing herself. Since she has her music in and is focusing on what she's doing, she doesn't realize that he stopped what he was doing until he walked pass her, grabbing her butt. She stops what she's doing and raise her eyebrow as she turns to watch him walk away, an amused look on her face.

"Youuu."

"Meeee."

"I may have to get you back for that."

"For what?" He acts innocent.

"You know what."

"Do I?"

"Yes, yes you do."

"Okay..." He chuckles. "...maybe I do."

"I thought so."

He takes a drink of water that he went to get then gives her a quick kiss before going to the next thing he wanted to do. She does a few more things before deciding to stop and she makes her way over to where Ted was since he was still going. Now was the perfect time to put her plan in action. His back is towards her so it's even better. So she walks up behind him and waits a little bit before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. Since he was not expecting it, he almost drops what he's doing as he twitches slightly. Once he turns around, he sees her with an innocent look on her face.

"Hi." She grins.

"Hi." He grins back. "You're just testing me, aren't you?"

"Maybe."

"Good thing I'm almost done then."

"A very good thing."

"As soon as I'm done here, we can leave."

"Good, because I'm done already."

"Arlight." He nods as he finishes the last few reps he had to do. Once he was done, he set everything back then walked back over to her.

"All done now."

She nods and they gather their things and leave the gym, heading back to the elevators and up to their floor, heading to their room once they reach it. They walk in their room and set their bags down. As soon as Ted's hits the floor, he reaches out, wrapping his arms around her waist as he pulls her back to him.

"Someone's grabby." She laughs.

"Yes they are." He grins as he starts to kiss down her neck.

"Getting me back for what I did down there."

"Mhm." He mumbles against her neck.

She can't help but tilt her head to the side like always to give him more access. He keeps going, avoiding the spot on her neck for. He knows it's killing her since she keeps squeezing on his arms. When he feels she's had enough torture, he presses his lips to the spot with no warning. Like always, she gives him the reaction he likes to hear and it's muffled into his shoulder since she was leaning on him more, the more he continues. He only does it for a bit longer, not wanting to leave a mark for the show tonight. Once he's done, he's moves up her neck to her lips. When he reaches her lips, she doesn't hesitate to kiss him back as her hands move so her arms can move to going around his neck and she pulls him as close as he can get. He gives her a boost, her legs wrapping around his waist while he heads for the bed. He sits on the bed, with her sitting on his lap, and she moves so that it's more comfortable, with her straddling his lap instead. The kiss starts to heat up quickly, him tugging at her shirt wanting it off. She breaks the kiss long enough for him to pull it off.

"Let me guess, pre-match celebration for both of us."

"You guessed right." He smirks, pressing his lips to all the newly exposed skin he can reach.

In order to get to it better, he moves them so that she's laying against the pillows and he's above her. His hands start to wander then stop at her shorts as he starts to tug them down. Once those are gone, he tosses them where he tossed the shirt earlier.

"Going to have to take a shower before leaving for the show after this. I would say shower seperately, because otherwise I know where that'll be heading...again."

"...deal..."

"Now I believe you have clothes to take off as well."

"Figured you would want to do it."

"You thought right."

She starts to pull at them and with his help, she gets them off, him tossing them to the side as well. He pulls at the blanket, then the rest of what they have on comes off for an early celebration. The rest of the day passed by quick for us. Before we knew it, it was time to start getting ready to leave for the show. That's what I'm doing in the bathroom, doing the finishing touches on my outfit, hair and makeup. All that was left to do was put on my jewelry and once that was on, I walked back out into the room to get my shoes.

"I'm liking what I'm seeing." Justin remarks.

"You always do."

"Because you look great in everything."

"As you always tell me." I blush slightly.

"Because it's true."

I blush more as I get my shoes, slipping them on.

"I must say, I do loave what I see." I bite my lip. "I love that color on you."

"Why thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Only the best for you. Oh and the gear of choice for the battle royal tonight. The white and purple."

"You know that's my favorite one too."

"Yes, I know. Which is why I picked it."

"You're going to be killing me all night."

"Yes." He chuckles.

"You better hope my match is early enough because I have a feeling we'll be leaving early." I smirk.

"It's possible." He grins.

"Especially if I win tonight."

"Yes, espcecially that."

"Then I know we'll be leaving early."

"Yes, yes we will."

"I really hope you win tonight. We'll definitely hae something to celebrate then."

"Win the battle royal and then win the title match."

"Oh yes. That would be amazing in so many ways."

"We can hope I get that far."

"Right. I'll be cheering for you the whole time."

"Of course."

"Just like I always do." I grin as I stand up. "I do believe I'm ready to go if you are."

"I'm all set to go." He nods.

I grab a light jacket and my gear bag wihle he grabs his. He puts his arm over my shoulder, mine going around his waist. We leave the room and head to the elevator then to car. We put our things in the back then get in and head to the arena. The traffic wasn't too bad with everyone trying to get to the arena. We make it there in plenty of time, parking, and then grabbings our things from the back and exiting the car. I lace my fingers with his as we head inside to out locker room.

"I'm gonna go get ready. Shouldn't take me too long." He says once we walk in.

"I'll be waiting." I sat as I head to the couch after dropping my bag.

"Sure you don't wanna come watch?" He chuckles.

"Actually...I think I will." I grin, walking over to him.

"I knew you would want to."

"Of course I would." I laugh. "What was I thinking?" I joke.

"Try not to jump me if you can." He smirks, as we head into the changing area.

"I'll do my best."

"I'll try to not make it hard for you to resist."

"No matter what you do, it'll be hard for me." I smack his butt as he enter the changing area.

"That's true."

"Just change." I laugh.

"I'm going, I'm going." He chuckles.

I bite my lip as he starts to take his shirt, puching back the urge to jump him. When he takes his pants off, he slowly puts on his attire making me bite my lip harder, groaning.

"You okay over there?" He gives me an amused look.

"...uh huh..." I slowly nod.

"Are you sure?"

"I think so..." I hold back the best I can.

"You seem out of it." He says when he gets a look at me when he turns around.

"I-I'm su-sure." I stutter.

"You're stuttering." He chuckles.

"Nuh uh..." I shake my head.

"Maybe not now...but you were." He says as he works on his boots.

"Can't help it."

"I know."

"You're making it so hard to resist..."

"Believe me, I know."

He finishes lacing his boots then turns to me.

"Come here." I smirk, motioning him over with my finger.

He grins and does so, standing in front of me. I move my hands so I'm able to run my fingers up and down his chest.

"Much better." I grin.

"I aim to please."

"You succeed every time too."

"Because I know what I'm doing."

"Yes you do...very well." I keep my eyes on him.

"I've had tons of practice so of course I do it very well."

"How well I know." I smirk, running my hands up his chest, wrapping them around his neck.

"I know what you want." He grins.

"Just like..." I kiss his jaw. "...I know..." I move closer to his lips. "...what you like." I brush my lips over his.

And since I did tease him a bit before my lips brushed over his, one of his hands move to the back of my head and holds me there as he begins to kiss back. My one had stays resting on his back as my other goes to his hair, pulling him closer to me. That makes him start to walk towards me more and I end up backing up until I bump into the wall. Since I have a dress on, he can't pick me up the way he wants to. He decideds to let his hand wander from my waist to the knee then slowly back up my leg. He slips his hand under my dress, squeezing my thigh. I moan into the kiss, kissing him back harder than before. He waits a bit before squeezing my thigh again, getting the same reaction, but much louder. I kiss him back eagerly and once i'm calm enough, I lightly run my nails across the back of his neck, getting a slight growl from him. I smirk against his lips and do it again, getting the same reaction, but much louder. Then I move my other hand down to his abs and at the same time where I run my nails across his neck, I run my nails across his abs. This time the growl is very loud.

"...Vi..." He mumbles against my lips.

"...hmmm..."

"...any more of that, and you know what will happen..."

"We're far enough away..."

"It won't be much longer before the pre-show starts. Have to be ready to go out there. If we end up doing what will end up happening if we continue, then I won't make the pre-show." He chuckles.

"I suppose you're right..." I pout.

"But that just means it'll be even better for later."

"It always is when you do this to me."

"Yes it is."

"I think we should go sit in the room so you can calm down a bit." I giggle.

"I think that would be a good idea."

"Going to have to let go so I can move." I chuckle.

"Right." He nods, reluctantly letting me go.

"You can hold me once we get back out there." I say as I take his hand, leading him back to the main part of the locker room.

We sit and almost instantly, his arms go around me, holding me. I lean into him, resting my hands on his arm. I tilt my head, kissing his cheek before resting my head against his shoulder. Scar in the meantime has finished getting ready and all she had to do was put her shoes on, which didn't take too long since she slipped right into them.

"That looks way better on you than I imagined."

"It doesn't show too much does it? You know how I feel about things like that."

"No, of course not."

"It's perfect." He adds.

"Okay good."

"I could do so many things right now, but we'll be late if I did."

"Good to know, and yes we would be."

"Are you about ready?"

"Yup, got everything."

He nods, grabbing his gear bag. Once he's got that, he puts his arm over her shoulder as they head out of the room and to the elevator, taking that down to the lobby then to the car. Of course during the whole drive, he couldn't help being a bit touchy. He manage to behave enough until they get to the arena. They grab their bags and then head inside and to their locker room.

"I'm going to go get changed first." He says as they walk in. "You going to come?"

"You would like that wouldn't you?"

"I have a feeling you'll enjoy it more."

"You know me all too well."

"I do." He grins. "You coming?"

"Well of course I am."

They then head back to the changing area. Once there, he sets his bag down and gets his gear out. He starts to slowly take off his shirt since he knows it'll only torture her more.

"I'm surprised you didn't ask if I wanted to help." She bites her lip as she looks on.

"I know what will happen if you do and we don't have time for that." He smirks.

"Oh darn."

"You'll get to take it off again later along with anything else you want."

"Like earlier today."

"Just like eariler." He repeats with a smirk.

"Well it'll be even better if both of us win tonight or just one of us."

"I know you're going to win. You've got that match won already."

"And you've got the hardest match. I think all that matters is if you last long. Which I know you'll do."

"I'll do my best, but you never know what can happen in one of those matches."

"Oh I know."

He starts to undo his pants then stops, looking at her.

"I know you want to, so go ahead." He chuckles.

"I thought you said, letting me help will cause things to happen that we don't have time for?" She laughs.

"I can do it if you don't want to..." He starts to undo them.

"No no. I'll do it. I can control myself this one time."

He chuckles as she moves closer to him. She stands in front of him, getting close and hooking fingers in the belt loops of his jeans. She kisses him briefly before pulling away and inching his pants down as far as she could reach, letting him get them off the rest of the way. He steps out of them then slowly starts to put on his attire. She doesn't move much from where she's standing in front of him. She just backs up a bit, leaning against the wall as she looks on.

"Doing alright over here?"

"Uh...huh..."

"Are you sure?" He looks at her from the corner of his eye as he laces up his boots.

"I'm...sure."

"How come I don't believe you?" He chuckles.

"Because you know me."

"I do." He grins, turning to face you. "And I know it's killing you right now."

"I can't help it."

"You never can. I just know how to get to you."

"Yes you do."

"Just like you know how to get me..." He trails off, looking her up and down. "...like now." He leans close to her, lips inches from hers.

"I can tell."

"If only we had the time..."

"I know...and this teasing isn't helping."

"What teasing?" He acts innocent as he rests his hands on her hips, kissing along her jaw.

"What you're doing now..."

"Just showing how much I love you..." He brushes his lips over hers, kissing along her other jaw.

"I love you too."

He continues to kiss along her jaw before making his way back to her lips. Once there, he presses his lips to hers in a long, lingering kiss. She sighs in content into the kiss and she takes his hands from my hips in favor of lacing all of their fingers together. He keeps the kiss going for as long as he can unitl they need air then he starts to slow the kiss down, resting his head against her forehead.

"I think we have some time to rest before we need to go wait by the curtain with everyone else."

"That would be a good idea." He chuckles.

He lets go of one hand and keeps his other still holding onto hers, fingers laced. They then head back out into the main locker room area to rest for a bit before they'll be needed to be waiting with everyone else. Once they sit down, he pulls her close to his side, arms wrapped around her.

"Wasn't close enough?"

"Nope."

"I never am."

"No you're not." He agrees. "You would be closer, but now's not a good time."

"No, not really." She laughs.

"Lets just hope it's a long wait before we need to go out there."

"I don't know, we got some time. It is 7 now and the pre-show starts in a half hour."

"That should be enough time...I hope." He chuckles.

"We'll just see."

"Yes we will."

It was about a few minutes before 7:30 when they were asked for. They get up from the couch and head to the curtain where everyone was waiting. Of course everyone was lined up in the order they would go out so they got to their spot and stood there waiting.

"Good place to be going out at." She mentions.

"It is. Looks like Justin has a good place to be going out at too."

"He does." She looks ahead, spotting me and getting my attention.

"Oh look." I say to Justin. "Ted's in this too." I smile, happy for him as I wave to the them.

They wave back,

"This match is gonna be good then."

"It sure is." I feel him pull me close to him.

I wrap my arms around him, laying my head on his chest since I know the reason he did that.

Soon the pre-show starts with Striker and Stanford on commentary, talking about the pre-show match. Then they go to talking about the big matches of the night and showing the video package of Sheamus. After that, Josh as Booker T backstage for a quick interview.

"Booker first of all, thank you very much for your time. What is the status of your ongoing investigation into Sheamus' Brogue Kick?"

"You know Josh, I'm a six time world champion. I take the prestige associated with being champion very seriously. But as GM, I also take the safety and the well being of my young men and women on SmackDown very seriously, as well as my staff. Josh at this time, the only thing you need to know is...at this time the Brogue Kick is banned."

"Booker thank you very much for your time. Gentlemen, back to you."

The next quick video package that aired was about Cesaro of course. That took up the time until the match. The first participant out was Brodaus with Cameron and Naomi as they dance in the ring to start things off.

"I give them credit. I would never go that out there."

Once they were done, Epico, Primo and Rosa go out next.

"There goes the latina stripper." I snicker.

"Ewwww." Justin chuckles.

Then next they play Justin's music and he and I head out next. I let him do his poses at the top of the ramp before lacing my fingers with his as I go to the ring. After us, Tensai comes out with Sakamoto. His music cut out and Tyson's went off and he came out next. After him it's McGillicutty, next is Zack, then Darren and Titus. Followed by them is Jinder. I make a face when he comes out.

"Stupid towel head." I grumble.

After him it's JTG, and then Drew...who takes forever to come out, walking fast to the ring. But after him, it's Ted and she can't help but smile the whole time we go out there. He makes his way to the ring quickly, making sure to stop right at it to give her a quick kiss and she walks around to stand with me.

"Heyy." I greet excitdlely.

"Heyy." She greets back.

As soon as Ted's music stops, Heath's goes off next. Last is Santino. But she can tell I'm a little tense after seeing Heath.

"It's okay. Don't worry about him."

"I'll try...if he stops staring."

Just as Santino's music fades, Heath finds himself in the middle of the group. And he tells each and every one of them that he's winning the match and for them to stay back. He then starts the guitar move and the dancing and the 'woo', and then everyone attacks.

"Ooohhh!" We say.

"Throw him out!" I yell.

And it's like they listened, because just seconds after, he was the first one thrown out, before everyone went after each other.

"Haha!" I laugh. "Bye loser!"

"Now that's awesome." She laughs.

"Very." I nod. "Got what he deserved."

"He did." She nods.

And then we pay close attention to the match. Keeping both our eyes on Ted and Justin. Ted was fine, Darren and JTG were attempting to eliminated Justin.

"No no no no!" I panic.

Tyson however makes the save and goes after Darren, leaving Justin and JTG going at it. Ted was going after Tensai and Scar really didn't think that was a good idea.

"Oh no. Why?"

"I have no idea..."

Tensai was against the ropes and he shoved Ted away. Ted came charging at him so Tensai lifted him up and sent him over the top rope to the floor.

"Damn!" She hit the barrier near us with her fist.

"What the hell?! That's way to early!"

"Not cool. Looks like I'm going to the back early. I hope Justin lasts long."

"Me too. Make sure he's alright."

"I will. Looks like the only celebrating we'll doing tonight is when I win my match. That's okay though. So I guess I'll see you later. And good luck in your match tonight."

"Thank you and see you later."

She hugs me before walking around the ring to where Ted landed, making sure he was okay before helping him up. As they head to the back, I keep my eyes on the match, making sure Justin is still safe. In the middle of everything, Primo was eliminated by Brodus.

"Adios amigo!" I smirk over at Rosa who was not happy.

Zack was working on Justin in the meantime, but couldn't eliminate him. And Brodus had eliminated Jinder, and then Epico. I laugh as I glance over at Rosa who's going off in Spanish.

"Speak English and get out of here!" I yell to her.

But now, Tensai has turned his attention to Justin.

"No!" I try to get Tensai's attention. "Leave him alone!"

And it was over just like that. Tensai literally threw him out of the ring and he landed on Epico, Primo and Jinder on the outside.

"Damn it!" I scream angrily. I then make my way over to Justin, helping him get off everyone.

"Are you alright?" I ask in concern because of how far Justin flew from being thrown into the group.

"I'll be fine." He winces. "Ice though."

"Definitely." I nod.

I help him up from the pile, then we head up the ramp while he leans on me for support. As soon as we get backstage, we head right to the trainers for ice before heading back to the locker room. Once there, I sit on the couch and make him lay down with his head on my lap so I can put the ice where it hurts.

"I can't believe he threw you that far."

"Me either. He is one strong guy."

"It looks like you and Ted both suffered his wrath."

"It would appear that way."

"He shouldn't have even been in that match to begin with. He doesn't deserve a shot at the title yet."

"No he does not. There are others that do before him."

In the end it came down to Zack, Darren, Titus and Tensai. Zack eliminates Titus first. And thanks to Tensai..who thought he eliminated Zack too, Darren was eliminated. And surprisingly, Zack eliminated Tensai, winning the match.

"Yes! Now that's someone who deserves a title shot."

"After he lost the title unfairly this year."

"Exactly."

"Zack Ryder congratulations. Can you carry this momentum and win the United States Championship tonight against Antonio Cesaro?"

"Woo woo woo! You know it!"

"He so would." I laugh.

"Yes he would."

"I really hope he beats him. We don't need that representing our country."

"Ugh I know and then Aksana with him."

"Yeah...she needs to go. That's the only reason he got that title. If not for her, we would not even know who he was."

"She's just such a ditz. She should've kept her blonde hair."

"I think that's what did it. All the dye went to her head."

"And we thought she was bad on NXT. She's even worse now."

"Way worse. She needs to lay off the hair products."

"Oh yeah."

"How are you feeling? Any better?"

"I'm feeling much better."

"Good 'cause the ice is almost melted." I chuckle. "Want me to get more?"

"I think I'm good, but thank you anyway."

"You're welcome." I smile as I start to gently rub the spots that wore sore.

After a quick advertisement of the WWE app, they talk about more of the matches. First, the Tag Team Championship match, Randy vs Dolph, me vs Layla, Scar vs Eve, the fatal four way for the IC title, and John vs Punk for the WWE title.

"Getting more excited by the second."

"I'm getting excited too."

"I still can't believe that I won that battle royal and I get to fce Layla. It's all so surreal right now."

"Just wait until you're out there."

"That's when it'll hit me. Once I'm in the ring with her and I see the title."

"Exactly."

"Only a matter of time now."

"I can't wait."

"Neither can I. I just wish it was sooner, but I'm glad it's not. You need rest if you're going out there with me."

"Right."

"Rest up and I'll help you get changed when I change into my attire."

"Alright." He nods.

I keep rubbing his back, making sure to get all his sore spots as we focus back on the show. The show opened up with Cole explaining what happened to Jerry during Monday's Raw. He states that Jerry had a heart attack during the live show and WWE Physician Dr. Michael Sampson performed CPR him for fifteen minutes, which in the end would save Jerry's life. He then gladly reports that Jerry will be released from the hospital this week, as he will be allowed to return home to Memphis.

"Thank god Jerry is alright. He had us all scared."

"And Punk's attacks prior didn't help."

"No they did not."

Cole then concludes, saying the fans will never believe who's joining him on commentary for the show, JBL. The opening match of the night would be the IC title Fatal Four Way match with Mike coming out, being the champion and all.

"Really? Really? Really? A Fatal Four Way match. This is Booker T's brilliant idea? This is a night that's supposed to be all about me. A champion! And yet I'm the only champion that has to defend my title against not one, not two, but three different challengers. So when Booker T's done investigating the Brogue Kick, he's gonna have another problem on his hands. Because I am filing an official complaint. And I will not stop until my voice is heard. Because I'm The Miz, and I-" Rey's music cuts him off.

"Mike's so got this."

"I agree."

"He's been in this situation before. He can handle it."

"That is true."

"Wish you were one of them out there though." I sigh.

"I'll get my chance one day."

"I know."

After Rey, Cody was next to come out, and following him was Sin Cara.

"Now tell me this. Why is Rey and Sin Cara in this match when they did nothing to get a title shot?"

"Honestly, I have no idea."

During the match, Sin Cara would present a duplicate mask with the intent of embarrassing Cody again, but Cody would fight back. Shortly after, Mike would lift Sin Cara up for a powerbomb, but Sin Cara would put the mask over Mike's head. Cody then goes for the Cross Rhodes, but with Mike blinded and masked, he backs into Cody and immediately grabs him, hitting the Skull crushing Finale to pin Cody and retain the title.

"That was a joke, but I knew he could do it."

"Plus...he's competed in a mask before, but I guess people don't remember that."

"Obviously not. They really need to stop underestimating him."

"They underestimate a lot of people."

"And they get proven wrong all the time."

"Exactly."

We watch as Mike celebrates a bit more before they more on to the next thing. The next thing is backstage, Eve gets asked about her title match with Scar later tonight.

"This should be good." I roll my eyes sarcastically.

"So Eve, your match tonight. What are your thoughts going in to tonight?"

"Oh I'm confident that I'm going to leave here the new Women's Champion. See that's the only title I never got to hold since they had parted ways with it. But now it's back and I couldn't be any happier, because it's going to be mine after tonight."

"You seem really positive that you're going to win tonight. What's going to happen if you don't win? Are you going to go after the Diva's title again?"

"Well you know what they say. At first you don't succeed, try again. But the becoming a three time Divas Champion is in my very near future."

"Oh she thinks she can beat me if I get it? She can think again." I scoff.

"Very true. You were one of the best Diva champions there was. Have you thought about having both titles?"

"No! Don't give her ideas!" I yell at the TV.

"You know, I never really thought about that. That's never been done before has it? Thank you for that idea Josh." She gives a satisfied and happy look before she walks away.

"He better hope I don't see him anytime soon." I grit my teeth.

"Or Scar. She can't be too happy about what he just did either."

"I have a feeling she's just a pissed as I am right now."

"I believe it."

"And there she is." I pick up my phone after getting a text from her. "Yup. She's pissed."

"See?" I show him the text.

"I didn't think she knew those kind of words." He chuckles after reading it.

"Oh yeah. That's how you know she's really pissed. And that's not too often she gets like that."

"Just like you. I'm sure Ted will calm her down."

"Of course."

Meanwhile, Ted is doing just that. Trying to calm her down.

"Giving her ideas." She grumbles.

"He's an idiot. He has no idea what he's talking about. She's not even getting a title tonight. It's staying with you."

"That's right."

"You have nothing to worry about. Neither does Vi. She's not going to get the chance after tonight."

"No she's not."

"So there's nothing to worry about." He pulls her closer to him, running his fingers down her arm trying to calm her down.

"I know, it just irritates me."

"Try not to let it. She'll know and try to take advantage tonight."

"That's probably what she's thinking now, knowing I was watching, she probably purposely said all that to try and get to me."

"Knowing her, she would do something like that."

Then in hype for the next match, they show a video package all about the anger management that Daniel had to go through with Kane. That's followed by Daniel coming out first, and then Kane, followed by Kofi and Truth coming out, them being the ones to defend the tag team titles.

"I don't know if they'll stop arguing enough to actually have the match."

During the match, a miscue between Kane & Daniel leads to a physical disagreement between them. However, Kane & Daniel would remember the teachings of Dr. Shelby and they both hug it out to resolve the tension. Later, Kane tags himself into the match, sparking another argument with Daniel. Daniel holds Kane's foot on the top rope, preventing the hurrincanrana by Kofi. Kane then shoves Daniel and he shoves Kane off the top rope, and he lands on Kofi and gets the three count, earning the win for him and Daniel, becoming the new tag team champions.

"They actually did it. I'm surprised."

"Looks like their problems worked in their favor."

"They sure did...this time."

And then backstage, Teddy and Booker were talking about Kane and Daniel's win. Eve comes in and talks about how she'll show Booker how she can beat Shauna and claim the Women's Championship.

"And there she goes gloating again."

"She's only doing it to get to you. She's not getting your title."

"Trying to suck up to the boss...her boss on SmackDown." She scoffs.

"That's all she's good for...sucking up is all she knows how to do."

Then up next it was time for the United States Championship match, where Zack won the pre-show to earn the shot.

"You should've gotten this shot."

"I know. I did my best, but there's still a lot of time left."

"When and if they let you get a shot. You were lucky to even get in the battle royal."

"I was, but I'm sure they'll be plenty of other chances."

"I hope so."

"We'll just have to wait and see."

"Right."

He takes advantage of the moment and starts to be all touchy, trying to distract her from Eve. While he does that, she pays attention to the screen, hoping that Zack will at least beat Cesaro. It was going good until Aksana caused a distraction, allowing Cesaro to take advantage, hitting the Neutralizer on Zack to pick up the win and retain the title.

"Tramp." She scoffs.

"Hmm?" Ted looks up. "Yeah...she is."

"You've distracted yourself, haven't you?" She gives him an amused look.

"Possibly..."

"Well enjoy it while you can. My match is coming up fast. It'll only be a matter of time before I have to change."

"Awww."

"I know I know. Which is why I said enjoy it now while you can."

"Oh I will." He grins.

"I know that grin..."

"So you do." He presses a kiss to her shoulder. "I won't leave any marks...yet."

"I know. Not until after the match."

"Exactly."

"Are you sure you can wait that long?"

"No...but I can try."

"Yes you can."

He keeps up with the affectation, trying his best not to leave marks.

"You're trying so hard not to leave marks, I know you want to leave them. Well I suppose if you make them small enough and coverable..."

"They will be." He smirks against her skin.

"You're welcome." She says, knowing he's thanking her for letting him leave marks.

He starts to lightly nip at the skin on her neck, making sure any marks he leaves will be small. When he gets done with that, he makes his way to her lips and she gladly turns her head and meets him the rest of the way. His one hand moves to her cheek, cupping her face while his other rests on her waist. He grins into the kiss, kepping it going to as long as he can. When he does pull away, they lean their foreheads against each others.

"The distraction was a good idea."

"I knew it would be." He grins.

"Well you always know what to do."

"When it comes to you, I do."

"Because you know me so well."

"Just like you know me."

"Yes. That's how I know every little thing that gets to you."

"And you use that against me all the time too." He chuckles.

"Mmhmm." She grins.

"Evil."

"You're just as evil."

"Because I love you that much."

"I love you just as much."

He gives her a quick, but lingering kiss before pulling away and holding her close to him.

"I could be evil now, but you haven't changed out of your ring gear yet and we can't have things happening...especially since my match will be coming up and you'll be out there with me."

"True. That would not be good at all."

"No it wouldn't. Speaking of, are you going to change or stay in that when you're out there with me?"

"I'm going to change. Just waiting until you get changed."

"Want to do that now or wait?"

"Whenever you want to. I just don't want to let you go."

"In a few minutes then."

"Sounds good."

"Seeing as you're just so fascinated with the dress, a few more minutes wouldn't hurt."

"I really do love this dress on you."

"How well I know."

He runs his hands over the dress being so fascinated with the fabric and how it fits her so perfectly.

"Touchy." She giggles.

"That's because I can be right now."

"Yes, I know."

"I just love how this feels on you."

"Of course you do."

"To bad you have to take it off soon."

"But it goes back on after the match...unless you get too distracted by my gear like always."

"Hmm...I thinnk this time the dress wins."

"I figured." She laughs.

"Of course."

"Well it's definitely going to be a fun night for you. First the dress and then what I pick out to wear to bed later, even though I know it's not gonna last long."

"You guessed right."

"You'll love it anyway."

"I do...so much."

"Excuse me!" Vickie interrupts their conversation as they hear her on the TV.

"Oh god." She rolls her eyes. "Not her." She whines.

"Excuse me! On this night of champions, stand up and show your respect. I said stand up...and show your respect for the future World Heavyweight Champion. He is the resident show off and Mr. Money in the Bank, Dolph Ziggler!"

"I think it's about time he cashes that in. Can't wait forever."

"He does have a year. Might be waiting for someone he can actually beat to hold it."

"I'm gonna laugh if he ends up waiting too long and can't cash it in."

"That would be funny."

"But it looks like Randy is his opponent tonight." She points out as Randy's coming out now.

"I don't see this going to good for him."

"No. But I'm gonna take this chance and get ready for my match. It is up after this. Maybe this would be a good time for you to change too."

"Alright." He grins.

They get up from where they were sitting and she grabs her bag as they head into the changing area. Ted watches as she starts to get changed before he changes himself. He gets dressed quickly so he has time to be all touchy while she gets changed. He stays all touchy enough for her to finish, lacing her boots and then she was ready to go.

"This view never gets old." He grins, looking her over.

"How well I know."

"I can't get enough of it."

"Like you say every time."

"Because it's true."

"Of course. Ready to go back out and watch the rest of the match?"

"Since I get to hold you, yes I do."

"I know where this is going." She says before he hoists her over his shoulder, walking out into the main locker room area. He teasingly smacks your butt, grabbing it before he sits down, shifting her so she's on his lap.

"Someone's in a mood now." She laughs.

"That how I get when I see you in your gear."

"Just try to control yourself until after the match, if you can."

"I'll try, but you're not making it that easy."

"Oops."

"Not your fault you look so damn good in everything."

"That's right, it's not my fault."

"Not at all..." His hands wander over all the newly exposed skin.

During the hard-fought match, the action spills to the outside of the ring where Randy plants Dolph with a DDT on the floor, but Dolph manages to avoid defeat. In the end, Randy came out of nowhere with a mid-air RKO on Dolph to pick up the win.

"And that's why he so dangerous in the ring. He comes out of nowhere with that RKO."

"Yes, something you know very well."

"All to well."

"But since the match is over, it looks like we're gonna have to get going."

"That means we can leave soon." He smirks.

"Well I wanna stay for Vi's match at least. This is really big for her."

"Right, of course. Almost forgot."

"I believe it's after mine so we won't have to wait long."

"Well that's a good thing."

"But let's get going."

He lets go of her so she's able to get off his lap. Once she's up, he stands, lacing his fingers with hers as she grabs her title then they head to the curtain. Of course when they get there, Eve's already waiting. She spots Eve and rolls her eyes. Ted lets go of her hand so he's able to rub her shoulder, helping keep her calm and relaxed.

"I'm good. I'm calm." She says to him quietly.

"Good." He runs his hands down her arms to her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Cuddly." She smiles, resting her hands on his, leaning back into him.

"I love being cuddly with you."

"I love it just as much as you do."

"I can tell, which is why I do it so much."

Soon they play her music first. Ted lets her go in favor of lacing his fingers with hers once again and they head out. She makes sure to bump into Eve, and bump into her hard along the way.

"Oops I'm sorry. Oh wait, I'm not. Next time don't stand in my way." She snaps at her.

"You little-" Eve grits her teeth, but she walks out before Eve can finish.

Ted and her are introduced and he lets her go for a brief moment so she can do her usual poses on the stage. They re-link their hands and head down the ramp. She gets up on the ring, doing her poses before they get in the ring. She does a few more poses before Eve's music hits. Ted stays in the ring with her until Eve gets in, and when she hands the title over to the ref who raises it for everyone to see. He hands it off and Ted kisses her quick before he exits the ring, standing ringside instead of commentary this time. Eve glares over at her, motioning to her waist where the title should be. Eve taunts her for a bit before the bell rings. Eve kind of gets lost in the taunting, doing her pageant queen wave to the crowd, smiling and everything. Scar raises an eyebrow, and goes ahead, hitting her from behind. She falls to face, and she's close to the ropes so she grabs Eve and places her throat-first on the bottom rope, stepping onto her back and using the top rope to hold herself there, and letting go before the ref hits '5'.

"Doing good Scar." Ted calps. "You got her." He cheers.

Scar goes back over and pick her up by the hair, pulling her into the middle of the ring. She however counters, getting out of her grip and turns, kicking her in the leg, making her go down to one knee. She then backs up against the ropes and dropkicks her in the face. Eve goes for the cover and the ref gets to 2, before Scar powers out, holding her face from being kicked there. Ted winces.

"You're alirght, you're alright. Get her back for that." He encourages.

Eve pulls her back into the middle of the ring and locks her legs around Scar's waist, applying pressure when she can. And since she's nowhere near the ropes, it's no use really reaching for them. While she has her in that hold, she starts messing with her while basically screaming at her, pulling her hair, pushing her head around, trying to cause as much pain as she can.

"Come on Scar." Ted hits the mat. "You're stronger than her! Show her!"

It takes her a bit of time but with Ted's encouragement and the crowd's encouragement, she slowly gets to her feet, with Eve on her back. Scar reachs down and pry her legs from around her waist, but she locks them right back, applying a headlock now. Since her arms were free, she could fight back so she starts to elbow her in the side of the head a few times, making her let go. She then manages to get Eve's feet apart and then get her onto her shoulders. She fights out of it and gets down and turns Scar around, going for a clothesline. She ducks and when she comes back she hits her with a roundhouse kick and she's out. She quickly drops and cover her, going for the pin. The ref counts to 3, the bell ringing and her theme playing through the arena. She gets back to her feet, the ref handing her, her title as he raises her hand. After the ref releases her hand she goes over to Eve and pushes her out of the ring with her feet as she celebratesher successful title defense. Ted gets in the ring, going over to her giving her the biggeest hug he could.

"I'm so proud of you! I knew you could do it!"

"That's because you're good luck for me."

"I just got that kind of magic." He grins

"Yes you do." I kiss him briefly.

She celebrates a bit more before they exit the ring and head up the ramp. On the way, she holds her title in the air. After that, Ted and her head to the back and to the locker room. Meanwhile, I had just finished getting my attire on as Justin just finished getting changed himsellf.

"Are you sure you feel up to going out there?" I ask as I fix my attire.

"Yeah, I'm feeling much better than earlier." He nods.

"Alright. We should get going then."

"Right. You're gonna do great out there."

"I hope. I'm starting to get doubts now."

"Everyone has their doubts when it comes to their big moment like this. I believe in you."

"I know. As long as you're there, I hae a feeling I'll do great."

"Good luck charm...always." He grins.

"Of course."

"You've got this." He keeps reassuring me.

"I think I do." I shake my nerves out. "Lets do this."

"That's the attitude." He grins, opening the door for me.

"You just have that affect on me." I grin, lacing my fingers with his as we head out the door and down the hall.

When we get there, Layla is already there waiting. I walk over to her, making small talk since we are friends. They hit my theme, with me going out during the commerical. Justin lets go of my hand so I can do my poses at the top of the ramp before we re-link hands heading to the ring. Once there, I do a few more poses before getting in the ring and standing next to him while we wait. They hit Layla's theme and she makes her way out and down the ramp. To get me ready for the match as we wait for her to get into the ring, he massages my shoulders. I lean back into him, getting more pumped and relaxed for the match. She finally gets to the ring and after doing her poses she gives the ref the title. Justin kissme quick before he gets out, standing ringside. The ref shows me the title then Layla, before he raises it up for the crowd to see. He then hands it off to a ringside attendant and signals for the bell. We shakes hands as a sign of respect before circling each other then locking up. I quickly get her in a side headlock and hold it for as long as I can, until she makes her way to the ropes and pushes me off. I come back and hit her with a shoulder block, knocking her off her feet.

"That's it! That's what you have to do!" Justin claps. "Keep it up Vi." He cheers.

I then come off the ropes again, only for her to roll over onto her stomach, making me hop over her. I come off the ropes again and she leap frogs over me and when I come back again, she kicks me in the stomach. That's when she comes off the ropes and jumps over me, going for an early rollup pin attempt. I kick out before the ref can get to the count of 2.

"Great job Vi! Keep going, you got this!"

We stand across from each other and circle again before locking up. I get her in another side headlock and take her down, holding her in the headlock on the canvas.

"Doing good. Keep her down."

Layla counters and locks her legs around my neck. After a bit, I get out of it and manage to lift Layla up with my strength, and I throw her down onto the canvas, following through with a bridge pin attempt.

"Yes! You got it!" Justin cheers.

Unfortunately she's able to get her shoulders up at two and a half.

"That's alright. Focus."

When we get up, I grab her hand and twist her arm, until she reverses and does the same to me. She takes me over to the corner and uses the ropes and hops off of them, sending me halfway across the ring. Justin winces a bit, but keeps on cheering for me.

"Come on Vi. Get up. You're doing great."

Layla does start to get the crowd behind her, thinking that I'm trying to take my time recovering in the corner. But little does she know I take less time to recover and when she turns around I hit her with a spear.

"Cover her!" Justin yells in encouragment.

I quickly cover her, the ref counting to three and the bell ringing. Once my theme plays, I get to my knees in shock that I actually won. Justin is literally jumping up and down where he's standing. He goes over and grabs the title and quickly gets into the ring, hugging me tightly before handing it to me. I take the title from him, raising it in the air crying tears of joy. I climb up on the ropes, holding the title high. I do that on each side of the ring before hopping down, meeting him in the middle of the ring.

"I told you that you could do it."

"You did and I actually have it now."

"And you know what that means."

"I do." I smirk. "Lets go get the name changed then we can get to that."

"But first..." I trail off, going over to Layla and helping her up.

"Good match." I say as she gets to her feet.

"It was." She nods.

"Hope I wasn't to hard on you." I chuckle.

"Not at all." She laughs.

"Good." I nod. "I'm sure I'll be seeing you back in the ring soon."

"Definitely."

We shake hands one more time before I gob back over to Justin. I put my title over my shoulder as we head for the ropes. We climb out of the ring and on the way up the ramp, I raise the title in the air once more. Once we get backstage, I engulfed in another hug and spun around by Justin. He presses his lips to mine in a congratulatory kiss. Since he caught me off guard, I didn't have time to respond. He sets me down then pulls away.

"Maybe I should win a title more often." I say almost breathless.

"Yes, yes you should."

"Not that I'm giving this one up anytime soon though."

"Of course not."

"I think it's time to get my name put on this though." I look over at the title on my shoulder as I admire it.

"Yes, let's go do that."

He puts his arm around me as I move the title to my hands so I can keep looking at it. On the way, I get stopped by various superstars and some Divas for congradulations. I thank them then we head to get my name on my title.

"Now that looks better." I say after my name is put on.

"Yes it does." He grins. "And Scar alert." He motions to her running down the hall towards us.

She almost knocks me off my feet after she tackles me with a hug, Justin steadling us.

"Hello to you too." I laugh.

"I tried to stop her." Ted chuckles.

"That's alright. I was going to come see her before we left."

"You won, you won, you won!"

"I did! I still can't believe it."

"I'm so happy for you."

"I can see that." I laugh. "By the way...getting hard too breath." I chuckle.

"Oops. Sorry." She says, letting go.

"It's fine. You're just exicted. I know I really am."

"I can tell."

"I can't stop looking at it. It's like I'm just watching it for someone. It doesn't fee like it's mine yet."

"Well it is."

"The name proves it." Justin points out.

"It does." I smile big, running my fingers over the name plate. "It's finally mine."

"We're so going to rule this division now that you and I are both title holders of the only two titles for the division."

"We so are. It's only going to get better from this day on. We'll make sure of it."

"Yes."

"Good job in your match too. You really kicked her ass."

"That was the goal."

"I don't think she'll show up tomorrow with how bad you neat her." I chuckle.

"Oh she probably will, complaining, saying she wasn't prepared enough, making up crappy lies."

"Knowing her, she will. That's all she does is whine and complain."

"Who knows how long this feud will go on for. Can't say I'm complaining though, it's fun to kick her ass."

"It sure does look like fun. I just dare her to come after this." I adjust the title on my shoulder.

"Who knows. She wants to be a three-time Divas Champion, as well as Women's Champion. She'll fight both of us if she has to."

"She can try all she wants, but she'll lose every time."

"Yes. The only time she has a chance of winning is in non-title matches."

"Exactly."

"Well I can see someone can't stop being touchy." She motions to Justin who's getting impatient because he wants to head back to the room so I can change and so we can head back to the hotel.

"Nope." He grins.

"So, we'll see you later then." I go to give her a hug.

"Definitely."

"Byee." I say as Justin practically pulls me from her, rushing me to our locker room.

"Really? That impatient?" I giggle.

"Tonight...yes."

"You just can't wait to celebrate can you?"

"Not really."

"I didn't think so." I laugh. "All I have to do is change then we can leave. Think you can last that long?"

"I think so."

"Good. Shouldn't take me to long." I say as we reach our locker room.

"Alright, good."

We walk in and I grab my bag so I can change back into my dress. As I head to the changing area, he follows me.

"I think you should wait out here." I stop before going in.

"Awww."

"I think it would be faster, unless you can behave."

"I promise I'll behave, I just wanna watch."

"Alright then. Come on."

He grins and follows me into the changing area. The first thing I do is set my title somewhere safge before starting to take my attire off. Since I know he's staring, I take my time then walk over to get my dress. I slowly put that on before slippig back into my shoes. I put my attire back in my bag then grab my title.

"Have fun?" I grin since he's still staring.

"Uh...huh..."

"I'm ready to go...that is if you're still with me." I laugh since he's still in a daze.

"I'm here...let's go."

I shake my head amusedly as I start to head out of the room with him follow very close behind. Once he grabs his bag, he puts his arm around me as I do the same with him. We check to make sure we have everything before leving the room and heading to the car. On the way there, I can't stop looking at my title.

"That's all yours."

"It is." I smile. "I still can't believe I have it now."

"It'll probably take the next week to sink in."

"It might. Everything just seems so...dream like."

"I know the feeling."

"Just like when you won the tag titles."

"Yes." He nods.

"I was so happy for you when you won. Not so much for the other person, but I was so happy you got a title."

"That was a good day."

"A very good day." I agree.

"I want it to happen again." I add.

"Now that you're with Tyson. They should give you both a chance at the titles. Everyone thinks you're both the best in that division right now."

"They should. We'll see if they actually follow through and give us a shot."

"They better. You both deserve so much more than you're getting right now."

"I know. Can't really control it."

"Yeah..." I sigh. "...really sucks."

"I know. Gonna have to deal with it though."

"Unfortunately."

"But let's forget about that for now. We have some celebrating to do on your account."

"I do believe we do." I grin just as we reach the car.

We put our things in the back before getting into the car. Once he starts the car, he starts to head back to the hotel. When we get to the hotel, we get our things from the back then head inside and upp to our room. They whole way there he could not keep his hands to himself. He managed to behanve long enough for us to make it to our room. When we walk in, we drop our bags by the door. I walk ahead while he leans back against the now closed door with that look in his eyes. I make my way into the room, setting my title down then start to take off my jewelry. As I start to take out my earring, I turn to see him leaning against the wall.

"Uh oh...I know that look..."

"...all too well." He grins.

"Well..." I set my jewelry down. "...come over here then." I smirk, motioning him with my finger.

He smirks, not wasting any time coming over to me and instantly pressing his lips to mine. My hands go right to his hair as I start to kiss back just as hard and eager as he's kissing me. His hands find their way to the zipper of my dress as he starts to pull it down. Before I can even think of stopping him, my dress hits the floor. I slid my feet out of my shoes then my dress as he gives me a boost, my legs wrapping around his wait, his hands resting on my thighs. He doesn't head for the bed right away, he finds the nearest wall and presses me against it. His hands start to wander where ever they can reach. I move my one hand to the back of his neck while my other stays in his hair, holding him as close as he can get. I then realize that he still has all of his clothes on, so I move your hands to the bottom of his shirt and start to tug on it, giving him the signal that I want it off. He shifts me a bit so I'm about to lift his shrit off. We break the kiss so I'm able to pull it over his head. Once I get it over his head, I toss it to the side, not caring where it lands as my hands start to wander over all the new skin I can touch.

"...bed..." I mumble.

"...okay..."

He moves me from the wall then carries me to the bed. When he gets there, he lays me down so he's hovering me. He looks me over with a smirk on his face.

"My sexy Divas champion."

"Mhm." I nod. "All yours." I smirk.

He leans down making to to kiss all the skin he can reach. He then makes his way to my neck before I stop him.

"...photo shoot..." I remind him.

He grumbles against my skin, moving to other places where he can leave marks that will be covered easily. As his lips travel over my skin, I can't help but squirm a bit under him since it did give me a tickling sensation. His hands move to my hips, holding me still. I try to move, but then he starts to nip at my skin causing me to tense up, as I grip onto his shoulders. He moves back up to my lips and his hands move from my hips to my thighs. He waits until I'm not paying attention to squeeze them lightly. I moan softly into the kiss, pulling him closer, kissing him more roughly. He does it one more time, getting the same reaction out of me, but louder. He smirks into the kiss and I take that moment to run my nails across the back of his neck. That causes the usual reaction, which was a quiet growl to begin with. I do it again, getting the same reaction, but much louder this time. He starts to kiss harder than before making me lose focus on what I was doing. My hands fall to his shoulders resting there for now before they slowly move down his chest to the waist of his pants.

"...go ahead..." He mumbles into the kiss.

"...was going to anyway..."

I slowly start to undo his pants, making my touches linger. He tenses up a bit, gripping my thighs more. I bite my lip, a few noises coming from me as I start to tug them down. I get them down as far as I can reach then move my hands up and press my fingers into both his indents without warning. That causes him to tense and growl even louder than before. In retaliation he takes my bottom lip between his teeth, nipping at it lightly. I moan soflty into the kiss as I stop what I'm doing, my hands going to his sides for now. He does that for a bit longer before letting my lip go.

"Now I believe that's enough torture." He grins.

"I hope so..."

He then gets his pants off the rest of the way since he hasn't yet.

"I believe you know what's next." He smirks.

"Uh huh..." I nod. "...blanket." I eagerly say.

"Got it." He replies, letting me go in order to grab it.

He pulls the blanket over us then the night of celebrating really begins. Ted and Scar in the meantime walk into their room. She drops her bag with the rest of her things, take her shoes off and then work on taking her jewelry off. Ted comes up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck.

"You did amazing tonight." He grins.

"So you told me after the match was over."

"I'm just so proud of you that I want you to know that."

"I already know you are."

"I plan on showing you how proud I am too." He smirks, his hands wandering now.

"Probably going to want to show me so much more after you see what I picked out to wear, even though it's not lasting long. It's just fun to see your reaction."

"You're right...it's not lasting long at all."

"As you said earlier tonight."

"Because it's true."

"Oh I know, believe me."

"You know...the longer I wait, the less chance you have of putting it on..."

"Well maybe I should go put it on now then."

"I think you should."

"Gonna have to let me go first."

"I guess I can...for now." He slowly lets her go.

"I promise I won't take too long."

"Good."

She goes through her bag until she comes to what she had picked out already. Once she grabs that, she heads into the bathroom to change. She does her normal routine of taking off her makeup before she takes off her dress and hangs it on the back of the door. She then puts on the outfit she picked out. Once she has it on, she runs her fingers through her hair a few times, before opening the door only enough to peek her head out. She bites her lip as she sees Ted finishing up with getting changed. She watches for a bit before going out. Since his back is to he, he doesn't notice her. So she decides to lean against the doorway of the bathroom, waiting for him to turn around and notice.

"Are you almost do-" He says as he turns, seeing her in the door. His eyes go wide and his jaw drops as his eyes scan her.

"I was waiting for you to notice." She laughs.

"H-how long y-you been t-there?" He stutters.

"A few minutes."

"...damn..." He mumbles.

He licks his lip, finally regaining his focus. He gives her his famous look as he starts to walk over toward her.

"Maybe I should win more often, and you get more surprises like this."

"You really should." He grins as he reaches her, wasting no time in giving her a boost.

Her arms wrap around his neck and her legs wrap around his waist, while his hands rest on her hips, his fingers moving along the fabric of the top of her outfit. He looks her over, biting his lip as he plays with the frabic a bit more. He then presses his lips to hers in a hard, eager kiss, his hands going to her hips for now. As she kisses back just as hard and eagerly, her nails of one hand drag across his neck lightly before they move to his hair, running through it. He twitches from the sensation on his neck which makes him kiss back harder. He moves from where he was standing in favor of preesing her against the wall so his hands can wander. When his hands do wander, he starts with her sides, but under the fabric to get a better reaction from her. She muffles the noise into the kiss as she feels the goosbumps being left behind once his hands move. He smirks into the kiss, moving from her sides to her thighs. He rests them there for now then when she least expects it, he squeezes gently on them getting the same reaction from her. Not satisfied yet, he does it again, but a bit harder getting a much louder moan from her. He grins against her lips, keeping his hands there as he moves away from the wall, carefully moving over to the bed, so he doesn't bump into anything, although if he did, She would end up feeling it first. Once he feels the bed touch his legs, he leans down placing her on the bed without breaking the kiss. He moves her up so she's on the pillows as he starts to tug at the top she has on. To give him the signal to go ahead, one of her hands move and she presses her fingers into one of the indents of his, which she knows drives his crazy anyway. A semi loud growl comes from him as he breaks the kiss, lifting the top over her head. Instead of going for her lips, he kisses all the newly exposed skin that he can reach making sure to take his time. And just so she can't do what she just did again, he laces his fingers with hers and holds her hands to the mattress. She struggles against his hands, but he's not letting go right now.

"...no more..." He mumbles.

"...no fair..."

"I having fun first."

"There's only so much more I can take."

"Then it's working." He smirks, making his way back to her lips.

"...mmhmm..." I mumble against his lips.

He keeps his lips against hers as he starts to work on her bottoms. Once he gets them off he tosses them to the side, grabbing the blanket to pull over them.


	30. Eve Beat Down & Wade Drama

The follow morning, Scar had gotten up early, managing to not wake Ted up as she did so. She quietly went over to her things and got some clothes before heading into the bathroom to change. It doesn't take her very long, and she put my shoes on as well. She grabs what she needs before heading out for a morning jog around. She finds a quite park nearby and decides to jog around there for a bit. Shes take breaks at times, until she takes a look at the time and decide to head back. She takes her time getting back to the hotel, not in a hurry. Once she gets there, she walks through the lobby then head up to her room. She's minding her own business, listening to her music as she reaches the floor and head to the room. When she opens the door to walk in, she stops in her tracks at what she sees. Ted was just finishing up getting changed, only being in his jeans when she walked in. Since he didn't know she was there, he took his time putting his shirt. She closes the door, but quietly as she takes in the view before her. She stops the music from playing, taking the earbuds out of her ear and leaning back against the door as she continues to stare. He does a few more things before he puts his shirt on, giving her a good amount of time to stare. After he gets his shirt on, he turns to go to the bathroom and that's when he sees her.

"Oh, hi." He jumps a bit. "How long you been there?"

"...long enough..."

"So you saw?" He grins.

"Uh huh.."

"I thought I felt eyes on me."

"That was me."

"I had a feeling it was." He walks over to her. "How was your jog?" He gives her a quick kiss.

"It was good."

"So I'm guessing no gym this morning then?"

"Well I got word that I don't have a match tonight so I really don't need to go. But if you want to still go that's fine."

"No no. That's alright. We can do something else. I'm good."

"Alright. But you will be seeing me in something completely different tonight."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Vi's going to be facing Eve tonight in a non-title match and there's going to be a special guest referee."

"Who could that be?" He acts like he doesn't know, joking with her.

"Really?" She laughs.

"Oh. You mean you." He chuckles. "How stupid of me." He laughs.

"Yes me."

"Silly me." He laughs again. "So, you in a referee uniform..." He bites his lip at the thought.

"First time ever."

"Mmmm...do I get a preview of this uniform?" He grins.

"If I had it with me. But it's going to be in our locker room when we get to the arena."

"Awww." He pouts. "How about we go there and get it?"

"You didn't let me finish. Just to get my approval, AJ sent me a picture."

"I wanna see." He perks up.

"Of course you do." She laughs, taking her phone out and going through her messages, coming to the one AJ sent her with the picture of the uniform.

"Ooohhh...I love that." His eyes go wide once he sees the picture. "You're going to look great in it."

"As I do in everything."

"Yes, yes you do."

"You know all that needs to happen now is for you to be in a ref uniform."

"I think I can work something out." He grins.

"I would say you should ref one of my matches, but I think I'd be too distracted if you did that."

"You would and that's not something we need."

"Although I think I could put that aside and be focused."

"Well, it's always something we could keep in mind and talk to AJ or Booker about."

"Right."

"I do think you should get a shower so owe can go get something to eat. I know you must be hungry."

"Just a bit yeah." She nods.

"You go get ready and I'll pick something out for you to wear."

"Alright." She nods, going to her bag only to get stuff to use in the shower before heading into the bathroom to get the shower ready.

She goes in doing her normal routine while he gets things ready in the room.

"Alright, shower is ready. Have my clothes?"

"Mhm." He nods, walking over, handing her the clothes. "Want some company?" He smirks, trying to peek around the door.

"Kind of defeats the purpose of you getting dressed doesn't it?" She laughs.

"Yeah, but if I knew you went for a jog, I would have waited to get dressed."

"Oops. My bad."

"So...is that a yes?"

"Well...I am using a scented shampoo...watermelon..."

"I'm definitely coming then."

"No 'ifs, ands, or buts' about it right?" She laughs.

"Nope. I'm coming in no matter what."

"I figured."

She steps to the side so he can walk in. Once he walks in, he stares for a bit since she was already ready to get in the shower.

"Yes, I know. I'm all ready for the shower."

"...uh huh..." He slowly nods.

"I was in here so I figured why not."

"Wish I could've helped with all that." He pouts.

"Poor you."

"I'll get to do that later though."

"Mmhmm."

"Would you like to help me?"

"You know I always love to."

"Of course you do."

"At least it's easy to get off."

"Anything to make it quicker for you."

"Of course." She says, playing with the bottom of his shirt.

He lifts his arms up, letting her know she can take his shirt off. Once that's over his head and tossed to the side, she starts to work on his pants.

"But you know, if this is gonna happen, you have to behave...this one time. You can have all the fun you want later."

"I guess I'll have to try to resist."

"Yes you will."

"Evil..."

"Hey you can be just as evil."

"True." He smirks.

"Now, let's go." She says, once his pants and everything is off and tosses to the side with his shirt.

He grins, following her over to the shower while being as touchy as he can, still behaving himself. They get under the water and do the usual routine, and she hands him the bottle of shampoo, letting him wash her hair this time.

"Since you love the scent so much."

"I really do." He smells the shampoo as he lathers it into her hair.

"Try not to go too crazy with it."

"I'm trying, but it just smells so good."

"Well you're in luck because the shower gel is watermelon too and you'll have an excuse to be touchy."

"I'm so going to enjoy this." He grins.

"I can tell already with how you're treating my hair." She laughs, as she leans into his touch.

"You only deserve the best."

"Right."

He makes sure to get all of her hair washed before gently guiding her under the water. Once all the soap is out, she hands him the boady wash and loofa. He puts the soap on that then starts to move it all over making sure to take his time so he can be extra touchy. Of course she can't help but to lean into his touch during that as well. Once he got everything, she rinses it all off under the water like she did her hair. Once she's done, she steps out of the way so he can get under the water. Just like he did to her, she takes her time doing everything to him as well. They end up staying in the shower longer than planned, but eventually they get out before the water turns cold, wrapping the towels around themselves.

"I had a feeling you were going to have that shower last as long as possible."

"My bad." He chuckles.

"I just couldn't help myself." He adds.

"I know, I know."

"Hey, you had your fun in there too." He winks at her.

"Well I couldn't let you have all the fun."

"Of course you couldn't." He chuckles as they head back into the room.

"Aren't you forgetting your clothes?" She laughs as he doesn't bring them out of the bathroom.

"Oops." He goes to get them. "I was to distracted."

"Uh huh. I was distracted too, but I still grabbed mine."

"Oh hush." He laughs jokingly.

"Nope." She gives him an innocent look.

"You know what I can do to get you back, don't you?"

"Yes I know."

"Good." He chuckles.

"Now I think we both should get dressed before we end up not going to breakfast."

"That would be a good idea."

They manage to get dressed after the towels come off. She didn't bother to dry her hair or put makeup on, because she don't need to.

"Absolutely gorgeous." Ted says once he turns around after getting dressed.

"Well you did pick this all out afterall."

"I did." He nods.

"Maybe I'll let you pick out what I wear tonight."

"Because I have such good taste." He grins.

"Yes you do."

"Only because you have the best clothes."

"I know."

"Just about ready?"

"Yup. Just need my shoes on and then I'll be all set."

"Aright." He nods, putting his shoes on as well.

Once she has hers on, she grabs what she needs before being ready. When she's ready, he takes her hand, lacing his fingers with hers as they head out of the room and to the elevator. Once there, they take tht down to the lobby then head out to the car.

"So anything else planned for after breakfast?"

"Not that I can think of right now, but we can decide while we eat."

"True."

"We got all day. We could even just go back to the room and relax if you want."

"You would love that, wouldn't you?"

"I always love the time I get with you alone."

"Although we always get at least some form of alone time every day."

"We do and those are the times I cherish the most."

"Of course."

They reach the car, him opening her door for her. Once she's in and settled, he heads over to the other side. When he's ready, he starts the car then heads to find a place to eat. In the meantime, Justin and I were still sleeping peacefully. It wasn't long until the alarm I had set started to go off. I rolled away from him carefull trying not to wake him as I shut the alarm off. I buried my face into the pillow, not wanting to get up just yet. Justin rolls over onto his side and his arm drapes across my waist. I stay laying where I am, but keep my eyes open since I have to get up soon. He starts to mutter things in his sleep, and I start to laugh at him, staying quiet to listen some more. Some of the things I can't make out, but I hear him say my name and that he loves. I smile to myself, carefully rolling over to face him. I let him sleep for a bit more, just listening to him talk in his natvie language and english. He starts to calm down then moves closer to me. I reach my hand up, running it through his hair.

"Justy..." I whisper. "...time to wake up." I kiss his lips softly.

He doesn't respond right away, it takes him a few moments before I feel him start to kiss back. Once I feel that he's awake enough, I start to pull away.

"Have to get up or we'll be late."

"Photo shoot. Remember?" I add.

"...I know..." He grumbles.

"I don't want to get up anymore than you do, but after, we can come back do this again."

"Yayy." He says sleepily.

"Goof." I shake my head. "Come on. We have to get ready." I start to slowly move away from him.

"Alright." He nods, reluctantly moving himself.

We then get up and sleepily get clothes to wear. I just grab a pair of sweats and a baggy t-shirt since I would not have to get dressed up. I throw my hair up in a messy bun, not doing my makeup since that will all be done at the shoot. I grab a pair of Ugg boots then sit on the bed to put them on. As I do that, I watch as he slowly gets changed from still being sleepy.

"Do you need any help?"

"Maybe a little."

"I'm on it."

I get up from the bed and walk over to him. I help him with his shirt, getting it over his head. I then help him with his pants once he has them pulled up. He then goes to fix his hair while I get his shoes.

"Got your shoes for you." I say as he come out of the bathroom.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it love."

He takes his shoes from me and sits down on the bed to put them on.

"Still tired babe?"

"A little bit."

"Need help waking up?" I grin.

"If you insist."

"Oh I do." I smrik, moving from where I was sitting.

I walk over to where he was on the bed then sit on his lap. I run my hand over his cheek, pressing my lips to his. Since his shoes were on, his hand was free, he wraps his arms around me and holds me close as he kisses back. My one hand stays on his cheek, the other resting on his shoulder. I intended to pull away once he was awake enough, but he held me in place, holding the kiss for as long as he could. He only pulls away when he feels he should, which is after a few moments.

"I think you're awake enough now."

"I believe so."

"You'll get more when we get back. We'll be late if I let you continue."

"Right."

"We should get going now though." I carefully move from his lap. "It shouldn't take to long." I add.

"Depends on what they have you wear and how many outfits."

"I know it's two of my attires and a dress."

"Well that shouldn't take long at all then."

"Nope. Not at all."

"Well, what're we waiting for then?"

"Since you're awake, nothing right now." I chuckle, extending my arm to help him up.

He takes my hand, and then we make sure we have what we need before heading out to the elevators. Once there, we take them down to the lobby before heading out to the car. When we get to the car, he opens my door and once I'm in he goes over to the other side getting al lset himself. As soon aas he's ready he starts to head for the photo shoot, stopping off for coffee first. After getting that, we head the rest of the way to the shoot, pulling into the parking lot and finding a spot, pulling into it. We then get out of the car and head inside, hand in hand.

"This coffee was a great idea." I say felling a bit more awake.

"I knew it would be."

"You always have the best ideas."

"As do you."

"I did learn from the best so of course I do." I smirk up at him.

"Yes you did." He grins.

"It doesn't look like there are many people here this time. Might be just us." I notice once we walk in and only the photographer and makeup people are there.

"Well that's good. Get done quicker."

"A very good thing." I nod. "We can get back to bed quicker."

"Yes, I love the sound of that."

"I knew you would." I kiss his cheek.

We walk farther into the room and I'm called right to the back.

"Well, looks like I have to go now."

"I'll be here waiting. Can't wait to see what you come out in first."

"I have a feeling you'll love it." I smirk, giving him a quick kiss before heading to the back.

Once in the back, I head right to the changing area to put on my pink attire that he loves so much. After I get that on. I head to hair and makeup where they give me loose curls and do my makeup to match. Once they're all done, I grab my title and head back out to an anxious Justin.

"Well?" I ask, doing a spin for him.

"You couldn't look any better than you do right now."

"Charmer." I blush.

"You know I always am."

"That I do. That's all you are, all the time." I smile.

"Exactly."

"Violet." I hear my name then look to see the photographer motioning me over.

"Looks like I'm needed."

"I'll be watching."

"Try not to die to much on me." I laugh as I head over to the set.

"I'll try."

"That's good enough." I chuckle as I step in front of the camera.

He walks over so that he could have a closer view. I stand in front of the camera as the photographer takes a few test shots before he's ready. Once he's ready, we start off with the basics. A few hots of the title on my shoulder and me holding it down by my waist. I keep my legs slightly apart for the shots then hold the title over my head. The next one is with my back slightly turned and my head facing the camera from the left. I hold the in the air with one leg bent and the other straight to support my weight. As I'm doing each pose, I make sure to sway my hips a bit just for Justin. His eyes never leave me and at times he even looks me up and down, eyes traveling slowly as he takes in the view before him, while groaning quietly to himself. I glance over at him, laughing to myself then looking back in at the camrea with the same smile. A few more shots get taken before I'm done with that session and join the photographer to look at the pictures. As I walk over, I motion for Justin to come over as well. He quickly comes over, standing behind me with his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder as he looks at the computer screen.

"I see a few that I like." I say as we look through the pictures. "Wait." I stop the photograher. "Go back?" I ask him. He goes back a few pictures. "That one. I want that one to be on my profile." I say about the one where I have the title by my waist, the pose being perfect. "What do you think Justy?"

"I love it. Good choice."

"Thanks." I kiss his cheek.

"You're welcome."

We look at a few more before the photographer gets set up for the next session. I give Justin a quick kiss before heading back to change into my other attire.

"I can get copies of all these, right?" Justin asks once I'm gone.

"Oh of course."

"Perfect." He grins.

I'm currently in the back getting into my purple sparkly attire. They keep my hair the same in the loose curls only changing my makeup to a light shade of purple. Once they're done, I once again head back out to Justin.

"Oh Justy..." I sing, making him turn around.

Once he sees me, his eyes go wide and his jaw drops.

"Flies babe, flies." I laugh, walking over and lifting his chin up.

"You look...I have no words."

"You never do when I wear this." I grin. "Just try to be good. I got a peek at the dress..." I bite my lip. "...you're going to love it."

"Now I'm even more excited for it."

"I'm excited to show it to you." I wink.

"It must be that good then."

"Oh it is."

"Violet. We're ready." I get called again.

"And here I go again." I chuckle. "Title please?" I hold my arm out since he held it while I got changed.

"Of course." He grins, handing it back to me.

"Be right back...again." I laugh, giving him a kiss.

"I'll be right back in my spot watching."

I smile to myself as I step back in front of the camera. Since this is the first shoot with my new attire, I do all the basic poses. I start off with close up shots before the full body ones. For those, I put my hands on my hips and bend one leg to the side then repeating with the other. This time while he watches, he can't help but to bite his lip a bit, eyes still glued to me like before. The next shots are of me sitting on the floor, legs bent with my hand resting on my knee. I lean back on my other, arching my back a bit before putting both hands on the side of me, turning so I'm on my hip with one leg crossed over the other. He mumbles some things to himself, just completely in a trance as he watches. I steal a glance over at him, laughing as I see his expression. I move to my knees then slowly start to take off the mini jacket that was with my attire. Once it gets to my elbows, I stand up then pick up my title for some shots with that in my new gear. He feels that he's not close enough so he inches closer, as close as he could get at least. As he kept watching, he started to drift off into thought, but still paying attention. The next few poses are just like before, but with the title in hand this time. I put the title on my shoulder as a few closeups are done. Once they're done, I do a few of my kissing the title and with my hand on it while I look at it, admiring it. A few more get taken in some of the poses I did in my other attire before I'm all done. I motion for Justin as I walk over to the photographer.

"Hmm, I really love those..." He points a few out.

"Me too." I nod. "Nice choices babe."

"I love them all actually, but I know only some are chosen."

"True, but I'm sure I'll get copies of them all."

"Right."

"How about, you look these over while I go get changed again?"

"Alright." He nods.

*I give him another quick kiss and my title before I head back to change into the last outfit of the day. Once back there, I take off my attire then put on the black and silver strapless dress that stops about mid-thigh. I put on ankle length heel boots before going to hair and makeup for the last time. They keep my hair the same, doing a light silver eyeshadow with a bit of black over it. When I'm all done, I then head back out to Justin once again.

"Justy..." I get his attention. "...here's the dress."

He turns to look and his jaw almost drops, but he stops himself.

"You...I'm speechless."

"I had a feeling you would be." I smirk, slowly walking over to him.

"Really hoping...you get to keep that."

"I usually do get to keep the outfits so..."

"That makes me happy."

"Of course it does." I chuckle.

"Because I love this dress. A lot."

"I can tell...touchy." I giggle.

"Can you blame me for being touchy?"

"No, not really."

"Thought so."

"I do have to go back over there though."

"I can wait to continue to be touchy. It's worth it."

"I'll be back soon so you won't have long to wait." I peck his lips then slip out of his grip.

"Okay good."

I walk back over to the set for the final time. The first set of poses I do are with my legs slightly apart and my hands on my hip. I turn my waist to either side, getting a few side shots done as well. As Justin's eyes travel from my legs up slowly, a smirk forms on his face, clearly loving what he's seeing. I then move on hand to the back of my head my other on my hip as I do a few more side poses with one leg bent and the other straight. The next pose, I stood facing the camera with my hands crossed above my head with my legs slightly apart. He almost has to steady himself against the wall, since he almost fell over. I look over to see him lean against the wall and chuckle. The next pose consisted of me leaning forward a bit with on hand on my lower back and the other hanging down over my stomach next to my right leg. I do a few shots like that before standing back up and getting handed my title. They take a few shots of me with the title, some with it over my shoulder, by my waist, and above my head. Once those are all done, I head back over to take a look at the pictures, motioning for Justin to come over. While ywe're looking at the pictures, he secretly starts to be more touchy. I lean into him, trying my best no to move around to much so it's obvious.

"There are a few nice ones there. I think we did good."

"Yes you did."

"Now...that was the last session of the day. Time to go change so we can get out of here."

"Finally."

"Yes, finally." I laugh. "I'm going to change and be right back."

He nods, taking my title again as I head back to get changed. When I get back there, they tell me I get to keep the dress and shoes I wore. I thank them, then get my other clothes and put them in a bag, not bothering to change again. I get my attire and put that in a bag as well then head back out to Justin.

"You got to keep it." He grins.

"Mmmhmmm." I nod. "Didn't bother to change. There really was no point."

"Of course not."

"Now you can be as touchy as you want to be."

"I plan on it."

"Figured that." I chuckle.

We walk over to the photographer, thanking him for a wonderful seesion. Before we leave, he gives us copies of all the pictures and tells me they'll be on the site within the week. I take the packet with the pictures. thanking him again then Justin and I head out to the car.

"Hmm...I go all the pictures. That's a first." I give Justin a look.

"I wanted them all."

"By the feel of the packet, it appears you got them all too."

"That makes me happy."

"Want me to drive back so you can look at them?" I offer.

"Please?"

"Of course. Anything for you."

I get into the drivers side while he gets into the passenger side, after I put my things in the backseat. Once we're both in and ready, I start the car then head back to the hotel while he looks at all the pictures from the shoot.

"Like what you see?" I grin.

"I love."

"I did my best poses just for you too."

"I kind of figure that." He grins.

"Makes up for what you didn't get to see before we left."

"Yes, yes it does."

"When we get back, you can decide how lon I keep it on too." I smirk.

"I think you know that answer to that."

"Not long then." I laugh as I pull into the parking, finding a place to park.

"Nope."

"Think you can make it to the room before you start trying to take it off?"

"I can try."

"As long as you do that, you'll be fine."

"I will."

"Good. Lets head up then." I shut the car off then get out.

He puts all the pictures away while I get my things out of the back. Once he's done, he gets out, walking over to me and putting his arm around my waist as we walk into the hotel. We reach the elevators and wait for one of them to open. When one does, we step onto it and head up to our floor. The whole time we were in the elevator, he was as touchy as he could be. He had me backed up against the wall, hands on my waist as he kissed across my shoulders to my neck. Before he could do anything, he doors opened on out floor.

"You know, one of these days someone's going to see more than they should." I bite my lip as we walk out.

"Oops."

"You have to control yourself in there." I laugh.

"Can't help myself sometimes." He grins.

I shake my head as we head to our room and since I was to busy looking at him, I didn't see someone walk out of one of the rooms. We accidently bump into them and when we look up, Justin holds me close to his side as we try to hurry away, but Heath stops us.

"Not time to talk. We have things to do." I smirk. "Now move!"

We quickly move away and head the rest of our way to our room, Heath watching with a look on his face.

"I swear he has the worst timing. It's like he knows where I'll be all the time." I suhdder as Justin opens the door.

"Don't worry about him."

"As long as he keeps his distance I will." I say as we walk in the room. I take my shoes off then sit on the bed.

"I can help you forget all about him."

"Mmmm...you always do."

"Yes I do."

"Why don't you show me then?" I smirk, shifting on the beg so I'm sitting on my knees.

"Patience." He chuckles.

"You know how I am with that. It's not something I do well with."

"Yes, I know."

"Justy..." I whine.

"Yes?" He grins.

"I want you." I bounce on the bed, biting my lip.

"How bad?"

"Really, really bad."

"Hmm...good enough." He smirks, making his way over to the bed.

Once he reaches me, I wrap my arms around his neck while his hands rest on my hips for now. I go to kiss his lips, but he turns his head causing me to whine.

"Not just yet."

"Awwww." I whine again.

"You'll get there...eventually."

"Evil..."

"You are when you can be too."

"True, but you're really killing me this time."

"Then I'm doing my job."

"You are." I slowly nod, lightly moving my fingers over the back of his neck.

"You what that does to me."

"I do." I smirk, doing it again making sure to go over the spot that gets to him easily.

"That dress won't be staying on for much longer, if you continue."

"I'm surprised it's even still on."

"Trust me, I've been waiting for the right moment."

"Hope that moment is soon." I pull him closer, nipping at his earlobe.

"It's coming very soon..."

"Good." I mumble, nmoving from his ear, nipping at his neck lightly.

"You're making it harder to resist anyway."

"That's the plan." I smirk, moving my hands down his chest to the bottom of his shirt, tugging at it.

"Okay, I can't wait anymore..."

"I win." I whisper, lifting his shirt over his head then running my hands up his arms while kissing his chest.

"This time..."

"...mhm..." I mumble, lightly nipping at his chest, makin my way to his lips.

When I reach his lips, he wastes no time in kissing me back eagerly. My hands move to his shoulders, pulling him as close to me as he can get while I kiss him back just as eagerly. His hands move from my waist and start to wander. He can't help but to start to tug on the dress, giving me the hint that he wants to take it off already. I mumble into the kiss, letting him know he can as I move his hand to the back where the zipper is. He smirks as he slowly starts to pull it down. Once he has the zipper down all the way, that's when he starts to pull the dress down slowly as well. I shift on my knees a bit, helping him to get the dress down. While he's pulling the dress down, he lightly lingers his fingers over my skin making me shiver as goosebumps start to form. Once he gets it down far enough, I stand up, letting the dress fall to the floor, all without breaking the kiss. I step out of it and that allows him to give me a boost and I wrap my arms his neck while my legs go around his waist. He turns so he's sitting on the bed and I'm on his lap. His hands start to wander from my hips,where they were resting, to my thighs. I arch my back into him with a few soft noise that are muffled by the kiss since he's lightly running his fingers over them for now. Since I'm a bit distracted, I stay as focused on the kiss as I can. He then moves so that I'm laying back against the pillows, the kiss still not being broken yet. His hands resume wandering as they leave more goosebumps behind. I shiver at his touch as my legs get tighter around his waist and I pull him down close to me. From there my hands wander themselves and I figure out a way to distract him so that I can flip the us over. It takes me a bit before I'm able to move my hands down his chest to his pants. He tenses up as I run my fingers along the band of them. I slip my fingersunder, preeing them into his indents. A growl comes from him and that when I take the change to roll us over so I'm hovering him.

"I win..again.." I mumble against his lips.

"...for now..." He mumbles, squeezing my thighs making me moan.

Then to add more torture along with squeezing my thighs, he moves from his lips from mine to my neck. I move my head to the side, making it easier for him. My head rests on his shoulder while mt hands wander over his chest and abs for now. He really wastes no time in pressing his lips to the spot on my neck and as he does that, he squeezes my thighs again and that causes me to respond with a muffled moan into his shoulder, followed by nipping lightly at it. He keeps going until there is a good sized mark that he's happy with. Once he feels one is forming, he pulls away smirking at what he did. my hands had stopped for the moment since I was so distraced with what he was doing and as he made his way tback to my lips, I was able to move them to his pants, starting to fumble with the button letting him know I want them off. He moves the us, sitting up with me in his lap. I move in order to be able to work on the button more and tug them down as far as I could. He helps me get them the rest of the way off before rolling us over so he's hovering me again. My hands wander upand down his chest as he looks me over, taking in the view he loves so much.

"I love this view...every time."

"It's all for you too...only you."

"I know."

"Good." I pull him down, pressing my lips to his, not being able to wait anymore.

I'm the one to grab the blanket this time, after the rest of what we had on came off. Scar and Ted in the meantime have been back from breakfast and were laying on the bed relaxing for a bit.

"Can never get enough of this."

"No and that's why I make sure we can do it when we have the time."

"Right, of course."

"I wouldn't mind staying like this all day."

"Me neither, but we have the show tonight."

"I know. We can stay like this until we have to leave."

"Good idea. Order room service for lunch."

"It's like you read my mind." He grins.

"I'm just that good."

"One of the reasons I fell in love with you." He kisses the top of her head.

"I love you too."

"How about we watch a movie?" He suggests. "Unless there's something else you want to do?"

"A movie sounds good."

"Aright." He reaches over for the remote. Once he has that he searches for a movie to watch.

"Ooh that one." She points it out.

"Nice choice. This is a good movie." He says as he sets the remote down.

"Yes, I know."

He nods, pulling her closer to him. His one hand stays on her upper arm while the other rests on her leg. He looks down at her from time to time just smiling to himself.

"I know you keep looking from time to time." She says amusedly, eyes still locked on the TV screen.

"I can't help it. You're just so beautiful right now."

"Aren't I always though?"

"Yes. All the time."

"Good."

They turn their attention back to the movie or so she thinks he does. He still keeps his eyes on her, looking at the TV from the corner of his eye.

"I feel you staring. You may think I don't, but I do." She laughs.

"As long as I'm the one looking, that's all that matters." He kisses her head. "I just can't get over how good you look today."

"Well just wait until tonight then."

"I don't think you can get anymore gorgeous than you are right now."

"Always have to be the charmer."

"Always for you."

"Wouldn't want it any other way."

"You'll never have it any other way either."

"Of course."

This time when she looks at the TV again, his eyes go to it as well. By the time the movie had ended, it was getting close to lunch time, so he gets up to get the room service menu for them to look at. They decide on what they want then he calls the order in. Once it's ordered, he comes back over to the bed, sitting next to her.

"You can pick the next movie." He hands her the remote.

"Alright." She nods taking the remote then look for a movie.

She actually ends up finding one of her favorites, and she puts the remote down when she puts it to the channel. Not too long after that, room service knocked on the door. Ted got up and let them in. They brought the food into the room, Ted giving the guy a tip before he leaves. When he does, Ted brings that cart over to the bed so she doesn't have to move.

"Aren't you sweet."

"Always am for you." He kisses her cheek.

He hands her, her plate before grabbing his and sitting back down on the bed next to her. They eat and continue to watch the movie. After they were done with lunch, he put everything back on the cart and pushed it back over near the door. He then comes back over to the bed once again so they can continue the rest of the day until they needed to leave relaxing. The day seemed to pass with everything we all did and soon it was time to get ready to leave.

"Are you done yet?" Ted asks impatiently from out in the room.

"Patience." She laughs, as she's finishing up.

"That's not a word I know right now."

"I'm almost done."

"I've been waiting for forever." He groans.

"It takes time to look this good you know."

"You awlays look good no matter how long you take."

"Well I'm coming out very shortly."

"Good because I'm drying out here."

She finishes up with her hair since that was the last thing she needed to do, and then she slips her shoes on since she brought those into the bathroom with her. After that she opens the door and shut the light off, finally walking out.

"Damn..." He says to himself as he looks you up and down. "...you look better than I imagined."

"Well that's because you didn't see what I picked out."

"No..." He's still speechless. "...now that I see it...I love." He grins.

"I thought you would."

"So so much."

"Well enjoy it while you can, I'm changing into my ref uniform when we get there. Vi's match is pretty early."

"Right." He nods. "I can't wait to see you in that."

"Oh I know."

"Are you ready? I wanna get there to see the uniform."

"I've been ready." She laughs.

"What are we waiting for then. Lets go." He grins, taking your hand and heading for the door anxiously.

"Slow down."

"Sorry. Just really excited."

"I know you are. I'm in heels, I can't go that fast."

"I can help with that." He grins, scooping her up in his arms.

"Oh you would."

"Anything to get there quicker."

"Of course."

He reaches the elevators and she reachs down, hitting the button. Once the doors open, he steps in still holding her. As soon as the doors shut, he takes advantage and starts nipping at her shoulder since it's exposed because of her top.

"Let's try and not put on a show for security..."

"Awwww." He pouts. "I wanna have fun though."

"You can...within limits."

"I'll try to behave." He mumbles, lightly nipping up her shoulder.

"That's all I ask."

He keeps lighlty kissing along her shoulder until the doors open. He groans quitely, lifting his head so he can walk out of the elevator.

"Don't worry. You'll have more time for that when we get to the arena and even more time after Vi's match."

"Mmm...looking forward to it." He grins as he heads to the car.

"I know you are."

"I always do."

Like always he opens her door for her and she gets in. He makes sure she's set before he shuts the door and goes around to the other side and getting in. Once he's in and set, he starts the car then heads for the arena. With Justin and I, I was in the bathroom after drying my hair since we got a shower after what happened earlier. I was already dressed just waiting for my hair to dry so I could style it. While that was drying, I started to work on my makeup getting that out of the way. Once my hair was dry, I started to style it the way I wanted which was a bun with little braids intertwined through it. As I was finishing up, I saw Justin appear in the mirror.

"Someone looks beautiful." He grins.

"Don't I always?" I smirk at him through the mirror.

"Yes, yes you do."

"It's all for you too." I blow him a kiss.

"Yes, I know."

"And I'm all done." I declare once my hair is perfect. What ya think?" I ask as I do a spin for him.

"Stunning."

"Exactly what I was going for." I grin, walking over giving him a kiss.

"You'll always be stunning to me."

"That's what I hoping for." I make sure to blow the scent of my lip gloss at him before slipping away to get my shoes.

"Peppermint..."

"Mmmhmmm."

"I love it."

"After I get my shoes on, maybe you can have some."

"Please?"

"Do I ever deny you?"

"No you don't."

"Well then..." I grin after getting my shoes on. "...come over here then." I rub my lips together, motioning him over with my finger.

He gives me that look and doesn't waste any time in walking over to me, eager to taste the lip gloss. I rest my hands on his chest as his hand go to my waist pulling me right to him as he presses his lips to mine. I let him get a taste before I start to kiss back. Once I feel he's had enough, I start to pull away only for my to move his hand to my head holding me in place. He gets more than just a bit of the lip gloss. Like always he ends up getting it all, pulling away satisfied.

"Every time." I chuckle. "Now I have to put more on."

"My bad."

"Like always." I laugh, moving from his arms then walking to my bag to put more lip gloss on. "Now..." I rub my lips together. "...this has to stay on for most of the night."

"Awww."

"You'll live until we get there at least."

"Do you have a match tonight?"

"I do. Against Eve." I make a face.

"Oh you so got that match won."

"I know that for sure. She's not beating the night after I won the title. No way in hell."

"Oh no, not at all."

"She can try all she wants. I'm not giving that up this soon."

"No and it's a non-title match anyway right?"

"Yes, but you know if she happens to beat me, which I doubt, she'll demand a title match right away."

"Right."

"Do you have anything tonight?" I ask as I pick up my bag.

"Yes I do. Against Wade."

"Well, I'm really happy you have a match, but Wade..." I bite my lip. "...he's been fierce since he came back."

"I know. And I know that since I've worked with him tons of times before, I know what he's capable of. But I will try to be as careful as I can be."

"Good 'cause I really don't like the match tonight."

"I know you don't."

"I get that you know what he can do, but still...he's got some new moves since he was out. Like that elbow. That I do not like at all."

"No one likes it."

"I can see why too. I was just hoping you never have to face him again."

"We can always hope for that."

"Hopefully tonight will be the last time you face him for a long time."

"Let's hope so."

"...yeah..." I mumble. "But, I'm all ready if you are."

"I'm all set." He nods, grabbing his bag.

I smile slightly, reaching for his hand. He takes my and as we head out of the room to the elevators. On the way, he let go of my hand to put his arm ouver my shoulder. My arm went around his waist as I leaned into his side the whole way to the car. When we reach the car, he opens my door for me after we put our things in the back. I thank him and get into the car, and he waits until I'm all set before going around to the driver's side and getting in himself. Once he's ready, he starts to head for the arena, moving his one hand and lacing it with mine making sure to hold it tightly as hekisses the back of my hand. I rest my head on the back of my seat and smile over at him.

"Will always love you."

"I'll always love you too."

It isn't long until we pull into the parking lot of the arena. Justin parks, and we get out, going into the backseat and grabbing our bags, before heading inside. *We make it to out locker room with no trouble at all. Once we walk inside, we drop our bags by the door then walk over to the couch. When we get there, I see a boquet of flowers with a card. I pick up the card and read it while Justin wraps his arms around my waist with his chin on my shoulder.

"To my gorgeous Divas Champion. I'm so proud of you for wining last night and I will forever love you." I read out loud, going 'awww' at look up at Justin. I then read the rest. "You and I are perfect for each other and we'll be together forever. Love you always, Heath." My smile fades once I read who it's actually from and I thrown the card down in disgust.

"The nerve of him..." I growl.

"He really doesn't know when to stop."

"No he does not. I thought these were from you, trying to surprise me."

"Not this time."

"He really knows how to ruin my night." I sigh. "It was all going good until now too."

"Well watch this...I think I hear him out in the hall." Justin grumbles, taking the flowers.

He then opens the door and Heath's there.

"Hey Heath." Justin gets his attention, and when he turns Justin throws the flowers at him. "Take your flowers back, they're not wanted."

Before Heatth could respond, Justin slams the door in his face.

"That's why you're the best." I chuckle as he walks back over to me.

"I honeslty hope I hurt him too."

"Hopefully. They wre roses afterall. Maybe on of the thorns got him in the eye or smoething." I chuckle.

"Serves him right."

"Exactly." I nod. "I don't want flowers unles they are from you." I brush my lips over his giving him a light peck.

"And I'll be sure to get you real special ones."

"You always do. Just getting them from you makes them special."

"Of course."

"When's your match?" I ask.

"Fifth one of the night. You?"

"Second."

"So you need to get changed then." He grins.

"I do soon."

"I vote for you to now."

"You would." I laugh. "I'll change now, just for you."

"Yayy."

"Just have to let go so I can change, silly."

"Oops. My bad." He chuckles, letting me go.

I kiss his cheek before I walk over to my bag. After getting that, I head to the changing area.

"You coming?" I ask before heading in.

"Huh? Oh yeah."

"Spacey." I shake my head with a laugh as I head in with him following.

"Your fault."

"Oops." I giggle.

"Uh huh. Suure."

"You love it though." I smirk as I get my attire out of my bag.

"I do."

"Always." I laugh as I start to get undressed.

I get my top off ad my attire top on before putting the bottoms on. I glance over at Justin, who's staring while biting his lip.

"Hmmm...would you like to help?" I grin.

"Can I?"

"Of course. I haven't denied you yet and I never will."

He grins and walks over to me to help. He starts by being all touchy since more skin is exposed due to my attire top being on. I shiver at his touch as he starts to undo my pants. He starts to slowly pull them down, taking advantage and nipping at the skin he can reach. My hands rest on his shoulders, then I stp out of my pants once he has them down. I then grab the bottoms of my attire and start to pull them on, Justin helping get them on the rest of the way. After that's all on, he starts to get more touchy as he stares at me. I reach over, grabbing my title then draping it over my arm.

"Ready to go sit out there?" I ask sinc ehis eyes have not left me yet.

"Uh huh."

"Lets go then." I chuckle, running my fingers down his chest before slipping from his grip and heading into the room.

"I'm coming."

I make it out before he does and I sit on the couch looking innocent with my title on my lap.

"Acting so innocent."

"Because I am."

"Suuure."

"What did I do?" I pout.

"You know what you did."

"Maybe I do..." I grin. "...maybe I don't." I shrug.

"You so do."

"Okay." I chuckle. "So I do. What are you going to do about it, hmm?"

"Well..." He trails off, sitting down next to me and before I know it, I'm pulled over onto his lap and his arms goes tightly around me.

"Ooohhh I'm so scared." I joke.

"Well you're not moving until your match. All mine."

"I'm always all yours." I kiss his cheek. "So this is my only punishment for what I did?"

"For now."

"Uh oh."

"I'm plotting as we speak."

"That's never a good thing..." I look for a way out. "...any chance you'll forgive me?"

"I'll take it under consideration."

"I promise to behave for the rest of the night no matter how hard it gets."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"I don't think I'm off the hook though." I giggle since his hands are wandering over all the skin he can touch.

"Not exactly."

"I knew it! I could tell by the look on your face I was still in trouble."

"We'll see how things go. We can leave after my match since we won't be needed after that. We'll see how things go up to that point." He grins.

"Alright, but you know how I get when you're in your gear..." I bite my lip.

"Yes I do know."

"I'm so not getting put of trouble tonight." I chuckle.

"We'll see."

"Oh. Almost forgot...I got a new theme too." I grin.

"Oh?"

"Mhm." I nod. "It's a surprise, but I have a feleing you'll love it."

"I'm sure I will."

"I really hope so." I wink.

Meanwhile, Ted and Scar have been in their locker room for a bit and she had just finished getting changed into the ref uniform, and she walks out of the changing area and back out into the main area of the locker room. Ted looks up from what he was doing and stares at her as she walks over to the couch, unable to form words.

"You okay?" She laughs.

"I...think...so..."

"You can barely talk."

"You...just...wow..."

"I'll give you a moment to compose yourself."

All he does is not while still staring, eyes never leaving her.

"The show's starting." She says as she glances at the TV.

"I-I'm good."

"You sure now?"

"Ummm..." He reaches over, pulling her on his lap. "...now I'm sure." He grins, as his arms go around her and his hands wander.

"Touchy."

"There's so much to touch."

"Yes, I know."

"I'm taking full advantage too." He grins.

"I can see that."

"It looks better than I imagined."

"Everything usually does."

"Mmmhmmm."

The show starts off with the show intro, pyro and introduction from Cole. Then Punk's music goes off, but it's not Punk who comes out, it's Heyman.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Paul Heyman. And last night I felt like, well each and every one of you, because last night at Night Of Champions, I got to witness history. I got to witness history in the most enormous fashion as I got to see CM Punk successfully defend the WWE Championship against John Cena. No no no, you're right, I admit it. The ending of the match is embroiled in controversy. And everyone is talking about it. So in the interest of clarity, I have asked the referee from last night's championship contest, the esteemed Mr. Chad Patton, to come out right here in this very ring, right now and defend his decision to the entire WWE audience. Mr. Patton, if you will please sir."

"Oh boy. What's he up to?"

He comes out to the ring and gets into it, standing before Heyman.

"Mr. Patton, I thank you for coming out here tonight. You know, I understand that you are deep in the middle of this controversy. And if you will please sir, look up here. You will see a still photo of the final moments of that match, and clearly Mr. Patton both men's shoulders are down and you count both men down 1-2-3. Now everyone has been on your case, 'cause everyone loves to be a critic. And there's no bigger critic than John Cena. He was all over your case last night for that decision. But Mr. Patton, you didn't make the wrong decision, as a matter of fact sir, you made the right decision didn't you?"

"No. I don't think so."

"I agree."

"Yes I did."

"Yes. Yes you did. And both CM Punk and I commend you for that decision sir. We admire you for having the integrity of making that decision and for admitting it in front of the entire WWE Universe. But there's more evidence on your behalf sir. To vindicate you sir. There was a fan that took footage last night. Video footage on what I believe to be a camera phone. And he posted this footage on YouTube. Now very suspiciously that video was taken down earlier today and I think we all know that John Cena had that video taken down. But if you would please sir take a look at this footage."

"Not good video quality."

"It could be about anything really."

"Now what more needs to be seen? Mr. Patton, that match was clearly a tie and the tie goes to the champion. That match was a draw and the draw goes to the champion. Which means for the the 303rd consecutive day, your WWE Champion is CM Punk. And that is exactly what CM Punk is talking about. CM Punk is now worthy of your respect. And you still refuse to give it to you. Last night CM Punk walked into Boston, Massachusetts-" Heyman gets cut off by John coming out.

"This is going to be good."

"Mr. Cena, just in the interest of clarity-"

"Paul shut up. This is probably gonna turn you upside down here, but I actually agree with you. Chad Patton made the right call last night. As for me taking dow-" John stops and just laughs at the fact that people are chanting that he sucks. "You can listen to them, they even know my technical skills. As far as me taking down somebody's YouTube video, I have trouble turning on my phone. That wasn't me. Chad Patton is a known official, a respected official, I know him on a first name basis, I've known him for a while. I know he would have no biased towards me. So I want to clear something up. Yes we had a conversation after the match was over, but it wasn't about his decision. It was about the finality of his decision. For anyone who saw Night Of Champions last night, it was epic. It was a battle, I have my ankle taped tonight because it's as big as a football, and John Cena vs CM Punk truely built up to a...a match of WrestleMania proportions. And when Chad Patton explained that the match was a draw, I had a conversation with you Chad that, that's pretty much like ending the SuperBowl in a tie. I'm sure you, I'm sure me, I'm sure all of you wanted to see who could actually win that epic match last night."

"True. I was really hoping John won, not a draw."

"I honestly thought he had it won."

"So did I, until the ref said it was Punk who won."

"Chad I asked you last night, and I'll ask you tonight. Is a draw how you wanted to see that match end? And Paul, you know, we have our issues but you are a CM Punk supporter, you always have been. And in his whole, entire career, through his unbelievable journey he has always been clamoring for respect. So last night, retaining the championship in a tie? Do you think CM Punk earned the respect that he's been seeking?"

"Nope."

"I second that. He didn't get any respect. Not from me."

"Well since you value my opinion so much, I will be happy to answer you. In one simple word. Yes."

"I think I owe that series of 'no's' to Daniel Bryan. But I think these people also agree with me. Your and CM Punk's definition of respect is a lot different than my own. Respect isn't earned by a shadow of a doubt. Respect isn't certainly earned by hitting someone with the championship after you retain and not win a match in a tie. Respect is earned by leaving no doubt. Respect is earned by beating anyone...beating anyone on any given night. So you can stand in this ring and say best in the world! Respect is being able to hold your head high after a definitive decision. Chad, you made the right call but I'm with them. I wanna find out who the winner's gonna be. And I'll even do it with one leg. I say tonight we re-live Night of Champions. I'm here, we got a ref, all we need is CM Punk and we do this rematch right here tonight."

"Punk'll chicken out of it."

"No doubt."

"Uh...I'm sure CM Punk will be very happy to tell you straight to your face what he thinks of your challenge. And I'm telling you, he'll tell you straight to your face...when he gets here tonight. But hearing it from me is the same as hearing it from CM Punk. Because I am the voice of the voice of the voiceless."

"And I was trying to be patient with you-" John gets cut off by Del Rio.

"Ugh. What does Dorito want?"

"Probably to complain."

"John Cena, stop crying about last night. You had your chance and you lost. On the otherhand, I never had a first shot by the SmackDown general manager Booker T. The Brogue Kick was banned two weeks ago. And suddenly from nowhere, it was reinstated right before my title match? Listen Cena, unlike you, I was not completely ready for my opponent at Night of Champions. That's why

if someone deserves a rematch, it's a man who never lies, Alberto Del Rio." And right after that is when AJ came out.

"Hmm...I sense a tag match."

"Speaking on behalf of Booker T, maybe you both deserve second chances. So tonight, I'm gonna take the two main events from last night and combine them to make...a super main event. Yes tonight WWE Champion CM Punk will team up with Alberto Del Rio to take on the team of World Heavyweight Champ Sheamus...and...wait for it...John Cena. And who knows. The winner of the match could go a great way in determining if there's going to be a rematch and who will be in it." She says before leaving, making sure to skip around the ring first and Heyman's not happy and he tries following her, but can't.

"Looks like someone was right." You grin.

"It seems so." Ted chuckles.

"I knew John wasn't getting a re-match and neither was Dorito. It was the only other way to make them semi happy."

"And they can suck it up and deal with it."

"Exactly."

"Oh and we won't have to stay for the whole night. I believe Justin has a match and I wanna be here for that, so we can leave after that." She adds.

"Alright." He nods.

"I know you would want to end up leaving early anyway."

"It's like you read my mind."

"I just know you very well."

"You do." He grins.

"I think Vi's going to be surprised by me being the ref. She doesn't know yet."

"I'm surprised you kept it from her. You usually tel lher everything."

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"She'll be surprised alright."

"And I'll make sure she wins too."

"I didn't think you would let Eve win."

"No, and I'll do whatever it takes to make sure she doesn't win."

"Of course. Vi doesn't deserve to lose the night after winning the title either."

"No she doesn't."

"I'm sure she'll give Eve everything she's got anyway."

"Oh of course she will."

"With your help, it'll be even easier for her to beat on Eve too."

"I can't wait."

"It should be coming up soon too."

"After this one...which is just a waste of time if you ask me." She refers to Sin Cara and Rey facing Primo and Epico.

"I think we can make the most of the time then..." He grins, giving her his look.

"I know that look."

"I believe you do." He smirks, slipping his fingers under the bottom of her shirt.

"At least I won't have to worry about my lip gloss this time. It's not flavored. Poor you."

"I know, but your perfume makes up for it all the time."

"What can I say? I like to have one thing or the other, or even both."

"It still drives me crazy."

"And it's fun to drive you crazy."

"But, I love getting you back for it too." He smirks, lightly nipping at her shoulder.

"As I love getting you back for getting me back."

"Just so much fun."

"Well maybe I should move then huh?" She grins, turning around in his lap so that she's facing him.

"That's much better." He smirks, placing his hands on her hips.

"I thought so."

He pulls her closer to him, pressing his lips to hers, his hand moving from her hip to the back of her head, holding her in place. He makes sure to do so without ruining her hairstyle. But that didn't mean that she couldn't mess his hair up like she always does. She pulls herself closer, one arm resting around his neck while her other hand moves through his hair. His hand moves to her back so he doesn't mess up her hair since he wants to touch it. That allows him to hold her as close as she can get while he deepens the kiss. She takes the chance and move her free hand the best she can down his sides. When she gets to the bottom of his shirt, she knows she's close so her fingers slip beneath his shirt and waist of his pants to press into his indent. A muffled growl comes from him as he shifts a bit on the couch. That causes him to kiss her back more roughly. She smirks the best she can into the kiss, and since she's having fun she does it again, getting the same reaction, louder, but only for her to hear. In retailation, he takes her bottom lip between his teeth, nipping at it, while he moves her hand and laces his fingers with hers. Since he is starting to get to her, and his fingers are laced with hers to prevent her from having her fun, she ends up squeezing his hand and tugging lightly on his hair as she holds back any noises right now. Since he knows he's getting to her, he moves his fingers on the hand that's resting on her hip lightly over the skin above her shorts.

"Teasing..." She manages to say, even though he's still nipping at her lip.

"...payback." He mumbles, letting go of her lip.

"And I didn't even do that much..."

"You did enough..."

"..I really don't think I did..."

"...fine." He lets your hand go. "No more of that though."

"Fine." She nods.

He keeps his hand laced with hers, pressing his lips back to hers. After staying there for a bit, he slowly pulls away and starts to trail along her jaw to her neck. On instinct, she tilts her head to the side for him to get better access. He smirks against her skin, slowly nipping after each light kiss he leaves. He already knows not to leave marks at this time because of the match soon, so he nips lightly in order not to leave any. Once he feels satisfied with the amount of torture he cased by all the noises she made, he slowly makes his way back to her lips. He continues there for a bit longer, and then decides to slowly pull away. She whines in protest so he pecks her lips a few more times before stopping and reasting his forehead against hers.

"Stopping so soon."

"The match is over."

"Oh, already?"

"Mhm. It didn't seem that long with what we did."

"No, it really didn't."

"Never does." He chuckles. "Should we head out now or wait a bit?"

"I say wait a bit. Don't wanna give it away that I'm the ref."

"Right, of course."

"But I think I should move right?"

"Carefully." He chuckles.

"Oh that won't be a problem at all." She laughs as she lets him go and moves from his lap.

"I really wish you didn't have to move though." He pouts.

"Oh, I know."

"After this match, you won't be moving for the rest of the night."

"Until we leave."

"Exactly."

They make sure to wait long enough before deciding to leave. They were heading to the curtain as my hear my music going off and that meant I was heading to the ring first.

"You're right, I do love your theme." Justin says so I can hear with a grin.

"Told ya." I smirk.

"Don't change it for a while."

"I don't plan on it."

"Good."

I give him a quick kiss before hopping up on the apron. I do my poses before getting to the ring and doing my poses while holding the title high in the air. Justin gets in the ring and waist for me to finish my poses. When I'm done, I stand next to him in the ring, with my title over my shoulder. My music fades and Eve's goes off next, her coming out with that fake smile on her face as she always does. I roll my eyes as she makes her way to the ring doing her 'queen' wave. I scoff as she glares at me. She gets on the ropes, doing her poses before getting into the ring. She then starts asking where the referee is, because there is no ref out in the ring like there normally is. I shrug, not knowing anything. It's complete silence except for the crowd. Eve goes to get a mic, but that's when Scar's music goes off. We both look confused as to why she's even coming out.

"What is Scar coming out?" I say loud enough for Justin to hear.

"I don't know." Justin shakes his head.

We watch as she comes out in a ref uniform and a smirk appears on my face while Eve screams obviously unhappy.

"Perfect." I rub my hands together. "Eve's going down." I smirk evilly.

When she reachs the ring, she kisses Ted quickly before getting into the ring and he goes around to stand with Justin. * walk over, handing my title to Justin while Eve starts yelling at Scar to get out of 'her' ring. I turn around just in time to see Eve raise her hand to her to push you. I rush over, pushing her away making her fall on her face.

"Oh I'm sorry." I say sarcastically.

"Are you going to do anything about that?!" Eve yells at Scar once she gets up.

"Yeah, I am." She turns like she's going to say something to me. "Ring the bell!" She yells, waving her hand then smirking at Eve who is pissed.

"You've got a match to do now. I suggest you pay attention."

"I can take her with my eyes closed." She gloats right before I lunge at her, taking her down to the mat, throwing punches.

Of course for now, Scar's being fair, so when I don't stop, she starts counting to five. I stop before she hit that number. That's when Eve starts to crawl towards the ropes, to walk away from this match.

"Oh hell no!" I storm over, grabbing her by the hiar and throwing into the middle of the ring.

"You're not walking out of this match!"

"Take it like the woman you say you are!" I scream at her, throwing her into the corner then running at her, hip checking her.

I then step back a bit and charge at her again, hitting her with a dropkick to the gut. She slides down to a sitting position, and I hold my foot to her throat. Scar lets me go longer than I'm supposed to before she starts telling you to back off and get her out of the corner. I drop my foot giving her a bit of space for now. After Eve composes herself, that's when she gets up in an angry huff and starts to get in Scar's face, concerning the fact that she didn't tell me to back off right away.

"I'm the ref. I made the right call. Now back to the match!"

Eve just glares at her and fakes pushing her, before walking around her and going over to me, only to be met with a superkick to the face. I quickly cover her, and Scar did what she had to do. She counted the pin really fast, naming me the winner. I quickly get up then Scar raises my hand in victory. Justin gets in the ring, giving me my title with a kiss then I go on the ropes doing my poses with the title high in the air. Scar stands back with a satisfied look on her face. She looks down at Eve, before getting down to her level and give her a mocking sad look. I hop down from the ropes and come over to where she is and we hug.

"We should leave a lasting impression on her. How about I do Ted's finisher on her and you do Justin's since we both know how to do them so well?" She smirks evilly. "Teach her not to mess with us."

"Best idea ever." I grin.

I back away so she can grab Eve and help her up. When she's on her feet, she gets her into position and hit her with Ted's finisher since she uses that in her moveset from time to time. She gives me the signal to go to the top turbuckle. I hand the title to Justin for him to hold and then start to climb. She drag Eve's lifeless body over to the corner for me. I get to the top turnbuckle and get in positon. I wink over at Justin before I stand up, focusing on my target. Once I'm ready, I just off perfectly executing Justin's finisher and hitting her right in the midsection. Then when I stand back up, we raise each other's hands once more before getting out of the ring. Ted walking around to meet us and Justin getting out of the ring himself. Justin hands me my title and I raise it in the air againg with my free hand since my other is around his waist. We watch at Eve slowly starts to recover, the medics looking at her.

"We did good." Scar says to me.

"We did." I nod. "And man did it feel good too."

"It so did."

"Maybe now she'll think twice before messing with us again."

"Let's hope so. Although, she does love looking for trouble. So who knows."

"Well, if she comes looking for trouble my way, she's gonna get what she got tonight onl worse."

"I'm right there with you."

"I kinda figured that." I chuckle.

"Maybe we should head back to our rooms before she comes through that curtain and tries to start a fight, because I know she will just for that little attack after the match."

"Of course she would. And someone needs to get ready for their match." I pat Justin's arm.

"Who's he facing?"

"Wade..."

"Ugh."

"I know." I sigh. "I'm not happy about it either." I chew my lip.

"Well let's hope this is the last time for a long time."

"I've been praying all night that it will be."

"Do you want us out there with you, just in case?"

"Actually, that would be a good idea." Justin speaks up. "Who knows what he might do during or after the match."

"Right. We'll be happy be out there. If it's alright with you. I know you wanted the rest of the time before we left to be alone but..." I look up at Ted.

"No no. That's alright. I would feel better knowing Vi was safe out there too."

She nods. "So when's the match so we can meet you here?"

"The fifth match of the night. Four more away."

"Alright. That gives me plenty of time to change out of this."

"Right. I wanna change too."

"So we'll all meet back here then."

"Sounds like a plan." I nod.

We then split up and go to our rooms, to change and wait until Justin's match comes up.

"It felt so good to take out all my anger on her out there." I grin as Justin and I sit on the couch after changing.

"And being able to do it without breaking the rules technically."

Yes. She so had all that coming to her. That's what she gets for underestimating the other Divas."

"Exactly."

I stay quiet just leaning into his side while playing with the ring he got me.

"You really love that ring." He grins.

"I do." I smile. "It reminds me how much you love me."

"Which is a whole lot."

"I know. You show it to me all the time too." I lean up, kissing his cheek.

"Because I like to."

"You always know how to make me happy." I snuggle back into him, his arms around me.

"Because you deserve to be happy."

"So you tell me all the time."

"It's true."

"Love you."

"Love you too, so much." He kisses my cheek.

"You know how hard it is for me to resist all the temptations right now?" I bite my lip.

"Trust me, I know." He grins.

"That's the whole reason I'm sitting next to you and not on you right now."

"Oh darn."

"Unless you want me to misbehave..."

"Well we don't want anything happening before my match which will delay us from going out there..."

"...true."

"But after the match and when we go back you can have all the fun you want. Providing what happens in the match anyway."

"Right." I lowly say, nodding my head.

"I suppose a little fun won't hurt right now."

"Are you sure?"

"Well if anything happens in the match, depending on what it is exactly. I don't want that to take away from having fun at all. Don't want to go through the whole night without doing at least something. Plus, I can tell you can't resist much longer."

"I really can't..."

"And we have time."

"We do." I grin.

"So I say we go for it."

Before I even had a chance to move, he pulled me on his lap. My hands instantly started to run up and down his chest since he had no shirt on.

"Much better."

"I can see that." He chuckles since my hands have not stopped moving.

"Touchy." He adds.

"You know I can't help it."

"Of course." He chuckles.

"Your fault for never wearing a shirt."

"Well I would if I had one of my own like everyone else does."

"Hmm...we'll have to come up with something, but for now...I'm happy with how you are now."

"Good."

"Now...what to do first..." I trail off, letting my fingers walk up his chest.

I start off by leaning down, pressing light kisses to his shoulder as I slowly move across to his neck.

"...looks like you know...what to do first..." He mumbles.

"Mhm." I mumble with a smirk, moving to the crock of his neck, nipping lightly since I know what that does to him.

Since his hands were resting on my hips, after I do that, he tenses and then his grip tightens a bit. I stay focused on the spot for a bit longer until a slight growl comes from him. After hearing what I wanted to hear, I slowly move up his neck, using my tongue after each nip just to torture him more. His hands start to wander from where they were, slowly though because he's too distracted by what I'm doing. He slips his fingers under my shirt and they move along the skin of my back and along my spine. I shiver a bit, starting to lose focus on what I'm doing. I do manage to stay focused on what I'm going and I run my hands down his chest to the waist of his trunks, slowly moving my fingers along the skin there. I move to his lips just as I slip my fingers under, pressing one of his indents. I feel him tense again and this time he manages to move me to his lips, pressing his against mine in a hard kiss in retaliation. I kiss him back just as hard, pressing my fingers down one more time since I'm starting to get a bit distracted from the intensity of the kiss. He ends up moving the us so that I'm laying back on the couch, my legs wrapped around him and him hovering over me. My arms move to his neck, wrapping around it, pulling him down as close to me as he can get. One hand runs through his hair while the other rests on his back for now. It's his turn now and he pulls from my lips to slowly make his way to my neck, smirking as he goes. I move my head to the side, biting my lip to contain any noises that may come since he's already got me to that point. My hand tugs at his hair while the other grips his shoulder. He knows I'm holding back on noises, so he does everything he can possibly think of to make that much harder and harder for me to do. A few little squeaks come from me, but that's not good enough for him. His hands move to my thighs just as he goes after the spot on my neck. I hold back as much as I can, but it gets to be to much for me and all the noises that come are loud and clear to him. He smirks against my neck hearing what he wanted to hear. Even after the fact, he keeps going, not wanting to stop just yet. My legs get tighter around his waist while my nails dig into his back and I tug at his hair more. The more he stays on the spot, the more noises that keep coming frim me. But since I'll be going out with him for his match, he makes sure to not leave a mark. Once he's done with that side, he moves onto the other side of my neck, doing the same thing. I move my head to the other side so it's easier for him. He doesn't go as rough on this side, but more gently. I start to hum in content as he goes along my skin, my hand making patterns on his back. Once he's done on that side, he moves back to my jawline and back to my lips. I pull him down in a rough, eager kiss msking sure to make it last as long as it can go for. He ends up taking my bottom lip between his teeth mid-kiss and smirks before lightly nipping at it. That gets a few more moans out of me, both my hand now tugging at his hair due to the torture. He doesn't let go for a while, intent on creating as much torture as he can. Once he feels I've had enough, he lets my lip go and goes back to kissing me like before. Once he's back to kissing me normal, I kiss him back even harder than before with much more eagerness. The only time we pull away, is for air, which we have done for the moment. After getting enough air, he presses his lips to mine for a bit longer before starting to slow down making me whine in protest.

"I know...I know..."

"...a bit longer..."

"...that's why I slowed it down..."

"...mmm..."

"...I'll stop...when you feel like it..."

"...never..."

"...we're gonna have to stop sometime..."

"...awww..." I whine. "...I don't want to."

"I know you don't."

"You just make me forget about everything expect for us and I love that."

"I'm happy I can do that." He grins.

"It's a gift you have."

"How well I know."

"Another amazing thing that makes me love you even more."

"I love you too."

"I really wish we could stay like this for the rest of the night."

"I do too."

"So that means we have to move now, right?" I sigh.

"Well there's only one more match left before mine so technically we don't have to..."

"Yayy." I perk up at bit, holding him close to me.

"How about we switch around...I don't wanna end up squishing you." He chuckles.

"Even though I won't mind, we can do that." I chuckle.

He shifts, still holding onto me as he lays on the couch with me on his chest.

"Mmmm...perfect." I nuzzle his neck.

"I thought so." He grins.

"I can do more this way." I smirk letting my hands move down his sides.

"Yes you can."

"As long as you can handle it."

"I'm sure I can."

"I take that as a challenge." I smirk, my hands moving to his hips just hovering lightly for now.

"You know I'm watching you." He smirks.

"Oh I know." I drag my nails over his skin lightly as they move closer to his trunks.

The closer I get, the more I feel him tense up and I grin. I slip my fingers underneath them, lightly moving my fingers over his indents again.

"Vi..."

"Hmmm?"

"You're doing it again."

"You said you could handle it." I smirk.

"Looks like I can't."

"Alright...I'll stop then." I move my hand up to his side, resting it there.

"Well I would've let you continue, but I think you know what would happen if you did."

"I do and that can't happen here."

"No, not really."

"I'm sure you'll get me back if nothing happens in your match."

"Of course."

"I do think we should get you calmed down a bit though." I chuckle.

"Then don't move." He chuckles himself.

"I'll do my best for now, but I'm going to have to so we can leve the room."

"Right."

I then settle down, my head on his shoulder while he calms down. My hands stay at his sides just resting there wihle we watch the current match. That match happened to be Dolph vs Santino.

"Ugh. I don't want to watch this." I bury my face in his chest.

"Shouldn't take long though."

"Hopefully not."

During the match, a distraction by Vickie would allow Dolph to hit the Zig Zag on Santino. But he hits another one for good measure before pinning Santino and picking up the win.

"I really can't stand when she does that and that secoond one was uncalled for."

"I know right?"

"Exactly." I roll my eyes. "Anyway, I do believe we need to get you to the ramp."

"Yes."

"I'm going to have to move though."

"Unfortunately."

"You wanna help me so nothing happens?"

"Of course."

He helps me move off him so nothing more happens. I stand up, fixing my outfit and hair a bit while he stands. I help him fix his hair then we link hands and head out of the room. When we get there, we already find Scar and Ted waiting.

"Thanks again for coming out." Justin says once we reach them.

"It's no problem."

"Did he get here yet?" I ask, looking around.

"Not yet."

"Good. Hopefully we go out before he gets here."

The commercial break is finally coming to and end, but at that time, she spots Wade walking up the hallway towards us.

"Looks like we won't be going out there before him."

I turn to see him coming then move closer to Justin.

"Damn it." I mutter.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." He mutters to me.

"Alright." I mumble, my face buried in his chest.

He reaches us and only takes one glance at all of us before his music goes off and he walks through the curtain, heading out first.

"Oh thank god." I sigh in relief.

He makes is way to the ring, getting in doing everything he normally does.They then play Justin's music and we all head out. I let go of Justin in order for him to do his pose on the stage, before I re-lace my fingers with his and head down the ramp with Ted and Scar behind us. I give him a quick kiss before he hops on the apron, doing the rest of his poses. I want for her and Ted to walk down the ramp before we head to a safe place. As we're walking, I feel eyes on me and look up to see Wade smirking down at me. I roll my eyes at him, not letting him know he creeps me out. Once we reach a safe spot, the ref rings the bell.

"He better not start being creepy like Heath's been." She mutters to me.

"I sure hope not. Probably just doing that to get to Justy."

The match had started and they circle each other before Justin kicks him in the leg to start. He bounces off the ropes, ducks a clothesline, comes off the other side of the ropes, slides between Wade's feet, and when Wade turns around he jumps up and wraps his legs around Wade's neck and goes for an early rollup pin attempt, only getting a one count.

"Come on Justy! Take him down! You can do it! Don't let him get to you!"

Justin quickly goes for another, but gets another one count. Justin quickly hops to the 2nd rope in the corner and jumps when Wade turns around. Wade ducks and gets out of the way, and then comes back with a swift kick to Justin's gut and that causes Justin to roll out of the ring.

"Justy!" I gasp, covering my mouth. I try to run over to check on him, but she holds me back.

"Don't. Wade's coming." She points to him getting out of the ring.

I bite my lip, looking over at Justin helpless as I back up to where I was. After Wade gets out of the ring and goes over to Justin, grabbing him and kneeing him in the gut before throwing him back into the ring near the steel ring post. He takes his arm and leg and pulls him into the ring post, gut-first and hard. I wince, holding back the urge to go do something.

"Come on ref! Make him stop!" I yell.

Wade gets back into the ring and gets Justin in the corner, throwing punches to his gut. He takes him out of the corner and throws him into the opposite corner. Justin bounces off of it hard and Wade grabs him, dropping him on his knee with a vicious backbreaker. He follows that up with an elbow to the chest. He goes for the cover, but Justin kicks out at two. I cover my eyes not being able to watch what's going on.

"Come on Justy! You can beat him!" I encourage the best I can.

Wade helps him up and punches him in the side, and does it two more times. He helps Justin up again and punches him in the face and goes for the cover, but Justin kicks out at two. Wade gets him into a painful submission. The crowd starts breaking out into a chant saying 'we want Nexus' in the meantime.

"That's never going to happen." Scar mutters.

"You can get out of it. Just stay focused!" I yell to him.

I start to hit the mat while chanting his name in hopes the fans will do that as well. Justin tries to get out of it and he does, kneeing Wade in the face. Wade storms over and Justin trips him and Wade falls face first onto the middle turnbuckle. Both men get up and Justin kicks Wade in the leg, followed by the chest, then his spin kick to the chest as well, trying to keep Wade off his feet. Justin goes over to him, only to be punched right in the ribs again.

"Come on baby. Keep him down. I believe in you. Do this for me."

Wade grabs him and picks Justin up, only for Justin to slide down behind him and counter the move, dropping Wade with an arm over the chest. Justin goes to the ropes, quickly looks behind him and hops up, hitting a springboard moonsault on Wade, going for the pin, but Wade kicks out at 2.

"Great move! Keep that up and you'll beat him! You've got time. More high flying!"

Justin gets up and then Wade, and Justin hits Wade in the face a few times before kicking him in the leg again. He goes for a roundhouse kick, but Wade ducks, lifting Justin into the air and dropping him. Wade gets the elbow ready because he's fixing the elbowpad. He picks Justin up like he does all his opponents, pushes him away from him and then hits Justin in the head with the elbow, Justin just being knocked out cold. Wade drops down, covering him and gets the pin to win. I wince at the imapct, biting my lip. Wade stands up, getting his hand raised and I take that chance to slide into the ring. I'm halfway in when I look up to see him looking over at me again. He starts to slowly walk over to me, leaving me frozen in fear. Scar motions to Ted and he nods. They slide in the ring and they stand in front of me, keeping me protected.

"And what do you think you're doing?" She crosses her arms over her chest.

"Shut up!" Wade barks at her. "Tonight's not the night anyway." He smirks over at me before leaving the ring.

"Oh he did not just yell at me to shut up."

"I think he did."

"We'll see what happens the next time I see him." She gives him a death glare as he walks up the ramp.

"I'll deal with him." Ted says.

Since Wade was gone, I moved the rest of the way into the ring, past her and Ted, going to check on Justin.

"Y-you alright?" I ask, knowing the answer since he's wincing in pain.

"Ow." He says, holding his head where Wade had hit him.

"Come on." I help him sit. "Lets get you ice so we can get you to bed."

"And...aspirin. Before I get a throbbing headache."

"Of course. We'll get all that from the trainer." I slowly help him to his feet.

He nods and leans on me for support as I help him stand. Her and Ted follow us, Ted holding the ropes so we can get out and I can help Justin. We then head up the ramp and to the back.

"Thank you for helping me out there." I say to them once we get backstage.

"We weren't going to let Wade do anything to you. We won't let him do anything at all from here on out, not if we can help it. He had no right yelling at me either."

"No he did not." I agree.

"Wait?" Justin stops. "What did he do?" He gets pissed.

"I'll tell you later." I chew my lip.

"You two just go get what he needs to feel better." She adds.

"We will." I nod. "Thanks again." I just her then Ted with my free arm.

"You both should get rest when you head back to the hotel. You both need it."

"That's exactly what we're going to do too."

"Good. Well we'll let you get into the trainers to get him everything, we'll talk to you later."

"Alright. See you later." I nod, helping him the rest of the way to the trainers.

He and Ted head back to the locker room so they can grab their things and head back to the hotel.

"The nerve of him..." She grumbles, followed by mumbling quietly to herself about Wade as they head back.

"Hey now." Ted puts his arm over your shoulder. "You'll teach him to not talk to you that way."

"I know..."

"Do I need to calm you down when we get back?" He grins.

"Maybe."

"Even though you're pretty hot when you're mad, I'll take your mind off of things tonight." He winks.

She can't help but smile a bit as they reach the room and head in to get their things. Since he didn't have much, he was ready before she was and took the time to stare while he waited.

"You're staring." She says as she makes sure everything is in her bag, including the title.

"Can't help it." He bites his lip. "You look amazing from this angle."

"Good to know." She zips her bag up.

"Not as good as this angle." He says once she faces him.

"Every angle is amazing isn't it?"

"Amazing doesn't even cover it."

"Of course."

"Since you're ready, how about we head back now?"

"That's a good idea."

He walks over, lacing his fingers with hers before they head out to the car. After putting their things in the backseat, she gets into the passenger side and he gets into the drivers side and they head back to the hotel. It isn't a long drive and when they get there, they grab their things and head inside, getting onto one of the elevators and head up to their floor. When it reaches their floor, they step out then head to their room. They drop their bags then she flops down on the bed.

"Such a long night." She sighs.

"It really was." He agrees, walking over and laying on the bed next to her, his hand resting on her stomach as his fingers lightly move over her shirt.

"Well, from what time we spent there anyway."

"True, but a lot happened while we were there."

"Right. So...do you want to pick out what I wear to bed tonight?"

"I think you know the answer." He grins.

"Oh I know. It's fun to ask."

"Always is." He chuckles kissing her cheek before getting up.

He walks over to her bags, kneeling down in front of then. He takes his time searching for something then smirks once he finds what he wants. Once he has it, he gets up, showing it to her.

"You would."

"I love this one on you."

"Which is why I didn't make it so hard to find."

"You never do."

"Because I know it's your favorite and you'd get frustrated if you couldn't find it."

"You're exactly right."

"But you're cute when you're frustrated."

"Just like you are when you're the same way."

"Oh I know."

"Now go put that on before I do get frustrated." He chuckles.

"You don't want to help? Shocker." She holds back the urge to laugh.

"I do, but it won't even make it on you if I did help."

"Alright then." She says, standing up after she kicks her shoes off and move from the bed. "I'll be back then." She adds, heading towards the bathroom.

She walks in, doing her normal routine while he gets changed out in the room. After she gets changed, she heads back out into the room to put her things away, but she doesn't see him in the room.

"Ted?" She calls out, looking around for him.

"Right here." He comes up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You scared me." She says after she jumps a bit, but relax once she realizes it's him.

"Sorry." He kisses her shoulder. "I just wanted to watch you walk out from the best spot in the room."

"And that was?"

"The wall by the bathroom."

"Oh you sneak."

"You love it." He grins, kissing across her shoulder to her neck.

"I do." She sighs in content.

He mumbles against her skin, staying focused on what he's doing. As he makes his way to her neck, he starts to slolwly move toward the bed.

"Only thing though...this isn't coming off...not tonight. You tired me out last night, and the bruises I had to cover tonight at the arena...at least wait until they've faded a bit."

"...alright..."

"I think you can handle that...can't you?"

"For tonight, yes."

She nods and once he reaches the bed, he picks her up and places her on it, and he climbs onto the bed and pulls the covers over us both, going back to kissing her skin. Meanwhile, Justin and I have just gotten back to our room and I had gotten him clothes to change into before getting myself ready for bed. He was taking his time, and I was done getting ready for bed before him. I climbed into bed and under the blankets, waiting for him.

"Need help?"

"I'm feeling a little better, but I'm still sore. Maybe some help would work. I'll come over there so you don't have to move from being comfortable."

I nod, sitting up more to help him. He comes over by me, sitting on the edge of the bed. I help him take off his shirt since that was giving him the most trouble. Once that's off, I toss it over by our bags for now. He was able to get his pants off and his bed pants on. He went to get up, but I stopped him.

"Here." I moved over to the other side. "Now you don't have to get up."

"Thanks." He says, moving into the spot I was just in carefully and getting under the blankets.

"Better?" I ask once he's comfortable.

"Better." He nods.

"Good. Now you should get some sleep."

"Right. You too."

"I will. Don't worry about me. I'm more worried about you."

"I know."

"You took on really hard hits in that match..." I chew my lip. "...it was really hard to watch."

"I'll definitely be feeling it much more in the morning."

"I know." I sigh. "Good thing they gave you something for pain."

"Right, which will wear off while I'm sleeping of course."

"True, but I left it on the nightstand with water in case you need if you wake up."

"Always one step ahead." He grins.

"I am. That's why you love me so much." I smirk.

"Yes I do."

I give him a quick kiss before laying back down in my spot, giving him some extra space.

"I may grab your in my sleep you know. I've done it before when you've tried to give me space because of how bad I've hurt."

"I know. I just don't want you to be in pain. If you do it on your own, I don't mind."

"Right." He nods.

"Get some sleep." I chuckle. "Love you."

"Love you too."

I move my hand so it's lightly resting on his arm as I watch him for a bit. He's the first one to go to sleep even though he was fighting it. I smile just seeing how peaceful he looks. I inch my way over to him, snuggling carefully against his arm. It takes me a bit longer to go to sleep, but once I do, I'm out for the night.


	31. Smackdown In Philly

It was well into the morning and I was still sleeping, but Justin was wide awake. He decided to watch me sleep, but started to play with my hair. After doing that for a while, he started to run his fingers up and down my arm. It takes awhile, but I start to shift in my spot. I mumble incoherently, snuggling into him more not wanting to wake up yet. He chuckles and wraps his arms around me, pressing his lips to my shoulder. I slowly start to open my eyes, but don't let him see. He keeps kissing along my shoulder until he gets to a spot that makes me twitch.

"You're awake." He grins.

"Mmhmm."

"Good morning."

"Morning." I yawn the look up at him with a smile.

"Sleep okay?"

"Like a baby."

"I could tell."

"How about you? How did you sleep?"

"Perfect."

"Good. Here I thought I wore you out last night." I grin.

"I thought so too."

"Seems like it was the other way around." I chuckle.

"Seems so."

"I'm not complaining though. LAst night was amazing." I smirk.

"It was."

"I'm going to need a hot shower before we do anything today."

"Want me to join you?"

"You know I always do."

"I promise to behave this time."

"Good. I have a few things I want to check out today."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I was thinking the Franklin Institute. There are a few exhibits I want to check out, go see the Liberty Bell, and maybe get one of those cheesesteaks. I heard Pat's has the best."

"Sounds like fun. I'd love to go."

"Figured you would." I chuckle. "I was think of asking Scar and Ted if they wanted to come too."

"Of course. I'm sure they'd love to come too."

"I'll text her in a bit. I don't want to move right now."

"Right."

"I'm to comfy."

"Of course you are."

"You're just that comfy and..." I snuggle into him more. "...warm."

"That's how I always am." He chuckles.

"I'll never understand how you are either."

"It's a gift."

"A good gift that I love." I sigh in content.

"Good."

"I may need some convincing to get up now..."

"I'm good for that." He grins.

"I know you are." I hide a smirk.

"Why don't you move so I can convince you to get up?"

"Awww." I whine. "I guess I can..." I slowly move off his chest.

"Don't worry. I know how to convince you this time...trust me."

"I always trust you."

"Good." He nods and he moves with me as I move off his chest, so he's hovering over me.

My one hand goes to his hair, running through it while the other rests on his cheek, my fingers playing with his facial hair.

"Having fun?"

"Mhm."

"Well let's make things more fun then hmm?"

"You're on." I smirk.

He then instantly presses his lips to mine, but in a soft kiss to start. My hands stay where they are for now as I him lightly into the kiss. He starts to increase the intensity of the kiss over time, and I kiss him back with just as much intensity to match. Soon his hands start to wander where they feel like causing me to shift a bit under him. The hand that was on his cheek goes to his hair, pulling him closer to me while I tug at it lightly. He smirks into the kiss and nips at my bottom lip a few times between the rough kisses. A soft mona comes from be when he does that, my fingers gripping his hair more tightly. I move my legs, wrapping them around his waist so he is as close to me as he can get. His hands move from where they are currently, to my thighs and he syncs the squeezing of my thighs with the nips to my bottom lip. That gets more noises from me and all I can do is tug at his hair for now. He does that for a bit longer before kissing me normally. I take that chance to move one hand from his hair, slowly moving it down his chest and abs before pressing one of his indents. Like always, that gets a growl to come from him against my lips. I smirk the best I can, pressing my fingers down one more time before he takes that hand, lacing his fingers with it as he pins it to the bed. I whine softly with him kissing me harder than before. I start to move my other hand since I had that one free, and he knows what I'm going to do so he grabs that before I even have a chance to move it down to his abs and indents and pins that to the bed as well. That makes me whine even more, arching my back into him wanting my hands free. He doesn't give in just yet, and just keeps with the torture, trying to convince me to get up. After realizing he's not going to let go, I relax my hands against the bed. He smirks, pulling from my lips, kissing all the skin he can which was a lot. He makes sure to take his time before returning to my lips. Once he does, I kiss him hard, much harder than before, pulling him down with my legs. Once again I struggle to get free and he tries not to give in even more, but he realizes I've waited long enough and soon lets my hands go. When he lets them go, they go right to the back of his neck, holding him place. The kiss starts to get more heated the more we tease each other. I feel him then start to slow the kiss down and I whine in protest as he does so. He presses light lingering kisses against my lips before he pulls away competely.

"...awww..."

"Enough convincing?"

"Uh huh." I slowly nod.

"I thought so."

"Shower time then." I grin.

"And since I just had my fun, I will behave."

"You can, but I can't promise I won't."

"We'll just have to see."

"That we will." I smirk.

He moves from hovering over me then gets off the bed. I lay there for a bit just staring, enjoying the view.

"Coming?" He chuckles.

"I am. Just enjoying the view right now." I smirk.

"Of course you are."

I stare for a bit longer before deciding to move from the bed. I only move to the edge, sitting there, giving him my pouty face.

"Carry you?"

"Pwease?" I hold my arms out.

"I can never deny that face."

"No you can't." I still fake pout as he walks over, picking me up.

I wrap my arms around his neck then e walks into the bathroom. He sets me down on the counter of the sink like always and does the usual with the shower. He walks back over to me, just staring while we wait for the water to heat up.

"Like what you see?" I smirk.

"I really do."

"Makes it hard to behave, huh?" I smirk, running my nails down his chest.

"It really does."

"Good to know." I move my hands down to his indents, pressing my fingers into them then hopping off the counter and heading for the shower with a smirk.

"Oh...evil."

"You love it."

"I do."

"How well I know." I smirk. "Now, are you going to join me or do I have to do everything myself?" I step in the shower.

"You had me distracted. I'm coming."

"I always seem to do that to you." I giggle.

"Yes you do."

I move under the water so he can get in. He smirks at me, biting his lip, trying so hard to behave himself. I reach my hand out and move it slowly up his chest to his shoulders. I let my one hand rest there while the other plays with his facial hair again. I give him a look before moving closer to him, pressing my lips to his in a teasing kiss to see if he really can control himself. He does kiss back, and tries to control himself the best he can, and surprisingly he sticks to what he said, aside from the little touches here and there. But for the most part, he behaved. We pull away from the kiss so we can do our normal routine. We get that done by helping each other with the areas we can't reach and out hair. Once we're done, he gets towels for us. I wrap my towel around me before I step out, him putting in on before then. We then walk back in the room, me going over to get my phone. Once I grab my phone, I send Scar a text, asking her if Ted and her want to join Justin and I in all the things we wanted to do today. While I wait for a reply, I got through my things for something to wear. I find a shirt that I know he will like. After that, I get jeans and other thing I might need. I start to get dressed when my phone goes off again. I stop what I'm doing to see that she said they would like to come. I set my phone down then turn to see Justin staring since I'm only in my under things.

"Staring." I sing.

"I can't help it."

"I know I look good." I smirk. "Not to metion I'm wearing your favorite."

"I can see."

"Just testing you to see how much you can take." I grin, walking back to my things and pulling on my jeans.

"I'm staying strong, that's for sure."

"I can see that. We'll see how long you last." I put on my tank then my over shirt that says 'Love Is A Drug' on the front. I watch as he reads the shirt, waiting for his reaction.

"Believe me, I know."

"A very addicting one too."

"Right."

"I say while we're waiting for Scar and Ted, we should get something to eat." I suggest as I get my jewelry together.

"Good idea." He nods.

"All I have to do is my hair and makeup rthen I'll be ready." I say as I head to the bathroom.

"Alright. I'll finish up out here."

"Okay." I nod, heading in the bathroom.

Once in there, I do my makeup first, adding lip gloss and body mist then start to work on my hair. I decided to lossly curl my hair since I would be going it laater for the show. Just as I'm going the last few pieces, I see Justin appear in the mirror.

"Couldn't wait?" I giggle, finishing up and turning off the curler.

"Nope."

"You never seem able to wait to long." I chuckle.

"I just like watching."

"No problem with that. I don't mind."

"Oh I know. Because I do it all the time."

"You do. Just like I always watch you."

"Exactly."

"But, I'm all done now." I move a few curls over my shoulder before turning to face him.

"I love it."

"You always do." I blush.

"Of course."

"Love you."

"Love you too." I give him a quick kiss before pulling away quickly and heading to get my shoes from the room.

He leaves the bathroom and leans against the door frame as he watches again. I get my boots that I chose to wear, pulling them on. Once they're on, I stand back up.

"Alright, I think I ready."

"Me too." He nods.

We get a few things we might need for the day then head out of the room hand in hand. Halfway down the hall, he puts his arm over my shoulder, holding me close to his side. I lean into him, my arms around him as we head to the elevators then find somewhere to eat.

"Hotel restaurant or one in town?" Justin asks.

"Umm...one in town. I hear they have great food here."

"After you."

Since it was a pretty nice morning, we decided to walk around until we find a place. Once we find one that looks good, we head inside, getting seated quickly. We do the usual, look over the menus for drinks and food, ordering the drinks once we've decided on those. When those are brought to the table, we order what we decided on.

"Today should be interesting."

"But fun."

"Of course. It's always fun doing new things."

"Definitely."

"I really want to see the Titanic exhibit. I've always been interested in all that."

"It does sound interesting."

"Seeing all the old artifacts and china that they used. It'll feel like we're actaully there on the ship."

"I can't wait."

"Me either. I'm really excited to see it."

"You and me both."

"I can tell. There might be a few things there you might like too."

"I'm sure I will."

"The one thing I'm looking forward to, other than the exhibits, is the cheesesteak. I hear they are amazing here."

"We're just gonna have to find out then won't we?"

"Yes. I'm saving all my appitete for it. I've been dying to get one."

"Well if you do happen to love it, we'll make sure to get one before we leave for the next city."

"Really?" I smile big. "You're the best!" I give him a quick kiss.

"I know I am." He chuckles.

"You're way to good to me." I lay my head on his shoulder.

"Because you deserve it."

"So you always tell me." I blush.

"It's true."

"I really am the luckiest girl ever."

"Yes you are."

"And I couldn't be happier."

"Neither could I."

"It's going to be that way forever and ever too."

"Yes it will be."

He steals a kiss just as our food gets to the table. Once it's placed in front of us, we begin to eat. Ted and Scar in the meantime are still in bed, but awake. She just didn't want to move, feeling extra lazy at the moment. He shifts in his spot, pulling her closer to him since she moved to answer her phone.

"Who was that?" He sleepily asks.

"Vi. She asked if we wanted to join her and Justin to the Titanic exhibit thing and such. I said we'd go."

"Oh. That sounds like fun. You did talk about wanting to see that too."

"Mmhmm."

"Did she say what time they wanted to meet up?"

"Well she did say they were getting breakfast first...so I'd give it about a half hour maybe?"

"Sounds good." He nods. "We get to stay like this for a bit longer."

"I can't complain."

"Neither can I."

"Was I too far away from you? Is that why you pulled me closer?" She laughs.

"Yes you were."

"Poor you."

"I'm better now." He grins.

"Good...grabby."

"Can't help it. You're the one who moved away."

"I had to answer my phone."

"I know, but still..." He pouts.

"I know, I know."

"Lets make the most of the time we have before we have to get up."

"Of course."

"But before we do, I have good news."

"Oh?" She turns in his arms so she's facing him.

"I have another match tonight. For Superstars."

"Really?!" She squeals. "That's great! Finally back in action." She gives him a kiss.

"Working my way to being on TV."

"That's the best part. This is a great start too."

"It is." He nods. "Especially since I'm facing JTG and he's really no competition."

"No he's not. You so got the match won already."

"And you'll be there cheering me on. Like always."

"Of course I will. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"You always know how to start the day off perfectly." She adds.

"I'm good like that."

"Yes you are."

"Good."

"But now we can make the most of the time we have left before having to get up."

"Yess."

"What did you have in mind hmm?"

"Oh I don't know..." He trails off, his hands wandering all over.

"I think you do know with how touchy you're being."

"That obvious, huh." He chuckles.

"Just a bit yeah." She nods.

"Oops."

"I just know you that well."

"You do." He grins, lifting your chin then pressing his lips to hers. She glady kisses back, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer. His hands move down to your waist allowing him to pull you on top of him ashe shifts to his back. One hand rests there while the other runs up and down your leg. As his hand does that, it's in a very light touch, which ends up leaving behind goosebumps and she can't help but to shiver just a bit. He smirks against her lips, doing it one more time, getting the same reaction. That causes her to kiss him harder making him lose focus on what he was doing. She only makes that last a little bit longer before pulling away from his lips and kissing all the other spots along his skin that she knows gets to him. He makes a few noises, his hand gripping on her waist. She smirks against his skin, knowing that her plan is working. The more she teases him, the more his grip tightens on her waist.

"You can get me back later for all this. I want to have my fun."

"...I will..."

"Thought so."

"Big time."

"I'm expecting it." She says in his ear.

"You better be."

"Why else would I be doing this?" She grins, before pressing another kiss to his neck.

"To torture me."

"That too."

"Evil."

"So are you."

"Touche."

"Just leaving you more to get me back for later."

"I so will too."

"Got tons of time to plan." She says, moving away from his neck and sitting up a bit, looking down at him.

"Already starting too."

"Oh boy."

"You're so going to be in for it." He smirks.

"Bring it on."

"Oh I will."

She grins and pressing her lips to his one last time for a few moments before pulling away. He whines not wanting her to pull away yet.

"I know, I know. But that half hour, went by quick. We're gonna have to meet Vi and Justin very soon."

"Awwww."

"Will it make you feel better if you pick out my clothes again?"

"I do love picking out your clothes." He perks up a bit.

"How well I know."

"You're coming with me though." He grins, shifting so he's able to pick her up as he gets off the bed.

She clings to him, her arms around his neck as he walks over to her things. He sets her down once there, then starts to look for something he likes. It takes him a bit, but he finds something he likes, showing it to her.

"Perfect."

"I was hoping it was." He hands her the clothes.

"Probably would help you feel better even more if I got dressed out here wouldn't it?"

"It would." He nods vigorously.

"Well to get a better view you may want to back up." She laughs.

He nods, stepping back, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest as he watches. She shakes her head amusedly before starting to change her clothes, making sure to take her time just for him. He bites his lip trying to hold himself back from doing anything. He groans slightly when she puts her jeans and top on.

"I heard that." She laughs.

"I was enjoying the view."

"I know you were. But I had to put both on eventually."

"True."

"But you enjoyed it while it did last."

"I did." He nods.

"Now you can get dressed, while I finish getting ready."

"Alright."

"Unless you need a few minutes to get over what you saw." She gives him a look.

"I think I'll be good enough to get changed."

"If you say so." She nods, grabbing a pair of boots and sitting on the edge of the bed to put those on.

He goes over to his things, picking something out then getting changed, but slowly just to tease her. Once he feels she's seen enough for now, he finishes with putting his shirt on.

"Evil."

"All apart of my plan now." He smirks.

"Of course it is."

"I still have all day to get you back though."

"That's true."

"You'll never see it coming either." He grins.

"I never do."

"No you don't. I'm just that good at hiding it."

"Extremely good."

"Exactly."

"Your mind, always coming up with things."

"It is. I'm very creative like that."

"I can be creative too."

"I know you can. I see it everyday."

"Yes you do."

"How about we head out before we never leave?"

"That would be a good idea."

"After you."

"Oh of course." She laughs, grabbing what she would need before heading out ahead of him.

He follows right behind, staring as he does so. Once out the door, he laces his fingers with hers as they head to the elevator.

"So all we have to do is wait in the lobby. I'm sure they went to breakfast and they'll be back."

"Alright." He nods. "Don't you want to get something to eat? You've got too be hungry."

"I've got that covered. Got breakfast bars in my bag. I'm always prepared."

"Yes you are. Just as long as that'll be good enough for you."

"It will be, don't worry. It'll get me through to lunch."

"If you say so."

"Will you feel better if we go next door to the cafe and get something then?"

"Maybe a bit."

"Then we'll do that. I know you care about me, I appreciate it."

"I do care about you, very much. You don't have to get anything big, just something more than what you have."

"Right. What would I do without you?"

"I have no idea." He chuckles. "You'll never have to find out either."

"No I won't."

"Lets head there now so we don't miss them when they come back."

She nods and they head out of the lobby doors and right next door to the cafe that was there. They only have to wait a little bit, before we get a quick breakfast. After getting what they wanted, they head back next door to the hotel to wait for me and Justin. It's not to long after they get back to the hotel that Justin and I show up.

"Heyy." I greet as we walk up.

"Heyy."

"Have you been waiting long?"

"No, not really."

"I was hoping to be back sooner, but you know how he gets." I give Justin a look.

"Yes, I know." She laughs.

"Are we ready? I don't want to give him the chance to head for the room." I chuckle.

"Yeah, we're all set to go."

"Alright." I nod. "Who's car? Ours or yours? Parking is not that good here so one car would be better."

"Right. What do you think?" She asks Ted.

"We can take our car. I know the city pretty good."

"Alright, well let's go then."

Ted puts his arm over her shoulders just like Justin is doing with me. We all head out to the car, Justin and I getting in the back with her and Ted getting in the front. I go to put my seat belt on, but Justin pulls me to the middle. I shake my head, putting that seat belt on while her and Ted get settled in the front.

"Someone's grabby back there." She laughs.

"Yes, yes I am." He grins.

"He's been like this all day." I chuckle.

"Any reason why?" She asks as Ted pulls out of the parking lot.

"Well, I may have teased him a bit to much this morning. Trying to see how long he can control himself for."

"Oooooh."

"I'm doing good so far too."

"You are." I give him a quick kiss. "You might get a surprise later too." I smirk slightly.

"Which is why I'm behaving."

"Of course it is." I chuckle.

"So where are we off to first?" Ted asks, since everything was my idea.

"I was thinking the Franklin Institute first. Look around there for a few hours then get some lunch."

He nods and starts to head for that. We all make small talk to pass the time during the ride. It takes a bit longer to get there because of the traffic. Once we get there, Ted finds a place to park and we start to head inside. When we get inside, the first exhibit we go to is the Titanic exhibit.

"I can't wait to see everything." I excidetly bounce in Justin's arms.

"I can tell." He chuckles.

"I've been wanting to see this for a long time. Now I finally get to."

"Defintely something to see at least once if you can." She nods.

"Exactly and now we get to."

"I can't wait to see the huge piece of ice they have that simulates the iceberg the ship hit."

"Right? That's going to be amazing."

We pay for our tickets into the exhibit, and once we have them, we head in. As we walk, we look at some of the other little things they have before we head to the main part of the exhibit. From there we split up to walk around and look at everything.

"It's amazing how they get all this in here then back out again. Eveything's so big."

"Probably takes a while that for sure. So much stuff."

"I would think so. I give them credit. They do an amazing job. Everything looks so real."

"Especially that block of ice..." She points out the simulated iceberg once she spots it.

"That is huge."

"I wonder if it's cold..."

"I don't know. Try to touch it and see."

"You touch it."

"Are we even allowed to?" He chuckles.

"I don't know. I've heard people have touched it, so I guess it's alright."

"How about we touch it at the same time?" He suggests.

"Deal."

They reach out to touch it at the same time.

"That's freezing." She says when she retracts her hand.

"It is. I didn't think it would be."

"No. But then again if it wasn't, however they're doing it...it would have melted."

"True."

"Who knows how they keep it cold like that, but that's cool."

"What's cool?" I ask as Justin and I walk up.

"Go touch that ice block that simulates the iceberg."

"Okay." I nod, taking Justin's and and walking over. We reach out to touch it then bring out hands back.

"Wow." I shiver. "That's actually cold."

"I know right?"

"I wonder how they do that? I'm surprised it hasn't melted."

"Exactly. That's what I was saying."

"It's interesting, that's for sure."

"Very interesting."

"I think they have something over there about it." I point out a stand that has something written on it.

"Looks like it." She nods and we head over to read it.

We read over how they transport it from place to place.

"Dry ice. Figures."

"That explains it."

"THe things they come up with. I'll never understand it."

"I know right?"

"Did you get to see all the china and antiques from the ship yet?" I ask.

"Oh not yet."

"You're going to love it. It's like you really there on the ship. Really amazing."

"Well we're gonna have to head there next then."

"I think we're going to check out some of the other things they have from the ship."

"Alright." She nods.

Her and Ted head over in that direction while Justin and I walk around until we find the staircase from the movie.

"Wow..." I say in awe.

"It's amazing they can replicate this stuff."

"It really is. All the time and hard work...it's looks amazing."

"It really does."

We start to walk over, going up the stairs just admirimg all the details.

"This must have been an amazing view when the ship was built."

"They should make another boat, but just make it this museum. Replicating everything."

"They really should. I would love to see that."

"I think everyone would."

"I really hope they consider it."

"Me too." He nods.

"It just so pretty and romantic, I hate to leave."

"I know right?"

"I have an idea...I'll stand up here and be Rose and you go down and be Jack. Just like from the movie. I've always wanted to do that part of the movie."

"Aww." He grins. "Well of course I'll do that."

"Yayy!" I cheer. "Thank you." I smile big, giving him a kiss.

"If only we had someone to take a picture of the moment."

"We can ask someone if they can." I look around. "How about one of the workers over there?" I point an employee.

"Good thinking." He nods and heads over to the worker and asks them to take a picture of what we wanted to do.

After telling them what we wanted, they agree and get in position. As soon as Justin starts walking over and I come down the stairs, they start taking pictures. I stand at the top, smiling down at Justin while he smiles back up and me. I head down the stairs as he heads up, us meeting in the middle just like the movie. Once he reaches me, he does something I was not expecting. He takes my hands, pulling me to him, giving me a short, but passionate kiss. We keep our hands linked until he pulls away.

"...wow..." I say breathless.

All he does is grin, and the worker hands back the camera to him. He thanks him before turning back to face me.

"Just like the movie?" He grins.

"Yes, but better."

"That's what I was going for."

"You did it perfectly."

"Great."

"Now we have the pictures to always remember it by too." I smile as we look through the pictures.

"Yes we do."

"I see a few I really like and oohhh...I want this one on my phone." I say, seeing a perfect shot of us looking at each other on the stairs.

"It is a perfect picture."

"I also want to have it printed and framed. I think it will look really good back at home in the living room."

"It really will. I agree."

"We'll have to do that when we get the chance. I want to get them all printed. Send one to your mom too. I think she'll really like that."

"Oh I know she will."

"Then we'll do that. Send it to her as a Christmas gift maybe? Make her a little album of them and some of the others we took over the year."

"I love that idea."

"I was hoping you would. I'm just full of great ideas." I grin.

"Yes you are, just like I am."

"You are. I love all your ideas." I kissing him quick.

"As I love all of your ideas."

"That's why we're perfect for each other."

"Yes, yes we are."

"Love you." I kiss him quick, wrapping my arms around his neck, holding him close.

"Love you too, so much."

His arms go around my waist, holding me close to him. We stay like that for a bit longer before deciding to walk around for a bit longer. By the time we're all done looking around, we all head out to the car to head somewhere for lunch. I tell Ted about the place I was thinking and look up directions on my phone. Once I find them, I tell him which way to go. He nods and goes that way, following the directions I give him until we get there. He finds a place to park and we all get out and head over, getting in line.

"Tooday has been really amazing so far."

"It has. The exhibit was tons of fun."

"Justy even acted out my favorite scene with me. We got a bunch of pictures too."

"Awwww."

"He made it even more special than I thought it would be." I blush slightly, leaning into him.

"Awwwwwwww." She repeats.

"Only the best for her." He grins, kissing my cheek.

"Of course."

"What about you? What else did you guys check out?"

"As much as we could. I think about as much as you did."

"Ah. There really was a lot to see."

"There was."

"I'm pretty sure we saw everything though."

"Oh I'm sure."

"All in all, this day has been prefect so far."

"Yes it has."

"Now it's time for something I've been looking forward to for awhile."

"Cheese steak." They all say at once.

"I haven't mentioned it that much, have I?" I chuckle.

"You have." She laughs.

"Oops." I laugh. "I'm just really excited to try one."

"Understandable."

"Yayy. We're moving." I get excited as the line starts to move.

"Oh guess who's back in the ring in a one on one match tonight?" She grins.

"Who? Anyone we know?" I joke, knowing it's Ted.

"Ha-ha."

"It's not gonna be on SmackDown, but it is for Superstars."

"It's about damn time they have you back in the ring. Took them long enough."

"I know right? That Battle Royal before Night Of Champions was very short lived for him. It wasn't fair. Well now it is fair." She agrees.

"It is. How you facing?" I ask Ted.

"JTG. It's so gonna be an easy match."

"Oh yeah. You already have it won. He's no competition for you at all. You so got this."

"Because let's face it..JTG is just not relevant anymore."

"No he's not. Perfect person to face on your first night back in the ring."

"Exactly."

"You got anything tonight?" I look up at Justin.

"Not really much. Just Tyson and I are just two of the people who are going to be around the ring for the main event tonight."

"Oh? It sucks that you're not in a match, but tonight should be an easy night."

"It should be, but unfortuntely that means sticking around for the whole night."

"I don't mind. We'll just have to behave more tonight...or should I say you have to behave more." I giggle, poking his side.

"Why, do you have a match?"

"I do." I nod. "Against Layla with Eve on commentary."

"Maybe I should be out there too just in case she tries something." Scar remarks, as we move up in the line.

"That's not a bad idea. You know she's always up to something."

"She is. Knowing her, she'll get involved and cost you the match."

"Most likely, but with you out there, she won't have the chance to do that."

"Oh not at all. She tries anything and she's going down...hard."

"She'll so regret even thinking about causing a distraction."

"Exactly."

Soon the line starts to move and we get closer and closer to the front of the line. The closer we get the more exicted I get. Justin tries rubbing my shoulders to calm me down, but nothings working. Finally we get to the front and place our orders. While they make them, we're able to watch them.

"They look so good."

"That and they smell amazing."

"Bet they taste even better."

"I'm sure they do and we get to find out." I smile big as they're handed to us since they're done.

We pay for them and then go find a place to sit so we can eat them. Once we sit, we take out of the wrapped and start to eat them.

"Oh my..." I say after the first bite. "...this is...amazing."

"Better than you thought?"

"Way better. The best I've ever had and I've had a lot."

"Well looks like we're stopping here every time we're in town."

"Definitely. This is my new favortie place to eat."

"I kind of figured."She laughs.

"Just so good."

"Very good." She nods.

All I do is nod, taking another bite of my sandwich. It was so good that I actually stopped talking the whole time I was eating it.

"It's definitely that good. She stopped talking."

"I think that's a new record." Justin chuckles.

I just wave my hand at him as I continue eating. He laughs, kissing my cheek before continuing to eat himself. I end up finishing my sandwich before them, because it was just that good. I sit there while they eat, moving closer to Justin and eyeing his sandwich.

"She's eyeing your sandwich." Ted chuckles.

"I know." He grins. "She thinks she's getting some, but she's not." He smirks.

"Awwww." I pout.

"Remember what I said. Before we leave for the next city, we'll make sure to get you another one."

"I know, but all I want is a bite." I whine. "You got different stuff on yours." I give him the eyes.

"Oh, alright."

I just smile, taking a bite as he holds it for me.

"Wow...I think yours was better than mine."

"That's because I got something different on mine."

"True." I nod. "One more bite?" I give him the face again. "Pwease?"

"One more."

I grin, taking another bite.

"Alright. I'm good now." I lay my head against his shoulder.

"Good."

They continue to eat while I side there sipping on the soda I got. It's not to long after that, that they're finished. We get up, throwing our trash away then head back to the car.

"Oh, that was filling."

"Right? I could go for another though."

"You might be able to, but I can't."

"I think you're cut off for now. One is enough for you." Justin chuckles.

"Boooo."

"We'll get another before we leave tomorrow. Sound good?"

"I suppose." I fake pout.

"You'll survive."

"I'm sure I will. You'll make sure of that."

"Yes I will."

"Figured you would." I chuckle as we reach the car.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm ready for a nap."

"I could use one too."

"Best to get rested up before tonight I suppose."

"Right, exactly." I nod.

"Plus, I do think someone wants to be all snuggly." She gives Ted a look.

"You would be correct." He grins.

"Don't have too much fun." I nudge her and laugh.

"I'm not promising anything." Ted smirks.

"Oooooooh."

"Stop encouraging him." She swats her hand at me.

"I swear I'm not doing anything."

"Uh huh. Sure you're not."

"Honest." I say as we reach the car and then get in.

"I'll make sure she doesn't do anything." Justin says, pulling me closer to him.

"Uh oh..." I bite my lip, looking up at him. "...sorry?" I give him the face.

"We'll see."

"I'll be good. I promise."

"Good."

We all get settled into out spots then Ted starts to head back to the hotel. There wasn't too much traffic going back and when we reach the hotel, he parks the car in the spot we left from and we all get out, heading inside. Since we were both pretty tired, we lean against the guys for support, trying to stay awake. We make our way to the elevators, stepping in once the doors open.

"Are you two going to be able to walk?" Justin asks.

"I think I can make it." She says.

"Hm?" I lift my head off his shoulder.

"She's not gonna make it." Ted remarks.

"I should be fine..."

"You look more tired than me."

"It must have been all the excitment." I yawn.

"I think so."

"I think I should carry you." Justin says since I almost fell.

"I'll be alright..."

"You almost fell..."

"Alright...if you insist." I give in.

"I do." He nods, picking me up.

My arms go around his neck, my head resting on his shoulder. It's not long after that, that I'm out.

"She fell asleep before we even reached our floor." She says when we finally do reach it.

"She must have been more tired than she thought." Ted chuckles.

"Sometimes we're just unsure of ourselves. It happens."

"True, but she's just stubborn."

"Sometimes."

"True." He nods. "But, I think I should get her to bed."

"That would be a good idea."

"We'll see you both later." He says when he reaches our room.

"Later."

Justin walks in our room while Scar and Ted head the rest of the way to their room. After the door shuts, he walks over to the bed, laying me down. I roll over, mumbling something as I reach out for him.

"In a minute." He says, taking off my boots before taking his shoes off, and then he climbs onto the bed next to me.

I instantly move closer to him, suggling into him as he wraps his arms around me. I sigh in content, mumbling a few things.

"You just sleep. I'll be here."

"...mkay..." I nod, relaxing, going back to sleep.

He grins and leans down, kissing the top of my head, watching me sleep for a bit before deciding to doze off himself. Scar and Ted have gotten back to their oom and she had just got done taking all her jewerly off after getting her shoes off. She yawns and stretches before falling back onto the bed.

"I have a feeling you're not going to last long either."

"Doesn't feel like I will. I'm comfortable so..."

"You look like, but..." He pulls you closer to him. "...I bet you're even more comfortable now."

"Aren't I always?"

"Yes." He grins.

"I thought so."

"Now, I think you should get some sleep. You need it."

"I do."

"Figured as much."

"But no more talking. Sleep." He adds.

She nods, laying her head on his chest. He does the usual, running his fingers through her hair to help her go to sleep quicker. As soon as her breathing changes, he knows she's sleeping. He smiles to himself, continuing to run his fingers through her hair as he sits there for a bit before falling asleep himself. Since we all slept for most of the day, before we knew it, it was time to get up and ready for the show.

"I'm still a little tired, but I'll be okay." Scar says from the bathroom as she finishes getting ready.

"Hopefully we'll get to leave early then you can get all the rest you need."

"Well I want to at least see Vi's match. I think after that we should be good to go."

"When's her match?"

"She told me second."

"That's not too bad then. I'm sure we can head out after that."

"I'll be out there for the match anyway so..."

"When you get back then."

"Right." She says, before shortly coming out of the bathroom, heading over to slip her shoes on.

"I don't think that dress could look any better." He smirks.

"That's because it's red...I know."

"Yes and just like every dress, it fits you perfectly...in all the right places."

"Well that's always good to know."

"It always is."

"I know it doesn't help you trying to resist either."

"No, but I'm doing good so far."

"Yes you are."

"Trying to save it all for later, 'cause we both one once I start, there's no stopping."

"True."

"I'm just about ready. What about you?" He says as he finishes packing his gear bag.

"I'm all set."

"As am I." He picks up his bag.

She nods, grabbing a light jacket to bring with her, and they head out of the room and to the elevators again. They take that to the lobby then head out to the car. They put their things in the back, him opening her door when everything is in. Once she's all set, he goes to the other side, gets in then heads for the arena when he's ready. When they do get there, they find the locker room and head inside. Since they'd be starting the Superstars match taping soon, he had to head right in and get ready. Meanwhile, Justin and I were finishing getting ready ourselves. I was in the bathroom putting the finishing touches on my makeup.

"Done yet?" Justin asks from out in the room.

"Almost." I call back to him. Patience." I giggle.

"You know how I am with that."

"I know, but..." I pause as I walk out. "...it's worth the wait, isn't it?" I spin so he gets a view of the whole outfit.

"...so worth it." He says after a long pause.

"I take it you really like this one." I giggle since he's staring hard.

"I really do."

"I can tell. You haven't stop staring since I came out." I chuckle as I get my shoes.

"Can you blame me?"

"No. I know I look good." I smirk.

"You look better than good."

"Is that so?" I grin. "How would you say I look?" I put my hands on my hips.

"There's many words that describe how you look right now."

"How about on a scale of 1 to...10?"

"10...and over if that's possible."

"It's your scale. It can go as high or low as you want it too."

"Then 10 and over."

"I had a feeling you were going to say that." I laugh.

"Of course."

"Well, I'm ready. Are you?" I say after grabbing my jacket.

"Yeah...I'm ready."

"You sure...spacey." I giggle

"I'm sure."

"Alright. Lets go then." I grab my bag then walk over to him.

"After you."

"Or course." I chuckle.

I open the door and start to walk out, only to have him grab my butt as I walk out.

"Oh you..." I bite my lip.

"Me..." He grins.

"You're so getting it later." I smirk.

"Oh I know."

"You just love to tease me."

"It's fun."

"For you it is."

"Exactly."

"What am I doing to do with you?" I chuckle as we step in the elevator.

"Love me to pieces."

"I already do." I kiss him quick.

"Well...you'd love me to pieces even more."

"Yes, I would."

"I already love you to pieces even more."

"You show it everyday too."

"Yes I do."

"And I love you just as much."

"As do I."

He steals another kiss, letting his hand wander while they can. We reach the lobby and he whines when we have to leave.

"You'll have pleanty of time to touch later."

"I better."

"You will...trust me."

"Great."

"We have to make it to the arena first...touchy."

"Right right."

He lets go once we reach the car so we can put pour things in the back. Once that's done, he opens my dorr me then shuts it after I'm settled. He goes over to the other side, getting in. When he's settled, he starts to head to the arena, his hand resting on my leg.

"Remember, behave."

"I'm trying...you're not making it easy."

"Oops."

"You know very well what you're doing, don't try to hide it."

"I'm not doing anything, honest."

"Suuurrre." He gives me a quick look.

It isn't long until we pull up to the arena, and into the parking lot. We grab our things from the back seat before getting out. Once out of the car, he comes to my side, putting his arm over my shoulders as I lean into him. We then head inside and find out locker. Just as we get there, I hear that annyoing voice I hate and we hurry inside.

"Thank god we missed him."

"While he's around you're never leaving my side."

"I never want to either."

"You never will either."

"Good."

"When's your match?" He asks.

"The second one."

"Then it seems like you should get ready early."

"Maybe I should." I grin.

"I think you should." He nods.

"Then I will." I nod. "You coming with?" I ask before going since I know he'll want to.

"You know the answer to that one."

"I do." I laugh. "Figured I'd ask first."

"Of course."

We head to the changing area so I'm able to change for my match. The whole time I'm changing, I can feel him staring so I decide to take my time when I get my shoes and knee pads on. I slowly stand up, getting a groan from him. Smirking, I look in the mirror, fixing my hair.

"Enjoy?" I smirk at him in the mirror.

"So much."

"Good. If you behave, you get all this later." I move my hands up and down my sides.

"I'll behave."

"Thought so." I grin, walking past him, but making sure to drag my nail across his chest.

"You're not making it easy." He groans.

"Am I suppose to?"

"Well you never do so..."

"That's my job." I smirk. "If you come over here, maybe I'll let you have a bit of fun..."

"Coming." He says, quickly coming over.

"I don't think I've ever seen you move that fast before." I laugh.

"You caused it."

"My bad." I giggle.

Since he pulled me on his lap when he came to where I ws sitting, he started to let his hands wander. I shifted a bit on his lap since he was keeping the touches extra light.

"No...moving..." He places his hands on my hips to keep me still.

"It tickles."

"That's the best way I can behave."

"I'll try to relax." I lean back into him, closing my eyes to get used to his touch.

He grins and continues with the extra light touches. I bite my lip, trying to calm my breathing. He leans down, kissing along my jaw slowly before reaching my lips. I turn my head to kiss him better, my arm moving up and hooking around his neck, my hand on his head to hold him in place. Just so that it's more comfortable, he allows me to move on his lap so I'm facing him and I wrap both of my arms around his neck and pull myself closer. I let my fingers run through his hair while one of his rest on my hip and the other moves over the skin on my back. I shiver a bit, kissing him back a bit more roughly. I only let him go so far along with the kiss before having to pull away, because he was starting to lose a bit of control.

"Control love."

"You're making it so hard."

"I irresistible. I know."

"Yes, you really are."

"You can have all the fun you want after we leave. Promise."

"It's gonna be a long night."

"Longer then the others?" I chuckle.

"Possibly."

"Oh boy. I really did it this time..."

"Yes you did."

"Sorry?"

"Too late now."

"Uh..." I try to think. "...anything I can do to get out of this?"

"I don't think so."

"Darn. I'll have to take what's coming to me then." I grin.

"Yes you will."

"Bring it on." I challenge.

"Oh I will."

"I can tell we'll be sleeping in tomorrow just by the look on your face."

"You can plan on it." He grins.

"I always do." I grin, giving him a kiss before turning back around on his lap.

"Of course you do."

"Think you can behave so I can watch Ted's match?"

"I think so."

"Good. I think it's about time for it to start."

"I believe so. Seeing as it is a half hour until the SmackDown taping starts."

"Right. I bet Scar is getting excited."

"She seemed very excited when she mentioned it today."

"True."

"Just like you got excited for my first match back from my injury after WrestleMania."

"Yeah. It's hard not having you both around so it's really exciting when you are able to come back."

"I just hope that neither one of us will have to go through that with either one of you. I think we both know how lonely it gets without you two around."

"It really does. Very hard not having the one you love with you all the time. I was a mess when you were gone."

"I know you were."

"I just hope I never have to go through that again." I nuzzle his neck.

"I'll make sure it doesn't."

"I hope it doesn't."

Ted and Scar were the first ones to go out, and she kept up with him the best she could as they made it down to the ring. After getting into the ring, Ted does his poses and they wait as his music fades and JTG comes out next. After he's in the ring, she gives Ted a kiss for luck before getting out of the ring in order for the match to start. The bell then rings to start the match, and they circle before going to lock up, but Ted grabs his leg and drops him, going for an early pin, getting a one count. Both of them get up and JTG shoves him away by the face.

"That's alright. It's stil early. Come Ted." She cheers.

Ted storms towards him and JTG leans out of the ropes and the ref backs Ted up. But once JTG is out of the ropes, Ted goes right for him again, but is met by a kick to the gut. After coming off the ropes, JTG hits him with a shoulderblock which knocks him down. JTG starts gloating and doesn't know that Ted's gotten back up quickly and is standing behind him. All she does is smirk evilly and when JTG turns around, he gets hit with a standing dropkick from Ted.

"Oh yeah! That's how it's done!"

He then hits JTG with a hip toss and clotheslines him out of the ring. He waits until JTG gets up and when he does, Ted runs through the ropes and hits him with a suicide dive. He picks JTG and throws him back into the ring and gets in himself, going for a cover, getting a two. JTG stumbles into the corner and Ted follows and hits him with punches to the gut. He then climbs up to the 2nd ropes and throws punches, only getting three in as the crowd counts, before JTG moves and drops Ted onto the top ropes and then hits him with a clothesline right after. He goes for the cover, getting a 2 count. JTG then stomps on him a few times and goes for another pin, getting another two count. He follows that up with locking his hands and arms around him, applying a submisson.

"Focus Ted. You can get out of it."

Ted gets to his feet with her encouragement and the crowd's encouragement and gets out of the hold, only for JTG to fight back and counter with a neckbreaker. He goes for the cover and gets a nearfall. JTG gets up and goes back over to him and Ted grabs him, going for a rollup, getting a two count. They run at each other and JTG hits him with his knee and Ted goes flipping over and she can't help but cringe. JTG goes back over to him, grabbing his hand and hitting him with kicks and knees, going for another cover, getting a 2 count. . He then starts trash talking, slapping Ted in the head, but that's what makes Ted fire back, getting him into the corner. He goes to throw him into the opposite corner, but JTG counters and sends Ted into it hard as he hits his shoulder, bouncing off of it.

"Damn." She mutters. "Come on ref! Do something!" She yells.

JTG goes for the cover again, but gets another two count. He then locks his legs around Ted's midsection and Ted starts to elbow JTG and gets out of the hold. Ted thorws him into the ropes and when he comes back, JTG slaps him on the head and that just motivates him more so after JTG bounces off the ropes again, Ted does the same thing and hits him with a clothesline himself and that's where he is all fired up. He hits him with his knee and then a Spinebuster. He goes for the pin, but gets a 2 count. And now she's getting frustrated.

"Just give it up!" She yells annoyed. "You'll get him Ted. I believe in you."

JTG's back in another corner and Ted goes running at him, only to be kicked in the face. JTG hops up to the top and then jumps when Ted turns around, only to be hit with another standing dropkick from Ted. Ted covers and JTG kicks out. Ted goes over to JTG who's by the ropes and when he does, he gets tripped and then rolled up, kicking out at the last second. JTG goes over to Ted who's by the ropes now and goes to throw him into the opposite side, but Ted counters and hits him with Dream Street. She's basically frantically telling Ted to cover him and he does, getting the win.

"Yesss!" She jumps up and down. Once JTG was out of the way, she slid in the ring, raising his hand in victory. After she lets his hand go, she practically jumps on him in a hug.

"Someone's happy." He chuckles.

"Very."

"I sense a celebration tonight." He grins.

"I think you can count on that." She grins, before pressing her lips to his in a quick, but lingering kiss. When she pulls away, she pulls from his arms and start back up towards the ropes, giving him a smirk.

"You're going to get it." He says walking toward her.

"I'm so scared."

"Once we're in the back, you better be." He smirks.

"Oooh." She laughs before exiting the ring.

He chuckles to himself, following her out of the ring and up the ramp. As soon as they get through the curtain, his arms go right around her.

"All mine now."

"Until Vi's match."

"Yes, until then."

"I'm getting carried back to the locker room aren't I?"

"You guessed it." He picks her up carefully.

"I thank you for the view ahead of time."

"You're welcome." He grins. "I like mine too."

"You're welcome too."

He smirks, playfully smaking her butt getting a squeal out of her. He heads the rest of the way to the room, walkig in and going right to the couch, sitting down with her on his lap.

"Not gonna change?" She laughs.

"Not right now. I know how much you like when I'm in my gear and you haven't been able to see it much."

"No, I really haven't."

"Now's your chance to have all the fun while you can."

"Oh I know..." She grins as her hands start to wander.

He rests one hand on her thigh with the other on her back, holding her in place.

"Going to have to try and control ourselves until after Vi's match though. Don't want to have to fix everything right before. We have a habit of doing that lately." She grins.

"We do." He nods. "You make it so hard to control myself."

"Oops." She says as her fingers presses into one of his indents.

"...like now..." He groans, his grip on her tightening.

"Oh you mean this?" She does it again.

"...uh huh..."

"And what are you gonna do about it hmm?"

"This..." He moves his hand up her thigh, under her dress, squeezing down.

That causes her to tense, her eyes close instinctively and she leans her forehead against his, but her hand doesn't move from where it is. She just loses focus on what she's doing to him for a brief moment. A smirk appears on his face as he does it again, getting the same reaction from her. He waits a bit before pressing his lips to hers. Since they didn't want to get too out of control...yet...he kept the kiss soft and lingering. He pulls away with a smile on his face since she's left breathless.

"You...you...oh you."

"Love you too." He grins.

"You know I love you."

"I know you do."

"Now I believe we have a show to watch. At least we'll get to leave early tonight." She says as she shifts on his lap so she can see the TV better.

"The earlier the better."

"Exactly."

The show soon starts, showing the usual intros and pyro, and introductions. They hype the main event tonight where Randy and Sheamus face Del Rio and Ziggler. The Lilian introduces Edge.

"It's good to see him back."

"It is. Appearances here and there."

"He looks likes he's doing better then before."

"Definitely. If he had kept wrestling, like he said, he'd be in a wheelchair."

"Right. It was best for him to leave when he did."

"Wow. That uh...that never gets old. Alright, there's a few reasons that I'm here. First of all, Philly is home of the Broad Street Bullies. And B, you know it was 18 months ago that I was forced into retirement. I've said it before, I've booed too. But uh...you know I kinda wondered, you know..what do I do now? This is all I've ever done, this is all I ever wanted to do."

"I think he should stick to acting for now. He's doing good with that."

"Here's the thing. I uh...I've been at home, and it's kind of like circle of life. I've been able to start watching WWE again as a fan. You know, not just...like all of you guys, not as a performer, but to sit down and actually watch it and enjoy it. Now I've seen a lot of crazy things in my career. I've seen a lot of crazy things as a fan. But I've never...I've never quite seen anything like this.."He motions to the tron and then video plays of Daniel and Kane arguing over who the tag team champions were solely.

"That's just an embarrassment."

And then of course hugging it out, before they argue again.

"Now, I know I've been away for a little while but can anyone explain to me how the devil's favorite demon and ol' goat boy were able to become BFFs. And more morally, how did they become tag team champions? I mean, I am a 12-time tag team champion, I know what it takes to become a tag-" He says, before Daniel's music cuts him off.

"He comes the whiney one." She rolls her eyes.

"You mean goat face." Ted chuckles.

"Whiney goat face." She snickers.

"Ahem..ahem...ahem. I just want to correct you on your usage of pronouns. Because 'they', did not become the Tag Team Champions. I am the Tag Team Champions. Did you hear me? I'm the Tag Team Champions. I'm the Tag Team Champions! I'm the Tag Team Champions! I'm the Tag Team Champions!"

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa. Calm, calm down. Try decaf. Dude, this is what I'm talking about. This entire, this entire arena's trying to get a rise out of you and you, you're off in your own little world with this mantra, completely oblivious. How...how did you pull this off?"

"Easily Edge. I'm in control of myself. I am an anchor. I am a rock. I...am one with my emotions."

"I doubt that." She mutters.

"He needed anger management. That's not one with your emotions."

"No it's not and yes he does need it."

"Are you uh...are you kidding me?"

"No. And I can see how someone like you would be suspicious."

"'Scuse me?"

"Interesting choice of words. Excuse me. Dr. Shelby has been teaching us that our subconscious thoughts often emerge in the heat of the moment. Let me think. Who do the words 'excuse me' make me think of? Let me ask you a question Edge. Do you often think of your ex-wife? Do you think of the pain that you caused each other? 'Cause I have a theory. Your theme music explains it all. You think you know me. But does anyone really know you Edge? I mean, truly, deeply, know you. Deep down right here. I've got some advice for you Edge. Go back to acting. Go back to retirement. Because I am a redwood. There is nothing that you or any of these people can do to make me snap."

"He better watch out."

"Well played grasshopper. But my intention wasn't to make you snap. But now that you mention it, it does kind of sound like a challenge."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"No."

"NO!"

"Yes."

"NO!"

"You're right guys, this is fun!"

"Only Edge would do that." She laughs.

"NO! NO! NO!" And after that Kane comes out.

"You're both wrong. Because I am the Tag Team Champions!"

"I'm the Tag Team Champions!"

"I'm the Tag Team Champions!"

"I'm the Tag Team Champions!"

"I'm the Tag Team Champions!"

"I'm the Tag Team Champions!"

"I'm the Tag Team Champions!"

"Guys...guys...guys! Guys! Guys guys guys."

"Edge, you seem angry."

"Yeah. Take it easy man."

"You know, Dr. Shelby's got some great relaxation exercises, you could try it."

"Not angry, just annoyed." She rolls her eyes.

"Wh..wh..wh...relaxation exercises, are you serious?! Oh...what...bllll. Okay, you guys have tortured each other for weeks. You've stole each other's girlfriends, you've beat each other up night after night after night after night. Okay. But here's the thing. I get...I get Daniel being at one with himself, his inner peace, he's a vegan, I get it. Deep breaths, all that good stuff. Good job, way to go buddy. But you! You are not Barney the big red dinosaur. You're the big red machine!"

"He's got a point. Seems like Kane's gone soft now."

"I...you and I have done things to...okay. I stole your wife. And then you broke up my wedding with your ex-wife by tombstoning a priest! I tortured your father, I threw pizza on his face, we've tortured each other okay? We've done horrible things to each other. I mean, do you remember any of that?"

"Yes. I do remember all of that. And I think that I need to rectify that situation right now."

"This ought to be good."

Edge takes his jacket off and everyone thinks he's going to fight, but Kane opens his arms for a hug, Edge looking at him weird. He hesitatnly moves in closer, and when he does, Kane engulfs him in a hug and Edge is a little weirded out.

"No. No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No!"

"He would do that. Lame."

Kane and Edge them motion for Daniel to join the hug. He just nods and holds his arms out and just as he's about to hug them, Damien Sandow comes out and Daniel looks like he's gonna snap.

"Allow me to beg your indulgence for one moment. My name is Damien Sandow and I am here to help all of you. For the past fortnight, this very serial has been plagued by the sophmoric and tasteless operetta of these two miscreants. The shame and humiliation eminating from betwix those ropes as these combatants attempt to hug it out is a complete abomination!"

"I only understood half of what he said."

"Mr. Smarty Pants out there."

"Right? No one cares about your big words."

"I think he made us all feel stupider just hearnig that."

"I think that's his goal. Make himself look good because he knows big words."

"And you, you halfwits, you're all lapping this up the way a parched street canine laps at a feces infested puddle, only proves how fast and far this enterprise has fallen! As your intellectual savior and marter, I cannot-"

"-would you shut up! You know, I can sit here and watch these two argue and hug it out for the whole show. But 30 seconds of hearing you speak and I already had to swallow my own barf."

"He's not the only one."

"If you really want to do something about it, why don't you come in here and take one of these two on?"

"I am a thinking man, I do not resort to measures of physical means thank you."

"What do you guys think? Should he come down and face one of these two?"

"Their opinion doesn't count! Their opinion is of no consequence!"

"Okay okay. Should Damien Sandow fight Daniel Bryan? Or should he fight

Kane?"

"WHY ARE YOU ASKING THAT?!"

"Bryan, Kane. Yes, no. Yes, no. Yes, Kane? Daniel Bryan? Kane?"

"Stop it!"

"Daniel Bryan?"

"Stop it!"

"Kane?"

"No!"

"Daniel Bryan."

"No, stop it!"

"Kane. Daniel Bryan."

She can't help but to laugh. Eventually the decision is Kane to face Damien, since it was per orders of Booker T.

"This should be good."

"Very good."

During the match, Daniel Bryan distracts Kane, allowing Damien to hit the straightjacket neckbreaker on Kane to pick up the win.

"Some partner he is."

"Well they do have problems as it is."

"Doesn't look like the doctor is helping at all."

Once both head to the back, Kane is on a rampage looking for Daniel.*

"Where is Daniel Bryan?! Where is he?! Where is he?! Where's Daniel Bryan?! Where is he-" Kane stops and then there's Dr. Shelby. "Where's Daniel doc?"

"Now Kane, I know you're upset, but let's calm down."

"Calm down! Daniel cost me my match and he took my Tag Team Championship belt. And if he doesn't give it back, I will tear that beard off of his goat face, strand by strand!"

Just then the box near them opens and Daniel pops out.

"I do not have a goat face!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too."

"Do..not. You're a big red freak."

"Big red freak? Goat Face!"

"Big red freak!"

"Goat Face!"

"Big red freak!"

"Goat Face!"

"Big red freak!"

"THAT'S IT STOP IT!" Dr. Shelby screams, making them stop.

"Issues." I sing.

"That was hilarious though." Justin chuckles.

"It was." I laugh.

"Okay, guys, we've made a lot of progress. And I think we can solve this with a trust exercise. So Kane, Kane?"

"Yes, what?"

"Do you promise not to rip Daniel's beard off of his face if he gives back your Tag Team Championship?"

"Yes."

"Good. Daniel, would you like it if Kane did not rip your beard off your face?"

"Yes."

"So..."

Daniel goes into the box and pulls out the title belts, handing Kane his.

"There is still the issue of Daniel purposely causing me to lose."

"Okay, Kane would it make you feel better if I talked to Booker T and Daniel also competes in a match tonight?"

"It might. It just might."

"Okay."

"I am the Tag Team Champions." Kane mocks before walking away and Daniel goes to retort, but Dr. Shelby stops him.

"They need all the help they can get."

"No kidding."

"I believe it's time for me to head out now." I state, since it's time for the 2nd match which was mine.

"Already?" He whines.

"Yes silly. We'll have more time for this later."

"I had just gotten comfortable though."

"So did I, but this should be quick and easy."

"Right."

"Lets go before I'm late." I chuckle since he still has his arms around me.

"Good idea." He nods.

He slowly lets me go so I'm able to stand. I grab my title, putting it over my shoulder while he stands. Once we're ready, he puts his hand around my waist as we make our way to the curtain. When we get there, Layla is already waiting. But so is Eve, and so is Scar.

"Hey Scar! Hey Lay!" I greet as I would up, glaring at Eve.

"Heyy."

"Hey." Layla greets.

"I just want you to know, no hard feelings out there." I hold my hand out to Layla.

"Oh of course." She nods, taking my hand and we shake.

"Ugh. Pathetic." Eve scoffs, rolling her eyes.

"At least we know what respect is, unlike you...hoeski." I retort back.

"Ohh snap."

"You did not go there?! That's so old!"

"Yeah, I went there." I give attitude. "What you going to do about it? Huh?"

"Oh that's right, nothing."

"Just you wait." She seethes.

"Oh, I'm so scared." I laugh.

"I believe that's your music. Better head out for the commentary." Scar points out about her music playing.

"Buh-bye." I mock.

She grumbles under her breath then heads out.

"And don't worry, I'm gonna make sure she doesn't interfere. This should be a fair match." Scar says to me and Layla.

"It should be and knowing her, she'll try to get involved somehow." Layla adds.

"Exactly. Sneaky little hoeski."

"She thinks she can get away with everything just because she's Booker T's assistant. Well I don't think so."

"I'll go to him myself and say something about her. She should not be allowed to do all this because she thinks she has power."

"I think that's a really good idea." Scar nods.

"If she tries anything tonight then I'm going straight to Booker after the match."

"We all should."

"Well, if she does anything out there, we all can go after the match is over."

"Exactly. And it looks like it's my turn to head out." She says as Eve's music fades and they play hers.

"See you out there."

She nods and heads out, making sure to hold her title high as she walks down the ramp to make her way to commentary. Since I got to choose when I went out, I let Layla go out first, also giving Justin more time to be touchy. Once she was in the ring, my music hit and Justin and I walked out. We stopped at the top of the ramp so I could do my poses with my title in the air. We then made our way to the ring, slapping hands with fans. I give him a kiss before climbing on the aproon, doing more of my poses. I end by climbing on the second rope, holding my title high in the air, making sure to point at it while glaring at Eve.

"She thinks she's so much better than me just because she has that." Eve comments.

"You know actually she is, because you have yet to beat her." Scar retorts.

"She's still not that good." Eve mutters.

"Says the one who hasn't been able to beat her one on one in a FAIR match."

"It's not my fault. I'm the one who has the in ring talent, she doesn't."

"Also says the one who chickens out of her matches half the time because you can't take a beating like a woman."

"I'm just to good to be in the ring with these people. I need some new competition. Everyone here is boring." she fakes a yawn.

"More like you're boring."

"I'm boring? More like you're the boring one. No one even likes you!"

"I can sit here all day and bicker with you back and forth, but we have a match to watch thank you very much."

"No. Thank you." She smirks.

"You're not welcome." She gives Eve a mocking smile as the bell rings.

Layla and I slap hands as a sign of respect before locking up. I start off with getting her into a side headlock and she struggles a bit, before pushing me over to the ropes, followed by pushing off so I have to come off the opposite side of the ropes. And when I come back, I hit her with a clothesline.

"Boring." Eve fakes another yawn.

"You know, you may not want to watch this match, but others do. So why don't you just shut your mouth or get the hell out." Scar retorts without even looking at her.

"I...ugh...I'm tell Booker about this." Eve scoffs crossing her arms over her chest.

"Whatever." She rolls her eyes, as she watches as I have Layla in a hold which she's struggling to get out of.

"That's how it's done. Keep it nice and tight." Justin encourages.

With the fan's encouragement, Layla had started to get out of the hold and then she tripped me so that I fell. But I get up quickly and when I do, she hops to and from the ropes and hits ,e with a cross body, her signature move and goes for the pin, but I turn her over and go for the pin myself, Layla kicking out.

"Very impressive. Not many people kick out of that."

"Oh please. That's nothing compared to what I can do." Eve scoffs.

"I've seen you moves honey. There's nothing special about them. I've seen cats with better moves than you."

I help Layla up and send her into the ropes. I go for a clothesline, but she ducks. She comes back and jumps over me. She comes back again and goes for a roundhouse kick, but I quickly move out of the way and go for a rollup, but Layla kicks out again.

"You're doing good. Keep it up. You can beat her." Justin cheers.

I decide to climb to the top turnbuckle and I wait until she turns around to hit her with a missile dropkick, which sends her across the ring. I quickly run over to the side she's on and climb to the top again. I point to Justin and grin and he knows what I'm going for. I hit Layla with Justin's finisher and pin her, getting the three count to win. My theme goes off as I stand. I'm about to take my title when Eve comes into the ring, hitting me from behind. I try to get up, but she keeps hitting me from behind. Scar grumbles and literally whips her headset once she takes it off. She kicks off her shoes so it's going to be easier for her to move and she quickly gets into the ring, and she waits for Eve to get up to spear her the best she could in the dress she was wearing. Eve falls to the floor, holding her mid section. She lays there lifeless, then Scar uses her foot to kick Eve out of the ring. Once she falls to the floor, Scar comes over to check on me along with Justin since I was still down, holding the back of my head. Layla comes over too, checking on me.

"Are you alright?" Scar asks.

"I...owe...think so..."

"I think you should get her to the trainers Justin."

"I was planning on it." He starts to help me up.

I lean into him for support while Layla helps, you grabbing my title. Justin holds the rops so Layla and I can get out then he gets out, hopping off the apron. He helps me down and I lean into him as we all head to the back.

"If I see Eve...I swear..." Scar grumbles.

"We'll get her back. How about about we talk to Booker while Vi's getting checked out?" Layla suggests.

"That's a good idea." She nods.

Once we get to the trainers office, I'm laid down on one of the beds in there so they can check me out. Scar hands Justin my title then tells him that her and Layla are going to talk to Booker so I don't get worried. He nods then comes back to my side.

"Where did...Scar go?"

"She went with Layla to go talk to Booker."

"Oh man. I have to go with them." I start to get up.

"No no no. You're getting checked out. Your health is more important right now."

"I'm fine. My head just hurts a little. I'll be alright. I need to talk to him."

"Vi..."

"Alright..." I sigh, laying back down. "...I'll talk to him after."

"After we find out what he tells Layla and Scar. You may not need to talk to him."

"Right." I chew my lip. "I honestly think we can go. My head doesn't even hurt anymore."

"I can see in your eyes that it does."

"It's just bright in here..."

"We're not leaving until we get the clear Vi. If anything is wrong, anything serious, I don't know what I would do."

"It can't be that seroius. I'm still talking. We all know I'm fine if I can't stop talking." I chuckle, trying to cheer him up.

"I just want to be sure."

"I know you do." I motion for him to lean down with my finger. Once he leans down, I grab his shirt pulling him closer giving him a quick kiss.

"What would I do without you?"

"No clue, but you'll never have to find out."

"You'll never have to find out either."

"Good. I don't want to either."

Then one of the trainers comes over so that I can get checked over. He starts by checking my eyes for the right movement then checks all my reflexes. I then sit up slowly and he check for any broken bones.

"Nothing is broken, your vision is fine. I see nothing wrong other than a headache. I'll give you something for it, but take it easy for the next few days." He explains.

"Alright. Thank you." I nod as he walks off to get me something.

"See? I'm perfectly fine."

"That's a relief."

"You feel better now knowing that I'm fine?"

"Much better."

"Good." I slowly get off the bed with his help. The trainer comes over with something for the pain then I'm released to go.

"Now to go find out what Scar and Layla found out." I say as I lean into his side.

Justin nods and we head out of the trainers and off to find Scar and Layla. We head to Booker's office to see them coming out.

"What did he say?" I ask when we reach them.

"He agrees that she shouldn't be thinking she can get away with things like what she did to you, just because she has some authority with being his assistant."

"At least he agrees. Is he going to do something about her?"

"He is. For now she's under a warning. He is considering firing her as his assistant though."

"Good. She doesn't deserve to be that high up anyway."

"No, she doesn't."

"Hopefully by this time next week, she'll no longer be his assistant."

"Let's hope so."

"As much as I would love to let you all talk, I think I should be getting her back to the room. She needs rest." Justin says.

"Oh yeah of course, understandable."

"I'll be fine. Nothing's broken, just going to have a headache." I get in before Justin starts to pull me away.

"Well that's good at least."

"It is." I call from down the hall.

He keeps me moving, not stopping for anything.

"In a rush?"

"I just want to get you back."

"That's fine, but I wanted to tell Scar how I was so she didn't worry."

"You told her that you were fine, no broken bones, just a headache. I think she's relieved that it was nothing serious."

"True." I nod as we get to the room, walking in. "So...uh...you going to let me change or do I have to wait?"

"I'll let you change."

"Thank you." I smile. "You coming with me?"

"Of course I am."

"Let me guess. You want to help, right?"

"Duh." He chuckles.

"Why do I even ask?" I playfully roll my eyes with a laugh.

"I'm gonna get into my ring attire while I'm at it too."

"Torture..." I groan.

"Well I will need to have it on for the main event, being ringside afterall, and don't forget that shirt I've been wearing with it lately."

"I know...that kills me too..." I bite my lip.

"How well I know."

"Let the torture begin." I pull him toward the changing area.

Like always, he helps with getting my attire off. I gladly accpect his help since I'm in a bit of pain right now. I get my outfit on that I wore to the arena with his help then he starts to get changed himself. I lean against the wall, biting down hard on my lip.

"Trying so hard to resist, I know." He chuckles.

"Oh so very hard." I inwardly groan.

"I would say you can do something about it when we finally head back to the hotel, but seeing as you've been instructed to take it easy for a few days, then I suppose that can wait. There are other little things we can still do though."

"Awww." I pout. "Maybe I can talk to them and see what the mean exactly."

"It's only for one night."

"I suppose I can manage for one night..."

"I know you can."

"It's going to be hard, but I can do it."

"As long as you try."

"I'll do my best." I bite my lip as he puts his shirt on.

"Good."

"You're just so tempting though..." I puch myself off the wall, walking toward him.

"Well so are you when you decide to be." He grins.

"Isn't that like...all the time?" I grin.

"You've got a point."

"Exaclty." I run my hand down his chest, brushing my lips over his before quickly moving away and going back over to the couch.

"Oh...you."

"Meeee." I grin.

"You know you won't be moving when I come out there right?"

"Uh...I have that feeling."

"Because it's gonna happen." He chuckles, walking out.

"Sorry?" I pout, giving him the eyes.

"Still not letting you go the rest of the night until I'm needed out there."

"No complaints here."

"Of course not."

"Maybe that will help me relax more. My head is starting to hurt more."

"Did you take the pain meds yet?"

"Not yet. I was trying to see if it would go away on it's own."

"I think you may just have to take them then."

"I will. I just need my water..." I look around for it. "...where's my water?" I look puzzled since there was one before we left.

"I have it...along with the pain meds." He holds up both.

"I'd lose my mind if it wasn't for you."

"Always keeping you on your toes."

"You are and I love you for that." I give him a kiss as he hands me my water and meds.

"I know." He grins.

He takes his spot next to me on the couch while I take the pills. Once I'm done with the water, he takes it, placing it on the table next to the couch. Before I have time to think of moving, I'm on his lap.

"Awe. Was I to slow for you?" I giggle.

"Just a bit, yeah."

"I'll try to be faster next time, although I'm never fast enough for you."

"Not really."

"But, I'm here now and I'm not moving. To comfy." I lay my head on his shoulder.

"That was the goal."

"It works every time. You've got that magic touch."

"So you tell me all the time."

"It's the truth."

"Yes, I know."

I sigh in content, nuzzling his neck as his arms stay tightly around me. He kisses the top of my head, my eyes falling shut to relieve some of the pain. In the meantime, Scar had just gotten back to the locker room where Ted was waiting for her to get back.

"Is Vi okay? That look brutal."

"She's okay."

"Good." He nods. "What took you so long to get back though?"

"Oh, Layla and I went and talked to Booker about Eve."

"Oh? What did he say?"

"He's gonna deal with her. She's getting a warning, but he's highly considering firing her as his assistant."

"It's about time something is getting done with her. She went way to far out there tonight."

"She did. She is so lucky Vi isn't seriously hurt. Or I would've bodily injured her by now."

"I surprised you didn't. You really kicked her ass out there."

"Well I'm tired of her thinking she can do what she wants just because she has some form of power, which she shouldn't even have."

"I understand where you're coming from. It's not right at all that she uses that to her advantage. At least something is finally going to be gone about it."

"I know, thank god."

"How about you come over here? You seem tense." He motions her over with his hand.

"Well you would too if one your friends were almost seriously hurt." She says as she walks over.

"I'm just as worried about her as you are. I known her as long as I've known you, but I know that Justin is taking good care of her right now and you, her best friend, kick ass out there for her."

"Right."

"She's going to be just fine. Try not to worry so much." He starts to rub her shoulders once she sits.

"I know, I know."

He keeps doing that until he feels that she's relaxed enough. He then puts his arm around her, pulling her close to his side, kissing the top of her head.

"I believe we can get out of here now. I think it's the best anyway, because if I see Eve I'm gonna go all crazy on her."

"We can't have that now. I'm ready when you are."

"Trust me, I'm ready to go."

"Alright. Lets go then."

She nods and stand first, getting everything together that she had brought. Ted got up after her, making sure to get everything that he had brought. Once they have everything, they then head out to the car, getting in after putting their stuff in the back. When they're both settled, he then heads back for the hotel. When they do get back, they grab their things and head inside, up to their floor and into their room once they reach it. With Justin and myself, we were relaxing fora bit during the commercial. That commercial of course was after the ending of the match that was right before which was Sheamus & Randy against Del Rio and Swagger. Up next after the break, was Cody vs Daniel, with Daniel being in the ring first and Cody comes out.

"I hope he doesn't start his chant. I really don't want to hear it right now."

"He'll say it...at some point. I have a feeling."

"Great." I roll my eyes. "Just after my headache goes away too."

During the match, Daniel tries to lock in the No Lock on Cody, but Kane would come out, distracting Daniel long enough for Cody to hit the Cross Rhodes on him to pick up the win.

"Thank god that wasn't long."

Kane heads to the back and Daniel follows shortly after angry. He's seen backstage looking for him.

"Where is he?! Where's Kane?! Where's Kane?! Where is he?! Where is Kane. Where is he?" He finally finds him and he's laughing. "What was that?"

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

"You know what? You're absolutely right. You didn't do anything wrong. You're completely innocent. Except for that little part where you royally screwed me over, when you set off your pyro, at the most important part of the entire match!"

"After what you did to me in my match with Sandow, consider us even."

"You know what? You're just bitter because I am the better singles competitor."

"Oh please."

"Meanwhile, you couldn't compete your way out of an arena basement."

"Really?"

"Which is exactly where you belong. A dark, dusty, damp basement, where you and your shiny hair, and all your other stuff can just sit there and wallow."

"You know where you belong?"

"Where do I belong?"

"You belong in a petting zoo-" Kane starts and they both get into an argument.

"A petting zoo." I laugh. "He nailed it! Someone call the zookeeper!"

"Someone let the goat out."

"They did and we found him. We need to get him back."

They stop arguing long enough to look off camera.

"What are you two looking at?!" Daniel exclaims and the camera pans over to reveal Cody and Damien.

"Daniel, this spectacle here, just proves that the two of you as Tag Team Champions, it's a complete joke." Cody remarks.

"Looks like this tribial experiment is about to come to a combustable conclusion." Damien adds.

"Oh yeah? You think we're a joke?"

"You want to see something combust?"

"How about the two of us..."

"...versus the two of you..."

"...TONIGHT!" Daniel and Kane say in unison, and then Damien and Cody walk off.

"I think they're scared of me."

"They're scared of me."

"No, they're scared of me."

"No, they're scared of me."

"They are scared of me."

"They're scared of me."

"They're scared of me."

"They're scared of me. Look at me. They're scared of me."

"No, they're scared-yeah look at you."

And the arguing continues as the cameras go to Cole and Josh ringside.

"I have never been so thankful to hear Cole talk before."

"Oh, I know right?"

They then show a video package that highlights the drama between Punk and John and the WWE Championship, especially involving last night at Raw. Going back to ringside with Cole and Josh, they report that John got surgery to remove bone chips from his elbow. Then it was time for the next match and out first was Brodus with Cameron and Naomi. Out next was Heath.

"Someone's going to get crushed in this match." Justin chuckles.

"He so is." I grin. "He deserves it too."

Brodus starts out with dancing and Heath shows him how to dance and then the air guitar. Brodus manhandles Heath and he screams like a girl a few times in the match.

"Haha. Not so tough now, is he?" I snicker.

But during the match, Jinder and Drew inexplicably rush the ring, attacking Brodus. Jinder and Drew are then joined by Heath as an apparent plan comes together between the three. The attack then concludes with the Future Shock DDT from Drew and the Camel Clutch by Jinder.

"Oh hell no! That is just not right."

"I sense a new group forming."

"Me too and I don't like it one bit." I chew my lip.

"Don't worry, they won't get near you."

"I know, but there's more than just him now. You never know what they can do."

"Well until we figure out what's going on exactly, you're fine."

"Right." I nod, snuggling into him more.

Once everyone clears the ring and ringside area, Santino is out next for the next match of the night. After him is Antonio, accompanied by Aksana.

"I really can't stand either one of them. She's just a tramp and he's...well...annoying."

"Santino is far more entertaining then both of them combined."

"Exactly. He's always good for a laugh, but also a good match too."

During the match, Aksana would get inadvertently knocked into the ring, which distracts the referee and keeps him from making the count for Cesaro. Moments later, Santino is able to catch Cesaro with a roll up to pick up a non-title win.

"I don't think she was suppose to do that." I shake my head. "Now she going to be in trouble." I fake sympathy.

"And she's so pathetic. She didn't even fall hard enough to hurt herself, but she's acting like she did get hurt."

"The least she could do is act the part right. I think she needs to take acting lessons."

"Definitey needs acting lessons."

"Someone should give her a number. Oh, wait. No one has one because we all know how to act right."

"Exactly."

"Hopefully he'll get so mad at her, he'll dump her on live TV. That I would love to see."

"Well he has a mic...let's see."

"This should be good." I grin.

"Aksana, there's something I'm thinking right now, in 5 different languages. In Swiss, Vi är klar! In French, Nous avons terminé! In German, Wir sind fertig! In Italian, Abbiamo finito! And In English, we're finished!"

"Haha! He actually did it!" I laugh. "Awe. Now she's going to cry. Poor baby. Not!"

"She can't even cry right."

"No she can't. She looks more like a retarted squirrel or something."

*Cesaro heads to the back himself, Aksana gets helped to the back, playing injured really well. "Well main event time, you know what that means."

"We have to move." I pout.

"Unfortunately."

"I think I'll stay here just in case, unless you want me to walk you to the curtain?"

"I think staying here will be safer. Make sure to lock the door though after I leave. Just to be sure."

"I'll do that." I nod.

"Good. That helps me feel a whole lot better about leaving you back here alone."

"I'll be just fine. The door will be locked until you come back. I'll open it for no one."

"You make sure you stick by that."

"Cross my heart."

"Good." He nods, as I move from his lap so he can get up.

"Be careful out there."

"I'll try my best."

"Love you." I pull him down for a quick kiss.

"Love you too." He smiles after pulling away. "I'll be back."

"I know." I nod.

I walk over to the door with him so I can lock it once he leaves. As soo as he's out the door, I make sure it's shut good then lock it. I go back over to the couch to sit down for the match. He goes out during the break along with the others who are going to be ringside for the match. Cody and Damien are the first two to go out to the ring and they're in the ring waiting as Cody's music continues to play. The cameras go to Justin and Tyson, showing them talking to each other about the match. Once Cody's music fades, Daniels goes off and he walks out first. I smile at seeing Justin, but roll my eyes as soon as Daniel's music goes off.

"Goat boy." I mutter.

Then Kane's pyro goes off, and his music, and he comes out next for the match, and gets into the ring. He walks over to Daniel and they fight over who should go first. They hand off the titles and the match starts off with Kane and Cody. During the match, Cody would get frustrated and attack Kane with a steel chair, bringing and end to the match. After the match, Kane and Daniel would get on the same page and instead of using the chair himself, Daniel would hand the chair over to Kane, who uses it on the mid-section of Cody, sending him from the ring.

"That was just a mess." I shake my head.

Daniel and Kane then take turns hitting Damien on the back with the steel chairs and they both smile at each other. That's when Kane turns in the direction of Tyson, Justin, Titus, Darren, and the Usos, dropping the chair. He then gets out of the ring as the teams try to retreat. Kane grabs the Usos first and throws them into the ring, Daniel hitting them with the chair. Titus then goes after Kane and Tyson and Justin follow, chaos breaking out.

"Oh no!" I chew my lip. "He better not even think about it!"

Kane then throws Titus and Darren into the ring, those two getting hit with chairs. Kane grabs Tyson and then Justin and throws them into the ring as well and they get hit by the chair in Daniel's hand too.

"Oh fuck." I wince. "I've had it!" I grumble getting up an walkig to the door. I'm about to open it when I remeber I promised Justin I would stay in the room. As much as I want to go out there, I got back and sit down, biting my lips as I watch on.

No matter what, everyone gets hit again with the chairs. They finally stop however with everyone laid out. Kane collects the tag titles, handing Daniel his. They raise the chairs and the titles, Kane's pyro on the ring posts going off and his music going off. They then argue in the ring about who is soley the tag team champions, and that ends the show. I sit there, anxiously waiting for Justin to come back so I know he's alright. After a bit of waiting, I get up and go unlock the door so I can see if he's coming down the hall. After a bit of looking I finally spot him a ways down the hall, holding his back, but most likely he has a bag of ice on it since he's not showing signs of pain too bad.

"Justy!" I call walking over to him fast. "Are you alright?"

"The ice is helping." He grimaces a bit.

"Lets get you changed so we can head back and get you to bed."

"I think I'm gonna need help."

"Of course. I'll be glad to help." I take his arm, putting it around my shoulder as he leans into me.

We then head back to the room so I can help him get changed. I take the ice bag from him and set that down, and help him change out of his ring gear and into the clothes he had on before. It takes a bit longer since he was still sore, but we get everything done. I mostion for him to go sit while I get everything together. Once his bag is ready, I got out and grab mine since that was already packed.

"We're all set and I'll drive back so you can rest." I say once everything is ready.

"Sounds good." He nods.

"Need help getting up or are you good?"

"I should be good getting up." He says as he holds the ice back to his back and stands.

I put both bags on my shoulder so he's able to lean into me while we walk. After checking the room one last time, we head out to the car, put our things in the back then I help him in the car. Once he's in and settled, I go over to the other side, get in then drive back to the hotel once I'm ready. As I drive back, I reach over and grab his hand, lacing my fingers with his. He squeezes my hand, reassuringly so I know he's fine. It doesn't take to long to get to the hotel and once we do, I park the car. We then get out, me grabbing the bags from the back then we head insidem him leaning on me for support.

"Definitely going to have to take some pain meds because the ice has melted."

"I'll get those for you as soon as we get to the room. You just get changed and lay down. I got everything covered."

He nods, kissing my cheek. I smile up at him as we step on the elevator, taking that to our floor. Once it reaches our floor, we head to our room, heading in. He heads right to his bag to get something to change into while I get him his meds and a bottle of water. When I see he's ready for bed, I walk over, handing it to him.

"Thank you." He says, taking the meds and water.

"You're welcome." I kiss his cheek. "You get in bed and I'll be right back."

He nods, opening the water to take the meds. Once he does, he walks over to the bed and gets under the blankets, setting the water down on the side table and he waits for me. It doesn't take me long to change since I just took one of his shirts for the night. While I'm in there, I take something for my head since it was starting to hurt again. Once that was all done, I took my clothes and put them with my bag then went over to the bed, climbing under the covers and laying next to him, but not to close since he was still hurt.

"What are the odds that we both get hurt in one night?"

"Ones that are not in out favor."

"Well we should be feeling better before next week and let's hope we have better nights then."

"We better or I will not be to happy. I hate sleeping so far away from you every week."

"I know."

"This really sucks." I mutter, trying to get comfortable.

"But we'll get through it."

"I'm sure we will." I sigh finally getting comfortable.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I think I'll be alright if you want to lay your head on me at least."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

I slow move closer to him, carefully laying my head on his chest, his one hand wrapping around me.

"See? I'm fine."

"I know...I just worry about you when you're hurt like that."

"And I worry about you when you're hurt like you were tonight."

"That just shows how much we care for each other."

"Yes." He nods.

After awhile, I can't help but to yawn no matter how much I keep fiighting it.

"I heard and felt that. You're tired."

"A bit. It's mostly the meds I took."

"Then I think you should sleep."

"I want to make sure you're alright first."

"I'm okay." He nods.

"I don't want you staying up to late. I want to make sure you go to sleep."

"I know. I'll only stay awake until you fall asleep."

"Not a minute later." I say more than ask.

"Promise."

"Alright." I smile up at him then get settled.

He kisses the top of my head, his fingers starting to run through my hair. I try to fight it, but soon I'm out like always. He notices a change in my breathing, kissing the top of my head one more time.

"I love you so much." He whispers, holding me as close

as he can.

He watches me for a bit longer before he goes to sleep himself. Ted and Scar were currently sitting in the hot tub, since he though it would help her relax more from earlier tonight.

"Feeling better?" He asks as he rubs her shoulders.

"Much."

"Good. That was the goal."

"Right, of course."

"Whenever you want, we can get out. It's all up to you."

"I think I'm a little too comfortable right now."

"That's fine. I don't mind staying in here longer." He grins.

"Oh of course."

"This is just as good as your attire, if not better." He nips at your shoulder.

"Well you did choose the swim suit."

"I know. It just looks that good on you."

"You say that about every single one."

"What can I say?" He shrugs. "You make each one of them look good."

"Can never have too many around you."

"No you can't."

"It's too bad I can't wear them too often since it's getting into cooler weather."

"True, but we'll find ways so you can."

"Of course."

They stay in there a bit longer just relaxing and enjoying the time they have. It gets to the point where he starts to get really touch, his fingers playing with her swimsuit.

"Alright touchy, I think it's time we get out before you end up removing the swimsuit in here."

"That might be a good idea."

"Gonna have to let me go first."

"Only so you can get out." He lets her go.

She then stands and gets out first, grabbing one of the towels nearby and wrapping it around herself. He follows right behind, getting a towel for himself. Once that's around him, his arms go around her.

"Still touchy."

"Can you blame me?"

"No, not really."

"Then it's settled." He grins, picking her up. "Now time to go to the room."

She squeals as he picks her up and carries her inside. He wastes no time in going right to the room. He gets there quickly then carries her to her things.

"Going to pick something out for me?" She giggles.

"If I do, it's not going to last to long."

"Well in that case maybe I shouldn't wear anything then."

"That's exactly what I was thinking." He smirks.

"Then why did you bring me over to my things?" She laughs.

"Just to give you the option."

"Uh huh."

"I do think someone has to much on though." He gives you that look.

"Unlike you who has only two things on."

"Less for you to take off."

"Very true."

He starts to get impatient so he pulls her towel off, letting it fall to the floor. His eyes wander while he bites his lip. He runs his hands up her sides then around her back to take off her top. While he does that, he presses his lips to hers. She instinctively pulls herself closer to him, arms going around his neck, and she kisses him back just as eagerly. Once her top is off, he tosses it to the side, hand wandering over all the new skin. He takes his time with that then gives her a boost, her legs going around his waist. He makes his way slowly over to the bed, and sits with her on his lap. She gives him a slight push and that makes him lay back on the bed, without breaking the kiss. He grins into the kiss, his hands going up and down her sides. They stop on her hips, holing her in place. His fingers start to play with her bottoms, wanting them off.

"...I'm gonna have to move...first.."

"...I know..." He shifts so she can move.

"But your towel hasn't come off yet..."

"Almost forgot...go ahead."

She grins and easily pulls that off and tosses that to the side. Before she has a chance to do anything, he rolls them over so he's hovering her.

"I think we can play the rolling around game all night." She laughs.

"We can, but I'll win." He smirks.

"Hmm...will you now?" She asks with an amused look as she instantly poke one of his indents.

"...if we even get that far..." He groans.

"..oops.." She bites her lip.

"Uh huh. You're so in for it now."

"Bring it on."

"Oh I will." He smirks, pressing his lips to hers in a hard kiss.

And then to prevent her from doing what she just did, he grabs both of her hands and pins them to the bed. She whines into the kiss as he does so. He mumbles against the kiss, not letting go of her hands. He kiss the kiss going before trailing from her lips to kiss every inch of skin he can reach. Once he gets all of it, he makes his way back to her lips.

"I think we should move towards the pillows..."

"Agreed." He moves them up to the pillows. On the way, he lets go of on hand so he can grab the blanket. He pulls the blanket over them and he lets go of her other hand in order to be more touchy and so that they could take off what was remaining on them for clothing.


	32. A Very Special Birthday

This morning we don't have anything planned. We have the morning off this week, so we could sleep in as late as we wanted to. Scar slept in, but by the time she had woken up, Ted wasn't there next to her. That's when she became aware of the shower going in the bathroom. She lays there for a bit, deciding on to get up or not. After a bit of thinking, she decides to get up to find clothes to wear for the day. Since she's not completely awake, she takes her time finding clothes. While she's doing that, she doesn't even notice that the water stops running and shortly after that the door opens. Ted sees her by her things and makes his way over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Morning beautiful." He kisses her cheek.

"Morning."

"Still tired?" He chuckles.

"A little."

"No rush to do anything. We can go relax a bit more."

"I know. I just felt like getting dressed."

"Alright." He nods. "How about breakfast when you're done?" He suggests.

"Good idea."

"You need help or are you good?"

"Well don't you need to get dressed? I can feel that the only thing you have on is the towel from after taking that shower."

"I do, but that can wait if you need my help."

"Of course."

"First thing...this comes off." He tugs at the shirt she had on from last night.

"Go ahead."

He grins, lifting it up and over her head. It gets tossed to the side and he lets his hands wander for a bit.

"Always touchy...even in the morning."

"Can't help it. It's hard to resist."

"Likewise."

"Best view ever."

"Only for you."

"It better be."

"Don't worry."

"Good. I'm the only one that gets to see this."

"Exactly."

He keeps being touchy for a bit longer before he allows himself to let her get dressed.

"All done being touchy?"

"No, but I know you're getting cold."

"True. How you're not getting cold is beyond me." She laughs.

"I'm just used to it, I guess."

"Well as much as I like what I see right now, I think it would be a good idea for you to get dressed to. Before we never make it to breakfast."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." He smirks.

"Oh you."

"What?" He shurgs inncoently. "There's always room service." He raise his eyebrows.

"We're gonna have to be at least somewhat dressed to have room service come here though." She says amusedly.

"You'll be in bed and I'll grab a robe."

"You're really trying to get this to happen aren't you?"

"Mayyybeee."

"I can tell you are by that look."

"Alright...so I am, but you're not making it easy right now." He looks her up and down again.

"Well that's because I haven't gotten a chance to put any other clothes on."

"That was the whole point."

"You planned out this whole thing didn't you?"

He tries to keep an innocent look on his face, but fails.

"You so did. Well...seeing as we didn't do anything last night..." She trails off.

He smirks, moving his hand behind her head, pulling her closer to him. Once she's close enough, he presses his lips to hers with one hand on her hip. Like always, her arms find their way around his neck just as she starts to kiss back. His hands move from where they are and he wastes no time in giving her a boost up then heading right for te bed. When he gets there, he places her on it without breaking the kiss for now. The only time he breaks it is to move along all the exposed skin he can reach. He makes sure to take his time, not only to torture her, but for his own benifit. Once he feels satisfied, he makes his way back to her lips. Since he did cause her that torture, once his lips met hers once again, she held him as close as he could possibly get, and since her hands were free, she let them wander this time. A slight growl comes from him when her fingers lightly move across one of his indents. That causes him to kiss her back harder while nipping at her lip between kisses.

"You are...just driving...me crazy." She says once she gets a chance to breathe.

"Just getting...you back..."

"But you know...that gets to me..."

"I do..." He smirks.

"What's your next move hmm?" She asks.

"Do you even have to ask?" He smirks.

"No, but I like to."

"I just might do this..." He moves his hand to her thigh, squeezing on it as he goes after her neck.

Since it was without any warning, she had arched up into him and a loud moan ended up coming from her, and she wasn't able to muffle it or anything because of the lack of warning. He smirks against her neck, squeezing down on her thigh one more time, getting the same reaction. Since there's a show later, he only leaves a small mark. Once he feels one is forming, he pulls away with a grin on his face. He makes his way back to her lips, her kissing him back hard. Her hands are still free so they wander more, except when they reach the top of the towel which is still around his waist. When they reach that, she tugs on it a bit, but not enough to remove it. Knowing that she wants the towel to come off, he reaches for the blanket before allowing her to do so. Once it's off, it gets tossed, not caring where it lands. And it continues when what she had left was getting tugged at to come off. In the meantime, Justin and I were still in bed, and I was cuddled up to him, with him having a tight grip on me so I couldn't really move. I look up to see him sleeping pecefully so I lay there with my head on his chest, tracing patterns lightly on his chest. It isn't until a little while later when he finally starts to wake up.

"Wakie wakie." I say, giving him a quick kiss.

"How long have you been awake?" He says, yawning.

"About an hour or so."

"I liked watching you sleep." I add.

"You always do."

"You just look so adorable when you sleep."

"As do you."

"Of course I do." I blush slightly.

"Probably even more adorable than you say I look."

"Much more."

"Justy..." I hide my face. "...already with the blushing."

"You blush easily. It's cute."

"You just know the right things to say to make me blush."  
"Yes I do."

"One of the many reason why I love you."

"I love you too."

"So, what's the plan for today? Any ideas?"

"I was thinking we could do anything that you wanted to do."

"I don't have any ideas as of right now." I chew my lip.

"Well that's okay. We have the whole day off before we're needed at the show so...we have plenty of time."

"I do have something special planned for after the show." He adds.

"Oh?"

"Yes I do. It's your birthday afterall, I would never forget that. Which is why I'm letting you pick what we do today before the show. It's all about you today."

"Well aren't you just the sweetest." I kiss him briefly.

"Of course I am."

"How about breakfast first then maybe we can go costume shopping for the Halloween party at the end of the month?" I suggest.

"I love that idea." He grins.

"Just don't go to crazy. I'm only gettig one costume."

"That doesn't mean you can't try on a lot though."

"I know. There are a few I saw I want to try one."

"And I'm sure I'll love it."

"I have a feeling you will."

"Must be that good then huh?"

"It really is." I grin.

"I can't wait to see it then."

"You'll see it soon. Scar wants to go too. We talked about it last night."

"Did you now?"

"Mhm. We've had this in mind for awhile."

"I see." He grins.

"That's later. Right now, the birthday girl wants to lay here with her man."

"And that you shall do."

"You're the best gift I could've asked for, you know that right?" I snuggle closer to him.

"Of course I know that."

"Good. I can officially say this is the best birthday ever then." I run my hands over his chest, looking at him through my lashes.

"I try to make every year better than the last."

"Of course, but you know how you can make it better right now?" I give him that look.

"Hmm...give me a hint?"

I look up at him, pouting my lips.

"Oh, I know." He chuckles, before pressing his lips to mine.

I move my hand from his chest to his cheek, making the kiss last as long as it can.

"Mmm..." I sigh happily.

"There's more where that came from too...all day." He smirks.

"I can't wait."

"Of course not."

"I do think I'm ready to get up now...that's if you're ready to let go." I giggle since he still has not let me go.

"May need a few more minutes." He chuckles.

"Take all the time you need."

"I plan on it."

"Like always." I chuckle.

He holds me close to him, letting his hands wander for a bit. I shift bit since his touches are light. I bite my then start to settle down once I get used to his touches.

"My touches getting to you?"

"Jusy a bit. They're extra light today."

"That's because the best is going to be saved for after the show tonight."

"Oh boy."

"Oh boy is right."

"You're going all out aren't you?"

"Maybe."

"I won't be able to prepare this time I'm assuming."

"Probably not."

"I figured." I laugh.

"You can try to prepare, I know you'll do that at least."

"I'll try my best."

"Of course you will."

"Are you ready to let go now?"

"I suppose."

"You're not ready, are you?"

"No no, I am. I just like holding you, that's all."

"Aw. I love when you hold me too."

"Which is why I do it."

I smile then bite my lip, leaning into him more.

"But I suppose I'm ready to let you go so we can both get dressed for the day."

"You have all day to hold me...after we get dressed."

"Oh, I know."

"Lets go then." I brush my lips over his, lightly running my hands down his chest before quickly getting up.

"Evil."

"You love it." I grin.

"I do."

"Does that mean I can do whatever I want today since it's my birthday?"

"What do you think?"

"I so can." I smirk.

"Yes you can."

"Oh today is going to be fun." I smirk evilly, in a playful way.

"I know that look."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Suuure."

"Nope. No clue." I act innocent aas I search for clothes in my bags making sure to sway my hips while I do so.

"Acting all innocent."

"Because I am."

"Sure you are."

"Mhm."

"I think not."

"Okay. So I'm not, but it's my day to get away with anything I want to."

"True."

"I intend on taking full advantage too." I smirk, my clothes in hand.

"Of course you do."

"I think I'll start now too." I set my clothes down and slowly start to get changed in the room. "Oh, one thing. No touching while I get change either." I grin, knowing it's going to torture him.

"Awwww."

"Oh you'll live. It's more fun for me." I slowly pull my jeans up, taking my time to get my top on.

"It's torture."

"Just like it is for me, having you there in practically nothing at all."

"My bad."

"You knew what you were doing."

"Maybe."

"Now who's the tease, hmm?" I put my hands on my hips, holding my shirt in my hand.

"Well you did learn from the best afterall." He grins.

"That I did." I grin, running one hand through my hair while playing with my shirt in the other.

"You're killing me."

"Really now? What are you going to do about it?"

"You'll see."

"Oh I'm so scared."

"You should be."

"Still not scared."

"Just wait."

"Alright." I give him a look, then decide to get a few more things ready before putting on my shirt.

"You look amazing."

"Only the best for you."

"Likewise."

"Always." I giggle. "So, you going to get dressed or are you going to torture me more?"

"Well torturing you more would be fun..."

"Not helping..." I groan.

"I'll get dressed." He chuckles.

"How about...in a bit?" I say then run and jump on the bed, then on top of him.

"Hello to you too." He chuckles.

"Hi." I grin. "I'm not ready for you to get dressed right now." I walk my fingers up his chest.

"Of course not."

"I just want to have a bit of fun first." I smirk, my fingers lightly moving over his indents.

"...you know...what that does...to me..." He says as he tenses.

"Oh I know...very well." I grin, brushing my lips over his before kissing across his jaw and down his neck.

With every kiss he seems to tense more. His arms wrap around me and holds me close, his hands wandering at times. I do my best to stay still, but he makes it hard. I stay focused on what I'm doing, moving from his neck to his chest then to the oter side of his neck. He finally can't take any more and manages to roll us over.

"Awww." I pout. "I was having fun."

"You can still have fun..."

"As long as you can take it." I pull the band of his boxers back then let them go. My hands then move to his back, grabbing his butt playfully.

That causes him to let out a semi-loud growl and he presses his lips to mine. I smirk into the kiss, kissing him back just as hard and rough as he's kissing me. My one hand stays around his neck while the other squeezes on his butt again. He growls into the kiss again, before taking my bottom lip between his teeth. He smirks this time and nips lightly on it. A few noises come from me since he knows what that does to me. I move my hand from where it was, up his side making him think I'm going for his hair, but at the last second move it and press into his indent again, but harder this time.

"Oh...you're in for it now.." He says after having to let my lip go.

"Bring...it on." I challenge.

"Oh I wil." He grins, before leaning down again, but instead of my lips he presses his to my neck.

I move my head to the side, biting down hard on my lip, my hand that was on his shoulder now in his hair while the other falls to the mattress. He has a free hand so he takes that hand and moves it to my free hand and laces his fingers with mine as he takes his time kissing along my neck, totaly avoiding the favorite spot there. I moan softly the more he advids it, tugging on his hair. I squeeze down on his hand at the torture he's causing. At times I think he's going to reach the spot, but he pulls away from it, teasing me even more. When he does hit the spot, it's totally off guard. My back arches into him as I tense up. I try my hardest to hold back any nosies that want to come and he knows that so he nips harder at the spot finally getting the reaction he wanted, but muffled into his shoulder. He smirks against my skin and slowly pulls away from it, moving from there to my jawline and to my lips, where he kisses me once before leaning his forehead against mine.

"Happy birthday." He grins.

"Happy birthday...indeed..."

"More to come all day."

"Again...can't wait."

"I know."

"I do think you should get dressed now or I would have gotten dressed for nothing."

"True..."

"That look says different, but we should save it for later 'cause I know you...we'll never leave this room."

"No...no we won't." He laughs.

"So you should let me up lover boy before things get out of hand."

"Right...my bad." He says, letting me go and moving so I can get up.

Once I get off the bes, he smack my butt. I turn to give him a look, but he's acting all innocent.

"Oh you."

"Mee."

"Just wait until later." I smirk.

"Oh boy."

"The best is yet to come." I grin, heading for the bathroom.

"Can't wait."

"Trust me...neither can I."

I walk into the bathroom and close the door behind me while he gets dressed in the room itself. Instead of leaving my hair down, I pull it up in a high ponytail then start to work on my makeup. When I'm just about done with that, I see the door crack open through the mirror.

"You can come in." I giggle.

He grins and walks in, standing behind me and wrapping his arms around me from behind, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Beautiful." He kisses my shoulder.

"Like always." I blush.

"Yes."

"Only for you." I kiss his cheek then put my jewelry on, saving the ring he gave me for last like always since I like to admire it for a bit.

"I'm glad you love that."

"I do, very much. It shows how much you love me." I smile, spinning it on my finger a bit before putting it in place.

"Which is so very much."

"You so it everyday and I could not be anymore happy."

"Same here."

"Now all I need are my shoes and I'll be all done."

He nods and lets me go so that I can leave the bathroom and get my shoes. I grab a pair of heels and slip them on then spary myself with body mist. Once that's on, I add my lip gloss as the finishing touch.

"Now you look even more amazing."

"You would think so."

"Of course I would."

"Like everyday." I laugh, grabbing a jacket.

"Yes, everyday."

"Just the way I like it." I grin, walking over to him, giving him a quick kiss.

"Me too."

"Ready to go?"

"Mmhmm."

I put my jacket on and he grabs his. He then puts his arm over my shouler as we head out of the room for breakfast. We head to the elevator, him giving little signs of affection here and there. Once in the elevators, we take that to the lobby where we see a few co-workers. They come say 'Happy Birthday' to me and I thank them. Right before the one I don't want to see walks up, we say 'bye' then leave the lobby. We then head out to the car and Justin does the usual with opening my door for me. I thank him then he closes my door and goes to the other side. Once he's in, he starts to head somewhere for breakfast.

"Since it's your birthday, you can choose where we go."

"Hmmm..." I take out my phone and look up places close by. "...how about Café San Jose? It's not too far form here."

"Sure."

I pull up the directions on my phone and tell him which way to go. It's doesn't take to long to get since traffic was light. He parks the car then comes to open my door for me. I lace my fingers with his once I'm out then we head inside. We're seated fairly quickly like always, and given menus and such as we sit. We look them over for a bit, everything sounding so good. After a bit we decide then order our drinks and food at the same time when the waiter comes back to the table.

"I plan on making this day very special for you." Justin grins.

"It's already started out great. I don't know how much more you can do."

"You'd be surprised."

"I usually am when you've had time to plan."

"Good point."

"You always have the best surprises. I always love them."

"And that makes me happy."

"I do aim to please." I grin, stealing a kiss.

"So do I."

"Like always."

"I know what you like, which makes the surprises better."

"I'm glad you do know what I like."

"Well of course I would know what you like. I wouldn't be a good boyfriend if I didn't know."

"You're the best boyfriend ever. No one else can evan compare."

"No they can't."

"I wouldn't want them to. You're the one I want and am staying with." I lean against his shoulder.

"That's right."

"Love you." He runs his hand over my cheek.

"Love you too." I look up at him, him stealing a kiss.

The food comes to the table, each plate being set down in front of us before the waiter walks away.

"Wow...it looks even better than it sounded."

"It really does."

I take a bite of my food first, it tasting amazing.

"Mmmm..."

"Good?"

"Mhm." I nod, laughing since my mouth is full.

"Can I try?"

"Of course." I put some on my fork then feed it to him.

"Mmm, that is good."

"Right?"

"Now for yours." I add, stealing some off his plate.

"That's good too."

"It really is." He nods. "Good choice love."

"Thank you."

We continue to eat, sharing the food at times, until we finish and wait for the bill to get to the table. Once the bill gets to the table, Justin pays then we head back out to the car. He helps me in, then goes around to the other side, getting in.

"So you think Scar and Ted are up yet to do the costume shopping?" Justin asks.

"I don't think so. I sent her a text inside before we left, but she hasn't answered yet."

"We'll give them a bit. Head back and relax for a bit?"

"Relax? Or do you want to be all touchy?" I giggle.

"Both?"

"Of course." I chuckle. "I'm up for it."

"Of course you are." He grins.

"I always am."

It doesn't take long to get back to the hotel. When we get back, he parks in our spot and then we get out and head back inside. We make it to the room with no problem and once inside, I get my shoes and most my jewelry off before I'm picked up and placed on the bed.

"In a hurry are we?" I giggle.

"I want as much cuddle time as we can get before the other two are ready to go."

"Then you shall." I got to pull him close. "Um, shoes first." I stop him since his were still on.

"Oops. Forgot about those."

"You're in to much of a rush, mister eager."

"My bad."

He slips his shoes off then climbs on the bed, pulling me close to him, sighing in content.

"Better?" I ask, not being able to move much.

"Better."

"Good." I shift a bit, being able to mive now. I move so I'm more on his chest, my fingers going to his hair.

"Better for you?"

"Much better." I run my fingers through his hair, kissing his jaw.

"Good."

"Just remember, we don't have much time." I remind him since he's being extra touchy.

"I know, but that's why I'm acting the way I am."

"I suppose you can have some fun just as long as we don't get to carried away...not yet anyway."

"Hmm...well you could use another mark on your neck..." He gives me a look.

"The one from this morning not big enough for you?" I chuckle.

"Well that's on one side...the other side is bare."

"Oh go ahead you." I laugh.

He grins and kisses me briefly first before making his way to the bare side of my neck just like earlier this morning. My head moves to the side, him moving us so he's hovering me a bit more, me on my back. I keep my one hand in his hair while the other rests on his shoulder.

"Remember...coverable...show tonight..."

He mumbles a response against my neck, telling me that he knows, and he continues his way to the spot on that side of my neck. The closer he gets to the spot the more I tense, biting down on my lip. I grip his shoulder while tugging at his hair. When he reaches it, he doesn't touch it right away. He hovers above it, letting his breath hit it for now. A few nosie come from me. my back arching into him more. I bite down hard on my lip, both my hands in his hair, tugging at it. He makes it seem like he's going to move away from the spot, but that's just to catch me offguard when he finally does press his lips to it. The moment he presses his lips to the spot, my breath hitches and I do anything and everything I can to contain the noises that want to come. He knows I'm holding back so he starts to nip at the skin this time, doing everything he can to help me let those noises out. It soon gets to be to much for me and I give in, letting the nosies come out, which are loud, but muffled into his shoulder. He smirks against my skin and he keeps going until he has the feeling that a mark will be forming. When he pulls away and sees one slowy starting to form, he smirks again. He makes his way back to my lip and once he's there, I kiss him hard, holding him in place, hooking my legs around his. The only time we pull away is for air, and we rest our foreheads against each other.

"Now there's two marks." He grins.

"I can tell you're happy about that."

"I am...very happy."

"It's coverable, right?"

"Yes."

"I'll take your word for it, but your look says different."

"If you think my look says different, why don't you go check it out in the mirror for yourself?" He grins.

"I will...in a bit."

"Alright." He nods.

"I'm going to let you have your time right now since we don't have much."

"Right."

"And I know you don't want to let go right now, mister touchy." I giggle since his hands are wandering.

"No, not really."

"I didn't think so."

"How much time do you thing we roughly have?"

"I'd say probably another hour or so."

"An hour is long enough for me." He grins.

"Uh oh...you're up to something..."

"Oh yeah...more planning for tonight is part of it."

"Oh boy. That's never a good thing."

"Nope."

"I won't be able to prepare this time, will I?"

"Most likely not."

"I guess I'll just have to take what's coming to me then." I chuckle.

"Yes you will."

"Bring it on lover."

"Oh I will...you can count on that."

"You always do. I never known younto back down from a challenge." I smirk.

"Never do, never will."

"Neither will I." I grin, moving my fingers over the back of his neck.

"I don't plan on you backing down. I know you don't."

"Nope. Never."

"Well seeing as I had all my fun, I suppose you can have yours for the next hour."

"Oh I plan on it." I smirk, moving the fingers of my one hand over the back of his neck while the other moves slowly down his chest to the waist of his pants, hovering there for a bit before slipping under the band and brushing over his indent. I feel him tense and that only gets me to brush over it even more. A slight growl comes from him causing him to squeeze on my thighs. I smirk, knowing it's getting to him then I start to nip at his neck. At times when he can, he presses a kiss to my shoulder, but with me nipping at his neck, it makes it very difficult since he can't focus. I keep going until I reach the spot that gets to him. I take my time, dragging my tongue over the skin around the spot. He tenses up more, then I start to nip at the spot even more. In retaliation, since his hands were still resting on my thighs, he squeezes on them for a second time. I muffle a moan against his neck, staying on the spot a bit more before slowly making my way to his lips, my fingers pressing into his indent as I reach them. That causes him to kiss me back hard and after a bit, me matching the intensity. I start to lose focus on what I was doing, but manage to press my fingers donw one last time before I retract them, resting it on his hip.

"You're...evil..." He mumbles against my lips into the kiss the best he can.

"...it's fun..."

"...for you..."

"Mmhmm."

"...so in for it...later..."

"Counting on it."

His hands move from where they are on my thighs to my hips and then to my sides. He then wraps his arms around me and holds me closer to him, not planning on letting go yet.

"I'm not going anywhere, am I?"

"Not until we have to leave."

"That's what I thought."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

He shifts a bit so I'm laying on his chest, but still has a good hold on me so I can't go anywhere.

"There. Comfortable?"

"Yes. Much better." I nuzzle his neck.

"Good."

Meanwhile, Scar and Ted were just getting dressed after they long morning of activities.

"The marks you left better be coverable for tonight."

"They are, trust me."

"Went a little crazy this morning."

"Oops." He chuckles.

"I'm not complaining though."

"I didn't think you were."

"Should probably text Vi and let her know we're almost ready to go."

"Think they're up yet?"

"They have to be." She says as she reaches over and grabs her phone, and she finds the one text message that I sent her from the breakfast place. "Oops...looks like she texted me over an hour ago."

"I guess they're up then." He laughs.

"I would believe so."

"I think you shouldn let them know we're about ready then."

"Right." She nods, doing so.

She tells me that they'll meet us in the lobby in about 10 mintues.

"Alright, done."

He nods. "Anything else you need to do or all you all set?"

"I believe I'm all set."

"Alright..." He does one last check of the room. "...after you."

"Like always." She laughs.

"I just like the view." He grins.

"Of course you do."

He does a cheesy smile before they head out of the room then to the elevators, taking those to the lobby to wait for Justin and myself.

"Probably gonna ask me why I didn't reply to her text from over an hour ago." She laughs.

"I have a feeling she'll know why."

"She always does."

Just then, Justin and I cone out of the elevators then walk over to you.

"Heyy."

"Heyy."

"Sleep later this morning?" I ask.

"I guess you could say that."

"Uh huh." I give you a look.

"He couldn't help himself."

"He's not the only one...trust me."

"Oooooh."

"You don't want to know." I chuckle.

"Hey, it's a special day for her. What can I say?" He grins, shrugging.

"That's right. Happy birthday." She grins.

"Thank you." I smile.

"You're welcome."

"We ready?"

"Yup."

We all then head out to the parking lot, deciding to take one car. Ted chose to drive, so they get in the front while Justin and I get in the back.

"Now this little shopping trip should be fun."

"Oh yes." I grin. "Going to be hard for the guys, but fun for us."

"But they're gonna go crazy finding ones for us to try on...aren't you?" She asks Ted.

"Me? Go crazy? Nooo."

"Uh huh...suuure."

"He's so going to go crazy." I laugh.

"Oh yeah."

"Just lke I'll be doing for you." Justin grins.

"Oh I already knew that."

"You always go all out when we go shopping." I add.

"Ain't that the truth."

We drive around for a bit before we find a big store with nothing but costumes. Ted finds a place to park then we all get out and head inside. Almost instantly Ted and Justin go off on their own, searching for us.

"And they're off." I laugh.

"That didn't take long."

"Not at all."

"Might as well do some searching ourselves. Can't leave it all to them afterall."

I nod then we head off, searching for something we might like. We find a couple that we like and we keep it to that many because we know that Ted and Justin would have way more for us. Once we have what we want, we head over to the dressing rooms to see both Ted and Justin there waiting for us with more than a few costumes to try on.

"You two went crazy."

"Crazy? You should have seen what we put back."

"Surprised you even put any back."

"That only because we couldn't hold anymore."

"Oh what're we going to do with you two?"

"Love us?"

"To pieces."

They both give us a smile cheesy at us then hand us what they picked out. Then we head into the dressing rooms to start trying on the costumes. The first one I try on happened to be a 'Wonder Woman' one that Justin picked out. Once I have everything on, I walk back out for his opinion.

"Well?" I spin for him.

"I think you rendered him speechless. He's not saying anything." Ted snickers.

"He's the one who picked it out too." I laugh, snaping my fingers in his face.

"Huh?" He snaps out of it.

"And this is only the first one." I laugh. "What do you think?"

"Better than I imagined."

"That good, huh?"

"Uh huh."

"There's many more to come too." I kiss him quick then head back in to change.

Just as I go in, she walks out. What she comes out in is a kind of cat costume. Except it's more like normal clothes. Everthing besides the top under the zip up hoodie was pink with black stripes. The second Ted sees her, he loses all focus.

"You okay over there?" She laughs.

"I don't think he's with us right now." Justin chuckles.

"And he didn't even pick this out. I did."

"Looks like you did good too." Justin laughs, nudging Ted.

"Huh? What?" Ted jumps, looking around.

"Welcome back to Earth." She teases.

"Funny." He chuckles. "I love that."

"The look on your face could've told me that." She grins.

"I can't wait to see the others."

"Of course."

She then heads back in just as I come out in another. It goes that way, them loving each one we come out in. It gets down to the last ones we have and I come out in an Angel and Devil costume with angel wings and devil horns.

"...love...that..." Justin says as he stares, not able to take his eyes off of me.

"I had a feeling you would." I smirk, spinning around slowly so he gets the whole view.

"You definitely should get that one."

"I take it this one is your favorite then."

"Mmhmm."

"Then this is the one I'll get."

"Yesss." He cheers.

"Goof." I laugh, shaking my head.

"It suits you so well too."

"One reason why I picked it out."

"Should've known."

"Think I can go get changed now?"

"I think so...yeah."

"Alright." I give him a look then slowly walk back to the room.

"Still killing me."

"I don't think she can hear you." Ted chuckles.

"Oh, but she knows it."

"That's why she does it. Just like Scar."

"Exactly."

"Speaking of Scar..." Justin adds, nodding in the direction of the rooms since she came out.

"Another one that I picked out." She says about the costume which was like the pink cat costume, but this was grey and blue and the hood with ears wasn't attached to the top, and it had pom poms attached to the hood as well.

"...love that..."

"So do I."

"You're so getting that one."

"I had a feeling you would say that."

"Of course you did."

"Just imagine...when we do the costume photo shoot at the end of the month for the site..."

"That's going to be fun." Ted says as he and Justin grin.

"What's going to be fun?" I ask after coming back out.

"Oh just us in our costumes for the site photo shoot they do every year."

"Oh yeah...that's is going to be fun."

"And maybe even if there's a costume match on one of the shows like they do sometimes."

"I think they'll both die if that happens."

"Big time." She gives Ted a look.

"This one already did die when I came out in it." I say about Justin as I sit on the arm of the chair he's sitting in.

"Ooooh."

"I don't think he wanted me to take it off either." I give him a look.

"I believe that." She laughs.

"What do you all say to lunch after we leave? I'm starving."

"Oh I am too." She nods.

"Once you're ready we can go."

She nods and heads back in to change out of the costume and back into her regular clothes. Once she comes out, we go and pay for the costumes before heading out to the car and getting in to head to lunch. We set the costumes in the trunk so they won't get ruined then get in the are. When we're all in, Ted heads to a nearby place for lunch. When we get there, we head inside and only have to wait a few minutes before being seated and doing the usual when we go out to eat. After we look over the menus, the waitress come back over to take our orders. Since she seems to focused on the guys, I have my hand in front of her face.

"Uh, yeah. We'd like to order too." I point to Scar then myself.

"So rude." She mutters to me about her.

"Yes, she really is rude." I glare at her just as she leaves the table.

"No tip for her."

"Most certianly not. She better watch herself when she comes back here."

"No kidding."

"Today was going good." I grumble.

"Why must we always encounter people like her?"

"No clue, but I'm getting tired of it." I lean my head against Justin's shoulder.

"Well at least we only have a few hours or so to go before we'll be in the safety of the arena, and away from people like her."

"I so can't wait for that."

"But I do have to deal with Eve again tonight."

"Ugh." I roll my eyes. "Not her again." I say less then thrilled.

"My exact reaction. She's getting another title shot against me. Makes me wonder what she's doing to get all these shots."

"I don't think we even want to know." I shudder.

"No, not really."

"Think I should be out there in case she tries anything?"

"I was just gonna ask you that. Layla's already offered. I have a feeling the three of us are going to have a big problem with Eve. That's the last thing she needs right now is a problem with all three of us."

"Oh yeah. Especially after what she did to me. I so can't wait to get my hands on her."

"I don't blame you at all. I'd want to strangle her if I were you. Maybe you should hurt her a little bit before the match, make it easier on me to beat her." She gives me an evil smirk.

"That's not a bad idea actually. I just might pay her a visit." I smirk evilly.

"She'll deserve it after what she did to you."

"I don't think she'll ever think about doing that again."

"We can hope anyway."

"Then she'll just keep seeing my bad side. I can deal with that."

"Too bad for her...NOT."

"Nope." I laugh.

"Messed with the wrong people. You know I'm surprised she hasn't given Justin or Ted looks just to mess with us."

"That's only a matter of time before she starts that."

"We can only hope she doesn't."

"She better hope. They will be the last guys she ever looks at."

"Exactly."

Soon the waitress brings over our drinks orders and I lean against Justin more, growling slightly. To help me relax, he wraps an arm around my waist and holds me close to him, kissing my cheek. I close my eyes, relaxing against him until she walks awzy from the table.

"Just remember. It's you I love...not her." He says to me quietly.

"I know..." I lowly say. "...I hate when people do that thought. Like, I'm right here."

"I know, I know."

I lean into him more, starting to calm down more.

"We can hope we don't have to stay here long."

"I don't think so." Ted says as she comes back with the food.

"Well that was fast." I mumble against Justin's chest since I buried my face in it.

"Probably wants more time to flirt." Scar scoffs.

*I growl against his chest, him rubbing my back to calm me down. It works until I hear her start to talk, being all flirty again.*

"That's it." I mutter, picking my head up. "Listen here. The two girls here at the table..." I point to Scar and myself again. "...yeah, we're here with them. So you need to back the hell off before I go right to your manager and put in a complaint. You have no idea who we are so just back off!"

"And they're clearly not interested..." She trails off, getting a good look at her, and how trashy she looks in her uniform. "...in the likes of you." She roll her eyes with a disgusted look.

"Now run along and go find someone else." I shoo her with my hand.

She looks dumbfounded at first, but storms away from the table after, not happy at the outburst.

"Looks like we won't have to deal with her anymore." Ted says.

"Thank god."

"Lets just eat so we can get out of here. She totally ruined my mood."

We all nod in agreement and eat the food we ordered. We take our time eating, but don't eat to slow. Once we're finished, we ask for the check and another waitress brings it over. Ted and Justin split the bill then we get up and head back out to the car.

"Most likely want to spend the rest of the day until we need to leave relaxing right?" She asks me.

"It's like you read my mind."

"I'm just that good."

"You are and that's exactly what we're going to do."

"I think we are too."

"You would be right." Ted grins.

"Of course."

Once we reach the car, we get in where we were before. Justin pulls me close to him, me having to use the middle seat belt. He wraps his arms around me, whispering soothing words in my ear. It doesn't take long to get back, and when we do, we head inside and up to our floor. Once Justin and I get to our room, we say 'bye' to her and Ted then we head right inside.

"Alright, shoes off and then we can relax."

I kick my shoes off then flop down on the bed.

"Feels...so...good..." I mumble into the pillow.

"I'm sure it does."

He walks over to the bed, laying down next to me, draping his arm over my waist, kissing the back of my neck.

"Feeling much better I'm hoping."

"Mhm." I nod.

"Good."

"Now you're all mine." I turn my head so I'm looking at him.

"Yes I am." He grins.

"Just the way I like it." I grin, running my hand over his cheek.

"And the way that it should be.

"Exactly." I kiss him quick.

"I love you and only you, and I will show you that every day."

"I love you too and you do so it, so much."

"Because you deserve to know how much."

"I'm sure I do." I sigh in content, moving closer to him.

"And it's a lot."

"Of course it is." I smile, nuzzling his neck.

"Never letting go until we have to leave either."

"I don't want you to. I've been waiting for this all day."

"Even though this morning was fun not letting you go..." He grins.

"It was." I grin. "I'm guessing you want to continue that now."

"A little."

"A little?"

"Okay I do. And we have plenty of time."

"Time that we'll use."

"Yes we will."

I move closer to him, sunggling into him as I shiver a bit from the slight chill in the room.

"Cold?"

"A bit, yeah."

"I can solve that problem." He says, grabbing the blanket to cover us as well as wrapping his arms around me and holding me close so that I'm extra warm.

"Much better."

"Anything to help you be warmer." He kisses the top of my head.

"My warm cuddly werewolf. You're the best."

"So I've been told." He chuckles.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"Always."

"Always and forever."

"No one can change that."

"No one ever will."

"Exactly."

He makes sure I'm comfortable before he settles down. I rest my head on his chest while his on hand runs through my hair soothingly as I sigh in content. With him running his fingers through my hair in the soothing motion, I knew that it wouldn't be long before I was going to fall asleep, because he uses that tactic all the time to help me do so. As much as I try to fight it, my eyes start to get heavy and it gets harder for me to keep them open. Before I know it, I'm out. Once he feels that my breathing has changed, he looks down to sees me passed out. He chuckles to himself before leaning down and kissing the top of my head again. He stays awake watching me sleep for a little bit longer before deciding to get some rest himself. Ted and Scar in the meantime, have been back in their room, laying on the bed getting some rest themselves.

"Not tired?" He asks.

"No, not really. Despite the long morning we had." She nudges him.

"Oops." He chuckles. "It was worth it though." He kisses her quick.

"Always is."

"Oh yeah." He grins.

"But I do think once is enough for the day. I don't think I need to wake up even more sore tomorrow."

"We can't have that now. I should be good."

"Good."

"The only thing I want to do right now is hold you and never let go...until we have to leave of course."

"Which isn't for another few hours or so."

"Even better." He holds her close.

"Yes, even better."

She shivers a bit from the coolness in the room so he pulls the blanket over them, holding her even closer.

"Warmer?"

"Yes, much. I hate cooler weather so much."

"Me too, but that means more time to cuddle."

"Very true."

"That's the only good thing about the cold."

"Especially when we're home."

"Yes and that's something we're going to have to so again soon."

"Definitely. When we have days off."

"I beleive the next time will be around Thanksgiving."

"Okay good. I can't wait. Haven't been home in a long time now."

"Me either. It's going to be good to see everyone and get to sleep in our own bed again."

"Oh, I know."

"Maybe we can even get back there before then."

"I hope so."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Alright." She nods.

"Right now, it's time to rest. We had a busy morning and you have a busy night ahead of you."

"Right."

"Watch TV or no?"

"TV is a good idea. Better than doing nothing."

He nods, reaching over for the remote, turning the TV on then looking for something watch. When they agree on something, he sets the remote back down, and his arms go back around her, and she gets as close to him as she can be. They lay there just relaxing and enjoying the time they have before it's time to get ready for the show. She did manage to stay awake surprisingly. But before they knew it, it was time to get ready to go.

"I don't wanna move, I'm so comfortable."

"I know, I know. I am too."

"Suppose I should move now."

"As much as I don't want you too, I think we should."

"Gonna have to let me go then."

"If I must." He slowly lets her go, stealing a kiss.

"I shouldn't take long to get ready."

"Alright." He nods, getting up himself so he can get ready.

"Good news is though. My match isn't until the end so we have plenty of time to ourselves all night."

"You know how much I love alone time."

"I do."

"Hopefully there will be no interruptions."

"There shouldn't be."

"Good."

"Alright. I will be back."

"Okay." He nods.

She heads into the bathroom to change and he does the same out in the room itself. She dos her normal routine, saving her hair and makeup for last. Once she's done, she walks out to put shoes on.

"Gorgeous."

"Like you always say."

"Because it's the truth."

"And I won't change out of this tonight until I need to."

"Yess."

"Even though I know you like the gear too."

"I do. Very much."

"So your choice. This or the gear when we get there."

"You know that's a hard choice..." He groans. "...I say this for a bit then attire."

"Alright." She nods.

"You ready?"

"Yup."

He makes sure to grab what he needs before he grabs her gear bag for her. He then walks over, putting his arm around her waist, them then heading out of the room to the elevators.

"Even though you don't have matches on Raw or SmackDown yet, it still means a lot that you still come and stay backstage. I don't know what I would do without you there with me."

"Are you kidding? It doesn't matter if I have a match or not. I'll always be there for you."

"Except for that whole time where you couldn't travel because of the injury."

"That's the only thing that will keep me from being with you on the road."

"Same here. Which I hope I don't get injured. I don't need that right now."

"No you don't and we'll do everything to make sure you won't."

"Especially tonight. Afterall, Eve almost hurt Vi to the point where she could've been injured. She won't hesitate to do that to me. She's got a little attitude problem."

"That she does, but Vi will be out there and so will Layla and I'm sure they won't give Eve the chance to touch you to where you could be injured."

"Right."

They reach the lobby then head out to the car. He puts her bag in the back then opens her door for her. She thanks him as usual and then he gets into the drivers side and starts the car, then they head to the arena. Once there, he parks and they head inside to their locker room. Meanwhile, I was currently in the bathroom getting ready. My makeup and everything was done, I was just working no curling my hair.

"Can I come in and watch you finish?" Justin asks from outside the door.

"That's why I opened the door for you."

"Well I'm just making sure."

"You know I don't mind if you come in while I'm getting ready. I know you love to watch."

"But you know I love to ask."

"I know and that's sweet of you."

"Always thinking of you."

"You are." I smile at him through the mirror. I set the curler down on the counter, unplugging it. I run my hands through my curls making them more fluffy.

"You know I love it when you do that to your hair."

"Mhm." I grin, scrunching the curls a bit before turning to face him. "what do you think?"

"I love it."

"Not to much?" I turn to look in the mirror again. "It's not to short, is it?" I tug the bottom of the dress down a bit.

"No...everything is perfect."

"Alright, good." I sigh in relief. "I really love this dress and don't want to change."

"And you don't have to. Because like I said, it's perfect."

"Your word is all I need." I turn around, giving him a quick kiss.

"You don't look too bad yourself." I add.

"Why thank you." He grins. "It's all for you." He rests his hands on my waist.

"It better be."

"Always will be."

"Good." I brush my lips over his.

"...raspberry..."

"Mhm."

"I love."

"That's why I wore it, but you'll get some later."

"Aww."

"Oh no...don't pout...you know what that does to me."

"I can't just get another little taste?"

"If you promise we won't be late."

"I promise. Just a little bit."

"Go ahead then."

He grins and presses his lips back to mine, getting another taste of the raspberry. Once he gets a taste, he moves me closer to the counter, trying to get most of it off. I do everything I can to get hom to stop, but nothing seems to work. I decided to just let him have his fun for now. He takes his time with getting it off, but keeps in mind of how much time we have before actually being late for the show. When he feels he got most of it off and there's still time left, he starts to pull away.

"...you got...it all..."

"Oops."

"I have more...don't worry."

"Well of course you do."

"And what I put on stays on for most of the night."

"Awww."

"You'll survive." I rub my lips together after re-applying. "Here..." I put some on his lips with my finger. "...that should help you." I giggle.

"It makes me want more."

"Keep licking your lips and you should get through most of the night."

"I can try."

"As long as you do that." I pay his shoulder. "Now, think you'll be alright while I get my shoes?"

"I should be."

"Have to let me go unless you're going to carry me out there."

"Carrying sounds good."

"Of course it does." I chuckle as he picks me up, my arms going around his neck. He carries me out into the room, setting me down by my shoes.

"Thanks love." I kiss his cheek.

"No problem."

"All I need is my jacket and title then I should be ready."

He nods, after I get my shoes on. Then I grab my title and jacket, all set to go.

"All set." I hold on my hand, him lacing his fingers with mine.

Then we head out the door, him letting me walk out first as he keeps his fingers laced with mine. Once we're out the door, he follows and he shuts the door. Then we head to the elevators and head down to the lobby, going out to the car He opens my door for me then heads to the other side once I'm in. When he gets in and is ready, he heads for the arena.

"There's one thing I want to do before we go to our locker room."

"Oh?"

"I want to go see Mike. today's his birthday too. I want to tell him in person."

"Oh of course. I'm sure he'll be around somewhere backstage."

"I'm sure he will." I nod.

"But yeah, we can do that."

"Okay." I nod "Right after that we can go back to the room and have more alone time."

"Right. But remember it's your birthday, you can do what you want. Take as much time as you want."

"I know. We'll see what happens when we get there."

He nods and it isn't long until we pull into the arena parking lot. Once he parks the care, we grab everything then get out. He laces his fingers with mine as we head inside. When we get inside, we start to look for Mike. At one point since we couldn't find him, we stopped and asked where he was and luckily the person knew where he was and told us where. We thank that person then headed in the direction where he was. Once we reached him, I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Vi!" He greets once he turned around.

"Hey you." I grin. "Happy Birthday!" I give him a hug.

"Happy Birthday to you too."

"Thank you." I smile pulling from the hug.

"So any plans tonight for your birthday?" He asks.

"I do, but I have no idea what they are." I laugh. "What about you?"

"Well of course I have plans. You know how I celebrate birthdays."

"Let me guess...the club."

"For a few hours."

"Thst's you alright. Always going big."

"I would invite you to come, but you already have plans."

"I think we can stay for one drink. What do you think Justy?" I look up at him.

"One drink doesn't sound too bad."

"Alright." I nod. "So, we'll see you after the show then?"

"Yes you will. Oh before I forget...I can't go a birthday without getting you something...so here." He says, taking out a box and handing it to me.

"Aw. You didn't have to get me anything." I say, taking the box.

"I wanted to."

"That's really sweet of you." I smile. I open the box to see a charm, being a mini version of the Divas title, to go on a bracelet that he got me last year. "Mike..." I gasp. "...this is beautiful! I love it!" I give him a hug.

"I had a feeling you would."

"You always out do yourself each year."

"I try."

"Oh and before I forget..." I go into my bag. "...here." I hand him an envelope with tickets to his favorite football team in the next city we're in.

"Wonder what could be in here."

"Open and you'll find out silly." I laugh.

He chuckles and opens the envelope to find the tickets.

"How did..." He looks at them shocked.

"Oh I have my ways." I grin.

"You're welcome." I add.

"You really are the best." He gives me a hug.

"I know." I smirk.

"So are you." I add.

"You did learn from the best."

"Uh huh, sure did."

"Taught you mostly everything you know."

"Well maybe not everything."

"I said mostly...I know Justin here taught you a few things too."

"Oh, of course."

We talk to him for a bit longer about what the plans for the club are going to be and everything.

"Oh god...hide me." I pull Mike in front of me and so I'm between him and Justin.

"What's wrong?"

"Heath and his posse are coming this way."

"Say no more. We'll hide you."

"Thank you." I lowly say as their voices get closer.

It seems like they're going to keep walking, but they stop.

"Well well well." Heath smirks as they stop. "Where is she? I know she's round somewhere." He tries looking around them.

"Don't know who you're talking about."

"You know very well who I'm talking about. Violet. Now...where is she?"

"She's not here."

"So, you left her alone." He grins. "Looks like we have some business to tend to then."

"Why don't you check the Divas locker room. I'm sure you'll fit in there just fine."

*I bite my lip trying to contain my laughter.*

"Why don't you go there.." Heath tries to come back. "...you know what. I don't need this. Lets go. She here somewhere."

Mike and Justin wait until they're gone to give me the all clear. I slowly come out from behind them, sighing in relief.

"Thank god they're gone."

"Nice comment by the way." I add.

"It's true. I wonder about him at times. He could really pass as a diva."

"He had longer hair back in FCW. Much longer than it is now." Justin chuckles.

"Oh go, I remember that." I laugh. "I actaully thought he was a girl when I first me him. I called him Heather."

"Aha, that's a good one." Mike laughs.

"I thought so too, but he didn't like it much."

"Of course not. He doesn't even like Wendy."

"That name suits him better. He looks more like one."

"Yes he does."

"He'll get used to it."

"Well we're gonna get to the locker room before the show starts, but we will see you after the show."

"Alright." He nods. "You need anything, you call me." He gives me a hug.

"I will."

Then we walk away and head back in the direction of where our locker room is. Thankfully we make it there without running into anyone. Once there, we walk inside and I set my bag down before I dragged over to the couch.

"In a rush babe?" I giggle.

"I wanna cuddle."

"Of course you do." I laugh as he pulls me down on his lap after he sits. "You have until Scar's match too."

"Which is all night right?"

"Mhm."

"Great."

"I can tell you're very happy about it too." I chuckle since his hands are wandering.

"I am."

"Careful. This dress tends to move very easily."

"I will be."

"I'm sure you will be." I give him a look.

"Promise."

"Okay...I believe you."

He grins and kisses my cheek, before we turn our attention to the TV when the show starts to come on the air. The show soon starts like it always does, but without the Raw intro. John is the one to come out and open the show like he tends to do.

"Man I missed you guys, did you miss me? I was kind of expecting a mixed response but thank you very much, because I missed you too. Ah there they are. I missed all of you, the cheers, the boos, everything. One week off felt like a year. But it's very good to be back in this ring tonight. It was only when I coul spend a week outside of the ring to realize what's actually going on in the WWE. Apparently the tag team champions have some sort of anger management issues. One of them is a demon, one of them is a goat, we call em' Team Hell No, we should call them team..." He makes a goat sound followed by 'no'.

"Oh John. He's to funny."

"This Antonio Cesaro guy, dumps his hot girlfriend, wins the US Championship, speaks seven languages but it was only until last week watching at home on HD, when I noticed he has unusually large nipples. Oh no no no, I'm...I'm not kidding. They're not areola, they're a set of are-ol-eyes. And they were staring right at me the whole time."

"He would be the one to point that out." I laugh.

"I also noticed the girls are out of control. Eve hates Layla, Scarlet and Violet. Scarlet, Violet and Layla hate Eve. AJ's lost her mind again."

"He's right about all that. We do hate Eve and AJ has really lost her mind again."

"But she hasn't lost her charm. AJ I'm kind of...throwing myself out there right now, but I'd...really like'd to take you on a date. If you like it, take it and run with it, if not, throw it right back at me. Maybe we can go to in and out for a hamburger. Or a cheeseburger. Or one of their famed double doubles. If you can't talk to me in person, then just tweet me back. All the kids are doing it now, don't worry about it. Speaking of kids, Vince McMahon is here tonight. Arnold Schwarzenegger's gonna tweet in, Larry King's here, Vince McMahon's giving a State of the Union address, we kick the show off with an one armed man, but none of that matters. Because of all the talking I can do here, I still don't have a voice. And as loud as this place is...they're just getting warmed up. As loud as this place is...I feel sorry because you guys don't have a voice either."

"Aw...poor them."

"Once the voice of the voiceless is now the voice of the selfish. Every day that he holds that championship, he garners respect. But the choice for Hell In A Cell is not yours. It is not mine, it is his. And CM Punk, I just want to close this evening by asking you if you're the champ for 300 days, if you're the champ for 1,000 days, if you're the champ for 2,000 days, if you are the best in the world, what does it matter if the world does not want to watch?"

"True." I nod, agreeing with him.

"For your entire reign, people remember moments like Money in the Bank. People remember moments like Night of Champions and I truely believe that John Cena vs CM Punk at Hell In A Cell will be one of those moments. We have a very very vocal and loud audience tonight, which makes me feel good to be back at Raw. And I don't know if your champion can be swayed, but when CM Punk comes out here, I hope you tell him how you feel. I've already said with no arm, with one arm, with one leg, I will go to the cell to fight for the championship, because that is what I love to do and that is what I want to do."

"Hopefully he'll beat him."

"Punk will probably cheat...like he always does."

"Most likely. Him and Heyman are no good together."

"No."

"CM Punk thinks some people are upset at him because he's a Paul Heyman guy. No, some people turn their nose up at Punk, because sometimes he is simply not a man. Just got a little serious didn't it? Punk, don't be a punk. Be a man, face me at Hell In a Cell, agree to define your legacy in the cell against John Cena! Thank you guys, I hope you enjoy the show tonight, thanks for letting me spend a little time with ya'. I certainly need it." He states before leaving the ring. As he goes up the ramp, out comes Ryback, who only passes by John going to the ring.

"Someone doesn't look happy."

"Don't wanna anger him...that's for sure."

"No...he's scary."

"Was a little less scary when I worked with him though."

"Yeah..back then he was like a puppy, but now...he's different."

"Oh I know right?"

"I don't know what happened, but I sure don't want to run into him now."

"No. Not at all."

"Lets hope we never have to."

They replay last Monday when Punk was yelling at JR for leaving the ring, and Ryback came out to confront Punk. Punk left of course. Ryback is in the ring, ready to go and out for his opponents were Primo and Epico, accompanied by Rosa.

"This is going to be boring." I fake yawn.

"And quick."

"That's for sure."

Despite the two-on-one advantage early on, the unreal strength of Ryback would dominate the former tag team champions as Ryback drops both Primo and Epico with Shell Shocked, pinning both of them to win.

"What a pointless match." I roll my eyes. "We get it. He can beat two people at once. Whoop dee doo." I sarcasticly say.

"He can beat anyone basically, we know that."

"Exactly. We don't need to see the same thing every week."

"No." And they change the screen to showing that Vince is going to make a State Of The WWE Address later tonight before the next break.

"Hmm...wonder what that's all about."

"Hmm could be anything really I think."

"Hopefully it's something interesting."

"We'll just have to wait and see."

"Right."

After the break was over, out came Brodus, Cameron and Naomi for the next match of the night. Once the in-ring dancing was over, in slides R-Truth into the ring, and it looks like he's trying to catch his invisible child Little Jimmy.

"I still think he's crazy." Scar remarks.

"He's lost it." He chuckles.

Truth asks for a mic and he's handed one as he scolds 'Little Jimmy'.

"I'm sorry Brodus. Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa. Brodus, I'm sorry. We can fight anytime. Little Jimmy's going through some changes. No...puberty. You know what, we can fight anytime, but tonight...Little Jimmy wanna dance. Ladies...do you mind? Hit the music."

And then they get in on the act with the invisible child.

"Ohhhh." She face-palms, shaking her head.

"He would do something like that."

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa. Stop the music. Brodus, Brodus! Stop the music." Vince says as he appears on the tron. "Brodus, I want you and the gang to dance on out of the ring, dance on up the ramp because it's time for Mr. McMahon's State of the WWE Address. Alright Brodus, go to work, hit that music." He states and the music goes off as everyone leaves the ring.

"Wow. Must really be important for him to do that."

"Well things are usually very important if he's around."

"That's true."

"Having fun?" She asks, when he starts to be touchy again.

"Awlays." He grins.

"And it's not even a dress this time."

"It doesn't matter. The top is enough for me this time."

"Especially since you had me take off the shrug I was wearing over it."

"Mhm."

"Stuff like that never lasts long on me around you."

"No it doesn't."

After the break, Vince came out and got into the ring, getting handed a mic.

"The State of the WWE. We just saw two grown men out here with two lovely ladies by the name of The Funkadactyls. Got to be careful how you say that. And they're dancing with an imaginary child Little Jimmy. That's the state of the WWE. But there's room for that here, there's also room for...leprechauns, goat-faced vegans, big red monsters, masked luchadors, giants, there's room for all of it. I mean, let's face it, what you have here in WWE is...action, drama, pathos, humor, you name it. But the most important thing that we have here in WWE is action. You want to see the world's greatest athletes compete. You want to see champions taking on all-comers. You want to see the best against the best."

And before he could continue, who other than CM Punk would interrupt with Heyman.

"He just loves stealing the spotlight."

"He does."

"I don't know if you realize this, but um...first of all...first of all, that's an ugly t-shirt. Secondly, I'm giving the state of the WWE address and you come out here and disrespect me."

"Disrespect. Oh, step on your toes, I show you a little of disrespect? I'll tell you all about disrepect. Disrespect is me sitting in the back listening to you babble about what these people want to see. Disrespect is you talking about champions rising to the occasion and action and fighting and the best fighting the best, without mentioning my name. Let's face it. It was a shot against me right? You want to talk about me without mentioning my name. It was a shot at me because I won't step in the ring with John Cena at Hell In The Cell."

"Someone's full of themselves."

"Isn't he always?"

"Good point."

"Which is hilarious to me because it was the general manager that you put in charge of this very show, who left the decision up to me. It's my perogative if I face John Cena at Hell In The Cell or not. And God knows I've given him shot after shot after shot, and the last shot in his hometown of Boston, he couldn't get the job done, and I walked out the WWE Champion. And yet listen to them. They boo, they boo. These people still disrespect me."

Scar shakes her head in annoyance.

"Oh, and then there's the ironic ones who want to chant my name like if I need your help. And listen, if I wanted crap out of you, I'd scrape your tongue alright? So people in the back don't respect me, the people here don't respect me, begs the question Vince. Do you respect me?"

"Well I...I respect the fact that you've been champion for 323 days. That's astonishing, I respect that. But I don't respect the fact that...you say you're a...Paul Heyman kind of guy. In all honesty Punk, I'm not a CM Punk guy."

"He's not the only one."

"You're not a CM Punk guy. I know that. I'm glad you found your famous grapefruits, and you can say that to my face in front of the world. But you should be a CM Punk guy. You...you don't get it, you still don't. I'm the best in the world, I'm the WWE Champion. A year and a half ago, I said that I was just a spoke on the wheel. Fast forward to now, today, right now I'm not a spoke on the wheel, I am the wheel. Not only am I the greatest thing that ever happened to you in this company, I'm the best thing you got right now. You still want to sit here with that indignant look on your face and you dare disrespect me?"

"You're so not the best thing right now. You're just annoying."

"I second that."

Paul them pulls him back and speaks to him in his ear.

"No. No no no no no no no no. I'm crowding him now? Listen, I'm not gonna calm down. You should be kissing my feet. You should be on your knees right now. Like everybody around the world...should be showing me the respect that I deserve! You should be appreciating. We have Jim Ross appreciation night? Where's CM Punkappreciation night? These people don't care about Jim Ross, they don't care about Jerry Lawler. They want to appreciate me, just like you should be appreciating me. You know, maybe if I don't start getting the respect I deserve, I'll do what I did last year. I'll hop that rail and I'll quit, and you'll kiss my ass goodbye. Yeah yeah, that's right. I'll blow you a kiss, except this time I'm not gonna come back. And we'll see what that does to your state of the WWE."

"Please do. Then we won't have to listen to you every week."

"So uh...what you're saying is, you're the reason for our success? You're indispensable, that's what you're saying."

"Absolutely! I'm the reason these people are here! I'm the reason you have a jet! I'm the reason you still have money to fuel up that jet! I'm the best in the wooooorld! If not me, who then Vince huh? Who makes this place go around? Who makes it the billion dollar corporation that it is? You?"

"It's not me, it's not you. It's not any one individual. What makes this a success is a WWE Universe. And you have to listen to them like I do everyday. I listen to them at the arena, I listen to them on the street. I listen to them when they tweet, when they tout, and you know what they're all saying right about now? They're all saying that somebody needs to shut your mouth."

"Ooohhhh."

"I'd love to shut his mouth for him." She adds.

"I would love to see you do that too."

"I'm so not afraid to."

"If you wouldn't get in trouble, I'd say go for it."

"And yet, you dare mention yourself as one of the greats, the best of the best, how dare you? You're nowhere near the caliber of an Andre the Giant, of a Shawn Michaels, of a Triple H, of a Bret Hart. You're nowhere near that, you're nowhere near a Stone Cold Steve Austin..."

"Whoa! How dare I? How dare you? You're right. I'm nothing like Stone Cold Steve Austin. CM Punk made it to the top through hard work, perseverance and never backing down from a challenge. And Steve Austin made it to the top through making shortcuts, from running away from fights, from being scared of people. No it's true. Take a look at Steve Austin's greatest accomplishment. What made him famous, what catapulted him to the top was beating up a clueless inept millionaire. And it's a good thing he did it back then because that clueless inept millionaire has become more clueless, more inept, and now he's a senior citizen."

"Damn...he's really asking for it."

"You mad? Huh? You mad? Does that upset you? Am I under your skin right now? Cause now you know how I feel. It's a slap in my face when I walk out here and these people treat me the way they do. It's a slap in my face when you come out here and treat me the way you've treated me. And you've been slapping me in the face for years." And with that, Punk literally slaps Vince in the face.

"He didn't?" She does a double take.

"He did."

"And now that's a slap in your face." Punk simply states before dropping the mic and leaving.

"I'd like to slap Punk in the face myself."

"I don't blame you. I wish I could do the same."

"I oughta fire you. I oughta fire you, but right now firing's too good for you. I will fire you however if you don't fight me in this ring tonight! You may beat my ass, but by the end of the night, by the time this night is over, you're gonna learn something about respect!"

The screen fades to a commercial on Punk with a smile on his face, not worried at all.

"Yeah, he looks scared."

"Wanna bet the match doesn't happen and he weasles his way out of it?"

"That will most likely happen anyway."

"That had to be the longest thing ever of the night. He's a chatterbox. Blah blah blah blah blah."

"It was long, but I wasn't really paying attention."

"How well I know..." She gives him a look.

"Can't help myself." He shurgs with an innocent smile.

"Of course not."

"You never can." She adds chuckling.

"You don't make it easy."

"Oops."

"Uh huh..."

"I do it because I love you."

"I love you too."

She leans back against him, stealing a kiss. When she goes to pull away, she suddenly can't because he holds her there for a few moments longer. He takes his time, making sure the kiss lasts as long as it can before pulling away.

"You'll get an even longer one when you win tonight." He grins.

"Mmm...can't wait."

"And maybe a bit more when we get back to the hotel. Depending on how you're feeling after the match."

"Right. Hopefully nothing will happen and I'll be just fine."

"I hope so."

"Me too."

"Because you know I don't like to see you hurt in any way."

"I know. I feel the same way with you."

"That just shows how much we love each other."

"And that's a lot."

"Yes it is."

"Nothing's going to change that either."

"No, not at all."

"Good."

Up next would be the Tag Team titles, Number One Contendership tournament and in the ring was Darren Young and Titus. Out for their opponents first was Rey and then Sin Cara.

"I don't see why any of them get a shot at the titles. They've done nothing to earn them."

"No, I agree with you there."

The match wasn't anything special, and in the end it was Rey hitting the 619 on Darren, following it up with the Bullet Splash to pick up the win for him and Sin Cara and they advance to the finals to face whoever wins the match when Cody and Damien face Zack and Santino.

"Of course they would win. No surprise there."

"I just wish the night would go by faster. I want my match done and over with so we can go back to the hotel."

"Trust me, you're not the only one."

"But it's not too many times that the Divas get the main event match."

"No and that is saying something. You don't know how proud of you I am for that."

"I have a pretty good idea."

"I'm sure you do."

"I'm just gonna show how we deserve the main event matches every once in a while."

"You really do deserve it. It's sad they don't give it to you very often."

"I know."

"It just makes me so mad hoow they treat all of you."

"Why do you think I got into this business? I wanna change that."

"You've been doing great so far. You and Vi both."

"I speak for both of us when I say, I don't care how long it takes, we're gonna change it."

"So far, it's better then it has been in a long time."

"Because of us."

"Exactly. I'm so gald you both came around. It would probably still be boring."

"What would you do without me?"

"I'd probably be lost." He chuckles.

"Poor you."

"I don't even want to think about life without you. It seems really depressing and lonely."

"Awwwww."

"You're here and that's all that matters. I'm never letting you go...ever." He holds her closer and tighter.

"You never have to."

"Good."

Since they were distracted with talking to each other, they missed Punk's backstage segment, thank god. And now it's time for the next match of the night. They replay the slap that Punk gave Mr. McMahon, and then the challenge he threw out to Punk to face him or get fired. After that, Wade was the first one to come out for the match. Out next was Sheamus. Early in the match, Big Show, being the number one contender to the World Heavyweight title, would make his way to ringside. During the match, Tensai would rush out, then stomp away at Sheamus as Show watches with a smile. Sheamus would manage to fight back, hitting the Brogue Kick on Tensai and taking Wade out of the ring. Show however enters the ring and Sheamus attempts the Brogue Kick on him, but he catches the foot of Sheamus, sending him out of the ring on his head.

"Looks like he's going to need something else to beat him with."

"Maybe."

"To bad."

After the next break, AJ was backstage when Punk came into her office.

"Got a minute?"

"Can I help you?"

"Yes you can-"

"I mean don't you have a pretty big match you should be preparing for? Somewhere that's not here."

"Look, that's exactly what I want to talk to you about. You being the general manager of Raw, have you given any thought about me beating up an old man on your show? I thought about it. And I'm gonna break his arms, I'ma break his legs, I'ma break his hands, I'm gonna put him in a wheelchair okay? No one's gonna blame me. I'm just doing my job. But I'm imagining someone's gonna look to put fault on somebody. Like the Board of Directors? You know? They might be looking your way. But if what you want is for me to annihilate your boss on your show, I'm your guy."

"Highly doubt that's gonna happen." I scoff.

"He's all talk. Nothing's going to happen."

"No, he'll chicken out of the match somehow."

"Like he always does."

"You know Punk, I know that you're too scared to fight John Cena, but is the so called best in the world scared to fight Mr. McMahon too?"

"No. No he's not. The best in the world, was just coming in here in an obvious misguided attempt to give you a chance to save your job. But now anything that happens, it's on your pretty little head."

"Wow...just wow."

"He's a real piece of work isn't he?"

"He really is. Something needs to be done with him."

"Well can't fire him. He'll just leave with that title."

"Which is wrong. He shouldn't be allowed to get away with that."

"No, he shouldn't. He thinks he has power over everyone."

"That's one thing he doesn't have. He just like the rest of us."

"Well he doesn't seem to think so."

"Psh. I'd love to set him straight."

"Wouldn't we all."

"If only we could."

Tyson was currently in the ring, ready for his match and who would be his opponent, but none other than Cesaro.

"Oh no. Poor Tyson."

"This can't be good."

"No it can't...wish we could help him or something."

"I wish we could too, just he didn't ask me to join him out there tonight."

"Maybe he didn't know who he was facing until the last minute."

"Makes sense."

"Well, hopefully this doesn't go to bad for him."

Tyson did put up a good fight, but Cesaro hit him with the Neutralizer to win unfortunately.

"Who can beat this guy? Honestly?"

"I don't think anyone can."

"I vow to beat him at least once." Justin adds. "I know I can do it, and he'll never see it coming."

"No he won't and I'll be right there with you when you do beat him too."

"And you can laugh in his face."

"Oh you know I will."

It wasn't too long until the show came back on the air and the most annoying voice ever rang out through the air.

"Excuse me! I said excuse me! Ladies and gentlemen, I am happy to introduce to you, my client Mr. Money in the Bank, Dolph Ziggler!"

"That skirt is cut a little to high in the front."

"I believe it is." Justin shudders.

"No one wants to see that."

"No...not at all." He hides his face in my neck.

"I'll tell you when the match is over so you don't have to see her."

He mumbles against my neck, not wanting to look. After he's out in the ring, Ricardo comes out and introduces Del Rio, being Dolph's partner for this match. After he's in the ring, Daniel comes out first, followed by Kane as they're Dolph and Del Rio's opponents. At the end of a chaotic match, it was Kane planting Dolph with as chokeslam to pick up the win for him and Daniel.

"Okay...it's over...you can...look now." I stutter a bit since he was kissing my neck lightly.

"I think I'm having...more fun here..."

"Just...no...marks...commentary later..."

"I know."

"I just know you..."

"...get out of control sometimes..."

"Mhm..." I nod. "...plus, I still have the ones you left this morning."

All he does is smirk against my skin, pleased with himself.

"I felt that smirk..."

"No you didn't."

"Uh huh...suuure."

"What can I say, I'm pleased with myself."

"You always are when they're that big."

"But they were coverable."

"Barely." I laugh. "You're lucky I was able to cover them."

"I couldn't help myself this morning."

"I could tell. Not that I minded."

"Of course not."

"A great way to start off my birthday." I give him a quick kiss only for him to hold me there for longer.

"You're welcome." He says when he pulls away.

"Mmm...love you." I rest my head against his.

"Love you too."

"Forever."

"Forever." I repeat.

"Well good news, the show is half over."

"Good, 'cause I can't wait to see what you've got planned."

"Oh you'll love it."

"I always love the thing you plan."

"Of course."

"I just wish I had an idea of what it is..."

"Not giving anything away."

"Awww." I pout.

They once again replay the slap Punk gave Mr. McMahon, and the challenge he issued Punk. That's when JR is backstage with Mr. McMahon. And he was expressing his concern with him on the whole Punk situation. Mr. McMahon of course doesn't listen and tells JR that it doesn't matter what he thinks. After that, out on the stage was Larry King and his wife.

"Thank you WWE Universe. I'm here with my lovely wife Shawn. And now I'm about to introduce my special guest for tonight-" He gets cut off by Mike coming out.

"I had a feeling he was going to do that." I chuckle.

"Miz!"

"Larry, you don't need to introduce me. I am the most must see WWE superstar on Monday Night Raw. Wow, what an honor it is for you to be interviewing me. And if this goes well...if this goes well, I might just might come on your new show Larry King Now. But first things first, do you know what day it is? I'll tell you what day it is. Today is the greatest day of all days, it is my birthday. And Larry...and Larry, I...no no no no no. I think it's time for you, and your lovely wife to lead this entire audience in singing Happy Birthday to me."

"He would." I laugh.

"No no no no, hey hey hey hey. I have it on good authority from my sources that nobody here, noody here cares if it's your birthday. And another thing, you know what I love about the WWE? Right? I love the WWE."

"It's as big as it gets."

"Ohh good ad-lib. I can do things here that I cannot do on my own show. So you know what I'm gonna do? I'm replacing a boring guest with a better guest. Let's hear it for my new guest, Kofi Kingston."

"Psh. Mike's way better then him."

"Kind of like a slap in the face to replace him the last minute."

"It is and on his birthday. How rude."

"Alright, tell me what you did today. What happened?"

"Man, today has been a great day. It's been fantastic. I've been doing all kinds of radio interviews, TV interviews, putting the good word out on the street. You know what the good word is Larry? Do you all know what the good word is? The good word is that WWE Raw is live right here in Sacramento baby!"

"Really? Really? Really? Really? Really? A Sacramento cheap pop? Nobody cares what you're doing in the morning. You know, I can't tell who's more irrelevant. A has-been talk show host or a never-was superstar. You know, thank god I'm on this stage. Because if I wasn't, then it'd be filled with amatuers. Yes I said amatuers, you wish you were a champion. And you wish that you were as good of a talk show host as I am when you were my age. You see this championship Larry? Do you see the championship? I've had more championships than you've had wives, and he has had main events."

"Oooohhh buuuuurn."

"Now it is time...sit your butt down. It is time for you to get your little show off of my stage. Before you suffer yet another divorce. Specifically a divorce, me divorcing your big head with your little body."

And just then Larry's wife stands up from her chair, and she splashes the water from her mug in his face.

"Hell no! That's just uncalled for!" I get pissed. "I so wish I could go out there...show her a thing or two."

"If only you could without getting in trouble."

"If Eve can go around doing it, I should be able to do the same."

"Right, but keep in mind that she goes around attacking all of you who are fellow employees. Shawn isn't. She's not like the rest of you. You could get in trouble."

"I suppose you're right..." I cross my arms over my chest. "...still not right though." I mumble.

"I know, I know."

I mumble a few things in Celtic, still not happy about what happened. Mike starts to remove his suit jacket and that's when Kofi attacks him, throwing him off the stage and onto the concrete. Kofi removes his jacket and shirt and jumps and lands on him off the stage, continuing the fight to the back.

"I don't think so. This is going to stop." I go to get up.

"Vi...wait. The fight is obviously going to stop once they get to the back. Plus, you can't really help him because you're not a heel...remember?"

"Still...it's not right."

"I know it's not."

"Just keep Kofi away from me for awhile...I'm not happy with him at all."

"Don't worry. You'll never see him."

"Good." I grumble.

That led to another break and after that it was time for the 2nd match to determine who goes into the finals to earn the title shot against Kane and Daniel for the Tag Team Championships.

"I really don't care about this. You're not in it yet so I don't care right now."

"I think we both know who will win anyway. Definitely not Zack and Santino."

"That's a given."

In the end, it was Cody hitting the Disaster Kick on Santino, pinning him to pick up the win for him and Damien. After the match however, Heath, Jinder and Drew would attack Santino, beating him down.

"What's that all about? He did nothing to them!"

"Who the hell knows."

"He's probably just mad he couldn't find me so he's taking it out on him."

"Most likely."

"Oh well. He's not going to ruin today for me."

"No he's not."

"I don't want to see him right now." I turn, nuzzling his neck.

"I'll tell you when he's gone."

"Thank you." I mumble against his neck.

Then Vince is backstage getting ready when Heyman comes into the office, apologizing for Punk's actions.

"Psh, kiss ass."

"Big time."

He then says that Punk is the voice of the voicelss, and to not let Punk do to him what Brock did to Triple H.

"Like that'll happen."

"Psh. He wishes."

"Mhm."

The screen faded to the backstage area where Scar was starting to make her way to the curtain for the match finally.

"Oh look time for that already. I should get there."

"Awww." Justin whines. "Do you have too?"

"Afraid so love."

"I'll be right back though after the match." I add.

"Alright...be careful." He kisses me quick.

"I will." I get up from his lap then head for the door.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

When I get to the curtain, Scar was already waiting, and so was Layla. She was going to go out during the break after I did, so they were just waiting for me.

"Sorry I'm late."

"It's okay."

"Someone didn't want me to leave." I laugh.

"Awww poor him."

"I'm sure he'll survive."

"He will. So I'll see you out there."

"Yup." I say once my theme hits.

And just as I go out, Eve walks up and stands with Layla and Scar. And she tries to be her fake, cheery self with them.

"Save it for someone who cares." Scar rolls her eyes.

Then it was getting close to the show coming back on the air and Layla goes out next to be on commentary with me. Once she gets greeted and sits, they hit Scar's theme, her walking out. As she's heading to the ring, Cole asks both me and Layla what we think of the match and making some comments about how Eve's been acting as of late.

"Honestly, Eve's been acting like a child lately. She's no woman. In fact, she's the farthest thing from that in my opinion."

"If she didn't act like such a child, maybe people would treat her differently."

"Exactly." I nod. "And the fact she thinks shes better than everyone. Yeah...in her own world she is."

"Then again she is in her own world most of the time."

"Very true." I laugh.

It isn't too much longer after that when Eve comes out, doing her usual fake routine with the fake smile and everything.

"She really needs to stop that wave. She's not a queen."

Once the ref takes the title from Scar, shows it to both of them and then the crowd, he hands it off before motioning for the bell. It rings and Scar wastes no time in going after Eve and she leans outside the ropes, so she has to back off. Scar does so and waits for her to get out of the ropes, and when she does, Scar shoves her away by the face.

"She's going to get everything she deserves out there tonight. Especially after what she did to me last week."

"Speaking of that, I'd like to elaborate on that. Why do you think she did it?"

"She's just jealous that I have this title and she doesn't. All she is, is a sore loser who can't take a loss."

"And if she tries to pull a stunt like that tonight. It'll be the last thing she does."

"I don't think you'll do anything to her." Cole comments.

"Oh no?" I give him a look. "Just watch and see."

Scar's gotten Eve away from the ropes and grabbed her by the hair and threw her across the ring a few times, doing that for me specially because of what Eve did to me last week.

"See? She messes with one of us, she gets us all."

Scar then proceeds to help her get up, and then she picks Eve up and slams her down onto her knee and then proceeds to stretch her across it. She tries to get out of it with first trying to get her foot up and kick Scar in the head. Scar retaliates with elbowing her stomach a few times and letting her fall off of her knee. Scars roll her back over and go for the cover, she kicks out at two.

"That was close. Scar's got this match. She's better than Eve in so many ways. For example, she doesn't run from her opponents."

She crawls over to the ropes and uses those to pull herself back up. Scar goes over and grab her by the hair and pull her away, slamming her back onto the apron. Scar slides out of the ring and grabs her feet, going to pull her out of the ring. But when she gets Eve by the ropes, she hangs on and starts to squirm around, until she kicks Scar in the face and she stumbles back, hitting the announce table, holding her face.

"Scar, you alright?" I ask then glare at Eve.

I'm good." She nods as she shakes her head a bit and start to walk towards Eve as she exits the ring. She beats Scar to it and comes straight for her, slamming her back first into the announce table. She smiles as she stands over her. She picks her up by the hair and then proceeds to slam her face first onto the announce table, before throwing her back into the ring.

"Yeah, you better run. Don't make me get up again!" I yell to Eve since I took my headset off for a moment.

When she gets back into the ring, she covers Scar for the pin, but she kicks out, making sure to roll away from her.

"Smart girl. Roll away."

"She's not that smart." Cole mutters.

"You're really testing me tonight, aren't you Cole?" I say a bit annoyed. "You want me to ome over there and show you how to talk to us?"

"I'd like to see you try. You can't touch me."

"You're really pushing it."

Scar rolls outside the ropes and Eve turns, looking for her. When she sees her there, she storms over and grabs her by the hair, and Scar manages to counter and jump down from where she was, making her bounce off of the top rope. Of course that twitched her back a bit so pain shot through it, but she continued on and managed to roll back into the ring and covered her for another pin attempt, only for her to kick out.

"Ouch." I wince. "At least she's working through the pain."

"And that's what makes her the champion that she is." Layla adds.

"Exactly."

Scar sighs in frustration, and lays back on the apron to see if she can help her back feel better. She doesn't stay there too long and then Eve and her both start to get to their feet. When they do, they exchange punches, until Scar knees her in the gut, making her fall to her knees. Scar comes off the ropes and then kick her in the face. Scar doesn't go for the cover again, but instead helps Eve up and gets her into the corner before setting her on the top and climbing to the top herself.

"This is the reason she's the champion she is."

She drapes Eve's arm over her shoulder, grabs a hold of her shorts and then deliver a superplex from the top rope. Scar quickly covers her the best she can, but at the last second she kicks out and Scar starts getting really frustrated now, arguing with the ref about the count.

"That was so a three count! That ref needs to learn how to count!"

"Well clearly he's just doing his job, her shoulder was up before three."

"Yeah...says you."

"You obviously weren't watching the same thing I was watching. She clearly got the shoulder up."

"Whatever. Just go back to being annyoing."

Scar stops arguing with the ref and backs up into the ropes, waiting for Eve to get up. There was only one way Scar was going to win, and she's going for it now. When Eve does get up, Scar walks towards her and then go to kick her in the side of the head, but Eve ducks and rolls her up for the cover. She's clearly not going to win the way she wants, so she reverses the roll up into one of her own, in the end getting the three count.

"Ha! In your face!" I glare at Cole. I take my headset off then head to the ring to congratulate her.

But before I could, I saw Eve get up in an angry rage for losing and she attacks Scar from behind as her hand was raised in victory. Not only did she attack her from behind, but it was on her back where she had made sore earlier in the match and then she proceeded to put her in a submission where it put all the pressure and stress on her back, not showing signs of letting go.

"Oh hell no!" I grumble, kicking off my shoes then sliding into the ring, going right after Eve.

Layla follows right after, and just as we get into the ring, she notices and lets Scar go, backing away from her as we glare at her. I go over to her, pushing her backwards while Layla checks on Scar. Eve pushes me back, only for me to push her hard making her fall through the ropes. Since she was hanging on, I used my feet to knock her to the ground. I smirk at her before going to check on Scar as well.

"Scar...you alright?"

"I don't know...it hurts."

"Need a trainer or can you walk?"

"I think I'll need help walking. Just until we get to the back. I know Ted will be there when we walk through the curtain. He'll most likely carry me to the trainers."

"Alright." I nod as Layla and I carefully help her up.

Of course she can't help but to wince here and there when she moves certain ways. After helping her out of the ring, we all head to the back. As soon as we get behind the curtain, Ted's right there waiting.

"I'll take her girls. Thank you."

"Make sure you let me know how she is." I say when he takes her from us, lifting her into his arms.

"I will, don't worry."

"Hope you're okay Scar. The nerve of her."

"Thanks. I should be fine." She winces a bit.

Then he starts to carry her to the trainers, while Layla and I head off the other way. They make it to the trainers and he sets her down carefully on the table they have there.

"How bad does it hurt?" Ted asks concerned.

"Well only if I move a certain way."

"I swear...she's gone to far this time." He grits his teeth.

"Ted...relax...please? I know she's gone too far. She clearly doesn't care."

"No. Something needs to be done about her. First Vi, now you. This has got to end."

"Gonna have to take it easy this week, that's for sure."

"I'll do anything to help you feel better. You're d0oing nothing this week. I'm doing everything for you."

"I kind of figured."

"You won't have to lift a finger. I'll do it all."

"Of course."

One of the trainers comes over to her and starts to check her out, asking her where it hurts and how much it hurts. She tells them everything and they proceed to check out where the pain was. She moves the way it hurts, to show them as well. They look her over, determining it's a pulled muscle. She's given ice for now while they get her something for the pain. And of course she's told to take it easy for the next week at least just to be safe.

"Thank god it's nothing to serious." Ted sighs in relief.

"Came close though like Vi did."

"Yeah...thankfully you both were able to stop her before she really injuried you both."

"I think I'm ready to get out of here." She says, after thanking the trainer for the pain meds.

"Say no more." He carefully picks her up then heads for the locker room so she can change.

"Need help changing?" He asks when they walk into the locker room.

"That might be a good idea."

He walks into the changing area of the room, and sets her down next to her things. He has her sit so he can unlace the boots and take them off. He carefully takes them off so he doesn't cause any more pain. Once he gets those off, he starts to help with her attire. Once that was off, he helped put her other clothes on. These ones were more comfortable, because she always packs a comfortable pair clothes just in case.

"Now it's time to get you back to bed." He says, picking her up then her bag.

"Think we should let Vi know about me first?"

"Right." He nods. "We'll stop there on the way out."

"Good."

He walks out into the room to make sure they have everything. Once that's done, he leaves the room, heading for mine and Justin's room.

"I'll knock." She says when they reach the door.

He nods, moving closer so she's able to reach it. After she knocks, they hear me say to come in.

"Scar!" I get up from Justin's lap. "How are you?" I meet her and Ted in the room.

"Pulled muscle."

"Ouch." I wince. "Good thing it's nothing serious." I sigh in relief. "Wait...are you out? If you are...ohhhh...she's going to get it."

"No. Just have to take it easy for the next week."

"Oh thank goodness. I was going to go find her right now if you were hurt that seriously."

"I'm sure Justin would've stopped you though."

"He already did. That's why I was were I was."

"I figured."

"She just went to far tonight...she's lucky she fell out of the ring and not in it."

"I know right?"

"I was so ready to teach her a lesson..."

"I know you were."

"All I know is, she better hope I don't see her for quite sometime."

"Same here."

"I do think you should go back and get reast now. I'm glad you alright and if you need anything, anything at all you call me. Both of you."

"You know I will."

"Good." I nod. "Take her back and you take real good care of her." I say to Ted.

"I promise. I already told her that I was doing everything for her. She doesn't have to do a thing."

"That makes me feel a whole lot better."

"Good."

We say our 'goodbye's' then Ted leaves the room and heads to the car.

"Thank god I pack comfortable clothes with me."

"Yes. Just shows how smart you are."

"I'm very smart."

"The smartest person I know."

"Of course I am."

"Another reason I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Soon he reaches the car. He sets her bag on the roof so he's able to get her in the car. After opening the door, he carefully places her in the car. She thanks him and she gets her seatbelt, and he shuts the door. He opens the back door and puts her bag on the seat, before going around to the drivers side and getting in. When he's in and set, he starts to head back to the hotel. Since traffic was light, they got there quickly. Once there, he parks the car then gets out, helping her out then heading inside. They don't have to wait long for the elevator. When the doors open, he steps in and she hits the button for their floor. The elevator doors close and they make their way up, and when they reach the floor, they head to our room. When they get to our room, she opens the door and he walks in, setting her on the bed when he gets there.

"I'll get you clothes to change into then I'll help you change."

She nods, kicking off her shoes as she waits for him. He goes right over to her things, looking for something comfortable. Once he finds it, he makes his way back to the bed. He lets her stay sitting on the bed for now, and he helps with getting her shirt off, trying not to cause any un-needed pain. Once he gets that off, he helps put on the top that he picked out. After that was on, he carefully moved her so he could take off the bottoms she had on to put on the shorts he picked out. He gets those on, her wincing a bit.

"Sorry..." He winces himself.

"It's okay."

He finishes getting her ready for bed then he pulls the covers down, helping her up to the pillows. He then goes over to her bag where she had put the pain meds, grabs those and a bottle of water that was in her bag and puts those on the nightstand for her. Just in case she needed them during the night at all when the first pill wore off. He gets ready for bed himself then climbs on the bed next to her. She gets the light which was on her side, turning that off. He carefully pulls her closer, keeping his arm draped over her stomach.

"Time for you to rest." He carefully kisses her head.

She nods, leaning into him the best she could. He does what he can to make her more comfortable. The only thing he's able to do is run his fingers through her hair. It isn't long until she starts to doze off, her breathing changing, letting him know she's sleeping. He smiles at how peaceful she looks and stays up watching her for a bit longer making sure she's alright before he goes to sleep himself. In the meantime, Justin and I were just packing up to leave the arena.

"So getting ready here or the hotel to head to the club for a few drinks before my surprise?" Justin asks.

"I'm pretty much ready now. If you need to we can head to the hotel if you need to change."

"No, I think I'm pretty much ready myself. You think this okay?"

"It's perfect."

"Alright, good."

"Shall we?" I ask after getting my jacket on. I giggle when he groans.

"We shall."

He takes my hand, lacing his fingers with mine as he head out of the locker room. We make it out to the car and put our things in the back seat, before he holds my door open for me to get in first. I thank him after I get in and once I'm in, he closes me door then heads to the other side. When he's in and ready, he heads for the club. When we get there, he parks and then we head inside. Once we get inside, we see mostly everyone from work there. Since the place is packed it take us awhile to find Mike and once we find him we walk over to him.

"Hey birthday boy!" I grin, talking over the music.

"Heyy!" He greets back over the music himself.

"I see you started without me." I fake pout.

"Well I did leave early after the little incident with the water during my segment. I had to go back to the hotel and change into a new suit."

"I know. I'm just playing with you." I laugh, playfully nudging him. "I had to stay until the end anyway."

"Right. Scar's match right?"

"Mhm." I nod. "Good thing I stayed too."

"Why? What happened? She didn't lose the title did she?"

"Oh no. Nothing like that. Eve pulled her stunt again and attacked her after the match. She pulled a muscle in her back and is in a lot of pain, but doing good."

"Well at least she's alright. Was gonna ask why she's not here with you, but now I know why. That's okay."

"She wanted to come, trust me, but with what happened, she can't."

"Right, understandable. I know how it feels."

"Don't we all." I agree. "Now, how about that drink."

"Be my guest." He nods.

I head over to the bar to order a drink. The bartender comes right over and takes my order, trying to flirt. I pay no mind and once my drinks are done, I walk away.

"Here you go." I hand Mike a drink along with Justin.

"Thanks. So tell me. How did you deal with Eve after the match? You beat her up didn't you?" Mike asks with an amused look.

"Well..." I look innocent. "...as much as I could until she 'fell' out of the ring." I put air qoutes around fell.

"Suuure...she fell." He chuckles. "I'll have to rewatch it later to see. But I can already tell...good job."

"Why thank you." I grin.

"But you know despite everything tonight, we both have the rest of the night to celebrate the birthdays."

"That we do and it's going to be...awesome."

"Stealing my line huh? I'll let it slide...cause it's your birthday too."

"Aw. Aren't I just special." I grin.

"Well it's your birthday...you are special."

"Just like you are."

"Oh I know I am."

"Only you." I laugh, sipping my drink a bit more.

"Yes, only me."

I shake my head, laughing in amusement.

"You know how I do." He chuckles.

"All to well." I laugh.

"I always throw the best parties too."

"You do." I nod. "They're the best ones to go to."

"Why thank you."

"You're very welcome."

"You two should go have some fun, I'm sure I'll be all around the whole time."

"Alright. We'll see you around." I give him a quick hug.

"Of course." He nods, hugging back.

After breaking the hug, Justin and I go to find a spot to dance, only staying for a bit. After getting about a dance or two in, we decide to head out, but not before telling Mike that we would talk to him later. He tries to convince us to stay longer, but eventually we leave. Once out of the club, we head to the car, getting in.

"Any hints on where we're going?"

"Nope. It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you any hints now would it?"

"No..."

"You know it's killing me to know." I add.

"I know. But it'll be worth it."

"It always is."

"Because I know what you'll love."

"Of course you do." I kiss his cheek.

"And I know you'll love this."

"I know I will. You're surprises are the best."

"Oh, I know."

"Now, close your eyes." He adds since we're getting close.

I giggle, covering my eyes.

"Don't open them until I say."

"I won't."

"Okay." He nods, continuing to driver further. "Alright, and we're here. You can open."

I open my eyes to see one of my favorite restaurants in San Jose. The setting was perfect, the moon reflecting off the lake that was behind it.

"Justy..." I gasp in awe. "...y-you remembered."

"Of course I remembered."

"It's perfect." I tear up.

"I already knew it would be."

"I can't tell you enough, but you're the best."

"So you've told me many times before."

"I can't help it. You're just that good to me."

"Because you deserve it."

"Like you tell me every time."

"'Cause it's the truth."

I can't help but to smile and blush a little while he parks the car. Once he parks, he gets out then comes to my side to help me. After I'm out we head inside where he gives his name. The host nods and we following to a part that I've never been to before.

"This is different." I say so Justin can hear.

"Special just for you."

"Of course." I chuckle as we're lead into one of the private rooms. There's a table set up with candles and my favorite flowers all over the room. Light music was playing in the background leaving me speechless.

"You love it." He grins.

"Uh huh." I nod, taking everything in.

"Sit?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." I snap back from my daze.

"I already have everything planned out. All your favorites." He says once we sit.

"Of course you do."

"How did you manage to set all this up without me knowing?"

"I've had this planned for months. All the other last mintue stuff was done while you were out on commentary."

"Oh you would."

"I wanted tonight to be nothing but perfect for you."

"You're so good to me."

"I'll continue to be good to you. You deserve everything and more."

"Spoiler."

"For you...anything." He grins. "There's no stopping on how much I'm going to spoil you."

"Of course not."

"The night's only going to get better." He grins as one of the waiters comes over to pour us something to drink.

"I can't wait."

Once the waiter leaves, we talk amongst ourselves while sipping on the wine Justin ordered, being my favorite. Soon the food came and was set on the table.

"Also my favorite."

"Mhm. Everything's going to be your favorite."

"I can tell."

"There's more too, but that's after we eat."

"Oh boy."

"You're getting the very best tonight."

"I kind of figured."

He grins while we continue to eat. Occasionally we share what each of us have, everything being so good. We take out time just enjoying the time we have.

"So, how is it?" He asks.

"Amazing...just like last time."

"Good."

"So...what's next?" I ask after finishing my food.

"Well dessert of course."

"Let me guess...chocolate." I laugh.

"Of course. It is your favorite afterall."

"You know me far to well."

"Yes I do."

"Because I love you that much." He adds.

"I love you too." I smile.

The waiter comes back with dessert, it being a warm brownie with vanilla ice cream on top and nuts on over it.

"Oh my...that looks amazing." I lick my lips.

"Bet it tastes even better."

"Well, I'm about to find out." I pick up my spoon, scooping some up to find hot fudge in the middle. I take a bit, my eyes falling shut, a slight moan slipping my lips.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Mhm." I nod.

"Gets better every time I assume."

"It does." I nod. "It's like heaven on a spoon." I scoop more on my spoon. "Here." I lean over the table for him to try.

He leans over the rest of the way and takes what's on the spoon, tasting for himself.

"That is good. Now I know why you love it so much." He chuckles.

"This has to be the best dessert I've ever had."

"The best huh?"

"So far. I have yet to taste anything this amazing."

"That's because that's the only dessert you get if they have it in restaurants." He chuckles.

"It's just that amazing. If they have it then I have to get it."

"Of course."

I take my time eating since it tastes so good. I give him some more as I eat. Before you know it, it's all gone, finishing it myself, because it was that good.

"Awww...no more." I pout.

"Unfortunately."

"I would get another, but I'm all full now."

"Finally full." He chuckles.

"For now." I laugh.

"Yes for now."

"Anything else or are we heading back?"

"Oh, the night isn't over yet. You know I'm always full of surprises."

"Oh boy. What now?" I chuckle.

"You'll see."

"How much longer you going to make me wait...I'm dying to know."

"One more glass of wine first."

"Alright."

He pours some in my glass, before he fills his. He moves a bit closer to me, holding my hand in his. I lean into him while sloly sip at our wine.

"Alright, put your jacket on that you brought." He says when I finish.

"Okay..." I give him an unsure look.

I stand and pull on my jacket and he does the same. He then goes behind me, covering my eyes. "I'll lead you."

I nod, resting my hands on his wrists as he leads to where he wants to go. At one point he stops me.

"Shoes should come off right about now, or they'll get ruined where I'm leading you."

"Where are you taking me?" I laugh while I slip off my shoes.

"You'll see."

"Whenever you let me." I chuckle.

"Don't worry. I will." He says as he helps me walk forward.

As we start walking, I feel sand under my feet. I have a good idea where he's taking me, but not really sure.

"Okay...and...open."

I open my eyes to see that he took me down to the lake. The way the moonlight was hitting the water was just breath taking. I stood there for a moment before being able to say anything.

"...it's...gorgeous..."

"Just like you."

"Justy..." I blush.

"What? It's true."

"I know...you tell me all the time."

"Yes I do."

"And I love you for it too." I kiss him quick.

"Love you too."

"Now, I have something else for you."

"There's even more?"

"Yes."

"Do I have to close my eyes again?" I chuckle.

"No, not this time."

"Alright, good."

"Okay...so first..." He trails off, taking a couple of mini boxes out of his pocket. He takes the bigger of the two and opens it in front of me, revealing a necklace and earrings.

"Oh my..." I gasp. "...they're...they're gorgeous."

"There's one more thing that goes with them." He says, handing me the bigger box to hold while he opens the smaller one revealing a matching ring.

"J-Justy..." I tear up seeing the ring. "...this...I love it!" I give him a passionate kissing, making it last as long as I could.

"I'm glad you love it."

"You want to put on the new ring or should I?

"I believe I should do the honors. What finger?"

"The same as the other." I hold up my left hand.

He nods, taking the ring out of the box and putting it there. After he gets it on, I admire how it looks, the moonlight reflecting off it making it sparkle.

"Perfect."

"Just like you."

I smile up at him as I lean back into him since he moved behind me while I was admiring the new ring. I give him a quick kiss then look out over the lake.

"Perfect everything."

"I agree. Today has been perfect."

"Your birthday will always be perfect too."

"Knowing you, it will be." I lay my head against his shoulder. "Yours is going to be perfect too."

"Of course it is."

He rests his chin on my shoulder, leaving light little kisses along my neck.

"Eager." I giggle.

"Maybe we should go back now?"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"I would."

"I suppose we can head back now."

"After you."

"Like always." I laugh, moving from his arms, starting to head back.

"Can't help myself."

"Uh huh. You just like the view." I grin, swaying my hips more, teasing him.

"So very...very much."

I make sure to keep walking the way I am since my dress was a bit tight and I know it was killing him.

"That is so not staying on when we get back." He mumbles.

"What was that?"

"Huh? Oh nothing."

"Suuuure."

I get to the car and get in first before he does and he inwardly groans because he doesn't have the view anymore. So he goes over to the drivers side and gets in, starts the car and heads back to the hotel. The whole ride back to the hotel, he was being as touchy as he could, getting even more touchy at red lights. I squirm a bit in my seat, biting my lip. Finally we get back to the hotel where he parks the car then we head inside and to our room.

"Try to behave in the elevator. Yeah?"

"I'll do my best."

"As long as you try."

The doors to the elevator open and we head in. He pulls me close to him, behaving the best he could. Once the doors open on our floor, I move away from him then walk toward our room.

"Oh, no fair...walking away from me like that."

"You're the one that's in a rush, not me."

"But you're not close to me."

"Then use your feet and come to me, silly." I say as I stop walking so he can catch up.

He walks out of the elevator and heads towards me finally. I wait for him to reach me and once he does, his arm goes around me so I can't get away. We head the rest of the way to our room, walking in and taking off our shoes.

"You know what's coming off next?" He grins.

"Well...first my jewelry then...I think some of yours need to come off."

"Oh...right."

"You'll get to take the dress off...don't worry." I laugh, taking off my jewelry then setting it with my things. Once that's away, I walk over to him, tugging at his shirt.

"This first."

I start by lifting it up slightly, letting my fingers lightly run over his stkin above the waist of his jeans.

"Torture..."

"For you...it's fun for me." I smirk, slowly moving his shirt up, letting my fingers linger.

"Of course it is."

"You'll get your chance." I pull his shirt over his ead, tossing it to the side while my fingers slowly move down his chest to his pants. To get to him even more, I lightly nip at the spots on his neck that I knew gets to him.

"I don't know how much more I can take."

"I'll take it easy on you..." I grin, starting to undo his pants. Once I get them undone, I let them fall to the floor, him stepping out of them. Just to mess with him more, I press my fingers into one of his indents before trying to dash away.

"Ohhhh...evil."

"Love you too."

"You know I love you."

"Even when I do that." I smirk.

"Yes, even when you do that."

"Now...it's your move..."

"Finally." He grins.

He walks over to where I moved to, his hannd running up my sides, to my arms, the to the back of my dress. I shiver a bit since he kept his touches very light.

"This needs to come off now." He smirks.

"Go for it."

He takes his time doing so, and starts to pull down the shoulder strap, over my shoulder in order to remove the rest of the dress. While he pulls it down, he uses that to his advantage and get as touchy as he can. Once he gets it down, I step out of it, kicking it to the side. He slowly makes his way back up, kissing every inch of skin he can on his way causing me to bite my lip. He smirks against my skin, knowing what he's doing is getting to me. He then starts to move me over to the bed. Once there, he lays me down not moving from what he was doing. After I lay down, his hands start to wander while he still kisses every inch of skin he can, intent of causing me as much torture as I cause him. My hands go to his hair, lightly running through it. At times after pressing a kiss to my skin, he nips at the same spot lightly. That gets a few noises to come from me, but they're not as loud as he would like. I bite my lip hard, trying to keep any noises from coming. In some places he leaves small marks, marks that won't take too long to fade away.

"...can't take...much more..."

"Almost...done.."

"...okay..."

"Just a few more marks."

I nod my head, trying to steady my breathing while he continues. He starts to make his way up in the direction of my lips, since he was almost done. I start to squirm under him, not being able to wait much longer.

"...stay...still..."

"...can't..." I whine.

"Just a little longer."

I whine more, moving my legs and hooking them around his waist.

"Easier for me." He mumbles against my skin as he keeps getting closer to my lips.

I hum lightly, pulling him closer to me. And finally he reaches my lips and I hold him even closer as I kiss back. He kisses back just as hard and roughly as I am, his hands wandering. His one hand rests on my hip for now while his other lightly runs up my side causing goosebumps to for and making me shiver. I hold him even closer, putting more passion and intensity into the kiss. With the hand on my hip, he starts to play with the bottoms of my underthings, getting even more eager.

"...blanket..." I say between kisses.

He smirks, reaching for the blanket then pulling it over us. Once that's done, the rest of what we have on comes off and he makes my birthday a really special one.


	33. Hell In A Cell 2012

After a very busy day, we finally have some time to relax, while we were at the arena anyway. Justin and I were in our locker room, and I was debating on whether I should get ready that very minute or not. "Need some help?" Justin asks, seeing me conflicted.

"I do. Do you think I should get changed into the dress to wear for a while before I need to change into my attire? I'm conflicted here."

"Dress."

"And you haven't even seen it yet."

"I'll love it regardless, you know I always do."

"You do." I laugh. "I'll go change into that then." I grab my bag.

"Good." He grins.

"You stay here. We don't need a repeat of this morning."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." He smirks.

"It's really not, but we can't have that happen here."

"True."

"I'll be right back mister insatiable."

"Alright." He chuckles.

I head into the changing area to get ready. Since everything else was done, my hair and makeup, all I had to do was put my dress on. It was a red one frill shoulder dress with a frill pleated overlay shoulder and a thin strap on the opposite shoulder and asymmetric neck line. After getting that on, I spray some body mist on and reapply my lip gloss. When everything looked perfect, I head back out in to the room.

"Oh Justy." I sing once I walk into his view.

"That...could not look...more perfect on you."

"Charmer." I blush a bit, setting my bag down then walking over to him.

"You know I always am."

"You are." I smile. "One of the many reasons I love you." I kiss him quick after sitting no his lap.

"And I love you too."

"So...I'm defending my title tonight."

"Against Layla right? Since she gets the rematch?"

"Yeah." I chew my lip. "I'm just nervous since this is my first pay-per-view defense."

"I know you'll do just fine."

"Oh I know I will, it's just the first time jitters."

"Right. It's normal."

"Yeah, but I know you're going to be there with me through it all so I'll be just fine."

"Of course."

"You have a big night too."

"That's right, I do."

"I can't wait to see the look on his face when you beat him for that title." I grin.

"Total shock and awe." He chuckles.

"Right? He won't know what happened. He'll probably start crying in Swiss or something."

"Exactly."

"I'll be there with you through the whole thing. Doing what I do best."

"Wouldn't want it any other way."

"You won't have to either." I peck his lips.

"Good."

"It feels so good to finally relax after such a busy day."

"I know right?"

"So much media and signings. I thought it was never going to end." I rest my head against his.

"Just wait until WrestleMania time. Then it gets really busy."

"I remember from last year. That was just crazy. There was no time for anything. From morning til night it was signings and Axxess, but I wouldn't change it for anything. I love all the excitement around that time."

"The best time of the year for all of us."

"It is. I just hope you make it to the main card this year. Both of us really."

"Well we'll get a good idea of what's going to be on the card possibly after the Rumble." He nods.

"That's true. Hopefully they don't change it at the last minute like they always do."

"I hope not."

"I'm just happy we both have title matches tonight. I'm especially excited for you. You finally get a title shot!"

"I know it's amazing."

"I'm more pumped for your match then I am for my own."

"It's because it's been a while since I've had a title match."

"Exactly." I nod. "You really deserve this and I'm so happy the time has finally come for you."

"All I've got to do is win."

"As long as he doesn't do anything to screw this up for you, I know you'll be coming home with the title."

"I plan on bringing that home."

"And bringing it home you shall."

"I can't wait."

"Neither can I."

"And...you know what you'll get if you do win too." I smirk.

"Oh yes." He grins.

"I won't stop you either. Anything you want, you'll get."

"Touche."

"When is that match exactly?"

"4th match of the night."

"Perfect. That's before mine so I don't have to rush to change."

"When's yours?"

"Second to last."

"Oooh almost main event. Where you should be."

"I know. I'm excited about that. Too bad it's not the main event, but this will do."

"You'll main event one day, and I'll be proud."

"I can't wait for that day to come."

"Me neither."

"That's going to be great for my career, just like tonight."

"Yes it will be."

"Now I'm all excited." I bounce a bit on his lap.

"Hey...easy now." He chuckles.

"Oops." I giggle. "Sorry."

"It's ok."

"Random burst of energy." I laugh.

"You have that a lot."

"Must be all the sugar I eat." I look innocent. "You didn't hear that." I try to cover up what I said.

"I think I did."

"Nu uh. I said nothing." I deny.

"Uh huh...suuuure."

"When are you going to change?" I try changing the subject quickly, hoping he forgets.

"Well since it won't take me too long, I was thinking about the 3rd match of the night I'll change."

"Awww." I pout. "I was hoping to have some fun before we went out there."

"Well I could change now if you really wanted me to."

"I think you know the answer to that."

"I'll go change now."

"Yayy!"

"Shouldn't take me long." He says, getting up.

"Better not." I grin, smacking his butt.

"I'll make sure of it."

He heads into the changing area to change and like he said, it doesn't take him long. Once he comes out, he sits back in his spot, me on his lap.

"So much better." I let my hands wander.

"Yes, because there's more skin for you to touch." He chuckles.

"Mhm." I nod. "So much." I lean down, kissing his shoulder, slowly going up to his neck.

"I would say the same for you...but the dress covers up most of your skin..."

"I could go change, but..." I trail off, moving to the one spot in his neck. "...I'm have to much fun." I nip at his skin, sucking lightly.

His arm that was wrapped around my waist had tightened around me in response. I smirk against his skin, staying on the spot while I slowly more my hands down his chest. His hold on me tightens even more the farther down I get. I make my way to his lips, licking his bottom lip as I move my fingers, pressing one of his indents. Like always, that causes him to tense and a quiet growl comes from him. It wasn't good enough for me so I pressed into the same indent again. This time the growl my much louder then before. I smirk against his lips and before I know it, I'm on my back and he's hovering me with a smirk of his own.

"Hi." He grins.

"Hi to you too."

"You should know that if you keep doing what you just did, this is where you end up." He chuckles.

"Maybe that's why I do it." I smirk.

"Oh of course."

"What's you big plan this time, hmm?"

"I think you know."

"Uh...sorry."

"Don't think that's working this time."

"Oh darn."

"This time anyway."

"At least I still have my hands..." I smirk, pressing his indent once more.

"I knew I forgot something..."

"Nooo." I whine when he takes my hands, lacing his fingers with mine.

"Yes."

"Awww." I pout. "I was having fun." I give him the face, sticking my bottom lip out.

He just grins and catches me offguard when he leans down and quickly but lightly nips my bottom lip. My eyes fall shut as I hum slightly.

"For now on, whenever you stick your lip out, I'll do that." He grins.

"Mmm..."

"When I feel necessary anyway."

"That'll be all the time, knowing you."

"Quite possibly."

"Hmm..." I trial off, sticking my lip out again.

"Testing me."

"Maybe..."

"You know I take everything as a challenge..."

"I do...very well."

"You love to challenge me."

"It's fun to do."

"Of course it is."

"Just like you love to torture me." I tug at my hands, wanting them free.

"It's fun."

"Jusstttyyy." I whine.

"Hmm?"

"I wanna touch youuu."

"Will one hand work for you?"

"Right now, I'll take what I can get."

"One hand. I'll let go of one hand." He nods, doing so.

I instantly take that hand running it through his hair happily.

"Happy?"

"Very happy."

"Good."

I keep running my fingers through his hair then move down to his face, playing with the scruff on his cheek. I pull him down, brushing my lips overs his. He grins against my lips and his free hand rests on my hip as he kisses back. I cup his face with my hand, kissing him back. My hand stays there for awhile before moving to the back of his neck. I run my fingers through the bottom of his hairline before running them lightly over the back of his neck. That causes a shiver to go through him, and another growl. It also causes him to kiss back even more intense than before. I go to do it again and he knows it's coming so he moves his hand from my waist to my thigh, squeezing down on it causing me to moan into the kiss. He smirks into the kiss and waits a while before he decides to do it again. This time the noises are louder, muffled by the kiss but also loud enough for him to hear. He keeps that going while he kisses me. He only starts to stop when he starts to pull away, the kisses lingering. I whine softly, not wanting him to stop.

"More later...I promise."

"...holding you...to that."

"Especially after we both win tonight." He winks.

"Especially after that."

"Love you."

"Love you too, so very much."

"More than you can ever know."

"Exactly." I smile.

"By the way, do you plan on keeping me like this until your match?"

"Well I never thought of it...but now that you ask..."

"...maybe I will." He grins.

"Can I have my other hand then...pwease?"

"I can do that." He nods, letting it go.

"Now we can stay like this until we have to move." I wrap my arms arouns his neck, pulling his cose to me, his head laying on my chest.

"Won't argue with that."

"Didn't think you would."

"You say I'm comfortable...so are you."

"Now you're going to want to lay on me all the time like I do you." I chuckle.

"Yes, yes I will."

"You can do it whenever and however much you want."

"Yayy."

"Anything for you. You're the only one that gets to do this."

"Oh, I know."

"I know you do..." I pick up my shoe from the floor, throwing it at the door, hearing someone curse on the other side. "...NOW GO AWAY!" I yell, knowing who was on the other side.

"Such a eavesdropper." Justin shakes his head.

"Must not have anything better to do." I shake my head. "Probably thinks you left me 'alone' again." I add air quotes around 'alone'.

"I'm never going to leave you alone so he can come after you. Especially since he's got a new posse now."

"I know you won't. and I don't like who he's with. They're just as sneaky and creppy as he is." I shudder.

"No kidding."

"I'm just so glad I have you to protect me from him now. It was horrible before I had you."

"Let's not go back to how horrible it was before me. All that matters now is that you're with me and we love each other."

"We do. Very much and nothing is going to change that."

"Nothing at all."

I hold him closer to me, my one hand tracing patterns on his back as I try to ease my mind.

"All you need to focus on is your first title defense tonight." He grins.

"Oh I am. This is helping me out a lot."

"Good."

We lay like that while we wait for the show to start, him tracing patterns on my stomach while I do the same to his back. After Scar had gotten changed into the dress she was wearing tonight, and put everything else on and did her hair, she walked back out into the main area of the room, taking her spot back on the couch next to Ted.

"You look absolutely stunning."

"Oh...I try."

"Like you even need to."

"I know the answer to that...no."

"No you don't. You never have to. You always look stunning...to me."

"Of course I do."

"You have anything tonight?"

"The usual title defense."

"Oh, you so got that won already. Can't we just say the match happened and be done with it?" He chuckles.

"You would like that."

"I would. Early night." He grins.

"But then we wouldn't have anything to celebrate"

"We would. You would have already won the match. You'll be coming home with the title still. That's what we'll celebrate."

"Ohhh you."

"Meee."

"I feel more accomplished if I actually physically win."

"I know you do, but I can still imagine it."

"I know you can."

"It's all so prefect." He looks off. "You...me...bed..." He smirks.

"Daydreaming there huh?"

"Oh yeah."

"Just don't space out too much."

"I won't. I still have you right here...in a dress I love." He lets his hands wader.

"One that I bought the last time we went shopping."

"I'm so happy you bought it too."

"Of course you are."

"Mhm." He leans down, kissing her shoulder.

"Mr. Affectionate."

"Only for you."

"I should know that's the first thing you go for when my shoulders are exposed."

"You really should. It's easier for me."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Good."

"Of course it's kind of hard to wear stuff like this when it's cold out."

"True, but you make up for it in other ways."

"I do. I have my ways."

"Yes you do."

"So do you."

"I just know what you like."

"Touche."

"So, when's your match excatly?"

"After Justin's."

"Ah, so about halfway through the show."

"Right...so we're gonna have to wait a while. And I wanna stay for Vi's match of course. That's 2nd to last I believe."

"Right, right." He nods. "A night of firsts."

"Exactly."

"Going to be one exciting night..when it officially starts anyway."

"Shouldn't be too much longer."

"Good. Gives us more time..." He kisses across her shoulder to the back of her neck.

"...don't really need...to pay attention to...the pre-show anyway..." She manages to say.

He mumbles against her skin, moving up her neck. She tilts her head to the side and he smirks against her skin. Since he knows he can't leave marks, he nips lightly at her skin. From there, he grabs her and pulls her over so that she's sitting on his lap.

"Much better." He mumbles against her neck.

"Mmm...agreed."

"Gives me more access to things." She grins.

"Nothing's stopping you either."

"Good, because I was already planning it."

"I figured." He chuckles.

Since his hands were wandering and occupied, she took the chance to have her hands wander themselves. One of her hands rests on the back of his neck first and she occasionally drags her nails across his skin. He shivers slightly, his hold on her getting tighter as he tenses. She giggles quietly and do it again, and in retaliation like always his hands moves to her thigh and squeezes lightly. She bites her lip to try to keep any noises from coming. He senses she's trying to hold back so he does it again, a bit harder this time. She shakes her head, pursing her lips, trying her very best to hold everything in. Since he knows she won't give in, he trails kisses across her jaw to her lips.

"Give in..." He mumbles. "..you know you want to."

"...no..." She shakes her head.

"...fine..." He grins before reaching her lips.

He presses his lips to hers in a rough kiss. This time he waits a while before catching her offguard with squeezing her thigh harder than before. Only because catching her offguard always seems to work when she refuses to let any noises out. And of course like always it works, but the noises are muffled into the kiss. He smirks against her lips, slowing the kiss down leaving lingering kisses. As he starts to pull away however, she ends up following him, not wanting him to stop yet, whining in protest. He gives in, letting her keep the kiss going until she's content enough to pull away.

"I'm satisfied now." She sighs in content.

"Good. You should be."

"I always am."

"That's how it should be."

It isn't too long after that when the show officially starts, with the normal video packages of the main matches and such, followed by the pyro and everything. The first match of the night would see Randy facing off against Del Rio.

"This is going to be good. They have some bad blood going on between them."

"Del Rio likes to start fights with everyone it seems."

"He picked the wrong person this time."

"Oh yeah."

"I wish him all the luck in the world."

At the end of a punishing match, Del Rio went for a springboard enziguiri on Randy, but even with an injured shoulder, Randy catches Del Rio in mid-air wih the RKO to pick up the win.

"Serves him right."

"It does and what and amazing RKO."

"Randy's good for that. The mid-air ones are the best."

"They are, but they hurt like hell."

"Right I know, because you've been on the receiving end many times."

"I have and I'm that I don't have to be anymore."

"Let's hope not."

"Oh I am."

"Shouldn't have to worry about it until he goes heel again."

"Right."

Then Vickie appears backstage, revealing that not only will she present evidence of the affair between John and AJ on RAW, but she's inviting AJ to appear on Raw to see it for herself. Paul Heyman then appears and asks Vickie to call off the Hell in a Cell match, but Vickie refuses, saying Punk is afraid of Ryback. Paul then screams at Vickie that Punk is not afraid of anything, but calms himself enough to tell Vickie that everyone thinks she is doing a great job, also advising her to not mess it up.

"She'll mess up."

"She always does."

"Exactly."

"And the whole thing with AJ and John is total bull. Vickie is making it up so she can get the GM position back."

"I guess she really would go that low to get what she wants."

"She should talk about inappropriate relationships tough."

"Right? She's had her share of them."

"Edge...Ziggler...who she's been involved with for like 2 years now."

"And she even admits she's with Dolph. Saying 'her' boyfriend."

"Well now he's her 'client'. Psh. Client my ass."

"I'm sure that's all it is." He says sarcastically.

"She wants us to think so."

"We all know the truth."

"Especially what goes on behind closed doors...I don't even want to think of that."

"Neither do I." He makes a face.

Then it came time for the Tag Team Championships to be defended. Daniel and Kane would be facing Cody and Damien, in their first title defense.

"I hope Cody and Damien win. That divison has been a joke since Team Hell No got the titles."

"Tell me about it."

"There are way better teams that deserve those titles."

"Hell, put you with anyone and you deserve the titles more." She adds.

"You're right. Anyone is better then them."

During the match, Kane would ready himself to chokeslam Cody, but Daniel tags himself in, hitting the falling headbutt on Cody. However, Kane pulls him off of the pin and shortly after this, Daniel jumps to the outside, aimed to hit Cody with a knee. But Daniel accidentally collides with Kane.

"See? So disfunctional."

This leads to a shoving match on the outside between the two and Cody tries to take advantage, hitting the Cross Rhodes on Daniel. Kane saves Daniel from being pinned before he goes off on Cody and Damien, refusing to stop the pummeling of them to the point of the ref calling for the disqualification. Cody and Damien are victorious, but Kane and Daniel retain.

"What?! That is just not cool at all. Some champions they are."

"Do anything to win. Taking their anger out seems to work."

"It does, but it could have been a fair match."

"Right, unfortunately it doesn't go that way sometimes."

"I know, but still."

After the match, Kane shoves Daniel down before planting Damien with the chokeslam and yet another argument ensues between the two again.

"This is getting old. I'm getting tired of seeing them fight all the time."

"You're not the only one."

"It's time for a change."

"Hopefully we get that soon."

"Hopefully."

After his proclamation that he has to regain the IC title in order to save the world, Mike would get his shot to earn back the IC title from Kofi.

"I really hope Mike wins it back. It was not fair that is was taken from him with no build up or feud."

"And not to mention he lost every non-title match, but won every title match. He has so much more potential than what they're showing he has."

"He does. I'll give him that. He's a good champion and competitor."

"But they continue to make him look like a joke. He deserves so much better."

"It's really a shame they're doing that to him. He does deserve better."

"You'd think coming off making his movie things would improve."

"Right, but that's not how they see things."

"Of course not."

"Unfortunately."

Throughout the match, Mike would focus on the knee of Kofi, even ripping the knee and kick pads off the leg. But Kofi started fighting his way out of the Skull Crushing Finale moments before hitting Trouble in Paradise on Mike en route to retaining the IC title.

"Ughhhhhh."

"How in the hell does he go from getting one title match to retaining the title? That is just wrong on so many levels, not to mention unfair to Mike."

"This is not a night I wanna deal right now." She sighs.

"Try to relax...for me." He starts to rub her shoulders.

"The way they booked this show so far is just pissing me off."

"I can tell. You need to relax. Can't have you tense for your match."

"Although you could easily fix that. But that's not the point, I know."

He kisses behind her ear while rubbing her shoulders, hoping to help her relax. In the meantime, Justin and I had gotten up because his match was coming up next finally.

"I can't believe how they're treating Mike. It's pathetic." I shake my head.

"It's a regular thing with them isn't it? Treating people like they treat him."

"It is and it's really sad. They better not even do that to you or I'll raise hell."

"I know you will."

"Things better go good tonight or I'm starting after your match."

"I'll do the absolute best I can to win. I promise you that."

"I know you will. It's just him I don't trust."

"Right, I know."

"He's making that title a disgrace. Bashing on this country. Psh. Some US Champion he is."

"I know right?"

"Exactly. I hope you beat him and beat him good."

"I'll make sure of it."

"I know you will." I kiss his cheek.

"Shall we head out there?"

"We shall."

He grabs my hand and laces his fingers with mine, and then we head out the door and make our way to the curtain. Once we get there, we see that Cesaro is already there waiting to go out. I stay close to Justin, whispering words of encouragement to him. He nods and grins, leaning down to kiss me a few times. I can hear Cesaro saying things in Swiss, but play it off. We don't have to listen to him much longer since Justin's theme goes off. Like always, he heads out, doing his poses followed by me. We then link hands ad head to the ring. He does his usual entrance while I climb up the stairs. When he's done, I join him in the ring while we wait. It isn't long before Cesaro's music goes off and walks out, doing his usual, but ridiculous entrance. I roll my eyes, getting annoyed with how long he's taking. Finally he gets to the ring and gets ready for the match. I give Justin a quick kiss then step out of the ring. He then holds up a finger, telling everyone to wait. He then walks over to the side and asks for a microphone so he can speak.

"Oh come on. Just shut up so we can have the match."

The whole time he talks, he speaks in Swiss, so no one can understand him. I roll my eyes annoyed, tapping my finger son the side of the ring.

"You done yet?"

He finally finishes, ending with his name, before handing the mic off.

"God. That wasn't a waste of time at all." I sarcastically say.

The bell then rings, the match starting. They immediately lock up and Cesaro takes Justin down not too long after. After some struggle to get away from him, Cesaro grabs Justin's hair and slams him back.

"Not the hair! Come on ref! Already?! Pay attention!"

Cesaro then works on the hand of Justin and he gets up, getting out of it, until Cesaro spears him and kicks him in the head, getting him into the corner. He takes him out to break the ref's count and then goes to hit him face first off the turnbuckle, but Justin blocks it and starts to repeatedly hit Cesaro in the chest. Cesaro goes for a hip toss, but Justin counters and hits him with a monkey flip. That causes Cesaro to move into the corner and Justin backs up into the opposite one. He goes right at him and Cesaro moves, Justin hopping up and sitting on the top turnbuckle, Cesaro then knocks him off and to the floor. I gasp, rushing over to check on him. He tells me he's fine then I help him back in the ring. Cesaro goes back to work on beating him, hitting Justin with a leg drop. He grabs Justin by the hair again and makes him lay flat so he can go for the cover. Justin kicks out at one. Justin gets back up and is able to hit him once before being grabbed again and hit with an uppercut which knocks him right back down again. Cesaro starts gloating before crawling over him and throwing punches. He goes for the cover, gets a one count, and he argues with the ref a bit before going back over to Justin. He helps Justin up and stands behind him, holding him in a way where he hits an uppercut to his back. He goes for the cover, getting a two count.

"Come on Justy! You can beat him! I know you can do it. Stay strong!"

He then gets Justin in a facelock, telling him to give up. Justin starts to struggle to get out of the hold, but Cesaro won't let go. Justin gets to his feet and fights back, only for Cesaro to drop him on the top turnbuckle and then kneeing him in the gut where he's laying. He lifts Justin up from where he's laying and then throws him backwards, going for the cover, but Justin kicks out again. He then proceeds to stomp on Justin's chest twice, before going for another cover, but still Justin kicks out.

"Ouch." I wince. "Come on baby. Power back. Ahow him what you can do."

Justin starts to fight back from where he's laying and kicks Cesaro in the head. Cesaro retaliates with a stomp to the face. He grabs Justin's hair and then his ear and the ref goes at him for it. He then goes after the arm, Justin saying no to giving up. Cesaro picks him up and drops him, still holding on. Justin starts to fight back and Cesaro tosses him back, Justin landing on his feet, and then when Cesaro turns around, he turns and kicks him in the face. He goes over to the ropes and hits the moonsault, going for the cover instantly when he hits him, but Cesaro kicks out.

"Damn." I mutter. "Almost baby. You're so close. Keep up the high flying!"

Justin gets up and then kicks Cesaro in the chest. He then goes off the ropes, comes back and gets hit with a hard clothesline from Cesaro that makes not only me, but everyone wince. He covers Justin for the pin, but Justin turns it around into a pin of his own, Cesaro kicking out. Cesaro gets Justin into the corner and throws punches to his midsection left and right. He backs up when the ref tells him to and Justin reaches up and kicks Cesaro in the face when he comes back. He then hits him with a DDT and goes for the cover again, but Cesaro kicks out of that. With Cesaro still laying there, Justin looks to the top of the nearest corner and heads there. He went for the 450 Splash and hits it, hooking Cesaro's leg and he gets the win. I stand there in shock for a moment, not realizing that Justin won. As I hear his theme, it hits me that he won. I slide into the ring the best I can then go right over to him, engulfing him in a hug.

"You did it! You won!" I squeal from excitement .

"I can't believe it myself." He says still in shock, but happy.

The ref walks over with the title and I take it from him, giving it to Justin.

"Yours." I grin.

"Mine."

He takes the title, me and the ref raising his hand in victory. He kisses the title before going to each corner, holding it up for everyone to see. He hops down from the last corner just as they replay how he won the match. As they do that, weexit the ring to head to the back. Once we get behind the curtain, I squeal, jumping on him in pure excitement.

"More excited than me I see." He chuckles.

"I am. You finally got what you deserve! I couldn't be any more happy then I am right now."

"You're keeping that for a very long time." I add.

"I plan on it."

"And I'll help by any means necessary."

"Of course you will." He kisses me quick.

"You and I will be the best champions ever."

"That we will be. Nothing can stop us now."

"Nothing and no one."

"You got that right. Everyone better get out of our way."

"That's right." He chuckles.

"One more title reign and we can get out of here and celebrate." I wink.

"Can't wait."

"Me either."

"So, get my name put on this?"

"Oh but of course."

"Let's go then." He grins.

We head to where he can get his name put on it then head into the room. It doesn't take to long to gt his name put on it and once that's done we head back to our room.

"Now that looks better." I run my fingers over his name.

"Doesn't it?"

"Way better then it did before. It's perfect now."

"Yes, yes it is."

"If we get back to the room now, there might be enough time for a pre-celebration." I smirk.

"Say no more." He says, picking me up and carrying me to the room.

"Someone's eager." I giggle.

"A bit."

"You goof."

"Love you too."

I shake my head, laughing as he makes his way back to the room. We pass by Heath and his posse who look at us. I stick my tongue out at them then kiss Justin's neck. I glance back at Heath who looks pissed then smirk. Once we get back to the room, Justin walks in and heads right for the couch, me on his lap.

"Much better."

"I agree." I rest my one hand on his chest, my other on the back of his neck while I lightly nip at his neck.

"I think you know where this will be going soon..." He grins, remembering earlier.

"Mhm." I pay no mind, moving up his neck to his ear, lightly sucking and nipping at it.

Like before, his grip tightens around my waist. His other hand was wandering along my legs. I do my best to hold back the urge of giving in. I nip at his ear a few more times before moving down his jaw to his lips, my fingers running over the back of his neck lightly. And just like earlier, he moves me so that I'm laying back on the couch and he's hovering over me, the kiss not breaking. Since my hand was on his chest, it moved down to his hip when he laid me back. I lightly run my fingers over his skin, pressing his indent slightly, only getting a slight growl. Not being satisfied with that, I do it again, but harder, getting a much louder growl from him only muffled by the kiss. In retaliation, he takes my bottom lip between his teeth and nips at it lightly. A few noises come from me, my back arching into him. I move my hand to his hair, gripping at it as I press my finger into his indent again. That causes him to let my lip go and move his way from there to my neck, but also keeping in mind about my match later so he knows not to leave marks. He lightly nips at my skin knowing that dirves me crazy. I bite down on my lip to keep any noise from coming. Since he knows I'm holding back, he goes right for his favorite spot, nipping lightly while adding his tongue after each nip. That makes me go crazy and I muffle any noises that come out into his shoulder. He smirks against my skin and moves away from the spot and back to my lips. I pull him closer to me, kissing him hard and eagerly. I move my hand from his hip to his neck, wrapping both arms around him so he's as close as he can get. I let my fingers trail over the skin I can touch while my arms are wrapped around him, drawing patterns at times. He kisses me back roughly before starting to slow the kiss down. I start to whine in protest, not wanting him to stop.

"There'll be much more later when you win tonight."

"But I want more now." I whine.

"I know, but I believe Scar has her match up next."

"Right. Almost forgot in all the excitement."

"That's okay." He chuckles.

"We have to move, don't we?"

"Not unless you want to."

"I don't."

"Then we don't have to move."

"Yayy!"

"I'm comfortable anyway."

"Because I'm that comfortable, I know."

"Yes you are."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

He relaxes against me like earlier and we watch the TV for Scar's match. Meanwhile, she had just come back out from getting changed out of her dress and into her ring attire for her match.

"Man I love when you're in your attire."

"As you tell me all the time."

"Because it's true."

"Of course it is."

"Ready to bring that back home?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"I'll be right there with you too."

"I know you will be."

"Shall we head out then?"

"We shall."

She grabs her title then he laces his fingers with hers as they head out of the room and down the hall to the curtain.

"I just wish this feud with Eve would end. To be honest it's getting tiring having to beat her all the time. I want new competition."

"I'm sure you'll get someone new. Maybe after tonight, she'll stop getting chances at your title."

"I hope so."

"This will be like what, the 10th time you beat her? It's time for a new feud."

"It is and I'm sure the fans are sick of it as well."

"Probably as sick of it as we are."

"I dread talking to Vickie about this."

"Well, since we're technically on Smackdown, how about you have Booker there. Maybe even talk to him about it first then have him bring it up to her. Make it easier on you."

"That works."

"We can do that after your match or tomorrow. Whatever is best for you."

"Tomorrow night seems good."

"Alright." He nods. "Tomorrow it is." He kisses her cheek.

They reach the curtain just as the match was being announced. Since Scar was the title holder, she was going out first. They wait until she's ready to play the music and then Ted and her head out. She does her normal routine, holding the title in the air for all the fans to see. After draping it over her shoulder, her and Ted link hands then walk the rest of the way to the ring. When they reach the ring, he helps her up and then holds the ropes for for. She gets in first and he follows. she does the usual before hopping down and standing by Ted as they wait for Eve to come out. Ted rubs her shoulders, helping her relax just as Eve's theme hits. She walks out doing her poses before making her way to the ring, waving like the queen she thinks she is.

"She's taking too long." Scar grumbles. "Can I just go take her out now?"

"As much as I would love that, you may get in trouble for that."

"Others do it all the time. You can just pull me off if I get to be too much. A little spear won't hurt. Or a dropkick. Anything where she falls down."

"Be my guest then." He grins.

"Let me go first."

He lets her go so she can do what she wanted to do. She waits for Eve to turn around, and that's when she spears her. She doesn't stop there. She then starts wailing on her, to the point where Ted has to pull her off. While he's pulling her off, Eve holds her head, starting to yell at the ref.

"That's for taking too damn long!" Scar yells.

"Stop being so damn impatient!" Eve yells. "I didn't know you were so eager to lose that title." She smirks mockingly.

"Ohhhh that's it. Let me at her." Scar struggles in Ted's grip.

"Calm down." He soothingly says. "This is exactly what she wants. Don't let her get to you."

"Wait for the bell, then you can do what you want to her." He adds.

She slowly starts to relax as Eve gets into the ring finally. Once she's calm enough, Ted lets her go, giving her a quick kiss before she gets back in the ring. Scar hands off the title to the ref, hopefully for the last time against Eve tonight. He raises it for everyone to see before handing it off ringside. He then calls for the bell and it does ring. Eve's not paying attention, because she's being her usual self, trying to impress the fans. Scar comes up behind her and rolls her up just for one and she kicks out, standing across from her with a look of shock on her face. Scar just gives her a smirk and an amused look.

"Really?! Trying to win already? I don't think so." Eve goes toward her.

When she does, Scar drops down into a split, something that no one has seen her do before because no one knows she can do it. Scar then moves as quick as she can and as Eve tries to pick her up, her feet lock around Eve's neck and she moves into a handstand position. She then twists herself and lets go of her so she goes flying and tumbling out of the ring.

"That's my girl! Keep that up and that title will STILL be YOURS!" Ted cheers.

Scar follows her to the outside of the ring, making sure she doesn't try and chicken out on the match, which she knows Eve will try to do. So she grabs her by the hair and throw her back into the ring, immediately sliding in and covering her for the pin. She however kicks out at two.

"You're getting there! Keep it up! You'll have this match won in no time at all."

She then sits Eve up and locks her hands in front of her face, applying the face lock from behind. She also at the same time, wraps her legs around Eve's midsection at the same time. Scar keeps telling her to give up, but she refuses. Eve starts to make her let go by elbowing her side. Scar's legs move from around her midsection, but her hands stay locked in front of her face. Since her hands are free she starts to pry Scar's hands apart. But she just let go and elbows Eve in the back a few times. Scar lets her go completely before standing up and then throw her into the ropes. She comes back and Scar falls for it when she kicks her in the shoulder, followed by her signature dropkick a few times. She stands by her side and does her little dance move and goes for the standing moonsault, but Scar moves out second. Since she's still on the mat, Scar gets up and goes over, deciding to stand on her back. The ref starts to count for her to get off and she does, but not before she stomps with both feet on her back.

"Damn!" Ted winces. "Giver her all you got! You're doing great!"

Scar then goes over to the corner and climb to the top, waiting for Eve to get to her feet. When she does, Scar hits her with a missile dropkick. From there, she goes for the cover, but it's still not good enough. Well she's had enough of Eve and with her on her stomach, she goes over and stand on her legs, wrapping Eve's feet around her legs. Scar reaches forward and grabs her arms and pull her up a few times before being able to lay back with her in the air. She repeatedly pulls on Eve's arms and she screams out in pain. She tries to withstand it the best she can, but Scar makes it harder for her to. She finally in the end gives up and Scar lets her go, making sure her nose bounces off the mat. She then stands and her hand is raised in victory.

"Yess!" Ted cheers from ringside. He takes her title from the attendant then gets in the ring, engulfing her in a hug.

"Hopefully this is the last time for a long time."

"It better be. You really beat her ass tonight."

"And proved a point."

"That you did."

"Now I think we should get out of here before she tries to get back at me."

"Good idea. She looks pissed too."

She sticks her tongue out at Eve before quickly exiting the ring before Eve could even get her. Ted puts his arm around her waist while she holds the title in the air, them heading up the ramp. They don't spend too much time on the stage, before heading to the back.

"That match was amazing!" He gives her a kiss once behind the curtain. "To bad we have to stay later."

"I know, but it can be your choice whether I change now or stay in my attire."

"You know that's hard for me..."

"I know. But do you really want me to make that decision?"

"No..."

"I thought so."

"You can change after Vi's match."

"I somehow knew you would say that."

"You just know me that well." He grins.

"Yes I do."

"Lets get back so I can have some fun."

"Wanna carry me so it's quicker?"

"There you go, reading my mind again." He chuckles, scooping her up in his arms.

"I'm good like that." She laughs.

"Mhm." He nods, walking the rest of the way to their room.

When he gets there, he never puts her down. He goes right over to the couch and sits, placing her on his lap.

"Every time." She laughs.

"That's right."

"I just love holding you." He adds, nuzzling her neck.

"And I love being held by you."

"I'm glad."

"I'll always love it."

"Good."

She then moves her head, which makes him move and she presses her lips against his in a quick kiss for now. He tries to keep it going, but she pulls away.

"Awww." He whines.

"Patience."

"What's that again?"

"I know you don't have any right now." She laughs.

"You're right. I don't."

"And I'm not helping either, that I know too."

"It's going too be a long night when we get back."

"Isn't it always?"

"True." He chuckles. "But, you've really done it tonight."

"Have I now?" She grins as she moves on his lap so that she's straddling him and facing him, her arms around his neck.

"...yes..."

"Good to know."

He shivers and bit, licking his lips as his hold on her hips gets tighter.

"I'm getting to you right now...aren't I?"

"...uh huh..."

"Then I'm doing my job."

"Very well too."

"It's a gift."

"One that I love."

"How well I know."

All he does is nod, not being able to do much of anything right now.

"So...not gonna do anything? Maybe I should move then..."

"No." He holds her in place. "I-I just needed a minute."

"Okay then."

Once he calms down enough, he presses his lips to hers in a rough, eager kiss. She smirks into the kiss before kissing back, especially when he pulls her closer to him. He keeps the kiss going until he feels the need to stop. Once he's satisfied for now, he slows the kiss down, pulling away.

"Now you're not moving." He smirks. "You're staying right here." He adds.

"I didn't think so."

"Gonna have to be able to see the TV for Vi's match though." She adds.

"Oh right." He lets her go so she can turn around. "Now you're not moving."

"Not planning on it."

"Good."

"Yes, she won. Take that Eve." I stick my tongue out at the TV.

"Not only did she win, she wiped the mat clean with you. Now go cry to someone who actually cares." I add.

"We can hope that's the last time she has to deal with her."

"Probably, but you know she's going to come after me next for my title."

"We'll see about that."

"She's probably crying to Booker right now about how that whole thing with Scar was unfair and she wants anther shot at the title. That title being mine."

"She really needs to stop sucking up to get what she wants. She has to earn it. The only way she can earn a shot at your title is winning a contender's match or beating you in a non-title match."

"Why do I have a feeling that's exactly what she's suggesting right now."

"Maybe she is, maybe she's not. We'll just have to wait and find out."

"Right. She can try all she wants...I'm never letting that title go...ever."

"That's right. You're keeping for a very long time."

"I am. No one is taking it from me right now, tomorrow, next week, or even in the next few months. I'll keep this for years if I can."

"I firmly believe that you will do that too."

"I really hope it all comes true."

"Even if I have to help, it will come true."

"Same goes for you. I'll do whatever it takes so you keep your title for as long as I do."

"Of course."

"We're going to dominate this company."

"I couldn't agree more."

"I can't wait for my match so we can get out of here. And you're not helping either, mister touchy."

"Oops. Sorry."

"You always get like that when I'm in my attire. It never fails."

"Can you blame me?"

"No, not really."

Between everything that went on, we weren't paying attention to the TV so we missed the match after Scar's. But now it was time for the World Heavyweight Championship to be defended where Sheamus would go up against Big Show.

"I don't see this ending well for Sheamus at all."

"Sheamus can surprise you sometimes."

"That maybe true, but Show has been on a rampage as of late."

"Crazy rampage."

"So crazy, everyone's afraid to get near him."

Big Show would dominate Sheamus throughout the match, but the champion would continue to hang on, kicking out of the chokeslam and even Big Show's K.O. Punch. Big Show then winds up for another K.O. Punch, but Sheamus dodges the giant right hand, blasting Big Show with the Brogue Kick, but Big Show kicks out. Sheamus would then go for a second Brogue Kick, but Big Show would counter the move in mid-kick, landing the K.O. Punch on Sheamus. Big Show then finally manages to pin Sheamus, getting the pinfall and becoming the new World Heavyweight Champion.

"I so saw that coming."

"Now we have to deal with him being champion and blah blah blah. Joy." I add.

"Well, whenever he is on, we'll just mute the TV."

"I like that plan."

"There are other things we could do too..." He winks.

"True..."

"I'm sure you would love that." I add with a smirk.

"So much."

"If he won't shut up tomorrow then maybe I'll just let you do that."

"Can't wait."

"You never can." I laugh.

"Your fault." He chuckles.

"Always is."

"Yes, yes it is."

"I can't help it if you so insatiable." I chuckle.

"You cause me to be though."

"My bad." I laugh.

"Suure."

"Love you." I smile innocently.

"Love you too."

I lean back against him, his one are around my waist while his other continues to wander. I tilt my head, nipping lightly at his neck.

"Always know what gets to me..."

"I wouldn't be a good girlfriend if I didn't." I smirk.

"You're not a good girlfriend...you're the greatest."

"I try."

"You're the greatest girlfriend I could ever have, even without trying."

"Aw...now you're going to make me cry."

"Tears of joy I hope."

"Yes. Tears of joy."

"Well it's true...you don't even have to try."

"Guess I can stop worrying now." I chuckle.

"Yes you can stop worrying. You have no reason to worry."

"I know...I'll stop worrying so much."

"Good."

We go back to being affectionate with each other, focusing back on the TV. Backstage, WWE Champion CM Punk confronts WWE Chairman Mr. McMahon, demanding that the Chairman call off the WWE Title match. McMahon accuses Punk of being "afraid" of and "intimidated" by Ryback, but Punk denies it and the Chairman tells Punk to go out and "prove" that he is not afraid and that he is truly the best in the world.

"He is so scared. You can see it. He knows Ryback is the one that can beat him.*

"We all know Ryback can beat him."

"And that's what he's scared of the most."

"Exactly. So you know he's gonna cheat tonight."

"The same way he has been for months."

"Never fails."

"Nope."

"I believe your match is up next though." He grins.

"So it is." I grin. "You know what that means..."

"Yes I do."

"Suppose we should head out now."

"Wait...look." Justin points to the TV as the cameras are backstage on Layla warming up for the match and she gets hit from behind.

"What the hell?" I look in shock. "We need to check on her."

"Isn't that...that's Rosa. Why would she attack her?"

"That little..." I clench my fists. "...she wants what I have and she thinks if she takes out Layla she going to get a shot."

"You're right though...we need to check on her."

"Lets go." I quickly move from his lap, heading out the door and to where Layla is. When we get there, we see her on the floor, holding her knee in pain.

"Justin, go get help." I tell him.

"Lay...what happened?" I ask once I go to her.

"I was warming up for our match and I got attacked from behind. It was so fast, I didn't see who it was."

"I saw who it was. It was Rosa. She has some nerve doing this, but don't worry. You will get a decent re-match."

"Who's going to face you tonight though if I can't?"

"I really have no idea. There's no one else that really can."

Justin soon comes back with one of the trainers so they can look over Layla's knee to see if she's alright. They check her over, her grimacing in pain when they touch her knee. It takes them some time, but they help her to her feet and tell her that she is not to compete tonight.

"Lay you go get that taken care of alright?"

"I will. Thank you, both of you."

Justin and I nod and the trainer helps her to the trainers room.

"What're you gonna do now?" Justin asks.

"I have no idea. There's no one for me to face."

"Could always call out Rosa for what she did. May not end up being a title match though."

"That's not a bad idea. I think I'll do that. I'm actually happy it's not for the title now."

"Call her out...do your worst."

"Oh I plan on it." I grin evilly.

"After you."

I walk ahead of him, my title on my shoulder. I look down at it, running my hand over it before looking straight ahead with a fierce look on my face. I reach the curtain and I motion for them to cue my music and they do, Justin and I heading out. I waste no time in getting to the ring so I can call out Rosa.

"Rosa! I know you're back there. I saw what you did to Layla. If you were a real woman, you would not have done something like that. If you want a piece of me, well...here I am. Come on out. Face me like the 'woman' you are...that is...if you're not to scared to come out here and face me." I wait for a bit only to have her not come out. "Oh look...she's scared." I mock crying. "I really don't care! I want you out here right now! You and me! If you don't come out here, I'll come back there and bring you out here myself!"

When I think that she's not coming out, I go to leave the ring, only for the group music she comes out to now that's Primo and Epico's.

"Finally." I roll my eyes, getting back into the ring.

"You're accusing me of taking out Layla? Please."

"I saw you, he saw you..." I point to Justin. "...we all saw you. You want this title so bad that you'll attack someone for it. Well come and try to take it. I can guarantee that you will NOT be able to take it from me."

"You're right, I do want that title so bad. I will do anything in my power to take it away from you."

"Then get in here right now and show me hoe bad you want it!"

"Oh I would, but I'm simply not prepared. So I don't think so chica."

"You're not ready?! Really?! You looke dready enough to attack Layla backstage so you more than ready to compete here tonight! Now get down here before I come and get you."

"Please. I'm not scared of you." She says before going off in Spanish.

"That's it. I've had enough." I growl, in audible to everyone but Justin.

I get out of the ring, heading up the ramp. She tries to run away, but I grab her by the hair and drag her to the ring. Once I get her there, I throw her in, sliding in after her, telling the ref to ring the bell. The ref signals for it and it rings and Rosa immediately tries to run as she scrambles out of the ring. I grab her by the ankles, pulling her back into the center of the ring.

"Not scared huh?!"

"Chicka loca!" She screams in Spainsh.

"You think I'm crazy? I'll show you crazy!"

That's when I crawl over her and start to throw punches left and right, and then grabbing her by the hair and slamming her head against the apron a few times until the ref has to pull me off. I back off like he said, giving her a few moments.

"Get her Vi! Teach her to mess with you!"

She starts to back up and then starts saying things to me in Spanish. Some things I couldn't understand. I charge at her and then knock her out of the ring as she gets to her feet.

"Oww." Justin winces. "Take that! Don't mess with my girl!"

The ref starts to count and when I move towards the ropes, the ref backs me up and continues counting. I exit the ring another way and go around to her, picking her up and spearing her into the side of the ring. I do it a few more times, the ref yelling at me to bring it back in the ring. I nod and then do so, sliding in and covering her for an early pin, but she manages to kick out.

"Damn it." I mutter, thinking I had her.

"Relax Vi. You'll get her. Just keep it up. You're doing great." Justin encourages.

I get to my feet and decide what I'm going to do. I look to the corner and a grin comes across my face and I head there, starting to climb to the top.

"Yes! You got her! Go it Vi!"

I wait purposely for her to get to her feet. When she does and turns around, I jump and hit her with a cross body. I manage to hold onto her as I roll over and stand. Then I drop her onto my knee on her side. She falls down screaming, holding her side in pain.

"Nicely done." Justin claps. "Give her everything she deserves."

"Let's go Rosa! Get up!" I scream at her, getting ready to finish her off.

She rolls around on the mat, trying to get under the ropes. She does manage to do so, but I grab her feet and pull her out as she holds onto the second rope. Using all my strength, I lift her up and then slam her back down, making her let go of the ropes.

"Finisher her off! You got her where you want her!"

I make sure I stomp on her a few times for good measure before climbing to the top again to end the match once and for all.

"You got it! Go! Go! Go! Nail it!"

I look to Justin and nod and then deliver the 450 Splash to Rosa and then cover her for the win. My theme goes off while I puch her away. I stand up, getting my hand raised in vicotry, Justin coming in the ring with my title, engulfing me in a hug.

"I knew you could do it."

"You cheering me helped...a lot."

"As it always does."

"Mhm." I grin, kissing him quick.

I take my title then do a few poses on the ropes before hopping down. He holds the ropes me, the we both head up the ramp while I give Roas a mocking smirk. I hold the title in the air and mock her some more as soon as she comes to, before we disappear to the back.

"That was amazing!" He picks me up, spinning me around.

"You think?" I giggle.

"I don't think, I know."

"I did it for Layla...mostly...half of it was for you."

"Of course."

"I'd just like to see her try to do something else. She'll get it even worse than she did tonight."

"Yes she will." He nods.

"Now that, that's over...you know what time it is..." I smirk.

"Time for you to change so we can leave."

"Exactly."

"Well, what are we waiting for then?"

"You to put me down." I laugh.

"Hmm, I think I'll carry you back."

"You would."

"Yes I would."

My one arm goes around his neck while the other holds onto my title. On the way there, I do what I've been doing all night and that's nipping at his neck.

"You're making it very hard to focus on walking back..."

"Oops." I giggle.

"Suuure."

"I''ll stop...for now."

"Only if you want to."

"I need you to focus so we don't run into anything though."

"True."

"Exactly." I rest my hand on his shoulder, my forehead against his cheek.

It isn't long until we get to the locker room. I reach down and open the door and he walks in.

"Alright clingy...gotta put me down so I can change."

"Awww."

"If you come with me, I know it will take longer for me to change."

"I know..."

"You really want to come with me, don't you?"

"I do, but I think I can survive."

"It won't take me that long...promise."

"I believe you."

"Good. Now all you have to do is put me down."

"Right." He nods, doing so.

"Be right back." I kiss him quick.

"I'll be here."

I grab my bag, heading back to the changing area while he gathers everything else up. I make sure to be a quick as I can so he doesn't have to wait to long. The last thing I do it put on the white leather jacket I brought since it was getting chilly out. Once I was done, I headed back out to him.

"Ready to go?" I ask.

"Mhm." He nods.

I make sure we have everything before lacing fingers with him and then we leave the room and head out. We make it to the car just fine, but I can't shake the feeling of someone watching us. I glance over my shoulder a few times, trying to shake the feeling away. After we get everything in the back of the car, he opens my door for me then goes to the other side, getting in himself. He starts the car and then we pull out of the parking lot and head back to the hotel.

"Everything alright?" He asks, lacing his fingers with mine.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Everything's fine."

"You sure?"

"I-I don't know..." I bite my lip. "...just having that feeling again."

"Nothing's going to happen. I promise you. We're perfectly safe in the car."

"Oh I know. I'm not having it so much now as when we were heading to the car."

"Well I won't let anything happen to you."

"You never do."

"Because I love you."

"I love you too."

We soon get back to the hotel and he parks. We get out and gather our things from the back, Justin locks the car and then we head inside, heading over to the elevators. We only have to wait a short time before stepping on and going up to our floor. Once there, we head right to our room, walking in. As soon as we walk through the door, I kick my shoes off and take off my jewelry.

"I think I can help with the rest." He grins.

"I do believe you can." I smirk, turning to face him. "But first..." I move my hands to the bottom of his shirt, lifting it over his head. "...that needed to come off."

"Oh, of course." He chuckles.

"You do have more on than I do so..."

"...I know, I know. I see where you're going with this."

"Like always." I grin, moving my hands down his chest to the waist of his pants, slowly unbuttoning them.

"Take as long as you feel like taking." He grins.

"My pleasure." I smirk, running my fingers just below the band of his boxers, brushing over his indent.

"And yes I know it's killing you." I add.

"...it always does..."

I then take my time removing his pants, making sure to be touchy before I do so. He groans as he steps out of his pants.

"Now it's my turn." He smirks.

"Have your fun."

"Oh I will." He grins, slowly moving his hands up my sides. I bite my lip hard, trying to hold back.

"You're holding back." He chuckles.

"Make it more of a challenge for you."

"Every time."

"More fun for you."

"Oh yes."

"I'm so in for it."

"You so are."

"And it's to late to take it all back, I know."

"You're spot on tonight aren't you?" He chuckles.

"I just know how it's going to end."

"Do you now?"

"I do."

"Good."

"And you're killing me already." I groan since he's lightly moving his fingers over the skin he can reach.

"I know."

He smirks, leaning down pressing kisses all over the exposed skin he can reach. I rest my hands on his waist while he reaches for the zipper of my dress, slowly pulling it down. Once he gets the zipper down, he starts to play with the thin shoulder strap first, pulling that over my shoulder. I move my arm, allowing him to pull it off. I then move my other hand, him pulling that off as well. Once those were off, he started to pul lthe dress down, me stepping out of it.

"I like what I see." He grins.

"You always do and it's all for you...my champion."

"I'm your champion and you're mine."

"Mhm. Forever too."

"Forever." He repeats.

"Now...where was I?" He grins, looking me over.

"The bed perhaps?"

"Good idea." He chuckles, giving me a boost so my legs wrap around him.

"You really that eager." I giggle.

"I am."

"I can tell."

"Your fault."

"Really? I had no idea."

"Suuure."

"Honestly." I try not to laugh.

"You know what your outfits do to me..."

"I do...very well."

"Then you know how eager I get sometimes."

"Just like I get when you're in your gear."

"Exactly."

"I see you're not wasting any time." I chuckle after he lays me on the bed, getting everything ready.

"Nope."

"Not until after I have my fun."

"I didn't think so."

"Go ahead then."

"Oh I will." He smirks, leaning down making it look like he's going for my lips, but goes for my neck instead. Like always, he takes his time moving along my neck before getting to his favorite spot. I move my head to the side, biting down hard on my lip while my hands grip his hair as I try to hold back as long as I can. I feel him getting closer to it, and think he's going to press his lips to it, but he just teases me and moves away from it. I whine softly, wrapping my legs around him, pulling him closer to me. I move my one hand from his hair to the back of his neck, lightly moving my fingers over his skin. That causes him to growl against my skin, and just for that he makes his way back to the spot, hesitating before pressing his lips to it. The smirk that was on my face faded once he went after the spot. I bite down even harder on my lip, trying to hold back. He can sense that I'm holding back so he starts to nip and suck a bot more roughly. It gets to the point where I can't take it and I muffle any noises into his shoulder. He smirks against my skin as he continues a bit more. Once he feels I've had enough, he moves from the spot and back to my lips. I kiss him back roughly and eagerly, pulling him as close as he can get, not letting him move. My legs get tighter around his waist while his hands start to wander. While his hands did wander that did let him start to run his fingers along what was left on my for clothing, tugging on it unconsciously at times.

"...I know...you want...it off..."

"So bad."

"Go for it."

He grins and makes sure to pull the blankets over us before removing the rest of my clothing. Once the blankets were over us, the rest of what he had on had come off and we spent the rest of the night celebrating. Meanwhile, Scar and Ted were back in their room. She had just gotten all your jewelry off and put away.

"So glad the night is over."

"Me too, but it was a good night. You came home with the title." He grins.

"Yes I did."

"So the night's not quite over yet." He smirks.

"Of course not."

"Nope." He chuckles. "Far from over."

"Oh boy."

"Oh boy is right." He grins. "Now come here." He pulls her to him.

"I still have my shoes on you know." She giggles.

"Then I believe they should come off."

"Now the question is, do you want to take them off for me, or should I take them off myself?"

"Hmm...I think I can."

"Gonna have to let me go so I can sit then."

"Or..." He lifts her up, carrying her to the bed, sitting her down.

"That works too."

"Mhm." He nods, leaning down so he can take your shoes off.

He starts buy slowly running his hands down your legm being as touchy as he can. He takes that shoe off then does the same thing on the other side, kissing your inner thigh as hye does that.

"You're killing me."

"Good. My plan is working then."

"Your plans always work."

"Because I know how to get to you."

"I know how to get to you too."

"How well I know." He grins, his hand moving to her thigh as he squeezes down on it.

"...can't wait...can you?" She leans her forehead against his.

"For that reaction...never." He does it again.

"You just want me to jump you don't you?"

"Possibly." He grins. "That's never a bad thing."

"No, not really."

"Didn't think so." He presses his lips to hers as he starts to play with her dress.

"...I have less on than you right now...before the dress goes...some of your clothes go..." She mumbles into the kiss.

He makes a noise of disappointment, moving his hands so she can start with his clothes. She makes sure to take her time, just to torture him. Her hands move to the bottom of his shirt and she plays with that a bit, only for now. He groans against her lips, helping her move her hands up so it will come off faster.

"Hey now...patience."

"I...have...none..."

"Never...do."

"Not with you."

"Oops."

"Suuure."

"Gonna have to...break the kiss to...get your shirt off."

He pulls away so she's able to life his shirt over his head. Once it's off, it gets tossed to the side.

"I suppose we're even now."

"We are." He grins, working on her dress again, more eagerly thid time.

"Gonna have to untie it from around my neck. Better than finding a zipper."

He nods, slowly moving his hands up her sides then arms to the tie of the dress. He gets that undone then starts to pull it down. In order to get it off the rest of the way, she had to stand back up. She steps out of it, picking it up and tossing that to the side where his shirt was. Once that was out of the way, he pulls her back to the bed, hovering over her.

"Eager."

"Very."

"My fault, I know."

"Yes it is."

"My bad."

"Uh huh. Like always."

"You're just so insatiable."

"You make me that way."

"Do I now? Enlighten me how I make you insatiable." She grins, even though she very well knows the reasons why.

"Your outfits, the way you walk, your eyes, smile, laugh...everything."

"I thought so."

"Can we?" He asks anxiously.

"Okay okay Mr. Eager. But we're not even anymore." She laughs, running her nails across the skin above the waistline of his pants.

"Uhhh." He groans.

"Once these come off, there's only limited clothing stopping us."

"What are you waiting for then?"

"I like to torture you first, you know that."

"Of course you do."

"You torture me all the time so.."

"It's your turn for fun...I know."

"Mmhmm." She nods, dragging her nails across his skin again.

He tenses up, a slight growl coming from him, his hold on her getting tighter.

"Hmm how much longer can you possibly last..." She grins.

"...not long..." He groans.

The longer she takes the more impatient he grows. To show her that he can't take anymore, he presses his lips to her neck and wastes no time in going for his favorite spot.

"Oh no you don't..."

"...taking to long..." He mumbles.

"Sorry?"

"To late."

"But-" She starts to say, but he presses his lips to the spot, catching her offguard so she really didn't have any chance to muffle any noises. Any noises that come from her are loud and clear to him. He smirks against her neck, keeping on the spot for a bit longer before moving to her lips. She kisses him back just as eager as he was kissing her, and at the same time she was fumbling with getting his pants unbuttoned and unzipped. Once those are done, she starts to tug them down as far as they can go. He helps with getting them off the rest of the way. He kicks them off, not caring where they land. When those are out of the way, he starts to tug at the rest of what she has on while pulling at the blanket. He gets the blanket of them and wastes on time in taking off what she has on. The rest of what he had on comes off as well and they spend the rest of the night celebrating.


	34. Halloween 2012

It's only a few minutes or so until Raw starts. We're all at the arena and have been for a while now. We all were ready for the night since we wore the same clothes we had on for the whole day. Ted and Scar are in our locker room, not really paying attention to what was going on for the Superstars tapings, because he as usual was being touchy.

"Touchy..." She giggles.

"I can't help it."

"You never can."

"Not with your clothes."

"I swear you wear half of them just to torture me." He adds with a chuckle.

"It's possible."

"It so is." He laughs. "And this shirt..." He kisses her shoulder. "...is definitely one of them."

"Good to know."

"I'd just like to know where you've been hiding this."

"Oh...you'll never know where I hide the best stuff."

"Awww." He pouts. "That's no fun." He says in a baby voice.

"You're right, I will." He grins.

"Then you will never find out."

"That's fine. I like the surprise of not knowing what you're going to wear."

"Good. Because it's going to be a surprise every time."

"Looking forward to it like always."

"So I have the night off. Except for maybe an interview or promo or something."

"Good. More time to cuddle."

"And then once the show is over, we have the party to go to."

"I can't wait for that. Seeing you in that costume again..." He bites his lip.

"Yes yes I know." I laugh.

"Did you bring it with you?"

"Of course I did. It's easier to get ready here and then head right to where the party is."

"And when's your promo?"

"Whenever they come and get me I suppose. I wasn't told a specific time or anything."

"Darn."

"I know why you asked that though."

"Will you?"

"You want to leave early if we can."

"Actually, I just wanted you to change early, but that works too."

"Of course it does."

"Or did you want to wait for Vi and Justin?"

"They're probably gonna leave after his match. We'll see."

"Alright."

"But I know I'm definitely going to talk about how I want a new opponent to face for the title in my promo."

"I think it's about time you got a new one. This whole thing is getting old."

"It really is. I think I proved that last night."

"You did and it's time for you to have a new feud."

"I couldn't agree more."

"Hopefully Booker will give you a new one."

"I hope so."

"We'll find out soon."

"Tomorrow, I know."

"Never know, he could call you before then."

"True."

"We'll give him to the end of the show, if not then tomorrow we'll know."

"Right." She nods.

His arms go around her, pulling her closer to him while he lightly kisses her shoulder.

"And there you go again."

"There's so much skin and it's right there wanting to be kissed."

"I can tell."

"It's going to be a long night."

"Depending on what's planned, yes."

"Right."

"Heard Justin is going up against Del Rio though tonight."

"Oh boy."

"That's gonna be a good match."

"Oh yeah. Justin's high flying and Del Rio's in ring approach. Definitely going to be good."

"Can't really stand Del Rio myself though."

"I really can't either, but he's someone we have to put up with when here."

"Unfortunately."

"Luckily we haven't had to encounter him much though."

"Thank god."

"He doesn't even want to go there with me."

"No, but he would."

"We've been lucky. No one has bother us much."

"No. Probably because they know what we can do to them."

"Exactly."

"They're all scared of us."

"Just like they should be."

"Although Eve shows no fear...physically."

"She's scared. We can all see it in her eyes."

"Because I can really hurt her if I wanted to."

"You can and she knows that."

"I wanted to last night, but that's too easy."

"You'll get her when the time's right. I know you will."

"Of course I will."

"That's my girl." He grins giving her a kiss.

"I really don't think anyone realizes what I can do."

"They don't and they'll be very surprised when they see what you can actually do."

"They will be...unless they go back and watch my stuff."

"Right."

"You've already seen everything, so you know. And yes I know some of the stuff is hard to watch for you. What can I say, I wanted to be different."

"It is hard to watch, but I'm glad you did thing different. That's what got my attention the most."

"So you tell me all the time."

"I just love that you're like that."

"Of course you do."

"My perfect girl."

"Always."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"Wonder what Vickie is gonna try and come up with for evidence on this supposed scandal of AJ and John's. Scandal my ass, Vickie is just jealous because AJ was made GM back then and she wasn't."

"I heard she has some evidence to show. Not sure what though."

"It's all lies, I'm telling you. And she really should talk about scandals. She had relationships with her talent. Just to get them what they wanted. Abuse of power."

"It really is. She doing right now too. Isn't her 'client' Dolph her boyfriend too? Like, come on."

"I know right?"

"She's a real piece of work." He shakes his head.

"Which is why I dread coming to this show now."

"Hopefully she won't be in charge anymore."

"She sucks up to Vince, he'll keep her around."

"If only he could see it's all an act."

"We can only hope he does someday."

"That will be a great day."

"Yes it will be."

"Can't wait for that day." He kisses across her shoulder to her neck, pressing light kisses as he moves to her cheek.

She turns, which causes his lips to move and she presses her lips against his, because she knew that was where he was going anyway. He moves her legs so she's sitting across his lap now, his one hand on her back, the other on her head while he kisses back. She can't help but to pull herself closer as her arms wrap around his neck, one hand going to his hair like always. He makes sure to hold her so that she can't move until he's ready to pull away. He keeps the kiss going for as long as he can until they need air.

"You always go until we need air...never fails."

"I want to kiss you as much a possible."

"You have forever to do that."

"I know and I love taking advantage of it too."

"Of course you do."

"Every chance I get."

"Which is a lot."

"Exactly."

"Now I believe the show is starting...I think we should pay some attention."

"Right."

She gives him one quick kiss before turning to look at the TV, and they start the show off with a highlight video of how Ryback got screwed out of winning the title last night, when the ref of the match would get involved, and hitting him with a low blow, and counting fast to declare Punk the winner.

"That was just wrong. I can't wait to hear why he did that."

Out first to start the show officially, was Punk, as he comes walking out with Paul Heyman in tow and he's limping, and also has his ribs taped up.

"Deserves it." I scoff.

"He does."

"You all thought that he was unbeatable. You all said it couldn't be done. You all thought...no you all knew that I was gonna be just another victim in this trail of bodies left behind by the monster Ryback. Well I proved you all wrong. Hey..hey bucket head. You were wrong. You were wrong. You were wrong. You were wrong. You..wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. You were wrong, you were all wrong, and you were proven wrong by me. The 344 days I have proved you all wrong. Hell, since day one, I have been proving you all wrong."

"Psh. Only because you been...oh I don't know...CHEATING!"

"I've defeated every single one of your heroes. I've survived everything they've had to offer. I remember when Rey Mysterio thought he could fly at my expense and I snatched him out of the sky and I put him to sleep. I remember the so called Apex Predator of Monday Night Raw, Randy Orton, saying that he was gonna send me to the hospital. And I proved that the Anaconda Vice is stronger than any Viper didn't I? And then there was a time when the resident superman of the WWE was John Cena."

"Don't even compare yourself to him. You're no where close to him."

"No, no he's not."

"He just needs to shut up and sit down...now."

"And as far as Ryback is concerned, he's not even in the conversation. I do want to take this time right now to talk about my monumental victory last night. Which should be applauded, but ever since that victory, it's been marred in controversy and people have the audacity to point a finger at me and accuse me of somehow, I don't know, convincing an official..to get physical with Ryback, to put his hands on Ryback."

"You so know you did." I roll my eyes.

"This will be a hard pill for all of you to swallow, but I had nothing to do with it. I was on Ryback's shoulders last night, and I knew Shell Shocked was about to be delivered and well I was half right, because I was shocked at what happened next. And I will tell you all the same thing that I told general manger Vickie Guerrero earlier today. That the only thing I'm guilty of, is taking advantage of a situation, produced by the actions of a rogue official. That official's name is Brad Maddox. Now just to show you exactly how incompetent Brad Maddox is, he was hired by former general manager AJ Lee. That should tell you something right there."

"Oh no he didn't just go there."

"I think he did."

"If anything, the only mistake she made was liking him."

"And his incompetence rears it's ugly head once again. You know a couple months ago, he cost me a match on Monday Night Raw. So I don't know if last night, he was trying to return the favor or something ridiculous, but trust me when I tell you that I had nothing to do with it."

"Lies. All lies. I know a lie when I hear it and you sir are lying." I point at the TV.

"You can not believe me, you can hate on me all you want, but the list goes on and on of your heroes that I've defeated. Triple H, hell Mr. McMahon, the entire titantower machine who's has tried to inexplicably erase me from their little history books. But I am in-erasable, I'm the best in the world."

"Psh. You're not the best. You stole that from Chris anyway."

"And I can stand here in this ring, on day 344 as your WWE Champion and proudly say that now I look at Ryback in a completely different way. And I look at him and he's in my rear view mirror, because it's behind me. I beat him, it is done, there will not be a rematch. I will move onto bigger and better things, I will give other competitors a shot, I will not be interrupted...no!" Punk stops when Mick Foley comes out.

"Haha. You got interrupted." I laugh.

"That's right everybody, hey look it's Foley..Foley. It's the homeless man who's clearly displaced by the storms in the northeast. Congratulations. We all recognize him."

"That's good, the way you make light of a situation affecting millions of Americans. Stay classy Punk. It's nice to know you've still got your sense of humor, seeing as less than 24 hours ago, you were left splattered on top of the hell in a cell. After a Shell Shock by Ryback."

"And he says he's not afraid of Ryback. Yeah right."

"What's your point Mick? Why are you even here? You know, the last time I saw you...the last time the world saw you, you were on the ground because I kicked your ass. Because I'll let you know, I don't like to be disrespected. And I got a feeling you came out here just to embarrass me."

"No no. I didn't come out here, right here in Charlotte, North Carolina...to embarrass you Punk. The way I see it, you did an excellent job of embarrassing yourself inside the cell."

"Oooohhhh...burn."

"Oh...so...what're you...you come here to judge me? Is that what you do? You come here to judge me?"

"No Punk, I'm not here to judge you. I'm here to tell you that a month ago I gave you a choice! I said, you wanna be a legend? Or do you want to be a statistic? I gave you a chance! To live up to a legacy and a tradition to Hell in a Cell and you blew it!"

"Tradition? You're gonna bark at me about tradition? Look at me. Look at me! Look at me Mick. This is your tradition. And this is the tradition the same legends would yell at you about, because you are the one who jump off roofs and you're the one who would throw yourself into barbed wire if it meant winning a match. And this is what your tradition does to superstars so don't yell at me about tradition."

"Someone needs to." I mumble.

"No, I don't suck, I'm not from Charlotte, North Carolina. Oh here we go, yeah come on, give me all you got, I have an idea. You want to bark to me tradition? This...for 344 days and we're approaching Survivor Series, the pay-per-view which I won this title. You keep popping up like a bad penny. Seems to me...like you want to do something about it, so I say with Survivor Series coming up, let's have a traditional Survivor Series match. Yeah, yeah. Team Foley against Team Punk."

"I don't think that's a good idea Punk..."

"Your team against my team. Team Foley vs Team Punk. You're on."

"I'll tell you right now, whoever you pick, we're gonna get rid-" Punk gets cut off by Ryback coming out.

"Oh boy. Someone's not in a good mood."

Punk and Heyman retreat through the crowd, leaving Mick and Ryback in the ring. The show goes to the first commercial break from there.

"Well, looks like someone is scared."

"If that's not scared, then I don't know what is."

"In Punk's words, that would be casually leaving."

"You've got a point." He chuckles.

"We've heard the same thing from him for months, he's getting that predictable."

"Tell me about it."

"Anyway, you got anything tonight?" I turn on his lap to face him.

"I've got a match."

"Oh? Against who?"

"Del Rio."

"Oh..." I bite my lip. "...at least you're in action tonight."

"And it's non-title. Thankfully."

"That makes me feel a lot better. I was worried for a second."

"What about you? What do you have?"

"Nothing much. Just a promo."

"Oh good, you get an easy night."

"I just wish we both did."

"I know."

"When is your match?"

"It's actually the last match."

"Awww. That means you'll have no time to relax before the party."

"Unfortunately."

"If you're to sore, we can just go back to the hotel. It'll be fine with me."

"We'll see."

"Alright." I nod. "You're my main concern. Always will be."

"Right, I know."

"Good thing, we have most of the night alone."

"I know right?"

"I know you love that thought."

"I really do."

"You're already starting too and the show just came on." I giggle since his hands have been wandering.

"Oops."

"You know I never mind. I can do the same to you too." I run my one hand down his chest and the other to the back of his neck.

"How well...I know..."

"It's getting to you already." I smirk, lightly moving my hands over the back of his neck, my fingers slipping under his shirt.

"Everything you do gets to me."

Trust me, I know."

"Of course you do."

"You love it." I whisper in his ear just as I run my fingers over the waist of his pants.

"...so much..."

"I know what my guy likes..." I nip at his ear.

"I know what you like too."

"You do." I mumble, moving from his ear to his neck, lightly nipping at his skin as I go.

"Well...at least I haven't changed yet..." He chuckles.

"No, but I think you should start..." I tug at his shirt.

"...not here though..."

"I just want your shirt off."

"May have to work to get that off."

"Challenge accpected." I grin, moving to the spot on his neck, hover my lips over it while my hand runs over his abs under his shirt.

"You're killing me."

"..that's the point..." I mumble, dragging my tongue over the spot on his neck.

His hold on me ends up getting tighter as he holds me closer to him, and I feel him tense. I do it one more time before making my way to his lips. Once I get there, he tries to kiss me, but I stop him.

"Can it come off?"

"I suppose."

I move my hand from under his shirt then move my other hand down so I'm able to pull it off. Once it's off, it gets tossed to the side and my hands start to wander.

"Now you can kiss me."

"That's what I've been waiting for the whole time." He grins, not wasting any time and presses his lips to mine.

My hands rest on his chest for now while I try to keep up with the intensity of the kiss. His one hand that was resting on my knee moved to my thigh causing me to tense. He waits for the right moment then squeezes down on it just enough to get a slight reaction out of me. I make small noises into the kiss, matching his intensity. In retaliation, my hands move to his hips and to his indents, and I wait until he's not paying attention to press into them. A slight growl comes from him as he tenses up even more. I smirk, pressing my fingers into them again. It gets to the point where he can't take anymore, and his hands move from my thighs, grabbing my hands and lacing his fingers with mine. I whine into the kiss at not being able to touch him, but keep the kiss going at the same time.

"That was...enough torture..." He mumbles.

"...for now..." I mumble.

"Yes...for now..."

He focuses back on the kiss for a bit longer before starting to slow it down even though I protest.

"More later, I promise."

"Holding you to that."

"You always do."

"Yes I do."

"But you know I always stick to my promises."

"You haven't let me down yet."

"Never will."

"Good." I rest my head on his shoulder, nuzzling his neck. "Love you."

"Love you too."

He kisses the top of my head making sure to hold me securely in place. I peek my head from him neck to see what was going on with the show. Ryback was in the ring only now and his music was playing. Heading to the ring however was JTG, Vickie had him face him. It wasn't very long as usual, Ryback in the end hitting Shell shocked and picking up the win.

"I guess it's too hard to ask for a decent match."

"It would seem that way."

"Excuse me Ryback? Ryback, after the events that happened last night, you must have an appetite for revenge."

"Revenge is a confession of pain. I am not hurt, I'm hungry. And when I feast again, it will be on CM Punk! Feed me Punk! Feed me Punk! Feed me Punk!"

"Uh...that's a bit...disturbing."

"Just a bit."

Once he was gone, they advertise the next match which would be Randy vs Wade.

"This should be good, with all their history and bad blood with each other."

"I know right?"

"I just hope Randy doesn't get hurt like last time. I don't feel like hearing Wade gloat again."

"No, that just gets annoying."

"Tell me about it."

"How did you deal with him when you first started out?" I add.

"It was hard, but I mostly tuned him out unless it was something I needed to know."

"Which seemed like a lot back then."

"That was the only bad thing."

"But we don't have to worry about that anymore."

"Thank god for that. That would mean, you know who, would still be around."

"Oh, I know."

"I would go completely and totally crazy."

"I think we both would."

"But, as long as you are here with me, none of that matters."

"Exactly."

We turn our attention back to the TV just as the match was underway. In the end, after a hard fought match, it was Randy catching Wade with the RKO en route to picking up the win in the match.

"Always with the RKO. Never fails."

"Haven't seen a time where it did fail."

"Nope. It's lethal."

Then going backstage, AJ was in Vickie's office.

"Excuse me. Ms. Lee. I have asked you to be here tonight, you can explain away your affair with John Cena."

"I did not have an affair with John Cena. Okay, we are just friends."

"I for one believe AJ. We can be friends with other guys without it being an affair."

"Don't raise your voice at me, you know, the board of directors did fire you based on your actions. And since they've asked me to consider hiring you as an in-ring performer, a WWE Diva, I mean as managing supervisor of Raw, the board of directors has entrusted me to determine whether you have the physical character and the...let's just say the potential to succeed under my administration. Um...is there a problem Ms. Lee? You know, it's alright. I have all the information I need. Good day."

"Oh...if I was AJ, I'd slap her right now."

"Okay wait. I'm sorry. Okay? I just want to compete, I want be a performer again."

"Great. Then we'll start with our first question. What do you consider your biggest weakness?"

"I don't know, I...I guess I can...become too emotionally attached...to my job."

"Are you telling me that you're crazy?"

"Oh she did not just go there."

"Nevermind. When I come back to my office, I want you to give me one good reason why I should issue you a contract." She laughs and leaves the room.

"That was down right mean."

"Well she's as mean as they come so.."

"I know, but giving her hopes up like that...that's just wrong."

"It really is."

Then that cut to backstage and the interview area where Josh was, and he introduced Scar.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, the Women's Champion Scarlet."

"Now Scarlet, we saw you defend last night against Eve. There's word going around that she wants another match. What are your thoughts on that?"

"Honestly Josh, I feel she's gotten enough chances, and she's blown them all."

"It would seem like she did, but that's not how she see it. I heard she went to Vickie about this."

"Really? What is Vickie going to do? She's not the GM of SmackDown is she? Last time I checked, I'm on SmackDown, not Raw. Yeah sure I come here from time to time, but that's because I hold this title right here and I can be on both shows. Vickie can't do anything, Eve knows very well she has to go to Booker T regarding the situation."

"Maybe she did and then went to Vickie. This is Raw and if she wants a match here, Vickie is the one to go to for that."

"We'll see about that. Looks like I have to go have a little talk with Eve and Vickie now won't I?"

"It would seem that way."

"Well, I'll leave you with one thing before I go. Last night was the last match I had against Eve for my title for a while. And I'll make sure it stays that way, if it's the last thing I do." She states, before walking off camera.

"What are you going to do?" Ted asks.

"First I'm gonna confront Eve, see if it's true. If it is, I'm going to Vickie. I'm tired of Eve crying to authority figures when she can't get her way."

"This I'm going to love watching." Hr grins.

"Of course you are." She laughs, as they reach the Divas locker room, because that's most likely where Eve is. "You stay here because obviously you can't go in. I'll go bring her out instead. Even if I have to drag her out by the hair."

"I'll be here." He kisses her quick.

She nods and heads in, looking around for Eve, and then she spots her.

"Eve!" She exclaims, storming over to her.

"Scar..." She looks shocked. "...uh...what do you want?" She tries to act tough.

"Don't you 'Scar' me. And you're not even allowed to call me that. You say my full first name. And don't try to act so tough. You went to Vickie didn't you?"

"I-I...no. Why would I?" She starts to back away.

"Uh uh, don't you back away." Scar growls, reaching out and grabbing her by the hair and almost dragging her to the door, throwing her out into the hallway.

"What is the matter with you?! Watch the hair!"

"What's the matter with me? What's the matter with you? Crying to Vickie about a rematch for the title? After you blew all your chances?"

"So what if I did! I deserve a fair chance at that title. You've cheated in every match we've had. I want a fair match and I want to pick what kind of match it is!"

"Cheated? How? Please enlighten me."

"Your moves were all wrong, you were so off on some of them, some of them were illegal. The list goes on honey."

"Oh don't be jealous because you can't hold a flame to the talent I have."

"Talent? You call what you have talent? Don't make me laugh. You won that title by fluke. I have more talent in my split ends then you have in your whole body...oh wait, I have no split ends so you have no talent." Eve smirks.

"You want split ends, because I can give you split ends."

"Honey please...you don't even deserve to be speaking to me right now." Eve puts her hand in Scar's face.

Scar scoffs and grabs her by the wrist and twists her hand.

"Do that again and I break this hand. I'm warning you...don't mess with me. I wasn't signed to the Divas Division just for my looks you know."

"Really? I thought that's the reason you and that talentless Violet were brought here."

"Seriously Ted, what do see in her?" She adds, looking over at him. "Out of everyone in the division, and she's the one you pick?"

"You leave him out of this." Scar grits her teeth.

Eve manages to get her hand free and shoves Scar away, then proceeds to walk away, most likely to go tattle to Vickie about what she did to her. Scar grumbles to herself and go after her, grabbing her by the hair again. This time she finds an equipment crate and throw her into it. Eve slides down to the floor as she leans against it. Scar gets down to her level and get right in her face.

"I'm not telling you again. You don't know what I'm capable of. I've done things that you wouldn't even imagine doing. I'm dangerous. Now excuse me while I go talk to Vickie."

Eve doesn't move, she just stays there holding her head.

"That's what I thought." Scar smirks, before standing, Ted and her heading to find Vickie next.

It doesn't take to long until they find where Vickie was. They walk up to her and get her attention.

"Vickie, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Excuse me? Don't you see that I'm busy here? I have something big planned for tonight that I need to handle."

"This won't take long I promise. It's just concerning Eve. Did she actually come to you and ask for a rematch? A rematch where she picks what match it is?"

"Eve? Oh yeah. She did. I told her to talk to Booker about it."

"So you're not considering a rematch for an episode of Raw then? Not that I want one, but I was led to believe that you would be making that happen."

"It would have to be approved by Booker first. You're on Smackdown no matter if you're a title holder or not. You're his talent so he has to make that decision. If Eve was the title holder, I could make that decision, but no I did not."

"Alright, that's all I needed to know, thank you." Scar nods, walking away.

"You feel better after that?"

"Much better. Beating Eve up was a plus."

"Good. And, if I do say so...that was really hot." He grins.

"She just infuriates me...to the point where I snap."

"Well, you don't have to worry about her on Raw anymore. We'll talk to Booker tomorrow about Smackdown too."

"Right." She nods.

"Now back to the room."

"Good, because I need to relax. Eve had no right trying to bring you into all this."

"No she didn't and I'll help you relax."

"I know you will."

"Always do." He kisses the top of her head as they head back to the locker room.

Because of everything, they ended up missing the match that went on after the whole thing with Vickie and AJ. As they got back to the room, Vickie had gone out to the ring, clearly to present evidence of the scandal between John and AJ.

"I bet it's going to be something lame and not even real."

"I know right? Can't wait to see this train wreck."

"We're about to find out too."

She says that she's out there to assure everyone that it's the start of a new era of Raw, and era of credibility and integrity. She continues that she had promised indisputable evidence of the relationship between John and AJ, and then brings John out himself.

"I smell something fishy and it's not John either."

"The reason I'm out here with you tonight, is to clear all this up. Please show the world your proof."

"Well John, I'd be happy to. Shall we start with the footage from three weeks ago in this very ring. When you asked AJ out on a date."

"Are you serious? He was not for real."

"Everyone knows that besides her."

"Obviously."

"Yup, that's right. In this very ring, I asked AJ out to In and Out Burger. And in this very ring I've also referred to myself as The Fighting Fruity Pebble, The One Armed Man, and I've referenced the ill-forgotten TV show Manimal, it was a joke. Everyone here understood it, everyone at home understood it."

"Hahahaha, this is so funny but, about the footage from last week?" She motions to the tron and the backstage footage of John comforting AJ after losing her job was shown, when he hugged her.

"I see nothing wrong with him trying to console her."

"Yeah. That one's easy. Aj just lost her job, because of you. It was a job she'd never thought she'd had, a job she wanted her whole entire life, and she lost it. Not because she made bad decisions, but because of your allegations. I was being a good friend, I was giving her a shoulder to cry on, I was consoling her."

"So are you trying to say that good friends meet for romantic dinners?" She motions again and a picture pops up of John and AJ at dinner.

"Oh my god. He's in a t-shirt for crying out loud. His t-shirt. If that was a romantic dinner, he would be more appropriately dressed."

"Right? He is a off her nut with this."

"That...was the dinner I told the world about last week. I had dinner with AJ, a business dinner to discuss my condition and when I would return to Monday Night Raw. That was a picture from that dinner."

"Well John, you're pathetic. You seem to have an answer for everything. So let's try this footage." She motions to the tron again and it's video of AJ getting onto the elevator with him.

"So they left at the same time. There's nothing wrong with that at all."

"AJ's giving you googly eyes, she's giving you this sweet little...what's this, body language. You're looking at her and all of a sudden, would you be in the elevator saying maybe 'come here'? Just coaxing her right into the elevator?"

"What you saw was two people getting into an elevator, that's it."

"That's highly unlikely."

"No...no. I've been honest this whole time, and I'll continue to do so. We got in the elevator, I walked AJ to her door. And that was it."

"If only she'd believe that."

"I know right?"

"You know what? It's a good thing I'm in charge on Monday Night Raw. Because I would not even have my faith in that disgusting, psychotic, unstable..."

"..enough. Whoa whoa whoa. You can call me all the names you want, but when it comes to AJ, first of all she's more resilient, she's stronger, and she's certainly more attractive than you would ever be."

"Oooohhhh buuurrrn."

"Once again, from John Cena's mouth, you think that AJ's resilient? And wait, you think that she's attractive? Oh John that is so sweet."

"I said she was attractive but not attract...I mean more attractive than you'll ever-" He gets cut off my Dolph coming out.

"He always had to put his two sense in." Scar rolls her eyes.

"Because of you inability...to control your sophomoric urges, myself and the entire WWE Universe see you and AJ for what you really ar-" He gets stopped, when John grabs the mic, and stares him down.

"Listen real good. You like to talk? Just make sure you never mention mine and AJ's name in the same sentence again." He shoves Dolph down and exits the ring, Dolph just sitting there like he's upset or something.

"Aw, poor baby got pushed."

"Go cry everyone a river."

"Knowing him, he will." She laughs.

It was a quick break before the next match of the night, Kofi would go one on one with Cesaro in a non-title match, with Mike on commentary.

"This should be interesting. Mike has really made this whole feud comical."

"While traveling this country..." Cesaro stops when a USA chant breaks out. "While traveling this country, as YOUR United States Champion, I discovered something. America has the fattest children in the world!"

"Now that can't be true."

"And to make things even worse, Halloween is coming up. That silly, American holiday where obese kids go door to door begging for more sweets from irresponsible, idiotic adults who don't see a crisis even if it's standing right in front of them dressed up as a fat Power Ranger

"Hey! Halloween is not all about that. Most parents watch what their kids eat so just shut up!"

"Now more than ever, America needs Antonio Cesaro as their United States Champion."

"No we don't. You don't deserve to hold that title."

"Now he does not and that's why Justin had it."

"If he thinks he's going to get it back from Justin, he can think again."

"That's for sure."

During the match, Kofi gets into an argument with Mike at ringside and shortly after this, Kofi tosses Cesaro into Mike. This results in Mike attacking Kofi, ending the match in a DQ. After the match, Cesaro and Mike work together and try to beat down Kofi, but Truth would come running out and make the save, clearing the ring of both Cesaro and Mike.

"Not him. Anyone but him. And not cool at all."

"Honestly does anyone really care about him anymore?" She adds. "I sure as hell don't."

"I don't think anyone really does."

"I just want it to be your match already so we can go to the party." I sigh.

"Me too, but it's coming up soon. Time will fly right by."

"I hope so."

"Just try on to think about all that. It'll go slower. Just focus on this..." He kisses my shoulder making his way to my neck slowly.

"If you're going to do what I think you're going to do, then don't leave marks. Can't be marked up when I go out there with you."

He groans against my skin continuing his way up my neck.

"I know, I know."

He then moves his one hand to my stomach, lightly running his fingers over my shirt. I tilt my head to the side, my eyes falling shut as I relax into him.

"Relaxed?" He asks.

"Mmhmm."

"Good."

He kisses along my neck a bit longer, not leaving any marks this time. He moves from my neck to my jaw then my lips, giving me a quick kiss.

"Love you."

"Love you too...so so much."

"I love you more."

"We love each other just the same, which is a whole lot."

"It really is." He nods.

"This right here proves it." I hold up my hand with the ring he gave me. "I still can't believe you got this for me."

"You deserved it."

"So you tell me all day every day." I smile, looking at the ring.

"And I'll keep telling you every day."

"I know you will too." I kiss his cheek.

"I mean you have to admit you care a little bit about him." Vickie starts as the show comes back on the air, fading into her and AJ in her office.

"Oh god Vickie. Nothing's going on and you know that okay?"

"Wait, just tell me a little thing. How was the pillow talk and did he give you a good...good night kiss? I mean was he romantic and sweet and did you all say sweet nothings to each other? Look, just to admit that you care for John Cena, I'll put you on my roster, I'll make you a WWE Diva, I mean your problems will be solved."

"No. I'm not going to do that, because nothing happened. Okay, I don't know who gave you those pictures or the video or who's starting these rumors, but I refuse. Look Vickie, the WWE means everything to me. But you are not worth lying for. Or hurting John, or shredding my dignity. This interview is over."

"Amen AJ. I couldn't have said it better myself."

"Wait. You're hired. But under one condition. If you ever ever lay a hand on me, you will never ever be allowed around this company again. So, welcome back to work, and for tonight your first match will be against Beth Phoenix."

"Thanks Vickie." AJ says, her attitude changing and she walks out of the room.

"Uh...what was that? It was like she just did a 180 on Vickie."

"Either that or she doesn't want to lose her job again."

"I don't know, but that was kinda scary."

"She's a strange girl."

"Very strange, but sweet as can been off camera."

"Yes."

That then cuts to Cole and JR ringside and they cut to an interview that Heath, Jinder and Drew did

"So gentlemen, tell me, what is 3MB?"

"What is 3MB? 3MB is more than just any three man band." Heath answers first.

"We are transcendent." Jinder adds.

"We connect with the people because they love us. And we love them."

"We each are very talented musicians and we take our craft very seriously. But I can admit, I'm kind of the class clown. I have the reputation of being the fun one."

"When people think Rockstars, they think pathetic, scrawny toothpicks. Let's take Bono. If his life was on the line, I'd guarantee you he could not do one dead lift." Drew adds.

"That's beautiful man. Man I would say life in 3MB going great for us. Am I right?"

"Does this mean we're finally going to hear you perform?"

"What is that supposed to mean man? Are you pressuring us?"

"Does it look like we work at Lenscrafters? We can't put out smash hits in one hour or less. We are artists."

"Do you think any reporters walked up to Michelangelo and said, hey Mike are you nearly finished with that naked statue about now?"

"No I don't think they did. And you know what, this interview is over. And the only thing you need to remember is..."

"3." Jinder starts.

"M." Heath adds.

"B." Drew finishes.

"Ugh. Will you all just shut up!" I roll my eyes.

"I think they listened to you." Justin chuckles as that led to the next match of the night.

"Good. The less I see and hear of him, the better."

Well I don't think that's an option right now." Justin says as Santino and Zack would team up to face Heath and Jinder.

"Ugh. I hope they get their asses kicked...and good."

In the end, it was a distraction by Drew that would allow Heath to hit the Drum Solo on Santino to win the match.

"Oh my god. Are you kidding me?! That was totally not fair!"

"I think we know who they're pushing as a group now."

"I don't like it. Not one bit."

"I don't think anyone likes it."

"No. Now this means we're going to be seeing more of him. He just better not even think of challenging you for the title."

Just then there was a knock on the door and I could hear a backstage attendant calling for me, telling me that my promo/interview was coming up next.

"Alright. It's time to go."

"What're you gonna talk about?" Justin asks as he lets me go so I can get up.

"Probably about Rosa and how she 'thinks' she has a chance at the title since she took out Layla and about that too."

"Ah." He nods, getting up as well.

Once he's up, we lace our fingers together, grabbing our titles. We then head out to where the interview will be. When we get there, all we have to wait is for the commercial break to be over. Once it was over, the camera panned to Josh as he introduced me then it made it's way over to me.

"Violet, last night at Hell in a Cell, you were set to go one on one with Layla in her rematch for the Divas Championship. But as what was revealed before you went out for said match, Layla was attacked from behind. You then proceeded to head out to the ring and call out Rosa, who we all saw attacked Layla, preventing her from getting her title rematch. Your thoughts?"

"My thoughts? Hmm...that was such a cowardly thing to do on Rosa's part. Then to come out and deny that she did anything when we all saw her. That just shows how low she will go to get something. Let me tell you this. That does not work with me. If you want a match with me for this title then you have to EARN it not take out the competition and expect to get the match. Sorry, but I proved last night that Rosa is not ready to face me, let alone have this title."

"Many people are saying though, with you being the title holder on SmackDown, that she's going to go to Booker T about a possible title match."

"I highly doubt that will happen. She has not proved that she can beat. I'll face her in a non title match and then and only then if she beats, I'll give her a title match. Until then, I'll just have to take that up with Booker."

"So, you'll just have to wait and see until Friday to see what happens." I add.

"Right. Anything else you want to add?"

"Actually there is. If she even thinks about doing that to me, then she's got another thing coming. I'm way smarter than she is and I've proved that since day one and I'm still proving it. She just needs to stay out of my way."

And with that I walk off camera and Justin follows. I grumble to myself at the thought of her wanting a title match already.

"She picked the wrong person to mess with." I grumble under my breath.

"So much for being relaxed..."

"We'll just talk to Booker about this."

"We can, but this is not how I wanted this night to go. Now I'm all...grrrrr." I lowly yell.

"Hey hey hey...relax...please..." He says, wrapping his arms around me, and making me stop walking.

"It's just her...she makes me this way."

"I know...I know."

"It's just...ugh." I sigh, taking a deep breath.

"Let's just get back to the room, we can relax there until my match, okay?"

"Alright...we can try."

"As long as we do that."

I nod, leaning into him as he starts to walk again. Once we get to the room, Justin sits and has me sit on his lap and he wraps his arms around me tight.

"If only we could stay like this for the rest of the night."

"I know. Because I know how much it helps you calm down."

"It really does." I lean back into him more.

"We'll use this time wisely then."

"I know you're good at that."

"Yes I am."

"You always are. You know exactly what to do too."

"Wouldn't be a good boyfriend if I didn't know what to do."

"That's why you're the best boyfriend."

"I try."

"You don't even have to."

"But you know I still do."

"I know and that makes me love you even more."

"I know it does."

"Of course you do."

"And the things you do, make me love you even more."

"Oh how well I know."

"Every day."

"Forever and ever too."

"Yes, forever and ever." He repeats.

"I love you soooo much." I give him a kiss.

"I love you soooo much too." He grins.

I lean into him getting more relaxed the more he holds me. He starts talking to me in his language and the helps me calm down a lot quicker. It now came time for AJ's match against Beth. In the end, AJ caught Beth with a roll up out of nowhere, scoring an upset over Beth.

"Did I just see that? AJ actually beat Beth?" I stare in shock.

"It seems like she did."

"That...that...just...wow. I'm speechless."

"AJ. AJ." Vickie says as she comes walking out. "You know for a girl who wants to be a superstar more than anything in the world, I expect...no...I demand a lot more from you."

"She beat Beth. That is a lot for a girl to do!"

And that's when Beth attacks AJ from behind.

"Oh AJ, you really need to pay a lot more attention out there. So look, I'm gonna give you one more chance to do better. Referee, restart the match. I SAID RESTART THE MATCH!" She demands and the bell rings.

"Wrong. She won the first time. You not liking her is no reason to do this to her." I roll my eyes.

In the restarted match, Beth drops AJ with the Glam Slam to pick up the win over her.

"I knew that was going to happen."

"Because Vickie has a personal vendetta against AJ now."

"It's going to come back to bite her and I'm going to laugh when it does."

"Well we can all hope it does come back to bite her."

"Hopefully it does."

"At least we don't have to appear very often on Raw. The less we have to deal with her the better."

"Thank god for that."

"Only show up when we're needed. But we really belong on SmackDown."

"Right."

Shortly after that, Sheamus had come out to the ring, but not for a match as he had grabbed a mic.

"Last night, Big Show was the better man. I mean...I mean he knocked me out. It took two knockout punches to do it, but he knocked me out. I mean...but look here's the thing. I didn't come to WWE to always win. I came here to fight! And last night, last night was the greatest fight of my entire life. I mean, I stood toe to toe with a 7 foot, 500 pound giant and I pushed him to the limit fella. That's why I came to the WWE. And what a match it was. Big Show kicking out of a Brogue Kick, me kicking out of a knockout punch, the crowd were on their feet! But ultimately, Big Show scored with a sized blow and won the match."

"That was a good match. I still can't believe they both kicked out as much as they did."

"He won the battle, but this war...this war is far from over. Because right now I am dying to get back into the ring with the Big Show. I am dying for another fight. And when I step into the ring with him again, I guarantee you, it's not gonna be a fight, it's not even gonna be a battle. It's gonna be an all out war! And when that war is over, I'll still be standing here with a smile on my face and the World Heavyweight Championship back where it belongs. Around my waist."

"Good luck with that. You're going to need it."

"May need more than the Brogue Kick to get it back though."

"Exactly. He needs something bigger."

That's when Big Show comes out, getting into the ring himself with a microphone.

"You gave me everything you had. Even your much talked about Brogue Kick by all your hooligan friends. And what happened? You came up short didn't you? I did exactly what I said I was gonna do. I walked in there, I knocked you out and I walked out with the World Heavyweight Championship. Sheamus, you want to talk about...battles and wars and how you're gonna rise above. Sheamus that fight...I'll be honest with you...that fight took me to levels that...I didn't know I was capable of. Of all the superstars I've competed against, no one's ever made me dig that deep, to want something that bad. But you know what happened? It was like a nice, bright light. 'Cause I realized I don't have any limits. There is no stopping me. You talk about wars and battles, Sheamus if you come at me like another war, you're gonna be like Custer's last stand, you're gonna be Custer. You understand? It'd be like...it's like bringing a glass of water to a burning building, and this building's on fire!"

"Whatever you say Show."

"You know, he is such a buzz kill right now."

"He really is. I don't want to listen to him anymore."

"I don't think anyone wants to."

"If only he had a mute button."

"I know right?"

"Whatever you bring just isn't gonna be enough. I've wiped smiles off of people's faces, and I enjoy it. And I'm gonna enjoy knocking the smile off of your face. Sheamus look at me you red-headed ginger snap. You...can't beat me. And you will never take this championship from me."

"You know what Show, that was...that was a magnificent speech. I mean, beautiful. You know, congratulations on winning the World Heavyweight Championship. But fella, I've got a question for you. Have you ever actually seen a ginger snap?" Sheamus asks, tossing the mic and getting Show on his shoulders, hitting him with White Noise.

"Oh damn! That's on pissed off ginger."

"No kidding." Justin chuckles.

"I have a feeling this is going to be on hell of a feud."

"Oh, definitely."

"Can't wait to see what they have planned for each other."

"Right? One feud that seems like it'll actually be worth paying attention to."

"It really does. Looks interesting already."

After the commercial, John was shown backstage with AJ, talking with her.

"Look at you, you're back in the ring. We're gonna get it straightened out, I promise okay? Keep your chin up." He walks away, leaving AJ there with a smile on her face and Vickie is spying on them.

"Oh boy. She's so going to use that against them."

"Obviously."

AJ walks away and Vickie comes out of her hiding spot, with a grin on her face. She then turns to see Beth.

"Vickie, Vickie, I just wanted to stop you and thank you so much for restarting the match like that. It just...it meant a lot to me."

"You're welcome Beth, but...you know if you had done your job right the first time, I wouldn't have been put in that position to restart the match. I can't and won't tolerate a performance like that."

"What're you talking about?"

"It is my unfortunate duty to inform you, effective immediately, you're fired."

"What?!" I exclaim. ""There was no need for her to go that to her!"

"Makes you wonder how'd she treat you or Scar if you were on the Raw roster like Beth."

"Another reason I'm glad we're on Smackdown. Booker knows how to treat us. Vickie is just jealous we're all better than she is."

"That's exactly what she is. That and she abuses power too much."

"She does and it's sad that no one sees it either."

"Because she sucks up and acts like a completely different person around the boss."

"Exactly." I mumble, rolling my eyes.

That led to the next match of the night where Cody and Damien would go against Rey and Sin Cara. At the end of a hard-fought match, it was Damien dropping Sin Cara with the Terminus to pick up the win for him and Cody.

"I saw that coming from a mile away."

"Pretty predictable." Justin nods.

"Way to predictable. They need something new."

Then there was a knock on the door, and it was an attendant again. This time, he told the us that all the superstars and divas were needed out on the stage because there was going to be a check presented up next for how much was raised for the Susan G. Komen charity.

"I've been waiting all night for this." I say as we get up.

"Can't wait to see how much was raised."

"Me either. This is kind of special to me too."

"It's special to a lot of people." He nods.

"I know."

"I'm pretty sure we raised a lot, what with the merchandise and such."

"I'm sure we did."

"After you." He lets me walk ahead of him.

Once I'm out the door, we lace our fingers then head to the curtain. Just as Justin and I get there, that's when Ted and Scar get there as well.

"Hey you."

"Heyy."

"Nice interview earlier. Love what you did to Eve too."

"Didn't even notice the cameras were following. But thank you. She really thinks she can suck up to authority to get what she wants."

"It was on the app and I know. I hate that about her."

"Ohhh on the app. Well that's better than not being shown at all. People need to know not to mess with me."

"I think after seeing that, they know now not to."

"Hopefully Eve gets the message."

"Sadly, I don't think she ever will."

"Well she'll have to learn, because I'll make sure Booker doesn't give her anymore chances."

"Right, then she'll try to come after me."

"Isn't Rosa trying to come after you? She can't come after you if Rosa's already there."

"You know Eve will do anything for a title chance. She'll see that as a distraction and use that against me."

"We'll see about that."

"Exactly. Not on my watch."

"Not on mine either."

"She's got another thing coming."

"You've got that right."

"So anyway, I wonder how much money we raised?"

"Oh yeah, I'm curious too." She says as we take a spot on the stage.

I stand next to Justin, both out titles on our shoulders. She stands next to Ted doing the same. "Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to direct your attention to the ring. Joining John Cena, representing Susan G. Komen for the cure, Vice President of Marketing Dorothy Jones as well as the nephew of Susan Komen, Eric."

"Thank you. Ladies and gentlemen as you know, October is national breast cancer awareness month. Susan G. Komen is a clear leader in raising breast health awareness, and fighting for a cure. So when WWE chose to join this fight, it gave us an unbelievable honor to stand side by side with Susan G. Komen. You guys know the WWE superstars. Sometimes we don't agree with each other. Actually we never agree with each other. But when it came down to backing this cause, every WWE employee, and every single WWE superstar agreed that we should all join and help the fight."

We all nod in agreement.

"But the one main ingredient that has made all this work, is you the WWE Universe. We encourage each and every one of you to get the gear and join the fight. Oh and you did, you absolutely did. And because of your generosity, on behalf of the WWE, we would like to present this check to Susan G. Komen for the Cure for the amount of...drumroll please. One million dollars!"

We all clap and cheer at the amount that was raised. "Oh my goodness. I'm speechless, but this One Million Dollars will help continue the progress that Susan G. Komen started over 30 years ago with a promise from one sister to another. To eradicate breast cancer. And it's just amazing at what this will do for us with education, early detection, prevention, our hearts are eternally, humbly, grateful to you. Thank you John Cena, thank you CeNation, thank you Vince McMahon and thank the WWE Universe to help us rise above cancer. Thank you."

"Thank you Dorothy, thanks again all of you."

"Now that was a lot of money. I'm so happy we raised that much." I say as we head to the back.

"Right." Justin nods. "I think we can stay here, my match is up next." He adds.

"Alright." I nod. "We'll see you both at the party then?"

"I actually wanted to stay so I could see his match. I wouldn't miss that stuff for the world."

"That's fine too."

"I appreciate that." He nods.

"Hey, I'm one of your best friends. I always stick around for your matches."

"That's true. It really means a lot."

"I know it does."

As we're waiting there, Alberto walks up with Ricardo. He looks at both of us then starts to talk to Ricardo in Spanish while looking back to us a few times.

"Ugh...gag me with a spoon."

"I'm so glad I can't understand half of that, even though I know it's about us."

"I know right?"

"He better not try anything or he'll be in for it out there."

"Oh for sure."

"I wish they would hurry up. I don't like him staring."

"It's getting creepy."

"Just stay by us and you'll both be fine." Ted says, him and Justin blocking the view.

"I can't wait until he's gone out there..." She mumbles.

"Looks like you got your wish." I say as he theme goes off.

"Thank god."

"I still don't like the way he looked on his way out."

"No..."

"He's so up to something."

"I wouldn't doubt it."

"I guess we'll find out."

"Good luck out there."

"Thanks." Justin says as we head out from behind the curtain.

"He better win."

"He will. Don't worry."

"I hope you're right."

"You'll see. Vi will make sure he wins."

"Can't help but worry though. Especially with that look Alberto gave before going out there."

"I know. Just try to relax. He'll do just fine out there."

"I'll try."

"As long as you do that."

After a bit of the match, Del Rio had Justin's arm and had him laying back on the apron, and Justin was trying to get out of the hold. Justin gets to one knee, and then gets to his feet. He elbows Del Rio in the side of the head a couple times and he releases the hold. Justin comes off the ropes, only for Del Rio to catch him and spins him, Justin getting pushed into the corner. Del Rio runs towards him, but Justin lifts his feet up and kicks him away.

"That's it! There ya go! Keep that up!" I cheer.

Justin then goes and kicks Del Rio in the leg, the chest and then does his spinning kick, knocking Del Rio down. Justin goes over to the ropes and goes for the springboard moonsault, and hits Del Rio, going for the cover, but Del Rio kicks out.

Damn." I mutter. "You've got this! Keep up the high moves and you'll get him."

Del Rio crawls into the corner and pulls himself up. Justin runs at him, only for him to move so he ends up colliding with the turnbuckle. He turns around to face Del Rio, and gets kicked in the side of the head. It doesn't take him long to go and apply the cross armbreaker and Justin really has no choice but to tap out right away to prevent any risk of of injury to his arm.

"Shit!" I hit the mat. I look into the ring to see the hold still in tact. "Come on! Get him off!" I yell, climbing in the ring.

He finally lets go as Ricardo is announcing him the winner in Spanish, and Justin started to roll out of the other side of the ring from where I was. I quickly make my way over to him to make sure he's alright. On my way to him, I hear my name called and glace to see Del Rio do his wink and blow me a kiss. I roll my eyes and make way to Justin.

"You alright?" I ask concerned.

"I'd feel a lot better if we get my arm checked out."

"Then lets go do that now." I help him up.

"And I've got your title. Don't worry." I add.

He nods, slowly getting up. I start to help him up the ramp and to the back, heading right for the trainers. "I should've known something bad would've happened. He wouldn't leave your arm alone the whole match." I sigh.

"I just wish there was a way I could've stopped him."

"If you did, it would've ended in DQ, but I didn't want you getting hurt. I'm sure I'm fine though."

"I really hope. We can't have anything happen like what happened at Wrestlemania last year."

"No, I hated being away from you."

"I hated it just as much. I don't ever want to go through that again."

"Neither do I."

"Lets just get you checked out so we can get out of here."

"Right." He nods.

We make it to the trainers and I help him sit on one of the tables while a trainer comes over. He shows them which arm and the trainer goes over and grabs it, examining it. Justin winces a bit when he touches a few sore spots.

"How bad is it?" I ask, nervous.

"Nothing's broken, nothing feels pulled or strained. I think the most it'll be is sore for a few days."

"At least it's nothing major." I sigh in relief.

"I'll get a bag of ice together for you."

"Thank you." He nods.

I sit on the table next to him, playing with my fingers.

"I should be just fine for the party."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to do to much."

"I'm sure."

"Alright." I half smile.

"If my arm hurts too bad, we can leave whenever you want."

"That sounds good."

"I know you're concerned." He nods.

"I am, but I know you'll do the right thing."

"I will." He nods.

Since I sat on the side where his arm was fine, he wrapped that arm over my shoulder, pulling me to his side. I rested my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes for a moment until the trainer came back with the ice. Once he comes with the bag of ice, he hands it to Justin and then we can be on our way. We thank them one last time before heading back to the locker room. As we head back to the locker room, he holds the ice on his arm, but I keep an arm wrapped around his waist and stay close. He kisses the top of my head and I smile up at him. It doesn't take us to long to reach the room and when we do, I have him sit on the couch.

"I'll go get ready, you stay here."

He nods, whining a little. I laugh, then give him a kiss before grabbing my bag and heading in to change. It does take me a bit to get changed since there was a lot to go with the costume. Once I had everything, I fixed my hair and makeup then put on the halo/horns on my head. I smirked at myself then headed back out into the room with him.

"All ready."

He looks at me, his eyes going wide and his jaw dropping.

"Even better then before?" I do a spin for him.

"Uh huh."

"I can see. You dropped the ice." I laugh.

"Did I? My bad." He says, reaching down and picking it back up.

"You did." I laugh.

"Suuure."

"You can get ready now if you want." I add.

"I think I'm ready." He nods getting up.

"Need help or are you good?"

"I think I'll be fine, but I'll call if I need you."

"Alright." You nod.

He heads in to get ready himself. He takes his time with his arm being sore, but the pain meds the trainer gave him was helping. He comes out a bit time later all ready. When I see him I whistle.

"Now that's a sexy werewolf." I wink.

"Why thank you."

"Anytime love. I really love it."

"Well I knew it was perfect."

"It really was. How you kept this from me is amazing."

"I have my ways."

"You always do."

"Yes I do."

"You ready to head out? I got everything ready while you were changing."

"Yeah, I'm ready." He nods.

I get up from where I was sitting, grab our bags and titles then lace my fingers with his as we head out of the room and to the car.

"You driving or should I?" He asks.

"I'll drive. Give your arm time to rest."

"Right." He nods, getting into the passenger side after putting his things in the back.

I made sure that he gets in and is comfortable before going over to the drivers side. I get in and get set then head to the party. In the meantime, Ted and Scar were getting ready themselves and he let her get ready first of course.

"Almost done in there?" He calls.

"Yup, almost done."

"Good. I can't wait much longer."

"Can you blame me?"

"No not really."

"I can't wait to see you in it again."

"I know you can't."

"Huuurrry." He whines.

"I'm going as fast as I can."

"I can help."

"The costume is already on silly."

"Then what's taking so long?"

"Hair and makeup."

"You don't need any of that."

"It goes with the costume."

"Awww."

"I shouldn't be too much longer, don't worry."

He just groans wanting to see everything now. It isn't much longer, and she finally finishes, coming out.

"Well...what do you think?" She spins for him.

"Even better than before."

"I figured." She laughs. "Just by the look in your eyes."

"Can't help it."

"Of course you can't."

"You can go get into your costume now...that is if you can move..." She snickers.

"I believe I can move."

"You sure now?"

"Yeah...I'm sure."

"Alright, I'll be waiting."

He nods, giving her a quick kiss then grabbing his bag and heading in to get changed. She makes sure she has all her things together as she sits on the couch and waits for him. It doesn't take him to long and soon he comes back out.

"Trying to kill me are you?"

"Is it working?"

"Maybe."

"Then I am."

"Looks awfully familiar though. I swear I've seen it before...wait...that's not from your movie is it?"

"You're right. It is from the movie." He grins.

"They let you keep that?"

"They did. There were a lot of extras on set so I got to keep a few."

"And you've been hiding it from me for how long now?"

"A few months or so."

"You sneak."

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well I'm surprised."

"Good to know I can still surprise you."

"You thought you couldn't anymore?"

"I knew I could, but you just know me so good now."

"You'll always be able to surprise me."

"Good to know."

"So are we ready to go now?"

"We are." He nods.

"And after you." He adds.

She grabs her bags and title then heads out of the room with him behind her. He laces his fingers with hers as they head to the car.

"I know for a fact it's gonna be fun after we go back to the hotel after the party."

"It will be."

"You have no idea what all that does to me." She motions to his costume.

"I have a feeling I do." He smirks.

"Sure you do."

"I know who you get when I wear this...my hunting gear...remember?"

"True..."

"See? There's that look again." He chuckles.

"Oh shush." She laughs, putting her things into the back seat.

"Nope. Never."

"Well let's just get going before we never end up leaving."

"Right."

"Because you have that look."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Uh huh..."

"Lets just go." He chuckles.

"Good idea." She nods, getting into the car first.

Once she's in the car, he heads over to the other side. He gets in the car, getting ready. When he's ready, he starts to head for the party. When they get there, he parks and then they head inside. Justin and I are already there, so when they walk in they look for us. It was a bit crowded since mostly everyone was there already. They spot us sitting at a table not to far from the back of the place.

"Over there." She points and starts to head there.

When they reach the table, we don't notice right away since he was being all touchy with me on his lap of course.

"Someone's touchy."

"Oh hi." I turn my head. "And yes he is. Ever since we got here."

"Any reason why?"

"There's just so much to touch."

"We ran into..." I nod my head over at my stalker.

"Oh jeez."

"It's like he has a radar or something and knows where I am." I shudder.

"Creep."

"Psycho is more like it."

"Psycho creeper."

"Not letting him get to me though. This one has been keeping me occupied over here."

"Well of course he has."

"Nothing is going to ruin this night. Not if I can help it." He holds me close, kissing my neck lightly.

"Exactly. It's supposed to be fun. Oh by the way, how's the arm?" She asks him as Ted and her sit.

"It's doing better. Not really that sore anymore. I think it's starting to go away."

"That's good."

"I'd rather he rest it, but you know him...as stubborn as they come." I laugh.

"We all know that." She laughs too.

"Nothing can keep me down. I'm stronger then ever."

"Yes you are, we know." I kiss his cheek.

"Awww." She gushes.

"Oh shush."

"Nope." She laughs.

"Oh, I'll get you back. Don't worry." I smirk.

"Uh oh..."

"Mhm." I nod. "You'll never see it coming either."

"I never do."

"That's a good thing then."

"You know I'm so glad we got out of that arena before Del Rio. Totally disgusting what he did to you out there as you were helping Justin. He better not be thinking what I think he's thinking."

"I sure hope not. I already have one crazy, I do not need another."

"Well I really think he should know that we can kick his ass, not like the other Divas."

"He may know and that might be why he's...attracted to us." I shudder at the last part.

"Ew. Oh god, he would be the kind of person to be attracted by that. We can't win here can we?"

"No, but-"

"He won't have the chance to get to either of you. We'll make sure of it." Ted cuts me off.

"Just makes me wonder why he waited until now to show the least bit of interest."

"I have a feeling I know what it is..." I bite my lip.

"What?"

"Justin's title."

"That actually makes sense. But I don't see a reason why he waited so long to give me the same looks he was giving you tonight."

"Probably to throw us off of his real plan. He probably didn't want it to be obvious."

"Ugh." She shudders. "Well let's not think about that, and let's have fun."

"That's the plan."

"Oh, great promo interview tonight." She remarks.

"Thanks. I think that was my best one yet."

"I definitely have to agree with you on that."

"I'm not happy with her at all and she's going to it. No matter how I have to act. That was just unacceptable."

"It really was. Layla deserved that shot and it was just taken away from her."

"Not really. I'm going to talk to Booker and suggest that the next defense will not be until Layla is ready to come back. I'll do non-title matches, but Layla gets that shot before anyone."

"Right, because it's her rematch."

"Exactly. She's the only one I want to face for it right now. I'm not like the others who just see it as the competition is down and out. I'm better then that."

"Exactly."

"How about now we go have some fun?" I suggest. "You think you're ready to dance a bit?" I ask Justin.

"I'm more than ready." He nods.

"You both coming?" I ask her and Ted.

"Of course we are."

"Lets go then." I say trying to get up. "Uh...Justy...you have to let go first." I chuckle.

"Oops. My bad."

"Suure." I laugh. "Now...come on." I take his hand pulling him up.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He chuckles.

He follow me out to the floor along with Scar and Ted. We find a spot and start to dance to the music. So I couldn't get away from him, Justin had a tight grip on me as we danced close.

"Preventing anymore torture I see."

"For now."

"Hmmm...I can handle that."

"Good, because I don't want to let you go right now."

"Aww. I don't want you to anyway." I wrap my arms around his neck so we're as close as we can get.

"Wasn't planning on it."

"I didn't think so." I kiss him quick.

"Because the more torture you give me, the more I'm gonna want to leave early, and I want to enjoy the party for a while at least."

"Right. I'll behave then...until necessary."

"And when will that be hmm?" He gives me an amused look.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." I smirk.

"Like always."

"Mhm." I nod. "No fun if you know it's coming."

"Touche."

He keeps his arms around me while we dance closely to the music. Scar and Ted have been dancing and he has her close to him as well. He does start to get touchy...within reason because they are in public and it is a dance floor afterall.

"You're behaving. I'm surprised."

"That's because I know we're in public, I can't do much right now."

"That's right."

"That's why I'm behaving."

"Good. You just might get a reward when we get back then."

"I do like the sound of that."

"Like always."

"You know I like the rewards for behaving."

"I do. That's why you get them so often."

"And I thank you for them."

"You always do."

He kisses her quick.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

They keep dancing until the songs ends. The next one that plays is more upbeat and we're able to slip away from the guys to dance to the song better. That in returns ends up being torture to them, which is something they wanted to avoid for a little bit at least. We just laugh since that was not the intent we had. Soon it gets to be to much for them and they pull us to them.

"Trying to torture us that early already?"

"Honestly...no. We can't help that we're just that hot tonight." I wink.

"Oh...I can't argue with that."

"Didn't think either of you would." Her and I giggle.

"Afterall, we did help pick out your costumes anyway, so of course we know." Justin adds.

"Exactly. You both brought all this torture on yourselves."

"The costumes just look sooo good on you though."

"Oh we know. That is why we got them."

"Wonder what next year is gonna be like. See what new costumes there'll be."

"That should be fun. If they went crazy this year, next year will be worse."

"Oh boy."

They sit there looking innocent with slight grins on their faces.

"Uh huh. We know those looks."

"We don't know what you're talking about."

"Riiiight."

"We've got our eyes on you."

"We know. That's why we plan." They smirk.

"Well we can plan too you know."

"Uh oh. Your plans usually cause us torture..."

"That's what makes it fun."

"Yeah...for the both of you."

"Exactly."

We sit at the table relaxing for a bit until we start to get thirsty.

"You guys want something to drink?" I ask everyone.  
"You know what I like." Scar nods.

"I do. I'm guessing the usual for everyone?"

The three of them nod.

"I do think I'll go with you...just in case." She remarks.

"Alright." I nod. "We'll be back." I give Justin a quick kiss before getting up.

"And yes we'll be careful." She says to Ted, doing the same.

"I know. We'll be watching."

"Of course you will."

They let us go then we head over to the bar area to get what we want while greeting a few friends from work.

"I like getting out and having fun like this."

"Me too. Since we don't get to do it very often. Plus, so far, it's been a good night."

"It really has." She nods.

The bartender comes over, taking our order of what we want. While we wait, we turn around to see the guys looking at us. We blow them kisses then turn back around. Just before our drinks get done, we feel people come up behind us, their hands going on our waist. Since we know it's not the guys, we turn around to see who it was.

"Ugh, not you two."

"So much for a good night." I mutter.

"What's wrong baby girl? The party is just getting started." Heath tries to impress.

"Uh no. It just ended." I roll my eyes.

"And what are you two supposed to be? Wannabe rockstars? Oh wait, you already are, you don't need a costume to be that." Scar insults.

"Oh that hurts." Drew acts offended.

"We're not wannabes, we ARE rockstars. Rockstars who just found their backup dancers."

"Haha. Don't make us laugh. Please." I sarcastically say.

"And get your hands...off me." She forcefully removes Drew's hands.

"You know you like it." He moves back closer.

"And you, get the hell off me!" I push Heath way, only for him to grab my hand.

"We really don't want to make things hard for you." She grumbles.

"Then come and be with us. We're much better then those other two"

"Violet knows I am. She really wants to come." Heath smirks.

"Like hell! Now get off." I pull my hand free, rubbing it from his hold.

"Now if you excuse me, we have drinks to bring back to OUR table, with OUR boyfriends. And no they're not you."

"Oh come on. It's more fun at our table."

"You mean with the chick from Wendys, the Scottish wannabe rockstar, and the towel head? No thank you."

With that, we push past them, but not before Heath gets on last thing in.

"You know what?" I spin around, throwing my drink in his face. "Touch me again and it won't be a drink that hits your face!"

Then I storm off back to the table and Scar follows. I set Justin's drink down in front of him then sit in the chair next to him with my arms crossed over my chest, mumbling to myself in Celtic.

"The nerve. Ugh, if I didn't like this costume so much I would burn it." She remarks.

"What happend? We lost sight of you both for a minute."

"Guess who..."

"Heath?" Justin grits his teeth.

"And Drew." She adds.

"Oh hell no." Ted gets up. "This has gone to far." He and Justin go to look for them.

"No...just sit down. We're fine."

"You look fine, but Vi..." Ted looks over while I run my wrist.

"Hm?" I look up with my eyes.

"...you're rubbing your wrist."

"Oh. I'm fine. I must have banged it on the way back."

"You sure?"

"Yeah..I'm sure." I give you a look to not say anything.

"Yeah she just as so angry at Heath she whacked her hand off of something." She covers for me.

"Alright. Let me see your wrist." Justin scoots his chair over, looking at my wrist. I look at her and mouth 'Thank you' since she helped me out.

"I'm okay...honest." I say as he looks over my wrist.

"I just want to make sure. You know I always worry about you."

"I know."

"Come here." He opens his arms me for to sit on his lap.

Once I sit, one arms goes around his neck while the other rests on his chest, my face in the crock of his neck.

"I think staying for a couple more songs or so will be good. Knowing they're here now, makes me not want to be here." I mumble.

"That's fine. I don't want you in the same room with him if you don't have to anyway."

"Good."

"We'll probably go then too. I don't want to me in this now that he touched it."

"Don't blame you."

"I say we just try to enjoy the rest of the night."

"Right."

We sit there for a bit trying to calm down after what happened. Since I threw my drink at Heath, Justin shared his with me. After having a few sips, I was feeling a bit better.

"I think we should dance for the rest of the time we're here." I suggest.

"I agree." She nods.

We finish off the drinks before heading out onto the dance floor for the last time of the night. They keep us close to them in case they other two are lurking around somewhere. We're actually able to enjoy the last few songs, giving our guys a nice show. After those songs, we decide it's the best time to get out of there and head back to the hotel. We gather up everything that we brought with us then head out to the cars.

"I'm so showering when I get back." Scar says as she removes the hat part of her costume from her head.

"I don't blame you. I don't want any part of him on you."

"Looks like we do have someone to worry about now. Ugh."

"He better just give up. He's not going to do anything to you. You're mine and that's how it's going to stay."

"I know."

"Lets just get you back so you can get that filth off you."

"Yes, let's please do."

They make it to the car, him opening her door for her. Once she's in, he heads to the other side, getting in. When he's ready, he heads for the hotel. Justin and I do the same, him making sure I'm all set before going around to the driver's side, him offering to drive this time. Once he's in and ready, he heads for the hotel. We all get there at the same time, heading up to our floors. Ted and Scar reach their floor first, and say their goodnights to me and Justin before heading to their room.

"Now to get that shower." She says as she walks in the room.

"Want company?"

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" She chuckles.

"I would, and I know you would too."

"I would. Tonight more then ever."

"I thought so."

She gets everything that they need then heads into the bathroom. The first thing to come off was her costume since she did not want it on any longer.

"This is definitely getting washed when we get a chance to go home."

"We'll send it back to my mom. She'll be more than happy to do that for you."

"Alright." She nods.

He starts to get the water ready for the shower before starting to take off his costume as well.

"I don't get to help?"

"I figured you wanted to hurry and get in the shower. You know I always love your help."

"Oh I won't take long, don't worry."

"Have at it then." He chuckles.

"Well you need to be be closer silly. That's not close enough."

"Right, right." He moves closer.

Then she starts to help him get his costume off, tossing each article of clothing to floor. She runs her hands down his chest, just to torture him a bit before she steps in the shower like nothing happened.

"Heyy."

"What?"

"You know what." He gives her a look. "You're in for it now." He grins, stepping in the shower.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Suuuure."

"I'm innocent."

"Right. You don't look so innocent to me."

"And what makes you say that?"

"The fact you keep moving when I come to you."

"Trying to find a good spot stand under the water."

"Uh huh. I'll give you that." He puts his hands on her waist, holding her in place.

"Now you can't move away from me."

"Uh oh..."

"Uh oh is right."

"Sorry?" She gives him her best pouty face.

"Sure you are."

"I am." She gives him the eyes.

"Alright, that may work...this time."

"Yayy." She grins slightly. "Now we can finish our shower."

"Mmmhmm, yes we can."

He lets her go so that she's able to get under the water better. He helps with getting the places she can't reach, using that time to be as touchy as he can. Once he was finished, he helps with her hair before she started to help him. Once she was done helping him, they spend a little bit more time in the shower because he wanted to be more touchy. But after that, they decide to get out, grabbing the towels and wrapping them around each other.

"I feel so much better now."

"Good. You should feel that way."

"You helped of course."

"That's what I'm here for. I'll always be here to help you feel better."

"Likewise."

They head back into the room to find something to wear for bed. She goes to her bags, but he stops her.

What? I can't go to my bags?"

"You can, but I chose what you're wearing to bed." He smirks.

"I should've known."

"It's one of those nights." He starts to lead her to the bed.

"I tortured you that much then didn't I?"

"Oh yeah."

"Oops?"

"Uh huh. You knew what you were doing."

"Maybe I did." She shrugs innocently.

"I can torture you just as much." He brushes his lips over hers then moves away, sitting on the edge of he bed.

"How well I know."

"That you do."

"Well this definitely will be a long night then." She gives him a look.

"It usually is." He grins,

"And I believe it'll be both of our faults this time."

"For once it will be."

"Now, what're you doing over there now hmm?" He adds.

"Just enjoying the view."

"That makes two of us then."

She stands there for a bit longer then walks over to him, straddling his lap, hands wandering.

"What about now?" She asks.

"I'm loving it even more." He looks her over, his hands wandering.

"So am I." She kisses him quick, teasing him for now.

"You're so making things harder for yourself." He groans.

"I like a challenge, you know that."

"You always do." He chuckles.

He then pulls her close to him pressing his lips to hers. He wastes no time in moving so he's hovering over her, not breaking the kiss. He goes to tug on the top of the towel that's still around her, but she grabs his hand, that being a sign telling him not yet. That causes him to whine, his hands moving up the towel instead. He starts to move so that she's laying against the pillows. He breaks the kiss only to kiss every inch of skin that he can. He makes sure to take his time before making his way back to her lips.

"Now?" He mumbles.

She shakes her head with a smile. He grins, slowly removing the towel from around her. Once it's off, he tosses it to the side. He lets his hands wander a bit more while looking her over with a smile.

"Don't forget about yourself."

"Saving that for you."

"Of course you are."

She starts to undo the towel, letting her fingers linger. He tenses up, a slight growl coming from him. She smirks, removing the towel, tossing it to the side then quickly pressing his indent. That gets an even louder growl and he presses his lips back to hers in a rough kiss and then proceeds to pull the blankets over them. From there, that's where the night got really long. With Justin and I, we had just gotten out of the shower ourselves. I walked back into the room before him and was looking at my wrist again since it was bothering me. Once he had wrapped a towel around himself, he came into the room himself.

"You okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm fine." I smile.

"Wrist bothering you?"

"Just a bit, but I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Positive." I assure him, walking over, letting my hands wander down his chest.

"Alright."

"I'll let you know if it gets to be to much. I just want to forget about everything that happened."

"Right, of course."

"How's the arm? Does it hurt again?"

"It's sore. Doesn't hurt as much as it did before. I'll live."

"Well that's good. I know you're tough." I give him a quick kiss.

"So are you."

"It's because I have you with me."

"Likewise."

"So I'm assuming you'll get me back for all the torture later."

"You know I will."

"Of course."

"We both should definitely rest. Me with my arm and you with your wrist."

"Right." I nod. "Want to pick out what I wear?"

"Of course I do."

"Go right ahead then."

"Alright, you go sit and I'll find something."

I nod, going to sit on the bed. He goes over to my things to find something. It doesn't take him to long since I keep all his favorites right on top. Once he finds something, e comes over to the bed.

"Of course you'd pick that one." I chuckle.

"Well duh." He chuckles.

"Want to help putting it on?"

"You know I always do."

"I know."

"Gonna need to stand for me to help."

"Right. My bad." I laugh, standing up.

"Uh huh sure."

"Okay...so I was a bit distracted."

"You tend to always be distracted."

"Especially when you're just in a towel."

"Touche."

He then starts to remove my towel, being as touchy as he can while he does so.

"Touchy..."

"There's so much to touch." He grins, looking me over.

"Yes, I know."

"Just don't start anything we can't finish."

"I won't, don't worry."

"Good."

He continues to be touchy when he helps me put on what he picked out for me to wear. He places light kisses along my shoulder, while holding my waist. I remove his towel, letting that fall to the floor. Since it was going to be a calm night for us, I decided against teasing him. Then he grabs a pair of shorts to put on and does so, coming back to the bed, climbing in next to me under the blankets, since I had gone there while I waited for him to get dressed.

"Finally we can relax."

"Exactly what we need too."

"Mhm." I lay my head on his chest, snuggling into him while he holds me close.

"Hopefully tomorrow is better."

"I really hope so. Maybe me can spend most of it in before the show."

"We can try." He nods.

"I would love that very much."

"I know you would." He kisses the top of my head.

"I'll get to be with you and only you." I smile, trying to hide a yawn.

"That's right. And looks like someone's tired."

"Just a tad."

"Maybe you should sleep then."

"I will..."

"Good. We both need it." He nods.

I nod, relaxing into him more while he runs his hand through my hair. Like always, it doesn't take long for me to go to sleep. Once he notices, he smiles down at me, kissing the top of my head again. He holds me close, watching me sleep for a bit longer before he goes to sleep himself.


	35. A Very Special Announcement

Finally after being busy for the longest time, we have time off for the holiday, Thanksgiving to be exact. Ted and Scar had gone back home to Mississippi, while Justin and I had gone home to Capetown, South Africa to spend the holiday with his family. Since we had a long flight in after the shows, I was still fast asleep while Justin was awake just watching me sleep for a bit, holding me close to him. Of course, he decides to stay there until I wake up, not wanting to move me because I looked so peaceful. It isn't until a half hour later that I start to stir, mumbling in my sleep, burying my face on his chest.

"Good morning to you." He chuckles.

"Hmph."

"Not ready to get up, that's okay."

"Nu uh." I mumble, shaking my head.

"That's alright, you won't have to get up yet."

I mumble something then snuggle into him more, laying there until I feel like waking up fully. When I do, I open my eyes and look up at him. He leans down giving me a good morning kiss. I smile into the kiss then fully wake up.

"Better?"

"Much better." I yawn.

"Good."

"I know I'm going to need all the rest for everything you got planned today."

"Mmhmm."

"What did you have planned for today?"

"Well can't pass up seeing the sights. So how about a bike ride along the coast or the mountains?"

"Ooohhh...they both sound nice. You know I like doing bot so it doesn't matter to me."

"I'll surprise you then."

"You always do and I love it."

"I know."

"When did you want to do all that?"

"Whenever you feel up to it."

"Im a bit. I'm to comfy right now."

"I thought so."

"Although, something does smell good. Mom must be cooking breakfast."

"I think she is." He nods.

"She sure knows how to get us out of bed." I laugh.

"Yes she does." He chuckles.

"I do think I'm ready to get up now. That smells way to good to just lay here. I have to get try it."

"Of course." He nods, letting me go so that I could get up first.

"Going to get up or watch me get dressed?"

"You know I don't mind watching."

"Of course you don't." I chuckle. "Enjoy the show then." I grin, going over to my things to find something.

Once I find something, I start to take off the clothes from the night before as slow as I could. I put on a loose fitting tank top along with a pair of jean shorts, shaking my hips a bit extra just for him. I slip on my flip flops then walk over to the bed, kneeling on it.

"Your turn." I give him a kiss.

"You kill me so much sometimes, you know that right?"

"I know I do." I smirk. "It's just so easy to do it."

"It's easy for me too."

"How well I know. You get me everyday without even trying."

"Yes, yes I do."

"Mhm." I nod. "Now get dressed 'cause you're killing me right now."

"Alright alright, I'm going." He chuckles, moving from the bed.

He goes over to his things to get something to wear for the day while I watch for a bit. As he gets dressed, he does the same thing to me that I did to him. I bite my lip, groaning at the torture. Once he's all dressed and I'm clam, I goo work on my hair and makeup while he comes in and does his hair as well.

"You know you look beautiful even without the makeup."

"You always say that." I blush.

"Because it's true."

"How about I just do it very light this time. Make it look like I'm not wearing any?"

"Alright." He nods.

Since I just started with my makeup, I do it very lightly so it doesn't look like I have any one, but enough to to accent the color of my eyes.

"Beautiful." He grins.

"Anything for you." I kiss his cheek.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Once I finish, I put everything away, and watch as he fixes his hair. He takes his time so it looks perfect before finishing up.

"It's perfect." I grin.

"I just know how you like it." He grins.

"Of course you do."

"Now, let's go get some of that yummy smelling food."

"After you."

I head out of the bathroom first, him slapping my butt on the way. I squeal then give him a look. He acts all innocent, but I know what he did. We start to leave his room, hands laced then head downstairs to the kitchen where we smelled food.

"Something smells good." He says as we walk in, going to his mom and kissing her cheek.

"You always know how to wake us up." I add.

"I'm a mom. That's just what I do." She smiles.

"I'll help with the dinner later if you need any help." I offer.

"That would be great hun, thank you."

"It's no problem."

"See, I told you there was something I loved about her. She's just so sweet." Rose, his mom, says to him.

"That's why I love her."

"Aww. You both." I blush. "I do my best."

"And you do it without even trying."

"It's just a gift I have. I'm just that lovable." I joke.

"Yes, yes you are."

"More than you know sweetheart." Rose kindly says. "Breakfast is almost ready. Justin, would you mind setting the table please?"

He nods and goes into the cabinet for plates and such, bringing them out to the table, setting it. I stay in the kitchen with his mom, helping her with getting everything from the stove to dishes to take out to the table. Once everything is out on the table, Justin goes and gets drinks, and when he comes back we all sit.

"Everything looks so good. I love coming home to this."

"Why do you think I make breakfast all the time for you?"

"Because you love me." He give his cheesy smile.

"Yes I do. So very much."

"How can anyone not love him? I mean, look how adorable he is." I grin, pinching his cheek playfully.

"That he is."

"Stop." He blushes.

"Nope. We never will." I grin.

"Because you love me, I know." He chuckles.

"Yes, both of us do." I kiss his cheek.

"And I love both you oh so much too."

"We know dear. You never stop showing us." His mom smiles.

"And I'll continue to never stop showing you."

"That's how we raised you. Always showing those you love how much you care for them."

"That and being respectful."

"Of course." She nods. "We taught you very well."

"And I thank you and Dad for that. As I keep saying, he would absolutely love you." Justin says the last part to me.

"I'm sure he would. You're everything he wanted for our son and much more."

"I'm positive he would love me." I nod.

"Always positive. That's a good thing."

"So, if you're ready to eat, feel free to grab what you want."

We nod, grabbing what we want, which happens to be a bit of everything. We put it on out plates and say grace before we start eating.

"This is really good."

"Best food we've had in months."

"I think it gets better every time we come home here."

"Why thank you. I do have time to practice and get better."

"I really don't think you need practice to get better. Your cooking is amazing."

"Oh I know, but I like to try different things. You know that hunny. That's why I'm such a good cook."

"That is true."

"That's one reason I love coming here when we can. I can never get enough of your cooking." I add.

"I told you it was amazing." Justin chuckles.

"You did. Thank you both again."

"You're welcome."

We continue to eat, enjoying the lovely home cooked mean that we don't usually get while on the road. We have small talk while we eat then help his mom clean up when we're done.

"So what do you two have planned for today?"

"Justy was thinking of a bike ride along the coast and going up to the mountains."

"Aww, that's sweet."

"He just knows all the things I love to do."

"Well I wouldn't be a good boyfriend if I didn't." He kisses my cheek.

"I guess not." I chuckle.

"That's why I found out everything when I did."

"And you did an amazing job too."

"Why thank you."

"You're oh so very welcome."

"So need help with anything else?" I ask.

"No no. You two go have fun before tonight. I got everything here."

"Thank you for breakfast again."

"It's no problem. Anything for my son and his beautiful girl. It's my pleasure."

"You're welcome any time, whenever you want to come back." She adds.

"That's sweet. I'll keep that in mind. Thank you again." I give her a hug.

"Anytime." She smiles.

Justin gives her and hug and a kiss before we say goodbye one final time. We then head outside to where he keeps his bikes when he's home.

"The collection just keeps growing doesn't it?"

"Oh these? That's nothing. I've had these for awhile. The ones in the states are newer."

"So you've shown me."

"Just wait until the next tour. We get to go to the home of Ducati." His eyes light up.

"Oh boy." I giggle.

"I sense we'll be coming home with a few new bikes after that tour." I add.

"Possibly."

"Maybe more than a few." He adds.

"Oh you and your bikes." I laugh.

"Yes, me and my bikes. I love you more though."

"Yes, I know." I kiss his cheek.

He then goes to get the one he wants, getting helmets as well. Once he gets it all ready, he hands me my helmet then I climb on behind him, my arms going around his waist. Once we're both all set, he pulls out and heads down the road. Meanwhile, with Scar and Ted, they were both still in bed since it was still morning in the states. She had started to wake up, and she shifted, but she didn't get to move that much since he had a tight grip on her. He was still sleeping peacefully, mumbling a few things while he held her close to him. She tries to listen close to the things he was mumbling, but he was mumbling too quietly so she couldn't make them out, but she couldn't help but laugh a bit. He started to settle down after a bit, going back to resting more comfortably. I started to get bored laying there, what with her awake and him still sleeping. So she carefully turn in his grip so that she's facing him. She decides to have some fun and try poking him first, to see if she gets any reaction out of that. He starts to smile a bit, thinking it was a dream. The more she pokes him in different spots the more he moves around until his eyes start to open.

"Morning sleepyhead." She grins.

"...morning..." He says between yawns.

"I was getting bored, being the only one awake."

"Sorry...must've been tired then I thought."

"It's okay."

"I'm up now and I really love the view." He smiles at her.

"Of course you do."

"It's the best thing to see right when I wake up." He kisses her quick.

"Whether I'm awake or still sleeping."

"Exactly."

"You were mumbling in your sleep."

"Was I? I didn't even know I did that." He chuckles.

"Oh you do. I couldn't understand you this time, but it was funny."

"Probably one of the many dreams I was having about you."

"Aww."

"You're all I ever dream out. Even though the dream continues when I wake up."

"There you go being all sweet first thing in the morning."

"That's just what I do for the one I love."

"Love you too." She kisses him quick this time.

"Never gets old." He sighs in content once she pulls away.

"You know, if my poking wasn't going to wake you up, I was gonna get Riggs in here. He would've woken you up. I'm surprised he hasn't come in here yet." She laughs.

"I'm sure he would have." He laughs as well. "He's probably still sleeping himself."

"I'm glad it's not too cold in November here. Don't have to pack away the summer clothes just yet."

"No. That's the one thing I love about here this time of the year."

"So on the topic of holidays, where are we going Christmas? Back here or my family?"  
"Since we came here I was thinking of going to your family for Christmas."  
"Sounds good."  
"We don't have to be at mom's until about 2. We got most of the morning to do whatever."  
"Hmmm...well I think I should make breakfast this time. You make it all the time when we come home, I think I should this time."  
"I don't mind doing it, but I do love when you cook."  
"Cause I'm just so amazing at it."  
"Yes you are."  
"You probably want to wait a few moments before letting me go so I can go do that, don't you?"  
"You know me all to well." He grins, holding her closer.  
"I would hope so." She laughs.  
"I know you do."  
"Then you also know, I'm too comfortable right now to move myself."  
"Of course. We'll just wait until Riggs comes in then. "  
"Alright." She nods.  
They lay there for awhile longer, him stealing a few kisses now and then. At one point, he doesn't pull away and that is the moment Riggs decides he wants to come in and jump on the bed. He ends up getting in between them and makes them pull away.  
"Riggs." She laughs, patting his side.  
"You always pick the wrong times boy." Ted chuckles.  
"I have a feeling he knows exactly what he's doing."  
"He does it all the time."  
"He just wants all the attention. He just misses us that much. "  
"Wonder if he still finds the socks like you said in your video months ago when you were out in your ankle injury."  
"I'm sure he does. I've found a few that have no pairs to them."  
"Ohhh Riggs, what are we going to do with you?" She shakes her head amusedly.  
All he does is bark I'm response, licking her face.  
"I love you too."  
He licks her face again, moving his head under her chin.  
"Awwww."  
"He loves you just as much as I do."  
"I can see that." She grins.  
"I do know that I love you more."  
"Well of course."  
"I believe he wants us to get up now."  
"It seems so." She nods.  
They move so they're able to get out of bed. Of course Riggs is the first one out of the room. She don't bother to get changed yet, heading out of the room herself. Ted just gets a shirt on before following her downstairs.

"So you can just sit in the living room, I'll make everything."  
"You sure you don't want help?"  
"I'm sure."  
"Alright." He kisses her quick before heading to the living room. As he goes there, she gets everything out that she could need to make breakfast, from pans and such and the food, before going to work on it. Once she gets everything ready, she starts to cook it.  
"Smells good already!" He calls from the living room.  
"It should. It's your favorite after all." She calls back.  
"I knew that."  
"Should be ready soon."  
He then decides to get up from the couch and comes out into the kitchen to watch the rest get cooked. His hands rest on her waist, his chin on her shoulder.

"Smells even better from in here."  
"That's because you're right up close."  
"You know I can't resist." He tries stealing some that was done.  
"Uh uh...you wait."  
"Awww." He pouts. "Not even on little piece?"  
"Okay, fine."  
He grins, taking a little piece then kissing her cheek.

"You're the best."  
"I know." She laughs.  
"It should be done in a few so if you want to set the table, you can do that."  
"I will do that." He nods.  
He gets all the plates and sets them on the table while she gets everything ready to set on the table. Once everything is done, she brings over the plates that she had put everything on, setting those on the table.  
"Everything looks and smells so good." He says as he puts stuff on his plate.  
"I try."  
"You don't even have to. It's one of your many talents."  
"Same goes for you."  
"Mine's not as good as you though."  
"I beg to differ."  
"I do make my best for you though."  
"Touche."  
Once they have everything they want on their plates, they start to eat.  
"Just wait until we go home to my family for Christmas, I make cookies around that time."  
"Ooohhh...I do love your cookies."  
"I know you do."  
"I so can't wait for that time."

"I can tell."

"I just love your cookies so much. They're that good."

"The dough is even better. And I know you know that too."

"I do. That's why you never have many cookies to make."

"Well not this time, because I make them with my mom when I go home."

"Aw man."

"You'll live."

"I don't know. I'll be having withdrawals the whole time." He chuckles.

"Poor you."

"I'll work my magic to get some. It always works."

"We'll see."

"Mhm...we will." He grins.

After they finish eating, he offers to clean everything, since she cooked everything. He doesn't take no for an answer and has her go up and start to get ready for the day. Since it was going to be warm today, she went with the t-shirt and shorts thing. The jewelry matching of course. She leaves her hair flat and straight, not wanting to do anything special with it right now, choosing to only put it up if she got hot. She does her makeup and everything, before walking back into the room and putting shoes on. Just as she had gotten the other shoe on, Ted had walked in from finishing the dishes. Once his eyes land on her, he stops walking and just stares. I doesn't notice of course, until she stands and looks up to see him frozen in place.

"Hellooo...spacey." She laughs, waving her hand in his face.

"Huh?"

"You were staring again."

"Was I? My bad."

"Uh huh...sure."

"Alright, so it's your fault." He smirks.

"It always is."

"Yes it is."

"You get me all the time, no matter what you wear." He adds.

"Of course."

"Makes me wonder what you're going to wear tonight."

"That will be a surprise."

"It always is."

"It's fun to surprise you."

"And I love when you surprise me too."

"Which is why I do it."

"You just know what I love."

"Yes I do."

"And that's what makes me love you more each day."

"Love you too."

He gives her a quick kiss then goes to find something to wear for the day.

"Resisting the urge to be touchy are you?" She laughs.

"Yes or we won't get out of this house at all today."

"You say it like it's a bad thing." She makes an innocent face, trying so hard not to laugh.

"It's not, but if we don't show up later, I'm sure mom will send Brett and Mike over and we don't need them walking in on us."

"No...'cause they won't knock, they'll just walk in...being your brothers and all."

"Exactly." He nods. "That's why I'm resisting until later tonight."

"Uh oh."

"Uh oh is right." He smirks.

"I can't prepare can I?"

"No, not this time."

"Darn."

"You'll survive."

"I can try."

"I know you will."

"I'll let you get dressed now though."

"That might be a good idea." He chuckles.

"Don't mind me." She grins, sitting back down.

He chuckles, going over to the closet to find something to wear. Once he finds something, he gets a pair of jeans from his dresser. When he has all that, he starts too slowly get undressed slowly to torture her then does the same thing as he puts his clothes back on.

Really?" She groans.

"Yes, really." He smirks.

"And I can't do anything about it, I know."

"Nope. It's my day to torture you."

"But I am the one wearing the shorts and everything. That's more skin for you to touch though."

"I know, but I'm the one who can take their shirt off if they get to hot."

"That's right. Oh darn."

"Maybe I'll be nice and keep it on though."

"But if you get too hot, I can't blame you for taking it off. Happens all the time when we spend a day out by the lake."

"Right, of course."

"So what are we doing today anyway, before heading over to your parents'?"

"I don't know...how about we just hang down at the dock? I need to practice my golfing."

"And where are they gonna go? In the water?" She laughs.

"Actually, I have a little island out there now that I can aim at."

"But some probably end up in the water though."

"Most likely. That's what practice is for."

"Right."

"I'm ready to head out when you are."

"I'm all set."

"After you."

"All the time." She shakes her head amusedly, getting up from the bed and heading out first.

"Mhm." He grins.

"I've got my eyes on you." She gives him a look over her shoulder.

"You always do."

"Because I know what you do sometimes when you let me walk ahead of you."

"Of course."

They manage to get downstairs with him behaving to the best of his ability. They make sure they have everything, before leaving. Of course when the door gets opened, Riggs goes right to the car waiting to get into the back seat. Once there, she lets Riggs in the back while Ted puts everything in the back. Once everything is in the back, he comes around and gets into the drivers side and after the car is started they head off to the dock. Since it was right next to his house, it didn't take log at all to get there. After parking the car, they get out along with Riggs and he gets his stuff out of the back.

"I like coming out here. It's peaceful."

"Exactly why I bought a house on the lake."

"And that's why I like coming home here when we can."

"It sure does help get you relaxed."

"It does, and it's not crowded like a beach."

"No because this is a private dock. Only for us to use."

"Exactly."

Once he has everything, he laces his fingers with hers and they head down to the grassy area. She sets up the chairs that they had brought, sitting down in one and taking out the sunblock that was packed since they would be in the sun the whole time, putting that on. After that was on, he started to set up all his golfing equipment.

"You're gonna end up being distracting aren't you?"

"Oh I don't know...maybe I will, maybe I won't. You'll have to want and see."

"You so will."

"Guilty."

"Thought so."

He starts to get ready, hitting the first ball making it onto the green.

"I wonder how many golf balls are actually at the bottom of the lake." She laughs.

"I have no clue. Probably a lot." He chuckles.

"I wouldn't doubt that."

"Me either since Brett comes out here all the time."

"Let me guess, most of the golf balls he hits end up in the lake." She snickers.

"Pretty much. He needs more practice than me."

"Seems like little brother needs some tips from his big brother."

"He really does." He laughs.

"Get him on a real golf course, he'll probably always get the ball in the sand pits, or the ponds."

"Oh he has, trust me. It's funny to see though."

"Sounds like me. I have my moments on the course." She laughs.

"Yeah, but you're actually better than he is."

"That's because I take tips from you and you help me."

"Right and he doesn't listen. He thinks he can do it on his own."

"Of course."

He then goes back to focusing on what he was doing, hitting the balls across the lake. Very rarely did any end up in the lake. Maybe about a few here or there hit the water. He does that for a few more hours or so before deciding he's one for the day.

"Aww time to head back already?"

"Yeah...almost time to go to mom's."

"I think I'll bring what I'm wearing over there with us and I'll get ready there. Make you wait some more."

"Awww...alright."

"You'll be fine."

"I'm sure I will be."

"Now the question is, are you going to get ready at home or wait until we get there like I am?" She asks as they start to pack up everything they brought.

"Hmm...I'll probably get ready before we leave."

"Alright." She nods.

Once everything is packed, they take it to the car, putting it in. He opens the door for Riggs while she gets in the passenger side. After Riggs is in, he gets in and starts the car, heading back to the house. When they do get back, he gets everything out of the back of the car, while she goes and unlocks the front door after letting Riggs out and Ted follows shortly after with everything, bringing it inside. Back in Capetown, Justin and I had just finished the bike ride and were sitting on top of the mountains just looking over the city.

"This is so beautiful. I love it here." I say at the view.

"Not as beautiful as you though."

"Justy..." I blush. "...you say that all the time."

"Because it's true."

"You really know how to make me love you more and more each day." I lean back to kiss his cheek since I was sitting between his legs.

"It's a gift." He grins.

"One that I adore and love oh so very much."

"I'm glad."

His hold on me tightens as he pulls me closer to him, kissing the top of my head.

"I really wish we could stay here all day."

"I do too."

"When do we have to head back?"

"Not for another hour. I say we stay here for a little while longer."

"I love the sound of that." I lean back into him more.

"Should definitely come back here for the sunset sometime this week before we go back to the states."

"That would be perfect. I love the sunsets here."

"Perfect spot to see them."

"It is." I nod. "I still remember the last one we saw while you were out from your injury last year."

"So do I."

"I've never seen on so incredible or pure before."

"It's a lot different seeing it over here, that's for sure."

"I just wish we could see it more often. I love it here."

"I know right?"

"I really think we should see bout getting a house here. This way we can come and not have to bother mom all the time."

"Right, even though she doesn't mind us staying with her."

"I know she doesn't, but this way we can have some alone time that you miss so much when we stay with her."

"True."

"I just know that it's killing you with having to wait. One of the reasons I've been behaving."

"Right." He nods.

We sit there for a bit longer just enjoying the peacefulness of everything. Every so often, he would steal a kiss while smiling and hold me as close as he could. A while after that is when he decides that it's the best time to go, just so we have enough time to get changed and stuff when we get back. We walk down hand in hand, stopping to take more pictures as we do. When we make it to where he parked, we get out helmets on then climb back on. Then he makes his way back to the house. It doesn't take too long to get back and when we do, we get off the bike, leave the helmets on top and then head inside.

"We're back." He calls once we walk in the door so his mom knows.

"How was the ride?"

"Amazing and refreshing."

"That's great."

"It's always good to go for a ride to unwind every now and then."

"Of course."

"I'm going to go get cleaned up so I can start to help you with everything."

"No rush, take your time."

"Alright." I nod.

Then we head upstairs and to the bedroom to get ready. I go over to my things that were in the closet and take out the dress I picked for tonight. I set that on the bed while I get my shoes and everything else that I may need. After that was all ready, I started to take off the clothes I was wearing so I could put the dress on.

"I know you're staring..."

"It's the most I can do."

"True...you could come help...if you can control yourself."

"I really don't think I can. Not this time." He chuckles.

"That bad this time, huh?" I laugh.

"Just a bit, yeah."

"We'll have to fix that as soon as we can then." I wink as I slip on my dress. "Zipper please?" I turn around.

"Of course." He nods, taking the zipper and pulling it up.

"Thank you." I turn back around, kissing his cheek. "You go get ready while I do my hair. I'm sure you'll be done before me anyway."

"Right." He chuckles.

Since he was to busy staring, I had to turn him around and nudge him to his things. I shake my head with a laugh then head to the bathroom to do work on my makeup and hair. I did my makeup light to match my dress first since I was curling my hair and that would take a bit. Once that was done, I started with curling, making them a bit loose since he loves to play with them. Once I was done, I walk back out into the room where he was waiting for me. I go over to the jewelry box I had with me and get out the diamond set he got me for my birthday, putting that on.

"That always makes you look even more amazing."

"And I have you to thank for them too."

"You're welcome."

"It's the best gift I could ever get from you." I smile at him through the mirror.

"The gifts will never stop either."

"I didn't think they would." I turn to face him.

"I know exactly what I'm getting you for Christmas. I saw something the other day that I know you'll love."

"Oh really?"

"Mmhmm."

"Any hints?"

"Well I suppose I can give you one hint. It involves taking time off for ourselves."

"That could be anything." I chuckle. "Anymore?"

"Anymore hints and I believe I'd be giving it away." He chuckles.

"Awww...now I have to wait a whole month to find out." I pout.

"You'll survive."

"I don't know..." I bite my looking down. "...you know what might help?" I look at him through my lashes.

"I know exactly what will help." He grins.

He walks over to where I am, lifting my chin. My arms go around his neck the moment his lips press against mine. His hands rest on my waist until me starts to walk forward making me walk back until we meet the wall. I try to break away, but he holds me in place. He makes a quiet noise, telling me that he's not ready to let me go yet. Seeing as how he hasn't been able to do this much, I let him continue until he's ready to pull away.

"Wanted to have a little more fun before we go downstairs." He grins, after pulling away.

"Understandable. I really missed that today." I run my fingers through his hair.

"You and me both."

"After we leave tomorrow, you can make up for all the time lost."

"I can't wait."

"I know you can't." I laugh. "I can see it in your eyes."

"It's been so hard to resist."

"Tell me about it." I chuckle.

"Just have to get through tonight."

"You'll make it...I'm sure you can."

"And so will you."

"I've made it this far so I believe I can."

"Right."

"I say we head down so we can help mom with everything."

"Good idea."

"You, uh...kinda have to let go first."

"Oops. My bad."

"You can hold me all you want later." I peck his lips, moving from his grip.

"I plan on it."

"Of course." I giggle. "Now lets go lover so we can help mom." I lace my fingers with him, leading him out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen.

"We're here to help." I say once we enter.

"Oh good. I got some of the easier stuff done, and you can help with the rest."

"Alright." I nod. "Just point me in the direction and I'll get it done."

She points to what she had set aside for me to do and she does the same for Justin. She gets back to what she was doing as Justin and I do what she had set aside for us to do. We get to work on what was left to be done, getting it all ready to be cooked. Once it was ready, we put it in the oven and on the stove, checking on it from time to time. While we were waiting, we made small talk with each other until everything was ready to be set out.

"Now we just have to wait for more of the family to show up."

"They should be her soon. We got everything done a bit early. Everyone should be here in about 10 minutes or so." His mom says.

"I'm sure everyone is gonna be happy to see you." Justin says to me with a grin.

"I can't wait to see them again and meet the others I didn't get to last time. It's going to be good to see them again."

"Another reason why I love coming home."

"Justin, can you help me with something?" His mom asks.

"Sure. Be right back." He kisses my cheek before getting up and following his mom out of the room.

They head downstairs to the basement where she keeps all her special wines from her collection.

"Are you still planning on asking her tonight?"

"I am and it's been so hard to hide this from her."

"Did she almost find the ring? I swore I hid it in place she wouldn't see." She says as she looks through her collection.

"No no, she doesn't even know anything about it."

"Thank goodness." She sighs in relief. "Here." She takes a bottle off the rack. "This one will be perfect for tonight." She hands it to him.

"Thanks." He grins, taking it.

"Anything for my baby boy." She pinches his cheek the kisses it.

"I've been waiting for this day since you met her, told me about her and the first time she came here." She adds.

"So have I. She everything I could want and more. I can't have her not be my wife any longer."

"Of course."

"Justy? Mom? Everyone's here now." I call from the top of the stairs.

They both then head back up the stairs, and Justin brings the wine over to the table we'll all be sitting at, setting that down in the middle of it. Once he's done he comes over and introduces me to everyone I did not get to meet last time. After that was done and I got greeted and hugs from everyone else, we made our way to the table for dinner. Justin of course helps his mom with bringing the food out to the table, setting everything down as well. When that's all done, we all sit around the table getting ready for grace. One of Justin's relatives does a traditional African prayer before we all start to get our food.

"Everything looks and smells amazing."

"Thanks to the both of you, it all came out perfectly." His mom smiles kindly, squeezing his hand.

"Always happy to help."

"It's our pleasure." I nod.

Once we have everything we wanted, we start to eat, everyone talking amongst each other. During the dinner, Justin keeps his hand on my leg, squeezing down at times with a smile. Soon we finish with the dinner and his mom brings out the dessert.

"Before we get to the dessert, I have something I want to say." Justin announces.

"What is it?"

His mom looks on getting tear eyes, trying to hide it.

"Vi..." He turns to me. "...you mean everything to me and more. You're my world and I would not change that for anything. I love you so much, words can't describe who much." He pauses.

"Justy...what are you saying?"

"Vi..." He gets moves his chair, getting on one knee. "...will you marry me?" He opens the box with the ring in it.

I gasp, covering my mouth as tears of happiness start to fall.

"Yes! I would love to!"

He grins and takes the ring out of the box and slips it onto my finger. He give me a kiss once it's on my finger then takes his spot next to me.

"I-I didn't see this coming." I wipe the tears from my face.

"That was the whole point."

"Things can't get any better then they are right now."

"It was hard hiding this from you all day."

"I'm sure it was, but you're good at keeping things from me too."

"I am."

"He has been tempted all day to tell you and I must say, I'm very happy you said yes. It's going to be great having you in the family."

"Well I already felt like a part of the family anyway, before tonight."

"You always have been. You're like the daughter I've always wanted."

"And that means a lot."

"More then you'll ever know." I add.

"Oh, Scar is gonna flip when we tell her." I say to Justin.

"She might." He grins.

"I know who will flip the most when they find out." I smirk.

"Now that, I can't wait to see."

"Total hissy fit." I snicker.

"We're so going to have to get it on video."

"Yes, we'll have to." I nod in agreement.

"I'm so tempted to tell everyone now, but I'll just tell Scar and Ted." I say, getting my phone and taking a picture.

"Right. Tell everyone when you're ready to. No rush."

"I'm thinking at the next show we can tell them. This way everyone is around."

"Good idea."

I open the camera on my phone, taking a picture of the ring and sending it to Scar with a message. "And sent." I set my phone down.

As I wait for her reply, we get the dessert that was brought out to the table. That too was a traditional African dessert. Instead of getting two pieces, we get one big piece and share it, feeding it to each other.

"Everything tonight has been perfect."

"And it's going to continue to be that way too." He steals a kiss.

"Of course it is."

"Only the best for the love of my life."

"You give me the best no matter what."

"Because you deserve it and so much more."

"As you say all the time."

"Because it's true."

"I know."

"You're both just so adorable. I'm so happy you found each other." His mom gushes.

"I'm happy I found her too."

"He's the best thing that's ever happened to me and I could not be anymore grateful."

"Be sure you let me know when you decide on a date for the wedding. Then I'll be counting the days down."

"You'll be the first one to know when we do."

"Great." She smiles.

"Before I forget...you both have the house to yourselves tonight. I'm going to a friends house. It's a gift for the both of you."

"Aww, thank you."

"It's no problem. I know you both would like some time alone."

"Right, of course."

"That's really sweet of you mom. Thank you." Justin smiles.

"Always thinking of you two."

"Of course. That makes you the best mom ever." He leans over, kissing her cheek.

"I try."

"You don't even have to. You've been the best my whole life."

"Oh, I know."

We then finish up with everything, starting to take all the dishes and left over food into the kitchen, wrapping and putting the food away. Once that's done, I go to help his mom with the dishes. While I do that, Justin sees everyone out that were getting ready to leave. Once everyone is gone, he comes back into the kitchen just as we were finishing up with the dishes.

"Everyone's gone home." He says.

"And everything is done out here too."

"I thank you both again for the help."

"It's the least we could do. We're not going to stay here and not do anything. We were happy to help."

"Well I suppose I should go get my things so you two can have the house to yourselves for the night."

"Do you need any help with that?" I offer.

"Oh no, that's okay. I've only got one bag I'm bringing with me. But thank you for offering."

"You're welcome." I nod.

She then heads upstairs so she can get her things to leave. Justin puts his arms about my waist, pulling me close to him.

"I believe we have some celebrating to do." He smirks.

"After she leaves." I giggle.

"I know...I just can't wait any longer." He groans.

"She won't be that long, I think you'll survive until she leaves."

"I might be able to..."

"You can, I know it."

"It's so hard."

"I know it is."

Soon his mom comes back down, telling us that she's leaving. We give her a hug and thank her again for dinner and the house for the night. We follow her out the door and stand out front as we watch her get into the car. We wave to her before she pulls out and goes down the road.

"Now we can go." I say since I know he's really eager.

"Finally." He grins, pulling me back inside.

I squeal as he picks me up, carrying me inside so we get there quicker.

"In a hurry I see." I giggle as he hurries up the stairs.

"Yes I am."

"And I did nothing this time."

"No you didn't. It has to do with me having to behave the whole time we were here."

"If I do say so, you've done a good job too. Now you get to go crazy."

"And I plan on doing so."

"Oh boy." I chuckle. "I'm going to be sore in the morning, aren't I?" I give him a look.

"It's possible."

"Then I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"Mmhmm."

He reaches the room, opening the door then closing it then setting me on my feet.

"I can sense the torture already." I giggle as his hands slowly move down my sides.

"Oh yes."

"Bring it on then." I challenge, brushing my lips over his while my hands slip under his shirt.

"Ohhh you're so in for it now."

"That was the whole idea." I smirk.

"It's gonna be a long night that's for sure."

"Yes it most certainly will be." I smirk, pressing one of his indents.

"Keep doing that and you'll be in for it even more."

"Maybe that's what I want." I grin, doing it again.

"Really now?" He smirks.

"Really." I nip at his bottom lip.

"You so want that." He grins.

"Hmmm..." I nip at his bottom lip while pressing his indent. "...okay...so I do."

"I know everything. You can't anything from me."

"You just know me that well."

"Just like you know me."

"Exactly."

"I think the dress should come off now." He smirks.

"You know where the zipper is."

"I just wanted to take my time getting to that first."

"Let the torture begin." I giggle.

"You've got that right." He grins before pressing his lips to mine and reaching around for the zipper.

While he does that, he starts to walk forward making me walk backward to the bed. He slowly moves his fingers along the zipper, sending a chill down my spine. I tense up, kissing back with more intensity. He then finally pulls the zipper down and decides to help me take the dress off. He starts by slowly the sleeves off my shoulders and down my arms. I pull my arms out then he slowly moves his hands down my sides, helping the dress fall to the floor. I then step out of it and start to tug at his shirt, wanting it off. He smirks against my lips, that being a signal of letting me know that I can go ahead and take his shirt off. I waste no time in lifting his shirt up, breaking the kiss to get it over his head. Once that's off, I toss it somewhere in the room, not caring where. I then take the advantage to be as touchy as I can with all the skin of his that's exposed. He too, took advantage of the exposed skin, his hands moving where ever they pleased. He then moved from my lips and started to kiss across my jaw to my neck. I titled my head to the side, giving him better access. He continues making me back up, until the back of my legs hit the bed. He helps me lay down, not moving from the spot he was. We move up to the pillows, my hands in his hair, his on my waist.

"You still have more clothing on than me..." I mutter.

"...still having my fun..." He mutters against my neck.

"...can't take much more...but you already know that."

"...you did ask for it." He smirks, nipping around his favorite spot.

"You're killing me here..."

"That's the idea."

"Of course it is."

"Try not to to go to crazy."

"Can't make any promises, but I'll try."

"...uh oh..." I bite down on my lip when he grazes the spot.

"Uh oh is right...you know how I can get."

"I do."

"I thought so." He grins, going back to what he was doing.

He keeps grazing the spot making me tense each time he does it. The more I tense, the more keeps up with the torture. I start to tug on his hair the closer he gets to the spot. He finally decides I've had enough torture with moving around the spot, and he presses his lips to the spot instantly. I tense up, a few soft moans escaping. He smirks against my skin, getting the reaction he wanted out of me. But he doesn't stop there, he keeps going until he knows a mark will be forming. Once he feels a good sized one will form, he pulls away with a smirk seeing one starting to form. He makes his way back to my lips, me kissing him eagerly. I manage to move my hands down to his pants, starting to undo them. I get them pulled off as far as I could reach and he does the rest, kicking them off once they get to around his ankles. He then kicks them off and they land wherever. I take even more advantage of the exposed skin, my hands wandering all over. His hand go to my thighs, squeezing down on them making me moan. In retaliation, I press one of his indents, getting a loud growl out of him. From there, he pulls the blankets over us and we have a long night of celebrating. In the meantime, Ted was already ready and he was downstairs with his family helping with setting the table, while Scar was upstairs finishing up getting ready herself. While she was getting ready, her phone goes off and she sees it's a text from me about Justin proposing. She grins, waiting to reply then finishes getting ready. Once she's ready, and everything looks perfect, she leaves the room and start to makes her way downstairs. When she gets downstairs, she heads into the kitchen to see if anything needs to be done.

"Need anymore help or are you all set?"

"I believe we're all set...mom?"

"Yes, we're all set, but thank you for offering."

"It's no problem. I'm always ready to help."

"You can look at what I'm wearing now you know." She says to Ted.

"I think he noticed already." Brett snickers, hitting Ted on the back of the head.

"Ow."

"You were drooling dude."

"You kinda were." She laughs.

"Was not." He mutters, wiping his mouth.

"Whatever you say."

"I do love the dress though." Ted gives her a wink.

"Of course you do."

"Pink looks good on you."

"You say that about every color basically."

"They all just look so good on you."

"Of course they do. But I have some news to tell you."

"What's this news?"

"Well...Justin and Vi are now engaged."

"Wow. Really? I was wondering when he was going to ask her."

"I've missed you more than you'll ever know."

"Well looks like tonight was it."

"Why do I have a feeling you knew about this?"

"Well I was the one who went with him to help get the ring afterall."

"So that's what you both did that day. You're really good at hiding things."

"Yes I am. You know that all too well."

"Yes I do." He grins.

"Now I think we should go sit and wait as more people show up." He adds.

"Good idea. She nods.

He takes her hand and they head out into the living room, sitting down as they wait for more of the family to show up. While they wait, they watch the football game that was on TV. Soon everyone starts to show up, them greeting them as they do. Once everyone was there, they all made their way over to the table since the food was already set there, and they all pick a place to sit. After they sit, grace is said before they start to get their food. And of course everything tastes just as it looks, and that's amazing.

"Another amazing dinner mom."

"I have to agree." She nods.

"Anything for my babies and their wonderful girls." She smiles.

"I always leave here feeling full after eating what you make. It's just that good."

"Well I'm glad. It makes me feel good to know you're well fed."

"Definitely something you don't have to worry about at all."

"Good."

"One of the reasons why I like coming back when we can, your cooking."

"Nothing's better then a good home cooked mean and that's what you'll get whenever you come here."

"Of course."

"This really is the best time of the year. All the home cooked meals."

"Exactly."

They all go back to eat, making small talk. Since there was no rush, they all took their time eating until it was time for dessert.

"Speaking of dessert, I'm going to have to send you some of the cookies I'm making for Christmas when Ted and I go spend that with my family." Scar remarks.

"Oh, that would be lovely. I heard you make great desserts."

"Well when I try to make cookies here, it's hard to keep him away from the kitchen." She laughs.

"How well I know dear. This dinner was hard enough to make with him here." Melanie, his mom, laughs.

"Do we have to keep you out of the kitchen whenever there's food being made?" She asks him, jokingly of course.

"No..."

"Then I think you have to control yourself around the food next time."

"Aww. It just all smells so good, I can't help myself sometimes."

"We know you can't."

"I'll try my best next time."

"As long as you try."

"That's all I can do."

"Right." She nods.

Ted Sr brings out the dessert and sets it on the table for everyone to take.

"Now that looks good."

"It's mom's specialty. She makes it ever year." Brett beams.

"I'm assuming you have more than just one piece then, that's how good it is." She laughs.

"I think we should get ours while we can. He tends to take the whole thing." Mike says.

"I do not."

"Really? Then how come you gain weight after each holiday? Explain that one."

"Oooh busted." She snickers.

"I...uh...oh shut up." He mumbles.

They get their pieces of the dessert before he gets a hold of it. After they all have their pieces, he only takes one for now. After being semi-full from the dinner, Ted and Scar decided to share a piece, so that neither one of them would be too full to eat if they had their own piece.

"That was really good."

"Like always."

"That's something you can't get on the road."

"Not at all."

"I'll be sure to send you some whenever I can." Melanie says.

"Of course."

"You're the best mom." Ted grins.

"As you tell me every time you come home."

"Because you are the best mom ever."

"I try."

"You don't have to mom. You're naturally that way."

"All moms are like that." She nods.

"True."

Once everyone was done, they helped with getting the dishes and putting them by the sink and then they grab the leftovers and put those away. When that was all done, they went into the living to sit down for a bit before people started to leave.

"Tonight's was fun."

"It was." He nods. "Always good to see family and friends after being away for so long."

"And we get to do it all over again next month with my family."

"I can't wait for that. I'm excited to meet your family."

"Well they can't wait to meet you either."

"I just hope the time goes by quick, I'm to anxious."

"I know you are."

"I'm also really anxious to get back home too." He gives her the look.

"Oh of course you are."

"I vote for leaving soon. I can't wait much longer."

"I can tell."

"You're not making it easy either."'

"Oops."

"Suuurrre."

"Will you two get a room." Brett teases.

"We're only talking you goof. And we do have a room...back home." She laughs.

"Yeah, well I know my brother good enough to know by his expressions what he's talking about."

"So do I."

"Then I repeat, you both should get that room." He jokes.

"When we decide to leave."

"Aw. You're not leaving yet?" He acts disappointed. "I'm just kidding." He laughs.

"Haha...but we'll be leaving soon...for obvious reasons."

"Please. Just don't do any of that lovey dovey stuff here."

"Well we've been good about that so far haven't we?"

"So far, but it's only a matter of time before you do."

"I can keep him in line, don't worry."

"I would hope so." Brett chuckles.

"He knows he doesn't get what he wants unless he behaves."

TMI!" He makes a face.

"Oh you're a grown man, I'm sure you've heard a lot worse before."

"Yeah, but that's my brother. I don't want to know that about him."

"That's why we don't tell you the specifics."

"I thank you for that."

"You're welcome."

They sit around talking and watching the rest of the game was on until it started to get late.

"I think I'm ready to go now." Ted remarks.

"If you're ready, so am I."

"Just need to go get my other clothes from upstairs, and then I'll be all set to go." She adds.

"Okay. I'll get the leftovers I know mom has waiting for us." He chuckles.

"Of course." She laughs as they get up from the couch.

He heads into the kitchen to tell his mom they're going to leave while she goes to get her clothes. It doesn't take her long to grab her clothes since they were in a bag. So she just grabs the bag and heads back downstairs. She then heads to the kitchen since Ted was still in there and they say goodbye to everyone. Once they say goodbye to everyone, they head out to the car, getting inside, and then heading back home. Since he doesn't live that far, it didn't take to long to get home. He parks the car then they get out and head inside, being greeted by Riggs.

"Should probably let him outside to do his business before we have our business to attend to."

"Right." He nods. "I'll do that if you put this in the fridge." He hands you the leftovers.

"I will do that." She nods.

She goes to put everything away while he lets Riggs out. After everything is put away, she takes her shoes off and holds them in her hand as she heads outside since he was still out there, waiting for Riggs to finish his business.

"Still not done yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Come on Riggs. Hurry up boy."

He finally finishes up and runs back into the house, and they follow, closing and locking the door behind them. They then head up to the bedroom, Ted grabbing her waist and pulling her close to him.

"Touchy, touchy, touchy."

"I've been waiting all night to do this."

"I could sense that."

"Then you can sense that things are going to be very long tonight."

"Yes I can sense that."

"Good. Now this dress needs to come off."

"Hmmm...to let you go ahead and do it, or to make you wait.." She says, teasingly.

"Noooo. Don't make me wait." He pleads.

"But it's fun."

"Fun for you."

"Yes, so much fun for me."

"Please?" He pouts, adding the eyes.

"Not that look..."

He does it more, knowing how it gets to her.

"Okay okay, stop with that look, I give in."

"Yayy." He grins.

"Have your fun."

He starts my slowly move his hands up her arms to the shoulder strap of her dress, pulling that down, kissing her shoulder as he does so. Then he reaches around for the zipper in the back as he continues to kiss her shoulder, and of course he takes his time, and tortures her. She lets out a few noises, him smirking against her skin, getting the zipper all the way down. Once that's down, he tugs the dress down, letting it fall to the floor. She steps out of it and she hands it to him to put it somewhere so it doesn't get ruined. He lays it on the dresser then walks back over to her. She then starts to tug at his shirt. He nods, letting her know she can take it off. She starts to pull it up, moving her hands slowly up then helping him pull it off, it getting tossed to the side. It isn't long before he presses his lips to hers and he starts to make her walk backwards towards the bed, like always. When her legs touch the bed, he helps lay her down gently, not breaking the kiss. She moves up to the pillows, him following her lead. The kiss starts to get more intense while his hands wander all over. He pulls away from the kiss, much to her protest, but ends up moving towards her neck instead. He takes his time, enjoying the reaction he's getting from her. Like he tends to do, he nips around the stop, driving her crazy. That makes her, in retaliation, makes her hands wander down to the spots that get him the most, his indents. He growls as she presses down, attaching his lips to the spot on her neck, not holding back this time. And just so she couldn't do it anymore, he grabs her hands and pins them to the mattress. She whines at not being able to touch him and he mumbles against her neck.

"Better be coverable..." She manages to get out as he keeps going until he's sure a mark will be there when he's done.

"Mhm." He mumbles, satisfied with the mark.

"Good."

He then moves from her neck to her jaw, making his way back to her lips. She struggles against his hands which still haven't let hers go, trying to get free any way that she could. He lets her one hand go in favor of reaching for the blankets. She grins and of course her free hand moves to the waist of his pants that he still had on. He lets her other hand go so she's able to get them undone. It takes some doing, but she finally gets them undone and starts to pull them as far down as she can. Once they're down far enough, he kicks them off not caring where they go. Her hands start to wander again as he pulls the blankets up and over them.


	36. TLC 2012

It's been one crazy month or so, so far. After who are now called The Shield debuted at Survivor Series last month, things have been crazy to no end. Everyone's had to be sure to watch their backs whether they're in the ring or backstage. But tonight is TLC and there's many great matches set. We've all been at the arena since the early afternoon, getting ready for tonight, and even getting in some workouts in the ring that was set up in the arena for tonight. But now we're all backstage in our locker rooms, relaxing as we wait for showtime.

"Who are you facing tonight?" Ted asks Scar.

"Nattie."

"Ah. That should be a good match. It's just a normal one, right?"

"Tables match for the title."

"Scar..." He gets concerned. "...you know I don't like when you have those matches."

"It's the TLC pay-per-view Ted..."

"I know, but I just get worried about you. I know you've done this in the past, but I can' help to worry."

"I know. Nattie's done this in the past too, so we know how to be careful how to fall through the table so we don't get seriously hurt."

"I guess if you're carefully, I'll be okay with it."

"I promise."

"Good." He sighs. "When is your match?"

"Third of the night, so we get it done and over with."

"That's good at least."

"Then we have the rest of the night to ourselves."

"I do like the sound of that."

"I thought so."

"I always love our alone time."

"I know you do."

"Can never get enough of it."

"So you show me every day."

"I'll continue to do so." He kisses her quick.

"Of course you will."

"Always."

"I'm interested to see who's facing Vi tonight though. See who wins that battle royal in the pre-show."

"Right. I'm sure Eve will do everything to win that."

"I hope to god she doesn't win though. She's had enough title shots with me, she doesn't need one against Vi."

"That may be true, but Eve doesn't see it that way. She believe she deserves to hold a title."

"Well she's in for a rude awakening."

"She sure is. Even if she does win, Vi is not going to let her get that title again."

"No, not at all."

"Let's just hope she doesn't win."

"Crossing my fingers."

"I'm sure we'll find out once the show starts."

"Right."

"We do have enough time before it starts though, am I right?" He gives you a look.

"We do..."

"Well then..." He pulls her on his lap, pressing his lips to hers.

"...how did I know...that was coming...?" She manages to mumble against his lips.

"...you know me..."

"...I do..."

He goes back to kissing her, not wanting to waste any time, his hands wandering as he does. Then her arms instinctively move to wrap around his neck as she pulls myself closer. He keeps the kiss going while behaving himself since they're in public and not at the hotel.

"I know...my outfit isn't helping." She says when they break for air.

"They never do."

"Oops."

"Suuure."

"I'm innocent."

"Uh huh."

"You'll never be able to disprove that." She grins.

"Maybe not now, but I will later."

"We'll see."

"That we will."

"I'm not moving am I?"

"Not until you have to."

"Good...because I'm sure you won't let me move anyway."

"Nope."

"I thought so."

"You just know me."

Yes, I think we've established that many many times." She laughs.

"So I have."

"But you like reminding me, I know."

"Yes, I do."

"But that's why I love you."

"I love you too."

In the meantime, I was in the locker room with Justin, making sure I was ready, because I had decided to go out during the pre-show match to watch the match and see who I would be facing later tonight.

"I really wish you would stay here." Justin whines.

"I know, I know."

"It's only for a little bit. Then you'll have all the time before my match." I add.

"Good."

"I still have a few minutes before I have to leave though..."

"I say we make the most of those few minutes right now..."

I grin, walking over then sitting on his lap, my arms wrapping around his neck.

"Reading my mind are you?" He chuckles.

"Maybe..."

"You so are."

"So I am." I grin.

"Can you guess what I'm thinking now?"

"Hmm? Maybe this..." I press my lips to his.

I knew that it was what he was thinking because he almost instantly kissed back. His one hand rests on my lower back while his other runs up my leg to my thigh, him pulling me closer to him . I let my hands run through his hair, making a few soft noises in content. He smirks against my lips, knowing that what he's doing is getting to me, so he continues to do it even more. At one point, I moan into the kiss not being able to take it anymore. He then takes that chance to pull from the kiss and go after my neck, like always.

"...no marks..."

"I know, don't worry."

"Alright." I move my head to the side.

"If I decide to leave any, they'll be only noticeable to me..."

"Like always."

"Can't help myself."

"You never can."

"Well I try anyway."

"Uh huh."

Then he goes back to kissing along my neck, making sure to not leave any marks. He grazes over the spot on my neck making me tense. I bite my lip hard to keep any noises from coming. But since he knew I was holding back, he kept going back and forth with grazing over the spot, not stopping until he hears what he wants to hear. The noises that come from me are muffled against his neck. Once he's satisfied, he makes his way to my lips, me kissing back eagerly. But of course, the few minutes I had ended up passing by fast and there was a knock on the door, followed by an attendant saying through the door that I was needed.

"...don't want you to go..." He clings to me.

"I know, but I have to go."

"Awww."

"You'll be fine."

"I'm sure I will be."

"I know you will be. You can hope this doesn't take long."

"Crossing my fingers." He kisses me quick.

"I'll be back." I move from his lap, grabbing my title then leaving the room.

"I'll be watching." He calls after me.

"Of course you will." I call over my shoulder.

Since the pre-show was going on right now, but with other stuff, once I reach the curtain, they play my music and I head out to head down to commentary. Once there, I sit down, putting on my headset then being greeted. *Once they cut my music, Christmas music goes off and every Diva that's involved in the battle royal comes out.*

"The following is a Santa's Helper, Number One Contender's Diva Battle Royal. Introducing Rosa Mendes, Cameron and Naomi, Kaitlyn, Alicia Fox, Eve Torres, Aksana, and Tamina Snuka."

"Well let me tell you something Scott, the stakes are so high because the winner of this battle royal will go onto later on tonight to face Violet for the Divas Title." Striker remarks, the last part being asked to me.

"That's right Matt. I for one am looking forward to this. All those Divas in that ring are good, but we'll find out who's good enough to face me for the title later on tonight. Not that they're going to win the title, but it's worth a try."

The bell rings and it's chaos...absolute chaos. But right off the bat, Rosa got eliminated.

"Aw. To bad Rosa." I mock, waving at her.

"We've noticed as of late that she's been trying to get at you and your Divas Championship. Looks like she just lost yet another chance."

"It looks that way. I'm just glad I don't have to deal with her tonight. She's been really annoying with all the Spanish nonsense."

"I mean do we even all know what she's saying half the time?" I add.

"I don't think we do."

Rosa then starts to go off in Spanish of course and tries to get back into the ring, but the ref sends her to the back with some struggle, the match continuing on in the ring.

"Such a sore loser." I shake my head. "She got thrown out fairly. Not my fault no one likes her and wanted her out first. Just shows that she's weak."

Cameron and Naomi then worked together and took care of Aksana, before Alicia went after them and Tamina ended up eliminating Cameron, and then Alicia got eliminated by Aksana.

"This is crazy. You never know who's going and who's staying." Striker comments.

But Aksana was the idiot, by laying across the middle rope taunting Eve, before Eve kicked her off and she tumbled to the floor.

"Now she deserved that. It was a stupid rookie move. She should know better."

It was now down to four Divas, Eve, Tamina, Naomi and Kaitlyn. Tamina went after Naomi before focusing her attention on Kaitlyn and tries to eliminate her, but Kaitlyn holds on and with the help on Naomi, Tamina gets eliminated.

"Out of the three in the ring, who would you like to face?"

"Personally. Naomi. She's got some major talent and it would be interesting to be in a match with. We're both fast and like high risk moves. So, I'm going to say Naomi."

"I for one would want to see that match myself, two talented Divas, with the same kind of style of competing, it'll definitely make one great match."

"Yes, it will be. We'll just have to wait and find out who's going to win."

Eve of course tries to reason with Kaitlyn and Naomi, doing the fake smile, fake sportsmanship, but both girls are not having it. Instead of siding with Eve, they go after her and work together, getting her quickly eliminated.

"Haha. Looks as if that fake act isn't going to work anymore."

It's definitely a good match now with Naomi and Kaitlyn. Eve never left ringside, she stayed there, and decided to get involved on the outside when Kaitlyn was handing onto the ropes on the outside. Eve came up and slapped her and started to walk away, just as Naomi kicked Kaitlyn off the side to become the winner.

"Now that was a good match."

"It was, now if you'll excuse me, I have something I need to do." I take my headset off, leaving commentary.

"What do you think we're gonna see here Scott?" Striker asks him as I leave.

"I'm not really sure."

I then get into the ring, congratulating Naomi on her win and tell her I bring all she's got to the title match later on. I then ask for a mic.

"Let's hear it for Naomi." I start to clap, getting the crowd going.

"There's one thing I want to add about the match later on." I pause, the crowd chanting 'what'.

"This is not going to be your typical match. Since this is a tables, ladders, and chairs pay-per-view, our title match will be a chairs match."

"As long as you're okay with it of course." I turn and say to Naomi.

She nods in agreement.

"Even though I am the champion and I get to pick the stipulation. I'm glad you're on board."

"May the best woman win."

"May the best woman win." I repeat, shaking her head before leaving the ring.

I head to the back and get about halfway down the hall heading back to the locker room when I end up bumping into someone. I look up to see that it's Heath.

"Ugh." I roll my eyes. "What the hell do you want?"

"Just passing through the halls."

"Then keeping moving and get out of my way. I have somewhere to be." I try walking past him only for him to block my way.

"But now that you're here, I don't have to keep moving."

"Whatever." I scoff, holding my hand up with the ring on it. "Just leave me alone." I flash the ring at him.

"Whoa...what is that? That's not what I think it is...is it?"

"Oh it is. And it's as real as they get." I smirk. "Now you can stop bothering me and find someone else."

I'm then able to push past him and continue down the hall and back to the locker room. Once there, I walk in, still laughing to myself.

"Idiot." I say under my breath.

"What's so funny?"

"Wendy." I laugh. "He doesn't think this is real." I hold up my hand with the ring on it.

"Psh...he would think it's fake."

"Right? But, his reaction was priceless. I wish you were there to see it."

"I wish I was there to see it too. Darn."

"I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of it. Every time we see him, I'm going to flash the ring in his face." I grin, setting my title down then sitting on his lap.

"Just to rub it in his face that you're mine forever now and he can't change that."

"No he can't. No matter how hard he tries. It's you and me forever."

"Forever." He repeats.

"I love you so much." I kiss him quick.

"I love you more than you could ever know."

"I have a pretty good idea how much." I chuckle.

"Well the ring proves it of course."

"Yes it does." I smile, moving my hand to admire it more.

"I'm glad you love it."

"I do. It's the best gift you could ever give me."

"I thought it would be."

"I'll never forget that day."

"Neither will I. You said yes so of course it'll be a day I'll never forget."

"Other than the wedding day, that's one of the best days of our lives."

"I agree."

"Everything is going to be perfect from here on out." I rest my head against his shoulder.

"Exactly."

I kiss his cheek, moving closer to him while the shows begins to start. The show begins with Cody and Damien facing off against Rey and Sin Cara in a Tables match, the winning team getting a chance at the Tag Team Titles.

"Honestly, it should be Cody and bathrobe boy. The other two have done nothing to earn it."

"Yeah, they haven't pinned the title holders first of all so..."

"Nope. Non deserving team." I mutter the last part.

During the match, the intelligence of Team Rhodes Scholars would result in severe pain for Sin Cara as his leg gets trapped between the steel steps and the ring post. Cody and Damien drive a table into the stairs, smashing Sin Cara's leg between the steel.

"Ouch." I wince. "That's going to leave a mark."

The match however was over within a blink of an eye, when Sin Cara goes for a springboard maneuver off the top rope. But Cody would shove him of the top rope and through a table at ringside, securing the victory and the #1 contenders' spots for him and Damien.

"Of course they would win. There was no doubt in my mind at all."

"I know. Rey and Sin Cara get these title chances and blow them."

"Just like we saw tonight."

"Exactly."

And then like they have been doing since they debuted at Survivor Series last month, The Shield appears on the screen.

"Oh boy."

"They scare me. I don't like their tactics at all."

"Oh I know. We all have to watch our backs now. Always looking over our shoulder."

"Hopefully they leave us alone."

"I hope so." Justin nods.

"You're reckless, you're dangerous. Punk's champion for 382 days, and he's robbed of the honor of defending his title tonight?"

"We can't let it stand, we won't let it stand."

"So tonight Ryback, The Shield will give you a taste of your own medicine."

"Feed me more, feed me more. Well tonight The Shield will feed you more than you can handle. And when you can't stand, when you can't walk, when you are crawling, The Shield will be the ones to finish you."

"Kane...Daniel, think you two are off the hook?"

"Hell no."

"You guys have the audacity to walk around calling yourselves the Tag Team Champions?"

"A team never argues, a team never doubts each other, a team works together, a team trusts each other. A team fights together, a team wins together. We fight together, we win together. You two are a disgrace, you're an insult to all tag teams and what tag teams stand for. That is an injustice. And on top of all that..."

"...we just don't like you."

"I'm Dean Ambrose."

"Seth Rollins."

"Roman Reigns. Welcome to the shield of justice.

"I do have to agree with them on that part, but that doesn't mean I like them anymore then before."

"Right, I mean they just attack people now for no reason and I see no injustices done by those they attack."

"That, I don't agree with. They need to stick with those they feel are an injustice. Not innocent people doing their job."

"Exactly." He nods.

And just then there was a knock on the door and Justin was being asked for since his title match was up next, Cesaro instating his rematch for tonight.

"Ready to beat his ass?" I grin as we get up.

"Of course I am."

"Let's do it then."

"After you." He says as he grabs his title.

I decide to leave my title behind this time, grabbing his hand as we head out of the room.

"There's no chance he's winning this back. Not at all."

"Not if I can help it. You won that fair and square and you're not losing it anytime soon."

"I don't plan on losing it anytime soon anyway."

"Spoken like a true champion." I lean up, kissing his cheek.

"Of course." He grins.

Once we arrive at the curtain, Cesaro wasn't there yet so Justin used that time to be as touchy as he could.

"Touchy..." I giggle.

"Enjoying it while I can."

"I can see that." I laugh, also taking the time to run my hands down his chest since he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"You know sometimes I'm glad you don't wear a shirt out to the ring like others do." I add.

"That's the reason I don't wear one. It's just for you."

"And I love it."

"Especially when we get times like this." I add.

"How well I know." He chuckles.

"Mhm." I grin. "But, I'll behave because of where we are."

"Right. Save it for when we get back until your match."

"Exactly." I smirk.

"Oh god. Will you both get off each other. It's just sickening." Cesaro says as he walks up.

"Says the one who's lonely. I'm sorry, was Aksana too dumb for you? Is that why you dumped her?"

"Actually, it was because she make me look bad. She make not be as hot as you, but she sure is smarter." He smirks.

"Please. Don't make laugh." I roll my eyes.

"If she's so smart, where's her title at? Hmm? Yeah...that's what I thought."

"And don't forget about her not being able to speak proper English." Justin adds.

"That's another thing. At least I know how to speak the language properly So please, don't compare me to her." I put my hand in his face.

"And if you think you're winning back the title, not gonna happen. For someone who degrades America, you don't deserve it."

"We'll see about that. You won't be able to get out of it that easy this time."

"Says you."

"That's right. I know all your moves. Nothing will be a surprise to me." He smirks just as his music hits. "See you both out there." His smirks widens, him blowing a kiss to me, taunting Justin.

"Ugh. I can't wait for you to win and rub it in his face."

"He's so going down." Justin grits his teeth. "No one does that to you...no one but me."

"Exactly."

"It's creepy when others do it." I shudder.

"It really is."

"I think you should teach him a lesson for doing so."

"Oh, I plan on it."

"Good." I smirk as his music goes off.

"Now let's go out there." I add, kissing his cheek.

He laces with fingers with mine as we head out. We stop at the top of the ramp, him doing his poses and holding the title up. When he's done, he takes my hand and we head to the ring. Once there, I give him and kiss, the stay ringside while he gets in and does a few more poses. After that, he hands the title off to the ref, and he holds it up for everyone to see before handing it off and the bell rings to start the match.

"Come on Justy. Teach him a lesson."

And of course the match starts off with Cesaro talking trash and muttering things that's only audible to Justin. Some of it involves the title, and some of it involves me because he points to me.

"Don't even talk about her! You don't deserve to." Justin shoves him.

That turns into a shoving match between them, and it gets to the point where Justin just hits him with a Spinning Heel Kick, which knocks him down and he backs up into the nearest corner holding his face.

"Keep on him Justy! You're doing good. Keep it up."

Cesaro is seen mumbling a few things to himself before he pulls himself up, so he's standing again. He goes right for Justin, and Justin ducks, turning around and kicking Cesaro in the legs a few times, backing him into the corner again.

"Oh yeah! Wear him down! Take out the legs! Get him good!"

All Justin does in the situation is laugh, because Cesaro is acting like a coward at this point.

"Aw...someone's scared." I mock. "You should be!"

Justin then goes and sits on top of the opposite corner, just amused at Cesaro's lack of courage in the match.

"I'm waiting Antonio." Justin grins.

"Oh I'm coming."

"I don't see you moving."

"You'll never expect it." Cesaro smirks.

I roll my eyes and then get an idea to hopefully distract him enough. I start a 'coward' chant, and get the crowd into chanting it as well. Cesaro then glares at me, starting to yell at me to stop, but I keep it going. Justin at this point hops down from where he was sitting and Cesaro tries to get back into focus for the match, but he just can't with the chants, as Justin hits him with a few arm drag takedowns before working on one of his arms, holding him to the mat.

"Haha. Someone's not doing so good." I laugh. "Keep him down Justy!"

Justin holds him there for as long as he can, but eventually Cesaro gets to his feet. Once he's to his feet, he gets out of the hold by elbowing Justin in the side of the head a few times, which makes him let go and stumble backwards. He looks behind him and quickly goes after Justin, getting him in a side headlock and holding him in it for as long as he could.

"Damn it." I mutter. "Get off him! That's enough! Come on ref! Get him off of him!"

Justin tries to get out of it, but ends up getting pulled into it for a second time. Justin gets out of it again, but only to be clubbed over the back and knocked down to the mat.

"No no no." I panic and run to the side he's on. "You've gotta get up. Come on baby. For me." I hit my hands softly on the mat.

Cesaro comes over and motions for me to back up as he helps Justin get to his feet, only to throw him hard into the nearest corner, which makes him bounce off hard and fall back down to the mat.

"No! Stop it!" I plead with him. "Come on Justy. You've got to get up...for me. You can do it."

He starts to crawl towards the ropes to help himself up, but Cesaro comes over and grabs him by the hair, picking him up himself. That's when I get onto the side of the ring and cause a distraction, yelling at the ref and trying to get to Cesaro. He lets go of Justin and turns to argue with me, giving Justin enough to recover. Gave him a little too much time, because once I climbed down and Cesaro turned around, Justin hit him with a monkey flip which sent him across the ring.

"My job's done." I say to myself, acting innocent.

Justin's got the momentum back in the match now and hits Cesaro with everything he's got. Cesaro can't catch a break. It came down to the last moments of the match and Justin had Cesaro down and out. It was time to end the match and finally win and retain the title. With Cesaro near the corner, that's when Justin climbed to the top and waited before hitting him with his signature 450 Splash, going for the pin and getting it.

"Yes!" I jump up and down. "Give me that!" I take his title from the attendant then get in the ring, handing it to him and giving him a huge hug.

"There goes your only rematch. No more!" I say to Cesaro after getting down to his level.

"Now get out of our ring!" I use my foot to push him under the ropes.

I then go back to hugging Justin, ecstatic that he won the match and retained, despite all the bumps he got in the match. I let got of the hug so he can celebrate a bit more before we get out of the ring and head up the ramp to the back.

"How're you feeling after everything in that match?" I ask.

"A bit sore, but nothing ice can't fix."

"Well good. We'll get that before heading back to the locker room."

"Sounds like a plan." He nods.

"And, you're resting for a bit too. No playing around."

"Me? Play around? What makes you think I'm going to do that?" He asks, all innocent.

"Uh huh. I know you. Just rest for a match or so then you can have fun."

"Alright, I promise."

"Good. That's all I ask."

"Anything for you."

"Of course." I grin, kissing his cheek.

I then wrap an arm around his waist as we head to the trainers to get him ice. Once there, we get what we need then head back to the locker room. When we get there, we walk in and go right to the couch. I sit down then make him lay down with his head on my lap.

"Now you're not moving for a while."

"I'm to comfy anyway."

"That's because I made sure you would be."

"And that's why I love you."

"I love you too." I run my fingers through his hair.

"Now and forever."

"Always."

I grin and lean down, kissing him quick. I make sure the kiss lingers so he'll be good until he's able to sit up.

"That should hold you over for a while...I hope."

"It should."

"Good."

"One successful title defense so far tonight. There's no way he's losing that." Scar remarks, after having watched Justin's match.

"One of three that are going to happen tonight...that we care about anyway."

"Exactly. And mine's coming up soon, after this next segment."

"So we have to move again?" Ted sighs.

"Not yet. But soon."

"Then I shall take full advantage of the now then." He grins, his hands wandering more.

"While trying not to distract me from this...seems like it's MizTV. Ohhh this should be good. But go ahead and continue doing what you're doing."

"I was planning on it."

"Of course you were."

He grins, being touchy, but not enough to distract her. And it turns out that Drew, Jinder and Heath will be the guests on Mike's show.

"Ohhh I wonder if Heath found out about Vi and Justin's engagement yet."

"That's a good question. He doesn't seem to look to happy right now so maybe he did."

"Awww poor him. Not really." She laughs.

"Sucks for him."

Jinder ends up referring the group as a 'super group', with Drew saying that 3MB is much better than Jay-Z.

"He's not serious is he?"

"Sadly, I believe he is."

Heath then claims that The Rolling Stones wish they could rock out with 3MB before vowing that 3MB will be performing live on RAW tomorrow night.

"Oh god no."

"That's going to be a train wreck."

"That's great news! Said absolutely no one. Congratulations. At least you set the official bathroom break for the Slammys, thank you." Mike remarks.

"Haha. Good one."

"Oh that's funny huh? You people think that's funny? You think that's funny? I know you do nothing that's funny, since you can't even speak English." Jinder says, motioning over to the Spanish announce team.

"What do they have to do with anything? He's funny no matter what language you speak."

"What did you say? Hold on a minute." Heath says as they all leave the ring and go over to them. "What did you just say huh? I know you're not trying to make fun of 3MB, talking in your little foreign Mexican voices are you? Listen up. In this country, in this country, we speak American!"

"That's true, but it's for the fans watching in Mexico you idiot."

"What part of shut up do you not habla espanol?" Drew remarks, pushing one of the commentators down. But that's when Ricardo shows up, coming to their aid, and of course Drew, Jinder and Heath go after him next. That's when Alberto shows up and takes out every member of 3MB.

"And that's what they get. Ruined a good MizTV too."

"Seems to have a lot of interruptions on his show that ruin it."

"He does and it's a shame. It's a good show too."

But then the numbers game gets the best of Del Rio, throwing him into the ring. That's when Heath shoves Mike and he falls onto the couch in the ring. Mike wasn't having that so he grabbed Heath and went after him, kicking him out of the ring, before going after Jinder.

"Damn! He made a mistake in shoving Mike. You just don't do that. Not on his show."

Del Rio in the end sends Drew out of the ring as well, and at this point Heath grabbed a mic.

"Come here! Come here. Hold on no. This ain't how it's gonna play out. No. How 'bout we do this. How 'bout you two find a partner tonight, and you all take on 3MB baby!"

"You three?"

"Yeah."

"That's not a problem. See, what's gonna happen is, we're gonna find a partner. We'll find a partner. And the beating you three will receive, will be...aweeesooome."

"This is going to be good. wonder who they're going to get?"

"Well from the crowd's chanting it seems like they want Zack. We'll have to see."

"He deserves a chance. I really hope they choose him."

"Especially after how he's been treated as of late."

"Exactly. As Zack would say 'Not cool bro'."

"Couldn't say it any better myself."

"I'm just that good."

"Well I suppose we should get going now."

"Right." He nods, slowly letting her go so she can get up.

"I know this is gonna be hard for you to watch out there."

"Very hard."

"But I'll be careful. I promise."

"Good."

It'll definitely be a good match, that's for sure." She nods, as she grabs her title.

"I bet it's going to be. You're in it afterall." He grins, lacing his fingers with hers as they head out of the room.

"And Nattie is in it too. We're both talented and this match will definitely last a while."

"I had a feeling it would. I'll be a nervous wreck the whole time too."

"I know you will be."

"I can't help it. I always worry about you."

"Just like I worry about you." She nods.

"That just shows how much we love each other."

"Very much."

He grins, stealing a kiss just as they reach the curtain. When they walk up, they see Natalya already there and waiting. They greet each other and she lets go of Ted long enough so she and Natalya can hug.

"I just want to say that I;m honored to be in this match with you and I'll try to take it easy on you." Nattie says, joking at the last part.

"Likewise. He's all concerned I'm gonna get hurt, of course. But we've both done this type of match before, so we know how to do things without getting seriously hurt."

"Right and that's exactly what we're going to do out there."

"We'll put on a great match, definitely."

"You both always do."

"I promise I won't hurt her Ted." Nattie reassures him.

"I know you won't."

"I do have to say it's a relief to be done with Eve now." She nods.

"Right? She was getting pathetic."

"I wouldn't mind actually going against you a few times for the title. Friendly feud."

"Well, if we put on a good match tonight, maybe that'll happen."

"I hope so."

"We'll find out. That's my cue." She as once her music hits.

She then heads out and Scar grabs Ted's hand and laces her fingers with his once again as they wait. Once she's done with all her poses, they hit Scar's music, her and Ted heading out. Once they walk out, she sees all the tables and grins. She does the usual routine, before Ted and her head down the ramp. When they get to the end and to the ring, he gives me a kiss for luck, before walking around to sit at commentary. She then gets on the side of the ring, doing her poses before getting. The ref takes the title, showing it to her and Nattie before the crowd. When that's done, he hands it off and rings the bell.

"Well we've got an incredible matchup for you right now for the Women's Championship. A Tables Match to be exact. Two incredibly talented women, Scarlet and Natalya. And we're being joined on commentary by Ted DiBiase. Welcome Ted."

"Thank you Michael. It's great to be out here again."

"Now as this match gets underway as we can see right now, we do want your thoughts on what can be a very dangerous match, especially for our Divas."

"This can be very dangerous for our Divas, that is, if they haven't been in one of these matched before. Scarlet and Natalya, they have both been in them before. I'm not saying it's not dangerous, but they both know what to you in order not to get seriously injured."

"Right, and what makes the match better is the amount of respect they have for each other, and the sportsmanship they showed with the handshake before they started."

"Exactly. They are the best of friends in and out of the ring. They show nothing but respect for each other and that's a good asset to have in this type of match."

"I would ask who you would want to win, but I believe we all already know the answer."

"Come on Cole. That's not a question to ask. I can't believe you would even think of asking me that."

"Which is why I stopped myself before asking it."

"But the thought of you even thinking of asking me that was just...well...not very smart."

"Just doing my job."

"Try doing it a little better, yeah."

"Obviously I'm behind Scarlet 100 percent." He adds.

"I kinda figured that."

In the ring, Natalya had Scar in a pretty tight side headlock, and she was trying to figure out how she could get out of the hold. Natalya applies the pressure when she feels the need to, before Scar starts to elbow her in the side, making her let go. But Natalya hits her with her signature clothesline, which knocks her down. Now since this is a tables match Natalya can't pin her like she would normally do after the clothesline.

"What a clothesline. Looks Natalya has the Women's champ where she wants her." Cole comments as Natalya tries to set up a table.

"Don't count Scarlet out just yet. It's still pretty early in the match."

"I'm not, just calling it like it is."

With that clothesline, Scar had the wind knocked out of her, because Natalya's clotheslines are hard hitting. Scar crawls over to the ropes and pulls herself up as she get her breathing back to normal. She's gotten into the corner now and that's when Natalya turns around to check on her, seeing her in the corner. She had the table set up, but left it as she came over to Scar, pulling her out of the corner by her hair, and walks over to the table. She then proceeds to hits Scar's face on the table, which causes her to slump down over it before falling to the mat.

"What a match! They are both giving their all, but Natalya seems to have the upper hand. We might just have a new Women's champion when this is over."

"I will have to disagree with you there Michael."

"Of course you do. You're going for the champion here. I'm calling it from both sides."

"Don't get me wrong, I respect them both, Natalya is just as talented as Scarlet is. But there is no way Scarlet is losing the title. Not yet. She's going to be the longest reigning Women's Champion."

"Says you and her. There are a lot of people that want that title and they're not going to go as easy on her for as Natalya seems to be doing. She's got a huge target on her back and it's going to be a long, hard road for her if she going to hold that title for as long as she plans to."

"We all know she has a big target on her back. But she don't need any help winning these matches. She's won every title match fair and square."

"I'll give her that, but only time will tell. She can't stay that way forever."

"No, but it will be like that for a long time."

"I wish her luck with that."

Natalya at this point, helped Scar up and laid her across the table, before climbing to the top rope in the corner. Scar has enough strength to move so she just pretend to lay there for a few seconds and as Natalya gets ready to jump off the top, she roll off the table and to safety, causing her to second guess her actions and jump down from the top. She comes over to Scar and she trips her, making her land on the middle rope. Scar then puts her knees onto Natayla's back, using all her weight and she stays there until the ref has her get off and let Natalya go.

"Wanna take back anything you said about her Cole or does she have to keep proving you wrong?"

Scar then helps her to her feet and gets her into the corner, before sending her into the opposite one, followed by charging at her and hitting her with a dropkick to the midsection which makes her fall. With her down, Scar decides to move the table from where it was, to it being closer to her.

"See? This is the reason she's the champ. Always on top of things."

Since she was still laying there, Scar had to get her up somehow. It was kind of a struggle and she got Natalya to the point where she was leaning on the table. But that's not where Scar wanted her. Scar tried to get her so she was on the table but she wasn't budging, and next thing Scar knew, she was battling back by elbowing her in the side a few times before kicking her away. That didn't phase her though as she ran back at her and Natalya caught her. She then proceeded to fall backwards, and Scar didn't go through the table, but again her face bounce off it pretty hard as the impact could be heard.

"That was..." Cole trials off, watching as Ted stands up from commentary, trying to see if Scar's aright.

The first thing Scar does instinctively is to check for blood. Seeing nothing, she sighs in relief and she tries to get herself up again. But this time she crawls to the corner as she recovers. Natalya comes over and helps her get to a standing position and in the corner. She sends Scar into the opposite one and she hits it hard, but stay there. Natalya comes charging at her and she moves at the last second so she hits her shoulder off the turnbuckle. Scar leans against the ropes and waits for the right time since she was close to her. Scar uses to ropes to help launch herself and she hits Natalya with an enziguri kick to the head, hoping this will be the last thing she has to do before putting her through a table.

"That was a nasty hit Scarlet took to the table."

"Thanks for stating the obvious captain." Ted rolls his eyes.

Scar then goes over to the table and pull it away from the corner it's near just enough so she won't end up hurting herself. She then grabs Natalya and brings her to that said corner and help her up to the top. She then climbs to the top and get her up so she's standing. She gets her in position for a suplex...not a superplex, because then someone would get hurt. She wasn't moving at this point really so Scar took the chance and surprisingly hit the suplex and she ended up through the table and Scar retained.

"Put that in your juice box and suck it Cole." He states, taking off his headset and grabbing her title.

After her hand is raised in victory by the ref, she goes over and makes sure Natalya is alright, helping her out of the remains of the broken table.

"Good match." She manages to say.

"You okay?"

"Nothing ice and a hot bath can't fix."

"How's your nose. Kind of made you hit the table pretty hard." She asks.

"A little sore, but I'll be alright."

Ted comes in and hands Scar the title, and she gets a hug from him, before he takes the hand she's holding the title in and she takes Natalya's hand with her free one and they all raise their hands in the air. Natalya congratulates her one last time before getting out of the ring, leaving her to celebrate a bit more.

"How's the nose?" Ted asks. "I got concerned when I heard that impact."

"Hurts like hell. No blood which is good, but really hurts."

"Ice it is for you."

"I'm going to need it."

"Might have to be careful when you go to kiss me too. I have a feeling it's gonna be sore for a while." She adds.

"Right, of course." He nods.

"Should get that ice as soon as possible."

"Let's go that now."

He then goes over and holds the ropes for her, letting her get out first before he follows. She holds the title in the air as they leave, the crowd cheering and clapping until they get to the back. As soon as they get there, it's right to the trainers to get ice. Once at the trainers, they check her nose to see if it's broken. Luckily, she was right and it's just going to be bruised. They give her ice and something for the pain then her and Ted head back to the locker room.

"I can never leave the pay-per-view matches without meds for the pain."

"I don't think anyone really can."

"But now you're resting for the rest of the night." He adds.

"I had a feeling you were going to say that." She chuckles.

"And you won't be moving, until we leave."

"No complaints here."

"I didn't think so."

He puts his arm over her shoulder as they continue to the locker room. When they get to the locker room, he sits first, before making her lay down with her head resting in his lap.

"Just lay there and relax until we leave."

"Like I have a choice."

"No you don't."

"I figured."

He then makes sure that she's comfortable enough, grabbing a small blanket that was on the back of the couch, draping it over her.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I know, but I don't want you to get cold. It can get chilly in here."

"Yeah when the heat isn't on."

"I can take it off if you want."

"No it's okay."

"Alright."

"Hope I don't get too comfortable that I end up falling asleep."

"I'll make sure you stay up. I know you want to see Vi's match."

"I really do." She nods.

"Don't worry. You won't miss it"

"Good."

She starts to relax into him, but not enough to go to sleep. Soon the show comes back on. And of course, it's a Punk segment where he was in a personal skybox in the Barclays Center, with Heyman. He says that it was tough to leave Chicago to come to Brooklyn, calling Brooklyn the "slums of Staten Island". He continues, saying that Ryback is also "lucky" that he injured him. He says that he "single-handedly" defeated Ryback at Hell in a Cell and again at Survivor Series, saying that no one is going to take the WWE Championship away from him. He then vows that he will end 2012 the same way he started it, saying that he's just getting started.

"Psh." I scoff.

"I just wish he would shut up already."

"I think that's the last we'll hear from him tonight, thank god."

"Hopefully."

And that was indeed the end of his whole speech as the 6-man TLC tag match between Ryback and Team Hell No and The Shield, was next.

"Thank god he done, but now we have to see them. No thank you."

"We can only hope it doesn't last too long."

"Knowing them, they'll cheat and win like all the other times."

"Typical heels though. It's expected."

"I know."

"Well we'll see how they do in this TLC match. Nothing is off limits really."

"Right and I'm sure they'll use that to their advantage."

"Of course they will."

"Joy." I sarcastically say.

"Something we're gonna have to deal with."

"Right."

The match starts quickly and ferociously with the six men pairing off, but after temporarily taking out Kane & Daniel Bryan, The Shield would hone in on Ryback, knocking him out of the ring. They then continue their strategy of singling out their opposition, using a ladder on Daniel Bryan. Ryback would then return to the fray, taking Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins down with a ladder before Roman Reigns takes it to Ryback with a steel chair. Shortly after this, Kane targets Roman Reigns as he and Daniel send him into a ladder set up in the corner. Kane then places Seth in the center of a ladder, before sandwiching him in the ladder with several chair shots. A little later on, Ryback would find himself in the ring alone with Dean Ambrose & Seth Rollins and he would take it to both of them, delivering a double suplex to them on top of the ladder.

"Ouch. That had to hurt."

With Roman joining in, The Shield manages to isolate Ryback, stomping and pummeling away at him. Then, on the outside of the ring, The Shield dismantles the Spanish announce table before hoisting Ryback up and driving him through the table with their signature three-man powerbomb. While Roman and Kane battle on the outside, Dean and Seth focus on Daniel in the ring with Dean slamming Daniel onto a steel chair. He and Seth then horizontally set up a table in the corner of the ring before they send Daniel face first into the side of it. Dean and Seth then use the table as a platform as they deliver a double superplex to Daniel. Kane then saves Daniel from being pinned, but would then become The Shield's target as he sends Roman to the outside and Dean and Seth try to superplex him, but Kane would knock Dean out of the way before taking Seth down with a flying clothesline. Shortly after this, Kane grabs Dean by the throat, delivering a chokeslam through a steel chair.

"Damn...now I know that had to hurt."

"Big time."

"Sucks for him."

The destruction then continues on the outside with Roman charging Kane and drivnig him through the ringside barricade with a spear. The Shield then bury Kane under a pile of rubble before targeting Daniel again as Dean and Seth set up a steel chair in the center of the ring. But Daniel is able to fight back, delivering kicks to them. But of course the numbers game would catch up to Daniel, before Set delivered a stomp to Daniel's head, sending his head into the steel chair. But somehow Ryback is able to rejoin the fray, tossing Dean and Seth to the outside before focusing on Roman. Dean makes the save for him, but becomes the target and gets hit with a Meat Hook Clothesline, followed up with Shell Shocked.

"Not so hot now, are they?" I snicker.

But he gets saved from being pinned. The action returns to the outside of the ring as Ryback goes to war with Roman and Seth in the entrance area, but the tide would turn following a chair shot from Dean. The Shield then grab steel chairs, waylaying Ryback with several chair shots before setting up a table, putting Ryback on it. Seth then climbs a gigantic ladder, instructing the others to go deal with Kane and Daniel. That ended up being a mistake as Ryback would get off the table, chasing him to the top of the ladder, before sending him through a stack of tables to the concrete below.

"Ow." I wince.

"Ryback is...I don't know...like the Terminator. Nothing can stop him."

"It does seem that way."

"Yet I believe he'll always be remembered when he was a part of Nexus with you." I add.

"That's true. He was just the same back then too."

Meanwhile, in the ring, Ambrose & Reigns deliver a double powerbomb to Daniel off the top rope through a table and Ryback would try his best to get back into the ring in time, but Roman is still able to pin Daniel to pick up the big upset and the win for the Shield, and all three of them manage to surprisingly leave on their own accord, despite all they went through.

"Honestly, I knew they were going to win. They are on a winning streak and it seems like it's not going to end."

"Who knows when it will."

"Right, but now it's time for us to head out there. My match is next."

"And I was oh so comfortable."

"So was I." I sigh. "But, after this we can leave."

"Good."

"Let's go lover boy." I laugh, moving his hands so I can stand.

He chuckles and gets up after I move. I grab my title then take his hand lacing his fingers with mine. He pulls be to his side while we head out of the room and to the ramp.

"You so got this match won. But it's definitely going to be a good one."

"Oh I know. Naomi is good, but not good enough to beat me, plus I'm a pro at chair matches."

"Yes you are."

"And yes, I'll be as careful as I can."

"Right, because I do worry with these kinds of matches."

"I know you do and that shows how much you love me."

"Which is very very much, especially even more now."

"How well I know." I smile. "Speaking of...can you hold this?" I take off my ring. "Must've forgotten to take it off before we left."

"Of course. Can't have it getting ruined afterall."

"No. That would not be good at all." I hand it to him, him putting it in his pocket.

"It'll be safe with me."

"Just like I am."

"Always."

"And forever." I add.

"I can't wait for us to go over all the details and everything for it. You'll probably go crazy looking at everything."

"You think?" I laugh. "I've been waiting for this day since...forever. And the best part is, I get to do it all with you."

"Exactly."

"We should talk about the date over Christmas. Figure out when we want to get married exactly."

"That's a good idea."

"You know me, I'm full of 'em." I grin.

"We both are."

"Exactly." I steal a kiss.

We reach the curtain, finding that Naomi was already there and waiting. After walking up, we greet each other.

"This is going to be an amazing match."

"I can tell already. We're both full of energy and that's what gets the crowd going."

"Definitely."

"I promise to take it easy on you out there for your first time."

"Oh you don't have to do that. You just give me your very best out there."

"Challenge accepted." I nod with a grin.

"And you give me your very best out there as well." I add.

"You know I will."

"Of course."

"I'll see you out there." She says once her music hits.

"See you out there."

She nods then heads out, doing her thing before going to the ring. After she does everything, my music hits, Justin and I walking out. I stop at the top of the ramp, doing my poses and holding the title in the air. We then make our way to the ring while I look at all the chairs set up around the ring. Once at the ring, I give him a kiss then hop up doing all my poses once more, the title in the air. As I get in the ring, he heads over to commentary. The ref then takes the title, showing it to Naomi and myself then the crowd. He hands to off to an attendant then rings the bell. Even though Justin was on commentary, he chose not to wear a headset, because he just didn't want to listen to Cole through it while watching the match.

"Nice going Cole. Now Justin doesn't even want to talk with us. Real nice."

"What? I didn't even say anything! Or do anything for that matter."

"Maybe he doesn't want to hear you degrade his girlfriend. You know, like you did with Scarlet and Ted."

"I just say things as they are."

"How well we all know Michael, how well we all know."

"And I'm going to continue to call it how it is, during this match as well."

"Have at it. Nothing stops you anyway."

The match starts of like any normal match would with me and Naomi locking up and I get her into a side headlock to start. She does the usual and pushes me and herself into the ropes, making me let go as she pushes me off. But when I come back, she jumps over me so I have to duck. She does it again before hitting me quickly with a dropkick.

"What are with the Diva champions tonight. It's like they have no focus in the beginning of these matches. They need to stop dying their hair so much, the fumes seem to be getting to them."

"You just better be lucky that Justin can't hear you all that well. I can probably guarantee that you wouldn't be talking so much after he gets his hands on you."

"Please." Cole rolls his eyes. "What's he going to do? Bite me? I highly doubt that."

"Uh huh...you talk such a big game now, but when it comes down to when you're about to get beat down, you chicken out and grovel and plead, begging and apologizing."

"That was before. Now no one can touch me. I have that in writing." He smirks.

"Why can't you learn to respect the women we have in that ring right now?"

"Because they're not even that good! I would rather see tow pigs in there fighting for slop then see them in there. No talent what so ever."

Clearly Justin heard that clear as a bell and that's when his head snaps in Cole's direction, not very happy.

"You want to go there? You really want to go there?" He says at Cole very angry.

"Looks like he heard you."

"Who cares. He can't do anything about it."

"I can have a talk with the Board of Directors of your behavior. I'll go to Booker and I'll bring the problem to him." Justin remarks.

"Oh I'm so scared."

"I can't sit here anymore." Justin scoffs and gets up, walking up to the ring so he can stand there and watch the match instead.

"You and your big mouth Cole. You never know when to shut the hell up."

Meanwhile in the ring, I had Naomi down and went for a chair which was outside of the ring. Once I grab one, I slide it into the ring before getting back into the ring myself. That's when I set the chair up, so I could use it very soon.

"Come on Vi. You're doing great." Justin encourages.

I help Naomi up and get her in the right spot where I can make her hit the chair, but she gets out of it and almost sends me into the chair instead, but I stop myself before I could hit it.

"Thank god." Justin sighs in relief. "That's it! Stay one step ahead of her. That's why your the champ."

I turned to go after Naomi, but she dropped down in a split, making me miss her. She got to her feet and I had held onto the ropes. She came at me, but I sent her up and over the top rope and she fell to the floor below.

"There's your opening. Go get her!"

Just as I was gonna go get her, the crowd started going crazy and the next thing I know, I was hit in the back with a chair before I could even get out of the ring. I fall to the mat, yelling out in pain as the person keeps hitting me with the chair. Of course the bell rang to stop the match...even though it was a chairs match, but there was an interference. Justin pales and he acts quick and gets into the ring and grabs the chair, stopping Rosa...who was attacking me.

"Rosa stop!"

"Out of my way!" She tries pushing past him.

"No! That's enough!" He exclaims, tossing the chair away and trying to hold her back.

"The winner by disqualification and still Divas Champion, Violet!" Me being announced the winner.

While Justin's still trying to keep her away, the ref brings my title over, laying it next to me. More refs start to come out, pulling Rosa away and out of the ring. Once she's gone, Justin rushes over to me. I was still on the mat and in pain.

"Vi...Vi talk to me...are you alright?"

"...ugh..." I groan in pain. "...Justy?" I try to get up only to fall back down.

"No no don't move. I've got you. Hold on." He says as he slides out of the ring and carefully pulls me out.

He makes sure to get my title as well then he picks me up, carrying me to the back. And of course, Naomi was concerned too. So she decided to go along with him, since he was going to head right to the trainers. When we make it there, he lays me down on one of the tables that are set up. The trainers come right over and start checking me out. While they are doing that, that's when Scar and Ted show up.

"Is she alright?"

"I don't know. They just started checking her out. She can talk, but she can not walk on her own."

"Oh no."

"I just hope she's okay. I don't know what I would do if anything happens to her." He starts to get nervous.

"If anything serious happened, I'm gonna kill Rosa." Scar grumbles.

"I wouldn't even try to stop you."

"She had no right even being out there."

"No she did not. She's not even in the title picture yet. I don't get why-."

"Justin." A trainer gets his attention. "She's asking for you."

"-hold that thought." He finishes, heading over to me.

"No! Get away! I only want Justin!" I start to yell at everyone around me.

"Vi relax...I'm right here."

"Justy!" I tear up, reaching out for him. "What's going on?"

"You're in the trainers."

"What about my match?!" I panic. "I have to get out there!" I try to get up again.

"Vi...it's over."

"What?! No! I won right?"

"You won, don't worry."

"Thank goodness."

"Justin." The head trainer motions him over.

"I'll be back." He says to me.

"No! Don't leave!" I cling to him.

He then motions for you to come over and once you do, I let go of Justin, him going over to the trainer.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She has a slight concussion. Nothing serious, but she's going to need to take it easy the next few days. Her back is going to be sore too. Nothing's broken or damaged. She's going to be fine. We're going to need to run more tests over the next week."

"Right, I understand." He nods.

"I'm going to give her something that will take care of all the pain. She might have some memory loss tonight, but back to normal tomorrow. Knowing how tough she is, she might not even have the memory loss. The initial trauma she went through is what cause her to not remember the match. I know it can be scary, but it's nothing to worry out. She'll be just fine." He assures Justin.

"Thank god."

"I'll bring the meds over. You go back to her now. She needs you."

He nods "Thank you."

The trainer pats Justin on the back then goes off to get the meds while Justin comes back over to me.

"Justy..." I tilt my head up. "...ring please?"

"Of course." He nods, taking the ring out and putting it back on my finger.

"Much better." I lay back down, putting my hand on me head.

"So is there anything wrong? Is she alright?" Scar asks him.

"A mild concussion and just a sore back. That's about it."

"Concussion?" She asks, but then goes instantly quiet, and that's never a good thing.

"I'm afraid so." He sighs. "They say she'll be fine in the morning, but they still want to do all the tests on her."

She nods. "I have something that I need to do..."

"Scar wait." Justin goes to stop her. "Save it for tomorrow night. Take care of her then."

"...fine..."

"I want nothing more then you to beat the living crap out of her, but I don't want you getting in trouble for it either. I'd rather you do it in the ring and I'm sure Ted will agree with me."

"He's right Scar..."

"Fine. But, if I see her before then, I' m not making any promises."

"I'll make sure you don't see her before then."

"Good luck with that." You mutter.

"I'm kind of thirsty, I'm gonna go get a drink okay?"

"I'll go with you." Ted insists.

"No. I'll be fine. You help Justin with Vi. Naomi will go with me."

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure. I'll be back." She kisses him quick.

"Alright."

Scar and Naomi then leave the room and start to head down the hall.

"You're not thirsty, are you?" Naomi asks.

"No, not really."

"And you're going to do what I know you're going to do."

"Oh maybe just a bit...I can save the better stuff for inside the ring tomorrow night. Make her scared of me."

"I really like your thinking." She smirks.

"Now there's only one place she could be that I can think of...the locker room."

They then head there, walking in to find her on the other side talking to Tamina, gloating about what she did. Scar shakes her head and storm over and shove her so hard she falls to the ground.

"You have the audacity to gloat about what you did?!"

"She deserved it!" Rosa yells then goes off in Spanish.

"She really deserved a mild concussion too? I don't think so. Let's go." She says, picking her up by the hair and dragging her out of the locker room.

"¡ Ah, mira. Parada!" Rosa yells in Spanish for you to stop.

"No one can understand you! I'm going to make you pay for what you did!" Scar exclaims, finally letting her go when we're out in the hallway.

"You're crazy! ¡Estás demente!"

"I'll show you crazy." Scar grumbles, jumping on her and just trying to hit her with everything she's got. And of course the cameras come running over to catch this and they turn the cameras on for everyone to see. And unfortunately that means everyone...even backstage. Some of the girls stood around us and cheered Scar on, some were telling Rosa to fight back. Next thing Scar knew, they were being pried apart.

"No! Let me at her!" Scar fights off who was holding her.

"Scar...stop!" She hears Ted's voice and after she's separated from Rosa by the officials.

"She's not going to get away with this! That was uncalled for! She said Vi deserved what she got out there!"

Rosa's then dragged away from Scar, and Ted takes her from the officials. She still struggles to get away, but soon gives up the struggle and the anger goes away, but she ends up leaning into his arms and just fall to the floor, not being able to hold any tears at all.

"Scar..." He gets to your level, pulling you to him. "...it's alright. I'm not mad. I know why you did it. Don't worry."

"It's not that...she said Vi deserved everything..."

"I really doubt she meant that. She probably didn't know she was hurt that badly."

"She doesn't care...she was gloating to Tamina about what she did...you saw her out there in the ring, she didn't want to stop."

"I-I don't know what to say. I'm not going to defend her or what she did out there. It was uncalled for and we can only hope something will be done about it."

"I just want to go. I can't be here anymore."

"Then we'll leave. Vi's still getting checked out. They're going to be leaving soon. You can call her in the morning."

"...okay."

"Come on." He slowly stands, helping her up. "Let's get out of here." He picks her up.

She nods as she clings to him and he walks back to the locker room. Since she had changed out of her attire already, all he had to do was grab the bag she brought. Once he has that, he leaves the room then heads to the car. When they got to the car, he opened the back door and put her bag in the back seat, before opening her door and putting her down so she's sitting in the passenger seat. He makes sure she gets her seat belt on before he goes over to the other side. Once there, he gets in and puts his seat belt on then starts to head for the hotel, lacing his fingers with herrs the whole time.

"You heard Justin tonight...he said she'll be fine." Ted remarks.

"I know, but I've never seen this happen to her and she's been in some pretty intense matches. I can't help but to worry. We've been friends for like...ever."

"I don't know what I'd do if something serious happened to her." She adds.

"You and me both. Especially Justin...it would have been hard for him too."

"More hard for him than us though...that's for sure."

"Exactly. Even now with them engaged and everything. He would be a mess."

"Yes he would be."

"But, she's fine. There's nothing to worry about. She'll just be in bed for a few days, that's all."

"Right."

"I'm just glad that you're okay. You had a rough night too. I'm surprised you didn't get a concussion with how hard you hit your head."

"I'll stay away from the matches like I had tonight for a while."

"Good. That's all I ask. Nothing that dangerous anymore."

"I don't want what happened to Vi to happen to me. So nothing dangerous."

"I don't think anymore would come out and do that to you. Eve maybe, but you don't have to worry about her anymore."

"Exactly."

"But, staying away from those matches is good."

"Right."

He starts to pull into the hotel parking lot, finding a place to park. He tells her to stay in the car while he shuts it off then gets out and goes around, getting her bag then opening her door. He helps her out then picks her up again, carrying her inside. It doesn't take too long to get up to their floor, and once they reach it, they head to the room and he heads in after unlocking the door.

"I'll pick something out for you." He says after setting her on the bed.

"No protest there. You always do."

"Mhm." He grins, walking over and setting her bag down. He then starts to search for something, finally deciding on one of his shirts for the night.

"You would pick that."

"I would." He grins. "Plus, you look good in my clothes."

"As you tell me every single time."

"Because it's true."

"I'm assuming you want to help."

"Of course I do."

"Have at it."

A smirk forms on his face while he thinks of what to take off first. He decides to start with her pants, taking his time while unbuttoning them, his touches lingering.

"Touchy."

"That's right."

"Never fails."

"I'm just happy with who I have and I'm plan on showing it every chance I get."

"I'm happy with you too."

He leans forward, giving her a kiss, but being careful not to hurt her nose. After he gets her pants undone, he starts to pull them down, her helping him. When they're off, he tosses them to the side then starts to run his hands up her legs to her sides, moving her shirt up as he goes. That soon comes off too and gets tossed over where her pants landed. He's even more touchy a bit, before he takes his shirt and pulls it on, again being careful of her nose.

"Gorgeous."

"Flatterer."

"Only for you."

"Of course. Now you can get ready for bed yourself."

"I'm going, I'm going." He chuckles.

She gives him a quick kiss before he goes over to his things and she moves up towards the pillows and goes under the blankets and waits. It doesn't take him to long to get change since he only sleeps in his boxers. When he's done, he puts everything with the bags then walks over to the bed, getting under the covers with her.

"Much better." She snuggles into his side.

"Good." He kisses the top of her head, holding her close to him.

"Turned out to be a long night."

"It sure did. Longer than expected."

"And I'm sure we'll find out what happened in the rest of the show tomorrow."

"Right."

"And Vi's gonna be alright, so that's another good thing. But tomorrow night...I'm gonna make sure Rosa is going to be scared of me every time she sees me."

"I think we're all glad Vi's okay and I'm sure she'll love to see what you do to Rosa tomorrow."

"Gonna do it all for her."

"She'll appreciate that very much. Just wait until she sees what you did tonight."

"Oh I can't wait for her to see it. No one saw what happened before we were out in the hall. I dragged her out of the locker room by her hair. I don't mess around when it comes to my friends."

"You really did all that?"

"Well after shoving her so hard she fell to the ground, then I dragged her out by her hair, but yeah."

"That's my girl." He grins.

"I'm vicious, what can I say? But that's only when I'm provoked. Oh and she called me crazy so I showed her crazy...clearly."

"Good. No one calls you crazy. You're not crazy at all."

"No, not at all."

"You just stand up for those you care about and that's the main thing."

"Exactly."

"I say we get some sleep now. You really need it."

"I do." She nods.

"We can go see Vi in the morning to see how she is. I know you'll want to."

"Definitely."

"For now, it's sleep."

"Right." She nods.

He starts to run his hand through her hair more since that always help her fall asleep. And of course it didn't take too long for her to fall asleep, like always. He smiles down at her, kissing the top of her head. He watches her sleep for a bit longer before going to sleep himself. Meanwhile, with Justin and I, we have just gotten back to the hotel and I was feeling a bit better, but my head was still hurting.

"When we get to the room, its right to bed with you."

"Not fighting you on that one."

"Do you want to know what happened tonight? And what the trainer said?"

"As much as I don't want to, I think I really should know."

"Well first of all, Rosa attacked you from behind during your match...with a chair, and she wasn't gonna stop hitting you. I had to do something, so I stopped her myself."

"So that's what happened. All I remember is going after Naomi then feeling a sharp pain. Everything else is a blur."

"The trainers said nothing's broken but...you have a mild concussion."

"I'm glad nothing's broken, but what does this mean? Do I have to give up the title? How long will I be out?"

"No you don't have to give anything up. They said you just have to take it easy for a bit. They want to give you the proper tests this week to make sure you're alright. They also said that there could be memory loss overnight, but it should be gone by the morning. But with how strong you are, you may not even have the memory loss at all."

I go silent for a bit, biting my lip. "Well, I remember you, Scar, Ted, the fact we are engaged. Just not the match."

"I kind of had the idea you didn't remember the match with all the questions you asked back in the trainers. They said you'll be alright though."

"I hope so. All I know is that my head is killing me."

"They gave me meds for you to take for that. When we get to the room, I'll give them to you."

"Alright." I nod. "You're the best."

"Because I love you."

"I love you too."

"Wait until you see what Scar did to Rosa..." He says as we finally reach our floor.

"What did she do?"

"Don't know all of what happened, but the cameras caught them mid-fight, and it got so intense that they needed to be pried apart...several times."

"Oh wow. I'd love to see that and I have to thank her for that. Rosa's just lucky I can't do anything right now...she'll be so in for it once I get back."

"She's actually going to be in for it even worse tomorrow. Scar's insisting she have a match with her tomorrow night."

"Ohhh. I so want to be there for that."

"We'll see how you're feeling in the morning and see how the first test goes, to see if you are able to be there or if you need to rest."

"I should be good enough to be there. I'm strong remember. I'll past those tests with no problem."

"Right, but if they advise you rest, I want you to."

"If they say that then I'll have to. As long as you're here with me"

"I always will be."

"Good."

"I'll never leave your side, no matter what."

"And that's why you're so perfect."

"I try to be...just for you."

"You'll always be perfect to me. You have been since the first day we met."

"So have you." He says right as we reach our room door and walk inside.

"I believe I can walk now. It's not that far to the bed."

"I know, but you know I love carrying you."

"I love when you carry me. Go ahead. Continue." I kiss his cheek.

He grins and goes over to the bed and places me down on it.

"I'll pick out what you wear to bed." He says, kissing me quick, before going over to my things.

"Don't have to much fun." I laugh.

"I'll try not to."

I laugh to myself while I try to rest my head while he looks for something.

"Oh before I forget...the meds for your head."

"Oh right."

He grabs a water bottle and the meds, walking back over and handing them to me. I take the pills, putting them in my mouth then taking a sip of water.

"Should feel better in no time."

"I hope so." I lay against the pillows while he goes back to searching for something for me to wear.

"Aha, perfect." He says as he finds something.

"What did you find this time?"

He grins and turns to show me.

"Of course you'd pick that."

"Yes I would."

"And you want to put it on me too, right?"

"You know me so well."

"I do." I grin. "Plus, I know you won't let me leave this bed unless I have to."

"Exactly."

I slowly start to sit up as he comes over to the bed, sitting next to me. Instead of the dress that I originally wore tonight, I had a more comfortable pair of clothes on, because I always bring a pair just in case. He helps take my shirt off first.

"Ow." I wince a bit when I go to lift my arms.

He carefully pulls my shirt up and over my head, making sure to not hurt me more than I am, and he tosses that aside. Once that's off, he helps me slip on the top that he picked out. After that's on, I lay down on the bed and help my with pulling down the pants I had on. Once those are off, he takes those and then goes and grabs my shirt and puts both with my things, before getting ready for bed himself. It doesn't take him that long to get ready and once he's ready, he comes over to the bed, pulling the blankets down then laying next to me. I slowly scoot over so I'm closer to him.

"I love you...so much."

"I love you too." I reach for him then snuggle into his side the best I can.

"Get some rest. You need it."

"Mkay." I nod. "Hold me?"

"Of course. And never letting go."

I move so I'm laying on his chest, his arms going gently around me.

"Goodnight Vi."

"Night Justy." I mumble since the meds started to kick in.

Before I know it, I'm out light a light. He stays up for a bit longer just watching me, making sure that I'm fine. He runs his hand over my cheek, whispering that he loves me one more time. He then kisses the top of my head then slowly starts to fall asleep himself.


End file.
